Un sennin entre heroes
by elzerocrack
Summary: El solo quería paz, tomo la oportunidad y ahora podía disfrutar la paz que siempre quiso, estando ahora en la isla paraíso donde debe de convivir con las amazonas que lo querían muerto, sin embargo Naruto siempre fue conocido por ser impredecible. Pero que pasara cuando los héroes y villanos del universo de DC sepan de su existencia. Grandes cambios vendrían, ya sean malos o buenos
1. Chapter 1

**Ya se los que muchos dirán, primero termina tus historias principales antes de comenzar con otras pues bueno les diré mi situación, cada vez que tenga una idea de una historia me gusta publicarla porque prefiero que mis historias estén en la red y no almacenados en mi teléfono ya que puede perderlos o otras cosa que preferiblemente no quiero que pase, si las publico es porque las seguiré.**

 **Así que ya se que a algunos no les gusta esto, pero es la única forma que no pierda las historias que escribí, bueno sin mas a otra cosa.**

 **Esta es un cross de DC y naruto que comenzará en la isla paraíso hogar de Wonder Woman o mujer maravilla, sin mas comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 1:**

Era de noche, en una oscura cueva vemos una jaula colgada encima de un foso de lava, cerca de ahí avía dos guardias siendo estas dos hermosas mujeres con armaduras y armadas con lanzas y escudos, era iguales siendo las dos peli negras de piel morena y una figura que daría envidia a las mujeres, los estaban centradas en su prisionero.

"Sabes eres un gran oyente, seguro queras conocer mi historia…" fueron las palabras del prisionero, este era un rubio de ojos azules, era joven teniendo este tal vez 17 o 18 años, era delgado y tenia una musculatura compacta, solo vestía unos pantalones naranjas rotos y gastados, en su frente tenia una cinta oscura con una placa metálica unida a esta, pero lo mas extraño era las marcas en sus mejillas que se asemejaban a la de un gato.

"Podrías callarte… si sigue terminaras como con el que estas conversando" gruño unas de las guardia que fruncio el ceño mirando a su prisionero que las personas ignoro.

"No las escuches Wilson…" dijo el rubio que se arrastró por la celda para poner sus brazos sobre lo hombros del esqueleto, sin darle importancia el rubio siguió hablando con el esqueleto, "Seguro te preguntaras como yo Uzumaki Naruto, héroe de guerra, discípulo del gran Jiraiya alias Ero-sennin, jinchiruki de Kumara y demás cosas termino haci, preso de unas locas armadas… ¡ahu! Oye" gruño cuando una roca lo golpeo en la cabeza de parte de una de las gemelas que chocaron puños.

"Cuida tu lengua hombre o de lo contrario te la cortaremos" amenazo una de las mujeres que levanto su espada apuntando al Uzumaki que solo bufo, mirando este al esqueleto asintió.

"Si Wilson como decía, te sorprenderá… viaje a otra dimensión" dijo de forma seria, ante su aclaración la mandíbula del esqueleto se cayo, sonriendo el rubio coloco nuevamente la mandíbula en el cráneo de su acompañante, "Ves te dije que te sorprendería… ahora te contare el como me hice amigo de un Zorro gigante de 9 colas"

"ya han pasado dos días… y el sujeto no a parado de hablar con esa cosa, les dije que debíamos limpiar las jaulas, pero no!" gruño molesta la peli negra que se frotó la frente con cansancio, era tedioso escuchar las historias sin sentido del hombre todas horas.

"Lo se hermana solo ignorarlo" hablo la mujer a su lado que miro a la nada siguiendo asiendo guardia, pero fueron interrumpidos de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon como una tasa era golpeada contra lo barrotes, "¡Ahora que demonios te pasa!" grito solo para que una mano esquelético la golpeara la cara.

"Wilson eso no fue correcto" dijo Naruto que manejaba al esqueleto como si fuera una marioneta, el esqueleto solo se encogió de hombros y siguió moviendo la taza entre los barrotes siendo este controlado por el rubio, "Naruto-sama usted debe huir de aquí, debe ser libre" fueron las palabras del esqueleto que movía la quijada, tomando una pose pensativa el rubio solo suspiro, "si Wilson podría, pero mi chakra está muy bajo y como Kurama está dormido, pasara unas semanas antes que pueda usar mi chakra de nuevo" explico a su compañero de cárcel que asintió.

"¡Por el amor de Hera! Ya tuve suficiente" fueron las palabras de unas de las guardias que jalo una cadena a su lado, la guala al instante de abrió asiendo que Naruto junto al esqueleto cayeran hacia el fozo de lava, sin embargo el rubio tenia una cadena en su tobillo que evito que cayera a su muerte, pero el esqueleto no tubo tanta suerte.

"¡Wilson!" grito el rubio de forma dramática mientras colgaba de cabeza, una lágrima cayo de su ojo derecho al ver como el esqueleto se fundía en el foso de lava, "Ho bueno ya fue" dijo de forma despreocupado mientras era atrapado por las guardias que lo tomaron por cada brazo y lo arrastraron.

Pasando los minutos este llego a un gran palacio, una vez entraron fueron a una cámara donde estaba llena de mujeres que tenían una expresión enojada al ver al rubio entrar, en el trono había una mujer rubia hermosa de ojos oscuros que llevaba una armadura dorada y una corona, a su lado estaba una niña pequeña de 9 años, tenia el cabello oscuro y sus ojos eran celestes, la niña vio con preocupación como el rubio era lanzado de forma brusca en el medio de la sala.

"Uff que incómodo es esto… emm tengo un abogado al menos" dijo nervioso el Uzumaki que se puso de pie, solo para ser puesto de rodillas y que cuatro mujeres apuntaran sus lanzas a su cuello, suspirando este puso una mueca cansada, "Creo que eso es un no"

"Como llegaste aquí?" fue la pregunto de la Reyna que se puso de pie para acercarse y mirar a los ojos al Uzumaki que fue envuelto por una cuerda dorada. "Si te niegas a hablar te mataremos" amenazo de forma seria mientras desenvainaba su espada apuntando al rubio que solo miro a la niña detrás de la rubia.

"Ella lo vio todo… ellas les-" antes que pudiera seguir fue golpeado con el puño de unas de las guardias.

"No te atrevas ni siquiera a mirarla" amenazo sin embargo esta fue interrumpida por la Reyna que levanto la mano, ella miro a la niña que se puso rígida.

"Diana puedes decirnos que paso…" ante su pedido la niña fue el centro de atención de todos, nerviosa la niña miro sus pies, respirando hondo esta dio un paso alfrente.

"Bueno…"

 **Flas back:**

 _Estas Amazonas eran una raza de super mujeres inmortales que vivían en la mágica Isla paraíso. Creada y favorecido por Afrodita, la Diosa del Amor, las Amazonas prosperaron en paz durante siglos, pero permanecieron alejadas del mundo del Hombre._

 _En los días de la antigua Grecia, hace muchos siglos, las Amazonas eran la nación más importante del mundo. En Amazonia, las mujeres gobernaban y todo estaba bien. Entonces, un día Hércules el hombre más fuerte del mundo, herido por las burlas de que no podía conquistar a las mujeres amazónicas, seleccionó a sus guerreros más fuertes, más feroces y aterrizó en las costas de las amazonas._  
 _La reina de las amazonas Hipólita, se encontró con Hércules en un combate personal, porque sabía que con su faja mágica, que le había regalado Afrodita, Diosa del Amor, no podía perder._

 _Hipólita derrotó a Hércules, pero Hércules, con engaño, logró asegurar la faja mágica de Hipólita, y pronto las amazonas fueron llevadas a la esclavitud._ _Afrodita_ _enojada con Hipólita por haber sucumbido ante las artimañas de los hombres, no haría nada por ayudarlos._

 _Finalmente, las Amazonas ya no pudieron soportar su sumisión a los hombres, e Hipólita volvió a apelar a la Diosa Afrodita. Esta vez no fue en vano, porque cedió y con su ayuda, Hipólita aseguró y robo la faja mágica de Hércules._

 _Con la faja mágica en poder de Hipólita, las Amazonas tardaron mucho en superar a sus amos y arrebatándoles toda su flota, zarparon a otra orilla, porque era la condición de Afrodita que abandonaran el mundo del hombre y establecieran un nuevo mundo propio. Afrodita también decretó que siempre deben usar los pesados brazaletes formados por sus captores, como un recordatorio de que siempre deben mantenerse alejados de los hombres._

 _Y así, después de navegar por los mares muchos días y muchas noches, las amazonas encontraron la Isla paraíso y se establecieron allí para construir un nuevo mundo. Con su fértil suelo volcánico, su maravillosa flora y fauna, y sus variados recursos naturales, no había necesidad, ni enfermedad, ni odio, ni guerras. Y las Amazonas permanecerían eternamente juveniles, mientras permanecieran en la Isla Paraíso donde tendrían acceso a su Fuente de la eterna juventud e Hipólita retendrían la faja mágica, y mientras no se permitieran ser engañados por hombres para evitar someterse a ellos._

 _Justo después de que las Amazonas conquistaron y derrotaran a Hércules y zarparan hacia su isla,_ _Atenea_ _, Diosa de la Sabiduría les dio la_ _Esfera Mágica_ _. A través de este dispositivo, Hipólita pudo ver los eventos en el Mundo del Hombre desde el presente y el pasado, e incluso a veces pronosticar el futuro. Con las visiones del futuro vistas desde la Esfera Mágica, las Amazonas pudieron superar con creces los inventos de la civilización hecha por el hombre._

"Wow…" fueron las palabras de Diana mientras cerraba el libro, este se le fue dado por Antiope que le dijo que estaba lista para saber la verdadera historia de las amazonas, sonriendo se puso de pie, ella estaba en una colina donde el viento soplaba levemente, hoy su madre le dijo que se fuera a jugar ya que aun no estaba lista para entrenar junto a sus hermanas Amazonas.

Suspirando guardo el libro en su bolsa, estirándose vio que estaba amaneciendo, sin embargo cuando vio una extraña luz en la playa la siguió, acercándose por el risco de una montaña cerca de la playa vio como una especie de circulo se estaba formando, de pronto algo salio asiendo que la pequeña se asuste y se tropiece.

Con horror vio que cayo por el risco, era una gran caída que su pequeño cuerpo no soportaría, cerrando los ojos espero el impacto que nunca paso, lentamente abrió los ojos para ver que fue atrapada por alguien, curiosa vio que era como una mujer pero extrañamente muy diferente, (Seré este un hombre como del que habla los libros) pensó asustada, su madre y hermanas siempre le dijeron lo peligrosos que estos eran.

"¿Esta-a-s bien-n?" fue la pregunta que la saco de sus pensamientos a Diana que fue bajada lentamente al suelo, ella insegura miro hombre frente a ella, solo para jadear horrorizada cuando vio lo herido que este estaba, de su frente y boca salía sangre, tenis muchos cortes y golpes en todo su cuerpo.

"Yo si… soy Diana" dijo en un tono bajo, "¿Estas bien? Te puedo conseguir ayuda" dijo esta vez preocupada mirando el estado del rubio que solo suspiro cansado mientras caía asia atrás, ahora sentado en la arena vio a su alrededor.

"Estaré bien… las conoces?" pregunto al ver a mujeres a lo lejos que venían montando a caballo, pero el rubio no pudo decir mucho mas ya que cayo inconsciente en la arena escuchando los gritos furiosos de las mujeres que lo atraparon.

 **Fin de flash back:**

"…" Hipólita respiro hondo y miro de nuevo a su prisionero que estaba extrañamente tranquilo, el no había hecho nada, era mas había salvado a su preciosa hija diana, mirando a sus hermanas amazonas vio la duda que ellas también tenían, tal vez odiaban a los hombres pero eso no podía oscurecer su juicio, suspirando levanto la mano, "Bajen sus armas… es inocente" rápidamente varias protestaron y que pidieron la ejercitación del rubio que seguía aprisionado por la soga dorada, pero todas las protestas fueron silenciadas por la mirada dura de su Reyna, "Sin embargo se te pedirá que te vallas y nunca vuelvas"

"Lo siento pero no puedo" negó el Uzumaki que seguía arrodillado, esto iso que algunas de las amazonas se molestaran, le ofrecieron su libertad y ahora se niega era inaudito. Sin embargo para sorpresas de muchas la Reyna puso una cara de interrogante.

"¿Por qué te quedarías?" pregunto ya envainando su espada y cruzándose de brazos, a su lado se puso Diana que se agarro de su falda, la niña al parecer aun estaba curiosa por el hombre.

"Yo solo quiero paz… y este lugar, yo siento las emociones de las personas y casi ninguna de ustedes tiene malicia" eso desconcertó a las amazonas, la capacidad de sentir emociones, eso era peligroso, "Yo me fui de mi hogar para buscar la paz, yo solo les pido que me dejen quedarme, permítanme que este sea mi hogar, y les juro por mi nindo que protegeré a su gente y su pueblo con mi vida" dijo de forma seria mientras miraba a los ojos a la Hipólita que no vio duda o mentiras en sus palabras.

"Mama, parece ser bueno, además esta isla fue para que las personas pueden vivir en paz y sean felices… creo que es lo correcto dejar que se quede" dijo la pequeña peli negra que miro a su madre que siguió analizando su situación.

"No lo estarás considerando verdad?" Fue la dura pregunta de Apolita, era una mujer alta parecida a la Reyna solo que tenia el cabello mas oscuro y atado en un trenza, tenia una figura firme de reloj de arena siendo sus pechos copa D, una cintura pequeña y una anchas caderas, llevaba una armadura gris con dorado, la mujer miro a su Reyna y hermana con dureza, ella no confiaba en los hombres, su puebla ya había sufrido demasiado ante ellos. Hipólita solo miro a su general mas confiable con concentración, esto era una gran decisión, nunca un hombre avía vivido en estas tierras, pero algo dentro de ella decía que esto era lo correcto.

"Te puedes quedar…" eso provocó los gritos de ira de todos en la sala, sin embargo nadie espero en fuerte golpe en el suelo que destrozo la losa debajo de sus pies, todas callaron cuando vieron la demostración de fuerza de la rubia que levanto de nuevo su espada, "Silencio… pero si te atreves a ser algo fuera de la debido… sufrirás el peor de los infiernos… eso lo puedo jurar por Hera" finalizando su amenaza el lazo de la verdad fue retirada del rubio que se puso de pie, sonriente se estiro tratando de ignorar la mirada de odio de las mujeres.

"Gracias… me instalare lejos de la ciudad para no estorbarles o molestarías…" diciendo eso se dio vuelta para irse, como si un enfermo fuera todas las mujeres se apartaron dejando que este pase, esto no fue bien visto por Diana que frunció el ceño, cuando estaba por ir detrás de el, su muñeca fue tomada por su madre.

"Diana se lo que piensas, aléjate de el"

"Pero madre, el parece bueno, incluso tal vez pueda ser un nuevo amigo" dijo un tanto emocionada, ella era una niña curiosa y extrovertida, el conocer a un hombre le emocionaba, podía aprender mucho de el, incluso le podría hablar de como es el mundo exterior, sin embargo sus ánimos fueron aplastados al ver el rostro serio de su madre.

"Mi niña… no te puedo impedir que no te acerques a el, ya que se que me no me obedecerás… pero solo ten cuidado" aconsejo mientras soltaba la muñeca de su hija que sorprendida asintió, sonriendo esta siguió al rubio que ya estaba fuera del castillo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" fue la pregunta de Antiope que miro a su hermana que simplemente se volvió a sentar en su trono, "Todas retírense" fue la orden de la general que se cruzo de brazos molesta, ella no confiaría en un hombre y nunca más lo aria.

"Lady Atenea… me aconsejo que tenga cuidado" ante esas palabras su hermana cayo y miro a su Reyna, "Lady Atenea me dijo que mi odio por los hombres no me segara, tiempos oscuros llegaran. Ese chico, no se, algo me dice que el será un valioso aliado e incluso tal vez un amigo…" dijo con calma mientras suspiraba, su hermana simplemente le dio la espalda y se comenzó a retirar del castillo, no sin antes detenerse en la puerta y mirar a Hipólita.

"No confió en los dioses… ni mucho menos en un hombre" diciendo eso la rubio se fue dejando a su hermana sola en su trono, suspirando esta miro sus manos, en el calendario humano era el 10 de octubre del 1995, tiempos complicados y peligrosos se acercaban, solo le quedaba pedirle a Gea la protección de su pueblo.

########################

"¿Tu madre no se enojara que estés aquí?" pregunto Naruto a una sonriente Diana que caminaba a su lado.

"No, ella me dio permiso… además quiero saber mas de ti" dijo emocionada mientras buscaba en su bolso un libro y una pluma, los dos estaban caminando por un prado dirigiéndose a una parte de la isla que este desocupado, obviamente el rubio era el centro de atención de las mujeres que lo miraban con resentimiento y hasta odio.

*No hay mucho que quieras saber de mi… donde están todos los niños" pregunto el Uzumaki que noto que las chicas mas jóvenes era solo adolecentes mayores de 18 años, era extraño, ante su pregunta Diana se desanimo.

"Bueno es que soy la única niña de la isla, aun no se de donde vienen los bebes pero madre me dijo que solo cada ciertas décadas somos bendecidas con una nueva hermana que viene del mar siendo traída por el océano o algo hací" explico de manera un tanto vaga. Esto extraño al rubio ya que como las mujeres tenían bebes siendo todas mujeres, bueno eso no era de importancia ahora.

"ya veo… este parece un buen lugar" dijo Naruto que miro interesado un gran prado verde donde avía uno que otro árbol, en las cercanías avía un rio que pasaba por el lugar, caminando respiro hondo, viendo una roca se sentó en el césped bajo la mirada confusa de Diana.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto de forma inocente al verlo tener los ojos cerrados y tener una expresión pacifica,

"meditar" dijo con tranquilidad mientras sonrisa de manera suena, este lugar era increíble, ni siquiera en la montaña de los sapos sintió tanta paz, respirando hondo sintió el aroma de la naturaleza, abriendo los ojos levemente vio que frente a el estaba la niña que lo estaba imitante, riendo de forma suave sonrió, "Solo despeja tu mente y siente todo a tu alrededor, el viento, el correr del agua, el sonido de los animales" dijo de forma suave aconsejando a la niña que respiro hondo e iso caso.

Pasando los minutos los dos permanecieron quietos meditando asta que Naruto se puso de pie, sorprendido vio que la niña seguía inmóvil, eso fue asta que escucho un pequeño ronquido, la niña se había dormido, sonriendo de manera un tanto siniestra el rubio levanto la roca donde la niña se había sentado, caminando llego al rio y sin pensarlo la lanzo.

"¡Oye!" fue el grito de Diana que salió del agua rápidamente para mirar de mala manera el rubio que solo rio en voz alta, molesta tomo una pequeña roca para lanzarlo a la cabeza del rubio que de un movimientos rápido la atrapo, sorprendida vio esto con admiración, "Genial…"

"Lo se… ahora ya jugamos bastante, necesito algunas cosas, donde esta la tienda mas cercana" pregunto a la niña que pensó, pasando los minutos vemos a los dos caminando por el pueblo donde las mujeres seguían en sus actividades, llegando a una especie de tienda entraron, rápidamente fueron atendidos por una sonriente joven castaña que forzó un poco su sonrisa al ver al rubio.

"Que necesitan?" pregunto amablemente.

"Hola, necesito todo esto por favor" hablo el rubio que le extendió a la mujer una lista que reviso cuidadosamente, asintiendo esta iso unos cálculos rápidos.

"Serian unas 100 piezas de oro…" antes que pudiera terminar una gran bloque de Oro cayo en su mostrador, sorprendida reviso el precioso material, seguro pesaba mas de 8 Kg y parecía buena, las dos chicas miraron al sonriente rubio que solo se encogía de hombros. "Bueno-o su podido será enviado a su localidad, el cambio es-"

"Nha es tu propina, vamos Diana-chan aun tenemos mas cosas que buscar" dijo el rubio que fue seguido por la niña que asintió, dejando atrás a una sorprendida mujer que sacudió la cabeza, sonriente miro la lista.

########################

"Muy bien estos son de manzanas y naranjas" dijo alegra la pequeña peli negra que estaba comiendo una manzana, despacio saco las semillas, colocándolas en una pequeña bolsa junto a otras semillas corrió junto al rubio que estaba cargando unos troncos, su encargo fue juntar semillas de carias plantas mientras el rubio seguía cortando los troncos para hogar, este tomando una pala que fue parte de su larga lista de compras comenzó a cavar para lo que seria los cimientos de su nuevo hogar.

"Bien hecho, ahora solo planta las semillas en las cercanías, y mientras tanto yo seguiré" dijo mientras continuaba cavando, alegre por ayudar la niña iso caso, tomando una pequeña pala de jardín, pasando los minutos finalmente termino.

"Ya termine…" diciendo eso se puso de pie solo para mirar sorprendida como el rubio cabaña con fuerza y sacando una gran cantidad de tierra, pasando los segundos este ya tenia unos 30 m cuadrados de tierra firme y lista para ser trabajada, "Vaya la tía Apolita me dijo que nosotras las Amazonas éramos fuertes por naturaleza, pero no sabia que los hombres también" hablo emocionada mientras caminaba por la planicie recién terminada.

"Bueno digamos que soy especial" comento el Uzumaki que se limpio el sudor de su frente, dejando la pala de lado tomo las maderas y comenzó a construir su hogar, siendo ayudada por la pequeña diana que le pasaba clavos o maderas pequeñas. El rubio solo miro un momento a la pelinegra que cargaba una gran madera que seria parte del techo, (son fuertes… me pregunto que tanto serias las mujeres) fue la pregunta que paso por la mente del rubio.

Pasando las horas ya era de noche, podemos apreciar ya la cabaña del rubio terminada, estaba sentado en un tronco asando unos pescados en una fogata, a su lado estaba una cansada Diana que miro con hambre a los pescados que le faltaban poco, sin embargo este sintió como su cabello era agitado y revuelto por un sonriente rubio.

"Gracias por toda tu ayuda Diana-chan… me alegra tener algo de compañía" dijo con calma mientras miraba de nuevo el fuego, una expresión pacifica vino a su rostro mientras atizaba las llamas para que no se apaguen.

"De nada para eso están los amigos" respondió alegre la niña que recio su pescado, con rapidez esta comenzó a comer siendo imitado por el rubio que comía con calma, "¿Que eres Naruto? Ya sabes en el pasado" pregunto con curiosidad, ante su pregunta el rubio permaneció tenso, suspirando este puso otros dos pescados al fuego.

"Bueno… yo era un shinobi" dijo un tanto sombrío mientras de su bolcillos sacaba una banda metálica con el característico símbolo de la hoja grabado en este, con cuidado la dejo en las manos de la niña que miro curiosa la banda, pero al recordar que leyó que era un shinobi.

"Eres un asesino… has matado personas" susurro en lo bajo, esto iso que el Uzumaki tuviera una pesadez en su pecho, que una niña pequeña lo dijera eso era duro.

"Si… lo hice para proteger a mis amigos y quienes consideraba mi familia" admitió mientras miraba a la niña que miro al rubio, "A veces estamos en situaciones que debemos elegir, matar a la persona que causa daño o dejarlo para que sigua lastimando gente inocente" hablo esta vez tomando una expresión mas seria, la niña bajo la mirada para ver el fuego.

"Debe haber otro modo…" susurro la pequeña que se puso de pie para mirar al Uzumaki que intrigado miro a la pequeña peli negra, "Yo salvare a las personas y combatiré a la gente que quiere hacerle daño, pero no matare eso no me ara mejores que ellos" dijo con convicción sorprendiendo levemente al shinobi que solo pudo sonreír de manera debil.

"Es una gran meta… espero lo logres, ven te llevare a tu casa" diciendo eso cargo a la niña que se subió a su espalda, corriendo a una gran velocidad este salto entre los arboles y colinas para llegar al castillo, una vez llego vio a las guardias, estas sin mirarlo lo dejaron pasar, en una gran sala fue recibida por Hipólita que tenía una expresión seria, a su lado estaba Antiope que se acercó al rubio para tomar a Diana y llevársela.

"Es una buena niña" dijo el rubio a la Reyna que asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo es… tengo que hablar contigo"

"Lo mismo digo, desde que llegue todas me quieren muerto"

"Y desde que llegaste los dioses han estado agotados, cuéntame tu historia completa y yo te diré la nuestra" diciendo eso el rubio asintió, los dos caminaron asía una habitación para hablar con mas privacidad.

 _(Adelanto)_

" _Amazona contra Shinobi interesante" dijo Antiope que tomo su escudo y espada, frente a el estaba el Uzumaki que simplemente saco un kunia, los dos estaban en un campo de batalla._

" _Esto será divertido" diciendo eso el Uzumaki se lanzo contra la amazona que siguió su ejemplo, los dos estrellaron sus hojas metálicas sacando chispas por los fuertes golpes._

 _#######################_

 _Todas las Amazonas miraron con furia al hombre de gran tamaño que estaba por las puertas del castillo, este camino para quedar frente a una adolecente peli negra que no se dejo intimidar, sin embargo el camino del gigante fue interrumpido por alguien._

" _Con que tu eres Hércules…" fue la afirmación del Uzumaki ante el semi dios que solo sonrió de manera arrogante._

" _Y tu eres mi siguiente víctima"_

 **Bueno esta es otra historia que será un cross de Naruto y DC, como vieron decidí hacer los cimientos de la historia en la isla paraíso, bueno si la historia es un éxito la seguiré, mientras mas comentarios mas rapido sacare otro cap sin mas CHAUUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sin duda esta historia tiene un buen futuro sin no la arruino, en los futuros capítulos todo se centrara en la isla paraíso osea el hogar de Wonder Woman, tengo en mente varios cap ya donde se desarrollara la historia, bueno ahora voy a contestar algunos comentarios que me parecieron interesantes:**

 **Nexairus: Me da gusto de que te guste la historia, y si tengo faltas ortográficas desde que se escribir y haci será asta que este viejo y no sepa mi nombre, pero ya enserio siempre intento tener la menor cantidad de errores pero es difícil. En cuanto al cambio de naruto este se verá por qué en este cap, sin mas gracias por leer.**

 **Draigazul: gracias por tu comentario y si la batalla entre ambos se acerca, en cuanto a esa historia pues bueno aun estoy al pendiente para poder continuarla, ya vere.**

 **Hyoma: Valla sin duda tuvimos pensamientos similares, este cap muy influenciado en tu comentario ya que dio cierta idea de como hacer las cosas, haci que por eso te doy las gracias.**

 **Guest: preguntas muy interesantes y bueno me sorprende que yo también pensé en lo mismo para esta historia, pero para no hacer spoilers es todo asta aquí, sin mas gracias por leer. Y por sierto gracias por decirme de esos personajes y la película que acabo de ver sin duda genial.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 2: Shinobi… parte 1.**

Era una gran sala donde se encontraban varias pinturas en las paredes, estos mostraban fragmentos de lo que alguna vez fue la historia de las amazonas, la sala estaba decorada con oro y otros tesoros, en el medio se encontraba una esfera de cristal que mostraba como varias mujeres desembarcaron en una playa.

"Así fue como nosotras llegamos aquí… este es nuestro paraíso alejado de toda malicia de los hombres" fueron las palabras de Hipólita que ya no llevaba su armadura ni corona, ahora solo tenia una túnica blanca con detalles dorados, frente a la reina estaba un serio Naruto que miro la esfera que seguía mostrando como las amazonas prosperaban en su nuevo hogar.

"Ya veo porque todas me quieren muerto, han sufrido mucho debajo de la mano del hombre" dijo el Uzumaki que suspiro, este mundo no estaba mejor que el suyo, "Haci que han pasado casi 2.000 años desde que están aquí… ustedes son inmortales" pregunto curioso, ya que si la mujer era tan vieja como decía, un tanto sonrojado el rubio no pudo evitar dar un mejor vistazo a la reina que no parecía tener mas de 25 años.

Ante su conclusión la mujer simplemente negó con la cabeza, "No es así, solo no envejecemos, por eso podemos morir en batallas o fuertes venenos, pero morir de envejecimiento para una amazona es imposible" explico con calma, pero de un momento a otro el aire se torno mas pesado, tomando una expresión seria la reina miro al rubio, "Te he contado nuestra historia… ahora necesito escuchar la tuya" pidió de forma seria, los dos acordaron decir la historia uno del otro para solidificar lo que tal vez seria una alianza.

"Bien… Necesito que confíes en mi" pidió mientras se acercaba a la reina que se tenso, el rubio extendiendo su puño señalo a mujer que confusa imito al Uzumaki, una voz chocaron sus puños Hipólita sintio un tirón, luego todo fue oscuridad.

 **Flas back:**

 _Era de noche y la luna roja iluminaba el cielo, en el suelo se podía apreciar que este paso por una gran batalla, pero ahora se podían ver las titánicas raíces de los cuales colgaban miles de capullos, las raíces se extendían por todo el terreno y parecía no tener fin al igual que los capullos._

" _¡Ahora!" fue el grito de Naruto que tenia activo su modo ashura, el Uzumaki conecto con éxito su mano derecha en su enemiga siendo esta Kaguya, del lado izquierdo estaba Sasuke que conectaba su palma también en la diosa conejo, arriba finalmente estaba Sakura que conecto un poderoso derechazo en la espalda de la peliblanca._

" _Bien hecho equipo 7…" fueron las palabras de Kakashi que avía perdido su Susanoo dado por Obito, sin embargo nadie vio la sonrisa oscura de Kaguya, lentamente huesos blancos comenzaron a formarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Ante esto Naruto abrió los ojos con miedo, cuando iba a gritar y advertir del peligro fue muy tarde._

" _¡Todos ustedes! ¡Se arrepentirán de haberme desafiado!" fue el grito de locura de la diosa conejo que desprendió cientos de huesos de su cuerpo, todos intentaron en vano esquivar los proyectiles, Naruto apenas puso usar las esferas de la verdad para salvarse, cayendo al suelo se estrello de forma brusca, este levantándose miro como las rocas comenzaron a desprenderse del suelo para subir y rodear a la diosa conejo que fue elevado al cielo nocturno formando lentamente lo que seria una nueva luna._

" _¡Chicos lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos-" celebro solo para darse vuelta y ver con horror como tanto a Kakashi, como Sasuke y Sakura tenían varios de los hueso de Kaguya atravesándolos._

" _Naruto…" fue lo ultimo que logro decir Sakura entes de transformase en cenizas ante los ojos del Uzumaki, el siguiente fue Kakashi que tenia una mirada resignación, el shinobi solo negó con la cabeza para darle una ultima sonrisa a su alumno, el rubio corrió en un vano intento de detener lo inevitable._

" _¡SENSEIIII!" tarde Uzumaki quiso atrapar a su maestro que se convirtió en polvo, en pánico Naruto miro como Sasuke cayo de rodillas, el Uchiha tenia dos huesos clavados en su cuerpo, uno en su hombro y otro en su estomago._

" _Dobe…" pronunciando eso vio sus propias manos como comenzaron a desintegrarse, pero rápidamente este fue atrapado por Uzumaki que uso su marca para tratar de curarlo, pero el peli negro solo negó, poniéndose de pie como pudo, miro al Uzumaki que no podía contener sus lágrimas de frustración, "Naruto… gracias" diciendo eso el Uchiha desapareció de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Cayendo de rodillas el rubio miro a la nada, todo fue silencio en la oscura noche, escuchando pasos el rubio vio a los cuatro Hokages que llegaron al lugar, estos fueron testigos de todo, ante la situación solo pudieron bajar la mirada, Minato tomando un respiro hondo se acerco a su hijo que seguía arrodillado._

" _Hijo en verdad lo siento…" dijo el yondaime que se arrodillo a alado del Uzumaki, ni siquiera tenia los brazos para abrazar a su hijo, "Se lo que sientes… el sentimiento de impotencia…" su hijo solo bajo la mirada negándose a mirar a su padre, "Es el mismo sentimiento que sentí cuando tuve que sellar a Kurama dentro de ti… tuve que ver como Kushina moría ante mis ojos… tuve que soportar el saber que dejaba a mi hijo solo… en una aldea donde lo tratarían como a un monstruo" fueron las duras palabras del Namikaze, sentía un nudo en la garganta, la culpa comenzó a consumir a un mas, "Se lo que sientes…"_

" _Lo perdí todo oto-san… ahora no podemos sacar a todos del Tsukuyomi infinito… perdimos" dijo el rubio con ira y frustración, varios estruendos se escucharon, los kages vieron a los nueve Bijus reunidos a su alrededor, suspirando hondo el rubio se puso de píe para mirar a los Bijus, "Ahora que…" pregunto a la nada._

" _me temo que nada descendiente de Ashura" para sorpresa de todos el sabio de seis caminos apareció ante ellos, la silueta fantasmas estaba levitando frente a todos los presentes, "Lo único que puedo hacer es esto" mirando levemente a sus hijos Bijus, que pasando los segundos estos asintieron en silencio, todos se transformaron en chakra y se fundieron en el Uzumaki, que frunciendo el ceño soporto el dolor y ardor que recorría su cuerpo._

" _Me estas diciendo… que es todo… ¡Y que demonios pasara con ellos!" fue el grito del Uzumaki que se puso de pie para apuntar a su alrededor a todos los capullos, furioso miro al sabio que solo bajo la mirada, "¡Que propones, que vague por el mundo solo! Si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte…" sin saber que mas hacer solo cayo de rodillas para luego sentarse, nunca en su vida se sintio tan inútil, "No se que hacer…" fue el susurro del shinobi que solo miro a la nada._

" _Recomenzar…" tomando la palabra Hashirama dio un paso al frente, "No debes de rendirte ahora joven Uzumaki… puedes rendirte ahora y quedarte aquí pensando en los errores que cometiste… o puedes comenzar de nuevo y encontrar esa paz que necesitas" diciendo eso volteo a ver a su hermano, "Tobirama esta 'eso' aun hay"_

" _Estas loco hermano, eso lo matara" todos se encontraron confusos ante las palabras de los hermanos Senju, suspirando el hermano menor Senju miro a los presentes, "Escuchen… en Uzu los Uzumakis desarrollaron un sello, este en un principio se pensó para poder hacer que las mujeres y niños pudieran escapar del terrible destino que les aguardaba, este sello según se puede mandar a personas a otra realidad, Mito me dijo que se descarto la idea ya que el sello prácticamente destruía a las personas por no ser lo suficientemente resistentes" explico con suma seriedad sorprendiendo a los presentes._

" _¡Estas loco eso podría matarlo!" grito con furia el sandaime, no estaba dispuesto a ver a su nieto hacer este acto suicida._

" _Que mas queda aquí jiji" dijo Naruto que solo miro sus alrededores, todo se veía muerto y estéril, "Se que suena mal… pero este mundo ya esta perdido… si muero ya no significa nada" dijo en un tono vacío, porque pronunciar solo esas palabras le podía doler tanto, el hecho que le fallo a Ero-sennin, les fallo a todos. Antes sus palabras Hogomoro solo miro el cielo, de todos los futuros posibles, este era el peor escenario._

" _Espero que encuentres la paz… es el adiós descendiente de Ashura" fueron las ultimas palabras del sabio de los seis caminos que desapareció._

" _Bien… vallamos a Uzu"_

 _####################_

 _Mientras tanto dentro del Uzumaki los Bijus vieron como los dos Kurama chocaban sus puños, estos poco a poco se fueron fusionando, ganando un brillo débil naranja Kurama creció un poco, suspirando este miro a sus hermanos._

" _ **Esto es un desastre…"**_ _fueron las grabes palabras del zorro que bajo la mirada,_ _ **"Nuestra existencia llevo a este mundo a su perdición"**_ _dijo en un tono bajo._

" _ **¡Kurama!"**_ _fue el grito de advertencia de Matatabi, lo ultimo que necesitan era culparse uno al otro y llenarse de culpa._

" _ **Tiene razón"**_ _todos sorprendidos miraron a Son Goku que miro en especifico a Kurama,_ _ **"Debemos de hacer un cambio, esto sucedió porque estábamos separados y permitimos que nos capturaron, recuerden las palabras de padre"**_

" _ **Un día todos ustedes estarán juntos, algún día conocerán a la persona que no los vera como monstruos o herramientas… un día volverán a ser uno… para ser un ser mejor"**_ _dijo una seria Saiken, todos escucharon las palabras que una vez le recito su padre, todos sabían que debían hacer._

" _ **Zorro apestoso… sabes que hacer"**_ _hablo esta vez Shukaku, todos las bestias en especial Kurama miraron al tunuki de una cola._

" _ **Me niego… que será de ustedes"**_ _dijo con molestia el zorro._

" _ **Tu debes de proteger al chico… eres el único que soportaría esta carga"**_ _respondió Hachibi a las palabras de su hermano mayor, Kurama solo permaneció en silencio, poco a poco todas las bestias se acercaron al zorro, formando un circulo a su alrededor, los nueve Bijus comenzaron a brillar._

 _Dentro del subconsciente de Naruto todo comenzó a brillar, poco a poco todos los Bijus fueron desapareciendo para fusionarse con Kurama que tenia los ojos cerrados, pasando los segundo una cristalida de energía cubrió al zorro, en el medio de la oscuridad el capullo comenzó a descrebajarce._

 _Finalmente este estallo y surgió, era 10 veces mas grande que Kurama, su pelaje era blanco como la nieve, sus garras eran oscuras como la noche, sus ojos seguían siendo rojos como la sangre con su pupila rasgada, diez colas titánicas se movían lentamente de un lado al otro, gruñendo levemente se miro a si mismo, una pequeña lágrima bajo por su ojo derecho, sus hermanos se habían ido, sin poder evitarlo rugió con todas sus fuerzas. Todo esto sucedió dentro del Uzumaki que estaba siendo testigo de todo._

 _Sentado en las profundidades de su mente vio como Kurama caía inconsciente, al parecer incluso para un Bijus fue demasiada la presión, acercándose el Uzumaki se acerco para acariciar el pelaje de la cabeza de su amigo, esto solo se podía peor, pasando los horas solo se quedo ahí, acarician al Biju inconsciente que solo dios sabe cuando se despertaría. Al parecer no es el único que ahora lo perdió todo._

" _Has perdido a tu padre… y ahora a tus hermanos… lo siento Kurama" dejo el shinobi que coloco su frente en la cabeza de la bestia._

 _########################_

 _Pasando los días vemos a todos en una gran sala llena de pergaminos, en el centro de la sala estaba el torbellino rojo el cual representaba a los Uzumakis, los tres kages vieron al Uzumaki que estaba sentado en pose de meditación, detrás de el estaba Tobirama que escribía rápidamente varios sellos en la espalda del adolescente._

" _Solo concentraré y resiste" dijo el Senju que comenzó a formar un largo trazo de sellos de manos._

" _Nos vemos hijo… espero que nos volvamos a ver y nos digas a tu madre y a mi todo lo que hiciste en ese nuevo lugar" dijo Minato que comenzó a brillar al igual que los demás kages, no era difícil para ellos cancelar el sello del edo-tensei, aun mas con la libertad que tuvieron al ser invocados por Orochimaru._

" _Que la voluntad de fuego siempre arda en ti Naruto" dijo esta vez el sandaime que al igual que hashirama se mantuvieron serios, finalmente el Nadaime termino los sellos de manos, justo en ese momento los Kages se desprendieron de sus cuerpos, sus almas dejaron los cuerpos y fueron testigos de como fueron testigos de como el Uzumaki fue arrastrado por un portal que se abrió detrás de el._

" _Nos vemos" se despidió el Uzumaki por ultima vez de los Hokages que desaparecieron. Luego de ser absorbido vio todo blanco._

 _Eso fue asta que sintio el verdadero significado de dolor, el brillo lo segaba, sentía como si su cuerpo fuera sometido a una gravedad que le trituraba los huesos, fue cortado por miles de cuchillas, gritando de dolor pudo ver sus manos que estaban cubiertas de sangre, pero a la vez sintio sus heridas curarse solo para ser de nuevo herido, pasando los minutos por fin todo se detuvo,_

 _Aterrizando en lo que parecía arena miro que estaba en una playa, ¿lo logro?, esa pregunta lo agobiaba, sin embargo no pudo pensar mucho ya que escucho el grito de una niña, mirando asía arriba vio como una niña caía de un risco, rápidamente corrió para atraparla._

" _¿Estas bien?"_

 **Fin de flas back:**

Todo fue silencio en la cámara de la reina de las amazonas, lentamente Hipólita separo su puño del Uzumaki, frunciendo el ceño proceso todo lo visto, "Tu mundo…" no podía encontrar las palabras para tratar de aliviar el ambiente, ella nunca paso por algo haci y esperaba que nunca tenga que pasarlo.

"Lo perdí todo… ahora solo quiero paz" pidió de forma humilde el Uzumaki que se inclino con respeto ante la reina, el no quería irse de este lugar se sentía demasiado bien, la paz y calma de esta isla calmaba sus pensamientos, no sabia que avía afuera de este isla y sinceramente ya no le importaba.

"Ya te deje quedarte y descuida mis hermanas se acostumbraron a tu presencia"

"No esta bien, no las obligues a que sean amigables conmigo… yo me ganare su respeto y amistad" dijo con calma para respirar hondo y sonreír, esto agrado a la reina, el no buscaba la lastima de nadie, el se las ganaría.

"Se que lo aras"

 **Meces después:**

Todas las amazonas estaban entrenando, en los terrenos de entrenamiento vemos varios enfrentamientos, en cuanto en la banca de espectadores estaban Diana y Naruto. El Uzumaki avía conseguido nueva vestimenta siendo esta, unos pantalones oscuros, una playera naranja donde encima de esta tenis un chaleco jounin con varios bolsillos, por ultimo tenía una capa naranja con llamas oscuras en los bordes, pero extrañamente su banda shinobi se encontraba faltante.

Los dos vieron asombrados al ver las practicas, pero la pequeña estaba enfada por no poder participar, esto fue notado por el shinobi que solo sonrió, la niña tenia ese afán de pelear como todas las amazonas era normal.

"Naruto me podrías entrenar" fue el pedido sorpresa de la niña que miro al shinobi que suspiro, sabía que ella pediría eso, "Vamos será divertido, por favor" pidió varias veces al rubio que solo pensó un momento.

"Esta bien" dijo de forma simple, "Aremos una pequeña práctica" diciendo eso el shinobi camino asta las armería donde fue recibido por una tranquila amazona, pasando el tiempo todas las amazonas se acostumbraron a su presencia, además la aptitud tranquila y animada del Uzumaki izo que las mujeres incluso le tomaron cierto agrado.

"Sabes que Antíope te matara verdad" dijo en broma la mujer alado de la armas que le dio a Diana una espada liviana de madera, esto izo sonreír de forma nerviosa al Uzumaki que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Ella esta en una aburrida reunión con la Reina, no pasara nada" yendo al centro de la arena de la combates miro a una emocionada diana que movía de forma improvisada su espada, la niña solo imitaba los movimientos que avía visto en los entrenamientos de sus hermanas.

"¡Bien ya veras!" sin pensarlo la pequeña peli negra se lanzo al ataque, el rubio cruzado de brazos espero, dando un grito de guerra la niña golpeo con su espada, solo para que este lo esquivará fácilmente, gruñendo la niña ataco y ataco, "Vamos quedare quieto!" gruño la pequeña amazona que furiosa siguió atacando.

"Debes de mantener la calma…" dijo el shinobi que seguía esquivando los golpes, estaba sorprendido en sus adentros, la velocidad de la niña era al menos genin, la fisiología de estas mujeres era asombrosa, "Para" pidió de forma suave, pero la niña no escucho, "Diana" esta ves fue mas fuerte su pedido, sin embargo la niña siguió atacando sin detenerse.

De un momento a otro la espada de diana se le fue arrebata, confusa vio como naruto sostenía su espada, antes que pudiera decir algo sintio un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, "Ay! Oye que te pasa" gruño mientras se sobaba la cabeza, su respuesta fue otro golpe en la cabeza, gritando de nuevo se sostuvo la cabeza.

"Nunca dejes que la ira te maneje, en un combate las emociones son una espada de doble filo" comenzó a decir el rubio que le extendió la mano a pequeña que acepto su mano, mirando la espada el shinobi se lo devolvió a Diana, la niña miro con confusión al Uzumaki sonrió de manera suave, "Aun era joven, pero sebes saber que la ira, el odia, la frustración son emociones que en una batalla te llevaran a la perdición… sin embargo, la esperanza, el amor y por ultimo…" golpeando su puño con su pecho sonrió, "El deseo de proteger a las personas que amas, te darán la fuerza para vencer a cualquiera"

"Wau! Entonces hací será mas fuerte" dijo emocionada la pequeña tomo con fuerza su espada.

"Oye calma primero debes entrenar" diciendo esa saco un pequeño pergamino de un de sus tantos bolcillos, colocándolo en el suelo invoco unos brazaletes y tobilleras que tenia varios kenjis grabados, eran iguales a las que alguna vez permanecieron a su amigo Rock lee, "Ten colócatelas" asiendo caso la niña se los puso.

"Oye pero esto no pesan nada" se quejo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero al ver la sonrisa divertida del rubio se confundió, eso fue asta que cayo al suelo de cara, atónita noto que se sintió muy pesada, gruñendo se esforzó para ponerse de pie.

"Tienes mas de 100 Kg en cada sello, bueno ahora corre la vuelta al campo de entrenamientos 20 veces" esto saco de balance a Diana y saco una sonrisa a varias amazonas, al parecer el shinobi era mas duro de lo que parecía, "Bueno que esperas corre" dijo mientras movía sus manos como si espantara a un perro.

"Uff…" suspirando la niña comenzó a trotar con el peso encima, poco a poco se alejo de la arena de pelea para completar los ejercicios, el shinobi se cruzo de brazos para ver como la niña se iba, pero al escuchar unos pasos volteo para ver a Hipólita y su hermana que llevaban una vestimenta mas formal, las dos venían hacia el.

"Desde cuando están aquí?" pregunto confuso mientras se acercaba a las amazonas.

"Desde que comenzaste tu interesante discurso" fueron las serias palabras de Antíope, ella escucho la historia del shinobi, aunque se sentía un tanta identificada con el Uzumaki aun haci le costaba confiar en el.

"No recuerdo haber permitido esto" tomo la palabra esta vez la reina que se cruzo de brazos, la rubio vio como su hija completaba su primera vuelta, "El estilo Amazona es una tradición en esta isla, lamento decirlo pero no me gusta que tu la entrenes" dijo la rubia que frunció el ceño.

"De hecho solo la ayuda a fortalecerse, además nunca esta mal aprender algo nuevo" dijo despreocupado el shinobi que se encogió de hombros, esto fastidio un poco a las amazonas, pero en cierto punto tenia razón, toda su cultura se construyo con diferentes culturas de todas las partes del mundo, todo para forjar la suya.

"dijo que resolvamos esto" todos miraron a Antíope que se fue a la armería, sin pena se quito su ropa solo quedando cubierta por un camisón corto blanco, esto no incómodo a sus hermanas pero saco un sonrojo al Uzumaki que sin pena miro la gran figura de la general Amazona, "Es hora de ver quien es mas eficiente una amazona o un shinobi" dijo con una sonrisa desafiante al Uzumaki.

Tomando unas de las tantas armaduras se la coloco, pasando los minutos ya tenia todo su equipamiento, siendo estos unos brazaletes y tobilleras de acero, ajustando su pechera y falda metálica ya estaba lista. Terminando tomo una espada, escudo, una lanza y por ultimo un arco y flechas, una vez acomodo todas sus armas se planto frente al shinobi.

"Acepto el desafío Antíope" dijo el shinobi que puso su mano sobre su mano sobre su sello en muñeca izquierda, todas se sorprendieron cuando vieron un par de Katanas gemelas comunes, el rubio se las ato en su espalda y se preparo. Rápidamente todas las amazonas le dieron espacio, sin que lo supieran diana a lo lejos se detuvo para mirar emociona el combate que comenzaría.

 **Y bueno asta aquí, déjenme en los comentarios que les pareció el cap, sin mas CHAAAAUUUU y cuídense.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow otro cap, bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, primero que nada aclaremos algunas cosas.**

 **1-sera Harem es un no lo se, y si lo es solo será d mujeres a lo mucho, de hecho ya tengo a algunas en mente que creo que iran bien en la historia.**

 **2-Si naruto dejo el mundo shinobi, pero quien dije que no se llevo nada, como estaba en el cap pasaron varios días para que los 4 hokages y naruto decidiera llevar a cabo el transporte de mundo, en ese lapso bueno se recolecto varias cosas interesantes.**

 **3-Voy a extender lo máximo posible la saga 'shinobi' que es naruto en la isla de las amazonas, osea que una vez termine esta saga seguirá la interacción de naruto con el mundo exterior.**

 **Bueno sin mas comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 3: Shinobi… parte 2.**

Hipólita estaba entre el medio de los dos combatientes, tosiendo ella carraspeo su garganta, "Muy bien el enfrentamientos será uno amistoso, entre Antíope general de las amazonas" ante su presentación todas las amazonas victoriaron a su hermana que elevo el brazo en forma de victoria, todas silenciaron al ver como su reina elevaba su mano, "Y Naruto…" todo fue un silencio incómodo, el Uzumaki cruzándose de brazos miro de mala manera a todas las amazonas.

"Ja… ja… ja, eso es infantil saben" se quejó mientras suspiraba, sin embargo se escuchó unas pequeñas manos aplaudir, todos miraron a una tímida Diana.

"Vamos naruto!" grito tan fuerte como pudo mientras seguía aplaudiendo, todos miraron a la pequeña pelinegra.

"Oh no te decepcionare mi pequeña fan" dijo el rubio mientras se limpiaba una lagrimas imaginarias, cuando el combate empezó los gritos de las amazonas apoyando a su general se hicieron escuchar.

"¡Rómpele la espalda!"

"¡Arráncale la cabeza!"

"¡Quítale la espina dorsal y metérsela por el trasero!" más y más gritos se escucharon, esto izo que un escalofrío pasara por todo el cuerpo del shinobi, y el solo hecho de ver la pequeña sonrisa oscura de Antíope no ayudaba en nada, quitando esos pensamientos tomo una expresión más seria.

Los dos se pusieron frente a frente, sonriendo ambos comenzaron a tomar distancia, tanto la reina como las amazonas miraron el combate que comenzó, la amazona rápidamente fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa, tomando su arco y flechas distaro, rápidamente naruto usando sus espadas corto las flacas que venían asía el, pero varias comenzaron a rozarlo, envainando sus espadas corrió por el campo de batalla y tubo que esquivar la lluvia de flechas.

"Nada mal" dijo el Uzumaki que saco de nuevo sus espadas, de nuevo fueron decenas de flechas contra el rubio que las corto o rompió con sus espadas, finalmente se las acabaron las flechas a Antíope, sonriendo el rubio guardo sus espadas, pero al mirar su pecho vio cuatro flechas en su torso, "Oh mierda… tus flechas son rápidas" algunas miraron con disgusto e incredulidad como el Uzumaki se quitó las flechas de su cuerpo con una leve expresión de dolor, sus heridas rápidamente se curaron, sin perder su sonrisa el rubio salto contra su oponente que arrojo su arco a un lado, tomando su lanza esta la lanzo con todas sus fuerza.

Rápidamente el rubio tubo que acerca a un lado para evitar ser atravesado, solo para que en un descuido Antíope apareciera frente a el y la tacleara con su escudo, derrapando asía atrás el shinobi gruño, esto no sería fácil, sacando sus espadas ataco a su contrincante que no tuvo problemas en seguirle el paso utilizando también su espada.

"Descuidado" dijo Antíope que en un movimiento rápido uso su espada para cortar la mano del Uzumaki forzándolo a soltar una de sus espadas, sin terminar la Amazona uso su escudo para golpear la segunda espada rompiéndola, finalmente la mujer pateo de forma dura el estómago del rubio asiendo que este caiga de rodillas, decepcionada la amazona apunto su espada asía el Uzumaki que permaneció con la cabeza baja, "Eso es todo…" dijo con decepción esperando un verdadero reto, sin embargo al ver la sonrisa del rubio fue tarde para retroceder.

"No… no es todo" dando un salto desvío con su mano la espada, sin pensarlo le dio un fuerte cabezazo a la amazona que tubo que retroceder, sacando un kunia de su manga el rubio ataco, tomando con firmeza su espada Antíope también ataco.

Chispas volaron con cada golpe que se daban, hasta que perdida en la batalla la Amazona uso nuevamente su escupo para desarmar al Uzumaki, sin pensarlo lo atravesó con una estocada usando su espada, todas miraron incrédula el asesinato, en shock la mujer estaba por retirar la espada cuando vio que el rubio se transformaba en un tronco en un estallido de humo.

"¿Qué?" apenas pudo terminar la pregunta cuando recibió un fuerte derechazo en la cara, solo para que del otro lado recibiera otro golpe y finalmente una dura patada ascendiente en su mentón, que la elevó varios metros para caer de forma dura al suelo, levantándose con rapidez los vio.

"Muy bien chicos… enseñémosle el estilo Uzumaki" fueron las palabras del rubio que comanda a decenas de clones que gritaron un fuerte 'hai'.

"Esto es imposible…" dijo una de las tantas amazonas que miro incrédula esta magia si se podía llamar así, esta no era la única ya que todas vieron esto con asombro, a lo lejos estaba Diana que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esto era lo más genial que ha visto hasta ahora.

(Eres una caja llena de sorpresas naruto) fueron los pensamientos de Hipólita que miraba la pelea.

"Haci que de esto es capaz un shinobi…" levantándose Antíope sonrió con emoción, hace tiempo no tenía una pelea interesante, limpiándose la sangre que bajaba por su labio se alisto, lanzando su escudo golpea a unas de las copias, corriendo asía ellos estos lo imitaron, dando un salto pateo a uno de ellos y corto el hombre de otro asiéndolo desaparecer a los dos.

"¡No te confíe!" unos de los tantos clones atrapo los tobillos de la amazona, con fuerza este lo lanzo contra el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter la amazona pateo al clon que la sostenía, solo para sentir como todos los clones restantes se lanzaban sombre ella. En la escena particular vemos a mas de 25 rubios sobre la amazona, "emm" fueron las palabras confusas de un clon de montón que noto que todos eran levantaros lentamente.

"¡Haaaaaa!" fue el grito de la amazona que en un estallido de fuerza mando a volar a todos los clones a decenas de metros de distancia asiéndolos desaparecer, tratando de recuperar el aliento esta clavo su espada en el suelo, levantando la vista vio a un serio naruto.

"Eres fuerte… pero aún no han visto nada" con esas palabras sus párpados se volvieron naranjas y sus ojos avían cambiado pareciéndose a los de un sapo, este tranquilo vio como la amazona venia asía el corriendo con su espada en alto.

"Toma esto!" grito la mujer que estaba por clavar su espada en el pecho del Uzumaki que seguía quieto, pero en el último segundo todas vieron como la espada era rota en miles de pedazos por las manos del rubio, este le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de Antíope que escupió saliva y perdió el aliento por tal golpe, saliendo despedida por los aire aterrizó mas de 100 m lejos de naruto que seguía serio.

"este es el sennin modo… este modo se consigue juntando energía de la naturaleza… y aquí sin duda este modo es mucho más fuerte" dijo mientras estiraba sus músculos, extrañamente se sentía mas fuerte de lo normal, debe ser el hecho que esta isla desborda de energía natural, sus palabras en vez de intimidar a su oponente paso lo contrario.

"Jajajaja…" todas las amazonas vieron incrédulas como Antíope se comenzó a reír con fuerza, ella nunca se reía y el escucharla preocupa a algunas, "Esto es emocionante…" diciendo eso se puso de pie poco a poco, lentamente se comenzó a quitar su armadura, una ves termino estiro sus músculos y se trono los nudillos, "Hace siglos que no me divierto tanto en una pelea… ¡Ven Naruto!" grito con una sonrisa sedienta de pelea.

Los dos contrincantes se miraron, sin pensarlo los dos corrieron uno contra el otro, dando un grito de guerra los dos chocaron sus puños creando una gran onda expansiva que derribo a algunas amazonas, sin piedad tanto la amazona como el shinobi se golpearon. Naruto le dio un derechazo a Antíope que la izo escupir sangre, pero la amazona se negó a caer, dando un derrape con su pierna derecha derribo al shinobi, sin perder tiempo esta dio un salto para caer sobre el pecho del rubio con una patada descendente.

El golpe de la mujer izo que su oponente quedara enterrado bajo tierra, sin esperar la rubia saco al rubio del suelo sosteniéndolo de su tobillo, con una sonrisa lo estrello contra el suelo, sentándose en su pecho comenzó a golpear su rostro sin piedad y con brutalidad, pero no espero el cabezazo del Uzumaki que la hizo caer asía atrás, los dos se levantaron lentamente y se miraron.

"…" ninguno dijo nada, pero las sonrisa de ambos lo decía todo, en cámara lenta los dos se lanzaron un derechazo, cuando estos impactaron los dos salieron volando en direcciones diferentes, Antíope se estrelló contra los árboles en las cercanías, en cuanto a naruto este se estrelló contra una gran roca, quedando incrustado en estas.

Las amazonas presentes no sabían que decir, esto fue sin duda unas de las mejores batallas que hallan sido testigos, pero para sus sorpresa los dos combatientes se levantaron y poco a poco caminaron asía uno al otro, finalmente cuando estuvieron frente a frente se miraron con intensidad, pero al paso de los segundos Antíope cayo solo para ser atrapada por Naruto.

"Buena pelea…" fue el susurro bajo de la amazona que respiraba con cansancio, el Uzumaki solo río en lo bajo, la mujer se dejó envolver en los brazos del hombre, "Hace tiempo no me divertía tanto" dijo con una sonrisa mostrando la sangre que corría por su boca, no era algo extraño que las amazonas disfrutaron tanto de las peleas después de todo era su naturaleza.

"Si… un amigo me dijo que las personas se entendía mejor usando los puños" dijo con calma mientras se levantaba junto con la mujer que se puso de pie, separándose un poco se miraron.

"Debía ser sabio…" contesto Antíope que se sostuvo su brazo derecho posiblemente roto, los dos se miraron, eran un desastre, sin poder contenerse los dos rieron suavemente, sin mas suspiraron.

"Lo era…" dijo en un tono bajo, levantando su mano el shinobi toco la cabeza de la general amazona que sorprendida noto que estaba completamente curada, en cambio el rubio este sano lentamente ente los ojos de la mujer que aún estaba asombrada.

"Hay algo que no puedas hacer" bromeo la mujer que miro su brazo completamente sonó y funcional.

"Bueno la verdad no soy buena con las armas" contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza pena, los dos comenzaron a caminar asía las amazonas que comenzaron a correr hacia ellos.

"Bueno puede a ayudar en eso, siempre que estés dispuesto a tener mas peleas como esta" ofreció la Amazona que extendió su mano al shinobi que no lo pensó un segundo.

"Es un trato" rápidamente los dos fueron abordados por las mujeres que los felicitaron por su gran combate, a la distancia una determinada Diana se puso de pie.

"seré tan fuertes como ustedes" diciendo eso la pequeña con esfuerzo comenzó a correr y seguir con su entrenamiento, esto fue visto por Hipólita que gano una pequeña sonrisa, volteando levemente vio de nuevo al Uzumaki que de forma un tanto torpe y tímida aceptaba los elogios de algunas de las amazonas.

"Sin duda hice lo correcto" dijo la reina a la nada, no se arrepentía de haber dejado la rubio quedarse, el solo comenzaba a ponerse, hoy fue otro buen día para todas las amazonas.

Ya era de noche, en alguna parte de la isla vemos el hogar del Uzumaki, afuera de la casa vemos a tres personas ante el fuego que les daba calor y una pequeña que estaba descansando, siendo esta Diana que dormía plácidamente siendo cubierta por una manta que le dio el shinobi. Hipólita, Antíope y naruto vieron con tranquilidad como la niña dormía.

"Ya es tiempo hermana…" rompió el silencio la general Amazona que comía una brocheta de pescado que saco cerca del fuego.

"lo se…" respondió la reina que comenzó a comer también, suspirando acaricio el cabello de su hija, deseaba que ella pudiera disfrutar un poco mas de su infancia, "Por eso quiero pedirles a ustedes dos que la entrenes" fue el pedido de Hipólita que sorprendió a los dos.

"De acuerdo" fueron las simples palabras de Antíope, no tenia dudas de las habilidades del rubio, además el estilo del pelea junto con el amazona podía ser algo imparable.

"Esta bien…" dijo esta el Uzumaki que no tenia problemas, seria una buena distracción, los tres adultos siguieron disfrutando de la comida y la pacifica noche.

 **Algunos años después:**

Todo era tranquilo en una mañana en la isla paraíso, todas las mujeres se comenzaron a levantar para hacer sus obligaciones, pero al parecer nadie le prestaba atención a las explosiones que se escuchaban en los campos de entrenamiento, dirigiéndonos hay podemos apreciar las varias explosiones que sacudían la tierra.

En el medio del campo de entrenamiento el cual estaba desecho por todos los cráteres y la destrucción causada, vemos a una adolecente que ya tenia una apariencia casi adulta, la chica tenia una larga cabellera oscura, su piel era bronceada, tenia unos brillantes ojos celestes, un cuerpo bien desarrollado y trabajado, siendo su figura como un reloj de arena, sus pechos eran copa casi D, una cintura pequeña y unas grandes caderas, la chica tenia una belleza fuera de este mundo, sin embargo su estado era otra cosa.

"Ahg…" fue su quejido mientras se sostenía su hombro, ella vestía una armadura que ahora estaba destrozada y apenas la cubría mostrando la tela blanca debajo, estaba muy herida, la sangre bajaba de su frente y de los varios cortes que tenia por su cuerpo, la peli negra miro su escudo desecho y su espada rota, gruñendo arroja sus armas y escudo a un lado, de rodillas respiro con cansancio.

"Felicidades has aguantado mas de 72 horas de combate Diana" fueron las palabras de alguien que camino asta quedar frente a la adolescente, esta era Antíope que también estaba herida y cansada como su sobrina pero no tanto, a su lado apareció alguien mas.

"sabia que lo lograras Dina-chan" dijo ahora el Uzumaki que avía tenido un gran cambio en su apariencia, ya avía cumplido 27 años y ya era todo un adulto, dejo crecer su cabello que se parecía mucho al estilo de su padre, ya pego el ultimo estirón midiendo ahora 1.95 m, su físico era fornido pero no exagerado, su vestimenta no había cambiado mucho, siendo unos pantalones oscuros, una playera naranja donde encima de esta tenia un chaleco jounin con varios bolsillos, por ultimo tenía una capa naranja con llamas oscuras en los bordes, pero extrañamente su banda shinobi aún se encontraba faltante.

La amazona ente es sobrenombre gruño, "ya no soy una niña sensei" respondió un tanto enfadada, pero su respuesta solo fue la sonrisa del Uzumaki que revolvió su cabello, sin poder evitarlo diana sonrió, pasando los segundos también fue curada por el Uzumaki. Una vez de pie diana se sintió llena de energía pero a la vez cansada.

Tanto Naruto como Antíope se tomaron muy enserio su entrenamiento y debía decir que a veces diana solo quería rendirse ya que era demasiado, pero el shinobi sabia como animarla y dar máximo cada día, el entrenamiento consistió en fortalecer a Diana con los entrenamientos shinobi, asiendo que esta sea mas sigilosa, rápida, fuerte y que sus sentidos fueron mejorados a mas no poder, también el shinobi le enseño algo que era un secreto entre tanto alumna como maestro, en cuanto Antíope, esta la entreno con armas y el estilo de pelea amazonas.

"Bueno ya basta debemos irnos… pero primero debemos asearnos" dijo la general amazonas que vio su estado deplorable, con calma los tres se fueron, pasando los minutos llegaron al hogar Uzumaki, este extrañamente tenia un jardín muy bello y lleno de diferentes tipos de floras silvestres, siendo los mas cercanos a la casa arboles Sakura que se movían con el viento y un poco mas alejado avía decenas de árboles y platas con diferentes frutos.

"Aun me sorprende tu jardín naruto" dijo Antíope que miro las hojas rosas caer a su alrededor, sin duda era hermoso, los tres dejaron todas sus armaduras y armas frente a la casa, "Vamos aun es temprano y esta noche es la cena" hablo la general que puso una toalla en su hombro, siendo imitado por Diana y Naruto estos caminaron asta llegar a una casa de madera, junto a la puerta de estaba descansando un zorro de pelaje blanco.

"Kurama!" fue el chillido de Diana que se arrodillo junto al animal para rascarla la cabeza, este acepto los mimos mientras se recordaba en el césped, pero al ver que la mujer iba a besarlo este gruño.

" **una cosa es que alivies la comezón mocosa, otra muy diferente son los mimos"** fueron las grabes palabras del Biju, que se le dio la espalda a la princesa amazona para recostarse perezosamente, esto izo que diana se molestara y se cruzara de brazos.

"¡hum! Que gruñón eres" diciendo eso se alejo para entrar a la pequeña casa, cuando Antíope llego alado del Biju simplemente acaricio su cabeza para también entrar, pero cuando llego el Uzumaki este se tomó un momento para sentarse a su lado.

"Como estas viejo amigo" hablo mientras palmeaba la espalda del zorro que solo siguió mirando a la nada, sonriendo el Uzumaki comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del zorro que se recostó el pasto de manera tranquila. "Es bueno encontrar un lugar tan tranquilo verdad"

" **Si… debo admitir que si, sabes ya deberías de formar una familia con ella, el tiempo corre mocoso. Aunque seas un Uzumaki no te doy mas de 300 años"** dijo de forma desinteresada mientras se apartaba del rubio para estirarse, ante sus palabras el shinobi solo sonrió con nerviosismo.

"Bueno yo no quiero apurar las cosas… un niño es un gran paso" dijo mientras se ponía de pie, la respuesta de Kurama solo fue un bufido antes de irse corriendo por el prado, suspirando Naruto se puso en camino a entrar en la pequeña casa cuando de pronto un manchón anaranjado voló sobre el, pero en menos de un segundo el Uzumaki la coloco contra el suelo sosteniéndole su brazo.

"Wow Wow ok… ganaste" fueron las palabras del atacante en modo de rendición, que mostro ser una hermosa mujer de cabello largo color naranja rojizo, tenia unos ojos marrones y piel era bronceada, la mujer solo tenia una toalla cubriendo su gran figura reloj de arena, teniendo unos grandes pechos, una cintura pequeña y una grandes caderas.

"Artemis deberías rendirte, el marcador va 789 a 0" fueron las palabras burlonas de una voz que venia alado de la mujer derribada, esta mostro tener en un gran parentesco con la mujer denominada Artemis, siendo esta su única diferencia su peinada y sus ojos oscuros, la peli naranja cargaba varios libros mientras tenía una toalla en su hombro, esta solo estaba vestida con la típica túnica blanca con dorado.

"Hola Artemis-chan, Alexa-chan" saludo el rubio que soltó a la mujer que se puso de pie, gruñendo esta se sacudió, rápidamente entro a la casa de madera siendo seguida por la amazona y el shinobi, lo que avía dentro fue el sueño de todo hombre, era un gran manantial de aguas termales, media aproximadamente mas de 100 metros cuadrados.

El lugar estaba lleno de hermosas mujeres que tenían una belleza casi irreal, todas de diferentes tonos de piel, color de cabello y ojos, Naruto vio como tanto Diana, Antíope, Alexa, Artemis y otras tantas amazonas se desvestían para entrar a las calientes y relajantes aguas, obviamente el shinobi tubo un pequeño sonrojo que desapareció rápidamente, aun con los años con las que paso compartiendo los baños con las amazonas aun le costaba trabajo creer que estas no le importara en los mas mínimo compartir su intimidad con el.

(Ero-sennin habría matado medio mundo o incluso se cortaría las piernas, con el tal de solo poder entrar aquí) pensó con una sonrisa, con calma el rubio se comenzó a desvestir, una vez desnudo entro al agua para relajarse, suspirando vio las mujeres lavarse entre ellas o jugar de forma inocente, encogiéndose de hombros se recostó para intentar dormir, pero unas suaves manos cubrieron sus ojos.

"¿Quién soy?" pregunto una voz seductora detrás del rubio que sintió un agradable escalofrío en su espalda.

"Me pregunto ¿Quién de las mas de 1000 hermosas mujeres puede ser?" pregunto sonriente, detrás de el salto la mujer que se sentó en su regazo, ella tenia el cabello blanco corto atado en un bollo, tenia un gran cuerpo como todo amazona, sin embargo no se acercaba a Artemis o Antíope, su rostro era delicado y hermoso, sin embargo se podía ver la gran cicatriz del lado derecho de su rostro, sin embargo tenia sus dos ojos sanos gracias al Uzumaki que no le fue difícil regenerar su ojo derecho.

"Muy gracioso" sonriente la mujer unió sus labios con el rubio, pasando los minutos se separaron, de forma tranquila la peliblanca se recostó por el Uzumaki que envolvió sus brazos por la mujer, "Chicas ojos al frente" fue el gruñido de la mujer que miro como todos sus hermanas rápidamente desviaban la mirada, aunque la mirada penetrante de Diana izo sonriera de forma burlona a la peli blanca.

"Perse-chan pensé que estabas trabajando hoy" pregunto confuso a su amante que solo se encogía de hombros, *Bueno cariño ya sabes que hacer" levantándome un momento se paro frente al Uzumaki para darle la espalda, sentándose la Amazona puso su espalda contra el pecho del rubio, lentamente el Uzumaki comenzó a masajear los hombros de la peliblanca, "Oh muy bien… ha~~" fue el gemido de satisfacción de la Amazona que suspiraba con satisfacción.

"Consigan un cuarto!" fue el grito de Diana que se puso de pie, tenia una expresión molesta que rápidamente cambio a pena cuando se sentó de nuevo, a su lado Antíope suspiro cansada, al parecen la adolecente estaba celosa de la relación entre Perséfone y Naruto, esto fue algo extraño que comenzó hace dos años.

"Buena idea" diciendo eso la peliblanca tomo al rubio con facilidad para llevárselo arrastrando, el shinobi rápidamente se puso de pie para despedirse de sus amigas, una vez se fueron escucharon el decepcionante suspiro de Alexis.

"Tengo algo de envidia" dijo mientras cerraba su libro para cruzarse de brazos, ella estaba desnuda mostrando su increíble cuerpo, a su lado estaba Artemis que intentaba dormir, pero al escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

"Pues no eres la única" hablo con burla mientras miraba discretamente a Diana que molesta se puso de pie para tomar una toalla e irse, pero su burla se transformó en incredulidad cuando vio el pequeño ceno fruncido de Antíope y una mirada celosa mientras miraba como la pareja se retiraba, "Eso si es inesperado" dijo en voz alta, pero para si desgracia sus palabras fueron escuchadas por la general Amazona.

"dijiste algo" fueron las grabes palabras de la rubio que miro de forma penetrante a la peli naranja que negó rápidamente.

"No dije nada" ni siquiera ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse contra su general, pero gano una expresión molesta cuando escucha la suave risa de Alexis, tomando a su hermana por su brazo la lanzo al medio de las aguas termales.

"¡Mis libros!" fue su lamento al ver su literatura caer al agua.

 **Chan chan, bueno en el siguiente capítulo explicare como la relación entre Perséfone y naruto comenzó y también el inevitable choque entre los dioses del olimpo y el shinobi, si Hércules viene.**

 **Sin mas déjenme en los comentarios que les parecio el cap, recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido les traeré otro cap, sin mas CHAAAAUUUUUU Y cuidence.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow otro cap, bueno are corto la introducción, sin mas comenzemos.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 4: Shinobi… parte 3.**

En la casa del shinobi vemos actividad en unas de las habitaciones, sobre la cama la amazona peliblanca se recostó desnuda, está sonriendo vio al rubio recostarse sobre allá, este suavemente beso su cuello, sus manos ásperas y callosas comenzaron a acariciar delicadamente a la mujer que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior tratando de contener sus gemidos.

"Te amo" fue el susurro del Uzumaki que beso los labios de la amazona, esta alegre devolvió el gesto, pasando las horas los dos se entregaron a la lujuria, una vez se calmaron una cansada Perséfone cayo de espaldas en la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero al sentir las manos del rubio sobre ella puso una expresión nerviosa.

"Oye tranquilo, aun no tienes suficiente" fueron sus palabras cansadas que lograron calmar la Uzumaki que decepcionado se recostó alado de su amante para abrazarla, esta acción iso que la amazona suspirara feliz, ella no podía seguir el ritmo del shinobi, pero debía admitir que sabia como satisfacerla como nunca lo había creído, "En unas horas debemos tener la gran cena debo de descansar" diciendo eso rápidamente se durmió con una sonrisa, a su lado el rubio solo permaneció quieto. Cerrando los ojos esta recordó cómo conoció a su ahora prometida.

 **Flas back:**

Naruto estaba caminando detrás de Hipólita siguiéndola, la mujer lo llevaba a los calabozos, dentro de este se encontraban varias guardias que estaban atentas a cualquier movimiento del Uzumaki, ya avían pasado un año desde que comenzó a entrenar a Diana y bueno ahora tenía tiempo libre debido a que Antíope le pidió si podía darle unos meces para poder entrenar en privado a la pequeña princesa y bueno este acepto rápidamente ya que debía tener una buena razón para pedir eso.

La cuestión es que estuvo sin mucho que hacer estos días y como la reina noto esto le pidió un favor, finalmente los dos llegaron a una gran puerta de madera, abriéndola vieron a una sombría y callada amazona, siendo esta Perséfone que tomo su lanza y se puso en guardia al ver al shinobi, pero la bajo rápidamente al ver a su reina.

"Mi reina" dijo con respeto mientras se inclinaba, pero cuando iban a decir algo mas se escucho una oscura risa, el rubio miro una gran puerta metálica que era bloqueada por una gran cerradura.

" **Valla… valla… Hipólita aun puedo sentir tu única fragancia, cuanto a pasado"** por una pequeña rendija se vio unos ojos blancos con la pupila oscura, estos solo mostraban malicia y maldad, pero estos de enfocaron en el Uzumaki, **"Jajaja… miren nada mas, han roto su mas antigua promesa, que acaso es mi sustituto para complacerte en la cama"** esas palabras hicieron que el rostro de Hipólita se tornara sombrío.

"Este hombre será unos de los que hagan guardia… el se encargar de que no intentes nada… Ares" dijo lo último con un profundo odio la reina que resistió el reflejo de escupir, antes sus palabras solo se escuchó la fuerte risa del dios de la guerra.

" **Si… si… si, otra forma de decir que el te satisface en la noche, solo eres una pu-"** antes que el dios pudiera terminar un brazo entro por la ranura de la puerta, todas se sorprendieron al ver como naruto usando su brazo sostuvo la cabeza del dios para golpearlo con fuerza contra la puerta, después de mas de 20 golpes este lo soltó.

"Prisionero ahora estas bajo el cuidado del guardia Uzumaki Naruto, cuidado con lo que dices" diciendo eso con burla el shinobi saco una bomba de humo, tirándola por la ranura cerca la pequeña ventana, todos vieron como un extraño humo rojo se filtraba por la puerta.

"¡AAHHHHHH! ¡TE VOY A MATAR INFELIZ! ¡ESCUCHASTE TE MATERE!" fueron los gritos de dolor de Ares que golpeaba las paredes, al paso de los minutos todo fue silencio, sonriendo y silbando el Uzumaki tomo un banquillo para sentarse alado de la puerta, esto saco una pequeña sonrisa a Hipólita que se retiró en silencio, en cuanto a Perséfone esta seria se sentó de nuevo para hacer guardia.

"Y dime ¿Cómo estas?" pregunto sonriente el shinobi que miro a su compañera de guardia que solo frunció el ceño, esta ignoro al Uzumaki y miro la puerta de metal que contenía al dios de la guerra, esto hizo que la sonrisa del Uzumaki se tornara nerviosa, guardando silencio este saco un kunia y comenzó a tallar un pequeño tronco.

Pasando las horas el rubio tenía un pequeño zorro de madera en sus manos, tirándola a un lado tomo otro pedazo de madera para comenzar de nuevo, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión cansada de Perséfone, esta lentamente se durmió sentada, encogiéndose de hombros el Uzumaki invoco una manta del sello de su muñeca, con el mayor sigilo que pudo la coloco sobre los hombros de la mujer, pasando las horas la Amazona se despertó de golpe.

"…" curiosa vio la manta en sus hombros, mirando al frente vio a una tranquila Alexis leer un libro, un tanto adormilada vio a su lado una bandeja con comida y agua, "¿Quién dejo esto?" pregunto mientras tomaba una manzana, tranquila comenzó a comer.

"Fue Naruto, fue amable de su parte" dijo la peli naranja con calma mientras pasaba a la siguiente pagina de su libro, "Se fue hace unos minutos, dijo que tenía algo que hacer y bueno aquí estoy cubriéndolo" explico de manera vaga mientras seguía leyendo, la amazona peliblanca frunciendo el ceño y se levantó, su turno termino, debía descansar.

Otra noche vino y de nuevo Perséfone fue a tomar su guardia, pasando por las guardias de las puertas llego, levemente sorprendida vio al rubio silbando de manera alegre mientras barría con una escoba vieja, pero al ver a la Amazona la saludo alegre.

"Buenos días! ¿Cómo has estado?" pregunto ya parando de barrer, pero solo fue ignorado nuevamente, sin embargo para leve sorpresa de la amazona, este seguís sonriendo y hablándole de cualquier cosa, sin embargo su respuesta solo fue silencio de la amazona.

Hací pasaron varios meces, y la amazona se había acostumbrado a la compañía del shinobi, sin embargo Perséfone nunca le contesto el saludo o le dirigió la palabra, su odio por los hombres seguía firme, pero debía de admitir que el rubio optimista había hecho que la estadía en el calabozo para la guardia fuera más soportable, sin embargo este día el no llego.

"…" sin decir una palabra la mujer miro la puerta del cual se escuchó una oscura risa, frunciendo el ceño se puso de pie para darle la espalda a la puerta, tomando su lanza con fuerza miro esta vez la entrada del calabozo con su único ojo bueno, pasando los minutos la mujer suspiro.

" **¿Qué paso el mortal no vino a verte?"** fue la pregunta de Ares que asomo por la rendija de la puerta, su respuesta fue silencio, sonriendo el dios de la guerra miro la espalda de la amazona, **"El tiene a miles de mujeres ahí afuera crees que tú le interesas"** fueron las duras palabras del prisionero que solo sonrió mas al ver como la cabeza de la Amazona caía levemente.

"…" frunciendo el ceño miro aun la entrada esperando su relevo, una vez más estaba jugando con su mente, durante siglos seguía llenándole la cabeza con promesas vacías de gloria y riquezas inimaginables con el pago de dejarlo ir. Pero últimamente se ha vuelto mas audaz y manipulador.

" **Te puedo dar algo que en esta isla y todas tus hermanas jamás podrán darte** " dijo en un tono esta vez mas calmado y serio, esas palabras hicieron que la Amazona se diera vuelta de forma lenta y tomando su arma y golpe contra el suelo con fuerza, fisurando el suelo Perséfone miro con ira al dios.

"No me interesa…" dijo de forma lenta y amenazante, pero en sus adentros estaba la duda de que sería esa cosa que tanto presumía el dios, de lo que ella deseaba.

" **Ha no… tal vez las amazonas sean guerreras de nacimiento, que no temen morir en batalla, que harían lo que sea por sus hermanas y que están más que dispuestas a sacrificarse por el bien se esta tierra… pero siguen siendo mujeres… y lo que más quiere una mujer es una familia… un hijo"** esas palabras hicieron que la Amazona se paralizara, lentamente esta miro con su único ojo bueno al dios de la guerra.

"…como creerte" dijo con dureza mientras miraba a su prisionero que sonrió de forma oscura al ver que sus palabras fueron escuchadas.

" **Abre la puerta y te juro que yo mismo te daré un hijo… y me asegurare de que nunca mas me veras"** ofreció con una voz amable y determinada, siendo esta obviamente fingida pero el dios supo ocultarlo muy bien, poco a poco la amazona se acercó a la puerta, lentamente saco los candados y barras de metal que bloqueaban la puerta, retrocediendo vio como la puerta era abierta de una patada, **"Bien hecho…"** diciendo eso el dios camino asta la Amazona, una vez cerca este acaricio de forma lenta su mejilla.

"…" la amazona miro con esperanza al dios, que paso de tener una sonrisa suave a una sonrisa oscura y torcida, en un instante este elevo a la peli blanca tomándola por el cuello, "Tu-u lo prome-e-tiste" dijo como pudo mientras sentía como se quedaba sin aire, ente sus palabras el Dios de la guerra solo rio de forma oscura, tomando la lanza de la Amazona apunto al único ojo bueno de Perséfone.

" **Mentí"** terminando de decir eso uso el arma y la sangre salpico el suelo. Sin embargo la amazona no sintió ningún dolor, sorprendida noto que estaba en el suelo, mirando afrente vio en shock a Naruto que era atravesado por la lanza, este con preocupación miro a la Amazona.

"¿Estas bien?" fue la sencilla pregunta, su única respuesta fue la mirada cristalizada de la Amazonas que se cubrió su boca ahogando el grito, gruñendo el shinobi tomo la lanza de su pecho y se la saco, este con rapidez se curó, desde que tenía a Kurama ahora siendo este el nuevo juubi su regeneración se volvió muy acelerada.

" **Solo has prolongado su vida unos segundo…"** dijo Ares que de forma arrogante extendió sus brazos, apuntando al Shinobi el dios griego gruño con odio, **"Ahora que soy libre yo-"** antes que pudiera terminar fue pateado de forma brutal, volando de nuevo a su celda se estrelló contra la pared quedando incrustado en esta.

"Bla… Bla… Bla… Bla" fueron las palabras desinteresadas del Uzumaki que movió su mano comí si una boca fuera, cerrando la puerta coloco todos candados y seguros nuevamente, sacudiendo el polvo de sus manos suspiro tranquilo, Ares con sus muñequeras puestas por Hera era débil, muy débil al parecer del shinobi, que volteo para ver a Perséfone, esta estaba en posición fetal mientras se sostenía su cabeza, lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por el rostro de la chica que estaba en shock.

"Iba a traicionar a mis hermanas…" dijo mientras se sostenía con fuerza su cabello hasta casi arrancárselos, "… Iba a traicionar a mis hermanas…" se repitió nuevamente mientras las lágrimas de su ojo izquierdo seguían bajando, que avía hecho, por su debilidad libero al peor enemigo de las Amazonas y hubiera traído el mismo apocalipsis al mundo, todo por su estupidez y debilidad, "…Iba a traicionar a mis hermanas…" se repitió de nuevo.

Pero abrió los ojos al sentir unos brazos en volverla, usando todas sus fuerzas trato de alejarse del shinobi pero este se negó a soltarla, pataleando e incluso mordiendo intento liberarse pero el shinobi no aflojo se agarre, pasando los minutos la Amazona dejo de luchar, "Desahógate" fue el pedido del Uzumaki que acaricio la espalda de la mujer que comenzó a llorar en su hombros, haci pasaron los minutos, naruto consolando a Perséfone que se calmó. "¿Estas bien?" fue la pregunta de naruto que se separó de la mujer que en un estallido de velocidad le dio un fuerte derechazo al rubio izo a un lado la cabeza.

"¡DEJA DE DISIMULAR QUE TE IMPORTO! ¡TODOS LOS DIAS ES LO MISMO! ¡NO QUIERO TU LASTIMA!" fue el grito de ira de la peliblanca que golpe de nuevo al Uzumaki que no se defendió, golpe tras golpe los puños de la Amazona se comenzaron a manchar con sangre, "¡Tienes a todas las demás que se ofrecen a ti!" dando un último golpe este fue atrapado por el rubio que tenía su boca sangrando, este miro con tristeza como la mujer caía de rodillas, "¿Por qué me haces esto?" fue su última pregunta más siendo un susurro.

"Porque me importas…" fueron las palabras del rubio que le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la peliblanca, con calma el shinobi le ofreció su mano a la amazona que insegura tomo su mano, levantándose miro la gran sonrisa del rubio, que aun después de haberse desahogado de esa forma con el aun seguía sonriendo, "Nunca lo olvides" termino cerrando los ojos mientras tenia una gran sonrisa, que le fue contagiada a Perséfone que le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Y para mostrarte cuanto me importas" diciendo eso el rubio coloco su mano sobre la cicatriz del lado derecho del rostro de la mujer, esta sorprendida sintió un agradable calor recorrer su cuerpo, "Tara" diciendo eso aparto su mano mostrando el vello ojo celeste de Perséfone que atónita vio que como recupero su ojo perdido.

Pasando los meces la peli blanca se volvió inseparable alado del rubio, ella dejo su guardia en los calabozos y volvió a las filas de las guerreras de elite de las Amazonas que algunas ver perteneció, la Amazona se volvió más abierta e incluso feliz por los nuevos momentos que compartía con el Uzumaki, sin embargo al paso de los años la peliblanca sintió que quería algo mas que la amistad del shinobi.

Ya había pasado 7 años desde que la amistad entre la amazona marcada y el shinobi floreció, ahora lo vemos al rubio cocinar en una gran hoya, a su alrededor había decenas de clones que estaban caminando al igual que el, hoy era un día especial siendo este el día que Naruto decidió mostrarles a las Amazonas la verdadera comida de los dioses, saliendo de la casa vio a las decenas de Amazonas con quienes tenía una relación muy cercana.

"Vamos tengo hambre!" fue el grito de Artemis que estaba impaciente por comer, a su lado su hermana Alexis suspiro.

"Tío naruto no encuentro a Kurama-chan" dijo una joven diana de 16 años que buscaba al Biju, siendo este el zorro que estaba encima de la casa descansando sin que nada lo moleste, o eso fue hasta que fue atrapado por la princesa adolescente, "Te encontré!" grito con alegría mientes frutaba su mejilla contra la mejilla de la bestia con cola que solo suspiro.

" **Tienes suerte que me agrades mocosa… o estarías 6 m bajo tierra"** fueron las palabra grabes del zorro que movía de forma perezosa su cola, antes las palabras de su amigo peludo la adolescente cargo al Biju para sentarse junto a su madre que estaba tomando te junto con su hermana.

Pasando unos momentos todas tenías un plato de ramen frente ellas, todas con duda comieron solo para sorprenderse por el buen sabor, pasando los minutos todos terminaron y comenzó la convivencia entre ellas, siendo Artemis desafiando al Uzumaki a una pelea, siendo esta la perdedora y siendo objeto de las burlas sarcásticas de Alexis.

"…" lejos de todos ellos estaba Perséfone que nerviosa jugaba con su cabello, respirando hondo la peli blanca se acercó al rubio que estaba dándole un libro de tapa naranja a una emocionada Alexis, esta rápidamente lo tomo para comenzar a leerlo, "Naruto" tratando de llamar su atención fallo cuando fue interrumpida.

"Naruto recuerda que mañana comienza la práctica con escudos" dijo Antíope que aun seguía entrenando con el Uzumaki al paso de los años, frunciendo el ceño Perséfone intento de nuevo pero esta vez fue interrumpida por diana que se subió a los brazos del Uzumaki.

"Tío Naruto cuando me enseñaras algo nuevo" fue el pedido de la adolecente que no le daba importancia la cercanía de ella siendo sostenida por el rubio que simplemente la soltó asiendo que esta caiga, "Oye!" gruño ante su caída pero consiguió la sonrisa burlona del shinobi.

"Debe ser paciente Dina-chan" dijo con calma mientras se daba vuelta para ver a una seria Perséfone, antes que pudiera decir algo este fue tomado por su chaqueta y fue besado, todas las amazonas vieron este acto con incredulidad, pero la más afectada pareció ser Diana que sintio un extraño dolor en el pecho al ver como su sensei era besado por la amazona peliblanca. Los dos adultos se separaron del beso, sonrojado y confuso el rubio se tocó los labios.

"Yo te reclamo a ti Uzumaki Naruto como mi concubino, mi amante y futuro esposo" dijo de forma seria la Amazona que sostuvo de cerca al shinobi que confuso solo balbuceo, abrazando de manera recelosa la peli blanca miro a todas sus hermanas con desafío, "El es mío ahora" al parecer el estar mas de un milenio separados de los hombres iso que el cortejo en la isla paraíso se tornara extraño.

"No espere eso" dijo una sonriente Hipólita que río suavemente al ver la cara molesta de su hija. En cuando a las demás amazonas se vieron confusas por la amenaza.

"Pues es tuyo…" hablo una desinteresada Artemis que tomo una botella de licor para beber con calma, Alexis a su lado se vio un tanto sombría pero la Amazona de cabello naranja no le dio mucha importancia.

 **Fin de flas back:**

"Que recuerdos" despacio el shinobi se levantó de la cama, asiéndolo lo más despacio que pudo para no despertar a su amante que seguía descansando plácidamente, suspirando se fue a dar un baño, esta noche era el cumpleaños 18 de diana y se había acordado una celebración en el palacio.

Ya siendo de noche vemos a Naruto y Perséfone ir al castillo, los fueron recibidas por las guardias del castillo que les abrieron las puertas, entrando vieron una gran cantidad de mujeres hablando entre ellas y en el centro de todo estaba Diana que al ver a su sensei corrió hacia el, el shinobi atrapo a su alumna que casi lo derriba.

"Tio Naruto" dijo alegre mientras seguía abrazado del Uzumaki que no le dio mucha importancia pero al ver la molestia de su amante a su lado tubo que bajar a la princesa, obviamente esto no fue de agrado de diana que con una sonrisa forzada saludo a la Amazona peliblanca, "Buenas noches Perséfone"

"Buenas noche princesa" devolvió el saludo la mujer marcada, la atmósfera era tensa entre ambas, sin embargo este fue roto por naruto que tomo el hombro de diana para empujarla a lo de su madre.

"Vamos esto es una fiesta" animo el rubio que nervioso aparto a las dos mujeres que no se soportaban uno a la otra, pasando las horas la fiesta continuo hasta que Hipólita llamo la atención de todos, está junto a su hermana tenía algo para su hija/sobrina.

"Diana mi querida hija… desde ahora eres toda una mujer, por eso he de darte algo muy especial" diciendo eso la reina chasqueo sus dedos, rápidamente unas amazonas aparecieron cargando diferentes artículos, siendo esto un escudo, una espada, el lazo de la verdad y por ultimo unos brazaletes metálicos, "Estos objetos han pasado de generación en generación, fueron hechos por los mismos dioses, tal vez es apresurado pero veo que es hora que el mundo reconozca la existencia de nuestra representante… la mujer maravilla" anuncio mientras le entregaba con una sonrisa de orgullo los objetos.

"Gracias madre juro que no te decepcionare" dijo con convicción diana que empuño la espada y coloco el escudo en su espalda, colgando el lazo en su cadera y por último los brazaletes, _**(imagínense la vestimenta y equipamiento de wonder woman de 2017, solo que sin la quiara).**_

"Bueno… supongo que es mi turno" esta vez Naruto dio una paso afrente, primero saco un collar de su cuello, con una pequeña sonrisa se lo coloco a Diana, "Este es un collar muy especial… las personas que llevaron este collar lograron cosas increíbles y se que tu también la aras" dijo mientras miraba el collar que alguna vez perteneció a Hashirama Senju, a Tsunade Senju y luego a el, ahora sería bueno que tuviera un nuevo dueño, tomándose un momento naruto respiro hondo para mirar con orgullo a Diana. "No pude haber tenido un mejor alumno Dina-chan" sin poder evitarlo la amazona abrazo a su maestro que rápidamente fue devuelto. Todo fue un agradable silencio hasta que las puertas del castillo fueron derribadas.

"Que lindo momento… lástima que debe de ser interrumpidos" todas las amazonas reconocieron el intruso, era una hombre alto y grande, midiendo más de 2,80 m, su piel era bronceada y cubierta de cicatrices hechas por batallas pasadas, su físico era asta a cierto punto grotesco siendo este una musculatura fornida y marcada, el tenía el cabello corto oscuro y unos ojos igualmente de oscuros, su cabeza era cubierta por la piel de un leo que asia de capa, solo llevaba una falda espartana y estaba descalzo, en sus muñecas llevaba unos pesados grilletes de hacerlo. Detrás de este llegaron decenas de espartanos que armados, que tomaron posición alado del semi dios.

"Hércules…" fueron las amargas y venenosas palabras de Hipólita, al igual que todas las Amazonas la sola presencia del hombre hicieron que todas se pusieron tensas y que la ira burbujeara en ellas, el semi dios camino con imponencia, hasta que llego frente a la reina este sonrió de forma oscura.

"Llego la hora… e venido por mis hermanos"

 **Wow alto al odio Hércules, muchos quieren que este tipo sufra y no los culpo es un infeliz, su historia es mucho más siniestro de lo de que pensé, enserio no sabía en mi infancia que este personaje era tan desgraciado, pero no se si esto solo lo pintan en los comic o haci es en verdad, pero bueno les aseguro que el siguiente cap viene el choque entre titanes.**

 **Sin mas CHAUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chan chan chan, he vuelto, lamento tanto la tardanza pero es porque no he tenido internet últimamente, pero bueno dejando eso de lado gracias a todos por sus comentarios y bueno comencemos con contestar las preguntas.**

 **1-No esperen que todo lo referido a la historia griega sea correcto, ya que me llevaría demasiado hacerlo.**

 **2-cuanto odio a hércules y bueno gracias a todos por la información que me dejaron en los comentarios de el, y mierda debo de decir que es un completo hijo de puta, pero bueno este Hércules no terminara bien.**

 **3-Para las futuras sagas he tenido varias ideas, de hecho un lector llamado Omega9028 me llamo la atención y agradezco la información que dejo en su comentario, este año saldrá esa película haci que si es bastante buena tal vez tenga lugar para una saga corta, que será importante para las futuras sagas.**

 **4-Oh si naruto izo un juramento para defender la isla del paraíso y a las amazonas, resultado el olimpo cabo su propia tumba.**

 **5-Si se de mis errores ortográficos, he hecho lo mejor posible para mejorar pero bueno a veces me falla, haci que les pido que no sean tan críticos en ese aspecto.**

 **Sin mas eso es todo, sin más comencemos.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 5: Shinobi… parte 4.**

Todo era silencio en la gran sala, por un lado estaban las amazonas siendo lideradas por Hipólita que tenia una expresión sombría, al igual que su reina todas sus hermanas tenía una expresión oscura, frente a todas ellas estaba Hércules, detrás de este estaban decenas de soldados espartanos, pero todos estos tenía una apariencia extraña, siendo esta espectral sus pieles eran gris y sus ojos eran rojos.

Sin embargo entre el medio de ambos bandos estaba naruto que permaneció tranquilo cruzado de brazos, el shinobi permaneció impasible mientras miraba al semi dios caminar hacia ellos, pero esta ignoro olímpicamente al rubio para caminar y quedar frente a frente con la reina de las amazonas.

"Eh venido por mis hermanos…" dijo el gigante que sonreía de forma arrogante, su respuesta por parte de Hipólita fue la hoja de su espada apuntar al cuello del peli negro que seguía con su sonrisa arrogante, rápidamente todos los espartanos tomaron sus armas y estaban listos para atacar, imitándolos las amazonas también se pusieron en guardia, suspirando el semi dios miro con aburrimiento a la amazona.

"Hera decreto que Ares quedaría Prisionero en esta isla… ¡Para toda la eternidad!" grito lo ultimo con ira, este infeliz se atrevía a venir a esta isla y demandar cosas inaceptables, gruñendo resistió el deseo de usar su espada para cortarle el cuello del gigante, pero fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos al escuchar la risa burlona de Hércules.

"Mi padre Zeus me manda… y su palabra es ley" diciendo eso chasqueo los dedos, inmediatamente sus hombres se movieron, a la distancia naruto miro extrañado como Hipólita al igual que las demás amazonas bajaron la cabeza en forma de rendición, pasando los minutos los espartanos trajeron a un sonriente Ares, este camino asta quedar frente a Hércules.

" **A pasado tiempo hermano…"** saludo con una mueca burlona el dios de la guerra, este lentamente levanto sus manos para mostrar sus grilletes marcado, sin embargo antes que pudieran hacer algo se escucharon los pasos de alguien, con calma el shinobi fue asía los dos hombres, pero en su camino alguien lo detuvo.

"Mantente fuera de esto Naruto" fue advertencia de Hipólita que detuvo al Shinobi, este miro con dureza a la reina que negó con la cabeza, el rubio sentía las emociones de su reina, impotencia, molestia y frustración, suspirando el Uzumaki solo miro a los griegos.

"¿Porque los dejas hacer esto?" pregunto con seriedad el shinobi que miro esta vez a la reina de las amazonas que tomo una expresión mas seria.

"Nosotras servimos al Olimpo, debemos de seguir las órdenes de nuestro rey Zeus" dijo en un tono amargo, estas palabras también fueron escuchadas por Diana, la adolecente miro con frustración como Hércules tomaba las muñequeras de su hermano.

"Por el poder de mi padre Zeus" comenzó a decir Hércules que comenzó a apretar las muñequeras de acero que comenzaron a fisurarse, "Te libero de tu maldición" todas los presentes vieron como los grilletes puestos por Hera eran destruidos, una gran ráfaga se produjo dentro del castillo asiendo estallar todas las ventanas de vidrio, una vez la ráfaga de aire se calmo, todos vieron al dios de la guerra.

" **Por fin… ¡Eh regresado!"** fue el grito de Ares que fue cubierto por un aura oscura, el dios que alguna vez estaba en un estado deplorable cambio, ahora su físico avía mejorado y una armadura comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, la armadura era oscura con detalles grises, tenia una gran similitud con las armaduras medievales, chocando sus manos Ares invoco su arma, era una gran lanza espartana con detalles rojos, una vez listo el dios de la guerra miro a las amazonas, en especial a Hipólita, **"Nos volveremos a ver mi querida Hipólita"** fueron las últimas palabras burlonas del griego que desapareció en un brillo dorado que lo elevo al cielo. Llevándolo a lo de su padre, el olimpo.

"Ya tienes lo que querías… largo de mi isla" fue el pedido de Hipólita que aun miraba con el ceño fruncido el lugar donde estuvo Ares, algo se avecinaba, el olimpo tenia planeado algo, pero lo que mas le importaba era que esto no afecte sus vidas, sin embargo antes que pudiera seguir hundida en su pensamientos escucho la risa seca de Hércules.

"Creo que fui claro… dijo que venia por mis Hermanos" remarco lo ultimo, estas palabras hicieron que el corazón de la Reina y su general subiera asta sus gargantas, lentamente el gigante pelinegro camino para quedar frente a Diana, esta tomo el mango de su espada y preparo su escudo, "Padre te quiere 'hermanita'" dijo esta vez con un tono de burla y un tanto malévola mirando levemente a Hipólita, al ver la expresión de dolor y tristeza el semi dios solo sonrió aún mas.

Dulce venganza, el semi dios saboreo este momento y grabo en su mente las diferente reacciones de las amazonas, obviamente este revelación izo que la princesa se mostrara incrédula, "¿Madre eso es verdad?" pregunto de forma suave mientras miraba esperanzada a su madre que se negó a mirarla, la furia comenzó a corromperla, "¡Madre contéstame!" grito esta vez, pero su respuesta fue la mirada de dolor de su madre.

"Lo siento diana… es cierto, yo le regó a Zeus por un hijo y yo… hice una escultura de arcilla, te hice como te imaginaria que serias, el te dio la vida junto a varias bendiciones de diferentes dioses" termino mientras miraba el suelo, esta no era la forma que esperaba decirle la verdad a su hija, como decirle que era hermana de sus peores enemigos. En cuanto a Naruto mantuvo la distancia, aun no era tiempo de actuar, debía de ser prudente.

"…" incrédula la joven amazonas miro a Hércules que solo le dio una sonrisa torcida mientras miraba todo esto con diversión, "Yo… yo…" sin saber que decir o pensar soltó su espada.

"Tu eres el Arma definitiva o eso pensó mi padre" lentamente el semi dios comenzó a caminar alrededor de diana, tomando una expresión mas seria continuo hablando, "Apolo te dio la habilidad de vuelo, Afrodita te dio una increíble belleza, Hermes te dio una velocidad suprema, Deméter te bendijo con salud, Hestia te bendijo con un factor de curación rápida, Atenea te dio sabiduría y finalmente padre… el te dio la vida e incluso una fuerza comparable a la mía" finalizo mientras se detenía y se ponía de pie ante la princesa que seguía con la cabeza baja. "Tu vendrás al Olimpo a servir, para eso naciste" esas últimas palabras hicieron que todas las amazonas temblaran de ira.

(¿Solo soy un arma?) Fue la pregunto que se izo Diana que sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, todo fue una mentira, ella quería salir al mundo exterior y ayudar a las personas, hacer la diferencia. Servir a los dioses como si una simple herramienta fuera, ese era su destino

"Te equivocas…" todos miraron a Antíope que dio un paso al frente, con una expresión seria la Amazona desenvaino su espada y se paro alado de una sorprendida Diana, "Todos ustedes, tu y los dioses del olimpo se equivocan" dijo con dureza mientras miraba con odio a Hércules que solo rio de forma burlona.

"¡Antíope!" fue el grito de advertencia de Hipólita, ellas servían al Olimpo, no podían iniciar la guerra contra ellos seria un suicidio. Pero su respuesta fue la mirada dura de su hermana que sin dudar apunto su espada al semi dios.

"Ella no es un arma… es Diana una amazona, una orgullosa guerrera criada en la isla paraíso y lo mas importante es…" una suave sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras miraba a la princesa, las miradas de diana y Antíope se conectaron, "… es mi sobrina… No, ella es mi hermana" esas palabras llenas de determinación hicieron que diana comenzará a llorar conmovida por las palabras de la Amazona.

La rubia de un movimiento rápido mando un corte al cuello del semi dios que ni se movió, pero para la incredulidad de todos la espada se rompió al contacto de la piel del gigante, sonriendo de manera malévola el peli negro pateo de forma brutal a la Amazona, esta salió despedida golpeándose de forma abrupta contra los pilares del castillo, finalmente se estrello contra unas de las paredes y quedo incrustada, pero lentamente salió de ahí para caer al suelo de forma brusca.

"Crees que en todos estos años me quede de brazos cruzados…" pasos pesados se escucharon, poco a poco el semi dios camino para quedar frente a Antíope que se esforzó en mantenerse de pie, ella estaba incrédula por la demostración de fuerza, era mas fuerte que antes, mucho mas, con una expresión oscura el gigante se cruzo de brazos, "He entrenado y me he fortalecido para cobrar mi venganza… padre a decido que este mundo ya ignoro demasiado nuestra existencia, olvidándonos y creando falsos dioses, nosotros aremos un cambio"

"Matando a millones e influir el miedo de ellos… gran plan" dijo de manera burlona la Amazona que frunció el ceño, esto explicaba por que decidieron liberar a Ares, al parecer querías crear una especie de apocalipsis para volver a formar el mundo y hacer que ellos sean el centro de atención de nuevo, o al menos eso sospechaba.

"Sacrificios necesarios, ustedes representan una amenaza y como no quieren entregar a la mocosa han sellado su propio fin" dando un paso mas se acerco para ensombrecer a la Amazona, que seguía tranquila.

"No los dejaremos cometer esta locura" hablo la rubia que se puso pie para tomar su espada.

"Y quien lo impedirá" dijo de forma burlona, "Tenemos a un ejercito lleno de bestias y los mejores soldados espartanos resucitados, tenemos a varios de los dioses del olimpo listos para lanzar el ataque, que tienen ustedes?" pregunto de forma soberbia y arrogancia, pero al ver la sonrisa de Antíope se lleno de duda.

"Tenemos un Naruto"

Al terminar esas palabras Hércules recibió un devastador derechazo en su mentón por parte del Uzumaki, saliendo despedido asía arriba atravesó el techo para aterrizar a lo lejos en alguna parte de la isla, ante este acto todos los soldados del semi dios atacaron, pero no tuvieron oportunidad ante las amazonas que los atacaron de forma sorpresiva.

"¡Todas prepárense para un ataque inminente!" fue el grito de Hipólita que se arranco su túnica formal para mostrar su armadura, rápidamente todas sus hermanas siguieron su ejemplo, la reina corrió asta la puerta del castillo donde ya estaban Naruto, Perséfone, Diana, Artemis y Antíope que fue curada por el shinobi, ellos miraron el cielo que se torno rojo.

En la orilla de las playas comenzaron a salir miles de soldados espartanos revividos, ciclopes, minotauros y otras abominaciones voladoras siendo estas esbirros, todos esos seres se juntaron en fila, y pasando los segundos un furioso Hércules se puso frente a ellos, este con un grito de guerra dio un fuerte salto para ir contra el castillo, detrás de el todo el ejercito maldito también arremetió.

"Yo me encargo del grandote, ustedes protejan la isla" diciendo eso Naruto no dudo en también dar un fuerte salto y taclear al gigante, los dos salieron volando para caer en otra parte de la isla, las Amazonas que quedaron frente al castillo hicieron caso de la orden del shinobi. Todas las amazonas fueron contra el ejército.

Los dos bandos corrieron uno contra el otro, por el lado de las amazonas estas se organizaron, las mas fuertes se pusieron al frente con escudos en alto, detrás de estas estaban la fuerza de ataque siendo comandados por Diana y Antíope, detrás de todas estaban Artemis y Alexis que usaban arco al igual que decenas de sus hermanas, pero estas permanecieron impasibles cuando finalmente su reina apareció.

Hipólita en todo su gloria apareció frente a su ejercito, ella tenia una armadura dorada, un escudo gris con detalles dorados y finalmente una gran espada estilo medieval, "¡Hoy no será el día que las amazonas caigan! Todas ataquen" con esas simples palabras corrió a la batalla seguida de sus hermanas, el irremediablemente choque entre ambos sucedió.

####################

En el cielo estaban Hércules y Naruto que forcejearon entre ellos, en su caída el semi dios tomo de la cabeza al rubio y lo puso debajo de el, con brutalidad los dos chocaron contra el suelo en un gran prado en alguna parte de la isla paraíso, creando una gran cráter el gigante se puso de pie para mirar al rubio en el suelo que parecía inconsciente, sonriendo con burla el peli negro estaba por irse cuando escucho un silbido.

"Sabes tengo una regla que me ha funcionado, si tu oponente esta caído debes de rematarlo no dejarle que se recupere" Hércules se dio vuelta para ver al rubio sentado en una roca tranquilamente mientras silbaba, mirando de nuevo al cráter vio que no avía nadie, confuso miro de nuevo al rubio que desapareció de nuevo, "Otra cosa que ignoras…" dándose vuelta el semi dios intento golpear al Shinobi pero este no estaba.

"¿Dónde estas?" gruño con impaciencia el moreno que busco en todas partes, pero al escuchar otro silbido miro asía arriba y vio al Uzumaki sonriente parado sobre su cabeza, este tranquilamente se bajo para estar de pie ante el, indignado por las burlas lanzo un poderoso derechazo, pero este fue evitado fácilmente por el rubio.

"Mmm lento" dijo de forma aburrida el Uzumaki que solo bostezo, cerrando los ojos se cruzo de brazos, esto no le izo gracias a Hércules, las venas en su frente se comenzaron a remarcar, gruñendo lanzo otro golpe que de nuevo fue esquivado, furioso lanzo cientos de golpes, pero cada uno de ellos fueron esquivados.

"¡HIJO DE PU-" una gran honda de choque se produjo en el medio de prado, Hércules permaneció paralizado con la boca abierta y sus ojos abiertos con incredulidad, en cuanto a Naruto este lentamente retiro su puño del estomago del semi dios, con un dolor indescriptible el moreno miro al shinobi que lentamente abrió los ojos, eran ahora amarillos y sus pupilas eran ahora oscuras con un extraño signo mas, _**(El modo ashura sin la capa dorada ni las esferas de la verdad)**_

"Siempre fuiste imparable" el Uzumaki esquivo otro golpe del gigante y le dio un duro codazo en la cara del gigante asiendo que este se sostuviera su nariz rota que no paraba de sangrar, segada de ira quiso atrapar al shinobi y destrozarlo, pero este solo dio un pequeño salto y le dio una brutal patada detrás del cuello a su oponente. "Pero tu no conoces la desesperación, pelear y saber que aun hací perderás…" dijo en un tono sombrío mientras caminaba alrededor del semi dios, deteniéndose lo pateo en el estomago y lo tomo de la cabeza, levantando su cabeza lo obligo a mirar sus ojos, "Pelea" levantando su rodilla lo golpeo en el mentón mandando a volar al semi dios que cayo de forma dura en el suelo.

"…" gruñendo el peli negro se puso de pie para mirar con odio al rubio, que lo miraba con decepción y desinterés, eso izo que algo dentro del semi dios se quebrara, porque lo miraba de esa manera, lo subestima a el, Hércules el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, el hombre que mato a el León de Nemea, el hijo de Zeus, crujiendo sus dientes el semi dios se puso de pie para pisar con fuerza y destrozar el suelo, "¡No me mires de esa manera! ¡Te voy a matar!" en un estallido de velocidad el hombre desapareció.

Naruto levemente impresionado se agacho esquivando un fuerte derechazo de su oponente, pero no pudo esquivar la patada ascendente del semi dios, saliendo despegado del suelo voló cientos de metros, en el aire se estableció solo para ver a su izquierda un enloquecido Hércules que le dio un golpe martillo descendente, el Uzumaki apenas pudo poner sus brazos para bloquear el golpe, pero aun hací la fuerza del golpe lo mando al océano.

Estrellándose contra el mar creo una hondo expansiva que izo que el agua se fuera a los cielos, incrustado en el lecho marino tubo que moverse a un lado para esquivar el pisotón de Hércules, una vez de pie el shinobi se limpio la sangre que corría por su boca, "Nada mal" dijo de forma seria mientras miraba como el agua a su alrededor volvía a su lugar, sin embargo los dos permanecieron en el fondo del mar mirándose de manera desafiante.

A la distancia todos fueron testigos como en el medio del mar como el agua ascendía a los cielos nuevamente, en el medio del cielo estaba naruto que tenia su puño incrustado en la quijada del semi dios, pero sin terminar ahí lo comenzó a dar una ráfaga de golpea rápidos y demoledores, finalizando su ataque puso al peli negra debajo de el y lo tomo de sus brazos para ponerlos en posición que el shinobi pisara la espalda de Hércules, los dos bajaron con rapidez para estrellarse de manera brutal contra el centro de la isla paraíso.

Los edificios cedieron ante la honda de choque, una gran cráter se formo en el centro del pueblo, en el medio de todo esto estaba naruto que tomo del cuello a un cansado y herido Hércules, sacando un kunai de su manga este fue cubierto por chakra futon, "Nos vemos en el infierno" sin piedad el rubio atravesó el pecho del semi dios, este escupió sangre y miro con horror como el brazo del rubio atravesarlo de lado a lado. "No eres nada… no vales mi tiempo" dijo de forma sombría el shinobi mientras sacaba su brazo de su oponente, sin mas lo arrojo a un lado, ahora debía ayudar a las Amazonas, a paso tranquilo el Uzumaki se alejo del semi dios.

No eres nada… no vales mi tiempo

El cuerpo de Hércules tuvo un espasmo, sus ojos casi vacíos de vida miraron el cielo que comenzó a nublarse, esas últimas palabras que escucho quedaron grabadas en su mente, respirando de manera lenta el semi dios moribundo entrecerró lentamente los ojos.

No eres nada… no vales mi tiempo

Débilmente apretó los dientes con frustración, nunca se sintio tan humillado, el ser derrotado de esta manera, con sus ultimas fuerzas miro como el Uzumaki se iba a paso lento, apenas tenia unos rasguños, lo venció sin ni siquiera pelear enserio, mirando de nuevo el cielo vio la tormenta eléctrica que comenzó a formarse.

No eres nada… no vales mi tiempo…

"¡PADRE DAME EL PODER PARA DERROTARLO!" fue el grito que fue escuchado en toda la isla, un rayo de dimensiones titánicas cayo sobre el cuerpo moribundo del semi dios, a la distancia naruto tubo que usar chakra para pegarse al suelo y evitar haci salir volando, cubriéndose del brillo cegador con sus brazos gruño, pasando los segundos el brillo seso.

Naruto miro a su oponente que estaba en el medio de un cráter humeando que aun estaba al rojo vivo, todas sus heridas fueron curadas por completo, su tamaño y musculatura avía aumentado llegando ser ya grotesco, la piel de León en su hombros se había ido, sus ojos brillaban en azul, una aura eléctrica lo cubría, los brazaletes en sus muñecas se habían transformados en guantes gigantes que tenían formas de cabeza de león.

"¿Qué demonios te has hecho?" fue la pregunta de naruto que puso una cara de disgusto al ver a su oponente, la piel de este se torno mas gris incluso ya pareciendo un muerto, era simplemente un monstruo.

" **¡Padre me a dado mas poder para acabar contigo!"** grito con una voz mas gruesa y siniestras, sonriendo con locura comenzó a caminar hacia al Uzumaki, pero en un estallido de velocidad el gigante desapareció para aparecer detrás del Uzumaki.

(Es rápido…) fue el pensamiento del Shinobi que puso sus brazos para detener el potente golpe de las armas del semi dios, grave error, un gran cráter se formo debajo de los pies del rubio que sintio sus brazos casi romperse, pero no termino ahí, gruñendo el Uzumaki tubo que retroceder, dando un salto asía atrás vio como Hércules desapareció de nuevo.

" **¡Toma esto!"** fue el grito del semi dios apareció frente al Uzumaki, sin piedad este lanzo una ráfaga de poderosos golpes, todos fueron dados al rubio que se puso firme, finalmente con un grito de guerra Hércules junto toda su fuerza y dio el golpe final.

La isla entera fue sacudida en sus cimientos, el cráter y la destrucción en la cuidad de las Amazonas solo aumento, en el medio de la arena de pelea estaban los dos, el gigante peli negro tenia su puño extendido, sonriendo con locura comenzó a reír, respirando con cansancio bajo su puño derecho, pero algo andaba mal, no podía mover su puño.

"Eso es todo…" fue las palabras simples que heló la sangre de Heracles, el polvo poco a poco se disipo, ahí estaba el sosteniendo su guantelete de acero con una expresión seria, tenia varias heridas que rápidamente se curaron, el rubio suspirando levemente miro a su oponente, un suave brillo dorado cubrió al rubio, soltando el puño de su oponente este retrocedió.

" **¿Cómo?"** fue la pregunta del semi dios, el miedo se podía apreciar en su voz, pero este miedo fue cambiado rápidamente por odio, usando de nuevo sus guantes de Nemea, lanzo otro devastador golpe, que fue desviado sin problemas por el rubio, este con una mirada sombría lanzo un derechazo que rozo la cabeza del gigante que apenas pudo esquivarlo, pero aun haci sintio el devastador golpe en su mejilla derecha, saliendo volando hacia atrás derrapo y se estrello contra las grandes estructuras de la ciudad.

"No debiste de haber venido" de entre los escombros surgió el peli negro que miro en todas direcciones buscando a su oponente, pero antes que pudiera seguir en su búsqueda miro una par de manos surgir del suelo, estos lo tomaron de sus tobillos y lo hundieron en el suelo, "No debiste venir, pensaste en que podrías venir aquí a hacer lo que quisieras" el gigante miro frente a el, ahí estaba formando sellos de manos rápidamente, con una expresión oscura miro al peli negro que comenzó romper el suelo y liberarse poco a poco. "Ahora nadie te salvará de mi…" diciendo eso inhalo profundamente, y exhalando una pequeña llamarada de fuego salió de su boca que creció asta formas un Tsunami de fuego.

En el centro del ataque estaba Hércules que con horror vio el ataque venir directamente haci el, rápidamente fue consumido por el ataque que se mantuvo unos segundos, finalmente este se detuvo, cruzado de brazos protegiendo su rostro el semi dios, callo de rodillas el sentir el terrible dolor de las quemaduras de tercer grado en todo su cuerpo era insoportable, **"Ahg…"** gruñendo con odio miro de nuevo a su oponente que había desaparecido, levantándose poco a poco busco a su oponente.

"Esto solo es el comienzo…" Hércules se congelo al escuchar esas palabras, detrás de el estaba el Shinobi cruzado de brazos dándole la espalda, la expresión de este era seria y oscura, los dos permanecieron inmoviles, dándose la espada mutuamente, pero en un instante se dieron vuelta para chocar sus puños creando una honda de choque gigantesca, pero el semi dios vio con incredulidad como sus preciados guanteletes de Nemea eran contrarrestados por el simple puño de este mortal. La pelea aun no terminaba.

################

En otra parte de las isla estaban las amazonas peleando contra el ejército del inframundo, todas las mujeres valientemente dieron todo de ellas para ganar pero eran superados en número. Diana salto sobre un Cíclope, usando su espada lo decapito sin dudarlo, pero por su espalda llego un espartano que iba a darle una estocada con su lanza, pero este fue dividido por la mitad por una seria Hipólita que uso su espada para dividirlo.

"¡Hermanas cúbranse las espaldas mutuamente! ¡Ninguna amazona morirá hoy!" con ese grito la reina corrió entre los invasores, de manera hábil mato y decapito a todos quienes se le atravesaba, pero tuvo que frenar cuando un cerbero se cruzo en su camino, elevando su espada iba a atacar cuando el cerbero fue atravesado por una lanza, pero aun tenia dos cabeza intactas que fueron esta vez atravesada por decenas de flechas

"Mi reina, estamos perdiendo terreno" fue el informe de Artemis que coloco su arco en su espalda, sacando un hacha la uso para partir a la mitad a un espartano que quiso atacarla, ante la información Hipólito solo frunció el ceño, del mar no pasaban de salir mas y mas de estos seres infernales, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando algo comenzó a surgir del mar.

Era enorme, no era titánico, eran un ser que fácilmente superaba los 200 m, era un ser reptiliano y marino, tenia varios ojos a los lados de su cabeza, abriendo su mandíbula mostro sus gigantes dientes, tenia cuatro brazos gigantes y unas filosas garras en su extremidades humanoides, a su alrededor de este surgieron 8 titánicas tentáculos que se movía de forma amenazante. _**(EL kraken de la película furia de titanes)**_

En la cabeza del titánico ser estaba alguien muy conocido para todas las amazonas, Ares montaba a la bestia con una enferma sonrisa, tenia una gran espada medieval apoyada en su hombro, sin pensarlo este dio un salto para aterrizar en el medio del campo de batalla, no tubo que esperar mucho cuando tubo que bloquear la estocada de la espada de Hipólita.

" **El kraken vino a jugar Hipólita"** hablo el dios con burla, pero su sonrisa burlona rápidamente desapareció cuando vio la sonrisa de la Amazona, de entre el campo de batalla se podía apreciar un pequeño zorro de pelaje blanco caminar asta la playa, Ares al ver el animal solo río, **"Es enserio"** empujando a Hipólita la pateo, levantando su espada llamo la atención de la bestia titánica, con una sonrisa oscura apunto a la isla donde las amazonas se comenzaron a reorganizar, **"¡Destruye todo!"** dando su orden la bestia se acerco a la isla para cumplir su horno.

"¡Ve kurama!" grito Diana que usando su lazo atrapo un esbirro para luego pisarlo, ante el grito de la princesa el biju solo bostezo.

" **De todos modos estaba aburrido"** dijo con aburrimiento Kurama que miro la bestia marina venir hacia el, sonriendo como todo un depredador di un salto, todos fueron testigos de algo increíble, un Zorro de 10 colas apareció de la nada y ataco al Kraken, el animal era tan grande como el ser marino, los dos seres titánicos terminaron en el medio del mar alejados de la isla.

" **¡GRAAAAAAOOOOOO!"** fue el rugido del Kraken que ataco al zorro que también ataco, los dos titanes chocaron y una gran honda expansiva se produjo, los tentáculos de la bestia intentaron inmovilizar al Biju que usando sus colas las contrarresto, al ver esto el Kraken ataco con sus cuatro brazos al zorro, golpeando el estomago de este lo izo retroceder, pero no contó con el zarpazo del zorro que le costo una gran herida en el hombro.

Las dos bestias se atacaron de forma feroz, volviendo a la playa vemos a un incrédulo Ares mirar la batalla entre los seres gigantes, pero este fue interrumpido de su espectáculo cuando tubo que esquivar el corte de la espada de Diana, su hermana se plato frente a el con su espada en alto, esto izo que el dios de la guerra sonriera de manera maniaca.

"Te detendré" fue la promesa de Diana que ataco a su hermano, los dos chocaron sus espadas y la batalla comenzó, pero al paso de los segundos se demostró la superioridad de ares que atacaba sin piedad a la adolecente que se esforzaba lo máximo posible.

" **¡Muere mocosa estúpida!"** para el horro de Hipólita su hija fue dividida a la mitad por el corte de la espada de Ares, pero ante la consternación de todos el cuerpo se transformo en un tronco. Todos escucharon el sonido de el chillido de unos pájaros.

"¡Raikiri!" de forma sorpresiva Diana apareció frente al dios, su mano derecha era cubierta por una cegadora luz producida por los relámpagos que poseía en su mano, de forma rápida quiso atravesar a su contrincante, pero este en el ultimo segundo se movió a un lado, pero aun hací no salió ileso, un brazo cayo en la arena.

Sorprendido el griego miro que le faltaba su brazo izquierdo, antes que pudiera decir algo sintió el ser atravesado, mirando hacia atrás vio a Hipólita que la atravesaba lado a lado con su espada, escupiendo sangre gruño, girando sobre su propio eje le conecto un fuerte derechazo a la reina.

" **Maldita…"** lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero no tubo descanso cuando tubo que esquivar los ataques frenéticos de Artemis, Antíope y Diana, estando a la defensiva se vio obligado a retroceder o lo intento cuando escucho algo.

"¡Arriba hijo de puta!" de forma brutal Perséfone cayo del cielo con una espada en mano, cayendo sobre Ares logro clavar su espada en la espalda del dios, este intento en vano contratacar, cayendo de rodillas escupió sangre. Cuando estaba por pedirle ayuda a su padre Zeus su cabeza fue atravesada por la espada de Hipólita.

"…" atónito el dios de la guerra miro a la reina de las amazonas, pasando los segundos todo fue oscuro para Ares que murió a manos de Hipólita, las amazonas ya estaban acabando con las últimas de las bestias, la victoria era suya.

"¿madre ahora que?" fue la pregunta de Diana que cansada llego junto a su madre, su respuesta solo fue mirar el horizonte donde se escuchaban el sonido de una batalla, todas miraron las grandes hondas de choque producidas por la pelea de Hércules y Naruto.

"Esperar…" dijo de forma simple mientras miraba como el cielo se oscurecía y los rayos comenzaron a iluminar el cielo.

 **Déjenme en los comentarios que les pareció el cap, recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido les traeré le cap, sin mas CHAAAAUUUUUU y cuídense.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow cuantos comentarios, gracias a todos por su espera, espero no decepcionarlos, antes de comenzar aclararemos unos puntos.**

 **1-Diana no tiene sistema de chakra ya que se debe de nacer con eso, no naruto le dio chakra para que pueda emplearlo, obviamente diana no podrá hacer genjutsu o ninjutsu medico debido a estos necesitan casi un control perfecto de chakra, el cual diana no puede usar ya que no tiene sistema circulatoria de chakra.**

 **2-Naruto estos año a entrenado no piensen que quedo de brazos cruzados, además el ahora es como el jinchiruki de Kurama que es el juubi ahora, además lleva quien sabe que naruto de lo que trajo de las naciones elementales, solo queda esperar.**

 **3-Un lector me dijo el sobre colocar a Kratos y a los titanes en la historia, lamento decirlo pero no, es buena idea pero seria demasiado, será tal vez en otra historia.**

 **Sin mas comencemos.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulo 6:** **Shinobi… parte 5… final.**

" **¡Maldita basura!"** fue el grito de Kurama que choco su cabeza contra el Kraken, los dos seres titánicos se alejaron para comenzar a golpearse entre ellos, las ondas de choque agitaron las aguas por cada golpe que se producía, pero de forma sorpresiva el ser marino tacleo al zorro para levantarlo y lanzarlo a un lado.

Estrellándose de manera brusca el biju se levantó poco a poco, solo para ser mordido por las grandes mandíbula del Kraken que le mordió el cuello, siendo sostenido por dos de los brazos de la bestia, fue golpeado por una ráfaga de golpes potentes de los otros dos brazos libres de la bestia, este ataque demolió el torso del zorro.

Pasando los segundos Kurama permaneció inmóvil, el Kraken victorioso siguió mordiendo para arrancarle la cabeza a su presa, pero algo paso, lentamente el zorro llevo sus manos a la mandíbula de la bestia marina, clavando sus garras en las mandíbulas las abrió lentamente, una vez libre de la mordaza el zorro sonrió de manera oscura, una pequeña esfera se formó en su asicó, abriendo las mandíbulas del Kraken apunto su ataque.

" **¡Biju-dama!"** el ataque fue directo a la boca del Kraken, la esfera morada entro por la garganta y llego a su estómago, soltándolo Kurama se alejó de la criatura que retrocedió, al instante paso lo inevitable, la explosión nació en el centro del estómago de la bestia que voló en miles de pedazos, las sangre y los órganos de color morado y azul volaron en todas partes.

"¡Wow! Bien hecho Kurama!" fue el grito de celebración de Diana que miro sonriente a su amigo disminuir de tamaño y volver a la playa, pero su felicidad se volvió en asco cuando la sangre y órganos bañaron a las amazonas en la playa.

"Genial… simplemente genial" dijo con el mayor sarcasmo posible Artemis que se quitó de su cabello un pedazo de carne morada, a su lado Alexis bajo su escudo mostrando estar completamente limpia, pero no le duro mucho ya que la peli naranja a su lado le arrojo sangre al rostro, "Upps" dijo de forma burlona mientras se limpiaba su rostro.

"Hermana… sabes que olvídenlo me largo" diciendo esa la Amazona intelectual se fue retirando del campo de batalla, pero no llevo lejos cuando una fuerte onda expansiva la mando a volar, sin embargo esta fue atrapada por Diana que no tuvo problemas en permanecer de pie al igual que varias de sus hermanas.

"Madre debemos de ayudar a Sensei" pidió la princesa de las amazonas que alisto su armamento, pero antes que pudiera irse a ayudar a su maestro fue detenida por su madre, volteando miro sorprendida a su madre, la reina tenía una expresión seria mientas miraba las ondas de choque en el horizonte.

"El no necesita ayuda" fueron las simples palabras de Hipólita que envaino su espada, esto aún no terminaba.

#########################

¿Quién era el? ¿Por qué no podía ganarle? ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan fuerte? ¿El es acaso un dios?

Los puños de ambos contrincantes chocaron, una fuerte onda expansiva se desato, con brutalidad ambos se comenzaron a atacar sin piedad, el semi dios no sabía a qué se enfrentaba, este tipo era algo que nunca avía enfrentado, gritando con frustración golpe al Shinobi, este recibió un demoledor golpe en el pecho haciendo que escupiera sangre, pero de un momento a otro estallo en una nube de humo.

Atónito miro en todas direcciones, pero nada, desconcertado sintió la tierra moverse, dos gigantescas placas de roca lo aplastaron de forma brutal, pero esto no detuvo al semi dios que con grito de esfuerzo destruyo las placas que lo aplastaban, pero en cámara lenta vio que afrente de el estaba su oponente.

" **¡Rasengan!"** junto en el pecho del pelinegro fue conectado el ataque del rubio, saliendo volando asía atrás intento recomponerse solo para ser pateado por otra copia del Uzumaki, solo para finalmente ser pateado de forma descendente y estrellarse de manera brutal contra el suelo, levantándose el peli negro vio a las decenas de shinobis venir por el.

"¡Ya basta!" usando los guantes de Nemea, golpeo el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, el resultado fue la destrucción del suelo por la onda expansiva que se llevó todo a su paso destruyendo a todos los clones, segado por la ira miro a lo lejos al rubio ponerse de pie, corriendo hací el desapareció en un estallido de velocidad, su resultado fue otro golpe.

Hércules recibió otro devastador golpe en su cara, saliendo despedido hacia atrás reboto y finalmente derrapo de manera dolorosa por el suelo, chocando contra unas colinas se detuvo, adolorida se levantó, pero su cabeza fue pisada obligándolo a tener el rostro contra el suelo, gruñendo miro con ira al shinobi que tenía una expresión seria y sombría.

"Es frustrante verdad…" sintiendo que el pie fue retirado de su cabeza se levantó, pero cuando se puso de pie solo vio la mirada penetrante del shinobi, "Hipólita me contó tu historia, todo lo que has hecho, todo el daño que causaste, veo la oscuridad en ti, mi única pregunta es… ¿Valió la pena el solo ser una herramienta de Zeus?" pregunto de forma tranquila, la reina amazona le conto una historia resumida del semi dios, tal vez el solo era víctima de los dioses del olimpo, al igual que Gaara lo fue de su propio padre, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la fuerte risa de Hércules, pasando los minutos este por fin cayo, una oscura sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Heracles.

"Que crédulo… típico de un niño inocente, tengo más de 2000 años… y créeme no lamento nada de lo que he hecho" dijo en un tono oscuro mientras se preparaba para atacar nuevamente, "Mate a mi maestro a los 9 años por ser una molestia, pelee en guerras matando con mía propias manos a todos los que se me atravesaban… complete las 12 pruebas que se me fueron impuestas por los dioses… podría seguir todo el día… pero sabes cuál fue mi mayor logro" hablo de forma burlona mientras caminaba alrededor del Uzumaki que frunció el ceño al escuchar las 'proezas' de su oponente.

"El matar el León de Nemea" fue la respuesta de un aburrido Uzumaki, pero su aburrimiento cambio a confusión cuando escucho la risa de Heracles, este se detuvo y sonrió de manera perversa.

"No… el tener ante mis pies a las amazonas" esas cortas palabras hicieron que naruto mirara sorprendido al semi dios, "Oh no lo sabias… me dijeron que yo nunca conquistarla a una Amazona, tomando el reto hice lo que nadie izo, conquistar a estas mujeres, durante décadas fueron mis esclavas…" dijo de forma perversa mientras se regodeaba de alardear su conquista, lo que no noto fue como el suelo alrededor del shinobi comenzó a fisurarse, "Pero las perras de las diosas del olimpo no les agrado esto, ellas ayudaron a Hipólita para liberar a su pueblo y les dieron esta isla para mantenerlas aisladas del mundo… y de mi" finalizo, todo fue silencio.

"Tú fuiste…" Heracles se extrañó al ver la mirada furiosa de su oponente, "Tú fuiste el causante de todo esto, el odio de las amazonas hacia los hombres, el sufrimiento de todas ellas fue bajo tu mano…"

"Y una vez que esto termine, iré por todas ellas y les arre mis per-" antes que pudiera terminar de hablar, vigas de madera salieron del suelo y aprisionaron, en vano intento liberarse, mirando al frente vio al sombrío Uzumaki que tenía la mano izquierda en el suelo y la derecha estaba formando un sello, mas y más vigas de madera salieron del suelo y elevaron a Hércules del suelo, lentamente se formó una especia de tronco de madera hechas de enredaderas, todo para finalmente formar un árbol de proporciones titánicas y justo en el medio estaba Hércules que luchaba para liberarse.

"…" sin decir una palabra el Uzumaki se puso de pie, levantando su brazo derecho cerro los ojos, de forma lenta un rasengan su formo y comenzó a crecer, pero rápidamente cuatro cuchillas se formaron en la esfera blanca con azul, con miedo el semi dios miro la esfera de mas de 50 metro de diámetro y las grandes hélices que giraban alrededor haciendo un ruido de corte, "Futon: Rasen-shuriken" con esas simples palabras lanzo su ataque.

Hércules solo pudo mirar el ataque venir hacia el, en cámara lenta el ataque impacto en su pecho, destrozando sus ataduras de madera fue llevado por el ataque que lo elevo al cielo, finalmente el ataque exploto y el semi dios conoció el verdadero dolor, en el medio de la gran explosión sintió millones de agujas clavarse en todo su cuerpo, abriendo la boca intento gritar de dolor pero nada salió, para el fue una eternidad este ataque que pasando los segundos por fin termino.

Apenas consciente vio la altura de su caída, cayendo una velocidad sónica vio la isla, finalmente choco contra el suelo creando una gran cráter, todo su cuerpo le quemaba y dolía, apenas sentía sus extremidades, levantando la cabeza vomito sangre, apenas si pudo arrodíllense, con horror miro al Uzumaki venir asía el, en vano intento retroceder.

"No… ¡Aléjate!" el solo gritar le izo doler todo el cuerpo, ese ataque que recibió no era nada normal, nunca creyó posible de un ataque que le afectara de esa manera, pero eso era lo de menos, el shinobi se detuvo frente a el y sintió algo que nunca avía sentido, miedo, desesperación, horror. El Uzumaki lentamente saco un kunia y de forma brusca tomo el brazo derecho de Heracles, "Que haces?... No, no, no, no" sus suplicas cayeron cuando la kunai fue incrustada en su brazo.

"Esto es solo el comienzo, pero primero" de forma brusca el rubio rompió el brazo derecho de su oponente y le quito unos de las guantes de Nemea, de la misma forma lo izo con el brazo izquierdo del peli negro que solo pudo gritar de dolor, una vez termino tomo los pesados guanteletes y se los puso, caminando lanzo unos golpes probando las armas.

"¿Qué aras ahora?" fue la pregunta de Hércules que ya sentía que iba a morir enseguida, su cuerpo estaba desecho y no sentía nada, estaba derrotado. Pero de pronto sintió algo, sus sentidos volvían y sus heridas se curaron, incrédulo se puso de pie para ver a unas de las copias del Uzumaki que lo avía curado, pero este rápidamente desapareció, pero alegraría no duro cuando sintió que su espalda era fracturada por un golpe de sus propias armas de parte del Uzumaki, gritando de agonía cayó al suelo de nuevo, temblando de dolor levanto la cabeza para mirar de nuevo al shinobi.

"Muerto no me sirves… pero al menos ya no podrás huir" dijo de forma tranquila, mirando sus nuevas armas estas se transformaron en brazaletes, curioso se encogía de hombros. En cuanto a Hércules, esta miro con consternación sus piernas inmóviles, gruñendo de dolor lo noto.

"¡Mis piernas! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!" fue el grito de furia del peli negro que intento tomar al Uzumaki, pero su respuesta fue un demoledor golpe en el rostro que le rompió la nariz.

"Te rompí la base de tu columna vertebral, no podrás caminar nunca mas" dijo con desinterés, esto izo que el odio dentro de Hércules solo aumentara.

"¿Y qué aras? Torturarme hasta que te aburras…" dijo con ira mientras seguía intento levantarte, pero se detuvo al ver la sonrisa del Uzumaki que tomo del cuello y lo comenzó a arrastrar.

"Ya lo veras"

#####################

El gran monte olimpo, se elevaba por encimas de las nubes, divididos en varios edificios vemos uno que sobresalía de todos los demás, eran el panteón de los dioses del olimpo, en este momento estaban todos los dioses reunidos, cada uno de ellos estaba sentado en sus respectivos tronos.

En el trono más alto y grande estaba el, Zeus, este era un hombre de edad avanzada pero se mantenía en forma mostrando su poderoso físico, el padre de los dioses y los hombres en la mitología griega que gobernaba a los dioses del Olimpo como un padre a una familia, de forma que incluso los que no eran sus hijos naturales se dirigían a él como tal. Era el Rey de los Dioses que supervisaba el universo. Era el dios del cielo y el trueno. Sus atributos incluyen el rayo, el águila, el toro y el roble. _**(Apariencia de Zeus del juego dios de la guerra 2 o 3)**_

El trono alado de este abia una mujer hermosa de cabello plateado y ojos del mismo color, esta tenía una gran figura de reloj de arena que se escondida en su túnica blanca con detalles dorados, esta era Hera. Es la legítima esposa y una de las tres hermanas del dios Zeus en el panteón olímpico de la mitología griega. Además, ocupaba el cargo de Reina de los dioses. Su madre se llamaba Rea y su padre Cronos. Hera fue conocida por su naturaleza celosa y vengativa, principalmente contra las amantes y la descendencia de Zeus. La diosa permaneció estoica mirando a su esposo al igual que todos los presentes.

Otro mas era Poseidón siendo este el rey del mar y los terremotos, siendo este un hombre pelinegro de barba corta, el solo llevaba unos pantalones dejando expuesto su cuerpo el cual tenía tatuajes conectados por todo su torso, rostro y brazos, en su mano tenía un tridente de acero con detalles de olas, _**(Apariencia de Poseidón del juego dios de la guerra 3)**_

Otra era afrodita, esta era la diosa del amor y la lujuria, ella era sin duda la más hermosas de todas las diosas presentes, esta era una mujer alta de cabello largo atado en grandes coletas de color rojo, tenía unos ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad, su piel era clara como la leche, la diosa no escondió su disgusto ante todos los dioses, esto no era lo que quería para sus protegidas las amazonas.

En otro trono vemos a Hestia, es la diosa de la cocina, la arquitectura, el hogar, o más apropiadamente del fuego que da calor y vida a los hogares. Es una diosa pacífica. Era la hija primogénita de los titanes Crono y Rea, Como diosa del hogar y la familia, Hestia apenas salía del Olimpo excepto para atender el oráculo de Delfos. La diosa tenía una gran belleza mas al natural a comparación que las demás, ella era castaña de ojos marones, tenía una gran figura voluptuosa, la diosa tenía el ceño fruncido, su mirada se concentró en el rey del olimpo.

En otro trono estaba Deméter la diosa griega de la agricultura, nutricia pura de la tierra verde y joven, ciclo vivificador de la vida y la muerte, protectora del matrimonio y la ley sagrada. Se la venera como la "portadora de las estaciones". La entidad divina tenía el cabello oscuro y unos ojos también negros como el carbón, ella era la más voluptuosa de las diosas, siendo sus pechos grandes al igual que sus caderas y una pequeña cintura, pero su gran cuerpo físico que cualquier hombre o mujer desearía estaba en contraste a la mirada inocente y pura de la diosa. La mujer tenía una expresión de lamento negándose a mirar a cualquiera.

Otro era Apolo que tenía una expresión burlona mientras jugaba con una daga de luz en sus manos, el tenía el cabello rubio y la clásica armadura romana, mirando a su lado este vio con el ceño fruncido el haciendo vacío a su lado. Ya había pasado siglos desde que su hermana Artemis dejo el olimpo para nunca volver, según el sabia ella era ahora una de las amazonas, esto solo izo que el dios del sol solo bufara con aburrimiento, su hermana era una estúpida.

Hermes estaba jugando con una moneda mirando con diversión el desarrollo de los hechos, su cabello parecía hecho de llamas, no llevaba armadura solo una túnicas blanca con dorado, en sus pies tenía unos extraños calzados dorados con alas a los lados. _**(Apariencia de Heremes del juego dios de la guerra 3)**_

Otro era Hades que no estaba en un trono, el estaba recostado en uno de los tantos pilares de la gran sala, era un hombre de cabello largo y oscuro, tenía una armadura oscura con detalles rojos, el dios del inframundo tenia una sonrisa oscura mientras miraba a su hermano que bajo de su trono para caminar y colocarse justo en el medio de todos los dioses.

La siguiente era atenea, ella una mujer hermosa, su cabello era largo de color castaño y sus ojos eran de un color gris azulado, ella tenía una armadura dorada al estilo romano, en su mano cargaba una lanza con grabados. La diosa de la sabiduría miro a su padre con ojos serios y también con cierto resentimiento.

" **Es hora hijos míos, el mundo a ignorado nuestra existencia demasiado tiempo"** comenzó el anciano que miro a sus hijos y sus hermanos, todos ellos tenías diferentes expresiones, **"Esta noche comenzaremos a reinar de nuevo, ya no más dioses falsos solo nosotros"** exclamo con fuerza mientras el cielo era iluminado por relámpagos, pero sus palabras no fueron de agrados para algunos.

" **Padre esto es una locura!"** sin poder contenerse Atenea se puso de pie, esto era un error, el solo hecho de querer eliminar a las amazonas y traer de nuevo a la princesa de estas fue algo inaceptable, pero para horror de las diosas Zeus apareció frente a su hija para tomarla del cuello, sin piedad la lanzo al centro del olimpo, negando con decepción el señor del trueno miro a la diosa de la sabiduría.

" **Es por esos pensamientos por el cual estamos en esta situación, antes éramos alabados y glorificados por los mortales, ahora solo somos información en viejos libros, ya nadie cree en nuestra existencia…"** el cielo del olimpo comenzó a oscurecerse y los rayos comenzaron a caer alrededor de todos los tronos, **"Pero eso cambiara…"**

" **Matando a la mitad del mundo… destruyendo sus pueblos, llenarlos de miedo y desesperación"** fueron las fuertes palabras de Atenea que se puso de pie para mirar a su padre, esto no fue bien visto por el rey de los olímpicos **., "¡Estas hablando de exterminar el mundo! ¡Todo por la estupidez de ser glorificados de nuevo!"** grito con ira y rabia, su respuesta fue un poderoso rayo que casi le atraviesa la cabeza.

" **Cuida tu tono hija…"** fueron las oscuras palabras de Zeus que miro con indiferencia las palabras de su hija **, "Escucha bien… es hora de tomar una decisión, estas con nosotros o contra mía"** fueron las seria palabras del dios que miro de forma sombria a su hija. Su respuesta fue ser apuntado por la lanza de Atenea, la castaña tenía una pequeña lágrima bajando por su ojo derecho, pero su expresión era determinada y decidida.

" **Sabes la respuesta padre"** todo fue en silencio cuando una espada gigante apareció en las manos de Zeus, cuando estaba por atacar a su hija un Pilar de luz lo detuvo, gruñendo vio a Hera, Deméter, Hestia, Afrodita y a Hefestos frente a Atenea.

" **¡Esto es traición!"** grito con ira ante este traición, detrás de el sus hermanos e hijos se reunieron, Hades, Poseidón, Apolo y Hermes, el silencio reino en el lugar, las mirada entre los dos bandos chocaron.

" **Esto es una locura y lo sabes"** hablo con calma Hera que miro con sienta tristeza este inevitables enfrentamiento, tanto la reina como el rey se miraron con desafío, las diosas y Hefestos estaban en desventaja, solo Atenea era alguien experimentada en la batalla, las demás aunque eran poderosas dudaban que fueron lo suficiente para detener a los tres hermanos principales del olimpo.

" **Saben que no pueden ganar"** hablo con burla Hades que invoco una cuchillas moradas unidas unas cadenas, el disfrutaría esto.

" **Juntos podemos ser lo que alguna vez fuimos, esto es innecesario"** dijo poseído que tomo su tridente y se preparó.

" **Hemos cometido demasiado errores en el pasado, tal vez necesitamos un cambio"** esta vez Hestia tomo la palabra que dio un paso al frente. **"Somos parte del pasado, si atacamos al mundo de los mortales solo crearemos un ciclo de dolor y odio, los humanos se levantarán contra nosotros y en estos últimos tiempos hemos visto el grado de poder de algunos de estos"** dijo de forma tranquila, esto izo gruñir a Zeus, entre los humanos han aparecido humanos con habilidades especiales que era simplemente eran inauditos.

" **Por eso debemos de actuar ahora! Si los dejamos seguir cresiendo solo será cuestión de tiempo hasta que aparezca uno y nos desafíen, acaso no lo ven!"** grito con ira el dios del rayo, suspirando este levanto su espada, la hoja del olimpo, su mejor arma, mirándola miro las diosas que se atrevieron a traicionarlos. Los dos bandos estaban por comenzar su pelea cuando se escucharon unos pasos.

Todos voltearon a ver a un rubio traer arrastrando a un moribundo Hércules, el semi dios tenía sus brazos rotos y cubiertos de maratones oscuros, su cara estaba desfigurada siendo cubierta por sangre, respirando de manera pesada miro a su padre y los demás olímpicos, todos los dioses estaban estupefactos, su campeón en ese estado.

"Cumplí mi parte… Déjame ir…" dijo el semi dios con esfuerzo mirando al shinobi que lo tiro para que quedara frente a el, el shinobi miro al peli negro, los guantes de Nemea se formaron en sus puños, con horror Heracles tembló, "Tu me lo juraste…" gruño con ira y miedo.

"Mentí…" fue forma brutal el shinobi golpeo la cabeza de Hércules con un derechazo, el resultado fue la destrucción de la cabeza del semi dios, la sangre salpico el suelo, el cuerpo sin cabeza quedo inmóvil. Todo fue silencio en el olimpo, su campeón acababa de ser acecinado de una manera brutal y macabra, el Uzumaki miro a los dioses presentes, moviendo sus nuevas armas estas volvieron a convertirse en brazaletes.

" **Tu…"** la rabia en Zeus lo desbordó, los rayos del cielo comenzaron a caer en todas direcciones y los truenos ensordecedores se escucharon en todo el olimpo, su mejor campeón, su mejor guerrero, su hijo, fue asesinado por este hombre, segado de ira el dios apunto su espada haci el shinobi, **"¿Cómo te atreves? Venir aquí y matar a mi hijo frente a mis ojos** " ante sus palabras naruto levanto una ceja.

"Como me atrevo… tu te atreviste a atacar mi hogar, declaraste prácticamente la guerra a mis personas queridas, mandaste a este infeliz a llevarse a mi alumna, todo lo que haces tiene consecuencias" dijo de forma calmada mientras caminaba asta quedar cerca de los dioses, "Quiero evitar derramar mas sangre, solo lo diré una vez… no vuelvas a atacar mi hogar o te mato" diciendo esas palabras se dio media vuelta y se alejo de los griegos.

Zeus quedo de pie mirando la espalda del shinobi, lo acababa de amenazar a el, el rey del olimpo, hijo de Cronos y Rhea, el dios del rayo, todos temblaban ante su presencia y este mísero mortal lo amenazó de muerte, **"¡Nadie me amenaza y me da la espalda!"** corriendo con su espada en mano corrió contra el Uzumaki.

Atenea usando su máxima velocidad intento evitar la muerte del Uzumaki, pero ella se sorprendió cuando vio al rey del olimpo ser repelido por una patada del mortal que tenia una expresión seria, todos miraron incrédulos como Zeus se estrelló contra su trono destruyendo este, quedando debajo de los escombro todo fue silencio.

"Entonces tendré que matarte…" dijo con calma el Uzumaki, el shinobi vio como el montón de escombros era borrado por un pilar de rayos que ascendieron al cielo, en el medio de todo estaba Zeus que tenia una expresión de furia, sus ojos ahora celestes brillaban con intensidad.

" **¡MATENLO!"** todo fue en cámara lenta, Poseidón dio un ataque frontal usando su tridente, del lado derecho venia Hermes que corría a una gran velocidad, Apolo con una espada de luz ataco la espalda del Uzumaki, del lado derecho las cuchillas del Hades fueron a la cabeza y cuello del intruso, finalmente Zeus apareció por encima con su espada en alto, a solo milímetros de conectar sus ataques todos fueron segados y golpeado por una cegadora luz dorada.

"…" una vez la luz fue disminuyendo la vieron, era el Uzumaki que tenía una capa dorada al igual que sus pantalones, su piel se volvió un poco más pálida, su cabello levitaba y brillaba amarillo, dos mechones se levantaron formando unas especies de cuernos, por todo su cuerpo y ropa se apreciaba las ranuras negras formadas por círculos y líneas gruesas, en la espalda del rubio flotaban 10 esferas oscuras. Abriendo los ojos el rubio mostro sus ojos amarillos con su pupila en forma de signo mas.

Todo el lugar fue silencia, todos los atacantes del Uzumaki se volvieron a recomponer para mirar incrédulos el gran cambio de su oponente, este de forma lenta camino asía los dioses, pasando junto a unas paralizada Atenea la ignoro, al igual que las demás diosas femeninas y Hefestos.

" **Ni creas que un brillo te hace mejor a nosotros!"** grito Apolo que corría asía el Uzumaki, de las manos del dios se formaron unas lanzas de luz, lanzándolas contra su oponente espero matarlo, pero este simplemente permitió tranquilo, levantando su mano unas de las esferas de su espalda se transformó en un cetro que uso para destruir las armas que venían asía el.

"Idiota" fue el ultimo susurro que escucho Apolo antes de ser atravesado por decenas del barras negras, cayendo asía atrás permaneció inmóvil, los dioses vieron esto con temor, acababa de matar al dios del sol sin problemas.

" **Maldito!"** naruto fue movido cuando recibió el fuerte golpe de Hermes que corría a su alrededor a una velocidad súper sónica, este con ira ciega ataco al rubio que recibió múltiples golpes, **"¡No debiste meterte con nosotros!"** grito el dio que estaba por darle un derechazo, pero no conto con que su brazo fuera atrapado, con horror miro el rostro sombrío del Uzumaki.

"Ni ustedes conmigo" sin piedad el shinobi le dio una patada en la pierna derecha de Hermes rompiéndola de manera grotesco, tomándolo del cuello lo estrello repetidamente contra el suelo, finalmente lo levanto para arrojarlo al cielo, formando sellos de manos inhalo y exhalo, miles de balas de aire fueron contra el dios que solo pudo gritar de dolor al ser despedazado por tal ataque, las balas de aire comprimido lo atravesaron como si de papel estuviera hecho.

Cayendo por fin al suelo gruño con dolor, sangre dorada manchaba el suelo, escuchando pasos vio al rubio frente a el, antes que siquiera pudiera gritar su cabeza fue atravesada por una barra de acero oscuro, el shinobi quitando la barra esta se volvió a transformar en una esfera oscura que floto para volver con su dueño, el rubio de forma lenta volteo para mirar a los tres hermanos restantes.

" **¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?"** fue la pregunta de Zeus que miro con odio al rubio que solo permaneció en silencio, **"Acaso eres un dios de otro mundo!"** grito con frustración, ese maldito acabada de matar a dos de sus hijos como si moscas estos fueran.

"No soy un dios… soy algo mejor que eso, soy un humano" diciendo eso salto contra los tres hermanos que también atacaron, naruto desvío con facilidad las cuchillas en llamas de Hades, tomando la cadena de las armas lo atrajo hacia el, con un grito de ira el rubio golpeo de forma brutal al dios del inframundo mandando a volar, sin embargo no descanso cuando tubo que esquivar los pilares de agua que fueron enviados por el dios del mar.

" **Muere"** grito Zeus que coloco sus manos en el suelo, la electricidad viajo por el agua que estaba en el suelo, antes que pudiera saltar el rubio fue electrificado, gruñendo de dolor vio una gigantesca llamarada de fuego de parte de Hades, siendo envuelto por el fuego gruño, dando un fuerte salto salió del fuego, solo para ver una serpiente de agua chocar contra el, siendo arrastrado por el agua se estrelló contra el suelo.

Pero el ataque no termino ahí, cientos de rayos cayeron sobre el, pasando los minutos por fin los rayos cesaron, los tres hermanos olímpicos sonrieron victoriosos por su victoria hasta que un herido y furioso naruto apareciera detrás de ellos, formando sellos de manos agua se forma a su alrededor y forma un dragón de agua que se estrelló contra Hades, este fue arrastrado por el ataque, que comenzó a reformarse, formando una esfera a su alrededor, el dios se vio atrapado en una esfera de agua.

" **¡Hermano!"** antes que Poseidón pudiera socorrer a su hermano fue atacado con un rio de lava que lo envolvió, este ataque fue escupido por el rubio que tomo unas de las esferas de la verdad y forma una mini Biju-dama para incrustarlo en el pecho de Zeus que intento atacarlo por la espalda. Saliendo despedido a los cielos el dios del trueno exploto con la esfera causando una gran onda expansiva. El monte olimpo comenzó a derrumbarse, solo quedando ahora el panteón donde la pelea continuaba.

"…" solo silencio fue todo lo que se escuchaba entre los espectadores que estaban con miedo e incredulidad ante el shinobi que parecía imparable, un viejo Hefestos miro a su madre, **"¿Qué nos ara una vez que termine con ellos?"** fue la pregunta que pasaba por la cabeza de todas las diosas que solo permaneció en silencio.

" **El vino por el ataque a las amazonas… solo debemos permanecer al margen"** fueron las simples palabras de Atenea que siguió mirando el desarrollo de la pelea.

En el rio de lava un pequeño domo se comenzó a formar hasta que este estallo en un geiser de agua, Poseidón miro su estado, más del 70% de su cuerpo estaba quemado, todas quemaduras eran de tercer grado o incluso mas, con el medio rostro quemado miro como el shinobi caminaba hasta la esfera de agua que contenía a Hades.

" **Atuad de agua"** fueron las palabras de naruto que levanto su mano derecha apuntando a la esfera, cerrando su palma, la esfera comenzó a hacerse más pequeña, gritando Hades intento salir de su prisión que comenzó a comprimirse mas y mas, fijamente el cuerpo no soporto la precio y estallo junto con la esfera de agua. Naruto bajo lentamente la mano, pero tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando casi era atravesado por el tridente de Poseidón, atrapando el arma en el aire miro al dios del mar.

" **¡Mataste a mis hermanos! Te atreves a decirnos monstruos y juzgarnos, tu no eres un héroe por detenernos, crees que somos la única amenaza…"** tomando aire el dios del mar miro con odio al Shinobi que camino asía el, una vez frente a frente los dos se miraron **, "Nosotros salvamos este mundo de amenazas que tu nunca te imaginarias, los titanes tenían este mundo bajo sus pies, nosotros ayudamos a este mundo evitando que sea destruido"**

"Lo salvaron y ahora quieren derrumbarlo, escuche su plan… ustedes merecen este fin" tomando el tridente atravesó el pecho del dios del mar, clavando el arma en el suelo vio el cuerpo inmóvil del dios, "Tiene razón… no soy un héroe" volteando vio a un cansado Zeus venir hacia el, estaba en un estado deplorable y apenas podía mantener su espada en alto.

" **Tu… sabes lo que has hecho"** dijo de forma cansada mientras la sangre bajaba por su boca, clavando la espada en el suelo se sostuvo de esta para no caer.

"Salve mi hogar… y le haré lo mismo a cualquiera que intente atacar mi hogar y las personas que amo" Contesto el rubio que dejo caer su capa de Ashura, el shinobi estaba ileso, solo tenía algunos rasguños en sus ropas, esto izo que un nudo se formara en las gargantas de los espectadores, ni siquiera parecía cansado, tanto poder en una solo persona era simplemente aterrador.

" **Jejeje… tal vez no hoy ni mañana mocoso, pero estas equivocado si crees que has salvado al mundo"** riendo de forma siniestras el dios se puso de pie, pequeños rayos lo rodearon, elevando su espada apunto hacia la Uzumaki que solo frunció el ceño, **"Mas allá de las estrellas hay seres que ni siquiera se comparan a nosotros… créeme si te contara de los seres que estas fuera de este mundo… si ellos vienen… no podrás salvarlas… y morirás junto a este mundo** "

"Entonces moriré en el intento" pateado al dio le arrebato la espada, usando la espada atravesó el pecho de Zeus dejándolo empalado contra el suelo, soltando la espada suspiro, mirando a la nada comenzó a caminar, solo quería irse a casa, lentamente paso junto a los únicos dioses griegos sobrevivientes, "No comentan los mismo errores que ellos…" diciendo esas últimas palabras a las diosas se fue.

"…" Hera lentamente miro el olimpo, todo estaba destruido, suspirando camino entre los escombros, al parecer la guerra dentro del olimpo se solucionó solo, moviendo sus manos todos los escombros se comenzaron a desaparecer, poco a poco todo se fue reconstruyendo.

" **¿Ahora que?"** pregunta Afrodita mirando a su reina, todo fue silencio, las muertes de los dioses masculinos estaban aún grabadas en sus mentes.

" **Cumplir el pedido de ese hombre"** dijo Atenea que camino junto a su Hera, era hora de levantar el olimpo de nuevo, un nuevo olimpo.

 **Chan chan chan, doy por terminado la saga, si todo se descontrolo y se fue al carajo, pero mhe, muchos dirán porque los dioses cayeron tan fácil, pues bueno es que naruto fue con todo sin dudar y los dioses se confiaron demasiado, además sería demasiado larga la pelea y tendría el mismo resultado.**

 **Bueno Hércules ya es historia y baya manera de irse, si se preguntan porque estaba hecho mierda cuando llego al Olimpo pues es sencillo, se negó decir como llegar y bueno naruto se sacó por las malas la información, si golpe con los guanteletes de Nemea anta que hablo, que forma de interrogar.**

 **Por qué naruto izo esto, ya lo dijo cualquiera que venga por la isla o intente algo contra las Amazonas pues esta jodido, sin más déjenme en los comentarios que les pareció el cap y recuerden mientras mas comentarios más rápido saldrá el siguiente cap.**

 **Sin mas CHAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola todo el mundo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, me sorprende como esta historia tiene tanto éxito, por eso la seguiré, sin mucho más que decir continuemos.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulo 7: Adaptarse.**

Ya habían pasado mas de un 16 años desde que Naruto se enfrento al Olimpo, la reconstrucción del pueblo no se izo esperar, aunque pocos lo sepan la tecnología en la isla era mas avanzada de lo que el mundo exterior tenia, pero esto no era del interés de las amazonas así que estaban muy apegadas a sus costumbres, pero eso cambio siendo ahora más modernas al menos en su arquitectura y otros lujos que les felicitaba las cosas.

En el hogar Uzumaki, vemos a una relajado Naruto meditando, no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo, ya teniendo 37 años y no aparentaba más de 20 años, respirando hondo el rubio se relajo en su jardín lleno de vida, sin embargo una sombra se movió a su alrededor.

Cientos de Kunai salieron de la nada, pero el rubio de forma tranquila se puso de pie para tomar posición, "¡Kaiten!" girando sobre su propio eje una cúpula de chakra amarilla lo rodeo, todas las armas revotaron ante el escupo, deteniéndose el Uzumaki seguía con los ojos serrados, moviéndose a un lado esquivo la estocada de una espada, tomando la muñeca de su atacante lo lanzo al suelo.

"¡Ahu oto-san!" fue el quejido de la atacante que mostro ser una joven adolecente de 15 años de cabellera blanca y con varios mechones rojos esparcidos por su cabellera, sus ojos eran azules, su piel ara pálida comparado con el Uzumaki, tenia una buena figura de reloj de arena, la chica vestía unos pantalones cortos naranjas, una camiseta negra con el símbolo de un espiral rojo característico de los Uzumaki y finalmente tenía una claqueta también naranja que era un poco grande para su tamaño. _ **(Chaqueta naranja con negro de naruto en shippuden)**_

"Nada mal Mito-chan, pero aun te falta mucho" dijo en un tono divertido el Uzumaki que acaricio la cabeza de la chica despeinándola, ante esto la adolecente solo sonrió, sentándose los dos disfrutaron la calma del jardín, el rubio solo pudo mirar sonriente a su hija, Mito Uzumaki, se llamaba igual que unas de las grandes shinobi y líder del clan Uzumaki, su tatara abuela Mito Uzumaki.

"¿Oto-san hoy viene Diana-nee?" fue la pregunta de la adolecente que miro el cielo, ante la mención de ese nombre el rubio izo una mueca triste, ya hace varios años la princesa de las amazonas fue al mundo exterior a ayudar a la humanidad, las visitas de ella a la isla eran constantes, pero los últimos dos años no tanto, si venia pasaba mucho tiempo con su hija o su madre, apenas el rubio logro hablar con su alumna que ya era una reconocida heroína en el mundo, dejándole con poco tiempo para convivir con el.

"Si… de hecho ella viene a verte, al parecer te tiene una sorpresa" contesto de forma tranquila el rubio, lentamente los dos se levantaron para ir a su hogar, el shinobi fue a la cocina para preparar algo para el almuerzo, pasando por la sala de estar vio una foto.

Era Perséfone, la amazona estaba parada frente a la casa actual del Uzumaki, su estómago estaba hinchado mostrando estar embarazada, a su lado estaba naruto que abrazaba de forma amorosa a la mujer, ya habían pasado años desde que su esposa murió, el nacimiento de Mito fue algo que el cuerpo de la peli blanca no soporto y también fue el día en que naruto se sintió un completo inútil, trato de usar su marca de sol para curarla pero no funciono, simplemente murió.

Al parecer no podía curar enfermedades o eso pensó, la muerte de su amada lo afecto pero tenía una hija ahora y no debía de pensar en eso, obviamente tuvo el apoyo de todas las amazonas de las isla que lo apoyaron y ayudaron en la crianza de Mito. Saliendo de sus pensamientos naruto sirvió la mesa, los dos Uzumakis se sentaron para comenzar a comer.

"Oto-san" dijo la adolecente que avía terminado de comer, ella nerviosa miro a su padre que pudo una mirada curiosa, "Diana-nee me dijo que me llevaría al mundo exterior" el silencio de apodero de la cocina.

"Ya veo… pues que te valla bien, recuerda nuestra charla verdad?" dijo sonriente mientras comenzaba a levantar los platos, la niña antes que pudiera responder se escucho algo fuera de la casa, confuso el rubio salió para ver un extraño jet/nave, las compuertas inferiores se abrieron, de ahí salió Diana, ella llevaba su característico traje rojo y azul, en su cintura traía su lazo y una espada del otro lado.

"Valla lindo lugar" detrás de la amazona salió una mancha amarilla que se movió por todas partes a un impresionante velocidad, otro era un joven peli negro que tenia una camiseta negra con una S roja enfrente, otro era un niño de vestimenta extraña y traía un antifaz que cubría sus ojos, el ultimo chico era uno de piel morena y cabello blanco, extrañamente este tenía una branquias en su cuello.

"Si es increíble" curioso el Uzumaki vio una adolecente voladora de piel verde y cabello naranja, que miro en todas direcciones emocionada, en especial su jardín, seguido de ella apareció finalmente una chica rubia de vestimenta verde, la adolecente cargaba un arco como arma. Antes que el Uzumaki pudiera decir algo su hija salió de la casa nerviosa.

"Hola chicos" saludo la peli blanca que camino asta quedar frente a los adolecentes de vestimentas extrañas, volteando miro la expresión deberá de su padre, "Oto-san yo-"

"Diana" ignorando a su hija el Uzumaki miro con severidad a su alumna que tenía una expresión seria, "Creí a ver dicho que no la metieras a ellas en su estúpido juego de ser héroes" dijo de manera grabe mientras se cruzaba de brazos, estas palabras hicieron que todos los adolecentes lo miraran, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

"¿Cómo que juegos de héroes?" repitió super-boy que se paró ante le shinobi que lo ignoro, "Oye-" antes de poder seguir fue mandado a volar por el shinobi que simplemente con sus dedos golpeo la frente del mocoso, todos los jóvenes vieron incrédulos como su amigo mas fuerte, en fuerza bruta salía volando hasta el mar.

"No la obligue a nada, ella tomo esta importante decisión" dijo diana que se paro frente a su Sensei, este miro con el ceño fruncido a su estudiante.

"Tal vez… pero tu le llenaste la cabeza de sueños estúpidos de esto de ser héroe…" respirando de manera profunda el rubio trato de calmarse, tomando esta vez una expresión más herida miro de nuevo a diana, "Yo te pedí que no la metieras en esto" dijo en un tono bajo.

"Yo lo se… pero ella tiene mucho potencial y espíritu para esto, si solo supieras todo lo que ha hecho, debes de estar orgulloso de ella" contesto la amazona que tomo un aire de arrepentimiento.

"Estoy orgullosa de ella, pero no quiero que forme parte de esto" dejando de mirar a su alumna camino hacia su hija, que era rodeada por sus amigos, "Tu te quedas aquí" reprendió mientras apuntaba a su hija que bajo la cabeza.

"Pero-" antes que pudiera refutar callo ante la mirada del shinobi.

"Espere ella tiene derecho a elegir que hacer" el Uzumaki miro a la chica verde voladora que se paro frente a el, "Ella es una gran amiga, usted como padre debe de ver por su felicidad"

"Y su seguridad" fue la respuesta rápida de naruto que siguió caminando para pasar alado de la Sr. marciana, "Si supiera que salías para hacer esta tontería no te hubiera dejado salir nunca" fueron las duras palabras del Uzumaki que camino a su hogar, pero se detuvo al escuchar fuertes pisadas, a una velocidad súper sónica Super-boy quiso derribarlo con un derechazo, pero de un momento a otro fue sostenido del cuello.

"Oye suéltalo!" grito Artemis que disparo varia flechas contra el Uzumaki que las atrapo todas con su brazo libre, rompiéndolas bajo la presión de su mano miro a la rubia que retrocedió para lanzar mas flechas, pero se sorprendió cuando su arco fue roto por una kunai que fue lanzada por el shinobi. Por otro lado aqualad al ver al kriptoniano comenzar a perder los colores por la falta de aire ataco con sus espadas de agua.

Pero no llego lejos al ser derribado por el cuerpo de super-boy que fue lanzado asía el, naruto permaneció de brazos cruzados, pero de un momento a otro levanto su pierna derecha conectándola con kid flash que intento darle un golpe, sin pensarlo lo tomo de su cabeza para estrellarlo contra robín que intento atacarlo desde arriba con su barra de metal.

"Detente…" fue el susurro de megan que se elevo desde el suelo como si un fantasma fuera, usando sus poderes telepáticos espero detener al padre de su amiga, pero se sorprendió al ver que este no era afectado, la extraterrestre no espero el leve brillo de los ojos de naruto, de un momento a otro cayo dormida.

"¡Padre detente!" fue el grito de Mito que apunto su espada a su padre, las lagrimas se pudieron apreciar en sus ojos, la chica miro con ira a su padre, "Yo quiero estar haya afuera ayudando a las personas, ¡No quiero vivir aquí toda mi vida como una amazona o un shinobi que solo se queda aquí sin hacer nada! ¡Quiero salvar el mundo siendo un héroe!" grito con determinación, su respuesta, fue la mirada seria de naruto.

"Tu madre y yo vivimos de esa manera y fuimos felices… lamento que tu no lo seas" diciendo eso le dio la espalda a la peli blanca para ir a su hogar, sin mas entro a su casa y cerro la puerta. Sosteniendo su espada mito bajo la cabeza, de manera lenta camino asta la nave seguida de los héroes adolecentes derrotados. Por otro lado estaba Diana que miro la puerta de la casa de su sensei un momento, suspirando camino asta la nave para también entrar.

################

El Uzumaki choco su cabeza contra la puerta, en silencio camino por su sala para sentarse en un sillón, a su lado estaba Kurama que miraba por la ventana como la nave despegaba y se perdía entre las nueves, suspirando el biju solo se sentó de nuevo para mirar a su amigo.

" **Me recuerda mucho a ti esa mocosa… ella quiere salvar a todo el mundo** " fueron las palabras simples de la bestia con cola que miro a la nada, **"Son muy parecidos de hecho, los dos son cabezas huecas que quieren proteger a todos, tu querías ser hokage para proteger a tu aldea, ella un héroes para salvar a quien lo necesite"** dijo de forma calmada mientras movía su cola de forma perezosa.

"Es demasiado inocente aun, solo quiero evitar que desperdicie su vida en un trabajo sin sentido"

" **Si esos idiotas en mallas se consideras héroes, pero ellos solo hacen lo correcto según ellos mismos"** hablo el animal con sabiduría mientras miraba a su compañero que solo dio una risa seca,

"Si el derrotar al 'Villano' para luego encerrarlo y si este escapa se vuelvan a enfrentar, todo como el mal comienzo de un mal chiste, eso no es ser un héroe" hablo de forma un tanto amarga, cruzando sus manos permaneció sentado en la oscuridad de su hogar, seguro su hija ya no volvería ella ya eligió su camino, solo podía desearle lo mejor.

" **Esto no son las nación elementales, al parecer este mundo asi funciona"** diciendo esas palabras el biju salto a una ventana y simplemente se fue.

"…" respirando de manera pesada el Uzumaki se levantó, "No vine a este mundo a involucrarme en estas peleas sin sentido…" sin decir más salió de la casa, por que todo tenia que ser tan difícil.

##################

"No es por ofenderte Mito, pero tu padre es un idiota" fueron las palabras de Kid flas que estaba adolorido y con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, todos los jóvenes héroes estaban en la nave, fue un golpe duro ser derrotados por una sola persona que los derroto como si de un juego se tratase.

"Viejo! No era necesario decir eso" reprendió robín que suspiro cansado.

"No esta bien… es que a veces el solo exagera las cosas" dijo con el ceño fruncido Mito que estaba sentado alado de Artemis, "Pero me sorprendió… nunca lo he visto pelear, cuando entrenábamos juntos él siempre estaba a la defensiva o solo usaba alguna de sus jutsus de restricción para vencerme" dijo esta vez en un tono pensativo.

"Era fuerte… muy fuerte" hablo esta vez Super-boy que apretó sus manos con fuerza, fue humillante ser vendido tan fácilmente, las palabras del clon de Super-man hicieron pensar a los jóvenes, en cuando a diana ella siguió manejando la nave en silencio, aun estaba un tanto estremecida por la mirada de decepción que su Sensei tenía.

"Nunca escucha hablar de el, y porque habita en la isla paraíso, pensé que solo las amazonas podían habitar ahi" dijo Artemis que miro con desilusión su arco roto, gruñendo lo tiro a su lado, tendría que conseguir otro, mientras todos seguían analizando a la persona que los venció vemos a un pensativo robín revisar su computadora de su muñeca.

"Es extraño, no existe en ningunos de mis archivos, ni siquiera en los de la liga de la justicia, es un fantasma" dijo el adolecente que apago la pantalla de su muñeca, debía de notificar esto a batman cuando hubiera la oportunidad.

"Por que no es parte de la liga?" fue la pregunta sorpresiva de Aqualad que miro a la mujer maravilla que sintió las miradas de todos los jóvenes sobre ella, "Tiene los ojos de un guerrero, me recuerda a varios soldados de Atlantis, es fuerte, rápido, astuto, neutralizo con facilidad a una persona que lo atacaba a larga distancia, venció en cuerpo a cuerpo a super-boy, todo sin siquiera romper a sudar, ¿Por qué no es parte de la liga?" pregunto finalmente la pregunta que todos los adolecentes se hacían.

"Es simple, no le interesa, yo mismo intente convencerlo de formar parte de la liga para que nos ayude, pero se negó…" esas palabras hicieron que Mito frunciera el ceño y mirara el suelo, su padre se negaba a hacer el bien, tenia el poder para salvar y proteger muchas personas pero se nego.

"Es un cobarde" todos los adolescentes miraron rápidamente a la peli blanca, había insultado a su propio padre.

"Mito!" colocando la nave en piloto automático Diana se puso de pie, parándose frente a la Uzumaki la miro de manera dura, "Tu padre solo quiere paz, el no quiere tener integración con el mundo exterior" suspirando la amazona le dio la espalda a la hija de su Sensei, en este último año Diana había ingresado a Mito en el grupo llamado Young Justice, obviamente no se lo dijo a naruto ya que este se negaba que su hija fuera parte de esto, pero su estudiante tuvo que hacerlo, la pequeña Uzumaki tenia tanto potencial, era un desperdicio tenerla encerrada en la isla paraíso.

Sabia que estaba mal, pero era un riesgo que decidió tomar, pero esto solo izo que la adolecente peliblanca tuviera pensamientos diferentes respecto a su padre, ella alegaba que su padre debía de estar afuera ayudando al mundo ser un lugar mejor, combatir contra los villanos y derrotarlos, este tipo de pensamientos izo que diana se sentirá molesta, ella deseaba decir las grandes proezas que izo su maestro, el como derroto a los dioses y salvo al mundo.

Pero bajo pedido de Naruto ella tuvo que guardar silencio al igual que todas las amazonas, esto con el solo ser una imagen para su hija y no un asesino de dioses, había cosas que no enorgullecía al Uzumaki, otra cosa que molestaba a Diana era el hecho que se había alejado demasiado de su maestro, todo por el sentimiento de culpa por integrar a su hija en la Young Justice.

"…" cruzándose de brazos la adolecente peli blanca con mechones rojos frunció el ceño, mirando por la ventanilla de la nave vio como se alejaba de la isla, sintiendo una pesadez en el corazón pensó en volver, tal vez estaba dramatizando demasiado, pero al escuchar una alarma en la nave miro con rapidez al frente.

"¡Un ataque en New York! Piden apoyo" dijo robín que se puso de pía para mostrar una imagen de un extraño ser serpiente atacar a a varios héroes, olvidando sus pensamientos Mito se emociono, era hora de salvar el dia.

#####################

El viento soplaba suavemente, en la isla paraíso todo marchaba constante, las mujeres seguían en sus respectivas tareas, pero en la residencia Uzumaki se podía apreciar lo sombrío que estaba todo, afuera de la casa estaban Hipolita, Antiope, Artemis y Alexis, las cuatro mujeres estaban preocupadas por el rubio, ya había pasado un meces desde que Mito se fue con Diana y nunca volvió.

"Hace dos semanas que no lo vemos…" dijo con preocupación la reina que se arrodillo para acariciar unas de las tantas flores del hermoso jardín del Uzumaki.

"Entonces lo sacaremos" diciendo eso Antiope fue a la casa y pateo la puerta derribándola, detrás de ella las mujeres lo siguieron, todo era oscuro y sombrío, pero rápidamente se sintió la peste, rápidamente la general Amazona fue a las ventanas y las abrió.

"Que asco" comento Artemis que se tapó la nariz y frunció el ceño, avía varios platos sucios y ropa sin lavar, caminando por la caso no encontró al shinobi, esto extraño a las amazonas, pasando los minutos finalmente fueron a la habitación del Uzumaki.

"Naruto?" dijo con duda Alexis que vio una sombra en el medio de la habitación, todo era oscuro, acercándose a unas de las ventanas de la habitación la abrió, dejando entrar la luz del sol. Las mujeres se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto sentado en una silla mirando a la nada, tenía una expresión vacías en sus ojos, estaba sucio y tenía una expresión cansada, incluso ya le había crecido una corta barba descuidada.

"…" con el calma el shinobi miro a todas las presentes, bajando la cabeza miro una foto en sus manos, era de el junto a una pequeña Mito, dejando caer la fotografía miro el techo, "Por favor váyanse" fue le simple pedido del rubio que se negó a mirar a cualquiera.

'¿Qué paso contigo?" fue la pregunta de Hipolita que miro con pena al rubio, era extraño ver al siempre alegre y optimista Uzumaki de esta forma. Sin embargo su pregunta no fue contestada, frunciendo el ceño la reina, "¿Por qué te haces esto?" de nuevo su respuesta fue silencio.

" **Están perdiendo el tiempo"** todas las mujeres voltearon para ver a Kurama parado en la ventana, este tenia una expresión seria mientras miraba al shinobi, **"Desde que se fue la mocosa insolente el simplemente se quedó ahí… preguntándose en que se equivocó…"** suspirando el biju solo negó con la cabeza, **"Al parecer izo algo que nunca pensé que aria… rendirse"** finalizo la bestia con cola que se transformó en chakra para volver a entrar al Uzumaki. Quería descansar, no podía estar más de un mes fuera del shinobi.

"Te desconozco" de forma brusca naruto fue levantado de su silla por Antíope, levantándolo lo miro a los ojos, "¿Te preocupa tu hija?" esa pregunta eso reaccionar al rubio que miro a la mujer con seriedad.

"SI…"

"Entonces que haces aquí"

"No lo entiendes… siempre que intervengo algo peor vendrá, el poder atrae el poder de desafiar, si yo aparezco alguien vendrá y tal vez ni siquiera yo pueda detenerlo"

"Y eso desde cuando te detuvo, tu detuviste y mataste a los dioses que iban a causar caos en el mundo" bajando al Uzumaki la amazona sostuvo de los hombros al rubio para mirarlo, "Ya salvaste esta isla… tu puedes salvar al mundo"

"Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con las reglas de este nuevo mundo, si uso mis principios aquí seré perseguido y cazado por los mismos héroes"

"Y que? No estás solo naruto, yo se que tu no detendrás a los villanos para mandarlos a la cárcel como Diana, no tu aras lo que se debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo…" de forma suave la amazona abrazo al rubio, "…No estas solo, si nos necesitas sabes donde estamos" ya separándose el rubio camino por su habitación, yendo a la esquina de su habitación rompió el suelo para sacar una pequeña caja.

Todas las amazonas vieron como el shinobi sacaba una banda oscura con una placa metálica, mirándola un momento se la coloco, suspirando con una sonrisa cansada el Uzumaki se puso de pie, "Creo que ya tuve demasiada tranquilidad por un buen tiempo… es hora de volver, ¡Cuidado mundo Naruto Uzumaki el ninja cabeza hueca numero 1 ha vuelto!" sin pensarlo el rubio salto por la ventana rompiéndola.

"Primero date un baño tarado!" el grito de Artemis se escucho en toda la isla.

#########################

Estaba amaneciendo, en el medio del mar se podía apreciar un bote. En el pequeño bote vemos al un hombre rubio adulto remando, al frente de este estaba su inseparable compañero Kurama que tenía una enorme sonrisa extraña que iso al rubio sentir incómodo.

"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó el shinobi que seguía remando, el porque iban en un vote pequeño con las tantas maneras de viajar, pues bueno al Uzumaki le gustaba mas esta forma además no estaba tan entusiasmado en llegar al mundo exterior.

" **Nunca pensé que el mocoso tarado que gritaba tonterías terminaría asiendo esto…"** el Uzumaki sonrió ante sus palabras realmente había cambiado tanto, pero aun estaba confuso cuando la sonrisa del biju solo creció, **"Tener sexo con cuatro mujeres a la vez como despedida de la isla** " casi se les fue de las manos el remo que estaba usando.

"¡Que te dije de espiar maldita bola de pelos!" grito el shinobi mientras trataba de disminuir el sonrojo de su cara, sin embargo su queja no fue escuchada en cambio solo se escucho la risa burlona del animal.

" **¿Espiar? Idiota todas en las isla escucharon los gritos y gemidos provenientes de la casa… nunca pense que se sentiría tan orgulloso, has superado mis expectativas"** dijo Kurama riendo de forma burlona mientras se limpiaba una lágrima falsa mientras se mostraba orgulloso de su compañero, pero no duro mucho ya que tubo que agacharse para esquivar el remo que casi lo derriba del bote.

"Solo callaré…" ya había pasado una semana desde que salió de su estado depresivo, después de poner las cosas en orden, afeitarse y hacerse decidió dar un paso y salir de la isla, preparando todo lo necesario se preparo para irse, pero tubo una sorpresa de despedida por parte de Hipólita, Artemis, Antíope y Alexis.

Y bueno después de casi todo un día sin ver la luz del sol por fin se fue, dejando detrás de el a 4 alegras y complacidas amazonas, hace unas horas que desembarco de la isla, ahora su objetivo era ir al mundo exterior y ver que tan mal estaban las cosas, el unirse con Diana y su hija no era algo que tenia en mente, debía de respetar los ideales de su alumna e hija.

Suspirando siguió remando, pasando los horas se cruzo con varios barcos ya sea pesqueros o simplemente personas adineradas en grandes yates, encogiéndose de hombros siguió remando, viendo una gran estatura verde de una mujer levanto una ceja, al parecer llego a alguna ciudad de américa si no se equivocaba, remando llego asta a un puerto, dando un salto respiro hondo, bueno aquí estaba.

" **Mira este basurero…"** dijo Kurama que vio el puerto con molestia, había mucha basura y gente de mala muerte mirándolos con cierto interés, no llevaba ni un minuto y ya quería largarse, **"sabes que al demonio"** diciendo eso el biju se transformó en chakra y se funcionó al Uzumaki, suspirando el Uzumaki siguió caminando por el puerto para integrarse a la ciudad.

"Lindo traje vas un convención de Otakus idiota" naruto rápidamente se giro para ver a un grupo de adolecentes caminar a su alrededor, todos se mostraban burlones y extrañados por el rubio, este se miro a si mismo y no entendió el problema, vestía su capa naranja con flamas negras, debajo temía su chaleco jounin, unos pantalones oscuros y varios bolcillos en estos, finalmente tenia también su banda en su frente.

"¿Otaku?" repitió el Uzumaki esa palabra no le sonaba conocida, tal ves era otro idioma, había estudiado con las amazonas sabia decenas de idiomas, esto no era un problema para el, sin darle importancia siguió caminando pero su camino fue obstaculizado por un adolecente encapuchado que saco una navaja, mas de 5 delincuentes rodearon al Uzumaki que solo suspiro, (Enserio ni 5 minutos y ya me quieren robar, si este mundo va mal)

"Dame todo lo que tengas" uno de los delincuentes trato de tomar el Uzumaki que simplemente lo tomo de la muñeca y puso una mirada seria, rápidamente todos los amigos de asaltante sacaron armas y apuntaron el rubio.

"¡Suéltalo hijo de puta!" grito un joven castaño que puso el cañón de su arma detrás de la cabeza del shinobi, que seguía tranquilo, sin embargo este solo sintió el demoledor golpe su estómago, cayendo de rodillas vomito su almuerzo y sangre, los disparos no se hicieron esperar.

"Muer-" antes que pudiera terminar otro de los delincuentes fue noqueado por un derechazo que le fracturo la mandíbula, cayendo al suelo noqueado, los delincuentes restantes retrocedieron, ni siquiera vieron cuando este sujeto se habían movido, los últimos tres trataron de huir si no fuera por que les dispararon en las piernas.

"Interesante" dijo Naruto que miro el arma con siento interés, tirándola a un lado siguió su camino al centro de la cuidad, estas armas eran peligrosas y simples de usar, era un peligro ya el solo que cualquiera al parecer pueda conseguir una, alejando esos pensamientos llego al centro de la cuidad siento este un parque de gran tamaño.

" **¿Y que aras?"** fue la pregunta de Kurama desde el interior del rubio que solo se sentó en unos de bancas.

" _No lo se aun, no puedo andar como un loco matando a cualquiera que se lo merezca, no debemos de pensar las cosas con calma"_ dijo en su mente Naruto que se puso a pensar, debía de ser cuidadoso con lo que hacia, no quería tener a Diana y su grupo de gente disfrazada detrás de el, frunciendo el ceño miro el cielo.

" **Mmm… puedes usas un alias y moverte desde las sombras, asi no llamarías la atención"** sugirió el biju con aburrimiento mientras bostezaba, era buen plan, y también una buena forma de operas sin ser molestado.

"Te refieres a ser como Óbito… no es mala idea, es mejor que ir al descubierto haciendo un desastre" con esa plan en mente se puso en movimiento, extraño se sentía emocionado de volver a la acción, es como decía Ero-sennin un shinobi siempre será shinobi. Poniéndose de pie camino por el parque silbando de manera tranquila pasando entre las personas del lugar.

 **Y bueno listo, ufff cansado, bueno como notaron pasaron muchas cosas, si la hija de naruto, la unión de esta en Young justice, si todo fue muy forzado no me lo repitan pero bueno fue mi mejor esfuerzo, ya que quiero hacer esta historia lo mas diferentes posibles de todas las demás historias ya escritas, pero bueno espero no cagar la historia.**

 **Hubo un comentario que llamo mi atención y fue de walkerxd, su comentario es correcto y me di cuenta que naruto no seria un humano, al menos no de la tierra, ya que se considera un extraterrestre a un ser que viene de otro mundo y bueno naruto viene de otro mundo, en cuanto a su pelea con los dioses del olimpo, si lo se, los nerfee demasiado, ya que algunos de ellos daban para mucho mas pero bueno ya fue.**

 **Sin mas recuerden mientras mas comentarios y apoyo mas rápido sacare otro cap, sin mas CHAAAAUUUUUUUU y cuídense.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow cuantos comentarios, pera esta vez estos fueron muy interesantes, por comentarios como esos no dormí por terminar este cap, pero igual gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ahora respondamos algunos.**

 **Logan mirninghtstar: si lo se, pero era necesario para que la historia siga su curso, pero es solo por esta vez creo, en cuanto a naruto y su alias pues bueno en este cap lo veremos.**

 **KuroNanashi: Lo lamento pero no, sinceramente no quiero a naruto con el Rinnegan o el sharingan, ya que los siento fuera de naruto, además me gusta que naruto tenga verdaderos retos que pasar y el tener esos ojos le sacaría el sentido a mi parecer, pero bueno es mi opinión, ya que siendo sincero Itachi, shisui, Nagato, Zabusa y Jiraiya son mis personajes favoritos y tres de ellos poseen Dojutsu. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Darkosoul: tranquilo mi querida ratita, todo es parte de trama, es un plan que les dajara impactados, bueno exagere pero creo que será buena, sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **W.M King: Emm je, no lo se, para mi el harem con incesto es algo que prefiero no tocar, solo dire eso, al menos por ahora.**

 **CCSakuraforever: bueno me alegra que te guste, solo esperas y veras como la historia mejora mas y mas.**

 **Mikpirat: ¡Madre mia! Unos de los mejores comentarios hasta ahora, todo lo que dijiste es cierto y tendrá gran influencia en la historia, no crean que Diana saldrá bien después de esta traición que le izo a su maestro, tengo que decir que las frases que sacaste del anime de naruto son simplemente geniales y épicas, sin más gracia por tu comentario.**

 **SEOR BLACK: ¿lemon? Tranquilo mi lector eso viene en un futuro cercano y será el primero que allá escrito.**

 **Black soul uzumaki: Mmm interesante pero esto tomara otro rumbo, en cuanto a lo del chakra si es cierto, pero ten en cuenta que desde la descendencia de Indra y Ashura recién el chakra llego a las personas a mas a fondo ya que esto nacieron con estos, si se le es pasado no es tan poderoso como si se hubiera nacido con el, o eso creo yo. En cuanto a las habilidades de mito, eso se vera en este cap, sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Hay otros comentarios que no llegue a contestar o si no esto seria demasiado largo, sin mas comencemos de una vez**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capítulo 8: Encuentro…**

En una gran cueva vemos cientos de artefactos tecnológicos muy avanzados, lleno de armamento o transportes increíbles, pero dejando eso de lado vemos varias pantallas mostrando diferente información y vídeos de un hombre que se movía entra las sombras, frente a las pantallas estaba uno de los héroes más conocidos del mundo, incluso fuera del planeta era reconocido.

El caballero de la noche, Batman, el héroe miraba con molestia la información que aparecía ante el, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su fiel amigo y mayordomo Alfred, con calma el hombre de esmoquin dejo una charola con alimentos en una mesa.

"¿Algo interesante señor Wayne?" pregunto con calma mientras miraba las pantallas, interesado vio una imagen del hombre, era alto de complexión masculina y bien formado, vestía unos pantalones de combate negros y zapatos de punta de acero, una camiseta naranja y sobre este una gran chaqueta de cuero negro, finalmente tenía una extraña mascara en espiral naranja que dejaba ver un solo ojo siendo este el derecho y su cabello oscuro sobresalía mostrando ser un tanto largo y picudo.

"Tenemos un asesino dando golpes en todo el mundo… su primera aparición fue hace 6 meces, estuvo en África y mato a varios generales y contrabandistas que estaban en el negocio de mover diamantes de África al resto del mundo, esto sucedió en pleno día cuando estaban trayendo armas para la resistencia que se autodenominaba Kinshasa…" relataba el héroe mientras mostraba imágenes de los recién mencionados.

"¿Qué fue de las armas que iban a ser entregadas a la resistencia?" pregunto curioso el mayordomo.

"Fueron destruidas junto con el combio, no quedo nada y todos los diamantes desaparecieron, pero al día siguientes estos fueron 'Donados' a una beneficencia que se encarga de ayudar a las personas que son afectadas por esta guerra" dijo frunciendo el ceño, las imágenes esta vez cambiaron a un noticiero que mostraba como las personas pobres celebraban por la gran donación anónima.

"Valla todo un Robín Hood" exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa el hombre mayor, con esa cantidad donada seguro le aria mucho bien a las personas, construir escuelas, hogares, centro donde puedan servir alimentos gratuitos, era un buen acto de parte del enmascarado.

"Es un asesino Alfred" contesto de forma dura el héroe que siguió mostrando más información de todo lo sucedido en los últimos meces, "Extermino a toda una mafia en Italia que eran temidos en todo el país, Ataco varios combois guerrilleros en Irán, Mato a varias personas en el cartel narco en Colombia, mato a toda una red clandestina en Chicago que se encargaba de secuestrar niñas y mujeres de todas las edades, en solo un día mato a 96 personas y libero a todas las víctimas de esta red" más y más archivos se mostraban todos de diferentes sucesos alrededor del mundo.

"Wow… ¿Es posible hacer todo es en tan poco tiempo?" pregunto sorprendido el mayordomo viendo los archivos con extrañes, algunos de estos sucedieron por muy poca diferencia de tiempo, algunos hasta casi al mismo tiempo, pero estas en varios lugares al mismo tiempo, eso era nuevo.

"Sospecho que tiene la habilidad de clonarse, este sujeto es peligroso, saldré para informarle a la liga de su existencia, debemos de actuar" sin decir mas el Caballero de la noche camino por la batí cueva y subió a su Jet, debía de ir a la atalaya. En cuanto a Alfred este simplemente quedo observando la pantalla, sin poder contenerse sonrió, tal vez era un asesino, pero sus acciones eran nobles y a veces eso es importante, pelear por las razones correctas, como el cuándo peleo en la guerra por su país, si había matado pero por una buena causa.

"Un mal necesario" dijo con duda el hombre mayor que apago las pantallas, a veces el mundo necesitaba personas como estas, que estén dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos para hacer un mundo un lugar mejor, riendo entre sientes fue al elevador, seguro que el Sr. Wayne lo contradeciría, suspirando simplemente subió a la mansión aun tenia obligaciones.

############################

 **Los Cabos** es uno de los cinco municipios del estado de Baja California Sur, México, y se localiza en el extremo Sur del Estado, en unos de los tanto edificios de unas de las ciudades más peligrosas del mundo vemos algo singular, encima de unos de los edificios avía una personas sentada tranquilamente en una pequeña silla plegable, a su lado había una pequeña radio.

Las persona era una mujer disfrazada, su traje completamente rojo con negro, era apretado dejando mostrar su gran figura reloj de arena, siendo sus pechos copa D una cintura estrecha y unas grandes caderas, estaba bastante armada, siendo unas katanas gemelas en la espalda, tenía un cinturón lleno de bolcillos, a los lados tenía un arma M1911, llevaba una máscara roja con bordes negros alrededor de sus ojos y sus ojos extrañamente eran cubiertos también la máscara dejando solo dos ojos blancos en la máscara, finalmente tenía una gran cola de caballo rubia sobre saliendo de su cabeza. Con calma la mujer enmascarada miro a la nada.

"Si puto lector, ahora tengo que ser un personaje de Marvel en el Universo DC, si estoy jodida, es como ser un hincha de Argentina en un estadio lleno de Hinchas de Bracil, si ufff estoy jodida" suspirando se puso de pía para estirarse y mirar en el edificio frente a el una Suit donde al parecer había una fiesta con varias personas importantes. "Si se preguntan quién soy pues, soy el sueño de cualquiera adolecente calientuliento Lady. Deadpool o Wendy para los amigos" diciendo eso se trono el cuello y corrió para saltar del edificio.

En cuanto a los mafiosos estos bebían y disfrutaban de las Stripers, pero todos escucharon el romper de una ventana, los disparos no se hicieron esperar, cayendo de forma seca los hombre vieron a una mujer disfrazada en el suelo con varios agujeros por todos los disparos que recibió, "Bha no fue nada" dijo un grandulón moreno que guardo su arma, pero todos vieron con horror como la cabeza de este fue cortada por la espada de la mujer enmascarada que sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar, dando un salto se subió a una mesa para comenzar a matar a todos los presentes, excepto a las stripers que había escapado cuando comenzó el tiroteo.

"¡Nadie sale de aquí hasta que lo mate!" fue el grito de al parecer el jefe que era un hombre alto de barba, corriendo por el edificio llego a una habitación del pánico, cerrando la gran puerta de metal detrás de el, una vez dentro miro por las cámaras de seguridad como todos sus hombros eran asesinados de forma brutal. Pasando los minutos todo fue silencio.

"¡Sorpresa!" pareciendo frente a una de las cámaras la mercenaria golpe la cámara, "Sabes no puedes estar ahí todo el día, sal para que sea rápido" cargando su arma estaba por actuar cuando es escucho un estruendo, la puerta de entrada de la Suit fue derribadas y decenas de asesinos armados con metralletas entraron, todos apuntaron a la mujer vestida de rojo. "Oh puta mierda" corriendo por la Suit salto para quedar detrás de la barra del bar.

"¡Mátenla!" los disparos no se hicieron esperar y llovieron sobre la mesa que servía de escudo a la mujer, pero de un momento a otro todas las luces se apagaron, en la completa oscuridad se escucharon unos grotescos golpes y quebraduras, pasando los minutos todo fue silencio nuevamente.

"Que conveniente" saliendo de su escondite la anti-héroe camino en la oscuridad, yendo a un costado encendió las luces, sin darle importancia miro a todos los hombres muertos en el suelo, yendo a la habitación del pánico miro que la puerta ya no estaba, corriendo a la habitación vio el cadáver de su objetivo.

"…" detrás de la mercenaria estaba el, parado en el medio de la habitación, este tuvo que sacar de su manga una Kunai para evitar ser cortado por las espadas de la mujer que la ataco sin piedad, chispas se crearon por el choque de hojas de metal. Pero de forma casi instantánea el enmascarado rompió las espadas de la enmascarada de rojo y tomándola de la parte trasera de su cuello la estrello contra el suelo.

"Dominante eee, así me gustan" sin vergüenza la mujer de rojo froto su tercero contra la entrepierna de su atacante, logrando distraerlo la uso su arma para dispararle varias veces en el torso, tomándolo del brazo lo estrello contra el suelo, sentándose en su torso Ledy. Pool apunto su arma directo a la cabeza del enmascarado.

"Impresionante" dijo el enmascarado que simplemente permaneció en silencio, las balas en su torso comenzaron a salir y sus heridas comenzaron a regenerarse casi al instante, esto llamo la atención a la anti-heroe que puso el cañón de su arma directo en la frente del enmascarado.

"Si lo soy, ahora mascara de cagada naranja dime el porque me quitaste mi objetivo, tenía un pago de más de medio millón de dólares por ese malnacido" dijo mientras presionaba levemente el gatillo.

"Puedo ofrecerte más que eso, eso si estas dispuesta a formar parte de algo más grande" contesto de manera seria mientras miraba a los ojos a la anti-heroe, la rubia vio ese brillante ojo azul detrás de la máscara, suspirando saco su arma de la cabeza del sujeto.

"Formar parte de algo mas grande… hmm como los mutantes en el Universo Cinematográfico Marvel de Disney" dijo de forma vaga mientras sin vergüenza se movía sobre el enmascarado frotando su entrepierna con la de el, confuso el hombre se preguntó que era UCM o Disney, negando con la cabeza movió su mano derecha para tocar el rostro de la rubia.

"Puedo ayudarte si tú me ayudas Wendy Wilson… necesito personas para un equipo y debo de decir que estoy Impresionado con todo lo que has hecho" antes que se diera cuenta la rubia estaba de pie y sin su máscara, frunciendo el ceño la mujer disparo contra el enmascarado que a una velocidad increíble atrapo las balas.

"¿Decepcionado?" fue la pregunta simple de la mujer que mostro su rostro, sus ojos eran marrones y tenía un rostro afilado sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención era como su piel parecía haber sufrido grabes quemaduras de tercer grado, "¿Qué dices de una cita con la mujer cara de pizza?" dijo con burla mientras guardaba sus armas, ya no tenía sentido el estar aquí. Pero cuando estaba por irse no llego lejos cuando una palma tomo su pecho derecho justo sobre su corazón, un brillo naranja débil la cubrió pero rápidamente este desapareció, extrañada se sintió diferente.

"Tomalo como un regalo… si aceptas usa esto" lanzándole una tarjeta a la mercenaria esta la tomo, sin decir una palabra el enmascarado desapareció como si de una sombra se tratase, la mercenaria se encogió de hombros y estaba por tirar la tarjeta cuando miro su reflejo en una charola de plata que estaba en el suelo, lentamente tomo el objeto para abrir los ojos con incredulidad.

"…" su rostro era completamente normal, lentamente acaricio su mejilla, tirando la charola a un lado se quitó la parte superior de su traje, su piel era coma la recordaba levemente bronceada, un nudo se formó en garganta, tomando nuevamente la tarjeta vio un extraño símbolo rojo en espiral, debajo de este había un nombre, "Sennin"

######################

En el medio de bosque de alguna parte de Canadá vemos un símbolo grabado en un árbol, este de pronto brillo y apareció un hombre enmascarado que suspirando se quitó la mascara mostrando a Naruto, este haciendo sellos de mano cancelo el jenge, su cabello se izó más corto y volvió a ser rubio, respirando hondo naruto camino por el bosque, llegando hasta un gran árbol lo toco, este mostro ser un holograma mostrando que debajo de esta había una escotilla.

"Sennin" diciendo eso la escotilla se abrió, dando un salto entro, caminando por un largo pasillo sub terreno llego asta otra gran puerta, un escáner rojo escaneo al Shinobi, rápidamente la puerta se abrió, lo que estaba adentro simplemente era increíble, varias mesas con diferentes equipamiento y experimentos, siguiendo caminando naruto vio un gran ser metálico.

"Oh has llegado" el robot se abrió mostrando a una joven de 15 años morena, la chica tenía el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, su piel era morena, tenía una figura pequeña pero firme, vestía una falda corta de jin oscuro, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta oscura, la niña tenía unos lentes extraños que se transformaron en unos pendientes plateados. "¿Cómo te fue con la Fredy Gruger?" pregunto mientras iba a una mesa y abría un mini refrigerador, tomando una lata de bebida energética iba a tomarla pero ante que se diera cuenta esta se le fue arrebata e intercambiada por un vaso de leche.

"Debes de tomar cosas más saludables y no le digas así a ella" dijo el rubio que abrió la bebida en sus manos y la bebió, tomando una silla se sentó.

"Oye ya te dije que no te metas con mis alimentos" suspirando la chica bebió de todas la forma la leche, dejando el vaso vacío camino hasta quedar frente a un espacio en blanco, moviendo sus manos decenas de pantallas y hologramas se formaron a su alrededor.

"¿Algún otro candidato Shuri-chan?" pregunto el Shinobi que miro las imágenes de varios héroes y villanos en diferentes lugares haciendo diferentes actos, el debía de agradecer mucho la ayuda de shuri, el encontró a la niña hace unos meces y la saco de extraño laboratorio donde obligaban a la niña a crear cosas increíbles con la tecnología más básico que se podía encontrar. Según leyó los archivos del laboratorio la niña tenía un coeficiente de más de 1400 eso era casi 10 veces más que las personas en si ya inteligentes.

"Bueno he encontrado uno que otro loco en mallas que tal vez te interesen, sin duda serán un grupo extraño" dijo en broma mientras mostraba la imágenes de varias personas. Poniéndose de pie naruto miro con atención los posibles candidatos.

"Es hora de equiparar fuerzas" si la liga venia por ellos estarían preparados, tarde o temprano seria descubierto y cazado, aunque era fuerte no sería una buena idea enfrentarse solo a toda la liga y permanecer aun en el anonimato, sonriendo miro a su posible equipo que lo ayudaría en su objetivo, que el mundo sea un lugar mejor.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando varias alarmas sonaron, rápidamente la adolecente morena uso las computadoras para mostrar la emergencia, en alguna parte de Texas vemos el enfrentamiento entre Young Justice y un ser particular, se parecía demasiado a flas, solo que su traje era amarillo con rojo, Shuri rápidamente determino el lugar jackeando los satélites de la liga.

"Ya están las coordenadas" en la muñeca de naruto apareció una pantalla holográfica mostrando las coordenadas, asintiendo con la cabeza desapareció en un destello amarillo, al parecer su reunión de un equipo deba de esperar.

###############################

¿Cómo terminaron así?

Fue la pregunta que pasaba por la cabeza de mito cuando fue derribada por un fuerte derechazo de su atacante, que con facilidad esquivo todos proyectiles y flechas que eran lanzados por Robin y Artemis, pero estos no duraron mucho ya que fueron derribadas por el velocista amarillo, que se detuvo un instante para tomar algo de su cinturón y lanzarlo directo a la frente de Megan. La chica marciana grito de dolor cuando el objeto en su frente la electrocuto.

"¡Malnacido!" Super-boy voló contra el meta humano que con facilidad esquivo todos los golpes, desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad Zoom esquivo los látigos de agua de Aqualad que golpearon al clon de superman que salió volando asía atrás.

"Aqualad a la Atalaya necesitamos apo-" antes que el joven moreno pudiera terminar fue sostenido del cuello por el velocista que le quito su comunicador y lo destruyo, sonriendo de manera oscura estrello al joven héroe contra el suelo, pisándolo lo dejo hundido en un cráter.

"¡Déjalos en paz!" Wally usando su máxima velocidad ataco al meta humano que esquivo todos los golpes con facilidad, siendo tomado por su brazo este fue detenido, antes que se diera cuanta su rodilla derecha fue rota por la fuerte patada de Zoom, gritando de dolor este fue silenciado cuando un extraño aparato que fue conectado en su pecho.

"Dulces sueños mocoso" un extraño brillo salió de kid Flash que grito de dolor asta al pasar de los segundos este cayo noqueado al suelo, el brillo se dirigió al meta humano que río de forma oscura, la imagen de este se distorsiono y rayos rojos se formaron a su alrededor, "Wow, nada mal" dijo de forma satisfactoria mientras se tronaba el cuello.

Pero de un momento a otro el kriptoniano aprecio frente al meta humano y lo bombardeo con poderosos golpes que hicieron retroceder a su oponente, pero para incredulidad de todos, de un momento a otro ambos puños de Super-boy fueron atrapados, este sorprendido miro a Zoom que tenía una sonrisa malévola, "Ah ah ah… eso ya no funciona mala copia de superman" en una ráfaga de miles de golpes en un solo instante el adolescente salió volando asía atrás con su pecho abollado y lleno de moretones.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" grito esta vez Aqualad que logro atrapar una de las muñecas de su atacante, pero este vibro y desapareció, lo último que sintió el originario de la Atlántida fue un devastador golpe en su nuca que lo noqueo, finalmente solo quedaron consientes Mito, robín y Artemis.

"Esto es inútil, su tecnología es muy avanzada, sabe cómo atacamos y nos contrarresto sin problemas, es como si supiera el cómo peleamos y nuestras estrategias, debemos de retiraron" fue la sentención de Robín que gruño en lo bajo, era demasiado para ellos.

"¿Cómo? Si ya venció a todos" pregunto Artemis que soca un cuchillo de su bota derecha, sin su arco debía de emplear pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, antes que ella pudiera actuar alguien se puso frente a los dos jóvenes héroes. Mito saco de un sello de su muñeca un mango de espada, este era azul con dos pequeños picos a los lados, pero de un momento a otro se formó una hoja de espada hecha de pura energía eléctrica, pequeños rayos rodearon la espada.

"Yo lo detendré, tengo 5 clones que estaba listos para llevarse a los demás" dijo de forma determinada mientras levantaba su espada contra su enemigo que solo se cruzó de brazos de forma divertida, una distracción para que los demás logren escapar.

"¡Estás loca Shinobi el té matara! ¡Junto po-" antes que el chico maravilla pudiera seguir fue noqueado por un fuerte golpe de la amazona, igualmente lo izo con Artemis, varios clones tomaron a sus amigos caídos y se los llevaron, no paso mucho para que solo quedaron Zoom y Mito.

"Valla todo una heroína, lástima que no servirá de mucho" desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad el meta humano ataco a la peliblanca con mechones rojos, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago espero derribarla, pero se sorprendió al que la chica se transformaba en un roca, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando más de seis clones de la chica lo atacaron con espadas en mano.

"¡No me subestimes infeliz!" una de las clones logro dar un corte profundo en el hombro de Zoom, que tenía que seguir moviéndose esquivando todos los cortes, pero para el velocista todo se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño levanto su brazo, con un simple chasquido de dedos creo una honda expansiva que destruyo todos los clones y mando a volar a la original, pero la Uzumaki derrapando izo sellos de manos y una soplo un gran corriente de aire comprimido.

Gruñendo el meta humano planto con fuerza sus pies en el suelo, sentía varios cortes en todo su cuerpo, pero su regeneración los curo en un instante, una vez la ventisca se detuvo vio un kunai venir hacia el, pero para su incredulidad estas se clonaron en cientos, entrecerrando los ojos corrió entre las cuchillas para pasar sin problemas entre ellas, llegando justo frente a su oponente le dio un poderoso derechazo en el centro del estómago de la adolecente.

"Nada mal…" dijo de forma tranquila mientras retiraba su puño, cayendo de rodillas la chica escupió sangre, el golpe le demolió las entrañas, temblando de dolor intento levantarse solo para ser pateada, cayendo asía atrás, se paró lentamente nuevamente, "Vamos eso es todo" dijo con burla, incitándola extendió su mano e hizo además para que ataque, "¡Ven!" esto izo que la peli blanca se enfureciera y atacara.

"¡Haaaaa!" con un grito de guerra corrió contra el villano para taclearlo, ni siquiera pudo moverlo, en un instante recibió cientos de golpes en todo el cuerpo, siendo tomada por su cabello fue lanzada varios metros en lo alto para caer, pero no llego a tocar al suelo cuando fue golpeada en el mentón con un fuerte derechazo, cayendo de nuevo fue atrapada por su cuello.

"Una vez que termine esto sigue la liga, aun haci fueron un buen calentamiento para mi verdadera pelea" dijo de forma tranquila mientras apretaba el cuello de la chica, pero al ver su sonrisa frunció el ceño, "¿Qué es lo gracioso?" preguntó apretando más su agarre, pero la sonrisa de la chica no callo.

"Tu-u te descu-u-daste" dijo con esfuerzo mientras formaba un sello de mano con su mano derecha, Zoom vio como tenía varios papeles con extraños grabados pegados en el, antes que pudiera quitárselos estos se encendieron y sucedió lo inevitable, "Boom" fue la simple palabra de Mito para ser envuelta por la explosión.

La explosión sacudió el suelo y lo destrozo, en un gran cráter humeante vemos a una apenas consciente Uzumaki que tenía varias quemadura y moretones, su vestimenta estaba destruida solo ocultando su decencia, poniéndose de pie la adolecente escupió sangre, la resistencia de las amazonas y su factor de curación Uzumaki la había salvado de una muerte segura.

"¡Mocosa insolente!" ese grito izo que la adolecente abriera los ojos con incredulidad, frente a ella estaba el, su vestimenta estaba a destruida, pero extrañamente se comenzó a regenerar al igual que todas las grabes quemaduras y heridas del velocista que tenía una mirada furiosa en sus ojos rojos, lentamente comino hasta llegar ante la peliblanca con mechones rojos que cayo inconsciente sin poder soportar más el cansancio.

Viendo la espada de relámpagos de la chica a un lado la tomo, con una sonrisa siniestra empuño la espada, "Adiós" justo en ese momento su muñeca fue atrapada, de forma lenta miro a su lado y lo vio, era un hombre de cabello oscuro y picudo, tenía una máscara naranja en espiral, vestía de forma bastante normal siendo una gran chaqueta de negro, una camiseta naranja y unos pantalones de combate verdes oscuros.

Las miradas de ambos chocaron y la tensión en el aire se volvió pesada muy pesada. Una pelea termino solo para que otra comience.

###########################

En la atalaya había una reunión de emergencia, un una mesa estaban reunidos los mayores héroes de la tierra, Super-man, Wonder Woman, Flash, Cyborg, Cap Átomo, Shazam, Mujer halcón, Detective marciano, Canario negro, Bat-man, Flecha verde, linterna Verde, y finalmente tornado rojo. En la parte principal de la mesa el Caballero de la noche presionó varios botones de la mesa.

"Tenemos un problema, estos últimos meces ha surgido una nueva amenaza" sobre la mesa apareció un holograma de un hombre enmascarado, todos se mostraron interesados por el sujeto.

"Y que hizo?" pregunto de manera vaga el velocista de rojo que miraba distraídamente la imagen, no era algo nuevo o espectacular solo un hombre enmascarado, pero ante la grabe mirada del murciélago todos se mostraron más interesados.

"Ha matado más de 1.329 personas a lo largo del mundo en tan solo 6 meces" esto izo que todos se congelaran en sus lugares.

"¿Por qué recién nos enteramos de esto?" fue la grave pregunta del hombre de acero que miro de mala manera a Batman que seguía impasible.

"Hace solo una semana se pudo relacionar todos estos crímenes, el cómo, una marca brillo en todos los lugares de los hechos sucedidos, esta es la marca" mostrando un símbolo algunos se mostraron confusos ya que era un lenguaje extranjero, la letra era dorada y estaba ya sea en el suelo, paredes o techos de los lugares de los hechos.

"Sennin" dijo rápidamente Canario negro que se frotó la barbilla pensativa, "es una palabra Japonesa que se refiera a varios términos, como inmortal, sabio, genio y ermitaño, debe de ser esos lares la persona que estamos buscando…" pero se cayó y su expresión cambio de una pensativa a una de sorpresa, "Espera, el izo que esos símbolos brillaran para que sepamos que el lo izo… ¿Por qué?"

"Es una advertencia o mejor dicho una amenaza…" todos prestaron a tención al Detective marciano que cruzo sus manos para apoyar sus codos en la mesa y adoptar una pose más seria, "En los medios televisivos estos hechos serán revelados y como es mundialmente, esto llegara a cada persona del mundo"

"Haciendo que los criminales lo pienses antes de actuar, los está amenazando a todos" fue la conclusión final de Batman, todos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

"¿Ha atacado a algún villano reconocido?" preguntó el hombre de acero al Caballero de la noche que negó con la cabeza.

"Aun no, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo" respondió el caballero de la noche, si eso comenzaba esto podría empeorar, no dudaba que los villanos ante esta amenaza se pongan paranoicos y hagan una locura, o peor que estos se unieran para combatirlo.

"¿Cuáles son sus poderes, habilidades o su modo de actuar?" fue la pregunta esta vez del capitán Átomo. Los hologramas en la mesa cambiaron, ahora mostraban varias armas blancas, todas sacadas de la escena del crimen.

"Al perecer tiene un cierto parecido a los ninjas, solo usa armas como shuriken, kunai y tal vez una katanas, hemos analizado las armas, todos son completamente normales no hai nada fuera de lo usual" explico de forma estoica es héroe de negro, varios sospechosos venían a su mente, la liga de las sombras podía ser uno de los que más sospechaba. Sin que nadie lo notara Diana fruncio el ceño.

(Acaso eres tu Sensei…) fue el pensamiento de la amazona, pero no podía ser el, al menos una gran parte de ella se negaba a creer, pero aun haci, era hora de tal vez visitar a su maestro.

"¿Quiénes eran las víctimas?" todos miraron a Canario Negro, aun haci la mujer se mantuvo seria, tantas muertes, tantos ataques alrededor del mundo, todo esto tenía un objetivo, el cual el caballero de la noche estaba ocultando.

"Eso no tiene relevancia" dijo el heroe de negro que apago las pantallas, pero ante la dura mirada de la rubio este también le respondió de la misma manera, pasaron unos segundos con la densa atmósfera que incómodo a algunos héroes.

"¿Quiénes eran?" pregunto nuevamente la rubio de negro que se puso de pie, no podían simplemente cazar a un hombre y atacarlo sin saben más detalles de todos los hechos, frunciendo el ceño Batman presiono varios botones nuevamente asiendo aparecer varios archivos.

"Asesinos, terroristas y violadores" respondió con calma mostrando varias imágenes de las distintas víctimas, "Algunas personas están viendo a este nuevo enmascarado como la espada de la justicia que no teme derramar sangre, pero el no es mejor que sus víctimas, matar es matar" sentencio el héroe que miro a todos sus socios que permanecieron en silencio, pero este no duro mucho cuando una alarma roja sonó.

" **Young Justice está siendo atacada, emergencia nivel 5 se necesitan refuerzos"** fue la voz computarizada de las alarmas, todos los héroes se pusieron de pie rápidamente, las imágenes del satélite mostraron como un hombre parecido a Flash solo que amarillo era sostenido de su brazo por el enmascarado del que estaban hablando.

"¡Andando!"

 **Wow que acabo de escribir, primero que nada Shuri es como la del UCM, ya que me agrada bastante en la película y dije, `necesito alguien en la tecnología… Ultron, cyborg, Gizmo, Breiniac… no mejor ella` el porqué, me gusta usar personajes pocos usados.**

 **¿Lady. Deadpool? Si ya saben que significa, referencias muchas referencias, pero dejemos eso de lado, el equipo de naruto se acerca, quienes serán quien sabe, me gusta usar personajes pocos usados en el fanfic, de hecho les pregunto a ustedes que Villano, Héroe o Anti héroe de cualquier comic o serie preferirían que formaran partes del equipo, yo ya tengo algunos en menta que serán revelados en los siguientes capitulos.**

 **bueno si les gusto el cap recuerden dejar su comentario de que les pareció el cap sin mas CHAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias a todos por cada uno de sus comentarios, eso me ayuda a darme ánimos de seguir con esta genial historia. Bueno me sorprende como esta historia es cada vez más apoyada, además 30 comentarios en tan solo dos días es un record para mí, pero dejando eso de lado disfruten el cap.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _(Hablar)_ personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 7: Enfrentamiento…**

En el gran llano de Texas todo era calma, en el medio del gran llano vemos a dos personas de pie mirándose con desafío, uno de ellos eran un enmascarado que sostenía la muñeca de Zoom, que levanto una ceja curioso, esto no lo vio venir.

"Valla un nuevo héroe, ¿Quién eres?" preguntó de manera burlona Zoom, pero su respuesta solo fue un demoledor derechazo que lo mando a volar varios metros, derrapando por el suelo se puso de pie rápidamente para mirar de forma seria a su atacante, frotándose la mandíbula gruño ante el dolor, casi le rompía la quijada, "Alguien no está de humor" gruño de forma burlona mientras sus ojos rojos daban un destello de brillo.

"…" el enmascarado se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de la peliblanca que estaba inconsciente, observo como las heridas se regeneraban rápidamente, levantándome tomo la espada de electricidad que estaba clavada en el suelo, _(le das un buen uso a la espada del Segundo Hokage… Mito-chan)_ tomándola hizo que la hoja eléctrica desapareciera y solo quedara la empuñadura, de forma tranquila la coloco en unos de los tanto bolcillos del traje de la amazona.

"Uhhh será que esa niña es especial para ti o eres haci con quien sea que este en problemas" de forma tranquila el meta humano miro atentamente al enmascarado que se había puesto de pie, al mirar mejor la mascara y la apariencia del hombre Zoom abrió los ojos sorprendido, "Valla pero si no es más que Uzumaki naruto" esas palabras hicieron que naruto mirara de forma mas seria al velocista.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto mientras hacia frente al meta humano.

"Oh solo dime Zoom… vengo del futuro, para ser mas exacto del siglo XXV y es honor estar frente a ti… la muerte misma… aquel que a matado a miles… no a millones de personas que a cierto modo se lo merecían" esas palabras hicieron que naruto frunciera el ceño, viajes en el tiempo, si eso era cierto este sujeto era peligroso.

"Me alagas que sepas tanto de mi" contesto de manera sínica el Uzumaki que saco un Kunai de su manga, "Sabes yo soy alguien del que prefiera vivir las cosas en carne propia y que no le digan su supuesto futuro, así que cállate" amenazo con un tono de voz mas grave en la ultima parte, pero se congelo al ver que su oponente estaba detrás de el.

"Uff que gruñón… ya veo porque defendiste a esa mocosa, tu hija Mito… la Shinobi de la liga de la justicia, si será reconocida, hasta que `el` venga y bueno todo se valla al demonio" dijo de forma vaga y burlona mientras pequeños rayos rojos se formaban a su alrededor.

"Si vienes del futuro quiere decir que de alguna forma todo termino bien o sino no habría futuro" dedujo rápidamente el Shinobi que seguía serio, esto se estaba complicado, no sabia si la información de este sujeto era verdad o no, pero esa advertencia de que algo viene no le agradaba.

"Buena deducción pero incorrecta, el solo estar yo aquí cambia demasiado el futuro, ahora el futuro es incierto, el solo hecho de decirte todo lo que dije ya lo cambio todo, de hecho no me sorprendería si ya allá salido de mi línea de tiempo" dijo el Revers Flash con una sonrisa oscura, "Por fin puedo actuar como quiera sin temor de desaparecer por los grandes cambio"

"Felicidades" respondió el enmascarado que aplaudió de forma lenta y burlona, "Y que aras alimentas pájaros en los bancos del parque, buscar una mujer o atacar a niños disfrazados de manera extraña, que sigue viajar al pasado de nuevo y ayudar Hitler" comento de forma baja el Shinobi que enumeraba con sus dedos todas las opciones que se le ocurría.

"Muy gracioso, no vengo a algo más ambicioso la Speedfors, ya absorbí los poderes del mocoso, estoy al 75% de un poder inimaginable si logro también ir por el inútil de Barry, seré como un dios entre simples insectos" dijo de forma oscura mientras su cuerpo completo comenzaba a vibrar, sus ojos resplandecieron débilmente y los pequeños rayos rojos se hicieron notar aún mas.

"Y yo que pensé que sasuke era arrogante" suspirando naruto lanzo varias kunia a su oponente que las atrapo sin problemas, "Hmmm tal vez no sea tan sencillo" atravesó de la máscara se podía apreciar como su ojo cambiaba a ser amarillo con su pupila en forma de signo mas.

"Necesitaras mas que estos juguetes para vencerme" hablo con burla el velocista que atrapo otra cosa que le lanzo el Shinobi, aburrido vio una extraña esfera roja, "¿?" con duda vio como este explotaba y lo sintio, el humo rojo como le quemaba el cuerpo, gritando de dolor dio un chasqueo de dedos haciendo que una honda expansiva hiciera dispersar el gas.

Antes que pudiera componerse sintio poderoso golpes en su torso, escupiendo sangre lanzo un golpe, pero solo consiguió que su brazo fuera atrapado, de forma grotesca su brazo fue roto por un rodillazo del shinobi, "Nunca te confíes…" usando un Kunai atravesó la cabeza del meta humano, pero algo extraño paso, como si de un fantasma se tratase Zoom desapareció, con rapidez el shinobi se levantó para buscar a su oponente, pero nunca espero un demoledor derechazo en su rostro, volando hacia atrás rodó por el suelo y derrapo, poniéndose de pie lo vio.

"Tienes razón…" una forma etérea se formó en el aire, de forma borrosa se vio a Zoom, este sin pestañar tomo su brazo roto y se lo reacomodo, al paso de solo un segundo este movía tranquilamente su extremidad, "…no sucederá de nuevo…" despareciendo de nuevo todo fue silencio.

"…" naruto intento buscarlo con la vista, pero no podía, lo ultimo que vio fue un destello amarillo, después de eso sintio cientos de golpes duros en todo su cuerpo, aturdido se mantuvo de pie, tratando de sentirlo nota algo inconcebible, (Es como si estuviera en todos partes) todo su esencia estaba dispersada a su alrededor. Cerrando los ojos se concentro, pero no duro mucho ya que salió volando producto de un golpe demoledor en su estómago, cayendo de espaldas trato de levantarse, pero fue enterrado en el suelo por el pie de Zoom.

"¿No creerías que seria tan fácil o si?" el meta humano se veía borroso y sus ojos brillaban en rojo, tomando al Uzumaki lo puso de pie, de pronto el tiempo se detuvo, con tranquilidad el velocista comenzó a golpear al shinobi, mandando a grandes distancia que fue fácil para Zoom correr y golpearlo de nuevo, sonriendo con arrogancia golpeo cientos de veces el cuerpo del Uzumaki que no podía defenderse.

Luego de las ráfagas de golpes el tiempo se normalizo de nuevo, naruto permanecía de pie en el mismo lugar, pero de un momento a otro gran parte de su ropa se destrozo y su mascara se fisuro, la sangre comenzó a correr por su boca, cayendo de rodillas sintió la oleada de golpes que molieron prácticamente su cuerpo, pero de un momento a otro dando un grito de esfuerzo puso sus manos en el suelo y levantando su pie dio una patada.

" **¡Konoha senpu!"** grito el rubio que vio como Zoom se volvía visible, sin esperar salto para sacar alambre de sus mangas y enrollándolo lo sostuvo, "Eres predecible… me hubieras matado cuando pudiste" susurro el rubio en la oreja del meta humano que solo gruño intentando romper las ataduras que lo contenían, pero no llego a liberarse cuando los dos se estrellaron de manera brutal contra el suelo.

Saliendo del cráter naruto saco de sus bolcillos cientos de papeles, dispersándolos por todas partes izo los sellos de manos, las explosiones no se hicieron esperar, soportando los explosiones el shinobi vio detrás de el al velocista inmóvil tratando de cubrirse de las explosiones, desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad el Uzumaki enterró un Kunai en el hombro del velocista, sin perder tiempo saco más y más kunai.

"…" respirando cansado el Uzumaki vio a su oponente, estaba cubierto de armas enterradas en su cuerpo, sacado una última Kunai apunto a su cabeza, pero tarde se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de Zoom que sangraba sin parar, usando ambas manos chasqueo sus dedos creando una onda expansiva que izo volar todas las armas del cuerpo del velocista, en cuanto a naruto este recibió dos Kunia en su torso, saliendo volando hacia atrás se estrello de forma dura contra el suelo, poco a poco se compuso para lograr ponerse de rodillas.

"¡Nada mal para un leyenda como tu!" fue el grito de Zoom que se puso de pie, sus heridas de manera lenta se curaron, su mascara se había perdido mostrando a un herido hombre rubio de ojos marrones, la sangre no paraba de salir de su boca, con una sonrisa enloquecida el meta humano camino alrededor del rubio que seguía de rodillas con la mirada gacha y las manos en el suelo. "Casi nadie me ha dado tanta pelea y eso que una vez me enfrente contra la liga, pero bueno tu estuviste más cerca de matarme" pateando al Uzumaki lo izo caer de forma dura a un lado, "Fin del juego" dando un paso hacia al rubio para terminarlo sintió algo, decenas de cadenas salieron del suelo.

En el suelo donde Zoom había pisado se encontraba una extraña escritura escrita con sangre, era un sello, furioso el meta humano vibró todo su cuerpo, poco a poco las cadenas se comenzaron a romper, **"Doton: Cho omoi gensaki (Estilo tierra: Jutsu de roca ultra pesada)"** fueron las palabras que escucho Zoom cuando una mano fue puesta en su espalda, de forma instantánea se hundió en el suelo formando un profundo cráter de mas de 3 m de profundidad.

"¡¿Qué me has hecho?!" fue el grito lleno de ira de Zoom que miro con odio al shinobi, no podía moverse, se sentía como si tuviera el peso del mundo enzima, gruñendo con frustración se dio cuanta que no se podía mover, no podía usar sus poderes, resultado estaba derrotado.

"Eres veloz… pero no tienes la fuerza, lo supe desde el momento que me golpeaste, use una técnica que hace que la fuerza gravitatoria aumente mas de 1.000 veces, incluso superman tendría problemas en moverse libremente" explico de forma tranquila el Uzumaki que respiraba con cansancio, pero rápidamente se recuperó al igual que todas sus heridas, era difícil pelear al máximo sin usar su modo Ashura.

"Ahora me mataras" fue la conclusión de Zoom que giro su cabeza para mirar al enmascarado, su respuesta fue que el rubio se pusiera frente a el y sacara un Kunai que apunto directo a su frente, sonriendo de manera malévola el meta humano miro a los ojos a su verdugo, "Un ultimo spoiler… todos morirán y tu serás testigo de todo" dijo de la forma mas oscura posible, pero frunció el ceño al escuchar solo silencio de parte del enmascarado.

"Eso lo veremos… tu mismo lo dijiste… el futuro puede cambiar" cuando estaba por matarlo algo lo detuvo, gruñendo sacudió la cabeza _, (largo de mi cabeza)_ el intruso fue repelido fácilmente, levantando la vista vio a quien lo detuvo y no estaba solo.

" **Esto se pondrá feo…"** fueron las palabras llena de burla de Kurama, tranquilamente el biju de 10 colas veía todos los acontecimientos.

Toda la liga rodeo al rubio tanto en el suelo como el aire, el detective marciano cerro los ojos y se sostuvo la cabeza, "Su mente es fuerte" hablo con un toque de dolor, no le era posible contralar al enmascarado, a su lado Superman frunció el seno, su visión de rayos x no penetraban la máscara, debía de estar hecho de un material especial.

"Ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros" dijo el hombre de acero que apunto a naruto y a Zoom, este último iba a decir algo pero su boca fue cubierta por una hoja de papel que tenia un sello de silencio, este fue colocado por naruto que seguía apuntando su Kunai a la frente del meta humano.

"Nhe estamos bien, porque no van a dar una vuelta y luego vuelven" contesto el enmascarado que tuvo atrapar unos proyectiles con forma de murciélago, rápidamente los arrojo a un lado y estas explotaron, con su único ojo visible el shinobi miro a Batman.

"Estas detenido, tienes varios cargos detrás de ti, si no lo haces por las buenas…" un jet negro sobrevoló el área, de estas surgieron varias armas y cañones que apuntaron al enmascarado, "Serán por las malas" finalizo el caballero de la noche que al igual que varios de los héroes se prepararon para atacar. Fuera de esto estaba Diana que estaba revisando a Mito, por suerte la adolecente estuvo fuera de la pelea entre el enmascarado y el meta humano.

"Ustedes son unos inútiles…" comenzó a decir naruto que seguía teniendo el Kunai en la frente de Zoom, en ningún momento bajo el arma, esto izo que los de la liga estén a distancia y eviten asi el fusilamiento, "…Si no hubiera aparecido este infeliz hubiera matado a toda su liga de mocosos…" se mantuvo un momento en silencio cuando recibió varios archivos de Shuri que se proyectaron dentro de su mascara, viéndolos con su ojo izquierdo frunció el ceño.

"Estamos agradecidos por tu intervención, pero no es necesario el derramar sangre" esta vez tomo la palabra canario negro que miro el extraño ojo del individuo que izo una mueca burlona.

"No es necesario…" repitió de forma seca, bajando su Kunai por un momento presiono su muñeca, de esta se pudo proyectar un holograma que mostraba todos los actos de Zoom, "Este tipo ya lleva más de 50 muertes, 50 vidas inocentes segadas por un loco que quiera acabar con Flash…" moviendo su cabeza miro al meta humano de rojo que se sintio intimidado por la dura mirada del enmascarado, "¿Por qué no lo mataste al ver todo el daño que estaba haciendo?" pregunto de forma estoica a Flash que puso mala cara.

"No soy un asesino, soy un héroe" esto izo que sus compañeros de liga sonrieran, pero en cuanto al enmascarado solo negó con la cabeza.

"No lo hiciste por que no tenias el valor para hacerlo, no eres un héroe" enfocando su vista en los demás, camino alrededor de Zoom, que seguía en el suelo inmóvil y sin poder hablar, "Creen que son héroes… ninguno de ustedes tiene el derecho de llamarse de esa manera, creen que el solo hecho de pelea con los malos y en cerrarlos los hace un héroe… un héroe es aquel que esta dispuesto a sacrificar su vida, su bienestar, incluso mancharse las manos para hacer de esto un mundo mejor…" esas palabras hicieron molestas a los presentes, dando un paso al frente esta vez Diana miro al enmascarado.

"¿Y tu eres un héroe? Solo eres un asesino" fueron las duras palabras de la amazona que tomo el mango de su espada, como se atrevía el a juzgarlos y autoproclamarse así mismo un héroe, eso hacia que su sangre hirviera de ira, ellos habían salvado en mundo en varias ocasiones de amenazas que casi llegaban a destruir el mundo.

"No, no lo soy, pero al menos yo haré lo que ustedes nunca hicieron" usando su Kunai la clavo sin piedad en la cabeza de Zoom, todos los presentes quedaron en shock por tal brutalidad, lo había matado, el cuerpo del velocista callo al suelo inmóvil, todo fue silencio.

Pero no duro mucho cuando se escucho el romper la velocidad del sonido, Superman voló contra el enmascarado y lo tomo por sus ropas, pero este le dio un cabezazo al kriptoniano y lo estrello contra el suelo, todos los heroes estaban por atacar, pero se detuvieron al ver un kunai con un extraño filo verde, este sin problemas corto la mejilla del hombre de acero que permaneció inmóvil y débil.

"Ustedes creen que por detener a seres de otros mundos es suficiente, alguna vez se pusieron en el lugar de los supuesto ciudadanos que desean salvar" dijo de forma seria mientras ponía su arma de filo de kriptonita en el cuello del extraterrestre, "Maicol Moler… un estudiante de 12 años de New York, volvió a casa después de la escuela, solo para encontrar un cráter, sus dos padres y sus 2 hermanos menores murieron, eso fue por tu sexta pelea con Luthor…" esa información hizo que muchos se mostrarán descolocado, en especial Superman, "El niño esta ahora en un cementerio llorando sobre los restos de su familia, todo porque no tuviste el valor de hacer lo correcto…" respirando hondo el enmascarado miro a los ojos al hombre de acero, "hay una frase que dice 'No hacer lo correcto, cuando sabes que es lo correcto... Es el camino de los cobardes'" levantándose se alejo del hombre de azul y rojo.

"¿Qué quieres en verdad?" fue la pregunta esta vez de Batman, todos los héroes estaban un tanto sombríos, les acababa de caer como agua fría toda la culpa, en sus peleas siempre había daños colaterales, siempre trataban de ignorarlas para evitar sentir la culpa, pero hoy no seria el día que puedan ignorar ese hecho. Ante su pregunta el rubio saco un kunai diferente a todas las anteriores, esta tenia tres puntas.

"Hacer de este mundo un mejor lugar…" terminando de decir eso desapareció en un destello oscuro, el viento solo soplo dejando a la liga en el medio del lugar in móviles.

"…" Diana permaneció de pie con Mito en sus brazos, bajando la cabeza sintio un mar de emociones, sabia quien estaba detrás de la mascara o eso creía, mirando a la adolecente en sus brazos, floto suavemente y se fue, detrás de ella no tardaron en seguirlos los demás héroes, excepto Batman y Superman que se quedaron parados frente al cadáver de Zoom.

"Debemos de estar preparados, esto es solo el comienzo" dijo el caballero de la noche que se dio vuelta y se subió a Batiavion que avía aterrizado, una vez abordo despego y se perdió entre las nubes, en cuanto al hombre de acero tomo el cuerpo de Zoom y lo cargo, al menos merecía ser enterrado.

######################

Shuri tranquilamente resolvió un cubo mágico de 8 caras, aburrida la lanzo a un lado, suspirando tranquila coloco sus pies sobre la mesa, tenia una buena vida ahora, libre de cualquier laboratorio que la formaban a crear armas o otros artefactos para diferentes usos, inconscientemente se froto una marca detrás de su cuello.

"#909" susurro en voz baja mientras fruncía el ceño, desde que tenia memoria estuvo en ese laboratorio, sacudiendo la cabeza saco cuatro pequeñas canicas, lanzándolas a su lado estas levitaron y formaron un portal morado, metiendo la mano saco un bebida energética con café y unas papas fritas para acompañar.

De forma sorpresiva un destello oscuro apareció en el medio del laboratorio, escupiendo su bebida la adolecente iso aparecer dos cañones en sus manos, "Te dije que dejaras esa comida chatarra" advirtió el enmascarado que se quitó la máscara, respirando tranquilo naruto se sentó en una silla y cerro los ojos. A su lado se sentó la chica morena que iso desaparecer sus cañones que volvieron a ser unos brazaletes metálicos.

"¿Te encontraste con ellos verdad?" su respuesta fue el asentamiento de cabeza del rubio, sacando una pequeña pantalla de sus bolcillos se lo dio al Uzumaki, "La descarga de información que comencé hace unos días termino, esto es lo mejor que conseguí de los archivos secretos de la liga y de la computadora de Batman…" dijo de forma tranquila mientras se ponía de pie, imitándolo el rubio también se puso de pie.

"Ve y descansa… hoy fue un largo día" de forma tranquila el rubio golpe la frente de la niña con sus dedos, solo para después revolver su cabello, riendo de forma suave la chica se separo y se trato de acomodar el cabello.

"Si… si… 'Papa'" dijo de manera burlona mientras se estiraba, "Nos vemos mañana viejo y descansa un poco o tendrás canas asta en el trasero" sin decir mas la chica se fue por el laboratorio asta llegar a un puerta, abriéndose esta mostro una habitación normal, todo era morado y tenia algunos toques góticos pero nada fuera de lo común, cerrándose la puerta todo fue silencio.

"…" naruto miro la pequeña pantalla, leyendo frunció el ceño, pasando de archivo a archivo su ira aumentaba, (Tu propia paranoia será tu perdición… batman) dejando la pantalla se puso de pie, tenia mas de 50 clones alrededor del mundo, todos estaban haciendo lo que debían hacer, ya había olvidado cuantas personas había matado, todas personas que no merecían ni siquiera respirar, esto habrán sentido Kakashi o Itachi, los dos fueron Anbu, simples asesinos enmascarados. Aun así no tenía remordimientos por las personas que mato, el solo recordar lo que el hombre asía hoy en día, era simplemente enfermo.

Suspirando se quito su traje de enmascarado, y lo sello en su muñeca, tomándose un momento miro la mascara, estaba haciendo el bien, pero a que precio, Diana tal vez ya se había dado cuenta que era el, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su hija también lo sepa, tal ves era hora de ser mas agresivo. Desapareciendo en destello amarillo todo fue silencio.

##########################

Aun estaba oscuro faltaba unos minutos para que recién amanezca, Diana volaba rápidamente en los cielos, debía de asegurarse que sus sospechas eran mentira, viendo su hogar a lo lejos fue a la casa de su sensei, aterrizando en las cercanías camino a paso lento, no paso mucho hasta que llegara al jardín de su maestro, y ahí estaba, arrodillado cavando un pequeño pozo.

"Sensei…" trato de decir la amazona, pero no sabia como comenzar, hace mucho no se tomaba la molestia de venir y hablar con su maestro, extrañaba los días donde todo era risa y felicidad entre ambos, el como el siempre estuvo en su niñez y adolescencia, pero cuando tuvo su relación con Perséfone y el nacimiento de Mito, siempre sintio un dolor en su corazón y cierta envidia de su hermana amazona de cabello blanco.

"Ya no soy tu sensei" fueron las serias palabras de naruto que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de mirar a su ex alumna, de forma tranquila tomo una planta de una maseta y la planto, era un pequeño árbol bonsai.

Esas palabras hicieron que Diana casi retrocediera, porque dijo eso, alejando eso pensamientos frunció el ceño y saco su espada y su lazo, "Se que tu eres el que esta alrededor del mundo haciendo masacres… ¿Por qué?" pregunto de forma seria mientras se preparaba, ella debía de hacer lo correcto, debía de atraparlo y llevarlo ante la justicia, (¿Por qué me tiemblan tanto las manos?) fue su pensamiento mientras miraba como sus manos temblaban sin control, porque dudaba, debía de hacer esto, era su deber.

"Sabes… Tu y yo hicimos este jardín… tu me dijiste que esto seria bueno y que seria algo que nos uniría" poniéndose de pie naruto aun le daba la espalda a la amazona, con una sonrisa de melancolía miro todo su jardín y los recuerdos de una pequeña peli negra arrojando semillas y regando la tierra vinieron a su mente, "Tenias razón esto nos unió" finalmente se dio vuelta y encaro a la heroína.

"¡No me hagas hacer esto! ¡Yo debo de hacer lo correcto!" levantando su espada estaba por atacar, pero todo paso en un instante, su maestro estaba frente a frente con ella, sus rostros estaban cerca de uno del otro, la amazona quedo congelada, la mirada seria del Uzumaki hizo que se paralizara.

"Tenemos diferentes objetivos diana, yo respeto eso… pero todo lo que hiciste… Mito…" Mirando a los ojos a su alumna esta bajo la mirada, con una expresión más sombría naruto suspiro de manera profunda, "Cuales son los fundamentos shinobis…"

"El sigilo, la audacia, la lealtad… y…" un nudo se formo en garganta al no poder terminar el ultimo fundamento.

"La confianza…" lentamente el Shinobi tomo la banda shinobi de diana y se la quito, lentamente el rubio tomo la banda y la guardo, "No mereces ser llamada shinobi…" dándole la espalda se aleja de la amazona que quedo de pie donde estaba, deteniéndose naruto le dio una ultima mirada a Diana, "Sabes… No me dolió el que me allá mentido Diana… sino el que ahora ya no puedo confiar en ti" sin decir mas el Uzumaki siguió caminando.

"Yo-o…" Diana quedo de pie en shock, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, apretando sus puños la mujer miro la espalda de su ex-maestro, sin poder contenerse grito, "¡Yo te quería y solo quería estar a tu lado!" eso grito detuvo al rubio, la amazona ya no podía contenerse mas, "¡Pero estaba Perséfone y no supe que hacer! ¡Y cuando nació Mito tu solo te centraste en ella! ¡¿Y yo que naruto?! ¡Solo quería que me dijeras que estaba orgulloso del camino que tome!" grito con fuerza sin poder contenerse.

"¿Orgulloso?... Siempre lo estuve diana, pero cuando te uniste esa liga solo comenzaste un juego estúpido" esta vez Naruto no se contuvo, camino asta quedar frente a su alumna, "Tu nunca experimentaste una guerra, nunca perdiste tus amigos por culpa de enemigo, crees que tu madre y tus hermanas amazonas consiguieron esta paz en esta isla usando tus métodos, no ellas derramaron sangre y lagrimas para poder conseguir tener un mejor futuro, ¡Pero ustedes se niegan a hacer lo necesario! ¡Cuantos deben de morir a manos de los 'Villanos' para que despierten!" grito lo ultimo con ira, este era su punto de vista y nada cambiaria eso.

"¡Y nos ara mejores el matarlos! ¡Crees que si vamos por el mundo masacrando a las personas este será un mundo mejor!" fue la respuesta de Diana ya dejando de llorar.

"Ustedes no son mejores que ellos… te repetiré la frase que les dijo a tus amigos… 'No hacer lo correcto, cuando sabes que es lo correcto... Es el camino de los cobardes'" recito mientras miraba de forma dura a la Amazona que se mantenía firme, "Ustedes saben en el fondo que es lo correcto, pero se niegan a hacerlo… eso los hace unos cobardes" el silencio entre ambos fue sepulcral, el viento suavemente soplo, las miradas de ambos chocaron.

"…" el cabello de Diana ensombrecía sus ojos, sus manos dejaron de temblar y apretó sus puños asta casi llegan al punto de hacerlos sangrar, "Te llevare ante la justicia… Naruto" dijo en tono serio mientras levantaba su espada y preparaba su lazo. Pero eso cambio cuando casi salió volando cuando una fuerte corriendo de aire se formó, el jardín en las cercanías se destruyó y todas las plantas fueron destruidas.

En toda la isla se pudo ver la torre de brillo amarrillo que ascendía al cielo, en el medio de la torre dorada de energía estaba Naruto que tenía su modo ashura activo, diez esferas oscuras flotaron detrás de el, diez colas titánicas de pura energía se extendieron alrededor del Uzumaki, la miraba seria de Naruto se centro en Diana que apenas podía sostenerse de su espada que había clavado en el suelo para evitar salir volando por los fuertes vientos que el poder de Uzumaki desprendía.

" **Largo…"** fue el oscuro susurro de Naruto que desprendía puro poder, había sido demasiado negligente, pero eso cambiaria desde ahora. En cuanto a Diana retiro su espada del suelo y salió volando perdiéndose entre las nubes, una vez lejos de la isla las lagrimas de la amazona no se hicieron esperar, una vez en lo alto del cielo lloro con fuerza.

{¿Qué he hecho?) Pensó mientras trataba de detener las lágrimas que no paraban de salir, le dolía el pecho y mucho, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido, mirando su cinturón vio su transmisor de la liga, mirando por ultima vez su hogar se fue.

Sin que lo supiera en la isla estaba naruto que dejo caer su modo ashura, el permaneció firme de pie, pero al apreciar su rostro vemos como un lágrima caía de su ojo derecho, **"Chico… ¿Estas bien?"** pregunto Kurama que permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, esto era necesario, Diana debía de saber que no todo es color de rosa.

"Si… lo estoy" sin decir mas se seco la única lágrima que caía de su ojo, era hora de la siguiente fase.

 **CHAN CHAN CHANNNN.**

 **Si se puso fea la cosa, esto debía de pasar seguramente uno o de otro modo, ya que a veces la principios de las personas chocan y pasa esto, por eso hice a diana joven, haci ella nunca experimentaría la guerra o el saber lo que es perder a alguien, no como en los comic que tiene como no se 500 años, la verdad no lo se.**

 **Díganme en los comentarios que les pareció el cap, recuerden mientras más comentarios más rápido actualizare el cap.**

 **Si viene los que mucho han deseado, el equipo se formara, y las opciones hasta ahora son:**

 **Lady. Deadpool.**

 **Elektra.**

 **Deadshot o Punisher (solo uno de los dos, a mi parecer prefiero a Punisher)**

 **Red Hood.**

 **Venom.**

 **Lobo (No estoy seguro de este personaje, sería mejor un enemigo de naruto que aliado, además lobo no es de hacer equipos, seria muy forzado)**

 **Raven (sinceramente amo este personaje o eso fue hasta que la cagaron con Teen Titans GO!)**

 **She-Hulk (No se, pero tal vez pueda hacer algo con ella)**

 **Solo 5 de estos 8 serán integrados al equipo, o tal vez 6. Y tengo dos personajes en mente que serán un secreto por ahora, voten y si tienen otro personaje interesante díganmelo en los comentarios y por qué deberían de unirse. Sin mas CHAUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno lamento mucho la espera, pero fue necesario para hacer el cap un poco mas largo para desarrollar bien esta historia, ya que en un principio solo iba a poner los personajes del equipo y listo, por eso decidí darle a cada uno un trasfondo o una historia para mostrar su interacción con naruto.**

 **Otro, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y bueno tras cada cap son más comentarios, eso me anima a seguir, si no les contesto sus comentarios no significa que no los lea, de hecho al diablo lo are:**

 **Superdemonio: Si de hecho estoy usando muchas de las ideas que han compartido, de hecho quede pensando en Dr. Doom, seria genial, de hecho tal vez en un futuro aparezca, en cuanto a Ras Al ghul seria algo mas complicado, sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **SonDexex: Gracias por tus comentarios, en cuanto a la liga si viene le choque, pero no solo será golpes, no será como en mi película favorita de marvel Civil War, si todo se descontrolara.**

 **Zafir09: mierda es cierto los personajes de marvel no dudan en matar, a veces, en cuanto a Thor… interesante lo pensare.**

 **Omega9028: Si hay personajes de Marvel… abra sagas como Infinity War, tentador y posible, pero por ahora eso es todo.**

 **Black soul Uzumaki: Cierto cierto y cierto, lastimosamente es verdad todo y no solo en chile sino en donde vivo argentina, pero dejando eso de lado gracias por el tu comentario, las tortugas ninjas… en este fic no, pero tal vez en otro que tengo en mente.**

 **Uzumaki: la relación con Revan, e decidido hacer lo correcto, todo una saga o pre sega para que la relación de ambos se forme. En cuanto a los posibles aliados de naruto fuera del planeta será tomadas en cuanta, ya los linternas verdes son mas anti héroes ya que ellos se encargan de las amenazas llegando al punto de matarlos.**

 **Relead32: Si naruto no anda con idioteces, el será mas serio y realista, como todo un Hokage.**

 **Hyoma: Si el castigador o the punisher sera usado en esta historia, de hecho me àrecen raro que ninguno lo usen es genial, en cuanto a la relación de Naruto y Diana si todo se fue al demonio, me alegra que allas captado ese toque de la destrucción del jardín siento esto algo que representaba gran parte de su relación, sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Bueno hay mas comentarios pero bueno no dormido y estoy cansado asi que disfruten del cap.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 10:** **Un equipo.**

Ya era otro día, en el laboratorio de Shuri vemos a Naruto de pie mirando como su pequeña compañera buscaba a los candidatos para su equipo, la tarea era difícil, ya que había cada loco que solo masacra o alguien segado por sus valores, el shinobi no necesitaba eso, necesitaba personas que compartan su objetivo.

"Aquí ahí alguien que te puede interesar…"comenzó la chica morena que mostro un archivo, la foto era la un hombre mayor de 30 años, era grande casi tanto como Naruto, tenia el cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos, su piel era un poco bronceada, vestía completamente de negro, siendo esto un conjunto de ropa de combate, pero lo que mas se destaca es la calavera blanca grabada en su camiseta.

"¿The Punisher?" pregunto con duda Naruto que vio impresionado el historia del hombre, siendo una personas sin poderes era increíble todo lo que ha hecho, vagamente le recordaba a Batman, pero sin la política de matar y un disfraz extraño de animal.

"Frank Castle es un ex marine que tenía una vida ordinaria con su mujer e hijos. Él, su esposa y sus hijos fueron de paseo al Central Park, donde fueron testigos de un golpe de la mafia, por lo tanto los cuatro fueron abatidos por la mafia y él fue el único superviviente…" leyó cuidadosamente Shuri que busco toda la información posible, "Después de que sus hijos y su esposa fueran asesinados desapareció por unos meces, pero una vez que apareció comenzó a matar y a atacar personas poderosas de la mafia o uno que otro militar corrupto" concluyo por fin la joven, pero Naruto estaba interesado en otro punto.

"Es un gran estratega… en todos sus golpes había ideado un plan casi perfecto, todo para que ningún civil o inocente saliera herido" dijo Naruto para si mismo, extrañamente le recordaba a Shikamaru en cuanto a inteligencia en las estrategias, respirando hondo cerro los ojos, "Búscalo…" pidió el Uzumaki que hizo aparecer su mascara, era hora de reclutar.

####################

En alguna parte de California nos centramos en una granja, el lugar parecía abandonado, lo único en pie era un granero, dentro de esta había dos personas, una de ellas era un joven de 20 años de cabello rubio atado a una silla, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y moretones.

"Mi padre… te matara de la forma más dolorosa posible y yo colgare tu cabeza en mi chimenea" dijo como pudo el rubio que respiraba de manera cansada, pero su sonrisa arrogante un se podía apreciar, en cuanto al otro hombre este estaba cargando tranquilamente un rifle corto de dos caños.

"Lo que tu digas… no sabes cuantas veces escuche eso…" caminando alrededor de la silla se detuvo, para darse vuelta y golpear el rostro de su rehén, derribándolo con todo y silla, cayendo al suelo este quedo adolorido, escupiendo varios dientes miro con odio al hombre con la camiseta de calavera, siendo de nuevo levantado dejo caer su cabeza, "Un vez que vengan, les pasara lo mismo que a ti" dijo con calma mientras ponía su arma en su fundo en su cintura.

"¡Mi padre es el dueño de toda California, crees que puedes hacer esto! ¡Eres hombre muerto! ¡Me oíste! ¡Eres hombre-" no pudo seguir gritando ya que su boca fue tapada por cinta, Frank una vez termino suspiro mas tranquilo.

"Por fin silencio…" mirando su reloj sonrió de una manera tenebroso, ya casi era hora, los sonidos a motores se escucharon, decenas de vehículos rodearon el granero, decenas de personas en traje y armadas salieron y entraron al lugar, pero el castigador ni se inmuto, simplemente se puso de pie alado de su rehén que no paraba de retorcerse y forcejear, "Te diría que es bueno verte Troy… pero estaría mintiendo" dijo de manera burlona.

De entre los hombres armados salió un anciano de traje blanco, era calvo, tenia una gran cicatriz que atravesaba toda su cara, el al parecer el jefe del grupo solo gruño ante la burla del secuestrador de su hijo, "Estas jugando con fuego y créeme saldrás más que quemado… devuélveme a mi hijo" gruño mientras golpeaba su bastón contra el suelo, "Estas rodeado, si me lo entregas tu muerte será rápida" ordeno con un voz seca, todos los hombros a su alrededor cargaron sus armas y se prepararon para disparar.

"Mmm nha" sacando un detonador de uno de sus bolcillos hicieron que todos se sobresaltaran y retrocedieran, "Deberían de ver donde se estacionan" sin deparo presiono el detonador y las explosiones no se hicieron esperar, todas las explosiones se originaron debajo de los autos que volaron en miles de pedazos, sacando su arma el castigador cargo un par de armas 9 mm.

"¡MATENLO!" fue el grito del anciano que aturdido saco su propia arma y disparo al igual que sus hombres, pero por la explosión anterior una gran cortina de humo y tierra se levantó, haciendo la que la vista sea casi nula.

Entre la cortina de humo corrió Frank que comenzó a matar a todo el mundo, pero al terminarse sus municiones saco su escopeta recortada, el estruendo se escucho en todo el granero, dos de los hombros cayeron con grandes agujeros en sus torsos.

"¡Te tengo malnacido!" grito un grandulón que atrapo al peli negro sosteniendo sus brazos y elevarlo, pero no vio venir un cabezazo que le rompió la nariz, soltando al hombre esta lo pateo en el estómago y lo obligo a arrodíllense, el castigador tomo la cabeza del hombre y de un movimiento le rompió el cuello, tomando el arma del suelo disparo a los mercenarios restantes. Ya pasando los segundos el humo por fin se disipo.

"…" arrojando el arma a un lado el castigador saco un cuchillo y lo lanzo contra el anciano directo en su frente, de forma seca el cuerpo callo de espaldas, suspirando camino por el lugar, llegando asta su rehén vio que este estaba en shock y que no paraba de llorar, de forma brusca el castigador quito la cinta asiendo reaccionar al hombre.

"¡Te daré millones! ¡Te daré todo lo que tengo pero no metes! ¡Te lo ruego!" grito con desesperación el rubio que forcejeo en sus ataduras, pero era inútil, sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas ya que el peli negro tomo unos contenedores de combustible y comenzó a dispersarlo encima del hijo del mafioso que seguía forcejeando, "¡Por favor piedad!" rogó de nuevo, pero la respuesta del hombre de negro fueron unas fotografías que arrojo al suelo.

"No les tuviste piedad a esas chicas que violaste y mataste… no la tendré contigo" todas las fotografías eran de jóvenes que no superaban los 20 años, sacando un encendedor lo encendió, "Toda tu vida hiciste lo que quisiste pensado que eras intocable por tu padre… Nos vemos…" arrojando el objeto the Punisher se dio vuelta y salió del granero ignorando los gritos de dolor del sujeto que era quemado vivo junto con el granero y los cuerpo de los hombre que trabajaron junto a su padre.

Caminando por el pastizal el peli negro localizo su auto, pero había alguien sentado en una roca junto a su transporte, era un hombre enmascarado que reconoció, como no hacerlo, el sujeto era conocido como un genocida que mato a miles de criminales y la peor inmundicia del mundo, "Bien hecho lo de allá…" dijo el enmascarado con calma, su respuesta fue ser apuntado por las armas de el castigador que se mostro serio.

"¿Qué quieres?" fue la pregunta seca que dio, no tenia tiempo para esto, frente a el estaba un sujeto muy peligroso, se le ocurrían varias formas de enfrentarlo, pero estaba corto de municiones y un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no seria lo más viable.

"Digamos que tendremos una reunión… si te interesa" sacando un kunai de tres puntas la arrojo al peli negro que la atrapo en el aire sin problemas, "En 24 horas eso brillara, si estas interesado solo tomarlo"

"Entiendo" diciendo eso el castigador guardo el arma blanca y subió a su vehículo y se fue, dejando atrás al enmascarado, que simplemente miro su muñeca y desapareció en un destello oscuro.

 **######################**

En las montañas nevadas en alguna parte de los Alpes vemos un pequeño Dojo, era simple, las paredes eran blancas y techo rojo, dentro del lugar vemos que todo era iluminado por unas simples velas esparcidas por el complejo, en el medio del lugar vemos a la única persona del lugar, este era una mujer.

Sin duda la mujer era hermosa, tenia el cabello largo castaño y liso, sus ojos eran también marrones claros, tenia una gran figura de reloj de arena, teniendo unos pechos copa D, una cintura pequeña y unas grandes caderas, su vestimenta era algo exótica, siendo este un vestido rojo recortado que solo cubría sus pechos, la parte de delante de su torso y dos tiras salían que envolvían sus brazos, la parte inferior solo era una especie de taparrabos rojo, dejando expuesto sus torneadas piernas y gran parte de sus muslos, en sus pies llevaba unos simples calzados rojos y finalmente en su cintura llevaba un par de Sai.

"…" respirando con calma la mujer siguió meditando, trato de dejar su mente en blanco pero aun le costaba, frunciendo el ceño abrió los ojos, no mostro sorpresa cuando vio a un hombre enmascarado frente a ella, "Lo que quieres o digas no me interesa… largo o te cortare la garganta" fue la amenaza seca de la kunoichi que se puso de pie lentamente, los dos ninjas se enfrentaron uno al otro, el silencio era sepulcral y la tención se sentía pesada.

"Vengo a charlar contigo… estoy formando un equipo y estoy interesado en ti" dijo el enmascarado sin parecer afectado por la mirada asesina de la castaña.

"Me siento alagada, pero no estoy interesada…" sentándose nuevamente tomo una posición de meditación, se había alejado de todo el mundo ya arta de todo el mal a su alrededor, lo mejor que poda hacer era encontrar la paz interior.

"Que tal una calentamiento… si ganas me iré… pero si gano me escucharas" hablo con tranquilidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ante su proposición la mujer gano una leve sonrisa, desenvainando sus cuchillas se puso de pie.

"Ahora si nos entendemos"

Los dos tomaron espacio uno de los otro, caminando por el Dojo los dos caminaron en círculos, deteniéndose sucedió, los dos corrieron uno contra el otro, sacando un par de kunai de sus mangas el enmascarado de cabello oscuro bloqueo las hojas de las Sai de la ninja de rojo, separándose se atacaron nuevamente, pero de un movimiento el shinobi choco sus manos asiendo que todas las velas se apagaran, la oscuridad se apodero del lugar.

Pero no duro mucho ya que los golpes de las hojas crearon chispas que iluminaron unos instantes el lugar, (Sin duda es buena, seria sin duda Jounin) admitió en sus adentros Naruto que le conecto una patada en el centro del estomago de la kunoichi, lanzando su kunai la clavo en la mano derecha de la mujer, corriendo asía ella iba darle el golpe final.

"Nada mal…" quitándose el kunai de su mano la arrojo al enmascarado, con una mano menos puso su Sai en su boca, dando un salto giro en el aire y corto a su oponente, cayendo de rodillas sonrió, girando de nuevo vio al enmascarado caer de forma brusca al suelo, pero se sorprendió al ver que en un estallido de humo este desapareció, "Ninjutsu…" susurro incrédula, pensó que solo era una leyenda.

"Buena pelea" detrás de Elektra estaba el shinobi que tenia un kunai detrás de la cabeza de la castaña, de un movimiento de mano guardo su arma, caminando quedo adelante de la mujer, extendiendo su mano la ayudo a levantarse.

"Tu eres un shinobi…" concluyo la mujer que toma la mano del enmascarado, pero su incredulidad aumento cuando su mano herida estaba curada, "¿Quién eres y que quieres en verdad?" pregunto finalmente ya mas curiosa, esto podría ser interesante.

"Si quieres respuestas…" sacando un kunai de tres puntas le extendió a la kunoichi, "Usa esto… en 22 horas será la reunión" dándose la vuelta camino entre la oscuridad para desaparecer.

"…" girando la cuchilla en su mano Elektra sonrió, esto seria interesante.

######################

En un gran laboratorio en las profundidades de Colorado, Arizona, este lugar subterráneo estaba a cientos de metros bajo tierra, en un laboratorio vemos a varia personas mirando una gran bóveda con cierto temor, pero entre ellos una mujer ya algo mayor que saco unos archivos.

"Este espécimen a evolucionado, a adoptado forma propia, ya no necesita de un huésped para sobrevivir… debemos de avanzar mas rápido y descifrar su genoma, con el podemos dar un gran salto en cuanto a armamento biológicos…" dijo con calma la científica que seguía revisando el historial.

" **¡Graahhhhh!"** dentro de la gran bóveda se escucho un rugido ensordecedor, varios de los presentes retrocedieron, pero la mujer al mando solo presiono un botón en su muñeca, la bóveda fue envuelta en electricidad y el sonido de campanas, pasando los segundos los gritos cesaron.

"Llamen a cadmus, esto debería de interesarles" dijo otro hombre esta vez armado que miro la bóveda, varios soldados mas lo siguieron, pero antes que siguiera las luces del lugar se apagaron, todo fue silencio, de un momento a otro las luces se encendieron y todo era un desastre, los soldados estaban muertos o noqueados, los científicos al igual que ellos también estaban inconscientes, frente a la bóveda estaba 'Sennin'.

"…" de forma tranquila el enmascarado camino asta la gran bóveda de hierro solido, esperando unos momentos su ojo se volvió amarillo con su pupila en forma de cruz, con su brazo atravesó la puerta de metal y la arranco del marco, retrocediendo miro la gran sombra que salía de la bóveda.

Era grande, media al menos 3 m de alto, era completamente oscuro, tenia una forma humanoide ridícula mente musculoso, tenia en su pecho una marca blanca que simulaba una araña, las patas de la marca se extendían por todo el torso, sus piernas eran pequeñas comparadas a sus brazos gigantes con una musculatura grotesca, su cabeza era pequeña comparada a su cuerpo, tenia grandes ojos blancos con una forma rara, su boca era gigante lleno de dientes afilados y la grotesca lengua larga.

" **¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres algo de mi?"** pregunto de forma lenta mientras se movía de un lado al otro, hace mucho que no se podía mover libremente, mirando al hombre frente a el dudo, no tenia las mismas emociones que aquellos que lo tenían encerrado.

"Nada… solo vine a liberarte…" respondió de forma tranquila mientras se encogía de hombros, "He leído sobre ti… mataste a 79 personas en los barrios bajos de New York… ¿Por qué?" pregunto esta vez con mas seriedad.

" **Todos ellos… sus emociones eran oscuras… yo me alimento de eso… pero al parecer me consideraron un monstruo por eso, Salve a varios de su especie matando a esas personas inmundas… pero mira mi resultado…"** gruño mientras mostraba a su alrededor, desde que vino a este mundo vio lo mal que estaba, no le tomo mucho para que las personas de este planeta lo atraparan y lo encerraran. Por suerte tomo esta forma después de asimilar una extraña araña.

"Ya veo… ¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto de forma tranquila el shinobi que vio como el ser gigante oscuro se paro frente a el.

" **Venom…"** fueron graves y oscuras palabras del symbiote, entrecerrando los ojos miro con mas seriedad al enmascarado, **"Aun no me respondes… ¿Qué quieres?"** pregunto mientras su tamaño aumentaba de manera amenazadora y su lengua salió de su boca, no volvería a confía en estos humanos tan fácilmente.

"Nada… solo te ofrezco libertad y una proposición" dijo el enmascarado tranquilamente, esto llamo la atención del symbiote, sacando un kunai de su manga la arrojo al suelo dejándola incrustada, "Tienes 20 horas… si aceptas eso te llevara ante mi… nos vemos" sin mas el enmascarado desapareció en un destello oscuro.

"Ugh…" fue el quejido de la mujer mayor que se arrastro por el suelo, tenia que comunicar esto a su superiores, pero no llego lejos ya que su cabeza fue atrapada por una mano gigante, de forma brusca fue levantada y fue encarada por Venom que sonrió de manera oscura, con horror la mujer intento escapar pero no llego lejos ya que su cabeza fue aplastada por la presión de la mano del enorme ser.

" **Ya no mas…"** todos los sobrevivientes del laboratorio temieron por sus vidas, decenas de extremidades salieron del symbiote que atacaron a varias personas, extrañamente una joven asistente asiática estaba contra la pared, ninguna da las extremidades negras se le acercó, aterrada vio todos los soldados y científicos asesinados de manera brutales.

Cuando todo termino la joven peli negra vio al enorme ser venir asía ella, dejándose caer de rodillas cerro los ojos, pero nada paso, en cambio solo escucho los pasos a su lado y la puerta ser derribada, abriendo los ojos vio que estaba sola, lentamente se puso de pie y salió corriendo del lugar.

######################

En una de las cárceles mas seguras del mundo vemos a la valsa, ubicada en el medio del mar, su ubicación cambia constantemente debido a que esta se movía por las corrientes marinas, en la gran fortaleza se encontraban lo peor de lo peor, aun que era un secreto a quienes tenían incluso ante la Liga de la justicia y el resto del mundo.

En el sector sur del lugar vemos a decenas de soldados armados asiendo guardia, detrás de todos ellos se encontraba una gran puerta metálica, que tenia unas rejas de energía roja que aumentaba la seguridad de la cámara, algunos de los guardias se tensaron cuando escucharon los fuertes golpes provenientes dentro de la prisión, incluso se podía escuchar una risa.

Dentro de la cárcel podemos ver un espacio en blanco, el lugar tenia unos 20 metros de diámetro, sólo había una cama y un inodoro, en cuanto al prisionero este se mostro ser una joven de 17 años de larga cabellera gris, solo tenia un ojo gris siendo este el del lado derecho, la chica era algo pálida pero aun asi era hermosa, tenía una firme figura de reloj de arena, estaba vestida con solo unos pantalones y camisa gris típicas de una prisión.

"Espera que salga…" gruño la chica que golpeaba la densa pared de metal reforzado que se abollo una poco ante la fuerza de esta, con sangre en sus nudillos siguió golpeando la pared donde estaba grabado un dibujo mal hecho de un hombre enmascarado de un solo ojo, sonriendo de manera psicótica la chica golpeo con aun mas fuera la pared abollándola aun mas, "Te meterá esa puta mascara por el trasero padre" con un ultimo grito de ira estrello un poderoso golpe en la pared de metal dejándola con una gran abolladura, pero su mano y muñeca se rompieron de manera grotesca por tal golpe.

Mirando su mano sonrió aun mas, de forma lenta lamio la sangre que caia de su mano que comenzó a reacomodar sus huesos y a curarse con una rapidez increíble, una sonrisa enferma se formo en su rostro mientras disgustaba su propia sangre, pero de un momento a otro su rostro se suavizo y miro de nuevo la imagen en la pared de la prisión, mirando la gran puerta del lugar camino asta quedar en el medio del lugar.

De pronto se detuvo y frunció el ceño, de forma perezosa se puso en el medio del lugar y tomando velocidad corrió y golpea la puerta con una patada, "¡Oigan hijos de puta! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Si no quieren que use sus cráneos como si fuera un inodoro denme de comer!" grito con furia y una sonrisa maligna se formo en sus labio, los mataría cuando logre salir de esta pocilga o si, lo disfrutaría, con una sonrisa maniática estaba por golpear la puerta nuevamente, pero se detuvo, sosteniéndose la cabeza con dolor su expresión cambio a una mas asustadiza y tímida, mirando la puerta retrocedió, el suelo se sentía frío en sus pies descalzos.

De forma lenta camino por la cárcel y se sentó un su cama para cubrirse con la pequeña y delgada sabana, tenia frío, hambre y estaba cansada, como si de una niña pequeña se envolvió en la sabana y miro a la nada, ¿Por qué su padre no la rescata de aquí?, ella siempre izo todo lo que el dijo, siempre se esforzó para hacer que el este orgulloso, incluso…

De forma lenta se acaricio su cuenca vacía en donde alguna vez estuvo su ojo, en un ataque psicótico se lo arranco a si misma para parecerse mas a su padre, pero el solo la miro con empatía, solo le dio la espalda y la ignoro.

Como a veces deseaba que tener un padre de verdad que la quiera, que le lea un cuento, que la enseñe andar en bicicleta, que la lleve de compras, que juego con ella, que la ame, sin poder soportarlo sollozo con fuerza, estaba sola, tenia hambre, tenia frío y tenia miedo, los hombre de afuera la golpeaban si pedía algo, como desearía tener en padre de verdad…

Las lagrimas siguieron bajando de su único ojo, pero se sobresalto cuando escucho gritos y disparos desde afuera de la prisión, con rapidez se bajo de cama para ocultarse debajo de esta, tenia miedo, asiéndose lo mas pequeña posible espero que todo el ruido se detuviera, pasando los minutos todo fue silencio, pero este no duro cuando la gran puerta metálica fue arrancada del marco, escuchando pasos se asomo para ver un hombre enmascarado dirigiéndose a ella.

"¡Alejare! ¡Déjame sola!" grito con todas sus fuerza, se parecía a 'El', su mascara, era naranja como la de el, solo tenia un ojo, era su padre, venia a seguir haciéndole daño, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo de su ojo, no quería estar con el.

"…" ante el grito el enmascarado se detuvo, lentamente se quito la mascara y la dejo caer, "Tranquila… sin mascaras… ven vengo a ayudarte" dijo de manera suave el desconocido que se arrodillo para tirar la mascara a un lado y mirarla.

"…" de forma lenta la chica salió de su escondite, mirando mejor al hombre lo vio, era un adulto rubio de ojos azules con unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, de forma lenta la chica se acerco y se paro al frente del hombre, "Vienes por mi…" dijo de forma suave mientras ladeaba la cabeza de forma confusa, su deseo de que tener un padre se cumplió, era lindo y parecía bueno, además sonreía no como su padre anterior, "¿Eres mi padre?" pregunto de forma inocente mientras tenía una sonrisa quebrada, esa imagen fue simplemente dolorosa para cualquiera que la vea.

"…" Naruto tubo que mantener la calma, se le avía formado un nudo en la garganta, le había pedido a Shuri que busque a Jóvenes en este tipo de problemas, niños con capacidades especiales siendo usados por personas con malas intenciones o incluso sus mismos familiares, no tardo mucho en encontrar a Rose Wilson, la niña desde que nació fue solo una herramienta, no podía evitar recordar a Haku con solo ver a esta niña.

Según leyó en los archivos la chica fue entrenada por unos de los mejores mercenarios del mundo Deadtrock, este la entreno y la llevo a situaciones que ninguna niña debía de pasar, incluso llego a aplicarle un suero mejorado que este había tomado, el resultado, la niña tubo un aumento de fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, reflejos y quien sabe que mas, pero tenia un precio, perdió la cordura y ahora era testigo de eso.

La joven fue encerrada hace algunos meces cuando ella y su padre fueron emboscados por la Liga, resultado la chica combatió contra grandes héroes y para sorpresas de todos logro dar pelea, pero no fue problema para Diana detenerla y apresarla, ahora aquí estaba con un desequilibrio mental, tenia dos personalidades al parecer, una inocente y tímida… en cuanto a la otra, era violenta e incluso psicótica.

"Yo cuidare de ti desde ahora…" tomando a la chica desde los hombros la abrazo, esta en reflejo intento alejarse, esto era ajeno a ella, retorciéndose intento liberarse, grito y trato de liberarse pero era inútil, llorando con fuerza siguió forcejeando, pasando los minutos se calmo, de forma lenta Naruto acaricio su espalda mientras la acunaba como si una niña pequeña esta fuera, "…lo juro, ya nada malo te pasara" prometió con una voz determinada, si la peli gris pudiera ver al rubio ahora podría ver las pequeñas lagrimas que se había formado en sus ojos.

"Entonces eres mi nuevo papi…" dijo la adolecente que abrazo con fuerza al rubio, le gustaba esto llamado abrazo, avía visto a las personas hacerlo pero nunca lo intento, sonriendo de manera suave apoyo su cabeza en el hombre del Uzumaki.

En cuanto a Naruto tubo una grave pesadez en le corazón, como responder a eso, esta niña ya sufrió mucho, no podía decepcionarla, "Si…" diciendo eso se separo de la chica que se puso de pie alegre, sonriendo con calma Naruto levanto la mascara a su lado, esto era lo correcto, "Estaré contigo en unos momentos, por ahora quiero que te quedes con una niña como tu, ¿Quién sabe tal vez puedan ser amigas?" hablo el rubio mientras sacaba una esfera metálica de su bolcillo, arrojándola esta se abrió y formo una especie de portal.

Del otro lado estaba una curiosa Shuri que estaba frente a su computadora, "Hey viejo, tarde o temprano usarías mis grandes invenciones, debes de usarlas mas que esos viejos cuchillos" hablo con cierta burla la chica que paso el portal de forma tranquila, pero se detuvo al ver a una tímida Rose escondida detrás de Naruto, un gota de sudor bajo por su frente, (oh no lo hiciste… estas loco) pensó mientras embozaba una sonrisa forzada, "Es una nueva amiga" dijo de forma un tanto nerviosa, ante su pregunta Naruto se izo a un lado para mostrar a la peli gris que agacho la cabeza, esto llamo la atención de la morena que levanto una ceja, no sabia que su trastorno bipolar era tan grave, según sabia la chica frente a ella era una maquina de matar.

"Ella es Rose, se quedara contigo y cuídala, estaré lo antes posible con ustedes" dándose la vuelta estaba por irse cuando sintio que era tomado de sus mangas, mirando hacia atrás vio a una nerviosa Rose.

"Te vas? Y si no vuelves" dijo con cierto miedo, pero esto desapareció cuando su cabellera fue acariciada de forma amorosa, mirando al rubio de nuevo vio la gran sonrisa este que se le fue contagiada.

"Volveré, créeme"

Shuri tomo a la chica para llevarla con ella, aun estaban en la valsa, los refuerzos no tardarían en llegar, pasando el portal este se cerro la instante, Naruto permaneció de pie, de forma lenta se coloco su mascara y su cabello se oscureció y su único ojo visible se volvió rojo con la pupila roja rasgada, en la puerta de la prisión comenzaron a entrar soldador que lo rodearon y apuntaron sus armas a el, sacando un Kunai de su manga ataco.

#######################

Ghotica, una de las ciudades más peligrosas y lleno de crímenes del mundo, aunque Batman siempre peleo para mantener a los criminales tras las rejas aun así estos seguían escapando y haciendo estragos en las calles, centrándonos en un edificios abandonado vemos una transacción.

"Esto es lo mejor que tenemos" presento un hombre con sobre peso y un asentó árabe, detrás de este estaba sus hombres que miraban cada movimiento de su comprador, siendo este un hombre de avanzada edad de traje negro, los elementos de la transacción, armas avanzadas que tenían un diseño futurista.

"Nada mal…" el anciano tomo una de las armas y la cargo, un zumbido y un brillo azul vino del arma, apuntando a un lado disparo a uno de sus hombres, este ni siquiera llego a gritar cuando fue reducido a cenizas, obviamente todos los hombres del anciano retrocedieron con horror, pero tomaron sus puestos rápidamente antes de sufrir el mismo destino, "Nada mal" dijo de manera perversa mientras dejaba el arma en la caja de nuevo.

"Pido $10.000.000 millones por este cargamento de una docena armas" hablo con calma el vendedor que no parecía afectado por la brutal muerte de ese hombre, pero frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa oscura del anciano que chasqueo los dedos, todos sus hombres dispararon contra los vendedores sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

"¡Carguen todo muchachos ya quiero probar estas preciosidades!" grito con voz de mando mientras caminaba entre los cuerpos de sus ex-socios, pero no espero que sus hombre comenzaran a caer uno por uno, todos atravesados por un fuerte disparo que les perforo la cabeza, sacando un arma de su bolcillo lateral el anciano busco el francotirador, pero no llego a verlo ya que recibió dos disparos, uno en cada hombro, cayendo asía atrás grito de dolor y vio con frustración que no podía mover sus brazos.

"Solo unos pocos podían llegar a ser tan enfermos como el Joker" desde las sombras salió el tirador que mato a los mercenarios restantes, era un hombre bien formado y armado, vestía una chaqueta verde oscura militar, unos pantalones oscuros con varios bolcillos y unas botas de combate marrones, su rostro era cubierto por una mascara roja con los ojos blancos solo sobresaliendo su cabellera oscura, debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una simple camiseta blanca que era cubierta por un chaleco blindado, su cinturón estaba lleno de cargadores, un par de armas gemelas calibre 45, algunas granadas de gas, luz y explosivas, pero el arma que mas se apreciaba era la que cargaba en sus brazos, una gran arma francotirador calibre 50 con mira.

"Tu-u… No sabes-s con quien te-e metes" gruño el anciano que se desangraba, con odio miro al enmascarado que solo camino asía el, antes que pudiera seguir en sus amenazas su hombre derecho fue pisado, justo en donde ingreso la bala, "¡Ahhhhhh!" el grito se escucho en todo el edificio abandonado, apretando los dientes ante el insoportable dolor, miro a su al parecer verdugo.

"Si se quien eres… Thomas William… un traficante de armas, sustancias adictivas, mujeres, acusado de secuestro, asesinato, violación, ¿Quieres que siga?" pregunto de manera burlona mientras sacaba de su cintura su arma de mano, cargándola apunto directo a la frente del hombre que solo sonrió de manera oscura.

"Crees que haces algún cambio…" riendo de forma burlona levanto la cabeza para ponerla contra el cañón del arma, "¡Alguien peor tomara mi lugar! ¡Las personas como yo nunca desaparecerán! ¡Todo tu esfuerzo es inútil! ¡Otro vendrá y te matara-"

"No si lo mato primero" sin deparo le voló la cabeza de un disparo, el golpe seco de la cabezo cayendo al suelo resonó, colocando su arma en la funda suspiro, debía de darle la razón a este maldito anciano, siempre alguien venia a tomar el lugar de estas personas para seguir asiendo este mundo un lugar oscuro y horrible, desearía poner ampliar sus golpes, pero tendría a la liga detrás de el y peor aun Batman, el solo pensar en su ex-compañero izo que la ira dentro de el ebulliciónara.

"Sabes tienes talento" fue la voz que provino desde arriba, sin pensarlo Red Hood uso su arma francotirador para disparar asía el sujeto que lo estaba espiando, pero este atrapo la bala que iba directo a su frente, un ojo amarillo con un extraño patrón brillo entre la oscuridad, "Dispara luego pregunta… no un buen método si quieres hacer amigos" dijo con cierta diversión el enmascarado naranja que salto y bajo asta quedar al frente del hombre que alguna vez fue robín.

"No necesito amigos… no para este trabajo" contesto con seriedad mientras apuntaba su arma directo al recién aparecido que se cruzo de brazos con calma.

"Ufff que frío…" hablo el recién llegado con burla, pero todo eso cambio cuando la mirada de ambos chocaron, el silencio se apodero del lugar, de forma lenta el hombre de mascara naranja camino por el lugar y comenzó a juntar los cuerpos, pasando los minutos todos los cuerpos estaban sobre las cajas de armamento, asiendo sellos de manos que Red Hood ni siquiera pudo ver cuando un cuadrado blanco se formo en sus manos, apuntando al frente este se expandió.

Asombrado el encapuchado vio como el cubo blanco se expandió y cubrió a los hombres y las armas, con un fuerte brillo el cubo desapareció, mirando de nuevo vio como todo los que estaba dentro del cubo desapareció, "Gran truco… tengo basura de la semana pasada, se me fue el camión me gustaría que también la desapareciera" comento de forma burlona, colocando su rifle en la espalda se cruzo de brazos, si ese tipo lo hubiera querido lo mataría con ese ataque extraño, solo le quedaba escuchar.

"…" dándose vuelta encaro al otro enmascarado, de forma lenta saco un kunai de tres puntas, esto izo que Red Hood por reflejo tomara su arma y se preparara, "Estoy formando un equipo… necesito a personas como tu… si te interesa solo toma esta Kunai y aparecerás ante mi… tienes 20 horas" lanzando el arma blanca en el aire esta bolo y fue atrapada por el enmascarado de rojo que la guardo rápidamente.

"Lo pensare…" sin decir mas se dio vuelta y se fue del lugar, ni siquiera se molesto en ver como el extraño sujeto desaparecía en un destello oscuro.

#######################

Jennifer Walters, hace cuento no usaba ese nombre, era confuso en cierto punto.

En alguna parte de Brasil en el medio del amazonas, había una pequeña casa encima de un gran árbol, dentro del árbol vemos una especie de laboratorio destruido, había varias botellas rotas de alcohol por todas partes, sentada en una silla en medio de todo el desastre estaba ella.

Era una linda mujer de cabellera oscura al igual que sus ojos, tenia unos lentes de marco rectangular oscuros, vestía una bata blanca de laboratorio, debajo de este tenia un top de entrenamiento femenino de color negro, la mujer tenia los ojos rojos hinchados al parecer estaba llorando, con una mirada determinada saco un arma y se la puso en la boca.

Cerrando los ojos, pensó el como termino en esta situación, desde niña siempre le intereso la ciencia y la importancia de los abogados en el mundo, y el hecho que su padre fuera un gran científico consagrado en la bioquímica y su madre una gran abogada la animo mas a lograr sus dos objetivos, lograr ser como sus padres.

Lo primero fue estudiar en Harvard, logro tener con esfuerzo su titulo en abogacía a una corta edad de 23 años, la mejor de su clase, pero eso no era suficiente, mientras trabajaba de abogada decidió comenzar en su carrera en la rama científica, muchos le dijeron que no podría con tanto trabajo y estrés, pero nunca se rindió, a los 30 años consiguió por fin tener ambas carreras, logro ser una de las mejores abogadas del país y una de la científica mas reconocida del mundo.

Pero aun no era suficiente, concentrándose mas el lado científico decidió encontrar una cura para varias enfermedades y ayudar a las personas a vivir las tiempo, con apoyo monetario de la milicia y el mismo General Ross, inicio su trabajo con los rayos gama, si ella podía lograr una forma de crear un suero que le permitirá su objetivo por fin podría descansar.

Sin embargo fue complicado, ningún animal logro sobrevivir a sus pruebas y no le permitían hacer pruebas en seres humanos, en esta situación tomo la peor decisión de su vida, experimentar consigo misma, todo estaba calculado, se había aplicado un suero que la aria prácticamente un súper humano, pero este solo alcanzaría su verdadero potencia si lo estimulaba con los rayos gama.

Estaba segura que esto funcionaria y así fue, pero a un gran precio, luego del experimente se entero que todo su apoyo por la milicia y el gobierno era una mentira, no querían una cura para las enfermedades o el ayudar a las personas con accidentes que los dejaron marcados de por vida, no ellos querían un arma, querían hacer súper soldados con su trabajo.

Sin pensarlo destruyo toda la información de su trabajo y elimino todo para que nadie pudiera replicar lo que ella izo, luego de eso tubo que huir, lejos de su familia, amigos, todos, ya había pasado tres año desde entonces, se tubo que alejar de todo el mundo para que 'Ella' no lastimara a nadie, no deseaba eso, tal vez tenia el control sobre eso, pero en sus arranques de ira ya había matado a unos ladrones que avían matado a un anciano para robarle solo su reloj, desde ese día decidió que quería estar sola, ahora debía de tomar esta decisión.

(Lo siento… pero ya no aguanto esta carga) fue el ultimo pensamiento de la mujer que jalo el gatillo, el disparo resonó en la selva, pero en vez caer al suelo inmóvil y en paz cambio en un instante, escupiendo la bala se puso de pie, ahora media mas de dos metros y medio, su piel se torno verde, su musculatura se volvió mas definida y dura como el acero, sus pechos y caderas había crecido de manera proporcional a su tamaño o tal vez incluso mas, ahora con una gran figura de reloj de arena, con pechos copa F, una pequeña cintura y unas firmes pero grandes caderas.

Su bata se había roto y solo quedaba su ropa de entrenamiento oscura que ella mismo izo para que se retirara y se adaptará a su forma así no tendría que andar desnuda en esta forma, mirando sus manos verdes sintió las lagrimas correr por su rostro, no podía morir, no importaba que hiciera. Poco a poco fue de creciendo para tomar su forma original, ella permaneció ahí arrodillada en el suelo.

"Sabes ese no es el camino…" la abogada lentamente miro a un lado y vio a un hombre enmascarado en la puerta de entrada, sin darle importancia miro de nuevo el suelo, debía de ser una alucinación, no seria la primera vez, ya había alucinado con sus padres, pero fue sacado de su trance cuando fue golpeada en la cabeza, mirando arriba vio al hombre sostener un tetera, "Vengo a hablar… siéntate" acercándose a una mesa el Sennin se sentó y saco de sus sellos dos pequeñas tazas orientales de té.

"…" lentamente la mujer se puso de pie, tomando una silla se sentó al frente del recién llegado, este le ofreció el recipiente con Té, aceptando lo bebió, algunos dudaría en beber algo que te ofrece un extraño, paro aunque tuviera veneno sabia que esto no le afectaría, con calma comenzó a beber, "Buen té…" dijo de forma baja, esta bebida la relajaba y era delicioso, suspirando bebió otro poco, era bueno tener estos momentos de paz al menos una vez, "Vienes a matarme… porque a 'Ella' no le gustaría y te arria pedazos" dijo con calma mientras continuaba bebiendo.

"La verdad no… y dudo que 'Ella' pueda matarme, muchos ya lo han intentado" contesto con calma el enmascarado que movió su mascara para poder beber también té, se había asegurado de lanzar un genjutsu para relajar lo máximo posible a la mujer frente a ella, su transformación era peligrosa, debía de cuidar sus pasos.

"Entonces… ¿Eres de la liga?... Ya les dije que no quería formar parte de ellos" hablo frunciendo el ceño, el recuerdo de Flecha verde y Canario negro viniendo a ofrecerle una membrecía estaba fresco en su mente, era abogada, había conocido personas que simplemente eran unos monstruos que no merecían ni siquiera respirar, pero ante el fallo del estado que envés de darles pena de muerte, son enviados a ser enserados por cuestiones psicológicas, esa era una de las formas que el Joker siempre lograba salir del sistema y podía hacer lo que quiera.

"No, no soy parte de ellos, pero si estoy formando un equipo y quiero que seas parte de este" dijo con esta vez una voz mas seria, el sabia lo que ella era capaz, una de las pocas personas que podría pelear con fuerza bruta con series como Superman o Supergirl y salir empatado con ellos o quien sabe, nunca vio a mujer de verde pelear en su máxima forma.

"¿Un equipo?... No me interesa, ahora te pido que te retires" terminando de beber el té se pudo de pie.

"Para que sigas intentando buscando la forma de quitarte la vida…" Poniéndose de pie el shinobi que cruzo de brazos, ante su aclaración la mujer solo se encogía de hombros, suspirando Naruto se quito lentamente la mascara, su cabello volvió a ser rubio y sus ojos se hicieron de nuevo azules, "Lo que tienes es una gran carga… tal vez creas que es una maldición… pero no lo es" dijo el rubio que guardo su mascara, la mujer se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, al principio se asombro por el cambio de apariencia, pero ante lo ultimo dicho frunció el ceño.

"Tu que sabes… sabes lo que es ser vista como un monstruo… el ser cazada como un animal" hablo con ira, poco a poco su tamaño fue aumentando, su cabello negro gano un poco de verde al igual que sus ojos, ahora ya transformando al 100% miro de forma peligrosa al shinobi, "No he visto a mi familia en años… ni siquiera se si mis padres aun viven… ni siquiera pude decirles adiós, ¡Que mierda sabes de tener una carga que te a quitado todo! ¡El solo saber que recibiste una carga que nunca pediste!" destruyendo el suelo desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y conecto un demoledor golpe en las entrañas del Uzumaki que salió volando entre los árboles destruyendo todo en camino.

La pequeña casa en el árbol fue destruida cuenda She Hulk salió de un salto, aterrizando de pie corrió asta el rubio y lo tomo del cuello, cuando iba romperlo, vio su mirada, "Se lo que se siente…" dijo Naruto que miro a los ojos a la mujer que permaneció inmóvil, pasando los segundos el shinobi fue liberado, cayendo de pie se sostuvo la garganta con dolor, demonio era fuerte, apenas la vio moverse y ya había salido volando por el golpe.

"Solo vete… quiero estar sola" dijo la mujer gigante verde que le dio la espalda, pero algo fue lanzo a ella, dándose la vuelta atrapo un archivo, confusa miro al rubio que solo sonrió de forma suave.

"Hace 3 años… luego del accidente… tu fuiste testigo de como casi una chica de 17 años casi es violada… tu mataste a los 5 hombres que intentaron hacerlo eso a la chica…" la gigante recordó ese momento, no sentía el mas mínimo remordimiento por lo que izo se lo merecían, abriendo la carpeta vio la foto de la chica que había salvado, con sorpresa abrió los ojos, "Si… la chica ahora ya Harvard estudiando medicina… es muy talentosa, a quienes mataste eran su ex-novio y sus hermanos, si no la hubieras salvado no tendríamos una prometedora doctora que salvara ciento de vidas, si hubiera sido otro héroe, solo hubiera atacado a los hermanos y lo hubieran apresado y no tardarían en salir y buscar de nuevo a la chica, tu hiciste un cambio… yo quiero hacer lo mismo, por eso necesito formar un equipo, no puedo hacer esto solo, te necesito" finalizo el rubio que saco su mascara y se la puso nuevamente, de su manga salió un Kunai de traes puntas, "Si te interesa tienes 19 horas… solo sostenía y aparecerás ante mi" sin mas desapareció en un brillo oscuro, en el suelo quedo incrustado el Kunai de tres puntas que el shinobi avía dejado caer.

Jennifer solo se quedo de pie en el medio de la selva, con el archivo aun en sus manos respiro hondo, esto era una gran decisión que cambiaria su vida para siempre, lentamente camino y se agacho para tomar el arma blanca, mirándola todo una decisión, en un instante corrió entre los arboles y se perdió entre la maleza de la selva.

 **Chan chan chan, bueno e terminado, si se preguntan por Revan tengo algo preparado para ella, si les gusta el cap díganmelo en los comentarios, recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido publicare el siguiente cap, sin mas CHAAUUUUUUUUU y cuídense.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow gracias a todos por sus comentarios, estos últimos días e decidido tomar un curso diferente, muchos sabemos de Raven no es una asesina y que difícilmente se unirá al equipo de naruto, por eso decidí hacer una saga enfocada en ella y la relación con el uzumaki, ojo no romántica eso sería demasiado rápido y forzado.**

 **Sin mas comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 11:**

En el medio de un gran bosque un destello negro se produjo, de este destello apareciendo el enmascarado que se comenzó a desvestir, quitándose su máscara y su ropa de 'Sennin', mostro a naruto, suspirando el shinobi se puso la ropa que usaba en la isla de las amazonas, ya más cómodo se sentó y se puso a meditar, en menos de 19 horas todo comenzaría, debía de estar listo.

Según su red de información, la liga se había concentrado en el, buscándolo y buscando cualquier información, el cómo tenía una red de información o espías, como quieran llamarle era sencillo, ero-sennin, él le había enseñado no solo a usar el chakra de Kurama y hacer un rasengan más grandes, sino que también le enseño todo sobre el espionaje y el cómo recolectar información, el recordar eso le recordó las naciones elementales, el cómo dejo que su mundo se perdiera era algo que lo perseguiría hasta la tumba, aun dudaba en volver, aún seguía buscando la manera de invertir el Tsukuyomi Infinito, pero sin un rinnegan no tenía mucho que hacer.

Sacudiendo la cabeza decidió centrarse en su meditación, no podía perder el tiempo en recordar el pasado, en este momento debía de asegurarse que este mundo no termine como el suyo, esa era su objetivo ahora, el hacer este mundo un mejor lugar.

Respirando hondo se conectó con la naturaleza, una paz lo envolvió y lo sintió todo, el sonido de las hojas rosarse por el viento, los animales nocturnos recorrer el bosque, sonriendo de manera débil se calmó completamente, pero sintió algo que lo hizo estremecer.

" **Naruto… sentiste eso"** dijo Kurama dentro del rubio que se había despertado, los dos sintieron un gran pico de energía demoniaca.

"Si lo siento…" Poniéndose de pie miro al sur, corriendo a una velocidad casi sónica paso por el bosque, llegando a un desierto vio un gran acantilado, dando un gran salto cayo en el fondo del acantilado, sentía esa presencia cada vez más cerca, caminando por el frío desierto vio un extraño brillo rojo a las cercanías, caminando con precaución lo vio.

Era una chica no mayor que su hija, era una linda joven de largo cabello morado al igual que sus ojos, extrañamente su piel era un tanto gris, que le daba un toque exótico, en su frente tenía una pequeña marca roja, que a Naruto le recordaba un poco a la marca de Tsunade, su vestimenta era una maya negra que mostraba su figura aun en crecimiento, siendo estos unos pechos copa casi C, una pequeña cintura y unas firmes caderas, llevaba una capa con capucha de color azul oscuro,

"…" la chica estaba susurrando algo en voz baja, estaba de rodillas en el suelo mirando a la nada, pero de pronto una marcas rojas se extendieron por su cuerpo y el centro de este fue su frente, los capucha cubrió los ojos de la adolecente que se hicieron rojos y se abrieron otro par de ojos rojos, un tenebroso brillo rojo se comenzó a formar a su alrededor, un gran símbolo se formó a su pies.

" **¡Naruto algo viene!"** fue le grito de Kurama que se puso en alerta, otro parecencia se sentía aparte de la chica, algo maligno y oscuro, nunca había sentido algo asi, el biju de las diez colas no pudo evitar preocuparse, tanto poder solo se le podía comparar con el y eso era simplemente aterrador.

"¡Lo se!" de su muñeca hizo aparecer en un estallido de humo un gran pergamino, sacado un pincel y tinta de su otra muñeca comenzó a trabajar, pasando los segundos termino, sacando una hoja del pergamino corrió y coloco en la frente de la adolecente, al intante esta dejo de levitar y cayo de forma dura en el suelo. "…" con cuidado Naruto reviso como las marcas rojas en todo el cuerpo de ella volvían a su frente, tomando con cuidado a la chica le quito la capucha.

Sus ojos se había torneado morados y más normales siendo solo dos, la adolecente de piel gris tenia una expresión de shock total y de sus ojos se comenzaron a formar lágrimas que no tardaron en bajan, con lentitud la chica miro a Naruto que tenía una expresión seria, "El viene…"

#####################

En el medio del desierto se podía apreciar la luna llena iluminar el lugar, concentrándonos en un lugar específico vemos a dos personas sentados frente a una fogata, siendo este Naruto y la chica misteriosa, el rubio tenia al fuego una tetera que tenía agua hirviendo, con tranquilidad la saco del fuego y vertió el agua en dos ramens instantáneos.

"Gracias…" fue el susurro de la chica que seguía con su capucha, solo se podía apreciar sus ojos y su parte baja del rostro, estaba aún confusa, no sabía como llego al medio del desierto, pero eso ahora no importaba, 'El' llegaría y no habría nadie que lo pudiera evitar.

"De nada… ten" de forma tranquila Naruto le dio a la chica un ramen, "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto con calma mientras avisaba el fuego, ante su pregunta la chica permaneció estoica.

"Raven…" tomando los palillos intento comer, pero no le encontraba la manera de usarlo, pero se sorprendió cuando su mano fue tomada, el hombre a su lado acomodo los palillos y le mostro como usarlos, asintiendo la recién nombrada cuervo comenzó a comer.

"¿Por qué siento que ese no es tu verdadero nombre" dijo Naruto que comenzó a comer con rapidez, no entendía porque todos se ponían nombres tan extraños, pero bueno quien era el para hablar sobre nombres, el suyo provenía del ramen. En cuanto a la chica por ser descubierta bajo la cabeza mientras frunció el ceño, este hombre la salvo, al menos le debía el decirle su verdadero nombre.

"Rachel Roth…" dijo ya más tranquila.

"Bien, un gusto Rachel-chan… soy Uzumaki Naruto" se presentó sonriente mientras se apuntaba a si mismo, extendiendo su mano esta fue estrechada por la pequeña mano de Raven.

(Que es esto) fue la pregunta que se izó la chica cuando sintió una extraña calidez en su interior que la relajo, sus habilidades empáticas se alteraron, la persona frente a el era como un sol, desprendía una extraña calidez que la reconfortara, le hacía sentir una extraña paz que no había sentido hace mucho.

"Bueno ya nos presentamos… me devuelves mi mano" dijo con diversión el Uzumaki que sintió la suave presión de la chica sobre su mano, era adorable, le recordaba a mito. Ante las burlas del rubio la adolecente lo soltó rápidamente y se sonrojo levemente mientras desviaba la mirada.

"…" en silencio se volvió a sentar, los dos permanecieron ante un cómodo silencio mientras terminaban de comer, o eso fue hasta que el cinturón de la chica comenzó a brillar, esta con duda saco un comunicador y lo miro unos instantes, una energía negra cubrió el comunicador y este estallo, no quería que sus amigos se entrometieran en esto, "¿Por qué me salvaste?" pregunta ahora más sombría.

"Estabas sufriendo, sea lo que sea eso logre suprimirlo, pero solo por un tiempo…" explico mientras le mostraba el sello que uso en ella, este básicamente era un sello que Yamato o Ero-sennin habían usado con el cuándo se descontrolaba, solo que este sello era mucho más fuerte y se encargaba de sellar toda presencia ajena a la del cuerpo original de la parsona, "Además no podía dejar a una chica de la edad de mi hija pase por eso" hablo con una pequeña sonrisa, eso saco de balance a Raven.

"¿Eres padre de una chica de 17 años?" pregunto con cuidado mientras observaba bien a su Salvador, no parecía tener mas de 20 años, parecía un joven adulto y aunque no lo admitiera era ciertamente bien parecido, "No lo pareces" termino mientras se acurrucaba en su capa y miraba el fuego.

"Je si… muchos me lo dicen" respondió el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza, guardando silencio los dos miraron el fuego, la paz entre ambos era casi química, el frío viento del desierto soplaba, se escuchaba uno que otro animal rondando la zona. "¿Esa presencia demoniaca es parte de ti?"

Silencio.

Todo fue un silencio sepulcral ante esa pregunta, paralizada la adolecente miro el fuego, el cómo sabía eso, aunque allá visto como casi el portal es abierto nunca mostro características demoniacas, elevándose al cielo en un instante un aura negra la cubrió y sus ojos se tornaron blancos. Permaneció a la defensiva, el sabía que era ella, podía ser.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" pregunto de manera peligroso mientras su magia se concentraba en sus puños, bajando al suelo apunto sus manos al Uzumaki que seguía sentado mirando el fuego, ante que Revan pudiera hacer algo el había aparecido frente a ella, cuando iba a atacarlo sintió una mano sobre su cabeza.

"Ayudarte" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa optimista, esto sorprendió a Rachel que desactivo su magia, otra vez esa calidez que desprendía ese hombre la colmo, no sabía porque pero la sonrisa de esa hombre la calmaba, era algo extraño, era como el padre queriendo apoyar a su hija, frunciendo el ceño aparto su brazo de un manotazo, no quería pensar en los padres ahora.

"Nadie puede… este mundo ya está destinado a la perdición" retrocediendo le dio la espalda, cerrando los ojos trato de levitar irse pero.

" **No puedes escapar de tu destino"** todo a su alrededor cambio, estaba en un lugar oscuro iluminado por los ríos de lava, parada sobre una gran roca la adolecente miro asía arriba para verlo, cuatro ojos gigantescos rojos que la miraban, un profundo escalofrío paso por su espalda y se formó un nudo en su garganta.

"No-o…" era el, sin importar donde valla el estaba ahí, era su maldición, no quería esto, solo quería ser normal, solo quería no tener esta carga, el ser un mal presagio que traería el fin del mundo, "¡No quiero hacer esto!" una figura espectral de un cuervo negro se formó a su alrededor, la figura astral fue contra el ser frente a ella que ni siquiera pestaño.

 ***No importa que hagas…"** una gran sombra se formó alrededor de los ojos que se alejó, era gigante y sus cuatro ojos brillaron aún mas, la energía astral de Revan desapareció como una llama se extinguió, cayendo de rodillas Rachel vio como las marcas rocas comenzaron a formarse en su cuerpo, **"Solo naciste para esto… para ser mi llave para un nuevo mundo que conquistar y destruir…"** termino de decir la oscura voz mientras que se formaba una oscura sonrisa en la titánica sombra.

"…" las marcas la estaban consumiendo y dos ojos más nacieron en la frente de Revan, su rostro estaba en trance, pero de sus ojos lentamente bajaron lágrimas, era todo, la gran sombra extendió unas de sus gigantescas manos para tomar a la chica, pero de la nada una explosión de luz hizo retroceder al ser titánico.

"Valla… esto es nuevo" se escuchó una voz dentro del Pilar de luz dorada que fue decreciendo, saliendo de su transe Revan vio asombrada al igual que la gigante sombra como un hombre estaba entre ellos dos, tenía una capa dorada con ranuras negras y diez esferas negras flotando detrás de el.

" **¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!"** fue el grito de furia de Trigón que estaba por aplastar a ese insecto, pero no contó que del hombre surgiera un Zorro de diez colar dorado que era incluso más grande que el, la bestia ataco y destrozo la sombra que desapareció.

"…" Naruto frunció el ceño, ese ser tenia poder, pero para su suerte este era la mente de Rechal, aquí no estaba a su máxima capacidad, volteando lentamente vio a una incrédula Revan que seguía con su apariencia demoniaca, "Nunca está de más algo de ayuda" de forma tranquila Naruto acaricio la cabeza de la chica que volvió a la normalidad, "Ahora hablemos" levantando su mano derecha chaqueo los dedos.

"¡!" despertando de golpe la adolecente vio que estaba nuevamente en el desierto, ella estaba recostada en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba vio al Uzumaki que estaba sentado en un pose de meditación, pero su mano derecha estaba extendida hacia ella y tocaba su frente con su dedo anular, que acababa de pasar, esa pregunta rondaba por su mente, su padre lo arrastro a su mente y ese hombre logro entrar a la suya para ayudarla, (¿Quién eres?) se preguntó aun inmóvil en el suelo.

"Uff" suspirando Naruto abrió los ojos y suspiro aliviado, con calma se puso de pie para estirarse, mirando hacia abajo extendió su mano para ofrecerle a la chica una sonrisa, "Ves te dije que te ayudaría, ahora vamos" animo mientras ofrecía su mano.

"…"aun un tanto confusa la chica levanto su mano y tomo la mano del rubio, al instante los dos desaparecieron.

En otra parte del mundo en alguna parte de China vemos un valle, justo en el medio de gigantescas montañas que sería imposible de escalar sin morir en el intento, en el centro de todo se podía apreciar un lugar que se veía como si hubiera salido de una de las mejores pinturas, era un pequeño lago de agua cristalina que reflejada el cielo como si de un espejo se tratase, había un pequeño prado de pasto verde, junto al lago había un Cerezo, las hojas del preciso árbol Caín de forma delicado en el suelo o el agua, pero en el árbol había colgado un kunai de tres puntas que se movía ante el suave viento.

De pronto dos personas aparecieron por la marca de la cuchilla, Naruto una vez vio que estaba donde debía respiro más tranquilo, caminando por el lugar se sentó en la base del árbol, en cuanto a Rechal, la chica miraba maravillada todo el lugar, era simplemente hermoso, mirando de nuevo vio al rubio que había adoptado una posición de meditación, siguiendo su ejemplo la chica se sentó de la misma forma delante de su salvador.

"Es hora que me digas todo…" pidió el Uzumaki que abrió levemente los ojos, asintiendo la adolecente respiro hondo.

"Mi padre es Trigón…"

##############################

En el monte justicia estaban todos los jóvenes héroes que ya se habían recuperado de su derrota ante Zoom, aun no podían creer que fueron salvados por uno de los más grandes asesinos en estos últimos tiempos, pero dejando eso de lado vamos en una de las habitaciones a la hija de la otra persona que había aplastado a su equipo también.

Mito miraba una foto en sus manos, era ella cuando tenía 5 años junto a su padre que la estaba cargando, los dos estaban sonriente y felices, sintió una pesadez en su corazón, porque su padre no admitía que estaba equivocado, ellos asían lo correcto, ayudaban a las personas, Diana siempre le dijo lo que ellos hacían era lo correcto.

"…" en silencio se froto las manos, esta ansiedad e incomodidad, ¿Su padre era una mala persona al no estar de su lado? Todos en la liga supieron lo que sucedió con la Young Justice, obviamente esto no les agrado a ellos, la tensión se sentía en el aire, ella lo sabía, todos los héroes la miraba con sospecha, como si pensaran que ella los traicionaría, y su equipo no estaba mejor.

La desconfianza había sido plantada, incluso robín se atrevió a recriminarla por tener la banda de Kunoichi que le dio su padre, alegando que los shinobis eran asesinos que prestaban sus servicios por el mejor postor y que su padre era un asesino sin misericordia por su vida de shinobi, ella tuvo que ser detenida por Super-boy para evitar que ataque al protegido del caballero de la noche, a veces solo deseaba volver a la isla paraíso y al menos ver a su padre, pero como ir luego de lo que hizo. Le dio la espalda a su padre y a las amazonas.

Entrecerrando los ojos se recostó en su cama, mirando el techo cerro los ojos.

 **Flas back:**

 _Estaba atardeciendo en la isla paraíso, concentrándonos en el jardín de la casa Uzumaki vemos una singular escena, una niña no mayor de 5 años estaba queriendo atrapar un pequeño conejo marrón, corriendo detrás de el, salto para atraparlo, pero no logro atraparlo y el animal llego hasta unos arbustos y ahi se perdió entre la maleza._

" _Owww~~" gimió decepcionada la niña que comenzó a lagrimear, quería atraparlo, pero al escuchar unos ruidos levanto la cabeza para ver su padre cargar al conejo en sus manos, con casi una sonrisa que le dividía el rostro la niña corrió asía el Uzumaki, "¡Oto-chan! Lo atrapaste" grito alegre mientras daba brincos alrededor del rubio que solo sonreía de manera suave._

" _Si será la cena para esta noche" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se iba silbando de forma alegre, no tardo en escuchar un grito de horror y luego sintió un peso en su pierna derecha, mirando hacia abajo vio a Mito que se sujetó de su pierna con firmeza._

" _¡Oto-chan no! ¡El Sr. Conejo es mi amigo!" rogo mientras las lágrimas a cascadas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, todo mientras ponía una cara de como si le hubieran dicho que se murió un cachorro, pero esto no afecto al rubio que tomo una pose pensativa._

" _Pero tu dijiste que no querías comer tus vegetales" respondió con tranquilidad mientras sacaba una zanahoria y se la daba al conejo, ante las mención de los vegetales la niña bajo la cabeza, "Asi que comeremos a este pequeño amigo… que lastima si comiéramos vegetales no tendríamos que hacerle daño" dijo de manera dramática mientras sacaba otra zanahoria y la movía alado del rostro de la pequeña peli blanca que cayó de espaldas al suelo._

" _Comeré mis vegetales…" mascullo entre dientes de manera baja, pero aun el rubio decidió que no era suficiente._

" _Hummm… no escucho, tal vez sea hora de que el Sr. Conejo conozca a su amiga la hoya, seguro que se llevaran bien" alejándose de la niña fue a su casa con el conejo en brazos que estaba ajeno a todo lo sucedido, pero el rubio no llego lejos ya que algo trepo por su espalda y lo abrazo de la parte trasera de la cabeza._

" _¡Comeré mis vegetales! ¡Lo juro! ¡Solo libera al señor conejo!" grito la niña que sacudían la cabeza de su padre de un lado al otro, pero se detuvo al ver como el conejo caía al suelo y se iba saltando tranquilo, suspirando la niña se calmó, pero no contó con que fuera tomaba y abrazada por el alegre rubio que camino a la casa._

" _Bien a comer entonces…" tanto como padre e hija fueron a su hogar, pasando los horas vemos a los dos sentados en un sillón leyendo tranquilamente un libro, pero la peli blanca con mechones rojos comenzó a bostezar llamando la atención al rubio que cerro el libro y suspiro, "Vamos es hora de dormir…" levantando a su pequeña la llevo al baño, "Cepíllate los dientes…" diciendo eso dejo a la pequeña ir al baño._

" _Si…" susurro algo adormilada mientras entraba al baño, en cuanto a Naruto fue a la habitación de su pequeña, estaba decorada con cosas que Diana trajo del mundo exterior, incluso una pequeña televisión donde mostraba algunos canales, Naruto no quería pero debía de dejar que su niña interactúe con la tecnología y el mundo exterior para que conozca a otros niños y vea el mundo._

" _Listo oto-chan" a la habitación entro la pequeña mito que llevaba una piyama naranja con conejos blancos, al parecer los gustos del padre fueron reflejados a su hija, la pequeña subió a su cama y se acomodó, a su lado Naruto se sentó y levanto un pequeño peluche de zorro del suelo, "Iras conmigo y Diana-nee al mundo exterior?" pregunto con timidez mientras miraba a su padre a los ojos, ante su pregunta el rubio dejo caer su sonrisa._

" _Lo siento… pero no…" aun no era tiempo, sabía que diana cuidaría a su hija, pero aun asi estaría al pendiente de todo, no se arriesgaría._

" _Pero, y si algo pasa?" pregunto preocupada mientras se sentaba en su cama, no se sentía segura sin su padre a su lado, esta sería la primera vez que saldría al mundo exterior y conocería el mundo, niños de su edad y quien sabe que más, estaba emocionada pero a la vez tenía miedo._

" _Tranquila…" de forma cariñosa el rubio acaricio la cabeza de su hija, sonriendo de manera suave la recostó en la cama y la acobijo cubriéndola con la suave frazada, colocando el peluche alado de la cabeza de la pequeña suspiro más tranquilo, de forma suave beso la frente de la niña para sonreír, "No importa donde estés… no importa en qué situación estés… yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte…"_

 **Fin de flas back:**

"…" poco a poco la amazona adolecente fue abriendo los ojos, pero se mostró confundida cuando vio que estaba arropada, levantándose se acarició la frente, acaso ese recuerdo paso cuando estaba dormida, era imposible que su padre allá entrado y hecho esto, con una sonrisa triste salió de su cama, pero al escuchar algo caer miro el suelo.

Era su peluche del Sr. Zorro, pero ella no lo había empacado, de forma lenta lo tomo y lo abrazo, el estuvo aquí lo sabía, aun después de todo lo que izo aun la quería, con una gran sonrisa salió de su cuarto, debía de mostrárselo a Star fire ella adoraba estas cosas.

Desde afuera del monte de la justicia había una sombra encima de esta montaña, esta persona llevaba una gran capa oscura con capucha, debajo de la capucha se podía apreciar una pequeña sonrisa, de pronto estallo en una explosión de humo blanco.

###########################

De vuelta en el valle donde estaban Naruto y Rechal los vemos a los dos sentados uno alado del otro mirando el sol que se levantaba entre las montañas, la chica tenía una expresión vacía y se acariciaba su brazo derecho, era extraño, nunca pensó que compartiría todo esto con una persona, estuvieron toda la noche hablando, pero esta sensación, era algo buena, se sentía más tranquila y como si se hubiera liberado de una gran carga, pero eso desapareció cuando la realidad la golpeo.

"Hoy es mi cumpleaños… cuando me encontraste había solo pasado unos minutos de media noche, mi destino es que al cumplir 17 yo seré la llave que le permita a mi padre acceder a este mundo… ese es mi destino y nadie puede cambiarlo" hablo con cierta tristeza y resignación, pero eso fue interrumpido al escuchar la risa del Uzumaki a su lado.

"El destino, eso es solo una excusa, tu puedes cambiar tu destino si te lo propones" tomando una pose pensativa vio el sol, aún faltaba 6 horas para que tenga que reunir su equipo.

" **No aras lo que creo verdad?"** pregunto de forma cansada Kurama, esa pregunta ya tenía respuesta, bueno al menos si morían pueden decir que murieron al pelear con unos de los seres más poderosos del multi universo.

 _(Oh si, listo para esto)_ respondió mentalmente Naruto que sonríe de forma emocionada, era hora de la acción. En cuanto a Revan esta se encontraba confusa por el cambio del rubio que se dio vuelta para mirarla, extrañada se puso de pie.

"¿Qué planeas?" pregunto con sospecha mientras se quitaba la capucha, las marcas rojas en su cuerpo se habían expuesto nuevamente, sentía que el estaba venia nuevamente.

"Cambiar tu destino…" tomando las cinta de su banda la ajusto, de forma tranquila reviso los sellos de sus muñecas y su equipamiento dado por Shuri, si ese sujeto venia entonces debía de primera pasar sobre el, si era algo completamente irracional y e impredecible, el estilo de Uzumaki Naruto, sonriendo de manera salvaje miro a la niña de capa morada a los ojos, "Llévame ante tu padre…"

 **Chan chan chan, si esto esta confuso, pero oigan la historia tiene un buen curso, muchos pensaran porque Revan se siente rara cuando esta cerca de naruto, según se ella tiene un poder llamado antipatía, creo que asi se llama, es el poder de reaccionar ante las emociones de los demás, y naruto tiene una reacción fuerte ante estos como Karin o en este caso Revan.**

 **Si les gusto el cap déjenmelo en los comentario y recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUU y cuídense.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ahora aclararemos algo.**

 **Si, no estoy actualizando las demás historias porque estoy muy metido en esta, algunos no les gustara pero así es, además si comienzo a escribir las demás historias esta se perderá, soy algo extraño, ya que si pierdo la inspiración para esta historia no se cuando la recuperare, esta es una de las historias que quiero terminar si o si este año, por eso les pido paciencia con las demás historias.**

 **Súper demonio: si la desconfianza ya se siente en la Liga tanto en la joven en la de los adultos, yo haré un cap casi completo para desarrollar ese tema, ya que la desconfianza no solo va a Mito, sino que también a Diana, ¿Por qué? Bueno digamos que será una sorpresa. En cuanto a la pelea de Naruto vs Trigon eso se verá pronto y me asegurare de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Facu listello: oye hermano! Todo es parte de la trama, no es como si ya tuviera 2 capítulos hechos por cada vez que publico uno… o si. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Lobo oscuro: si las historias mas antiguas que he hecho, yo también quisiera sacar nuevos capítulos de esas historias, pero simplemente no puedo, quede bloqueado con esas historias, yo se que si los escribo ahora serán forzados, aburrido, sin sentido y raros, por eso prefiero esperar y esperar que mi imaginación se reactive y pueda terminar esas historias. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Reload32: hermano me ofendes! No soy malvado soy solo alguien que le gusta trollear a la gente, pero fuero de eso, si Young Justice no es exactamente el mas unido, esto se mostro en varios capítulos que he visto, según recuerdo todos desconfiaban de Artemis en extremo y al final resulto ser Megan la traidora, eso demuestra que la desconfianza puede hacer que caben su propia tumba.**

 **Black soul Uzumaki: mierda viejo! Acaso me lees la mente, juro por dios que casi acercaste a todo lo que tengo pensado hacer, tan predecible soy, es extraño, pero bueno si Mito tiene amigos de verdad en su equipo, además ya puse a algunos miembros de los Jóvenes titanes en la Young Justice para variar un poco, bueno gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Sin mas comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 12:**

Rechal miro atónita al hombre frente a el, acababa de escuchar bien, el quería enfrentar a su padre, cuando iba a refutar ante tal pedido vio la mirada seria del Uzumaki, enserio estaba a dispuesto a llegar a tan lejos, "Sabes que podrías evitar esto si me matas ahora verdad" dijo de forma sombría la chica que bajo la cabeza, ella no tenia el valor para quitarse la vida, pero ahora que le dijo eso al shinobi lo consideraría, no lo culparía si lo hiciera.

"Si podría hacerlo" contesto de forma mas seria, esto izo que los hombros y la cabeza de Revan bajara, esto era lo mejor, podría detener a su padre de una vez, todo con este sacrificio, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando su cabello fue acariciado de manera suave e incluso podría decirse que incluso paternal, levantando la cabeza vio la sonrisa confortante de Naruto que negó con la cabeza, "Las vidas no se canjean, tu tienes una larga vida por delante, te prometo que cambiare tu destino" prometió con su puño contra su pecho, justo en su corazón.

Algo dentro de la adolecente se quebró, porque quería hacer esto, apenas se conocían, hace no menos de 10 horas eran completos extraños, ahora el estaba dispuesto a enfrentar al mal encarnado por ella, no tenia el mas mínimo sentido, por que su corazón latía tan rápido, desde su madre nunca nadie se intereso tanto en ella, sin que lo sepa la alteración de sus emociones izo que un aura oscura la cubriera.

A su alrededor pequeñas rocas y plantas comenzaron a levitar, el lago a las cercanías comenzó a temblar, poco a poco las gotas de agua comenzaron a ascender al cielo, los ojos de la adolecente brillaron en blanco, apretando los dientes con ira miro al hombre frente a ella que permanecía tranquilo, con un fuerte manotazo aparto la mano del Uzumaki, "¡Por que haces esto! ¡Quieres saldar una cuenta o esto es una especie de forma de redimirte!" el suelo debajo de ella se descrebajo.

"…" en silencio Naruto camino asta la chica que retrocedió, no entendía, que quería el, levantando sus manos invoco su magia, mirando su objetivo iba a atacarlo, pero este desapareció.

"…" toda la zona de pronto se calmo, todo las cosas que estaban levitando cayeron de forma pesada al suelo, los ojos de Revan poco a poco volvieron a la normalidad, en shock sintió dos brazos envolverla y abrazarla con suavidad, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, mordiéndose el labio con frustración devolvió el abrazo, colocando su cabeza en el pecho del shinobi grito en llanto.

"Shhh… liberarlo todo… estoy aquí" dijo de forma confortante Naruto que confortaba a la chica que gritaba en llanto en su pecho, tanto estrés, toda su vida fue grabado en piedra, desde que nació solo fue vista como algo que traería el fin del mundo, el saber que a los 17 años todo terminaría para ella, el shinobi no pudo evitar sentirse identificado, los dos en su infancia fueron tachados como fenómenos que solo traerían el mal en donde vallan. La infancia del shinobi era algo que siempre lo perseguiría, el dolor, el abuso, la falta de amor.

"¿Por qué?" fue el susurro de Rechal que seguía con su cabeza contra el pecho del rubia que acariciaba de forma suave su cabello, esto la confortaba, sentía una calidez naciendo de su interior, como alguien podía generales esto, pero si este hombre hablaba enserio en cuanto enfrentarse a su padre era un suicida, por que hacia esto.

"Por que… me duele el ver a alguien en la misma situación que yo, el que tengas esta carga… por eso are todo lo que este en mi poder para salvarte…" dijo de manera paternal el Uzumaki que se separo poco a poco de la chica que se secaba las lagrimas, con una sonrisa pequeña la chica miro al rubio a los ojos.

"Eres alguien raro…"

"Si me lo han dicho muchos"

########################

En la gran mancion Wayne todo era calma, o eso pasaba en la mansión, ya que debajo de esta en la baticueba pasaba algo importante, en el central del laboratorio estaba el caballero de la noche que estaba sin su máscara, el héroe estaba mirando unos planos con seriedad, esta era una gran decisión.

"Señor yo se que no me escuchara pero… esto es una locura" dijo su fiel mayordomo que apareció de forma silenciosa detrás del hijo de su mejor amigo y jefe, el miro los planos de esa monstruosidad y al instante frunció el ceño.

"Tienes razón no te escuchare" tomando los planos los guardo, caminando por su guarida fue asta una cápsula, en ella se encontraba su mas grande creación que fue construido por toda la liga, "Esta es la ultima línea de defensa, si el sale de nuevo… me encargare de el" dijo de manera seria mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, este Sennin, era algo que nunca enfrento, nada le garantizaba que el solo matara a las 'malas personas', no, el dejarlo libre era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a tomar.

"Señor esto es algo que deba de pensar con cuidado, no solo esta por hacer una locura, sino que también está por actuar a espaldas de la Liga, ¿Qué resultado cree que tenga esto?" pregunto con más seriedad Alfred mientras se cruzaba de brazos y encaraba al Héroe que también lo enfrento.

"El resultado es algo que quiero cambiar, no lo entiendes…" Colocándose su máscara le dio la espalda a su viejo amigo y también quien lo cuido en su infancia, "Ese sujeto… nadie tiene el poder de decidir quien vive y quien muere… no somos verdugos, nosotros nos encargamos de salvar el mundo y enfrentar los males que vengan" terminando de decir eso se fue caminando, pero se detuvo al escuchar como su mayordomo se sacaba algo del cuello.

"Sabes joven Wayne… yo serví por mi país de origen… Inglaterra… a mi corta edad fui designado a ser el medico de mi escuadrón" dijo el viejo mientras mostraba unas viejas planas, era lo único que guardaba de su antigua vida, frente el Batman se detuvo y escucho atentamente, algo sorprendido ya que nunca su amigo hablo de su pasado, "Yo he matado, lo di todo por mi país, pero yo pensaba como usted señor, no quería derramar más sangre… o eso fue asta que en una misión en el medio del campo enemigo atacamos un combio de soldados alemanes, cuando íbamos a matar al ultimo de ellos este rogó para que lo dejáramos ir, obviamente mis compañeros se negaron, este alemán avía matado a dos de los nuestros… nuestro amigos" dijo de forma sombría mientras recordaba a sus compañeros que murieron en batalla.

"¿Qué hicieron con el?" pregunto el Caballero de la noche que le seguía dando la espalda al ex combatiente.

"Lo dejamos ir… ya habíamos derramado demasiada sangre por un dia, solo queríamos acampar y tratar de olvidar todas las horribles cosas que habíamos hecho…" se podía apreciar en su voz un profundo arrepentimiento, suspirando hondo siguió hablando, "Pero al día siguientes nuestro escuadrón fue emboscado por el enemigo… ellos eran dirigidos por el hombre que dejamos ir, el avía revelado nuestra posición y guio a un grupo enemigo para atacarnos y matarnos, todo el día estuvimos combatiendo y matándonos los unos a los otros, yo mismo mate a ese hombre que mato a todo mi escuadrón" dijo con amargura mientras pasaba su mano por su frente de forma cansada, esos días parecían haber pasado solo ayer, esos recuerdos quedaran grabados en su mente hasta que muera.

"¿Tu punto?…" pregunto de forma seca el héroe.

"Ya lo deje claro señor…" girando el mayordomo se retiro de la guarida del héroe oscuro.

"…" el caballero de la noche por fuera no mostraba emociones, pero esa corta historia lo sacudió, el siempre pensó que este camino era el correcto, pero en estos momentos siempre dudaba, pero siempre tubo ese miedo, que si mataba seria igual que la persona que mato a su padres. Mirando de nuevo el tubo se acerco a este, **"Proyecto Hellbat…"** era una armadura.

La armadura era completamente oscuro, era demasiado padecido a uno de los trajes de batman, solo que este era de cuerpo completo, en su pecho tenia su centro de energía que tenía la silueta de un murciélago en color rojo al igual que los ojos, Bruce lo había diseñado y fue construido con la ayuda de toda la liga, juntando lo mejor de toda la tecnología, la de los Kriptoniano, los de la Atlantis, la terrestre e incluso de afuera de este mundo.

Esto era la última línea de defensa, al paso de los años trabajo el máximo tiempo posible con esta armadura, a espaldas de la liga la fue configurando y mejorando para diferentes casos, como si tuviera que enfrentarse a Superman, eso no le enorgullece pero era necesario, pero ahora más que nunca la necesitaría, si el aparecía nuevamente estaría listo.

########################

En la Atalaya en el medio del espacio vemos a varios de los héroes en sus diferentes actividades, en uno de las tantas salas entrenamiento vemos a Diana con su espada en alto, frente a ella había decenas de robots de diferentes modelos, usando su lazo atrapo a uno y lo estrello contra el suelo, corriendo corto con su espada a varios de los auto matas.

Al ser rodeada clavo su espada en el suelo y choco sus brazaletes creando una poderosa hondo expansiva, todas las maquinas fueron destruidas, tomando su espada se dio vuelta y dio una estocada, pero la hoja de la espada fue atrapada entre los dedos de alguien, "Deberías de dejar algo para los demás, esas maquinas no son baratas" dijo en forma divertida el hombre de acero que soltó la espada.

"Lo siento… es una forma de aliviar el estrés" contesto Diana que bajo su espada y la envaino, con agradecimiento tomo una toalla que el Kriptoniano le ofreció, de forma cansada se limpio el sudor de su frente y escote, dándole la espalda a su aliado se fue a sentar en unas de las tantas bancas del lugar.

"¿Algo mal? Estuviste muy distante estos últimos días" hablo con preocupación mientras tomaba una banca y se sentaba al frente de su amiga, entre la liga varios eran buenos amigos, después de tantos años en la lucha por salvar el mundo los avía unido, unos de mas que otros siendo estos Flecha verde y Canario negro.

"No… solo fueron días difíciles" dijo de forma apagada mientras se acariciaba la frente de forma inconsciente, el recuerdo de la pelea con su ex sensei aún estaba fresco en su mente, incluso ni se atrevía a ver a su madre, sabia que ellas le darían la razón a naruto, eso solo le dolía mas, aunque su madre le dijo que respetaría su camino sabía que la decepcionó, tal vez todo esto estaba mal.

"Si, se lo que se siente…" de forma tranquilizadora el hombre de acero puso su mano en el hombro de la amazona, "Sabes que puedes confiar en mi… pero si no quieres decirlo está bien" levantándose se alejó del lugar dejando sola a la amazona, una vez solo ella saco de escote un collar, era el collar que su sensei le había dado, aquel que le pertenecido a él y a sus antecesores.

Apretándolo cerró los ojos, porque nunca salen las cosas como uno planeaba. Mirando el collar se hundió en sus recuerdos.

 **Flas back:**

 _En la isla paraíso vemos como el sol ascendía lentamente, mostrando el amanecer, en el gran castillo en uno de los cuartos vemos a una joven Diana de 16 años, ella estaba profundamente dormida, pero despertando de golpe sonrió, de un salto se quito las sabanas de encima y corrió al baño._

 _Pasando los minutos vemos a la adolecente frente a su espejo, frunciendo el ceño la chica probo diferentes peinados, finalmente se dejo el cabello suelto, vestida con su túnica blanca con dorado salió corriendo de su habitación, corriendo por los pasillos de su hogar llego al comedor donde su madre y tía estaban desayunando._

" _Es raro que estés despierta tan temprano" dijo Hipólita que tomaba una tasa de café, pero frunció el ceño al ver como su hija no la escuchaba ya que estaba comiendo a gran velocidad, (Hasta ya come como el…) pensó frunciendo el ceño mientras suspiraba, pasaba demasiado tiempo con su refugiado._

" _Ya déjala hermana, eres demasiada estricta" dijo esta vez Antíope que seguía comiendo con calma, esto izo que la reina frunciera el ceño, eso no ayudaba, frente a ella Diana estaba tomando rápidamente un vaso de jugo, saltando un pequeño eructo se sonrojo y sonrió de manera nerviosa mientras miraba a su madre que se palmeo la frente._

" _Lo siento mama" disculpándose se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo del castillo, corriendo por las calles salto entre las casas o las calles esquivando a todas las amazonas que seguían en sus actividades diarias, la fluidez de movimientos y delicadeza con la que la adolecente se movía era sorprendente, dignas de una kunoichi, llegando a los bosques de la isla corrió de forma más frenética._

 _Viendo un gran jardín a lo lejos sonrió con alegría y ansiedad, ya frenando su corrida camino entre los arboles y las flores que ella misma planto junto a su sensei, sonriente fue a la casa que estaba en el centro del jardín, deteniéndose frente a la puerta se arreglo el cabello y se reviso el aliento, una vez lista respiro hondo._

" _ **¿Sabes que te saldrán raíces asta que decidas tocar la puerta?"**_ _casi dando un salto por la repentina voz la amazona miro a un Zorro de pelaje blanco recostado a un lado de la ventana._

" _Casi me da un infarto, además esto no es de tu incumbencia" dijo en forma de puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirando la puerto iba a tocar cuando se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, "Umm… ¿Esta bien si entro?" pregunto a su amigo peludo, pero vio que este estaba dormido, suspirando se arriesgo, de forma lenta abrió la puerta y entro, con sigilo como su sensei le enseño exploro el lugar, caminando por la casa llego a la habitación de su sensei._

 _La curiosidad le gano, nunca había entrado en la habitación de su maestro antes, abriendo la puerta entro, era un poco oscuro y sombrío, solo había una cama, una mesita de noche, un ropero y un gran baúl, acercándose a la mesita de noche vio tres marcos de fotografías, la primera era de una pareja joven, un rubio que le recorvada a su sensei, la otra era una hermosa mujer pelirroja que parecía embarazada, la siguiente era de su sensei de niño junto a otros dos niños uno de cabello negro y la otra de cabello rosa, detrás de ellos había un adulto extraño de cabello gris y tenia un ojo tapado por una banda._

 _La ultima era de su sensei que tenía su edad junto a un hombre de cabello blanco y vestimenta extraña, tenia unas marcas rojas debajo de sus ojos y una banda con el kenji de aceite, pero eso era de menos, la amazona quedo mirando la foto de su sensei cuando tenía su edad, sonrojada dejo la foto donde estaba. Yendo por el baúl lo abrió de forma lenta, había varios pergaminos y dibujos raros._

" _Tsukuyomi infinito…" leyó de forma cuidadosa mientras miraba un dibujo de un circulo con varios otros círculos y varias comas , pero al escuchar el sonido de la ducha se paralizo, cerrando el baúl de forma suave se puso de pie, cuando estaba por salir por la puerta se escuchó el abrir la puerta del baño._

"…" _tarareando naruto salió solo con una toalla en su cintura, silbando se la quito para andar desnudo, era su cuarto después de todo, caminando por su habitación fue a su cama y reviso su mesita de noche, sin que lo supiera en su closet había unos ojos espiando._

 _(¡Oh que hago! ¿¡Enserio mi mejor escondite fue esto?!) Pregunto con ironía mientras se golpeaba la frente, fue entrenaba para ser invisible incluso en pleno luz del día y hacia esto como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando vio por las rendijas del closet a su sensei, su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y su corazón se detuvo._

" _Bueno como hoy es mi día libre tal vez valla por Dina-chan, será divertido" diciendo el rubio se comenzó a vestir, una vez listo salió para preparar algo para comer, tenia hambre, sin que lo supiera Diana salió del closet y salto por la ventana, saliendo de la caso corrió asta quedar frente a la casa._

" _Muy bien… no paso nada, no vi nada" se dijo a si misma mientras regulaba su respiración, sentía sus mejillas arder y la cabeza la sentía liviana, parecía que iba a desmayarse, sacudiendo la cabeza se recompuso, respirando hondo se calmo, "Muy bien si el sensei viene le diré que…"_

" _¿Qué me dirás?" fue la pregunta de naruto que estaba a espaldas de la adolecente que se paralizo, lentamente esta se dio vuelta y miro a su maestro, tartamudeando intento decir algo, "¿Todo bien? Estas enferma" con preocupación puso su frente con la de la chica que no lo soporto mas y se desmayo, pero antes que tocara el suelo esta fue atrapada por Naruto, "¡Oye! Que paso… y porque sonríes" dijo con confusión mientras sostenía a su alumna._

 **Fin de flas back:**

Diana no puedo evitar sonríe ante esos recuerdos, los dos pasaron por muchas aventuras y situaciones extrañas, todos los días en su infancia y adolescencia fue felicidad, todo gracias a su sensei, lo daría todo por recuperar esos preciados momentos, el volver al pasado y cambiarlo todo, pero eso era imposible, lo único podía hacer es tratar de ser mejor y seguir el camino que eligió.

"…" poniéndose de pie la mujer se fue caminando del centro de entrenamiento, ahora solo quería dormir.

#########################

En la cima de una gran colina vemos un templo antiguo, el lugar estaba en alguna parte de Nepal, dentro del templo se encontraba personas encapuchadas de mantos rojos que rodeaban una especie de mesa de sacrificio, en el medio de la mesa estaba una joven de cabello castaño que solo tenia una bata blanca, la chica estaba amordazada y atada a la roca de sacrificios.

"Trigon viene… el sacrificio… es esta hermosa joven" comenzó al parecer el líder de la secta que saco una daga antigua de su manga, todos asistieron con la cabeza y miraron con deleite su ofrenda a su señor de las tinieblas, en cuanto a la joven esta de retorcía y forzaba las ataduras queriendo escapar, las lagrimas bajaron por su rostro, sus gritos eran amortiguador por su mordaza.

"Siéntete privilegiada serás una gran ofrenda para nuestro amo" dijo uno de los tantos encapuchados que acaricio el rostro de la chica que con un esfuerzo tremendo rompió la tela que cubría su boca y mordió al sujeto, "¡HAAAAAA!" gritando saco su mano solo para que le faltaba un dedo.

"¡Sáquenme de aquí!" grito la joven que escupió el dedo de su secuestrador, pero se detuvo al sentir la daga en su cuello, paralizada miro al líder que mostro ser un anciano de barba blanca, "Por favor… quiero irme" rogó mientras lloraba, solo quería estar en casa, con su madre y hermanas, solo fue a buscar agua en unos de los posos y luego todo fue oscuridad, al despertar estaba en esta posición.

"Shhh mi niña… todo terminara pronto…" dijo de con una sonrisa enferma, levantando su daga iba a quitarle la vida a la joven, pero cuando bajo la mano sintió algo extraño, mirando su mano derecha vio que solo tenia un muñon del cual no paraba de salir sangre.

"…" en un destello de velocidad una sombra se embarco en el ritual, ninguno de la secta vio venir el golpe que los mato al instante, el líder que la secta cayo de espaldas y su pecho fue pisoteado, con horror abrió los ojos para ver a un hombre rubio que tenia en mano un kunai ensangrentada con la sangre de sus colegas, bajando el kunai iba a clavarlo en la cabeza del sectario que solo pudo observar.

"¡Detente!" un aura oscura cubrió a naruto obligándolo a tenerse, con esfuerzo miro asía arriba para ver a Revan levitar en el aire con su aura negra cubriéndolo, la chica tenía una expresión de sorpresa y horror, este era el hombre que la conforto hace solo unos minutos, avía matado a mas de 10 personas en solo unos segundos, "¡No acordamos matar a nadie!" grito con furia mientras usaba su magia para levantar a naruto y estamparlo contra las paredes del templo.

"Esa es tu política no la mía" con esfuerzo el Uzumaki se movió soportando la energía telequinetica de la chica que trataba de frenarlo, esto era como la técnica de los Nara, pero esto no lo detendría, con un estallido de chakra se liberó de la aura negra a su alrededor, una vez libre miro a Rechal que se puso en guardia.

Pero esta fue ignorada por el rubio que camino ante la roca de sacrificios, de forma lenta libero a la joven que estaba nerviosa, pero eso despareció cuando las heridas de sus muñecas fueron curadas, mirando de nuevo a su salvador se puso de pie, "Gracias…" susurrando eso se fue del templo corriendo, para suerte de ella no estaba muy lejos de su hogar, una vez la chica se fue Naruto se encamino asta el líder de la secta que se arrastraba a la salida. Pero su camino fue interrumpido por la adolecente encapuchada.

"Me equivoque respecto a ti… eres un monstruo" dijo de forma dura mientras era envuelta por su aura, el ni siquiera mostraba arrepentimiento por haber matado esas personas, si tal vez estaban haciendo una locura y por cometer homicidio, pero no era necesario el matarlos como si insectos fueran.

"¿Un monstruo?" pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa hueca y luego rio sin humor, "y supongo que ellos eran santos…" dijo mientras apuntaba a los cuerpos a su alrededor, desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad estaba detrás de la peli morada que abrió los ojos con incredulidad, era rápido.

"No, no lo eran, pero esto nos hace tan malos como ellos, no somos asesinos" aclaro de forma seria mientras giraba y encaraba al Uzumaki que se alejo de ella, este atrapo al anciano de la secta y lo levantó, este gruño y trato de huir.

"Te equivocas… soy un asesinó, pero hay una diferencia entre matar por las razones correctas y otro siendo solo un capricho, ambición, locura e incluso placer" sacando un kunai la coloco en la garganta del anciano que solo sonrió de forma enferma, al parecer no le intimidaba el Uzumaki, ante las palabras del shinobi la adolecente encapuchada frunció el ceño.

"Diferentes decisiones… mismo resultado, matar es matar, eso es algo imperdonable, los dos son iguales" hablo la joven que apunto sus manos asía Naruto, pero se paralizo la ver la seria mirada del Uzumaki, tragando en seco retrocedió.

"Conque soy igual a el…" bajando al líder de la secta lo arrodillo frente a el, asiendo sellos de manos coloco su mano derecha en la nuca del anciano que quedo en shock, "¿Cuántas personas has matado en tus sacrificios?" pregunto de manera sombría el shinobi que miro a Revan que se mantuvo rígida en su lugar.

"En los últimos 60 años… e matado a 157 hombres, 180 niños y 201 mujeres… todo para nuestro amo Trigon" contesto el anciano que sonrió con locura, mirando bien a la joven frente a el sonrió aún mas, "Tu eres ella… la hija de nuestro amo… eres la llave que abrirá la puerta para el" dijo de manera oscura mientras agachaba la cabeza. El silencio en el lugar fue sepulcral.

"Yo no soy un héroe Rachel-chan…" comenzó de forma suave naruto que salto al anciano que seguía desangrándose, caminando por el viejo edificio camino asta quedar alado de la joven que seguía quieta, "yo solo busco proteger a las personas de seres como el… tal vez mis métodos sean mal vistos, pero tu has visto lo oscuro que puede ser este mundo verdad?" pregunto de forma seria mientras le daba la espalda a la peli morada.

"No quiero ser como el…" bajando la cabeza la joven miro como el anciano se levanta e intentaba huir, levantando su mano uso su telequinesis para frenarlo y levantarlo, ella sentía las emociones de este hombre y se sentía enferma, tanta maldad, solo quería borrarlo para que nadie mas fuera víctima de este monstruo, "No quiero ser como mi padre…" finalizo mientras sentía sus emociones alterarse, ella siempre tuvo la duda de si ser un héroe y formar parte de la Young Justice era lo correcto, siempre tubo dudas respeto a la política de no matar, se había convencido a si misma que si lo hacia seria como 'El'.

"No lo eres… pero puedes ser mejor" hablo naruto que puso su mano en el hombro de la joven que cerro los ojos con fuerza, con sus manos temblando apunto al cuerpo del anciano que seguía levitando en el aire, cerrando sus manos el sonido de un tronido se escucho, el sonido sordo del cuerpo al caer resonó en todo el edificio, "… hiciste lo correcto…" dijo el Uzumaki que casi fue derribado por el fuerte abrazo de la joven que no paraba de temblar.

La primera muerte siempre es dura, el lo sabia de primera mano, pero al menos desde la academia cuando son niños les advertían de estos hechos, afuera de las aldeas en las misiones era matar o morir, pero estos jóvenes, eran otra cosa, ellos trataban de evitar el cometer homicidio de todas las formas posibles, pero había veces que debían tomar una decisión que no les gustaría. Y Raven acaba de tomarla.

Pasando los minutos el Uzumaki conforto a la chica que se negaba a levantar la cabeza, una vez paro de temblar la chica se secó las lágrimas, controlándose lo mejor posible se recompuso, no tenían tiempo para esto, el venia, "Es hora" susurro la chica que izo aparecer un gran libro en sus manos.

"Bien…" naruto se izó a un lado cuando el suelo debajo de ellos se comenzaron a formar una larga serie de runas rojas, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, en el medio de todo estaba Rachel, las ranuras rojas en su cuerpo la cubrieron y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, el suelo comenzó a ceder y todo brillo en rojo.

" **Oh mierda"** hablo por primera vez Kurama que vio todo desde adentro del Uzumaki, los tres fueron mandados a otro lugar, el cielo era rojo y las nubes completamente negras, estaban en una especie de ciudad destruida y sombría, alrededor de ellos habían estatuas de personas que parecían estar como si nada. **"Miren este sitio… terminemos rápido mocoso, quiero dormir en la isla de las amazonas"** dijo el juubi que se recostó en el paisaje mental del Uzumaki.

"…" el shinobi solo asintió ante el pedido de su viejo amigo, curioso miro todo el lugar, era como el apocalipsis, mirando a su lado vio a una cansada Raven que respiraba de manera agitada, el vieja entre dimensiones la había agotado. "¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos busco algún rastro de vida aparte de ellos dos, pero nada.

"Es un limbo, este lugar esta entre los dos mundos tanto la tierra como el inframundo, aquí no dañaremos a nadie" dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, esta magia de cambio de dimensiones era cansador y difícil, detrás de ellos estaba el portal rojo que mostraba el templo, "Ahora los dos podemos detenerlo… mi padre no tardara en ver la fisura dimensional y venir a este lugar, en caso de emergencia cerrare esta dimensión y quedaremos atrapados aquí para siempre" dijo mas seria mientras se recomponía.

"Gran plan…" dijo naruto que miro el horizonte, del otro lado de la ciudad algo estaba surgiendo de la tierra, algo enorme, sonriendo el shinobi miro a la adolecente y que se estremecía ante el ser que estaba surgiendo, "Pero tu tienes una vida por delante…" de forma lenta el rubio se paro al frente de la chica que se mostro confusa por lo dicho, "Nos vemos Rachel-chan" tomando a la chica la lanzo por el portal.

"¡Naru-" ni siquiera pudo terminar cuando paso por el portal y se cerro al instante, todo fue silencio, el Uzumaki permaneció de pie en el medio de la cuidad destruida.

" **Sabes… el auto sacrificio en estos momentos es algo rutinario para ti"** dijo con burla Kurama que permanecía tranquilo, posiblemente no saldrían, el ser que estaban por enfrentar era algo poderoso, muy poderoso.

"Si lo se… pero esa cosa no puede llegar a nuestro hogar, nadie podría detenerlo" contesto el rubio que se mostro mas serio, girando miro a su oponente, la apariencia de el era digna de su fama, era gigante, su piel era de color rojo con marcas negras, tenia un físico duro como un guerrero, tenia cuatro ojos rojos y unos cuernos de ciervo en la cabeza, "Oh esto se pondrá feo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **La pelea se viene si o si en el siguiente cap, lo hice porque esas pequeñas partes eran para mi necesarias, en especial la de Batman, algunos tal vez ya sepan que es el proyecto Hellbat, si no lo saben bueno digamos que es algo simplemente poderoso y peligroso, Batman esta empeñado a ganar y detener a 'Sennin' a cualquier costo.**

 **Bueno si les gusto el cap díganmelo en los comentarios y recuerden mientras más comentarios más rápido sacare el próximo sin mas nos vemos CHAUUUUUUYU y que les valla bien.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno aquí esta lo que algunos estaban esperando y aunque no hubo muchos comentarios como los cap anteriores debo de decir que en calidad de comentarios estos sin duda fueron de los mejores, por comentarios como los de Mario R.E, CCSakuraforever, Mikpirat, super demonio, anónimo, arcanine9407, Zafir09, Reload 32, Black soul Uzumaki, por estos comentarios yo ago esto, y debo de decir que el mejor comentario esta ahora es de Mikpirat, de hecho gran parte de su comentario me inspiro para futuros cap, por eso no duden en comentar ya que sus ideas y críticas son siempre bien recibidas.**

 **Todo los que escriban en los comentarios los tengo en cuenta para el desarrollo de la historia, disculpen que esta vez no conteste un comentario a la ves, pero estoy en temporada de exámenes y estoy algo apurado, sin mas mil gracias por sus comentarios y sin mas comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 13:**

En la gran ciudad en tinieblas vemos entre el edificios destruidos a naruto que invoco un gran pergamino de su muñeca, con una expresión determinada el Uzumaki abrió el pergamino, colocando su mano sobre el sello apareció unas de las armas más poderosas que tenía, la legendaria Gunbai Uchiwa aquella que alguna vez le perteneció a Madara Uchiha.

" **Chico sabes que con fuerza bruta no ganaremos verdad?"** dijo el Biju que se mostró serio adentro del paisaje mental del Uzumaki, según contó la mocosa las habilidades de Trigon rozaban lo divino, tal vez sería el adversario más poderoso con quien se encuentren.

"Lo se… la única ventaja que tenemos es el que sabemos sus habilidades, según dijo Rechal-chan la habilidad de cambio de dimensión y manipulación de almas se verían afectadas por estar aquí… esto no es solo por Rechal-chan… es por nuestro hogar y ellas" la imagen de Mito, Diana y las demás personas en su vida vinieron a su mente, tomando el abanico se lo coloco en la espalda, usando su chakra lo pego en su espalda.

" **Si llegamos a salir de aquí con vida quiero descansar un mes entero en la isla con esas mujeres, estar con ellas no me aria mal, además ahí una linda zorrita que me espera ahi"** hablo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, naruto solo negó con la cabeza, al parecer el viejo Kurama le gustaba estar con los animales, era raro pero era obvio ya que desde que fue creado a base de un animal y siendo un zorro tomo gustos por los de su especie.

"Artemis-chan te va a disecar si te acercas a su mascota" contesto con humor recordando la mascota de la amazona siendo esta una zorra de pelaje anaranjado, ante sus palabras el Biju solo bufo con molestia.

" **Eremos un arreglo, ella me da su mascota y yo le doy el mio"** dijo con burla, obviamente naruto noto la indirecta y solo suspiro, los dos permanecieron en silencio solo para después reír en voz alta, **"Esa mujer te tratara bien, mientras yo cuido de su mascota"** bromeo de nuevo mientras las risas de ambos aumentaba, pasando los segundo los dos callaron, era bueno tener estos momentos de amistad entre ambos, dejando de reír naruto guardo el pergamino y se ató los sellos de sus muñecas.

"Es hora de ponerse serio…" diciendo eso el rubio camino asía su objetivo que se encontraba en las cercanías, era hora de ponerse en marcha.

##########################

De vuelta en el templo vemos como Revan caía de espaldas en el lugar y el portal se cerraba al instante, incrédula se puso de pie, estaba loco, el solo no podría, frunciendo el ceño la chica levito e hizo poses de manos, susurrando unas palabras espero abrir de nuevo el portal, pero era inútil, no tenía la energía necesaria.

"¿Qué has hecho naruto?" gruño la chica que hizo aparecer un libro, hojeándolo leyó rápidamente, tal vez no podía entrar, pero al menos podía hacer esto, moviendo sus manos recito unas palabras y una especie de espejo se formó frente a ella.

El objeto mostro a naruto caminar tranquilamente a donde estaba su padre, porque ese hombre asía esto, que ganaba el haciendo esto, simplemente no lo entendía, frunciendo el ceño miro por el espejo lo que sucedería.

##########################

Por fin, tanta espera por fin dio frutos, levantándose en toda su gloria Trigon miro a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño miro a su alrededor, este no era la tierra, acaso la brecha dimensional que uso era un engaño, **"Esa mocosa…"** gruño de forma grave mientras se encogía de tamaño, tomando un tamaño de 3 m miro su alrededor, el limbo, subestimo el nivel de magia de la niña que creció en Azarath, esos malditos infelices, subestimo el grado de magia que la niña había aprendido.

Pero eso no era un problemas, en solo unas horas podría romper la pared dimensional y conectarse de nuevo con su descendiente, aún tenía tiempo, sonriendo de manera perversa camino por el lugar, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos, con curiosidad vio a un hombre rubio venir asía el, cruzándose de brazos el demonio espero.

"Sabes… hoy no fue un buen día y quiero terminar esto rápido" dijo el Uzumaki que se sentó en unos escombros y miro al demonio que frunció el ceño al reconocerlo.

" **Tú eres el malnacido que interfirió en el ritual… ¿Qué quieres lograr con mi llave?"** pregunto con molestia mientras gruñía, por su culpa su invasión se retrasó, pero aun asi estaba curioso, quien era el, un héroe de la tierra que quería detenerlo, sea quien sea era alguien poderoso, pero nada que no allá enfrentado antes.

"¿Llave?" repitió naruto con molestia, tornándose más sombrío se puso de pie, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, las miradas de ambos chocaron, "Así te refieres a tu propia hija… se lo que hiciste y estoy molesto" gruño mientras colocaba su mano en el mango de la Gunbai.

" **Los humanos son demasiado dramáticos y emocionales…"** contesto de forma oscura, pero una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en su rostro, podía usar esto a su favor, **"La madre de esa mocosa era una estúpida… se unió a una secta donde supuestamente iban a destruirme… grave error, la engañe y la toma ahí mismo"** su sonrisa solo creció cuando vio la como su oponente apretaba sus puños y se podía ver la ira en sus ojos, **"Todo tenía una finalidad, crear una llave, un portal, algo que me permita estar en este mundo y asi es como esa niña cambio de ser un desperdicio a algo que me interesa… una vez acabe contigo iré por mi llave!"** gritando lo último corrió asía el sombrío Uzumaki que permaneció de pie con la cabeza baja, cuando iba a impactar su puño en el rostro del rubio, fue atrapado po su cuello, incrédulo sintió el fuerte agarre en su cuello, tanta fuerza no podía ser humano.

"Ella no es un objeto…" susurro naruto que miro a los ojos a Trigon que gruño intento zafarse de su agarre, "Ella es Rechal Roth! Y desde ahora está bajo mi protección!" sacando el abanico de su espalda golpeo al demonio en la cabeza mandándolo a volar contra los edificios abandonados, estrellándose de forma brutal quedo enterrado bajo los escombros, asiendo sellos de manos naruto inhalo de forma profunda, **"Katon: Gran aniquilación de fuego"** un Tsunami de fuego salió de la boca del Uzumaki que usando el abanico creo una gran oleada de viento que izo crecer el fuego aún más, la llamarada de casi un kilómetro de envergadura fue contra los escombros donde estaba enterrado el demonio.

Pasando un minuto completo la oleada de fuego por fin término, más de media cuidad fue carbonizada, la tierra estaba al rojo vivo casi siendo lava, el shinobi miro como en el medio de todo algo comenzó a surgir. Trigon se puso de pie entre la lava, como si de agua fuera se deslizó por su cuerpo, los ojos de ese ser brillaron con fuerza, respirando vapor el demonio miro con ira al rubio que se puso en guardia, logro quemarlo, algo imposible, en ese fuego avía algo extraño, estaba formado de una energía o magia que nunca antes había sentido.

" **¡Maldito seas!"** destrozando el suelo debajo de el desapareció en un estallido de velocidad, apareciendo detrás del Uzumaki lanzo un puñetazo que fue esquivado, pero de forma inesperada estacas de roca surgieron cuando el puño del demonio choco con el suelo, el rubio tubo que retroceder y moverse esquivar todos los las estacas.

" **Puede controlar la materia y moderarla, estate atento naruto!"** gruño Kurama que miro toda la pelea con concentración, entendiendo a su viejo amigo el Uzumakí destruyo con el abanico las rocas que venían asía el, cayendo de pie se recompuso, pero no contó que detrás de el apareciera de nuevo su enemigo y le diera una patada descendente que lo sepultó en el suelo.

" **¡No debiste de haberte metido en esto!"** grito con ira el demonio que miro el cráter, sus ojos de pronto brillaron y un haz de energía roja salió y pulverizó todo, pasando unos segundos se detuvo, gruñendo se dio la vuelta y camino, que molestia fue ese humano. Pero cuando estaba por irse escucho algo, girando no vio nada, pero no contó que a su lado apareciera el shinobi que apunto su abanico asía el.

" **Hibiki no Hanshan"** fue el susurro de naruto que apunto el abanico que brillaba a Trigon, de pronto del abanico surgió el mismo ataque el demonio le lanzo al Uzumaki, siendo herido por el haz de energía rojo retrocedió, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando otro ataque lo golpeo, **"Hyoton: Cho resenshuriken"** el demonio rojo vio como una esfera blanca con cuatro aspas blancas también se estrella a en su pecho.

Saliendo volando asía atrás sintió como el frío del ataque lo quemaba, le ardía, lo hería, la explosión no se izó esperar, el ataque exploto creando una gigantesca tormenta de nieve que oscureció el cielo, en el medio de todo avía una esfera de hielo de más de 100 m de diámetro, en el medio estaba Trigon. En cuanto a naruto respiro lentamente, mirando su brazo vio que tenía escarchas de hielo, era un ataque poderoso, pero debía de tener cuidado, mirando el cielo vio como comenzó a nevar, un efecto secundario de su ataque.

¡Crack!

¡Crack!

¡Crack!

El hielo se comenzó a fisurar en todas partes, la silueta de Trigon comenzó a brillar en rojo, de forma sorpresiva se produjo una poderosa explosión, a la distancia naruto tuvo que saltar de un lado al otro esquivando los escombros y trozos gigantes de hielo, usando el abanico creo una fuerte honda de viento que destrozo todos los escombros.

" **Tiembla ante mi…"** fueran las oscuras palabras que se escucharon detrás de naruto, el shinobi giro y uso su abanico para golpear a su oponente, pero este lo atrapo como si nada, ahora el demonio tenia un aura roja con negro, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y maliciosa, **"Ante el poder de Trigon…"** levantando su mano izquierda apunto al Uzumaki que usaba todas sus fuerzas para mover su arma que seguía en el agarre de su oponente.

Un aura rojo se forma en la mano del demonio que sonrió, de su mano salieron sientas de cadenas rojas que atraparon al Uzumaki y lo elevaron, moviendo su mano manipulo las cadena para enviar al Uzumaki contra los edificios y rocas que sobresalían de la tierra, sin terminar ahí fue elevados cientos de metros y luego otra cosa apareció.

"¡Mierda!" gruño naruto que vio como un asteroide rojo creado por la magia de su oponente venia asía el, cuando estaba por cubrirse lo sintió, desde abajo le lanzaron barras metálicas que lo atravesaron, mirando asía abajo vio al sonriente demonio que bajo su mano cubierta de su aura roja.

" **Desaparece…"** bajando su mano guió el cometa para caer sobre el Uzumaki, a lo lejos se podía apreciar como el meteoro caía en los restos de la ciudad, la explosión borro la cuidad por completo, Trigon se regodea en el cielo mientras veía el gran cráter bajo de el, aterrizando en el suelo camino por el cráter. Por fin se terminó, o eso creyó.

"Oye!" fue el grito que sorprendió al demonio que miro en el centro del cráter a su oponente, gruñendo apretó sus puños, era peor que una plaga, su aura roja la cubrió nuevamente, en cuanto al Uzumaki tenía su modo Ashura activo, pero estaba herido, apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse de ese ataque, con heridas, cortes y golpes en todo el cuerpo se puso de pie, la parte superior de su ropa desapareció, solo tenía su capa amarrilla de chakra, "Eso no es suficiente si quieres acabar conmigo!" grito el rubio que sonrió, la sangre bajaba por su frente llegando hasta su mentón, mentiría si dijera que eso ataque casi no lo mata, sino fuera por su modo ashura hubiera muerto.

" **¿Por qué haces esto? Vi los recuerdos de ella… solo te apareces de la nada y haces esto"** dijo con molestia el demonio que se cruzo de brazos, simplemente era idiota a su parecer la intromisión de este hombre, el era poderoso lo admitía, pero el aun no peleaba enserio, eso llamaba su atención, este hombre dorado, era de alguna secta que estaba en su contra, fue contratado por ellos para enfrentarlo, **"¿Por qué haces esto?"** pregunto nuevamente mientras miraba al hombre frente a el.

Sonriendo de forma cansada naruto miro el cielo, porque siempre peleaba por personas que ni siquiera conocía, que estaban en situaciones que le podría costar la vida si se involucraba, la imagen de Revan vino a su mente, "Porque ella… es solo una buena chica joven, aun con todo lo que paso, siento bondad dentro de ella, merece ser salvada, merece ser feliz, merece una vida… y yo estoy dispuesto a pelear por ella… aunque me cueste la vida" dijo el rubio que se paró para sacar un Kunai de manga. Ante lo dicho el demonio solo bufo con desinterés y molestia, sin que lo supieran los dos eran observados.

######################

En el templo vemos a Revan, la chica estaba levitando en el medio del lugar, mirando su espalda vemos como sus hombros temblaban, un viento se produjo en el medio del lugar, la capucha que cubría el rostro de la adolecente cayó, en el suelo se pueden ver como varias gotas de agua caían mojando el suelo.

"…" las lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de la chica que miro el espejo que mostraba a Naruto que se lanzó de nuevo contra Trigon que también ataco, bajando la cabeza la chica miro sus manos, las marcas rojas en su cuerpo comenzaron a retroceder y volver lentamente a su frente, aterrizando en el suelo se puso de pie.

Era la primera persona que mostraba tanto interés en ella, siempre fue repudiada y odiada por algo que estaba fuera de su control, ahora una persona estaba peleando por ella, con una mirada determinada apunto su mano asía al frente, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

#########################

Trigon tuvo que moverse cuando miles de copias de su oponente lo atacaron, pero eran demasiados, uno de ellos llego a su espalda y le clavo dos kunai en sus hombros, girando su cabeza mando un haz de láser por sus ojos que destruyo a la copia, sin embargo fue en vano cuando fue abordado por los clones que lo molieron a golpes y patadas.

" **¡Ya basta!"** grito el demonio que girando sobre su eje creo una onda expansiva de fuego que elimino a todas las copias, respirando de forma furiosa busco a su oponente, pero lo único que vio fue un puño gigante de chakra amarrillo que lo mando a volar, derrapando por el suelo cayó de espaldas, mirando asía arriba vio un una esfera morada.

"¡Biju-dama!" grito naruto que estaba en el cielo, lanzando la bijudama creo varias más a su alrededor, más de dos docenas de esferas moradas se formaron a su alrededor y todas bajaron asía el mismo objetivo que aún estaba aturdido por la primera explosión, la cadena de explosiones sacudió la tierra, pasando los minutos todo se calmó.

Bajando a la tierra naruto respiro de forma pesada, esto se estaba extendiendo demasiado, pero su descanso no duro mucho, toda la tierra tembló cuando una llamarada roja ascendió a los cielos, el shinobi gruño en lo bajo cuando vio como Trigon crecía de forma apresurada y alcanzaba proporciones titánicas, frunciendo el ceño el Uzumaki comenzó lentamente a brillar.

Trigon gruño mientras pisaba el suelo y lo destruía como si de papel fuera, exhalando fuego por su boca miro al Uzumaki a lo lejos, con una sonrisa maliciosa corrió asía el, dando un salto piso con fuerza a su oponente, pero lo siguiente lo shokeo, un zorro de proporciones titánicas de color dorada apareció y le conecto un gancho en su mandíbula, saliendo despedido asía atrás cayo y rodó por el suelo destruyendo lo poco que aun estaba en pie.

" **Grrr"** gruñendo el demonio vio a su oponente, no sabía como pero ante el estaba un Zorro de diez colas de color dorado y ranuras negras, en la cabeza del animal hecho de chakra estaba el shinobi, **"¡¿Qué demonios eres?!"** grito con fuerza haciendo temblar la tierra, como era posible que un inmundo humano pudiera hacer esto, era inaceptable.

"Solo soy una persona que no debiste de hacerlo enojar" contesto el rubio que se mostró serio y determinado, ganaría sin importar que.

Los dos seres titánicos se miraron con desafío, lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad sombría y abandonada fue destruido, solo quedaba un llano desolado, el cielo seguía oscuro y nublado mientras nevaba suavemente, de forma lenta los dos caminaron uno contra el otro, pasando de caminar a correr los dos dieron un grito de guerra. Extendiendo sus puños estos chocaron creando una onda expansiva que destruyo aún más el suelo, incluso las nubes de tormenta en el cielo desaparecieron mostrando el cielo rojo.

Los dos retrocedieron por el fuerte golpe, pero eso no los detuvo, el zorro se lanzó y mordió el hombre del demonio que gruño, todas las colas del Biju se enrollaron alrededor del demonio que usando fuerza bruta destruyo algunas colas arrancándolas del zorro dorado, pero no contó que dos brazos extras surgieran del animal que atraparon su cabeza.

" **¡Comete esto!"** grito esta vez Kurama que dejo de morder al demonio, apuntando su mandíbula a la cara del demonio junto energía, una bijudama se forma en su hocico, pero cuando iba a disparar un haz de láser que salió de los ojos de su oponente izo que su ataque explotara, lo explosión mando a los seres a volar a direcciones diferentes.

Volando por los cielos Trigon se restableció para flotar y recomponerse, sangre negra comenzó a salir de sus varias heridas alrededor de su cuerpo, , a lo lejos vio como el zorro dorado también se levantaba, tenía algunas colas menos y le faltaba parte de la cabeza, pero estas lentamente se comenzaron a regenerar, el demonio furioso paso su mano por frente, mirando su mano vio su sangre oscura, como era posible, este humano, gruñendo levanto su mano al cielo, donde se comenzó a oscurecer y relámpagos violetas comenzaron a surcar los cielos.

" **¡COMO TE ATRAVES MISERABLE HUMANO!"** los rayos comenzaron a crear sobre el y fue iluminado, su aura rojo creció de forma titánica, las venas se comenzaron a remarcar en su frente y apretó los dientes, debajo de el estaba el zorro que se puso de pie y se preparó, **"¡No seré humillado de esta manera! ¡He matado a todos quienes se interpusieron en mi camino! ¡Soy el conquistador y destructor de cientos de mundos! ¡Nunca he perdido y esta no será la excepción!"** los relámpagos comenzaron a impactar por toda la zona, levantando su mano apunto al Kitsune, todo el tiempo se detuvo cuando de un momento a otro Trigon apareció sobre el zorro dorado.

" **¡Ahhhgggg!"** fue el quejido de dolor del Biju que sintió un devastador puñetazo en su espalda, el golpe estaba recubierto de rayos morados, a lo lejos se podía apreciar como el demonio impactaba su puño derecho en el centro de la espalda del biju dorado, pero eso no termino ahí, cientos de rayos comenzaron a caer sobre el zorro que solo podía gritar de dolor, pasando los minutos todo termino.

" **patético…"** tomando el cuello etéreo del zorro lo levanto lentamente, todo el cuerpo de la bestia estaba devastado, le faltaba gran parte de la cabeza, solo tenía tres colas intactas y le faltaba ambas patas traseras, sonriendo con triunfo el demonio levanto al Zorro dorado en el aire, **"He ganado!"** grito en jubilo mientras usaba sus manos para querer destruir la cabeza del Biju que gruño en lo bajo.

" **Si ganaste…"** gruño el biju que envolvió sus colas restantes alrededor del ser titánico que solo sonrió de forma burlona, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la sonrisa burlona del Biju, **"Una paliza!"** rugiendo con fuerza el animal genero todas sus partes y envolvió con fuerza al demonio que comenzó a forcejear, **"¡Ahora Naruto!"** grito mientras mordía la nuca de Trigon que grito de dolor.

Toda la tierra comenzó a temblar, una gran sombra cubrió a los dos seres titánicos, para la incredulidad del ser rojo con cuernos vio lo que se avecinaba, era algo grande, muy grande, era una especie de estatuas de madera en poción del loto, detrás de la estatua avía miles de brazos de madera, estas extensiones se perdían en el cielo por su tamaño, ante tal visión el demonio sintió algo.

Miedo.

Mirando mejor vio al Uzumaki parado sombre la cabeza de estatua de manera, el shinobi tenía una mirada determinada y de concentración completa, sus manos estaban unidas como si estuviera rezando, gruñendo el rubio miro al demonio que intentada desesperadamente liberarse del agarre del Zorro dorado que se mantenía firme, **"¡Senpo mokuton: Shin susenju! (Arte sabio: elemento madera: miles de manos verdaderas)"** grito el Uzumaki.

Las miles de manos de manera se cerraron formando puños, de forma lenta todos se movieron y apuntaron a su objetivo, miles de puños bajaron a una gran velocidad rompiendo incluso la velocidad del sonido y formando una capa de fuego alrededor de los puños, todo se detuvo en ese momento.

Abriendo sus ojos con miedo el demonio fue finalmente golpeado, a lo lejos del lugar se podía apreciar miles de explosiones en tan solo unos segundos, Trigon sintió como su cuerpo era molido por miles de golpes que lo estaban destrozando, pasando los segundos vemos un cráter de más de un 10 kilómetros de diámetro, en el fondo se encontraba Trigon, lo último que vio fue la estatua de proporciones titánicas saltaba a miles de metros de altura.

"¡Nunca podrás lastimar a nadie mas!" grito el Uzumaki en la cabeza del ser de madera que extendió su mano derecha, forzando su chakra atreves de la estatua el shinobi forma un rasengan gigante en la palma de estatua, aun en cielo controlo la estatua como si su cuerpo fuera, el ser de madera bajo su mano y descendió a una velocidad increíble, como si un meteoro fuera le titán de madera ataco con un rasengan de porciones titánicas, de forma devastadora el ataque impacto contra Trigon.

Todo el lugar fue sacudido por una explosión que cubrió tosa la zona, como si una explosión nuclear fuera se formó la silueta de un hongo, incluso desde el espacio se puso apreciar el débil brillo de la gran explosión, pasando un minuto completo por fin todo le calmo, en alguna parte de la zona vemos un pequeña colina de rocas, de forma lenta una silueta salió de entre las rocas, solo para que esta callera de nuevo al suelo.

" **¿Naruto estas aun consciente?"** pregunto Kurama desde el paisaje mental, ante el silencio gruño, volviendo afuera de la conciencia del Uzumaki podemos verlo aun tirado en el suelo, su modo Ashura había desaparecido, tenía varias heridas y golpes por la gran explosión que causo, su ropa fue destruida y solo tenía sus pantalones oscuros y su banda ninja que se había rajado un poco, gruñendo comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, poco a poco se levantó y una vez de pie se sostuvo su brazo derecho que estaba morado y con quemaduras de tercer grado, ese fue el ataque más poderoso que había hecho hasta ahora.

"Si… estoy bien" susurro el rubio que se tambaleo un poco casi cayendo, mirando la zona vio que estaba en el medio del gran cráter, mirando a la nada suspiro, "Lo logre?" pregunto con duda mientras sonreía de manera debil, una de las peleas más duras que había tenido hasta la fecha.

" **Debemos de irnos… la mocosa podria abrir otro portal en cualquier momento"** dijo con calma el Juubi que suspiro más tranquilo, si tuviera que decirlo Trigon era tan poderoso como Madara en su forma Rikoduo y eso era mucho, ya que solo Kaguya está por encima de el, naruto era fuerte, pero aun no llegaba hasta la Diosa Conejo o al menos no por ahora.

"Rechel-chan debe de estar esperando-"antes que el Uzumaki pudiera seguir sintió algo, bajando la mirada vio en shock una mano roja sobresalir de su pecho, tanto Naruto como Kurama quedaron paralizados, el rubio de forma lenta miro asía atrás.

" **Creíste que sería suficiente…"** fueron las grabes palabras de Trigon que respiraba de forma forzada, sus cuernos habían desaparecido, el lado derecho de su rostro estaba desecho perdiendo dos ojos, estaba lleno de heridas, le faltaba su brazo izquierdo y parte de su hombro, el demonio estaba furioso, nadie le avía hecho tanto daño en toda su existencia, con odio levanto su brazo elevando al debilitado Uzumaki, **"Te demostrare quien soy maldito humano inmundo!"** rugió con ira mientras aventaba al Uzumaki contra el suelo.

De forma grotesca y brusca su brazo sano salió del rubio, este salió volando y se estrelló de forma dura contra el suelo, colocándose de rodillas vomito una gran cantidad de sangre, **"¡Aguanta naruto!"** grito desde su paisaje mental Kurama que se concentró para currar el agujero en el pecho del Uzumaki, pero no hubo descanso ya que una mano lo tomo del rostro y lo estrello de nuevo contra el suelo, gruñendo naruto miro a Trigon que sonriendo de forma diabólico izo brillar sus ojos.

"¡Haaaaaaaa!" fue el grito de dolor de naruto que fue atacado a quemarropa por los rayos rojos que salían de los ojos rojos del demonio, usando su brazo de escudo soporto los rayos rojos, pateando al demonio en el rostro el shinobi giro por el suelo y se puso de pie, invocando un kunai de su manga dio una estacada directo a la frente de su enemigo que ni siquiera se molestó en moverse.

" **Débil…"** de las manos del demonio salieron cadenas que se enrollaron alrededor del Uzumaki, quedando inmóvil el shinobi gruño con impotencia, lentamente una barra metálica roja se materializo en su mano, sonriendo de forma oscura el demonio enterró la barra en el hombro del Uzumaki haciendo que este grito de nuevo.

" **¡Detente!"** del Uzumaki surgió un zorro que mordió el único brazo bueno del demonio, creciendo de forma rápida el Biju rugió con fuerza mandando a volar al demonio que se detuvo en el cielo levitando, **"Si quieres llegar a el tendrás que matarme primero!"** rugió el Juubi que abrió su hocico para criar una bijudama, pero no contó que miles de pilares de roca solida lo rodearan y aprisionaran, pero esto no detuvo al Biju, dando un fuerte rugido destruyo sus ataduras.

" **Ustedes creen que somos iguales…"** susurro Trigon que flotaba en el cielo, sus heridas y extremidades se regeneraron en un instante, aumentando su tamaño creció hasta el punto de eclipsar al Juubi, un aura roja lo cubrió, y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza, incluso el mismo espacio alrededor del demonio se distorsiono y cambio **, "¡Ustedes no conocen el alcance de mi poder!"** tanta naruto como Kurama sintieron el pico de poder, era algo que ninguno de los dos había sentido, era simplemente inaudito.

" **Tu tampoco conoces el nuestro!"** contesto Kurama que disparo una gigantesca Biju dama que volando en el aire se dividió en sientas de esferas más, todas volaron contra el demonio que solo levanto su brazo, para incredulidad y miedo de los presentes todas las esferas se detuvieron en el aire **, "Imposible-e"** dijo con frustración, sin embargo aún estaba empeñado en vencer, cuando estaba por correr contra el demonio este apareció frente a el con sus dos manos extendidas.

"!KURAMAAAAA!" fue el grito de naruto que vio como una gigantesca ráfaga de energía roja salía de las manos del demonio y golpeaba al Biju que recibió el ataque a quemarropa, el estruendo y la honda expansiva producida por el ataque destruyo todo y sacudió la tierra desde los cimientos, el shinobi vio con incredulidad un zanja gigantes que se perdía en el horizonte.

" **Maldito-o"** fue el gruñido apenas audible de Kurama que había perdido su tamaño y volvió a ser un zorro de una cola de tamaño pequeño, el Biju estaba completamente herido y quemado, apenas vivo luego de tremendo ataque, pero aun asi se puso de pie, sonriendo como puso miro a Trigon que había disminuido su tamaño, **"Eso es todo… patético"** se burló el biju que se río en voz baja.

" **Criatura patética"** de forma brusca Trigon tomo a Kurama y lo lanzo asía naruto que seguía aprisionado por las cadenas, el rubio intento con todas sus fuerzas liberarse, pero las cadenas eran duras, pero detuvo sus esfuerzos al ver como su viejo amigo caía ante sus pies.

"¡Kurama aguanta!" un brillo dorado cubrió a naruto que grito con fuerza intentado romper sus ataduras, pero se detuvo al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercarse, mirando al frente vio a Trigon que hizo otra barra metálica y se detuvo frente al Uzumaki.

" **Fin del camino"** sin piedad lanzo el proyectil que iba directo a la frente del Uzumaki, este cerro los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, abriendo los ojos miro como Kurama caía de nuevo al suelo con una barra metálica atravesándolo de lado a lado.

" **Naruto…"** fue el último susurro de Kurama que desapareció en una nube de chakra que de forma lenta entro al Uzumaki que solo bajo la cabeza.

" **Solo prolongo lo inevitable…"** formando otra barra en su mano apunto al Uzumaki, tomando la cabeza del shinobi lo obligo a mirarlo, la mirada de ambos chocaron, la del shinobi era de ira, frustración y odio, en cuanto al demonio sus ojos reflejaban malicia, diversión, arrogancia y oscuridad, el tiempo se detuvo cuando la barra iba a ser enterrada en la cabeza del rubio.

Pero de pronto un gran bloque de energía oscura golpea a Trigon y lo mando a volar, los dos presentes miraron al cielo a la recién llegada, Revan en toda su gloria aterrizó frente al Uzumaki y apunto sus manos a su padre que se puso de pie y miro con ira a su hija, "Si te atreves a tocarlo una vez más… te mato" dijo la chica que mostro debajo de su capucha sus brillantes ojos en blanco y su aura negra creo un fuerte viento que sacudía su capa mostrando su mirada determinada y decidida.

 **Chan chan, bueno si les gusto el cap díganmelo en los comentarios. Recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido saldrá el siguiente cap, y no duden en otorgar ideas o posibles cap futuros, siempre tengo en cuenta su opinión, sin más CHAAAAUUUU y cuídense.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Argentina perdió…**

 **¡Me cago en #( + #$ # $%¡**

 **Bueno ya fuimos eliminados del mundial la vida sigue.**

 **Cambiando de tema gracias a todos por sus comentarios, si algunos estaban bien con la pelea otros bueno esperaban algo mejor y no los culpo, voy a mejorar eso, ahora arregle algunos detalles en este cap para que sea mejor, sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

Capitulo 14:

"Si te atreves a tocarlo una vez mas… te mato" fue la amenaza de la adolecente que se plato fuente al sorprendido Uzumaki, la adolecente respiro hondo mientras su aura oscura aumentaba, la solo presencia del demonio izo que un profundo escalofrío pasara por su espalda, tenia miedo lo admitía, pero eso no le impedirá salvar a la única persona que estaba dispuesta a pelear contra su padre con tal de salvarla.

" **Jajaja…"** tanto Naruto como Rechal escucharon la carcajada seca del demonio que paso a ser una fuerte risa, moviendo su cabeza asía los lados el demonio simplemente negó con la cabeza divertido, con una sonrisa oscura miro a la chica encapuchado, **"Pondré a prueba esas palabras… sabes me ahorraste el trabajo de ir por ti… ¿Vale la pena pelear contra mi por el?"** pregunto con una sonrisa oscura mientras caminaba asía la adolecente que retrocedió al instante.

"¡Vete de aquí y cierra esta dimensión!" ese grito sorprendió a tanto Padre como hija, las ataduras del Uzumaki seguían intactas, con una mirada seria el rubio miro a Raven, "¡Solo debemos de evitar que salga de aquí!" con un gruñido de esfuerzo sus ataduras cedieron y se rompieron, cayendo de rodillas respiro de manera cansada, sus heridas seguían siendo graves y su regeneración lo curaba muy lentamente, "Yo peleare con el… debes irte" dijo de forma lenta mientras se ponía de pie poco a poco, toda bajo la mirada burlona de Trigón que se cruzo de brazos.

"No… no lo are, se que no tengo oportunidad, pero… no podría vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que te deje aquí solo…" dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha, mostrando ahora sus ojos normales de color morado, con una pequeña sonrisa volteo para mirar al Uzumaki, "¿Qué clase de persona seria si lo hiciera?" terminando de decir eso voló contra Trigón que permaneció cruzado de brazos.

" **Mocosa tonta…"** diciendo eso levanto su mano y sientas de cadenas salieron de su mano, todas fueron contra la adolecente que extendiendo su mano al frente y creo un portal oscuro por el cual desapareció, molesto Trigón vio como la adolecente desapareció, pero no tubo tiempo de pensar cuando fue envuelto por tentáculos de energía oscuro.

"Me subestimas padre…" dijo de la chica que apareció detrás de su padre por otro portal, los tentáculos de energía salían de sus brazos, moviendo sus manos dos gigantescas placas de rocas se levantaron del suelo y aplastaron a Trigón, la chica miro en silencio como las rocas comenzaban a temblar y en una explosión toda salió volando.

" **Eso es todo"** dijo de manera aburrida el demonio rojo que no tenia un rasguño, inhalando aire dio un fuerte soplido, un fuerte corriente de aire fue contra Revan abrió un portal debajo de sus pies desapareciendo por este, apareciendo por encima del demonio formo varias cuclillas de energía negra, todas estas volaron contra su padre que no se molesto en esquivar, todas las hojas de energía se rompieron como de vidrio fueran ante el contacto de la piel roja de Trigón.

Gruñendo la chica iba a atacar de nuevo pero lo único que vio fue el puño de su padre que se estrello contra el centro de su estomago, escupiendo sangre la chica salió volando y callo con fuerza contra el suelo, levantándose la chica movió sus manos, pero sus manos fueron atrapadas por las grandes manos rojas del demonio, antes que pudiera hacer algo fue estampada contra el suelo repetidas veces, siendo tomada por su cuello fue estrellada de forma brutal contra el suelo, "¡Ahgggg!" gruño con dolor la adolecente que sintio su espalda casi romperse por impactar contra el suelo, tenía varios cortes y moretones, su capucha fue rota dejando que largo cabello se esparciera por el suelo.

" **¿Qué quieres probar? Eres mi hija, pero ni siquiera te acercas a una pequeña fracción de mi poder… solo me sirves como un transporte para llegar a un nuevo mundo, a tu edad ya había conquistado y destruido cientos de mundos. Nunca serás como yo"** dijo de forma oscura mientras extendía su brazo derecho y una llama roja aparecía en su palma, esta mocosa se atrevía a desafiarlo, era hora de su castigo, de todas formas solo necesitaba a la chica viva, con una sonrisa oscura apunto su mano contra la chica.

"Tienes razón…" logros decir la peli morada que entrecerró los ojos, pero de un momento a otro un pilar de energía oscura izo que Trigón retrocedió y miro con cierto asombro como el pilar de energía ascendía al cielo, en el medio del centro del bortex de energía estaba Revan, sus ojos brillaban en rojo y un aura negra como la misma noche la rodeaba, "No soy como tu… soy mejor" extendiendo su mano una ráfaga de magia oscura fue contra Trigón golpeándolo y mandándolo a volar.

Este ni siquiera pudo parpadear cuando sobre el apareció la adolecente que formo una bola de demolición con su magia y aplasto al demonio, aterrizando la chica vio como su padre aparecio frente a ella, pero de forma inesperada un portal se abrió y la mitad del cuerpo del demonio entro y luego el portal se cerro, en una escena gore vemos como Trigón perdió su brazo y pierna izquierda.

"Wow…" susurro Naruto que estaba sorprendido, esa niña no necesitaba de fuerza bruta o poderes exagerado, su ingenio en el manejo de los poderes era increíble, mirando su pecho vio que la herida aun no se cerraba del todo, levantándose miro como el demonio se regeneraba y ataca de nuevo a Rechal.

" **Naruto… ella no podrá soportar mucho esta pelea, debemos de actuar** " fue la voz débil que Kurama que estaba debilitado, la destrucción de su cuerpo físico fuera de Naruto tubo un precio, al menos sabían el máximo poder del demonio y era aterrador, **"Los dos sabemos que no podremos ganar… ¿Qué aras?"** fue la pregunta seria del Biju.

"Hacer lo que siempre hago, hacer lo imposible posible"

Siguiendo con la pelea vemos el choque de dos pilares de energía, siendo este rojo y negro, de los ojos del demonio salían los rayos rojos que chocaban contra el rayo de magia oscura que salía de las manos de Revan, pero no paso tiempo para que Trigón mostrara su superioridad, "(¡No te rindas ahora!)" se grito mentalmente la chica que apretando los dientes con esfuerzo mientras usaba más magia, pero aun así no era su suficiente, su padre con calma comino asía ella acortando la distancia entre ambos.

" **En verdad creíste que ganarías… porque solo reuniste valor crees que mágicamente serias mas poderoso que yo, eres una inútil e ilusa…"** con mas fuerza los rayos rojos de sus ojos crecieron asiendo que la peli morada cambiara su ataque a un escudo de energía negra, a solo unos pasos la sonrisa de Trigón creció al ver como el escudo se comenzaba a debilitar y fisurarse, **"Eres débil… como tu madre… sabes que are una vez valla a tu mundo, te obligare a ver como mato a tu madre y destruyo Azarath…"** finalmente el escudo cedió y se rompió en miles de pedazos.

"¡No lo permitiré!" creando cadenas negras de energía negra estas fueron contra el demonio que chasqueando los dedos las desapareció, temblando con impotencia Rechal formo un gigantesco cuervo a su alrededor, la silueta del animal salió disparada y golpea al demonio que con una sonrisa arrogante dio un fuerte soplido, destruyendo el ataque río, sin fuerzas la adolecente cayo de rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

" **Que decepción…"** tomando del brazo a su hija la elevo, con su mano derecha toco la frente de la adolecente que comenzó a gritar cuando las marcas rojas se extendían por su cuerpo, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad intente forzar a las marcas a desaparecer, pero era inútil, **"Por fin es tiempo…"** dijo con una enorme sonrisa al ver como a el espacio a su alrededor comenzaba a deformase, como si de vidrio se tratase el cielo se comenzó a romper, **"¡Por fin, mi surgimiento se acerca!"** grito en jubilo mientras gozaba el ver como todo el lugar comenzaba a temblar.

######################

En alguna parte de Inglaterra vemos a un anciano de cabello y barba blanca tomar te en su hogar, el anciano tenia un traje viejo gris y un bastón a su lado, pero de pronto su taza callo a suelo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, levantándose el anciano corrió y llego asta un librero, tirando los libros saco un casco dorado, con rapidez se lo coloco.

Toda la casa brillo cuando el anciano se coloco el casco, ahora de pie estaba un hombre bien formado con un traje completo oscuro, un cinturón dorado, unas botas doradas, guantes y finalmente una larga capa dorada, mirando al frente movió su mano derecha abriendo un extraño portal dorado, una vez paso apareció en una antigua casa flotante ubicada en alguna parte del desierto.

Volando asta el pórtico de la casa entro, caminando por la caso vio a dos personas mirando una de las tantas ventanas de la casa, uno de ellos era un hombre rubio de ojos celestes, vestía una vestimenta de detective siendo esta una gran chaqueta marrón, debajo una camisa y una corbata mal colocada, el rubio solo estaba fumando mientras veía como el cielo se comenzaba a fisurar y un extraño brillo venía desde la apertura dimensional.

"Tuve una buena vida, solo lamente no hacer seducido a esa morena caliente en aquel bar" dijo con burla Constantine que siguió fumando, pero lo único que gano fue la fuerte cachetada de la mujer a su lado, esta era una mujer piel clara y larga cabellera oscura, vestía una extraña vestimenta de maga e incluso tenia un sombrero, sin duda una mujer de gran figura y belleza.

"Esto es serio…" gruño la mujer que le quito el cigarrillo al rubio y arrojo al suelo, girando miro al recién llegado, "Dr. Date… esto es un desastre, Trigón viene y no podremos hacer nada para detenerlo" dijo con preocupación mientras miraba esperanzada al Dr. Destino que permaneció impasible.

" **¿Dónde esta la chica?"** pregunto de forma seca mientras miraba el cielo que seguía con la fisura creciendo poco a poco.

"Ella… se escapo, estaba con el equipo de la Young Justice, pero eso fue hace unos días" dijo con suma seriedad, pero al escuchar la risa burlona de John a su lado lo fulminó con la mirada, "¿Esto te causa gracia?"

"La verdad si, les dijo que debíamos de haber matado a esa niña… pero no tuvieron las agallas" dijo de forma fría mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo y comenzaba a fumar, si lo que dijo sonaba simplemente atroz, pero que era una vida comparada con todo un universo, ahora todo este universo peligraba por un ser demoniaco interdimencional.

" **Eso no importa ahora… contactare con la liga, código negro"** sin decir mas el hombre del casco desapareció en un destello de les dorada, en cuanto a los dos que quedaron esto se miraron.

"Vendrás al menos… se que no compartes nuestros métodos, pero seria útil tu ayuda" pidió Zatanna que se esforzó por no morderse la lengua, su resentimiento contra el hombre frente a el aun estaba latente, ante su petición Constantine río en lo bajo.

"Por que no, estamos a punto de vivir el Apocalipsis… ¿Pero no tendré que usar ninguna malla para ir con tu extraño grupo de niños buenos verdad?" pregunto con burla mientras terminaba de fumar, pero ante la mirada seria de la mujer solo negó divertido, si era el fin del mundo no servía angustiarse o al menos el pensaba eso.

"Solo cierra la boca" diciendo eso la chica toco el hombro del rubio y los dos desaparecieron en un lento bortex que deformaba el espacio, de un momento a otro desapreciaron.

En la Atalaya en el medio del centro de reuniones vemos como el espacio se distorsionaba y aparecían Zatanna y Constantine, siendo el ultimo que vomito en el suelo, no estaba acostumbrado a estos viajes que asía se ex-amante, gruñendo un voz baja vio a toda la liga reunida en la gran sala, pero extrañamente también Young Justice, "¿Cómo mierda llegaron todos tan rápido?" dijo con irritación, su cabeza le dolía por el viaje, porque era el único afectado o los demás llegaron de otra forma.

" **Yo los traje"** fueron las lentas palabras del Dr. destino que apareció entre el medio de los héroes, algo cansado suspiro, ya no tenia la misma fuerza de antes, el buscar y tele transportar a todos los héroes lo canso un poco, componiéndose miro a todos los presentes, **"Seguro se preguntaran el porque los traje… la liga podría enfrentarse a unos de los mayores males del multi verso, este es un código negro"** dijo con suma seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Todos en la sala se preocuparon ente lo dicho.

"Mito-chan emm podrías darme algo de ropa" en uno de los lados de la habitación vemos una escena peculiar, una hermosa pelirroja de piel naranja estaba con el cabello mojado y con solo una toalla cubriendo su gran figura, al parecer el Dr. Fate los trajo a todos sin previo aviso y para su desgracia ella se estaba duchando en ese momento, a su lado una sonriente Mito invoco ropa de un pequeño pergamino.

"Hai…" dándole las ropas miro a algunos esperando que la chica se vistiera, pero se les arruino cuando una extraña oscuridad rodeo a la pelirroja, "Humm pervertidos…" bufo la peli blanca que lanzo un genjutsu básico sobre su amiga para evitar que la vieran, a su lado estaban también Super-boy, Megan, Artemis y Terra, un poco alejados de ellos estaban el resto de la Young Justice, la tensión entre ambos lados se podía sentir, esto izo que varios de los héroes levantaran una ceja extrañados.

"¿Y cual es la amenaza?" pregunto Batman que dio un paso al frente, toda la atención se centro en el mago de casco dorado que respiro hondo.

" **Trigón… el viene"** sentencio con una voz sombría, obviamente algunos desconocían quien era esa persona o cosa. Al ver su confusión Constantine dio un paso al frente mientras encendía otro cigarrillo para enojo de algunos.

"Es un demonio multi dimensional, su existencia se desconoce ya que no pertenece a este plano dimensional, pero en estos 100 años su influencia comenzó a sentirse, surgieron varias sectas que lo alababan y glorificaban, pero eso no importa ahora, hace 18 años ese infeliz logro entrar por un breve tiempo a este plano dimensional y engendro a una niña al violar una mujer de Azarath" esta información molesto a muchos en especial las mujeres.

"Esa niña… donde esta Revan?" fue la pregunta seria de Batman que miro la zona donde se encontraban el equipo de jóvenes héroes, estos ante su marida se tensaron.

"Ella desapareció hace dos días" dijo Mito que dio un paso al frente, todos la miraron, sin embargo esta permaneció tranquila, "Ella solo llego, fue a su habitación y desapareció…" dijo algo confusa, solo para todo tomara su lugar ella se dio cuenta el porque la nombraron, "Rechal es esa niña!" grito en shock, eso sorprendió al equipo de jóvenes héroes, pero extrañamente no a los adultos, eso no paso desapercibido por Artemis.

"¿Ustedes sabían de ella? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con este demonio además de ser hija de ese demonio?" pregunto a Constantine que solo sonrió, la niña era lista, terminando su cigarrillo saco otro, cuando iba a encenderlo tubo que mover la cabeza cuando una flecha casi lo golpea, "¡Hice una pregunta!" gruño la rubia que saco otra flecha y apunto al exorcista.

"¡Artemis cálmate!" grito en forma de advertencia Diana que puso su mano en el hombre de la adolecente, esta frunciendo el ceño bajo su arco, en cuanto al rubio exorcista este suspirando encendió su cigarrillo.

"Ella es una llave, es una medio para que Trigón venga y haga lo que mejor sabe hacer… destruir todo lo que exista" dijo con calma Constantine que hablaba de forma tranquila, como si del clima se tratase.

"Sabían de su situación, pero como la ayudarían?" pregunto Megan que levanto una ceja extrañada, había algo que no encajaba, ellos prácticamente sabían la situación, pero no parecía que les afectará mucho, solo se concentraba en Trigón, pero y Revan.

"No la haríamos…" toda la atención se centro ahora en Zatanna, la mujer pelinegra de forma sombría miro a los Jóvenes Héroes que al instante fruncieron el ceño, "Decidimos que el enfrentar a Trigón seria una misión suicida, ella acudió a nosotros hace algunos días, pero no podíamos ayudarla, por eso le pedimos que abandone esta dimensión y regrese a su hogar Azarath donde podrían ayudarla a-" todo sucedió en un instante, la mago cayo de forma pesada al suelo, la peli negra se tomo con dolor su mejilla producto de un fuerte golpe.

"¡¿Mito que haces?!" grito con incredulidad Diana que vio al igual que todos como la kunoichi golpeo de forma dura a la Heroína, antes que la amazona pudiera acercarse a la amazona Uzumaki esta la miro con una furia incontenible.

"¡¿Ustedes sabían de esto?! ¡Y le dieron la espalda! ¡Podríamos haberla ayudado todos juntos!" grito la adolecente que no se contuvo, su amiga estaba quien sabe donde sufriendo y sola, todo porque no fue ayudada por las personas que están para salvar el mundo, "¡Son unos cobardes!" grito lo ultimo con todas sus fuerzas, toda la sala fue silencio, algunos héroes que estuvieron de acuerdo con no ayudar a Revan bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, pero otros vieron esto con molestia.

"Nosotros afrontamos a las amenazas que siempre están acechando, pero a veces es mejor evitar el riesgo" el caballero de la noche camino para quedar frente a la Uzumaki que temblaba de ira, "Supongamos por un momento que hubiéramos ayudado a esa niña, si ese demonio viniera no tendríamos oportunidad, a veces es mejor evitar las batallas que sabemos que no tienen caso pelear" finalizo el héroes oscuro, varios estuvieron de acuerdo, otros no pero decidieron permanecer en silencio.

"salvar este mundo… sacrificando una vida… pero… ¿A que precio?" pregunto la peli blanca con mechones rojos que sintio un nudo en la garganta, tanta ira, pequeñas lagrimas se formaron ao borde sus ojos, todos entendieron esa pregunta, el precio era saber que condenaron una vida, mucho de los héroes tuvieron un mal sabor de boca ante eso incluso un grabe golpe a sus valores y creencias, pero era necesario.

"Mito-chan es suficiente…" dijo diana que se acerco a su protegida, cuando intento poner su mano en su hombro esta fue golpeada con un fuerte manotazo, asombrada vio la mirada de furia y frustración de la hija de su ex maestro, Diana sintió una apuñalada en su corazón, nunca espero ver esa mirada en la niña que la veía como una hermana mayor.

"Aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura… pero aquellos que dejan a sus camaradas son peor que la basura!" grito la adolecente unas de las francés que mas la identificaba y apreciaba, su padre le enseño eso, que sobre todo estaba tus amigos, tu familia, "¡Dejaron a un camarada! ¡Ella era nuestra compañera y amiga! ¡Pero la dejaron sola… la abandonaron como si no valiera nada!... Mi padre nunca aria esto" susurro la ultima parte mientras bajaba la cabeza y lloraba en silencio, Rechal tal vez yo no estaba con ellos, tal ves ya había fallecido.

Todo el lugar fue un silencio sepulcral en la Atalaya, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ¿esa niña tenia razón?, esa pregunto rondaba en la cabeza de todos, pero en cambio batman levanto una ceja, estaba al tanto del padre de esa chica, robín le dijo de el, pero no le tomo importancia al saber que era un ermitaño que se negaba a salir de esa isla, pero al parecer no era tan irrelevante como pensó pasando casi un minuto completo, alguien decido romper el silencio, "¿Qué aremos ahora?" pregunto Súper man que miro al Dr. Fate que respiro hondo.

" **Siento un pico de energía demoniaco, lo mas probable es que ese sea el punto donde el seguirá, debemos de alistarnos y prepararnos para combatir"** propuso el mago de casco dorado que seguía calmado, al menos podían tratar de combatir y derrotar al demonio, sus posibilidades eran pocas pero era mejor que solo esperar su final.

"Guíanos" dijo Batman que ya estaba maquinando algunos planes, debían de ganar, no había manera de que pierdan, el puso del mundo estaban sobre sus hombros, el de toda la liga, de todos ellos dependía el futuro de este mundo.

#######################

Dolor, dolor, dolor.

Era todo lo que sentía Revan, su cuerpo le ardía, su mente no funcionaba y su cuerpo no le respondía, lo único que podía hacer era ver la sonrisa arrogante de su padre que miraba con deleite como la dimensión limbo se desgarraba, había fallado.

(Mama lo siento…) fue el pensamiento de la adolecente que sintio como su conciencia se perdía poco a poco, su alma estaba siendo borrada por abrir la brecha dimensional, lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido despedirse de su madre y amigos, la imagen de una joven peliblanca sonriente vino a su mente, su primera amiga, (Lo siento Naruto… falle en cambiar mi destino) fue su ultimo pensamiento cuando vio como un portal en el cielo se habría.

" **Si…"** susurro Trigón que vio una gran ciudad atreves del portal, mirando a la adolecente en sus manos vio como esta casi perdía la conciencia, la niña moriría eso era seguro, pero no le importaba, **"Un poco mas…"** su sonrisa casi dividía su rostro, el portal tenia un kilometro de envergadura, pero de pronto este se cerro y todo volvió a la normalidad, **"¿he?"** confuso miro a su hija, pero en cambio estaba el Uzumaki.

"¡Sorpresa infeliz!" le Uzumaki le conecto un poderoso gancho al demonio que cayo asía atrás, a la distancia estaba una confusa Rechal que confusa vio una extraña marca en la palma de su mano, había cambiado de lugar con el Uzumaki, respirando con pesadez miro al shinobi que formo un sello de manos, "¡Uhg!" gruño el Uzumaki que seguía en su estado base.

" **¡Naruto te vas a matar! ¡Tu cuerpo no resistirá todo mi chakra al 100%!"** fue el grito de advertencia del Biju que sintio como su chakra era forzado a salir e ir al cuerpo del Uzumaki, estaba cometiendo un suicidio, por algo existían los Bijus para ser un medio para pasar el poder a sus jinchiruki, Madara sabia de esto y por eso se convirtió en jinchiruki envés de tomar a la fuerza el chakra y hacerlo parte de el, esto solo fue intentado por Kaguya y la única razón por la cual funciono en ella, era simple la mujer era una Otsutsuki. Solo por eso la mujer no murió al instante al comer la fruta del shiji que era chakra puro.

"¡No me importa! ¡Acabare con aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!" grito con fuerza mientras su modo Ashura se activaba, pero esta vez el brillo era mayor y incluso su cabello creció un poco, su capa se volvió mas larga adquiriendo un parentesco al modo Kurama, diez esferas osuras de formaron en su espalda y quedaron levitando detrás de este, el Uzumaki sentía su cuerpo a apunto de explotar, cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor.

" **¡Maldito humano! ¡Ya me tienes arto!"** Trigón se puso de pie y un aura roja con bordes oscuros lo cubrió, este humano lo tenia arto, chocando sus manos se concentro, de forma lenta el demonio formo su mas poderosa arma, una espada hecha enteramente de fuego se formo, el centro estaba al rojo vivo teniendo esta la apariencia de una espada medieval, un fuego rojo con un aura oscura rodeo el arma, moviendo su arma con su mano derecha lanzo un tajo a su lado derecho.

Revan y Naruto vieron como una gran honda de destrucción y fuego se produjo por el solo hecho de mover la espada, todo se detuvo cuando Trigón apareció frente al Uzumaki con su espada extendida, bajando la espada esta fue directo a la frente de Naruto que seguía quieto con su posición de manos, "¡Naruto!" fue el grito de miedo de Revan que salió volando producto de la explosión causada por el golpe con la espada, estableciéndose en el aire la chica miro la gran nube de polvo que poco a poco se asentaba.

En el centro de la explosión vemos a Trigón gruñendo mientras miraba su espada, esta estaba entre las palmas del Uzumaki que la detuvo, su apariencia había cambiado, la capa dorada avía crecido y su cabello también, dos mechones resaltaban dándoles forma de cuernos, su piel brillaba en dorado y las marcas en sus mejillas se oscurecieron y se ancharon mas, las ranuras en su cuerpo habían cambiado, por ultimo los ojos del Uzumaki eran dorados con su pupila rascada.

"¡Mi turno!" soltando la espada el Uzumaki le conecto un demoledor golpe en las entrañas al demonio que retrocedió, pero con la misma fuerza este le devolvió el golpe en el rostro del shinobi, asiendo desaparecer la espada el demonio ataco con una patada que fue bloqueada por el rubio, la mirada de ambos chocaron, de forma brutal se bombardearon ráfagas de golpes que no se molestaban en esquivar, el demonio mostraba mayor fuerza y velocidad, pero el Uzumaki lo contrarrestaba con su modo de pelea frenético e impredecible.

En un estallido de velocidad el demonio conecto con éxito un golpe en el medio del rostro de su oponente, pero no contó que este lo resistirá y lo contrarrestara con una patada ascendente, saliendo despedido a los cielos voló alto, deteniéndose en el aire busco con la mirada a su oponente pero no lo encontró, lo próximo que sintio fue una brutal patada en el centro de su espalda casi quebradora.

" **¡Esto no se quedara así!"** cayendo en picada el demonio se estrello contra el suelo, pero el shinobi aun en el cielo fue atrapo por cadenas rojas que salieron del lugar donde se estrello el demonio, surgiendo entre las rocas Trigón estrello su puño contra el estomago del Uzumaki, usando las cadenas lo estrello contra el suelo, manipulando la materia izo que el Uzumaki fuera atrapado por densas rocas salidas del suelo, invocando su espada el demonio iba a dar el golpe final.

Pero un portal se abrió entre el shinobi y el demonio, del portal oscuro surgió una parvada de cuervos que ataco al demonio obligándolo a retroceder, aprovechando el momento Naruto salió del suelo con una explosión de chakra, mirando a lo lejos vio a Revan, este asintió mientras abría decenas de portales alrededor de Trigón que seguía siendo atacado por los cuervos.

"Hora de un poco de magia" diciendo eso el Uzumaki corrió y se adentro a unos de loa portales, apareciendo junto a Trigón le dio una patada en la nuca, saltando a otro portal desapareció, el demonio con una explosión de fuego destruyo a los cuervos, pero fue derribado por otro golpes del Uzumaki, el solo unos instante el shinobi entraba y salía de los portales golpeándolo innumerables veces.

Con un destello en sus ojos atrapo al Uzumaki por su cuello, usando sus manos le arranco la cabeza, pero en ves de salir sangre el cuerpo estallo en una nube de humo, todos los portales desaparecieron y se forma uno justo frente al demonio, del portal surgió Naruto que tenia un báculo oscuro con forma de media luna de unos de los lados y del otro un solo.

Siendo golpeado por el objeto sintio el terrible dolor recorrer su cuerpo, invocando su espada bloque el golpe del báculo del Uzumaki, los dos oponentes se miraron y desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad los dos aparecieron a la distancia chocando sus armas, las grandes hondas de choques sacudieron toda la zona, pero no paso mucho para que Naruto perdiera ante la fuerza bruta del demonio.

" **Muere!"** bajando su espada iba a cortar el shinobi a la mitad, pero tarde se dio cuanta que un clon apareció por su espalda y le clavara una barra oscura en la cabeza, todo fue silencio, pero para incredulidad de Naruto el demonio seguía de pie, **"¡Soy inmortal humano idiota!"** quitándose la barra la arrojo a un lado, pero no conto con que Revan apareciera atreves de un portal y lo atravesara su espalda con una cuchilla de energía negra.

"¡Sostenlo!" grito Naruto que atravesó la pecho de trigón con su bastón de los seis caminos, usando las diez esferas en su espalda clavo desenas de barras en todo el cuerpo del demonio, cansado miro a Revan que cayo de espaldas contra el suelo.

" **Cansados…"** fueron las oscuras palabras de trigón que río con burla, de forma grotesca goteaba sangre negra por todas sus heridas, un aura roja la cubrió asiendo que las barras oscuras comenzaría a fisurarse, **"Puedo seguir todo la eternidad, mi poder es infinito, no puedo morir, ustedes caerán y yo venceré… y no hay nada que puedan hacer…"** dijo con burla mientras su poder crecía a cada segundo, las barras oscuras casi se rompian.

"Es cierto… vivirás por siempre… encerrado en este lugar… ¡Rechal!" la joven desapareció por un portal apareciendo a en otra parte lejos de los dos, esto confundió al demonio que miro al shinobi que comenzó a hacer un largo trazo de sellos de manos, toda la energía del Uzumaki fue concentrada en sus manos, la capa de chakra dorado desapareció y las diez esferas en su espalda se comenzaron a juntar en un pequeño punto entre las palmas del shinobi, de forma lenta se forma una esfera negra que distorsionaba incluso el espacio, cayendo de rodillas Naruto dejo la esfera flotar, **"Yan'yan yōso: Saishū-tekina furasshu (Elemento Yin Yang: destello final)"** fueron las cansadas palabras de Naruto que se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr.

" **¡¿Crees que esto me matara?!"** grito el demonio que estaba por ir detrás del Uzumaki pero se paralizo, unas extrañas marcas negras comenzó a cubrir al demonio, todo originado de un sello en su espalda, **"¡Ese maldito clon!"** grito con ira al notar que fue sellado. En cuanto a Naruto este corría a máxima velocidad mientras llegaba junto a Rechal que estaba levitando y tratando de abrir un portal para volver a la tierra.

"¡Aun no terminas!" grito el Uzumaki que respiraba de forma agitada, sentía que caería en cualquier momento, obviamente su grito no ayudo a Revan que siguió intentando su hechizo, pero de forma inesperada fue tomada por Naruto que la cargo en su espalda y comenzó a correr a una velocidad sónica en dirección contraria a donde estaba su padre, ante que pudiera quejarse tubo que sostenerse del Uzumaki cuando un pilar de energía rojo se elevo asta perderte en el cielo.

" **¡NARUTOOOOO!"** fue el grito lleno de ría del demonio que tomaba un tamaño titánico, su poder prácticamente estaba quebrando la realidad, asustada Revan se sostuvo de Naruto con fuerza.

"Rechal termina el conjuro!" grito el rubio que formo un sello de mano, ahora la peli morada vio brillo blanco que cubrió el horizonte y envolvió a su padre, poco a poco la explosión se acercaba a ellos, viendo la situación la adolecente coloco sus manos al frente y siguió con su hechizo.

Naruto forzó su cuerpo al máximo al ver como la explosión de su técnica casi lo alcanzaban, pero para su incredulidad entre la explosión surgió Trigón que le faltaba mas de la mitad del cuerpo, este volando se acercó para invocar su espada y lanzarlo a Revan **, "Nadie se ira de aqui! …"** grito el demonio que sonrió de manera oscura mientras veía su espada volar contra sus objetivos, pero su persecución se acabó cuando la explosión lo alcanzo.

En cámara lenta la espada fue contra Revan que por fin pudo abrir el portal, pero esta de pronto fue lanzada al portal y vio con horror como Naruto uso su cuerpo como escudo para evitar que fuera atravesada por la espada, usando sus ultimas fuerzas uso su telequinesis para atrapar al Uzumaki y atraerlo hacia ella, finalmente los dos pasaron por el portal y este se cerro casi al intente. Una vez se cerro el portal podemos ver como la explosión cubrió toda la zona.

 **Chan chan chan… debo de dejar de hacer eso, pero bueno que les pareció el cap, procure hacerlo lo mejor posible ya que hubo algunos puntos que me recalcaron, como el uso de Naruto de las Godoudama, si las esferas de la verdad son prácticamente lo mas roto de Naruto shippuden solo entando por encima el Kamui y el jutsu de shikamaru que a mi parecer eso de controlar a las personas si logra conectare con su sombra.**

 **En cuanto al poder de Trigón, crearme cuando digo que el muy infeliz venció a toda la liga con mucha facilidad, yo diría que incluso es mas poderoso que Kaguya, pero eso es mi opinión, la única razón por la que Naruto tubo posibilidades fue porque en la dimensión limbo Trigón estaba algo limitado.**

 **Si la liga se negó, el porque simple no seria conveniente enfrentarse a ser que podría destruir el mundo si quisiera, según vi en los cómics y animaciones la liga se niega a ayudar a Revan, siendo esta ayudada por los teen titanes que en este mundo no existen, así que esta huyo y bueno es ayudado por Naruto.**

 **Mito si que tiene pantalones, mira que decirles eso a la liga, es como cuando Naruto le grito a Zabuza por la muerte de haku, o almenos eso quise mostrar en este cap.**

 **sin mas díganme en los comentario que les pareció el cap y recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios y opiniones, si leen el titulo saben lo que se avecina, o si esto se pondrá feo, sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 15: Sennin vs Héroes. Part 1**

" **Aquí es…"** dijo el Dr. Fate mientras veía una montaña, en la cima de la montaña estaba un pequeño templo, a su alrededor estaba toda la liga junto a los jóvenes héroes que buscaba algo fuera de lo normal, pero el mago supremo se extrañó al ver como las fisuras dimensionales en el cielo se cerraron.

"Es extraño… ¿crees que la chica murió?" pregunto Zatara que miraba con sospecha el templo, era mejor mantener la distancia y esperar, al menos por ahora.

"Es una posibilidad… o alguien logro vencer a Trigón y vendrá a esta dimensión a saludarnos" dijo con sarcasmo Constantine que seguía fumando, frunciendo el ceño noto que toda energía demoniaca desapareció, era extraño, tal vez la adolecente se suicidó y evito que su padre llegara a esta dimensión, era una posibilidad, la otra y la que más lo molestaba era la posibilidad que alguien haya vencido al Demonio y haya salvado a la adolecente, el porqué lo molestaba, simple si ese sujeto o cosa venía a este mundo no podrían contra el.

"Debemos de entrar y averiguar que sucede" hablo esta vez el hombre de acero que estaba por volar asía el santuario, pero antes que pudiera volar fue detenido por Batman.

"Hay que pensar bien las cosas" diciendo eso el caballero de la noche saco un extraño aparato, este era una especia de radar, frunciendo el ceño vio que todo la radiación que causaban las fisuras dimensionales desaparecieron. A la distancia podemos ver a el grupo de Terra, Super-boy, Megan, Artemis y Mito.

"Uff" suspirando la amazona saco un barra de chocolate de unos de sus bolcillos, con calma empezó a romper la envoltura, cuando iba a comerlo noto a una esperanzada Star fire que la miraba con unos grandes ojos brillantes y una pequeña sonrisa, suspirando la Uzumaki le dio el dulce a la extraterrestre.

"¡Gracias amiga Mito-chan!" grito alegre la peli roja que casi le arranca el brazo a la peli blanca al tomar el dulce, suspirando la amazona saco otro y se lo arrojo a una sonriente Terra, cuando le ofreció al kriptoniano este negó divertido.

"No gracias, los necesitaras si ellas piden mas" dijo con calma el joven de cabello oscuro, "Además ya tengo mi golosina aquí" de forma rápida abrazo la cintura de Megan que se sonrojo, pero esta frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa burlona de la Uzumaki.

"¿Golosina? Cada uno sus gustos amigo" contesto de forma tranquila mientras comía su chocolate, pero su comentario fue ignorado por los dos extraterrestres que compartieron un suave beso, "Aww que lindo… pero no es lugar para hacer eso" dijo con un poco mas de seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Celosa?" pregunto Artemis que se paró alado de la amazona.

"Pff yo no, que me dices de ti y pies rápidos" contrarresto de manera rápida la amazona.

"No me lo recuerdes, es mejor esperar al indicado, además no le cayó muy bien a mama y ella tenía razón, es un idiota" dijo mientras ajustada su arco de manera calmada. "Hablando de padres… ¿Ya fuiste a visitarlo?" fue esta vez la pregunta mas seria de Artemis que miro a su amiga, esta al instante se desanimó.

"¡Oh yo quiero conocer al gordun wag de mi amiga!" grito alegre la adolecente de piel naranja que abrazo la espalda de Mito, ante el abrazo de la tamaraniana la kunoichi sonrió.

"Si yo también, las historias que nos dices de el son geniales, nunca lo he visto…" dijo esta vez Terra que tomo una pose pensativa, con una sonrisa mas pervertida cerro los ojos y un sonrojo se formo en su mejillas, "Pero en esa foto donde te carga cuando eras una niña, owww es tan guapo, rubio de ojos azules, un cuerpo de guerrero espartano, y por los que nos dijiste es muy amable y bueno" dijo de manera soñadora muestras se tomaba las mejillas, esto no hizo gracia a la hija del recién nombrado que se le formo una vena latente en su frente.

"¡Oye es mi padre de quien hablas! Y mientras yo viva no vas a ni siquiera tocarlo" gruño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y les daba la espalda a sus amigos. Sus amigos solo rieron ante el puchero de la Uzumaki, era bueno sonreír luego del incómodo momento que tuvieron en la liga hace solo unos momentos.

Cerca de ellos estaban Robín, kid flash, Aqualad y otros jóvenes héroes que miraban con cierto recelo a la Uzumaki, la ruptura del grupo por mito sucedió, una parte permanecía ahora reacia a convivir con la chica peli blanca, solo algunos como Terra, Star fire y otros eran cercanos a la adolecente. Obviamente esto fue visto por diana que negó decepcionada.

Este equipo se estaba destrozando por esto, la desconfianza entre ambos lados podría ser un problema en el futuro, antes que pudiera acercarse a ellos se escuchó un extraño sonido, **"¡Todos atentos!"** fue el grito de adventicia de Dr. Destino que sintió una apertura por donde se sentía de nuevo la energía demoniaca. Todos los héroes miraron la pequeña casa en la cima de la montaña, pero de un momento a otro una explosión se produjo, la explosión borro la pequeña casa y parte de la montaña, sin embargo algunos notaron como una esfera de energía negra volaba cerca de ellos.

Poco a poco la esfera se rompió en miles de pedazos, eran dos personas, una de ellos era Revan que estaba arrodillada respirando de forma agitada, la chica miro al hombre frente a el y tubo que ahogar el grito horror cuando vio como las heridas y el estado de Naruto, además de eso una espada atravesaba de lado a lado su pecho, "Naruto…" fue el susurro cansado de la chica que apenas podía mantenerse consiente, el gasto de magia y físico era demasiado.

"Estoy bien…" dijo el Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa mientras extendía su mano derecha y acariciaba el cabello de la chica que bajo la cabeza.

"Lo hiciste… ganaste" susurro mientras sentía sus párpados pesados, cayendo asía adelante fue atrapada por el Uzumaki, por fin sentía paz, verdadera paz, sin poder evitarlo Revan sonrió mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro, su padre quedo encerrado en el limbo debilitado y derrotado, solo ella podía cerrar y abrir esa dimensión y ahora su padre nunca más la molestaría a ella ni a nadie.

"No Rechal-chan… los dos lo hicimos" contesto el rubio que abrazo de forma suave a la chica, por fin todo termino, sonriendo acaricio la cabellera de la chica que tenía una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro, de forma lenta esta levanto la cabeza y miro al shinobi.

"Naruto… gracias…" fue el último susurro para luego cerrar los ojos y dormirse, pero ahora con una pequeña sonrisa al saber que era libre de toda carga, le polvo producida por la explosión comenzó a asentarse, de forma lenta Naruto bajo a la adolecente y la recostó en el suelo.

" **Chico…"** dijo de forma de advertencia un cansado Kurama que estaba fatigado, la pelea contra Trigón les había salido caro a ambos.

"Lo se" respondió el Uzumaki que sentía la presencia de todos los héroes a su alrededor, de forma lenta saco su máscara naranja, mirando su mascara vio que estaba agrietada, incluso los objetos en sus sellos se vieron afectados por la pelea contra Trigón, de forma lenta se colocó la máscara y su cabello se oscureció, su único ojo visible se volvió rojo con la pupila rasgada.

"Es el…" dijo con sorpresa Superman que dio un fuerte soplido, toda el polvo fue dispersado y todos lo vieron, al enmascarado que les había desafiado no hace mucho en un estado deplorable, pero lo que mas sorprendió a todos fue le ver a Revan viva y recostada en el suelo frente al shinobi.

"¿A-acaso el?" pregunto con incredulidad Zatanna que miro a la chica, acaso este hombre rescato a la chica y venció a Trigón, era imposible, con un nudo en la garganta movió su mano e invoco su barita y un brillo azulado cubrió sus manos, era su enemigo, eso estaba claro.

"El muy malnacido lo izo" fueron las duras palabras de Constantine que puso sus manos en sus volvillos, entrecerrando los ojos vio el estado del hombre frente a el, de reojo miro la espada que atravesaba al enmascarado, (Sin duda esa espada es de Trigón, se siente a kilómetros la esencia de ese demonio) pensó mientras discretamente sacaba su mano derecha de su bolcillo y tomaba su arma con balas sagradas, no era bueno en este tipo de enfrentamientos, pero no se arriesgaría a ser atacado y asesinado.

"Todos llegan un poco tarde no creen" dijo el shinobi con pesadez en su voz, de forma lenta tomo el mango de la espada y se la quitada de forman lenta, esto disgusto a mucho que vieron con repulsión la sangre que salpicaba por la herida, gruñendo el rubio arrojo la espada a un lado, la espada de pronto se desintegro, el Uzumaki se cubrió la herida como pudo, la sangre lentamente goteaba formando un charco de sangre debajo del shinobi.

Lentamente los héroes se comenzaron a acercar al enmascarado, estaba debilitado era su oportunidad, pero no contaron que Mito atacara con una shuriken, la chica vio cómo su arma era atrapada en el aire y ser rota por las manos del enmascarado que poco a poco se ponía de pie.

"¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Rechal?!" gruño la kunoichi que formando sellos de manos creo tres clones que se armaron con kunais, este era el mismo hombre que la salvo, pero era un genocida, las manos del enmascarado estaban manchadas de sangre, eso la enojaba, furiosa miro al shinobi que la miro por un momento, este bajo la mirada para ver a Revan que seguía inconsciente.

"Yo, hice la buena obra de día" contesto de forma vaga el shinobi que aun cubría la herida en su pecho, la sangre aun salía y su regeneración estaba actuando de forma muy lenta, "Salve la chica, eso es algo que ninguno de ustedes se atrevió a hacer" dijo mientras saturaba la herida, por fin esta se cerró y se curó por completo, estaba cansado, pero no le demostraría frente a estos héroes.

"¿Y que? ¿Quieres un aplauso y una felicitación?" fue la pregunta de Constantine que camino de forma lenta al shinobi, de reojo miro a la chica que estaba solo con algunos rasguños, no sentía una pizca de la presencia de Trigón, no era difícil para personas como el reconocer la energía demoniaca, (Al parecer toda presencia ajena a su cuerpo desapareció, ¿Es eso al menos posible?) se preguntó mentalmente mientras fruncía el ceño.

"No, solo quiero que se larguen…" de forma lenta se arrodillo alado de Revan, sacando un kunai la puso sobre el pecho de la chica, formando sellos de manos toco el kunai, todos vieron como la adolecente desaparecía en un destello dorado, poniéndose de pie de nuevo el enmascarado estaba por irse, pero una lazo dorado que lo atrapo lo detuvo.

"Tal vez salvaste a esa chica… pero aun tienes que afrontar la justicia" dijo Diana que sostuvo su lazo con fuerza, no sabía si podía pelear contra su sensei y salir ilesa, pero ahora estaba cansado y herido, no tendrían una mejor oportunidad.

"Sera mejor que te calmes chico malo, tienes una larga lista de delitos detrás de ti, será mejor si te entregas" aconsejo Flecha verde que tenía apuntando sus flechas contra el enmascarado, los héroes como Superman, Shazam, Dr. Fate, linterna verde y capitán átomo rodearon al shinobi que se mantuvo quieto, a la distancia los héroes con armas apuntaron también, en cuando a los demás mantuvieron la distancia.

"¿Chico malo? ¿Así es como soy visto por ustedes?" fue la pregunta divertida del shinobi que solo negó con la cabeza divertido.

"Cual prefieres… asesino, un justiciero, un mal necesario" hablo estaba ves el caballero de la noche que camino hasta encarar al enmascarado que lo miro fijamente, la mirada del hombre murciélago y la del enmascarado chocaron.

"Prefieren mejor una persona realista… todo es cuestión de perspectiva" contesto con calma, sus palabras solo enfurecieron a los héroes, se estaba burlando de ellos.

"¿Te parece un error de perspectiva?" fue el gruñido de Diana que apretó el agarre de su lazo, siempre le dolía ver a su sensei decir esas palabras, le costaba creer que eran las mismas personas su maestro y este enmascarado, "¡Mataste a miles de personas!"

"Si… para mis víctimas fui un villano, en cambio para las personas que sufrieron bajo la mano de ellos me consideran un héroe" dijo con calma mientras miraba a la amazona que puso mas precion en su lazo, lentamente miro a todos los héroes, "Desde mis perspectiva ustedes son como los villanos… todos tienen el mismo objetivo… ser vistos por el mundo como los vencedores sobre uno al otro, como si una competencia fuera, y lo más importante no parece importarles las personas que dicen proteger" hablo de forma tranquila mientras movía su cabeza de un lado al otro, esas duras palabras molesto a todos, los estaban comparando con sus enemigos.

"¿Y tu como te ves?" pregunto un estoico Batman que miro fijamente al enmascarado peli negro.

"Como alguien que tiene que hacer el cambio… no tengo nada contra ustedes" todos se confundieron por eso, no tenía nada contra ellos, "Pero si se meten en mi camino… no les gustara el resultado" dijo con un tono profundo la última parte, la mayoría de los héroes se tensaron, los acababa de amenazar de muerte a ellos.

"Eso es una gran amenaza, pero no te tememos" dijo esta de vez de modo un poco infantil Shazam, el tipo estaba rodeado y además de eso estaba herido y cansado, las palabras de héroe de rojo izo que una sonrisa se formara en debajo de la máscara del shinobi.

"Pues deberían" de forma instantánea el shinobi desapareció en un flas amarrillo, apareciendo sobre la colina destruida el peli negro miro al grupo de héroes que se comenzó a formar, discretamente el shinobi invoco de los sellos de sus muñecas un docena de esferas de acero, estas comenzaron a levitar y se movieron por todo el lugar, "Es hora que el mundo vea la duda diferencia entre nosotros, sennin contra Héroes" anuncio el rubio que vio como las esferas grababan todo y lo transmitían todo a Shuri.

"En serio piensas pelear contra todos nosotros" dijo con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia Flash que al igual que mucho de los héroes que estaban dispuesto a pelear.

"Si…" respondiendo eso desapareció en un destello dorado, apareciendo en la cima de la colina, el enmascarado se arrodillo y vio como todos los héroes se lanzaron contra el, cerrando los ojos el Uzumaki apareció en su paisaje mental, sin su máscara Naruto apareció ante Kurama, el juubi se veía cansado y débil.

" **Mocoso… nuestra pelea contra Trigón nos costó mucho… no puedo enviarte chakra, estas solo"** fueron las últimas palabras de Kurama que se recostó en el suelo agotado, el último ataque del rubio contra Trigón agoto todas sus reservas, apenas pudo currar todas las heridas del Uzumaki, no podía hacer más.

" _Entiendo…"_

Suspirando honda Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, el tiempo se normalizo y se vio abrigado a cubrirse cuando un poderoso derechazo de Superman que casi quiebra sus brazos, retrocediendo tubo que saltar para esquivar un rayo lanzado por Shazam, gruñendo saco un kunai para romper las flechas y demás cosas que le eran lanzado por los héroes que atacaban a larga distancia.

"Te tengo!" por encima del Uzumaki cayo Supergirl que usando su fuerza monstruosa destruyo el suelo casi golpeando al enmascarado que logró esquivar el golpe en el último segundo, pero este se sorprendió al ver como una grilletes de energía verde atrapaban sus brazos, mirando delante de el vio al linterna verde.

"Termino viejo" dijo con calma el hombre moreno que frunció el ceño mientras se concentraba en crear mas cadenas y barreras que aprisionaron al enmascarado, pero ninguno conto que el enmascarado desapareciera en un explosión de humo.

"¡Cuidado!" el grito del detective marciano llego tarde cuando el enmascarado cayo del cielo con un bastón Bo, todo el mundo escucho un desagradable tronido siendo esta la ruptura de la espalda del linterna verde que cayo contra el suelo con fuerza, estrellándose de forma brutal este quedo tirado.

"¡Hal!" fue el grito de Flash que corrió y ataco al enmascarado, pero este con su bastón golpeo el suelo destruyéndolo, el meta humano tuvo que detenerse y tratar de no caer por las grandes fisuras del suelo, sin embargo antes que se diera cuanta fue barrido por el shinobi que lo derribo, cuando su cabeza iba a ser aplastada por el arma manual su atacante fue derribado por una gran llamarada de fuego.

"No te olvides de nosotros" dijo Zatanna que movía sus manos mientras invocaba otro hechizo, pero se sorprendió al ver una kunai que iba directo a su pecho, para suerte de ella esta fue detenida por el Dr. Fate que atrapo el arma en pleno vuelo.

Naruto permaneció arrodillado mientras vie como Power girl, Superman, Shazam y otros héroes volaban contra el, cuando iban a siquiera a tocarlo este desapareció en un destello dorado, de forma sorpresiva apareció ante el doctor destino que miro con sorpresa como su oponente aparecía atreves del cuchillo que tenía en su mano.

Antes que pudiera hacer algo un extraño papel fue golpeado contra su pecho, otras dos copias aparecieron e hicieron lo mismo con Zatanna y Constantine, "Odio la magia" dijo el enmascarado que izo un sello de manos y los sellos pegados en los magos se extendieron y luego gritaron de dolor, el mago supremo intento mandar al enmascarado a otra parte usando su magia, pero solo sintio un increíble dolor en su pecho producido por el sello, "Ese sello hace que al usar energía en este caso magia sean… bueno ya lo sienten" dijo con calma mientras suspiraba, sacando un kunai del sello de muñeca la lanzo.

El arma voló y en el aire de multiplicaron en miles, todos los héroes los esquivaron con cierta facilidad o como en el caso de los más fuertes solo las ignoraron, "¡Destruyan las cuchillas!" grito Batman que saco un arma de su traje y disparo a las kunai marcadas destruyéndolas, pero su advertencia llego tarde cuando la zona fue iluminada por miles de destellos amarrillos que sucedieron en solo segundos, el Caballero de la noche apenas pudo esquivar un patada del Uzumaki que aparecía y desapareció en un instante, lastimosamente varios héroes no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

Naruto aprecio entre flecha verde y canario negro, con éxito conecto un demoledor derechazo en el rostro del arquero mandándolo a volar y noqueándolo, volteando iba a atacar a la rubia, "¡No debiste de haber hecho eso!" fue el grito de la rubia que hincho su pecho y grito con todas sus fuerzas, todos tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos ante el ruido ensordecedor, pero el enmascarado estaba en el centro de la ráfaga sónica, cayendo de rodillas se cubrió los oídos para intentar bloquear el sonido en vano.

De un momento a otro el ruido termino y el shinobi fue golpeado en el centro del estómago por el devastador puñetazo de Superman, volando asía atrás fue golpeado en el centro de la espalda por súper girl, estrellándose contra el suelo levanto la cabeza para ver a Shazam, "Hola y adiós" chasqueando los dedos el héroe izo que un rayo de grandes proporciones callera sobre el Uzumaki, ahora en un gran cráter vemos al enmascarado arrodillado y con un parte menos de su máscara mostrando su boca y parte superior de su frente, humo salía de la espalda del enmascarado que gruñía de dolor..

"Mierda…" gruño el shinobi que bonito sangre, el golpea de los Kriptonianos le habían destrozado por dentro, sentía sus órganos dañados y ese último ataque lo había fulminado, escuchando pasos miro al caballero de la noche venir asía el.

"Todo termino…" sentenció mientras se colocaba frente al shinobi y sacaba unas extrañas esposas, "Valió la pena todo esto… no debiste de haberte enfrentado a nosotros" dijo mientras pateaba al enmascarado y lo ponía de espaldas, de forma rápida le coloco las esposas que fueron envueltas por un campo magnético, todos los héroes se reunieron a su alrededor satisfechos por haber atrapado a su objetivo, pero de forma inesperada su prisionero comenzó a reír en voz alta.

"¿No debí de meterme con ustedes?" pregunto con burla, girando su cabeza miro a los héroes, una sonrisa burlona se formó en su boca mientras suspiraba tranquilo, "Todo lo contrario… no debieron de meterte conmigo" dijo sin perder su sonrisa, de forma aburrida miro a lo lejos, todos siguieron su mirada para ver una copia exacta de su prisionero en posición de loto.

"¿Es una copia?" fue la pregunta frustrada de chica halcón que tomo su arma con fuerza, todos miraron al enmascarado en el suelo que solo negó.

"¡Aléjense de el!" fue el grito de Dr. Fate que apenas pudo levantarse, en su pecho aun el sello brillaba con fuerza, el mago supremo vio como una energía extraña cubría al segundo enmascarado a lo lejos, era una energía poderosa y extraña que le recordó a la misma naturaleza, pero su advertencia llego tarde cuando el enmascarado en pose de meditación desapareció en una explosión de humo.

Todos los héroes quedaron incrédulos cuando el shinobi se puso de pie y con facilidad rompió las esposas, este de un momento a otro sostenía a Batman por el cuello, elevándolo lo miro a los ojos, su único ojo visible era ahora un signo de mas con un sombreado naranja en sus párpados, pero con un genjutsu volvió a ser rojo con su pupila rasgada, "Debieron de haberme acabado cuando pudieron… ahora ya es tarde" susurro al caballero de la noche que intentaba de forma desesperada liberarse de su agarre.

Antes que los demás héroes pudieran hacer algo vieron como Batman era mandado a volar por un devastador golpe en su estómago, como un saco de cemento el héroe cayo al suelo inmóvil, todo fue silencio, que fue interrumpido por el enmascarado que se trono el cuello mientras mirada a los súper héroes restantes, "¡maldito!" fue el grito de hark Woman que usando todas sus fuerzas intento golpear al shinobi, pero para horror de ella su arma fue detenida por la mano del enmascarado con facilidad.

Antes que la mujer pudiera hacer algo fue noqueado por un fuerte golpe detrás de su nuca por el Uzumaki, este fue abordado por el Cap. átomo que estaba cubierto de energía, pero el enmascaro lo esquivo con facilidad y lo golpeo con una fuerza devastadora con el arma de la chica halcón, el héroe plateado fue enterrado en el suelo por tal golpe.

El enmascarado soltó el mazo de la mujer halcón y corrió para evitar los rayos láser de Superman y Supergirl, pero su camino fue interrumpido por Shazam que estaba cubierto de rayos, corriendo contra el héroes de rojo esquivo todos los rayos que le eran lanzados de forma hábil, llegando contra el héroe le conecto un golpe en el mentón mandando a volar, pero este fue atrapado por Power girl, "Ja! No me dolió" dijo de forma arrogante mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero su sonrisa se borro al escuchar un sonido extraño, mirando su torso vio que tenía pedazo decenas de papeles marcados, tanto el como la heroína fueron consumido por un poderoso explosión.

"¡Lo tengo!" grito Kara que voló a una velocidad súper sónica para atacar al enmascarado que estaba esquivando todos los golpes de su primo Clark, extendiendo su brazo lanzo un poderoso derechazo que iba a golpear al Shinobi que de un momento a otro desapareció, en su lugar apareció un confuso Superman que recibió de llego el golpe de la Kriptoniana que abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

El enmascarado vio como el héroe de capa roja salía volando por el tremendo golpe que recibió de su pariente, sin voltear el shinobi atrapo un barra de hierro, "Los niños decidieron jugar con los adultos" dijo con burla mientras miraba a robín que se vio forzado a dejar su arma, sosteniendo el arma del chico maravilla bloqueo las espadas de agua de Aqualad, pero de un momento a otro un borrón rojo y amarillo lo abordaron y golpearon.

"No te olvides de nosotros infeliz" dijo un serio flash que siendo ayudado por Kid flash atacaron a un velocidad súper sónica al enmascarado, los dos meta humanos atacaron con rápidos golpes pero ninguno logro mover al enmascarado. Todo era cámara lenta para los velocistas que golpearon al enmascarado que ni siquiera bloqueaba los golpes, pero no contaron que este se agachara y formara sellos de manos.

" **Doton: fosa de lodo"** toda la tierra en un radio de 100 m se transformó en lodo, los meta humanos no pudiera mantenerse estables mientras atacaban, invocando unos kunai de sus sellos el peli negro las arrojo en las rodillas de los Flash, estos cayeron en el lodo y quedaron tendidos en el suelo, el Uzumaki se encargó de golpear un área que tarde bastante en regenerar.

"Es suficiente…" ante el Uzumaki apareció Superman, a una velocidad increíble golpeo al enmascarado, solo para que este se transformara en trozo de tierra, girando el hombre de acero bloqueo un fuerte golpe de su oponente, los dos se miraron y se atacaron, pero aunque el Kriptoniano tuviera mayor fuerza y velocidad tenía una gran falla, molesto el Kriptoniano soporto un fuerte rodillazo en su rostro, gruñendo ataco con una ráfaga de golpes descuidada y sin un estilo de pelea fijo.

"Careces de entrenamiento verdadero…" el shinobi le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago y un opercout que casi derriba al extraterrestre, este con ira izo brillar sus ojos en rojo y lanzo sus láser, pero no espero que su cabeza fuera desviada de una patada y su ataque golpeara a Cap. Átomo que iba a atacar desde arriba al Uzumaki, "No tienes la disciplina" esquivando otros golpes predecibles el enmascarado lanzo un derechazo que el Kriptoniano pudo esquivar, pero aun así a sintió un golpe producto de la energía natural que casi lo derriba, "No tienes un estilo de pelea…" con precisión el shinobi golpeo con sus dedos puntos vitales del cuerpo del hombre de acero, todo con las puntas de sus dedos brillado por una fina capa de chakra Futon, el héroe cayo de rodillas mientras tosía sangre, sentía un terrible dolor en la zona donde fue golpeado, en su pecho, estómago y torso, "No tienes la determinación…" asiendo sellos de manos un chillar de miles de aves se escuchó.

"Raikiri…" susurro sorprendido el hombre de acero que reconoció unos de los ataque que usaba rara vez su amiga Diana, según ella era una técnica de asesinato, pero ella la usaba para incapacitar o electrocutar a sus oponentes, el enmascarado era alguien de la isla paraíso, acaso consiguió robar esas técnicas que usaba Diana de esa isla, "¿Quién eres?" pregunto de forma seria mientras respiraba de forma forzosa. Ante su pregunta la sonrisa del enmascarado creció.

"Soy solo una persona con ideales diferentes a los de ustedes" dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa mientras extendía su brazo derecho que iluminaba el lugar, el raikiri brillaba con fuerza e intensidad, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo los voltearon para ver como un borrón amarillo, rojo y azul iba contra el Uzumaki.

"Detente!" fue el grito de Supergirl que fue atrapada en el último segundo por su cuello, siendo sostenida por el enmascarado este la obligo a mirar sus ojos, todo para la heroína se oscureció y cayo rendida ante el agarre del shinobi, este la soltó asiendo que caiga contra el suelo de forma seca quedando inmóvil. De forma tranquila el shinobi miro a la chica que avía dormido con un genjutsu.

"Yo los respeto como oponentes…" comenzó el enmascarado que miro como los héroes restantes lo rodeaban, frente el Superman seguía arrodillado tratando de levantarse fallando en el intento, "Si ustedes tomaran la decisión más difícil sin duda esté mundo seria un mejor lugar… pero tienen miedo de tomarla y ser como las personas con quien tanto tiempo lucharon, entiendo eso… pero" el ojo rojo rasgado del Uzumaki brillo con fuerza al igual que su ataque, "No estoy dispuesto a dejarles la responsabilidad de este mundo a ustedes… por eso salgan de mi camino!" grito al final para bajar su mano y querer atravesar al hombre de acero.

" **¡Rasengan!"** el héroe de azul y capa roja fue movido a un lado por Súper hoy, ahora en su lugar apareció Miro que sostenía una esfera de chakra giratoria azul profundo en su mano, con un grito de guerra la amazona peli blanca choco su ataque con el del enmascarado, los dos ataques chocaron con fuerza creando una gran onda de choque y una gran cantidad de rayos y ráfagas de vientos fisuraron el suelo y levantaron el polvo, pero al paso de los segundos ambas técnicas explotaron enviando a volar ambos ninjas.

El enmascarado voló asía atrás para caer de pie y derrapar, en cuanto a mito esta fue atrapada por Star fire en el aire, por un lado se colocaron Terra, Mito, Starfire, súper boy, Sr. Marciana, Artemis y un herido Shazam se opusieron ante el enmascarado que solo se ajustó su máscara mientras sonríe con emoción, en cuanto a los demás héroes estos estaban fuera de combate o ayudando a sus compañeros caídos.

"¡No se quién diablos seas! ¡Pero te pateare el trasero!" grito la Uzumaki peli blanca que choco su puño con su palma con una mirada determinada, ella miro con furia al enmascarado, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención, en la frente del enmascarado se podía apreciar una banda metálica con un símbolo que conocía muy bien. "¿¡A quién demonios le robaste esa banda?!" grito de nuevo con más enojo.

"Oh esto… digamos que conozco a alguien y la tome…" dijo con diversión mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero tubo que atrapar una shuriken que iba directo a su ojo, la sonrisa del enmascarado solo aumento.

"¡Tú le robaste a Tou-chan! ¡Por eso sabes todas esas técnicas! ¡Es una deshonra que te hagas llamar un shinobi! ¡Los shinobis nunca lastimaría gente inocente!" la furia dentro de la Uzumaki solo aumentaba aun más al escuchar la risa del enmascarado, se estaba burlando de ella, de su padre, de sus enseñanzas, apretando sus puños miro al enmascarado con furia.

"Tu padre evito varios detalles de los shinobis… créeme si supieras de dónde venimos tu padre y yo… no imaginarias que tan oscuro puede ser el mundo" dijo de una forma las sombría mientras miraba a la adolecente, de forma lenta camino asía ellos, todos los jóvenes héroes se tensaron y se prepararon para la inevitables pelea, "Nosotros los shinobis somos aquellos que no tememos mancharnos las manos con sangre… ¿Tu crees que las personas que mate eran buenas? ¿Saben lo que las personas inocentes sufrieron? Perdieron sus seres amados en el medio de las peleas entre los héroes y los villanos… ¿Qué arias si yo matara a todas las mujeres de la isla paraíso y a tu padre?" esa pregunta izo que Mito se pusiera rígida, el solo escuchar esas palabras la izo estremecer.

"Yo… yo…" apretando los dientes bajo la cabeza sin saber que decir.

"Me matarías, me buscarías y me matarías…tendrás enemigos créeme y ellos no solo quieren verte sufrir no… quieren hacer que lo pierdas todo…. La única manera de evitar eso seria que me mataras aquí y ahora, ¿Qué aras?" pregunto con una voz grabe mientras se podía frente a la adolecente que retrocedió, nunca pensó estar en una situación así, que debería de decir.

"Yo no lo se…" admitió bajando la cabeza mientras sintio una tormenta en su mente, esas palabras hicieron que Naruto detrás de la mascara frunciera el ceño, pero su expresión cambio al ver como la adolecente levantaba la cabeza con una mirada determinada y apunto asía el un kunai, "¡Lo que si se es que si te atreves a lastimar a las personas que amo! ¡Te are pedazos!" grito con fuerza mientras tomaba posición de ataque.

(Nada mal Mito-chan…) pensó el Uzumaki que sonría en sus adentros, "Así que serán todos contra mi he" dijo con diversión mientras miraba como los héroes restantes se ponían en guardia, sin que lo supieran a la distancia estaba Diana, la mujer solo fue testigo de todo lo sucedido, estaba en un debate mental, apretando el mango de su espada camino hasta quedar alado de Mito y se colocó en posición mientras invocada su escudo de un sello en su espada.

"Seremos todos contra ti… Sennin" dijo Diana mientras respiraba hondo y se concentraba, no había vuelta atrás, la pelea contra su maestro ya era un hecho, mirando a su lado vio a una determinada Mito que estaba preparada para pelear, mirando de nuevo al frente vio la mirada seria del enmascarado, (Lo siento sensei…) todo estos acontecimientos eran su culpa, si nunca hubiera sacado a mito de la isla, si nunca se hubiera entrometido y llenado la cabeza de Mito con sus ideales nada de esto hubiera pasado, la masacre de miles de personas, la desconfianza de la liga asía ella y las amazonas, esta pelea. Si no se hubiera entrometido su sensei y mito vivirían apartados del mundo feliz en la Isla paraíso junto a su madre y las demás amazonas. Incluso su sensei la seguiría apreciando y queriendo, pero no todo sale como una quiere. Pero ahora su único objetivo será detener a su sensei y hacerlo entrar en razón.

 **Wow que cap, bueno esto es solo una parte de lo que viene, déjenme en los comentarios que les pareció el cap y denme sus opiniones o ideas para mejorar la historia, recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido sacare otro cap, sin mas CHAUUUUUUU y cuidence.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow Wow Wow y Wow, hemos roto un récord señores, es la primera vez que uno de los capítulos que publico en todas mis historias llegan a mas de 40 comentarios, solo puedo decirles gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

 **Como sabrán yo siempre, bueno casi siempre respondo los comentarios que tienen un gran contenido y son interesantes, por eso esta vez lo are, pero solo con algunos ya que estoy corto de tiempo, para mi desgracia los exámenes en el Instituto no aflojan y es difícil estudiar y escribir al mismo tiempo, sin mas veamos los comentarios:**

 **Mikpirat: si a Mito no le gustara que su padre este adoptando niñas, ella es su hija después de todo y bueno no es bueno sentirse reemplazado, buenas ideas que serán usados en el futuro, de hecho sacaste algo que pocos notaron, Naruto perdió mucha sangre en su enfrentamiento con Trigón y la liga, tu destacaste la Genética de Naruto, porque obviamente no es un humano, todo esto del ADN y otras cosas me dieron una idea para futuras sagas, sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **IronWolffy: si esta historia esta llena de drama y giros interesantes, de hecho a veces tengo que borrar algunas cosas para volver a escribirlas ya que trato lo mejor posible de mantener la trama en esta historia y no cargarla, pero bueno espero no arruinarla, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Alkirius: Interesante punto de vista, todavía estaba indeciso en meter a los gobiernos en este tema, ya que es algo delicado, pero tu idea ya me inspiro en una trama para eso, la división del mundo en apoyo a la Liga o Sennin, uhu suena interesante, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **ElBrandonGOMEZ96: Gracias por tus palabras, pero no soy el mejor, hay varias historias que también tienen su toque, de hecho mi toque personal es de mi punto de vista, los ideales de cada uno, como Superman un ser que representa la justicia misma, pero es cegado por sus ideales que le fue inculcado de niño y también el temor de ser como las personas que tanta gente hizo sufrir a los inocente, en cuanto a Naruto, bueno fue algo tarado y también inocente, pero en el mundo oscuro que vivió se dio cuenta que no todo es color de rosa y que a veces es solo matar o morir, así de simple.**

 **Tao Ryu: eso es algo que siempre me molesto de algunas cosas de DC, si sus peleas y personajes con geniales, pero nunca muestran o plasman el sufrimientos de las personas que son víctimas de todo el peso tanto material como la muerte de sus seres cercanos, quien saben cuentos mueran en peleas como la Superman vs Doomsday, pero la parecer no tienen relevancia la muerte y destrucción que causan, ojo no critico a DC, ya que Marvel también tiene sus fallas, no voy a decir cual es mejor pero ahí que destacar algunos puntos, bueno sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Súper demonio: si estas acertado, ahora que la liga vio las habilidades de Sennin, van a interrogar a Diana y a Mito sobre el enmascarado, pero bueno no quiero revelar nada ya que se me está ocurriendo una trama interesante para el siguiente cap., gracias por tu comentario.**

 **W.M King: desgraciadamente ahora la culpa recae en Diana y ya verán porque, no solo Superman vera sus errores sino todos ellos, sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **X29: si de hecho remarcaremos algo interesante, supongamos que toda la Liga iba con intención de matar con Naruto ósea sin retenerse, en cuanto a Naruto también este herido y cansado fuera con todo, en ese caso ganaría la Liga, el porque todos los héroes se limitan a si mismos al no ir con intención de matar, ademas Naruto necesitaría al menos su 80 % o mas de su poder completo para borrar a toda la Liga, pero eso seria ya una pelea a muerte algo que aun no sucede.**

 **Black soul Uzumaki: gracia por tu cementerio, si habrá mas momentos de Mito y su equipo contra el Uzumaki, en cuanto a Rose y las demás chicas, bueno Mito tendrás que compartir el cariño de tu padre quieras o no, o si va a correr sangre cuando eso suceda.**

 **Reload32: denle a este hombre una referencia, si el Cap. América estaría orgullo de ti por captar esos guiños o referencias, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 16:** **Sennin vs Héroes… part 2… relación quebrada.**

Shazam sin titubear bolo a máxima velocidad contra el shinobi que miro fijamente los ojos de héroe de rojo, antes que el héroe llegue a tocar al enmascarado callo de cara al suelo inconsciente, en cuanto al shinobi este se sostuvo la cabeza con dolor y respiraba de forma cansada, (El genjutsu… ya no es una opción) dijo de forma cansada mientras se sostenía la cabeza, no sabía como personas como Kurenai e Itachi soportaban el estrés mental por hacer las ilusiones, girando su cabeza vio el grupo restante.

El ambiente era denso y pesado, los dos lados se miraban con desafío, por un lado estaba el enmascarado que lentamente hizo una secuencia de sellos de manos, una vez termino golpeo sus manos contra el suelo, todos los héroes vieron como gigantescas raíces salían del suelo y venían contra ellos a gran velocidad, pero dando un paso al frente Diana izo también sellos de manos y soplo una delgada línea de agua a presión que corto sin problemas todas las raíces.

"¡Atentos!" grito con voz de mando Mito que invoco su espada del dio del trueno volador, todos los jóvenes héroes se pudieron atentos, una gran capa de humo cubrió todo haciendo que la visibilidad fuera cero, sin embargo súper hoy fue el primero en escuchar unos pasos que corrían asía ellos, pero para ser mas específicos asía Megan.

"¡Aun lado!" el kriptoniano empujo a la chica de verde justo a tiempo para evitar que fuera acribillada por decenas de kunai, estas de rompieron al contacto con el joven pelinegro, pero no conto que una cadena saliera del humo y le atrapará las piernas. Todos vieron como su amigo era arrastrado asía el humo, al paso de los segundos todos escucharon unos fuertes golpes y finalmente una gran honda de choque que disipo el humo.

"¿He?" ladeo la cabeza confusa Megan que vio a Connor parado sobre el cuerpo del enmascarado, el adolecente de cabello oscuro respiraba de forma cansada, la chica marciana voló y se acerco a su novio, sin pensarlo conecto sus labios con el peli negro, alegre por la victoria de su novio.

"¿Megan-n?" hubo dos estallidos de humo, en el suelo estaba Super-boy que miro como su novia besaba al enmascarado, todo se torno incómodo, retrocediendo la adolecente marciana se sonrojo y miro al enmascarado que tenia una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona.

"Oh esto es incómodo…" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Terra que al igual que todos vieron la escena con cierta incomodidad.

"Eso no lo vi venir… pero me gustan las maduras" en un movimiento el shinobi golpeo el cuello de la chica de verde noqueándola, agachándose esquivo un gancho del iracundo Kriptoniano que lo ataco con furia ciega, pero todos sus golpes fueron desviados por el enmascarado que tomo a su oponente y lo estrello contra Shazam que estaba por atacarlo desde arriba.

"¡Oye tuerto, comete esto!" el shinobi tubo que saltar cuando una roca gigante casi lo aplasta, delante de el aterrizó Terra que tenia un brillo marrón suave cubriéndola, sus ojos se tornaron blancos sin pupila, con una sonrisa emocionada la chica levanto sus manos, todo el suelo comenzó a temblar y grandes pedazos de tierra comenzaron a levitar e ir contra el enmascarado que hábilmente esquivo todos lo que le arrojaban.

Derrapando asía atrás evito ser aplastado de nuevo, pero no pudo esquivar un extraña energía verde que comenzó a llover sobre el, gruñendo salto, mirando el cielo vio a la extraña chica de piel naranja y cabello pelirrojo, sacando un kunai de tres puntas la lanzo contra la adolecente.

"¡Fallaste!" grito la extraterrestre que voló a un lado esquivando el arma, pero no espero que su oponente apareciera a su lado con el kunai en mano, el enmascarado dio una estocada en el hombre de la chica, pero para sorpresa del Uzumaki la kunai se rompió al chocar contra la dura piel de la adolecente, "Lo siento eso no funciona conmigo" sonriendo izo que sus ojos brillaban en verde, tomando al enmascarado voló a toda velocidad contra el suelo.

El resultado fue el golpe devastador de chocar contra el suelo creando un gran cráter, el polvo poco a poco se fue asentando, Starfire miro el suelo, pero en vez de encontrar a su oponente encontró un trozo de roca, "Tal vez lo físico no pero… esto si" fue la voz que se escucho detrás de la adolecente, esta giro y vio al enmascarado que tenia una extraña postura, este estaba agachado y tenia sus manos en una posición extraña

"(Eso es el sello de fuego)" pensó con horror Mito que reconoció el sello de mano, todos pensaron que su amiga saldria herida, pero paso algo mas extraño.

"Jutsu secreto de la hoja" la adolecente giro la cabeza con miedo para ver la mirada sombría del enmascarado, todo paso en cámara lenta cuando los dedos del shinobi se enterraron en el trasero de la pelirroja, **"¡mil años de dolor!"** grito mientras empujaba a la adolecente dio un fuerte grito agudo mientras salía volando por los cielo, todo fue silencio en el lugar.

(Es enserio sensei…) pensó con vergüenza y un sonrojo en su rostro Diana que apretó su trasero inconscientemente, ella también fue víctima de esa cruel técnica.

"Huí eso si que fue cruel… y genial" dijo Terra que sonrió con nervosismo, sabia que la situación no era la indicada pero tenia que soportar el impulso de reír, a su lado un avergonzada Artemis que golpeo la frente con su mano, enserio ese tipo venció a los miembros mas fuertes de la liga hace solo unos minutos.

"¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Te voy a romper toda la cara!" fue el grito de una avergonzada y sonrojada Mito que apunto su espada contra el enmascarado.

Sin embargo no todos vieron esto de la misma manera, a la distancia una cansada Canaria negro sostenía a un inconsciente flecha verde, la mujer frunció el ceño mientras veía como el enmascarado esquivaba y peleaba contra las adolescentes, (Solo esta jugando con ellos… es como si no quisiera lastimar a nadie de ellos) pensó con seriedad mientras apretaba sus dientes, algo estaba mal en esto, afilando mas su mirada vio como lentamente las heridas en la espalda del shinobi se curaban, esas heridas fueron de la pelea contra ellos, (¿Esta haciendo tiempo para curarse?) no sabia lo que ese sujeto quería, pero al final no debían de confiarse.

Volviendo a la pelea vemos como el shinobi esquivaba todos los golpes y cortes de la amazona peli blanca, esta gruñendo formo sellos de manos y decenas de clones aparecieron, ahora mas de dos docenas de copias de la kunoichi atacaron al enmascarado, "¡Con todo chicas!" grito al parecer la original que levanto su espada en el aire, todas las copias gritaron de acuerdo al comando, ya siendo peleando mano a mano o con la espada en manos todas las Uzumakis atacaron.

Con una expresión tranquila el enmascarado esquivo todos los ataques que le eran lanzados, tomando a unas de los copias la arrojo contra varias otras mas, sacando un kunai corto a una que iba a atacarlo por la espalda, dando un salto evito ser cortado por dos clones, pero en aire fue atrapado por sus tobillos, mirando abajo vio una sonriente peli blanca.

Una cadena de clones se formaron siendo el enmascarado el final de este, en el suelo estaba una furiosa Starfire que sostenía los pies de su amiga, con un grito de ira giro y estampó la cadena de clones contra el suelo siendo el shinobi que recibió toda la fuerza del golpe, sonriente la adolecente pelirroja levanto a una adolorida Mito que estaba algo abollada por recibir parte del golpe, "¿Qué no saliste volando por emm ya sabes?" pregunto algo aturdida la kunoichi.

"Oh no fue tan malo… de hecho" antes que pudiera terminar su boca fue cubierta por mito.

"No quiero saberlo realmente" dijo sonrojada mientras sonríe de forma nerviosa, mirando de nuevo al enmascarado lo vio levantarse entre las rocas, pero al ver como tosía sangre frunció el ceño, estaba debilitado, debían de actuar ahora y derrotarlo, respirando hondo miro a su equipo, había perdido a Super-boy y a Megan, "¡Muy bien! Es hora de mostrarte nuestro verdadero potencial… ¡Agrupación omega!" grito con fuerza mientras asía sellos de manos y creaba dos clones.

"Entendido" Artemis junto a Terra se movieron y se colocaron detrás de la kunoichi, en cuanto a Diana esta mantuvo la distancia mientras miraba el desarrollo de la pelea, no sabia porque pero no podía moverse, tenia miedo tal vez de encarar a su maestro, frunciendo el ceño miro sus manos temblar.

En cuanto al shinobi este estaba entre las rocas levantándose poco a poco se puso de rodillas, **"ya basta de juegos Naruto… tu cuerpo colapsara y si nos atrapan créeme solo se complicaran mas las cosas"** fue la advertencia de Kurama dentro del Uzumaki, el enmascarado gruño ante eso, ahora solo dependía de su chakra y el modo sennin, el primero ya estaba casi en cero y no estaba seguro cuanto chakra natural podría usar antes de que su cuerpo colapse.

"Es hora de ponerse serio…" limpiándose la sangre de boca se puso de pie, respirando hondo miro al grupo de adolescentes que se pusieron en posición, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa burlona se formo en los labios, "¿Qué es esto? El ataque de las niñas de la secundaria" dijo con burla mientras invocaba un kunai de su manga.

"Pues estas 'Niñas de secundaria' te van a dar una paliza" hablo Mito que junto a sus clones asintió, Starfire tomo de los brazos a los clones y los lanzo como proyectiles contra su oponente, esquivando a las dos clones el enmascarado atrapo una flecha que iba a su frente.

"Tirar a matar" dijo el shinobi que miro a la arquera que solo sonrió, la flecha en las manos del enmascarado se transformo en Mito que estaba por darle un puñetazo al rostro del enmascarado que lo bloqueo, "Nada mal, pero no será suficiente" tomando a la amazona del brazo la estrello contra el suelo, cuando iba a rematarla un pilar de roca se elevo debajo de sus pies impulsándolo al cielo, girando en el aire esquivo varias flechas.

"¡Detrás de ti!" fue el grito que se escucho detrás del enmascarado, una gran sombra lo cubrió cuando vio una roca de mas de 100 m de diámetro caer sobre el, todos vieron como la roca gigante caía contra el shinobi creando un gran estruendo, Terra desde el suelo jadeo y trato de recuperar el aliento, "Uff bueno no fue tan difícil…" dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Artemis a su lado, sin embargo las dos vieron como el suelo debajo de ambos templo y fisuro, una manos salieron y atrapo la cabeza de cada una de las chicas y la estrello de forma dura entre ellas, ambas adolescentes cayeron noqueadas al suelo.

"…" el enmascarado tubo que atrapar el puño de Starfire con su mano derecha, con irritación vio la energía verde que emanaba de los ojos y manos de la chica, el shinobi tubo que bloquear y mantener a raya a la chica en una pelea puño a puño, la sorpresa fue leve al ver como la adolecente de piel naranja podía mantener a raya al enmascarado, "Buen estilo de pelea…" felicito el enmascarado que bloque un puño que iba a su cara, tomando la muñeca de la chica desvío una esfera de energía verde.

"En mi planeta fui entrenada desde una edad temprana… somos guerreros" usando sus ojos lanzo un láser que casi derrite la mascara de su oponente, lo que no espero fue que su oponente se agachara y tomara una postura extraña.

"Puño suave…" todo fue en cámara lenta cuando las manos del enmascarado fueron cubiertas por una imperceptible capa de chakra, en un estallido de velocidad el shinobi golpe a la adolecente con una ráfaga interminable de golpes, "128 puntos" susurro mientras veía como su oponente caía de rodillas ante el, sacando un kunai de su manga apunto a la inmóvil pelirroja que apenas estaba consiente, "Fin del juego…" cuando iba a dar el golpe vio una kunai con una pequeña esfera caer entre los dos.

La pequeña esfera brillo y un fuerte destello de luz nació de esta y cegó al enmascarado, pero entre el destello vio como una sombra se llevaba a la extraterrestre y otro sombre corría el, "¡Rasengan!" una esfera de chakra azul venia contra el enmascarado que cuando estaba por esquivar el ataque sintió una oleada de dolor recorrer su cuerpo, gruñendo vio como el ataque impacto en su estomago, sintiendo sus entrañas ser molidas salió volando y derrapo de manera dolorosa contra el suelo asta estrellarse contra unas rocas que sobresalían del suelo.

" **Naruto debes irte… ya no puedes pelear, si sigues caerás en coma por desgaste de energía o peor… morirás"** dijo con una voz grabe la bestia con cola que miro como Mito corría asía el Uzumaki con la espada en alto, el enmascarado solo pudo estar tendido en el suelo boca arriba.

"Lo se…" contesto de forma cansada el shinobi que intento levantarse, una vez de pie miro sorprendido decenas de shuriken gigantes venir asía el, con habilidad salto y solo esquivar todas las armas, extrañado vio unos hilos delgados, "Oh mierda" tarde se dio cuenta que todas las armas tenias alambres extra finos unidos a las manos y boca de Mito.

(Te tengo…) moviendo sus manos y boca izo que todas las hojas de las shuriken se separan y salieran volando en dirección al enmascarado, este con un kunai logro desviar algunas hojas de filo, girando en el aire evito que uno le corte la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar que una gran hoja de acero se enterrara en su pierna derecha y en su hombro, gruñendo cayo desde la altura, con una esfuerzo gigantesco se logro quitar las hojas de shuriken, pero descuido su espalda.

Mito usando mas alambre envolvió el tobillo de su enemigo y con todas sus fuerzas lo estrello contra el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter el enmascarado quedo tendido boca arriba una vez mas, intento levantarse pero no pudo cuando la amazona de cabello blanco se sentó en su estomago y apunto su espada a su frente, todo fue silencio entre ambos, se podía apreciar el leve cansancio de la amazona, pero nada comparado con su oponente que miro fijamente a los ojos a la chica que miro con odio al shinobi, "No te atreves verdad… podría a verlos matado a todos ustedes como si moscas fueran"

"¡Y porque no lo hiciste!" grito mientras ponía su espada contra la frente del enmascarado, odiaba que la subestimaran, le recordada cuando llego a la liga y todos la miraban como si una niña pequeña fuera, y este sujeto se atrevía a amenazarla a ella y sus amigos, la presión con su espada aumento y saco una gota de sangre de la frente del enmascarado que sonreía con burla, "Te vi pelear contra la liga… tu solo jugaste con nosotros… lección N°1 de un shinobi…. Nunca subestimes a un oponente" gruño mientras entrecerraba los ojos con enfado, "¿Por qué no peleas con intenciones de matar contra nosotros?"

"Simple… no lo valen" la mirada de ambos ninjas chocaron, los ojos celestes de la joven amazona y el ojo rojo con la pupila rasgada del enmascarado, la aclaración del shinobi izo que Mito frunciera el ceño y apretara el agarre en su espada.

"¿Dónde esta Rechal?" pregunto esta vez mas calmada.

"A salvo… ella esta bajo mi protección ahora" contesto con calma el enmascarado que seguía inmóvil en el suelo.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" esta ves el shinobi levanto una ceja extrañado por la pregunta, la chica se veía mas sombría y rígida, "Se que me salvaste… salvaste a mis amigos… salvaste a Rechal-chan… yo… yo… te lo agradezco" dijo de forma suave mientras alejaba la espada lentamente, el shinobi pudo ver el verdadero agradecimiento en los ojos de la niña, "Se que no eres mala persona… puedo verlo en tus ojos… te pareces a papá… por eso, me gustaría que te unas a la Liga!" grito lo ultimo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie.

"…" eso no lo vio venir, Naruto miro sorprendido el pedido de su hija, lentamente se puso de pie, pero al ver la mano de la chica vio como esta la ayudada, una vez de pie los dos se miraron. El viento en el campo de batalla soplo suavemente, varias de los héroes ya despiertos pero aun muy heridos vieron esta escena desde la distancia.

"Podrías ser parte de la Liga, podrías ayudarnos a hacer un mundo mejor… se que crees que haces lo correcto, pero el matar a las personas esta mal… el matarlos solo causa que el ciclo siga, yo se que suena tonto pero… yo solo quiero que este mundo todo sea paz y tranquilidad, que nadie sufra y todos sean felices, ese es mi sueño… hacer de este un mundo mejor, y juro por mi camino ninja que lo are!" grito lo ultimo con determinación y chocaba su puño derecho contra su corazón.

El enmascarado miro fijamente a la adolecente, por un instante la imaginen de la niña cambio para mostrar a un joven Naruto, los dos tenían la misma mirada y una gran sonrisa, permaneciendo impasible el shinobi vio como de forma lenta la niña extendía su mano asía el, (Se parece demasiado a mi…) de forma lenta el Uzumaki levanto la mano, pero la imagen de el mismo cambio para mostrarlo de rodillas mirando su mundo en ruinas, (pero esa parte de mi fracaso…) la punta de sus dedos brillaron y se clavaron en el estómago de la chica.

"Ugh…" todo se comenzó a oscurecer para la adolecente que perdió la conciencia, pero antes que pudiera caer contra el suelo fue atrapada por el enmascarado, de forma lenta fue colocada en el suelo, una vez mas todo el cuerpo del Uzumaki tembló de dolor, cubriéndose la boca comenzó a toser con fuerza, la sangre comenzó a caer de nuevo por su boca y las heridas que aun no se curaban por completo.

Lentamente el shinobi se puso pie, mirando a su alrededor vio a los héroes recuperados que venían asía el, formando sellos de manos saco un Kunai de tres puntas del sello de su muñeca, justo cuando iba a recibir el demoledor golpe de Superman desapareció en un destello dorado, pero no contó que alguien lo tocara justo antes de desaparecer.

######################

 _En la isla paraíso se estaba desarrollando un importante momento, en la playa vemos Diana vestida con su traje de Wonder Woman, ahora Diana era todo una mujer ya cumpliendo 20 años, la peli negra miro el amanecer en el horizonte marino, hoy saldría al mundo exterior para ayudar al mundo, por fin aria lo que siempre quiso._

" _Así que ya te vas he" la Amazona al escuchar una voz masculina sonrió, girando sobre sus pies miro a su maestro y una pequeña niña de solo 3 años sosteniendo su mano, la niña corrió en la arena y dando un salto fue atrapada por la peli negra._

" _¡Nee-chan no te vallas!" lloro la niña con fuerza mientras abrazaba a la mujer que devolvió el abrazo con ternura, pasando unos minutos la niña se calmo, "Si te vas con quien voy a jugar…"_

" _Bueno para eso esta tu papá" contesto Diana mientras miraba al Uzumaki que solo sonreía._

" _Ummm si… pero y si no vuelves" hablo de forma baja mientras soltaba a diana y se paraba en la arena._

" _Volveré y te traeré un regalo, ¿Qué te parece?" diciendo eso la amazona se puso de rodillas y acaricio el cabello de la niña que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

" _Promesa…" de forma infantil extendió su dedo meñique._

" _Promesa…" de la misma manera Diana unió su dedo con el de su pequeña 'Hermanita', "Y tu prométeme que ninguna mujer se acerque a tu papi ¿Si?" le susurro al oído a la niña que asintió contenta, todo bajo la mirada divertida de Naruto que no escucho lo ultimo, una vez mas las dos amazonas se abrazaron. Del Uzumaki surgió Kurama, este de forma tranquila subió a Mito en su espalda._

" _ **Suerte mocosa…"**_ _despidiéndose el Biju se fue junto a la hija de su viejo amigo, ahora en la playa solo quedaron Diana y Naruto, los escucharon las olas y miraron el vello amanecer, un silencio cómodo se formo en el ambiente, nerviosa la Amazona miro a su maestro._

" _Espero que encuentres eso que tanto deseas en el mundo exterior, sinceramente no le veo el porque quieres salir, este lugar es el paraíso" dijo el shinobi que respiro hondo y miro el horizonte, desde que su alumna dijo que saldría al mundo exterior intento convencerla que no lo agá, pero ella era tan testaruda como el._

" _Se que lo are, además no te ofendas sensei pero tu estas aquí feliz porque ahí paz… pero haya afuera hay personas que necesitan ayuda y hay amenazas que deben ser enfrentadas… ¿Estas seguro que no quieres venir Sensei?" pregunto esperanzada mirando a su maestros que seguía mirando el horizonte, deseaba con todo su corazón que su maestro viniera, prácticamente con el a su lado la tierra tendría un protector que rivalizaba con los dioses e incluso mas._

" _No… yo ya no estoy en condiciones para eso, sabes aun recuerdo cuando eras solo una niña y no creo a ver conocido a alguien con un corazón mas puro en todo mi existencia…" suspirando giro y miro a su alumna que se sonrojo al ver la suave sonrisa de su sensei, de forma cariñosa el rubio acaricio el cabello de mujer, sin duda Diana era como una segunda hija y su mejor amiga, el saber que iría al mundo exterior simplemente lo asustaba el que le podría suceder. "Y también torpe Dina-chan, no se como en tu primer intento de poner una trampa caíste tu misma en ella" dijo sonriente mientras miraba como el sonrojo de su alumna aumentaba._

" _¡Solo tenia 10 años! ¡Además que clase de sensei deja colgada a su alumna una hora!" grito avergonzada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda al Uzumaki, pero al sentir unas brazos en volverla se paralizo, de forma lenta giro y miro a su maestro, esta vez el tenia una expresión de preocupación y cierto miedo._

" _Ellos no te merecen Diana… se que quieres ayudar a las personas… pero aun eres joven y temo que tu seas manipulada por ellos, que tu no pienses en tu bien estas, que no pienses en tu salud y en tu felicidad…" dijo de forma mas seria al Uzumaki que tomo de los hombros a la Amazona, no quería que su alumna se encadenara a un objetivo sin sentido, como el su búsqueda de salvar a Sasuke, esa promesa que izo con Sakura fue uno de los mayores errores que pudo a ver cometido, estuvo tan centrado en eso que ni siquiera disfruto su vida, toda su adolescencia la perdió en un objetivo imposible y ahora tenia que su alumna hiciera lo mismo, que perdiera toda su vida en una objetivo que le costaría todo._

" _Yo lo se… se que mi objetivo me costara mucho… pero si no hay personas que peleen por las personas inocentes ellos lo perderán todo, sus esperanzas, sus sueños… si es necesario sacrificare todo por las personas inocentes de este mundo… ese es mi nindo" dijo con determinación mientras miraba a los ojos a su maestro. Este simplemente miro a la Amazona, se parecían demasiado, nobles objetivos, pero a un gran costo, el Uzumaki nunca le hablo mucho de su pasado a Diana, no sabría como afectaría a la chica saber que su maestro era un fracasado que dejo su mundo que pareció por su propia culpa._

"…" _suspirando el rubio negó con la cabeza solo para luego sonreír, "Bueno entonces cierra los ojos" pidió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ante su pedido la mujer izo caso, lo próximo que sintió fue la suave caricia de las manos valiosas del shinobi, luego sintió una cálida sensación en su frente, abriendo los ojos vio como su sensei beso su frente y luego la miro a los ojos, "Recuerda… eres lo mas preciado que tengo en este mundo… siempre estaré ahí para ti… te protegeré y te voy a querer sin importar nada… te quiero Diana" dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se separaba de la Amazona que permaneció de pie paralizada, de forma tranquila el shinobi se fue caminando de la playa._

 _En cuanto a Diana, la mujer de forma lenta se acaricio la frente, sintio una nudo en la garganta y un fuerte sonrojo se formo en su rostro, mirando de nuevo a su maestro vio que este ya estaba lejos, por un momento quiso correr detrás de el y olvidar el salir al mundo exterior, dando unos pasos se detuvo, bajando la cabeza miro el horizonte, su sensei no la quería de la misma manera, la veía como a mito, una hija, algo que debía de proteger, eso le asía que su pecho doliera._

" _Te amo Naruto…" de forma lenta levito en el aire, sin mirar atrás voló asta perderse en el cielo._

 _#########################_

Hasta ahora lamentaba esa decisión, estaba segura que con el debido tiempo su sensei la vería como algo mas que su alumna, ahora los dos estaban en inmenso bosque mirándose fijamente, solo se podía escuchar el silencio de la naturaleza, los animales en las cercanías huyeron, sus instintos le gritaban que huyeran, en un pequeño prado rodeado de arboles los vemos.

Diana tenia su cabello atado en una cola de caballo baja, vestía su clásica armadura\vestimenta de rojo, dorado y azul, en su brazo derecho cargaba su escudo dorado con su espada en su funda, su frente en donde alguna vez estuvo su banda ninja estaba una quiara plateada, la mirada de la amazona era seria y sombría mientras mirada al hombre que amaba frente a ella.

Unos trozos de porcelana naranja cayeron al suelo, la mascara del shinobi se había destruido, el cabello del Uzumaki volvió a ser rubio y decreció, sus ojos volvieron a ser azules normales, solo tenia unos pantalones oscuros y sus botas de combates, en el pecho y espalda del shinobi estaba cubierto de pequeñas heridas que se curaban lentamente, en las muñecas del Uzumaki solo quedaban unos sellos bastante desgastado, apenas útiles, la mirada del rubio se torno seca y sin emociones.

"Sensei…" trato de decir la mujer que fue silenciada por un poderoso instinto asesino, apretando su agarre en su escudo miro al hombre frente a el.

"No soy tu sensei… ya no mas" dijo de forma casada mientras caía de rodillas, su mirada se tornara borrosa y tosió sangre de nuevo, su estada estaba empeorando, gruñendo se levanto y miro a su alumna que lo miro con preocupación y miedo. "No me mires de esa forma… no necesito de tu lastima" gruño mientras se recomponía.

"¡¿Por qué me odias ahora?!" grito la amazona que saco su espada y la clavo en el suelo, colocando su escudo lo dejo colgando de su espada, tomando de los hombros al Uzumaki lo miro a los ojos, "¡Lo siento deacuerdo! Se que dejar a Mito entrar a este mundo era un error, se que me equivoque… por favor no me mires con odio… no lo soportaría" susurro lo ultimo mientras seguía con las manos en los hombros del shinobi.

"¿Crees que todo es solo por eso?" de forma dura el shinobi aparto las manos de la mujer, frunciendo el ceño el Uzumaki toma la cabeza de la Amazona, "¡Despierta Diana! Crees que no vi todos los 'logros' de la liga… se todo lo que hicieron, esta bien salvaron al mundo y ayudan a las personas, pero es estúpido dejar a personas como Bane, Joker, Zod, Chita, Siniestro y mas y mas psicópatas que no dudan en masacrar a personas inocentes…" dijo con furia el Uzumaki, la información que le dío Shuri.

Lo enfureció, tantas vidas cegadas, todo se abría de evitado si los hubieran asesinado a esas personas o mejor dicho monstruos, cada nombre de cada víctima quemaba la mente del Uzumaki, no solo asía esto solo por Mito, lo asía por todas aquellas personas que merecían vivir sin miedo.

"¡No somos asesinos!" grito con fuerza la mujer que se separo del rubio.

"Pero si unos cobardes…" esta ves Naruto tomo un semblante mas sombrío, levantando la vista miro con decepción a su alumna, "Le dieron la espalda a Rechal-chan… como pueden llamarse héroes cuando le dan la espalda a un niña en problemas, tal vez su enemigo era poderoso, pero lo hubieran logrado, todos juntos hubieran salvado a Revan sin necesidad que yo intervenga… es lo que mas me duele Diana… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo me negaba a pelear contra Hércules y los dioses? ¿Qué hubiera sido de ti si te daba la espalda?" pregunto con una voz sombría, dándose la vuelta desapareció en un flash dorado.

"…" las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar de los ojos de diana, la mujer miro a la nada mientras caía de rodillas, apretando sus puños golpeo el suelo creando un gran cráter, "¡Haaaaaaaaa!" fue el grito de llanto de la Amazona que golpeo su frente contra el suelo, la avía perdido, la poca confianza que tenia en ella despareció por completo por su estúpida decisión, debía de haberse opuesto a la Liga, sabia que la decisión era incorrecta, pero al ver a la mayoría de acuerdo con la decisión de dejar a la chica sola, solo siguió la corriente.

Naruto jamás se acobardo ante amenazas que rosaban la divino, se enfrento a todo el Olimpo por ella, porque ellos no tuvieron el valor de enfrentarse contra Trigón y enfrentar esta amenaza, fueron unos negligentes y cobardes, ahora su sensei, su mirada, era completamente diferente a todas las anteriores, ya no había esa chispa de cariño, de felicidad, de orgullo por ella.

Ahora su mirada fue de tristeza, ira y decepción, apretando sus dientes con fuerza lloro con fuerza, lo había arruinado, todo.

#################

En la entrada de su guarida frente a un árbol apareció el Uzumaki, este miro a la nada mientras una solitaria lágrima bajaba de su ojo derecho, colocando su palma contra el árbol se abrió para mostrar la escotilla, abriéndola bajo al nivel sub terraneo, mirando un pantalla a su lado vio la cuenta regresiva.

Tres horas, doce minutos y nueve segundos.

Solo eso faltaba para la reunión con sus posibles aliados, "Chico… en tres horas ya estarás en óptimas condiciones" fue el aviso débil del biju que aun se recuperaba, "Estaré dos semanas durmiendo Naruto… debo de recuperar fuerzas…" sin mas todo fue silencio, ante el aviso el Uzumaki camino por el corredor.

"Es hora de comenzar con esto…"

 **Chan chan chan! Si todo se fue al carajo, díganme en los comentarios que les pareció el cap, y recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido les traeré el siguiente cap, sin mas CHAUUUUUUU y cuídense.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios y más algunos que me desean suerte en mis estudios, simplemente gracias de corazón, por cierto a algunos deben de pensar, este tipo que estudia, pues bueno para ser profesor, si pobre alumnos que estén bajo mi cuidado, saldrán mas brutos que inteligentes del salón.**

 **Pero bueno ya basta de cosas personales, he visto sus comentarios y bueno debo de decir que muchos ponen comentarios interesantes, que serán usados para el desarrollo de la historia, esta vez no contesto comentarios por falta de tiempo, pero descuiden que ningún comentario es descuidado, de hecho los comentarios son la razón por la cual escribo las historias.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 17:** **Complicación.**

En alguna parte del mundo vemos una sala completamente oscura, de pronto varias pantallas brillaron y mostraron diversas siluetas, una puerta en la sala se abrió y entro una persona, no era nadie más que unas de las personas más ricas del mundo, Lex Luthor, el calvo iba vestido con un traje formal completamente blanco.

"¿Por qué esta reunión?" fue la pregunta de unas de las siluetas de las pantallas.

"La liga fue derrotada…" no muchos se mostraron impresionados por la información que dio una de las siluetas, no era la primera vez que la Liga de la justicia era vencida, siempre había monstruos o seres que tenían el suficiente poder como para vencerlos.

"Eso no es nuevo… pero…" esta vez Luthor tomo la palabra y chaqueo los dedos, a su alrededor aparecieron pantallas que mostraban la pelea de la Liga contra el enmascarado, esta vez todos se mostraron más interesados, el modo de pelea y la forma de contrarrestar a los héroes, era interesante.

"¿Qué clase de energía posee?" pregunto una voz gruesa que venía unas de las pantallas.

"No lo sabemos… pero es idéntica a la de las Amazonas que forman parte de la liga, al parecer este posee un manejo mayor que Wonder Woman, este sujeto… de una forma se logró conectar con la misma naturaleza…" explico de lenta otra silueta que era más delgada y de extraño peinado, todos levantaron una ceja curiosos por eso, eso era algo nuevo.

"Si pero esto es lo más interesante…" esta vez Luthor movió sus manos mostrando unos hologramas de una cadena de ADN y otros gráficos más, "Es un humano o al menos se asemeja demasiado al código genético de los humanos, sin embargo, hemos visto de lo que es capaz, su fuerza, su velocidad, su inteligencia, creo que encontramos un genoma Base para el proyecto Omega" dijo sonriente mientras mostraba varias imágenes de diferentes héroes y villanos, pero en el centro de todo estaba 'Sennin'.

" **bien… hazlo"** la voz esta vez fue diferentes a las de todos los demás, era oscura y sombría, la silueta era grande y el fondo se podía ver un brillo rojo.

########################

En la atalaya todo era silencio, los héroes se habían reunido para curar sus heridas y el lamentar su vergonzosa derrota, en unos de los lados vemos a Mito usando jutsu medico en Star fire, los cientos de golpes que recibió a precio hicieron que sus músculos se atrofiaran, por suerte no era demasiado grabe.

"¿Estas bien Mito?" pregunto la chica de piel naranja al ver la mirada perdida de su amiga, de forma sombría asintió con la cabeza, su derrota estaba fresca en su mente, nunca se sintió tan débil, ella junto a su equipo habían enfrentado grandes amenazas, pero la pelea contra el enmascarado fue demasiado para ellos y aún más cuando este rechazo su pedido de cambiar y poder ser una mejor persona formando parte de la liga.

"Si… solo estoy cansada" contesto de forma suave mientras se sentaba en unos de los tantos bancos del lugar, a su lado estaba sentada Terra que puso una mano en su hombro como forma de apoyo.

"No debemos de agachar la cabeza ahora, tu nos dijiste que nunca hay que rendirse y este es el momento en que más te necesitamos" dijo la rubia que controlaba la tierra, las dos miraron a su alrededor, fue un golpe duro para la liga y también la Young Justice, la mayoría permanecía con una mirada sombría y gacha.

"Tienes razón…" suspirando la adolecente se frotó los hombros con cansancio, hace cuanto que no estaba en paz y armonía, recordaba que la sola presencia de su padre la calmaba, el meditar con el cada mañana, el entrenar o pasar tiempo con las demás Amazonas.

En otra parte de la sala vemos como Dr. Destino miraba el sello que se le fue colocado, mirando en una mesa vio a Zatanna que seguía desmayada, no soporto el dolor que producía el sello, a su lado estaba Constantine que trataba de romper el sello con un cuchillo sin éxito, el mago supremo miro el sello en su pecho, con su mano derecha intento quitárselo pero al instante sintió el dolor recorrer su cuerpo, casi cayendo de rodillas gruño, **"¿Qué demonios es esto?"** nunca había visto nada parecido, no era de este mundo era algo seguro.

"Es un sello que se usaba para mantener a los criminales bajo control…" los magos voltearon para ver a Mito caminar asía ellos, parándose alado de Zatanna hizo un largo trazo de sellos de manos, usando su dedo anular creo un bisturí de chakra azulado, de forma lenta rompió el sello, el pedazo de papel fue dividido en dos, solo para después volverse a armar, "Esto es muy avanzado…" susurro la peli blanca que tomo el pedazo de papel para luego guardarlo.

Su padre le había enseñado Fuinjutsu, algo que según su padre se la daba natural a ella, diciendo que llegaría a ser tan buena como su ante pasada Mito Uzumaki, pero su padre siempre fue mejor que ella, debido a la experiencia de su padre en esto, suspirando pensó en examinar el sello más tarde, todo bajo la mirada sospechosa de Batman y el Dr. Fate.

"¡Podrías entonces sacarme esta porquería!" fue el grito de Constantine que seguía forcejeando con el sello, ante su grito la adolecente se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba de mala manera al exorcista, suspirando el exorcista bajo la cabeza, "Por favor quítame esto…" pidió de nuevo más sumiso, con una sonrisa de suficiencia la Uzumaki repitió el procedimiento y le quito el sello al igual que al Dr. Destino, una vez libres de los sellos los magos se calmaron.

Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo se activó el portal principal de la liga, por el portal apareció una sombría y seria Diana, sin decirle nada a nadie camino y se dirigió a los cuartos de la atalaya, pero su camino fue interceptado por el caballero de la noche, "¿Quién es Naruto?" en todo el salón se formó un profundo silencio, solo Batman y algunos conocían la existencia del padre de su miembro más joven de la liga.

"…" con una mirada oscura la amazona miro al caballero de la noche, lentamente volteo para mirar a una preocupada Mito, la niña debía de preguntarse por qué unos de los fundadores de la Liga preguntó por su padre en un tono peligroso, "El padre de Diana, se llama Uzumaki Naruto, es un ex-shinobi que vive en la isla paraíso hace más de 28 años, mi madre la Reina de las amazonas dejo que él se quede, el nos ayudó ante las amenazas que se avecinaban y dio todo de el para salvarnos y protegernos, incluso salvo el mundo de una gran amenaza hace 18 años" explico con una voz seria y seca, todos los que la escuchaban estaban sorprendidos por la información, tenían a alguien que peleo por ellas antes que siquiera se formara la liga.

(Oto-chan izo eso…) se pregunta si misma Mito, nunca escucho que su padre hiciera eso, sabía que era fuerte, pero como siempre se negaba a pelear enserio o no se molestaba de hablar de su pasado nunca supo mucho de el, sin embargo ahora el saber esto, era algo increíble.

"Acaso el…" esta vez todos vieron a incrédulo Shazam, que se había transformado en un niño de un momento a otro, eso causo sorpresa a algunos que no conocían su verdadera forma, el chico sudaba frío, mirando en shock a Mito trago en seco, "Tu padre mato a los dioses Olímpicos… a Zeus, Poseidón, Hades, Apolo… a los dioses masculinos…" dijo con miedo, el hechicero que le dio sus poderes le dijo que se cuidara de una perdona que mato a los pilares del Olimpo, nunca pensó que era el Padre de una de sus miembros.

"¿Si su padre detuvo las amenazas? ¿Qué tenían planeado los Dioses olímpicos?" pregunto una seria Canario negro que estaba cruzada de brazos recostado en la pared, las sospechas de quien podía ser el enmascarado ya estaban plantadas.

"Los Dioses estaban hartos de ser ignorados… ellos decidieron que fueron demasiado tiempo ignorados y decidieron llamar la atención… haciendo una masacre y mostrar que ellos estaban presentes y que castigarían al mundo por ignorarlos…" esas palabras de Diana izo que un escalofrió pasara por la espalda de muchos, "Sin embargo ellos primero fueron a la Isla por nosotras… Por mi, mandaron a Hércules para llevarme ante el Olimpo, sin embargo Naruto se negó y mato a quienes se atrevieron a querer lastimar y atacar las personas valiosas para el, en su nuevo hogar… y aun más a su alumna"

Silencio, todo fue silencio en la gran sala, todos los héroes miraron en shock a la Amazona, unas de las fundadoras de la Liga, uno de los más fuertes pilares de la justicia en la tierra, era alumna de un asesinó, de una persona que mato a los Dioses Olímpicos.

"¿Es tu maestro 'Sennin'?" fue la pregunta de Batman que sorprendió a muchos, pero antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo el Caballero de la noche detuvo una patada de Mito, la adolecente tenía una expresión de furia pura, cuando iba a atacar nuevamente fue detenida por Súpergirl que sostuvo a la Amazona peli blanca.

"¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE TOU-SAN ES ESE MALDITO! ¡RETRACTATE!" grito con furia mientras forcejeo con el agarre de hierro de la Kriptoniana, Batman miro sin mostrar emociones a la hija del recién nombrado, "Papa es una gran persona, ustedes no son nadie para decir que el es el enmascarado, ¡Diles One-san! Diles que se equivocan" dijo mientras volteaba para ver a su figura de hermana mayor, pero al ver la mirada sombría de la Amazona detuvo su forcejeo.

"¿Diana?" pregunto esta vez Superman que miro a su amiga que seguía con la mirada sombría, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire, todas las miradas se centraron en Diana que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

 **Flash back:**

" _Sensei esto es aburrido…" se quejó una niña de 10 años peli negra que estaba sentada en un muelle de madera, la Amazona estaba pescando con calma, a su lado estaba Naruto que también estaba pescando._

" _Oye yo estaba pescando solo y con tranquilidad, tu solo llegaste y me acompañaste" contesto con calma mientras miraba el lago frente a el, ya habían entrenado en la mañana y como Hipólita le pidió que esta tarde Diana estaría con ellas, bueno decidió tomar un descanso, pero no conto que la niña apareciera y la acompañara, "¿Te escapaste verdad?" pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía como la pequeña se tensaba y fingía demencia._

" _Eeee… si, es que las reuniones del concejo son muy aburridas" se quejó mientras se recostada en el suelo, suspirando se puso de pie, extrañando al rubio la pequeña peli negra se sentó más cerca de el y recostó su cabeza su pierna, bostezando se acomodó, "Prefiero estar contigo…" susurro mientras sonría._

" _Ya veo" de forma tranquila el Uzumaki acaricio el cabello de alumna que poco a poco quedo dormida, pasando los minutos vemos a una furiosa Hipólita acercarse al muelle, "Hola" saludo el rubio que saco un pez con su caña, colocando el pez en una balde volvió a tirar la línea con el anzuelo._

" _¿Dónde está Diana? Debe de aprender sobre política y hoy se saltó una clase importante" gruño mientras miraba los alrededores, sin que lo supiera una asustada Diana estaba detrás del Uzumaki, este último coloco un simple genjutsu para evitar que su alumna fuera vista._

 _(Mama me va a matar) pensó con lágrimas cómicas bajando de sus ojos, prefería pasar tiempo con su sensei que estar en las aburridas clases de las amazonas más experimentadas. Pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver la sonrisa de complicidad del Uzumaki que la miro de reojo._

" _Oh si ella paso por aquí, esta con Kurama leyendo unos libros de Política y como Kurama estaba aburrida el lo ayudo" dijo con calma mientras miraba el lago donde los peces seguían nadando con tranquilidad, ante su mentira la reina de las amazonas sonrió._

" _Bien, Kurama es un ser antiguo e inteligente que la ayudara, nos vemos en la cena de esta noche" sin más la rubia se dio la vuelta y se fue, al instante el genjutsu se rompió y apareció una aliviada Diana que se sentó en el suelo y se recostaba por el Uzumaki_

" _Uff gracias sensei" agradeció la peli negra que bostezo y se acomodó._

" _De nada… pero sabes en qué dirección va tu madre" dijo en un tono divertido mientras miraba como la pequeña amazona se ponía pensativa._

" _Pues creo que la casa de Artemis… Oh oh" la niña perdió todos sus colores y trago en seco._

" _¡DIANAAAAA!" para desgracia de la princesa de las amazonas Kurama frecuentemente se encontraba en la casa de Artemis tratando de conquistar a la mascota de la peli naranja. Volteando la peli negra busca ayuda de su maestro, solo para ver que se había ido, a lo lejos vio a su maestro irse con calma con la caña de pescar en su hombro._

" _¡Sensei! ¡Ayuda!" grito mientras corría detrás de su maestro._

 **Fin de flash back:**

Apretando sus puños la amazona miro a todos los presentes.

 **Flash back:**

" _Sensei…" trato de decir la mujer que fue silenciada por un poderoso instinto asesino, apretando su agarre en su escudo miro al hombre frente a el._

" _No soy tu sensei… ya no más" dijo de forma casada mientras caía de rodillas, su mirada se tornara borrosa y tosió sangre de nuevo, su estada estaba empeorando, gruñendo se levantó y miro a su alumna que lo miro con preocupación y miedo. "No me mires de esa forma… no necesito de tu lastima" gruño mientras se recomponía._

" _¡¿Por qué me odias ahora?!" grito la amazona que saco su espada y la clavo en el suelo, colocando su escudo lo dejo colgando de su espada, tomando de los hombros al Uzumaki lo miro a los ojos, "¡Lo siento descuerdo! Sé que dejar a mito entrar a este mundo era un error, sé que me equivoque… por favor no me mires con odio… no lo soportaría" susurro lo último mientras seguía con las manos en los hombros del shinobi._

" _¿Crees que todo es solo por eso?" de forma dura el shinobi aparto las manos de la mujer, frunciendo el ceño el Uzumaki toma la cabeza de la Amazona, "¡Despierta Diana! Crees que no vi todos los 'logros' de la liga… se todo lo que hicieron, está bien salvaron al mundo y ayudan a las personas, pero es estúpido dejar a personas como Bane, Joker, Zod, Chita, Siniestro y más y más psicópatas que no dudan en masacrar a personas inocentes…" dijo con furia el Uzumaki, la información que le dío Shuri._

 _Lo enfureció, tantas vidas cegadas, todo se abría de evitado si los hubieran asesinado a esas personas o mejor dichos monstruos, cada nombre de cada víctima quemaba la mente del Uzumaki, no solo asía esto solo por Mito, lo hacía por todas aquellas personas que merecían vivir sin miedo._

" _¡No somos asesinos!" grito con fuerza la mujer que se separo del rubio._

" _Pero si unos cobardes…" esta ves Naruto tomo un semblante mas sombrío, levantando la vista miro con decepción a su alumna, "Le dieron la espalda a Rechal-chan… como pueden llamarse héroes cuando le dan la espalda a un niña en problemas, tal vez su enemigo era poderoso, pero lo hubieran logrado, todos juntos hubieran salvado a Revan sin necesidad que yo intervenga… es lo que más me duele Diana… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo me negaba a pelear contra Hércules y los dioses? ¿Qué hubiera sido de ti si te daba la espalda?" pregunto con una voz sombría, dándose la vuelta desapareció en un flash dorado._

"…" _las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de los ojos de diana, la mujer miro a la nada mientras caía de rodillas, apretando sus puños golpeo el suelo creando un gran cráter, "¡Haaaaaaaaa!" fue el grito de llanto de la Amazona que golpeo su frente contra el suelo, la avía perdido, la poca confianza que tenía en ella despareció por completo por su estúpida decisión, debía de haberse opuesto a la Liga, sabía que la decisión era incorrecta, pero al ver a la mayoría de acuerdo con la decisión de dejar a la chica sola, solo siguió la corriente._

 **Fin de flash back:**

"Sensei no es 'Sennin'" comenzó Diana que paso alado de Batman sin mirarlo, de forma lenta se acercó a una de las tantas puertas para ir a su habitación, "La persona que enfrentamos es alguien sin escrúpulos, que no tiene piedad y está dispuesto a todo para lograr su objetivo… quien está detrás de la máscara es alguien completamente diferente a la persona que me entreno" dijo lo último sacando su lazo que brillaba sus manos, todos entendieron que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero en la mentalidad ahora dolida de Diana le decía que ese enmascarado que por poco y mata a varios de sus amigos, era una personas completamente diferente a su maestro cariñoso, alegre y carismático que la entreno y cuido su infancia, adolescencia y casi adultez.

"Bien, pero aun así no queda descartado" sentenció el caballero de la noche que miro con el ceño fruncido a la Amazona, podía verlo en su mirada, algo paso, eso era seguro, "En cuanto a su poder… necesitamos saber de sus debilidades… ósea las suyas" ese pedido izo que diana se quedara de pie en su lugar, "No tenemos información de la energía que usan, tampoco de las amazonas, quiero saber más detalles de nuestra amenaza… que tal vez sea alguien de la Isla paraíso" antes que pudiera seguir una espada fue colocada en su frente.

"Estas dudando de Las Amazonas… que te quede claro… soy la representante de mi tierra aquí afuera y no voy a permitir que dudes de su lealtad ante el bien…" todos quedaron sorprendidos por las duras palabras de Diana que apunto su espada a la frente del caballero de la noche, "¡No olvides que las amazonas liberaron este mundo de amenazas siglos antes que siguiéramos existiéramos! No te dejare que siquiera insinúes que esto es obra de nosotras las Amazonas" dijo en un todo seco y una expresión sombría mirando a los ojos a un estoico Batman que tenía su mano derecha en su cinturón.

"Tenemos a genocida suelto, no estoy dispuesto a tomar riesgo" contesto de forma cortante sin ser intimidado por la mujer frente a el, la mayoría de los héroes se tensaron ante la posible pelea dentro del Equipo.

"No es que tu estas dispuesto a tomar el riesgo… te aterra la idea de que exista una persona que este fuera de tu control, crees que no sabemos de los planes de contingencia en caso que algo pase" gruño mientras apretaba el mango de su espada, "¡¿Qué somos exactamente Batman?! ¡Cómo puedo confían en alguien que tiene un plan para neutralizar a toda la liga de ser necesario!" grito con fuerza mientras acercaba más su espada, al instante un arma extraña fue apuntada a su cabeza por el caballero de la noche.

"Es necesario, nunca se puede saber que puede ocurrir, es mejor siempre tener una plan de contingencia" explico con calma mientras se mantenía firme ante la Amazona, en estos momentos se arrepentía el no ser más discretos con sus planes para neutralizar a sus compañeros en caso de emergencia.

"¿Al menos nos consideras tus amigos? ¿O al menos aliados?" fue la pregunta de Diana que miro con tristeza a su compañero de años en su lucha contra el crimen, lentamente aparto su espada y la envaino, dándole la espalda al héroe oscuro se alejó, cerca de la puerta le dio una última mirada, "Tu paranoia será tu perdición… si no confías en nosotros… como esperas que confiemos en ti, mi maestro me enseño que si en un equipo no hay confianza… no hay equipo" sin más se alejó siendo seguida de Mito que fue liberada del agarre de la kriptoniana, todo fue un silencio incomodo, pero este fue interrumpido por Superman.

"Todos debemos de alistarnos, estuvimos ya mucho tiempo fuera de circulación" todos hicieron caso al hombre de acero y se comenzaron a dispersar, tenían sus propias zonas que vigilar y proteger, ya una vez todos se fueron solo quedaron Batman y Superman, los dos grandes héroes se daban la espalda mutuamente, suspirando el hombre de acero miro de reojo al multi millonario, "No puedes hacer esto Bruce… se que sospechas de esa isla hace mucho tiempo, pero si sigues presionando podrías desatar una tormenta sobre nosotros… las amazonas no son de subestimar" dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y giraba para ver al enmascarado que seguía dándole la espalda.

"La tormenta ya está aquí Clarck… 'Sennin' no solo es peligroso por su poder, sino en lo que representa, últimamente es visto como un 'Verdadero Justiciero' por las personas alrededor del mundo, poco a poco se está ganando la aprobación de la población…" retirándose su máscara por un momento se froto la frente de forma cansada, hace cuanto no dormía plácidamente, dándose la vuelta encaro al héroe de rojo, "Tenemos a nuestro mayor sospecho en cuanto quien está detrás de la máscara, debemos de vigilar mejor a Diana y a la chica" terminando de decir eso se colocó su máscara y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, "Aun lo tienes…" deteniéndose miro al kriptoniano, el silencio entre ambos se volvió más pesado.

"Si… pero es solo en caso de verdaderas emergencias… además si es quien sospechamos, Diana, Mito y el resto de las amazona jamás nos perdonarían por enviar a nuestro sospechoso a la dimensión fantasma, podrías desatar una guerra" dijo en un tono preocupado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"La guerra ya comenzó Clarck… y debemos de ganar a toda costa" sin más los dos héroes tomaron caminos diferentes y se alejaron uno del otro, tenían sus propias ciudades que vigilar.

#######################

En un corredor de concreto solido vemos la lenta caminata de Naruto, ni bien llego se dio una ducha y comió, ahora vestido con sus ropas de oscuras de Sennin fue al laboratorio de Shuri, donde debían de estar las tres chicas, una vez llego a la puerta vio una escena extraña.

Por un lado estaba Rose que estaba arrodillada en el suelo con una especie de camisa de fuerza metálica y una mordaza, frente a ella estaba una cansada, despeinada y un poco herida Shuri que tenía un traje completo negro, solo mostrando su cabeza se puede apreciar leves rasguños y un moretón en su mejilla, en otra parte estaba Revan que estaba levitando con una campo de magia oscura cubriéndola.

"Uff… ghe… espero que te calmes maldita loca" gruño la chica afroamericana que se arrodillo para recuperar algo de aire, todo su traje fue desapareciendo para comprimirse en un collar con forma de pantera, "Gracias por tu ayuda maldita niña gótica" dijo con sarcasmo mientras miraba a la adolecente que abrió los ojos y miro con calma a la adolecente morena.

"Lo tenías todo controlado, no asía falta que interviniera" dijo sin rodeos mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía a meditar de nuevo, al parecer nadie noto al confuso Naruto en la puerta del laboratorio.

"¡Hmmm hmm hmmm!" fueron los gritos ahogados de la peli plata que se retorcía en la camisa de fuerza y mandaba una mirada acecina a la morena que se sentó en un sillón y miro con frustración la destrucción de su laboratorio.

"¡Ya cállate! Viejo te juro que te pateare el trasero por traer a esta maniática" gruño Shuri que saco una lata fría de bebida energizaste y se la coloco sobre el moretón en su mejilla, pero no espero que su prisionera en un estallido de fuerza destrozada sus ataduras y se quitara la mordaza.

"Ahora si perra… estas más que muerta" una sonrisa oscura y psicópata se formó en los labios de la adolecente peli plata, tronándose los dedos iba a atacar a la morena que ya tenía un pistola con fuerte tranquilizante que incluso dormiría a un elefante, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo se escuchó unos pasos, al instante Rose se detuvo y en cambio de 180°, comenzó a llorar con fuerza, "¡Papi!" a una velocidad increíble corrió y abrazo con fuerza al Uzumaki que casi era derribado.

"Oye Rose-chan tranquila, ya estoy aquí…" de forma suave el shinobi arrullo a la adolecente que disfruto el calor y el cariño que el rubio mayor desprendía, "Ahora dime, ¿Qué paso?" pregunto de forma suave mientras acariciaba el cabello de la adolecente.

"¡Papi ella me ataco y me amordazo!" contesto de forma infantil mientras se escondía detrás del Uzumaki para apuntar de forma acusadora a la morena que exploto en cólera.

"¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Esa loca me ataco cuando le dije que tú estabas salvándole el trasero a esa niña gótica!" grito mientras apuntaba a Revan que aterrizo en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

"Tengo nombre hipócrita arrogante" contesto de forma seca mientras fruncía el ceño, el ser tachada de gótica era un golpe dura, tal vez le gustaba la ropa oscura y la noche, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara ser tachada por Gótica.

"Discúlpame Cuervito… en serio que nombre es ese" dijo en un tono de burla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Pues Black panther… suena como nombre de una actriz porno" contesto rápidamente Rechal que tenía una débil sonrisa, ese comentario no le agrado a la morena que fue cubierto por su traje hecho de nanobots nuevamente, solo que esta vez tenía un casco que cubría su rostro, la máscara tenía una gran similitud con un felino.

"Retráctate" gruño la morena que mostro unas garras retractiles que eran de Vidrarium, uno de los metales más duros del planeta, también era materia prima en todos sus inventos, ella eligió el alias de pantera negra porque era con el animal que se representaba a si misma, además de ser su favorita.

"Obligarme" Revan fue cubierta por un aura negra y sus ojos brillaron en blanco.

(Si se matan quiere decir que papá solo me tendrá a mi…) pensó Rose con una sonrisa oscura mientras de un salto se alejaba del Uzumaki y rompiendo una plancha de metal tomo una varilla de Vidrarium, debía de matar a la que quede en pie, las tres adolescentes se miraron con desafío, cuando iba a lanzarse una contra otra fueron atrapadas por una gigantes manos de chakra dorado.

"Es suficiente…" de la espalda del shinobi salían unos brazos de chakra, con una expresión más seria miro a las tres chicas que se tensaron ante la presencia del Uzumaki, de pronto los brazos desaparecieron y el Uzumaki cayo de rodillas respirando de forma pesada.

"Oye viejo, ¿Estas bien?" Shuri fue la primera en reaccionar y se arrodillo alado del rubio, de la misma forma la otras dos adolescentes la imitaron, la morena saco un escáner y apunto al Uzumaki, pasando los segundos vio con horror los resultados, "Hemorragias internas, costillas rotas, órganos colapsados…" dijo con preocupación mientras veía los resultados de su escáner.

"Peleaste con la Liga verdad?" pregunto Rechal que miro con preocupación el estado de su salvador, la culpa comenzó a tomar peso en su pecho. En cuanto a Rose la chica abrazaba la espalda del shinobi con un expresión de preocupación y dolor. Pero para sorpresa de las tres el rubio se puso de pie.

"Escuchen… ustedes tal vez tengan sus diferencias, pero ahora eso no importa…" una vez de pie miro a cada una de las chicas, "Ustedes deben de cuidarse uno a la otra ahora… todas ustedes pasaron por cosas difíciles… lo se, por eso deben de cuidarse como si hermanas fueron, solo eso puedo pedir" una vez termino el Uzumaki se sentó y respiro más tranquilo, aun el chakra de Kurama lo estaba sanando, pero faltaba más de 1 hora para su reunión con su equipo, era suficiente para que estuviera curado.

Las chicas se miraron una a la otra unos momentos, finalmente Rechal dio el primer paso, quitándose la capucha respiro hondo, "Me llamo Rechal…" se presentó mientras extendía su mano a las otras dos adolescentes, su saludo fue rápidamente contestado por una tímida Rose.

"Un gusto-o soy Rose Uzumaki" dijo de forma tímida mientras mirada de reojo al rubio que solo asintió, no tenía problema que la niña usara su apellido, si ella era feliz con eso el también. Las dos adolescentes miraron ahora a Shuri.

"Ya saben mi nombre" dijo de forma algo reacia mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero al ver la mirada del Uzumaki suspiro, "Bien… bien… uff soy Shuri, solo Shuri" se presentó ahora la morena que extendió su mano a Revan y luego a Rose, pero para incomodidad de la morena y Rechal fueron envueltos en el abrazo de Rose.

"¡Siempre quise tener hermanas!" grito alegra la peli plata que usando su gran fuerza abrazo a las dos adolescentes que intentaban zafarse del agarre de la loca. Pero de pronto se escuchó un flash, todas voltearon para ver a un sonriente Naruto que tenía una cámara en mano.

"Te juro que si no borras eso…" el gruñido de Shuri fue silenciado por el Uzumaki que se colocó detrás de las tres chicas y las izo mirar al frente, un clon del mismo rubio tenía la cara en manos.

"Sonrían niñas…"

 **Mis primeros pensamientos son Civil War, o si todo se pondrá feo, bueno como vieron este es un cap interesante, los villanos ya están entrando en acción y de qué forma, como vieron aquí hay un guiño a lo que podría ser la siguiente saga, de hecho dos sagas. Díganme en los comentarios que les pareció el cap, recuerden mientras más comentarios más rápido actualizare la historia, sin las CHAUUUUUUUUU y cuídense.**

 **Escena pos créditos:**

En alguna parte del universo, entre las infinitas estrellas vemos un pequeño asteroide de 20 metros cuadrados, la roca de forma casi ovalada flotada en la derriba del espacio, dentro de la roca había algo singular, una especie de esfera metálica, contra la esfera vemos algo encadenado, las ataduras eran de un extraño material verde brilloso.

El sujeto prisionero tenia forma humanoide, media más de 3,5 metros, todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de ataduras y debajo de este un extraño traje completo verde oscuro con varios tubos conectados a este, la parte superior de la cabeza era cubierta por un visor negro que desprendía un débil brillo rojo. Detrás del visor se podían ver unos brillantes ojos rojos que solo desprendía salvajismo, locura, odio y una increíble sed de sangra.

Fuera del meteoro vemos como otro meteoro más pequeño lo golpeo, ante el golpe la roca se desvío y se dirigió a su destino, a miles de años luz siguiendo la trayectoria del asteroide vemos al planeta tierra, de nuevo con el ser dentro del meteoro vemos como se comenzó a mover, sus ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar con fuerza y su mandíbula grotesca llenos de dientes afilados se abrió lentamente.

" **¡GROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** fue el regido que se escuchó en el vacío del espacio, unas de las más grandes amenazas del universo tenía un nuevo destino, la tierra.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en especial a Black soul Uzumaki, X29, superdemonio y otros tantos mas por sus comentarios y que me desean suerte en mis estudios y familia , igualmente yo les deseo lo mismo, se deben de preguntar por qué saco tan pronto otro cap, pues bueno este sera el ultimo al menos por una o dos semanas, ya que las vacaciones vienen y los exámenes están a full, tengo que estudiar y luego trabajar en las vacaciones, nada es fácil en estos tiempos.**

 **Muchos comentan, que comience con las otras historias que tengo abandonadas, no es simple estudiar y escribir varias historias a la vez, yo planeaba terminar esta historia para principios de 2019 ya que quiero que tenga un comienzo y un fin, por eso me vi obligado a dejar las demás historias en el aire para concentrarme solo en esta.**

 **Volveré en una a dos semanas volver a escribir la historia por eso les pido paciencia y solo agradecer todos sus comentarios y apoyo que me dan, sin mas comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 18:**

En alguna parte del mundo, bajo la tierra vemos un domo gigante de roca solida y lisa, todo era oscuro solo iluminado por una simple fogata, alrededor de la fogata habia cuatro personas, siendo estas Rose, Shuri, Revan y Naruto, esta ultimo se separo de las chicas y para preocupación de las adolescentes se corto la palma de la mano con un kunai. De forma lenta comenzó a dibujar un gran sello en el suelo.

El sello consistía en una gran cirsulo formado por nueve círculos mas, todo formado por complejos sellos, en el proceso las tres adolescentes se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares siendo una en cada circulo, "Sigo sin entender como funciona esto…" susurro Shuri que miro el complejo sello en el suelo, era una mujer de ciencia, a veces le costaba creer lo que su figura paterna podía hacer, "¿Soy la única que piensa que esto es una locura?" pregunta fruciendo el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su pregunta izo que tanto Revan como Rose miraran a Naruto.

Las tres chicas estaban en desacuerdo con la idea del Uzumaki, la sola idea de traer a las personas o seres mas peligros del mundo en un solo lugar era una locura por no decir estupidez, el shinobi ante las miradas de las adolescentes se detuvo en los últimos detalles de su sello, "Yo pienso lo mismo Naruto… esto es una locura" dijo Rechal que miro con preocupación a su salvador, el shinobi no le oculto nada y le dijo todo sobre sus alias y su plan.

" _Ahora puedes comenzar de nuevo Rechal-chan… puedes vivir libre y tranquila, solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo, siempre estaré para ti"_ esas fueron las palabras del rubio, el no quería involucrarla en esto, al igual que tampoco quería involucrar a Rose ni a Shuri, pero las tres se empeñaron en seguirlo sin pensarlo, y Revan en especial, le debía todo al shinobi, la salvo y le dio su protección, por eso ella seguiría y ayudaría en lo máximo posible, incluso si debía de matar, era hora de mostrar lo que valía y le demostraría a Naruto que por todo lo que peleo por ella, lo seguiría asta el fin de los tiempos.

"tienen razon esto es una locura…" suspirando el Uzumaki se puso de pie y miro a las adolescentes, cruzandoce de brazos tomo una expresión mas seria, "Es mas sensato seguir como voy, tal vez ustedes crean que soy fuerte e incluso invencible…" de forma lenta se quito su camiseta, las chicas vieron con horror una desagradable herida en el pecho y otras heridas alrededor de su torso, con una mirada calmada el rubio se cubrio de nuevo, "Soy solo un hombro, tengo mis limites… si la Liga atacaba a matar no hubiera tenido oportunidad en mi estado, no solo necesito un equipo para limpiar el mundo, ya me encargue de la mayoría de las zonas bajas del mundo, pero aun ahí mucho que hacer, este equipo sera necesario cuando las verdaderas amenazas vengan… los 'Villanos'" diciendo eso se puso en el medio del complejo sello.

"¿Y si ellos no acepta? ¿Qué tal si te atacan?" pregunto con preocupación y sierto miedo Shuri, desde que el Uzumaki tubo la idea de formar un equipo se negó, no confía en nadie que no fuera el hombre frente a ella, inconscientemente apretó el collar en su cuello, si las cosas se complicaban aria lo que sea para proteger a aquel que le dio una segunda oportunidad.

"Pues nosotros los mataremos…" todos miraron a una sombria y sonriente Rose, tenia una sonrisa oscura mientras movía un cuchillo en su mano, "Si se atreven a pensar a solo a atacar a Papá, los are desear que nunca allá nacido esos hijo de pu-" no pudo terminar cuando sintió una mano golpear de forma suave su cabeza, mirando al frente vio la mirada seria del Uzumaki.

"Lenguaje… no debes de decir eso" con una sonrisa de resignación revolvió el cabello de la peli plata que se sonrojo y miro el suelo.

"lo siento papi…" se disculpo de forma baja mientras miraba como su arma le era arrebatada, pero algo mas fue colocado en su mano, mirando de nuevo vio una barra de dulce de vainilla, mirando de nuevo a su nuevo padre vio la sonrisa cariñosa de este, "¡Gracias papi!" rompiendo la envoltura comenzó a comer, todo mientras su cabello era acsrciado con cariño.

"…" Naruto permaneció de pie ante la chica, le dolía el ver esos cambios tan radicales, estuvo pensando en sellar la conciencia mas violenta, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas, las dos eran Rose y no podía a suprimir a ninguna, no era justo, "Nada malo pasara… se los prometo, saben luego de esto iremos a algún lugar a divertirnos, ya saben comer helado, le parque, lo que quieran" ofreció mientras se colocaba en medio del sello nuevamente.

"¿Acaso tenemos 5 años viejo?" fue la pregunto burlona de Shuri que se río entre dientes, era extraño el Uzumaki solo las veía como si niñas pequeñas fueran, y para ella no era algo malo, seria una buena forma de compesar su infancia de mierda, "¿Pero porque diablos no? Hace mucho que no como algodón de azúcar" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Seria agradable" fueron las palabras simples de Revan que mostró una delgada sonrisa debajo de su capucha, eso seria algo nuevo para ella, en cuanto a Rose, bueno la chica por poco y estalla de felicidad ante la futura promesa de un viaje todos juntos.

"Bien… todas quedence donde están y mantengan la calma" diciendo eso el Uzumaki izo aparecer su mascara naranja, lentamente se la coloco y su apariencia cambio de forma leve, su cabello se volvió un poco mas largo y puntiagudo, su ojo cambio a ser rojo con la pupila rasgada, respirando hondo el enmascarado miro su reloj, cinco segundos, dando un fuerte aplauso y comenzó a ser un largo trazo de sellos de manos, una vez termina choco su mano derecha contra el suelo.

#############################

En el satélite de la liga también llamado la Atalaya vemos como este flotaba alrededor de la orbita de la tierra, en el gran complejo vemos en unas de las tantas habitaciones a Diana, la amazona estaba sentada en el suelo en poción fetal, su cabello estaba suelo y despeinado, ya no tenia su traje de Wonder Woman, solo tenia una camisa naranja con unos yors negros.

La habitación estaba completamente destruida, todos los objetos estaban esparcidos alrededor de la peli negra, levantando la cabezo mostró sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, frente a ella en su pared se encontraba una fotografía, era de ella y Naruto, el Uzumaki estaba cruzado de brazos mirando la cámara, sobre el estaba una joven Diana de 16 años que abrazaba con cariño y amor la espalda de su maestro, sin duda esos fueron los mejores años de su vida, tenia el amor de su madre y sus hemanas Amazonas, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo con su primer amor, prácticamente en su adolescencia vivio con el Uzumaki a su lado, pero todo eso cambio cuando su maestro comenzo su relación con Perséfone.

Mentiría si dijera que no odio en cierto punto a la peli blanca amazona, ella gano todo la atención de su maestro, dejándola de lado, aunque seguían entrenándola y pasando tiempo juntos no era lo mismo, solo quería que el lo viera de la misma forma que ella lo miraba a el, pero siempre fue solo su alumna y peor aun su hija, alguien en quien estar pendiente y solo cuidar, eso le dolía y mucho saber que solo seria vista de esa forma.

Y cuando nació Mito todo empeoro para ella, ahora paso a segundo plano, ya no era mas lo preciado que tenia el Uzumaki, no era que odiara a Mito, todo lo contrario ella era como su hermana menor, siempre vería por ella y la protegería aunque le costara la vida, pero en lo mas profundo de su ser, lo sentía, un resentimiento contra la hija de su maestro, podía sonar infantil, pero donde quedaba ella.

Tal vez su sensei la seguía entrenando, pero no sentia lo mismo que antes, los dos pasaban tiempo juntos, pero ella solo podía sonreír de forma falsa y decir que todo estaba bien, no queriendo decirle lo que andaba mal a su maestro que le preguntaba varias veces que le sucedía, por eso tomo una desición que le costaría caro, abandonar la Isla y buscar su destino lejos de su Maestro.

Al paso de los años formo nuevos lazos y por fin izo lo que mas deseaba, ayudar a la gente y enfrentar a las amenazas que vinieran, incluso se arriesgó a conocer posibles parejas, pero nunca llego lejos, incluso con el hombre de acero, nunca llegaron a siquiera a besarte, todo porque no encontraba a nadie como Naruto y nunca lo encontraria, ahora lo sabia.

Por eso izo todo esto, integrar a Mito a la Young Justice, obligar a su sensie a salir de la isla y pasar tiempo con ella, al menos eso pensó, pero todo se arruino, todo salio mal, ahora no sabia que hacer. Encogiéndose lo más que pudo la Amazona miro la foto mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando, lo perdió todo.

"One-chan" Diana lentamente giro la cabeza para mirar la puerta de su habitación, sabia quien estaba del otro lado, "¿Puedo entrar?" fue la pregunta suabe de Mito que espero que le abrieran puerta, pero nada, respirando honda la adolescente abrió la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, lentamente entro solo para pisar algo, mirando el suelo vio un marco de fotografía, levantandolo vio que era de ella, Diana y padre, sacada poco antes de que se fuera de isla y dejaran solo a su padre.

"…" la Amazona mayor ni siquiera se molesto en mirar a la recién llegada, escuchando unos pasos noto como ella estaba levantando las cosas y organizando un poco las cosas que ellas misma destruyo, "Mito… necesito estar sola… por favor vete" pidió sin levantar la mirada, pero su pedido fue ignorada por la Uzumaki que coloco una manta en sus hombros, de forma tranquila la adolescente se sentó alado de su hermana mayor y miro al frente.

"Lo que diga ese tonto murciélago no te afecte Nee-chan, como dice papa, 'Solo los cobardes buscan culpables de sus propios errores' como ellos no pudieran capturarlo, ya buscan culpar a las Amazonas… seguro ese sujeto detrás de la mascara es alguien que tubo acceso a Papá, ¿Tal vez si le preguntamos a Papá? El puede ayudarnos" dijo sonriente, tener a su padre con ellas seria genial, además seria una excusa para verlo de nuevo, seguro el ya no estaba enojado y quería verlas a las dos de nuevo.

"Tu padre… ya no es una opción Mito-chan" levantando la cabeza Diana se seco las lágrimas de forma discreta, no quería que su hermana menor la viera de esta forma, mirando un momento a la peli blanca sonrió de forma débil, para la chica su padre lo era todo, desde que llego le contó a sus amigos de padre glorificandolo y contando historias de el, si solo supiera que hacia su padre ahora, "Tu padre debe de estar molesto aun… y no creo que nos tenga el mismo afecto que antes" esas palabras le sabían amargo.

"¿Crees que papa te odia?" pregunto con confusión la Uzumaki que miro extrañada a la Amazona mayor.

Para molestia de Diana la joven peli blanca comenzo a reír con fuerza, levantandoce la Amazona le dio la espalda a la adolescente y se comenzó a desvestir, buscando su traje de Wonder Woman se lo comenzó a poner, mirando un momento su espada la tomo, debía de salir a buscar a su ex maestro y detenerlo, sin importar nada, en cuando a la adolescente esta se limpio una lagrima ya terminando de reír se pudo de pie también.

"Seras tonta Nee-chan, papá te quiere mucho" dijo sonriente mientras tomaba una pose pensativa, la Amazona mayor quedo de pie dándole la espalda a la adolescente, "Sabes el siempre me contaba todo los que hacías de niña y adolescencia, siempre que hablaba de ti la asia con una sonrisa, incluso estoy celosa, para te quiere mucho y siempre lo ara incluso tanto como a mi, y sabes porque creo que nos quera siempre…" su respuesta fue el movimiento negativo de la cabeza de Diana, "Porque el me lo prometió, que sin importar que hagamos hecho el siempre nos amara y nos quera… y como sabes un Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa" diciendo eso se fue, debía de idear un plan para que su padre viniera y las ayudara, si eso aria.

En cuanto a Diana, ella miro su espada un momento, la promesa de su maestro era algo que siempre estaba en su memoria, ¿Mito tenia razon?, sin importar que tanto errores cometió su maestro la seguía queriendo, de forma lenta coloco su espada en el suelo, de forma pesada cayo en su cama y cerro los ojos, solo quería dormir y descansar.

 **####################**

En el medio de la cueva vemos a Diez personas, nueve de ellos estaban en círculos rodeado a un circulo mas grande donde se podía ver al enmascarado mirando a todos los presentes, "Lady. Deadpool…" en uno de los círculos estába la recién nombrada, la anti-heroe estaba con su traje de cuerpo completo y su mascara, de forma distraída miro a Venom, "The punisher" frank tenia su mano derecha en su arma mirando a Elecktra que le guiño el ojo de forma seductora y una sonrisa burlona, "Vemon" el gran simbiote gruño de forma agraciba a Deadpool que apunto sus espadas a el, "Elektra" la nombrada movía su cuchilla de forma desinteresada mirando a Punisher, "Red Hood" el encapuchado tenia su arma apuntando a Punisher que lo imito, la tención entre ambos se podía sentir desde lejos, "Jennifer" la ultima nombrada estaba de pie algo nerviosa, todos miraron extrañados a la ultima nombrada, era la menos amenazantes de todos los presentes, si solo supieran de que era capaz, el enmascarado de forma tranquila miro a todos los presentes, "Bienvenidos… me alegra que allan accedido a venir" dijo con una mirada sombria, todos estaban tenzos y listo para matarse de ser necesario ante la cualquier sospecha de ataque.

"Vaya equipo… no te ofendas pero no sabia que el equipo seria de un Spiderman con asteroides…" el insulto de la enmascarado de rojo no le agrado en nada a Vemos que aumento su masa de forma de amenazadora, "Ni muchos menos de una fución de Batman y Deadshot" dijo esta vez a Frank que frucio el ceño y apunto sus armas a la enmascarada.

"Yo tampoco espere hacer equipo con un perra loca de rojo, mucho menos con unos niños" dijo lo ultimo mirando de reojo a Revan, Rose, shuri y Redhood, este ultimo salio del circulo para encarar al castigador.

"Este niño te colocara una bala en la cabeza… que dices de eso anciano" amenazo mientras tomaba la camisa de calavera del castigador, este en un instante saco un cuchillo y coloco en la garganta de capucha roja.

"Tienes el valor" los dos se miraron con desafío esperando el momento para matarme entre ellos, en cuanto Elektra solo miro de forma de forma seductora a 'Sennin' esto fue notado por Rose que saco un barilla de acero que se alargo para hacerce un bastón bo.

"No deberías de jugar con eso… mini Deadstrok" conocía bien a la mocosa, las veces que se cruzo con el mercenario no fueron pasificas, pero tubo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando tuvo que bloquear un golpe del bastón bo de la mocosa.

"¡No te atrevas a relacionarme con ese bastardo!" con ira ciega la adolescente de cabello plateado ataco a la kunoichi, los únicos calmados en todo el desastre eran Revan, shuri y Jennifer, pero la ultima tubo que moverse para evitar ser aplastada por Venom y Ledy. Deadpool que estaba peleando, siendo el symbiote teniendo la ventaja, tomando a la enmascarada la golpeo repetida veces contra el suelo.

"¡Oye calma! No tenían presupuesto para Spiderman, Carnage o al menos a Ojo de halcón, el nunca hace nada!" se quejo la rubia que se reacomodo su brazo derecho, pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas fue tomada por su cabeza por Venom, de forma grotesca la mandicula de este creció y una larga lengua enrrollo en cuello la mercenaria, "Oh mierda…no será bonito la forma que saldré de ti" dijo de forma resignada mientras su cabeza iba a ser deborada.

"Ejem…" el symbiote y la mercenario volteron para mirar a la mujer de bata y anteojos que se para frente a ambos, "Sr. Vemon debo de pedir que suelta porfavor a la Sr. Deadpool o me veré obligado a detenerlo" tanto Venom como dead pool se miraron y se rieron con fuerza, todo se torno incómodo para la abogada que se sonrojo con vergüenza y furia.

" **Largo pequeña alimaña… o…"** tirando a la mercenaria a un lado se enfrento a la castaña que miro al ser de casi 3 m, varios miembros largos se formaron alrededor del ser oscuro que mostro sus afilados dientes, **"Seras mi cena"** extendiendo su mano quiso atrapar a la mujer que seguía de pie inpasible, pero no espero que mano fuera cortado por el par de Katanas de Ledy. Pool que le disparo varias veces en la cabeza.

"Esto es una batalla perdida… como la pelea de Rusia para ganar el mundial" dijo pensativa la mercenaria que pensaba una forma de matar al enorme ser que rugio con ira y quiso atacarla, pero Venom no espero que un puño verde se estrellara contra su cara y lo mandara contra el domo de rocas, lentanmente Wendy giro para ver a la enorme mujer Verde, "Mi heroína…" de forma soñadora la mercenaria salto y abrazo el torso de la gigante verde.

"¡Oye sueltame!" rugio She-hulk que miro con enfado como la mercenaria metía su cabeza entre sus pechos y los acariciaba con su rostro, tomando la cabeza de la anti héroe de rojo la saco de su escote.

"Adelante puedo morir en paz, ya puso mi cabeza entre tus pechos" dijo sin vergüenza la mujer inmortal que con sus brazos libres tomo los pechos de la mujer verde, una vena resalto en la frente de Jennifer que aplasto a mercenaria contra el suelo, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo mas tubo que esquibar una cuchilla negra.

" **¡Mujer! ¡Te matare!"** por encima de la abogada salio Vemon que tenia una cuchilla negra hecha de su propio brazo izquierdo, con su brazo derecho lanzo una teleraña que atrapo la mano derecha de la gigante verde, pero esta atrapando la telaraña la uso para atraer al symbiote y golpear el estomago de Venom que se comenzo desbaratar y envolvió a la gigante.

"Por que no me sorprende esto" dijo a la nada Shuri que al igual que Revan y Sennin miraron las peleas entre el supuesto equipo, las dos adolentes miraron al enmascarado caminar al frente, asiendo un corto sellos de manos izo que una extraña sombra se moviera por el suelo.

" **Fue suficiente…"** todos se paralizaron en donde estaban, ninguno pudo mover un solo musculo, unas extrañas sombras se conectaron a sus propias sombras, la miradas de todo se concentraron en el shinobi, el único ojo visible del enmascarado brillaba en un amenazador tono rojo y se podía sentir como el ambiente se torno mas pesado y denso, **"Vuelban a los círculos en los cuales aparecieron… o no les guatara lo que pasara"** amenazo con un aura oscura mientras su ojo brillaba con intensidad.

Todos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, pero algunos no se mostraron intimidados por la amenaza del enmascarado sino que era una escusa para detener las peleas entre ellos, "Bien habla, ¿Qué quiere Sennin de personas como nosotros?" pregunto Frank cruzandose de brazos mirando fijamente al enmascarado que se calmo y se acomodo mejor su mascara.

"como sabrán… tengo un objetivo y ese objetivo se parece a los de ustedes" chasqueando los dedos todo a su alrededor de oscureció, los presentes vieron con extrañes varias siluetas, todos estas tenian forma humanoide que estaba dañandoce entre ellos o cosas que a siluetas de niños y mujeres que desagradaron a los presentes, "Hacer un mundo mejor… pero para eso tenemos que ensuciarnos las manos como ya hemos hecho, pero… no es suficiente y tenemos a personas que nos jusgan por esto y buscan detenernos…"

"La liga…" expreso fruciendo el ceño Redhood, todos los presentes tuvieron varios choques con los miembros de la Liga, por suerte para ellos no alcazaron a atraparlos para dejarlos pudrirce en la cárcel, "¿Dices que debemos de desacernos de ellos?" pregunto algo intranquilo el segundo Robín, no sabría si podría matar a su mentor Batman, pero si era necesario lo aria.

"No, la Liga es solo un grupo de personas que creen que hacen un bien al mundo, cuando en realidad le dan un sentimiento falso de seguridad, yo respeto los valores de la Liga ya que en sierto punto son un faro de esperanza para este mundo, ellos ya han salvado al mundo varias veces…" explico de forma tranquila, los anti héroes vieron esa explicación con confución, acaso la persona frente a ella le daba la razón a la liga de la justicia, "Pero de que sirve salvar a un mundo que se pudre desde adentro…"

"¿Cuál es el punto de esto?" pregunto un impaciente Punisher, admitia que lo que decía Sennin era cierto, pero en donde encajaban ellos en todo esto.

"Quiero formar un equipo" chasqueando los dedos una vez mas todo se volvió oscuro, en el centro del lugar una fogata nació e ilumino un poco el oscuro lugar, "Ya me enfrentado a la liga…" girando su cabeza le dio una señal a shuri que asintió, sacando esferas metálicas de sus bolcillo los izo flotar y proyectaron una gran pantalla, "Y como vernan no puedo solo" dijo mientras apuntaba la pantalla que mostraba su enfrentamiento contra toda la Liga.

"Entendemos eres como el Thor en el UCM, eres fuerte pero no demasiado, valla forma de nerfear a un personaje" se lamento la mercenaria que levanto la parte baja de su mascara para comenzar a comer un chimichanga, esto izo que el enmascarado lebatara una ceja dudoso, acaso ella podía manipular la materia y crear objetos de la nada, no recordaba que tubiera eso antes.

(¿Qué demonios es el UCM?) se pregunto mentalmente Naruto que suspiro en sus adentros, era una mujer extraña, "Por eso necesito de ustedes… formar un equipo y lograr lo que la liga nunca pudo, verdadera justicia…" sus posible aliados aun lo miraban con duda, no los culpaba, lo que les pedía prácticamente era ir contra el mundo, contra los ciudadanos, contra los villanos, contra la Liga, contra todo el mundo.

"¿Cómo podemos confíar en ti?" todos miraron a Elektra que miro de forma amenazadora al enmascarado, ella no llego asta aquí viva confiando en cualquiera, "No sabemos nada de ti, tal vez tengas un buen argumento, tienes un objetivo que me interesa y por lo que veo no soy la única… pero no puedo confían mi vida en un desconocido" dijo de forma seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sus pensamientos eran compartidos por Punisher y Redhood, los demás solo se mantuvieron al margen.

"Tienes razón, como ser un equipo si no confiamos entre nosotros…" de forma tranquila el enmascarado se quito su mascara, todos vieron a un joven adulto rubio de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tambien unas curiosas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, "Dejenme presentarme, soy Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 47 años y si confían en mi, juntos podemos evitar mas muertes initiles y hacer un verdadero cambio en el mundo, yo se que todos hermos perdido mucho, seres amados, nuestra misión sera que nadie pierda a nadie mas, incluso si debemos de mancharnos con sangre las manos y ser mal vistos por las personas que protegemos, si aceptan… les prometo que los protegeré con mi vida" dijo el rubio que puso su puño contra su pecho.

Todo fue silencio, nadie dijo nada ante el discurso del Uzumaki que permaneció de pie firme mirando a los anti héroes, pero hubo uno que dio un paso al frente, "Lo que quieres hacer es ir contra todos para hacer un cambió, ¿Estas loco?" dijo Frank que tenia el ceño fruncido y su arma en mano, "Por que entonces ya seriamos dos locos… si tu estas dispuesto a cuidar mi espalda con tu vida, bueno yo me veré obligado a hacerlo también" terminando de decir eso ofreció su mano al Uzumaki, que fue estrechada de inmediato.

"¿Por qué no?" esta vez Lady. Deadpool se acercó y paso su brazo por los hombros del Uzumaki, "Muy bien mala copia de Berserk, tiene a una inmortal loca en tu equipo… mmm, suena que esto tendrá una gran cantidad de fanservis" dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla de forma pensativa.

" **Tu me liberaste… lo indicado al menos es ayudarte en tu objetivo"** fueron las graves palabras de Venom que disminuyó un poco su tamaño y se acercó al Uzumaki para estrechar su mano.

"Si le pudiste patear el trasero a Batman, ya tienes mis respetos" Redhood coloco su arma en su espalda y se acercó al shinobi para también estrechar su mano, "Sera bueno seguir y ayudar a alguien que quiere un verdadero cambio"

"Esta bien, además no es como si tuviera mucho que hacer" dijo esta vez Elektra que sonrió de una forma un tanto oscura, "Además… tu objetivo me interesa… y mucho" ya con todos los posibles miembros ya de acuerdo, las tres adolescentes pudieran respirar mas tranquilas, tal vez no tuvieron el mejor de los comienzos, pero que equipo los tuvieron.

"Bien…" de forma tranquila el shinobi se colocó su máscara, formando sellos de manos choco su palma derecha contra el suelo, toda la estructura a su alrededor se comenzó a romper y el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a subir, todos vieron como el techo caía mostrando el cielo oscuro con algunas estrellas, estaban en una especie de valle con un lago y un árbol de hojas rojas, un gran paisaje oriental, en el horizonte se puede apreciar los primeros rayos de luz del sol, mostrando el amanecer.

"Ummm, porque siento que estoy en un anime, todos es muy conveniente, el lugar, el amanecer…" hablo Deadpool que se cruzó de brazos ante el escenario que estaban ahora, pero nadie le izo caso a sus comentarios extraños, "¿Y como nos llamaremos?" pregunto a la nada mirando a sus socios que se encogieron de hombros.

"No tengo idea, ilumínanos y di un nombre" contesto con sarcasmo Shuri que estaba sacando un cubo metálico para abrirlo y hacer los preparativos para ir a su escondite.

"Oh, tengo uno… Avengers" dijo con un tono de presentación mientras sacaba una grabadora de su bolcillo y reproducía un soundtrack épico.

"No creo que los vengadores sea un nombre adecuado" alego Jennifer con duda, no quedaba eso nombre con ellos según ella.

"¿Por qué no? Yo me quiero vengar y ustedes se quieren vengar" dijo mientras se apuntaba a si misma y luego a los demás.

"Yo no me quiero vengar" dijo Revan que suspiro en sus adentros, tenían a alguien que nunca se callaba, era peor que chico bestia.

"Yo tampoco" contesto también el castigador que se cruzo de brazos, "Bueno tal vez un poco"

"Bien… bien, ¿Qué tal guardianes de la galaxia? Oh ese suena bien" comento esta vez reproduciendo música de los 70' con su grabadora.

"Sabes que estamos en la tierra verdad, que nos enfrentemos con seres de otros mundos de vez en cuando no nos hacer salvadores de la galaxia" dijo con duda Elektra, pero con una sonrisa burlona, la caía bien la enmascarada de rojo, al menos no todos eran serios y sin sentido del humor.

"Uff, para ser algunos de ustedes de Marvel son delicados en cuantos los nombre. Ummm iluminate, no los súper amigos!" grito para colocar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Redhood que lo miro con duda y molestia.

"Que nombre mas estúpido" dijo sin pensarlo el segundo Robín que saco el brazo de la mercenaria sobre su hombro. Antes que la rubia mercenaria pudiera decir otro nombre fueron interrumpidos por su líder que miraba de forma tranquila el amanecer.

"Nos llamaremos Akatsuki…" diciendo eso volteo a mirar a sus aliados que se mostraron interesados por el nombre.

"Amanecer eee… no está mal" contesto the Punisher que supo el significado de la palabra en japonés, un nombre indicado para lo que representarían un amanecer, un nuevo comienzo como cada día cuando sale el sol.

"Suena como un gran historia para un fanfic, bueno… ¿ahora qué?" pregunto la rubia enmascarada que al igual que los demás miraron a 'Sennin'. Todos los nuevos miembros al igual que su líder miraron el lento amanecer que iluminaba el pequeño valle.

 **Bueno espero que les haya agradado el cap, recuerden sus comentarios son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, sin mas CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Buenas, a pasado un tiempo, comenzemos dando gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su apoyo, buen muchos han puestos argumentos interesantes de como el futuro clon o creación de la Luz saldrá adelante, incluso un comentario llamo mi atención, siendo este de Mikpirat que dio una argumento fuerte de como se llevaría a cabo el delicado tema de la Genética.**

 **Todo sera visto desgraciadamente como Orochimaru, un proceso de prueba y erro, de hecho no se cuantas veces se quiso crear a clones de Superman, solo para que salieran cuerpos deformes del hombre de acero siendo solo el resultado la creación de monstruos. Pero voy a detallar eso mucho mas adelante. Pero quiero agradecer a Mikpirat por su comentario.**

 **Black soul Uzumaki: eso sonaría interesante, que Mito encuentre a su padre con otras tres jóvenes de su edad y estas sean como hijas para el Uzumaki, bueno eso se pondría feo, ya que como todo sabemos y sentimos no es algo bueno sentirse remplazado, pero por eso se vera en un futuro cercano. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Reload32: Primero gracias por desarme suerte en mis estudios lo necesito. ¿El joker? Eso es algo que quiero trar con cuidado, ya que gracias a la saga de Nolan conocí uno de los personajes mas jodidos y psicoticos que e visto, pero debo de decir que tenia su toque que lo asia genial e interesante, traídos a nosotros mediante el actor Heath Ledger que para mi recreo el mayor villano jamás creado, ok ya me pase, ya que tengo un debate si es Thanos o el Joker el mejor villano traídos en la gran pantalla. Pero dejando eso de lado, el choque entre Naruto y el Joker es algo que quiero pensar con cuidado y recrear lo mejor posible, por eso pido tiempo. En cuanto a naruto y Diana es algo que también estoy desarrollado, como vieron esta es una de las historias con mayor profundidad que yo he hecho, por eso no quiero arruinarlo, sin mas gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **Súper demonio: créeme me he tentado a recrear esa escena de la reunión entre ahora todo el grupo Uzumaki, siendo estos del lado de Naruto, Rose, Revan, Shuri y del otro lado tenemos a Diana, Mito y sus amigas que son ahora todo lo que tiene (Starfire y Terra en especial), sin mas gracia por tu comentario.**

 **Sosegado: debe de admitir que tienes razón, la Liga de la justicia supera a Los vengadores y a otros grupos de héroes por la fuerte unión que tienen entre ellos y su concentración a su meta siendo esta salvar a las personas inocentes, y debo de decir que también es cierto que irónicamente son vistos como dioses, pero se comportan como simples seres humanos que solo quieren salvar el día. Debe de decir que también me siento algo raro al hacer quedar así a la Liga, ya que en mi infancia prácticamente me enseñaron los valores para ser una buena persona y hacer lo correcto, siendo siempre mi favorito Superman, si típico pero oye el tipo de acero me agrada en especial sus versiones de animación. En cuanto a la guerra civil, no me refería que la Liga se atacara entre ellos, una guerra es donde dos bandos chocan, siendo estos Akatsuki vs La liga, por ahora solo diré eso.**

 **Uff bueno avía muchos comentario mas que también agradezco de corazón, pero estoy hecho pomada, para mi fortuna y dolor tengo trabajo para tener mi dinero en el bolsillo, si trabajo con mi padre de nuevo, y trabajo es trabajo, sin mas lean y disfruten este cap. especial que tal vez algunos lo vean y digan W.t.f.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 19:** **¡Papá viene a verme!**

Ya era otro día, en la habitación de una de las fundadoras de la liga vemos a Diana aun dormida, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, bostezando miro el reloj a su lado, sorprendida noto que durmió mas de 20 horas, levantándose se fue a su baño personal, desvistiéndose tomo una toalla y tomo una ducha.

"Hmmm~~" fue el gemido satisfactorio de la Amazona que sintió el agua caliente recorrer su piel, labandose los hombros toco sus pechos, pero se detuvo al tocar su collar, deteniéndose dejo que el agua callera sobre su cuerpo, tomando el collar lo miro un momento, era el collar de los hokages, según su ex maestro este paso de dueño en dueño de los líderes de su hogar o al menos algunos de ellos.

Le hubiera gustado que su sensie le hubiera contado mas de su pasado, pero siempre lo evitaba y cambiaba de tema, pero siempre noto la profunda tristeza y dolor en la mirada del Uzumaki, que aun con el paso de los años siempre lo noto.

Cerrando la llave de la ducha suspiro, debia de pensar con cuidado que hacer, tal vez debía de ir pedir un concejo a su madre, ella siempre sabia que decir, tomando una toalla se comenzo a secar el cabello y luego su cuerpo, saliendo del baño tomo su armadura de Wonder Woman, una vez colocada y lista salio de su habitación, caminando por el pasillo se cruzo con dos conocidas.

"Hola Diana, ¿Todo bien?" pregunto con preocupación Kara que tenia su traje de Supergirl puesto, a su lado estaba Batgirl, siendo esta una mujer pelirroja enmascarada con un traje ajustado de negro y morado oscuro, siendo esta Barbara Gordon que volvió a la Liga gracias a que su espalda fue sanada por los últimos avances de la medicina, ni bien volvió a caminar se entreno para volver a tomar el manto de Batgirl.

"Hola… si ya estoy mejor" dijo en tono algo bago mientras iba al comedor de la Atalaya, detrás de ella la siguieron las dos heroínas.

"Superman y Batman decidieron que seria bueno mantener a Young justice en la Atalaya al menos por unos días mas, ya sabes aun muchos están algo dolidos por su derrota" explico con calma la pelirroja de negro mientras caminaba a la par de Diana que asintió de acuerdo, no paso mucho para que llegaran al comedor del lugar, sirviéndose las tres se sentaron a comer.

"¿Y?" de forma vaga Kara comía una manzana, mirando con interés a la amazona le dio otra mordida a su fruta, "¿Cómo es tu maestro?" pregunto con interés mientras levantaba una ceja curiosa, a su lado Batgirl también se mostró interesada.

"Es… como decirlo, es amable, paciente, algo inmaduro y siempre te saca una sonrisa…" comenzo la peli negra que seguía comiendo su almuerzo, con una suabe sonrisa recordó a su maestro, "También es parecida a Mito, tiene la facultad de hacerce amigo de casi cualquiera, es algo raro de el… ama a la naturaleza, de niña incluso me pidió ayuda para plantar su jardín…" dijo a sus amigas con una sonrisa tranquila, desde su charla con Mito su conciencia se calmo bastante.

"Wow, suena como un gran tipo…" dijo una sonriente Kara que se imagino al maestro de su amiga.

"Si es parecido a Mito debe de ser una buena persona, esa niña a veces es la alegría de este gris lugar" hablo esta esta vez barbara que tomo un trajo de su bebida, "Por sierto, Mito dijo que traería a su padre, sera bueno conocerlo" terminando de decir eso aplasto la lata y se puso de pie, de forma simultánea Kara tambien se puso de pie y siguió a la enmascarada para ver lo que la pequeña Uzumaki aria.

Sin que lo supieran dejaron atrás a una paralizada Diana, la mujer sudo frio mientras rompía el baso de vidrio en su mano derecha, acaso Mito enserio traería a su sensei, esto era malo, muy malo, levantadoce de golpe vio que todos se diriguian a la sala de reuniones, sin dudarlo corrió a toda velocidad asia el lugar de reunión.

(Esto es malo, esto es malo… ¡esto es muy malo!) se grito mentalmente la Amazona que corría por los pasillos, llegando al lugar la vio, a Mito dibujando un sello en el suelo en el medio de la sala, "¡Mito!" fue tarde cuando la chica formo los sellos de manos y choco su palma contra el sello.

 **Flash back: minutos antes**

"¿Mito que haces?" pregunto una curiosa Strafire a su amiga Uzumaki que estaba sentada en el suelo leyendo un pergamino, Terra, Artemis, Megan, Connor y Canario negro vieron con curiosidad a la Uzumaki sentada en el suelo, a su alrededor estaban los demás héroes que mantubieron la distancia, en las plataforma superiores vemos Superman a la par de Batman, los dos héroes miraban desde la distancia con sierto interés.

"¡Voy a llamar a Tou-san!" grito alegre la adolescente que tiro el rollo en el aire y fue atrapado por Canario negro, la peli blanca de mechones rojos se mordio el pulgar para comenzar a escribir con rapidez un sello en suelo.

"Aquí dice que es solo en caso de emergencias…" leyo la heroína de negro que seguía leyendo el pergamino para luego mirar a la adolescente que se encoguio de hombros.

"¡Ho! Por fin podre conocer a el gordun gar de mi amiga Mito" chillo una emocionada Star que volaba alrededor de la kunoichi que seguí escribiendo el sello con calma.

"espero que no termine como la primera vez" susurro una nerviosa Artemis a Megan que asintió en silencio. Varios de los jóvenes héroes estaban extrañados por lo que veían, acaso invocaria a su padre como si un conejo en sombrero fuera.

"El vendrá…" susurro una leve sonrojada Terra, mirándose a si misma se sacudió su ropa llena de tierra, de forma rápida se sacudió la tierra de su ropa y se peino un poco el cabello, todo bajo la mala mirada de Mito que se detuvo para mirar de mala manera a la rubia, "¿Qué?" pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada.

"Te atrapo…" dijo de forma burluna Artemis que se cruzo de brazos, esto seria divertido, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a algunos de los Young justice se acercaron a ellos, "Por que siento que alguien saldrá lastimado" dijo de forma amenazante mientras encaraba a los recién llegados y fruncia el ceño.

"No hace falta decir que traer a tu padre es una mala idea 'kunoichi'" todos miraron al chico maravilla que se paro frente al grupo, detrás de el estaba Aqualad, Kid flash y otros tantos héroes jovenes, todos se mostraban reacios a la idea de que el que los venció como si niños fueran, eso los molestaba.

"No recuerdo a ver pedido tu opinión niño maravilla" contesto con una sonrisa de suficiencia la peli blanca que se paro frente al peli negro mostrando su superioridad en estatura, "Largo niño, shu~" de forma burlona mobio la mano como si estuviera espantando una mosca.

"No juegues conmigo, no puedes hacer esto" advirtió frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba su baston metálico por si acaso, pero su advertencia fue ignorado por la Uzumaki que le dio la espalda y lo ignoro olímpicamente.

"Como sea… bien" formando sellos de manos golpeo el sello con su mano derecha.

 **Fin de flash back:**

"¡MITO!" fue el fuerte grito de Diana que se escucho en todo el salón, pero fue tarde, una gran explosión de humo blanco se produjo en el medio del lugar, todos loa héroes se tensaron y vieron una silueta entre el humo, una fuerte corriente de aire derribo a algunos y el humo se disperso al instante, en la parte superior Batman y Superman entrecerraron sus ojos al verlo.

Era un joven adulto rubio de ojos azules, su piel era algo bronceada, en sus mejillas tenian tres marcas de cada lado que se asemejaban a la los bigotes de un gato, tenía una estatura alta y con un físico fuerte, iba vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y unas sandalias ninjas también oscuras, en la parte superior tenia una camisa naranja con un remolino rojo en su pecho, también tenia una capa larga naranja con flamas oscuras en la parte baja, finalmente tenia un gran pergamino en su espalda.

"El legendario shinobi… el ultimo ninja de la tierra elementales…" todos escucharon una extraña melodía oriental, el rubio pisando con fuerza apunto su mano derecha al frente y mostró una gran sonrisa, "El gran Uzumaki Naruto… ha llegado!" finalizo mientras alrededor de el habia una corriente de viento que movía su cabello de forma suave.

"…"

Todos quedaron en silencio miraron con sorpresa al recien llegado, este era la persona que mato a los dioses del Olimpo, muchos de los hombros vieron algo extrañados su entrada, parecia algo joven para ser el maestro de Diana, todos se imaginaba que a un anciano calvo con barba, no esto. Pero en cuanto a los pensamientos de las mujeres.

"Wow…" Artemis no puedo evitar sonrojarce y mover sus pies nerviosa, que le pasaba, tragando en seco vio su sonrisa y marcas en sus mejillas, era lindo y esas marcas solo lo izo más atractivo, sin que lo sepa no era la única con esos pensamientos.

"…" sin poder evitarlo terra se tambaleo, era mucho mejor que verlo en una foto, a su lado Starfire tenia una reacción similar, las dos mejores amigas de la Uzumaki quedaron encantadas con la aparición del Uzumaki mayor, su sonrisa amistosa y su aura tranquila era casi irreal.

"nada mal" susurro para su misma Canario negro que al igual que Batgirl supieron esconder bien sus reacciones, pero ese no fue el caso en Kara que sintió que la adolescencia la golpeaba con fuerza, tal vez tenia 19 años pero aun asia no puedo evitar quedar encantada ante la aparición del shinobi. En cuanto a Mito esta de forma tímida miro a su padre.

"Oto-sa-" ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando un destello amarillo recorrió la distancia que habia entre ambos, lo próximo que supo era que su padre lo elevaba y abrazaba con fuerza pegando su mejilla contra la suya.

"¡Mito-chan! ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe!" prácticamente grito el shinobi que apretó el abrazo en su pequeña, soltandola la coloco frente a el, sonriendo tomo a la niña de la cabeza, "¡Mirate cuanto has crecido! Eres igual de linda que tu madre, ¿Dime has comido bien? ¿No tienes nada de problemas que solo las chicas tienen verdad?" pregunto preocupado mientras revisaba a la peli blanca que tenia un gran sonrojo de vergüenza.

"¡Oto-san! ¡No soy una bebe! Dettebane!" gruño la chica que sin notario grito un tic verbal, que según su padre era igual que al de su abuela Kushina, con vergüenza escucha la risa de Superboy, que luego fingió demencia al sentir la mirada acecina de la kunoichi.

"Bueno para mi siempre seras mi niña" dijo el Uzumaki que beso la cabeza de la chica con cariño, esto izo grunir a la chica que se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda a su padre.

El resto de la liga vio esto con sierta calidez, esa era las rozones por las cuales peleaba y daban todo por protejer este mundo, para que las familias sean felices y nunca sientan el dolor de perder a alguien de su familia, como la mayoría de los héroes presentes que saben lo que es la perdída de un ser querido.

"Valla… esperaba a alguien mas serio y escalofriante" en las plataformas vemos a un tranquilo Superman que miro al caballero de la noche a su lado que solo se encoguio de hombros, "Dudo que sea la persona detrás de esa mascara, sus personalidades no se parecen y sus características físicas tampoco son compatibles" hablo de forma pensativa, había visto detrás de la mascara con su vicion de rayos X y siertamente no era el hombre frente a ellos.

"Las apariencias engañan Clark, no te confíes" contesto de forma simple mientras se alejaba del lugar, no tenia tiempo para esto, aunque eso no quería decir que no observaria al recien llegado. En cuando al kriptoniano este solo suspiro, flotando se elevo de la plataforma y aterrizo alado de un rígida Diana que no se mobio en lo mas mínimo, "¿Diana estas bien?" pregunto preocupado mirando a la Amazona que se despertó de su trance.

"Debo irme" dandoce la vuelta intento irse, pero no contó que su maestro apareciera frente a ella, todo paso en menos de un instante su sensei estaba frente a ella y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, paralizada se dejo abrazar, antes que pudiera decir algo el rubio se acerco a su oreja.

"Nagare ni shitagatte kudasai (sigueme la corriente)" fue el susurro del shinobi a la amazona, esta incredula vio la mirada alegra del Uzumaki, ambos sabian del super oído de los kriptonianos nada se les escapaba, por eso hablaban en lenguas diferentes, "Vamos acaso ya no quieres abrazar a tu viejo maestro, muy mal Dina-chan" dijo en tono de burla mientras miraba a su alumna que entendió el mensaje.

"Bueno sensei es solo que me tomo por sorpresa tu entrada" contesto rápidamente Diana que sonrió de forma forzada, no por nada fue entrenada en las artes shinobis, sabia ocultar bien sus emociones, (¿Qué planeas sensei?) se pregunto a si misma viendo al Uzumaki que giro y saludo al hombre de acero.

"Umm… tu eres el novio de Diana" afirmo con duda el Uzumaki que estrecho la mano del kriptoniano que sonrió con incomodidad, la mirada del Uzumaki no era algo que mostraba alegría al decir que tenia una relación con la Amazona.

"No claro que no, solo somos amigos" afirmo rápidamente apretando el agarre de su mano, que rápidamente fue contestado de la misma formo, los dos se miraron y la apretaron el agarre en sus manos, finalmente un sorprendido Superman aparto la mano, "Buen apretón…" dijo con sierta duda, no sabia decir quien era el hombre frente el, un hijo de una amazona que heredo su fuerza, no lo sabia.

"Igualmente" el rubio tubo que atrapar en el aire una lata, mirando en dirección contraria vio a un tranquilo flash tomando una lata de cerveza, "Eres rápido" alago mientras abría su propia lata.

"Gracias es mi don" acercándose al Uzumaki estendio su mano para estrecharla, este fue contestado, con una sonrisa el meta humano quiso apartar su mano antes que fuera estrechada, pero no espero que en un estallido de velocidad su mano fuera atrapada por el agarre de Hierro de shinobi.

"Demasiado lento" dijo el rubio con alegría mientras soltaba la mano del enmascarado de rojo y caminaba a donde estaba su hija, dejando atrás a un sorprendido Flash y Superman, en cuanto a Diana solo entrecerró los ojos.

Llegando a donde estaba su pequeña vio su singular grupo de amigos, reconociendo a algunos como la niña de verde, la arquera y el kriptoniano sonrió, "Hola, lamento nuestro desacuerdo en nuestro primer encuentro, habia tenido un mal día" de forma tranquila se inclino ante los jovenes que algo extrañados contestaron de la misma forma.

"No hay problema…" dijo con duda Superboy que miro con sospecha al shinobi, era extrañamente diferente al sujeto con quien se vieron por primera vez, pero el momento se rompió cuando una mancha roja choco contra el Uzumaki que atrapo la silueta.

"¡Es un gusto padre de Mito! ¡Me llamo Koriand'r pero todos me llaman Starfire!" prácticamente grito con alegría mientras miraba de todos los ángulos posible al rubio que solo sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la chica, "Mito me dijo que era alguien normal en cuanto apariencia, pero usted es muy lindo, seria un gusto y un placer formar un warcar con usted" dijo de forma soñadora y con un suabe sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Emmm… si Kori-chan a mi también me gustaría formar… ¿Warcar? Contigo" contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la parte detrás de la cabeza, que significaba esa palabra warcar, tal vez amistad, pero al ver la gran sonrisa de la chica y en la forma que chillo parecía feliz por su respuesta.

"¡En verdad pues entonces-" antes que la tamaraniana pudiera terminar fue tomada por su tobillo y apartada a un lado, ahora una alegre Terra se puso de pie frente al rubio.

"Mucho gusto señor Uzumaki, Mito me contó mucho de usted, soy Terra una gran amiga de su hija" saludo de forma cordial, pero para su sorpresa su cabello revuelto con cariño por el shinobi que le dio una gran sonrisa.

"Solo dime Naruto Terra-chan, nunca fui bueno con las formalidades" dijo de forma relajada mientras se encoguio de hombros, esto izo sonríe de gran manera a la rubia que se relajo, por fin alguien aparte de Mito que hablaba su idioma.

"Uff gracias por decirme eso Naruto, no se cuanto soportaria hablar de esa forma…" colocando sus brazos detrás de su espalda saco algo de su bolsillo trasero, nerviosa miro sus pies, para extender su regalo, siendo esta una figura de arcilla de zorro, "Eee es un presente, Mito dijo que le gustaba los zorros… y bueno quiso dárselo" dijo de forma tímida mientras entendía el regalo que fue tomado de forma cuidadosa por el Uzumaki.

"Wow… gracias y yo sin nada que ofrecerte…" respondió en un tono agradecido para luego tomar una pose pensativa, chasqueando sus dedos tubo una idea, "¿Dime que cosas te gustan?" prengunto a la rubio que se tomo con sorpresa la pregunta.

"Eee bueno, ejem me gustan las flores…" susurro algo apenada mientras se frotaba el brazo con timidez, no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar su lado femenino.

"Ok, no digas mas" todos vieron con extrañes como el Uzumaki entendía su mano derecha, de pronto comenzó a nacer unos fragmentos de tierra que comenzaron a tomar forma de una rosa, pero para aun mas incredulidad de los presentes la tierra se transformo en cristal, "Tara~, es un poco apresurado, pero ten, una rosa para otra rosa" dijo sonriente entregándole el objeto brillante a la sorprendida Terra que la tomo con timidez, pero por su torpeza la flor cayo. Todos esperaron que se rompieron en miles de pedazos, pero en cambio su tallo se clavo en suelo, "Oh tranquila esta hecho de un cristal casi tan duro como el diamante" tomando la flor del suelo le entrego a la chica que la tomo con fuerza

"Gracias…" susurro mientras miraba su regalo con timidez.

"Wow, ¿me puedes hacer un colibrí?" pregunto de forma inesperada Artemis que se paro emocionada ante el Uzumaki que solo asintió con la cabeza, uniendo sus manos creo el objeto con forma de pequeño colibrí, tenia asta el mas mínimo detalle, incluso parecía tan real, "¡Gracias!" ya tenia su regalo para el cumpleaños de su madre, alegre la rubia la tomo y lo guardo.

"Uh! Yo! Yo! Quiero un perrito!" esta vez Kara salto entre el grupo y pidio también una figura de cristal.

"No hay problema" el shinobi juntando sus manos volvio a concentrarse, con una sonrisa le dio el cachorro de cristal a la kriptoniana que chillo de alegría abrazo el Uzumaki para luego tomar el objeto y mirarlo con cariño. Pero todo llego a su fin cuando el Uzumaki fue jalado del brazo.

"No te traje para que estés coqueteando con las chicas" gruño Mito que sostenia el brazo de padre arrastrandolo lejos del grupo, los dos Uzumakis alejados ya de todos entraron a una habitación aislada, donde estaban Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Cap. Átomo, el detective marciano, chica halcón, Aquaman y finalmente el Dr. Destino.

"Gran grupo" dijo el Uzumaki mirando a los presentes con calma, en una de las paredes habia una gran pantalla que mostraba la imagen de un enmascarado, fruciendo el ceño miro a su hija de nuevo, "Ahora Mito-chan, dime porque me invocaste, aunque me guste verte después de tanto tiempo, sabes que ese sello es solo en caso de emergencias" hablo con seriedad mirando a la joven amazona que asintió.

"Oto-san… te llame porque ahí una persona cuando problemas… el es una persona terrible" dijo la peli blanca apuntando a la imagen de la pantalla, esta era la forma de demostrar a todos los de la liga que su padre no era ese enmascarado, o al menos eso era parte de su plan.

"Esta persona es un peligro, el solo dejarlo libre es un riesgo" de forma cautelosa el caballero de la noche le dio un grueso archivo al Uzumaki que comenzó a hojear el archivo mirando la información, "Hace mas de 8 meces que a aparecido y solo a causado muerte a su alrededor…" con atención el héroe de negro miro las reacciones del shinobi que revisaba con cuidado el archivo.

"'Sennin'…" con duda el shinobi miro la foto del enmascarado, "veo los registros, las personas que mato… merecían ese destino" sentenció mientras cerraba el archivo y miraba a los presentes que fruncieron el ceño y miraron de mala manera la rubio que no se mostro afectado por la tención del ambiente.

"Lo que tu pienses de el no nos interesa…" gruño el caballero de la noche que le arrebato el archivo al Uzumaki que seguia tranquilo, "Dime como esa persona es capaz de tener esas habilidades, solo kunoichi, Wonder Woman y tu son las únicas conocidas con esas extrañas habilidades, ahora aparecer esta persona…"

"Sospechan de mi verdad" dijo con tranquilidad mientras mirada la mirada sorprendida y tensas de los presentes, pero al escuchar la risa del Uzumaki se confundieron, "En serio esperas que en este basto mundo… incluso universo y multi verso solo existimos nosotros con esa clase de habilidades, no deberían de apuntar sin pensar" dijo en tono de ropreche mientras se cruzaba de brazos, a algunos héroes no les gusto la aptitud del shinobi, pero hubo algo que llamo mas su atención.

"No eres de este mundo…" concluyo un sorprendido Superman que al igual que varios se mostraron sorprendidos, en especial Mito que no sabia eso, algo dentro de ella se sacudió al saber que tal vez ni siquiera era humana o al menos por completo.

"¡Correcto! Vengo de un mundo diferente al que ustedes conocen, donde todos tenemos Chakra, la energía vital con las que hacemos las técnicas que Mito-chan, Dina-chan y yo usamos" explico frotándose la barbilla de forma pensativa, pero en cuanto a los demás presentes tuvieron un sensación de profundo miedo que los sacudió por dentro, todo un mundo con personas con la misma energía e incluso poder, sonaba aterrador el solo pensarlo.

" **¿Acaso ahí un puente de este mundo al tuyo?"** pregunto esta vez el Dr. Fate que miro con suma seriedad al hombre frente a el, ahora no solo se trataba de 'Sennin', podrían decir que esto podría ser el comienzo de una guerra entre mundos. Eso pensamiento recorrio la mente de todos los héroes, en especial la de Batman que fruncio el ceño y apretó con fuerza sus puños.

"Si de hecho yo tengo la llave…" dijo de forma tranquila mientras se encoguia de hombros.

"¿Por qué abandonaste tu mundo entonces?" pregunto esta vez el detective marciano que de forma discreta trataba de entrar en la mente del hombre frente a ellos, pero le era implosible, debe de tener experiencia en cuanto los poderes psiquicos.

"Por que deje mi mundo… de que vale estar en un lugar que te recuerde que lo perdiste todo…" todos se sorprendieron ante el tono cansado y melancolico del rubio, sonaba como un viejo que paso por demasiadas situaciones desastrozas, "Lo perdí todo… mis aliados, mis amigos, a mi familia… un lugar sin las personas que amas no es un hogar…"

"Oto-san…" susurro Mito que sintió un nudo en la garganta y sintió las lágrimas comenzar a formarce, por eso su padre nunca le hablaba de su pasado, porque recordaba a todas las personas que perdió, entonces sus abuelos, todos a quien su padre amaba estaban muertos, no podría imaginar que seria de ella si eso le sucediera, la sola idea de perder a su padre, a sus one-san Amazonas y a Diana era algo que ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginar.

(Entonces por eso piensas de esa forma sensei…) pensó Diana que no se atrevió a mirar a su maestro, todo por lo que tubo que pasar y aun así el siempre sonría, siempre lo vio sonriente en toda su vida, nunca imagino el pasado que pudiera tener detrás de el. Todos tenían sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Eres el ultimo de tu mundo?" pregunto el hombre se acero que rompió el silencio, no pudo evitar identificarse con el hombre frente a el, pero al menos el no tubo que ver su mundo perecer, tal vez estaban mal en esto.

"Si… mi mundo pereció por una gran guerra y quede solo… por eso cree un puente dimencional y vine a este mundo a buscar paz… nada mas que eso y como ven, obtube mucho mas de lo que merecia…" tomando a Mito la acerco para abrazarla suavemente, esta al instante le devolvio el abrazo, "Conocía a las Amazonas, me permitieron vivir en su isla… ella se convirtieron en mi razon de vivir, porque gracias a ella tengo una gran alumna…" dijo con cariño mientras miraba a una sombria Diana que trataba de mantener la compostura, "Conoci a una gran mujer que me dio lo mas importante que tengo… mi hija" de forma tranquila acaricio el cabello de su pequeña que tenia su cabeza enterrada en su pecho, el rubio sintio como las lagrimas de la pequeña amazona mojaba su pecho, sin dejar de sonrier siguio mimando a su pequeña, "Les debo todo a las Amazonas… por eso mi objetivo solo es destruir a quien se atreviera a querer atacar a mi nueva familia…" esta vez las palabras del shinobi fueron oscuras y mas sombrías, mostrando la gravedad de sus palabras.

Todos los presentes analozaron lo dicho por el shinobi frente a ellos, el lo perdió todo y ahora tenia algo nuevo que proteger, incluso si sus métodos sonarán mal para ellos no podrían obligarlo a cambiar sus pensamientos, pero el pensamiento de todos fue interrumpido por el caballero de la noche, "Podemos respetar tu objetivo…" fueron las palabras forzadas del héroe de negro, mentiría si dijera que estaba de acuerdo con el método del Uzumaki, pero no era el momento para analizar eso ahora, "¿Crees que 'Sennin' allá podido replicar la forma de viajar de tu mundo al nuestro y venir a este?" pregunto con incógnita, su respuesta fue el encogimiento de hombros de rubio.

"Es posible, tal vez por eso apareció ahora, yo llevo mas de 29 años en este mundo, ese enmascarado habrá tardado pero pudo replicar el modo de viajar a este mundo, es lo único que puedo pensar" hablo con una expresión pensativa. Antes que la charla pudiera seguir se escucha un fuerte alarma, la pantalla frente a ellos brillo y mostro a un herido linterna verde

"Oigan… nesecito apoyo, tenemos un problema" gruño mientras giraba y creaba un escudo para protegerte de un extraño ser metálico de mas de 3 m, y un solo ojo rojo teniendo este forma de visor. La transmisión termino ahí.

"¡Todos preparence! Debemos de bajar ahora" diciendo eso el caballero de la noche izo que todos salieran de la sala, solo quedando el shinobi y el, el héroe oscuro camino asta pasar por el lado del rubio, "No confió en ti… pero veo que no has mentido en todo lo que nos dijiste, por eso solo puedo pedir que cumplas tu objetivo y te quedes en la isla paraíso para proteger ese lugar… sinceramente no quiero que te metas en la Liga… o te pondrías arrepentir" sin mas el caballero de la noche se estaba por ir, pero una mano sostubo su hombro.

"Deberías de cuidar tus palabras… no soy alguien a quien quieras amenazar… puedo ser alguien mucho peor que ese enmascarado" dijo en un tono peligroso el rubio que e radio una intensa cantidad de instinto asesino, el enmascarado quedo paralizado en donde estaba, un profundo escalofrío recorio su ser.

"¿Qué eres en verdad?" logro preguntar mientras se forzarba para permanecer de pie, girando encaro al shinobi, las miradas ambos chocaron, todo el ambiente se torno pesado, pero rápidamente se fue cuando el Uzumaki soltó a Batman y se comenzó a alejar del murciélago.

"Alguien a quien no debes de amenazar, si fuera tu tendría mas cuidado donde pisas Batman, por que 'Sennin' no sera tan bueno como yo" sin mas el Uzumaki desapareció en un shushin de hojas.

"…" apretando los dientes con ira Bruce salio de la habitación, sus sospechas solo aumentaron ahora al conocer al maestro de Diana, ahora solo quedaba esperar, no importa como pero el ganaria y de tendría esta emenaza, después de todo era su trabajo tratar con las amenazas potenciales.

 **########################**

En la guarida del Uzumaki vemos Revan, Rose y Shuri sentadas en una mesa esperando pasientemente a su encargado para comenzar con el almuerzo, de un momento a otro el Uzumaki iba a servir la comida cuando de pronto desapareció, obiamente esto preocupo a las chicas, pero cuando vieron una nota en el suelo se calmaron.

"¿Cómo es la hija del viejo?" pregunto con aburrimiento Shuri que golpeaba sus dedos contra la mesa, la pregunta dirigida a la joven de cabello morado intereso a la peli plateada, tenia una hermana mas.

(Debe de ser la preferida de papá…) pensó en pánico la joven que imagino a su nuevo padre irse con su verdadera hija, dejándola a ella solo debajo de una fuerte lluvia, un profundo miedo recorio su cuerpo, pero eso miedo se transformo en rabia, (Si esa maldita cree que me alejara de papá, ya cabo su propia tumba) pensó con malicia mientras jugaba con un cuchillo.

"ella es igual que su padre… de hecho ella fue una de las primeras personas de mi edad con quien forme una amistad" dijo de forma nostálgica mientras miraba sus manos, debía de agradecer mucho a la Amazona Uzumaki, cuando llego a la Young justice fue recia a socializar, pero la Uzumaki alegre siempre hablaba con ella y la animaba a socializar mas, sin duda fue una de las mejores personas que conoció asta ahora, y el saber que era hija de Naruto solo la sorprendió mas, tenia sentido que los dos estén relacionados debido a su gran parecido y extrañamente los dos eran grandes pilares de su vida.

"Suena como una buena chica, ¿Por qué crees que no esta ahora con nosotras?" pregunto algo extrañada la morena que se tomo un momento para pensar, "Ella es igual al viejo, pero porque ella forma parte de la liga, no debería de estar con nosotros en esto"

"Porque así lo quiero…" todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar al Uzumaki detrás de ellas, este con calma cargo un olla y la coloco sobre la mesa, de forma tranquila comenzó a servir los alimentos, "Ella aun es joven y quiero que disfrute lo maximo su adolecencia, como su padre solo quiero cuidarla, ella tiene sus ideales y debo de respetarlos" diciendo eso se sentó para agradecer por la comida y comer, en cuanto a la chicas quedaron asombrado por sus palabras.

"¿Entoces porque usas esa mascara sabiendo que todo lo que haces va en contra de sus ideales?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño Revan que miro con intensidad al shinobi que se detuvo y tambien miro a su protegida, "¿Sabes que te odiara una vez que te descubra? Incluso te arriesgaste llendo a la Liga… ¿Por qué?" ante sus serias preguntas el rubio respiro honda y se tomo un momento.

"Por que es el deber de un padre… me importa poco si debo de entrar en la boca del lobo de ser necesario para ver a mi hija, de ser necesario iria contra toda la Liga" dijo con determinación frunciendo el ceño, el que lo invocara su hija lo sorprendió, pero no dudo en aparecer ante el llamado, "El porque hago esto atreves de una mascara… no quiero que la imagen que tengo para mito se destrulla… todo lo que hago es para hacer de este un mundo mejor, para personas como ustedes y mi hija" hablo con calma apuntando sus palillos a las chicas frente a el, "Ustedes no deberían de cargar responsabilidades como estas, el pensar que depende de ellos detener el mal que siempre asecha en las sombras, ustedes deberían de disfrutar su vida al maximo con las personas que aman, sus preocupaciones deberían de ser la escuela, sus amigos, su familia… es por eso que hago esto"

"Pero te estas ganando el odio y miedo de millones… ya varios países te techaron de Genocida, un loco… un monstruo, sabes que la Liga te perseguirá asta el fin de los tiempos, incluso siendo perseguido y ganarte el odio de muchos… de tu alumna e hija" dijo en un tono sombrio Shuri que se cruzo de brazos y se sentó recta, odiaba ser la realista siempre, pero debía serlo.

"Lo se, pero es un precio bajo comparado con lo que quiero lograr… siempre ahí sacrificios niñas, no lo olviden" dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa cansada, si esto sentía ahora, no quería imaginar por lo que Itachi paso, sacrifico todo por un bien mayor, al exterminar su clan evito una la posible gran cuarta guerra ninja, ahora el debía de hacer lo mismo. Sabia que tarde o temprano su identidad saldría a la luz, lo único que en verdad le dolería seria que su pequeña lo mirara de la misma forma que Diana. Frunciendo el ceño suspiro, su plan ya comenzó y ya no habia vuelta atrás.

 **¡Zero estúpido que es esto! Calma mis pequeñas ratitas, si vimos como Mito invoco a su padre y sorpresa esta en verdad apareció y se presento ante la liga, muchos dirán que porque, señores es Naruto y el no perderá lo oportunidad de ver a su hija y abrazarla incluso si se mete en la boca del lobo. Además es hora que Mito tenga un poco de protagonismo y eso se vera en los próximos cap.**

 **Pero díganme en los comentarios que les pareció el Cap., recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAUUUUUUJU y cuídense.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Muy buenas todos, gracias por sus comentarios, estos últimos días hubo lluvia asiendo que sea apto para trabajar así que bueno, escribí este cap sin mas disfrútenlo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 20:** **El poder de una Uzumaki.**

"…" gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer al suelo, pertenecientes a una adolecente de cabello blanco con mechones rojos, la joven tenía una gran herida en su frente causando que la sangre comenzará a bajar por sus ojos y mentón goteando hasta el suelo, todo a su alrededor era solo escombros de un estadio de fútbol, gruñendo la chica miro a su oponente.

" **objetivo segundario… 'Kunoichi'"** frente a ella estaba un ser metálico de color plata, era grande, siendo casi tres metros, tenía forma humanoide y un físico masculino digno de un guerrero, sus ojos solo una dos puntos rojos en la ranura negra que estaban donde debería estar los ojos, el extraño ser camino hasta la chica para en un flash de velocidad tomarla del cuello y levantarla.

"Maldita basura… suéltame!" gruño con fuerza la peli blanca, pero pronto se sintió mas débil, como todo termino de esta manera, con un débil brillo en sus ojos recordó todo.

 **Flash back:**

"¿Por qué Oto-san no viene?" pregunto una extrañada Mito que estaba junto a Diana en la plataforma para mandarlas a la tierra, ella espero ver a su padre detrás de ellas, pero solo lo vio quedarse en la habitación con el caballero de la noche.

"Tu padre ya lo dijo Mito-chan… el no quiere entrometerse en problemas de la Liga" contesto con tranquilidad la Amazona que solo ajusto su armadura e hizo aparecer su espada y escudo, mirando de reojo vio la decepción que mostraba la pequeña amazona, "Sabes, ya tuvimos y lidiamos con muchas amenazas difíciles, ¿Crees que es necesario que tu padre nos ayude?" pregunto con una sonrisa mientras pasa su mano por el cabello de la adolecente que solo suspiro.

"Lo se… solo quisiera que estuviera con nosotras, a veces me gustaría que formara parte de la liga… que los juntos ayudemos a las personas enfrentando a las amenazas que vienen" hablo con una sonrisa Mito, que imaginando ese escenario, le gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes.

"Si yo también quisiera eso" las dos amazonas aparecieron en la cima de un edificio, las ordenes eran claras, los más jóvenes se encargarían de ayudar a las personas y alejarlas del lugar de pelea, las dos se miraron y asintieron, "Cuídate…" susurrando esas palabras la amazona mayor voló contra la amenaza que actualmente se estaba enfrentando a gran parte de la liga.

" **Tayu kage bunshin no jutsu"** formando los sellos de manos la adolecente creo decenas de clones, todas se separaron y recorrieron la cuidad destruida, varias comenzaron a mover a las personas que huían del caos de la pelea contra su oponente, siendo este Amazo, un androide que podía replicar habilidades y utilizarlas.

Recorriendo la cuidad escucho fuertes estruendos y grandes explosiones, escuchando un llanto vio a un niño de solo 11 años llorando junto a una mujer que estaba debajo de unos escombros, "¡Mama! ¡Mama!" grito el niño de cabello castaño que se arrodillo junto a su madre, pero este se horrorizo cuando encima de el caían escombros causados por el choque de Super-girl contra el edificio, pero el golpe nunca llego ya que los escombros fueron destruidos por una corriente de aire comprimida.

"Tranquilo ya estoy aquí" Mito apareció junto al niño, recibió varios recuerdos de sus clones que lograron sacar a los civiles fuera del área, este podía ser de los últimos que quedaban en la zona, eso era un alivio, "Te sacare de aquí" tomando al niño intento llevárselo pero este seguía aferrándose a su madre.

"¡Ayuda a mamá! ¡Por favor!" grito entre llanto el niño que miro con desesperación a la amazona que miro a la mujer bajo los escombros, la parte inferior estaba enterrado bajo los escombros y pudo ver la sangre manchar el pavimento.

"Tranquilo la sacare" usando su fuerza sobre humana saco los escombros, mirando a la mujer vio que estaba al parecer inconsciente, pero algo estaba mal, no respiraba, con un tembló de manos puso sus dedos sobre su cuello, no tenía pulso, "…" con una mirada sombría tomo al niño y salió corriendo del lugar, a su alrededor comenzaron a llover más escombros causados por la pelea entre Superman y Amazo.

"¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Por qué no trajiste a mama?!" grito con fuerza el niño que se retorcía en el agarre de la peli blanca que seguía corriendo esquivando las escombros y obstáculos, llegando a un lugar más calmado dejo al niño en el suelo. Con una mirada gacha la amazona miro al niño.

"Lo siento… ella se ha ido" dijo con un nudo en la garganta, no era la primera vez que encontrada cadáveres entre los escombros en busca de sobrevivientes, nunca fue algo fácil resistir el ver a los conocidos de los fallecidos reclamarles por no haber logrado salvar a tiempo a sus seres amados.

"mientes…" susurro con dolor mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, pero ese dolor de transformo en odio mientras veía a lo lejos a el androide que había capturado a Cap. Atomo y lo había estrellado contra unos edificios, "¡es culpa de ellos! ¡Ellos provocaron esto! ¡Ellos maratón a mamá!" grito con fuerza apuntando a los héroes que estaban peleando contra Amazo. Esas palabras se colaron en la cabeza de Mito.

En verdad era su culpa, ellos solo estaban deteniendo a esa amenaza, el verdadero responsable era ese androide y el que lo allá construido y mandado a atacar la ciudad, cuando iba a decir algo escucho un extraño sonido, levantando la cabeza miro como si fuera un cometa el androide se estrelló entre ella y el niño, lo inevitable sucedió y hubo una explosión que sacudió toda la cuidad.

Entre los escombros surgió Mito que tosió con fuerza sacando el polvo de sus pulmones, lentamente sus pequeñas heridas se fueron curando, abriendo los ojos en shock vio a lo lejos el pequeño cuerpo del niño que ahora yacía inmóvil, "No…" su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sentía que algo dentro de ella se rompió, no pudo protegerlo. Lentamente volteo la cabeza para mirar al androide que se levantaba como si nada del suelo. Pero este no duro mucho ya que fue golpeado por Diana que lo tacleo con su escudo.

(Tengo que sacarlo de la ciudad…) penso con desesperación la Amazona que tuvo que usar su escudo para bloquear los rayos rojos que salían de los ojos del androide, gruñendo dio un salto y lanzo con todas sus fuerzas su escudo, este impacto con fuerza contra la cabeza de Amazo, este trastabillo y retrocedió.

Formando un sello de mano creo un clon que la tomo del brazo y se lanzó a si misma contra su oponente, sacando su espada cubierta de Chakra raiton apunto asía su objetivo e impacto a una velocidad y fuerza brutal, todo el concreto del suelo fue destruido por una gran onda de choque que hizo que los vidrios de los edificios se destruyeran, en el centro del choque vemos a diana sostener su espada que atravesaba de lado a lado al androide.

"…" la maquina lentamente miro a la Amazona, con la velocidad que solo flash llegaría golpea el rostro de la mujer con la fuerza de un kriptoniano, por un momento su silueta se volvió traslucida y sin problemas se quitó la espada para luego romperla, **"Objetivo principal: Wonder Woman** " la maza de la mujer halcón se formó en su mano y golpea el escudo que iba de nuevo contra el, pero no contó que el escudo se transformará en Diana y que la Amazona que lanzo el escudo desapareció en un estallido de humo.

" **¡Raikiri!"** con su mano derecha extendida cubierta de rayos ataco al androide queriendo atravesar su cabeza, pero su mano fue atrapada en el último segundo, con incredulidad vio cómo su técnica desaparecía y sentía que su Chakra bajaba peligrosamente, "Acaso tu…" usando su fuerza bruta pateo el rostro del robot y logro liberarse de su agarre, "Es imposible…" una gota de sudor bajo por su frente, con ira y miedo vio una delgada capa de chakra cubrir al androide.

" **Absorber y almacenar… objetivo secundario comenzando** " sono la voz robótica del ser plateado que tuvo un destello en sus ojos, apareciendo ante la amazona en un destello de velocidad la golpea con una velocidad imposible de seguir, tomando la cabeza de la peli negra con ambas manos comenzó a absorber el chakra de Diana.

"¿Cómo saben del Chakra?" pregunto de forma débil Diana que se sintió cada vez más débil, gruñendo dio un grito de esfuerza y usando sus brazos se liberó del agarre del androide, aterrizando en el suelo se puso en cuclillas para dar un salto y conectar un derechazo en el mentón de su oponente, este salió volando al cielo, pero nadie espero lo siguiente

" **¡Cho Obama Rasen-shuriken!"** en pleno aire apareció Mito que sostenía su gigantesco ataque, con éxito logro conectar el ataque en el pecho del androide.

" **¡Mito no!"** el grito de Diana llego tarde cuando vio que el ataque en vez de explotar comenzó a disminuir y ser absorbido por el ser plateado, todo fue demasiado rápido cuando la maquina bolo hasta la peli blanca, la tomo de la cabeza y descendiendo a una gran velocidad la estrello de forma brutal contra el suelo.

En el medio del cráter estaba Mito que tenía su cabeza enterrada en el suelo siendo esta aplastada por la mano del androide, este levantando su mano libre atrapo a Diana que quiso atacarlo por su espalda, volteando de forma lenta izo que sus ojos brillaran y una gran ráfaga de rayos de energía salió de los ojos de la máquina, el resultado, que la Amazona mayor saliera volando contra los edificios siendo esta la que los atravesó y quedo luego bajo los escombros.

"Maldito…" con sus ojos oscurecidos por su cabello al joven miro con odio puro a la máquina, mostrando sus ojos estos brillaron en rojo con la pupila rasgada, "¡No te perdonare!" grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras algo extraño sucedía, del pecho de la chica salieron decenas de cadenas doradas que golpearon de lleno al androide.

Siendo este atrapado por las cadenas fue estrellado contra los edificios y el suelo, solo para finalmente ser atraído asía la adolecente que estaba de pie con su cabeza gacha, a solo milímetros de distancia la Uzumaki conecto un demoledor golpe en el centro del estómago del androide, este fue sostenido por las cadenas que evitaron que se moviera.

Con ira ciega la joven amazona bombardeo con devastadores golpes a su oponente que poco a poco se fue fisurando, pero de un momento a otro su mano derecha fue atrapada por la mano del androide, antes que pudiera hacer algo sintió el devastador golpe en centro de estómago, vomitando sangre cayo contra el suelo, apenas consiente izo que sientas de cadenas salieran de su espalda, todos fueron contra el androide que solo levanto su mano derecha.

" **objetivo secundario logrado"** todas las cadenas de chakra fueron absorbidas por la máquina que extendió su mano para tomar a Mito, pero antes que pudiera tocarla fue mandado a volar por un láser verde y luego fue aplastado por una placas de tierra que salieron del suelo. Por ultimo varias flechas fueron lanzadas y explotaron con fuerza.

"¡Mito estas bien!" grito Artemis que se arrodillo junto a la adolecente, a su lado aterrizaron Starfire y Terra, gruñendo la Uzumaki se puso de pie como pudo, sus ojos volvieron a ser azules y tenía una apariencia cansada, sentía su chakra muy bajo, "Debemos de retirarnos, la Liga decreto que solo los más aptos se quedaron, nosotros somos solo el apoyo" tomando a la chica puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para llevarla.

"¡Aun lado!" la tamaraniana empujo a Artemis y a Mito cuando un haz de láser rojo iba dirigido a ellas, disparando también rayos de sus ojos trato de contrarrestar el láser rojo, tanto la energía roja como la verde chocaron, pero el rojo comenzó a fácilmente a ganar, finalmente la pelirrojo recibió el ataque a quemarropa y luego el androide usando la velocidad de flash corrió y dio un brutal golpe en la cabeza a la tamaraniana.

"¡Star!" grito con horror Terra que vio cómo su amiga salía volando y se estrellaba de forma brusca contra unos edificios a lo lejos, con ira la rubia grito y usando todas sus fuerzas izo que placas de rocas cayeran sobre el androide y lo enterró bajo el suelo, pasado los segundos había un gigantesco pozo que no parecía tener fondo, "Disfruta el centro de la tierra infeliz…" logro decir la rubio que cayó de rodillas y respiro de forma cansada.

"Bien, ahora debemos de tomar distancia y formar un plan para acabarlo por completo" hablo con una voz de mando Artemis que aun sostenía a Mito, asintiendo Terra iba a ir con ellas, dándole la espalda al pozo camino asía sus amigas.

Pero de la nada un rayo atravesó el pecho de la rubia, todas quedaron en shock cuando de forma lenta el androide se levantó detrás de la heroína rubio, tomándola de la cabeza la lanzo a un lado como si basura fuera, Artemis tubo que soltar a Mito y tomar su arco, "¡Maldito hijo de puta!" lanzo a gran velocidad todas sus flechas que ni siquiera afectaron al androide, con lágrimas de ira e impotencia tomo su arco que se convirtió en un bastón Bo, corriendo contra la maquina lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo gano una patada en el centro de su pecho.

Mito pudo escuchar el horrible sonido de un tronido de huesos, como una muñeca de trapo la arquera voló y derrapo de forma brusca contra el suelo y escombros que sobre salían del suelo, todo fue un desgarrador silencio para la Uzumaki, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar lentamente de sus ojos, apretando los dientes sintió que algo dentro de ella despertó.

" **¡TE VOY A MATAR!"** todos en las cercanías escucharon el grito lleno de ira y odio, un pilar de chakra rojo se elevó hasta llegar hasta las nubes, las nubes de tormenta se comenzaron a formar y los relámpagos no se hicieron esperar, en el medio de la ciudad destruida vemos un domo de energia roja y oscura, este poco a poco se fue fisurando hasta que estallo con fuerza creando una gran corriente de viento.

En el medio de todo el caos estaba Mito, estaba cubierta por una extraña aura rojo burbujeante que tenía la silueta de una especia de animal, dos grande orejas y tres colas de chakra rojo se formaron alrededor de la adolescentes que abrió los ojos mostrando ser ahora rojos con su pupila rasgada, su rostro tomo una expresión mucho más salvaje y se podía apreciar como sus colmillos crecieron quedando expuestos. Finalmente unas marcas nacieron de sus mejillas, siendo tres de cada lado iguales a las de su padre.

Exhalando vapor miro al androide que tenía una destellos en sus ojos rojos, atreves de los ojos de la maquina se puede apreciar como analizaba de forma meticulosa a la chica que sufrió un gran cambio en su apariencia.

#######################

En alguna parte del mundo vemos un laboratorio, en este había varias maquinarias y más robots colgando de las paredes, en uno de los lados vemos varia pantallas mostrando las imágenes del estado de Amazo, además todo lo visto por este siendo este el cómo venció a gran parte de la liga, pero ahora mostraba la imagen de la transformación de la adolecente Amazona.

"Simplemente magnifico…" susurro el científico Ivo frente a las pantallas, tenía una apariencia grotesca siendo su piel arrugada y parecía ser quemaduras de tercer grado, con una sonrisa maliciosa miro su más grande creación apunto de enfrentarse contra una de las héroes más fuertes de la Young Justice.

" **No olvides el verdadero objetivo…"** fue la voz a través de un comunicador que izo que el científico gruñera y mirara una pantalla a su lado, odiaba que le dieran ordenes, pero ellos lo ayudaron en mejoras con Amazo, ahora su creación podía usar más de un poder a la vez y tenía la habilidad de absorber diferentes tipos de energías, siendo una de estas la energía que utilizaban las dos Amazonas de la liga.

"Si obtendrán lo que quieren, ahora solo déjenme disfrutar el espectáculo" sin más corto la conexión con su supuesto socio, eran molestos pero eran útiles, con una sonrisa torcida miro la gran pelea que se estaba por desatar.

 **###################**

Todo fue silencio en el medio de la ciudad, en la zona alta de un edificio en ruinas vemos a Batman sosteniendo a un inconsciente Superman, los dos estaban heridos y cansados, el caballero de la noche miro sorprendido el gran cambio que sufrió la kunoichi, (Tanto poder…) pensó con inquietud al sentir el pesado ambiente a su alrededor, todo a causa de ese chica.

" **Grrr…"** fue el débil gruñido de Mito que miro con odio al androide, inclinándose asia adelante dio un paso al frente y desapareció en un estallido de fuerza y velocidad, el suelo debajo de ella se destrozó y varios escombros salieron volando en todas direcciones, el androide miro como la chica aparecía frente a el y quería conectarle un golpe.

" **Es inútil…"** su silueta se volvió borrosa y se volvió intangible, la adolecente paso atreves de el, girando iba a atacar a la chica por la espalda, pero no contó que las tres colas se transformarán en manos y luego en puños, no puedo actuar cuando fue golpeado por las masas de chakra, cayendo de forma pesada de espaldas tuvo que levantarse y moverse cuanto casi era pisado, un anillo se formó en la mano del androide y creo un bloque de energía verde que golpeo con fuerza a la adolecente mandándola a volar, **"Soy un ser por encima de todos ustedes… es inútil pelear contra mi"** fueron las palabras del ser plateado que sonó mas humanizado, al parecer la absorción de las habilidades del Detective marciano izo que su mente comenzará a evolucionar, incluso tenía la inteligencia y astucia de Batman.

Con calma la maquina observo como una mano gigantesca de chakra estaba por aplastarlo, levantando su mano recibió el golpe, pero como si una esponja fuera absorbió la gigantesca mano de chakra rojo, pero no contó que debajo de sus pies saliera Mito que utilizando sus garras atrapo el cuello del androide, con un esfuerzo gigantesco subió a los hombros del robot y comenzó a jalar la cabeza con intención de arrancarle la cabeza.

" **Un poco mas…"** gruño la chica que observo como el cuello del androide se comenzaba a rajar, usando todas sus fuerza siguió jalando, lo que no espero es que sus brazos fueran tomados y su chakra comenzará a ser vaciado, **"No…"** susurro con impotencia, estaba perdiendo toda su fuerza, lentamente su capa de chakra comenzó de desvanecerse, pero sin soltar su agarre siguió jalando la cabeza del androide, pero con frustración vio como este se estaba regenerando.

" **Mientras más luches… más fuerte me vuelvo"** diciendo eso siguió vaciando a la chica que estaba perdiendo toda su fuerza, **"No eres lo suficientemente fuerte… acabaras como esas inútiles y débiles aliadas…"** los ojos del androide brillaron con fuerza.

 **#######################**

"…" frunciendo el ceño el científico miró como la mentalidad de su creación evolucionaba y cambiaba constantemente, esto no era bueno, al parecer desarrollo pensamientos propios al copiar las habilidades del detective marciano y las características de Batman, debía de arreglar eso, podía ser muy peligroso.

Presionando varios botones en su pantalla iba a hacer que volviera, pero extrañamente su computadora no respondía, frunciendo el ceño miro la imagen de Amazo que parecía estar mirándolo, era imposible, **"Ahora estoy fuera de te alcance Doctor"** fueron las palabras del androide que resonaron en el laboratorio.

"Eso crees" respondió el hombre que sacó un control de su bata, apretándolo espero que su creación explotara, pero nada, gruñendo vio que seguía forcejeando con la mocosa Amazona, escuchando extraños sonidos vio a sus creaciones fallidas comenzar a moverse, lentamente todos se acercaron a el, "¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Yo te cree!" grito con furia mientras sacaba un arma y disparaba contra las maquinas que seguían acercándose mas y más.

Finalmente uno de ellos tomo al doctor deformado y lo levanto por el cuello, **"Y yo te matare…"** diciendo eso lo hizo, la sangre salpico la pantalla que mostraba la imagen de Amazo que ya estaba dejando a Mito sin chakra, como si marionetas fueran las maquinas del laboratorio cayeron y un conteo apareció en la pantalla, **"Ahora soy el único"** fue lo último que dijo el androide a través de la pantalla, sin mas todo el laboratorio exploto.

########################

"…" un brillo rojo nació con su fuerza en los ojos de Amazo, lentamente comenzó a sacar las manos de la kunoichi sobre su cuello, tomándola la arrojo contra el suelo para luego pisarla, con su mano derecha aplasto la cabeza de la adolecente enterrándola aún mas en el suelo, la sangre comenzó a bajar de la frente de la Amazona que luchaba para permanecer consciente, **"Tu energía seria bien usada, eso te lo puedo asegurar"** dijo el ser plateado que seguia succionando el chakra de la adolecente.

"Ahg…" gruñendo intento sacárselo de encima para era inútil, así es como acabaría, poco a poco sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, pero con sorpresa vio un proyectil que se incrusto en la cabeza del androide, este curioso miro el objeto, tenia forma de murciélago. Sin embargo el objeto comenzó a brillar un explosión pequeña se produjo.

" **¿Qué es esto?"** una nube verde envolvió al androide que se sintió demasiado débil, antes que pudiera hacer algo fue derribado por una patada que lo incrusto contra el suelo, encima de el estaba el caballero de la noche que coloco un extraño objeto en su cabeza.

"Tienes sus habilidades, pero también sus debilidades" dando un salto asía atrás presiono un botón en su muñeca, el objeto en la frente del androide brillo y una corriente eléctrica rojo la cubrió y lo dejo paralizado, Batman no perdió tiempo y corrió asía donde estaba la adolecente Amazona, sacándola de la tierra la subió a su hombro y sacando un arma de mano disparo un gancho con un cable, este quedo adherido a un edificio y el hombre murciélago fue jalado por el cable.

Una vez lejos del androide comenzó a correr hasta unos escombros y se escondió, con cuidado coloco a la adolecente contra la pared y la reviso, aun estaba viva, esta miro a su salvador y bajo la cabeza, "Gracias…" susurro cansado mientas esperaba a que se recuperara.

"Aun no ganamos, necesitamos apoyo" diciendo eso el heroe de negra saco una pastilla de su cinturón, "Tómala, esto estimulara tus células para que se regeneren más rápido, esto mataría a un humano promedio, pero tú la resistirás" la adolecente con duda tomo la pastilla, rápidamente sintió que se recuperaba, una vez lista se puso de pie.

"¿Cómo lo detendremos? Es invencible" hablo con frustración la adolecente que apretó con fuerza sus puños, a su lado el caballero de la noche saco un arma y la cargo, radiación de energía de un sol rojo, serviría, por ultimo saco un cristal verde brillante de su cinturón.

"Nadie es invencible, siempre alguien tiene un punto débil" extendiendo su brazo le dio la kriptonita a la adolecente, poniéndose de pie reviso su arma y respiro hondo, "Solo tenemos una oportunidad, lo distraeré, al atacarme seguro usara los poderes de Superman y El detective marciano, esta arma anula en parte esos poderes, cuando veas la oportunidad atraviesa su cabeza con eso" sin decir más estaba por salir del escondite, seguro el androide ya estaría en movimiento buscándolos a los dos.

"¡Estás loco! ¡te va a matar! ¡Si ni Superman ni Onee-san pudieron nosotros tampoco podremos!" debían de buscar otra forma, era algo obvio que el androide mataría al héroe de capa, ni siquiera ella podía tolerar los demoledores golpes de esa cosa, mucho menos podría un humano normal como Batman.

"No importa que me suceda, es crucial que lo detengamos, si esa cosa sale de aquí ira por un reto mayor… y sabes quién será ese reto ¿verdad?" pregunto de forma grabe a la Amazona que trago en seco.

"Oto-san…" susurro con miedo, su padre era fuerte pero, incluso el podría ganar contra esa cosa.

"Confió que te padre sea la última línea de defensa si fallamos, lo que importa ahora es lo que hagamos aquí y ahora, ¿puedo contar contigo?" pregunto mirando a los ojos a la kunoichi que asintió con determinación. Pasando los segundos el caballero de la noche salió del escondite y no tuvo que esperar mucho para cruzarse con el androide, pero no espero que disparara un haz de láser que paso a su lado y golpeara en donde estaba Mito que se vio obligada a salir de su escondite.

"No pensarían que sería tan fácil o si" lentamente el androide camino asía los dos últimos heroes en pie, pero para su sorpresa alguien se trepo por su espalda, con sorpresa vio al caballero de la noche que le apunto su arma directo a su cabeza, a al distancia vio como el otro caballero de la noche se transformará en la Amazona y que la otra exploto en una nube de humo.

"No, no lo pensamos" sin dudar Batman disparo al androide que cayó de rodillas, intento volverse intangible, pero de los guantes del héroe se produjo una corriente eléctrica que le impidió hacerlo, sintiendo la descarga tomo al caballero y lo golpe contra el suelo, este golpeo con brutalidad contra el suelo y el héroe sintió varios de sus huesos romperse.

El androide iba rematarlo, pero escucho un sonido extraño, volteando vio el arma de Batman pegaba en su espalda, este parecía sobre cargada y sin más exploto, el caballero de la noche salio volando por la explosión y fue atrapado por Mito, "¡Hazlo ahora!" gruño a la chica que asintió, dejando al héroe en el suelo corrió contra la máquina que estaba aturdido y debilitado por la explosión del arma. Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Cuando iba a atravesar la cabeza del androide con la kriptonita vio como este extendió su mano para disparar un haz de energía igual que el Cap. Átomo, siendo golpeada por la energía salió volando asía atrás, de forma pesada cayó de espaldas, cuando iba levantarse sintió como su brazo derecho era roto por ser pisado por el androide, este tomando la kriptonita de su mano derecha rota la rompió en miles de pedazos.

" **No es suficiente…"** tomando a la chica del cuello la lanzo al cielo, volando a una gran velocidad apareció sobre ella para mandarla de nuevo al suelo con un derechazo que destrozo las costillas de la adolecente, está bajo como un mini comenta y se estrelló en el medio de un campo de fútbol, el androide con calma aterrizo frente a la adolecente que como pudo se puso de rodillas.

 **Fin de flash back:**

Siendo sostenido por su cuello tuvo un pico de fuerza, con las fuerzas que le quedaban dio un cabezazo y una patada obligando al androide a soltarla, cayendo asía atrás quedó tendida en el suelo, mirando el cielo vio como una tormenta se avecinaba. Lentamente Mito se puso de pie, le dolía respirar, sentía que sus brazos le pesaban y sus piernas apenas podían aguantar su peso, la sangre comenzó a molestarle en su ojo izquierdo, gruñendo se limpió como pudo, escuchando pasos pesados miro al androide que venía asia ella.

" **Estas en un estado crítico… no puedes ganar"** con tranquilidad el robot tomo la cabeza de la adolecente para absorber lo último de chakra de la chica, la niña comenzó a ponerse pálida y se mostraba cada vez más débil.

"Lo siento…" la imagen de sus amigas vino a su mente, les avía fallado, perdió, todos sus conocidos que hizo en el mundo exterior, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar, "Lo siento…" su cabeza fue estrellada contra el suelo y fue aplastada como si un insecto fuera, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar siendo estas mezcladas con la sangre que bajaba de su cabeza, les fallo a Diana y a sus hermanas Amazonas, les prometió que siempre estaría bien y que cuidaría el mundo al igual que ellas lo hicieron en el pasado, "Lo siento Oto-san…" fue su último susurro antes de cerrar los ojos lentamente.

 _No te contengas…._

 _Nunca te rindas…_

 _No sabes en verdad lo fuerte que eres cariño…_

 _Solo tú puedes ser la persona que me superara… Mito-chan._

 _Nunca dudes de tu poder…_

(Oto-san…) pensó con duda que reconoció la voz de su padre, fue lo último que pensó cuando todo se volvió oscuro. Los ojos rojos de Amazo brillaron cuando sintió que el cuerpo de la chica perdió su pulso, cuando iba a retirar su mano esta fue atrapado por la adolecente, "¡Quieres poder! ¡Tómalo todo!" como si de un volcán fuera la adolecente saco todo su chakra dentro de ella, como si llamas fueran el chakra rojo rodeo a ambos y crearon un domo de mas de 100 m, todos en las cercanías vieron el pilar de chakra que crecía a cada segundo.

" **Tonta… solo me fortaleces mas…"** el androide comenzó a ganar un brillo dorado a su alrededor, por logro adaptarse al chakra, con cierta emoción la maquina siguió absorbiendo el chakra de la chica que tenía sus ojos rojos y una expresión de salvajismo y determinación.

"…" gruñendo la Amazona sintió que sus reservas se estaban agotando, apretando los dientes vio como su aura comenzaba a disminuir, había forzado su cuerpo al máximo pero aun no era suficiente, el miedo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, que podría hacer ahora, no sabía que hacer, sin que lo supiera un débil sello detrás de su cuello brillo para luego desaparecer, de pronto vino un golpe del pasado

 _Era un día lluvioso en la isla paraíso, en la zona de entrenamiento de la isla vemos como todo el lugar estaba destruido, en el medio del desastre estaba Mito, estaba cubierta de heridas y se podía apreciar su cansancio extremo, frente a ella estaba su padre, este estaba cruzado de brazos con un expresión severa. La lluvia caía son fuerza sobre ambos._

" _Levántate…" fueron las duras palabras del Uzumaki que miro con seriedad a su hija, la adolecente bajo su mirada se estremeció, tambaleando intento levantarse, solo para caer de nuevo en el barro, estaban demasiado cansada._

" _No puedo…" susurro con la cabeza baja, se sentía impotente, nunca espero que su padre fuera tan poderoso, usando todo lo que tenía apenas logro rozarlo, se sentía débil, gasto todo su chakra._

" _¡No puedes o no quieres! ¡Si te quedas sin fuerzas solo te rindes!" ese grito sorprendió a Mito que miro asustada a su padre, nunca lo vio de esta forma, "Algún día ya no estaré, si yo estoy, te rendirás y permitirás que te venzan, para que te valla a rescatar… ¡El rendirse nunca es una opción! ¡Se pelea aunque no tengas fuerzas, si pierden un brazo tienes otro, si lo pierdes también tienes tus piernas, si las pierdes gana a mordidas! ¡De pie!" grito con fuerza, la lluvia sobre ambos cayo con más fuerza._

" _No soy tan fuerte como tu…" logro decir la adolecente que sintió las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos, no tenía el poder era débil, nunca sería tan fuerte._

" _Tienes razón no serás tan fuerte como yo…" esas palabras quebraron a la Amazona que sintió su voluntad quebrarse, lentamente su padre le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarte, "…Eres mucho más fuerte que yo Mito… el poder no solo es fuerza, es la voluntad de cada uno lo que nos vuelve fuertes, esa es la verdadera fuerza que nos ayuda a levantarnos y pelear… no tienes idea de lo fuerte que eres hija…" deteniéndose el Uzumaki miro a su hija a los ojos, "No te contengas… sácalo todo y nunca pienses en las posibilidades de perder… piensa siempre en ganar" dijo el Uzumaki que siguió su camino._

 _En cuanto a mito, esta permaneció arrodillada con la cabeza gacha, lentamente un vapor comenzó surgir de la adolecente, tanto Naruto como Kurama sintieron el pico de poder y el rubio giro para ver como su hija se ponía de pie lentamente, el shinobi casi salió volando cuando un geiser de Chakra rojo salió de Amazona, todo el suelo se fue destrozando y rocas de gran tamaño comenzaron a salir volando por los aire, en el medio del huracán de chakra estaba Mito que mostró sus ojos rojos con su pupila rasgada, con una respiración profunda miro a su padre,_ _ **"¡GHRRAAAAAAAAA-"**_

" **-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"** de nuevo todo se tornó rojo, el androide vio como las garras de la adolecente se clavaban en su brazo, se vio obligado a tener su mano sobre la cabeza de la adolecente, intento moverla pero no pudo, sus ojos rojos brillaron mientras absorbía a un más chakra.

" **Solo me vuelves más fuerte Kunoichi"** todo el aura de la chica estaba siendo consumida por el androide que ahora era dorado, pero al paso de los segundos grietas comenzaron a formarse alrededor del cuerpo de la máquina que miro a la chica que seguía gritando y expulsando todo su poder. Lentamente el androide se vio obligado a separarse de la adolecente, pero aun seguía el chakra entrando en la máquina que comenzó agrietarse aún más.

Levantándose la Amazona encaro al androide, su puño derecho brillo cuando toda su aura roja fue dirigida a ese punto, "¡Nunca subestimes el poder de Uzumaki!" el puño de la peli blanca se incrusto en el pecho del androide que comenzó a brillar con fuerza y se comenzó a desbaratar, todo acaba cuando el puño de la chica atravesó y provoco la explosión de Amazo. Una gran onda expansiva se creó y sacudió los restos de la ciudad.

Pasando los minutos todo se calmó, en el medio de un gran cráter estaba Mito, estaba exhausta y sus ojos estabas en blanco, sin más la adolecente comenzó a caer, pero una silueta la atrapo, "Lo hiciste bien…" fue lo último que escucho la Amazona que pudo ver la silueta de la persona que la atrapo.

"Oto-san…"

 **Wow que capitulo, si me enfocado bastante en Mito y sus amigas, pues ella debe de tener protagonismo, como vieron la adolecente Uzumaki mostró su potencial, muchos dirán que de donde salió ese Power Op, bueno mi hipótesis, naruto está en un estado casi divino, su chakra esta funcionado con el de Kurama prácticamente, y surgió algo curioso, no solo Mito heredo el poderoso chakra de los Uzumakis, no sino también del mismo Juubi o shinji que ahora es Kurama y tiene otro factor que ningún ninja en los continente elementales tenia.**

 **La resistencia y fortaleza de una Amazona, las amazonas tienen una fuerza y resistencia que solo están debajo de los Kriptonianos y eso es jodidamente mucho, fusionen eso con la resistencia y longevidad de los Uzumakis, eso permite que Mito pueda producir y usar chakra de una manera irreal, o al menos esa es mi hipótesis que me saque de la manga para darle este incremento a Mito.**

 **Bueno conocen la costumbre díganme en los comentarios que les pareció, mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare el Cap., sin mas CHAUUUUU y que les valla bien**.

 _ **Escena pos créditos:**_

 _Los helicópteros y rescatistas comenzaron a surcar la zona donde se desarrolló la terrible batalla entre la Liga y Amazo, todos se encontraba buscando sobrevivientes y levantando escombros para comenzar a reconstruir, pero entre los edificios destruidos y escombros vemos un grupo armado de personas, todos tenían máscaras y llevaban equipo S.W.A.T._

 _Todos seguían a su capitán que tenía un pantalla que lo guiaba a su objetivo, pasando los minutos llegaron a la ubicación, llegando al medio de un cráter escavaron, cavando encontraron su objetivo, eran los restos de Amazo, solo estaba la cabeza y parte de torso, uno de los hombre tomo la cabeza, con esfuerza la abrió y saco una gran plaqueta de memoria que tenía un extraño brillo verde._

"…" _otro hombro se acercó al torso del androide y presiono algunos puntos clave, algunos cayeron cuando un geiser de vapor salió del pecho del androide destruido, una vez el torso se abrió mostro una cápsula transparente, este brillaba con intensidad, tenía un brillante color rojo y un toque de azul, dos de los hombres trajeron un gran baúl metálico._

 _Tomando con cuidado la cápsula y la colocaron en el baúl, una vez terminaron fueron iluminados por una luz, encima de ellos sobrevolaba un helicóptero que soltó unos cables, estos fueron tomados por los hombres que lo colaron el baúl que se cerró a presión, siendo elevado fue introducido en el helicóptero, lentamente este se elevó y se fue de la ciudad, dentro del helicóptero, junto al baúl se podía apreciar un nombre grabado en negro._

 _ **CADMUS**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Bueno a pasado un tiempo… pero mierda ¡507 comentarios!, estamos a solo la mitad de camino para mi objetivo de llegar a los 1000 comentarios para este fin de año, todo gracias a ustedes mis lectores, pero muchos dirán ¡Zero estúpido y tus demás historias! ¡Síguelas o te vamos a partir la # $# !.**

 **Calma si ago eso que piden esta historia se ira a la mismísima mierda ya que perderé el ritmo, además hubo unos problemas y perdí el Capitulo 21 y 22 de esta historia, además también perdí el cap. de el comienzo de un guerrero que hace tiempo quedó a mitad de camino, fue pesado tener que escribir todo de nuevo, pero que se le va hacer.**

 **Ahora contestemos algunos comentarios:**

 **Brolyvanhellsin: Si todo se pondrá fue para los héroes y cuando Mito sepa que hace su padre y con quienes esta ahora, siendo que ahora posiblemente tiene 3 hermanas mas, eso si que será interesante, sin mas gracias por tu comentario y que tus problemas familiares se resuelvan.**

 **Merlindante: Cadmus esta por jugar con cosas que no comprenden, siendo el chakra de Mito algo peligros ya que es esencialmente chakra de Kurama sino que es algo que nació de mito y es como un derivado del chakra de los bijus, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Naru99: eso se resolverá en este cap.**

 **Coca cola Zero: no llegamos ni a la mitad de la historia y piensan que ya saben el final, aun queda un largo tramo para el final, en cuanto a transmitir emociones, bueno no soy Spielberg y no me acerco a mostrar lo que quiero porque no soy bueno en transmitir emociones a una historia aun, pero bueno es un mhe, la historia sigue y espero que los disfrutes y sino solo no lo leas. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Dlmauricio19: si mito tendrá mas protagonismo ya que es la Hija del prota, y valla tengo un lector de México genial, saludos desde Argentina, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **X29: la verdad todo es algo complicado, ya que según se, Cadmus trabaja para la Luz, o eso creo, ya que asta ahora el principal enemigo de esta Saga será la Luz, en cuanto a Batman arriesgo el pellejo por Mito pero eso no quiere decir que ahora confié en ella, de hecho en quien confía 100% el caballero de la noche, en Alfred tal vez, pero bueno gracias por tus comentario.**

 **Jenko J. Jenkis 99: el hijo prodigo ha vuelto, hace tiempo no leía unos de tus comentarios, "Todo padre quiere que su hijo lo entierre"… ¡tengo miedo!. Esa corta frase significa mucho, pero no crean que así terminara eso… o tal vez si, solo el tiempo lo dirá, al parecer compartimos ese resentimiento contra Boruto, sinceramente el personaje no me agrada y mucho menos como naruto es tratado y hecho en este nuevo anime, enserio aquel Naruto que todos nosotros vimos de niños se volvió solo un sujeto detrás de un escritorio que descuida a su familia, no para mi Naruto fue mal hecho, el fue huérfano lo que todo huérfano quiere es tener una familia y no dejar que sus hijos pasen por los mismo que ellos mismos, o al menos esos pienso y los que dirán que el cap. 65 de Boruto fue el mejor de toda la franquicia se equivoca, bueno ya me salí del tema, mito será tan fuerte como su padre… ¿Quién sabe? Nadie pensó que Naruto seria casi un ser divino para el fin de la cuarta guerra ninja, todo es cuestión de entrenar y mejorar, en cuanto al Senjutsu, bueno eso veremos ahora, sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Reload32: ¿Cómo será cuando Doomsday llegue? O créanme que se pondrá feo, y si será igual que la película (La cual para mi fue la segunda o tercera mejor película de DC animada que han hecho) aun no lo se, pero eso esta muy a futuro aun, sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Black soul Uzumaki: ¿Aquaman? Sinceramente me olvide de el al igual que Cyborg, pero eso lo arreglare, en cuanto a Mito y Naruto, bueno Sarutobi o el Sandaime decía en la siguiente generación superaría al anterior, bueno eso fallo luego de Madara y Hashirama ya que nadie logro superarlos asta Naruto y Sasuke, aunque hubo otros que estuvieron cerca también, pero dejamos eso de lado ahora, las palabras del tercer Hokage tal vez tengan razón o tal vez no eso se vera en los futuros cap., sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Mikpirat: otro comentario que no decepciona, sin duda sigues asiendo comentarios que me hacen pensar y mejorar, tienes razón tarde vi mi error, solo Diana tiene una fuerza y resistencia que rosa con la Superman, ya que ella fue hija de un dios y bendecida por los demás, pero bueno al menos se que las amazonas tienen una fuerza y resistencia un poco por encima de los humanos, en cuanto a Naruto, el tal vez tenga mas chakra que cualquier ser que allá existido, comparte un vinculo casi completo con Kurama que es el Juubi, pero su cuerpo físico sigue siendo el de un humano, envejece se marchita y muere, aunque debo de admitir que con todo lo que tiene vivirá al menos unos 500 años para que finalmente muera de anciano.**

 **Ten en cuenta que Mito no tiene chakra biju, lo que ella tiene es un derribado de lo que en verdad es el chakra corrosivo de los Bijus, ya que la hija de Naruto no es una jinchiruki, es algo difícil de explicar pero el chakra de Mito o al menos el que mostró recientemente esta en un punto medio entre el de los Bijus y el de las personas. Además Amazo es un ser que se adapta demasiado rápido a todo, o al menos esa es mi escusa.**

 _ **...Escucha y recuerda siempre...la razón por la que la gente de Konoha...comenzó a aceptarte, admirarte y considerarte su compañero y héroe...es porque siempre trabajaste duro por que querías ser aceptado por todos...has dicho**_ _ **(e**_ _ **s gracias a todos ellos que pude llegar tan lejos**_ _ **)**_ _ **...y ahora que eres más poderoso, estás comenzando a olvidar a tus seres queridos. Para convertirte en un ser arrogante y crecer tu ego...un día te convertirás en un ser igual o peor que Madara...No importa qué tan poderoso te has vuelto, nunca trates de cargar al mundo y hacer las cosas...tú solo...de otro modo lo único que harás es fracasar...Tu padre, Minato, fue Hokage gracias a que tenía a tu madre, Kushina, y a muchos amigos...Tus sueños y esperanzas son los mismos que los de tus padres, ¿verdad?...Entonces recuerda...no es que al convertirte en Hokage todos te acepten...es porque todos te aceptan que puedes convertirte en Hokage...y no olvides jamás a tu familia y amigos…**_

 **Sin duda uno de los mejores mensajes que le dejo Itachi a Naruto, de hecho espero aclarar eso, ya que para eso es el equipo que Naruto fundo en este nuevo mundo Akatsuki, para no tener que cargar solo con todo esta carga.**

 **Agregar a los Ōtsutsuki, Kinshiki y Momoshiki los personajes de la película de Boruto, tentador, sinceramente para mi Naruto termino en Last, como tu lo dijiste, de hecho la escena donde los hijos de naruto sacan a su padre a jugar en la nieve siendo seguidos por un preocupada Hinata que quería abrigar a sus hijos, pero al final toda la familia termina jugando en la nieve, para mi en ese cap 500 creo termino naruto, siendo Hokage y con una hermosa familia, listo ahí nada mas, pero cuando sacaron Boruto ni siquiera me moleste en mirar el anime, solo se que vio el cap 65 y estuvo interesante, aunque que Boruto matara al enemigo final fue un mierda, ¿un genin venció a ser que mantuvo una pelea con Naruto y Sasuke en sus máximas capacidades? Eso fue decepcionante, pero dejemos eso de lado, seria interesante plasmar esos personajes en esta historia, tal vez en un futuro cercano lo haga, sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Súper demonio: gracias por tus palabras, ¿Amazo volverá? Tal vez y de una forma bastante extraña, si Mito tubo un power Op algo forzado pero al parecer a todos les gusto y me da gusto, pero bueno gracias por tu comentario y apoyo.**

 **Bueno ufff disculpen que haya mas comentarios que no conteste pero es que estoy cansado, bueno les dejo el cap y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 21: Akatsuki… parte 1.**

"…" sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, era como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de plomo, le pesaba demasiado el cuerpo como para levantarse, tosiendo levemente frunció el ceño, sentía su garganta seca, pero sintió algo en sus labios, notando que era un baso de agua bebió, abriendo lentamente los ojos vio una silueta que retiraba el baso y se sentaba a su lado. La persona recostada no era nada menos que Mito, la adolescente solo llevaba una bata de hospital, tenia su largo cabello blanco con mechones rojos esparcido por los lados de su cama.

La Amazona tenia una exprecion de cansancio puro, al parecer el agotamiento de chakra fue grabe, aun no se recuperaba del todo y esta era la primera vez que algo así le sucedido. Girando su cabeza vio una pequeña mesa donde había un pequeño jarrón con un ramo de flores en este, mirando a su alrededor vio que estaba en una especie de cuerto de hospital, todo era blanco y sentía la espongosa cama en su espalda, suspirando miro el techo blanco.

"Me alegra que ya hayas despertado…" la chica reconoció esa voz al instante, mirando a su lado vio a su padre, todos los recuerdos comenzaron a bombardear su mente, sus amigas, su One-san y ese niño, un nudo se formo en su garganta y sentio sus emociones salirse de control cuando vio la sonrisa tranquilizadora de su padre, "Quieres comer algo… traje Ramen a escondidas, sera nuestro secreto, no le digas a Diana-chan, Ok" dijo el rubio alegre mientras colocaba un tazón de ramen caliente sobre la mesa a su lado.

Pero casi fue derribado de la silla cuando la adolescente Amazona se lanzo sobre el para abrazarlo con fuerza, atrapado a su hija vio con tristeza como la chica comenzaba a llorar y gritar en su pecho, con amor devolvió el abrazo a la peli blanco que lloro con mas fuerza.

"¡Oto-san! ¡Mis amigas… ellas… ellas.. ¡Falle!" grito mientras apretaba aun mas a su padre en su abrazo, sentia un mar de emociones dentro de su cabeza, pero se calmo al sentir como su espalda era acariciada de forma tranquilizadora por el Uzumaki mayor.

"Lo se… logre salvar a tus amigas…" susurro al rubio que siguió calmando a la Amazona que se calmo al intente al escuchar esas palabras, el ambiente era completa calma para ambos Uzumakis que disfrutaban el calor que desprendia el uno al otro, pasando los minuto el silencio fue interrumpido por la risa del Uzumaki que confundió a la adolescente, "Sabes… esto podría ser mal visto" dijo con diversion el rubio que levanto una ceja tratando de contener su risa.

"¿He?" confusa la chica sintió un fuerte escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintiendo frio miro su espalda, solo para darse cuenta que tenia su espalda y su trasero expuestos, entendiendo las palabras de su padre se sonrojo asta sus codos, estaba solo cubierta con una delgada bata de hospital abrazando a su padre, alejándose de su padre como si fuego este fuera salto a su cama y se cubrio por completo con su sabana avergonzada.

"¡Jajaja! No tienes nada que no haya visto antes, te recuerdo que tu me pedías que nos bañáramos en las termales con las demás amazonas asta que cumpliste 15 años…" dijo con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba de brazos cruzados en la silla, ante sus burlas la adolescente se destapo para mirar con irritación a su padre.

"¡No es gracioso! ¡Ademas si mis hermanas Amazonas podían bañarse contigo yo también podía!" gruño mientras hacia un puchero, tomando el ramen de la meza a su lado comenzó a comerlo, para su infinita alegría estaba caliente y era de esos platos especiales que tenían sellos que le permitían tener mas espacio que en lo que verdad tenían, originalmente se usaban para agrandar compartimientos secretos, pero su padre tubo la idea de hacerlo en el tazon de ramen y bueno un tazon de un cuarto de litro paso a mas de 10 litros. Con disfrute comenzo a comer bajo la mirada divertida del Uzumaki.

"Lamento llegar tarde en el enfrentamiento que tuvieron contra esa cosa… veo que por fin has logrado desbloquear parte de tu potencial… pero lo que hiciste fue algo estúpido, estubiste casi 2 meses inconscientes, forzaste tu cuerpo a un extremo muy peligroso te pudiste aver matado…" todo el ambiente se torno pesado, tragando lo ultimo de ramen Mito miro con temor la mirada seria de su padre.

"Pero si logre derrotarlo…" trato de alegar pero la mirada de su padre la izo guardar silencio.

"A que costo, tus amigas casi mueren, pusiste en peligro a todos al usar ese chakra, si te descontrolabas y atacas a tus aliados…" la adolescente solo bajo la cabeza ante esas palabras, era consciente del peligro, pero si era necesario lo aria una y miles de veces mas con tal de detener una amenaza que pudiera en peligro a las personas que amaba, pero al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza levanto su vista para ver a padre, este le dio una sonrisa de orgullo, "Arriesgaste tu propia vida con el tal de deterner a un ser que mas que seguro hubiera matado a todos los que se interpongan en su camino y eso es lo que mas importa… y mentiría si dijera que yo no hice lo mismo en mi juventud, tienes la belleza y apariencia de tu madre, pero por desgracia te parecer demasiado a mi en cuanto a lo demas…" dijo lo ultimo en un tono triste que pudo ocultarlo bien ante la peli blanca.

La chica al escuchar las palabras de su padre tubo que sonrier, "¡Te prometo que no fallare de nuevo! ¡Me volveré más fuerte y no seré yo a quien tenga que salvar! ¡Y es una promesa!" grito con fuerza mientras golpeaba su puño contra su pecho, mirando a su padre sonrió, pero para su sorpresa su padre solo se levanto y se encamino a la puerta.

"Se que lo aras… es un secreto que yo este aquí, así que no le digas a nadie" de forma tranquila saco un pergamino de sus volcillos, era rojo con bordes verdes, con una mirada seria miro el pergamino, sin mirar a su hija le lanzo el pergamino que fue atrapado por la dudosa adolescente que abrió el pergamino.

"Senjutsu…" leyó con duda la Amazona que con confusión miro su padre que se giro y sonrió.

"Es hora que hagas algo mas avanzado… Diana te dará los detalles, ella ya sabe lo básico de este entrenamiento" sin mas el Uzumaki desapareció en un shushin de hojas, la adolescente Uzumaki quedo sentada en su cama mirando el pergamino en sus manos.

"¿Senjutsu? Suena genial…" suspirando noto que su cuerpo aun estaba demasiado adolorido, recostándose de nuevo en su cama para mirar al techo, "Hací que dos meces… he" fruciendo el ceño apretó sus puños, no dependería de su padre de nuevo, se aria mas fuerte y seria ella quien se mantenga de pie para salir victoriosa y proteger a sus seres queridos. Cerrando los ojos decidió dormir un poco mas, aun estaba exausta.

#####################

En la isla paraíso todo era tranquilidad, era un normal día de Otoño, las hojas de los arboles tornaban sus hojas en colores mas opacos, las amazonas continuaban sus actividades diarias sin preocupaciones, ajenas a todo lo que se desarrolloba afuera de isla, concentrandonos en el antiguo hogar Uzumaki vemos como la casa seguía de pie y en buenas condiciones, mostrando que esta fue cuidado por las amazonas.

Sin embargo lo que antes fue un hermoso jardín, solo quedaba un simple prado verde, en el medio del prado estaba el protector de la Isla. El Uzumaki respiro hondo mientras veia su hogar, buenos recuerdos venían a su mente, caminando por el lugar fue al bosque, caminando entre los gigantescos arboles que el mismo izo vio un silueta que salia entre los árboles.

" **Yo soy Groot"** sonó una voz infantil proviniente del suelo, el rubio vio con alegría a un pequeño ser de no mas de 10 cm, estaba hecho completamente de madera, era algo cabezon y tenia una apariencia de niño pequeño, el pequeño ser de madera corrió y se paro frente al Uzumaki.

"Así que no a pasado nada malo, bueno Groot sigue así de bien" felicito al pequeño ser de madera que asintió feliz, sacando de su abrigo un trozo de canela de la dio a Groot que comenzo a comer alegre.

" **¡Yo soy Groot!"** grito esta vez terminando de comer.

"No… aun no e podido traer a Mito-chan… pero ella quiere conocerte tanto como tu a ella" dijo con una sonrisa cansada mientras tomaba a ser de madera y lo colocaba en su hombro, este desanimado se sentó en su hombre y miro al frente.

Este era la primera creación de Naruto, si Rikodou sennin pudo crear a los nueve bijus a base del Juubi, porque no el rubio crearia algo, fue algo difícil, ya que el Uzumaki no tenia algo en extender la conciencia de ser a otro, así que lo que izo fue crear algo que para el era uno de los elementos mas poderosos que tenia, el Mokuton, pero necesitaba algo que le de vida, así que usando el elemento Yin yang junto al Senjutsu logro crear un ser que se creo a base del elemento madera.

Fue algo extraño, pero logro crear a Groot, el tenia pensado regalarle a Mito este pequeño ser como su guardaespaldas, ya que aunque no lo parezca, este pequeño ser era la encarnación del Mokuton y el Senjutsu, pero cuando su hija se fue, decidió dejarlo como protector de la isla, solo tenia un año desde que lo creo, pero a mostrado ser fuerte y confiable.

Las Amazonas tomaron un gran cariño al pequeño ser que recorría y vigilaba la isla, por su apariencia y inocencia las mujeres Amazonas adoreron a su pequeño protector.

"Bueno amigo sigamos" diciendo eso el rubio camino por el bosque con su creación en su hombro, pasando los minutos llegaron a un hermoso valle lleno de vida vegetal, entre el medio de las dos grandes riscos estaba un pequeña cascada, junto a la cascada se encontraba un gran árbol de hojas rojas, en la base del árbol avía una gran roca y algo mas en la base de la roca que tenia un grabado.

 _ **Percefone, 203 d.c/2001 d.c.**_

 _ **Gran guerrera, gran hermana, gran esposa, gran madre…**_

 _ **Vivirás para toda la eternidad en los corazones de tus seres amados…**_

En la base de la roca de encontraba una tumba de cristal rodeado de rosas blancas, dentro del rectángulo de cristal estaba la peli blanca que vestía su traje de guerrera Amazona, era la traidicion después de todo, Naruto se encargo que el cuerpo de su amada no sufriera el paso del tiempo, usando el elemento cristal creo el ataúd de cristal, se encargo que mantanga el cuerpo en perfecto estado asta el fin de los tiempos y sea tan duro como el diamante.

Tomando a Groot lo bajo de su hombro y se arrodillo ante la tumba de Percefone, acariciando el cristal miro el rostro de la amazona que parecía estar dormida con un pequeña sonrisa pacifica en su rostro, "Sabes nuestra hija ya casi es toda una mujer, sin duda es tan hermosa como tu… pero por desgracia en todo lo demas de parece a mi… desearía que estuvieras aquí, sabrías que decir…" respirando hondo miro el cielo, hoy seria el día, "Te hice la promesa que mantendría a nuestra hija asalbo de todo, que siempre velaria por ella… lo que are sera lo necesario para que este mundo sea lo mejor posible, que ella solo se preocupe por sus amigos, en su futuro… en formar algún día su propia familia, si ella me odia lo entenderé… pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…" diciendo eso se puso de pie y sintió como el viento comenzo a soplar, las hojas rojas del gigantescos árbol comenzaron a caer y rodearlo.

 _En la isla paraíso era medio día, todas las Amazonas cumplian sus obligaciones, pero ese no era el caso en sierta pareja que estaba lejos de todas las amazonas, estos eran Naruto y Percefone, los dos estaban en un desolado valle que era anteriormente un campo de entrenamiento._

" _Es un bonito lugar…" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el Uzumaki que miro a su esposa que tenia una bolsa en su espalda, la Amazona ignoro las palabras del rubio._

" _Todo se puede arreglar y mejorar, este lugar necesita un poco de amor" diciendo eso camino asia un montón de herramientas de jardín, tomando una pala comenzo a subir por un risco para cabar y conectar un río cercano con el seco risco que entaba en el medio de los dos peñascos._

" _No sabia que te gustaran estas cosas"dijo confuso Naruto se ramango su chaqueta y tomo una asada y comenzar a remober la tierra para permitir que el césped crezca sobre la tierra seca y arida._

" _Es bueno hacer cosas nuevas…" diciendo eso la Amazona siguió con su trabajo, a veces algo de trabajo de jardín era algo mas relajante que entrenar o tener combates con sus hermanas Amazonas, pasando las horas la pareja trabajo arduamente y ya siendo el atardecer lograron darle vida al árido lugar que tenia una cascada ahora._

" _Ufff…" suspirando el rubio se limpio el sudor de su frente, era raro hacer cosas como estas de nuevo, ya paso un tiempo que izo lo mismo con Diana que ahora debia de estar entrenando con Antiope, era raro como la adolescente miraba con cierta tristeza como el y Perséfone pasaban tiempo juntos, tal vez debía de estar celosa que pase tanto tiempo con su pareja, pero fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando la Amazona peliblanca saco algo de la bolsa de su espalda._

" _Este es un buen lugar…" con cuidado la Amazona saco un pequeño árbol de su bolsa, el árbol parecía algo atrofiado y tenia pocas hojas, yendo en le vorde del valle cabo con sus manos un pequeño pozo, rápidamente Naruto ayudo a colocar la pequeña planta y la plantaron. Los dos se miraron un momento para luego sonreír, una vez de pie el Uzumaki ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarse a la mujer que acepto._

" _Debo de admitir que fue una buena forma de pasar el tiempo…" tomando por la cintura a la Amazona la acerco a el, con una sonrisa beso a la mujer que devolvió el gesto, pasando casi un minuto se separaron, "¿Estas bien?" pregunto preocupado viendo como la peli blanca retrocedia unos pasos y gugaba con sus dedos de forma tímida._

" _Hay algo importarte que debo de decirte…" Comenzó a decir la mujer que buscaba el valor para decir lo que debía, de forma discreta se frotó el vientre. Sin embargo sus acciones asustaron al Uzumaki que nunca vio a la Amazona peli blanca con esta actitud tímida._

 _(O mierda… es nuestro aniversario, no ya paso hace tres meces…) sudando a balas pensó en todas las posibilidades que se le pasaban por la cabeza, estaba muerto si llegaba a olvidar una fecha importante, (¿su cumpleaño? Pero faltan mas de cinco meces… ¡¿Kurama que le digo?!) grito en pánico lo ultimo a su viejo amigo que estaba durmiendo dentro de el, ante el grito el biju bostezo._

" _ **Acaso soy tu conciencia, jodete mocoso… ¿Qué quieres que escriba en tu lapida**_ _?" pregunto con burla lo último, esto no fue bien visto por el Uzumaki que trago en seco, se vengaría, si sobrevivia. Saliendo de su trance miro como la peli blanca respiraba hondo y levantaba la cabeza._

" _Estoy embarazada" susurro lo mas bajo posible, obviamente el rubio no pudo escuchar bien lo que dijo._

" _¿Estas enojada? Pero no hecho nada, deje de bañarme con las amazonas como me pediste… bueno la semana pasada fui, pero era porque Artemis me engaño, pero te juro que nada paso" dijo rápidamente sabiendo que su esposa era un mujer celosa en cuando su convivencia con las demas amazonas, ante lo dicho por el rubio una vena palpitaba en la frente de la peli blanca._

" _¡Mas vale que sea verdad o abra sangre en mis nudillos!" amenazo apuntando su puño derecha al rubio que solo asintió, este no entendía porque tanto problema, no era como si engañara a su esposa con otras amazonas, pero al menos era tierno para el ver los celos de la peli blanca Amazona, respirando hondo la mujer se calmo, "estoy embarazada…" dijo entre dientes un poco mas alto que la ves anterior, pero se confundió al ver el sonrojo del Uzumaki._

" _Bueno, no deberías de decir que estas alzada… suena mal, pero note preocupes…" tomando a la mujer por la cintura la acerco a el, con una sonrisa pervertida el shinobi miro a los ojos a la Amazona que se sonrojo con fuerza al escuchar la malinterpretación de su esposo, "Esta noche no dormiremos… te aseguro que no sentirás las piensas mañana y no me detendré asta que te desmayes de placer" de forma tentador acaricio el formado y suabe trasero de la peli blanca que chillo._

 _El rubio no pudo seguir acariciando a la Amazona ya que fue enterrado de cabeza en el suelo por un derechazo de esta, "¡No eso idiota! ¡Estoy embarazada!" grito con todas sus fuerzas, luego todo fue silencio, como si nada el shinobi se puso de pie y miro a la Amazona que se acaricia de forma suabe su vientre y sonrió de forma suabe a su esposo estaba shoqueado aun por la noticia, "Vamos a ser padres…" la peli blanca no pudo seguir ya que fue levantada del suelo por el rubio que la tomo de la cintura._

" _¡Seremos padres!..." sin poder contenerce de la emoción beso con todo el amor posible a la mujer, bajando a la mujer la abrazo con fuerza, separándose mostró que estaba llorando sin restricciones, las lágrimas de felicidad bajaban de los ojos azules del rubio que tenia una sonrisa que casi dividia su rostro, "¡Sere padre!" como un relámpago tomo a su esposa y corrió a la cuidad de las amazonas, "¡Sere padre!" sin poder contenerce lo grito con todas sus fuerzas, quería decírselo a todo el mundo. Una vez llegaron a la cuidad de las amazonas estas se enterraron de la noticia y la celebración no se izo esperar._

Paralizado el Uzumaki miro por ultima vez el gran árbol y el ataúd de cristal, ese fueron unos de los recuerdos mas bellos que tenia, el viento por fin se calmo y las hojas se perdieron en cielo con una ultima ventisca del viento, el shinobi saco de su bolcillo un objeto, con una mirada sombría miro la mascara naranja con un solo orificio.

"…" de forma lenta de la coloco, lentamente su cabello creció y se oscureció, en un estallido de humo su vestimenta cambio, ahora tenia unos pantalones ambus oscuros con eran embueltas por vendas en sus tobillos, sus sandalias desaparecieron para ser remplazadas por unas sandalias oscuras shinobi, su chaleco jounin desapareció para ser solo una maya completamente negra, por ultimo tenia una capa abierta que era oscura con nubes rojas estampadas por varias partes.

'Akatsuki' era un grupo que en sus inicios fue fundado por Yahiko, que junto a Nagato y Konan buscaban un mejor futuro y tratar de traer la paz a un país que siempre estuvo en el medio de las guerras, al paso del tiempo los integrantes de este equipo cambiaron, pero sus objetivos siempre fueron los mismo aunque los métodos eran discutibles, ahora debia de hacer lo mismo, lograr la paz y hacer lo necesario para hacer de este un mundo mejor, incluso si sus métodos eran mal vistos no importaba.

Comenzando a caminar el enmascarado se encamino a la nada, antes que desapareciera en un flash oscuro se puso apreciar el brillo rojo de su ojo, era hora de poner en marcha su plan, ya se encargo de fortalecer a su equipo en este lapso de seis meces, era tiempo de reunirse y comenzar. Una vez 'Sennin' desapareció Groot corrio hacía el bosque para dirigirse a la cuidad de las Amazonas, debia de dar el aviso que su creador estaba por empezar su plan.

#######################

" _ **Esta tardando demaciado… seguro ara una épica aparición como todo protagonista"**_ en el medio de una oscura cueva vemos nueve siluetas de apariencia borrosa, se podía apreciar sus diferentes características físicas, una de las siluetas modia sus manos frente a su rostro, _**"Esto es tan raro… es como matrix"**_ dijo la voz femenina que atravesó su mano por la silueta gigante a su lado.

" _ **Podemos matarla… dudo que alguien la extrañe"**_ gruño otra de las siluetas que gruño con ira al ver como la figura femenina jugaba con su forma etérea atraves de el, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por los demás que seguian centrados en sus propios asuntos.

" _ **Aparecera en cualquier momento…"**_ dijo una voz tranquila masculina que se cruzo de brazos.

" _ **Aun me siento extraña después de entrenamiento… aun siento mis músculos adoloridos, incluso en partes que ni siquiera sabia que podían doler"**_ se escucho esta vez la voz perezosa de otra silueta siendo esta una femenina y pequeña.

" _ **Deja de lloriquear, no puedo esperar para salir a actuar"**_ dijo otra silueta que era mas femenina y curbilinea, se podía apreciar el brillo peligroso y de emoción en la silueta que tenia un par de Sais en su cintura.

" _ **Ya viene…"**_ fue el susurro de una silueta femenina que tenia unos ojos de color morado, todos vieron un destello oscuro en el medio del circulo que formaban las siluetas, en toda su gloria apareció el enmascarado que estaba de rodillas y con su mano derecha en el suelo, lentamente se puso de pie para mirar a los presentes con su brillante ojo rojo.

"Ya es momento…" todos guardaron silencio y miraron a su líder que miro a cada uno de sus aliados, "Todos abremos sufrido bajo la mano de personas que no merecen vivir… soy una persona que cree que algunas personas merecen una segunda oportunidad, ustedes tienen una segunda oportunidad y decidieron confiar en mi y seguirme en mi camino asía mi objetivo… eso se los agradezco y les juro que como ustedes arriesgan sus vidas por mi objetivo, yo are lo mismo por ustedes y los protejere con miradas vida…" un sello dorado se comenzó a formar en los pies del enmascarado que se extendió asta las siluetas y estos vieron un complejo sello gigante que se formo, todas las siluetas desaparecieron para que luego aparecieron en un flash dorado, con un brillo en sus manos el shinobi formo un sello de mano con su mano derecha.

Todos los presentes vieron como un complejo sello se formaba en sus brazos derechos, todos sintieron una confortante energía recorrer sus cuerpos, era protectora y cálida, era una extraña sensación para los hombres que sintieron un sentimiento de confianza y camaradería, en cuanto a las mujeres fue algo mas especial, siendo laa mujeres siempre que tenían un mejor desarrollo y comprensión de las emociones, en especial las jóvenes que miraron con un brillo mas brillante al enmascarado, que era su figura paterna.

"Hoy entramos en acción y es hora que este mundo conozca Akatsuki… un nuevo amanecer se acerca" chocando su mano derecha contra el suelo, el sello brillo con fuerza y todos los presentes desaparecieron a acepción del enmascarado que quedo solo en el medio de la oscura cueva, bajando la cabeza se quito su mascara y miro el suelo, de su bolcillo trasero saco su bandana, era la misma con la que peleo en la Gran cuarta guerra ninja y la acompaño todos estos años, tomando la larga banda negra con la placa metálica que lucia con orgullo el símbolo de la hoja tallada en la placa.

Con una mirada sombría se ato con fuerza la banda, luego se coloco la mascara naranja en espiral, **"Sabes que no habrá vuelta atrás de esto…"** el Uzumaki se mostró tranquilo ante la voz de su inquilino que no hace mas de unas semanas despertó, par fin estaba ya a su máxima capacidad, pero el Biju se mostró indiferente ante los actos de su jinchiruki, **"¿Por qué haces esto? Solo nos ganaremos el odio y miedo de millones, te arriesgas a arruinar todo lo que hicimos en este nuevo mundo, ¿Por qué demonios seguimos ayudando a estos ingratos?"** gruño el enorme ser que izo aparecer al Uzumaki frente a el en su espacio mental.

"No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados mientras todos se hacen pedazos entre ellos y el mundo se desmorona… no permitiré que mi nuevo hogar sea destruido y quede en ruinas… algo me dice que algo viene… algo que no se compara con Madara, ni Obito, ni Kaguya… además si nosotros no hacemos nada ¿Quién lo ara?" prengunto finalmente mientras desaparecia en un destello oscuro para aparecer en un bosque, mirando el cielo vio a lo lejos una débil luz moverse entre las estrellas del firmamento.

"Aun sabiendo todo lo que podrías desatar, algo me dice que lo que aras sera un antes y un después, el resultado puede ser lo que quieres, un mundo en paz, tranquilidad, seguro y sin amenazas que puedan perjudicar este nuevo mundo… o puedes perderlo todo de nuevo" fueron las ultimas palabras del biju que cerro sus ojos y decidió dormir.

Sin decir una palabra el enmascarado miro el cielo, era tarde pare retroceder.

########################

"¿Cómo sigue la situación?" en la Atalaya avía una reunión entre los principales héroes, todos sentados en un mesa circular, en el medio de la mesa había un holograma del planeta tierra, de pie el caballero de noche proyecto unas imágenes de una ciudad siendo reconstruida. "¿Aun estamos bajo la mira del gobierno?" pregunto una seria canario Negro.

"Ya han pasado dos meces desde el incidente… las naciones unidas han dejado en claro que esto no sera ignorado, mas de 13.900 personas murieron en el incidente de Amazo, la destrucción causada por nosotros y ese androide dejo una cicatriz en el país, hemos mandado a los héroes mas jóvenes para que ayuden y vigilen la cuidad como muestra de apoyo… pero aun estamos bajo la mira de las Naciones Unidas, ellos no dejaron pasar esto" explico el caballero de Noche, las imágenes de la consecuencias de enfrentamiento seguían pasando incomodando a los héroes que sintieron la culpa.

"Salvamos el día… pero a que precio" se pregunto a si mismo el hombre de acero que unió sus manos y tomo una postura mas sombría, "¿Cómo esta la Joven Uzumaki?" prengunto mirando a Diana que solo negó con la cabeza.

"Sufrió un grabe agotamiento de chakra… al parecer Amazo la dejo seca y al borde de la muerte, fue un milagro que aya sobrevivido" hablo con seriedad la Amazona que miro sus manos con una mirada perdida, "Fue suerte que Sensei apareciera y curara a los jóvenes que estuvieran en peligro de muerte, pero antes que pudiera hablar con el desaparecio dejando a Mito en mis brazos"

"Estos dos últimos meces hemos trabajado sin descanso… hace dos semanas que no puedo dormir" se quejo Flash que se frotó los ojos, la Liga tubo que estar ante los medio ante este desastre, obiamente ellos eran los mas veteranos y debían de estar presentes para dar calma a los ciudadanos, pero esto implicaba que trabajara en sus zonas y además estubieran al pendiente de las repercusiones de su ultima batalla, "Debemos de descansar…" finalizo mientras miraba a sus amigos para escuchar sus opiniones.

"Tiene razón… seguimos siendo mortales, al menos unos dias debíamos de tomar unas rondas y dejar a los demás Héroes tomar el cargo" aconsejo Superman que sentía también la fatiga, no era mucho problema para el, solo con unas horas de sueño estaría como nuevo, pero los héroes como Batman y demas era diferente.

"Estoy en desacuerdo" todos miraron a una sombría que lebanto la cabeza para mostrar que tenia unas pequeñas ojeras y de podía apreciar el cansancio en la Amazona, "No podemos de parar ahora, estas bajo la lupa del gobierno, no encontramos al Profesor Ivo, no logramos de localizar los restos de Amazo y… tengo a la hija de mi maestro casi en coma" con una mirada mas determinada apretó sus puños y se pudo ver las pequeñas fisuras en la mesa donde apoyaba sus codos, "el mundo nos necesita mas que nunca…"

"No los necesitan a ustedes…" todos los héroes se congelaron cuando escucharon esa voz, un kunia se incrusto en la mesa, en un destello oscuro apareció en enmascarado que se paro sobre la mesa para girar y encarar a los héroes, "Nos necesitan a nosotros… Akatsuki"

 **Flash back: (10 minutos antes)**

"¿?" Mito lentamente abrió sus ojos para ver con confusión como las luces de la habitación de la sala medica comenzaban a fallar, solo la lámpara alado de su cama quedo encendida, sentándose en su cama miro una de las esquinas de su habitación, en un estallido de velocidad invoco un kunsi del sello de su muñeca y la lanzo a la oscuridad.

"buen oído… te han entrenado bien" de entre las sombras salió una silueta con un brillante ojo rojo que tenia su pupila rasgada como si de una bestia se tratara, la adolescente Amazona abrió sus ojos en shock y sorpresa cuando vio a Sennin ante ella, saliendo de entre las sombras el enmascarado miro divertido la reacción de la peli blanca, "Tienes algo contra mi ojo ¿Verdad?" pregunto con burla mientras sostenía el arma que iba directo a su único ojo expuesto, demostrando su fuerza destruyo con facilidad el arma blanca con la fuerza de presión de su puño, "Es bueno verte de nuevo… Kunoichi o prefieres Uzumaki Mito" dijo con una voz grabe mientras su ojo brillaba.

 **Bueno se pudrió todo, Akatsuki a dado su movimientos, y como vieron hubo un lapso de tiempo desde que Naruto reunió su equipo y los entreno, si notan que esta mal el lapso de tiempo lo se, pero es solo un pequeño detalle.**

 **Recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia, todo para lograr nuestro objetivo de 1000 comentarios, sin mas CHAUUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bueno ya está, wow gracias a todos por su apoyo a que esta historia llegue a los 1000 comentarios. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y bueno como estoy corto de tiempo diré esto.**

 **Leo y tengo en cuanta cada comentario que ustedes me escriben y la única razón por la cual no los saludo ahora es por falta de tiempo y aún menos en poder contestar sus comentarios como estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo, por eso me disculpo, sin más comenzamos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 22: Akatsuki… parte 2.**

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" pregunto con una voz grabe Mito que miro al enmascarado frente a ella, de forma lenta se sentó en su cama y se puso de pie como pudo, aun sentía su cuerpo entumecido, gruñendo encaro al enmascarado que miro con interés a la adolescente.

"¿Acaso un enmascarado no puedo ir visitar a una adolescente que solo viste una bata de hospital?" pregunto encogiéndose de hombros, pero luego tomo una pose pensativa, "Eso suena muy mal ahora que lo pienso" dijo a la nada mientras se frotaba la barbilla de su máscara.

"no te hagas el gracioso, dime que haces aquí o te sacare a golpes las respuestas" amenazo la adolescente Amazona que extendió sus brazos, en su mano izquierda apareció un kunai y en su mano derecha se formó un rasengan, tomando posición de ataque miro al enmascarado que no se mostró afectado por su amenaza.

"Sabes… los humanos pueden sobrevivir solo 30 segundos o menos en espacio, el frio bajo cero, la falta de aire, hace de esto una muerte rápida, pero dolorosa… ¿Cuántos tiempo crees que los que trabajen aquí sobrevivirán?" pregunto con una mirada sombría mientras extendía su brazo derecho creando una pequeña esfera morada, "¿Conoces las bijudamas verdad? Esto tal vez solo tenga el 60% de su potencia… pero tu sabes que es suficiente para explotar toda la Atalaya" dijo en tono grabe mientras apuntaba su ataque a una de las paredes.

De forma rápida Mito miro la ventana y vio que se veía la tierra, no sabía que estaba en la Atalaya, apretando sus dientes con frustración dejo caer el kunia y la pateo a donde estaba el Uzumaki, de forma lento izo que su rasengan desapareciera también, "Maldito cobarde…" gruño con ira mirando al enmascarado que solo entrecerró su ojo de forma aburrida.

"No te confundas, si quisiera te rompería el cuello y explotaría este lugar, no confundas la cobardía con una restricción para que podamos hablar de forma más civilizada" dijo con una tranquilidad inquietante haciendo que la Uzumaki retrocediera un paso, sentía su aura, tal vez no era una gran censora como su padre o su abuelo Minato, pero la solo presencia que ahora desprendía el enmascarado la hacía estremecer, las gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, con una mirada furiosa miro al shinobi.

"¿Hablar? La última vez que nos vimos secuestraste a Rechal-chan… atacaste a toda la liga… colocaste unos sellos peligrosos en personas que no tenían conocimientos de los sellos, los estabas torturando, lastimaste a mis amigos…" un brillo rojo al igual que en el enmascarado comenzó a nacer en los ojos de la adolescente que entrecerró sus ojos y miro con rabia al shinobi.

"Tu amiga está en buenas manos ahora… y para empezar solo me defendí, créeme si yo los hubiera atacado no tendríamos esta conversación…" suspirando se acomodó su máscara para mirar con curiosidad como los ojos de la chica volvían a ser azules, "He visto tu pelea contra el androide y debo de decir que estoy sorprendido" alago de forma vaga mientras se encogía de hombros

"Y se supone que debo de tomar eso como un cumplido…" gruño la adolecente ante las palabras del enmascarado que solo río en forma seca.

"Todo lo contrario… ustedes la Liga son a mi punto de vista ineficientes, tu ganaste a final de cuentas, pero a qué precio, más de 3.000 personas muertas no es un buen margen de victoria, lo que debieron a ver hecho primero sería analizar la amenaza, era obvio que el androide iba por ustedes, el sacarlo de la cuidad seria su primer objetivo, usarcé a si mismo como carnadas para sacarlo de la cuidad y alejarlo de los civiles que estaban en el fuego cruzado… luego tenia que coordinarse para atacar y lograr derrotarlo, los héroes más veteranos sabían esto, pero al parecer no pudieron lograrlo, en cuando a ti y tus amigas, solo fueron a ser frente a ser que estaba fuera de su alcance… ¿Qué se siente sabes que si tu papi no llegaba tu y tus amigas estarían ahora bajo tierra?" el shinobi tuvo que atrapar el puño de la peli blanca que quiso atacarlo, pero el enmascarado la golpe de forma dura en el estómago obligándola a arrodillarse, "Piensas que ganaste… pero vez la sangre en tus manos… son las vidas que no pudiste salvar"

"cállate…" la imagen de ese niño vino a su mente, el cómo llego tarde para salvar a la madre de ese inocente, aun podía escuchar su gritos de auxilio y luego de odio contra los héroes, con un profundo dolor en el estómago levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre frente a ella.

"Me tome la libertad de buscar los restos de ese niño y madre, ahora sus restos descansan junto al padre del niño, se llamaba William Weren, su padre era policía y falleció hace no más de 6 meces, al parecer la familia esta junta ahora… no lo crees" dijo en un tono oscuro mientras veía como los hombros de la Amazona temblaban, podía escuchar el débil sonido de las lágrimas caer al suelo.

"¿Crees que no me duele esto?" fue el susurro de Mito que se puso de pie de forma lenta, el enmascarado pudo ver las lágrimas caer del rostro de la chica que tenía una expresión de dolor por recordarle su gran fallo, "¡¿Y tu donde estabas?! ¡Vienes aquí a recordarme eso! ¡Si pudiste salvar a Revan porque no nos ayudaste contra esa cosa! ¡¿Acaso disfrutas de mi dolor?!" grito con furia mientras tomaba al enmascarado por su capa.

"¿Crees que por esto sabes lo que es dolor?" con facilidad el sennin tomo las muñecas de la chica y lo separo de el, "Aun no has vivido en carne propia el verdadero dolor… aun no conoces lo cruel que pude llegar a ser el mundo, por qué no fui contra el androide, simple, tendría que lidiar con la liga después de una dura batalla, tengo planes que deben de llevarse a cabo y el ser derrotado para luego ser encarcelado no está en ellos…" alejándose de la chica miro la habitación, mirando la mesita de noche vio la fotografía de Mito junto a su padre, sin que lo notara Mito el enmascarado se mantuvo quieto mirando la imagen.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" preguntó en voz baja, esas palabras sacaron de trance al shinobi que de forma perezosa saco un pergamino de su abrigo.

"Seguro no lo sabes, pero el androide que enfrentaste fue creado por un científico llamado Ivo, no hay nada interesante en el, solo un loco malnacido que tiene aires de ser inmortal, de cierta forma lo logro, pero a coste de su apariencia, seguro piensas porque lo nombro, simple el mando al androide a la ciudad para causar caos y atraer la atención de la Liga, todo para poner a prueba su creación" de forma discreta el shinobi vio como el rostro de la amazona que se oscurecía.

(Todo esto… solo para una prueba) tantas vidas, tanta destrucción, apretando sus manos con fuerza miro el suelo.

"Usando mis métodos logre localizar al científico, para mi sorpresa solo encontré un cráter entre las montañas, no se como pero al parecer alguien ataco a ese infeliz, pero sabía que no estaba muerto, me tomo tiempo para buscando entre los escombros lo encontré…" abriendo el pergamino lo extendió en el aire y hubo una explosión de humo blanco.

Mito casi cayó de espaldas, abriendo sus ojos con incredulidad vio que una persona había aparecido, pero no era cualquiera, "Es el…" susurro sorprendida viendo al Profesor Ivo, el hombre solo tenia unos pantalones, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones y marcas de quemaduras grabes, incluso sus manos estaban machacadas e inservibles, pero bajo la mirada atenta de la kunoichi vio una cadena de sellos que rodeaban todo el cuerpo del científico, la adolescente se asqueo al ver como la piel de esta era arrugada y quemada, parecía que su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de grabes quemaduras de tercer grado.

"Este es el profesor Ivo… como veras su regeneración que le daba su 'inmortalidad' fue bloqueada, debes de conoces de sellos, solo tuvo que configurar los sellos que se encargaban de sellar Keken kenkais, ahora es como cualquier humano, logre sacarle información interesante, al parecer fue contratado por cierto grupo, cuando quise saber que grupo era tubo un colapso mental, al parecer un psíquico se encargó que no divulgue información vital, es una lástima ya no sirve de nada…" tomando el kunia del suelo camino ante la paralizada kunoichi que miraba con cierto odio al científico que estaba de rodillas ante ella.

"El causo todo esto…" susurro para si misma mientras sus ojos volvían a ser rojos, sus dientes caninos crecieron y quedaron expuestos, unas marcas se formaron en sus mejillas, un profundo sentimiento de ira, odio y resentimiento nació en el interior de la adolescente que tuvo una avalancha de imágenes de su enfrentamiento contra Amazo.

De forma lenta el enmascarado camino para quedar detrás de la adolescente, tomando la mano derecha le dio el Kunai, "Si le dejamos a la Liga solo lo encarcelaran, porque encerrar a un hombre que es inmortal, ya escapo más de tres veces de los lugares donde lo tenían prisionero, ante capa escape significo más muertes de personas inocentes… debemos de mancharnos las manos para lograr un cambio… ¿tienes el valor?" susurro lo último en el oído de Amazona que tomo con fuerza el kunai.

Dando un paso al frente levantó el arma blanca, con sus manos temblorosas apunto el kunai a la frente del científico, pasando los segundos se mantuvo quieta, en toda la habitación se escuchó el caer del kunai en el suelo, "No soy como tu" fueron las grabes palabras de la adolescente que miro al enmascarado, en menos de un segundo la chica terminó en su cama producto de un fuerte golpe en frente por parte del enmascarado que la golpeo con sus dedos.

"Te equivocas… eres como yo, solo que no has pasado por todo lo que tuve que pasar y espero que nunca tengas que pasar por eso tampoco…" sacando un pergamino sello de nuevo al hombre, sosteniendo en su mano derecha el pergamino lo elevo, para horror y ¿satisfacción? De la amazona vio como este pergamino se comenzó a quemar, un débil grito de se pudo escuchar, de forma lenta el pergamino termino siendo solo cenizas, "Un día tendrás que tomar un decisión, afrontar la persona que esta dispuesto a matar a tus seres amados y estar dispuesto a acabarlo de forma definitiva para que nunca haga daño a nadie mas" sin más el enmascarado desapareció en un destello negro.

"…" levantándose de su cama la chica miro a la nada, arrancándose la bata de hospital izo aparecer de un sello tatuado en su muñeca su ropa de kunoichi, vistiéndose salió corriendo de la habitación, debía de dar el aviso que el estaba en la Atalaya, pero en su camino no puedo evitar recordar las ultimas y duras palabras del enmascarado, eso nunca sucedería y si pasaba aria lo correcto.

 **Fin de flash black:**

"Estos dos últimos meces hemos trabajado sin descanso… hace dos semanas que no puedo dormir" se quejó Flash que se frotó los ojos, la Liga tubo que estar ante los medio ante este desastre, obviamente ellos eran los mas veteranos y debían de estar presentes para dar calma a los ciudadanos, pero esto implicaba que trabajara en sus zonas y además estuvieran al pendiente de las repercusiones de su última batalla, "Debemos de descansar…" finalizo mientras miraba a sus amigos para escuchar sus opiniones.

"Tiene razón… seguimos siendo mortales, al menos unos días debíamos de tomar unas rondas y dejar a los demás Héroes tomar el cargo" aconsejo Superman que sentía también la fatiga, no era mucho problema para el, solo con unas horas de sueño estaría como nuevo, pero los héroes como Batman y demás era diferente.

"Estoy en desacuerdo" todos miraron a una sombría que levanto la cabeza para mostrar que tenia unas pequeñas ojeras y de podía apreciar el cansancio en la Amazona, "No podemos de parar ahora, estas bajo la lupa del gobierno, no encontramos al Profesor Ivo, no logramos de localizar los restos de Amazo y… tengo a la hija de mi maestro casi en coma" con una mirada mas determinada apretó sus puños y se pudo ver las pequeñas fisuras en la mesa donde apoyaba sus codos, "el mundo nos necesita mas que nunca…"

"No los necesitan a ustedes…" todos los héroes se congelaron cuando escucharon esa voz, un kunia se incrusto en la mesa, en un destello oscuro apareció en enmascarado que se paro sobre la mesa para girar y encarar a los héroes, "Nos necesitan a nosotros… Akatsuki"

Todos en la mesa quedaron paralizados por la repentina aparición del enmascarado, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el enmascarado fue apresado por una llave de cuello por Superman, un poco mas alejado estaba Arrow que apuntaba con su arco, Diana tenía su espada contra el cuello del Sennin y finalmente Batman tenía una extraña arma que tenía una munición brillante roja apuntando directamente en la frente del enmascarado.

"¿A qué has venido?" fue la pregunta sería del caballero de la noche que apunto directo a la cabeza del enmascarado, esta arma era incluso podría dejar inconsciente a Superman si se lograba un tiro certero y de tan corta distancia, pero antes que los héroes pudiera hacer algo escucharon un extraño sonido, todos miraron el torso del shinobi, el cual estaba cubierto por extraños papeles con sellos que se quemaban lentamente.

"¡Retrocedan!" ordeno Diana que atrapo al hombre de acero que fue golpeado en sus costillas y forzado a liberar al enmascarado, este lo tomo y lo lanzo contra la Amazona, cuando todos estaban por el contra atacar fueron detenidos por el shinobi que levanto su mano formando un sello.

"Un movimiento en falso y todos nos vamos al infierno…" amenazo mientras los sellos explosivos se comenzaban a apagar, no vendría sin un plan, sabia que su mayor amenaza eran Superman y Diana, pero en especial el hombre de acero, nunca lo vio pelear enserio, sabía que se contenía y en su estado base sin el modo sennin sería demasiado difícil vencerlo, tal vez solo ganaría con su modo Sennin o seria en igualdad su usara su modo Rikodou, pero eso lo delataría y aun no era tiempo.

"Vienes a atacarnos de esta forma, ¿es enserio?" gruño Flash que se golpeó la frente con frustración, lo que les faltaba.

"Si quisiera atacarlos no sería de esta forma, no es mi estilo" contesto con calma el enmascarado que se acomodó su capa oscura, "Saben solo vengo a hablar, como personas civilizadas, ya saben sin atacarnos con rayos, armas extrañas o espadas…"

"Ahora eres el chico pacifico… le rompiste la espalda a Hal" gruño flash que tuvo un destello de rayos a su alrededor, varios de los presentes tenían un resentimiento contra el enmascarado por su última batalla.

"Y a ti te rompería las piernas si pudiera, no vengo aquí a recibir su odio, no…" caminando por la mesa observo el holograma de la tierra, "vengo a decir que ahí un cambio… ustedes han peleado valientemente contra amenazas imparables, supieron dar esperanza a las personas…" de forma cautelosa miro al hombre de acero, "Ustedes fueron los pilares para formar un mundo mejor, por eso tiene mi respeto, pero están segados por sus principios, creen que el quietar una vida no es una opción, creen que pueden resolver los problemas del mundo sin mancharse sus manos… no pido que vallan y maten a personas a diestra y siniestra, eso solo sembraría el miedo en las personas que se volverán contra ustedes para detenerlos… los humanos somos complicados" dijo en un tono cansado mirando a la nada.

"¿Qué quieres en verdad? Se que eres poderoso…" dando un paso al frente el hombre de acero encaro al enmascarado, sentía que las intenciones del enmascarado eran buenas, pero como todas personas tenían diferentes puntos de vistas y modos de hacer las cosas, "Aun no te hemos dados las gracias por salvarnos de Trigón, Constantin nos informó que la brecha fue cerrada y que toda conexión con ese demonio desapareció, se que ayudaste a Revan porque ella lo necesitaba, puedo ver que eres alguien muy poderoso, por eso te pido que no hagas nada que luego lamentes… porque sabes que sucederá verdad" dijo lo ultimo con un tono grabe.

"todo actos tienen sus consecuencias, eso lo se y estoy dispuesto afrontarlos con tal de lograr un cambio" diciendo eso se alejó del kriptoniano para colocar su mano sobre el holograma de la tierra.

"¿Cambio?" dijo con confusión y cierto nerviosismo Diana, acaso su sensei decidió dar el paso y comenzar con su plan, con fuerza apretó su espada, pero de pronto se escuchó el derribar de una puerta, todos vieron a Mito siendo seguida por Star y Terra, las dos últimas adolescentes vieron con sorpresa al enmascarado que solo los miro con aburrimiento.

"Es hora de hacer lo que ustedes nunca tuvieron el valor de hacer…" todos los héroes fueron testigos de cómo varios puntos rojos comenzaron a aparecer alrededor del holograma, todos en diferentes partes del mundo, "Es hora que todo el mundo conozca Akatsuki…" sin más desapareció en un destello oscuro. Rápidamente Batman utilizo la computadora, abriendo los ojos leyó todas las localizaciones.

"Arkam… gótica… ciudad salto…" más y más coordenadas de diferentes partes del mundo aparecieron en el holograma y su pantalla, "Ya han comenzado…"

####################

Román Sionis era el nuevo director de Arkham, o al menos se auto denomina así luego de matar al idiota que estaba a cargo del lugar, hace algunos meces que estaba a cargo y su locura se extendió por todo el manicomio, se encargó de eliminar al personal y dejar libre a los locos, esto no lo afectaba, ya que estos iban y venían cometiendo grabes atrocidades, pero eso era lo que buscaba, ahora solo debía de llevar este infierno a Gótica.

"Sera sencillo no lo crees amigo…" dijo con una voz siniestra mientras se ponía de pie, era un hombre alto de traje blanco, todo parecía normal a el asta que se llega a su rostro, era completamente calvo, su piel era negra como la misma noche y sus ojos eran marrones, sin duda un rostro que daría pesadillas a los niños, a su lado estaba el cadáver en descomposición de Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, con una sonrisa pateo el cadáver de su lado y se sentó en la silla de la oficina.

"es tiempo" por la puerta de entrada entro un extraño sujeto, era algo enano comparado con el promedio, pero lo que llamaba la atención era la extraña bolsa en su cabeza que parecía la cabeza de un espantapájaros, con calma el hombre mostró unos contenedores de gas, "Ya di el aviso… todos están listo a tu señal"

"Bien…" con una sonrisa grotesca mascara negra se puso de pie, se encargó de juntar a lo peor de este lugar inmundo, ahora irían a Gótica a matar a diestra y siniestra y tomar la cuidad, luego cuando llegue el caballero de la noche darán el golpe final matándolo de una vez y para siempre, cuando iba salir de la habitación el teléfono sonó, confuso lo tomo, "Hola"

"Buenas noches habla su asistente" los dos hombre en la sala escucharon una voz femenina atreves de la bocina.

"Pero no tengo asistente" dijo molesto el Román que gruño, acaso esto era una broma de mal gusto de una estúpida mocosa.

"Ahora la tienes, señor son las 20:59, su cita llegara a las 21:00 debe de prepararse" dijo en un tono vago la mujer típico de cualquier asistente que estaba molestando a un más a los dos villanos en la oficina, **"Podrías dejar esa cosa o te arranco la cabeza y te la mentó por el trasero"** los dos se sorprendieron cuando se escuchó una voz muy grave y cruda obviamente masculina, se puso escuchar unos forcejeos, "¡Aun lado péndejo, vuelve a Sony antes de arruinar la entrada que estoy preparando!" otra vez se logró oír la voz femenina que parecía estar peleando con el otro sujeto de voz escalofriante.

Suspirando hondo el villano de cara oscura tomo el teléfono, "¿Quién vendrá para una cita Srt?" pregunto con una voz burlona, de forma disimulada miro el reloj a su lado que mostraba que faltaba solo unos segundos para las 21.

"Pues señor Mala copia de Red Skull su visita es… ¡Akatsuki! ¡Bhum!" para confusión de los dos hombres nada paso, mirándose se encogieron de hombros, "Puta porquería, que es esta basura, porque a los villanos les funcionan los explosivos y a las personas humildes como nosotros no, al diablo" se escucharon varios ruidos de golpes secos y luego el armando de algo, finalmente se escuchó una especie de pitido, "¡Aja! ¡Corre grandote!" luego se escuchó unos golpes y el teléfono solo producía un pitido.

"¿Qué demonio-" el cráneo negro no pudo terminar de hablar, se escuchó una explosión que sacudió todo el edificio, en la entrada principal vemos a decenas de pacientes armados muertos esparcidos por el edificio que poco a poco comenzaba a quemarse, pero aun así había decenas de pacientes más, incluso algunos meta humanos entre ellos.

"Esto es divertido…" sonó una voz sarcástica entre los escombros salió un hombre que tenía un bolso en su espalda, era alto y tenía la cabeza afeitada, su piel era oscura y tenía una corta barba, abriendo el bolso saco una máscara blanca que tenía un ojo telescopio, colocándosela saco unas armas especiales y se las coloco en sus muñecas, con una sonrisa bajo su máscara cargo sus armas, "He vuelto…" sonriendo tomo el bolso y se lo coloco en la espalda, una vez que se deshaga del grupo de locos iría con su hija, pero no sin antes colocarle una bala en el cerebro al murciélago que lo dejo en este agujero de maniáticos.

Con cuidado vio como los pacientes comenzaron a reunirse, todos miraron a la puerta principal del asilo Arkham, todos escucharon fuertes pisadas todos se prepararon para el ataque, varias por no decir todos estaban armados hasta los dientes con armas militares, finalmente las pisadas se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

Toc toc toc

"¿Enserio golpearon la puerta?" pregunto uno de los tantos pacientes, pero su pregunta no fue respondida ya que la puerta fue destruida por un fuerte golpe, tanto la puerta como gran parte de la paredes salieron volando, todos vieron dos siluetas entrar al asilo. Uno de ellos era un ser grotesco de mas de 3 m, era completamente negro a excepción de sus ojos blancos y su grotesca mandíbula, además en su pecho tenía una especia de araña blanca grabada en su pecho, pero para aquellos con una vista más aguda vieron una nube rojo en su hombro izquierdo.

En cuando a la otra silueta mostró ser una mujer con un cuerpo que izo que todos los hombres presentes vieran con lujuria a la mujer, tenía una traje ajustado de color negro con rojo, una cola de caballo rubio sobre salía de la cabeza de la mercenaria que tenía una máscara roja con sus ojos en blanco, en el centro de su gran pecho derecho tenía una marca igual que el symbiote, una nube roja.

" **Grrrr…"** todos sintieron un fuerte escalofrío cuando el enorme ser abrió su mandíbula para mostrar sus grandes dientes, una larga lengua salió de su boca, con una sonrisa siniestra miro a todos los pacientes que retrocedieron unos pasos, **"Carne fresca… asta aquí puedo sentir su miedo… por donde comenzar, sus brazos, sus órganos internos o sus cabezas… tantas opciones y tantos bocadillos"** fueron sus palabras burlonas y oscuras, todos sintieron un escalofrió que helo sus huesos, al ver su larga lengua salir de su boca y pasarlo de forma lenta por sus gigantescos dientes.

"Eso son tan gore, pero bueno…" los pacientes vieron sorprendidos como un par de katanas aparecían en un estallido de humo de las muñecas de la mercenaria que se podían distinguir que tenían una especia de sello, "Un par de katanas y mi máximo esfuerzo…" maniobrando sus katanas se puso en posición de ataque.

"¡Disparen!" fue el grito de Deadshot que sin dudar disparo contra esas abominaciones, todos los pacientes formaron una línea de fuego y los disparos no se hicieron esperar, la noche fue iluminada por los flash que duraron segundos.

Tanto Lady Deadpool como Venom fueron dados con miles de balas que les dieron en todo el cuerpo, con balas de calibre 50 o mas, los pacientes vieron con deleite como los cuerpos de ambos eran prácticamente destrozados la ráfaga de disparos, al paso de los minutos por fin los disparos dejaron de sonar, "Ja fue sencillo" dijo uno de los pacientes que cargo de nuevo el arma.

"…" Deadshot vio con cuidado como los restos de los recién llegados se comenzaban a mover lentamente, con incredulidad vio como ambos se ponían de pie, el symbiote se comenzó a reformar y crecer, al paso de los segundos ya estaba como nuevo, en cuanto a la mujer fue algo mas siniestro, le faltaba ambos brazos y parte de su torso, pero con una regeneración increíble todo se comenzó a reformar, al paso de casi 30 segundos estaba una hermosa mujer rubio que solo tenia la parte baja de su vestimenta dejando expuesto su torso y pechos.

"Ok… ya me enoje" escupiendo una bala la rubio izo que dos armas aparecieron en una explosión de humo, lentamente su ropa también comenzó a regenerarse siendo este causado por un extraño sello que estaba en el cinturón de los pantalones de Wendy, con una sonrisa la mercenaria miro su traje que estaba como nuevo, "Al demonio la física, amos estos putos sellos… ¡Por ellos Venom!" sin esperar comenzó a disparar.

" **¡Graaaa!"** con un rugido salvaje Venom izo que brazos extras crecieran y que estos se transforma en cuchillas, en cuatro patas corrió asía los pacientes que abrieron fuego de nuevo, pero varios ya fueron asesinados por Lady pool que corría detrás de Venom para disparar a diestra y siniestra, la masacre había comenzado.

#########################

"Un placer hacer negocios grandote" en un muelle de contenedores en Metropolia vemos un negocio entre dos villanos, uno de ellos era un hombre pequeño y gordo que tenía una gran similitud con un pingüino, vestía un traje formal junto con un sombrero y un paraguas. El segundo era alguien que era temido por muchos, siendo uno de los pocos que venció y le rompió la espalda a Batman.

"Como digas, el cargamento al camión" Bane, era un hombre que fácilmente media dos metros, tenía un abrigo marrón con el cuello blanco, traía puesto unos pantalones de combate oscuros junto a unas botas del mismo estilo, debajo de su abrigo tenía una camisa oscura musculosa, el hombre era calvo, sus ojos eren igual de oscuros y tenía una máscara que cubría por completo su boca la cual le reducía el dolor en gran medida.

Ambos villanos eran acompañados por sus seguidores, siendo estilos militares aquellos que seguían a Bane y estilo mafioso aquellos que estaban con el Pingüino, ambos bandos se miraron con desafío, todos tenían sus armas preparadas para cualquier inconveniente o algunos movimientos sospechosos de uno del otro.

"Todo el equipo como para armar un ejército entero" chasqueando sus dedos el pingüino izo que sus hombres abrieran un conteiner, abriéndolo mostró tener equipo avanzado de armamento militar, "Ahora mi parte…" el gigante ante sus palabras saco un teléfono, presionando unos botones lo guardo de nuevo, rápidamente el teléfono del enano sonó, sacándolo sonrió al ver la gran suma que se le fue enviado, "Un placer hacer negocios… jejeje" con una sonrisa perturbadora río.

"Nunca nos vimos…" dándose la vuelta el gigante se alejó de su supuesto socio, los iban a tomar caminos separados, pero de forma inesperada sus secuaces comenzaron a caer, los dos vieron como eran asesinados por disparos precisos en sus cabezas, Bane de forma rápida saco su arma y dio varios disparos en un punto lejano, donde avía varios contenedores apilados.

Ante los dos villanos cayo de pie la persona que mato a la mayoría de sus hombres, Redhood en toda su gloria apareció, tenía un traje con placas rojas metálicas que actuaban como una ligera armadura que cubría su torso, hombros, pecho y parte de sus piernas, encima tenia su clásica chaqueta larga de color marrón el cual estaba ya vieja y gastada, tenía característica mascara roja y finalmente en su hombro derecho tenía una marca de una nube roja.

"Acabas de cometer un grave error, terminaras peor que tu querido Batman" gruño Bane que se arrancó su abrigo exibiendo su físico duro.

"¿Enserio planeabas venir solo contra nosotros? Al parecer Batman te enseño en vano… mátenlo" ordeno el pingüino que golpeo su paraguas contra el suelo, pero no espero que en movimiento rápido el encapuchado lanzara cuchillas que atravesaron los cráneos de sus súbditos, con facilidad el enano desvío los cuchillos que venían hacia el con su paraguas, "No recuerdo que fueras tan rápido…" se dijo a si mismo el villano que frunció el ceño, apretando su paraguas izo que una larga cuchilla saliera de esta.

"Me tomare el tiempo de romperte los huesos y que estés despierto para que sientas cada segundo el dolor de sentir sus huesos ser hecho polvo" sacando un manguera uno de sus bolsillos el gigante se la clavo detrás de la cabeza, un liquido rojo comenzó a recorrer el tuvo hasta llegar a Bane, de forma grotesca el físico del hombre creció al igual que su estatura, ahora media casi 3 m, su físico había aumento de forma ridícula siendo casi irreal, chocando sus puños el gigante miro al encapuchado que seguía tranquilo, "Lamentaras el estar aquí…"

"Al igual que ustedes, es hora de un cambio y para que ese cambio suceda las personas como ustedes deben de morir…" en un estallido de humo izo aparecer una barra metálica, tomando posición vio a los dos villanos que estaban listos para atacarlo, "Además… ¿Quién dice que estoy solo?" pregunto con burla mientras apuntaba a su derecha.

Los dos villanos miraron a donde apunto el encapuchado y vieron a una pequeña mujer normal que tenia su cabello atado en una cola de caballo y unas simples gafas, su vestimenta era un simple traje femenino como la de cualquier mujer de oficina, a paso lento la mujer camino asta quedar alado de Redhood, "¿Es esto una broma?" pregunto con una sonrisa burlona el pingüino que trato de contener su risa.

"Yo te conozco…" Bane miro de forma amenazante a la mujer que seguía tranquila, "Tu fuiste la abogada que estaba en mi contra, por ti tuve que estar 2 años pudriéndome en un agujero" gruño mientras apretaba sus puños y las venas de sus brazos se comenzaron a resaltar mas.

"Solo cumpliste 2 años de la condena perpetua y posible condena a muerte, pero no vengo hoy como una abogada, sino como alguien que debió hacer hecho esto hace mucho tiempo… romperte el cuello" quitándote las gafas las arrojo al suelo. Esa amenaza solo izo que una risa seca saliera de Bane que piso con fuerza y tomo posición de ataque.

"Al parecer el estar detrás de un escritorio y tratando de meter a personas como nosotros a cárcel, te afecto demasiado…" dando el primer paso destrozo el suelo levemente, corriendo a máxima velocidad extendió su brazo para aplastar a la abogada que lo imito, todo fue en cámara lenta cuando los dos iban a chocar, "¡Muere!" bajando su brazo iba a impactar un demoledor golpe en la cabeza de la mujer.

Pero no contó que esta la esquivara y que una sonrisa débil se formara en sus labios, "Mi turno" susurrando eso hubo un brillo en sus ojos que se hicieron verdes, ninguno de los villanos lo creyó cuando de pronto Bane fue mandado a volar por un titánico golpe que lo mando a atravesar varios contenedores, de pie ahora estaba una mujer alta de 2.90 m su piel era completamente verde y su cabello gano unos sutiles tintes verdes, toda su vestimenta fue destruida y solo quedo un traje de cuerpo completo negro, que solo dejaba expuesto sus brazos, cabeza y parte de su gran escote, en la espalda de su traje estaba el símbolo de la nube roja.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" con rapidez el pingüino quiso dispara contra la mujer verde, pero no conto que su mano fuera pateada por Redhood asiendo que tenga soltar su arma, los dos se miraron, tomando su paraguas con la cuchilla expuesta apunto al enmascarado que tenia en manos su barra de metal, "¿Acaso quieres detenerme? Siguiendo los pasos del murciélago… EH" dijo con burla mientras tomaba posición de ataque.

"No sigo su camino, tengo el propio y para tu desgracia en mi camino estas tu… y créeme no soy como Batman" sin mas los dos chocaron sus armas y se enfrentaron en una pelea donde solo uno quedaría vivo.

########################

La ciudad salto, estaba bajo la vigilancia de la Young justice o al menos eso le decían a los civiles para que estén mas tranquilos, pero en los últimos meces la legión de jóvenes estuvo algo ausente debido a la destrucción causada por Amazo, los criminales de baja categoría aun eran reacios a salir a la las calles, había rumores que Sennin andaba por el lugar y la desaparición de una peligrosa pandilla daba crédito a ese rumor.

Pero a las personas que estaban más arriba vieron esto como una oportunidad, cuando el gato no estaba las ratas salen de su escondite, en los lugares más bajos y peligroso de la ciudad vemos una especia de fortaleza, que tenía cierto parecido a una antigua iglesia abandonada, dentro del lugar vemos a ciento de personas encapuchadas con mantos rojos.

"En estos últimos tiempos hemos vistos grandes cambios…" en frente de toda multitud estaba un hombre, era alto y algo viejo, siendo su cabello ya canoso, la capa roja que tenía cubría todo su cuerpo dejando solo expuesto su lado derecho del rostro, "Los hombres estamos ahora debajo de los pies de personas que podrían traer el fin a este mundo, cuando era joven siempre temí de los constates cambio y como estos meta humanos o extraterrestres que se llaman a su mismo nuestro protectores, cuando sus iguales son aquellos que también nos atacan y nos ven como si basura fuéramos"

"…" todos los encapuchados eran la mayoría jóvenes que no superaban los 20 años, otros eran ya demasiados viejos siendo estos solo políticos que miraban con admiración a su líder, todos vieron con atención un brillo rojo en el ojo derecho del anciano que sonrió de forma maligna.

"Mi padre decía que… si no puedes contra ellos mejora hasta que ellos no puedan compararce contigo" de forma tranquila se quitó su capucha, ante los ojos de todos vieron que el Hermano sangre ahora tenía una gran similitud con el héroe Cyborg de la Liga de la justicia, todo su cuerpo era mecánico siendo de color negro con rojo un símbolo de calavera enfrente, la única parte humana visible era su lado derecho del rostro, "Durante años hemos estado en las sombras… pero es hora que salgamos y tomemos el control" ante sus palabras sus seguidores gritaron en jubilo, pero todo se detuvo cuando se escuchó una risa.

"Valla que gran cantidad de personas encapuchadas, parece un fiesta extraña…" resonó una voz femenina e inocente, todos vieron en la puerta de entrada a una joven de 17 años de cabellera plateada, la chica traía una armadura estilo shinobi naranja con negro (imagínense algo parecido a las armaduras Ambus), en lado derecho de su hombrera tenía un símbolo de una nube roja, con una sonrisa amistosa la chica camino con las manos detrás de la espalda asía el grupo, pero su camino fue interceptado por 3 grandulones que usaban un manto rojo al igual que todos.

"Mátenla" ordeno el Hermano sangre que apunto a la chica que solo ladeo la cabeza sonriente.

"¿Matarme?..." algunos se vieron afectados cuando la sonrisa amigable de la chica desapareció, para ser reemplazada por una sonrisa oscura, en un estallido de velocidad los tres hombres frente a ella fueron divididos a la mitad, apareciendo detrás de los cadáveres que fueron cercenados miro al líder del séquito, "Que coincidencia yo vengo a hacer eso…" en el brazo izquierdo de la chica estaba el arma que corto a los hombres con facilidad, era una Zambato gigante que tenía una hoja que medio más de 1.60 m de largo y un ancho de 35 cm, la espadas tenía un agujero cerca de la punta de la hoja, el mango de la espada era largo y de color oscuro, la sangre goteaba lentamente la hoja que fue apoyada en el hombre de la adolescente que sonrió de forma perturbadora.

"¡Atrápenla!" grito el líder que vio como sus jóvenes más prometedores corrieron contra la recién llegada que no se movió, antes que pudieran siquiera tocarla esta fue envuelta por un cuervo negro de energía oscura, del mismo cuervo salieron dos adolescentes más. Una de ella vestía un traje completo de color negro, tenía una máscara que tenía detalles plateados y tenía un gran parentesco con una pantera, el traje era ajustado dejando apreciar una formada figura femenina que tenía una pequeña cintura, un modesto pecho copa C y unas formadas caderas.

"Ha venido la caballería" dijo la chica de negro que precioso varios puntos en su muñeca, de pronto todo el edificio tembló por unas exposiciones, "Algunos quedaron sin transporte ni hogar, todo es ahora un humeante cráter…" informo con calma mientras que de sus dedos aparecían unas filosas garras de vidrarium abriendo su mano derecha mostró tener el símbolo de una nube roja.

La otra era una adolecente de lago cabello morado, vestía un apretado leopardo blanco con el símbolo de una nube roja en su cinturón, traía una capa con capucha de color blanco con detalles dorados, "Ataquen a matar a quienes diga y noqueen a los demás que están bajo control mental" con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos choco sus manos creando un onda expansiva oscura que cubrió toda la iglesia, al instante varios de los sectarios tenían unos brillantes ojos rojos y una suave aura oscura, "Inmovilicen a los que tienen ojos rojos… no se contengan con los demás"

Sin mas el trio de adolescentes tuvieron que atacar cuando varios meta humanos fueron contra ellas.

######################

En alguna parte del mundo en donde estaban unos de los terrenos más traicioneros que incluso los más experimentados aventureros o escaladores expertos dudarían en ir, era una cadena interminable de montañas que estaban cubiertas de nieve, pero se podía distinguir dos figuras caminando entre la blanca nieve.

"No es extraño que estemos a mas 14 grados bajo cero y no tengamos frio… solo por una capa" dijo con duda unas de las siluetas que mostró ser Elektra, la mujer tenía un manto negro con nubes rojas que cubría todo su cuerpo y finalmente tenía una simple capucha oscura, con duda la mujer miro a su compañero a su lado que solo encogió de hombros.

"Con todo lo que viste en estos seis meces con el Uzumaki aun te sorprendes por estas pequeñeces" respondió con calma Frank que llevaba también la capa oscura con nubes rojas, los dos asesinos mas peligrosos del mundo siguieron su camino asta ver a lo lejos una gran estructura antigua.

"Me pregunto si cumplen las expectativas que todos dicen…" con una sonrisa inquietante la kunoichi abrió su capa para mostrar sus sais, su traje rojo había cambiado a uno negro con detalles plateados y tenía grabado una nube roja al lado derecho de su cadera.

"Es hora que la Liga de sombras conozca a Akatsuki…" los dos siguieron su camino hasta llegar hasta la puerta del lugar, al instante dos sombras salieron de los lados y atacaron a la pareja, pero en un parpadeo estos cayeron muertos con un agujero de bala en sus frentes, el castigador bajo su arma y la coloco en su funda.

"Nada mal Billy de Kid" elogio con burla la mujer pelinegra que saco sus armas blancas, "Prepárate para una masacre" los dos con una mirada sonrieron, tomando sus capas se las quitaron, Frank seguía con su traje original, pero ahora las placas de su armadura eran negras como la noche y la calavera de su pecho era más grande y tallada de forma permanente en la placa que cubría su pecho, en el dorso de su mano derecha tenía el símbolo de la organización, una nube roja.

"Es hora de divertirse…" tomando sus armas las saco de su cinturón, con una patada derribo la puerta que fue salió volando dentro del templo, pero antes que la puerta pudiera siquiera tocar el suelo fue dividida en miles de pedazos, Frank y Elektra fruncieron el ceño cuando vieron a un anciano de larga barba blanca al igual que sus cejas, vestía ropas amarillas y negras siendo esta una especia de tunika, con una expresión sombría el viejo envaino de forma lenta la espada con la cual corto la puerta.

"Así que sennin decidió mandar a sus sirvientes, me siento insultado" comenzó el anciano que abrió de forma perezosa sus ojos, con un chasquido de dedos decenas de asesinos aparecieron entre las sombras, de todas direcciones aparecieron los seguidores de la legión de sombras, "Tal vez si envió sus cabezas en una charola se digne a aparecer…" al instante todos los hombres desenvainaron sus espadas o demás armas blancas.

De forma tranquila Punisher y la kunoichi se adentraron en el lugar, ni bien pasaron la entrada esta fue bloqueada por mas asesinos, "Valla estoy tan asustada… que empiece el baile" diciendo eso la mujer se puso en posición maniobrando sus sais, al igual que su compañera el castigador saco sus armas de nuevo, la pelea a muerte entre asesinos acababa de comenzar.

 **Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? Si Akatsuki está en movimiento y no se anda con pequeñeces, como vieron ya los cuatro equipos de Akarsuki han salido a la luz, como seguro querían saber quiénes forman los otros dos equipos. Bueno aquí les dejo.**

 **Equipo 1: Lady Deadpool y Venom.**

 **Equipo 2: Redhood y She-hulk.**

 **Equipo 3: The Punisher y Elektra.**

 **Equipo 4: Rose, Shuri y Revan.**

 **Equipo 5: Sennin… (o sea solo Naruto por ahora)**

 **Así serán los equipos por ahora, tal vez algunos ya piensen en darles sobre nombres como los Akatsukis originales y bueno porque no, sería divertido, espero que en los comentarios pongan algunas sobre nombres a los equipos de este extraño grupo.**

 **Sin más díganme en los comentarios que les pareció el Cap. Recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido sacare el próximo cap, sin más CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bueno desde ahora sacare un cap cada sábado, debido a que bueno, las clases reanudaron nuevamente y eso significa menos tiempo, además que también trabajo, pero bueno avisando eso solo puedo decir que gracias a sus comentarios y bueno me tome el tiempo de contestar los comentarios y aquí estan:**

 **Jenko J. Jenkis 99, ViRuus, Naru 99, Uzu, The one, X29,** **Dante Sparda2** **,** **4CCSakuraforever** **, Conito1390,** **bladetri** **, carlos trujillo,** **Joan Dimax CR** **, Zafir09,** **mikpirat** **,** **Brandon631** **,** **emacorr12** **,** **Ronaldc v2** **,** **black soul uzumaki** **y otros mas que son difíciles de escribir. Lo que are ahora sera contestar de forma global asi ser mas sencillo y rapido.**

 **Bueno para empezar gano Black soul Uzumaki en cuanto dar nombres a los equipos, siendo estos Lady Deadpool y Venom el dúo inmortal, estos dos son la prueba de esas palabras y extrañamente se parecen demasiado a los originales, ya que Hidan y Kakuzo era el grupo mas exentrico y extraño de Akatsuki. En cuanto a Elektra y Frank, "Sangre fría" bueno ellos serian los Itachi y Kisame, las matanzas no les afecta en nada, enserio Kisame mato a todo su escuadrón y a su maestro sin dudar, en cuando a Itachi… es Itachi.**

 **El equipo Wtf, me izo gracia ese nombre ya que pocos esperaban este grupo, siendo estos Redhood y She Hulk. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, tenia pensado llamarlo Triple punto muerto, pero nueva generación tiene mas sentido ya que Revan y Shuri no son asecinas a sangre fría, solo Rose en su estado psicótico los es.**

 **Bueno ahora a lo serio, si Akatsuki se ha desplegado y bueno como saben o tal vez no, pasaron seis meces desde que Naruto reunió su equipo y si mas de uno va decir que no, pero bueno ya fue, en ese lapso de tiempo naruto se encargo de entrenar a los miembros de su equipo, lo básico en su entrenamiento es obviamente la mejora de fuerza y velocidad casi sobre humana que todos tuvieron, es todo lo que puedo decir sin hacer spoiler.**

 **En cuando el armamento de algunos verán que estos son de tierras elementales, siendo esta la espada de Zabusa que ahora su portadora es Rose, obviamente no todo será al estilo ninja, siendo esta por ejemplo Shuri y Revan, las dos tienen formas diferentes de hacer las cosas, siendo una de una mente brillante e inventos que son prácticamente una gran ventaja en varias formas, en cuanto a Revan, bueno naruto no es mago, pero es un buen maestro y seguro habrá ayudado en lo que pudo, además es un requisito que Revan sea una genia en el ámbito de magia, además un lector me dio una interesante idea, el me menciono que el rival de el Dr, destino es el mago supremo Agamotto, bueno ya saben quien es, al menos los que vieron Dr, Stranger saben quien es, por ahora solo dire eso.**

 **Bueno al final de este cap. habrá mas información sobre todo esto y sus comentarios.**

 **Sin mas comenzamos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 23: Akatsuki… parte 3.**

En Arkham todo era un caos, la esencia de la muerte se podía apreciar en todas partes, ubicándonos en la entrada del asilo para maniáticos, todos los pasillos estaban repletos de partes de cuerpos o cadaberes completos que tenían agujeros de balas en sus cabezas, en uno de los dormitorios vemos a dos pacientes.

"…" uno de los pasientes estaba sentado en la cama mirando una fotografía en su mano, se podía apreciar al mismo hombre, un niño de 6 años y una mujer, los tres estaban felices viendo a la cámara, el hombre con una mirada sombría escucho fuertes estruendos que venían asía ellos.

"¡Mi sangre no manchara estas paredes!" el otro paciente era un hombre de apariencia mas peligrosa, teniendo tatuajes y una grabe cicatriz en su lado derecho del rostro, con desesperación el pasiente tomo una silla y golpeo la ventana con fuerza golpes, una vez que pudo derribar los barrotes intento salir por la ventana.

Pero antes que siquiera pudiera salir latigos de una extraña masa oscura lo atravesaron, antes que pudiera siquiera gritar fue arrastrado asta quedar frente al origen de los apendices negros, un enorme ser oscuro encaro al pasiente que solo pudo tocer sangre y abrir sus ojos con horror, **"Valla… valla… alguien quiere escapar de la fiesta…"** con una sonrisa siniestra acerco mas al pasiente que perdía poco a poco la conciencia, pero antes que pudiera caer inconsciente fue testigo de como una gran mandíbula rodeaba su cabeza.

"…" con una mirada seca el otro pasiente siguió sentado en su cama, siendo testigo de como ese ser le arrancaba la cabeza al maniático que fue su compañero de cuerto, nadie lo extrañaría, según sabia era un asesino de mujeres en serie, saliendo de sus pensamientos vio como Venom lo miro, bajando la cabeza abrazo con fuerza la fotografía, pensar que termino en este lugar por matar a golpes al director de la escuela de su hijo, no se arrepentía, el muy bastardo estaba por tomar a una niña de no mas de 10 años, cuando lo mato tubo la mala suerte que el hermano del director asecinado por su mano era abogado, tal vez no termino en la cárcel, pero si en este manicomio.

" **Sin resistirte, eso es nuevo…"** dejando caer el cuerpo de sus manos miro al pasiente que seguía con la cabeza baja, de forma lenta tomo al hombre, con una mirada seria tomo el numero de serie en el traje de paciente y se lo coloca al cuerpo en el suelo, para confucion del hombre este fue llevado a la ventana y fue bajado desde el tercer piso asta el suelo a las afueras del manicomio, **"Largo…"** sin decir mas el symbiote volvió a los pasillos del asilo Arkham.

Sin pensarlo el ex pasiente salio corriendo del lugar, saltando la reja corrió a su hogar, nunca olvidaría ese ser que le dio una segunda oportunidad y la marca de una nube roja en su hombro.

De nuevo en el asilo vemos a Venom caminar entre los cadáveres, no les tomo mucho tiempo a los dos matar a los pasientes que mostraban ser irracionales y muy peligroso, solo hubo algunos escepciones, gracias a el ya que podía sentír las emociones sabia quienes eran mas, inocentes por así decirlo, llegando al salón principal vio una escena extraña.

"Podrias sacarme esta loca de encima" en el suelo estaba un golpeado Deadshot, el hombre estaba de espaldas en el suelo atado, sentado en su espalda estaba Lady Deadpool que silvaba de forma despreocupada.

"Me ofendes mi hermano, acaso dices que estoy gorda" se quejo la rubia inmortal que cargaba su arma.

"No me digas hermano" gruño el asecino que buscaba la forma de romper sus ataduras.

"No te digo hermano por ser negro, eso seria racista, lo hago porque ya sabes, Deadshot, Deadpool y aun falta nuestro medio hermano Deadstroke que solo dios sabe donde esta" diciendo eso se puso de pie, de forma brusca tomo al hombre de color por su pierna y lo comenzo a arrastrar por el pasillo.

"¿Por qué no solo me matan?" pregunto mientras seguía de forma discreta queriendo romper sus ataduras, pero para su confucion sus ataduras fueron cortadas, con sospecha miro una extraña arma blanca de tres puntas que tenía una escritura en su mango.

"A nuestro lider le gustara conocerte, buscamos expandirnos y bueno las personas como tu son las que buscamos" dijo de forma baga la mercenaria que camino por el pasillo para luego subir por una escalera, antes de irse el dio ultima mirada a Deadshot que guardo el kunai en uno de sus bolsillos, "¡Oye! Dale una oportunidad, creeme el te puede dar lo que quieras y de paso haces un bien al mundo… nos vemos Will Smith" tras decir eso la mujer corrió por la escalera.

"Ese no es mi nombre…" a paso rápido el asesino fue a la salida, debía de buscar un vehículo e ir a casa. En la planta alta de Arkham vemos al dúo inmortal de Akatsuki mirarce, Venom vio con sospecha como el hombre de piel oscura se retiraba del lugar.

" **¿Crees que el acepte?"** pregunto con duda el symbiote mientras caminaba a la par de la mercenaria que se encoguio de hombros.

"Sennin dijo que debíamos de darles estos kunia a quienes parezcan prometedores para nuestro grupo, despues de todo no somos los únicos con este objetivo" los dos se detuvieron frente frente a una puerta, con facilidad esta fue derribada, Venom fue el primero en entrar y no se mostró afectado por los disparos que venían contra el, tanto el espantapájaros como Black skrull recibiron disparos en sus manos forzandolos a soltar sus armas.

"Malditos… ¡Lo arruinaron todo!" gruño con frustración cráneo negro que vio como su mano derecha sangraba sin parar, el espantajaros iba a usar su gas que estaban en muñecas, pero no espero que un capullo formado del mismo brazo de Venom lo rodeo, para su desgracia fue víctima de su mismo gas y en una gran concentración le costo su vida, no sin antes vivir sus pesadillas en sus últimos instantes de vida.

"Bueno matandolo terminaremos el trabajo, quieto para que pueda volarte los cesos y luego comeré Chimichangas en tu honor" dijo la anti héroe que apunto a su ultima víctima que se estaba desangrando, pero este en ves de mostrarse asustado, para curiosidad de los miembros de Akatsuki este apretó un botón rojo que estaba sobre su escritorio.

"No saben con quien se h-" no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una bala atravesó su cabeza, ladeando la cabeza Venom miro a Lady Deadpool.

"¿Qué? No pienso escuchar la charla del villano…" estirando sus brazos se estiro con pereza, de un sello de su muñeca izo aparecer en una explosión de humo un gran vidon de combustible, silbando de forma alegre comenzo a esparcirlo por todo el lugar, "Me pregunto que libero ese cara de cagada de conejo…" su respuesta fue un brazo reptiliano salir del suelo, este tomo a Venom y lo llevo abajo, suspirando con cansancio la mujer saco un fósforo, encendiendolo lo arrojo al escritorio, las llamas no se hicieron esperar.

Acercándose al agujero en suelo vio a un ser gigante que parecía ser un Cocodrilo humanoide, este estaba peleando contra el symbiote, los dos seres gigantes comenzaron a pelear de forma salvaje como si bestias fueran, suspirando la mercenaria saco sus espadas, dando un salto fue contra el enorme ser para acabarlo.

"Ahora se que todos esperan una batalla épica…" como si el tiempo se detubiera vemos a Lady Deadpool estar a punto de apuñalar a Crock, mirando a la nada esta negó con la cabeza, "Pero nuestro escritor de mierda tiene tanto interés en hacerlo como los animadores en los primeros capitulos de Súper, haci que mejor nos saltaremos esto… corre pelea"

La batalla había acabado, vemos como el asilo Arkham ser envuelta en llamas, en la parte de la entrada vemos dos siluetas, siendo estos Venom y Lady pool, siendo esta ultima que llebaba con tranquilidad es gigante cuerpo del cocodrilo humanoide, **"¿Enserio te vas a llevar eso?"** pregunto con duda y aburrimiento el symbiote que lanzo una esfera metálica que surgió de su brazo, lanzándola esta se expandio y se creo un portal.

"claro este sera un lindo tapete, bolso, botas, cinturón, una rica cena y su cabeza ira sobre mi chimenea" dijo con calma mientras ambos pasaban por el portal, al instante se cerro y justo despues se pudo apreciar como llegaban los policías, bomberos y paramedicos para hacer su trabajo, lastima que no hubiera ya nada ni nadie que salvar, los últimos restos de Arkham fueron consumidos por los llamas.

"¿Qué demonio es esto?" dijo uno de los primeros policías que llegaron a la zona vieron en los pilares de las rejas de entrada un símbolo, una nube roja.

##########################

"¡Maldito mocoso!" el pingüino subestimo demasiado al chico que alguna vez fue compañero del caballero de la noche, incluso con la ayuda de sus hombres y de los de Bane no pudieron acabarlo, con ira vio como este golpeo con su bastón a su ultimo matón, de forma rápida este levanto al matón y le rompió el cuello con sus propias manos.

"…" sin decir una palabra Redhood dejo caer el cuerpo, tomando de nuevo su bastón metálico corrió contra el pingüino, el villano en el último segundo uso su paraguas para bloquear los golpes que le arremetian, pero la velocidad del ex compañero de Batman era abrumadora, antes que se diera cuanta fue derribado por un barrido de pierna, "Debi de haber hecho esta hacer mucho tiempo…" cuando iba a dar el golpe final un gas salio del extremo del paraguas, retrocediendo se tomó la garganta y comenzó a toser con fuerza.

"Igual yo…" pateando en el estomago al encapuchado el enano golpeo en la cabeza a Redhood con su paraguas, con una sonrisa siniestra vio como este tosia de forma seca y se tomaba la garganta, sin dudar lo comenzo a golpear en el suelo, pateando con todas sus fuerzas lo izo grunir de dolor, apretando un botón una larga cuchilla salio de su paraguas, "terminare lo que el Joker empezó, ¡Nos veremos en el infierno!" mandando la estofada vio la sangre salticar el suelo.

Pero abriendo sus ojos con furia vio que este detuvo la hoja de metal con su mano derecha, gruñendo intento mover sus paraguas, pero estaba bajo el agarre de hierro del encapuchado que se puso lentamente de pie, en un movimiento rápido le dio un patada baja en centro del estomago al pingüino asiendo que este escupa sangre y caiga de rodillas, "No eres nada, solo un pequeño bastardo enfermo con cara de pingüino…" con el paraguas del villano en manos el anti héroe rompio la hoja de metal y se la clavo en el hombro al villano que solo pudo gritar con dolor.

"¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te voy a ma" su amenaza nunca llego ya que recibió una patada en la mandíbula que le costo casi todos sus dientes, con la mandíbula deslocada intento levantarse para correr, sabia que ya había perdido esta batalla, pero un disparo en la parte trasera de su rodilla lo izo caer de cara el suelo, escuchando pasos vio que el encapuchado se paro a su lado, siendo pateado termino boca arriba, "No-o hagas-s esto-o-o… el ira por ti-i… Batman" logro decir aun con la falta de diente y el tener deslocada su mandibula.

Debia de jugar su carta de salvación, apelar a su miedo al mentor de su verdugo, con una sonrisa vio como el encapuchado se comenzo a alejar, la sangre comenzo a correr por su boca mientras sonreía, tonto cobarde, se aseguraría de matarlo en el futuro, de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa posible, levantandose como pudo vio que el encapuchado volvió con un contenedor en sus manos, antes que se diera cuenta un liquido rojo se le fue arrojado.

"Sabes… cuando los pingüinos emigran desde la Antártida asta las costas de Argentina tiene que pasar por kilómetros de mar… obiamente tenian depredadores y quienes crees que eran" tomando al villano lo arrastro por el muelle, llegando a la costa lo arrojo al mar, el pingüino apenas pudo nadar a la superficie y para su horror vio que era sangre lo que se le fue arrojado, "Uno de ellos son los tiburones… me pregunto cuando de ellos vendrán al sentir la sangre y una presa tan tentadora" con una mirada sombría le dio la espalda a la orilla y se diriguio a donde estaban su compañera.

"¡Oye espera! ¡Esto no pude acabar asi! ¡Ayudame!" como pudo trato de nadar a la orilla, pero tenia demasiados hematomas y heridas por su pelea, con horror vio una aleta pasar a su lado, aste que pudiera gritar fue sumerguido y se pudo apreciar el tinte rojo en el oscuro mar, lo único que salio a flote fue un sombrero de copa.

En cuanto a Bane y Jennifer, el muelle de conteiners era ahora un campo de batalla entre dos titanes, siendo estos dos gigantes, uno era uno de los peleadores mano a mano mas peligrosos del mundo, había pasado por cientos de peleas y decenas de combates con héroes que se consideraban de los mejores, su adversaria era solo una abogada.

"¡Maldira perra!" grito con ira el enmascarado que recibió una patada que casi quiebra sus costillas, pero componiendose logro contratar con un gancho que mando a la mujer de verde a volar, esta se estrello contra los contenedores, antes que se diera cuanta fue tacleada por el asesino que le conecto en devastador derechazo en el rostro.

Atravesando el contenedor recibio todo un combo de golpes certeros en diferentes zonas de su cuerpo, para finalizar la lluvia de golpes recibió un golpe en centro de su estomago, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la enterró en el duro concreto y creo un pequeña pero fuerte expansiva, una debil capa de polvo se levantó, respirando de forma agitada Bane miro a la figura de la mujer en suelo.

"Eso es todo…" para incredulidad e ira del gigante vio a la mujer escupir un poco de sangre, esta con un sonrisa se limpio la sangre verde que bajaba de su labio, con ría ciega el enmascarado iba a dar un derechazo a la mujer, pero este fue atrapado por el agarre de hierro de la abogada que se puso de pie, soltando la mano de su oponente sonrió con emoción, "Fue un buen calentamiento…" de forma tranquila se comenzo a estirar y se trono el cuello, sonriendo miro al furioso Bane que estaba por atacar de nuevo, "ahora peleemos enserio…" perdiendo su sonrisa se movió asía adelante.

Todo para Bena fue solo un flash verde y luego todo fue dolor, antes que se diera cuanta recibió un demoledor golpe en su pecho, para su horror pudo escuchar las fisuras que se formaron en su pecho y costillas, antes que pudiera salir despedido por la fuerza del golpe fue tomado de su brazo, "¡Ahg!" solo pudo grunir de dolor cuando recibió otro golpe, luego vino la rafaga de golpe que le demoliron los huesos, su estomago, pecho, hombro, costillas, solo eran algunas de las zonas que fueron bombardeada por poderosos golpes.

Finalmente recibió un golpe en el contro de su estomago que creo un rafaga de viento que salio de su espalda, de forma lenta la sangre comenzo a salir de su mascara, callendo de rodillas miro a la mujer de verde que lo miro con seriedad, "Ultimas palabras…"

"Buena pelea…" logro susurrar Bane que se quito en mascara, la mujer de verde no se mostró afectada por el grabe daño que tenia su mandibula, era simplemente algo grotesco que le causaba nauseas, cuanto dolor debia de soportar el hombre frente a ella por esa grabe herida que lo agobiabo asta el punto de preferir morir.

"…" extendiendo su mano derecha atravesó el pecho del asesino en un rápido movimiento, causando la muerte instantánea de Bane que quedo inmóvil, de forma lenta Jinnifer saco su brazo del cuerpo, dejándolo caer lo miro un momento, **"Buena pelea…"** susurrando eso miro a Redhood que venia asia ella, este miro inprecionado el cuerpo de Bane.

"Frank te debo $10.000, lo derrotaste en menos de 5 minutos" dijo con calma, pero tubo que retroceder cuando vio la mirada peligrosa de She-hulk, "Pero bueno no me mires asi, es solo broma, sabia que lo arias en menos tiempo, solo quería darle algo de dinero al viejo sin que este lo tomo como limosna" dijo de forma rápida mientras levantaba sus manos en forma de rendición.

" **Como sea… es hora de irnos"** de forma lenta la mujer comenzo a volver a la normalidad, pero tubo que volver a su transformación para atrapar unos proyectiles que tenia forma de murciélago, estos rápidamente estallaron, pero no mostró dañar en lo mas mínimo a la mujer verde que miro asia arriba, extendiendo su brazo atrapo un manchón azul y amarillo, con un grinido lanzo la silueta contra los contendores.

"¿Quién lo diría?" de forma tranquila Redhood bloqueo unos proyectiles que iban contra su compañera, mirando asia arriba vio una silueta oscura, "Bueno, esperaba encontrarme con un murciélago, pero no espere que fueras tu… Barbara" de entre las sombras salio la pelirroja disfrazada de murciélago, la mujer miro con seriedad al encapuchado que solo silbo al ver a la heroína, "Nada mal, no quieres mejor ir a una cena envés de hacer esto" sus palabras fueron ignorados por la mujer que aterrizo frente al encapuchado.

"Vendras conmigo, lo que hiciste no quedara impune" diciendo eso la pelirroja saco un dos barras medianas de su cinturón, esto fue imitando por el encapuchado que saco su barra metalica, los dos se miraron con desafío.

" **No saldremos de aquí sin darles una lección ¿verdad?"** pregunto She-hulk que vio como entre los contenedores salia Supergirl, con una exprecion de desafio la mujer verde corrió contra la kriptoniana y la ataco, esto fue imitado por la rubia que voló contra la gigante verde. Una pelea termino solo para que otra comenzara.

##########################

"¡Vamos a jugar!" todos fueron tentigos de como el trio de chicas se separaban, siendo la peli plata la que se separo de las adolescentes, esta con una sonrisa maniática corrió con la espada en alto, varios se lanzaron contra ella, pero para su sorpresa la adolescente movía la espada como si una pluma fuera, antes que se dieran cuanta ya mas de 5 encapuchados fueron divididos por un corte horizontal por la espada gigante.

Rose corrió entre todos dando corte a diestra y siniestra, pero no conto que un meta humano la encarara, este era un hombre que tenia sus manos brillantes, "¡Muere maldita loca!" todo se ilumina cuando una explosión salio de las manos del hombre rubio que sonreía de forma macabra, la explosión destrullo parte del suelo y mato a algunos de sus 'compañeros' que estaban cerca de la explosion, antes que pudiera celebrar su victoria vio como entre el humo salio Rose.

La chica estaba algo chamuscada y tenis su flequillo peinado hacia arriba con unas marcas negras de ollin, fue perturbador para el meta humano ver como sobrevivió sin problemas a una explosión de destruiria un tanque militar sin problemas, con una sonrisa la peli plata izo que su espada desapareciera, solo para que esta fuera reemplazada por una espada mas extraña, siendo esta un gran pergamino con un mango y una cuchilla que tenia extendida la hoja del pergamino la cual estaba lleno de sellos.

"¿Eso fue uno explocion?" fue su pregunta oscura mientras elebaba su nueva espada, apuntando al hombre sonrió de forma sombría, "¡Esta si es una explosión!" bajando la espada esta impacto contra el pecho del meta humano que lo ultimo que vio fue un brillo, todos sintieron la explosión que izo estremecer toda la estructura del lugar.

"Ese chica si que le falta un tornillo" una esfera oscuro estaba entre el humo de la explosión, esta desapareció para mostrar a Revan y a Shuri, esta última silbo impresionada ante toda la destrucción, "Okey que ella se encargue de los que hay que matar, iré por los niños que estan bajo su control" diciendo eso la adolescente de traje de pantera corrió entre los escombros, no tardo mucho para llegar y ver a dos niños que parecian gemelos, estos tenian un signo menos y otro mas respectivamente, "Podemos hacer esto a la buena o a la mala" su respuesta fue que estos chocaron sus manos y desaparecieran en un flash de velocidad.

Antes que se diera cuanta fue mandada a volar, logrando caer con gracia tubo que moverme para evitar unos rayos que venían desde arriba, lebantando la cabeza vio a una chica de color con una vestimenta que se asemejaba a una abeja, esta tenia unos extraños objetos en sus manos por los cuales generaba la electricidad, "Una vez que terminemos contigo seriviras a muestro amo" con un brillo rojo en sus ojos ataco siendo seguida por los gemelos velocistas que corrieron alrededor de la Black phanter.

"No esta en mi planes pertenecer a una secta" extendiendo sus manos izo que sus garras aparecieran, sin dudar corrió y salto esquibando a los gemelos, sacando unas esferas las lanzo en el suelo, en un instante el suelo en un radio de 30 m fue cubierto por un material oscuro y pegajoso como el alquitran, la chica abeja ante esto volo hacia los niños para sacarlo de ahí, pero no espero que sus tobillos fueran atrapados y fueran lanzado a una de las paredes, estrellándose quedo inconsciente.

Aterrizando en el suelo Shuri apunto sus brazos asia los niños velocistas, de sus ante brazos salieran uno proyectiles que al impactar electrocuto a los dos gemelos, una vez hecho eso iba a seguir, "¡Grooo!" lo que no espero es que Mamuth apareciera y la estamapara contra el suelo, de forma salvaje fue golpeada, el gigante se detuvo despues de unos segundos, con confusión vio un destello morado en el traje de la adolescente que se levantó sin problemas.

"Sabes eso dolió… te lo devuelvo" toda la fuerza de los golpes se acumulo en el traje, luego este se concentro en el puño derecho y paso lo irremediable, una poderosa honda expansiba mando a volar al gigante que aplasto a varios en su trallecto, "Nada mal, solo unos ajustes en la concentración de energía cinética y estará perfecto" se dijo a si misma mirando su traje, pero no tubo descanso cúando un sujeto de rojo apareció, pero de uno paso a ser mas de cincuenta, "Oh perfecto" gruñendo se lanzo al ataque, golpeando el rostro del mas cercano lo tomo y lo uso de bat para derribar a otros dos mas.

Pero la lluvia de golpes no se izo esperar, recibiendo goles de todas direcciones tubo que cubrirce, sin embargo tubo que soportar que decenas y decenas de copias saltaron sobre ella para formar una pila de personas, "Ah?" confuso la copia de arriba del todo vio como todo comenzo a temblar, antes que se diera cuenta todos salieron a volar por honda una expansiva que causo daños grabes en todos los clones.

"Uff buen modo de probar mis inventos" dijo Shuri que se levantó con calma, con satisfacción vio que los meta humanos contralados estaban inconsciente, volteando vio como Rose caia ente ella, la pile plateada estaba peleando con un enorme ser que parecia hecho de rocas, "¿Cansada?" pregunto con burla viendo como la enojada adolescente se levantaba.

"Es hora del plan B" levantado su espada miro a la chica de negro que asiento, usando su espada golpeo a Shuri creando una gran explosión, pero ninguna de las dos chicas se movieron de su lugar, en cambio el traje Black phanter brillo, sin esperar la peliplata tomo a su hermana y la lanzo contra el gigante ser de roca que venia asia ella, el recultado fue que cuando Shuri impacto contra el gigante lo izo explotar en miles de pedazos.

Aterrizando la joven morena tubo que sostenerce con nauseas la cabeza, tal vez no fue una idea brillante, levantando la cabeza vio a unos encapuchados armados con armas blancas, estos intentaron apuñalarla, solo para sus armas se rompieran ante el duro traje, suspirando de forma lenta se levantó, en un rápido mobimeinto uso sus garras para arrancarles la garganta a quienes se atrevieron a atacarla, no era la primera vez que mataba y tampoco seria la ultima, el mundo no era de rosa, eso lo supo desde su niñez. De forma rápida corrió a donde estaba Rose que estaba matando a los últimos de la secta, según vio solo el 8% de todos los de la secta eran controlados, los demas ya eran otra historia.

En cuando a Revan esta permanecía de pie con tranquilidad, a su alrededor se comenzaban a reunir algunos meta humanos y personas de la secta, abriendo los ojos con calma vio que nadie estaba siendo controlado, un meta humano con piel azul intento atacarla por la espalda con un extraño asido, pero este ni siquiera llego cuando fue atravesado por una cuchilla de energía negra.

"Es suficiente…" diciendo esas palabras su aura negra comenzo a rodearla, al mismo tiempo todos se lanzaron contra ella, pero estos fueron atacados por los tentáculos oscuros que los rodearon y los levantaron del suelo, mas de 30 personas fueron atrapadas y elevadas, **"Azaraht mitron sintos"** diciendo eso palabras todos fueran quemados vivos por fuego que siguieron de ellos mismos, con una mirada seria la maga miro que todos ya fueron acabados, con un chasquido de dedos izo que portales aparecieron en varios lugares.

Manos de energía oscura salieron de los portales y tomaron a los Meta humanos que eran controlados, todos fueran llevados a los portales para luego estos desaparecieran, "Sabes eso da miedo" girando Revan vio a Shuri y Rose caminar asia ella, su trabajo había terminado, solo quedaba una persona y era el lider de la secta, este permaneció sentado en su trono mirando todo con diversion, al pareser no se vio afectado por la aniquilación de sus seguidores.

"Bueno viejo solo quedas tu… hagamos esto rápido Papá nos espera para cenar ramen" dijo una alegre Rose que izo que su espada desapareciera y en otro estallido de humo apareció un arma que izo que el hermano sangre levantara una ceja, era un hacha unido a un mazo de acero, el arma parecia pesada, pero no hubo problemas para la adolescente en cargarla, "¡Ahora te voy a cortar en dos!" sin pensarlo corrió contra el anciano que solo espero sentado.

"¡Rose espera!" el grito de Rechal llego tarde, al igual que Shuri estas notaron la debil sonrisa del lider de la secta, la peli plata estaba por cortar a su objetivo con el hacha, pero no conto que de pronto se detubiera en el aire, con sorpresa e ira noto que no podía moberce, de forma lenta el hermano sangre se puso de pie, sus ojos brillaban en rojo y tenia una sonrisa arrogante que dividia su rostro.

"Valla jovenes con tan grandes talentos… ustedes podrían ser mas útiles que todos los que mataron… ahora" del suelo donde estaban parada Revan y Shuri tembló, unas bigas de concreto salieron y apresaron a las chicas que se mantuvieron quietas.

"Como odio la telequinesis…" comento la genio de traje de pantera, sin embargo permaneció quieta al igual que Revan.

"Y eso es solo una de mis habilidades, pero deben de saberlo ya, por el símbolo que llevan en ustedes puedo ver que estan con ese enmascarado que ya a masacrado a mis seguidores alrededor del mundo, entences le devolveré el favor, usandolas para mi beneficio" sin moberce izo que Rose flotara asta quedar junto a las demas adolescentes, con concentración miro a los ojos a las tres chicas que permanecieron inmobiles, "Obedezcan…" sus ojos brillaron con fuerza mientras intentaba romper las mentes de la adolescentes para tenerlas.

Pero nada paso, fruciendo el ceño vio como los ojos de Revan tuvieron un destello rojo, antes que pudiera hacer algo fue golpeado por el mazo de Rose que lo mando a volar contra su trono, estrellándose lo atravesó y quedo incrustado en la pared, lebantando la cabeza vio como las chicas salían de sus ataduras y una extraña aura negra cubria a las tres, siendo esta originada de la chica de blanco que comenzó a levitar, "En verdad piensas que vinimos sabiendo que puedes controlar las mentes de las personas… no eres el primero que quiere entrar en mi cabeza" dijo con seriedad Revan que fue cubierta por su aura oscura, Naruto le enceño como crear bloques mentales para evitar que fuera influenciada o controlada por otras personas y no le era difícil crear estos bloques a otras personas.

"Entonces tendré que matarlas…" las tres chicas fueron testigos de como el lider de la secta salio de la pared con un estallido de fuerza, todos sus partas metálicas comenzaron a brillar de color rojo, de sus piernas salieron unos propulsores y su brazo derecho fue reemplazo por un cañón que desprendia un brillo rojo, a su alrededor el suelo tembló y se rompió, grandes trozos de escombros comenzaron a orbitar a su alrededor y todo el techo de al antigua iglesia salio volando.

"Emmm… okey" Rose simplemente volvió a empuñar la Kabutowari, Revan levito y sus manos fueron rodeados por su magia y por ultimo Shuri se quito su casco, de su sello especial en su cuello saco un objeto extraño, este era una especia de circulo que tenia un brillo azulado, colocándose en el pecho sucedió, millones de mano bots salieron del objeto y cubrio a la chica. Todos vieron como una armadura robótica se formo, era diferente a la anterior, pero seguía siendo oscura con detalles planeados. _**(una fusión entre las armaduras de Iron man y War machine de infinity war)**_

"Hermano sangre te presento el pinaculo de tecnología… puedes llamarlo Iron black phanter 1.0… debo de pensar en un mejor nombre" unos propulsores salieron en las plantillas de sus pies permitiéndole volar.

"Presumida" comento Revan de forma dura asiendo que Shuri la mire.

"Mis sensores de celos estan sonando" contrarresto con arrogancias mientras lucia su nueva armadura.

"Wow tienes sensores de celos, ¡Es genial!" grito Rose que volvio a su actitud infantil, las tres adolescentes comenzaron a discutir entre ellas, pero no duro mucho que entre ellas aterrizo, sin deparo usando su telequinesis mando a volar a la peliplata para estrellarla contra los pilares de la iglesia, con el cañon de su brazo derecho disparo contra Shuri sacandola de la iglesia.

"Odio que me ignoren…" con un brillo en sus ojos ataco a Revan, pero solo consiguió que un portal apareciera frente a esta y de este saliera una histérica Rose que golpeo con el martillo de arma, aturdido salio volando, solo para que desde arriba le callera un pilar de concreto que le lanzo Shuri, las tres protegidas del Uzumaki se colocaron una junto a la otra.

Con seriedad vieron como el pilar de concreto estallaba en pedazos, el hermano sangre con calma se limpio el polvo de pecho, con una sonrisa siniestra miro a las adolescentes que se pusieron en guardia.

 **Bueno, si ya termino, bueno antes que me quieran gritar y criticar en los comentarios por la falta del enfrentamiento entre Punisher y Elektra vs la liga de sombras, bueno lei sus comentarios y me sorprendí de todo lo relacionado con esta ultima pelea que no puse en este cap.**

 **Siendo estos Ras, Thalia y por ultimo Demián Wayne, a de si verdad no sabía todo eso sobre Ras y que el matarlo trae graves consecuencias, en cuanto a Thalia y Damián no pensaba en agragarlos en la historia ya que me olvide de ellos. Pero bueno es hora de atar algunos cabos, Naruto tendrá que entrar en escena por eso les siguiente cap sera enfocado como Frank y Elektra pelean contra Ras y sus seguidores en donde obviamente estarán Thalia y Demián.**

 **Varios dieron sus opiniones de que hacer, en cuando a Demián siendo este posible miembro futuro de akatsuki, aun dudo de Thalia ya ella es muy apegada a Ras y dudo que siga a las personas que están en su contra, lo lógico es que solo puedo rescatar a Demián o hacer que este tenga un resentimiento contra Akatsuki (No quiero un emo vengador, aunque a la larga seria una buena saga) la verdad aun estoy en duda, pero todo se resolverá en los siguientes cap.**

 **Sin mas recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios, cada vez estamos mas cerca de nuestro objetivo de llegar a los 1000 comentarios antes del 2019, esta vez no contestare comentarios debido a que apenas tengo tiempo libre, mis sinceras disculpas, sin mas comencemos de una vez.**

 **D** **isculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 24:**

 ** _Diario de ########, 12 de octubre de 1985, la mugre acumulada de tanto sexo y asesinatos se acumula, les cubrirá como espuma hasta la cintura… todas las putas y políticos alzaran la vista para gritar "Sálvanos" y yo susurrare "No"._**

 **Akatsuki… parte 4.**

"… " tanto Frank como Elektra miraron a su alrededor con cuidado, estaban completamente rodeados, había cientos de asesinos de la legión de sombras a plena vista o escondidos entre las sombras, no era problema para ambos verlos, de forma relajada el castigador izo aparecer en un estallido de humo un arma Ak-47 mejorada y con una mira incluida, "Podemos haces esto del modo sencillo… todos dejan sus pillamas de niñas, bajan sus espadas y se largan, solo queremos a su líder o puede ser a la mala, donde el suelo se teñira de rojo con su sangre" ni bien termino de hablar todos los asesinos de la legión sacaron sus armas.

"Supongo que sera a la mala… mas divertido para nosotros" dijo una sonriente elektra que de forma lenta y siniestra dio una lamida a la hoja de su Sais, en la parte de atrás vemos a Ras que usaba su espada de apoyo, con una mirada oscurecida lebanto su mano, entre las sombras aparecieron dos siluetas, siendo una de estas una femenina, debido a su figura curbilinea de reloj de arena y su cabello castaño atado, en cuando a la otra silueta mostró ser un niño al parecer, bajo la vista de the Punisher no le daba mas de 10 o 12 años si tuviera que adivinar.

"¿Creen que pueden venir a mi casa?... A amenazarme, se quienes son ustedes dos, simples mercenarios, me parece estúpido que Sennin aya mandado esto contra mi, me siendo insultado, según se tiene bajo su mano a sujetos mas interesantes…" de forma lenta tomo su espada y se la coloca en su cintura, suspirando con desepcion se dio la vuelta, sabia que esta nueva banda vendría tarde o temprano, pero esto fue una decepción, "Matenlos y tragianmen sus cabezas" todos sus seguidores al instante se pusieron en posición excepto la silueta femenina y la del niño que permanecieron alado de Ras.

"Valla forma de rebajarnos… sabes podemos ser humanos, tal vez no tengamos poderes, no seamos alienígenas, un artefacto legendario o alguna de esas estupideces… pero sabes…" Frank cargo su arma y sonrió de forma desafiante, a su lado Elektra sonrió de la misma forma, "Subestimarnos es un grave error, ¿Por qué crees que Sennin nos llamo y nos emparejo a los dos?" pregunto con burla mientras veía la cara curiosa de Ras que los encaro de nuevo.

"¡Por que somos los mejores en los que hacemos!" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Elektra fue tomada de su brazo por el castigador y fue lanzada contra los ascecinos, girando corto varias cabezas en un movimiento, variaos otros hombres se lanzaron contra ella por sus espaldas, solo para ser derribados por disparos de parte del castigador que comenzó a disparar cubriendo a su compañera que seguía corriendo estre la legion de sombras.

La Kunoichi saltava y se deslizaba entre sus atacantes de forma rápida e impecable, usando sus sais corto y desmembro a varios, pero no pudo esquibar a mas de 5 que calleron sobre ella y la atracesaron con sus espadas, pero sus ataques se sorprendieron al ver que en un estallido de humo la mujer fue remplazada por uno de sus compañeros, ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar cuando vieron una sombra sobre ellos.

Con una sonrisa la peli negra lanzo un shuriken, formando sellos de manos estas se multiplicaron en cientas, variaos de los enmascarados murieron ante la lluvia de shurikens, pero otros pocos pudieron desviarlas con sus espadas, pero no tuvieron tiempo de descanso ya que la Kunoichi aterrizo entre ellos, con una velocidad vertiginosa la peli negra ataco a los enmascarados que también se lanzaron contra ella.

Varios intentaron pararla, pero con impacto vieron como sus espadas o armas eran quebradas al impactar contra las Sais de la mujer que se movía entre todos los asesinos, como si de una danza fuerza fue matando a todos a su paso, algunos intentaron de todas direcciones atacarla en vano y los que tenían un tiro certero fueron derribados por Punisher que a la distancia cubria las espaldas de su compañera.

Obiamente este tampoco fue ignorado por los enmascarados que iban contra el, gruñendo Frank bloqueo una estocada de espada con su arma, dando una patada lo derribo, invocando una granada de un sello en su muñeca derecha la estrello en el estomago de uno de los asesinos que quiso atacarla desde arriba, tomando al tipo desde el cuello lo lanzo lejos de el y la explosión no se izo esperar, agachandose esquibo unas kunais que mataron a varios de sus atacantes, mirando a su lado vio a una sonriente Elektra que estaba cubierta de sangre, "Que asco" gruño Frank que tubo que hacer desaparecer su arma, estaba dañada por bloquear los constantes envates de espadas.

"Di lo que quieras, pero se que me deseas cariño" con un guiño seductor salto sobre Frank y siguió atacando a sus atacantes, ya eliminaron la carne de caños siendo estos los mas jovenes, ahora venían los pesos pesados siendo estos los ascecinos mas experimentados y de mayor tamaño, ante el castigador apareció un gigante musculoso que cargaba un martillo, este con un movimiento rápido dio un golpe que destruyo parte del suelo.

Esquivando el golpe el Punisher vio que estaba rodeado, todos apuntaban sus armas contra el y el gigante del martillo estaba por atacar de nuevo, suspirando se trono el cuello, colocando su mano derecha sobre la calabera de su pecho hubo una explosión de humo, "Bueno ya baste de juegos, no estoy de humor" de forma tranquila el castigador se coloco unas cuchillas/nudilleras que tenían unos picos y una cuchilla, una vez se las coloco sonrió de forma depredadora, todos los asesinos se lanzaron al ataque, siendo el gigante el primero en llegar, pero de forma rápida Frank dio un puñetazo ascendente que el asesino pudo esquibar apenas, pero para incredulidad de los atacantes este fue dividido a la mitad, la sangre y los órganos calleron al suelo y mancharon las paredes.

Para incredulidad de todos vieron a Punisher, este adopto una posición de pelea mas cerrado siendo esta como si estuviera boxeando, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era sin duda, una extraña energía etérea de color azul que formaban una largas cuchillas alrededor de sus armas, "¡Ataquen!" grito uno de los tantos enmascarado que fueron contra el castigador que también corrió contra ellos, con un rugido de ira el castigador corrió y comenzo a atacar.

A una velocidad increíble corto y mato a varios de sus atacantes, recibiendo una patada en la cara retrocedió, solo para girar asia atrás patear el mentón del que lo golpeo, aterrizando de pie dio vio a mas de una docena de asecino a solo unos pocos metros de el, todos saltaron contra el, gruñendo dio un grito de 360 grados, deteniéndose se puso de pie, con calmo vio como todos caían muertos, pero tubo que bloquear una estocada con sus cuchillas, pero este solo era una distracción para que otro apareciera por su espalda.

Pero antes que estes pudiera atacar a The Punisher esta fue apuñalado por Elektra que cayo encima de el, una vez lo derribo la peli negra le rompio el cuello de un rápido movimiento, los dos ascecinos se pusieron espalda con espalda con sus armas en alto, "No soy tu niñera para cuidarte la espalda cada segundo cariño" bromeo con una sonrisa burlona mientras colocaba sus cuchillas en su cintura.

"No me jodas… además" lanzando un puñetazo a Elektra esta se agacho y el puño dio a uno de los ascecinos que planeaba apuñalar a la kunoichi que se había descuidado, con una sonrisa arrogante el castigador le dio la espalda a la peli negra que se puso de pie y se cruzo de brazos, "¿Quién cuida a quien?" esas palabras burlonas hicieron que la mujer fruciera el ceño.

"Como sea… cubrete" formando un sellos de mano sonrió de forma psicópata, rápidamente Frank lanzo unas barras que se clabaron en suelo alrededor de ambos, todos los de la liga vieron como unos papeles pegados en varias partes del complejo comenzaron a encenderse, al mismo tiempo un campo de fuerza se formo alrededor de los Akatsukis que se originaron de las barras que fueron previamente lanzadas.

Todos fueron testigos de una explosión que izo volar todo el complejo, todos los escombros salieron volando junto con los cuerpos de los ascecinos, ahora en la cima de la montaña solo se encontraba un cráter lleno de escombros en llamas donde alguna vez fue estubo el templo donde se encargaban de crear a los mejores ascecinos, en el medio del lugar estaba una especie de campo de fuerza.

Este campo callo para mostrar a Frank y Elektra, con una mueca el castigador miro a la kunoichi que sonreía ante la destrucción causada por los sellos explosivos, "Sabes que solo tenias que colocar sellos en los pilares de la estructura para que esta callera… pero volaste todo el lugar" cuestiono el anti héroe que suspiro con frustración.

"Oh vamos ve el lado positivo, ya matamos a todos" encogiéndose de hombros camino entre los escombros, sin darle importancia a los cuerpos de sus víctimas siguió su camino asta llegar a la nieve siendo seguido por Punisher que miraba de forma sospechosa a su alrededor.

"Ya se van" los compañeros se detuvieron al instante, los dos miraron como entre los escombros estaban de pie Ras al Ghul, la mujer y el niño, con calma el anciano camino asia Frank y Elektra, "Debo de decir que los subestime, al parecer el ser entrenados por Sennin tiene sus beneficios… ahora me diran… ¿Dónde esta Sennin?" pregunto de forma grabe mirando a los ascecinos que permanecieron inmobiles, pero al paso de un segundo Ras tubo que bloquear con su espada las sias y cuchillas de chakra, los dos miembros de Akatsuki lo atacaron con ferocidad.

A una velocidad que el ojo humano no podría seguir vemos como el anciano esquiva todos los golpes que le eran lanzados, con un movimiento rápido dio un golpe certero en Elektra mandadola volar contra los escombros, cuando iba a atacar al castigador no espero que este formara un sello de mano y que una nube de cenizas saliera de su boca, "Tienes fuego…" dijo el Punisher con una sonrisa, chocando sus cuchillas creo un chispa, esto izo que la nube de humo que envolvió al anciano se convirtiera en una bola de fuego.

"…" de rodillas en el medio de las llamas vemos a Ras levantar la cabeza, sobre el cayo Elektra que formo sellos de manos, el asecino tubo que retroceder cuando un chorro de agua súper comprimido casi lo divide por la mitad, tomando distancia desenvaino su espada, "Puede ver por qué mis hombres han sido vencidos por ese maldito… los dos ahora tienen esa misma energía extraña que el posee… interesante" diciéndoles eso sonrió con emoción y malicia.

"Eso es lo ultimo que dirás…" comento con burla la pelinegra que apunto su sai a Ras, cuando iba a atacar de nuevo tubo que agacharce para evitar ser decapitada, la mujer bajo el mando de Al Ghul, ataco a la kunoichi que tubo que ponerse a la defensiva por el sorpresivo ataque, gruñendo retrocedió cuando recibió un duro derechazo en su mejilla derecha, "Perra…" susurro con ira mirando a la enmaszarada que se puso en guardia con su espada en alto.

En cuanto a Punisher tubo que bloquear un rápida patada del mocoso que con una velocidad sobre humana ataco con una rafaga de golpes que no fue problema para el castigador bloquear, contraatacando tomo al chico por su rostro lo estrello contra el suelo, "Dejas que un niño haga tu trabajo, odio que me subestimen" gruño el hombre que tenia un agarre de hierro sobre el chico que permaneció quieto, atravez de su mascara se puso apreciar unos brillantes ojos azules.

"Lo mismo digo" contesto el chico que saco un pequeño cuchillo debajo de sus muñequeras, clabandola en el antebrazo de su oponente lo dio un dura patada en su mentón obligandolo a que lo suelte, con un salto se puso de pie y retrocedió para sacar su espada de su espalda y tomar posición de ataque, "Espero que me sigas el paso anciano" dijo con burla, este comentario saco una risa seca al castigador que se quito el cuchillo de su brazo, con su cuchilla cubierta de chakra quemo la herida haciendo que se detenga el sangrado, gruñendo vio con aprobación la cauterización de su herida.

"Tienes bolas niño, pero la verdadera pregunta es… ¿Tu me puedes seguir el paso a mi?" sin decir mas corrió contra el chico con sus cuchillas en mano, sin contenerse dio un un fuerte golpe que izo que el chico retrocediera, este aun usando su espada como escudo no soporto el fuerte golpe, los dos se miraron y chocaron sus armas, sacando chispas por cada fuerte golpe se atacaron a matar, o al menos eso simulaba Frank que vio con sierto asombro el modo atacar del chico, su velocidad, agilidad, reflejos y fuerza no era algo que un chico de 12 años debería tener, "No nos hemos presentado chico, me llaman Punisher… o Frank para los amigos" se presento con su tipico carácter seco, pero a la vez burlista.

"No me importa" contrarestro el chico que apunto su espada al cuello del castigador, pero con un encogimiento de hombros suspiro, "Llamame Demián…" sin decir mas se lanzo de nuevo al ataque.

 **###########################**

"Sabes, podríamos estar ahora tomando café en tu apartamento, ¿Qué te parece?" Redhood tubo que esquibar una patada que iba directo a su entrepierna, con un escalofrío miro a la furiosa pelirroja que se preparo para atacar de nuevo con sus bastones de acero, "Emm… creo que es un no" bromeo mientras giraba su bastón de vidrarium.

"¿Te crees gracioso?" gruño la enmascarada que apretó el agarre en sus armas, frunciendo el ceño negó con la cabeza, "No hagas esto Jason… no se que te halla dicho ese enmascarado, pero esto… ya no es solo matar a unos mafiosos o ladrones, esto es una cacería de brujas, ir de lugar en lugar matando a decenas de personas, serás el objetivo de la Liga o peor de los villanos… te pido que te rindas, no quiero pelear contigo" termino la chica que bajo sus armas, esperaba que sus palabras hicieran despertar a un viejo amigo.

Sin decir una palabras el enmascarado ataco, abligando que la chica bloqueara los ataques con sus bastones, "Lo siento cariño…" en un movimientos rápido derribo a la pelirroja y la desarmo, colocando la contra el suelo la inmovilizo con un alambre que saco de su manga, "Pero ahora formo de algo mas grande y ya no puedo dar vuelta atrás" cuando iba a noquear a la heroína tubo que moverse para esquibar un rayo de color rojo.

"No te atreves a tocarla" en todo su esplendor Kara apareció entre los dos que alguna vez pertenecieoron baja la ala de Batman, con facilidad la rubia rompió las ataduras que apresaban a su, "Debes de tomarte esto enserio, debemos de llevarlos a la atalaya para procesarlos y que rebelen información sobre Akatsuki, no te lo tomes a la ligera" dijo la kriptoniana que miro a Redhood que miro de forma molesta la interrupción, en cuanto a Barbara esta se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba un semblante mas determinada.

"Lo se… no volverá a suceder" las dos heroínas una junto a la otra encararon al anti héroe que se movió algo incómodo, dudaba que pudiera contra ambas.

"Oye, She-hulk si aras una aparición de ultimo momento este lo es…" gruño el encapuchado que sostubo su arma, antes que siquiera pudiera pestañar vio como en un estallido de velocidad Supergirl volo contra el, pero entes que esta pudiera tocarlo fue mandada a volar por el puño verde de She-hulk que aterrizo frente a Jason, "¡¿Dónde estabas mujer?!" grito mientras desviaba las proyectiles de Batgirl.

" **La perra me mando de un golpe al océano, no te quejes… además eso no pasara de nuevo"** prometió la mujer de verde que vio como entre los contenedores se levantaba una furiosa Kara, las dos mujeres se miraron, ambas sabían que era un puerto abandonado y no había personas a kilometros de distancia, sabiamente Redhood y Batgirl saltaron entre los contenedores para llevar su pelea a otro lado, pasando los minutos solo quedaron las dos poderosas mujeres que caminaron en circulos mirandose de forma amenazante.

"No quiero hacer esto, pero veo que no tengo opción" suspirando Supergirl miro a la mujer verde que se detuvo, las dos se observaron, solo para que todo el puerto temblara y casi de destrullera cuando hubo un poderosa honda expansiba, todos los contenedores salieron volando cientos de metros por los aires y el concreto del puerto se destruyo y se fue undiendo en el mar.

En el medio del todo el caso, vemos con tanto Kara como She-hulk chocaron sus puños, ambos temblaban en esfuerzo tratando de superarse mutuamente, pero Jennifer con un rugido de ira dio un cabezazo a la kriptoniana, asiendola retroceder corrió y le dio un rodillazo en su estomago, perdiendo el aire en sus pulmones la rubia salio volando, dividiendo el mar a la velocidad que iba logro recomponerce para levitar sobre el agua.

" **¡Lariat!"** todo paso demasiado rápido para la rubia que sintió que su cuello y pecho casi se rompían cuando sintió el devastador golpe de su oponente que la tacleo con su brazo extendido, el golpe causo que el agua se alzara al cielo, antes que Kara pudiera contraatacar fue mandada contra el fondo del mar por un golpe de martillo por la furiosa peli verde.

Estrellándose contra el fondo marino vio como un meteoro la gigante verde cayo sobre ella, usando sus brazos trato de bloquear la lluvia de golpes, "¡Alejate!" grito con furia la rubia que tubo un destello rojo en sus ojos, al instante el rayo de calor golpeo a su oponente lanzandola lejos de ella, ninguna de las dos se intereso en el agua que volvio de nuevo a su lugar, ambas en el fondo del mar se miraron con ferocidad.

En el hombro de She-hulk vemos como su grabe herida cuasada por el rayo de calor se curaba rápidamente, esta tubo que colocar sus brazos en X para soportar el tacleo de Kara que la elevo a la superficie, a una velocidad super sonica la rubia llevó a la peli verde a lo alto del cielo, pero la gigante no iba estar quita, con fuerza comenzó a golpear la espalda de la kriptoniana, este gruñendo susporto los duros golpes, a paso de los segundos las dos llegaron casi fuera de la atmósfera.

" **¡No creas que te dejaré mandarme al espacio estúpida!"** usando todas sus fuerzas la peli verde dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago de la kriptoniana, una vez libre de su agarre noto que la gravedad comenzó a perder efecto, extendiendo su brazo atrapo la cabeza de la rubia, sin contenerce comenzó a golpear el rostro de Kara, pero esta liberandose de su agarre uso sus rayos de calor para quemar el rostro de Jennifer, esta gritando de dolor se tomo del rostro.

Con fuerza la kriptoniana dio un derechazo en el pecho a la gigante verde, arbitando por la tierra la golpeo varias veces, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire iba a darle el golpe final a su oponente, usando todas sus fuerzas voló y dio un derechazo, "¿he?" fue lo único que pudo decir cuando su golpe fue esquibado, siendo tomada por su brazo fue atrapada por el agarre de hierro de She-Hulk que se recupero de su quemadura en sus ojos.

Con una sonrisa suabe la peli verde tomo del cuello a la rubia que solo pudo abrir sus ojos con pánico, **"Mi turno…"** chocando con un satélite la gigante lo uso para impulsarse de nuevo a la tierra, pasando por la atmósfera las dos fueron redeados por fuego, como un cometa las dos calleron, Kara con desperacion intento liberarse del agarre de la peli verde que la sostenía del cuello, cuando iba usar su visión de calor sus ojos fueron cerrados por la mano derecha de la peli verde, **"¡Eso no te salvara!"** usando hambas manos la sostubo con fuerza mientras caía a una velocidad super sonica.

En el medio de un desierto vemos un pequeño cometa surcar el cielo, este bajo asta chocar contra la arena, el resultado fue una explosión que sacudió el suelo, creando un crater de mas de 500 m donde la arena se transforma en cristal, en el medio del crater vemos a una herida Kara, tenia su frente sangrando y su capa había desparecido y su traje se vio dañado, "ahg…" gruñendo con dolor se arrodillo como pudo, escupiendo sangre se puso de pie, nunca había sido lastimada de tal forma, entre el vapor vio una silueta caminar asia ella.

En toda su gloria se mostró She-Hulk que mostraba leve heridas que se curaban rápidamente, con una mirada seria comenzó a correr contra su oponente que inalo una gran cantidad de aire, para luego dar un fuerte soplido, el resultado fue una tormenta de nieve que obligo a la gigante a cubrirce, con rapidez el hielo comenzó a cubrirla, pasando los segundo Supergirl se detuvo, respirando con cansancio vio una montaña de hielo, callendo de rodilla tomo aire de forma frenetica.

Pero antes que siquiera pudiera descansar escucho es descrebajar del hielo, tubo que retroceder cuando el tempano de hielo exploto, resistiendo los golpes de los bloques de hielo vio como un furiosa She-Hulk aparecía frente a ella, recibiendo un duro golpe en la cara fue enterrado en la arena, siendo tomada por su pierna fue estrellada repetida veces contra el suelo, **"¡Eso es todo!"** gruño la gigante giro y lanzo con fuerza a su oponente contra la arena, cuando iba a seguir atacando recibió un inesperada patada en su mentón.

"¡No no es todo!" usando su velocidad la rubia dio una patada en el rostro a su oponente obligándola a retroceder, con un grito de guerra lanzo un derechazo que fue contestado de la misma forma, ambas mujeres gruñeron con ira y se atacaron sin piedad.

A una velocidad que desafiaba incluso a los velocistas los golpes chocaron, creando poderosos hondas expansibas ambas se siguieron atacando, la arena debajo de ellas se comenzó a alejar y la arena cristalizada se destrozo y fueron despedidos por los aires, con sangre verde bajando por su boca Jennifer dio un codazo en la espalda de Kara que casi cayo, pero esta se negó a caer, en cambio le dio un golpe asendente con sus manos unidas.

Trastabillando asia atrás She-Hulk tubo un destello en sus ojos verdes, de igual forma lo tubo Supergirl que tubo un destello rojo en sus ojos, las dos usando sus máximas fuerzas las concentraron en sus puños derechos para un golpe final, con el tiempo casi detenido vemos como lentamente ambas ambos se encaraban y se atacaban, el golpe fue simultaneo, las dos titanes se golpearon y sucedió.

Una honda de choque que creo un ráfaga de vientos que llegaron a Kilómetros de distancia, el crater debajo de sus pies solo creció asta llegar a las de 1 kilometro de envergadura y cientos de metros de profundidad, todas las personas a las sercanias sintieron pánico cuando se sintió un pequeño terremoto que duro solo unos segundos.

De nuevo en el crater vemos a ambas adversarias tener sus puños contra la mejilla de la otra, el cabello de kara estaba esparcido por su rostro, se podía apreciar su ojo derecho inflamado y como la sangre bajaba por su frente y boca, su brazo derecho estaba cubierto de moretones y raspones, su traje había sido destruido, solo le quedaba parte de su maya que cubria sus cabezas y pechos, dejando expuesto las varias heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Pero su oponente no estaba mejor, sangre verde goteaba de She-Hulk que tenia su brazo derecho mucho mas herido que la kriptoniana, estaba cubierta de quemaduras y golpes aun mas grabes que la rubia, era obvio que la kriptoniana tenia mas resistencia que la peli verde, pero las heridas de esta ultima comenzaron a sanarse lentamente, ambas mujeres se miraron, el azul y el verde se encontraron, comenzando a toser sangre Jennifer se tambaleo, pero se mantuvo de pie.

En cuanto a Kara, cayo de forma pesada contra la arena cristalizada, de forma lento cerro sus ojos para perder la conciencia, el luna en el cielo ilumino el desierto, la suabe luz blanca mostró a la gigante de verde que comenzó a decrecer, de forma lenta volvió a la normalidad, callendo de rodillas casi cae sobre la kriptoniana, "Lo siento…" susurrando eso se puso de pie, odiaba tener peleas sin sentido, esto solo fue para evitar que Supergirl detuviera a Redhood, no era como pelear contra Bane que para ella era una pelea que si valía la pena pelear.

Con su agudo oído escucho que alguien venia, al parecer las autoridades de la región escucharon su pelea, suspirando vio que ya estaba sanada por completo, de un sello en su traje saco una pequeña esfera, presionandola izo que esta comenzará a parpadear en rojo, pasando los segundos se abrió un portal serca de ella, de este portal salio un tranquilo Redhood que cargaba a una inconsciente Batgirl, "Fue difícil, la chica fue entrenada bien" dijo el encapuchado que dejo de forma suabe a la chica pelirroja junto a la kriptoniana.

"Lo mismo puedo decir… nunca pensé que Supergirl diera tanta pelea contra She-Hulk" diciendo eso la mujer castaña izo que en una explosión de humo ropa apareciera, no le gustaba mucho el usar esta solo con su maya que mostraba demaciado a su parecer, tomando un saco se lo coloco al igual que una falda por encima de su maya, sacando unos anteojos de su saco se los puso, ya mas cómoda se ato el cabello, en cuanto al encapuchado este examino impresionado el estado de Supergirl, nunca imagino verla en este estado.

"Sin duda eres una de las fuerte de Akatsuki Jennifer" poniendose de pie en encapuchado saco una esfera metalica, arrojandola frente a el se abrió un portal, los dos a paso lento se fueron, pero no sin antes que Redhood se quitara un localizador pequeño que tenia un su chaqueta, sonriendo debajo de su mascara lo aplasto, "Batman te enseño bien Barbara…" arrojando el pequeño abjeto a Batgirl entro al portal seguido de la abogada, sin mas los desaparecieran.

 **###########################**

El hermano sangre tubo que sonreír, tanto potencial, tanto poder, tanta versatilidad, no espero que el grupo que Sennin formo viniera por el, ni siquiera sabia que este tenia un grupo y la idea de que estas fueran solo unas jóvenes, le izo pensar, como serian los demas miembros, que tan fuertes serian y lo mas importante… ¿Seria posible que pueda adueñarse de ese grupo?

Su respuesta asta ahora era negativa, debido a que si no podía contra las chicas ahora, seria menos posible que pueda contra los demas miembros y en especial su lider, Sennin, no sabia mucho de este hombre o lo que fuera, solo sabia que era un Robín hood genocida que mataba a personas de los bajos mundos, esto obiamente le afecto debido que alguien eran sus peones.

"¡Muere!" fue el grito que lo saco de su pensamientos, teniendo que lebantar un muro de cemento frente a el freno el poderoso golpe del martillo gigante de la peli plata, pero esto no la freno del todo, gruñendo tubo que despegar y alejarse del suelo, solo para recibir un rayo de energía en su espalda, girando vio a la chica de traje metálico apuntar sus armas asia el.

"Veamos que traje es mejor" del traje de Shuri surguieron unos cañones hubicados en sus hombros, levantando sus manos mostró en su palma tener también uno brillo blanco, sin esperar abrio fuego, disparando las hondas de calor obligo al lider de la secta a huir, deteniendo sus disparos volo detrás de su objetivo, ambos volararon por los cielos, gruñendo la adolescente unio sus pierna para formar un propulsor mas grande, rompiendo la velocidad del sonido logro atraparlo, tomandolo de los tobillos lo lanzo de nuevo al suelo.

El hermano sangre trato de restablecerse en el aire, pero solo logro caer de pie en el suelo en el medio de los barrios abandonados de la cuidad, mirando asia arriba vio como a una velocidad inprecionante la morena iba a atacarlo, levantando sus manos izo que los edificios a su lado temblaran, con una sonrisa izo que los edificios aplastaran a su atacante, pero no tubo descanso ya que un portal oscuro se abrió arriba de el, de este surgió Rose que con el hacha intento dividirlo.

Usando su telekinesis la detuvo en el aire, sonriendo vio como esta temblaba en esfuerzo para liberarse de su agarré, moviendo sus manos izo que todas sus extremidades se extendieran, cuando iba a romper sus huesos sintió algo redear su cuello, "No te olvides de mi…" fue el susurro de Revan que surgió desde el suelo, una gran sombra la rodea y estas tomaron forma de tentáculos, todos fueron por las extremidades del anciano que se forzo a liberar a la peli plata.

"Nunca lo hice querida" dijo el viejo que tubo un destello rojo en sus ojos, su pecho se abrio mostrando un cañon, disparando un haz de energuia roja izo que la adolescente retrocediera, libre de sus ataduras apunto sus manos a su derecha, disparando un haz de energuia golpeo a Shuri, corriendo asia ella saco una gran cuchilla de brazo, cuando iba a apuñalarla lo sintió, de pronto se sintió extraño.

Callendo de forma pesada vio que sus piernas fueron cortadas por la gran hacha de Rose, con ira disparo contra la maniática, pero esta fue cubierta por un escudo formado por la armadura de Shuri, "Termino" cuando la morena iba a dar el golpe final fue golpeada por un auto que fue movido por el hermano sangre, este floto con tranquilidad, todo a su alrededor comenzo a temblar, el suelo comenzo a descrebajarce y grandes escombros orvitaron a su alrededor.

"Esto es solo el principio" usando su poderes atrapo a una Rose que salto contra el, al igual que la peli plata la morena también fue atrapada por la telekinesis del viejo, estas sintieron como sus extremidades eran lentamente separadas de sus cuerpos, con diversión el hermano sangre despedazo a ambas chicas, sin darle importancia a los cuerpos giro para ver a Revan que apareció detrás de el, "Lastima, podrían a ver sido grandes marionetas…" volando contra la adolescente evito los latigos de magia oscura, una larga cuchilla salio de su brazo derecho.

"Ahg…" fue el gruñido de Revan cuando sintió la hoja atravesar su estomago, entrecerrando sus ojos vio la gran sonrisa del lider sectario que hundió aun mas la cuchilla.

"Saluda a tus hermanas de mi parte" sin remordimiento saco la cuchilla y dejo caer el cuerpo, haciendo volver la cuchilla a su cuerpo iba a irse, pero de pronto se sintió extraño de nuevo, fue como cuando la mocosa lo dividió con su hacha, "¿Qué es esto?" mirando a su alrededor vio que todo comenzo a quebrarse como si todo estuviera hecho de vidrio, con confucion y dolor vio que le faltaba todas sus extremidades y que estaba encadenado por cadenas negras en el suelo.

"Genjutsu" fueron las palabras que hicieron que el hermano sangre miraron con incredulidad a Revan y detrás de ella a las otras dos que se supone que mato, intentado usar su telequinesis sintió un horrible dolor detrás de su cabeza.

"¿Cómo es posible?... Las mate" gruño mientras seguía tratando de usar sus poderes en vano, pero solo consiguió que su dolor de cabeza aumente.

"Una ilusión, por mas fuerte que sea tu mente, esta puede ser engañada, todo comenzo cuando fuiste dividido por el hacha de Rose…" explico con calma Rechal que apunto su mano derecha contra el hombre que seguía buscando una forma de escapar almenos.

"Muy bien… ¡Pido la cabeza!" lebantando su arma la peli plata estaba lista para acabarlo.

"Adelante" de forma lenta Shuri retrocedio para evitar ser salpicada de sangre.

"…" bajando la cabeza el viejo mitad maquina murmuro unas maldiciones, pero luego esas maldiciones cambiaron a carcajadas bajas, para luego ser una fuerte risa que no mostró importarles a las adolescentes, "Debo de admitirlo… e perdido…" con una mirada sombría su pecho brillo en rojo, esto llamo la atención de Shuri, noto como el centro de energía del cuerpo artificial de su objetivo se comenzó a sobrecargar, con una sonrisa oscura el hermano sangre izo que su pecho se abriera mostrando su fuente de energía que brillaba en rojo y desprendía pequeños rayos, "… pero soy un mal perdedor… toda esta cuidad se ira conmigo al infierno"

"No lo creo" de forma simple un portal oscuro de abrió detrás de el hombre que estaba por explotar, sin embargo fue golpeado por el martillo de Rose que lo mando dentro del portal, las tres adolescentes miraron el cielo, la noche fue iluminada por una gran explosión, una vez la luz se extinguió todo fue calma, "Es hora de ir a casa" de forma lenta un portal se abrió frente a las chicas que entraron y desaparecieron.

########################

"¿Por qué no estamos ayudando a la Liga?" en un gran bosque en pleno día vemos a dos personas, siendo una de estas Wonder Woman y la otra la Kunoichi de la Liga, esta ultima estaba sentada en el césped mirando con impaciencia a su figura de Hermana que estaba cruzada de brazos.

"Desde ahora estaremos aislados por un tiempo de todos… es hora de tomar en serio tu entrenamiento" explico mientras abría el pergamino que su ex sensei le dio a su hija, obiamente esto no fue del agrado de Mito que se puso de pie.

"Ya entrene toda mi infancia con Oto-san, deberíamos de estar buscando a ese enmascarado y detenerlo" cuando estaba por irse fue detenida por la Amazona, esta con facilidad derribo a la adolescente para ponerla contra el suelo.

"No estas lista…" fueron las duras palabras de Diana que dejo que la adolescente se levantara, pero esta ataco a la peli negra que bloqueo todos los golpes, cuando la Uzumaki iba a ser sellos de manos, fue interrumpida cuando sus manos fueron separadas por la Amazona. Antes que pudiera hacer algo fue pateada de forma dura en el estomago, gruñendo cayo de rodillas.

"No lo necesito… ya pelee con el, vencí a Amazo… debemos de ir por el" logro decir mientras se ponía de pie.

"Si lo hiciste… pero solo porque peleaste contra el no quiere decir que el allá ido enserio, el te podría haber matado si lo hubiera querido, en cuando a Amazo... Sensei me dijo que pusiste en riesgo a todos al usar ese chakra, ese es tu plan, depender de ese energía si las cosas se ponen peligrosas…" finalizo la Amazona que miro a los ojos a la adolescente solo pudo bajar la cabeza.

No podía negar que tenia razón, despues de tantas peleas admitia que sus victorias fueron solo suerte o depender a veces de los demás, dudaba que hubiera ganado contra Amazo si Batman no hubiera estado ahí, suspirado miro de nuevo a su hermana Amazona, "Entiendo… lo are"

"Bien, tenemos 8 meces para entrenar sin descanso… ahora comenzamos con Senjutsu"

 **Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? Díganmelo en los comentarios, recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia, ya que sus comentarios y apoyo con los que me dan aliento para seguir, sin mas CHAUUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**

 **¿Adivinen quien escribió esa memorable frase al principio del cap.?**

 _Escena pos créditos:_

 _En un gran laboratorio vemos a varios científicos mirar dos tubos de enceyo, en ellos había dos bebes, siendo uno de estos una niña y un niño respectivamente, entre los científicos camino Lex Luthor, el enemigo de Superman tubo que sonreír al ver como los niños casi de un año de edad flotaban en los contenedores de cristal._

" _Alfa #215 y Omega #178 han mostrado sobrevivir sus primeros días Sr. Luthor" una joven de cabello rubio le dio al multi millonario un archivo, "En 4 meses serán aptos para salir y ponerlos a prueba, asta ahora ellos se han adaptado bien a los genes Kriptonianos y de forma sorprendente han mostrado tener acceso a la Spid forse, en cuanto a la energía obtenida de Amazo esta mostró adaptarse mucho mejor en Alfa #215 que en Omega #178" explico la mujer que miro como el niño en su cápsula tenia una mayor adaptación al chakra recolectado._

" _Bien… ¿Qué paso con los demás?" pregunto con seriedad mientras hojeaba el archivo, los científicos presionando unos botones en la mesa de control encendieron unas luces, detrás de los dos contenedores principales vemos una escena que solo se podía describir como atroz._

 _Cientos de otros contenedores con pequeños fetos o niños de no más de un año flotaban inmóviles, "Todos los demás experimentos perecieron" dijo en un tono algo apagado la mujer rubia que miro los contenedores donde estaban las demás pruebas fallidas._

" _Bien… desangance de esas cosas…" fueron las palabras del villano que no le dio importancia a la muerte de los demás clones, girando miro sonriente la capsula del clon masculino, "Ustedes serán sin duda una de mis mejores creaciones…" mirando el archivo en sus manos miro una fotografía siendo esta de un hombre rubio con marcas en sus mejillas, "Así que Uzumaki Naruto… no debiste de entrar en este mundo, no todos respetamos tus reglas"_


	25. Chapter 25

**Muy buenas a todos, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, esta ves como verán el cap es más corto de lo acostumbrado, debido a que este es una especie de Ova, ya que como saben no todo gira alrededor de Naruto, estas Ova a la larga de historia presentaran historia de los personajes que serán integrados a la historia.**

 **O personajes que ya existen, por ejemplo una Ova de Shuri que trataría de su infancia y el como conoció a Naruto, también puede haber Ovas de Mito, Diana y uno que otro personaje, sin mas disfruten.**

 **D** **isculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 25:** **detrás de la máscara…**

Era una lluviosa noche en una gran ciudad, la lluvia hizo que pocas personas surcaran las calles, pero concentrándonos en uno en especial vemos a un hombre, media aproximadamente 1.60 m, llevaba una chaqueta marón y un sombrero de detective, su rostro estaba cubierta por una máscara extraña, era blanca pero tenía unas manchas oscuras que cambian de forma constante, caminando bajo la lluvia llego a su destino.

Sacando un pequeño cuaderno comenzó a escribir, _**28 de agosto de 2017, he investigado la desaparición de una niña de 8 años, logre robar varios archivos de la policía sobre este caso, más de 13 niñas desaparecidas, todas tenían características específicas, rubias de ojos celestes, llegue a la conclusión que el ex recluso Werman Tomson, es mi principal sospechoso, detenido hace 5 años por abuso de menores, salió hace 5 meces por 'buen comportamiento', solo una mala excusa para decir que su Padre es el alcalde, movió sus influencias para sacarlo mucho antes de lo debido, no sé qué es más gracioso, que cuánto dinero se habrá usado para sacarlo o que ese dinero es robado, el alcalde ha evadido impuestos y robado dinero de la caja fuerte de la cuidad… los políticos solo son ladrones con bonitos títulos diciendo que son mejores que los demás… piensan que son intocables y que son candidatos a manejar una cuidad… pura basura.**_ Cerrando su diario lo guardo de nuevo en su abrigo.

Entrando a un callejón dio un fuerte salto, llegando hasta la escaleras de incendio trepo y subió hasta llegar al séptimo piso del antiguo edificio, rompiendo una ventana entro, entrando vio un desastre, había ropas en varias partes, comida descompuesta y otras cosas, en silencio el enmascarado saco una fotografía, era una niña de 10 años rubia y de ojos celestes, vestía un simple vestido blanco y una pulsera de oro en su muñeca derecha.

Mirando a su alrededor comenzó a revisar el lugar, sin darle importancia a las ratas y cucarachas reviso las gavetas, al no encontrar nada relevante recorrió el apartamento, frunciendo el ceño vio las ventanas pintadas, al parecer al resiente no le gustaba ser observado, llegando hasta el baño vio que este tenía varios candados y cerraduras, mirando la puerta retrocedió unos pasos, solo para tomar velocidad y derribar la puerta de una patada.

Derribando la puerta entro, el baño era un asco, todo estaba sucio y en algunas zonas ya había mhoo, pero lo que vio en unas de las esquinas hizo que las manchas en sus mascara se retorcieran de forma frenética, apretando sus puños se acercó y se arrodillo, en una de esquinas había una niña encadenada, estaba desnutrida y su tono de piel era pálido, tocando su cuello noto que no tenía pulso, levantándose tomo la cadena y la rompió, tomando a la niña en sus brazos salió de ese oscuro lugar y la coloco de forma suave en suelo.

Con cuidado saco la cadena dorada de la muñeca de la niña, "Quédate donde estas" el enmascarado de forma lenta se puso de pie, dándose la vuelta vio a un hombre de 40 años, era delgado y alto, tenía una apariencia demacrada, consumidor de drogas más que seguro, el sujeto tenía un arma en su mano, sudando con ansiedad el hombre apunto a Rorschach. De forma lenta el enmascarado camino hasta el sujeto que retrocedió, "¡Dije que quieto!" apretando el gatillo disparo, la bala solo roso al enmascarado, antes que pudiera disparar de nuevo fue tomado del cuello, "¡AHHHHHHH!" fue el grito de dolor cuando su muñeca fue rota bajo el agarre de hierro del enmascarado que lo tomo con ambas manos por el cuello.

"…" con fuera estrello a su víctima contra la pared varias veces, rompiendo casi la pared lo lanzo contra un mueble, los cristales del mueble se enterraron en la espalda del hombre delgado que solo podía gritar de dolor, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando fue tomado de su cabello, siendo arrastrado por el suelo fue enterrado entra la pútrida comida en descomposición, deteniéndose fue tomado del cuello para ser ahorcado, **"¡Mírala!"** su cabeza fue levantada y fue obligado a mirar el cuerpo de la niña, con desesperación intento liberarse del agarre del enmascarado, pero solo consiguió que su cabeza fuera golpeado contra el suelo de madera varias veces, los pequeños trozos de vidrio se clavaron en su rostro, como consecuencia su ojo izquierdo reventó, gritando de dolor siguió retorciéndose, **"¡Mírala maldita basura! ¡Mírala!"** grito con una voz grabe y oscura.

"¡LO SIENTO! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo sien-" antes que pudiera seguir gritando el agarre sobre su cuello fue más fuerte, sintiendo la falta de aire sintió como su garganta quemaba, sus ojos se comenzaron a hinchar o al menos el único que le quedaba, esta palpitaba, el dolor era insoportable y para rematar los cristales en su espalda fueron enterrados más por la rodilla de su castigador.

" **Lo sientes…"** el agarre del enmascarado se aflojo, soltando a su víctima lo giro, sin decir una palabra el enmascarado se alejó y se fue a otra habitación, al ver esto el hombre delgado se arrastró de forma lenta mientras tosía con fuerza, arrastrándose intento llegar a su arma, sin embargo sus piernas fueron tomadas, siendo lanzado contra el calefactor, golpeo con su espalda el cilindro metálico, **"¿Crees que esas palabras lo arreglan todo**?" con tranquilidad el enmascarado que encadeno a su víctima que estaba aturdido por el golpe, **"¿Crees que todo lo que haces no tendrían consecuencias?"** tomando de la cabeza al hombre lo obligó a mirarlo, **"Siempre hay consecuencias…"** de forma lenta encendió el calefactor, la reacción del sujeto no se izó esperar, sintió como el metal comenzaba a calentar y su carne se comenzó a cocinar.

El enmascarado miro al paso de los minutos como el hombre gritaba y se retorcía de dolor hasta que finalmente se desmayó del dolor, tomando el arma del suelo la cargo, apuntando a su víctima iba a disparar, sin embargo de forma sorpresiva un proyectil con forma de murciélago golpeo su arma asiendo que esta caiga al suelo, "..." entre las sombras cayo una silueta, esta se puso de pie a solos unos pasos detrás de Rorschach.

" **Acaso no tienes que luchar contra los ladrones o enfermos mentales"** gruño con ira el enmascarado que miro con furia al murciélago que frunció el ceño ante la escena, de forma disimulada miro a la niña en el suelo y luego al ex convicto que seguía inconsciente.

"Esto no es necesario… la justicia se hará cargo" diciendo eso se escuchó el ruido de las sirenas afuera del apartamento.

" **¿Por qué? Sabes que saldrá libre en unos años… tal vez meces, tu y tu justicia corrupta se pueden ir al infierno… además esa es tu justicia…"** antes que el caballero de la noche pudiera hacer algo, fue testigo de cómo el enmascarado pateo la cabeza de su víctima, ante la fuerza y brutalidad la cabeza estallo en pedazos, la sangre comenzó a correr y el cuerpo quedo inerte, **"… y esta es la mía"** dijo con una voz grabe sombría y oscura, pasando junto al caballero tomo la pulsera dorada, mirándola un momento en silencio se arrodillo, con el mayor cuidado posible coloco la cadena en la mano derecha de la niña, de forma lenta cerro los ojos de la pequeña que aun después de su muerte aun seguían abiertos, levantándose vio la cara pacifica de la niña que parecía dormir.

"…" Batman sin decir una palabra miro al enmascarado, apretando los dientes volteo para ver el cuerpo del secuestrador y luego el de la niña, debía de mantener la calma si quería lograr su objetivo, respirando hondo se calmó, "¿Quién es Sennin?" pregunto mientras encaraba al enmascarado que se dirigió a la ventana.

" **Es alguien con quien no deberías de meterte"** saltando por la ventana cayo en el callejón, bajo la lluvia de nuevo comenzó a correr, pero su camino fue interrumpido por el caballero de la noche que aterrizo frente a él, **"Eres una molestia"** mirando a su lado subió por un contenedor, dando un gran soltó llego a un techo, subiendo salto entre los edificios, los truenos comenzaron a iluminar el suelo y producir fuertes estruendos.

Pero su perseguidor fue tenaz, esquivando unos proyectiles se vio obligado a detenerse, antes que pudiera idear un plan fue pateado por el héroe de capa que lo mando contra la ventilación de un edificio, siendo tomado por su chaqueta fue encarado por Batman, "No lo diré de nuevo… ¿Quién es Sennin? Y ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?" preguntó el héroe que apretó su agarre sobre el enmascarado que permaneció en silencio.

" **Siempre me pregunte… ¿Qué se siente pelear con el caballero de la noche de Gótica**?" el enmascarado tomando las muñecas de Bruce lo obligo a soltarlo, soltándolo le dio un fuerte derechazo que fue bloqueado por su oponente, los dos se miraron y tomaron distancia uno del otro, la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza. De pronto como si una señal fuera un rayo cayó en las cercanías y ilumino el cielo, los dos corriendo uno contra el otro.

Esquivando otro golpe Batman dio un fuerte codazo al estómago de Roschach, este ante el golpe retrocedió, esto fue aprovechado por el caballero de la noche que le dio un combo de golpes, siendo derribado por un duro derechazo en el rostro el enmascarado cayo sobre un charco, cuando iba a levantarse sintió una dura patada en su estómago, rodando por el suelo se recompuso.

Bloqueando una patada del murciélago, lo tomo de su pierna y lo lanzo contra otro edificio, este atravesó una ventana y termino en otro apartamento abandonado, cuando se puso de pie el murciélago tubo que bloquear una patada que lo hizo retroceder, antes que pudiera reconocer fue tacleado y estrellado contra una delgada pared atravesándola, siendo tomado por su capa fue golpeado contra una biga rompiéndola, "Ahg…" gruñendo se puso de pie.

" **Vamos esto apenas empieza"** una vez más fue derribado por ser golpeado con una lava manos que fue arrancado del baño, el anti héroe sin dejar descansar al héroe lo levanto sobre sus hombros y lo estrello contra un viejo sillón, caminando asía él iba a seguir su ataque, pero no espero que un mini arpón casi atravesara su cabeza, esta se clavó en el techo, antes que pudiera reaccionar escucho el sonido del cable enrollarse, siendo golpeado por una patada ascendente cayó de espaldas.

Colgando del techo Batman cayó sobre su oponente, dando un fuerte pisotón sobre el pecho del enmascarado rompieron el suelo, los dos cayeron al piso inferior, los dos luchadores cayeron entre los escombros, rápidamente el caballero de la noche salió debajo de un escombro del techo, levantando una biga saco a Roschach y lo golpeo repetidas veces en el rastro, con un gruñido de esfuerzo el caballero de la noche tomo al detective y lo golpeo contra la pared.

"Sé que tú sabes quién es… desde su aparición tu has desaparecido, acaso eres su informante…" dijo el héroe que apretó el agarre en el enmascarado que solo lo miro.

" **Si lo sé o no, no es de tu interés y aunque lo supiera serias la última persona a quien se lo diría… Bruce Wayne"** con un fuerte cabezazo obligo a su oponente a retroceder, este incrédulo miro al enmascarado, **"Quita esa estúpida expresión de tu cara, ¿Creías que eres el único que busca saber quién está detrás de una máscara?"** pregunto con una voz irónica.

"¿Qué quiere el en verdad?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño mientras sacaba sus clásicas shuriken con forma de murciélago.

" **¿Por qué preguntas lo que la ya sabes?"** Roschach corrió asía una ventana, dando un salto la atravesó y se perdió entre la lluvia y la oscuridad, Batman solo pudo ver la ventana rota con frustración, apretando un botón en su cinturón izo que su jet viniera por el, saliendo por una ventana trepo por la pared para llegar al techo, viendo su jet subió y despejo para perderse entre las nubes.

 **Wow bueno como vieron Naruto tiene un aliado que para mi es unos de los mejores anti héroes hechos por DC, aun sigo dando gracias a Jenko J. Jenkins 99 que me convenció de ver Watchmen, que es mi tercer película favorita de súper héroes, para quien se pregunte Batman el caballero de la noche es la segunda y por muy poco esta Infinity War que es mi película favorita de este género, bueno recuerden decirme en los comentarios que les pareció esta Ova y mientras mas comentarios mas rápido sacare otro cap.**

 **El cual mostrara el resultado final entre Akatsuki vs la liga de sombras, y se responderán muchas preguntas, ¿Cómo Ras conoce a Sennin? ¿Qué secretos guarda Damián?, Sin más CHAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU Y que les vaya bien**


	26. Chapter 26

**Buenas a todos, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, como verán hubo un problema, me a costado mucho escribir el desarrollo de como será la relación de Damián, Naruto y Thalia, he escrito varios escenario y todo se torna ya muy forzado, por eso les pido tiempo y para no dejarlos sin nada les contesto algunos comentarios y les traigo una segunda OVA.**

 **Black soul Uzumaki: viejo primero que nada te mamaste con ese dialogo de Frank y Elektra, en cuento a todo lo que escribiste es cierto, Rorchach es uno de los mejores personajes que ahí y su reacción ante la crueldad de las personas es razonable, el sujeto paso por un infierno de vida y ahora hace verdadera justicia a su forma, algo que Batman no aprueba, pero el murciélago aun es firme en sus creencias, algo bueno en algunos casos, pero eso también te deja ciego ante lo que pasa a su alrededor.**

 **En cuanto a tu idea de que todos vallan a una feria, bueno eso será un capitulo especial que pronto sucederá, ya que será divertido de hacer y algo incómodo si se cruzan con Mito y Diana, eso si que se pondrá feo. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Naru99: muy bien mi querido lector, te vas a caer de ojete al suelo cuando te diga todo lo que viene, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Zafir09: oh si el choque de Akatsuki vs la Luz, o mejor dicho de Lex contra Naruto y los dos experimentos serán parte de esto, pero aun falta para eso. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Anónimo: bueno has detectado todas las referencias que las formas de peleas de cada miembros de Akatsuki, siendo esta como la de She-hulk que tiene un estilo de taijutsu igual que al Raikage, esa es la rozan principal por la que gano, seamos sinceros, Superman puede vencer a Hulk, por muy poco pero podría ganar, en cuando a Frank si esta tiene el estilo de Asuma y la de Elektra es algo como la de la Mizukage y una espadachín de la neblina, ya que ahora Elektra es portadoras de las Kiba, Rose solo tiene algunas de las espadas no todas, sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Reyevolution: Si Jasón alias Redhood es ahora uno de los las peligrosos de la familia Bat, posiblemente vendrá Batman vs Redhood, muchas posibles peleas se aproximan y Demián vs The Punisher es una de ellas.**

 **Ronaldc v2: bueno la verdad para eso hago estas OVA'S aun hay muchos puntos que aclarar y otros escenarios donde no todo se trata de Naruto, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Jenko. J. Jenkins 99: bueno como siempre tus comentarios esperando, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir mas gracias por leer y gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Kyo-diaz: La verdad es una idea interesante, ver algunas situaciones desde diferentes puntos de vista, por ejemplo el primer encuentro de Roschach con Naruto, siendo Rorchach el principal del cap, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **JaCk-o'-LaNtErN 91** **: bueno amigo mostraste varios puntos validos, y cierto Damián no tiene ojos azules, todo se revelara a su tiempo y en cuanto se habrá una relación NarutoxThalia, si, la tratare de hacer lo mejor posible y si la situación que mencionaste será parte de la historia, gracias por la idea y tu comentario.**

 **Omega 9028: bueno como dijiste, son dos caras de la misma moneda, incluso esa pelea que hice no mostro un claro vencedor, los dos son demasiados parecidos, en cuanto a las OVA, bueno habrán mas, ya que estos son para rellenar huecos en la historia y dar diferentes puntos de vista de los demás aparte de Naruto.**

 **Dante Sparta 2: la verdad no se lo que sucede, EH intentado mandarte mensajes pero no funciona, tal ves sea la pagina.**

 **Carlos Trujillo; la verdad es lo contrario, se terminaron las vacaciones y debo de seguir estudiando, pero eso no significa que perder el ritmo con las historias, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **X29: otro de Roschach EH?, no te culpo también lo soy, la verdad ahí muchos personajes de DC que son geniales, en especial Lucifer, e visto la seria y el tipo me agrada, es carismático, en cuanto a Hellboy, uhhh seria complicado, pero no imposible, la verdad no se muchos de los comics, ya que nunca tuve uno, ni de Marvel ni DC ni nada por el estilo, todo lo que uso son las películas ya sean animadas o live action, pero bueno uno hace las cosas con lo que tiene, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Bueno como la primera OVA tubo mucho éxito aquí les traigo otra que es necesaria, ya que este será unos de los mas grandes oponentes que Naruto podría tener, sin mas comencemos de una vez.**

 **D** **isculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo** **26: Un ser supremo…**

En el espacio donde todo era oscuro, solo iluminado por las estrellas del firmamento, entre las profundidades del espacio vemos un planeta rojo, pero este planeta tenia un factor que desconcertaba, su descomunal tamaño, siendo este tan enorme como una galaxia, el planeta era rojo y tenia un extraño conjunto de puntos para parecía lanzar fuego al espacio.

Llegando al planeta vemos como esta dividido en varias zonas donde alvergaban miles de forma de vida, siendo la mayoría de estos secuestrados de sus hogares para servir en este planeta, el cual era el hogar de la muerte encarnada.

 **Apokalips**

Ese era el mundo de uno de los seres mas poderosos y temidos del universo, muchos lo consideraban una deidad, alguien intocable que no tenia rival y todos quienes se los opusieron terminaron con el peor castigo posible, una grabe tortura tanto física como mental para luego ser asesinado, todos al solo escuchar su nombre sentían miedo…

 **Darksaid…**

El imponente ser estaba sobre todos y solo tenía una misión, conquistar todos los mundos, ahora mismo en su gran castillo el cual estaba rodeaba de seres poderoso que se encargaban de cuidar a su amo, ellos eran sus generales, seres que solo servían para su amo, dentro de la enorme estructura vamos al punto mas alto de la torre, en una plataforma vemos una gran figura.

Tenia una forma humanoide, midiendo mas de 2.30 m de alto, tenia un físico poderoso, tenia una especie de armadura azul, rojo y en algunas partes amarrillas que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, pero un su pecho tenia un orbe rojo, solo su rostro estaba expuesto dejando ver su piel gris y arrugada, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y desprendian un débil brillo.

Detrás del imponente ser estaba una mujer de piel gris azulada y su cabello siendo un azul oscuro, la alienígena tenia los mismos ojos que el ser 'Divino' frente a ella, vestía una armadura de color azul y negra con detalles rojos, su altura era aproximadamente de 1.9 m y tenia una físico de guerrera, pero bien formado, siendo esta una figura de reloj de arena, con unos pechos copa D+, una cintura delgada y una buenas caderas, en su mano derecha cargaba un tridente dorado, la alienígena estaba de rodillas mirando el suelo.

" **Trigon a sido vensido mi señor…"** esas palabras no parecieron afectar en lo mas minino a Darksaid que seguía mirando su imperio, viendo que no respondería la mujer continuo, **"Los humanos han mandado información de varios de sus héroes, los mayores riesgo siguen siendo el kriptoniano, el humano denominado Batman, el linterna verde y la amazona…"** la mujertuvo que guardar silencio cuando sintió el poder emanar del ser casi divino.

" **Solo son insectos que serán sencillos de aplastar… unidos tal vez sean un problema, pero nada que me haga usar mi verdadero poder…"** dijo con un voz grabe el emperador que interrumpío a su hija Grail que seguía con la cabeza gacha, **"Si eso es todo lo que esos insignificantes alimañas tienen, estoy molesto por esta perdida de tiempo"** todos en las cercanías sintieron una pesada aura de muerte que para los mas débiles fue una tortura el solo respirar, los ojos de Darksaid brillaron miraron a su hija que seguía manteniendo la compostura.

" **No mi señor, ya sabemos quien es el enmascarado, el que derroto a Trigon y a toda la liga…"** golpeando de forma suave su tridente contra el suelo este proyecto un holograma, Darksaid vio levemente interesado la imagen del enmascarado, de pronto esta se distorsiono para mostrar la imagen de un humano rubio de ojos azules, **"No pudimos ver su batalla contra Trigon, pero según la información recolectada asta ahora, el posea la fuerza, velocidad y reflejos sercanos a los de un Kriptoniano, puede regenerarse aun desconocemos a que grado, posee una energía que le permite tener acceso a la manipulación de elementos y por ahora eso es todo lo que sabemos mi señor…"** explico la mujer que golpe de nuevo su tridente asiendo que el holograma desaparezca.

" **Bien… no sera un problema por ahora…"** dándole la espalda a su sirvienta miro de nuevo el horizonte, sus creaciones estaban entusiasmados por invadir otro mundo, **"Largo"** con esas palabras izo que su hija desapareciera, permaneciendo en silencio cerro los ojos, era posible que esa profecía se cumpla.

 **Flash black:**

 _Otro mundo devastado, sonriendo de forma oscura Darksaid miro a todo su ejercito matar a los seres que vivían en este planeta, escuchando pasos vio a cientos de soldados armados, defendido su planeta asta el fin, tontos, con un brillo con sus ojos lanzo sus rallos omega, todos sus atacantes fueron vaporizados por el reyo rojo._

" _¡Maldito monstruo!" el ser gigante miro como entre los escombros salía un ser que era una combinación de un lagarto y un humano, los Arzores, una raza de seres reptilianos, conocidos en el universo por tener buenos minerales en su planeta que eran materia prima para las mejores armas del universo, "¡Me arrebataste todo!" en los brazos del alienígena se podía apreciar una figura pequeña, siendo este posiblemente su hijo, dejando de forma suave al pequeño en el suelo seco una espada de su cintura._

 _Con una velocidad sorprendente ataco a Darksaid que solo permaneció de pie, con un grito de ira el vengativo reptil lanzo una estocada en el pecho del asesino de su familia, pero con frustración vio como la espada se rompió en miles de pedazos al solo chocar contra la armadura del gigante, antes que pudiera hacer algo fue tomado por su cuello._

" _ **Que triste… pero tranquilo te reunirás con tu patética familia"**_ _con una sonrisa oscura Darksaid le arranco la cabeza a su atacante, arrojando el cuerpo como si basura fuera comenzó a caminar entre los escombros, mirando a lo lejos a un infante de ese especie disparo sus rayos omega, no mostro remordimiento cuando borro al infante,_ _ **"…"**_ _un aura roja comenzó a cubrirlo, con una sonrisa oscura creo una honda expansiva que destruyo toda la cuidad y gran parte del continente._

 _En el medio de un gigantesco cráter miro el cielo que era rojo y cubierto de sus esbirros que seguían matando a todos los habitantes de este planeta y aquellos que sean interesante serian secuestrados y unidos a sus tropas, caminando por unas horas siguió matando y destruyendo todo a su paso y llego a un extraño complejo, matando a los guardias con facilidad vio algo inusual._

 _Era una versión envejecida de la raza rapil, esta estaba encapuchada y tenia un extraño fuego verde en un gran cáliz, a paso lento se acerco asta la anciana que ni siquiera se molesto en mirar a su verdugo, "Espero que estés satisfecho… mataste a todos los habitantes de este mundo, cuando será suficiente… cuantas vidas y mundos debes de acabar para llenar ese hueco dentro de ti" fueron las palabras sombrías de la anciana que avivo el fuego verde que comenzó a encenderse y avivarse mas._

" _ **No parare asta que toda la existencia este a mis pies…"**_ _dijo con una voz grabe y oscura, todos serian conquistados incluyendo el planeta nueva Génesis y matar con sus propias manos al Alto padre, cada vez estaba mas cerca de encontrar la ecuación anti-vida y conquistar todo el universo, frunciendo el ceño vio como la anciana solo negó con la cabeza._

" _Fuiste solo un juguete de los dioses arrogantes… ahora todos sufrimos de tu ira por tanto daño que te causaron… y aun sigues buscando un objetivo tan vacío…" la anciana no mostro miedo cuando los ojos de Darksaid brillaron de forma amenazante, sin temor la anciana bajo la cabeza y siguió avivando el fuego._

" _ **Ultimas palabras…"**_ _hablo de forma grabe listo para borrar a la insignificante anciana._

" _Si las tengo…" de forma inesperado el fuego verde creció de forma instantánea, Darksaid frunció el ceño al ver como la figura de la anciana crecía, sus extremidades se alargaron y tomo una apariencia mas demoniaca,_ _ **"…no puedes huir de el… no puedes esconderte de el… el destino siempre llega… el niño de la profecía vendrá y la batalla final se librara… y solo uno vivirá para ser el vencedor"**_ _el fuego se torno amarillo y forma la figura de un hombre y otro forma esta vez de fuego rojo mostro ser el, Darksaid miro como ambas figuras chocaban y combatían, desapareciendo el fuego ahora color verde de nuevo fue hacia la bruja que comenzó a fisurarse y el fuego la envolvió, como si de una bomba fuera esta estallo en llamas._

 _Todo el complejo voló en pedazos dejando solo escombros y llamas verdes que ardían de forma débil, en el medio estaba Darksaid que ni siquiera sufrió una quemadura, el gigante no le dio importancia a su entorno, las palabras de ese anciana, se mantuvieron en su mente._

 **Fin de flash back:**

Ya han pasado mas de 25 años desde que escucho esa profecía, si podría llamarse así, en un principio no le dio importancia, pero nunca dejas nada la azar, incluso si eso significa escuchar la adivinación de una bruja suicida, en un principio sospecho de los Kriptonianos, pero esa sospecha desapareció cuando al poco tiempo de escuchar la profecía, el maldito planeta exploto.

Una molestia menos, pero al paso de los años supo que un Kriptoniano sobrevivió y ahora es héroe de una piedrita llamada Tierra, tampoco le dio mucha importancia invadir ese era planeta, tenia mejores cosas que hacer, por eso formo una 'alianza' con un grupo de humanos que se hacían llamar la luz, crédulos humanos, disfrutar el romper sus cuellos como su ramas estas fueran una vez que estos no le fueran utiles.

El chico de la profecía ya fue algo que Darksaid simplemente no creyó, solo fueron las palabras sin sentidos de una bruja, al menos eso fue hasta que alguien nuevo salió a la luz.

Sennin.

Frunciendo el ceño Darksaid apretó los puños, por ese infeliz perdió un valioso aliado, Trigón, había llegado a una asociación con el demonio del multi verso, no se metería con el demonio a cambio recibir información vital sobre la ecuación anti-vida, pero algo sucedió, su aliado fue derrotado y encerrado en otro dimensión, no se molestaría en ayudarlo, fue un insulto ser derrotado por un mísero humano, no valía la pena ayudarlo.

A su debido tiempo iría a invadir la tierra por los Kriptonianos y otros mas que tenía en mente. Dándose la vuelta el gigante entro a su palacio, aun debía de arreglar otros problemas mas grandes que un maldito ninja enmascarado, pero de algo estaba seguro.

" **Yo mismo te matare… Naruto"** con una sonrisa oscura tubo un destello rojo en sus ojos, sabia quien era, sabia quienes eran sus personas mas preciadas, sabia donde exactamente donde atacarlo, cuando llego el momento iría por el y nadie lo detendría.

 **La mierda, bueno Darksaid a entrado en escena y no esta de buen humor, como vieron este villano es alguien de cuidado, muchos me dirán ahora como sabe de Naruto, bueno es simple, no confía en nadie, mucho menos en la Luz, por eso tienes a su hija, para quienes no sepan es alto Grail, esta es la hija de Darksaid, en los comics es la ayudante de Anti monitor, pero aquí es una sirviente de Darksaid.**

 **Ella funciona como una espía que vigila todo en la tierra y roba información de diferentes formas, no fue problema para ella robar la información a Lex y dárselo a su padre.**

 **Pero Zero estúpido, ¿Cómo Lex luthor tiene información de Naruto?**

 **La respuesta es simple, Amazo, ese androide bastardo no solo tenia el plan de robarle chakra a Diana y Mito, no también era que usando sus poderes que robo al Detective marciano, este vía gran parte del pasado del Mito y todo quedo en su disco duro, el cual tiene CADMUS, por ende lo tiene Luthor.**

 **Si suena complicado, pero factible, bueno si les gusto la historia díganmelo en los comentario y recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios, este es el cap más largo que allá escrito en esta historia , así que disfrútenlo.**

 **D** **isculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo** **28: Akatsuki part 6… sucesos del pasado…**

" _Lebantate…"_

" _No puedo…"_

 _En la cima de una montaña donde había una fuerte tormenta de nieve, donde la temperatura era de mas de 24 grados bajo cero, entre la nieve se podía distinguir una figura, siendo esta la de un anciano, Ras al Ghul, de rodillas frente a el estaba un niño de no más de 6 años, solo vestía unos pantalones mostrando su torso y espalda el cual estaba lleno de cicatrices, el chico tenia el cabello oscuro en puntas y sus ojos eran azules._

 _Temblando de frio por la baja temperatura se puso de pie como pudo, no sentía sus pies que estaba hundidos en la nieve, "Si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Demián… eres una perdida de tiempo… vuelve al templo" dandoce la vuelta el anciano camino entre la nieve para luego perderse entre la tormenta._

"…" _bajando la cabeza el chico camino entre la nieve, no importaba que tanto se esfuerze nunca era suficiente, mirando su mano se concentro, un debil destello azul lo rodeo antes de desaparecer, apretando los dientes con fuerza miro al frente, dando unos pasos comenzo a tomar velocidad, sentía sus pies quemarce y le dolía respirar, los fuertes vientos eran como cuchillas que lo cortaban._

 _Dando un salto cayo por un vacío, viendo el risco rocoso extendió su mano, como si tuviera pegamento en su palmo quedo pegado a la pared rocosa, apoyando sus pies comenzo a correr en vertical, algo que era imposible, trastabillando perdio el enfoque, gruñendo clavo sus manos en la roca solida, sus dedos sangraeon cuando sus uñas se rompieron y se hundieron en sus dedos, ahogando el grito de dolor comenzo a escalar._

 _Una vez llego a la cima vio a unos kilómetros un antiguo templo, poco a poco fue corriendo para llegar, pasando casi una hora logro llegar a las puertas de su hogar, golpeando la puerta la habría, arrastrando sus pies ignoro a los monjes y a su abuelo que estaban cenando, "No comeras en 2 dias Demián, es mejor que te pongas a entrenar, en este fin de semana sera tu primera misión real y tu primer asesinato" dijo de forma tranquila Ras que ni siquiera se molesto en mirar al chico que solo asintió con la cabeza, a paso lento llego a su habitación, cuando paso el marco de la puerta se aceguro de cerrar la puerta, luego cayo al suelo._

 _Respirando de forma agitada sintió todo su cuerpo temblar de dolor, ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para al menos llegar a su cama, todos los dias eran asi, desde que podía caminar fue sometido a entrenamientos infernales, todo para ser mejor que 'el', lo ultimo que logro ver fue una silueta que lo levanto del suelo, cerrando los ojos concilio el sueño._

 _Pasando los minutos abrio los lentamente los ojos, sintiendo unas manos en torso se sento, de forma hábil saco una espada corta escondida detrás de su cama, sin dudar mando una estocada, solo para que este fuece tamado de la muñeca, "Shhh… tranquilo" fue el susurro confortante de una voz femenina que le quito la espada al chico, esta rápidamente bajo la cabeza y miro el suelo._

" _Lo siento… madre" sentado a su cama junto a el estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, la madre del niño solo bestia una tunica negra con detalles rojos, el chico se recostó de nuevo en su cama para dejar que su madre siga tratando sus heridas._

"…" _frunciendo el ceño la castaña siguió limpiando con un paño húmedo las grabes heridas en el torso de su hijo, sacando unas vendas comenzo a venderlo de forma lenta para que no le doliera al chico, aunque este ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor. "Levántate Demián… debo de ver tu espalda" sin decir una palabra el chico izo caso, cabe decir que la mujer sintió un pesados en su corazon cuando vio los profundos cortes de espada en la espalda de su hijo._

" _ **Sabes los niños nos dan la oportunidad de ser mejores… Tal vez cuando seas madre lo entiendas…"**_

 _Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de mujer que sacando una aguja e hilo comenzo a hacer los puntos para cerrar las heridas, pasando los minutos termino, acariciando con suavidad la espalda de su niño sintió la humedad en sus ojos, "¿Madre?... ¿Estas bien?" pregunto confuso Demián que giro la cabeza, extrañado vio a su madre tener un rostro afligido, asta ahora nunca vio a su madre con ese exprecion, todo siempre fue algo fría, pero sabia que la madre lo quería, después de todo ella siempre lo curaba y permanecía a su lado asta que despertara._

 _(Lo siento tanto Demián…) pensó la castaña que rápidamente se seco las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, respirando hondo acaricio el rostro de su pequeño, "Estoy bien… solo no me gusta todo por lo que estas pasando ahora" dijo de forma baja mientras seguía acariciando el rostro del peli negro que tomo la mano de su madre._

" _Lo se, pero es necesario, quiero ser fuerte… quiero ser mejor o sino quien te cuidara tu espalda en una mision" contesto con una debil sonrisa el niño que se recostó en su cama, mirando a su madre vio que esta se levantó y estaba por salir de su cuerto, "Madre…" su madre se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para ladear la cabeza y mirar a su hijo, "¿Algun dia me dirás quien es mi padre?" susurro en lo bajo desviando la mirada, pasando los segundos todo fue silencio._

" _Aun no es tiempo… pero solo puedo decir que tu padre es una de las mejores personas que jamas allá conocido… duerme mañana sera otro dia" saliendo de la habitacion cerro la puerta, caminando por el oscuro pasillo vio a su padre al final del pasillo, deteniéndose frente a su padre mostró una mascara seria y sin emociones._

" _Te has vuelto blanda… ¿Acaso mi propia hija necesita saber de que lado esta?" fue la grabe pregunta de Ras que empuño su espada, el ambiente se volvio tenso, Padre e hija se miraron con desafío y seriedad, de forma lenta Thalia tomo un tanto que estaba debajo de su tunica, "Recuerda que ese chico es solo un arma, el puede ser lo que la Liga de las sombras siempre necesito, el asesino perfecto, no lo arruines… desde ahora solo te permitiré ver al chico por las noches" sin mas se dio vuelta y comenzo a caminar por el oscuro pasillo._

" _Si padre…" de forma sumisa bajo la cabeza, pero de forma lenta la levanto, diriguiendo su mirada vio a su padre perderse entre los pasillos, la mirada de la mujer dirigida al anciano solo reflejaba odio, rabia y frustración._

 **##########################**

Frank tenia que admitir que el niño era rudo, tenia un estilo de pelea que le daba tanto defensa como una buena ofensiva, todos sus ataques iban a matar, era algo que izo que sintiera sierta tristeza, después de todo, ¿era bueno que un niño de 10 años ataca a matar?, claro que no.

Tomando el chico que trato de golpear su cara lo pateo en el estomago y lo izo retroceder, sin perder tiempo corrio contra le para tratar de noquearlo con un golpe en su cuello, pero el chico era rápido y persistente, cuando por fin tubo una posibilidad de un golpe sertero sucedió.

" **Kage bunshin no jutsu"** el castigador tubo que abrir los ojos sorprendido cuando 2 copias exactas aparecieron junto al chico, pero su sorpresa no duro cuando fue pateado en su menton, pero ese golpe apenas lo movió, tomando a unas de las copias lo estrello contra el original, la copia desapareció para el origilnal quedo enterrado en la nieve. Sin girar golpeo al segundo clon que quiso decapitarlo.

"¿Cómo es posible que tengan acceso al chakra?" se pregunto a si mismo, se supone que solo era algo que Naruto tenia y dudaba que este le diera a un niño que pertenece a la liga de ascecinos, de forma disimulada miro a Elektra pelar contra la enmascarada femenina que apenas podia seguir el ritmo a la Kunoichi, al parecer solo el chico tenia charkra.

"Eso no importa, no cambia el hecho que tengo que matarte" dijo el niño que se levantó de la nieve, con su espada en mano se lanzo a toda velocidas contra su oponente, pero este simplemente atrapo la hoja de la espada con sus manos desnudas.

"Aun eres un niño, el tener esa energía no significa nada si no sabes usarla" quebrando la hoja de la espada dio una dura patada en el estomago al chico, el chico usaba el chakra solo de forma superficial, estaba mal, Naruto le enseño el como usar el chakra para fortalecer sus musculos y tener una fuerza y resistencia mayor.

El chico aun en desventaja saco varias shuriken de su volcillo tracero, arrojandolas con fuerza fueron contra su enemigo, el castigador con facilidad dividió todas las shuriken con sus cuchillas, pero tarde noto que entre los proyectiles había una bomba de humo, gruñendo miro en todas direcciones, una gruesa capa de humo blanco lo rodea, de forma sorpresiva sintió un peso en sus hombros, "¡No necesito eso para ganar!" el chico con habilidad se deslizó de sus hombros para enredar sus brazos alrededor del brazo derecho del castigador, asiendo palanca uso todas sus fuerzas para mover el brazo de su oponente en sentido contrario.

"¡Ahhg!" fue el quejido de Frank cuando escucho y sintió el fuerte tronido de su hombro, el chico sacando una daga intento cortar su cuello, pero el castigador lo tomo de la muñeca con su brazo sano, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo lo arrojo unos metros en el aire, dando un salto dio una patada rotatoria y le dio justo en el torso a su oponente.

Callendo de forma pesada Damián intento levantarce solo para caer de nuevo, tosiendo con fuerza sintió el sabor de la sangre, varias de sus costillas fueron rotas, lebantando la vista vio a su oponente, para la frustración del chico el castigador se acomodo su brazo como si nada, moviendo su brazo vio que ya estaba acomodado.

Corriendo contra el chico iba a noquearlo, pero su camino fue interrumpido por Ras, apenas pudo esquibar el corte de la espada del anciano, "Nunca dejas de decepcionarme Demián" dijo sin voltear el anciano que levantó su espada contra the Punisher.

"Lo siento abuelo" susurro el chico que mantubo la cabeza gacha y se sostubo con dolor el estomago, ese ultimo golpe que recibió del castigador, gruñendo se logro colocar de pie.

"Dale algo de crédito al niño, tiene fuerza, la velocidad y destreza fuera del limite de los humanos, estoy seguro que podría derrotar a todo un escuadrón de soldados experimentados… incluso tal vez con unos de los miembros de la Liga como Arrow, Black Canari y tal vez Batman" admitió el anti héroe que mobio su hombro derecha asiendolo tronar.

"No es suficiente… tenia expectativas demasiadas altas en este proyecto…" con una mirada oscurecida vio al chico que se había puesto de pie, apretando los dientes con furia miro a su abuelo que solo lo miraba como si fuera basura, "Se supone que serias el asesino perfecto, poderoso, impecable, invencible… no debí de confiar en tu madre… los dos no están a la altura de llebar el apellido Al Ghul, ál parecer solo mi padre y mis antecesores son dignos de tener el apellido Al ghul" finalizo el anciano que no se molesto en mirar a Demián, que permaneció con la mirada sombría.

"Y pensar que me quejaba de mi padre era un malnacido que se emborrachaba y me molia a golpes…" de forma lenta Frank izo que las cuchillas de chakras se alargaran asta media casi su altura, pero esta ves se podia ver como una especie de aura de viento lo cubria, "Pero al menos el tenia el código de nunca dañar a mi madre… a de si verdad estoy agradecido con mi padre, ya que si el no me hubiera tratado de esa forma, no seria quien soy ahora…" en un estallido de velocidad apareció ante Ras que lebanto su espada para evitar ser dividido por las cuchillas de Chakra, "Ahora que tal si tu y yo arreglamos esto" barriendo su pierna intento derribar a su oponente que salto.

"Cuanto arrogancia, veremos si puedes divertirme asta que Sennin llegue" sin decir mas los dos se lanzaron uno contra el otro.

En cuanto a el encuentro entre Elektra y Thalia, todo iba mal para la castaña enmascarada que apenas podia esquibar las ágiles Sais de su enemiga que atacaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, evitando que su cuello fuera cortado salto asia atrás, "Vamos no me digas que ya te cansaste" con una sonrisa oscura la Kunoichi izo sellos de manos, toda la nieve a su alrededor se convirtió en agua y esta remolineo a su alrededor, para incredulidad de su oponente un dragón de agua se formo, este fue contra la enmascarada que solo pudo cubrirse, pero el golpe nunca llego, en cambio sintió un agarre sobre su brazo y fue lanzada.

"…" aterrizando de forma dura trato de recomponerse, lentamente abrió los ojos para ver que estaba sobre unos escombros, mirando al frente vio con horror como su hijo era llevado por el dragón de agua que lo estrello contra unos escombros, "¡Demian!" saltando entes los escombro corrio asta su pequeño, sacando los escombros sobre este vio que apenas estaba consiente y que tenia leves temblores, el estar mojado en bajas temperaturas era un grabe problema.

Tosiendo agua el chico se quito la mascara dejando ver su cabello oscuro en picos, esto no paso desapercibido por Elektra que levanto una ceja el ver el niño, ojos azules y ese cabello, el que usara Chakra, entrecerrando los ojos saco una kunai de tres puntas, lanzandola al suelo camino asta llegar al par que como pudieron se pusieron de pie, "Mama… puedo distrerla para que puedes huir…" logro decir el chico que se puso firme y tomo con fuerza el mango de su espada, sus palabras hicieron que se madre se tensara, "Puedes contactar a la liga… es mejor lidiar con ellos que con estos malditos… el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo… ¿No?" dijo lo ultimo con humor mientras le daba una sonrisa a la mujer.

"Has crecido mucho…" poniéndose de pei la mujer se quito su mascara revelando a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y piel algo bronceada, "pero… me niego a dejarte" tomando una de las tantas espadas que eran de sus compañeros muertos se puso en guardia, cuando los dos iban a lanzarse contra la Kunoichi vieron como Frank caía de forma pesada a los pies de Elektra.

"Nada mal…" todos voltearon para ver a Ras, el hombre al parecer no salio ileso de su batalla contra el castigador, había perdido su brazo izquierdo y tenia un gran corte en su torso, con su espada en su único brazo apunto a Frank que se puso de pie con lentitud, "¡Traiganme a Sennin!" todos sintieron que el ambiente se tornaba pesado, un instinto asesino de parte del anciano izo que los cuatro se tensaran, "Ya me canse de estos juegos estúpidos…" desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad estrello un poderoso rodillazo en el Punisher que se acababa de poner de pie.

Pero tubo que mover la cabeza cuando casi una sai le perfora la cabeza, tomando la muñeca de la Kunoichi la estrello contra la nieve, con la espada en su boca iba a apuñalarla, sin embargo tubo que usar su espada para bloquear un corte del castigador, esta destrucción fue aprovechado por Elektra que le dio una fuerte patada en el las entrañas, sacandocelo de encima tomo la mano de Frank que la ayudó a levantarse, "Esto es ridículo, el sujeto es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta" gruño la mujer que apretó el agarre en sus Sais.

"Vivio mas de 400 años y es quien entreno a los mejores ascecinos del mundo, incluso enseño a Batman, ¿Qué esperabas?" pregunto con molestia Frank que se sentía ya algo cansado, las peleas y el desgaste de Chakra estaban tomando factura, frunciendo el ceño vio como el viejo se ponía de pie con la espada en su boca, tomando la espada con su brazo bueno miro a los dos asesinos.

Ras solo pudo fruncir el ceño y gruñir cuando vio su estado, debia de terminar rápido con esto, tamando posición iba a atacar, pero lebanto una ceja al ver que sus oponentes se relajaron y guardaron sus armas, "¿Qué sucede? Acaso ya se resignaron" pregunto con una sonrisa el viejo, pero su sonrisa desprecio cuando vio que los miembros de Akatsuki solo miraron a su lado donde estaba el kunai de tres puntas clavada en un escombro.

"Hay un dicho chino que dice… cuidado con lo pides" ni bien Frank termino de decir eso vio como hubo un destello oscuro, todos vieron una silueta aparecer, todos sintieron un aura pesada que solo desprendia poder y respeto.

"Asi que tu eres Ras al ghul… eres decepcionante" con calma el enmascarado se acomodo mejor su mascara, de forma lenta miro a su alrededor, "Veo que mi equipo se izo cargo de todo, bueno… como buen líder debo de tomar también algo de participación…" mirando a sus víctimas vio una que izo que su ojo de habriera levemente, mirando un momento a Thalia volteo a ver al chico, "…" lo sentia, ese chico.

"¿Qué paso? Te quedaste sin palabras…" dando un paso al frente Ras sonrió de forma oscura, "Para ser alguien tan poderoso y astuto aun eres un credulo…" ante sus palabras el shinobi se quedo quieto.

" **Ustedes dos se van de aquí…"** tanto Frank como Elektra tomaron esto con confusión las grabes palabras del enmascarado, cuando iban a replicar vieron el ojo brillante de su lider, **"No lo voy a repetir"** fueron sus grabes palabras que estremeció a ambos ascecinos, rápidamente el castigador saco un esfera metalica para lanzarla, un portal se abrió y ambos entraron, sin más desaparecieron.

El viento soplo con fuerza y el sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte, tanto Thalia como Demián se estremecieron ante la sola presencia del enmascarado, la mas afectada fue la mujer que sintió la mirada del shinobi, trangando en seco retrocedió unos pasos, "¿Madre?" pregunto con duda Demián que nunca vio a su madre en este estado, "¿Acaso lo conoces?" pregunto con duda, su abuelo solo le dio detalles del individuo frente a el, antes que pudiera decir algo escucho una risa, extrañado miro a su abuelo.

"Demián… te presento a tu padre… Uzumaki Naruto"

 **Flash back:**

 _En el medio de una gigante montaña vemos el antiguo templo de la liga de sombras, en el despacho de su líder vemos una reunión de padre e hija, "Te tengo una misión" comenzó Ras que le extendio un archivo a su hija, abriendo el archivo mostro tener información y fotografías de la heroína mas resiente, Wonder Woman, así fue llamada por todos las personas que le adotaban como una gran Super Heroína, "¿Qué tanto sabes de esta mujer?" pregunto con calma el anciano que miro a la mujer que siguió ojeando el archivo._

" _Es una mujer Amazona, sus poderes son comparados con los de Superman, su fuerza, velocidad y destreza, sin duda le hacen competencia al kriptoniano… aparecio hace solo unos meces, pero ya es reconocida por todos… ¿Por qué el interés padre? Duda que su ideologuia se parezca a la nuestra como para que se nos una" dijo dudosa la castaña que vio con curiosidad como su padre encendio una pantalla._

 _Las imágenes que mostro era el modo de pelea de la amazona, pero lo aue mas llamo la antencion a ambos fue como la mujer manipulaba los elementos y otras cosas, todo mediante unos extraños sellos de manos, otro factor que llamo la atención fue su modo de pelea, para el ojo experto de Ras fue fácil notar que eran Katas de un modo de pelea que consistía en matar o neutralizar a los oponentes, en cambio la heroína lo usaba para noquear a sus oponentes._

" _Hace algunos siglo tube el desafortunado encuentro con una amazona…" levantando su vestimenta superior el anciano mostró una grabe cicatriz que era un corte de 45° que llegaba asta su hombro derecho asta su cadera izquierda, Thalia miro sorprendida la gran herida, "Te puede decir que las amazonas no tienen esas habilidades… quiero que vallas y encuantres respuestas… tambien quiero saber mas de esa extraña energía, usa cualquier método de ser necesario… no permito fracasos" finalizo el anciano que le dio una mirada oscura a la mujer que se estremeció._

" _No te fallare padre…" prometió mientras bajaba la cabeza, lentandose se dirigio a la salida, saliendo respiro hondo y frucio el ceño, seria complicado._

 _Pasando los días vemos a Thalia en un pequeño bote de madara, la mujer solo tenía un traje completo naranja de prisionera, ya tenia una buena historia que la respalde, podía usar el odio de los hombres a su favor y no por nada era unas de las mejores espías y asesinas, podía fingir muy bien sus emociones, remando con los remos siguió surcando el mar, deteniendose un momento miro un viejo mapa que su padre le dio, supuestamente guiaba a la isla paraíso, era extraño el radical cambio de planes de su padre, según sabia iba a ser enviada para espiar y vigilar a Bruce Weyne, uno de los mejores hombre que a entrenado según su padre._

 _Debía de admitir que el hombre era guapo y no le molestaría tener una noche de pasión con el, pero según sabia ahora viste como murciélago para cambatir el crimen en las calles de Gótica, una cuidad podrída ante el punto de vista de la mujer, era una lastima que el multi millonario allá elegido ese camino, su padre quería que el se transformará en el nuevo líder de la Liga de sombras, lastima que este los traicionera y hullera, Thalia tubo que sonreír al recordar la expresión de furia pura de padre._

"…" _levantando una ceja vio solo agua, suspirando siguió remando, no importar cuanto reme, seguía sin ver la supuesta isla, según el mapa debería de estar serca, pasando los minutos vio unos nubes de tormenta en el horizonte, una tormenta… perfecto._

 _Pasando los minutos su presentimiento aserto y una fuerte tormenta cayo sobre ella, las fuertes lluvias, los relámpagos y las holas gigantes hicieron que perdiera el rumbo, luchando por mantenerse en su bote vio una hola de mas de 100 m de alto, saltando del barco tuvo que soportar el golpe del agua que la arrastro asta las profundidades del oscuro mar._

 _Nadando a la superficie fue golpeada por otra fuerte ola, esta vez tuba la mala suerte de golpear contra un arrecife, su cabeza golpe con fuerza contra el arresife, un tanto confusa trato de nadar a la superficie, solo para ser golpeada por otra ola mucho mas grande, perdiendo el aire que tenia comenzó a ser arrastrada a las profundidades del oscura mar._

 _Así es como moriría… que patético._

 _Su vista se comenzó a nublarse, lo ultimo que vio fue una extraña silueta, cerrando los ojos perdió la conciencia, sintiendo algo en sus labios abrió sus ojos, otra vez ese silueta, expulsando el agua salada de sus pulmones respiro de nuevo, acaso fue salvada, perdiendo la conciencia de nuevo desidio descansar._

 _Okey estaba viva, eso creo, sintiendo la suave cama en el que estaba recostada pudo respirar mas tranquila, fue salvada por una de las amazonas, una buena señal, ahora solo debia de conversar que estaba aquí en paz, frunciendo el ceño escucho algunas voces, fingiendo seguir dormida escucho la discusión que solo se llevaba a uno metros de ella._

" _Cuando recupere la conciencia le sacaremos todo la información que tengo…" claramente fue una voz femenina y saco un escalofrío a Thalia, tal vez no fue buena idea después de todo, no sabría que las amazonas podrían ser tan hostiles._

" _Podría ser una espía… revisamos los restos de una embarcación, encontramos un mapa de como llegar aquí… ahí que matarla" fue otra voz femenina que sonaba mucho mas ruda que la primera, tragando en seco Thalia comenzó a temer por su vida, si estas mujeres eran tan fuertes como Wonder Woman no tenia posibilidad, debia de pensar con cuidado que hacer ahora, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una risa masculina._

" _Chicas, no podemos matar a cualquier persona que termine en estas playas" ¿un hombre? Eso era imposible, "Tranquilas yo la vigilante asta que se recupere, no hay problema verdad" dijo con calma la voz masculina que sonaba serena y tranquila, un hombre acaba de salvar su cuello en la isla de las amazonas, era muy sabido que las amazonas tenían un odio grabe contra los hombros, no por nada solo su padre sobrevivio cuando el y otros mas llegaron a la isla, de los 80 hombres, solo su padre sobrevivio y logro huir._

" _Eres demasiado blando… esta bien" la primeras de las voces parecía suspirar y luego se escucharon pasos, Thalia pudo permanecer mas tranquila, ahora solo tenia que…_

" _No es necesario que finjas dormir, se que estas despierta"_

 _Oh mierda._

 _Sin opción, suspirando la mujer tubo que habría los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a un joven adulto de cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azules, extrañada Thalia vio las marcas en las mejillas del hombre, antes que pudiera hablar, el rubio le dio una bandeja, sentándose en su cama vio con sorpresa un desalluno completo, "…" mirando con atención el jugo espero encontrar algo extraño al igual que la carne._

" _Tranquila no esta envenenada" dijo con calma el rubio que sonrió, frunciendo el ceño Thalia estaba por comer, pero extrañamente sentía que le faltaba algo, mirando asia abajo vio aue tenia sus pechos al descubierto, rápidamente se dio cuanta que estaba desnuda, "Oh eso… bueno cúando te saque del mar de estabas congelando, asi que te quite la ropa, te ayude a respirar de nuevo y te traje aquí para que pudieras calentarte" explico rápidamente ante la mirada dura de la castaña que entendió lo sucedido, de pie el shinobi saco unos ropas femeninas en un mesita de noche, "Ten… cuando estés vestida y allás comido puedes salir" diciendo eso el Uzumaki salio de la habitación._

 _(Es extrañó…) pensó Thalia que comenzó a comer de forma lenta, aun sospechaba de la comida, debia de admitir que el tipo sabia cocinar, levantándose tomo las ropas que les habían dejado, vistiendo las ropas blancas de las amazonas, saliendo de la habitación vio solo una casa normal, mirando las paredes vio muchas fotografías, tomando vio al mismo hombre, una niña de tal vez 5 años y otro amazona, "Wonder Woman" susurro sorprendida, este hombre era el padre de esa heroína, no se parecían mucho, solo la niña de cabello blanco presentaba características parecidas al rubio._

 _Dejando la fotografía donde estaba camino asta la puerta, abriendola salio, acostumbradose a la brillante luz del día vio un hermoso paraíso, el césped verde y un hermoso jardín lleno de vida, dando unos pasos mas vio una escena que sub-cosientemente le dolió._

" _¡Vamos oto-san alcanzame!" fue la voz de una niña que corría por el amplio jardín, la niña era adorable, tenia una larga cabellera blanca con mechones rojos, la pequeña corria a una velocidad que una niña de su edad no debería tener._

" _Eso lo veremos" detrás de la niña corria Naruto que corria de forma torpe para darle ventaja a su pequeña, cuando el rubio iba a atrapar a su hija cayo de cara al suelo, su pequeña al ver esto se detuvo y estallo en risas, pero al paso de los segundos se preocupo cuando vio aue padre no se movía._

" _Oto-san?" dijo dudosa mientras tocaba la cabeza de su padre, girandolo lo puso boca arriba, al ver su rostro se preocupo al ver su lengua afuera y sus ojos en blanco, poniendo una cara de horror sacudió a su padre, pero tubo que gritar cuando fue tomada de sus pies y colocada de cabeza._

" _Nunca te descuides hija" contesto sonriendo el Uzumaki que miro como su hija se cruzada de brazos e inflaba sus mejillas._

" _¡Hiciste trampa! No es justo" gruño la pequeña que se retorcia en el agarre del rubio que la seguía sosteniendo en el aire._

" _La vida no es justa… hora del castigó" con una sonrisa malvada, ante su sonrisa Mito tembló, antes que pudiera decir algo fue atrapada por las manos de su padre que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas._

" _jajajaja… ¡oto-san!... Jajaja…" trato de detener al viejo Zumaque, pero la niña no podía controlar su risa, posando los minutos siguieron jugando. En cuando a Thalia, la mujer miro con cierto recelo la unión de padre e hija, no recordaba hacer hecho algo parecido con su padre y eso le asía sentir un hueco en el corazón, ignorando esos pensamientos camino hacia el Uzumaki._

 _########################_

 _Como paso esto, como en solo 6 meces pudo cambiar tanto, desde que conoció a Naruto, todo se volvió extraño para ella, mas brillante, obviamente las amazonas la interrogaron, pero nada grabe ya que fue defendida por el único hombre de la isla y al parecer las amazonas tenían fe ciega en el._

 _Desde que llego aprendió mucho, como que el Uzumaki era maestro de la heroína numero uno del mundo y que la extraña energía que usaban se llamaba chakra, viendo el aprendizaje de Mito cuando era entrenada aprendió que el uso de esta energía era complejo, al parecer solo se podía heredar de padres a hijos, pero eso no explicaba lo de Diana._

 _Otra cosa era que el uso de esta energía era clave hacerlo en la infancia, ya que se debía de despertar esta energías y luego entrenar con ella, y los sellos de manos eran un factor clave, de forma discreta pudo recolectar información de algunos jutsus básicos, siendo estas recolectados cuando Naruto entrenaba a su hija, pero algo que ponía nerviosa a Thalia fue el Uzumaki parecía saber lo que ella asía, pero no se molesto en siquiera decir algo para detenerla._

 _Pero lo que mas le afectaba de todo era que, Naruto hablaba con ella como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, nunca mostro algún signo de sospecha contra ella y el esta junto a el izo que sus ideales fueron puestos en duda. Porque no quedarse en este paraíso en vez de volver con su padre, las amazonas ya no desconfiaban de ella, le caía bien la niña imperactica y en especial disfrutaba de la presencia del Uzumaki._

 _Pero no podía vivir así, en un engaño y el que su padre mismo venga por ella, era una posibilidad, debía de ignorar sus sentimientos y actuar como debió hacerlo desde un principio._

 _ **Prov. normal:**_

 _En el hogar Uzumaki todo era calma, ya era casi media noche y la mayoría en la isla estaba descansando, pero en la casa del shinobi vemos en la sala a Naruto y Thalia sentados en la mesa, Mito estaba en su habitación descansando, Kurama vivía en el bosque la mayor parte del tiempo, (Bien…) con una expresión en blanco Thalia miro sus manos, el metabolismo del Uzumaki era simplemente irreal, no podía usar ningún químico o alguna yerba para facilitar su objetivo, pero hace unas semanas noto que el shinobi podía embriagarse, la razón, no lo sabia._

 _Al parecer la asesina tubo suerte que Kurama allá estado casi 2 meses fuera del Uzumaki, tal vez seguía con su regeneración y demás habilidades sin ser afectadas, pero su metabolismo se volvió mas normal, era una oportunidad extraña no podría desaprovechar y sirvió que Naruto quisiera disfrutar de una bebida, no tenia sentido beber sin sentir los efectos de estos._

 _Ahora ambos adultos están con varias botellas de fuertes bebidas alcohólicas hechas por las amazonas, Thalia tuvo que tomar de forma mas lenta, tenia una gran tolerancia, pero el alcohol en las bebidas era fuerte, ambos debían con calma disfrutando del cómodo silencio._

" _Así que… ¿Quién te mando?" pregunto de forma baja el rubio que se sirvió de la botella, bebiendo miro a la castaña que no se mostró sorprendida por la pregunta. Frunciendo el ceño la mujer miro el vaso de vidrio en sus manos, tomando un trago levanto la cabeza._

" _Mi padre… me dijo que busque información del extraño poder que Wonder Woman tenía…" no valía la pena mentir, estaba segura que de alguna forma el Uzumaki se daría cuenta._

" _Ya veo… ¿Acaso perteneces a una organización? Note que tu forma de pelea tiene el objetivo de aniquilar a tus contrincantes" dijo el shinobi que recordaba como la castaña se enfrento en los entrenamientos contra otras amazonas, tal vez no estaba a su nivel, pero tenia la fuerza para mantener una pelea contra las guerreras amazonas menos fuertes._

" _Nos hacemos llamar la liga de sombras, somos una antigua secta que desde tiempos inmemorables a dado sus servicio al mejor postor… no algo del cual estoy orgulloso" admitió mientras se servía mas y sentía que los efectos del alcohol comenzaba a afectarle mas y mas._

" _Fui un shinobi… no soy para quien juzgar" contesto de forma seria Naruto entrecerró sus ojos, se sentía algo ebrio._

" _Gracias… aunque en un principio… nuestro objetivo era algo mas complicado, imagínate si eliminamos a todos las personas corruptas, los malvivientes que solo ven por su interés propio y manipulan a las personas…" hablo con seriedad recordando los discursos de su padre._

" _Seria una matanza… nadie en el mundo es perfecto… y sabes a cuantos tendrían que matar para hacer eso" dijo con una sonrisa torpe, sabia que la humanidad era un caos, en las tierras elementales la corrupción era algo común, siendo unos de los ejemplos Gato, en su primera misión real, sabia que el sujeto soborno a las grandes aldeas y otras autoridades para que miraron a otro lado mientras este hacia sus negocios, tubo suerte que el y su equipo no fuera tratado como traidores luego de cortar una de las principales ingresos de la aldea, por suerte Tsunami la hija de Tazuna fue puesta al frente de la compañía Gato, como lo izo, no tenia idea._

" _Matar al 90% por las personas en el mundo" Naruto tubo que dejar de beber para mirar a Thalia, eso sonaba simplemente monstruoso, pero en cierto punto seria un recomenzar para los sobrevivientes, sin la corrupción ni personas que solo eran una carga o un mal que solo causaban problemas seria un buen comienzo, las personas de bien que quedaran podrían hacer un mundo mejor._

" _Tal vez tengas razón…" la Al Ghul miro sorprendía la respuesta del shinobi, no espero que su respuesta fuera esa, "Pero el matar no siempre es la respuesta, suena complicado pero yo creo que las personas pueden cambiar, si hay personas que merecen la muerte, pero ahí otros que no tuvieron más opción que tomar el camino difícil y hundirse en la oscuridad, a veces solo se deben de cortar las ramas podridas de un árbol no talarlo y empezar desde cero" explico con calma mientras se servía mas._

" _Buena analogía… ¿crees que el mundo tiene esperanzas aun?" pregunto con duda, había visto cosas que no quería recordar, su niñez solo fue entrenamientos y matanzas, nunca tuvo un momento de paz y hace años desde… bueno nunca pudo dormir tranquila, este mundo a su parecer no tenia esperanzas._

" _Siempre la ahí Thalia… sabes porque se que la gente puede cambiar, por sus hijos…" con condición la castaña miro al rubio que miro con calma en la pared una fotografía de el con su hija, "Los niños pueden hacernos mejores persona sin que nos demos cuenta… siempre queremos lo mejor para la nueva generación, que no pasen por lo que nosotros pasamos, que vivan una vida mejor de que nosotros pudimos vivir…" la imagen de Zabuza y Haku vinieron a su mente, sabia que la razón principal del cambio de Zabuza que era un asesino sin corazón fue Haku, el entrenar a ese chico, alimentarlo, tenerlo bajo su cuidado y verlo mejorar cada día izo que algo en el cambiara, lo supo cuando vio llorar al demonio de la neblina por la muerte de quien podría haber sido lo único y mas preciado que tenia._

 _ **Eres un ingrato, después de todo lo que él hizo por ti, Haku vivió por ti... tú fuiste lo más importante para él... ¿Y no significó nada para ti? Mientras él sacrificó todo por ti, tú no sentiste nada por él, ¿nada en absoluto? ¿Y si yo me hago más fuerte? Significa que me haré frío como tú. Él hizo al lado su vida y ¿por qué?... por ti, por tu sueño... tú nunca lo dejaste tener un sueño propio, pero no le importó y tú tan sólo lo haces a un lado como si nada... una herramienta quebrada... eso está mal, muy mal…**_

 _ **Tu hablas mucho chico… tus palabras me cortan profundamente más que cualquier cuchilla…**_

 _Desde ese día Naruto supo que las personas podían cambiar, era extraño como uno de sus primeros enemigos en su primera misión real pudieran afectar tanto en su vida, sin duda Zabuza y Haku fueron unos de los pilares para formar a Naruto a quien era ahora._

 _Mientras tanto Thalia seguía meditando las palabras dicho por el Uzumaki, frunciendo el ceño siguió bebiendo, posando los minutos todo fue silencio entre ambos, el alcohol ya se había acabado, solo quedaron botellas vacías sobre la mesa, "Debía de ser especial…" Naruto miro de nuevo a la castaña, este miraba una fotografía siendo esta de Perséfone y Naruto._

" _La era…" contesto de forma baja Naruto que sentía su cabeza algo nublado, hace mucho que no estaba ebrio._

" _Es raro que no te hayas emparejado de nuevo… las amazonas de aquí no se molestaría en estar contigo" hablo con calma mientras tomaba la mano del shinobi para acariciarla de forma suave, ante su toque Naruto se estremeció._

" _El ser padre… no te da mucho tiempo para eso" mentiría si dijera que a veces necesitaba una noche con alguno de las amazonas, después de todo ya había pasado casi 6 años desde que tubo algo con una mujer, "A pasado mucho tiempo…" admitió con una voz cansada._

 _Sin que lo notara Thalia se puso se pie y sentó en sus piernas, antes que pudiera decir algo fue silenciado por los labios de la castaña, el Uzumaki solo pudo dejarse llevar, colocando sus manos en la cintura de la mujer profundizo el beso, los dos permanecieron en esa posición unos minutos, pero lo que Naruto no noto fue que Thalia de modo cauteloso se inyecto a si misma en su muslo derecho, el pequeño objeto era un pequeño dardo con un liquido transparente, guardando el objeto en sus ropas siguió besando al rubio._

" _Hazme sentir especial… Naruto" de forma lenta Thalia beso al Uzumaki para luego deslizarse hacia abajo y darle una suave mordida en el cuello, gruñendo el rubio levanto a la mujer en sus brazos y la coloco sobre la mesa, la castaña tubo que gemir cuando sintió las caricias del shinobi, este de forma suave beso el cuello de la mujer para luego llegar asta su escote, de forma tentadora vio los grandes pecho de Thalia que tubo morderse el labio para no gemir en voz alta, al sentir las manos del rubio recorrer su cuerpo._

" _Esta noche serás mía…" susurro el Uzumaki que levanto a la mujer con facilidad, esta envolvió sus piernas alrededor de el para poder conectar sus labios de nuevo, de forma lenta Naruto llevo a la chica a su habitación en silencio, aun estaba su pequeña durmiendo en la otra habitación, (Lo siento Perséfone…) pensó para si mismo, no podía evitarlo, era un hombre joven después de toda, ya pasaron años desde que tubo una mujer compartiendo su lecho._

 _Llegando a la habitación dejo caer a Thalia en la cama, tomándose un momento vio la belleza castaña que tenia una sonrisa seductora y un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, sentándose en la cama la mujer se comenzó a desvestir de forma lenta, dando todo un espectáculo al rubio que permaneció de pie gozando de la vista, quitándose la bata blanca amazona la castaña quedo desnuda ante los ojos del Uzumaki. Unos pechos copa D, una pequeña cintura y unas grandes caderas, su piel algo bronceada y perfecta que era iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana._

" _Ha~~… Naruto~~" la Al Ghul tuvo que gemir fuerte cuando las manos grandes y callosas del rubio comenzaron a acariciar sus pechos, pasando los minutos tubo que soportar la placentera sesión de caricias, tubo que morderse el dedo para evitar gritar cuando la mano derecha del rubio fue a su parte mas sagrada._

" _No tienes porque contenerte Thalia… el sonido no saldrá de esta habitación… no te contengas y gózalo" con una sonrisa lujuriosa Naruto comenzó a bajar, Thalia suspiro con placer y apretó las sabanas al sentir la hábil lengua del Uzumaki en su zona privada, pasando los minutos la castaña solo pudo gemir con fuerza ante el sexo oral que estaba recibiendo._

" _¡Naruto! ¡Hhhaaaa~~!" finalmente la mujer no lo soporto mas y se vino con fuerza, dando un grito apretó y rasga las sabanas con sus manos, respirando con fuerza miro al rubio que tenia una sonrisa petulante, (Eso fue…) con una sonrisa sintió aun los espasmos aun recorrer su cuerpo, fue una de las mejores experiencias sexuales asta ahora, lo que la Al Ghul no sabía era que Naruto mandaba débiles descargas atreves de su cuerpo, estimulando lo máximo posible sus sensibles músculos internos y usando su propio chakra izo que todo el cuerpo de la mujer se tornado mas cálido y sensible._

" _La noche aun es joven, no te rindas ahora Thalia" de forma lenta Naruto se coloco sobre la castaña para besarla de nuevo en los labios, con su mano derecha amaso de forma firme el seno derecho y con su mano izquierda acaricio el trasero de la mujer que solo podía gemir, todo mientras tenia una lucha de lenguas con el Uzumaki, era extraño saborear sus propios jugos, pero no le importaba._

 _Con una sonrisa Thalia se separo del rubio, de forma brusca le saco su camisa dejando mostrar el duro físico del Uzumaki, una vez sobre el comenzó a bajar asta quedar encima de la cintura de su amante, "Es mi turno ahora…" acariciando el gran bulto en los pantalones del Uzumaki sonrió, desabrochando su cinturón bajo los pantalones, "Wow…" sorprendida la asesina vio el miembro semi recto frente a ella, "¿En verdad eres humano?" pregunto con burla mientras acariciaba el mástil del rubio que sonrió con orgullo._

" _Me dijeran que estoy bien dotado" dijo con calma el rubio que gruño con placer cuando sintió las hábiles manos de la castaña, con placer vio como su miembro era besado y acariciado por las manos de la chica, una vez estaba completamente erecto su amante se puso a trabajar, "Thalia… Ahg" sus músculos se tensaron cuando sintió la calidades rodear su miembro, mirando asía abajo vio la cabeza de Thalia bajar y subir, usando sus manos forzó a la mujer a tomar mas que solo la cuarta parte de su miembro._

" _Mmm… Ahg… mmm" como pudo Thalia intento seguir el ritmo, su mandíbula comenzó a doler y las manos en su cabeza para acelerar su trabajo no ayudaba, con pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos siguió succionando con fuerza el miembro y usando su lengua para masajearlo, pasando los minutos sintió como este comenzó a latir en su boca. Escuchando el fuerte gruñido de Naruto sabia lo que venia, cerrando los ojos profundizo lo las que pudo y sintió como su garganta cedía y paso, "¡Mmmmm!" tragando tanto como pudo siguió bajando la cabeza, (¿Por qué no se detiene?) pensó con pánico cuando sentía el caliente liquido bajar por su garganta, sin poder seguir aparto su cabeza del rubio, solo para que su rostro y la parte superior de sus pechos. Con los ojos cerrados se sentó en cama aturdida, acaso esto era una porno anime, ningún humano podía hacer eso, abriendo sus ojos lentamente vio como el mástil del rubio volvía a ponerse firme, "¿Acaso es una broma?" pregunto con algo de nervios viendo al Uzumaki que solo sonrió con vergüenza._

" _Ehh, lo siento es que ha pasado mucho tiempo… y bueno ya sabes, el ser padre no te permite buscar aventuras de una noche para buscar alivió" admitió algo incómodo, desde que Perséfone falleció no creyó que debía de buscar a alguien por un tiempo, tenia que cuidar a Mito y quería ser la mejor imagen para su hija, y el ver a su padre con una mujer que no era su madre, bueno no quería lastimar a su hija y la memoria de su esposa._

" _Si… entiendo" con un suspiro la castaña se dejo limpiar por el rubio que consiguió una toalla húmeda, pasando los minutos vemos a Thalia recostada en la cama boca arriba, ella nerviosa miro como el rubio se colocaba enzima de ella, "Ve lento… eres bastante grande" pidió de forma sumisa, entendiendo el mensaje Naruto se puso en posición, tomando miembro lo deslizó en el caño de la mujer que solo pudo gemir, mordiendo su labio inferior Thalia trato de mantener la compostura, sintiendo como el Uzumaki se hundía en ella mas y mas solo pudo sentir el placer y el dolor recorrer su cuerpo._

" _Ha~~" los ojos de Naruto se oscurecieron, tomando las muñecas de Thalia con su mano izquierda las puso contra el respaldo de la cama, con su mano derecha toma la cintura de la chica, gruñendo entro por completo en la castaña._

" _¡Naruto~~!... Despacio~~~" la chica solo jadear y arquear su espalda cuando el Uzumaki tomo un ritmo mas firme y rápido, gimiendo sin parar, intento moverse pero el agarre de hierro del rubio la sorprendió, con nerviosismo vio la expresión de Naruto, sin poder evitarlo sintió como el dolor por el tamaño del Uzumaki disminuía, "Mas rápido…" susurro sintiendo como la velocidad aumentaba, con una sonrisa lujuriosa rodeo sus piernas por la cintura de su amante, "Mas fuerte…" sus manos fueron liberadas y de inmediato abrazo al Uzumaki, acercándose lo mas que pudo se acerco a la oreja del shinobi que a cada segundo aumentaba el ritmo, "Hazme tuya~~" No tubo que pedirlo dos veces cuando fue besado de nuevo por el rubio que aumento el ritmo._

"…" _Naruto beso el cuello de la mujer y bajo sus manos para amasar el trasero de esta, con una sonrisa pervertida mando pequeñas descargas por sus manos y encendido una débil capa invisible de charka katon, como consecuencia Thalia casi perdió la cabeza por el placer, jadeando sin parar se retorcía bajo el Uzumaki, en un momento de fuerza logro quedar por encima del rubio._

" _Ahora me toca a mi…" de forma hábil la castaña movió sus caderas, gruñendo sintió como el miembro se enterraba de forma profunda dentro de ella, "Ah~ que bien se siente… ¡Ah!" montando con mas fuerza sintió las manos del rubio en sus caderas, este le ayudo en su movimientos, los dos amantes ya estaban en su limite._

" _Thalia… ya viene" el Uzumaki quiso levantar a la mujer para salir de ella, pero todo eso fue impedido por Thalia que siguió moviendo sus caderas, el rubio solo podía gruñir de placer, confuso sintió el profundo beso de la mujer que de una estocada izo que su miembro llegara asta su útero, gritando de placer la castaña sintió como le miembro del rubio latía dentro de ella._

" _¡No te contentas Naruto! ¡Dámelo todo!" grito la chica que sintió como las manos de su amante sostener sus muslos, sonriendo la mujer miro la cara de placer del Uzumaki que al igual que ella estaba ebrio de alcohol y lujuria. Perdiendo la cabeza Thalia sintió como el rubio se corría dentro de ella y no paso mucho para que ella llegara también con fuerza, cayendo sobre el rubio respiro de forma agitada._

" _Thalia… yo acabe dentro de ti" dijo preocupado el rubio que estaba por levantarse, pero fue devuelto a al cama por Thalia que sonría de forma depredadora, de forma lenta y sensual la asesina movió sus caderas de nuevo, no el sorprendió que el Uzumaki ya tuviera su miembro erecto, acaso encontró el amante perfecto._

" _Sabes… estoy en mis días seguros" susurro de forma suave en la oreja del Uzumaki, solo para después morderla con suavidad, pero ese momento no duro ya que la mujer fue tomada y puesta boca abajo en la cama, con excitación vio como el rubio de forma imponente se colocaba detrás de ella, "¡Ahhhhh!" fue su chillido de placer cuando sintió al intruso dentro de ella, dejando caer su rostro contra la cama escucho el sonido de los choques fuertes de las caderas de Naruto contra su trasero, jadeando con fuerza apretó las sabanas al sentir las embestidas de su amante que no se detenía._

 _Posando las horas ambos amantes siguieron en su maratón de sexo, ya a las 4 de la mañana vemos como Thalia caía rendida a la cama, su respiración era lento y cansada, pero su sonrisa seguía intacta, en cuando a Naruto quedo dormido, al parecer el alcohol en su sistema lo forzó a dormir, eso alegraba a la castaña ya que no podía seguir el ritmo del shinobi, sus piernas le dolían y sentía su zona privada adormecida, como pudo llego asta sus ropas, sacando un pequeño dardo se lo coloco en cuello._

 _Adrenalina, sintiendo como su cuerpo volvió a tomar fuerza se comenzó a vestir, solo tenia una hora, caminando por la casa recolecto sus cosas, siendo estas un pergamino que la pequeña Mito usa para su entrenamiento base y otras estándares, también su libro de notas donde escribió todo lo relevante que aprendió, guardando todo en una bolsa se la coloco en la espalda._

 _Llegando asta la habitación del Uzumaki se tomo un momento para mirarlo, sacando una hoja de papel la coloco sobre la mesita de noche, retrocediendo salió de la caza de forma hábil, los efectos de la droga que tomo para tener energía desaparecerían en unas horas y cada segundo era crucial, saliendo de la caza corrió asta la playa, tomando unos de los tantos botes que había se subió._

 _Cuando iba a comenzar a remar se detuvo, mirando la isla de nuevo dudo en que hacer, enserio quería volver a su vida, negando con la cabeza comenzó a remar con fuerza, pasando los minutos ya estaba a una buena noche distancia de la isla, volteando miro por ultima vez la isla, con una mirada sombrío miro de nuevo al frente, ya no había vuelta atrás, sin que lo notara unas delgadas lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos._

 _Lo que nunca noto fue una silueta en la playa, o siendo mas especifica Naruto, el rubio miraba con una expresión seria como la mujer se iba, de forma lenta saco un kunai y afino su mirada, seria sencillo matarla, solo tenia que arrojarla, dudando recordó varias imágenes, bajando el Kunai la guardo, sin decir un palabra volvió a su hogar, seria un dolor de cabeza explicar como la mujer bajo su cuidado despareció en la noche._

 **Fin de Flash back:**

Todo en la montaña era silencio, las cuatro personas entre los escombros de la antigua guardia de la Liga de sombras, todos tenían diferentes expresiones, siendo la de Thalia de dolor y arrepentimiento, la de Ras solo arrogancia, la de Damián fue mas extrema, sentía varios sentimientos pasar, ese enmascarado era su padre.

En cuanto a Naruto todo fue diferente, de forma lenta el shinobi se quito su mascara, que se rompió en pedazos por la fuerza de agarre del Uzumaki que dirigió su mirada a Thalia, todos notaron como el ambiente se tornaba tenso y pesado, incluso unas nubes oscuras se formaron en el cielo, "Thalia…" fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto cuando un aura roja y peligrosa lo cubrió, con sus ojos rojos miro a la castaña que permaneció de pie donde estaba, "¿Qué has hecho?"

 **Y bueno así termina, recuerden díganme que les pareció en los comentarios y recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido sacare otro cap, sin mas CHAUUUUUUUUUUU y cuídense.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bueno uff, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ya van mas de 678 comentarios, casi rompemos el récord de 44 comentarios en un solo cap, bueno antes que nada responderé algunas dudas de modo global.**

 **No Demián no se parecerá a Boruto en ningún sentido, su apariencia es parecida a los comics, solo que su cabello es simula al estilo de Menma solo que un poco mas corto y sus ojos son azules, su edad es de 12 años, su nivel no rebasa a un chunnin promedio, pero está cerca, su manejo de chakra es malo debido a no ser entrenado correctamente. Y el porque su cabello es oscuro, simple, Ras tenia el cabello negro oscuro en su juventud.**

 **Si Demian es hijo de Naruto y bueno no esperen que de la noche a la mañana tengan una relación Padre e hijo, no lo creo, en cuanto a Thalia, bueno se verá en el cap a continuación.**

 **Bueno antes que nada quiero mostrar algunos puntos claves para la trama, el cual es el poder de Naruto, muchos pensaran que el hecho que Naruto pueda vencer a seres Trigo, Zoom y otros futuros villanos es ilógico, pero la verdad no lo es, primero comenzamos con lo básico:**

 **1: Naruto tiene una resistencia que es comparada con los Kriptonianos, al menos en su máximo poder, recordemos que en la película The Last resistió sin problemas un ataque que dividió a la mitad la luna y también soporta ataques de la magnitud de Biju damas sin problemas, como es el caso de Madara que le devolvió un ataque de la misma fuerza que la Biju dama.**

 **2: La fuerza y resistencia solo aumentaron a ser el Jinchiruki de Kurama que es el nuevo Juubi, recuerden que solo con el modo sennin ya era capaz de levantar estatuas de sapos de piedra que pensaban cientos de toneladas, ahora recordemos que al entrar en Modo Rikoduo su fuerza y resistencia aumenta mas de… no se 100 veces o incluso mas de su forma base.**

 **3: El modo Ashura no existe, este fue cambiado por el Modo Rikoduo, la diferencia, bueno para empezar es por lo menos 10 veces mas poderoso, si mucho dirán que solo es especulación, pero oye si Naruto solo con la mitad de Kurama y pequeñas porciones de Chakra de parte de las demás bestias tenia tal nivel, solo piensen en el nivel que tiene con las nueve bestias, que ahora el Juubi siendo este Kurama.**

 **4: Su regeneración, bueno no es deadpool, pero si tenemos en cuenta que Madara siendo el Jinchiruki del Juubi sobrevivió al ataque de Gai-sensei, que no solo sobrevivió sino que también se regenero por completo en solo unos segundos, casi un minuto. Ahora Naruto es un Uzumaki, ya tiene una alta resistencia y una curación un poco mas acelerada que el humano promedio, ahora es el Jinchiruki del Juubi, bueno solo sigan la lógica.**

 **5: En cuanto a su velocidad, la verdad tengo dudas de cuan rápido es, ya que según leí en los comentarios del mismo autor, Naruto esquivo un ataque de Madara que supuestamente iba a la velocidad de la Luz, si yo también pensé que era falso, pero es cierto, la técnica de Marada en su modo Rikoduo Sennin era un delgado láser morado que dividía todo, este ataque fue esquivado por Naruto, lo cual quiere decir que de necesita alcanzar la velocidad de la Luz para esquivar ataques que van a la velocidad de la Luz.**

 **No se ustedes, pero Naruto tal vez si alcance esa velocidad, aunque solo sea algo que Kishimoto saco de la nada, pero bueno, esa es la velocidad Canon de Naruto, además compara con Barry ósea Flash, es poco, el velocista alcanza y supera 10 veces la velocidad de la Luz… eso le permite dar viajes en el tiempo, así que parece factible.**

 **Bueno ya di mas o menos un idea del poder de Naruto, si tienen alguna habilidad o opinión compartan en los comentarios, ahora sigamos con la historia.**

 **D** **isculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo** **28: Akatsuki parte final… ¿Una familia?**

Todo era un profundo silencio, los escombros de la guarida de la Liga de sombras ardían en llamas lentamente, solo cuatro personas permanecían en el lugar, estando tres de un lado y uno del otro, la tensión se sentía en el aire, finalmente el silencio fue roto por Ras al Ghul.

"¿Acaso esto no estaba en tus planes?" pregunto con calma el anciano que maniobraba su espada con habilidad, caminando alrededor del ahora rubio desenmascarado vio como este permanecía inmóvil mirando a Thalia.

"…" el Uzumaki no contesto, de forma lenta dirigió su mirada al anciano, Ras no pudo evitar sentir su cuerpo estremecer ante la mirada de muerte que recibió del shinobi que tenia un brillo rojo en sus ojos rasgados, sin perder la compostura el anciano frunció el ceño.

"Todo esto no es necesario… se cual es tu objetivo y no somos tan diferentes como crees…" envainando su espada Ras suspiro, la sangre seguía corriendo de forma lenta por el muñón donde solía estar su brazo izquierdo, "Tu y yo podemos lograr nuestros objetivos…"

" **No esta en mis planes matar al 90% del mundo"** interrumpió Naruto con una voz gruesa y oscura influenciada por el chakra de Kurama, el anciano solo entrecerró sus ojos con molestia, mientras tanto Thalia y Demián permanecían al margen de todo, siendo este ultimo algo aturdido por ver a su padre.

(Que tan poderoso es…) una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de Demián, al parecer el chico no solo heredo el chakra de su padre, sino que algo mas, ser un sensor, como su abuelo Minato Namikaze, el chico tenia esa habilidad desde que comenzó a entrenar, pero nunca pudo desarrollarla correctamente o al menos notar que tenia esa habilidad, después de todo, esa habilidad era el sentir el chakra y solo el en ese continente lo tenia, sin embargo ahora solo podía sentirse intimidado ante el poder que su padre desprendería.

"Ya has matado a miles de personas, tienes la fuerza, las habilidades, los métodos, pero no tienes perspectiva… que decepción" dijo en un tono de decepción el viejo que solo negó con la cabeza, "Crees que puedes lograr un cambio…" con pasos pesados Ras quedo a solo unos centímetros del Uzumaki, la mirada de ambos chocaron, "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure esto? Se todo lo que tengo que saber… has matado a miles alrededor del mundo, has logrado… ¿Qué? Salvar a unas pequeñas ciudades en medio de guerras sin fin… piensas que puedes salvar al mundo… este mundo esta condenado, tienes el poder para hacer el cambio necesario… pero te niegas a hacerlo" dijo en un tono venenoso mientras colocaba su mano en el mango de su espada, "No eres un héroe"

Todo fue silencio nuevamente, solo se podía escuchar el viento helado de la montaña, respirando de forma profunda el shinobi miro al viejo mercenario, **"¿Quién dijo que soy un héroe?"** pregunto el rubio levantado una ceja, frunciendo el ceño se cruzo de brazos, **"No me trates como si fuera uno de tus títeres… no eres el único que tiene información, se todo lo que has hecho, te crees que eres un salvador, pero solo eres un hipócrita… has matado muchas personas, pero no por hacer un bien al mundo… no, todo era para tu benefició… solo eres una basura"** finalizo en tono grabe el Uzumaki.

"Cuanta arrogancia…" diciendo eso Ras desenvaino su espada, "Al parecer me equivoque en muchas cosas… el mandar a mi hija… el entrenar a ese fracaso…" suspirando el anciano se trono el cuello, maniobrando su espada miro con desafío al Uzumaki que seguía de brazos cruzados, "Al parecer debo de tomar esto en mis propias manos…" como si el mismo tiempo se ralentizara vemos como en cámara lenta Ras corría contra el shinobi, estaba en su modo base, si atacaba con su máxima velocidad podría matarlo antes que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, elevando se espada apunto al corazón del rubio.

Tanto Demián como Thalia vieron como su abuelo/padre despareció en un estallido de velocidad y luego hubo una fuerte honda de choque abrigando a madre e hijo cubrirse los ojos, una vez la nieve se asentó vieron a Ras frente al inmóvil Uzumaki, **"Acaso creíste que estas a mi altura…"** el anciano vio con incredulidad su espada ser atrapada entre los dedos del shinobi que tenia ahora un brillo dorado en sus ojos, que tenía sus pupilas en forma de signo mas.

"¡Ahg!" fue el gruñido de Ras cuando intento mover su espada en vano, pero solo pudo ver como su espada era rota por las manos del shinobi, cuando iba a atacar de nuevo vio que el rubio ya no estaba, ni siquiera pudo ver cuando se movió, entrecerrando sus ojos giro de forma lenta para ver al Uzumaki detrás de el, usando lo que quedaba de su espada dio una estocada.

" **Débil…"** una pequeña esfera oscura surgió de la mano del shinobi, desapareciendo en un destello paso junto a Ras, todos vieron como la pequeña esfera recorrió miles de kilómetros, llegando asta unas montañas sucedió, una explosión que creo una fuerte honda de choque y una fuertes corrientes de aire, Demián tubo que clavar su espada en el suelo y acumular chakra en sus pies, tomando a su madre con fuerza evito que ambos salieran volando por los aires, todos los escombros se perdieron en la montaña, quedando solo ahora una planicie rocosa.

"…" Ras giro su cabeza de forma lenta, bajando la vista vio que el faltaba su brazo derecho completo, mirando asía atrás vio un cráter de proporciones titánicas, dos montañas habían desaparecido, con incredulidad miro de nuevo al shinobi que bajaba su mano con la que lanzo tal ataque, "¿Cómo es posible?" pregunto con frustración, odio y miedo Ras que retrocedió unos pasos, este era el verdadero poder de Sennin.

En menos de un segundo Naruto estaba frente a Ras, tomándolo del cuello lo levanto, **"De verdad pesabas que podrías manipularme o si quiera vencerme… has hecho cosas que no debiste de ni siquiera hacer imaginado… te atreviste a mandar a tu hija, para que engendre un hijo mío…"** el agarre del shinobi aumentaba a cada segundo, el anciano solo podía retorcerse ante el agarre de su oponente, **"…"** soltando de golpe al anciano lo dejo caer, dándole la espalda el Uzumaki se alejo de Ras, que estaba de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire, **"Se que no puedo matarte… crearía muchos problemas"** de forma tranquila Naruto saco un pequeño pergamino, abriéndolo formo un sellos de manos.

En un estallido de humo apareció una vasija marrón de un gran tamaño con una cuerda blanca atada alrededor del borde, ahí estaba la kohaku no Johei, unos de los tesoros del Rikoduo Sennin, con calma Naruto tomo la vasija, "¿Qué se supone que es eso?" pregunto un cansado Ras que sintió como sus heridas se cerraban, con extrañes vio el extraño objeto, frunciendo el ceño se puso de pie como pudo.

" **Tu nuevo hogar por el resto de la eternidad"** con calma Naruto levanto la tapa de madera de la vasija, formando un sello con su mano derecho izo que una fuerte corriente de aire se formara, como si una aspiradora fuera la vasija comenzó a succionar todo, a la distancia Ras fue atrapado por la corriente de aire, plantando sus pies en la nieve intento evitar ser llevado por la repentina fuerza gravitatoria.

"¡¿Qué demonios haces?!" fue el grito de Ras que era arrastrado lentamente al extraño contenedor, en vano intento alejarse pero era inútil, con un grito final fue finalmente atrapado por la corriente de aire, entrando al contenedor se vio cubierto de un extraño liquido negro, a su alrededor había sientas de otras formas humanas que lo comenzaron a arrastrar aun mas en la oscuridad, "¡Narutooooo!" lo ultimo que vio fue al Uzumaki que cerro el contenedor.

" **Disfruta la compañía de los hermanos oro y plata…"** suspirando Naruto sello la vasija, ahora Ras permanecerá encerrado por el resto de la eternidad atormentado por sus peores pesadillas junto con los demás prisioneros del contenedor, estaba vivo y era inmortal, mal lugar para permanecer el resto de la eternidad, con calma Naruto sello de nuevo la vasija. Sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo azules y su cabello perdió ese toque salvaje al igual que sus marcas. Dándose la vuelta miro a Demián y Thalia.

Estos dos se tensaron y retrocedieron unos pasos, acababan de ver como el miembro mas fuerte de su familia ser derrotado, Demián tenia trabajando su mente toda marcha, buscando una forma de esta situación y evitar que el o su madre salieran heridos o muertos, pero salió de esos pensamientos cuando escucho el sonido de una espada caer, mirando a su lado vio a madre de rodillas, "Si vas a matarme…" comenzó a decir la castaña que tenia la mirada gacha, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar el rostro del hombre del que se enamoro, con una sonrisa agria levanto la vista, "Solo te pido que cuides de Demián… como lo has hecho con Mito-chan, el es un gran chico… después de todo es tu hijo" dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

El Uzumaki seguía con una expresión oscura y sombría, a paso lento se comenzó a acercar a Thalia que bajo la cabeza contra la nieve quedando de rodillas, a solo unos metros de llegar a mujer fue interceptado, el shinobi sin problemas atrapo unos shurikens entre sus dedos, con su mano izquierda atrapo la hoja de la espada del chico que lo ataco, "¡No me importa si eres mi padre!" con una expresión de furia pura Demián intento patear el rostro del rubio que tenia un fuerte agarre en su espada, pero en un instante su espada se le fue arrebatada y recibió un duro golpe en su estomago, perdiendo el aire en sus pulmones cayo frente a su madre, que solo pudo seguir de rodillas, sabia que Naruto nunca lastimaría seriamente a su hijo y mucho menos matarlo, "No me importa quien seas…" gruñendo de dolor Demián se levanto, sacando una daga de su cintura se puso en guardia, "Si te atreves a lastimar a mi madre… te mato" amenazo con una expresión de determinación.

"Demián basta…" Thalia se puso de pie, abrazando a Demián le quito la daga, separándose de el sonrió de forma suave, "E cometido muchos errores… pero tu no eres uno de ellos" terminando de decir eso beso de forma suave la frente del niño, poniéndose de pie encaro al Uzumaki, ambos caminaron uno asía al otro, finalmente los dos terminaron cara a cara, "¿Qué aras?" pregunto de forma seca, no se sorprendió cuando la mano del Uzumaki se dirigió a su cuello, siendo tomando por la parte trasera de su cuello respiro hondo, cerrando sus ojos espero su final.

Pero nada sucedió, en cambio sintió una calidez en su frente, abriendo sus ojos vio sorprendida que el Uzumaki tenia su frente contra la suya, inmóvil solo pudo cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pasando los minutos el rubio se separo de ella, con una suspiro profundo Naruto sonrió de forma tranquila, "Veo que seguiste mi concejo… lo cuidaste bien Thalia, vi como cada noche lo curaste, lo ayudaste a dormir, lo confortaste, incluso lo protegiste de tu padre…" separándose de la incrédula mujer enfoco su mirada en Demián, este al instante se tenso.

"…" sin decir una palabra el peligro negro vio como el rubia caminaba asía el, por reflejo tomo su ultima arma blanca que cargaba, siendo esta un cuchillo pequeño, con una expresión seria vio al rubio que se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura, cuando el chico vio que el shinobi extendió el brazo saco el cuchillo y lo dirigió al cuello de este, pero su muñeca fue atrapada con facilidad, "No esperes una disculpa por eso…" susurro mientras desviaba la mirada, pero el Uzumaki en vez de enojarte solo sonrió.

"Siempre estar alerta es bueno, pero no deberías de cortarle la garganta a cualquiera" regaño con calma, tomando el cuchillo del pelo negro lo rompió con facilidad, esto molesto al chico que iba a reclamar, pero cayo cuando vio que el Uzumaki saco una kunia de tres puntas con un extraño sello en mango, girando la en su mano Naruto se la dio a su hijo, "Es algo de mi padre… hecho del metal mas resistente de las tierras elementales y buen conductor de chakra… equilibrio perfecto, un filo que podría cortar asta acero y también se ve genial… ahora es tuya" con tranquilidad el rubio paso su mano por el cabello del chico despeinándolo, colocándose de pie vio como el chico maniobraba con habilidad el kunia.

"Gracias…" agradeció Demián que giraba el kunai en sus manos, mirando a su padre permanecieron en un cómodo silencio, "Pero esto no compensa 12 años de no saber quien eras" dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa burlona.

"No creo que lo haga pero… es un comienzo" contesto con diversión el Uzumaki que se cruzo de brazos, la paz entre ambos era absoluta, a la distancia Thalia vio esto con alegría y felicidad, cuanto avía deseado ver esto, todas las noches cuando Demián le preguntaba quien era su padre y por fin lo sabia, se alegraba que su hijo fuera lo suficientemente madura para no alterarse, "Bueno, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos bien? Soy Uzumaki Naruto…" se presento el rubio que extendió su puño apuntando a su hijo.

"Demián… Uzumaki… ¿Supongo?" dijo con duda lo ultimo, extendiendo su puño imitando a su padre choco puños con el, Demián sintió un extraña sensación, era como la sensación de estar con su madre, pero diferente, "Wow… eso fue genial" separando sus puños sintieron.

"Demián Uzumaki, suena genial no" con tranquilidad el rubio dio unos pasos aun lado, secando una kunai de tres puntas la lanzo al suelo, "Es hora de irnos… aun hay mucho de que hablar" dijo con calma mientras ofrecía su mano derecha a Demián, este de forma insegura se acerco a su padre.

"…" a solo unos metros estaba Thalia, de forma tranquila la mercenaria se quito todo su equipamiento de la Liga de sombras, quedando solo con una camiseta oscura y unos pantalones apretados oscuros, con paz miro como su hijo tomaba la mano de su padre, desde cuando no sentía tanta paz y tranquilidad, estaba segura que Naruto cuidaría bien de su hijo, seria duro, pero podría comenzar de nuevo en otra parte, girando estaba por irse, pero sintió una mano tomar la suya, mirando hacia abajo vio a su hijo.

"Yo… se que lo que ella izo esta mal…" el agarre de Demián aumento sobre la mano de su madre, levantado la cabeza miro a su padre que tenia una mirada seria, sin dejarte intimidar miro con desafío al shinobi, "Pero no me iré sin ella, si eres lo mitad de bueno que mi madre dijo que eras… se que la perdonaras" un profundo silencio reino en la montaña.

" **Alguien esta acorralado… me agrada el mocoso"** Naruto solo pudo suspirar ante las palabras del Kitsune dentro de el.

"Bien… entonces ve chico, nosotros te alcanzamos" contesto el Uzumaki sonriente, sin esperar que Demián respondiera lo izo desaparecer en un destello dorado, perdiendo su sonrisa Naruto miro a Thalia, la castaña sintió como el aire se hacia mas denso, las miradas de ambos se encontraron, "No pienses que olvide el hecho que me usaste… pero no soy rencoroso, solo quiero que sepas que ahora solo eres la madre de mi hijo, nada mas" dijo con un tono sin emociones, podría ser un idiota que perdonaba a todos en su juventud, pero no ahora.

"Yo entiendo… y te por seguro que me ganare tu confianza de nuevo, eso te lo puedo prometer…" juro la castaña que miro con determinación al Uzumaki que solo asintió con la cabeza, de forma lenta ambos unieron sus manos, solo para desaparecer en un destello dorado, el viento soplo suavemente en la montaña, donde alguna vez estuvo el templo donde nació y creció la Liga de Sombras, que ahora solo quedaría en el olvido.

 **###########################**

La guarida de los grupos secretos eran diferentes, algunos estaban bajo una montaña como la guarida de la Young Justice, un satélite orbitando en el espacio o como algunos villanos donde ni siquiera tenían su guarida en el planeta, pero la guarida de Akatsuki era algo mas original.

Una casa de madera en un isla a solo unos kilómetros de la isla de las amazonas, esta isla fue alguna vez donde Naruto entrenaba en solitario, la isla tenia unos 50 kilómetros cuadrados, la isla fue aumentada su tamaño por el Uzumaki hace no mas de unos meces desde que Naruto decidió involucrarse en el exterior, la tierra al igual que toda la vegetación fue creada por Naruto, siendo hecha a partir del chakra la isla era mucho las resistente y compacta.

En cuanto a la casa de madera, nada fuera de lo común siendo solo una casa de 10 metros cuadrados, una chimenea, cuatro ventanas y solo una puerta, pero por dentro todo era diferente, desafiando las leyes de la física, vemos el gigantesco espacio por dentro, todo era una extraña mezcla de modernidad y lo clásico, había varias habitaciones, una para cada Akatsuki, ahora todos los miembros estaban en la sala de estar.

"…" Venom estaba en la mesa mirando con atención una pequeña jaula, dentro de esta estaba una araña oscura con marcas rojas, con calma abrió su mano y de forma extraña varias moscas e insectos salieron, depositándolo en la caja vio a la araña comer.

"Sabes, siempre pensé que la mascota de alienígena homicida seria… ¿No quieres unos de sabuesos de Predador? Se donde conseguirlos" cerca del simbionte estaba Lady Deadpool, que no llevaba su mascara ni su traje, todo lo que tenia era una sudadera gris, unos pantalones oscuros y unas pantuflas de hora de aventura.

"Deberías de dejarlo tranquilo, a menos que quieras terminar siendo la comida para su araña" en otra parte de la sala de estar vemos Red Hood sin su mascara sentado en sofá junto a Shuri, tanto el encapuchado como la morena estaban jugando en una consola, "¡Oh vamos!" gruño cuando su personaje fue acecinado por un disparo en la cabeza.

"Ja 78 a 0, para ser tan bueno con las armas eres pésimo en esto" comento Shuri sonriente mientras seguía su partida, Fornite, era un buen juego para pasar el tiempo, pero algo adictivo, pasando los segundos en la pantalla apareció el Numero 1, otra victoria contra niños o adultos que vivían de esto.

" **El no es una mascota, es la razón por el cual sobreviví en este planeta…"** de forma lenta el simbionte tomo a la araña, esta camino de forma lenta por su cuerpo, con calma la volvió a colocar en su jaula, cerrándola la deja sobre la mesa, **"Caí en las cercanías de un laboratorio, ese día me arrastre por un bosque, logre llegar asta un estudiante, sus emociones eran positivas, no me fortaleció, pero me mantuvo vivo, pero una araña cayo en su hombro, cuando esta iba a picarlo la absorbí y bueno… aquí estoy"** termino mientras se ponía de pie para ir al refrigerador.

"Y hací fue como Spiderman nunca existió… ¿Cómo se llamaba el chico que evitaste que casi pica tu amigo?" pregunto con duda Wendy que se sentaba en la mesa para mirar la araña, ante su pregunta Venom solo se encogió de hombros.

" **Peter Parker… o eso creo"** admitió mientras sacaba carne cruda del refrigerador, sin mirar lanzo una lata de cerveza a Lady pool, esta sin problemas la atrapo y la abrió para comenzar a beber.

"Oh bueno… perdimos a Spiderman, pero tenemos a Venom con poderes superiores a Carnage" mientras la dúo inmortal seguía conviviendo vemos a otro equipo, estos eran Frank y Elektra, siendo este primero el que estaba limpiando de forma cuidadosa todo su equipo y armamento, en cuanto a la kuniochi estaba afilando sus Sais, ambos estaban en la misma mesa en un cómodo silencio.

"Y dime… ¿Cuándo lo dirás?" The Punisher levanto una ceja ante la pregunta inesperada de la pelo negra, la relación entre ambos era mas una rivalidad, después de todo eran reconocidos como los mejores asesinos, aunque con estilos diferentes, siendo este el estilo ninja de Elektra y el estilo militar de Frank.

"¿Decir que?" pregunto con calma mientras limpiaba sus cuchillas, levantando la vista miro la mirada de la mujer.

"No te hagas es el inocente, se como me miras…" con una sonrisa seductora siguió limpiando de forma lenta se Sai, mirando a los ojos a el castigador sonrio aun mas, "Debes de pensar en invitarme a algún lado, tengo una larga fila de pretendientes que se te podrían adelantarte" dijo sin que su sonrisa disminuyera.

"Ya lo creo, pero sabes 'cariño', no soy un sujeto romántico" contesto con calma mientras comenzaba a guardar sus armas.

"Eso es un tal vez" la respuesta de Elektra fue la pequeña sonrisa de complicidad de Frank, sin decir una palabra siguieron disfrutando del silencio, pero eso fue interrumpido cuando un portal se abrió en el medio de la sala, Revan apareció atreves del portal con una persona encapuchada detrás de esta.

"Gracias maestra, le diré a Naruto que le manda saludos" dijo la peli morada inclinándose de forma respetuosa ante la encapuchada, esta mostró ser una mujer de edad y calva, con una sonrisa pacifica la mujer asintió.

"De nada querida, vas mejorando cada día mas y mas, estoy seguro que tu padre estará orgulloso" dijo con una voz suave y clara, ante la mirada molesta de la muchacha sonrió, "No le refiero a ese demonio querida… el joven Uzumaki sin duda es como un padre para ti ahora…" chasqueando sus dedos izo que todo el lugar se rompiera como si cristales fueran, "Nos vemos" despidiéndose de las demás personas presentes desapareció atreves de la ruptura dimensional.

"Así que… ¿Papi Naruto te arropa por las noches y te cuenta un cuento?" Rechal giro y dirigió su mirada a Shuri, esta ultima sonreía de forma burlona mientras bebía de una lata, solo para que esta explotara, entrecerrando sus ojos miro a la adolescente de capa blanca que levito para ponerse a meditar.

"Lei tu diaria… quieres que recite unos párrafos" amenaza sonriente Revan mientras cerraba sus ojos para meditar, suspirando Shuri se fue a limpiar, Jasón arto de perder en el condenado juego decidió encender la televisión.

Todos disfrutaban su convivencia entre ellos, tal vez eran un grupo de personas con súper poderes o asesinos altamente peligrosos, pero seguían siendo personas, bueno algunos de ellos, las primeras semanas fueron algo tensas, ninguno estaba acostumbrado a socializar ni muchos menos convivir, pero al entrenar y al paso del tiempo lograron algo extraño, un equipo que se podría incluso llamar una familia, o al menos eso pensaba Jennifer que estaba leyendo un libro.

La abogada estaba sentada en un sofá individual alado de Red Hood, era bueno tener amigos de nuevo, aunque estos fueran algo extraños, pero no se quejaba, después de todo ella tampoco era normal, "¿Qué haces Rose?" pregunto levantando la vista de su libro, con curiosidad vio a la inocente peli planta que parecía ocultar algo en su espalda.

Ante la pregunta todos miraron a la adolescente se puso nerviosa, ahora solo vestía una camiseta naranja con unos pantalones cortos también naranja, al parecer la influencia de Naruto izo que el color que odiaba y temía se convirtió en su favorito. La chica al sentir la mirada de todos retrocedió, "No estuviste en la habitación de Naruto de nuevo, ¿Verdad?" pregunto una calmada Revan que seguía meditando.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No claro que no!" grito a la defensiva mientras caminaba de lado evitando en todo momento el darles la espalda a los demás, pero grito sorprendida cuando Lady pool apareció por su espalda, "¡Por favor dámelo!" grito con nerviosismo, al parecer su lado tímido e inocente estaba al mando.

"Oh miren esto" el objeto que Wendy le arrebato a la adolescente era una capa roja con flamas negras, con una sonrisa burlona miro a Rose que intentaba arrebatarle la capa, pero de forma hábil la esquivo, colocándose la capa aspiro hondo el arroma del Uzumaki, "Esta noche me voy a masturbar con esta capa a mi lado…" dijo sin vergüenza mientras sonría de forma pervertida, aspirando de nuevo la capa se dirigió a su habitación, pero fue derribada.

" **¿Qué has dicho?"** fue la grabe pregunta de Rose que estaba sobre la rubia, levantándola le arranco la capa solo para después arrojar a la marcenaría contra una pared, de forma melosa abrazo la capa roja con fuerza, con un destello peligroso en sus ojos miro a mujer inmortal que se puso de pie con calma, "Consíguete la tuya, esta es mía" antes que la discusión se tornara mas peligrosa se escucharon pasos.

"Vamos solo me voy por unos minutos y ya están peleando" todos vieron a Naruto entrar de forma despreocupada por la puerta principal, detrás de este estaban dos personas que Frank y Elektra reconocieron rápidamente, el Uzumaki no tubo problemas en atrapar a Rose que salto a sus brazos, "¿Cómo se comporto mi pequeña?" preguntó con diversión a la peli plata que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

"Muy bien, pero Wendy-nee me estaba molestando" dijo de forma infantil mientras apuntaba a la rubia que fingió demencia mientras se sentaba en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba sentada Jennifer.

"Bueno hablare con ella… ¿esa es mi chaqueta?" pregunto con duda, esto izo que la adolescente bajara la cabeza y le extendiera el manto rojo.

"Lo siento, solo quería verla" dijo con timidez sin levantar la vista, el manto se le fue arrebatado de forma lenta, pero rápidamente lo sintió en sus hombros, levantando la cabeza miro la gran sonrisa del rubio que izo que su corazón diera un salto.

"Bueno, espero que la cuides, este fue un valioso regalo" diciendo eso el Uzumaki paso su mano por el cabello de la chica que chillo de alegría, colocándose el manto rojo se abrazo a si misma, Naruto solo pudo sonreír ante la actitud infantil de la niña.

"Naruto, no se tu, pero tu hija asusta" dijo con una sonrisa burlona Red Hood que se estiro en su sillón, el comentario no afecto al rubio que solo se encogió de hombros.

Demián y Thalia vieron todo el grupo con cierta incomodidad, eran extraños, el chico sintió la mirada de Frank, tragando en seco tomo el Kunai que su padre le dio, "No temas chico, aquí estamos entre compañeros nadie pelea… a menos que quieras entrenar" dijo de forma pacifica el castigador que se puso de pie para ir a la cocina.

"Así que mis sospechas fueron ciertas" dijo en voz alta Elektra haciendo que Thalia se tense, sabia que Naruto tenia su propia hija, no l culparía si quisiera mantener la relación con Demián.

"Bueno chicos…" todos miraron a su líder que camino a paso lento hasta Thalia y Demián, parándose entre ellos los tomo por sus hombros, "Les presento a nuestro nuevos miembros, Thalia Al Ghul y mi hijo Demián Al Ghul" todo fue un profundo silencio, nadie espero eso, el niño miro sorprendido al Uzumaki que le devolvió la mirada, "Quita esa cara chico, no ocultare quien eres, para mi no eres un inconveniente, eres mi hijo" pasando su mano por la cabeza se separo de ellos.

"¡Tengo un hermanito!" Demián ni siquiera vio la sombra plateada que lo atrapo, consternado vio a una sonriente Rose que lo abrazaba con fuerza, ¿Cuántos hijos tubo su padre?, según sabia solo era una y estaba en la Young Justice.

"Eee creo que si" contesto algo inseguro el peli negro que fue abrazado con mas fuerza. Una incómoda Thalia vio esto con alegría, al menos la chica era alegre, escuchando unos pasos giró para ver a Elektra y Jennifer.

"Acostúmbrate a este lugar, ven te mostraremos tu habitación y de paso nos explicara un poco todo esto" podio con tranquilidad la abogada que sonrió de forma amigable, asintiendo con la cabeza la castaña la siguió.

"Hací que… ¿Es verdad?" Naruto miro a Shuri y Revan que tenían unas expresiones molestas, sonriendo el Uzumaki sigo observando la interacción de Rose y Demián.

"¿Acaso están celosas?" pregunto con burla el shinobi que tomo desprevenida a ambas adolescentes, una sonrojo débil apareció tanto en las mejillas de Shuri como de Rechal, "Solo bromeaba…" dijo rápidamente mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la cabeza de cada una, su sonrisa aumento al ver como el sonrojo de ambas chicas aumentaba.

Era bueno estar en casa… con esta extraña familia que se había formado.

 **Bueno así termina la saga de Akatsuki, como verán solo la primera parte es lo que mas importa, lo demás solo es relleno para mostrar la interacción de los miembros de Akatsuki, como vieron Naruto no negara quien es Demián, porque no seria Naruto si no lo hiciera.**

 **Si les gusto díganmelo en los comentarios y recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAUUUUUUUUU y cuídense.**


	29. Chapter 29

**¡He regresado! Mil gracias a todos quienes comentaron, Wow mas de 80 comentarios, cada uno dando su opinión de como la historia debería de seguir, pues bueno aquí les traigo la ganadora y es nada mas y nada menos que…**

 **Lex Luthor vs Naruto.**

 **Si "No tener código" a ganado por muy poco, solo por 4 votos, que les puedo decir me sorprendí, estaba por ganar "Un verdadero monstruo" pero me mandaron decenas de PM donde deban su voto y opinión sobre la votación y gran parte voto por el choque de Sennin y el villano de Superman, no se preocupen que esta allá ganado no quiere decir que las demás sagas desaparezcan.**

 **Superman y Batman vs Naruto.**

 **Bueno esta fue algo mas complicado, ya que por votación perdió ante un verdadero monstruo, pero la decidí hacer así porque la historia tendrá mas impacto y sentido si lo hago de esta forma, ya se que algunos dirán entonces para que mierda fue la votación, bueno calma lectores porque que es mejor una batalla que sale de la nada y sin argumento, o algo construido a su debido tiempo y bien planeado.**

 **Y finalmente la saga final y la que más esperan algunos (yo incluyéndome) es la de Doomsday vs Naruto, bueno esta será una saga especial, habrá muchos momentos delicados, he pensado mucho y esta saga será tal vez la mas larga, debido que tendrá muchas sub tramas, ¿Por qué?, sencillo esta será la ante ultima saga y luego vendrá la saga final… pero ojo que allá mas sagas no significa que todos lleguen al final de esta saga.**

 **Nunca se sabe cuando alguien puede morir…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno este capítulo será más una introducción, sin mas gracias.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 29:** **El origen de una hermandad…**

" _¿Qué es Akatsuki?" pregunto una joven periodista de piel oscura que miraba la cámara, sentada en un sillón junto a otras personas, todos ellos eran periodistas o personas de influencia intelectual en la comunidad, "En los últimos meces hemos sido testigos de grandes eventos… para empezar, un enmascarado apareció hace no mas de 1 años, desde su aparición se vieron grabes ataques en todo el mundo, muchos lo llama un genocida, un monstruo, un loco, pero otros lo consideran un ser necesario en este mundo… sin embargo, ahora hace solo 8 meces apareció un grupo de personas, meta humanos y otros monstruos… todos ellos han sido vistos en varias zonas del mundo, se han notificado varias víctimas, entre ellos los villanos mas peligrosos del mundo, Bane, el pingüino, cráneo negro, el espantapájaros entre otros… la pregunta es… ¿Qué pensamos de ellos?" pregunto con calma mirando a sus acompañantes._

 _Ante la pregunta de la periodista todos se tomaron un momento para pensar, el primero en hablar fue un anciano robusto de barba blanca y unos lentes oscuros, "¿Qué hay que decir?... Estamos frente un grupo que rompe las layes, muchos dicen que las leyes fallan y les doy la razón, por que después de todo seguimos viendo crímenes y otras atrocidades en las calles. Sin embargo estamos dejando que un genocida y un grupo de monstruos escupan y pisotean las leyes que fueron hechas para seguirse, este grupo es despreciable, por más que el sistema falle no nos da el derecho de hacer justicia propia y derramar sangre…" dijo el anciano con el ceño fruncido mostrando su desaprobación ante el grupo mencionado._

" _Estoy de acuerdo con el Sr. Anderson…" esta vez tomo la palabra una mujer de cabellera rubia y de traje blanco, "Estamos permitiendo que un grupo de 'monstruos' actúen sin restricciones, ya tenemos demasiado con la Liga de la justicia que de por si ya causan tanto daño en sus batallas como los villanos, el incidente con Amazo fue un prueba de esto, los daños fueron de miles de millones de dólares y hubo incontables víctimas…"_

" _¿A que quieres llegar?" pregunto la periodista morena que miro al igual que los demás a la mujer rubia, esta tomando un respiro profundo pensó bien en que decir._

" _Mi punto es… estamos dispuesto a dejar que esto siga así, desde que esto héroes en mayas aparecieron los incidentes no son solo robos o ataques terroristas, no… ya son ataques globales, invasiones no otros mundos, estamos siendo atacados por seres que solos podrían destruir este mundo en cuestión de segundos… y nuestros supuestos protectores también podrían hacer esto… a lo que quiero llegar es, estamos dispuestos a dejar que enmascarados o héroes sigan haciendo justicia, aun cuando estos causan mas daño del que nuestros atacantes hacen" termino cruzando sus dedos para reclinarse en el sillón._

" _Bueno… tienes en cierta parte razón" un joven de cabello pelirrojo tomo la palabra, acomodando sus anteojos saco un grafico de su saco, "No seriamos humanos si no temiéramos a personas como Superman… pero tengo aun mas miedo el perder a mis seres queridos y por eso estoy a favor de este grupo llamado Akatsuki, si prestan atención, verán que en esta gráfica muestra que, en estos últimos meses la taza de crimen a disminuido un 80%, un maldito 80%, disculpen si la Liga esta viendo esto, pero cuando ellos aparecieron el crimen solo disminuyo un 35%" antes que pudiera continuar fue cortada por la rubia de traje blanco._

" _Sera porque este nuevo grupo acecina a los criminales… las personas tienen miedo y la Liga de Justicia da esperanza no miedo, tal vez no sea los mejores, pero ellos no se rebajan a ser verdugos…" contesto frunciendo el ceño, "Lo que este nuevo grupo hace es ser juez, jurado y verdugo… lo que ellos hacen esta mal"_

" _Espera, espera, espera…" riendo en voz baja el pelirrojo miro con desafío a la rubia, "Eso sonó infantil, esto ya no es solo entre el bien y el mal, déjaselos eso a los niños, tengo familia y los amo, ahora puedo salir con ellos cada noche a caminar por las calles sin miedo a que algo nos suceda, tal vez los métodos de este nuevo grupo sea mal vistos por muchos… pero creo que es necesario, la justicia a sido demasiada blanda con aquellos que influyen las leyes, déjenme simplificar las cosas, matas a un inocente mueres por eso, violas a niños te mueres por eso, quieres causar destrucción masiva por deseos personales mueres por eso… puede sonar malo e incluso enfermo, pero esto es lo que necesitamos… este mundo se pudre y hay que usar los medios necesarios para que eso no suceda" todo fue silencio en el set de debate, las cámaras en silencio grabaron las diferentes reacciones de todos._

" _Entonces usted apoya este nuevo grupo, con el hecho de que 'El fin justifica los medios'" la respuesta de la periodista morena fue el asentimiento de la cabeza del joven, tomando una expresión pensativa miro a la única que aun no daba su opinión, "¿Cuál es tu opinión de esto Lois Lane?"_

 _La recién nombrada no era nada mas que unas de las mejores y mas reconocidas periodistas del mundo, debido a su coraje y falta de miedo al ir a diferentes partes del mundo con tal que conseguir un encabezado y que la verdad salga a la luz, también es conocida por tener una supuesta relación con el hombre de acero, pero nunca se demostró nada. Su apariencia sin duda destacaba, era una hermosa mujer de cabellera oscura atada en una cola de caballo baja, su piel era clara y sus ojos eran celestes, tenia una fisura curvilínea de roloj de arena, siendo sus pechos copa C+ casi de D, una cintura pequeña y una grandes caderas, vestía una falda oscura, una camisa blanca y un saco morado oscuro._

 _Ante la pregunta Lois suspiro, "Obviamente este enmascarado no es un santo, no es el héroe que estamos acostumbrados a ver, aquel que vence al villano y lo encierra en la cárcel para luego volar al atardecer para tener un final feliz, sus acciones serian vistas por todos como las de un demente o incluso un monstruo… pero yo veo a alguien diferente…" esa declaración sorprendió a los presentes._

" _Por favor explícanos" pido la reportera morena que se inclino en su asiento mirando con interés a la pelirroja negra que asintió con la cabeza._

" _Desde su aparición lleve a cabo una investigación, al principio pensé que tenia al típico anti-héroe entre manos… pero en mi camino me cruce con varios lugares de ayuda comunitaria, intrigada fui a hacer unos columnas sobre la situaciones del tercer mundo… pero al llegar a los refugios me encontré con la sorpresa que todas tenían donaciones millonarias…" cruzando sus piernas sonrió de forma suave, "Todo lo robado por Sennin fue donado, cada sentaba arrebatado a la mafias, a los cambois terroristas y diplomáticos corruptos, todo fue regalado en donaciones anónimas alrededor del mundo… yo no veo un monstruos, solo veo un hombro que quiere un mundo mejor"_

" _Y eso incluye el asesinato a sangre fría de miles de personas…" esta vez Lois fue interrumpida por el anciano de lentes, "Lo siento Srt. Lane pero eso suena hipócrita… dicen que hay una relación entre la caridad y la culpa, el donar millones de dólares para intentar cubrir las atrocidades que izo no lo convierte en un héroe…" sentencio el anciano en un tono grabé, un silencio se sintió en el ambiente, barios tenían opiniones diferentes._

" _El no es un héroe…" poniéndose de pie Lois se quito el micrófono, tomándolo miro la cámara, "Solo es un hombre que quiere hacer de este un mejor lugar, entre tantas personas que quieren ver este mundo arder, tan malo es que uno quiera salvarlo, aun si usa métodos cuestionables… eso es triste" sin decir mas se puso de pie para retirarse._

 **#######################**

En otra parte del país, siendo esta New York, ahora en la cuidad era de noche, una noche tranquila de invierno, los copos de nieve caían en la cuidad bañándola de blanco, en los barios bajos vemos un edificio viejo, dirigiéndonos al 12° piso vemos la única ventana que desprendía un brillo débil, entrando al apartamento vemos el televisor transmitiendo la discusión de Akatsuki que acababa de terminar.

El lugar era limpio y sombrío, las paredes estaban pintadas de un opaco color azulado, había varias gavetas de libros y demás cosas extrañas, en la mesa de lo cocina estaba sentado Rorschach, en la mesa había varias cajas de comida chica y demás comida rápida, con la parte baja de su mascara levantada uso un tenedor para comer, mirando la pantalla escucho los que Lois Lane dijo, sin darle importancia a una sombra en la esquina de su oscuro apartamento siguió comiendo.

" **Tienes una admiradora"** dijo con calma el enmascarado, dejando la comida sobre la mesa se acomodo su mascara, de forma tranquila vio al enmascarado de Akatsuki de pie a su lado, el shinobi solo miro la pantalla viendo a la periodista que se retiraba del programa.

"Es lista, imprudente y hermosa, no está mal… parece mi tipo" con calma el Uzumaki se sentó en la mesa, ante sus palabras Rorschach dio un bufido.

" **Debes de tener bolas para ir a seducir a la mujer que esta con el hombre de acero, por mas héroe que sea sigue siendo de cierto modo una persona y los celos en un ser que puede borrar cuidados con un estornudo no es algo bueno…"** una risa seca se escucho del shinobi que permaneció en silencio, el enmascarado levantándose de la mesa saco toda la basura, caminando asta su estante con libros saco algunos para revelar una caja fuerte, abriéndola saco unos archivos.

"Según se la chica esta soltera… y no seria la primera vez que me enfrentará a un ser supremo por un cara bonita" contento de forma baja el enmascarado naranja que usando el control remoto cambio de canal, levantando una ceja vio que todos los noticiero hablaban de ellos, colocando unas carreras dejo de cambiar de canales.

" **La verdad no me sorprende, ¿Cómo esta la mocosa sabionda?"** pregunto mientras se sentaba de nuevo, colocando los archivos sobre le mesa cruzo sus manos.

"Shuri esta bien… he encontrado a varios jóvenes que merecen una segunda oportunidad, al parecer el nombre de Akatsuki esta tomando influencia, tengo a varios posibles miembros que están interesados en nuestro objetivo" comento mientras sacaba un royo de su manga y se la daba al enmascarado.

" **Deadshot… Posion Ivy… Katana… mas y mas psicóticos que buscan una redención…"** dijo en un tono grabe mientras miraba la lista de nombres.

"Todos buscamos la redención Rorschach… por las 'Psicóticos' que sean estos sujetos veo un futuro prometedor en ellos… como lo vi en ti…" esas palabras hicieron que el enmascarado se detuviera, la mirada de ambos chocaron y el ambiente se volvió tenso.

"…" Mirando un momento el pergamino el enmascarado recordó como conoció a su único amigo.

 **Flash black:**

" _ **Diario de Rorschach… fecha 28 de abril de 2016, ha habido reportes de un enmascarado en esta zona, se dice que es la muerte encarnada, se han visto reportes de el en todo el mundo, hace solo una semana se ha sabido de el, sin embargo aún es solo un rumor, dicen que ni siquiera existe, pero todo rumor tiene cierta verdad, sin importar que tan estúpida puede sonar… fue difícil unir todos los cabos, aun desconozco su identidad, ni siquiera un nombre, pero ha surgido algo en las zonas del norte de esta ciudad, si mis sospechas son acertadas… podre conocer al nuevo justiciero que cree que puede lograr un cambio, valla estúpido, solo es cuestión de tiempo que la Liga de Justicia le caiga encima…"**_

 _Cerrando su diario el enmascarado llego a su destino, era mas de media noche en Bangkok, este viaje le costo casi todo su presupuesto, pero valdría la pena, los patrones de los ataques de su justiciero decía que había una gran posibilidad que ataque este lugar, mirando una edificio antiguo y en ruinas entro de modo sigiloso, no paso mucho para que se encontrara con un vigía armado._

 _En silencio camino entre la oscuridad, llegando por su espada lo tomo del cuello y se lo rompió en un movimiento rápido, tomando el arma del drogadicto siguió su camino, subiendo por las escaleras escucho varios disparos, cargando el arma miro entre la oscuridad a varios vagabundos corriendo como pollos sin cabeza, sin darles importancia siguió subiendo, llegando asta un extenso pasillo lo vio._

 _Un largo corredor cubierto de cuerpos, la sangre manchaba las paredes, sin darle importancia camino de forma silenciosa, llegando asta una puerta la abrió de forma lenta, encendiendo la luz vio que era una especie de calabozo, dentro de este había decenas de jóvenes, estas horrorizadas retrocedieron al ver al enmascarado._

" _ **Esta bien… vengo a ayudar"**_ _mirando a los lados vio dos cuerpos, la parecer eran los guardias, acercándose vio que el candado estaba roto, cuando iba a abrir la reja fue cerrada de forma precipitada por las chicas, una de ellas apunto con la mano temblorosa hacia arriba._

" _El… esta… aquí" logro decir en español como pudo, todos miraron hacia arriba donde se escucharon golpes, gritos y disparos, Rorschach entendiendo dejo la habitación, subiendo por la ultima escalera llego asta la puerta final del corredor, al ver la puerta derribada vio que solo quedaban los cuerpos de los secuestradores, mirando con atención los cuerpos vio que sus vidas fueron segadas por un arma blanca._

" _Ahg.." el enmascarado vio a un sujeto delgado de traje, tenia una grabe corte en su espalda haciendo que se desangrara de forma rápida, este se arrastro para intentar llegar a una de las tantas armas arrojadas en el suelo, pero su espalda fue pisada por el recién llegado, ahogando el grito de dolor fue sostenido por su camisa ensangrentada._

" _ **¿Quién izo esto?"**_ _pregunto de forma grabe el enmascarado que sacaste su arma y apunto a la cabeza al moribundo que solo sonrió, la sangre bajaba por su boca, teniendo leves convulsiones comenzó a toser con fuerza,_ _ **"¡Dime su nombre!"**_ _sacudiéndolo lo golpeo en el rostro para sacarlo del shock._

" _Sennin…" sin decir mas quedo inmóvil, con la perdida de sangre quedo inconsciente y al paso de los minutos mueriria, soltándolo de forma brusca Rorschach se puso de pie, registrando con la mirada vio que no quedaba nada, se llevaron el dinero y demás cosas importantes, pero levantado una ceja vio decenas de pasaportes, revisándolos vio que eran de las chicas secuestradas._

" _¡Salgan con las manos en alto! ¡El edificio esta rodeado! ¡Entraremos a la cuenta de 10!" fue el grito por un megáfono de un policía que estaba afuera del edificio, de forma rápida el enmascarado miro por la ventana, el jefe de la policía comenzó a contar y el equipo S.W.A.T ya se reunieron en la puerta de la vieja estructura, cerrando las cortinas Rorschach gruño._

" _ **No…"**_ _como pudo ser tan idiota, él sabía que vendría, escuchando como derribaron la puerta de entrada reviso de forma rápida su alrededor,_ _ **"¡No! ¡No! ¡No!"**_ _grito con ira mientras llegaba a una mesa de pull y tomando unos de los palos lo rompió, abriendo un refrigerador saco barias botellas de Vodka, tomando un mantel lo comenzó a romper._

 _En cuanto a fuera del apartamento vemos al equipo S.W.A.T subir por las escaleras, llegando hasta la puerta principal tomaron posición, "Aquí beta 169 vamos a entrar" comunicándose por la radio el capitán del equipo armado izo señas a uno de sus hombres, entre ellos salió uno con un cilindro de acero, tomando impulso iba derribar la puerta, solo para que esta se abriera, "¡Cúbranse!" fue el grito del capitán que vio varias botellas con paños de tela escondido._

 _Su advertencia fue tarde, las botellas cayeron y causaron un gran bola de fuego, varios fueron atrapados por el fuego, de la puerta salió una silueta, Rorschach estaba cubierto por una cortina humana para evitar ser quemado, quitándosela bajo por la escalera, "¡Quieto!" el enmascarado se detuvo al ver tres hombres apuntando a el, sin opción salto al vacío de la escalera, cayendo mas de dos pisos aterrizo de forma abrupta y rodó por el suelo._

 _Sin pensarlo saco de su espalda un palo de mesa de pull roto y se la incrusto en el hombro al agente mas cercano que tenia, pateándolo por la puerta la mando afuera, saliendo por fin del apartamento llego a la calle y vio a decenas de policías que los esperaban,_ _ **"¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Vengan!"**_ _su grito de ira izo que todos se lanzaran por el, el enmascarado corrió contra ellos y los ataco con todas sus fuerzas, derribando al primero con un derechazo le arrebato el Taser de su cinturón._

 _Disparando contra un oficial que venia por detrás lo electrocuto, dando una barrida de pierna derribo a un oficial que venia del lado derecho, levantándose lo pateo en el rostro noqueándolo, atacando a otro lo golpeo varias veces en el rostro, pero cuando dos oficiales lo tomador de su brazo derecho fue arrojado a un lado, cayendo de forma dura intento ponerse de pie, solo para recibir golpes fuertes de las macanas de los policías._

 _Los golpes le están dañando la espalda, sintiendo otra patada en su pecho sintió el romper de sus costillas, perdiendo el aire cayo al suelo, siendo levantado por los policías fue encarado por el jefe del escuadrón, "No eres tan rudo ahora" sosteniendo su macana iba a golpear al enmascarado, pero esta logro zafar su brazo derecho del agarre del oficial, atrapando el palo lo sostuvo con fuerza._

" _ **Te mostrare que tan rudo puedo ser…"**_ _arrebatando el arma al policía lo golpe en la mandíbula, todos vieron a su jefe caer de espaldas con la mandíbula rota y menos dientes, en su distracción Rorschach golpeo a quienes lo sostenían y tomo distancia de ellos,_ _ **"¿Quién sigue?"**_ _pregunto mientras arrojaba la macana a un lado, su pregunta fue respondida cuando fue apuntado por todos los policías que levantaron sus armas de fuego contra el, sin mostrar miedo Rorschach iba a sacar su arma, podría herirlos y tal vez distraerlos para lograr escapar, lo ultimo que necesitaba era tener la muerte de varios policías que solo cumplían con su deber._

 _Pero cuando el infierno se iba a desatar algo cayo entre los policías y el enmascarado, esta era un kunai ninja con una esfera atada, la esfera brillo con fuerza y produjo una explosión de humo, los disparos no se hicieron esperar, pasando los segundos el humo se disipo y para confusión y frustración de los policías su sospechoso desapareció._

" _Cuartel… el sospechoso escapó" dijo uno de los tantos policías que apago su radio, encendiéndolo de nuevo pidió ambulancias, tenían que ver por sus hombres y los posibles sospechosos que estén en el edificio._

 _##########################_

"…" _Rorschach miro confuso a los lados, ahora estaba en la cima de un edificio, a unas cuadras podía ver a los policías sacar a sus compañeros heridos y a las chicas secuestradas, sacando su arma apunto directo a frente de un enmascarado que estaba detrás de el,_ _ **"Haci que ya sabias que te buscaba, todo esto fue solo una trampa"**_ _dijo de forma grabe mirando al recién aparecido que ni siquiera se movió._

" _Puede ser… Rorschach, e escuchado mucho de ti, me han dicho por las calles que me buscabas y bueno aquí estoy" dando unos pasos atrás vio como el enmascarado de chaqueta marrón guardaba el arma, el silencio reino en la atmósfera, ambos se estudiaban con la mirada, una vez que Rorschach vio que no había peligro suspiro, las manchas en su mascara se movieron de forma lenta viendo al extraño que busco por semanas._

" _ **¿Tienes alguno nombre?"**_ _pregunto de forma cautelosa con su mano derecha en el arma en su bolsillo derecho, el bajar la guardia nunca era una opción._

" _Puedes llamarme Sennin, te estado investigando y veo que eres alguien interesante" comento el shinobi que tenia un brillo rojo en su único ojo expuesto._

" _ **Podría decir lo mismo… ¿acaso eres el nuevo héroe del momento?"**_ _preguntó con sarcasmo mientras caminaba alrededor del Uzumaki, no había nada fuera de lo normal, parecía un humano, pero con eso no quería decir que debía confiarse._

" _Acaso me consideras un héroe…" contento con humor el shinobi que mira al enmascarado detenerse donde estaba._

" _ **Se poco de ti, tus acciones hacen que todos te miren como un monstruo…"**_ _comenzando a caminar de nuevo quedo frente a frente con el shinobi que lo mira con curiosidad, poniendo sus manos en su volvillo Rorschach tomo una postura mas relajada,_ _ **"Yo por otro lado solo veo a un hombre que esta dispuesto a ensuciarse sus manos y hacer lo necesario… en cierto punto nos parecemos"**_ _termino para luego guardar silencio._

" _Eres el primero desde que llegue a este mundo que dice eso…" sonriendo bajo su mascara la acomodo, no se equivoco en buscar a este sujeto, era peligroso, en las calles era temido y respetado, sus acciones eran parecidas a las suyas, no tenia clemencia ante los criminales y no le pesaba la mano para matar a quien se lo merezca, era inteligente, lo supo desde que resolvía sus patrones de ataque, digno de un detective de su calibre, "Te tengo una propuesta…"_

" _ **Te escucho…"**_ _Rorschach miro con duda la mano que el shinobi enmascarado le ofreció, de forma lenta extendió su mano para estrecharla, ante esto los dos desaparecieron en un destello oscuro, poco después que desaparecieron un helicóptero ilumino el techo del edificio._

 **Fin de Flash black:**

Desde ese día Rorschach fue los ojos y oídos de Naruto, gracias al shinobi contó con un buen arsenal y respaldo financiero para seguir con su trabajo, ya había pasado casi un año desde que asía esto y no se arrepentía de haberse asociado con el Uzumaki, y se podría decir que era uno de los miembros fundadores de Akatsuki, después de todo se encargo de buscar a algunos de los miembros que Shuri no pudo encontrar mediante su tecnología.

Gracias a Rorschach el Uzumaki logro encontrar a Shuri y lo demás era historia, sin embargo el enmascarado decidió permanecer al margen del grupo principal debido a que le gustaba trabajar solo, conocía a los demás miembros de Akatsuki y ellos a el, era extraño decirlo, pero Rorschach los consideraba sus aliados y confiaba en ellos, en especial en el Uzumaki que lo consideraba su único amigo y confiaba en el, como el Uzumaki confía en el.

Suspirando el enmascarado salió de sus pensamientos, cerrando el rollo decidió luego buscar mas posibles miembros para su organización, tomando el archivo que saco de su caja fuerte se la extendió al Uzumaki, **"Fue difícil… pero aquí esta toda la información que pude sacar de Lex Luthor, no hace falta decir que no te gustara lo que veras"** advirtió el enmascarado que permaneció en silencio.

De forma lenta Naruto comenzó a ojear el archivo, no se sorprendió cuando vio la larga lista de delitos, que ante una corte fueron desestimados, cuando el poder judicial chocaba con el poder del dinero, siempre ganaba el dinero, los ricos siempre controlan la balanza de la justicia a su favor, tanto crímenes, robo, manipulación, extorción, asesinato. Siguiendo mirando el archivo vio una parte en específica, "¿Qué es CADMUS?" pregunto mirando al enmascarado. Ante su pregunta saco un recorte de un periódico, eran dos una de la imagen de Super Boy y otra de Galatea, ambos clones de Superman y Supergirl respectivamente.

" **Es un lugar donde juegan a ser dios… los dos proyectos que puedes reconocer fácilmente son el mocoso que es el clon de Superman y la rubia esta ahora en una cárcel especial en la balsa… no te diría que fuera una buena idea hablar con esta ultima, su temperamento y mentalidad no cabe en Akatsuki"** argumento el enmascarado que puso a un lado los recortes, Naruto solo pudo asentir, no podían permitir que cualquiera se uniera a su grupo, **"No solo clonan a los héroes, hacen un selección para crear seres repulsivos que sirven como sus peones, no tienes idea de que cosas he visto…"** Rorschach no quería recordar las atrocidades que vio en ese enfermo laboratorio, tuvo que resistir el impulso de salir y colocar una bala entre los ojos del enemigo del hombre de acero

"Así que juegan con la genética de los héroes…" Suspirando naruto se frotó la frente, al parecer tenia a un ser que se podía comparar con Orochimaru, frunciendo el ceño vio un ultimo archivo, "¿ _Alfa #215 y Omega #178?"_ _leyó con duda viendo los datos, eran dos creaciones hechos con diferentes muestras genéticas, Kriptoniana, amazona, frunciendo el ceño miro los datos de forma mas meticulosa, usaron ADN de Diana, siguiendo su lectura vio algo que lo dejo petrificado._

" **No se bien la información de esos dos últimos proyectos, lo que si se es que todo CADMUS esta trabando con ellos… lamento decir que lo que están haciendo es la una arma definitiva…"** no dijo nada cuando vio desaparecer al Uzumaki, bajando la cabeza vio la ultima hoja del archivo.

Materiales genéticos usados… Células Kriptonianas, Células de Amazona… y material genético recolectado de… Sennin.

 **Chan Chan Chan… bueno asi termina el cap, como vieron y dije en la parte superior este es una introducción, en los próximos capítulos se ira desarrollado la saga, como vieron Naruto ya esta enterado de todo, esto lo llevara a encarar a Lex Luthor y posiblemente los proyectos omega y alfa saldrán a la luz, sin mas déjeme en los comentarios que les pareció y recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido les traeré el siguiente capítulo, sin mas CHAAAUUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow bueno eh vuelto, a pasado un tiempo, pero bueno es temporada de exámenes y por eso cuanto con poco tiempo, solo puedo decir que gracias a todos por sus comentarios y opiniones respecto a la historia, me da gusto que hayan accedido a mi decisión del orden de las sagas.**

 **Sin más comenzamos de una vez…**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 30:** **¿Qué somos?**

Nunca vieron el sol, nunca sintieron la brisa por sus caras, nunca vieron con sus propio ojos el exterior, no recordaba mucho de su pasado, solo recordaba a 'El' entrenándola, guiándola, alentándola, fortaleciéndola, pero… era extraño, algo en su cabeza le decía que estaba mal, y el tiempo le dio la razón, las personas que la tenían aislada a ella y a su hermano dijeron que solos eran una copia.

La persona que veían en sus recuerdos eran solo recuerdos de otra persona, siendo esta la hija de del hombre del que fueron clonados, las memorias inducidas no fueron problema para su hermano, el supo ignorar con facilidad un encariñamiento con la persona de sus memorias prestadas, pero ella no estaba en las mismas condiciones, a las personas que la tenían aislada notaron la diferencia con su hermano.

Tenía un mayor apego emocional como consecuencia de ser una mujer, al parecer el cerebro femenino tenía un mayor desarrollo emocional que los masculinos, eso fue un problema que se solucionó o eso creyeron aquellos que la tenían apresada. Ahora mismo en alguna parte de CADMUS que era un laboratorio subterráneo ubicado en alguna parte del mundo, en los interminables pasillos que acero y concreto vamos a la zona más profunda del laboratorio. Al final de los pasillos había dos puertas, una frente a otra.

Las puertas eran grandes y hechas de acero, dentro de las habitaciones blindadas vemos solo un espacio de 5 metros cuadrados, la única iluminación era una luz rojo, esta era una recreación de la luz de un sol rojo, esto era para limitar sus genes Kriptonianos, sus carceleros no eran tan idiotas para encerrarlos en sus máximas capacidades, aunque los hermanos no intentaron escapar, ya fueron programados de forma subconsciente para obedecer.

"…" en una de las habitaciones vemos al proyecto omega, la clon tenía la apariencia de una joven mujer de no más de 20 años, tenía la piel pálida y su cabello era de color rojo como la sangre y con algunos mechones dorados esparcidos por su cabellera, sus ojos eran azules como el océano, lo que resaltaba de su aspecto era unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, eran tres delgadas marcas como de bigotes en cada mejilla, su físico era delgado y atlético teniendo una impresionante estatura de 1.89 m. Vestía una apretada maya de cuerpo completo de color negro con líneas plateadas, su figura era voluptuosa siendo como un reloj de arena, una grande pechos copa D+, una cintura pequeña y unos grandes caderas.

La joven estaba sentada en suelo en el medio de su habitación, cerrando sus ojos tomo una posición de meditación, respirando hondo permaneció inmóvil, al paso de los segundos pequeños rayos rojos la rodearon y su silueta se veía borrosa, pero se estabilizo para que solo los rayos rojos crecieran y la rodearan, abriendo sus ojos mostró unos brillantes ojos azules que tenía un destello eléctrico, respirando de forma profunda cerro los ojos para seguir meditando.

"988… 989… 990... 991… 992… 993…" la pelirroja frunció el ceño al escuchar la cuenta de su hermano, dentro de la habitación de Alfa vemos que esta era más grande que la anterior, siendo esta de 50 metros cuadrados, la habitación tenía la misma luz roja que neutralizaba los poderes de un Kriptoniano, pero esto fue usado a favor debido que asi al exponerse a un entrenamiento físico los resultado hacían efecto.

Unos goteos se escucharon, de una barra de acero colgaba una persona que estaba haciendo flexiones de brazos, era un hombre joven de cabellera oscura en picos, con dos mechones que caían a los lados de su rostro, sus ojos eran oscuros y tenía la piel bronceada, en sus mejillas tenían una marcas como de bigotes como su hermana, su físico era marcado y duro por intensos entrenamientos físicos, solo llevaba un pantalón suelto de una tela gruesa, las gotas de sudor seguían cayendo mientras el peli negro seguía fortaleciendo su cuerpo.

Gruñendo el peli negro siguió haciendo flexiones, en su cintura tenía un arnés donde tenía unas cadenas atadas a unos cuatro cilindros de acero que tenía un grabado de 1 toneladas cada uno, pasando los minutos termino las flexiones. Suspirando aterrizo en el suelo asiendo un sonido pesado, caminando hasta una mesa se colocó unos gruesos brazaletes, una vez se los coloco estos tuvieron un brillo azulado en los bordes.

Casi cayendo contra el suelo levanto sus manos, unos brazaletes de acero y el suelo actuaba como un imán gigante, bajo un aumento de peso extremo comenzó a dar golpes en el aire, sonriendo de forma oscura se comenzó a mover alrededor de toda la habitación dando golpes y patadas en el aire, cayendo en el suelo dio un fuerte golpe en la pared creando una gran abolladura, una imagen vino a su mente y comenzó a golpear de forma frenética la pared de acero haciendo que el cráter aumentara más y más.

"Ya basta hermano…" el peli negro se detuvo al instante al escuchar esas palabras de la mujer en la otra habitación, ambos tenían una buena audición y no era problema para ambos el escucharse, suspirando el clon se puso se cabeza y comenzó a ser flexiones con sus brazos, "No dejes que el odio nuble tu juicio…" dijo de forma suave mientras seguía en su posición de meditación.

"No es odio Omega-chan… lo que siento… es frustración, ira y emoción" dijo con un destello oscuro en sus ojos, de forma lenta se secó sus pesas de enzima, estas cayeron con fuerza y produjeron un estruendo, de forma tranquila comenzó a estirar sus extremidades, "'El' esta allá afuera… y no puedo esperar para matarlo…"

"Aun no es tiempo" ante sus palabras el pelinegro frunció el ceño, dando un bufido fue y se arrojo a su cama, mirando el techo permaneció en silencio, "No quiero que hagas nada estúpido… nos cuidamos mutuamente oíste y como la mayor te pido que uses la cabeza, si vamos contra el ahora, debemos de matar a todos los infelices de este lugar… quiero evitar derramar sangre en vano" termino la pelirroja que se puso de pie, de forma lenta se recostó en su cama, con un destello de tristeza espero alguna respuesta de su hermano, pero este permaneció en silencio ignorándola.

(No me importa lo que digas… ya tengo un objetivo en mente) pensó el peli negro que cerró los ojos.

################################

El viento soplo de forma suave en un gran bosque, todo era calma, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros y otros animales, en el medio del bosque vemos a un pacífico Naruto sentado en una roca, el rubio ahora mismo estaba tallando madera con un kunia, varias sombras se movieron a su alrededor, pero el rubio no se mostró interesado.

Con los ojos cerrados siguió tallando, moviendo levente la cabeza esquivo un espada gigante, esta paso junto a la cabeza del Uzumaki y dividió más de 10 árboles para quedar incrustada en una roca, entre los arboles una silueta corrió y llego hasta la espada, rompiendo la roca con un salto Rose voló a máxima velocidad contra su nuevo padre, "¡Hhaaaaa!" con un grito de esfuerzo dio una estocada, una fuerte corriente de aire de produjo cuando el golpe fue detenido por los dedos de Naruto.

Sonriendo con los ojos cerrados Naruto lanzo su kunia y esta obligo a Damián a salir de su escondite entre los arboles, el chico ahora llevaba unos pantalones Chunnin con unas ventas atadas en sus tobillos y su calzado era unas sandalias, en su parte superior llevaba una playera oscura sin mangas y tenía una Katana de mango blanco en su espalda, gruñendo el chico saco su espada y la lanzo contra el rubio, este se vio forzado soltar el zambato de Rose, que atrapo la espada de su 'hermano menor' y se la devolvió.

La peli plateada y el peli negro se pusieron uno junto a otro, los dos con sus armas en alto, en cuanto a Naruto este permaneció con los ojos cerrado y con la pieza de madera en manos, soltándolo lo dejo caer en el suelo, "Bueno empezamos…" dicho eso el rubio se agacho para evitar ser decapitado por el corte horizontal de Rose, dando un paso al costado esquivo la estocada de Demián, ambos hermanos se miraron y asintieron.

Ambos corriendo a máxima velocidad y atacaron al rubio que esquivo cada corte de espada, pasando los segundos vemos como el Uzumaki dando un salto esquivo otro ataque de la adolescente, pero tuvo que girar y atrapar la muñeca del chico que quiso atacarlo desde arriba, dando un giro en el aire lo lanzo contra Rose, ambos chocaron y cayeron de forma dura en el suelo.

Cayendo de forma elegante en árbol el shinobi vio con diversión como sus hijos se levantaban de nuevo, pero esta vez formaron sellos de manos, **"¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!"** explosiones de humo se produjeron en todas direcciones y en el medio de todo estaba el rubio, silbando impresionado vio cientos de clones de los chicos que empuñaron sus armas, todos con un grito de guerra se lanzaron contra su oponente.

"No esperaran que este a la defensiva todo el tiempo verdad…" dando un pequeño salto Naruto desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y todo solo fue un destello para los clones, en menos de un segundo vemos en el medio de ambos espadachines a Naruto, usando sus manos detuvo las espadas y a su alrededor hubo cientos de explosiones de humo producto de los clones derrotados, "Kaiten…" susurrando eso el Uzumaki dio una sonrisa que izo que sus dos desafiantes tuvieran un escalofrío.

Con las espadas en mano giro a toda velocidad, tanto Rose como Demián intentaron mantener el agarre en sus espadas en vano, pero fueron mandados a volar y ser estrellados de forma brusca contra los árboles, deteniéndose Naruto clavo ambas armas en el suelo, frunciendo el ceño escucho un extraño sonido, mirando hacia abajo vio un puño salir de entre la tierra.

"¡Sorpresa!" Shuri en su traje de Iron-Phanter conecto un devastador golpe en mentón de su figura paterna, pero al ver que apenas se movió izo que unas cañones aparecieran en su espalda y brazo derecho, estos liberaron un fuego azul que impulso a la morena a aumentar la fuerza del golpe, con éxito logro hacer que el Uzumaki se separara del suelo, volando cientos de metros en el aire Naruto tuvo que soportar la envestida de golpes de la chica de armadura que volaba a su alrededor a una velocidad superior a la del sonido.

Pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo un saco de golpes, un clon apareció a su lado y se lanzó a si mismo contra Shuri, con éxito logro atrapar su rostro y ambos bajaron a gran velocidad contra el suelo, finalmente cuando iban a estrellarse un portal oscuro se abrió absorbiendo a ambos, perdiendo el agarre en la adolescente fue atacado por una parvada de cuervos, el portal finalmente lo llego de vuelta al bosque.

Aterrizando en el suelo Naruto hizo sellos de manos y escupió un gigantesco dragón de agua, este fue contra Revan que estaba a solo unos cientos de metros, está moviendo sus manos izo que unos círculos con runas se formarán, un escudo se forma a su alrededor, el dragon de agua no fue capaz de siquiera fisurar el escudo de magia, "Mi turno" diciendo eso Rechal hizo que sus ojos tuvieran un destello, moviendo sus manos izo que un Dragón de magia oscura se creara delante de ella y este ataco.

El shinobi con habilidad esquivo el ataque y corrió contra la adolescente de capa blanca, extendiendo su mano alcanzo su rostro, solo para que silueta de la chica desapareciera como un fantasma, "Sabes ancestral te enseño bien… es tedioso pelear con usuarios de magia" dijo Naruto a la nada mientras cerraba sus ojos, a la distancia se podía apreciar a Revan que estaba entre los arboles observando a su oponente, actualmente tenía sobre ella un hechizo que le hacía invisible al ojo humano o al menos eso se supone que hacía, "Nunca le des la espalda a tu oponente…" Revan se paralizo cuando sintió el aliento del Uzumaki en su oreja, antes que pudiera hacer algo fue enredada por un cable delgado, sin poder usar sus manos cayo sin remedio del árbol para quedar colgada de cabeza a solo un metro del suelo, gruñendo con enfado miro al sonriente shinobi que aterrizo frente a ella.

"Tú te quejas de la magia… eres un ninja que rompe las leyes de la física y realidad" dijo entre dientes la adolescente que se retorció en sus ataduras.

"No esperabas que juegue limpio verdad?" pregunto con burla mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. Pero al ver la sonrisa de la chica levanto una ceja.

"No lo esperaba, por eso yo tampoco lo haré" a una velocidad de relámpago un kunai voló y corto las ataduras de Revan esta callo por un portal y desapareció, a paso de los segundos otro portal más grande se abrió, de este salieron Rose, Demián, Shuri y Revan, "Cuatro contra uno… no te molesta ¿verdad?" pregunto sonriente la adolescente que fue rodeada por un aura oscura.

"Te derrotaremos esta ves Padre" dijo Damián con desafío mientras levantaba su espada en alto al igual que Rose.

"Si! ¡Es hora de enloquecer!" una sonrisa peligrosa se forma en los labios de la peli plata que hizo que la gran espada fuera cubierta por una capa de chakra Katon, siendo ahora la hoja de la espada cubierta de fuego.

"Muy bien… es hora de ponernos a prueba" el traje de Shuri comenzó a tener un brillo morada, sus garras se extendieron y unos cañones de plasma salieron de sus hombres, unos propulsores salieron de sus tobillos y espalda. Los jóvenes bajo el cuidado de Naruto se prepararon para atacar a su oponente, que seguía tranquilo.

(Kurama… ¿Quieres darle un sorpresa?)" pregunto con una sonrisa misteriosa el Uzumaki a su inquilino que sonrió de forma más salvaje.

" **Hazlo chico…"**

Todos los adolescentes se lanzaron al ataque contra su maestro que espero hasta que estén a solo milímetros de el, luego sucedió, todos salieron volando cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento los empujo, Rose volando una gran distancia logro clavar su espada en el suelo, extendiendo su mano atrapo a Demián, este atrapo al mano de Shuri y finalmente esta última atrapo a Revan, la cadena humana como pudo soporto el viento que arranco ya varios árboles de raíz.

"Entonces están listos para las grandes ligas…" el viento se detuvo de golpe, los adolescentes se estremecieron cuando vieron al Uzumaki con su manto de oro y runas oscuras por todo su cuerpo, diez esferas flotaron en su espalda, una se dirigió a la mano del shinobi y se transformó en un báculo, golpeándolo con el suelo izo un sonido de eco. El shinobi sonrió cuando vio a los chicos ponerse de pie y lanzarse contra él.

############################

En la guarida de Akatsuki vemos un destello dorado, en el medio de la sala vemos a Naruto dejar caer en el suelo a todos los adolescentes que cargaba, todos estaban inconsciente pero completamente sanos, cada día Naruto los entrenaba de forma personal, dejándolos en el suelo camino y se sentó en mesa para frotarse la frente con cansancio.

" **Me sorprende que no fuiste a arrancarle la cabeza a ese calvo que tiene una obsesión extraña por el Kriptoniano en mayas…"** fueron las oscuras palabras de Kurama que permanecía sentada en el espacio mental de su jinchiruki, solo pasaron unos horas desde que recibieron la información de Rorschach y antes que Naruto llegara a la torre donde vivía Luthor este se detuvo y decidió pasar tiempo con su hijo biológico e hijas adoptivas.

Suspirando el rubio se sirvió un vaso de agua, todos los miembros de Akatsuki estaban en diferentes zonas del mundo, cada uno en sus misiones o disfrutando su tiempo, tal vez eran un equipo de asesinos o anti-héroes, pero seguían siendo personas, incluso el Uzumaki se sorprendió al ver la relaciones que se formaron siendo estas como la relación de The Punisher y Elektra, ambos eran al parecer amantes y se querían, bien por ellos.

Otras relaciones eran la hermandad entre Venom y Lady Deadpool, ambos se peleaban y se herían, pero esa era su forma de mostrarse su amistad, luego estaba Red Hood y Demian, siendo estos al parecer rivales al punto de vista de Demián y como hermanos de parte del encapuchado, también estaba la relación de hermandad de Thalia, Jennifer y Elektra, estas se apoyaban y hablan conviviendo entre ellas. Finalmente estaba los cuatro hermanos Uzumakis, siendo Rose la que bautizo con ese nombre al grupo, todos ellos eran como los típicos hermanos, se peleaban, se ayudaban, se molestaban y fortalecían juntos, esto solo pudo hacerle sonreír al Uzumaki.

No solo eran un grupo o equipo, eran una familia.

Saliendo de esos pensamientos Naruto a paso lento salió de la casa, caminando por su isla llego hasta un bosque con árboles gigantes, viendo a Groot pelear contra unos topos sonrió, su creación aún era joven e inocente, pero poderoso, llegando hasta una roca se sentó, "Por qué no fui atacar a Luthor fue simple… esto es mi culpa" dijo con frustración mientras fruncía el ceño.

"¿?" con duda Kurama levanto una ceja con duda, acaba de escuchar bien, su carcelero se acababa de culpar a su mismo.

"Debí de ser más cuidadoso… dejar mi sangre en el suelo, darle chakra a Diana, dejar Mito usar le chakra sin restricciones… ahora no solo saben que es el chakra, ahora lo tiene y dudo que cometan el mismo error de Ras Al' Ghul, como pude ser tan estúpido" pasando su mano por su cabeza respiro hondo para calmarse.

" **¿Esa es la razón por la cual no lo atacaste?"** gruñó Kurama con ira ante la razón estúpida, pero debía de darle la razón, en las naciones elementales era una estupidez el preocuparse por dejar sangre en el medio de una batalla tan grave como la que el Uzumaki tubo, después de todo la única preocupación seria Orochimaru, pero ni siquiera el tenía la inteligencia o tecnología para hacer lo que CADMUS hizo.

"No, también estaba furioso, solo quería ir y matarlo…" apretando los puños tubo que calmarse, "Pero no hubiera sido inteligente ir a derribar las puertas y arrancarle la cabeza, necesitamos información, en alguna parte del planeta ahí dos seres peligrosos que comparten líneas de sangre con Superman, Diana y yo… es una terrible combinación…" respirando el puro aire de la naturaleza tubo un destello rojo en sus ojos, "Por eso ahora mismo iré a arreglar este problema…"

############################

En otra zona del mundo, había una reunión, en una habitación sellada de puro acero vemos algunas pantallas iluminadas, entre las pantallas estaba Lex Luthor, el hombre millonario llevada un costoso traje gris con una corbata roja, "Al parecer nuestra pequeña piedrita en nuestro camino se convirtió en una verdadera amenaza…" dijo el enemigo de Superman que frunció el ceño, últimamente tenía que cuidar sus pasos, ya había perdido varios laboratorios y hombres alrededor del mundo, tarde o temprano vendría por los laboratorios principales y eso podría ser un problema.

"Ras era un idiota arrogante… que allá caído puede ser un inconveniente menor, pero podríamos sacar provecho de esto" una de las pantallas mostró a un hombre de cabello muy corto de color negro, era bronceado y tenía un traje de cuerpo completo de color oscuro con detalles dorados, siendo lo más destacable la imagen de un rayo en pecho, no era nada más que **Black Adám** , un ser que se consideraba a si mismo una deidad.

"Sé lo que piensas… ha habido mucho movimiento últimamente…" otra de las pantallas mostró a un hombre de estatura alta y con flexión musculosa, tenía la piel bronceada y el cabello oscuro que era bastante largo, lo que destacaba del hombre era las cicatrices en su rostro que eran tres líneas en forma vertical que atravesaban su rostro, vestía un traje oscuro digno de un conde, "Al parecer nuestro enmascarado no solo mato a Ras, sino que secuestro a su hija y esta revelo todos los puntos estratégicos de las guaridas de la Liga de sombras, resultado perdimos nuestros ojos y oídos en gran parte del mundo" explico con una sonrisa cruel el peli negro, no podía evitar sonreír, su rivalidad contra Ras era peligroso y el saber que ahora está encerrado como un animal en alguna parte del mundo lo ponía de buen humor.

Varios miraron con molestia al gigante, que era de por si el más viejo de todos ellos, no muchos llegaban a la edad de 52.000 años, era una leyenda entre muchos y tenía muchos nombres que ha usado a través de los siglos, Julio Cesar, Alejandro Magno, Jack el destripador, Genghis Khan, Barba negro y demás nombres, pero solo tenía un nombre que lo definía y era **Vandal Savage** , una de las personas más peligrosas del mundo, no es enemigo que te gustaría saber, tal vez no tenía el poder para destruir un edificio de un solo golpe, ni la velocidad de un rayo, pero sus métodos usados, eran digno de un monstruo, al igual todos sus actos hechos alrededor del mundo al paso de los milenios.

"Acaso debemos de molestarnos por esta pequeña basura… ¿Debemos de ir nosotros mismos acaso?" pregunto con enojo otro miembro, este era un ser de otro mundo, su piel era de color rojo y su cabello de color oscuro y también tenía un pequeño bigote, su traje era de color oscuro con partes amarillas que tenían un sutil brillo, en su pecho tenía el símbolo de los linternas, solo que amarillo. El era **Sinestro**.

"Eso no sería inteligente…" en otra pantalla estaba un anciano con un traje/armadura de batalla, era de color oscuro y naranja, el viejo tenía un físico fuerte y tenía una estatura alta, su cabello era blanco, tenía un parcue que cubría su ojo izquierdo y finalmente un bigote y barba, el anciano era el mejor mercenario del mundo… **Deathstroke**. "Si atacamos ahora no solo tendremos que encarar a un peligros enemigo, está respaldado por Akatsuki, si peleamos contra ellos la batalla será a gran escala y no pasara desapercibido por la Liga de la Justicia que no dudara en ir contra nosotros también" todos se tomaron el momento para pensar las cosas.

" **Luthor…"** esta vez la pantalla que hablo fue el fundador de la Luz, todos los demás miembros guardaron silencio y miraron al extraterrestre supremo que mostraba un rostro serio e intimidante, **Darksaid** miro a Lex que se puso rígido, "Es hora de soltar a tus creaciones… se terminaron los juegos, quiero resultados y los quiero ahora" dijo con una voz grabe mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad, **"No hace falta decir que sucederá si fracasas… ¿Verdad?"** pregunto lo último con un tono amenazante.

Tomándose un momento el calvo se acomodó su corbata, "Lo entiendo, es hora que los proyectos Omega y alfa salgan a la luz… y ya se con quienes los pondré a prueba" tras terminar esas palabras todas las pantallas se apagaron, frunciendo el ceño el multi millonario dio unos pasos atrás, subiendo por una escalera llego hasta un elevador, entrando precioso un botón, "Contacta con CADMUS, es hora de comenzar" dijo con calma a la nada mientras suspiraba.

"Si señor… el mensaje se ha envido por éxito" contesto una voz robótica que provenía del ascensor, pasando los segundos el elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, mostrando una gigantesca oficina, en la parte frontal tenía un gigantesco ventanas que mostraba toda la cuidad de metrópolis, en las paredes colgaban diferentes artilugios o demás cosas en la colección del enemigo del hombre de acero, en una de las esquinas había una barra llena de bebidas, entrando a su oficina Lex fue al bar.

"No esperes que este siempre este bajo tu sombra Darksaid…" abriendo una botella de wiski se sirvió, colocando algunos cubos de hielo bebió hasta dejar el vaso vacío, tomando la botella se sirvió más, caminando llego hasta la silla en su escritorio, bebiendo miro la ventana, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que encuentre la forma de dar un contraataque para su 'Lider', pero era difícil cuando tu objetivo era un alienígena que rosaba lo divino. Suspirando se sentó de mejor forma en su silla y se quitó la corbata, apretando un botón en su teléfono hablo, "Cancela todos mis citas, hoy es un mal día…" dijo con calma mientras se relajaba de nuevo.

"Si señor me asegurare que nadie lo moleste" contesto su secretaria con rapidez, sirviéndose de nuevo Lex giro en su silla para mirar la ventana, volteando de forma lenta miro al frente, no mostro sorpresa cuando un enmascarado con una capa negra y nubes rojas estaba de pie frente a su escritorio.

"Tendré que despedir a mi secretaria…" bebiendo de nuevo sintió el fuerte alcohol recorrer su esófago, gruñendo coloco el vaso vacío sobre la botella, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa cruzo sus manos, "Así que tu eres quien tanto problemas nos has causado… Uzumaki Naruto" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie, pudo apreciar como el ojos rojo del enmascarado se entrecerró con ira.

"…" sin dar una respuesta el enmascarado permaneció inmóvil mirando al hombre calvo que se sentó en su escritorio, de forma relajada Lex se quitó su chaqueta y se remango su camisa hasta sus codos, una vez más cómodo el millonario se cruzó de brazos, ambos estaban frente a frente a solo unos metros de distancia, el aire se sentía pensado y denso.

"Vamos porque tan callado, creíste que no lo sabría, fue difícil lo admito, pero debo de darle las gracias a tu hija… te lo resumiré en pocas palabras" carraspeando su garganta el calvo tomo un aire más serio, "En tu primer enfrentamiento con la Liga dejaste sangre… descuidado de tu parte, cuando la analizamos vimos que tenía un cierto parecido a alguien de la Liga, que te podemos decir no fue difícil el conseguir algo de sangre de los miembros de la Young Justice, ya tuvieron varias batallas donde casi pierden la vida, pero eso no es el punto ahora, mi sorpresa fue que el ADN de un loco enmascarado capaz de enfrentarse y salir victorioso de un batalla contra la Liga en tales condiciones estuviera relacionado con la joven Kunoichi… Mito Uzumaki"

"Se supone que debo de sentir algo por esto?" preguntó el enmascarado interrumpiendo al calvo que frunció el ceño cuando vio que este se acomodaba la máscara para luego girar la cabeza en forma negativa, "Tarde o temprano saldría eso a la luz y en estos momento es mi última preocupación…"

"Créeme no me interesa decir quién eres en verdad, ese momento se dará cuando tengas que enfrentarte a ellos… imagínate la expresión de tu pequeña cuando sepa quién eres y créeme mientras más tiempo pase, mas difícil sera-" antes que pudiera seguir fue tomado del cuello y levantándolo del suelo, gruñendo tomo el brazo del shinobi, "Si-i me matas… no sabrás de ellos" siendo lanzado de forma brusca se estrelló contra su escritorio rompiéndolo, tosiendo el millonario se frotó el cuello.

"Que te quede algo claro… no soy Superman, no seguiré tus juegos mentales y otras tonterías, la única razón por la que respiras es porque aún tengo preguntas y esa es… ¿Qué son Alfa y Omega?" pregunto mientras caminaba hasta el calvo y lo colocaba de pie. Adolorido Luthor se mantuvo de pie, al parecer su invitado no tenía un buen temperamento.

"A eso iba a llegar, diablos eres muy impaciente" caminando hasta su escritorio destruido saco un control remoto, oprimiéndolo izo que un cuadro se moviera para mostrar una pantalla, "Te presento a Alfa y Omega" la pantalla se encendió mostrando en sus celdas a los dos clones.

"…" algo dentro de Naruto se quebró, el clon masculino era un calco de el, incluso tenía un gran parecido con su versión alternativa Menma, pero también vio ciertos rasgos de Superman, enfocando su atención a la mujer vio su cabellera roja que le recordaba a su madre y su rostro tenía un cierto parecido a Diana, solo que tenía sus marcas características, **"¿Dónde están?"** pregunto mientras el suelo se fisuraba y aire se tornaba más pesado.

"Ahora están dando una visita a su hermana… ¿Cómo crees que reaccione tu hija?" tomo paso en un instante, lo único que sintió Lex fue dolor cuando fue estrellado contra el suelo de forma abrupta, sintió como algunos huesos se rompieron, sintiendo la sangre en su boca miro el puño del Uzumaki dirigirse a el, cerrando los ojos espero el golpe, el golpe resonó en toda la habitación. Abriendo los ojos Lex vio el puño del enmascarado enterrado en el mármol junto a su rostro.

" **No morirás ahora… me asegurare que sufras lo máximo posible y luego de todo eso.. Tendrás mi permiso para morir…"** colocándose de pie el enmascarado se separó del calvo que permaneció en el suelo, Lex tuvo que gritar de dolor cuando escucho un fuerte crujido, mirando su mano izquierda vio que esta fue destrozada por ser pisada por el shinobi, levantando la vista Luthor vio el ojo rojo que brillaba de forma amenazante.

Finalmente el enmascarado desapareció en un destello oscuro, el silencio reino en la oficina, solo se podía escuchar el goteo de la sangre del millonario que saco un teléfono de su bolsillo, no espero que esto fuera así, subestimo al enmascarado, no era como tratar como Superman eso era seguro.

 **Chan Chan Chaaaannnnnnn…**

 **Bueno los proyectos Omega y Alfa han salido a la luz, vimos el desarrollo de los hijos de Naruto, todos entrenando bajo su ala, también les di una corta versión de las relacione de los demás Akatsuki.**

 **Y también el choque entre Lex y Naruto, hice algunas versiones y me quede con esta, ya que en un principio el Uzumaki seria presionado por la información que Luthor posee, pero lo cambie por esto y mostrar que Naruto no es como los héroes que estamos acostumbrados que escuchan el plan de los villanos y ni siquiera le tocan un cabello, pero como vimos Naruto no anda en esas filas y le quebró toda su madre a Lex.**

 **Pero bueno díganme en los comentarios que les pareció el cap, recuerden que sus comentarios son incentivos y modo de hacerme mejorar al compartirme sus ideas, sin mas CHAAAAUUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bueno señores ya estamos aquí, saben ahí algo que me está sacando de honda y espero que no los ofenda, así que lo diré de forma simple y directo al punto.**

 **¿Les aburrió la historia?**

 **Esa es una pregunta que ha girado últimamente, somos más de 300 criaturitas del señor que siguen esta historia y los comentarios solo rondan los 25 por capitulo o a veces mas como en el caso de la votación. Cual es el punto de esto, simple, saber que ustedes están ahí y dan sus comentario y me ayudan a mejorar la historia como;**

 **Mikpirt.**

 **Black soul Uzumaki.**

 **X29.**

 **Reload32.**

 **Jenko J. Jenkis.**

 **Brolyvanhellsin.**

 **lokis56.**

 **CCSakuraforever**

 **Bladetri.**

 **IronWolffy**

 **Ronaldc v2**

 **Estos son las personas que mas comentan y muestras sus puntos de vistas, errores y formas para mejorar la historia, les debo mucho a ellos ya que ellos son quienes me ayudaron a mejorar.**

 **El porque no respondo comentarios aclarando dudas, simple, estoy asta el cuello de trabajo y bueno esta historia es una salida de todo eso, si son como yo habrán de comenzado a leer los Fanfic como un distracción de la rutinaria, aburrida e incluso mala vida que llevamos, apa pero cuidado, yo doy gracias al barba de allá arriba por cada día de vida y la familia que tengo, pero eso no significa que sea perfecto, ahora como estaba diciendo esta historia es un escape, un modo de expresión donde dejo que mi imaginación fluya.**

 **Como resultado tenemos una historia que todos disfrutamos leer…**

 **Solo quiero que recuerden lo que escribo desde que comenzamos esta historia, cada comentario me anima a seguir y hacer una mejor historia para ustedes…**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 31:** **Yo soy mejor… mejor que el Original… part 1.**

Canadá, el país con mayor cantidad de bosques en el mundo, era pleno medio día y el sol brillaba con fuerza iluminando un hermoso bosque lleno de vida que era dividido por un pequeño río, los animales estaban en calma y en paz, sin embargo en un punto del bosque se habría un contenedor de acero, pero uno de los lados salió volando con fuerza perdiéndose en el cielo. Dos siluetas salieron a paso lento del contenedor.

"Valla al parecer no puedo medir mi fuerza…" Alfa salió del contenedor con una sonrisa arrogante mientras mirada su puño, de un simple golpe mando a volar una placa de acero de dos toneladas a kilómetros de distancia, moviendo sus extremidades sintió el calor del sol, "Si…" se sentía fuerte, muy fuerte, su sonrisa solo creció cuando miro a cientos de kilómetros una ardilla, su vista era potente y se sentía su fuerza aumentar a cada segundo, mirando sus manos vio como en vez de ver sus manos miraba sus huesos, "Esto es…" un brillo rojo nació en sus ojos mientras sonreía. Su única vestimenta era un pantalón oscuro de tela, dejando expuesto su físico.

En cuanto a Omega todo era diferente, la mujer miraba en todas direcciones con curiosidad como si una niña pequeña fuera, caminando sintió la tierra en sus pies descalzos, solo llevaba su maya oscura con trazos plateados que dejaba expuesto sus brazos, pies, cabeza y parte de su escote. Sonriendo sintió la cálida tierra en sus pies, levantando su mano toco las hojas de un árbol, levantando la vista sintió la calides que el sol desprendía.

"…" con curiosidad vio una mariposa de alas azules volar cerca, extendido su mano permitió que esta aterrizará en su dedo anular, una suave sonrisa se forma en el rostro de la mujer que sintió un suave brisa mover su cabello, su cabello como el fuego se movía al compas del viento, "Se siente bien estar afuera…" susurro mientras miraba como la mariposa salía volando.

"Ya lo creo, pero ahora tenemos que encontrar a alguien…" el clon femenino observo a su hermano elevarse poco a poco, cayendo de pie lo intento de nuevo, pero esta vez logro levitar con éxito, "Esto es genial…" dijo con una sonrisa, mirando en todas direcciones encontró a su objetivo a más de 100.000 kilómetros de distancia, "¡Que comience la casería!" hubo una honda de choque cuando el peli negro rompió la barrera del sonido, volando por el cielo se perdió en el horizonte.

"…" frunciendo el ceño la pelirroja dio unos pasos, unos pequeños rayos se comenzaron a formar a su alrededor y finalmente desapareció en destello eléctrico.

 **##########################**

"Hmm…" una joven de cabellera blanca con mechones rojos que llegaba asta su cintura estaba sentada en un banco comiendo algodón de azúcar, la adolescente tenia una maya ninja gris y por encima una chaqueta naranja abierta, traía puesto unos pantalones Jounin con vendas en sus tobillos y unas sandalias oscuras, finalmente tenia una banda oscura con una placa metálica con el símbolo de una hoja.

Ahora mismo la joven estaba en una feria en Chicago, algunos jóvenes de la Young Justice se reunieron para pasar el día juntos, la adolescente Uzumaki estaba sentada en una banca viendo a las personas disfrutar de la feria, sonriendo vio a una emocionada Starfire cargar varios peluches junto a una sonriente Terra, "Oye quieres algo, es sencillo ganar en estos juegos" dijo sonriente la rubia que mostro un bueno reloj en su muñeca, no se crio en las calles desde niña sin aprender algunos trucos, no robaba, pero sabia como estafar al estafador.

"¡Terra es genial en estos juegos de feria! ¡Mira todo lo que gano para mi!" dijo alegre la extraterrestre que mostro un peluche gigante de un gatito, chillando abrazo el animal de peluche, en otra parte cercana estaba Artemis que esperaba de forma paciente en una fila para comprar una manzana de caramelo, a la distancia estaban Megan y Connor que estaban asiendo fila para la vuelta al mundo, clásico de parejas, aunque Megan tenia que usar un forma donde su piel sea normal y lo mismo fue para Starfire que estaba bajo un Genjutsu básico de mito que hacía su piel las clara, las personas aun podían reconocerlos y seria molesto el tener que lidiar con ellos.

"No estoy bien… solo quiero disfrutar de la paz" contesto la peli blanca que suspiro en su asiento, hace solo unas semanas que se separo de Diana, su entrenamiento de 8 meces termino y los resultados fueron impresionantes, pero no era arrogante sabia que le faltaban siglos para llegar a ser fuerte como su padre, aun recordaba los últimos días con su Onne-chan.

 **Flash black;**

 _En el bosque nacional de Tongass, uno de los bosques mas grandes del mundo, ahora el bosque tenia varios cráteres y arboles derribados, quemados y destrozados, dos siluetas se movían a una velocidad que incluso podría desafiaría la vista a los velocistas, una de las siluetas dio un salto y cayo sobre la otra dando un golpe, su oponente lo esquivo y evito el golpe que creo un cráter de mas de 50 m._

" _Ah… ah…" respirando de forma cansada la silueta que evito el golpe mostro ser Mito Uzumaki, la adolecente estaba herida, agotada y con la moral baja, su vestimenta solo era una maya rota que dejaba expuesto su hombro derecho el cual no paraba de sangrar, sus pantalones estaban rotos solo cubriendo su decencia, con una expresión de enojo la chica izo sellos de manos y soplo un tsunami de fuego._

 _Pero su ataque fue contestado por una pared de agua que izo que ambos ataques se cancelaran, la peliblanca tubo que cubrirse con sus brazos cuando vio un puño venir contra ella, la fuerza del golpe la mando a volar cientos de metros atravesando varios árboles y una roca, sin tener un descanso tubo que saltar para evitar ser acribillada por decenas de kunai, el vapor producidos por el ataque anterior izo que una densa capa de vapor se formara._

 _La joven amazona de forma hábil salto entre los árboles para permanecer en una rama, respirando con pesadez miro en todas direcciones, agachándose de golpe evito un corte de espada, tomando la muñeca de su atacante la lanzo con fuerza contra el suelo, esta se estrello con fuerza creando un honda de choque que izo que todo el vapor se dispersara, de forma lenta el atacante de la Uzumaki se puso de pie._

" _Nada mal… has demostrado ser hábil aun con el 50% de tu chakra sellado…" del cráter se levanto Diana, la peli negra seguía igual de hermosa que siempre, la única deferencia notable fue su cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo, no mostraba muchos daños, después de todo su resistencia dada por los dioses era casi comparable con el hombre de acero, teniendo algunos raspones y moretones se puso en posición de ataque, "¡Pero aun no lo estoy dando todo! ¡Atenta!" Mito ni siquiera pudo ver el golpe que demolió sus entrañas, siendo tomada de su cabello fue lanzada contra el suelo._

 _Usando sus manos atrapo la espada que iba a su frente, con un gruñido de esfuerzo la Uzumaki dio un patada en el estomago de Diana y la obligo a retroceder, dando un salto saco su espada del dios del trueno volador del sello en su muñeca, atacando con un grito de guerra lanzo una estocada, este ataque fue bloqueado y respondido, con una mirada de desafío ambos Amazonas chocaron espadas, sus movimientos fueron borrosos, las chispas y hondas de choques se produjeron, "¡Vamos!" dando un cabezazo la peli blanca logro hacer retroceder a su oponente, dando un corte en horizontal logro dar con éxito a su objetivo, pero se frustro cuando vio que su oponente se transformo en un tronco._

 _Escuchando varios pasos vio a mas de 50 clones de Wonder woman rodearla, todas con sus escudos y espadas en mano, ante esto la adolecente cayo de rodillas en el suelo, respirando de forma agitada se sostuvo con dolor su brazo herido, "Eso es todo, ¡Sensei me hacia pelear contra cien clones al mismo tiempo, tal vez no tenga tu chakra, pero tengo una fuerza y velocidad mayor a la tuya!... Ahora sobrevive" todas las clones se lanzaron contra la Kunoichi que tubo un destello rojo en sus ojos._

 _Varias horas después:_

 _Finalmente vemos a Diana y Mito frente a frente, ambas estaban en un punto critico, el pelar durante horas demostró su gran resistencia y fortaleza, pero seguían siendo personas, el paisaje a su alrededor cambio, lo que alguna ves fue un bosque solo quedo un llano desalado, la amazona mayor respirando con agitación vio como con torpeza su oponente corría contra ella, pero esta callo a mitad de camino quedando inconsciente._

 _Al paso de los segundos Diana también cayó de forma pesada en suelo._

 **Fin de Flash black:**

Esa fue una de las batallas mas duras por las que había pasado, luego de despertarse se despidió de Diana y ambas tomaron caminos separados, siendo ella a la Young Justice y su hermana a la Justice League, siendo recibido por sus amigos pasaron el día juntos, siendo este luego de cumplir algunas misiones, según sabia Robín y demás parte de los demás estaban dando algunas rondas en otras ciudades no muy lejanas, mal por ellos que no quisieron acompañarlos.

Suspirando en su asiento miro el cielo, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que vio a su padre, entre el entrenamiento y misiones no le fue posible, pero estos días iría a visitarlo, bajando la vista vio a Terra lanzar unas pelotas con una fina capa de polvo alrededor de esta, refinando su trayectoria y aumentando su velocidad derribo las botellas, a regañadientes el dueño del puesto le dio zorro de peluche de 1.70 m.

La peli blanca escucho unos pasos y luego alguien se sentó en la misma banca que ella, con curiosidad vio que una persona encapuchada que se sentó a su lado, era masculino y tenia un físico que era de un adulto fornido, tenia una sudadera negra con capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro, "No hay problema que me siente, ¿Verdad?" pregunto de forma relajada el sujeto que volteo a la joven Uzumaki que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Es un país libre… ¿Estas aquí solo?" pregunto con curiosidad la Kunoichi que miro con extrañes al encapuchado que negó con la cabeza.

"No estoy con mi hermana…" contesto con una voz profunda, ambos permanecieron en un silencio incómodo donde la Uzumaki trato de ignorar al recién llegado, cuando iba a irse y alejarse del extraño hombre este suspiro llamando su atención, "Sabes es algo molesto saber que solo eres una sombra de alguien de tu misma sangre…" dijo con un voz seria y vacía.

"¿He?" ante las palabras del extraño las imágenes de Diana y su padre vinieron a su mente, "Si… es molesto ser solo una sombra… aunque se puede salir a luz si nos lo proponemos" no sabia porque seguía hablando, de forma cautelosa vio como el encapuchado apretaba sus puños, se sentía observada, mirando a su derecha vio una mujer encapuchada a lo lejos, esta traía una chaqueta con capucha de color rojo.

"el ser solo una versión de alguien… solo una copia, es basura, pero tienes razón, la forma de salir de sombras es eliminar aquello que nos deja en las sombras y mostrar que somos mejores… demostrar que puedo…" Mito en estos momentos tenia una kunai en su mano, de forma lenta el encapuchado se quito la capucha, mostrando una sonrisa oscura Alfa miro a la paralizada Uzumaki, "Ser el único" termino mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Oto-san?" pregunto con incredulidad y confusión, pero fue sacada de su trance cuando sintió un poderoso golpe en su mejilla derecha, saliendo volando destrozo varios puestos de la feria, las personas al ver como un chica sufría tremendo golpe vieron a un hombre que se arrancaba la parte superior de su ropa, entre los escombros Mito se puso de pie, pasando su mano por su boca vio un poco de sangre.

"No te atrevas a referirte a mi como su fuera ese bastardo…" gruño con enojo el clon que aterrizo frente a la adolecente, sonriendo dio unos pasos para acercarse, pero se detuvo al ver varios policías rodeadolo y apuntar sus armas contra el.

"¡Quieto! ¡Coloque sus manos sobre la cabeza y de rodillas!" grito el oficial mas cercano al clon que se agacho para tomar una tabla de los escombros, "¡Dije quieto!" todos los oficiales cargaron sus armas, sin darles importancia el pelinegro saco un clavo de la tabla.

"¡Huyan de aquí! ¡Es peligroso!" grito Mito que iba a lanzar su kunia contra el pelinegro, pero en solo un instante su muñeca fue sostenida, mirando a un lado vio a la mujer de chaqueta roja, que quitándose la capucha mostraba su cabello rojo y ojos azules como los de su padre. Viendo la distracción Alfa apunto el clavo la policía que retrocedió unos pasos.

"Que molestos…" con un movimiento de sus dedos izo que el clavo saliera volando y atravesara la cabeza del policía, los disparos no se hicieron esperar, pero el clon solo se cruzo de brazos recibiendo los disparos sin problemas, una vez las balas se terminaron los oficiales retrocedieron con horror, "Huummm… eso fue molesto" sus ojos brillaron en rojo y un rayo de calor fue disparado, mas de 12 oficiales fueron cortados de forma grotesca.

Todas las personas en pánico huyeron ante el horrible escenario, girando sobre sus pies el peli negro miro de nuevo a la soqueada Uzumaki, "Eres un monstruo… " susurro con incredulidad la peli blanca que apretó los dientes con enojó, ante sus palabras la sonrisa de Alfa solo aumento, en cuanto a la pelirroja tubo que soltar a la adolescente Uzumaki cuando un rayo verde casi la golpea, retrocediendo se puso junto a su hermano.

"¿Mito estas bien?" pregunto una seria Starfire que aterrizo junto a su amiga, al paso de los segundos tanto Terra, Superboy, Megan y Artemis llegaron al lugar, siendo esta ultima armada con su arco y flechas, obviamente los jóvenes se vieron sorprendido por la apariencia de los atacantes.

"Son clones… ¿De tu padre?" concluyo de forma rápida Connor que noto en el clon masculinos cierto parecido con el mismo, parte Kriptoniano y de la sangre del padre de su amiga al parecer, el solo imaginarlo hizo que se estremeciera.

"Yo no lo se…" contesto con sinceridad Mito que miro a la mujer, si vista no le engañaba tenia ciertas características físicas que se parecían a su Onne-san, pero esas marcas que ambos poseían, eran obviamente de padre, "¡¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes?!" grito la peli blanca con enfado.

"Ummm, esa es una pregunta tonta… hermana" dijo con molestia Alfa que frunció el ceño al ver un jet a lo lejos, de este bajaron Robín y demás jóvenes héroes.

"¿Hermana?" fue la pregunta temblorosa de Mito que sintió una tormenta en su mente.

"Somos alfa y omega" por primera vez la pelirroja hablo que presento a su hermano y a ella misma, "Somos seres hechos a partir del ADN de Uzumaki Naruto y otras muestras mas… nuestra misión aquí es ponernos a prueba con ustedes" explico con calma la mujer con un rostro vacío ausente de emociones.

"Pero… ¿Cómo consiguieron siquiera una muestra?" preguntó esta vez Megan con duda y cierto temor, necesitan refuerzos, tal vez eran mayor en cantidad, pero no sabían que tan peligrosos podrían llegar a ser los clones presentes.

"Simple…" tomando la palabra la pelirroja levanto su mano para apuntar a Mito, "Solo necesitaban un gota de sangre tuya y descifrar el genoma, no necesitamos de la sangre de tu padre, solo la sangre Uzumaki y luego aislarla para usarla para crearnos… y como veras en nuestra apariencia el gen de padre que heredaste es el que mas reside en nosotros" explico y de cierta forma mintió a medias, sus carceleros y creadores dijeron que fueran cuidadosos a la hora de revelar información, el porque les ordenaron eso, no importaba. Todos permanecieron en silencio ante al información.

" _Estoy intento contactar con la liga… pero algo me esta bloqueando"_ la voz de Megan resonó en las mentes de todos los adolescentes, la joven alienígena sospechaba de unos de los clones, tal vez alguno de ellos incluso tenia células de los seres de marte permitiéndole que tuvieran telequinesis y bloqueando su conexión con su tío.

"Y pensar que tenia suficiente con una Uzumaki, ahora tenemos a dos mas" gruño robín que llego junto a su grupo siendo estos Aqualad, Chico bestia, Kid Flash y otros héroes jóvenes.

"No hay tiempo para eso, si quieren salir vivos debemos de trabajar juntos" dijo con irritación Artemis que miro como los civiles eran evacuados por las autoridades, algo nerviosa apretó el agarre en su arco, los dos clones seguían de pie sin darle importancia a los recién legados, "Alguna idea" dijo de forma silenciosa a Mito que estaba a su lado.

La Uzumaki dio una mirada a Megan que capto la idea, creando un puente mental conecto a todos los jóvenes héroes, _"Escuchen todos… se que no confían en mi"_ todos escucharon las palabras de la adolecente que estaban dirigidas a aquellos que tenían dudas de ella, _"No importa que, debemos de derrotarlos, solo estamos nosotros aquí y debemos de actuar, solo puedo pedir que confíen en mi y que me ayuden… por favor"_ todos escucharon de forma atenta las palabras de Mito, nadie dijo nada y Alfa solo podía sonríe al ver el miedo y duda que todos tenían.

" _Ya escucharon a Kunoichi… todos en posición"_ respondió telepáticamente Robín que saco su barra de acero, todos los jóvenes héroes se pusieron en posición y esperaron ordenes.

" _Bien el clon masculino tiene una fortaleza física parecida a la Superman… Zatara tu junto a Superboy y demás con fortaleza física atacaran y tu lo remataras con tu magia… yo los apoyare junto a Starfire, en cuando a los demás ataquen a la mujer… no mueran"_ Mito sacando un kunai la puso en su boca, sacando su espada de relámpago la empuño con ambas manos, todos tomaron sus posiciones y atacaron.

El primero en atacar fue Superboy, este corriendo a toda velocidad lanzo un golpe contra Alfa, el derechazo de Connor dio en la mejilla derecha del peli negro, pero este ni siquiera se movió, "¿Eso es derechazo?" pregunto con burla el clon que con su mano izquierda tomo la muñeca del joven, extendiendo su brazo derecho dio el golpe, varios de los héroes sintieron un poderosa honda de choque producida por devastador golpe que izo que Superboy saliera volando y se estrellara contra un edificio, como consecuencia la estructura cayo sobre el chico, "Eso si fue un derechazo…" usando su brazo derecho desvío varias esferas brillantes lanzadas por Starfire.

Dando un salto alcanzo a la adolecente, tomándola del tobillo giro y la lanzo contra el suelo donde se estrelló con brutalidad creando un gran cráter, aturdida la chica de piel naranja se quiso poner de pie, pero no pudo ya que fue pisoteada de forma brutal por el peli negro creando un cráter aún más grande, "¡Ahhh!" Star tuvo que gritar cuando fue tomado de su cabello y levantada del suelo.

"Vamos no me digas que es todo…" arrojando a la chica al aire atrapo el puño de Superboy que quiso tomarlo por sorpresa, "No eres un Kriptoniano, no eres un humano… no eres nada" dando un duro rodillazo en el estomago al chico lo izo perder el aire y que tosiera sangre, siendo tomado por su cuello fue obligado a mirar al peli negro Uzumaki, "Yo soy lo mejor de ambas partes…" como si un muñeco de trapo fuera lo estrello contra el suelo varias veces, estrellando al chico contra el suelo lo vio aturdido en suelo, "Esperaba mas de ti…" con una sonrisa cruel levanto su pie derecho y sucedió.

"¡Connor!" fue el grito de horror de Megan cuando escucho al igual que los demás el romper del brazo derecho de Superboy, los gritos continuaron cuando el siguiente pisotón rompió el brazo izquierdo, retorciéndose Connor intento ponerse de pie, pero fue levantado por su pierna por el clon masculino que solo sonreía.

"Mi mal… no sabia que eras tan frágil, pero oye tranquilo acabare con tu miseria…" dejando caer al chico en el suelo levanto su pie para prepararse para aplastar su cabeza, pero no espero que un destello blanco chocara contra el, recibiendo una poderosa patada en la cara retrocedió unos pasos, su agarre del tobillo del chico se soltó y dejo caer a Connor que ya se había desmayado, "Sentí eso…" su sonrisa aumento cuando vio a una furiosa Mito frente a el, lanzando su espada esta raspo la mejilla del clon, la espada se clavó en el suelo a la distancia.

"Pagaras por esto…" desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad la chica ataco con una ráfaga de patadas y golpes, todos los golpes daban de lleno en el clon que ni siquiera se molesto en esquibar, en cambio ni siquiera se cubrió, pasando los segundos la muñeca de Mito fue atrapada y esta fue golpeada en el estómago, el golpe prácticamente atravesó a la chica que desapareció en un estallido de humo.

Alfa levanto una ceja cuando debajo de el surgieron cadenas doradas, todas sus extremidades fueron atadas y curioso vio a la chica surgir del suelo, "Buen truco… pero no tienes la fuerza para lastimarme" dijo en un tono arrogante el clon que izo que las cadenas comenzaron a fisurar.

"Tal vez yo no la tengo" admitió la joven Uzumaki que tenia un expresión seria, pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labio y apunto a detrás de ella, "Pero ella si…" detrás de la Uzumaki se encontraba una joven de 16 años, tenia la cabellera oscura y largo, piel clara y ojos oscuros, tenia una figura delgada de pechos copa B+ una cintura pequeña y una buenas caderas, llevaba un traje extraño siendo la parte superior un traje femenino oscuro y la parte inferior una madias de red, con unos zapatos altos. Por ultimo tenía un sombrero de copa y una barrita, "¡Dispara con todo Zatara!" grito mientras se hacían a un lado dejando a la maga frente al clon.

"¡Entendido!" reuniendo magia durante el enfrenamiento izo que un aura azulada la cubriera, todo se concentro en su barita mágica y sucedió, un poderosos rayo de magia azulado salió disparado y fue directo contra el clon que rompió las cadenas en un estallido de fuerza, pero fue tarde para esquivar.

Una explosión sucedió y Mito aprovecho para crear a un clon para que cargara a Connor y lo sacara del lugar, con una mirada cautelosa vio el cráter donde estuvo el clon, la nube de polvo poco a poco se fue asentando, para frustración de Mito y miedo de la joven maga el clon Uzumaki se levanto del cráter, "Los subestime…" Alfa se mostro herido, principalmente en su pecho siendo esta una grabe quemadura que se comenzaba a currar de forma lenta, los ojos del clon brillaron en rojo.

Antes que mito pudiera reaccionar fue golpeada por un duro golpe en su estomago, perdiendo el aire cayo de rodillas, cuando iba a ser atacada de nuevo fue salvada por Starfire que con un grito de guerra tacleo a alfa asiéndolo retroceder, "¡No te atrevas a tocarla!" sus ojos brillaban en verde y con sus puños envueltos en energía dio una lluvia de golpes a su oponente que desvío o bloqueo sus golpes, ambos chocaron sus puños creando un gran cráter, pero la fuerza física del clon Kriptoniano era abrumadora.

La chica pelirroja retrocedió cuando sintió un duro golpe en su rostro, antes que pudiera recomponerse sintió un rayo de calor atravesar su hombre, gritando de dolor se sostuvo la grabe herida, "Basta de juegos…" los ojos del Uzumaki brillaron en rojo y disparando de nuevo atravesó el otro hombro de la pelirroja que cayo de espalda inmóvil, dando un salto iba a aplastar a la alienígena, pero del suelo surgió la Srta. Marciana que en su forma traslucida tomo a la pelirroja y se hundio en el suelo con ella, cayendo en el suelo creo otra cráter en el ya devastado lugar, con curiosidad vio como la tierra comenzó a temblar y decenas de rocas comenzaron a orbitar a su alrededor.

"Te crees fuerte he…" Terra parada sobre un roca levito frente al peli negro que había perdido su sonrisa, ahora solo tenia una expresión molesta, toda la tierra se comenzó a sacudir y grandes rocas orbitaron alrededor de ambos, "Entonces no te molestes en esquivar esto" todas las rocas de comenzaron a comprimir y tomar formas de lanza, a una velocidad sónica todas fueron contra su objetivo.

Las estacas de roca no alcanzaron a penetrar la piel del Kriptoniano, pero tenia la suficiente fuerza para ser dolorosos, obligando a su oponente a cubrirse siguió creando lanzas de roca solida y enviarlas, pero no solo rocas volaban contra el peli negro, sino que también flechas volaban contra el y para su molestia estas estaban bañadas de magia, mirando a lo lejos vio a Artemis y Zatara trabajando juntas, algunas lo estaban lastimando, pero el detonador de su ira fue que una se había clavado en su hombre cerca de cuello, "¡Ya basta!" extendido sus manos dio un fuerte aplauso, el resultado una honda expansiva que izo que Terra saliera volando asta caer al lago a unos 200 metros de distancia.

"Oh mierda…" Artemis vio con temor el estallido de ira de su oponente, cuando vio el destello rojo en sus ojos supo que sucedería.

"Odio la magia…" gruño con ira el clon que disparo su rayo de calor contra Zatara, lo joven maga no pudo reaccionar cuando vio el ataque venir hacia el, la chica fue sacada del camino por una cadena dorada, y varias mas ataron a Alfa que gruño al ver a Mito aterrizar frente a el.

"No permitiré que mates a mis compañeros…" la chica tenia una mirada sombría y la cabeza baja, esta de forma lenta levanto la vista para mostrar un cambio, sus ojos pasaron de ser azules a marrones, unas marcas oscuras se formaron en su rostro rodeando esto sus párpados y parte de su mejillas, finalmente un circulo se formo en su rostro, "…llevemos esto al siguiente nivel… te presento el Senjutsu…" dijo con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía en un estallido de velocidad.

"Ahg…" con incredulidad Alfa vio a la adolecente tener su puño clavado en su estomago, sintiendo el dolor recorrer su cuerpo tubo que retroceder para luego sostenerse la zona del golpe con dolor, una sonrisa torcida se forma en el rostro del clon Uzumaki aun sintiendo el dolor por el golpe, "Al parecer me divertiras mas de lo que creí…" los ojos del clon brillaron con emoción mientras veía a la chica de cabello blanco ponerse en posición de defensa, "Comencemos…"

####################

Omega vio con seriedad a varios héroes de la Young Justice rodearla, "No quiero pelear con ustedes… les pido que me dejen ir por mi objetivo y prometo que no los matare…" fueron las suaves palabras de la mujer que causo que un frio escalofrío bajara por la espalda de varios, sin embargo su respuesta fue varios proyectiles el venir contra ella.

"Aunque me gustaría ver a Kunoichi morder el polvo, no lo permitiré" Robín fue el primero en dar un paso al frente y se lanzo al ataque con su bastón en mano, siguiendo su ejemplo Aqualad, Kid flash y demás jóvenes atacaron, a solo milímetros de tocarla la mujer desapareció en un destello rojo, lo siguiente que sucedió fue decenas de golpes en cada héroe, "¡Que demonios!" el chico maravilla sintió mas de cuatro fuertes golpes en su torso, ni siquiera la vio moverse y lo peor era que tenia sus cotillas rotas y posiblemente un pulmón perforado.

"¿Dónde esta?" pregunto un adolorido Aqualad que preparo sus espadas de agua, sin embargo sintió una suave mano recorrer su cuello, en shock vio a la mujer detrás de el, lo siguiente fue oscuridad cuando fue golpeada en el cuello y cayo de cara al suelo, sacando un kunai de una bolsa tercera la chica la lanzo contra chico bestia que era un rinoceronte, el arma blanca atravesó la pata derecha delantera asiendo que el chico animal volviera a su forma normal y mostrara el orificio en su hombro.

"¡Ahg!" el chico de piel verde no reacciono a tiempo cuando un puño se dirigió a su rostro, volando asía atrás callo de espaldas inconsciente, con calma omega se puso de pie y miro a los héroes derrotados.

Pero el tiempo se ralentizó, Wally a la máxima velocidad que podía llegar siendo esta solo el 5% de la velocidad que si pariente Flash podía llegar, corriendo a una velocidad supersónica Kid flash fue contra su oponente que permanecía inmóvil, "¡Ir con todo!" los rayos dorados se produjeron a su alrededor y forzó su cuerpo al máximo, extendiendo su brazo lanzo un golpe directo al rostro de la chica.

"Lento…" abriendo los ojos con incredulidad Wally vio a la chica mover la cabeza esquivando el golpe, apretando sus puños dio una lluvia de golpes, pero todos y cada uno de ellos fueron esquivados, viendo su desventaja retrocedió, solo para que una mano fuera puesta sobre su rostro, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad cuando se escucho un estruendo, de forma dura la cabeza de Kid flash fue enterrada en suelo y permaneció inmóvil, "Lo siento…" fue el susurro de la chica que se puso de pie y desapareció en un estallido de velocidad.

"Wally…" a solo unos metros Robín como pudo llego asta su viejo amigo, pero al acercarse vio que este no respiraba, viendo su rostro vio que estaba manchado de sangre, de forma apresurada le quito la mascara y asiendo compresiones de pecho vio que no reaccionaba, "¡Amigo vamos!" sacando de su cinturón uno de sus proyectiles la clavo en el pecho a su amigo, una fuerte corriente atravesó el cuerpo de Wally que abrió los ojos de golpe, cuando iba a levantarse cayo de nuevo adolorido.

"Oh mierda… no siento la cara" logro decir el adolecente que tenia sus ojos cubiertos de sangre, de forma lenta de regeneraba, en cuestión de horas se recuperaría, volteando asía robín levanto su mano para colocarla en hombro, "Escucha… ellos son demasiados fuertes… Mito no podría sola, se que no le agradas y tu tampoco a ella… pero necesita la máxima ayuda posible" fueron las palabras audible de Wally que cerro los ojos para descansar.

"…" sin decir una palabra Robín se puso de pie, colocando su mano en su cinturón saco un transmisor, apretando un botón lo dejo caer al suelo, viendo a la distancia la lucha de Mito y los clones corrió en esa dirección, la riña infantil entre ambos termino, ahora debía de ayudar a un camarada, incluso si le cuesta la vida.

 **Espero que les allá gustado, sin mas CHAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Muy buenas a todos, primero que nada gracias a todos por sus comentarios y bueno me da gusto que todos muestren su interés en esta historia, segundo este no es una cap., no es una OVA que tenia que haber hecho antes, sin mas contestemos algunos comentarios que tengo pendiente…**

 **black soul uzumaki: denle a este hombre un escudo, si en varios de tus comentarios has visto las referencias hechas, has tocados varios puntos interesantes que en partes tienes razón, siendo estas por ejemplo la habilidad de los clones y bueno Lex Luthor, bueno el tipo no sabe lo que es lidiar con un shinobi, definición esta cavando su propia tumba, en cuanto al nivel de los 'hijos de Naruto' son los siguientes.**

 **Rose: espadachín nivel jounin, pero sin llegar a ser como algunos de los 7 de la neblina, genjutsu nulo, ninjutsu nivel chunnin alto, taijutsu rosando con Gai sin sus pesas y sin el uso de las puertas internas, todo debido a su fortaleza física debido al suero que su ex padre le dio y ahora solo aumento debido a que sus músculos son fortalecidos por chakra.**

 **Demián: espadachín nivel chunnin, genjutsu nivel gennin, ninjutsu nivel genin alto, taijutsu nivel chunnin alto, ninja sensor nivel Jounin.**

 **Punisher: nivel general jounin promedio, fortaleza uso de cuchillas de viento y taijutsu.**

 **Elektra: Nivel general jounin promedio, fortaleza ninjutsu elemental y usa de armas blancas.**

 **Mito (actualmente): ninjutsu nivel Sennin, acceso a cuatro naturaleza de chakra, genjutsu nivel genin alto, acceso a Senjutsu básico aumento de 20 veces de sus capacidades, taijutsu nivel Sennin +, llegando asta le punto de combatir mano a mano con Gai con las sexta o hasta la septima puerta abierta.**

 **Diana (actualmente): desconocido, (Recuerden que hasta ahora no hemos visto a Diana pelear en todo su potencial).**

 **Por ahora solo puedo revelar eso sin hacer spoilers futuros. Sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99: Bueno viejo amigo que cabe decir, tu ya sabes lo que pienso y los futuros planes de esta historia, gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: No hay problema mejor tarde que nunca, espero que sigas leyendo porque la historia esta llegando al clímax, sin más gracia por tu comentario.**

 **ViRuss: cierto, cierto y cierto, los clones no presentaran una amenaza mayor para Naruto en su Máximo poder, pero quien dijo que los clones iban actualmente por Naruto, en este punto su objetivo es Mito, en cuanto a como los clones tienen estas habilidades sin tener problemas, simple, muchos tal vez no lo convenza, pero todo retorna en Amazo, el desgraciado no solo robo chakra a Mito, sino que también gran parte de sus recuerdos mediante los poderes del Detective marciano que el robot robo, esos recuerdos que tienen CADMUS fueron implantado a los clones, resultado ser entrenados por Naruto, como Mito lo fue. Sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **cofefa1: El Joker, créeme no he olvidado unos de los mejores villanos de DC, el no esta muerto y tarde o temprano cruzara caminos con Naruto, eso es seguro, sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Carlos Trujillo: tranquilo mi hermano, tu debo un saludo y es este, recuerda que tus comentarios son tacos en cuanta, sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **: Me agrada tu entusiasmo, pero recuerda que con un solo comentario ya eres tomado en cuanta, no es necesario que escribas varios iguales, sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **mikpirat: Bueno otro comentario que me hacen pensar, es interesante toda la información que publicas, por ahora responderé tus dudas.**

 **Numero 1:** **¿Demian y Mito serán la nueva versión de los hermanos Senju? Es un interesante concepto, y la verdad tiene sentido, las similitudes con Hashirama y Tobirama están ahí y quien dice que esto no se forme también como una rivalidad, ninguno se quera sentir inferior a otro y esto podría desarrollar una rivalidad grabe, aunque la verdadera pregunta de todo es… ¿Cómo reaccionaria Mito al saber que tiene un hermano? Y peor sabiendo que Revan y Rose ya son prácticamente hijas adoptivas de Naruto.**

 **Psdt: no he pensado en darle aun un elemento secundaria a Demián, aun es joven y no tiene el suficiente entrenamiento, esto no es Boruto donde se dan poderes de la nada y sin entrenamiento.**

 **Numero 2: Bueno Minato estaría orgulloso que alguien siga su modo de ser, no solo Shuri tiene mal gusto por los nombres, sino que también es calmada, analizadora y tranquila aun en las malas situaciones.**

 **Numero 3: bueno bueno bueno bueno bueno bueno… por donde empiezo, bueno por lo básico, Luthor esta acostumbrado a lidiar con enemigos por ejemplo Superman, que ni siquiera lo han tocado, resultado arrogancia, y su consecuencia varios brazos rotos por Naruto que no lo mato, solo porque necesitaba extender su agonía, Lex esta caminando sobre hielo rígido y tarde o temprano caerá.**

 **Otro punto es que pasaría si Akatsuki los originales se enfrentaran contra la Liga, o amigo eso suena interesante y mas aun si Zetsu hace lo que hiciste, tomar formas de los miembros de la Liga y apuñalarlos por la espalda, son ninjas no ahí honor entre ellos.**

 **¿Cómo los clones fueron creados tan rápido? Bueno fueron casi creados y entrenados en un rango de 8 meces a un año, todo con la mejor tecnología del mundo y también con la tecnología de Apocalipsis, suena complicado pero esa es mi escusa, en cuanto a los poderes y mentalidades de los clones, bueno solo puedo excusarme con Amazo, se que sus poderes son limitados, pero decidí que tenia que ser mas avanzado y hací poder copiar de forma perfecta los poderes de los héroes, en cuanto al poder de los clones bueno, Zoom pertenecía a la Luz y en su corto lapso de tiempo dejo algunos puntos claves de sus poderes, si suena forzado, pero oigan no sabia que la historia avanzaría tanto y tendría tanto éxito.**

 _ **no se si has visto la película Duro de cuidar en México o en ingles Hitman's Bodyguard de Samuel L Jackson y Ryan Reynolds en la escena donde las monjas los dejan en una estación donde:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Reynols: Este hombre mato a más 150 personas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jackson: 250, mínimo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Reynols: Y aun así te amaban ... y a mi me querían exorcizar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jackson: ¿Qué crees que quiera el de arriba?¿Quién es mas malvado aquel que extermina a los malditos a aquel que los protege?**_

 **La he visto no… pero (tres horas después…) ¡la mierda que película, gracias por recomendarla, un interesante dialogo entre ambos actores que están en mi top 10 de favoritos, la verdad es una analogía que cuadra demasiado bien, los héroes ante una amenaza mortal protegen incluso a un villano, el ejemplo mas claro es Superman salvando a Lex antes que este fuera asesinado por Doomsday.**

 **En cuanto a tus ideas para la continuidad de la historia son sin dudas interesantes y que van a influir de gran manera en la historia, todo con el tiempo se revelara, sin mas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Bueno en cuantos a los demás comentarios como los de** **X29, darkofsoul, Naru99 y demás lo siento por no contestar, pero bueno estoy corto de tiempo y espero que lo entiendan, sin mas comencemos de una vez…**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _(Hablar)_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 32:** **La fisura de tres pilares… (OVA)**

En la guarida del caballero de la noche se escuchaban unos fuertes golpes, había papeles esparcidos por todas partes, todos con información referida a Sennin y Akatsuki, los golpes seguían resonando en la guarida, en una zona amplia vemos a Bruce Wayne golpear un saco de arena colgando de una cadena, actualmente el millonario solo vestía unos pantalones de combate oscuros y tenía unas vendas blancas atadas alrededor de sus manos y muñecas.

 _No eres un héroe…_

Gruñendo el pelinegro siguió golpeando el saco asiendo que esta se moviera de un lado al otro, la cadena que sostenía la bolsa chillaba con fuerza, los fuertes golpes seguían resonando en la guarida, apretando sus puños golpeo con cada vez más fuerza la bolsa.

 _Solo eres una persona llena de dolor que usa esta mascara… como una excusa para salir y fingir que eres una persona diferente a la que crees…_

Se pudo escuchar como la bolsa comenzó a ceder por los fuertes golpes, pero esta no detuvo al caballero de la noche que siguió golpeando la bolsa, entrecerrando los ojos recordó los últimos sucesos al paso de los meces, como no pudo ver que el primer ataque de Akatsuki seria los principales villanos del mundo, Bane, el pingüino y demás estaban muertos, sospechaba que Ras al Ghul el hombre que lo entreno también había caído.

 _Tienes los recursos, el dinero, la influencia para hacer un verdadero cambio en el mundo, pero en cambio sales por las calles disfrazado golpeando y encerrado a personas que están tan locos como tu, tanto luchas solo para encerrarlos y que luego estos escapen para crear aun más caos y muerte… asiendo de esto un ciclo sin fin…_

"¡Haaa!" la ira lo inundo y comenzó a golpear el saco de golpes con mas fuerza, gritando con frustración sintió impotencia, nunca espero estar en esta situación, no soportaba la idea de no tener información o un plan si el aparecía, la imagen de Sennin quemo en mente, las palabras que escuchaba en su mente se repetían una y otra vez, la voz de ese enmascarado no lo dejaba descansar, dormir.

 _No lo admites… tienes miedo de mancharte las manos con sangre… no tienes el valor… no eres un héroe…_

Un ruido sordo se escucho, la cadena se rompió, la bolsa se desgarro y la arena se esparció en todas direcciones, el sudor bajaba por el cuerpo trabajado del caballero de la noche, respirando de forma agitada miro sus manos, sus nudillos estaban rojos y las vendas blancas se fueron manchado con sangre, con una mirada sombría se fue quitando con lentitud las vendas.

"Esto no es nada bueno para usted joven Wayne…" Bruce no se molesto en mirar a su mayordomo, suspirando Alfred coloco la charola de plata con alimento en una mesa cercana, acomodándose su corbata vio de mala forma el saco en el suelo, "Señor…" antes que pudiera seguir se escucho el arrastrar de una cadena, frunciendo el ceño vio la cadena caer y ser desechada por el peli negro.

"Necesitó que prepares el traje y el vehículo… saldré esta noche" posando junto a su viejo amigo fue a su laboratorio, pero se detuvo al ver que su mayordomo ni siquiera se movió, "¿Alfred?" pregunto con duda levantando una ceja.

"Señor… yo vine a este país como un inmigrante, solo era un hombre que quería huir de su pasado, había cometido muchos errores…" de forma lenta el anciano tomo una silla de la mesa donde estaba la charola y se sentó, suspirando de forma lenta se froto las manos, "Conocí a tu padre en un bar… Thomas era un joven con muchos sueños, ambos hablamos por horas, solo dos desconocidos que se sentaron a beber y hablar, esa noche ambos salimos del bar y fuimos por las oscuras calles de Gótica, yo solo podía escuchar los planes de tu padre que decía que aria de esta cuidad un lugar mejor, que trabajaba junto a una mujer en varios centros de ayuda… esa mujer era Martha, tu madre" dijo con una sonrisa melancólica recordando a sus viejos amigos, el conocerlos fue lo mejor de su vida, lo admitía.

"…" Bruce solo permaneció en silencio mirando al mayordomo que tomando una respiración profunda y decidió seguir.

"Thomas me ofreció un empleo, un hogar, al paso de los años vio como tu padre y madre se volvieron cada vez mas cercano y formaron una pareja, luego llegaste tu… ¿sabes cual fue su mayor deseo?" pegunto con una mirada sombría mirando directo a los ojos a Bruce que permanecía estoico o al menos en el exterior.

"¿Cuál era?" pregunto mientras sus fricciones fáciles se suavizaban, todo el ambiente se volvió más sombrío y deprimente, ambos lo sentían.

"Que crecieras sano y feliz, que disfrutes la vida al máximo y que algún día llegaras a hacer a ellos abuelos… debí de haberte detenido antes que tomaras el manto de Batman, les prometí a tus padre que velaría por tu seguridad, que te cuidaría… que tonto fui…" de forma cansada paso su mano por su rostro mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"…" permaneciendo en silencio Bruce bajo la cabeza, que hubiera sido de el si no hubiera tomado el manto de Batman, hubiera logrado a cumplir el deseo de sus padres, tener una familia, ayudar de otras formas al mundo como su padre, "Me voy…" girando camino asta su traje que estaba en un cilindro de cristal.

"Si sigues con esto… lamento decir que no lo seguiré señor Wayne… Sennin no es algo que allá lidiado antes, le aseguro que si sigue todo terminara mal, no tiene que hacer esto, con ese enmascarado tiene un salida, Batman ya no es necesario…" trato de persuadir al joven que cuido por mas de 30 años, lo veía como a su propio hijo y el solo pensar que el ultimo legado de sus viejos amigos desapareciera le causaba temor.

"Y que hacer luego… conseguir una mujer y formar una familia, esa puerta se cerro cuando decidí tomar esta identidad…" sentencio el caballero de la noche que se coloco su mascara, terminado de vestirse vio un transmisor pequeño en su cinturón, abriendo los ojos con desconcierto vio el símbolo de robín que brillaba en rojo, sin decir mas corrió asta su vehículo y se fue a toda marcha.

En cuando Alfred permaneció sentado, con una mueca de dolor coloco su mano en su bolsillos, sacando su billetera saco una fotografía de sus dos viejos amigos cargando al joven Wayne que solo tenia unos meces de nacido, junto a la pareja se encontraba el mismo siendo mas joven, mirando el retrato sintió un pico en su corazón, "Thomas… Martha… no sabes cuanto lo siento…" guardando la fotografía se puso de pie.

Pero se detuvo cuando comenzó a toser con fuerza, colocando un pañuelo blanco sobre su boca siguió tosiendo con fuerza, al paso de los segundos se detuvo, bajando la vista vio el pañuelo manchado con sangre, guardándolo con calma siguió su camino, tenia mucho en que pensar.

##########################

Otro brillante día en metrópolis, la ciudad con una alta cantidad de habitantes y a la vez crimen, aunque esta cuidad estaba bajo el cuidado del hombre de acero no significaba que estuviera al pendiente de todo, aunque el rumor de que Sennin tenia su ojo sobre esa ciudad izo que los delincuentes pensaran dos veces antes de salir de sus escondites.

Pero eso ahora no era de importancia, dirigiéndonos al centro de la cuidad vemos a Lois Lane, la mujer llevaba puesto una camisa azul, unos pantalones oscuros apretados enseñando sus tonificadas piernas y trasero, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo y en sus brazos llevaba una bolsa de compras con comestibles. Caminando por la cuidad llego asta su apartamento.

"Buenos días Srta. Lane, ¿fuera de problemas?" pregunto de forma amable el botones en la puerta que le abrió para que la mujer pasara.

"Como siempre Chip" devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa la periodista que llego asta el elevador, presionando un botón subió varios pisos, llegando a su piso salió del ascensor y llego a su puerta, sacando sus llaves entro. La mujer sabia de lujos, ser unas de las mejores reporteras era un trabajo peligroso, pero la paga era muy bueno.

Su apartamento era de dos pisos, las paredes eran azules y el suelo de mármol blanco con alfombras sintéticas, había muebles de alta calidad de diferentes características y demás, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención del lugar era la gran cantidad de recortes de diario o demás papeles, todos con la información de una persona… Sennin.

"Muy bien…" Suspirando la mujer dejo sus compras en la cocina, caminando a su sala de estar miro los cientos de recortes, todos de diferentes idiomas, con una mirada determinada tomo un papel en le medio de su sala, era un dibujo que consiguió de Dinamarca, un joven fue testigo de como toda una mafia desapareció y este les dio a los policías una descripción muy detallada de la persona que tanto buscaba, "Has estado en todas partes del mundo, has dado mas de 390 golpes conocidos, miles de víctimas y millones que te consideran un héroe, aun con tu modo de hacer las preguntas cosas… y lo único que se es que te haces llamar Sennin… necesito una copa de vino" frotándose la frente arrastro los pie para llegar asta un anaquel, bajando una botella la abrió y se sirvió.

"Son las 11:00 am, no es hora para un trago" la mujer casi escupió el vino asta la repentina voz, dándose la vuelta vio a un serio Superman que lentamente aterrizo en su sala.

"Es para relajarme Clark… ¿Alguna noticia de el?" pregunto con interés mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa y caminaba entre los papeles, acercándose al Kriptoniano se puso a su lado.

"Ya te he dicho que es clasificado…" con el ceño fruncido levanto su mano para tomar una de las hojas colgadas, suspirando arrugo el papel y lo dejo caer, "Esto se esta volviendo una obsesión… deberías de parar, lo ultimo que queremos es que el se interese en ti y venga a silenciarte para evitar que reveles su identidad" aconsejo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombre de la peli negra que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Ya me encontré una vez con el… pudo haberme matado y no lo izo, no creo que lo haga ahora" quitando la mano del hombre de acero de su hombro tomo distancia de el, una pesada atmósfera se formo entre ambos, al parecer el enmascarado era una de las razones de su relación que se iba debilitando cada vez mas.

Rompiendo el momento incómodo Clark hablo, "Lo que dijiste ese día, en la entrevista…" empezó de forma lenta mirando a la periodista que se detuvo y lo miro con una ceja levantada, "Quiero saber si sabes algo que nosotros no seria bueno que lo dijeras, ese hombre es peligroso, también quiero preguntarte… ¿De que lado estas?" esa pregunta izo que una pesada tensión se formara en la habitación.

"¿De que lado estoy?..." frunciendo el ceño Lois retrocedió unos pasos, cruzándose de brazos miro con duda al hombre de acero que también tomo una postura rígida y seria, "Yo se que se sienten amenazados, pero el no es una mala persona, no estoy de parte de nadie… es solo…" no encontrando las palabras solo pudo guardar silencio.

"…" de forma lenta el Kriptoniano comenzó a levitar, la mirada de Superman izo que Lane sintiera un peso en su corazón, "Se que no somos perfectos… pero este hombre, es un asesino, desde hace años que defiendo este mundo sin pedir nada a cambio, todo con el solo objetivo de hacer este mundo un mejor lugar, pero veo que este mundo… no te deja ser bueno, siempre encuentran una falla a todo…" tomando una respiración profunda se dirigió a la ventana.

"¡Espera Clark!" el grito de la mujer izo que el hombre de acero se detuviera, "No te das cuanta, con Sennin tienes una oportunidad de vivir una vida normal…" de forma suave la mujer se acerco y tomo la mano del héroe, "Yo se que puede sonar egoísta, pero podrías colgar la capa, dejar todo en el pasado y…"

"Vivir contigo…" de forma lenta el Kriptoniano se separo de la mujer, saliendo del edificio le dio una ultima mirada, "Lois… yo nunca te podría dar una vida normal, ni siquiera puedo tener hijos contigo sin el peligro de matarte…" dijo con una voz sombría y triste, su fisiología era muy diferente a los humanos, si llegaba tener un encuentro sexual con la mujer que amaba estaba el riesgo que pueda matarla con su atroz fuerza, ni siquiera sabia si podía impregnar una mujer y embarazarla, por mas que se parezcan los Kriptonianos a los humanos en apariencia seguían siendo seres de diferentes mundos.

"No me importa… lo aremos funcionar… no tienes que hacer esto, tu y yo sabemos que llegara el momento donde Sennin se arte de sus interrupciones, se que quieren hacer lo correcto, pero el que ustedes eviten la muerte de los villanos solo empeoraran las cosas… solo piénsalo…Superman es solo un nombre, puedes dejarlo y ser Clark kent, el hombre del que me enamore" trato de persuadir la reportera que se acerco a su balcón, pero tubo que detenerse cuando el hombre de acero se fue alejando poco a poco.

"Ser Superman es todo lo que soy ahora y lo seré asta mi ultimo aliento…" sin mas el héroe se perdió en el cielo dejando a una dolida Lane que solo pudo observarlo irse.

############################

En la isla paraíso era otro día, en el castillo real vemos una reunión entre las lideres y su reina, siendo estas Hipólita, Antíope, Artemis, Alexa y otras amazonas, como siempre su reunión era por discutir asuntos importantes, siendo esto el abastecimiento de sus alimentos y ganado, una vez la reunión termino vemos a la reina de las amazonas suspirar en su trono.

"¿Algo mal mi reina?" pregunto con duda Artemis que se quedo junto a su reina al igual que Antíope y Alexa.

"Ya han pasado casi un año que no veo a mi pequeña…" suspirando se frotó la frente, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que su hija no aparecía, no lo culpaba por esta falta, aun era joven y con lo que Naruto debía de estar haciendo en el exterior debía de ser para peor, "Espero que Naruto sepa lidiar con ella, a veces desearía que abriera los ojos y vea la cruda realidad que la rodea" hablo en un tono bajo y cansado.

"Hermana recuerda que Diana solo es una joven de 32 años… comparada con nosotras ni siquiera llega a ser una bebe recién nacida, nosotras pasamos por siglos de batalla y sacrificios, el que ella allá nacido en una época de paz y calma tubo su preció…" explico con simpleza Antíope que solo se encogió de hombros, a veces la paz era un riesgo, asiendo que los jóvenes tengan vidas tranquilas, pero cuando un momento de conflicto llegue estos no podrían reaccionar de la forma correcta.

"Lo entiendo… es solo que… ¿hice lo correcto?" esa pregunta izo que sus hermanas Amazonas se desconcertaran, inclinándose en su truno coloco su mano en su frente y bajo la cabeza, "Naruto tenia razón… no debí de dejarla ser la elegida para salir, ahora es un símbolo de justicia en el exterior, pero ese titulo de heroína le ha nublado el juicio… temo que…" frunciendo el ceño izo que su mirada se oscureciera.

"¿A que teme mi reina?" pregunto con preocupación Alexa al igual que las demás amazonas presentes.

"Que el mundo que ella ve se le derrumbe encima… que vea el lado mas oscuro del mundo, ella aun no ha perdido nunca a un aliado, no sabe lo que es perder un ser amado y si eso sucede temo que no lo soporte, tal vez sea una de las amazonas mas poderosas que halla pisado esta isla, incluso tiene el potencial para que su poder sea de un ser divino… pero sigue siendo una niña ante mis ojos…" todas las amazonas entendieron las palabras de su reina, hace siglos casi milenios cuando ellas nacieron desde niñas fueron entrenadas para matar y saber sobre llevar la muerte de sus hermanas, pero cuando obtuvieron esta isla bendecida por las diosas olvidaron enseñar eso a las generaciones mas jóvenes, un error que Hipólita lamentaba asta ahora, "Temo que se quiebren sus esperanza, su voluntad, su chispa y pierda a mi niña…" un pesado silencio se formo en la sala, ninguna se atrevió a decir nada.

Afuera de la sala real vemos a una persona frente a la puerta, Diana actualmente llevaba una bata blanca con dorado y su cabello suelto, en sus brazos cargaba un ramo de flores, siendo estas unas rosas blancas, "…" una solitaria lágrima bajo de su ojo derecho, su rostro permaneció impasible, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus ojos sin control, dejando caer el ramo de flores retrocedió unos pasos, dándose la vuelta salió volando.

Es esto lo que pensaba su madre de ella, que solo era una niña atrapada en una especie de faceta, que se quebraría ante la muerte de alguien, no era débil, no lo era, entreno toda su vida para llenar de orgullo a su madre, sus hermanas y sensei, sintiendo las lágrimas agruparse en sus ojos tubo que aterrizar, cayendo en la césped, se sentó.

Conocer el lado oscuro del mundo.

No saber lo que es perder un ser amado.

El no haber sufrido la hacia débil, acaso ya no sufrió demasiado, vio al hombre que amaba termino con otra mujer y tener su familia, sus hermanas Amazonas incluso su madre dudaban de sus habilidades, ahora no solo su maestro ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, sino que la desconoce como su alumna y estaba obligada a pelear con el, todos dudaban de sus creencias y sus decisiones, todo eso dolía y mucho.

Levantando la vista vio que estaba en el jardín de su sensei, lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso jardín, ahora solo era una planicie de césped verde, levantándose del suelo se dirigió a la casa, a paso lento llego a la puerta, abriéndola entro a la casa, vio las telarañas en varias partes, polvo en todas partes y todo estaba demasiado oscuro, caminando vio las paredes.

Decenas de fotos de ella junto a su sensie, todas siguiendo la trayectoria de su crecimiento, desde niña asta su adultez, pasando su mano por uno de los retratos tomo una donde ella solo tenia 16 años, eso era solo unos meces antes que el Uzumaki tuviera la relación con Perséfone, dejando el retrato en su lugar camino esta la habitación de su maestro, de forma pesada cuyo en la cama y miro el techo.

"¿Qué debo de hacer?" se pregunto a si misma pensando en sus opciones, seguir con la Liga y detener a Naruto, permanecer de forma neutral y tomarse el tiempo para pensar las cosas, o la opción que mas le preocupaba, seguir los pasos de su maestro, porque todo tenia que ser difícil.

Suspirando la mujer giro en la cama, un sonido sordo se oyó un closet, levantándose vio como la puerta estaba levemente abierta, sin que lo notara una pequeña silueta con cola salió por la ventana de la habitación, _**"Espero que entiendas por todo lo que el tubo que pasar…"**_ kurama una vez afuera de la casa comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

Diana abriendo la puerta del closet vio varios pergaminos y demás sellos, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue un pequeño cuaderno oscuro, tomándolo vio que tenia escrito un nombre en la portada, _"Bitácora shinobi de Uzumaki Naruto... ¡Dattebayo!"_ Diana tuno que sonreír con gracia ante la caligrafía mal hecha de la portada, al parecer este era de su sensei cuando apenas era un niño, abriéndolo fue a la primera pagina.

 _21 de febrero, año 1069…_

" _Hola soy Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 6 años y jiji me dio este libro para anotar las cosas que creo importantes, la verdad no me gusta escribir, pero Jiji dijo que todos los shinobis deberían de tenerlos para contar sus historias a la siguiente generación… ahora iré a comer remen con Ayame-nee, ¡Nos vemos!"_

Diana sonrió de forma suave mientras veía las anotaciones infantiles de su maestro, mala caligrafía y muchos errores ortográficos, pero bueno solo era un niño, pasando los primeras páginas vio mas anotaciones de cosas como pasar tiempo en una tienda de ramen, pero llegando a la quinta pagina vio que las paginas estaban algo sucias.

 _14 de julio, año 1069…_

" _hola… hoy no fue un buen día, ya han pasado unos meces desde que me expulsaron del orfanato, no se porque lo hicieron, dijeron que era una molestia y que había niños mas importante que ya a quienes tenían que cuidar, ¡pues que se vallan a la mierda!, puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito a nadie…_

 _Tengo hambre, no tengo dinero para comprar ramen y no quiero mendigar a Teuchi-jiji y Ayame-nee, ya son demasiados buenos conmigo, intente buscar una forma de vivir, me vi obligado a robar fruta, pero lo pagare una vez que sea Hokage… ¡Es una promesa!"_

"…" frunciendo el ceño Diana vio la demás paginas, nunca supo nada de la infancia de su maestro, el nunca quiso compartirlo con nadie, llegando asta la pagina 12 vio manchas de lágrimas.

 _11 de octubre … año 1069…_

" _Jiji me encontró en un callejón, llevaba semanas sin comer, pero extrañamente no me sentía tan mal, si me sentía débil, pero no tanto como debería, era extraño, en fin jiji me dio un apartamento y ahora que voy a cumplí 7 años puedo entrar a la academia ninja, es genial un paso más para ser Hokage y hacer que este pueblo me reconozca…"_

 _12 de octubre…_

" _Que hice para merecer esto… es mi cumpleaños… porque me hacen daño, yo no hice nada malo…"_

Diana sintió un nudo en la garganta y sintió una pesadez en su corazón, algo le decía que se detuviera y que no siguiera leyendo, porque lo lamentaría. Respirando hondo decidió seguir leyendo.

" _Hoy era el festival por la muerte del Kyubi, estaba emocionado, sería la primera vez que asistiría a uno, jiji nunca me dejo asistir, pero como esta vez estaba muy ocupado trabajando como Hokage logre asistir, pero todo fue raro, la gente al verme dejo de sonreír y me miraban con ¿Odio?, hacia bromas, tal vez a ellos no les gustaba tanto como a mi, pero luego comenzaron a susurrar, me decían Demonio…_

 _La gente comenzó a redarme y a pisarme entre la multitud, intente salir pero todos se tornaron mas violetos y me comenzaron a arrojar cosas, una botella me golpeo en la cabeza y me izo sangrar, sentía mucho dolor, luego solamente corrí, mientras escuchaba los fuertes susurros de los aldeanos que me seguían llamando… demonio…_

 _Cuando llegue a casa me escondí para no tener que escuchar sus susurros, los golpes que me dieron dolían y mucho… ¿Por qué me golpean? ¿Por qué me odian? No hice nada malo… no soy un demonio, no lo soy…_

"Naruto…" susurro con horror Diana, esto no podía ser verdad, las personas no podían ser tan crueles… o si, las paginas seguían y seguían, describiendo la horrible infancia que su maestro vivió, llegando a la pagina 45 vio que hubo algunas paginas arrancadas.

 _30 de marzo… año 1074…_

" _¡Por fin soy un gennin! Iruka-sensei me aprobó y ahora soy un ninja, mi camino a comenzado y seré el mejor shinobi de todos los tiempos, lograre que las personas de este pueblo me miren con respeto, con aprecio… no con odio, esa es una promesa y un Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa!"_

La Amazona tubo que cerrar el libro cuando escucho unos pasos que venían de afuera de la casa, era la ronda de vigilancia de sus hermanas, guardando el libro en su traje se fue de forma sigilosa por la ventana, saliendo se perdió en el cielo, tenia mucho que pensar ahora.

 **...**

 **Pero que OVA papá, unos con los temas mas delicados que a veces no quiero tocar, la psicología y secuelas de la intervención de Naruto en el mundo de DC, el porque temo tocar este tema simple, no soy un genio literario y mucho menos un filosofo o psicólogo, pero esta vez me arriesgue y decide mostrar la vida de los tres pilares de DC.**

 **Batman.**

 **Superman.**

 **Wonder woman.**

 **Bueno si les gusto el cap. díganmelo en los comentarios que les pareció, sin mas CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Madre mía, que semana, bueno aquí estamos de nuevo, gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios, aunque debo de recalcar que esta vez estoy molesto.**

 **Hubo un comentario que me saco de honda, no fue porque me llamo hipócrita o demás cosas, no, es porque insulto a otro lector, viejo a mi me pueden decir lo que quieran, pero no busquen problemas con los demás.**

 **Esto es una jodida historia de ficción hecha por un pendejo que solo lo hace como pasatiempo.**

 **Bueno como habré visto a muchos les gusto la bitácora de Naruto, bueno si son como yo, sabrán que el mundo de Naruto es mucho más oscuro de lo que aparenta, por desgracias esto no fue mostrado ni en el manga ni en el anime, todos vimos la infancia de Gaara, y como sabemos fue ufff.**

 **Pero nosotros siempre nos preguntamos, ¿Cómo le fue a Naruto? Bueno naruto era un niño sin protección, el no tenia una arena que lo protegiera como en el caso de Gaara o protección por ser de la familia de un Kage como en el caso de Bee, todos sabemos que muchos desconocían en la aldea quienes eran los padres de Naruto. Y el Sandaime tenía demasiado trabajo, restaurando una aldea que tenia grabes problemas, siendo esta la destrucción causada por Kurama, el a ver librado no hace mucho una guerra y la rebelión de los uchihas que termino de forma pasiva, pero con la consecuencia de haber sacrificado a Itachi.**

 **El Sandaime tenía demasiado trabajo como para cuidar a Naruto las 24 hr, y el mandar a shinobis a cuidarlo no era conveniente, ya que seria un gasto de tiempo de un ninja que tenia que estar en verdaderas misiones, resultado Naruto estaba solo.**

 **Es una lastima que nunca hayan hecho una saga de la infancia de Naruto, al menos como forma de relleno, pero bueno ese no es el caso.**

 **Obviamente lo de la bitácora la invente, un verdadero ninja no tendría que guardar información, mas si es personal, seria un grabe error, pero bueno mi escusa que es que le Sandaime le dio esta escusa a Naruto como una forma de liberar toda su frustración y así apaciguarlo.**

 **En futuras OVA'S seguiremos con el tema de las Bitácoras, que por ahora solo serán leídas por Diana, sin mas comencemos de una vez…**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _(Hablar)_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 33:** **Yo soy mejor… mejor que el original… part 2.**

Lo que alguna vez fue una feria donde la gente pasaba el tiempo y se divertía, paso a ser un campo de batalla, ahora el paisaje que era alguna vez un prado con varios arboles, paso a ser un llano con varios cráteres y escombros en todas partes, varios de los jóvenes héroes estaban dispersos por el lugar inconscientes o gravemente heridos.

Pero entre el triste paranoma vemos varias ondas de choque, a una velocidad que el ojo humano no podría seguir vemos como Alfa y Mito tenían un enfrentamiento, el clon pelinegro de forma salvaje y áspera lanzaba golpes sin parar, pero todos estos eran bloqueados o desviados de forma hábil por la Kunoichi que tenía una expresión neutra y tranquila con su modo sennin activo, en el intercambio de golpes la adolecente ni siquiera mostrara algún esfuerzo, esto puso iracundo al peli negro.

"¡Maldita hija de puta!" los ojos del clon brillaron en rojo y disparo su visión de calor, pero su cabeza fue desviada asía arriba por un duro puñetazo en su mentón, apretando los dientes detuvo su disparo, flotando en el aire observo con odio a la adolecente que había mantenido una pelea con el, "Esto no se quedaría así…" con esas graves palabras desapareció en un estallido de velocidad rompiendo la barrera del sonido.

Mito permaneció inmóvil, pero solo movió la cabeza a un lado y con una mirada seca miro al incrédulo Alfa, "Eres rápido, pero no muy listo…" decenas de cadenas doradas surgieron de la espalda de la adolecente, todas chillaron y se sacaron chispas cuando a gran velocidad rodearon al clon, mas y mas cadenas surgieron tanto del suelo como de la Uzumaki, la adolecente de forma lenta levanto el brazo derecho, dos clones aparecieron, uno de cada lado.

"…" gruñendo Alfa comenzó a retorcerse de forma violenta, las cadenas estaban comenzando a ceder, pero cuando escucho un extraño chillar de aves junto a un ruido de unos hojas cortando el viento levanto la cabeza, con sorpresa vio sobre la mano derecha de la Uzumaki una esfera eléctrica con cuatro cuchillas, que giraban tan rápido que formaban un circulo alrededor de la esfera.

"Raiton: Rasenshuriken" los dos clones de sombras desaparecieron en un estallido de humo, la peli blanca dando un giro arrojo su ataque que fue a máxima velocidad contra su oponente, que en un estallido de fuerza rompió las cadenas que lo apresaban.

"¡No importa que tan fuerte seas! ¡Lo detendré con mis propias manos!" en ves de evitar el ataque tomo la decisión de desviarlo con sus propias manos, grave error, Mito solo pudo sonreír ante la arrogancia de su oponente, cuando el ataque iba a impactar hubo un destello rojo.

Omega con una velocidad que superaba por mucho la del sonido se coloco en el camino del ataque, de forma ágil corrió contra el ataque y se coloco debajo de este, extendiendo su mano derecha la coloco sobre la esfera, "…" plantando sus pies en el suelo izo que el tiempo corriera de forma normal y para shock de Mito su ataque fue detenido en aire y dando un giro de 180° grados fue arrojado contra ella.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" dando un salto evito ser divida por su propio ataque que alcanzo a cortar algunos mechones de su cabello, cayendo de pie vio su ataque elevarse y perderse en cielo, al paso de los segundos se escucho el sonido de relámpagos y una explosión, el cielo fue iluminado por un instante, aun incrédula la adolecente Amazona miro a la mujer de cabello rojo que ahora tenia su atención dirigida a su hermano, (Sabia que el clon masculino no saldría bien parado de ese ataque… evito que lo golpeara y me lo devolvió, su control de chakra es incluso tan bueno como el de oto-san… es una posibilidad, no sabia que ella era tan hábil y tuviera ese nivel del manejo del chakra, debo de cuidar mis siguientes movimientos) pensó de forma meticulosa la Uzumaki que apretó sus puños con frustración.

"¡No necesitaba de tu ayuda, podía haberlo resistido!" gruño Alfa que miro con enojo a su hermana que seguía con una expresión de calma y tranquilidad, que no duro ya que miro con reproche a su hermano.

"No la subestimes, ese ataque no pudo haberte matado, pero si dejarte grabes daños… recuerda que nuestro oponente es la hija biología de 'el'" hablo con un tono serio mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano, cerrando los ojos por un momento respiro hondo, abriéndolos de nuevo frunció el ceño, "Solo tenemos unos minutos antes que la Liga aparezca, lidiar con ellos seria un problema, debemos de terminar rápido con esto"

"Y eso are" fue la respuesta mordaz de Alfa que tubo un destello rojo en sus ojos, ambos clones se pusieron uno junto al otro frente a la Kunoichi que estaba a solo unos 50 metros de distancia, el viento soplo de forma suave en el campo de batalla y el silencio fue roto por un grito ahogado.

"Ahg!" Mito apenas pudo ver a la pelirroja aparecer frente a ella y que esta le conectara un duro golpe en su cara, retrocediendo se mantuvo de pie, no dolió tanto como los golpes del peli negro, pero ni siquiera pudo verla, enfocando su atención en la mujer se lanzo contra ella y dio una patada horizontal, pero no espero que su patada atravesara a su oponente como si un fantasma fuera, tarde se dio cuenta que solo era la imagen residual de esta.

"No esperes que sea como mi hermano…" la joven Uzumaki miro detrás de ella, solo para ver nada, nerviosa comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, sintiendo una patada en su espalda se dio cuenta que su bolsa trasera se le fue arrebatada, sacando un kunia de un sello de su muñeca desvío varias shuriken que venían por el lado derecho.

(Esto va mal… ni siquiera puedo verla) pensó con frustración la adolecente que intento seguir la velocidad de la pelirroja, pero no lo lograba, el tiempo paso y logro ver una figura, reacciono tarde cuando sintió un corte de un kunia en su hombro, ahogando el grito logro esquivar otro corte, (Puedo sentirla…) pensó para sí misma mientras saltaba de un lado al otro esquivando los cortes o golpes, pero su ventaja no duro mucho.

"¡No te olvides de mi perra!" con una grabe brutalidad Alfa dio un rodillazo en la espalda de Mito que no vio venir el golpe, siendo tomada por su tobillo fue estrellada contra el suelo, solo para después su cabeza fuera enterrado bajo tierra por la mano del medio Kriptoniano, este con una sonrisa peligrosa saco a la chica del suelo y la lanzo a un lado.

En el aire Mito intento recomponerse, pero todo lo que sintió fueron cortadas y fuertes golpes de parte de Omega que estaba en todas direcciones, pero lo que no espero fue que los golpes se detuvieran y que fuera lanzada al cielo, girando sin control en aire logro mirar asía abajo, pero se paralizo al ver a la mujer pelirroja formar sellos de manos y apuntar sus manos asía ella.

"Raiton… Ryu" rayos rojos salieron de las manos de la mujer, que comenzaron a tomar forma y ser un dragón, el ataque eléctrico salió disparado y golpeo a Mito que solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos, los clones vieron con satisfacción como el ataque eléctrico chocaba y producía un gran estruendo, al paso de los segundos una silueta callo al suelo, para sorpresa de ambos clones Mito cayo de pie entre ambos clones.

"¡Eso no fue nada!" la ropa de la chica fue destruida, siendo solo ahora unos pantalones oscuros quemados, su parte superior ahora era su maya ninja, su cabello estaba erizado y tenia leves quemaduras en lagunas zonas del cuerpo, pero estas al paso de los segundos se curaron, con una mirada determinada la adolecente de cabello blanco dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Omega, la pelirroja logro poner sus brazos como escudo, pero aun así la fuerza del golpe la mando a volar, con su sennin modo a toda potencia la Uzumaki esquivo la visión de calor del medio Kriptoniano.

"¡Quédate quieta!" el pelinegro intento dar a la chica con su visión de calor, pero esta no dejaba de moverse, cuando por fin esta se detuvo hubo decenas de explosiones de humo a su alrededor, Alfa no pudo cubrirse cuando mas de 20 clones lo atacaron con una lluvia interminable de golpes, en cuando a la Kunoichi original se tomó un momento para dar un respiro.

" _Mito ya vamos en camino…"_ la peli blanca escucho la voz de Megan en su cabeza, a la distancia estaban los que quedaban de la Young Justice, siendo los únicos de pie, Megan, Artemis, Terra, Zatana y Robín, la chica marciana se aseguro de colocar a sus amigos que estaban en un estado critico en su nave y hacer que esta los llevara a la Atalaya,

" _¡No! ¡Quédense donde están! ¡No puedo pelear y la vez estar al pendiente de ustedes!"_ fue le grito que todos los jóvenes escucharon en sus mentes, obviamente esto no fue recibido de buena forma.

" _¡Estas loca que te van a matar! ¡Ahora es cuando mas necesitamos hacer trabajo en equipo!"_ contesto de forma mordaz Terra que no estaba dispuesta a ser solo una espectadora, esta opinión fue apoyada por sus demás compañeros, a excepción de Robín que tenia la mirada fija en el campo de batalla, el chico maravilla permaneció de pie con su varilla metálica en manos.

"¡Solo váyanse antes que-" la joven amazona no pudo terminar ya que recibió las memorias de sus clones, todas perecieron ante una explosión de fuerza o ser golpeadas por los rayos de calor del enloquecido Alfa que vino contra ella, cuando iba a moverse fue tomada por omega que apareció detrás de ella, siendo tomada por su cuello se vio obligada a estar en su lugar, "¡Ah!" perdió todo el aire cuando sintió el poderoso golpe en su estomago, perdiendo el aire y escupiendo sangre fue liberada de su agarre, solo para ser levantada por su cabello.

"Vamos esto apenas empieza…" levantando a la chica la dejo caer, solo para conectarle una patada en su mentón, saliendo despida a los cielos fue golpeada de nuevo por Alfa que voló y apareció sobre ella, la joven amazona grito de dolor cuando sintió un puñetazo directo en su espalda baja, volando contra el suelo iba a estrellarse, pero no llego a tocar es suelo cuando sintió cientos de golpes que le daban fuertes descargas eléctricas.

"Ya se acabo…" el tiempo se detuvo cuando Omega envuelta por rayos rojos, al igual que su puño derecho, este estaba cubierto por electricidad y fue conectado en la boca del estómago de la adolecente que sintió como si un rayo la hubiera golpeado, cayendo de forma pesada en suelo permaneció inmóvil.

"¡Orha!" desde el cielo cayo Alfa que volando a toda velocidad cayo como si un meteoro fuera, con su puño derecho enfrente dio un brutal golpe en el pecho de la Uzumaki que solo pudo observar, el golpe produjo un gran estruendo y un cráter de mas de 100 metros de diámetro con 50 metros de profundidad, la nube de polvo poco a poco se fue dispersando y solo quedaron ambos clones, con una sonrisa torcida Alfa río en voz baja, "Si asi de fuerte era su hija… ¿Qué tan fuerte será el?" se pregunto a si mismo mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Solo debíamos de probarla… no matarla" dijo con molestia la pelirroja que se arrodillo para colocar su mano sobre el suelo, no sentía movimientos, colocándose de pie miro a su alrededor.

"Odiaba a la mocosa… edemas no puedo esperar a ver la reacción de ese bastardo al saber que su pequeña niña murió…" dijo con un tono oscuro, esta seria una buena razón para que el viniera y cuando lo hiciera lo enfrentaría, lo demostraría a todos, a sus creadores y a sus carceleros que era mas que una copia, que era una persona real que podría incluso superar al original, ese era su objetivo, su meta.

"Hermano…" dijo con preocupación Omega que sintió una presencia extraña en su hermano, algo oscuro y siniestro, lleno de ira y odio, su preocupación aumento cuando noto la débil y apenas visible capa de chakra rojo que rodeaba al clon masculino, pero tubo que olvidar eso, ya que todo el suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza.

Con una sonrisa salvaje Alfa miro el cráter donde debía de estar enterrada su objetivo, "Sigues viva… ¡Entonces sal de nuevo y por fin acabaremos con esto!" grito con fuerza mientras se ponía en posición de combate, pero lo que los clones no vieron venir fue que miles de cadenas salieran del suelo, todas se movieron de forma frenética en todas direcciones, obligado a los clones a estar a la defensiva, pero ahora no solo eran cadenas, a su alrededor comenzaron a salir placas de roca solida, todas estas formaban un circulo que poco a poco se fue cerrando, finalmente se creo un domo de roca y las cadenas fortalecieron la estructura cubriendo desde adentro las rocas.

Al paso de los segundos todo se detuvo, en el medio del domo estaban los dos clones que estaban en completa oscuridad, ambos estaban a solo unos metros junto al otro, "¿Logras ver algo?" pregunto una alerta omega que izo que su cuerpo fuera rodeado de electricidad, dando a ambos un poco de luz, su pregunta anterior fue respondido con un gruñido.

"Que pueda ver a atreves de casi cualquier cosa, no significa que también pueda ver en la oscuridad, no soy un jodido gato" dijo con molestia Alfa que miro en todas dirección con frustración, "¡Si crees que me quedare encerrado te equivocas!" dando un fuerte salto destruyo el suelo, llegando asta el techo dio un poderoso golpe que izo estremecer toda la estructura, pero no alcanzo a romperla, "¿Qué?" pregunto confuso viendo como el daño que produjo se reparaba al instante, pero no alcanzo a ver uno par de ojos marrones detrás de el, lo siguiente que sintió fue una dura patada en su cara, volando contra el suelo cayo junto a su hermana.

Omega miro de forma cautelosa a su alrededor, sentía chakra en todas partes, lo que asía difícil ubicar a su objetivo, pero alparecer la Amazona no tenia esta problema ya que pudo localizar a su hermano y derribarlo, pasando su mano por el suelo noto que era mas duro de lo normal, eso quería decir que no solo las rocas que creaban el domo estaban reforzadas con chakra sino que también por las cadenas que eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para contener a su hermano unos segundos.

"Astuta… " susurro con una pequeña sonrisa la pelirroja que miro a su alrededor, este lugar es como si estuviera hecha para contenerlos, e incluso indirectamente les arrebataba una gran ventaja, la luz solar, esa era la razón del porque ahora las leves heridas de su hermano que se levantaba del suelo molesto se sanaran de forma mas lenta, aunque no limitada su fuerza y demás poderes era un ventaja a fines de cuenta para la Kunoichi.

Al parecer subestimaron una vez mas a la hija de su objetivo principal, el pensar que esta estaba muerta fue otro error de parte de ambos hermanos, ambos miraron en direcciones contrarias buscando a la joven, pero la oscuridad era infinita, molesta por la oscuridad Omega formo sellos de manos y soplo una bola de fuego, para su consternación esta ni siquiera iluminado el lugar, _"Arte ninja: oscuridad infinita"_ ese fue el susurro que ambos clones escucharon antes que se atacados.

Alfa soporto un duro golpe en su estómago, como respuesta dio un golpe en la dirección que fue atacado, pero solo golpeo el aire, otro golpe vino, solo que esta vez fue en su rostro, intento devolver el golpe, pero fallo nuevamente, "¡No te escondas maldita hija de perra!" grito con ira mientras disparaba su visión de calor en todas direcciones, pero sin éxito, tubo que detenerse cuando sintió varios golpes que provenían de todas direcciones, rugiendo con ira intento dar golpes, pero sus extremidades fueron atrapadas.

" **¡Cho-Rasenrengan!"** dos esferas de chakra azulado chocaron contra el clon que solo pudo recibir el golpes de lleno, sintiendo sus entrañas revolverse dentro de su cuerpo salió volando y se estrello contra el limite del domo, chocando con brutalidad escucho varios pasos, levantando la vista vio decenas de esferas gigantes venir asía el.

"Oh mierda…" solo eso puedo decir el clon cuando fue consumido por las explosiones que sacudieron todo el suelo, en cuanto a Omega estaba soportando los golpes que venían en todas direcciones, de forma hábil esquivo un rasengan que iba a golpear su estomago, pero no pudo prevenir el ser golpeada por su espalda, estrellándose contra el suelo aterrizo de pie.

Levantando la vista molesta vio mas ataques venir en varias direcciones, "Suficiente…" formando un sello de manos cerro los ojos, "¡Kai!" la oscuridad que la rodeaba se comenzó a descrebajar como vidrio, finalmente esta se rompió revelando el domo que mostraba a cientos de clones de la Amazona esparcida por todas direcciones, "Debiste de habernos acabados cuando el Genjutsu estaba sobre nosotros…" los rayos rodearon a la mujer y desapareciendo en un destello de velocidad.

Las clones no pudieron reaccionar cuando fueron divididas por una hoja eléctrica, omega apareciendo junto a su hermano que estaba en suelo, formo un sello de mano y toca su frente, de forma lenta Alfa se levanto y miro a la Kunoichi original que estaba en el otro extremo del domo de roca, "Ultimas palabras…" susurro con un tono oscuro mientras se ponía de pie.

Con las marcas del sennin modo desapareciendo poco a poco la amazona respiro con pesadez, pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, "La verdad si las tengo… mira tu espalda" dijo con una calma que izo que ambos clones levantara una ceja, ambos clones confusos vieron que tenían un pedazo de papel con un complejo sello escrito, antes que siquiera pudieran tocarlos estos brillaron y una marcas se extendieron en todo su cuerpo, "Fuin" de forma simple la peliblanca formo el sello mano y ambos clones cayeron al suelo.

Tomando su espada del dios del trueno volador camino asta quedar frente a omega que tenia una mirada de odio puro, la peli blanca quedo con su espada extendida apuntando directo al rostro del clon masculino que forzaba su cuerpo a moverse, sin tener éxito, "Vamos… termina con esto" gruño Alfa que para preocupación y cierto miedo de Omega esta se puso de pie, la mirada de Mito y alfa chocaron, "¡Hazlo ya!" este grito hizo que la Uzumaki se tensara.

"No lo are… serás llevado ante la justicia por todo lo que hiciste aquí y me dirás quién te creo a ti y a tu hermana…" tuvo que detenerse cuando escucho la carcajada del clon, que rápidamente se transformo en una fuerte risa, frunciendo el ceño la joven amazona apretó el mango de su espada apuntando directamente la clon, "¿Algo gracioso?" pregunta con irritación mientras sentía la rabia golpear en su garganta.

La risa del clon siguió unos segundos, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo su sonrisa, "Pare ser su hija… eres demasiada crédula…" dijo con calma mientras bajaba la cabeza, el papel pegado en su nuca se comenzó a quemar por un chakra rojo que de forma lenta comenzó a envolver al clon que comenzó a respirar con pesadez.

"¡Hermano detente! ¡Esto no es parte del plan!" grito con fuerza Omega que logro ponerse de pie, pero termino saliendo volando cuando una gran ráfaga de viento se produjo de Alfa que fue rodeado de un burbujeante chakra rojo que formo dos orejas y una cola de zorro.

"Eso es…" Mito sintió su corazón en su garganta, ese chakra, era igual que cuando se descontrolo contra Amazon, _(Debo de detenerlo)_ con la espada en mano corrió contra el clon que seguía con la cabeza gacha, bajando la espada dio un corte vertical, pero la hoja de la espada se rompió en miles de pedazos cuando el puño del peli negro impacto contra su espada, permaneciendo suspendida en el aire Mito vio como Alfa levanto de forma lenta la cabeza.

" **¡GROOOOOOAAAAAAAA!"** fue el rugido del clon que creo una honda de choque mando a volar a la Kunoichi, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza y una segunda cola se formo en la capa de chakra rojo del Kriptoniano que tubo un fuerte brillo en sus ojos, una sonrisa oscura se formo en sus labios cuando sintió el poder desbordar, **"¡MITO UZUMAKI!"** mirando asía adelante vio a la incrédula peli blanca que poco a poco se coloco de pie, dando un paso adelante el clon izo que el suelo debajo de el se destrozara y se comenzará a fisurar, el domo de roca comenzaba a descrebajar, **"¡Debiste de haberme matado cuando pudiste! ¡Ahora yo seré quien acabe con tu vida!"** desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad apareció frente a la shoqueada adolecente.

Mito apenas pudo esquivar el golpe que golpeo el domo de roca, como consecuencia el domo perdió la mitad de su estructura, las cosas salieron volando en todas direcciones y las cadenas de chakra fueron desapareciendo, viendo con incredulidad la destrucción causada por el golpe la Uzumaki miro a su oponente que solo estaba a unos metros a su lado, "…" tragando en seco se puso de pie y retrocedió unos pasos, de su frente bajaron gotas de sudor y sus manos temblaban sin control, esta reacción izo que la sonrisa de Alfa creciera.

" **¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde quedo tu maldita sonrisa?"** pregunto de forma perversa el peli negro que de forma lenta camino hasta la Kunoichi, una vez ambos estuvieron frente a frente permanecieron en silencio, "Se termino el juego…" levantando su brazo iba a aplastar la cabeza de la chica, pero el en ultimo segundo fue sacada del camino, escuchando un pitido el peli negro miro su mano, era un aparato extraño que produjo una gran explosión, pero esta ni siquiera produjo un rasguño al clon que miro divertido como a la distancia Robín corría con Mito en su espalda, **"Que lindo, tus amigos llegaron al rescate…"** una sonrisa cruel se formo en su rostro, a paso lento siguió a ambos jóvenes que se alejaban de el.

Sin embargo su camino fue interrumpido por una pared de tierra, esta voló contra el y se estrello contra el clon, pero este ni siquiera sufrió un rasguño, sus colas se movieron y rompieron varias flechas bañadas en magia, mirando detrás de el vio al grupo restante de la Young Justice. Artemis, Zatara, Terra y Megan estaban una alado de la otra, _"Tu te quedas aquí..."_ fue el susurro de la marciana que resonó en la mente del clon que frunció el ceño.

" **No lo creo** " corriendo contra ella dio un ataque frontal, pero sintió una punzada en su mente, cayendo al suelo sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza, levantando la vista vio a la concentrada marciana que tenia sus ojos en blanco, **"¡Sal de mi cabeza!"** levantándose corrió en cuatro patas y dio un zarpazo a al extraterrestre que ni siquiera se movió, para la frustración de Alfa la adolecente se volvió intangible, con el dolor de cabeza creciendo a cada segundo ataco de nuevo a la chica.

Pero no alcanzo a tocarla cuando varias flechas se incrustaron en su espalda, gritando de dolor sintió la desagradable sensación de la magia ingresar a su cuerpo como si un virus fuera, respirando de forma pesada iba dar un salto y salir del lugar, pero pilares de tierra salieron del suelo y lo obligaron a permanecer en su lugar, látigos mas pequeños de tierra salieron y lo tomaron de todas sus extremidades, incluso sus colas de chakra.

"¡Megan ahora! ¡No se cuanto pueda contenerlo!" grito Terra que creaba mas y mas pilares de tierra para contener el clon, detrás de ella estaba Zatara que recitaba un conjuro que hizo que la tierra que la rubia usaba fuera reforzada por magia, aun así el clon seguía empeñada en salir de su prisión temporal.

"Lo se…" cerrando los ojos Megan se concentro.

A la distancia vemos a un cansado Robín depositar a una apenas consciente Mito, el chica maravilla tenia sus costillas destrozas, lo único que tenia era una improvisada faja de línea de acero y madera para mantener todo en su lagar, tosiendo sangre vio con satisfacción como el clon era contenido temporalmente, "Les dije que huyeran…" fue el susurro apenas audible de Mito que sentía las secuelas del uso del Senjutsu en su cuerpo, pero poco a poco su cuerpo se fue curando.

"Siempre dijiste que los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la basura y no pienso ser eso" contesto de forma cansada robín que se sentó en suelo, un silencio se formo entre ambos, "Yo…" Mito se logro colocar en cuclillas y tratar de ponerse de pie, pero se detuvo al escuchar al peli negro, "Siento haber sido un idiota todo este tiempo… yo… lo siento" dijo en un tono bajo mientras desviaba la mirada, confusa por las inesperadas palabras del chico maravilla Mito sonrió.

"Valla, tuvimos que estar al borde de la muerte para decir eso… ¿a que te saben esas palabras?" pregunto con burla la adolecente que logro colocarse de pie, extendido su mano se la ofreció al adolescente que con una sonrisa la tomo.

"Me saben a vinagre créeme…" gruñendo de dolor tomo la mano de chica y se puso de pie, siendo sostenido por la chica ambos vieron como la capa de chakra de Alfa comenzaba a disminuir y este comenzaba a quedar adormecido, todos suspiraron aliviados cuando finalmente permaneció inmóvil, a paso lento tanto Mito como Robín se acercaron al clon.

Suspirando Megan coloco su mano sabré la cabeza del clon, "Permanecerá hací unas horas, debemos de contac-" la chica marciana no pudo continuar cuando la mano del clon tomo su cuello, abriendo sus ojos con horror vio como de forma lenta el peli negro levanto la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban en rojo y tenia las pupila rasgada, una sonrisa tenebrosa se formo en sus labios dejando mostrar sus colmillos.

" **Nunca bajes la guardia…"** todos los jóvenes escucharon un tronido, tomas las ataduras que contenían a Alfa se rompieron y un aura roja de chakra se formó a su alrededor, tres colas se formaron y se movían de un lado al otro, levantándose el clon seguía sosteniendo del cuello Megan que luchaba para salir de su agarre.

"¡Suéltala!" Terra con ira corrió junto Zatara y Artemis contra el clon, pero estas fueron repelidas por las colas que las golpearon, cada cola dio un fuerte golpe en áreas determinadas, siendo el golpe que recibió Terra en su brazo derecho rompiéndolo y asiendo que salga volando ciento de metros como una muñeca de trapo, en cuanto a la joven maga fue golpeada en su espalda y fue mandada a volar también, con la posible quebradura de su espalda, por ultimo y tal vez el peor fue la fractura de ambos brazos de Artemis que logro cubrirse de un golpe mortal, pero con la consecuencia de la fractura de ambos brazos, volando por los aires derrapo y reboto de forma dolorosa.

" **Que inconveniente…"** con una mirada sombría Alfa dirigió su atención a Megan que comenzaba a perder la conciencia, no podía concentrarse y usar su intangibilidad, también el chakra rojo la estaba quemando y el dolor era demasiado, "Lastima que no haya un héroe que los salve… bienvenidos al mundo real"

"¡Detente!" Mito solo pudo caer al suelo cuando salió del agarre de Robín, con pánico y miedo en sus ojos observo a su amiga, la joven marciana conecto miradas con la Uzumaki.

"Mito…" sus palabras que se escucharon en la mente de la peli blanca fueron interrumpidas por un desgarrador tronido, la señorita marciana quedo inmóvil en el agarre del clon y sus ojos quedaron en blanco, todo fue un profundo silencio.

" **Que lastima… era una linda joven"** las palabras del clon solo transmitían malicia, soltando a Megan la dejo caer de forma seca en suelo, de forma frenética mito se arrastro asta su amiga y la tomo en sus brazos.

"Megan…" logro decir con una vos quebrada, sintiendo como el cuerpo perdía su calidez la apretó aun mas en sus brazos, pasando su mano por su rostro vio con dolor los ojos blancos de la joven de piel verde, "Megan… despierta…" de forma suave sacudió su cuerpo, pero no tubo respuesta, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse y cayeron sobre el rostro de la inmóvil joven de piel verse, "Megan… no me hagas esto…" susurro mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo.

" **Tranquila, te reunirás con ella y luego tu padre ira a verte…"** las garras de la mano derecha de alfa crecieron, a solo unos metros de la Uzumaki que seguía sollozando por la muerte de su amiga, levantando su mano apunto a la chica, bajando el brazo la sangre salpico el suelo y se escucho el desgarrar de la carne.

La sangre bajaba por el cabello blanco de la joven amazona, los ojos abiertos de color celeste de Mito vieron la sangre esparcida sobre ella, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y muy rápido, abriendo la boca intento decir unas palabras, pero nada salió.

Frente a ella estaba Robín, el chico maravilla la mirada directo a los ojos, la sangre comenzó a caer en grandes cantidades de la boca del adolecente que temblaba, tosiendo sangre esta callo sobre el rostro de la Uzumaki, "Mito-o… huy-y-e" con cada palabra la voz del peli negro se fue apagando, en su pecho había una mano que lo atravesaba de lado a lado, la sangre salía a grandes cantidades y aun mas cuando la mano fue retirada de forma lenta.

" **Tan predecible…"** con su mano izquierda el clon tomo la cabeza de Robín y lo arrojo a un lado, como una marioneta sin hilos el cuerpo del chico maravilla cayo frente a la Uzumaki que estaba en completo shock.

"Mito-o… huye-e" dijo de nuevo Robín que respiraba de forma lenta, la Uzumaki con el cuerpo de Megan aun en sus brazos miro a su compañero de equipó, todo bajo la mirada divertida de Alfa.

"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿No te pedí que me salvaras?!" grito con todas sus fuerzas la adolecente que no dejaba de llorar, ante sus gritos una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Robín que logro conectar miradas con la Uzumaki.

"No lo-o se… mi cue-erpo-o se movió por si so-o-lo… y se que tu… hubiera-a-s hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotro-o-s-s… lo se…" fueron las palabras apenas audible de Robín que respiraba cada vez de forma mas lenta, finalmente se detuvo y el silencio reino de nuevo.

"¿Robín?" pregunto la Uzumaki que sentía un nudo en su garganta, como sucedió esto, como todo podía terminar tan mal, fallo en proteger a sus amigos, bajando la cabeza sintió como todo el mundo se le venia encima, algo dentro de ella se rompió.

" **¿Oh alguien esta enojada?"** la sonrisa de Alfa creció al ver como el chakra rojo surgió de Mito como un geiser, una silueta de una vestía de varias colas se formo detrás de la Uzumaki, de forma lenta la Amazona se coloco de pie, sus ojos fueron cubiertos por su cabello, sus uñas se transformaron en garras, su cabello blanco se comenzó a erizar como el de una bestia, con un brillo rojo en sus ojos Mito se enderezo y miro al clon.

La batalla tuvo un cambio drástico, ya no era pelear para ganar y vencer, ahora era una batallas para sobrevivir.

…

…

…

 **¿Zero que has hecho?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Muy buenas a todos, gracias por sus comentarios, me sorprende que a los solo 34 cap. ya casi lleguemos a nuestro objetivo, pero dejando eso de lado aclararemos algunas dudas.**

 **¿Dónde esta Naruto?**

 **Bueno nunca dije que la discusión de Lex con Naruto sucediera antes del comienzo de la pelea de Mito vs los clones, de hecho todo lo contrario, Lex antes del encuentro de Naruto envió a los clones al exterior, al paso de los minutos llego Naruto, espero que esa explicación los convenza y si no lo hace, váyanse a la "%$"$$.**

 **Perdón me sobrecargue.**

 **Sobre las muertes sucedidas…**

 **¡Zero estúpido que has hecho! Antes que intenten localizarme y querer romperme la cara por matar a dos personajes, escuchen mi escusa, como varios escribieron era hora de despertar a Mito y de que forma, la muerte de Megan y Robín serán un detonante para las futuras sagas ya que esto atraerá grabes consecuencia en el futuro, sin mas gracias y continuemos con nuestra historia.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _(Hablar)_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

############ cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 34:** **Yo soy mejor que el original parte final…**

" _Hoy será un gran día" en el cielo se podía apreciar una extraña silueta, siendo esta una nave invisible, dentro de esta estaban dos personas, siendo una de estos Wonder Woman y la otra una joven de 15 años, que tenía la cabellera blanco con algunos mechones rojos y una figura delgada, la chica estaba sentado en el asiento de pasajero junto a Diana._

" _¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Por fin algo de acción! ¡Dime quienes serán mis compañeros! ¡Son algunos chicos! ¡Nunca conocí uno aparte de Oto-san!" casi grito lo adolecente que se removía impaciente en su asiento, ante su entusiasmo Diana sonrió._

" _Tranquila, solo falta unos minutos" dijo con calma la peli negra que siguió volando la nave, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando por fin llego a su destino, una vez aterrizo la nave respiro hondo, levantándose de su silla se coloco junto a la confusa peli blanca, "Escucha… tu me dijiste que querías hacer lo mismo que yo, ver el mundo y ayudar a las personas, por eso formaras parte de un equipo, conocerse nuevas personas y llegaras a ser una gran heroína…" hablo de forma suave mientras tomaba las manos de la Uzumaki que tenía una gran sonrisa._

" _Lo se, no puedo esperar… ¿Pero porque no le dijimos a oto-san de esto?" pregunto con duda la Uzumaki que se sentía algo insegura por no decirle a su padre adonde iría o que aria, eso la ponía nerviosa y mas sabiendo que su padre le tenia fe ciega y temía el decepcionarlo o peor que se moleste con ella. Ante su pregunta Diana suspiro y se puso de pie._

" _Porque sensei estaría en contra de esto… se que puede sonar mal, pero es un desperdicio que estés encerrada en la isla, por eso estas aquí, para demostrar de que eres capaz y quien sabe…" presionando un botón izo que la compuerta de la nave se abriera, "Quizás tu padre con el paso del tiempo también quiera unirse con nosotras… ven es hora de conocer a tus compañeros" no hubo necesidad de decirlo dos veces ya que como un relámpago la chica se bajo de la nave. Sonriendo la Amazona la siguió._

 _#########################_

 _En la guarida de la Young Justice vemos la convivencia algo tensa entre ellos, por un lado estaba Robín, Kid Flash y Aqualad mirar una pantalla con varia información, al parecer interesados en buscar alguna información o misión interesante, en otra esquina estaba Artemis que sentada en una mesa asiendo algunos ajustes a su arco._

 _Sentado en la mesa de la cocina vemos a un serio Superboy mirar una pantalla que mostraba las noticias, siendo esta el centro de atención Superman, con calma cambio la pantalla para buscar otros canales de noticias, "¡Chicos prepare galletas!" todos escucharon el fuerte grito de Megan que cargaba una charola con galletas algo quemadas, "Los hice para celebrar nuestra primer semana como equipo, no seas tímido y come" con una sonrisa le extendió la bandeja a Superboy que levantando una ceja tomo una sin ánimos y la comió para no ser descortés._

" _Se que debemos de ser mas sociales entre nosotros… pero no somos niños pequeños" dijo de forma seca Artemis que levanto su arco y lo probo, satisfecha camino asta la cocina y tomo una galleta, pero al dar la mordida se detuvo, viendo que la chica marciana no le prestaba atención escupió la galleta en el bote de la basura, "Están… ricas…" trato de alagar a su compañera que asintió feliz._

" _¡Gracias! Saben ahora que estamos juntos podemos hacer actividades y conocernos mejor…" hablo sonriente, pero se desanimo al ver que solo tenia la atención de Superboy que la escuchaba mientras seguía comiendo las galletas y buscaba algo con que entretenerse en la pantalla, (Extraño, según el libro que leí todos deberías de compartir sus nombres y sueños para fortalecer nuestra amistad) pensó desanimada mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina._

 _Un silencio aburrido se formo en la sala mientras cada uno seguía en sus propios actividades, pero todos se exaltaron cuando escucharon la puerta principal casi ser derribada, todos voltearon a ver a una joven de 15 años de cabello blanco y vestimenta brillante naranja, "¡Hola todo el mundo! ¡Soy Mito Uzumaki su nueva compañera de equipo y también una nueva amiga en quienes pueden confiar!" prácticamente grito mientras tenia una sonrisa que casi dividía su rostro._

 _Todos parpadearon perplejos ante su presentación, pero la primera en responder el saludo fue Megan, la chica extraterrestre voló asta quedar frente a la recién llegada que se mostro confundida por la apariencia de la joven de piel verde, "Hola soy Megan y bienvenida…" detuvo su saludo cuando su espacio personal fue invadido por la Uzumaki que se acerco demasiado a ella._

" _Tu piel es verde…" dijo la Amazona que toco la mejilla de Megan que se puso rígida, su apariencia era algo delicada para ella, tal vez debía de aparentar mas los rasgos humanos y abandonar su piel de este color, pero desecho esa idea cuando vio la cara emocionada de la peli blanca, "¡Es genial! Bueno como soy su nueva compañera espero que todos nos llevemos bien… ¿Cómo se llaman los demás?" susurro lo ultimo a Megan que solo río en lo bajo._

" _Claro te presentare a los demás…" la señorita marciano tomo las manos de la Amazona y las guio así los demás que se habían reunido por la presencia de una posible nueva miembro de su equipo._

 _Mito estaba eufórica, no llevaba ni cinco minutos y ya izo una simpática amiga de piel color verde que le gustaba cocinar, aunque los demás eran algo amargados se aseguraría de ganarse la amistad de todos y cada uno de ellos, y los protegería con su vida._

 _Después de todo su padre decía que la vida de su familia y amigos siempre era lo primero y que debíamos de darlo todo para protegeros, estar siempre para ellos y velar por su seguridad, vivir cada momento con ellos disfrutando al máximo la compañía de cada uno._

 _Y al paso de los años Mito sabia que sus amigos siempre estarían para ella… no fallaría en la promesa de un Uzumaki de siempre cuidar la vida de sus seres queridso, después de todo para eso entrenaba y se fortalecía._

##########################

Su conciencia cada vez se oscurecía mas y mas, era como si le hubieran echado asido a su cerebro, todo lo que sentía era impotencia, ira, frustración y mucho odio, sentía su piel quemarse, cada respiración era como si inhalar fuego, todo esto provocado por el monstruo frente a ella.

En al campo de batalla vemos a dos siluetas con similitudes, siendo ambas de estas rojas, tenían un cierto parecido a un animal, para ser mas exactos un zorro de tres colas, una de las siluetas era Alfa que vestia solo unos pantalones oscuros, todas sus heridas estaban completamente sanadas, su cabello creció levemente y se erizo, sus ojos eran rojos con la pupila rasgada, las marcas en sus mejillas se profundizaron y finalmente una sonrisa oscura se formo en su rostro.

La otra silueta era Mito, tenia las mismas características que el clon Kriptoniano, su cabello había crecido y ganado algunos mechones rojos oscuros, unas marcas profundas nacieron en sus mejillas y sus colmillos crecieron asta quedar expuestos, las colas se chakra se movían de un lado al otro de forma lenta, la expresión facial de la adolecente era de puro odio en su mas cruda versión.

" **Dime…"** la sonrisa maligna creció en el rostro del clon que levanto su brazo y apunto a donde estaban los cuerpo de Megan y Robín, **"Acaso no dijiste…** _ **No permitiré que mates a mis compañeros…**_ **palabras vacías y solo mira a esos dos…"** dijo Alfa que se regodeaba en sus acciones y su sonrisa creció al ver como el aura roja de Mito comenzaba a reaccionar de forma critica.

" **Cállate…"** gruño en lo bajo la adolecente mientras apretaba sus puños asta el punto de sacar sangre, sus ojos se enfocaron en el rostro pacifico de Robín que parecía estar durmiendo, pero al ver hoyo en su pecho sintió su ira crecer mas y mas.

" **¡Juraste que nadie moriría y mira el resultado! ¡¿Qué clase de amigo deja morir a otro?!"** cada palabra dicha por el clon izo que el ambiente se tornara mas pesado, en el horizonte el sol se comenzó a ocultar y unas nubes de tormenta se avecinaban, no paso mucho para que una suave lluvia cayera, las gotas de agua se evaporaban al entrar en contacto con el burbujeante chakra rojo de ambos adversarios.

" **¡Cállate!"** con un estallido de velocidad y furia ciega la adolecente corrió contra el clon, cuando estaba a solo metros de tocarlo este en un instante apareció frente a ella y la tomo del cuello, estrellándola contra el suelo creo un gran cráter, sintiendo su garganta ser destrozada por el ataque, Mito vio con sorpresa al clon que ahora tenia una cuarta cola.

" **Tu no sabes manejar este poder… desde que fui creado me vi obligado a tener esta carga… este energía que solo me llena de odio y dolor, yo abrazo y me fortalezco de este dolor… tu en cambio huyes de este"** levantando su mano dio un golpe justo en la boca del estomago de la Amazona que escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, siendo tomando por su rostro fue arrastrada entre las rocas por el clon que tenía una sonrisa enloquecida, dejando una gran zanja fue levantada del suelo para luego ser golpeada por las colas, volando como una muñeca de trapo se estrello contra en lago cercano, hundiéndose asta el fondo la Uzumaki permaneció inmóvil.

" **Whe ah"** gruñendo sintió su garganta aun adolorida, pero también sentía como esta poco a poco se iba currando, abriendo los ojos vio el agua que la rodeaba, pero su calma no duro ya que una mano gigante roja de chakra la envolvió y la saco a al superficie, respirando de forma agitada se sintió confusa, sin embargo solo recupero la conciencia para ver como era estrellada de forma brutal contra el suelo.

Hundiéndose entre las rocas se levanto como pudo, el chakra que la cubría se fue debilitante asta el punto que apenas la cubría, arrodillada intento ponerse de pie, al escuchar unos pasos vio al clon acercarse a ella, **"Lastima que temas a este poder … pudiste haber hechos grandes cosas con el"** con aburrimiento el clon piso la espalda de la chica estrellándola contra las rocas, con el rostro contra el suelo la Uzumaki sintió impotencia y frustración, **"Sabes… mis recuerdos son los tuyos, nuestros creadores lograron conseguir el disco duro de Amazo y transfirieron todos las memorias que logro copiar de tu mente, no sabes lo frustrante que fue vivir tus recuerdos atreves de memorias implantadas…"** con una respiración profunda el peli negro miro el cielo, **"Cuando fuimos sacados de la animación suspendida me di cuenta que todo era falso, todo lo que vi y sentí, el supuesto amor que nuestro padre sentía por nosotros, todo implantado en mi cabeza… al principio entre en pánico, incluso mate algunos científicos que intentaron dormirme, mi hermana fue la única razón por la que me detuve… me confinaron en un cuarto durante unas 3 semanas, sin agua, ni comida, nada… solo estuve encerrado pensado que solo era una copia y un experimento… una aberración…"** bajando la cabeza piso mas fuerte a Mito que solo podía gruñir de dolor. Sintiendo como sus cuerdas vocales por fin se comenzaban a curar decidió hablar.

"Eso no te da la ra-azon para hacer esto… mataste a mis amigos" susurro con rabia la Uzumaki que levanto la cabeza para mirar con odio puro al clon que solo negó con la cabeza, perdiendo su sonrisa el medio Uzumaki se aparto de la Amazona.

" **¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente ser como nosotros?"** el chakra rojo de Alfa burbujeo con rabia, sus ojos se tornaron sombríos y dirigió su mirada a su hermana que se encontraba a lo lejos inconsciente, cuando su ira exploto la mando a volar y perdió la conciencia, dirigiéndonos de nuevo su atención a la Uzumaki la miro con ira **, "Ante los ojos de nuestros creadores somos desechables… no balemos nada si no cumplimos con nuestro objetivo y prefiero cumplir con ese objetivo antes de permitir que se acerque a mi hermana…"** sus expresiones fáciles se suavizaron por un instante, pero el chakra rojo comenzó a burbujear de nuevo y una sonrisa oscura de formo en los labios de Alfa que ladeó la cabeza a un lado, **"Ahora debo de matarte… pero donde esta lo divertido hacer eso en tu estado, quiero ver que tanto puedes hacer, serás un buen calentamiento asta que Naruto llegue ¿no crees?"** pregunto de forma siniestras mientras mirada de forma disimulada a Artemis que era las mas cercana a el.

"No te atrevas…." Fue el gruñido peligroso de Mito que se puso de pie, un ambiente tenso y pesado se formo, el chakra rojo nació de nuevo en ella, pero ni siquiera alcanzaba a formar una cola.

" **¿O que?"** fue la pregunta desafiante de Alfa que camino alrededor de la Uzumaki, **"Vas a detenerme, a cometer el mismo error de nuevo…"** a solo unos pasos del cuerpo de Robín lo miro con aburrimiento, Mito sintió su corazón dar un salto cuando vio como el cuerpo de su fallecido amigo fue pateado y mandado a volar, con un semblante oscuro Alfa miro de nuevo a la Uzumaki, **"Te lo preguntare una vez mas… ¿Qué harás si hago esto?"** el tiempo se detuvo cuando los ojos del medio Kriptoniano brillaron en rojo y disparo su visión de calor contra una indefensa Artemis, pero su rostro fue desviado a un lado, asiendo que su ataque solo rosara a la rubia, con leve sorpresa miro a la Uzumaki que estaba a su lado con el puño extendido.

"Yo…" el cabello blanco de la Amazona cubría sus ojos, todo el chakra rojo desapareció, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba temblando, **"Yo…"** levantando la vista mostró sus brillantes ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, la imagen de Megan y Robín quemaron en la mente de la Uzumaki que sintió su mente nublarse, **"Te matare…"** Alfa levanto una ceja ante el susurro apenas audible, pero al ver como Amazona permaneció por un momento inmóvil sonrió, **"¡Te voy a Matar!"** como si una misma bomba detonara la Uzumaki desato una explosión de chakra rojo.

"…" El clon retrocedió unos pasos cuando vio como una burbuja de chakra se formo alrededor de la Uzumaki, con sorpresa vio como la chica tomaba una posición curvada colocando sus manos en el suelo apoyando sus cuatro extremidades, los ojos de la chica se volvieron completamente blancos y de forma grotesca su piel se comenzó a separar de su cuerpo dejando mostrar la carne expuesta que fue cubierta por una capa de chakra rojo muy oscuro, cuatro colas de chakra se formaron y se movieron de forma amenazante.

La esfera de chakra se comenzó a oscurecer mas y de pronto como si un geiser fuera izo erupción, un pilar de chakra de formo y se perdió entre las nubes, en cuanto a mito tubo un cambio radical, todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por un chakra negrezco que remplazo su piel y sus colas se materializaron siendo cubiertas por la misma sustancia, con unos ojos en blanco la Amazona miro a Alfa que permaneció inmóvil, el peli negro miro asombrado el cambio que su oponente tubo.

Pero tubo que moverse cuando la bestia abrió su boca y libero un poderoso rugido que creo una poderosa honda de choque, el clon apenas logro tocar el suelo cuando vio como la Uzumaki aparecía frente a el, usando sus brazos como escudo soporto un fuerte golpe, retrocediendo unos metros logro caer de pie, **"¡Eso es todo! ¡No me subestimes!"** destrozando el suelo debajo de sus pies corrió contra la bestia de cuatro colas y conecto un brutal golpe en el rostro de la Uzumaki.

Saliendo despedida del suelo voló cientos de metros en le aire y se perdió entre las nubes, volando sin control logro ver como el medio Kriptoniano vino volando contra ella, la chica transformada no pudo defenderse de decenas de golpes en todo su cuerpo, siendo tomada por su cuello fue elevada asta casi llegar al punto de salir de la atmósfera.

Alfa voló mas y mas alto, pero tubo que detenerse cuando su hombro fue mordido, gruñendo de dolor tomo la cabeza de su oponente y la obligo a separarse, pero solo logro que una esfera morada surgiera la boca de la chica y la golpeara en la cara, una gran explosión ilumino la noche y Mito cayo de forma precipitada, sin embargo no tubo descanso ya que un laser lo golpeo en el estomago, volando con mas velocidad bajo como si de un pequeño meteoro fuera.

Un levemente herido Alfa tacleo el estomago de la Uzumaki, con un grito de ira la llevo a toda velocidad contra el suelo, estando en el medio del mar ambos cayeron en una pequeña isla, con una sonrisa maligna el clon se separo de la Amazona y le dio un golpe en el rostro, la bestia de cuatro colas se estrello contra un volcán y se desato el infierno.

Cayendo en la playa Alfa vio con calma como el volcán asía erupción, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del peli negro cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar, el gran volcán que lanzaba lava al cielo exploto y un pilar de chakra oscuro llego asta el cielo y unas nubes oscuras surcaron el cielo, **"¡Groooooaaaaaaa!"** con ese ensordecedor rugido surgió entre la lava una figura de cuatro colas, pero un sonido de desgarre se escucho y dos colas mas sugieran de la bestia.

Unos huesos blancos salieron del cuerpo y formaron el exoesqueleto que cubrió a la Uzumaki, estas eran una espina dorsal, huesos que cubrían las colas y patas que formaron el esqueleto de un ser que se asemejaba a un zorro o más bien un lobo al ver el tamaño de las orejas, finalmente un gran cráneo de grandes orejas y gran mandíbula se formo y cubrió la cabeza de Mito, abriendo las quijadas de la mandíbula dejo mostrar a la chica que desprendió un vapor rojo de su boca.

" **Al parecer decidiste tomarte esto enserio…"** perdiendo su sonrisa Alfa tomo una expresión mas seria, su aura de chakra que tenia cuatro colas creció y una quinta cola se formo, varias venas resaltador en su cuerpo, siendo mas notorias la de su frente y brazos, lo mas extraño seria que un brillo rojo pasara por las venas alrededor de su cuerpo, con un leve crecimiento de estatura respiro de forma profunda, **"Are lo mismo…"** sus ojos se tornaron por completo rojos y su voz se distorsiono de forma mas oscura.

" **¡Grrooooooaaaa!"** a la distancia la bestia de seis colas localizo su objetivo, corriendo en sus cuatro extremidades dio un salto, abriendo su boca disparo verías mini biju-damas que fueron directo contra el clon, este sin moverse recibió los ataques de lleno, pero ni siquiera recibió un rasguño, bajando a toda velocidad Mito fue en picada contra el clon, este responde dando un salto y volar contra su oponente, finalmente ambos chocaron y se desato la pelea final.

###########################

 _"_ ** _No morirás ahora… me asegurare que sufras lo máximo posible y luego de todo eso.. Tendrás mi permiso para morir…"_** _colocándose de pie el enmascarado se separó del calvo que permaneció en el suelo, Lex tuvo que gritar de dolor cuando escucho un fuerte crujido, mirando su mano izquierda vio que esta fue destrozada por ser pisada por el shinobi, levantando la vista Luthor vio el ojo rojo que brillaba de forma amenazante._

 _Finalmente el enmascarado desapareció en un destello oscuro, el silencio reino en la oficina, solo se podía escuchar el goteo de la sangre del millonario que saco un teléfono de su bolsillo, no espero que esto fuera así, subestimo al enmascarado, no era como tratar como Superman eso era seguro._

Una destello oscuro se formo arriba del techo del edificio de Luthor, Naruto permaneció inmóvil, suspirando se quito la mascara y se frotó el rostro, esto se estaba complicando cada vez mas y mas, ahora sabia quien seria su siguiente objetivo después de encontrar esos clones, Lex y los demás que estaban en esto, según Rorschach había una organización que tenia a los villanos mas grandes de este mundo, incluso de fuera de este mundo, eso lo ponía nervioso, tenia muy poca información de este grupo.

" **Naruto… ¿sientes algo extraño?"** pregunto Kurama alto tenso, sentía dos chakras muy poderosos y lo que mas le preocupaba era que se sentía similar al suyo mismo, negando con la cabeza se concentro mas, **"Esto… chakra de una bestia con cola…"** dijo de forma lenta, algo estaba mal eso era seguro.

"…" frunciendo el ceño Naruto se sentó, tomando un pose de meditación se concentro, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, lo sentía dos fuentes de chakra, abriendo los ojos en pánico sintió un quemadura en su mano derecha, de forma lenta miro su palma, "Oh no…" el kenji de cuatro se formo en su mano, al instante intento usar la marca que tenia mito, pero en su segunda transformación perdió esa marca cuando su piel fue quemada.

Un brillo dorado lo cubrió y todas las personas de la ciudad se sorprendieron cuando en la cima del edificio de Luthor hubo una explosión y un estruendo, la cima de la torre fue destruida y una destello dorado salió a toda velocidad fuera de la cuidad. Volando a toda velocidad con su modo Rikodou activo Naruto fue hasta la última localización de las fuentes de chakra.

Llegando asta un paisaje llano aterrizo, gruño cuando sintió las fuentes de chakra moverse lejos de el, mirando a su alrededor vio el lugar, sintiendo otra fuente de chakra pequeña fue asta unos escombros, levantando las rocas vio a la clon femenina, deteniéndose por un momento negó con la cabeza, no tenia tiempo para esto, tomando a la chica creo un clon de sombra y se la entrego, este rápidamente desapareció en un destello dorado.

"Ahg…" gruñendo miro su mano de nuevo, apretando los dientes vio como el kenji de seis se formaba, colocándose su mascara de nuevo iba a seguir el rastro de chakra que esta muy lejos, pero dando unos pasos miro el suelo, en silencio se acerco y se arrodillo junto a un cuerpo, "Megan… niña como lo siento" hablo de forma suave Naruto que respiro hondo, con cuidado cerro los ojos de la chica y la levanto en sus brazos, varios clones aparecieron y se movieron, rápidamente ya estaban reunidos Terra, Artemis, Zatara y por ultimo robín.

Con cuidado el enmascarado coloco uno alado del otro, revisándolos vio que las tres chicas no estaban en peligro de muerte, pero las curo de forma leve para evitar que tengan grabes secuelas, pero no las curo del todo, no necesitaba que la Liga de la Justicia piense que estuvo aquí, viendo el cuerpo de Robín se detuvo un momento, quitando la mascara del chico vio solo a un joven de no mas de 14 años, de forma lenta cerro los ojos del chico.

" **Naruto… se esta saliendo de control, debemos de detenerla, mientras mas usa ese poder, mas daño se ara a si misma"** gruño Kurama en el espacio mental en el Uzumaki, el nuevo Juubi sentía como el chakra de la chica crecía sin control, si seguía así la chica podría perder la conciencia y ser una bestia con cola, también estaba la posibilidad mas peligrosa que era que el chakra corrosivo tomara las riendas y ya no quede nada de Mito, posiblemente estaban ante la creación de una posible bestia con cola.

"…" asintiendo naruto se puso de pie, mirando a lo lejos vio que tenia que recorrer casi todo un continente sin tener que llamar la atención de sus perseguidores, rompiendo la velocidad del sonido corrió a toda velocidad a su destino.

 **#############################**

Alfa estaba eufórica, nunca sintió esta sensación.

El clon tubo que esquivar una lluvia de biju-damas que destruían todo a su alrededor, como consecuencia la isla comenzó a desbaratarse y comenzó a hundiese en el mar, pero eso no detuvo a ambos contendientes que chocaron una ves mas, como si de bestias se tratase ambos se atacan con ferocidad. Mito abriendo su mandíbula mordió el hombro del clon asiendo que este gruñera de dolor.

Moviendo de un lado al otro al pelinegro lo estrello contra el suelo, usando sus manos comenzó a dar golpes sin parar, un gran cráter se fue formando que crecía a cada segundo por los brutales golpes que no detenían, **"Grr…"** gruñendo la bestia de seis colas vio como su oponente seguía sonriendo, apuntando su mandíbula y juntando sus seis colas comenzó a formar un esfera supercomprimida, las moléculas negativas y positivas se iban fusionando, la esfera media solo unos centímetros, pero tenia una densidad que incluso distorsionaba la luz y el cráter debajo de ellos solo creció mas y mas.

" **¡No creas que será tan fácil!"** Alfa extendiendo su mano derecha creo un rasengan morado, sin pensarlo lo estrello contra la biju-dama incompleta, ambos adversarios terminaron en una titánica explosión que sacudió todo el lugar, toda el agua que los rodeaban salió despedida creando gigantescos Tsunamis, el suelo se fisuro dejando ver el magma que comenzó a salir del suelo.

En el gran cráter de mas de 5 kilómetros cuadrados vemos como Alfa se levantaban entre los escombros, cayendo de rodillas permaneció quieto, las heridas en su cuerpo eran grabes quemaduras y daños internos por la poderosa explosión, levantando la cabeza vio el medio del cráter a una aturdida Mito que permaneció quieta y mirando el cielo.

 **En la mente de Mito:**

Todo era oscuro en el plano mental de la adolecente, en el medio de toda la oscuridad vemos a una arrodillada Mito que miraba a la nada, los ojos celestes de la chica se perdían en la oscuridad, mientras tanto en la oscuridad se puede ver como un liquido escuro se movía, siendo como tan oscuro y denso como si petróleo fuera, de forma lenta comenzó a envolver a la adolecente.

" **Mátalo…"**

La Uzumaki abrió los ojos con temor cuando escucho una voz oscura, entre la oscuridad apareció una silueta, este poco a poco se fue mostrando, la Uzumaki quedo en shock cuando se vio a si misma, solo que esta tenia los ojos rojo con la pupila rasgada, de forma lenta Dark Mito camino y se arrodillo frente a su contraparte, "…" la Uzumaki no pudo decir una palabra cuando vio las lágrimas de su copia.

" **Mato a nuestros amigos…"** comenzó de forma lenta la chica de ojos rojos que tomo de los hombros a la Uzumaki original, **"Mato a muchas personas… a Megan… a Robín… los mato y ara lo mismo con los demás si no los detenemos… sabes que ahí que hacer…"** dijo de forma oscura mientras se acercaba mas a su contraparte que solo asintió en silencio, el liquido oscuro rodeo a ambas y las envolvió por completo.

 **Fuera de la mente de Mito:**

De forma lenta el cuerpo de Mito se fue levantando y sus colas comenzaron a crecer, la estatura de la chica comenzó a crecer y finalmente una séptima cola nació, los huesos que formaban una armadura comenzaron a unirse con el cuerpo de la chica, colocándose en cuatro patas gruño en lo bajo y miro a su objetivo, **"Te voy a matar…"** fueron las grabes palabras de la bestia que crecía a cada segundo.

Alfa sintió un terrible estremecimiento que paso por toda su espina dorsal, pero sacudiendo la cabeza apretó los dientes y forzó su cuerpo, su aura de chakra comenzó a burbujear con fuerza y una sexta cola apareció, pero de pronto toda su capa de chakra desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido, atónito el clon se miro a si mismo.

"¿Qué?" pregunto incrédulo, apretando los puños recordó un punto de su condición, lo que tenia era chakra arrebatado, tarde o temprano se le acabaría debido a que no podía generarlo, solo usarlo, "¡No lo necesito para acabar contigo!" sin dudar voló contra su adversario y planto un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo su mano fue atrapada por la mano gigante de la bestia que gruño.

De forma salvaje lo estrello contra el suelo, sus colas se movieron y como si látigos estos fueran azotaron al clon que solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos, pero no era suficiente, Alfa disparo su visión de calor contra uno de los ojos de su oponente, con éxito dio en blanco, poniéndose de pie ataco con una ráfaga de golpes al ser de siete colas que fue siendo arrastrando por los golpes.

Dando un rodillazo en el mentón al enorme ser, Alfa voló asta quedar encima de él y logro darle un golpe potente que lo estrello contra el agua salada que poco a poco cubría el enorme cráter, respirando de forma pesada el peli negro miro a su oponente hundirse en el mar, pero reacciono tarde cuando las siete colas salieron del agua y lo atraparon, siendo jalado asía abajo solo pudo gritar cuando una mandíbula atrapo su brazo izquierdo y de forma brutal este fue arrancado.

"¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritando con todas sus fuerzas Alfa vio como su brazo perdido era escupido a un lado, en ese momento sintió algo que desde fue creado no sintió, miedo, pensando rápido uso si visión de calor para cauterizar su herida, ahogando el grito de dolor miro con ira los ojos blancos de la bestia. Usando su única brazo intento dar un golpe, pero este fue envuelto por una de las colas de la bestia, todas sus extremidades fueron atrapadas y fue sostenido en el aire.

Mirando a su oponente vio como otra esfera se formaba frente a su boca, solo que esta vez la esfera fue tragada por el ser de siete colas, abriendo de forma lenta la mandíbula el ataque salió, una gran cantidad de energía pura golpe al clon que solo pudo recibir el ataque de lleno, al paso de los segundos el ataque se detuvo, ahora solo quedaba el cuerpo mal trecho de Alfa que estaba cubierto de quemaduras grabes y ahora no solo le faltaba su brazo izquierdo, sino que también su pierna derecha.

Apenas respirando el clon fue lanzado a una rocas que sobresalían del mar, aterrizando de forma pesada el peli negro permaneció inmóvil, abriendo sus ojos de forma débil vio como el enorme ser se paraba frente a el, "Vamos hermanita… que esperas" fueron las palabras apenas audibles del clon que sonreía de forma oscura, no tubo que esperar mucho ya que una garra atravesó su pecho, vomitando sangre el clon abrió los ojos con dolor.

"…" el enorme ser con colas comenzó a decrecer, las colas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, finalmente solo quedo mito que tenia su mano derecha en el pecho del clon, su vestimenta se redujo a solo su maya que cubría sus pecho y parte de su pantalón, su piel estaba completamente rojo por las quemaduras de su transformación, sin embargo esta a paso lento fue volviendo a su tono natural, con una expresión de dolor la adolecente miro su mano enterrada dentro de clon, de forma lenta la retiro.

"Hiciste lo correcto…" el clon sentía que todo se volvió mas y mas oscuro, pero aun podía ver como su hermana en cierto punto estaba llorando, perdiendo su sonrisa el clon miro a la Amazona que no dejaba de llorar, "No llores por esto… me lo merecía…" tosiendo sangre gruño mientras mas sangre salía de su pecho, "Yo era un monstruo…"

"Lo siento tanto… pero tu mataste a mis amigos" logro decir la chica que miro con odio al clon, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por sus ojos, toda su mente era un caos en este momento, aunque una parte de ella sentía alegría por lograr su objetivo, otra en cambio lamentaba este final.

"Lo se… pero… solo quiero que me hagas una promesa…" susurro el clon que sentía su vida apagarse poco a poco, ante sus palabras Mito solo guardo silencio, "Lex Luthor… el izo esto, nos creo a mi y mi hermana para esto, nos condeno a este final…" sus palabras cada vez eran mas bajas y Mito apenas podía escuchar, pero aun así el clon siguió, "Prométeme que… ayudaras a mi hermana, ella no merece mi final… solo puedo pedir eso… por favor…" sin mas la respiración del clon se detuvo.

"…porque esto tiene que ser así…" susurro miro que miro sus manos cubiertas de sangre, sin poder contenerlo libero el llanto, todo termino, pero no era una victoria que festejar.

Sin que lo supiera una silueta estaba a solo unos metros de ella, Sennin escucho las ultimas palabras del clon moribundo, incluso podía decir que su pedido no solo fue para Mito, sino que también para el, después de todo fue visto por Alfa, en silencio el enmascarado vio como la joven amazona lloraba sin consuelo, bajando la cabeza Sennin desapareció en un destello oscuro, avía llegado demasiado tarde.

 **Chan Chan Chan Chan…**

" **Muy buenas a todos, soy Lady Deadpool y esta noche rompiendo la cuarta pared are la despedida… no cabe decir que todo se fue al diablo, pero que escuro es esto, seguros que no es del Universo DC, oh esperen si lo es, autor algo esta mal en tu cabeza… en el próximo cap llamado 'La cruda verdad' veremos el desenlace de la saga de 'No tener códigos' y será el comienzo de 'Choque de ideales', ufff se viene lo bueno, recuerden nunca esta de mas un comentario hijo de su santa madre, háganlo y el escritor de esta extraña, pero buena historia escribirá y publicara el siguiente capítulo lo mas pronto posible… sin mas adiós…**

…

…

…

…

 **No voy a hacer ese estúpido saludo.**

…

 **¡Vete al carajo!**

 **...**

 **Nha está bien… CHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien"**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bueno lo hemos logrado…**

…

…

…

 **Este pequeño momento se llama felicidad…**

 **¡SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS USTEDES POR ESTE LOGRO!**

 **Quien diría que esta historia tendría tanto éxito, fue un largo camino, pero agárrense, porque aun falta mucho para que esta historia termine, aun falta tres sagas completas para que esta historia llegue a su fin.**

 **Esta es una OVA que tenia que haber hecho antes, pero la deje de lado, ahora la hice y les agregue una cosas que tomaran lugar en los futuros capítulos, así que si ven una incongruencia en el tiempo de los hechos descuiden, todo esta calculado y pensado.**

 **La publico ahora como una forma de dar gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo y llegar a nuestro objetivo de 1000 comentarios.**

 **Sin más comencemos de una vez…**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _(Hablar)_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

############ Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 35:** **el final de una vida es el comienzo de otra… OVA'S 4.**

Era un día oscuro y llovía de forma suave en la isla paraíso, se sentía un ambiente oscuro, lúgubre y triste, las cuidad de las amazonas estaba en completo silencio, cada una en sus hogares y con sus seres queridos, pero en otra parte de la isla bajo la lluvia vemos una silueta que caminaba a paso lento asía al bosque.

Al paso de los minutos llego a un hermoso valle lleno de vida vegetal, entre el medio de las dos grandes riscos estaba un pequeña cascada, junto a la cascada se encontraba un gran árbol de hojas rojas, en la base del árbol avía una gran roca y algo mas en la base de la roca que tenia un grabado. En la base de la roca de encontraba una tumba de cristal rodeado de rosas blancas, dentro del rectángulo de cristal estaba Perséfone, que vestía su traje de guerrera Amazona,

La silueta llego asta el lugar y se coloco de rodillas junto a la caja de cristal, cerrando sus ojos izo una pequeña oración, "Feliz aniversario Perséfone-chan…" la silueta mostro ser Naruto, actualmente llevaba su capa naranja con llamas oscuras en los bordes, debajo de esta llevaba una playera oscura, unos pantalones oscuros ambu con unas vendas atadas en sus tobillos y unos sandalias oscuras shinobis.

Las lluvia seguía cayendo de forma suave mojando al Uzumaki que no le dio importancia, acariciando de forma suave el cristal miro con una mirada sombría el rostro pacifico de su esposa, con un respiro profundo agacho la cabeza.

 **Flash back:**

 _Era un brillante día en Themycira, era pleno verano y vemos el sol brillante iluminar la isla, en alguna parte de la isla vemos un árbol gigantes de hojas rojas, en la base del árbol vemos a dos personas, siendo una de estas Naruto, solo vestía una playera blanca con marcas rojas y unos pantalones oscuros, sonriendo de forma suave el Uzumaki abrazo de forma protectora a la mujer en sus brazos._

 _Perséfone tenia su largo cabello blanco como la nieve suelto, vestía un gran camisón blanco que dejaba apreciar su vientre de 9 meces de embarazo, la amazona se encontraba ahora mismo durmiendo de forma tranquila, teniendo su espalda apoyada en el pecho del shinobi, "…" acomodándose mejor la peli blanca sintió la calidez envolverla._

 _Naruto bajando su mano acaricio el vientre de su esposa, sonriendo sintió los débiles latidos de su pequeño hijo, aun no sabia que seria, pero no le importaba, niño o niña lo amaría con todo su corazón, "Espero que nazcas pronto, no puedo esperar para conocerte…" apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la amazona cerro los ojos._

 _Desde niño siempre quiso solo una cosa, una familia, padres y hermanos, pero eso siempre estuvo fuera de su alcance, al paso de los años solo quiso ganarse el respeto y cariño de toda su aldea, su objetivo de ser Hokage no solo era ganarse un titulo o el sombrero como lo pensó en su niñez, era mas que eso, era ser un pilar para la aldea y proteger a todos incluso si eso le costaba la vida._

 _Pero no todo es como uno lo quiere, la vida tiene sus momentos donde crees que todo se termino y que ni siquiera vale la pena el seguir, pero siempre entre toda la oscuridad ahí un pequeño rayo de luz y solo depende de cada una el levantarse e ir por ella, el dejar las tierras elementales fue una de las decisiones mas difíciles que ha tomado luego de su fracaso, sin embargo lo izo y ahora tenía todo lo que hubiera deseabo._

 _Era un pilar que sostenía esta isla y lo daría todo para protegerla al igual que las personas que la habitaban, este era su nuevo objetivo y no fracasaría de nuevo, al paso de los años no espero tener todo esto, vivir en una isla con personas que lo apreciaban y respetaban incondicionalmente, una maravillosa alumna que aunque no compartían los mismo puntos de vistas la amaba demasiado como un padre podía amar un hija, una mujer con una belleza divina que la amaba con todo su ser y ahora iba a ser padre._

 _No había sido tan feliz en toda su vida._

" _¿Naruto?" el Uzumaki salió de su trance cuando escucho la voz femenina, bajando la cabeza vio a una preocupada Perséfone, "Estas llorando…" dijo con cierto temor y preocupación, nunca vio a su amante llorar, sin importar que sucedería el siempre tenia una sonrisa brillante, pero sus sentimientos negativos fueron remplazados por confusión cuando vio la gran sonrisa del shinobi que aun seguía llorando de forma suave._

" _Si estoy llorando… pero de felicidad…" tomando a la Amazona la abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta dejo que las lágrimas siguieran bajando, "Solo… quiero decirte… gracias por todo…" agradeció mientras se separaba de la mujer que se sintió preocupada de nuevo._

" _¿Gracias? Oye si esto es una broma, te advierto que una embarazada Amazona de nueve meces puede ser peligrosa, aun puedo romperte la cara" amenazo la mujer embarazada con su puño derecho en alto, frunciendo el ceño vio como el Uzumaki rio en lo bajo, molesta iba a saltar sobre el, pero antes que siquiera pudiera levantarse fue atrapada por el Uzumaki._

" _Yo solo quiero darte las gracias… por amarme y hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo… el ser padre es lo mejor que me a pasado en toda mi vida, eso y estar junto contigo" ya las lágrimas deteniéndose abrazo con fuerza a la mujer que sonriendo también devolvió el abrazo, pero su momento fue roto cuando la Amazona de pronto se separo y miro abajo._

 _Una gran cantidad de agua salió y lo supo, "Es hora… estoy lista" susurro sonriente mientras se acariciaba el vientre, seria la primera Amazona en siglos casi milenios en dar a luz una vida, que tan difícil podía ser._

 _ **#######################**_

" _¡No estoy lista! ¡Ahhhh!" gritando de dolor Perséfone respiro de forma agitada, ahora la amazona se encontraba en una habitación del castillo, recostada en la cama sostenía la mano del Uzumaki que estaba a su lado, en cuando a la mujer que actuaba como enfermera era una amazona de piel oscura que vestía de blanco. En la habitación también estaban Antíope, Hipólita, Artemis, Alexa y finalmente Diana._

" _Vamos respira, todo estará bien, solo respira" el shinobi trato de calmar a su esposa, pero tubo que callarse cuando su mano fue casi rota por la fuerza de la Amazona que la miro con ojos asesinos._

" _¿Respira?... ¡¿Respirar?!" gritando con fuerza apretó cada vez mas la mano del Uzumaki que solo podía gemir de dolor, usando su mano libre la peli blanca tomo del cuello de la ropa al shinobi, "¡Tienes una idea de lo que siente! ¡Cuando esto termine te are tragar una sandía para que luego la cagues hijo de-! ¡Ahhh!" sintiendo las contracciones se vio obligada a soltar al rubio._

" _Por favor no te rindas, falta poco solo puja un poco mas" esta vez hablo la Amazona enfermera que estaba entre las piernas de su paciente embarazada, los gritos de la Amazona peli blanca seguían y seguían eso izo que Diana y Alexa se estremecieran._

" _Supongo que por eso también nos separamos de los hombres, no se ustedes pero yo no creo soportar eso" dijo con duda la peli naranja que sintió un escalofrío al escuchar a su hermana, el embarazo era mas complejo de lo que pensó y los cambios en una mujer Amazona de embarazo eran mas extremos que una común, varias veces vieron al Uzumaki corriendo por isla buscando frutas o comidas extrañas, incluso hubo una ves que el shinobi dijo algo erróneo sobre el peso de Perséfone, bueno este tubo que dormir en su jardín una semana y solo después fue perdonado._

" _Si fuera tan sencillo tener hijos habría sobre población y toda seria difícil, acaso piensas que una mujer quería tener mas de… no se 3 hijos, eso ya suena mucho" dijo una pensativa Antíope que siguió pensado en su revelación, era extraño hace casi un milenio que una amazona no daba a luz a un hijo, por suerte la que ayudaría a dar a luz era una de las mejores en el ala medica, siendo esta la mejor medica en al isla._

" _¿Esto es normal Maya?" pregunto una preocupada Hipólita que miro con incomodidad los gritos y esfuerzo que su hermana amazona estaba asiendo._

" _Si mi reina, todo esto es parte del milagro de la vida… aunque ya debería de haber salido" dijo lo ultimo en voz baja la morena que frunció el ceño, pero su preocupación se transformo en emoción cuando vio algo, "¡Muy bien! Veo la cabeza, por favor puja hermana, puja" alentó mientras tomaba una manta blanca en sus brazos._

" _¡Eso hago! ¡Ahhhhh!" dando un grito final la amazona cayo agotado de espaldas, toda la habitación se lleno de un profundo silencio, que se rompió al escucharse un fuerte llanto de un infante._

" _Es una niña…" Maya tomando a la pequeña criatura corto el cordón umbilical, tomando una fuente de agua limpio a la pequeña recién nacida, en cuando a la pareja vemos a un alegre naruto besar a su esposa que respiraba de forma pesada y tenia un aspecto muy cansado._

" _Lo hiciste cariño… ¿Perséfone-chan?" preguntó con duda Naruto que sintió algo extraño, la fuerza vital de la amazona disminuir a cada segundo, cuando iba a decir algo fue interrumpido por la peliblanca que negó con la cabeza._

 _*Quiero verla…" susurro con cansancio mientras su respiración se volvía mas lenta, rápidamente Maya cubrió a la pequeña amazona con una tela blanca, colocando a la pequeña en los brazos de Perséfone la doctora se apartó y la niña que lloraba con fuerza se comenzó a calmar al sentir el calor de su madre, "Ya… ya… ya, aquí esta mamá… mi pequeña Mito" las lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de la amazona que puso su frente contra la cabeza de su hija, riendo en lo bajo la peli blanca miro a su hija, "Te parecer mucho a tu padre…" entrecerrando sus ojos se sintió cada vez mas cansada._

 _Naruto viendo el estado de su esposa coloco su mano derecha sobre el pecho de su amada, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio que su marca de Sol no estaba mejorando el estado de la amazona,_ _ **"Naruto… la marca de mi padre puede curar incluso a una persona en el borde la muerte, pero solo heridas físicas o deficiencias físicas… no funcionan contra enfermedades terminales"**_ _las palabras del Juubi izo que el Uzumaki se paralizara, dejando de formar su marca coloco su palma sobre el corazón de la Amazona, sentía los latidos demasiados lentos y forzados, acaso el embarazo izo esto._

" _No…" todas las amazonas se sobresaltaron cuando un fuerte brillo dorado cubrió al Uzumaki, con su modo Rikodou activado forzó aun mas su marca, "No…" apretando sus dientes izo que su aura dorada creciera mas y mas, la habitación comenzó a temblar y la las amazonas se tensaron al sentir el poder en su estado puro proveniente del Uzumaki, "No de nuevo…" la habitación comenzó a temblar con mas fuerza y las paredes comenzaron a fisurarse._

" _Naruto alto…" todo el brillo dorado se apago tan pronto como la Amazona susurro esas palabras, el shinobi de forma lenta se acerco a su esposa, con la mayor suavidad posible, como si de porcelana estuviera hecha la mano de la amazona esta fue tomada por el rubio, en silencio este junto su cabeza con la amazona, ambos en silencio observaron a su hija._

"…" _sin saber que decir el Uzumaki solo bajo la cabeza con la mirada sombría, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y solo pudo sostener la mano de su amada que se debilitaba a cada segundo, "Lo siento…" susurro con una voz apagada mientras trataba de mantener la compostura._

" _No, esta bien… supongo que solo es el destino" con la poca fuerza que tenia apretó la mano del rubio, sonriendo de forma débil lo miro a los ojos, "No estés triste… tienes ahora una pequeña Uzumaki Amazona que cuidar…" dando una risa suave acerco mas a su hija, "Sabes cuando te conocí sentí rabia… eras ante mis ojos solo un hombre que tenia una sonrisa siempre pegada en la cara, en ese momento era vulnerable… estaba muy sola y Ares cada día se metía mas y mas a mi cabeza, me tentaba el aceptar su trato y liberarlo para así lograr un cambio en mi vida… me sentía tan sola…" con su mano izquierda acaricio el rostro del Uzumaki que permanecía quieto a su lado._

 _Sus hermanas Amazonas permanecieron al margen de todo, sabían lo que sucedería y que este momento era solamente para la pareja, "Y luego aparecí yo… me das demasiado crédito, solo soy un idiota" hablo el shinobi que trato de bromear mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, no sentía tanta impotencia desde que perdió a todo su equipo y el resto de su mundo._

" _Lo eres… pero eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado… nunca sentí tanta felicidad y el saber que ahora tuve una hija contigo…" las lagrimas se acumularon mas y mas, finalmente la Amazona libero un suave llanto, "Sabes… Tengo 1798 años, en todos esos años nunca tuve miedo de morir… pero ahora que tengo esto… a Mito y a ti… el no poder ver sus primeros pasos, escuchar sus primeras palabras, verla crecer" llorando sin restricciones la Amazona miro a su pequeña dormir, sintiendo sus párpados cada vez mas pesado continuo, "Tengo miedo… no quiero morir… no quiero morir… no quiero" negó la peli blanca que sentía miedo de irse y perderlo todo._

" _Estoy aquí… estoy aquí" con la voz quebrada Naruto solo pudo tomar con fuerza la mano de su amante, sin saber que mas hacer solo pudo observar._

" _Naruto… cuídala… protégela… amala… serás un gran padre… lo se" con esas ultimas palabra la Amazona cerro los ojos y el llanto de la pequeña no se izo esperar, de forma lenta el Uzumaki tomo a su hija abrazándola permaneció junto a su amada._

 _El final de una vida… es el comienzo de otra…_

 **Fin de flash back:**

Ya había pasado casi 18 años desde ese día.

"…" con calma Naruto se puso de pie para mirar el cielo, respirando hondo cerro los ojos, bajando la cabeza miro de nuevo la tumba de su amada, su objetivo siempre fue proteger a su hija, ahora sabia quienes eran aquellos que amenazaban su vida.

La luz…

Ya sabría que Luthor es parte de ella, si lo tenia a el le sacaría toda la información para luego romperle el cuello, respirando hondo Naruto saco su mascara de su sello, colocándosela izo que su cabello se oscureciera y que su ojo brillara en rojo, una capa oscura con nubes rojas apareció y se la coloco, caminando bajo la lluvia desapareció en un destello oscuro.

Apareciendo de nuevo aterrizo sobre un edificio, Metrópolis, dando un fuerte salto aterrizo en el medio de un parque, al ser pleno día este estaba repleto de personas que se asustaron ante el enmascarado que aterrizo de golpe, no paso mucho para que todas las personas comenzaran a huir en pánico.

Una vez todos se fueron Sennin se arrodillo y formo de forma lenta un largo trazo de sellos, golpeando la mano contra el suelo izo que un complejo sello de diez círculos apareciera, diez explosiones de humo se produjeron y mostraron a todos los miembros de Akatsuki, todos se mostraron serios y sombríos rodeando a su líder.

The Punisher, Elektra, Venom, Lady Deadpool, She Hulk, Red Hood, Revan, Rose, Shuri y finalmente Demián, todos y cada uno de ellos llevan el mismo símbolo o capa que representaba su organización, todos estaban armados con sus respectivas armas o poderes activos, cada uno demostró una expresión seria y oscura al igual a su líder.

" **¡Justice league…"** caminando entre su grupo sennin se paro frente a ellos, mirando el cielo localizo a miles de kilómetros a la Atalaya donde su objetivo estaba, con su ojo visible brillando en rojo y su chakra siendo visible hablo de nuevo, **"…Akatsuki ha llegado!"** grito con fuerza alertando a todo el mundo. Algo grande se avecinaba, esto traería grabes consecuencia y repercusiones a un ya dudoso futuro.

 **Chan…**

 **Chan…**

 **Chan…**

 **Charan…**

 **Chan…**

 **Chan…**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **Se viene el choque de dos grandes potencias, recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Muy buenas a todos, gracias como siempre a sus comentarios y sugerencias para esta historia, pero bueno esta vez el saludo será corto debido a que estas semanas en verdad estoy con una agenda muy ajustada, ya que de nuevo estoy en temporada de exámenes, sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Apa, pero antes quiero desear un feliz cumpleaños a mi amigo Jenko, no tengo mucho más que ofrecer que una felicitación y este cap que fue traído antes de tiempo, sin mas comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _(Hablar)_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 36:** **La cruda realidad…**

Llegaron demasiado tarde…

Varios de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia vieron con consternación la escena ante ellos, donde alguna vez fue una feria ahora era un campo de batalla, entre los héroes presentes estaban, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, el detective marciano, Black canarí, Shazam, Cyborg, Flash, Súper girl, Batgirl y finalmente linterna verde.

Todos los héroes vieron a todos los miembros jóvenes de la Young Justice esparcidos por el campo de batalla, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue Mito, quien estaba sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida, a su lado estaba el cuerpo de Alfa, fue triste ver la mirada sombría de la chica la cual tenía sus manos cubiertas con sangre, "Logre detenerlo… pero… tuve que matarlo…" dijo con una voz sombría mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"Mito…" a paso lento Diana se acercó a y abrazo con fuerza a la adolecente que seguía con la mirada perdida, mientras la Amazona intentaba consolar a la joven los demás héroes comenzaron a revisar a los demás jóvenes, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que encontraran a los jóvenes héroes fallecidos.

"¡Robín!" gritando con fuerza Batgirl corrió y se arrodillo junto al chico maravilla que estaba inmóvil, viendo su estado la pelirroja se cubrió la boca con horror y ahogo el grito, las lágrimas se formaron rápidamente en sus ojos, "Oh por favor no…" extendido su mano acaricio el rostro del chico, sin poder soportarlo rompió en llanto, todos los héroes estaban shoqueados por descubrir la muerte del protegido de Batman.

"…" El caballero de la noche a paso lento se acercó al cuerpo del joven que combatió años a su lado, arrodillándose apretó sus puños con fuerza, de forma lenta aparto a la desconsolada Bárbara que fue retenida por Supergirl, tomando el cuerpo del chico en sus brazos Batman se puso de pie, sin que nadie lo notara debajo de la máscara del enmascarado caían pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos del héroe oscuro, sin embargo estas desaparecieron rápidamente, respirando hondo el héroe oscuro se controló.

A la distancia vemos a Jhonn arrodillado junto a su sobrina, detrás de este estaba Superman que puso su mano en el hombro del originario de marte para mostrar su apoyo, "No sabes cuánto lo siento Jhonn…" hablo de forma lenta el hombre de acero que miro a su alrededor, varios de los héroes se llevaron a los jóvenes aún con vida para llevarlos a la atalaya y que estos fueran atendidos.

Sin decir una palabra el extraterrestre tomo el cuerpo de su única familia que le quedaba, sin poder soportarlo simplemente voló al cielo llevando a su sobrina en sus brazos, merecía al menos un entierro digno, ahora ya no solo perdió su mundo y su familia, sino que de forma oficial era el último de su especie.

"Tenemos un problema…" todos los héroes miraron a canario negro que estaba actualmente revisando el cuerpo de Alfa, girando el cuerpo mostró la apariencia que este tenía y todos vieron el gran parecido que tenía con un peligroso conocido, "Mito…" de forma suave se acercó a la chica y la tomo por sus manos, "Necesito que me escuches y me digas… ¿Qué paso?" pregunto con seriedad viendo los ojos vacíos de la Uzumaki que volvió en si, bajando la cabeza la chica miro el cuerpo de Alfa.

"Fuimos atacados… eran dos, no sé dónde este la otra, tal vez huyo, según me dijeron ellos eran clones, creados a partir de mi sangre y del genoma Uzumaki, ellos… el mato a Megan y a Robín…" todos entendieron la situación, no era la primera vez que lidiaban con clones, pero nunca tuvieron bajas tan grabes como estas, "Ellos fueron mandados por Lex Luthor…" todos se tensaron al escuchar ese nombre y la ira de varios no se izó esperar.

"Superman ve por él y llevarlo a la Atalaya…" fueron las grabes palabras de Batman que se dio la vuelta y se llevó el cuerpo de Robín en sus brazos, llegando hasta su Jet fue acompañado por una Batgirl más calmada y ambos héroes se fueron. Linterna verde usando su anillo envolvió de energía el cuerpo de Alfa y lo llevo con él, debían de investigar a fondo el cuerpo.

"Mito es hora de irnos… debes de ser fuerte" Diana levanto a Mito del suelo y la ayudo a caminar, flotando la Amazona se perdió en el cielo con la Uzumaki al paso de los segundos, todos los héroes comenzaron a patrullar, no solo debían de buscar sobrevivientes y dar cara a los medio por este incidente, sino que también debían de buscar la segundo clon.

 **#######################**

Se sentía aturdida, débil y confusa.

"…" de forma débil Omega abrió los ojos, noto que estaba recostada en una suave cama, mirando a su alrededor vio todo borroso, pero su vista fue poco a poco adaptándose, sintiendo algo extraño llevo su mano a su pecho, rápidamente reconoció un sello grabado en su piel, "Esto…" adolorido levanto la cabeza para ver sus brazos vendados al igual que sus piernas y torso.

"Es un sello de contención…" la pelirroja se sorprendió ante esas palabras, girando la cabeza vio al enmascarado de capa negra con nubes rojas sentado en una silla alado de la cama, Sennin con una mirada sombría acerco un vaso de agua a la clon femenina que lo tomo, "Bebe lento" ayudando a la chica la izo beber del vaso.

"Gracias… Naruto" forzó lo último viendo con agradecimiento al enmascarado que permaneció inmóvil, pero levemente sorprendido, al parecer su identidad ya no era tan secreta como pensaba, "Podrías quitarte la máscara por favor, quiero ver tu verdadero rostro…" pidió de forma suave la chica que miro con esperanza al enmascarado, permaneciendo un momento en silencio el shinobi miro a la chica.

De forma lenta se quitó su máscara con su mano derecha, rápidamente su cabello decreció y se volvió rubio, sus ojos se tornaron azules y unas marcas en sus mejillas se formaron de nuevo, el Uzumaki vio dudoso como la clon permaneció quieta con sus ojos siendo ensombrecidos por su cabello, "Escucha quiero que-" el shinobi fue interrumpido cuando la mujer de cabello rojo se levantó de la cama y se abalanzó contra él, rápidamente el shinobi saco un kunai, pero se paralizo cuando la chica lo abrazo con fuerza.

"No sabes cuánto… espere hacer esto" rodeando al rubio con sus brazos la pelirroja enterró su cabeza en el cuello de este, temblando levemente sintió todo su mundo estremecer, "Siempre quise conocerte… oto-san" la mujer sin poder evitarlo dejo las lágrimas salir, no quería levantar la vista y ser rechazado por el Uzumaki que solo la veía como una mala copia de el mismo y su hija, solo quería disfrutar este momento lo máximo posible.

"…" de forma lenta Naruto dejo caer su kunai, sentía las emociones de la chica, eran un caos, miedo, inseguridad, temor y remordimiento, pero cuando esta la abrazo sintió las emociones positivas, alegría, cariño y un profundo amor, "Me da gusto conocerte también…" con calma devolvió el abrazo a Omega que se tensó y luego solo disfruto el pequeño momento de calma.

"Gracias…" con lentitud la pelirroja se separó del Uzumaki, con la cabeza baja se sentó en la cama, juntando sus manos respiro hondo, "Mi hermano…" sin poder terminar sintió un nudo en la garganta, no sentía la presencia de su hermano en ninguna parte.

"El ha muerto… lo siento" dando el pésame el shinobi tomo las manos de la pelirroja que tomo también las manos de este, "Quiero que me cuentes todo… por favor" pidió el Uzumaki que sostuvo las manos de la chica que asintió en silencio.

"En un principio éramos más de 270 clones hechos a partir de tu ADN y demás héroes…" así Omega dio toda la información que sabía de su estado y el cómo fue creada, cabe decir que Naruto ya tenía un solo objetivo en mente, Matar a Lex Luthor.

 **###########################**

Ya había pasado unas horas desde el incidente, en la Atalaya había una reunión de emergencia y vemos a los mayores héroes del mundo reunido, a excepción de Batman y Superman que se encontraban ausentes, actualmente los héroes se encontraba viendo una pantalla que mostraba los estragos de la batalla de Mito contra los clones.

" _Los daños son de miles de millones de dólares, se han descubierto más de 79 muertos y siguen en aumento, el número de desaparecidos es de 189 personas en esta batalla de una vez más los miembros de la Liga contra unas personas desconocidas…"_ una joven periodista estaba en el medio del campo de batalla donde sucedió el incidente, detrás de ella se encontraban oficiales y paramédicos ayudando o buscando a las personas que quedaron en el fuego cruzado.

"…" ninguno de los héroes dijo algo, todos miraron en silencio la pantalla, sin que lo supieran en la puerta escondida bajo un genjutsu estaba Mito viendo lo mismo que ellos, la chica estaba vendada y vestida con su traje de shinobi que tenia de repuesto, la peli blanca con una mirada hueca vio como las bolsas negras con cadáveres eran agrupadas en el campo de batalla.

" _Según estamos informados la batalla fue una de las miembros de la Young Justo contra una persona que tenía poderes similares a los de Superman, pero los que más llama la atención es esto…"_ la pantalla mostró la imagen borrosa de una silueta de siete colas que con su mano derecha atravesaba el pecho del clon masculino, _"Esto fue conseguido por un droide de las fuerzas aéreas que lograron captar parte del conflicto, como hemos visto nuestra 'Heroína' sufrió un cambio y causo tanta destrucción como las personas que atacaron en un principio, acaso estamos ante un miembro sin control de su propio poder en la Liga de la justicia, sin duda esta bestia a causado varias muerte que-"_ la pantalla fue apagada por Diana que lanzo su espada contra la pantalla.

"Como se atreven…" poniéndose de pie la amazona tomo su espada y la envaino de nuevo, sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos, "Batman llevo el cuerpo de Robín a su mansión… Jhonn se fue con el cuerpo de Megan y no sabemos dónde, ¿Algo de Superman?" pregunto mientras respiraba de forma profunda para tratar de calmarse, ajeno a los demás la Amazona vio la silueta de Mito bajo el genjutsu salir de la habitación, con una pesadez en su corazón Diana la dejo ir.

"Ya ha ido a hablar con los altos mandos y está tratando de evitar que todo se descontrole…" Tomando la palabra Canario Negro se puso de pie, "Sin embargo, las naciones unidas están deliberando para enjuiciar a Mito, ellos creen que ella es tan culpable de la destrucción como los clones…" obviamente esto hizo que una atmósfera pesada se formara, la rubia miro con seriedad a Diana que gano un aire más sombrío.

"Esto… acaso piensan que ella quiso esto, ¡Esa niña ya paso por demasiado! ¡Ahora esos estúpidos quieren encarcelarla!" grito con frustración mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro, no podía creer lo que paso en estás ultimas horas.

"Diana… muchas personas murieron en el fuego cruzado de ambos, temo decir que esto ya está fuera de nuestro alcance, todo el mundo vio esto y ya han comenzado a deliberar el que hacer… lamento decir que Mito no saldrá fácil de esto, pero haremos lo máximo posible para evitar que la encierren" juro la rubia al igual que varios de los miembros que asintieron de acuerdo con su compañera. Bajando la cabeza Diana miro una de las tantas pantallas del salón, mirando fijamente la imagen de Mito arrodillada ente el cadáver de Alfa, frunciendo el ceño noto una silueta en la imagen que estaba detrás de la Amazona Uzumaki.

"Sensei…" susurrando esas palabras salió de la habitación, no hace falta decir lo que sucedería, todo era un caos y solo dios sabía que chispa encendería esta barril de pólvora.

 **#######################**

Mito camino en silencio en los pasillos del satélite de la liga, con una mirada oscurecida pensó en todo lo sucedido, no sabía qué hacer, llegando hasta la sala de enfermería vio a todos sus amigos recuperados y que actualmente eran puestos al corriente de los hechos sucedidos por tornado Rojo, obviamente los adolescentes no tomaron esto bien.

"¡Mientes!" Connor se levantó de su cama y fue contra el robot, levantándolo lo miro con desesperación, tuvo que ser apartado por Aqualad y Starfire para evitar que haga daño al héroe mecánico, apartando a sus compañeros Superboy corrió a la puerta, por un momento cruzo miradas con Mito, pero la ignoro para buscar al Detective marciano.

"Amiga Mito…" flotando la adolescente pelirroja se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo, la extraterrestre lloraba sin parar al igual que varios de sus compañeros que estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, a paso lento tanto Artemis como Terra se acercaron a su amigo, cabe decir que la rubia de arco tenía sus brazos vendados y enyesados, en cuanto a la adolescente que controlaba la tierra tenía su pierna derecha y brazo izquierdo enyesado, usando unas muletas pudo caminar.

"Es bueno ver a todas ustedes bien" dijo en voz baja la kunoichi, esto hizo que sus amigas se preocuparan más debido a que ya sabían todo lo sucedido, pero antes que alguna pudiera decir algo escucharon un estruendo, saliendo de la enfermería caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al domo de cristal de la atalaya, en un prado artificial vieron un cráter, en este estaba un desconsolado Superboy, frente al adolecente estaba el detective Marciano que tenía en sus brazos a Megan envuelta por una sábana blanca.

"Sé que te queras despedir de ella" el originario de marte bajo a su sobrina para depositarla en el suelo con cuidado, a paso lento el adolescente camino hasta su amada, cayendo de rodillas vio el cuerpo, con sus manos temblorosas quito el manto blanco, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar cuando vio el rostro de Megan.

"Porque…" usando su mano derecha acaricio el rostro de la joven de piel verde, a solo unos metros detrás de él estaban unas dolidas Terra, Starfire, Artemis que no tuvieron el valor para mirar a su amiga fallecida, en cambio Mito miro el rostro pasivo de su mejor amiga sin pestañar, "Megan…" susurro el chico que solo cerro los ojos, su primera amiga, su primer enamoramiento, se había ido, sin soportarlo grito con frustración y dolor.

"Connor…" Mito intento acercarse a su amigo, pero no espero un duro derechazo en su mejilla que la derribo, atónita vio la mirada llena de odio del kriptoniano.

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no la salvaste?!" fue el grito de ira del pelinegro que hizo que la Uzumaki se paralizara, respirando de forma agitada el adolescente tomo del cuello de la chaqueta de la chica y la miro a los ojos, la amazona solo pudo ver dolor en los ojos de su amigo que no dejaba de llorar, "¡Responde Mito!" sacudiendo a la chica con fuerza siguió gritando por respuestas, pero solo obtuvo silencio, soltando a la chica el medio Kriptoniano cayo de rodillas, "Ella lo era todo para mi… ahora no tengo nada…" poniéndose de pie le dio la espalda a la Uzumaki que no se levantó del suelo.

"Iré a Marte a darle un entierro junto a su familia…" jhoon levanto el cuerpo de su sobrina y miro a Connor, "Si gustas puedes acompañarme joven kriptoniano…" a paso lento el extraterrestre fue camino al hangar de las naves, detrás de él iba Connor que mantuvo la cabeza baja, al paso de los segundos ambos se fueron. Las amigas de la Uzumaki vieron con preocupación a Mito que de forma lenta se puso de pie.

"Quiero estar sola…" sin más se alejó de las adolescentes, al paso de los minutos vemos a la chica caminar con la mirada perdida, llegando hasta la habitación de su hermana mayor entro, sin más se arrojó a la cama para permanecer en silencio en la oscuridad.

 **#####################**

En la guarida de Akatsuki vemos a sus miembros en el medio de la oscura cueva, todos estaban siendo iluminados por la luz de un holograma que mostraba la información más reciente de todo lo sucedido, "Ese calvo cavo su propia tumba" fue la voz seca de Frank que solo suspiro ante todo lo sucedido.

"Ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo…" Revan miro a sus compañeros con una mirada sombría, "Las personas no tardaran en apuntar culpables y desgraciadamente Mito será la primera en esa lista…" hablo de forma analítica, sin embargo en sus adentros lamentaba la muerte de dos buenos amigos, siendo estos Robín y Megan.

" **Los humanos… una especie tan primitiva y volátil que solo ven lo que quieren"** fueron las palabras oscuras de Venom que gruño en lo bajo.

"Oye no ofendas a mi especie aunque en gran parte tengas razón" comento Lady Deadpool que estaba revisando su teléfono, "Según algunos contactos Luthor ya no está en su palacio, al parecer el calvito sabe que su cabeza está en riesgo… pido ser la primera en apuñalarlo" dijo lo ultimo levantando su mano en alto, sus comentarios fueron ignorados por los demás que seguían esperando de forma paciente a su líder.

"¿Qué aremos ahora?" pregunto con preocupación Demián que miro el holograma de la imagen de su media hermana, las últimas horas habrá estado bajo mucho estrés y según sabia la muerte de Alfa fue la primera vez para ella en la que acabo una vida.

"¡No es obvió!" fue el grito proveniente de Rose hizo que Shuri y Demián tuvieran que agacharse para evitar el ser decapitados por la espada gigante, con una mirada llena de odio clavo su espada en el suelo, "Iremos todos y acabaremos con su miserable vida, lo aremos de una forma tan lenta, tan íntima que deseara nunca a verse metido con un Uzumaki" finalizo con una sonrisa oscura mientras levantaba su espada y se colocaba en su hombro.

"Estoy de acuerdo con la niña desequilibrada…" con un semblante serio Elektra tomo la palabra, mirando el holograma se tomó un momento para pensar, "Es obvio que el cobarde ira con posiblemente su grupo llamado la Luz para evitar por un tiempo el salir… será complicado el encontrarlo" frunciendo el ceño apretó los dientes, si fue con su organización tendrían que lidiar con los villanos más fuertes del mundo, incluso algunos fuera de este mundo.

"En realidad no…" todos miraron a una concentrada Shuri que estaba usando una pantalla que salía del ante brazo de su traje, con un expresión de concentración frunció el ceño, usando de forma hábil su computadora izo que esta mostrara un cámara de vigilancia donde estaba Lex Luthor sentado en el techo de su edificio con una botella de vino en su mano, "Lo tenemos… pero ahí un problema" adelantando el vídeo se vio que Superman aterrizo junto a su némesis y luego de unas palabras este lo tomo para luego desaparecer en el cielo.

"Es enserio…" golpeando se frente Red Hood vio con molestia como su objetivo fue llevado por el hombre de acero, "No creo que ellos sean tan idiotas para esto"

"Lo son" Jennifer interrumpió al encapuchado al saber lo que pensaban, "No son conscientes o si de que nosotros tenemos que ir por él, no sé si la Liga hace esto porque saben que estamos detrás de Lex o solo buscan interrogarlo para buscar respuestas de estos clones y si hay más de ellos por ahí, sea lo que sea la Liga lo dejo claro… ellos protegen a nuestro objetivo" finalizo con un semblante grabe, todos sabían lo que pasaría ahora. Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo se escucharon pasos, entre la oscuridad su líder apareció.

" **Eso ya no importa… la Liga ya nos obstaculizado demasiado las cosas… se acabaron los juegos"** las palabras del enmascarado estaban cargados de enojo suprimido, al parecer todo la información dada por Omega solo izo que Sennin tuviera un solo objetivo y nada lo detendría, con su ojo rojo brillando con intensidad miro a su equipo, **"Es hora que el mundo vea de lo que somos capaces…"**

###########################

En la atalaya el portal principal se activó, **"Superman 001"** fue la voz robótica que dio el aviso de quien era el recién llegado, sin embargo este no venía solo, junto a él estaba Lex Luthor, el estado del multi millorio era delicado, estando su brazo derecho enyesado, unos moretones en el rostro y un cuello ortopédico, usando un bastón camino con una leve cojeo.

"Así es como es su centro de operativos ¿he?" con relativa calma miro a su alrededor y no se inmuto por las miradas que recibía de todos los héroes presentes, pero su atención se centró en una impasible Diana, "Miren nada más… sabes para ser la alumna de un hombre como Naruto no veo que allá aprendido mucho de él" esa comentarios hizo que muchos se confundieran, como tuvo acceso a esa información, ante las expresiones de todos el calvo rio en voz baja, "Tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes, deberían de asegurar que las personas que trabajan aquí hagan su trabajo, nunca se sabe cuándo alguien se pueda infiltrar" su aclaración fue obviamente dirigida a las personas que trabajaban en el satélite, siendo estos los que contralaban los controles, el mantenimiento y demás ocupaciones.

"No olvides a que estas aquí" Hal advirtió con un resplandor verde a su alrededor, el linterna verde camino hasta el millonario y lo tomo del brazo, "Te escoltare al área de interrogación, tienes mucho que explicar" sin esperar una respuesta lo arrastro por la atalaya. Mientras tanto Superman se acercó a Diana.

"Bruce no se ha comunicado desde que se llevó al cuerpo del chico… ¿crees que venga?" pregunto con duda el Kriptoniano sabiendo que incluso para Batman este sería un golpe que ni siquiera el soportaría, su respuesta fue el negar de la cabeza de la amazona.

"No lo creo… hay que darle espacio, eso es todo" terminando de decir eso ambos héroes caminaron por los pasillos para llegar hasta el área de interrogación, llegando hasta la habitación de alado entraron, dando unos pasos se colocaron frente a un cristal que mostraba a un intranquilo Lex que estaba sentado en una silla esposado. Frente al millonario estaba Black Canary.

"No hace falta decir porque estás aquí…" comenzó Dinah que saco un archivo y los coloco sobre la mesa, con una mirada fría enfoco su atención al villano que permaneció impasible al ver las fotos del cadáver de Alfa, "Porque este cambio radical, pasaste a ser enemigo de Superman a buscar a Kunoichi, no solo hiciste clones de ella… sino que también atentaste contra su vida… ¿por qué?" pregunto con suma seriedad para luego guardar silencio.

"Sabes es de mala educación el hablar cuando la persona de quien hablamos no está presente…" dijo relativamente calmado, frunciendo el ceño miro por el cristal, "No diré nada hasta que nuestra pequeña Uzumaki este aquí" diciendo eso se recostó en la silla y miro el techo, apretando los dientes la rubia dio una mirada al cristal.

"No estás en posición de exigir nada" hablo con molestia la heroína que se cruzó de brazos y el solo escuchar la risa burlona de su prisionero su enojo aumento más.

"Eso crees… y si dijera que tengo lo que ustedes más quieren… la identidad y ubicación de Sennin" la sala quedo en completo silencio y los héroes abrieron los ojos con incredulidad, sonriendo ante su reacción Lex puso sus codos en la mesa y espero de forma paciente su respuesta. Poniéndose de pie Dinah salió de la habitación.

 **########################**

Todo estaba oscuro y sombrío, sentía frio.

Mito se vio rodeada de una infinita oscuridad, mirando es suelo vio que estaba inundado con agua asiendo que las plantillas de sus pies fueran cubiertas por este extraño líquido, el agua estaba quieta y actuaba como un espejo, con una mirada sombría la Uzumaki camino entre la oscuridad, pero se detuvo al escuchar unas grandes pisadas, levantando la cabeza vio algo que hizo que se paralizara y el miedo la invadiera.

Era un lobo de cientos de metros de alto, su pelaje era negro como la noche y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, unas siluetas se movieron detrás de la bestias, la chica pudo contar diez colas moverse de un lado al otro, **"Grrrr"** gruñendo en lo bajo el animal mostró sus afilados dientes, abriendo su asicó dio un rugido que hizo que la chica se arrodillara y se cubriera sus oídos.

" **Lo prometiste…"** el rugido se detuvo y una voz femenina resonó en la oscuridad, con temor la chica levanto la vista, solo para ver a una sombría Megan parada frente a ella, **"Eras mi amiga… lo prometiste…"** los ojos de la joven de piel verde inundaron de lágrimas y poco a poco se fue perdiendo en la oscuridad, la Uzumaki intento alcanzarla, pero sin importar cuanto corriera no lograba alcanzarla.

"¡Megan espera por favor!" corriendo a toda velocidad la chica se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo de forma dura contra el suelo, levantando la visto vio que la extraterrestre había desaparecido entre la oscuridad, escuchando nuevamente pasos la adolecente vio otra silueta, "No por favor… no" las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar cuando vio a Robín frente a ella, el chico maravilla tenía un grotesco hueco que le atravesaba el pecho y la sangre salía sin control.

" **No dejare que mates a mis amigos… nunca hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir Kunoichi"** de forma lenta Robín se acercó a la Uzumaki que se sentó en suelo y abrazo sus piernas, **"No eres lo suficientemente fuerte… eres débil y nosotros pagamos el precio, por tu cobardía y falta de valor pagamos el precio… no tuviste las agallas de acabar con tu enemigo sabiendo que las vidas de tus compañeros estaban en riesgo..."** cada palabra hizo que la Uzumaki se sintiera peor.

"No eres real…" cubriendo sus oídos la chica se negó a levantar la cabeza, llorando con fuerza aún seguía escuchando las voces de Robín que la culpaba por sus errores, "No eres real" susurrando esa frase una y otra vez no noto la silueta gigante de la bestia con cola detrás de ella, sin embargo este tubo que retroceder cuando un pilar de luz cayó sobre la Uzumaki.

"Es hora de despertar…" Mito sorprendida abrió los ojos para verse a sí misma, viendo esos ojos rojos y la mano que la ofrecían la acepto, ambas se miraron en silencio, Dark Mito mirando la silueta titánica desaparecer entre la oscuridad suspiro aliviada, "No te culpes por todo esto… el pasado no se puede cambiar, pero estas a tiempo de formar un futuro brillante para ti…" soltando las manos de su contraparte se separó de ella, con una mirada vacía la parte maligna vio a la original desaparecer.

 **Fuera de la mente de Mito;**

Abriendo sus ojos Mito respiro de forma agitada y estaba sudando a mares, levantándose de la cama se sentó en esta, "¿Qué me sucede?" se preguntó confundida mirando sus manos, acaso solo fue un sueño, se había sentido tan real, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del golpear de la puerta. Esta se abrió para mostrar a una seria canario negro.

"Te necesito un momento, por favor acompáñame" sin dar lugar para la discusión la rubia se retiró de la habitación, rápidamente Mito se puso de pie y la siguió, al paso de los minutos al caminar entre los pasillo llegaron a una puerta, deteniéndose Dinah abrió la puerta a la chica para que esta entrara, a paso lenta la adolecente entro.

"Es un gusto por fin vernos cara a cara Kunoichi" la Amazona peliblanca vio con sorpresa al hombre sentado en una silla junto a una mesa esposado, sin embargo la sorpresa se transformó en odio y con un brillo peligrosos en sus ojos la Uzumaki se paró frente al villano que se mostró serio y no se dejó intimidar.

"Tu… ¿Qué demonios quieres?" tragando su odio aclaro su mente, no debía de dejar que sus emociones nublen su juicio, viendo la ventana de vidrio que actuaba como espejo entendió rápidamente la situación, respirando de forma profunda tomo asiendo en la mesa frente a Lex.

"Solo quiero hablar… de tu padre"

 **Doy por oficial el comienzo de la saga choque de forma ideales, como verán esto es poco antes que la OVA' 4 que hice, esta saga el protagonista seré obviamente Naruto, Superman, Batman y como segundario serán los demás, por ahora eso es todo, dejen un comentario si les a gustado y recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU y que les vaya bien.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Muy buenas a todos, muchos se preguntaran porque no contesto los comentarios como era la costumbre, pues bueno no he tenido mucho tiempo libre y de por si apenas puedo escribir estas historias, pero bueno es son solo escusas, recuerden que sus comentarios y apoyo sin mi combustible que me da la inspiración para escribir esta historia.**

 **Punto aparte, como vieron he escrito algunas betas de posibles historias que escribiré una vez un Sennin entre héroes termine, si se les ocurre algún cross que quiera que escriba o algunas ideas de posibles historias no duden en ponerla en los comentarios.**

 **Ufff, bueno sin más, me da gusto como la historia es aceptada y apoyada, tanto por comentarios positivos como negativos, no los culpo esta historia no fue escrita o hecha por grandes directores o escritores como Steven Spielberg, Stephen King, James Gunn, Los hermanos Russo y más y más grandes.**

 **Pero oigan su amigo Zero es como ustedes, solo un fan de grandes series, comics o animes que se le ocurrió hacer unas historias, bueno ya basta de mariconadas, que comience la historia de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 37:** **Un cambio en el mundo…**

Mito estaba enojada, el hombre frente a ella fue el causante de toda la malo que sucedió estas últimas horas, una parte de ella solo quería enterrarle una kunai de la garganta, pero no quería manchar aun mas sus manos con sangre, ahora se atrevía a preguntar sobre su padre como si nada.

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi padre?" pregunto con seriedad, mientras tanto detrás de ella en la habitación continua estaba Superman, Diana y Dinah, los tres héroes permanecieron expectantes a los detalles de la conversación, sin embargo uno de ellos se tenso cuando el tema de su sensei saliera a la luz.

"Tu padre… varios me dijeron de sus logros y debo de decir que estoy… preocupado, por no decir que tengo miedo" acomodándose mejor el millonario miro a la adolecente que escucho confundida sus palabras, "Siempre creí que Superman era lo mas cercano a ser un dios en este mundo, pero tiene debilidades que pueden ser explotadas, pero escuchando lo que tu padre izo… vencer a los dioses Olímpicos… tu padre no es un dios… es un asesino de dioses" respirando hondo Lex miro con curiosidad las reaccione de la chica.

"Mi padre…" frunciendo es ceño ella bajo la cabeza, "Ya a salvado al mundo, no de una forma que sea la mas aceptable, pero debe de haber sido necesario sino no lo hubiera hecho, ¿Cuál es el punto de esto?" pregunto ya algo impaciente mientras apretaba sus puños, no estaba de humor para esto.

"No te das cuenta verdad, te lo pondré de forma simple, ya veo todo como una ecuación, equilibrio o un sistema, en el cual entran los héroes y villanos, desde mi adolescencia vio el choque de estos y supe que el mundo así funciona, el malo ataca a las personas 'inocentes' en el camino para lograr su objetivo y el bueno viene para detenerlo, como el mas insípido y cliché de los comics y películas" explico con cierto cinismo y sarcasmo, cuanto trasfondo oscuro había en sus palabras, donde estos enfrentamiento sin fin de los héroes y villanos tenia una gran perdida colateral, siendo esta las muertes de personas que no tenían nada que ver en este bucle sin fin, "Sin embargo tenemos ahora algo que rompe esta ecuación…"

"¿Y esa seria?" pregunto con leve interés aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Sennin" todo el ambiente se torno oscuro y pesado, con una expresión más sombría Luthor cruzo sus dedos, "El esta haciendo que este equilibrio se rompa, el es el punto gris entre las oscuridad y la luz, tiene un sentido de Justicia que los héroes comparten, pero sus métodos son dignos de un villano… Aunque una vez más la perspectiva de cada persona juega un papel importante en esto, a mi punto de vista Sennin es un loco que quiere mi cabeza y aplastarla como si una uva fuera, ustedes lo ven como una amenaza potencia que hace estragos en la calle y mata personas a diestras y siniestra, en cuanto a las demás personas lo ven como un salvador, un justiciero… un héroe" dando una risa seca negó con la cabeza, "nunca pensé que un solo hombre seria capaz de matar a tantas personas con sus propias manos y se supone que yo soy el monstruo" dijo con un lúgubre humor que hizo que la Uzumaki se molestara,

"Te crees mejor que Sennin, cuantas personas has extorsionado, perjudicado y asesinado… leí los archivos clasificados, tu si eres un monstruo y los que les hiciste a Alfa y a Omega…" apretando los dientes recordó las ultimas palabras de Alfa, con un destello rojo en sus ojos miro al multi millonario, "¿Cuántas vidas has perjudicado en tu camino?" pregunto en un tono bajo y peligroso.

"Mas de los que puedes imaginar, no sabes cuanto trabajo nos llego desarrollar y clonar su genoma, sin duda ustedes los Uzumakis son seres interesantes y poderosos, además esa extraña energía que poseen, es una lastima que estos experimentos hayan fallado, costaron billones el crearlos y tiempo para lograr nuestro objetivo y tú los destruyes, es frustrante…" todos los héroes se sorprendieron cuando Mito salto sobre la mesa y tomo del cuello a Luthor para luego estrellarlo contra la pared.

"¡Como te atreves! ¡Ellos eran inocentes! ¡Eran personas que tu usaste como si fueran herramientas!" grito con furia la Uzumaki que miro con odio al magnate que sintió el fuerte agarre de la adolecente que lo suspendió en aire y lo estrello de forma abrupta contra la pared, "¡Tu solo eres monstruo que no merece vivir!" tomando un kunai con su mano derecha de un sello de su otra muñeca la apunto al rostro de Lex, temblando de furia mantuvo el kunai en alto.

"Es suficiente…" Diana apareció junto a Mito y la tomo de su muñeca, ante la aparición de su hermana Amazona la Uzumaki soltó a Lex, este de forma dura cayo en el suelo, este gruñendo se sostuvo su brazo herido con dolor.

"…" con sus ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello la peli blanca salió del agarre de la heroína, sin decir una palabra camino asta la puerta ignorando a Superman y a Canario negro, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar la risa sin humor de Luthor.

"Si que te pareces a tu padre…" aun en el suelo el calvo miro la espalda de la Uzumaki que no se molesto en mirarlo, pero aun no se había ido, "¿Quién crees que esté detrás de la máscara? ¿El hombre que me hizo esto?" pregunto mientras apuntaba a las lesiones que tenia, sin que los demás lo notaran Diana se tenso y se puso rígida, acaso el lo sabia todo.

"No me interesa quien sea, aunque debo de felicitarte por lo que izo contigo" respondió la joven Uzumaki que aún no se molestó en mirar al millonario, mirando a la nada suspiro, solo quería irse, ir a la isla paraíso y estar con su padre.

"Pues debería de interesarte…" saliendo de sus pensamientos la peli blanca miro al villano que se puso de pie para luego sentarse en una silla, "¿Por qué Sennin apareció justo dos años después de que tu saliste de esa isla?" pregunto directamente mirando a la amazona para luego mirar a los demás héroes, "¿Por qué tu padre no sale de esa isla? ¿Por qué Sennin se encarga de las amenazas que podrías destruir este mundo? ¿Dónde estuvo tu padre cuando Trigón apareció? Pero Sennin si lo hiso… no te parecen demasiadas coincidencias" terminando de hablar frunció el ceño cuando vio que la chica permaneció inmóvil.

"Estas diciendo que mi padre… es ese hombre que no solo secuestro a mi amiga, que ataco toda la liga, que masacre a miles de personas sin piedad, que reunió un grupo de maniáticos enfermos que están masacrando personas sin piedad por todo el mundo… Mi padre nunca aria eso" negó la Uzumaki que fue hasta la puerta, abriéndola iba a irse.

"¿Que tanto conoces a tu padre? Porque al parecer no conoces su verdadero rostro…" ante sus palabras Mito fue contra el, pero su camino fue interrumpido por Superman que puso su brazo en su camino. Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo una luz amarilla comenzó a parpadear en el techo.

" _Todos al centro de mando"_ fueron las palabras de Ciborg a través de los altavoces de la Atalaya, los héroes en la habitación de interrogación se miraron, bajando su brazo el hombre de acero camino asta afuera de la habitación.

"Tu te quedas aquí Dinah, quédate con él y vigílalo" hablo con voz de mando mientras apuntaba a Lex y dando la orden se fue de la habitación siendo seguido por Diana y Mito, los tres caminaron por los pasillo asta llegar al centro de mando del satélite, una vez llegaron vieron a casi todos los héroes de la Liga en el centro de control.

"Tenemos un gran problema" Ciborg estaba en una de las tantas pantallas viendo con frustración la pantalla, "Algo esta navegando por las redes de todo el mundo, varios países han pedido la comunicación hace solo unos minutos, alguien intenta hackear la Atalaya" rompiendo el teclado con frustración coloco su brazo mecánico contra la pantalla directamente.

" **¿Sabes de donde viene?"** pregunto un serio Dr. Destino que estaba presente en la Atalaya, algo que muchos héroes vieron con preocupación, después de todo la presencia del mago solo era en caso de extrema emergencia.

"Eso intento… pero ahí alguien que intenta… ¿Enlazar los satélites?" dijo con duda Victor que miro la pantalla de su brazo derecho confundido, pensaba que alguien intentaría robar información del Pentágono o de ellos mismos, siendo estos posiblemente códigos de bombas nucleares o información clasificada, pero se equivocó, "¡Sea quien sea lo esta logrando! Pierdo el sistema" finalmente sucedió todas las pantallas se apagaron y luego se encendieron mostrando la imagen de un nube roja con un fondo oscuro.

 _(Sensei)_ pensó con temor Diana, sabia lo que sucedería, todo había comenzado.

########################

"¡Podría alguien decirme que sucede!" fue el grito de frustración de un General que se encontraba en el Pentágono, a su lado estaban varios agentes con sus propias computadores intentaron encontrar la causa del problema.

"No lo sabemos, pero esta en todas las pantallas y canales de transmisión" explico una joven morena que cambiaba de forma constante los canales de una pantalla mostrando solo la imagen de una nube roja.

"Entonces llamen a la casa blanca e informen de esto al presidente, también quiero que intenten contactar con nuestros aliados de Corea, Rusia y demás, quiero respuestas" ordeno con voz de mando, rápidamente todos los agentes bajo su mando obedecieron, pero no hubo caso.

"Señor… la línea esta muerta"

##########################

En la casa blanca, siendo mas exactos en la oficina del presidente vemos a un hombre de cabello corto y piel oscura, llevando un traje formal azulado, sentado en su silla miro con seriedad la pantalla, a su alrededor estaban varios agentes de seguridad que habían traído a dos niñas de piel oscura y una mujer de traje morado.

"Señor presidente, ya trajimos su familia debemos de ir al Búnker" hablo un hombre de ya edad avanzada que cargaba un arma pequeña en manos, las niñas asustadas corrieron junto a su padre, este con calma las levanto y las cargo.

"No, necesito ver esto"

##########################

En alguna parte de África vemos a varias personas correr en una pequeña aldea y rodear un pequeño televisor antiguo, en todo el mundo tanto en los varios bajos de Bangkok, hasta las zonas más adineradas de Dinamarca, todos quedaron incomunicados y con sus pantallas mostrando la imagen de una nube roja.

#########################

"…" volviendo de nuevo a la Atalaya vemos a una nerviosa Mito mirar la pantalla, las palabras de Luthor le taladraban la cabeza, era mentira todo lo que dijo, sabia que su padre nunca seria capaz de hacer todo esto, aquel que le contaba cuantos antes de dormir, que jugaba con ella en toda su infancia, que cada día le preparaba su desayuno, almuerzo y cena con el mayor cariño posible, que le enseño todo lo que sabia para ser una Kunoichi.

Sin embargo los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos cuando la imagen de las pantallas se comenzó a distorsionar, finalmente una imagen fue legible y mostró a Sennin, solo era visible la parte superior de su cuerpo y el trasfondo era completamente oscuro, **"Buenas noches a todos los que estén viendo esto…"** comenzó a decir con calma el enmascarado mirando directo a la cámara.

"¡Trata de localizarlo! Esta transmisión debe de tener un origen y quiero saber dónde es" grito Superman, rápidamente Ciborg comenzó a trabajar tratando de buscar la ubicación, mientras tanto la transmisión siguió.

" **Muchos ya deben de saber quien soy… si piensan que soy un loco o un monstruo es compresible, después de todo mate a miles de personas, todas esas personas juntas que yo asesine han matado a millones mas que yo, ¿Cuántos de ustedes han pedido seres amados? Cuantos han perdido a sus hijos, madre, padre, hermanos y amigos… las personas que ustedes aman son asesinadas o dañadas por personas que no les interesa en lo mas mínimos sus actos, entonces… ¿Por qué nosotros debemos de tener piedad por ellos?"** pregunto de forma sombría y seca, suspirando se encogió de hombros, **"Se que no aceptaran mi sentido de justicia ya que no soy como la Liga de la justicia que tantos años lo han protegido… mi pregunta para ustedes es, ¿Cuánto dolor están dispuestos a soportar por las constantes batallas entre los héroes y villanos?"**

"Ciborg…" dijo con apuro Diana que frunció el ceño, esto estaba siendo transmitido en todo el mundo, esto podría salirse control.

"¡Eso hago!" gruño con frustración el mitad maquina que seguía buscando de forma de encontrar el origen de la transmisión y el bloquearla.

#####################

En los barrios bajos de Brasil, vemos en un pequeño apartamento a un oficial de cabello oscuro y moreno, sentado en sillón miro la pantalla con seriedad, era extraño que sin importar donde sea visto Sennin este se adecuara al idioma que en la zona se hablara, "…" frunciendo el ceño el oficial miro a una pared donde colgaba la fotografía de una mujer con un niño de nos mas de 5 años, ambos fallecidos por una batalla entre Capitán Átomo y la cosa del pantano en la selva de la Amazonas, varias familias se vieron envueltas en una batalla que ni siquiera sabían la causa o objetivo de esta.

" **Yo no temo el mancharme las manos con sangre, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de evitar que este mundo se hunda aún más en la oscuridad, por eso estoy aquí para decir quien será mi siguiente objetivo…."** La imagen del enmascarado se distorsionaba para mostrar la imagen de Lex Luthor. Volviendo a la imagen del enmascarado este permaneció en silencio.

###########################

En alguna parte de Gótica siendo este en la zona industrial vemos a dos personas, una de estas era una hermosa mujer de piel blanca y cabello rubio dividido en dos coletas, siendo de un lado rosa y la otra azul, era hermosa y tenia un cuerpo curvilíneo siendo estos unos pechos copa D, una cintura pequeña y unas grandes caderas, vestía unos jors azules, una camiseta blanca con rojo y finalmente tenía un martillo de madera que colgaba de sobre su hombro.

"¡Oye pudin! ¡Mira es le que partió y violo el trasero a la Liga de la justicia!" grito la chica con emoción viendo la pantalla sonriente, balanceando su martillo dio unos golpes en el aire, "No pudo esperar para que intente venir por nosotros y mostrarle quienes somos no crees" dijo con emoción, al parecer el ver que este enmascarado podía contra héroes como Superman y Wonder Woman no le izo dar cuenta que estaba fuera de su alcance, "¿Tu que crees?" pregunto girando y mirando a la otra persona que estaba sentado en un sillón viendo directamente el televisor.

El hombre era una persona alta de complexión delgada, vestía un traje morado y una larga chaqueta del mismo color, su cabello tenia un color verdoso mal pintado, su rostro era cubierto por maquillaje de payaso algo descolorido dándole un aspecto terrorífico "Sennin…" una gran sonrisa torcida y cruel se formo en su rostro, colocándose de pie se acerco al televisor solo para luego patearlo y destrozarlo, "¡Al parecer no somos lo suficientemente malos para que venga por nosotros! ¡Bueno entonces iremos por el!" dándose la vuelta camino entre las oscuridad de su guarida, finalmente una risa cruel y enfermiza se escucho entre la oscuridad.

"…" con duda Harley miro el televisor destruido, encogiéndose de hombros siguió a su 'amor' para también perderse en la oscuridad. El príncipe del crimen de arto de ser ignorado y ahora el mismo iría por su reconocimiento.

##########################

En la Atalaya de nuevo vemos a todos los héroes que ya sabían lo que su enemigo quería, Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el enmascarado de la pantalla que hablo de nuevo, **"La liga de la justicia tiene a Lex Luthor bajo su cuidado, después de todo lo que ese hombre izo no merece vivir, cuantas vidas a perjudicado y acabado en su larga vida de ambición, si yo soy el malo por querer acabar su vida que así sea… sin embargo déjenme preguntar…** **¿Quién es mas malvado aquel que extermina a los malditos que no merecen vivir o aquel que los protege?"** pregunto con calma y luego la pantalla se apago, al paso de los segundos mostró a sennin parado sobre un edificio en alguna parte del mundo, **"¡Liga de la justicia tienen 60 segundos para entregar a Lex Luthor o yo mismo iré el! Estaré en el centro de metrópolis una vez que el tiempo se acabe y sucederá… nada me detendrá"** finalmente la pantalla se apago y todos los sistemas volvieron, sin embargo un silencio sepulcral se formo en la Atalaya.

"Todos los que trabajen en el mantenimiento evacuen la estación y llévense con ustedes a los jóvenes héroes que están aún heridos" fueron las palabras de Superman que hicieron que todos los agentes que trabajan en el satélite se comenzaban a ir a las cápsulas de evacuación y el traslado de los jóvenes que aun estaban heridos por su batalla anterior.

"¿Crees que enserio el ataque?" pregunto con duda Flash que miro con duda las pantallas, su duda fue compartida por varios héroes.

" **Lo sabremos en 27 segundos… debemos de estar preparados"** fueron las palabras del Dr. Destino que se acerco a unas de las pantallas, presionando algunos botones izo que mostrara la imagen de Metrópolis, el mago no mostró sorpresa cuando vio al enmascarado parada sobre el edificio mas alto de la cuidad, **"Al parecer hablaba muy enserio"** retrocediendo izo que un sello dorado apareciera detrás de el, sin embargo el portal se cerro antes que pudiera entrar, **"Al parecer tiene un usuario de magia demasiado hábil en sus filas, esto se podría tornar peligroso"**

"¿Entonces lo protegeremos?" todos los héroes salieron de sus pensamientos para mirar a la niña Uzumaki, que vio por una pantalla como el enmascarado había invocado a los miembros de su organización.

"Si lo aremos" fue la respuesta firme de Superman que miro con seriedad y cierta preocupación a la niña que dio una risa seca, esto fue vista también por Diana que miro con duda a su hermana Amazona.

"Estas loco…" dándose la vuelta encaro al héroe de capa roja, la chica peli blanca tenia los ojos aun hinchados y rojos por haber llorado tanto, mostrando que aún seguía afectada por las muertes de sus amigos, resistiendo el reflejo de llorar miro a Superman, "Quieres que proteja con mi vida a la persona que fue la causante del sufrimiento de dos personas que fueron hechos con mi misma sangre, que fue el causante de la muerte de dos de mis amigos… ¡Yo elegí ser parte de esto y ser una heroína para proteger y ayudar a las personas inocentes! ¡No me importa si ese hombre muere! ¡Mi único objetivo ahora es saber quien esta detrás de esa mascara!" esas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes, antes que pudieran interrumpir la niña de cabello blanca hablo de nuevo, "Lo siento Nee-chan pero me niego a pelear y dar mi vida por una persona como Lex Luthor" finalizo la chica que inclino la cabeza mirando el suelo.

La amazona se acercó a paso lento a la hija de su sensei y la tomo de los hombros, "Mito… perdóname por integrarte a este mundo…" sin saber que mas decir abrazo a la niña, la culpa ahora la carcomía, todo esto y el sufrimiento de esta niña era su culpa.

"Nee-chan" confusa sintió los brazos de la amazona envolverla, cuando iba a decir algo se escucho una fuerte sirena roja y todo la Atalaya tembló ante un fuerte estruendo.

 **60 segundos antes (con Naruto):**

" **Ya se acabo el tiempo para ellos Naruto… ve"** fueron las palabras oscuras de Kurama que miro con cierta diversión todo lo que sucedería, no debieron de provocar la ira de un Uzumaki y el solo hecho de preferir el proteger ese calvo fue la ultima gota. Saliendo del espacio mental del Uzumaki vemos a este parado sobre un edificio mirando el cielo.

Negando decepcionado por la estúpida elección de la Liga suspiro, dando un gran salto aterrizo de pie en el medio del parque asustando a las personas en las cercanías, uniendo sus manos creo un complejo y largo trazo de sello de manos, estrellando su mano derecha contra el suelo izo que un sello con diez círculos se formara y luego hubo diez estallido de humo. Una vez el humo se disipo mostro a todos los miembros de Akatsuki, todos se mostraron serios y sombríos rodeando a su líder.

The Punisher, Elektra, Venom, Lady Deadpool, She Hulk, Red Hood, Revan, Rose, Shuri y finalmente Demián, todos y cada uno de ellos llevan el mismo símbolo o capa que representaba su organización, todos estaban armados con sus respectivas armas o poderes activos, cada uno demostró una expresión seria y oscura al igual a su líder.

" **¡Justice league…"** caminando entre su grupo sennin se paró frente a ellos, mirando el cielo localizo a miles de kilómetros a la Atalaya donde su objetivo estaba, con su ojo visible brillando en rojo y su chakra siendo visible hablo de nuevo, **"…Akatsuki ha llegado!"** grito con fuerza alertando a todo el mundo.

"Esto me recuerda tanto a civil War" comento Lady Deadpool que estaba junto a Venom, "El inevitable choque entre dos grupos con diferentes ideales, mira tú puedes ser Spiderman y yo el Capitán América" usando el sello de su brazo derecho izo que un escudo de color rojo, plateado y con una estrella en el centro de este apareciera, "Muy bien Spiderman con asteroides es hora del show" colocando el escudo en su brazo derecho miro a su compañero que solo gruño.

" **No me llames asi…"** dijo con molestia solo para después mirar con duda el escudo que la rubia tenia, **"Planeas vencer a seres que pueden destruir cuidades con un solo golpe con un escudo… es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado"** ante sus palabras la mercenaria se ofendió.

"Cuando veas Avengers 4, sabrás que tan útil puede ser un escudo, además si el capitán América peleara contra Thanos con su escudo, no veo porque yo no puedo darle a Superman una paliza con este escudo… que me costo mucho conseguir por cierto" respondió mientras revisaba sus municiones y demás para la pelea que se avecinaba, pero cuando escucho la risa burlona de su compañero lo miro.

" **Sera tu funeral y descuida me asegurare de juntar tus pedazos"** mientras ambos amigos inmortales seguían discutiendo vemos al resto de grupo prepararse para la inevitable batalla, Sennin con calma camino unos pasos para alejarse de su equipo.

" **Escuchen… Rose, Demián, Shuri y Revan asegúrense de limpiar el camino de los héroes más débiles y usuarios de la magia, Revan encargare de Dr. Destino, si ves que se torna demasiado peligroso pide apoyo…"** los miembros mas jóvenes asintieron ante la orden del enmascarado, **"Venom, Jennifer irán por aquellos que tienen una base de pelea de fuerza bruta, si es necesario usen el Plan B, los demás asegúrense de los demás heroes, recuerden que no es necesario derramar sangre, la única sangre que derramaremos será la de Luthor"** una vez dio sus ordenes se arrodillo y miro es cielo.

"¿Y tú que arras?" pregunto de forma tranquila Red Hood, que se acomodaba mejor en su traje que fue mejorado por Shuri al igual que los demás, ante su pregunta fue observando por su líder.

" **Me encargare personalmente de los pilares de la Liga… y también me asegurare de ir por Luthor"** todos los miembros de Akatsuki vieron como una diez esferas oscuras aparecieron en la espalda del enmascarado y también sintieron el pico de poder que izo que el suelo se fisurara, con una aura de chakra que desprendía un fuerte viento se puso de pie, "Pero primero hay que derribar la fortaleza"

Todos los presentes se asombraron cuando una honda de choque sorpresiva casi los derriba, su líder dando un salto destrozo el suelo y voló a toda velocidad al cielo para perderse entre las nueves, "No sabía que podía volar" admitió Frank que miro el cielo sonriente, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo Sennin aria, "Ara lo que creo que ara"

"Si… y será genial" todos miraron con duda a la peli plateada de la gran espada que miraba con admiración a su padre adoptivo perderse en el cielo.

Naruto volando a toda velocidad izo que las esferas de la verdad lo cubrieran formando una esfera, una vez llego asta la atmósfera, como si un cohete fuera llego asta el espacio, asiendo que la esfera desaparezca el enmascarado contuvo la respiración y siguió volando asta su objetivo, la Atalaya, sin darle importancia a las naves pequeñas que evacuaban la nave de mayor tamaño izo que las diez esferas se transformaron en barrillas.

" **¿¡Adivinen quien llego!?"** chocando contra el satélite atravesó la pared metálica, en cuanto a las diez barrillas estas se incrustaron en diferentes zonas específicas de la estructura, **"¡Les advertí lo que sucedería!"** el Uzumaki salió de la nave para luego incrustar sus manos en las placas metálicas, gruñendo con esfuerzo comenzó a bajar de nuevo a la tierra arrastrando toda la estructura metálica con el.

En cuanto dentro de la nave, vemos a todos los héroes incrédulos mirando las pantallas que mostraban al enmascarado arrastrar toda la Atalaya a la tierra, "¡Esas cosas que arrojo dieron en los propulsores! ¡Estamos a su merced!" grito Ciborg que vio las alarmas rojas resonar en todo el centro de mando.

"¡No si puedo evitarlo!" Superman sin dudar salió volando de la nave para atravesar las puertas e ir al hangar, detrás de este fueron Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Capitán Átomo y Power girl, en cuanto a los héroes que no resistirían el posible choque contra la tierra fueron envuelta por la energía verde del Linterna Verde presente.

Afuera de la nave vemos como esta poco a poco comenzaba a entrar a la atmósfera, pero Sennin tuvo que alejarse de la nave cuando casi fue golpeado por la visión de calor del Kriptoniano, el enmascarado miro con molestia como varios héroes intentaban hacer que la nave volviera a su orbita, levantando su mano derecha izo que las barras oscuras volvieran a el, rápidamente las diez esferas volvieron a flotar detrás de su espalda.

Aun conteniendo la respiración el shinobi voló a toda velocidad contra Superman, este lo imito y voló contra el enmascarado, ambos titanes chocaron y crearon un gran onda de choque, Sennin esquivo un fuerte puñetazo y dando un rodillazo en el estómago de su oponente lo hizo retroceder, tomándolo por la capa roja giro y lo lanzo contra Supergirl, con éxito logro que los dos Kriptonianos se alejaran de la nave.

Sin la necesidad de formar sellos de manos izo dos clones, tomando a cada clon los lanzo contra Power girl y a Wonder woman respectivamente, volando contra la nave de nuevo enterró su brazo y tomando la estructura la obligo a caer de nuevo, mientras tanto los clones manteniendo una batalla contra el dúo de mujeres que se vieron obligadas a soltar la nave para defenderse.

La rubia curvilínea intento alejarse del clon e ir por el original, sin embargo esto no fue posible, **"Lo siento hermosa, pero tu bailas conmigo"** el clon sin piedad tomo a la heroína de su tobillo y la estrello contra Kara que intento atacarlo por la espalda, formando sellos de manos el clon izo que ambas heroínas fueran atrapadas en un burbuja gigante de agua, sin embargo reacciona tarde a un puñetazo de Superman que lo hizo desaparecer en una explosión de humo.

Diana usando su lazo atrapo el brazo de su oponente, sin embargo esta dando varios giros izo que la amazona fuera volando contra el clon, cuando el clon iba a atacar con un golpe fue atravesado por un relámpago de parte de la heroína que tenía el Raikiri a toda potencia en su mano derecha.

Capitán Átomo llego asta el original y cuando iba a atacarlo con una honda de energía sintió como la mirada penetrante del enmascarado, una de las esferas de su espalda de transformo en un estaca y bolo a toda velocidad contra el héroe, pero este extendiendo sus manos mando una gran ráfaga de energía esperando destruir el proyectil, "¡Ahg!" lastimosamente esta resistió el ataque y se clavo en su hombro derecho, sintiendo toda su energía ser crenada se debilito y comenzó a caer a la tierra, sin embargo este fue atrapado por Power Girl, sin pensarlo la mujer intento quitarle aquel raro proyectil.

"¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!" grito sorprendida la rubia que sintió su fuerza debilitarse al tocar la barra negra, pero en su distracción no vio una esfera de chakra con cuatro hélices volar contra ella, recibiendo el ataque de lleno hubo una gran explosión y ambos héroes cayeron a la tierra.

Tanto Superman, Supergirl y Wonder Woman vieron con frustración mas de 10 clones rodear al original, cuando iban a atacar se dieron cuenta que ya habían pasado la atmósfera, **"Demasiado tarde…"** Sennin resistió el fuerte calor al entrar de nuevo a la atmósfera, siendo como un cometa fue cayendo a toda velocidad a un dirección, Metrópolis.

Los clones volaron al suelo a toda velocidad dejando camino libre a los héroes que fueron contra el original, sin embargo tuvieron que esquivar las diez esferas oscuras que las envistieron desde todas las direcciones, Superman ya frustrado vio que solo faltaba unos kilómetros para estrellarse contra la cuidad, "¡Vas a matar a millones de personas si dejas caer la Atalaya en la cuidad!" rompiendo la velocidad del sonido voló contra el original, tacleándolo lo alejo de la nave.

" **Me subestimas Clark"** el Kriptoniano no reacciono a tiempo cuando el enmascarado atravesó su espalda con una de las barras oscuras, perdiendo su fuerza fue sostenido por su rostro y se vio obligado a mirar el ojo rojo del shinobi, **"Siempre tengo un plan"** sacando la barra del cuerpo del héroe lo pateo lejos de el, sacando una cadena de su manga la lanzo y lo atrapo por su tobillo.

Diana intento con todas sus fuerza al igual que Kara para detener el satélite de miles de toneladas, pero cuando por fin lograron frenarlo un poco fueron golpeadas por el cuerpo de Superman que fue usando como una bola de demolición, aturdida vio que solo faltaba unos cientos de metros para estrellarse con la cuidad, incrédula miro a su maestro de que coloco justo debajo de la nave.

En cuanto en la cuidad vemos a los miembros de Akatsuki mirar con incredulidad el satélite caer sobre ellos, "Estamos tan muertos…" fueron las palabras de Lady Deadpool que miro el cometa metálico venir asía ellos, sin embargo alrededor del grupo aparecieron los 10 clones del enmascarado que formaron un circulo de un radio de cien metros, todos comenzaron a formar sellos de manos y una barrera se elevo al cielo, sin problemas cubrió a Akatsuki y al satélite en llamas.

" _ **Hiraishin no jutsu: Nivel 3"**_ el original formo un sello de manos y sucedió, toda la Atalaya junto con Akatsuki desparecieron de la cuidad que ni siquiera sufrió algún daño, solo dejaron a las personas atónitas por la desaparición de tal objeto.

 **Chan chan chan chan… chan….**

 **Bueno déjenme en los comentarios que les pareció el capítulo y recuerden mientras más comentarios más rápido les traeré el siguiente, sin más CHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAUUUUUUU y cuídense.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Wow a todos les gusto el último cap, esta historia aún tiene mucho que dar, pero bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y como hubo tantos me dije.**

" **Zero, sé que planeabas publicar el capítulo el domingo 21, pero ante tantos comentarios has el esfuerzo, escribe y publica la historia hoy"**

 **Estoy muerto y no he dormido por casi 25 horas por estudiar y escribir, bueno solo puedo decir… disfrutar del capítulo.**

 **Pero antes:**

 **Mikpirat.**

 **Black soul Uzumaki.**

 **Carlos Trujillo.**

 **El ángel de la oscuridad.**

 **Reload32.**

 **Trafalgar-D. 122**

 **Emacorr12.**

 **Bladetri.**

 **Mario.R.E.**

 **Brg2000.**

 **X29.**

 **Guest.**

 **Dante Sparta2.**

 **Joel.**

 **Yuutsuna Okami-sama.**

 **Amagvvillegas.**

 **Julio cesar partida valencia.**

 **Lord Mortensen.**

 **Anderson Yagami.**

 **ELninjarubio.**

 **Shiro981.**

 **Darkiller3**

 **LA O.N.U**

 **Arraia.**

 **Naru99.**

 **David**

 **Joan Dimax Cr.**

 **Matias Samaniego Gonzales.**

 **ViRus.**

 **Tony stark.**

 **Thefat cartman.**

 **Dlmauricio19.**

 **Jenko. J. Jenkins99.**

 **CCsakuraforever.**

 **Gianlukagonicuentas.**

 **Blackstarblake.**

 **Wmesencar.**

 **.56.**

 **W.M King.**

 **Josamuel.**

 **Kiriatos.**

 **Silber D. Wolf.**

 **Ufff gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _(Hablar)_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

############ cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 38:** **Una batalla campal… part 1…**

Pripyat, Ucrania

La ciudad es conocida porque sufrió los efectos del peor accidente de la historia de la energía nuclear el 26 de abril de 1986, cuando se produjo el sobrecalentamiento y explosión del reactor número 4 de la central nuclear de Chernóbil, el cual falló y tuvo peligro de emitir 500 veces más radiación que la bomba atómica que fue lanzada sobre Hiroshima en 1945. La ciudad se vio afectada por gran cantidad de radiación y debió ser evacuada.

La evacuación fue llevada a cabo por el Ejército Rojo 36 horas después del accidente, la mayoría de los habitantes fueron evacuados de sus casas para protegerlos de la enorme radiación. Todos los animales, tanto domésticos como salvajes, debieron ser sacrificados para evitar que transportasen en sus pelajes radiación hacia zonas no afectadas.

Pero ahora la cuidad no solo estaba completamente abandonada, sino que también las patrullas que cuidaban que ninguna persona entre se habían retirado, según sus ordenes una posible lluvia de meteoros sucedería y debían de desalojar el lugar, resultado, dejaron un lugar de miles de kilómetros sin ninguna persona cercana.

En el medio de la cuidad contaminada estaba una persona, siendo este Sennin, siendo rodeado de un aura dorada izo que toda la vida floral comenzara a crecer de forma apresurada, respirando hondo izo que unas hondas invisible viajaran miles de kilómetros, fue complicado pero logro eliminar toda la radiación del área, sin embargo para estar segura debía de eliminar todos los edificios y demás estructuras. Aunque esto ultimo no era un problema debido a lo que venia.

Con calma el enmascarado se puso de pie para mirar el cielo, sacando un kunai de tres puntas la lanzo al suelo asiendo que esta quede incrustada, mirando su muñeca derecha vio un reloj electrónico que mostraba la cuenta regresiva, solo faltaba cinco segundos, suspirando espero, ladeando la cabeza miro el reloj de nuevo **, "Odio cuando me hacen esperar, oh mierda sueno como Sasori"** comenzando a silbar miro en cualquier dirección para hacer tiempo.

Finalmente sucedió, la Atalaya apareció de forma repentina sobre el clon y junto a este aparecieron los miembros de Akatsuki, rápidamente el clon formo sellos de manos e izo que un pequeño domo de tierra cubriera a su equipo, no paso mucho para que de forma brutal la gran estructura chocara contra el suelo.

El suelo tembló, una gran honda de choque junto con una gran explosión hicieron que un cráter gigante se formara, ahora entre los escombros en llamas vemos como los héroes con una resistencia baja eran protegidos por la energía de Hal, sin embargo estaban aturdidos e incrédulos por lo recién sucedido.

Una gran pared de metal fue movida para mostrar a una furiosa Mito, "¡Acaso ese tipo esta enfermo! ¡Pudo haber solo teletransportado la puta base al suelo! ¡No hacerlo caer como si un meteoro fuera!" grito molesta mientras ayudaba a una aturdida Starfire a ponerse de pie, ambas eran las únicas de la Young Justice que estaban capacitadas para pelear, los demás fueron evacuados junto con el personal debido a sus heridas.

"Esto debió de ser mas divertido para el" esta vez Diana surgió cerca de la Amazona Uzumaki, con su cabello despeinado y una que otra herida, siendo esto poco para ella, la Amazona vio como sus amigos al menos estaban bien, aunque no se podría decir lo mismo de la Atalaya. Poniéndose de pie reviso que tenia su espada, escudo y su lazo en su lugar.

En otra zona vemos como Superman se podía de pie, con dolor miro la herida que le fue hecha por ese extraño material, pero al sentir la luz del sol sintió el dolor irse y la herida sanarse lentamente, **"La fisiología de los Kriptonianos son algo de temer"** a solo unos metros surgió entre los escombros Sennin, a paso lento se acerco al hijo de Kriptón que ya estaba completamente sano.

"Quieres tener una batalla conmigo en medio día, cuando el sol esta en su máximo brillo y mi poder ya esta al máximo… sabes de mis debilidades, ¿Porqué no las utilizas contra mi?" pregunto con seriedad Clark que se había puesto de pie y encaro a su oponente que solo se encogió de hombros.

" **Tienes razón, podría haber creado armas a base de Kriptonita, podría haber atacado de noche cuando te ves limitado, pero… donde estaría lo divertido en eso"** con calma el enmascarado comenzó a abrir su capa, con rapidez se quito la capa oscura de nubes rojas y la arrojo a un lado, su traje era oscuro de cuerpo completo, tenia una placas metálicas en su torso, hombros y ante brazos, acomodándose su máscara suspiro, **"Todo esto acabaría si me dejas llegar asta Luthor… ultima oportunidad, aste a un lado"** ordeno con una voz oscura viendo de detrás del Kriptoniano a solo unos metros estaba el herido Lex que era levantado por una aturdida Black Canary.

"Lamento decir que no entregare a una persona para que un verdugo haga su trabajo…" contesto de forma firme el héroe que se negó a entregar al villano.

" **Supongo que esto es inevitable… muy bien Clark, ¡Veremos de que estas hecho!"** desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad apareció frente al Kriptoniano, en el aire el enmascarado lanzo un derechazo en el rostro del héroe, pero este lo bloqueo y devolvió el golpe justo en las entrañas del shinobi, volando cientos de metros por tal golpe el enmascarado derrapo de forma dolorosa solo para al final estrellarse contra un edificio de la antigua ciudad abandonada, entre los escombros se levanto de nuevo, **"Bueno… eso dolió"** asiendo tronar su cuello levanto la vista para mirar a Superman que voló asta aterrizar frente a el.

"Esta vez peleare sin contenciones, será mejor que recapacites, cuando pelea en serio nadie me vence, esa es lo malo de vivir en un planeta donde toda para mi es como si estuviera hecho de papel, nunca puedo usar mi verdadera fuerza por temor de matarlos, pero contigo are una excepción" fueron las grabes palabras del hombre de acero que aterrizo en el suelo.

" **Debo de sentirme honrado, que arrogante…"** una vez de pie sennin izo frente al Kriptoniano, ambos en un momento desaparecieron para luego aparecer uno frente al otro con sus puños extendidos, sin embargo Sennin logro conectar con éxito un duro derechazo en su oponente justo en su cara, asiendo que este retrocediera varios metros, **"¡No eres el único con restricciones!"** corriendo e toda velocidad envistió al héroe para conectar un combo de golpes y para finalizar una patada en su mentón, tomándolo por la capa dio unas vueltas para lanzarlo al cielo.

Clark voló cientos de metros en el aire y cuando se recupero del aturdimiento vio a Sennin volar contra el a toda velocidad, imitándolo voló contra el y todo el mundo en la zona lo sintió, en el cielo se produjo una poderosa honda expansiva que creo una poderosa ráfaga de viento, en el cielo estaban el Kriptoniano y el shinobi chocando sus puños, mirándose con desafío ambos se atacaron.

########################

Lex tenía un mal día. No solo recibió la mayor paliza de su vida por parte de un enmascarado genocida, ahora tubo que sobrevivir a la caída de un satélite y no pensaba darles las gracias al linterna verde por protegerlo, ahora esto, "Mi vida está en manos de una rubia que tiene la voz chillona, simplemente genial" se quejo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con la ayuda de su bastón. Su comentario izo que Dinah la mirara con molestia.

"Esta rubia de voz chillona dejara que exterminen tu trasero si sigues hablando" contesto de forma mordaz la rubia que se sacudía el polvo de su cabello y vestimenta, pero cuando escucho unos pasos se dio la vuelta y su corazón llego asta su garganta. Todos los miembros de Akatsuki a excepción de su líder estaban a solo unos metros de ella, "Oh mierda…" nerviosa se puso en posición de defensa.

" **Pequeña humana… si te haces a un lado no te devorare la cabeza"** fue la voz oscura de Venom que izo que su larga lengua se moviera de un lado a otro sacando un escalofrío a la heroína, al ver que esta se negaba a moverse el symbiote corrió contra ella.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" dando una respiración profundo la rubio dio un fuerte grito que aturdió a todas las personas cercanas, pero la peor parte se la llevo Venom que sintió todo su cuerpo gritar de dolor, soportando su mayor debilidad lanzo su telaraña que cubrió la boca de la heroína. Una vez el ruido se acabo el ser oscuro se levanto y miro de forma amenazadora a rubia.

" **¡Pagaras por eso!"** corriendo contra su presa iba a alcanzarla, sin embargo fue envestido por una sombra amarilla, el symbiote miro con ira como Supergirl lo tomo y lo lanzo de nuevo con sus compañeros.

"No les permitiremos que hagan esto" alrededor de Luthor aparecieron Supergirl, Power Girl, Shazam, Ciborg, Batgirl, Aquaman, Chica halcón, Flash, Flecha verde, Wonder Woman, Dr. Destino y finalmente el linterna verde, Ios dos bandos se encontraron y todos sabían lo que sucedería.

"Muy bien… tengo que decirlo" dando un paso al frente Lady Deadpool apunto a Lex, "¡Enserio vamos a pelear por ese pedazo de mierda, nosotros lo queremos muerto, ustedes quieren salvando, me tienen que estar jodíendo y estoy segura que los que leen esto están de acuerdo conmigo!" deteniéndose un momento respiro hondo, "Que tal esto, lo matamos y ustedes no vieron nada, luego iremos por una cerveza yo invito, ¡Quien me apoya!" su única repuesta fue el silencio de ambas bandos.

"¡Maten al calvo!" Rose en un arrebato salvaje se lanzo al ataque con su espada en alto, dando un golpe seco con su espada a Tornado rojo le corto un brazo al ser mecánico, dando un giro en el aire lanzo su espada contra su objetivo, sin embargo esta fue detenida por Kara que atrapo la espada en el aire.

Pero la Kriptoniana no reacciono cuando She-hulk apareció junto a ella y le conecto un poderosos derechazo que la obligo a soltar la espada, la gigante de verde le arrojo de espada de nuevo a su dueña justo en ese momento un rayo impacto en su espalda, gruñendo miro a Shazam que tenia un aura eléctrica cubriéndolo, "Por la espalda, ¿En serio?" fue la voz de Red Hood que usando una barrilla metálica derribo al semi dios, pero este se recompuso rápidamente, solo para que un portal oscuro lo hiciera desaparecer.

Revan enfoco su atención en Dr. Destino una vez izo que Shazam fuera enviado al otro lado del mundo, mientras tanto las batallas entre los demás no se izo esperar, aunque era notorio que la Liga tenia la fuerza bruta de su lado, pero eso no detuvo a los miembros de Akatsuki que al menos eran fortalecidos por el chakra, pero eso no era suficiente para enfrentar a seres como Supergirl, Shazam, Power Girl o Wonder Woman.

Frank invocando una Ak-47 disparo contra la mujer maravilla, sin embargo estas fueron desviabas con facilidad por los brazaletes de amazona, "Odio pelear contra seres que pueden destruir una puta montaña con un golpe" arrojando su arma a un lado lanzo una bomba de humo al suelo, Diana frunció el ceño cuando vio una Fuma Shuriken volar contra ella.

"Eso no funciona conmigo" consuma facilidad atrapo el arma con su mano izquierda, pero al ver como otra misma arma venia la atrapo con su otro mano libre, finalmente el humo se disipo mostrando al Castigador lanzar la ultima Shuriken gigante, pero Diana dando un ligero salto la esquivo, "Les dije que eso no funcionaria" arrojando las armas a un lado estaba por atacar al Punisher, pero al escuchar un extraño sonido se dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo para esquinar una Sai cubierta con electricidad que le corto levemente la mejilla y algunos mechones de cabello.

"Es difícil pensar que el mismo hombre nos entreno, cariño regla uno, nunca subestimes a tu oponente" moviendo de forma hábil su Sai Elektra corrió contra la amazona que desenvainando su espada y bloqueo la estocada de la mercenaria, pero no logro predecir un corte por parte de Frank que tenia sus cuchillas cubiertas de chakra Futon, viendo la herida en su hombro la amazona apretó los dientes.

"Dos contra uno…" tanto Frank como Elektra se pusieron en guardia frente a la estudiante de su líder que había sacado su escudo y espada, tomando posición la Amazona miro con desafío a ambos mercenarios, "Una vez que los derrote iré por su líder" con eso voló a toda velocidad contra el dúo, estos al mismo tiempo se lanzaron contra ella.

############################

En otra zona de la batalla vemos como She-Hulk tenia que lidiar una batalla contra Supergirl, Power Girl y el recién llegado Shazam que no tubo problemas en volver de donde Revan lo mando, "No tienen posibilidades contra todos nosotros" con esas palabras Kara voló contra la gigante de verde, intentado dar un golpe se vio frustrada por los ágiles movimientos de Jennifer que la tomo de su pierna y la estrello contra el suelo.

" **¡Aquí están tus posibilidades perra!"** cuando la mujer de verde iba a rematar a su oponente fue golpeada por la visión de calor de Power girl, retrocediendo rodó por el suelo y se estrello contra los escombros, antes que pudiera levantarse fue golpeada por Shazam que la izo atravesar los escombros de la Atalaya asta llegar a un edificio.

Cuando el semi dios iba a atacar de nuevo a la gigante fue pateado en su estomago por esta, perdiendo el aire y siendo tomado de su cabeza fue estrellando contra el suelo, solo para después recibir una lluvia de golpes salvajes de She-hulk que lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto del suelo, "Ahg… Que temperamento señora" gruñendo Billy sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido.

" **¡¿Señora?¡… ¡¿Señora?! ¡Solo tengo 26 años!"** tomando al semi dios She-Hulk corrió con el y estrello con todo con lo que se cruzaba, llegando asta el banco de la cuidad lo estrello contra una caja fuerte de gran tamaño, sin piedad la mujer golpeo el rostro de su oponente, pero tubo que retroceder cuando fue electrocutada por un repentino rayo que envolvió a Shazam.

Aturdida sintió una patada en su frente, volando asía atrás atravesó el edificio, solo para después ser golpeada por Supergirl, recibiendo una dura patada en su espalda fue elevada al cielo, luego fue tacleada por Power Girl que bajo a toda velocidad para finalmente estrellarla contra el suelo creando un cráter de grandes proporciones. Tendida en suelo la mujer de piel verde quedo por un momento inmóvil, pero poco a poco se fue levantando.

Sin que lo supiera en lo alto del cielo un serio Shazam levanto sus manos, siendo rodeado por electricidad ubico su objetivo y apunto su mano asía abajo, "¡Comete esto!" un rayo de titánicas dimensiones ilumino el cielo y este cayo para impactar contra She-Hulk, el estruendo resonó en toda la cuidad y luego todo fue un profundo silencio.

Tanto Kara, Karen (Power girl) y Billy aterrizaron uno junto a otro, adoloridos y cansados se mostraron victoriosos ante la gigante verde, pero antes que pudieran celebrar se paralizaron cuando sintieron una pesada atmósfera y un gran instinto asesino, a paso lento alguien se acercó a Jennifer, **"Valla, nunca pensé que algo así pasaría… ¿qué se siente morder el polvo de esta forma?"** fueron las oscuras palabras de Venom que sonría ante el estado de su compañera que solo gruño en lo bajo.

" **Vete al carajo…"** aun con su transformación el daño recibido fue mucho, las heridas poco a poco se fueron regenerando y la gigante se pudo colocar de pie **, "No creas que disfrutare esto… plan B"** gruño mientras le daba la espalda al Symbiote y miraba de nuevo a las dos Kriptonianos y al semi dios.

" **Eso es lo que tu crees"** Venom comenzó a crecer y se deshizo en una masa sin forma, esta se acerco al cuerpo de la mujer y poco a poco la fue envolviendo, no paso mucho para que el cuerpo de She-hulk fuera cubierta por el ser extranjero de este mundo, los héroes fueron testigos del cambio radical que sufrió la gigante.

Su estatura de 2,33 centímetros paso a ser de casi 3 metros, su piel se volvió completamente oscura, su masa muscular había aumentado levemente, su figura se volvió aun mas delgada y curvilínea, su cabello se volvió completamente negro y su rostros fue cubierto, poco a poco una gran mandíbula lleno de dientes afilados se abrió y una larga lengua salió, sus ojos pasaron a ser grandes y blancos, mirándose a si misma la gigante con el traje symbiote sonrió de forma depredadora.

"Porque siento que esto se va poner feo" tragando en seco Shazam al igual que las dos heroínas se sintieron intimidados por la nueva forma de su oponente, pero tuvieron de dejarlo de lado cuando la mujer poseída se miro a si misma y luego ellos.

" **Mmm… tienes razón, no es tan malo"** la voz de la gigante se torno mas oscura y distorsionada, dando un paso destrozo el suelo debajo bajo la fuerza multiplicada del nuevo ser, sonriendo mostró sus afilados dientes **, "¡Segundo Round basuras!"** ningún héroe pudo ver cuando la gigante desapareció de su vista, solo lograron escuchar el fuerte estruendo y honda de choque que izo retroceder a las heroínas que vieron con incredulidad como Shaman fue aplastado por un golpe en el centro de su espalda.

Sintiendo su espalda casi romperse Billy escupió sangre, "¡maldita!" Kara y Karen no tardaron en reaccionar y atacar a su enemigo, a solo milímetros de poder llegar asta su objetivo vieron como unas manos salían de su espalda y las atraparon, sintiendo el fuerte agarre gruñeron de dolor, "¡¿Qué demonios eres?!" fue el grito de ira de Kara que estaba por disparar su visión de calor al igual que la otra Kriptoniana, pero sus ojos fueron cubiertos por una telarañas que las segó, sintiendo el agarre mas fuerte escucharon un risa oscura.

" **Somos Venom"**

#######################

No muy lejos de She-Venom podemos apreciar a Lady Deadpool correr y disparar contra Hal que usando su anillo creo un escudo, la mercenaria tubo que detenerse y esquivar un pared de ladrillos hecha por el anillo que casi la aplasta, sin embargo no pudo evitar un golpe que por parte de Chica halcón que le rompió el brazo derecho.

"¡Hija de puta!" la rubia vio como su brazo colgaba inútil, solo para que a los segundos estuviera como nueva, "¡Esto es injusto, tu puedes volar con una puta masa con picos! ¡El otro puede crear lo que sea y usarlo para hacerme mierda! ¡Al menos denme un respiro!" su respuesta fue el que un bate gigante casi la aplastara, de forma hábil corrió y se ocultó detrás de unas rocas, "En estos momento me gustaría ser Visión, Thor o tener el jodido guantelete del infinito, pero bueno habrá que improvisar" bajando la vista precioso su cinturón y este tubo un leve brillo, solo para que después una especie de cárcel verde la encerrara.

"Quédate aquí mientras vamos por tus compañeros" con calma el linterna verde planeo ayudar a su amigos, sin embargo parpadeo confuso cuando la mercenario había desaparecido en una extraña explosión de humo, escuchando la explosión detrás de el vio a la mercenaria de rojo con un chaleco de C4.

"¡Allah arbak!" con ese grito la Lady Deadpool exploto justo a tiempo cuando pateo el rostro de Hal, en aire chica halcón fue en caída cuando la explosión resonó y creo una fuerte honda expansiva, recomponiéndose en le aire miro con incredulidad como un herido linterna caía del cielo para estrellarse de forma dura contra el suelo.

Pero no tubo tiempo de auxiliar a su amigo, sintiendo un goteo en su cabeza vio que era sangre, levantando la cabeza vio con horror a una Lady Pool que solo tenia su brazo derecho aun entero, no se podría decir lo mismo de los demás, "¡Estas enferma!" la chica de alas retrocedió para salir del camino de la mercenaria que literalmente le faltaban ambas piernas, un brazo y parte de su cabeza, pero se confundido cuando esta desapareció en un explosión.

"¡El torso asesino de un brazo esta aquí!" para horror de la pelirroja vio a su oponente caer sobre ella, sin perder tiempo Wendy con su único brazo envolvió el cuello de la chica de alas y la comenzó a ahorcar, "¡Duerme pajarito! ¡Duerme!" usando toda la fuerza que pudo se aferro a la mujer halcón que volaba en todas direcciones buscando deshacerse que la loca que la estaba ahorcando.

"¡Suéltame!" volando contra un edificio se estrello contra este atravesando una ventana y entrando al viejo complejo apartamental, sin embargo la mercenaria seguía sin aflojar su agarre, tomando su maso golpe a su oponente varias veces pero esta se negaba a soltarla, extendiendo sus alas voló por una ventana y cayo mas de quince pisos. Finalmente ambas cayeron al suelo y un ruido sordo resonó.

La chica halcón había caído sobre la mercenaria, pero antes de tocar el suelo ya la heroína había perdido la conciencia, mientras tanto Lady Deadpool vio como sus piernas y brazos comenzaron a crecer, soltando a su oponente se puso de pie, "Bueno he ganado…" gruñendo escupió un anillo verde, fue mas difícil de lo que pensó, viendo sus pequeñas piernas comenzó a correr a paso lento de nuevo al arrea de pelea, "Ya se lo que Wini de Poo siente, ser un desnudista de patas cortas es difícil" corriendo de forma extraña se perdió entre los edificios, en solo unos minutos estaría como nueva, pero por ahora debía de correr a 3 kilómetros por hora.

#####################

En otra área de la zona de batalla para ser mas exactos es cielo vemos a dos siluetas, siendo una de estas Revan que se quito la capucha blanca dejando que su largo cabello morado fluyera con el viento, la joven de piel pálida miro con seriada a su oponente, siendo este el Dr. Destino, el mago supremo se cruzo de brazos mientras su capa dorada hondeaba con el viento.

" **Tanto potencial y poder despreciados en este uso inútil"** hablo con calma el mago que negó con desaprobación a la hija de Trigón que no inmuto por sus palabras.

"Lo mismo podría decir, eres unas de entidades mas poderosas del universo y te dedicas a pelear contra raros en mayas y ahora proteger a alguien como Luthor, ¿Quién desperdicia su poder Dr. Destino?" pregunto de forma neutra la joven que frunció levemente el ceño. Escuchando lo que la chica dijo el anciano se molesto, pero no lo demostró.

" **Dudo que Sennin te haya entrenado en la disciplina de la magia, ¿Quién te entreno?"** pregunto esta vez con tono más grabe y amenazante, sea quien sea que haya entrenado a la chica debía de ser alguien de cuidado, solo algunas personas se le ocurrían y esperaba que ninguna de ellos fuera. Una suave sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Rechal.

"Ancestral te manda saludos" esas palabras hicieron que toda la atmósfera se tornara pesada y un aire sombrío cubrió al mago supremo, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos extendió sus manos y asiendo unos movimientos izo que de pronto unas runas doradas aparecieron detrás de el, conformado por círculos y formando el signo que distinguía la Dr. Destino.

" **Nuestro acuerdo fue que ella no irrumpiría en este mundo, como se atreve"** Revan vio con sorpresa como una fuerte ventisca rodeaba al mago de casco dorado, las ranuras detrás de este desprendían un segador brillo dorado que aumentaba a cada segundo.

"Hubo un acuerdo, pero ella tiene el derecho de enseñar y tener una alumna, para tu desgracia te vas a enfrentar a una" chocando sus manos Revan recito una palabras y luego extendido su brazos e hizo que unas ranuras de energía oscura se formara detrás de ella, estas comenzaron a formar un cuervo de grandes proporciones, "Dr. Fate me presentó… Soy Revan aprendiz de Ancestral, la hechicera suprema" levantando su mano derecha izo que un rayo oscuro fuera disparado y diera contra el mago que creo un escudo dorado.

El choque del rayo izo que el escudo se fisurara levemente, aun impresionado Kent Nelson dejo caer el escudo, solo para ver que la chica no estaba, dándose la vuelta reacciono tarde cuando un unas cuerdas de energía envolvieron su brazo derecho, a lo lejos estaba Revan que usando toda su fuerza física giro y lanzo la mago contra el suelo, asiendo desaparecer los látigos de energía tubo que hacer un escudo ya que un tsunami de fuego dorado la golpeo.

" **Nada mal niña"** el escudo de Revan fue roto y atravesado cuando una mano la tomo del cuello, su escudo cayo hecho pasos y mostro al imponente mago que sostuvo de forma firme el cuello de Revan que intento zafarse del agarre **, "Tratas de enfrentarte a mi, tengo siglos de experiencia con diferentes portadores de este casco, una niña no me derrotará"** levantando un mano libre izo que una circulo dorado se formara, cuando iba a dejar a la chica fuera de combate vio una sonrisa, frunciendo el ceño apretó su agarre.

"Esta niña no solo fue entrenada por la hechicera suprema… también fue entrenada por un shinobi" para consternación de Kent la adolecente desapareció en una explosión de humo, antes que pudiera saber que sucedería fue envuelto por miles de alambre cubiertos de magia oscura, siendo llevado al suelo a gran velocidad se estrelló con brutalidad, siendo arrastrado fue llevado a un poso y cayendo en este fue envuelto por los alambres oscuros.

Sus brazos fueron separados y sus manos cerradas para evitar que usara cualquier hechizo, su cuello fue también apretando con fuerza para evitar que se moviera y hablara, mirando a su alrededor vio como mas y mas alambres lo envolvían, solo que estos tenían miles de papeles unidos a estos, inmóvil el héroe vio a cinco copias de la chica formar un circulo a su alrededor, siendo estas quienes controlaban los alambres que lo apresaban.

"…" sin poder moverse Kent vio como del cielo bajaba la original, esta floto asta solo quedar unos metros de el, siendo rodeado de un aura dorada el héroe comenzó poco a poco romper las ataduras que tenia, **"Esto no me contendrá…"** las cinco clones que formaban un circulo forzaron mas las ataduras para contener al mago de casco dorado.

"Lo se…" levantando su mano derecha Rechal izo que una pequeña llama naciera, flotando se fue alejando del mago que izo que sus ataduras se comenzaran a romper, "Pero te dolerá y mucho" arrojando la pequeña bola de fuego desapareció a través de un portal, la llama golpe contra el héroe e ilumino toda la cueva.

No solo el Dr., Destino estaba cubierto de papeles con raros sellos, sino que también toda la cueva a su alrededor, al parecer fue llevado directo a la trampa de la niña que ya había elaborado, todo esto para derrotarlo, intentando romper sus ataduras fue aun sometido por las clones que usaban toda las fuerzas que tenían. Finalmente todos los papeles se encendieron y la explosión no izo esperar, esta explosión se sintió a kilómetros y sacudió toda la ciudad, en el medio de la explosión la silueta del Dr., Destino se perdió.

##########################

"¡Dejemos a los demás pelear! ¡Yo solo quiero llegar a ese infeliz!" Mito de forma hábil salto entre los escombros para dirigirse a donde se desarrollaba la batalla entre Sennin y Superman, detrás de ella venia volando Starfire, "¡Una vez que le arenque la mascara mostrare que no es Oto-san!" dando un gran soltó corrió de forma vertical por un edificio, llegando asta la cima vio el choque entre el kriptoniano y el enmascarado.

"Entiendo amiga Mito, pero… ¿crees que puedas contra el?" pregunto con preocupación la pelirroja por como podría terminar una batalla entre su mejor amiga y Sennin.

"No lo se, pero ya me canse de tener esta duda, le romperé esa mascara y la verdad se sabrá" terminando de decir eso iba a correr asía su objetivo, sin embargo se detuvo cuando una gran espada se clavo en su camino, una persona aterrizo sobre la espada y seguida de dos mas que aterrizaron a los lados de esta.

"Lamento decir que de aquí no pasaran… Papá le esta pateando el trasero de Superman y no quiero que lo interrumpan" Rose con calma se bajo de su espada de un salto y tomándola la coloco sobre su hombro, a su lado derecho estaba Demián y de su lado izquierdo Shuri con su armadura Iron-panther.

"Ese loco tuerto es tu padre…" sonriendo con burla Mito izo aparecer una kunai en su mano derecha, su comentarios izo que una vena resaltara en la frente de la peli plata que apretó sus dientes, "Veo que ese sujeto no solo secuestro a Rechal-chan, sino a ti también, eres la hija de Deadstroke, ¿Verdad?" pregunto con una ceja levantada, sin embargo su respuesta fue una hoja de espada que casi la corta a la mitad.

"¡Ese monstruo no es mi padre y no permitiré que hables mal de mi nuevo papá" a una velocidad que sorprendió a la Amazona, Rose dio varios cortes y golpes que fueron esquivados por la Uzumaki, gruñendo con frustración lanzo su espada y esta solo roso la cabeza de su oponente, sin embargo aprovechando esa pequeña distracción logro acercarse para conectar con éxito un derechazo en la mejilla de la peliblanca. De forma brusca la Amazona choco contra el techo de edificio, pero tubo que rodar para evitar ser atravesada por la espada de esta vez el chico de 13 años.

"…" con una mirada seria Demián saco varios shuriken y las lanzo contra la Uzumaki que las desvío con un Kunai, mientras tanto a la distancia Starfire intento interceder en la pelea, pero esta fue interceptada por Shuri, ambas en el cielo se enfrentaron.

"Esa pelea es entre ellos tres, yo seré tu oponente" con esas palabras la adolecente morena voló y tacleo a la alienígena para llevarlo a cientos de metros de distancia, en cuando a los demás vemos como Mito se ponía de pie para mirar a los dos miembros de Akatsuki, tanto Rose como Demián se pusieron uno junto al otro.

"Así que así lo quieren… no se quienes son, ni me importa… pero si lo que quieren es pelea, lo consiguieron y una vez que los acabe, iré por el" moviendo de forma ágil su kunai la tomo con fuerza, la Amazona tomando posición de combate miro con desafío al dúo.

"Bueno como mi hermana mayor dijo, no pasaras de aquí" desenfundando su Katana Demián sonrió de forma débil, ambos hermanos levantaron sus espadas en alto y se lanzaron contra la Amazona que también fue contra ellos.

######################

Mientras las batallas se desarrollaban en toda la cuidad, vemos una silueta moverse entre las sombras, entre la oscuridad de los edificios la silueta se dejo mostrar, siendo esta una mujer de piel gris azulada y un largo cabello siendo un azul oscuro, la alienígena tenia unos rojos brillantes, vestía una armadura de color azul y negro con detalles rojos, su altura era aproximadamente de 1.99 m y tenia un físico de guerrera bien formado, siendo esta una figura de reloj de arena, con unos pechos copa D+, una cintura delgada y una buenas caderas, en su mano derecha cargaba un tridente dorado.

"…" con calma observo todas las batallas que se llevaban a cabo, pero toda su atención se centro en una sola persona, siendo este el enmascarado que tenia una batalla feroz contra el kriptoniano, con una sonrisa débil se dio la vuelta para perderse entre los edificio, **"Nada mal Sennin, veo porque incluso mi padre tiene interés en ti… incluso llamaste la mía"** con un brillo extraño en sus ojos que solo observaban al enmascarado se perdió entre la oscuridad.

 **Bueno… bueno… bueno… bueno.**

 **Esto es todo lo que el mundo esperaba.**

 **Recuerden dejar su comentarios de que les pareció el capítulo, mientras más comentarios más rápido actualizare la historia, sin más me despido de ustedes CHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU y cuídense.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Muy buenas a todos, otro cap y bueno como estamos corto de tiempo solo puedo dar gracias por todos sus comentarios y decir que disfruten de la historia, sin mas empezamos.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _(Hablar)_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

############ Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 39:** **el dolor de un héroe… (Batalla campal part. 2)**

 _Era de noche en Gotham, otra noche donde las cosas podrían salir mal, ubicándonos en las oscuras calles de la cuidad vemos un niño de 8 años encapuchado con una chaqueta roja y unos pantalones oscuros, con una mirada sombría el niño ignoro a todas las personas a su alrededor, el viento soplo de forma suave asiendo que unas paginas de diario cayera a sus pies._

" _ **familia de**_ _ **acróbatas**_ __ _ **conocida como "Flying Graysons**_ _ **" sufren accidente, ambos padres fallecidos"**_ _pisando el periódico el chico siguió su camino, no hace más de 44 horas que perdió a sus padres, fue llevado a un orfanato, pero escapo con tal de saber quienes fueron los responsables de la muerte de sus padres._

 _Sin embargo solo descubrió que no había testigos, no había sospechosos, no había nada, ahora estaba solo en las calles de Gotham y no le interesaba lo que sucediera ahora, sus padres ya no estaban, sintiendo las lágrimas salir de sus ojos gruño y apretó sus dientes con frustración, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas intento solo huir y olvidar. Pero así no funcionaban las cosas._

 _Quedando exhausto y sin aire se detuvo, solo para ver que llego al puente de la cuidad que atravesaba el canal de agua, a paso lento camino asta la mitad del puente y vio las luces de los vehículos pasar a toda velocidad, deteniéndose un momento miro la luna brillante y luego abajo, una caída de más de 120 m a las frías aguas, pasando el barandal de seguridad se paro al borde del puente._

 _Quitándose la capucha mostro el cabello oscuro y ojos celestes del niño que lloraba de forma silenciosa, "Lo siento… papá… mamá… no puedo soportar este dolor" respirando hondo y temblando miro abajo, cerrando los ojos se dejo caer, sintiendo la brisa cayo a toda velocidad a una muerte segura. Sin embargo se escucho el chirriar de un cable y el chico fue atrapado por una silueta, "¡No déjame! ¡No lo entiendes!" sus protestas fueron ignoradas y sus movimientos para liberarse fueron en vano por el agarre de hierro de la silueta que lo llevo asta la cima del puente._

"…" _la silueta con capa oscura dejo caer al chico en el frio suelo metálico del puente, este permaneció temblando en el suelo, pero rápidamente se recompuso para levantar la vista y mirar con odio a su salvador, pero ese odio se transformo en sorpresa cuando vio al caballero de la noche en toda su esplendor, el héroe oscuro permaneció en silencio, solo para darse vuelta y irse a paso lento, esto izo que el odio y rabia del chico volvieran._

" _¡No te pedí que me salvaras! ¡Ya no quiero vivir en un mundo donde mis padres no están! ¡De que sirve que viva si ellos no están!" fue el grito de desahogo del niño que libero toda su frustración contra el héroe que se detuvo al escuchar los gritos del chico, "¡¿Sabes lo que se siente perder todo lo que tienes?! ¡¿Y el haberlo visto todo sin poder haber hecho nada?! ¡¿Sabes lo que se siente ver a tus padres morir y no poder hacer nada?! ¡Nada en absoluto!" grito lo ultimo en llanto mientras respiraba de forma agitada, Batman en silencio se acerco al chico y puso una mano en su hombro, sorprendido el niño levanto la vista._

" _Lo se… se como se siente" poniéndose de pie miro la cuidad de Gotham para luego mirar al chico que ya se había levantado, "Pero el quitarle la vida no es lo que tus padres quisieran, todo padre quiere que sus hijos vivían, aun si no están ellos para acompañarlos…" terminando de decir izo levanto su mano y al paso de los segundos un Jet oscuro voló sobre ambos, girando de nuevo miro al chico, "Te ofrezco un objetivo y una vida… solo depende de ti el tomarla" dicho esto extendió su mano al pelo negro que permaneció en silencio unos segundos,_

"…" _con lentitud tomo la mano del enmascarado y este disparando un arma izo que un cable se elevara asta el jet y ambos fueron elevados al vehículo, sorprendió vio la nave de alta tecnología, "Supongo que soy tu aprendiz ahora" comenzó con calma mientras iba y se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto._

" _Supones bien… ¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto con duda mientras volaba el jet a su guarida, seria una sorpresa para Alfred que llevara un niño, pero luego solucionaría los temas legales para albergar al chico_

" _Dick Grayson…" contesto de forma rápida el chico que sonrió._

 _#########################_

Era una oscura noche en Gotham, en ambiente se sentía desolado y gris en la mansión de los Wayne, fuera de la mansión, siendo esta en el comentario privado vemos que se llevaba a cabo un funeral, había muchas personas presentes que tenían un aire triste y sombrío, varios de ellos derramaban lágrimas ante la pérdida.

En una caja de madera se encontraba varias flores y alado de estas una fotografía, siendo la de esta de un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos celestes, "La perdida es algo que debemos de estar acostumbrados… después de todo nadie vive para siempre al igual que nuestros seres amados, por eso ahí que apreciar cada momento que tenemos con las personas que amamos, para disfrutar el máximo tiempo posible con ellos, porque nunca se sabe cuando uno puede partir, este día nos despedimos de un joven de solo 15 años que tenia toda una vida por delante, sin embargo no fue así… esperamos que te reúnas con tus padres en el descanso eterno en el reino de los cielos… Que en paz descanse Dick Grayson" termino el reverendo que cerro su biblia y dio un paso al costado, de forma lenta el ataúd comenzó a descender y poco a poco fue cubierto por tierra. Al paso de los minutos las personas dieron una corta oración y se fueron retirando, finalmente solo quedaron dos personas, siendo estas Bruce Wayne y Alfred.

"…" el multimillonario dio una mirada a las lapidas alado del recién fallecido, eran los padres biológicos de Grayson, el mismo se encargo de darles un entierro en esta zona hace ya bastantes años y un poco mas alejado estaban las lapidas de los propios padres de Bruce, sin decir una palabra el hombre acaricio la lapida de su aprendiz, "Debí de haber estado ahí… no sabes cuando lamento esto" con esas palabras se permitió liberas varias lágrimas, detrás de el Alfred lloro en silencio. Fue una gran pérdida para ambos.

"No debe de culparse por esto amo Wayne… venga hoy fue un largo día, debe de descasar" acercándose al hijo de sus mejores amigos lo tomo del hombro para levantarlo, una vez de pie ambos miraron un momento el nombre grabando del chico que los acompaño tantos años en diferentes aventuras y misiones.

"No Alfred… este día aun no acaba" con una mirada decidida el caballero de la noche camino asta su mansión, al paso de los minutos camino por los pasillos mirando los retratos familiares, deteniéndose llego asta una gaveta y abrió una botella de licor, abriéndola comenzó a beber, todo bajo la triste mirada de Alfred.

"Bruce… no te hagas esto" dejando los honoríficos de lado se acerco al héroe que camino por la mansión con la botella en mano, una vez termino la arrojo al suelo para romperla en miles de pedazos, un pesado silencio se forma en la sala, ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos, pero ese silencio fue roto cuando Bruce camino asta un ascensor y procedió a bajar a su guarida siendo seguido de cerca por Alfred.

Una vez ambos estuvieron en la bati cueva el héroe camino asta la computadora principal, "Todos dicen que soy paranoico…" tecleando varios segundos mostró dos imágenes siendo una de estas de Sennin y el otro del asesino de Robin, Alfa, "Cuando tome muestras de sangre de Sennin en el campo de batalla y las compare con Alfa me dijeron que no habría similitudes… que tenia la obsesión de pensar que Naruto era Sennin y que no podía a inculpar a alguien sin pruebas…" la pantalla se ilumino cuando mostro dos cadenas de ADN y las comparo.

"…" sorprendido Alfred vio como la pantalla mostraba un 86% de compatibilidad entre ambas muestras, no había duda de que Lex cubrió y mintió acerca de los verdaderos origines de los clones, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?, planeaba usarlo de chantaje para el enmascarado, después de todo su hija estaba en el bando contrario y si supiera que su propio padre seria su enemigo seria demasiado para ella.

Bruce que quito su chaqueta y se arranco la corbata, arrojándolas a un lado se acerco a una gran ceja metálica, presionando los botones coloco los cifrados y contraseñas, la bodega se abrió para mostrar el traje de Hellbat, "Desde que ese maldito decidió involucrarse en este mundo todo cambio…" presionando un último botón hizo que la cápsula de cristal que contenía el traje se abriera, poco a poco el traje descendió para llegar hasta el, "Me asegurare de terminar lo que el comenzó…" con esas palabras se acerco al traje, sin embargo fue tomado de su hombro y de forma brusca fue apartado, sorprendido el héroe miro a un serio Alfred.

"Ya he perdido mucho como para permitir esto…" quitándose la chaqueta el mayordomo se quito también la corbata, con una mirada determinada se coloco entre el traje y el caballero de la noche, arrojando al ropa a un lado comenzó a remangar su camisa, "Si usas eso y te enfrentas a el… morirás y no quiero eso en mi conciencia, tendrás que pasar sobre mí para cometer esta locura" dijo el viejo que tomo posición de pelea, siendo esta estilo de boxeo.

"No te metas en esto Alfred… ya nada evitara que lo haga" sin dudar Bruce corrió contra el hombre que lo cuido su infancia y lanzo un derechazo, este fue bloqueado y le fue devuelto, recibiendo un duro golpe Batman retrocedió, solo para patear el estomago de Alfred y luego lanzarlo contra la mesa de su taller de reparaciones, "¡Si no lo detengo ahora nada lo hará! ¡Ya viste su amenaza en televisión!" grito con furia, pero tubo que callar cuando fue atacado por su mayordomo, recibiendo algunos golpes bloqueo una patada, pero no previo un cabezazo.

"Esto es necesario para un cambio, lamento ser yo quien lo diga, pero Sennin tiene razón y no permitiré que por su odio e ira haga una locura" con su frente sangrando Alfred ataco de nuevo, pero por su vejez y la obvia mayor fuerza y habilidad de Bruce se vio en desventajas, queriendo dar un derechazo este fue esquivado y su brazo fue tomado, siendo estrellado contra el suelo gruño de dolor, con una mirada seria Batman levanto a su mayordomo y lo arrojo al otro lado de la habitación haciendo que el soldado veterano quedara tendido en el suelo.

"¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Dick fue el primero! ¡¿Quien me dice que en el futuro no habrá más perdidas de las pocas personas que tengo?!" respirando de forma agitada se limpio la sangre de su boca, "Lo siento Alfred… pero no estoy dispuesto a quedarme sentado e ignorar todo lo que sucede… en su intento de acabar con Luthor podría no solo matarlo a el… sino a los demás, si ya acabo con los villanos, que lo detiene para acabar con los héroes…" dándole la espalda a su viejo amigo camino asta el traje que se abrió.

Sentándose en suelo Alfred vio como Bruce se colocaba el traje, sintiendo impotencia bajo la cabeza, "Si usted se va… no le aseguro que yo este para recibirlo… Joven Wayne" hablo de forma lenta mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, sus palabras hicieron que Bruce se detuviera por unos segundos, pero finalmente siguió y se coloco el traje.

"…" dando una última mirada a su viejo amigo cerro el casco y el símbolo de murciélago en su pecho brillo en rojo, sin más despego y atravesó el techo para salir de su guarida, elevándose al cielo voló a toda velocidad rompiendo la velocidad del sonido, su objetivo lo esperaba.

 **##########################**

Red Hood estaba en problemas, ahora mismo se encontraba solo frente a su objetivo, solamente que estaba el detalle que estés estaba siendo resguardado por Aquaman, Flecha verde, Black Canary, Flash, Ciborg y por ultimo Batgirl. Algo incómodo el encapuchado se trono el cuello y maniobro con habilidad un bastón bo. "¿Enserio no hay nadie quien me de una mano?" pregunto a la nada, su respuesta fue ver a She-Venom atacar y golpear a las dos Kriptonianas y al semi dios, Starfire siendo seguida por Shuri en los cielos teniendo una batalla, una explosión que sacudió el suelo por la batalla entre Revan y Dr. Destinó se escuchó.

"¡No seas un marica y pelea!" fue el grito de Elektra que aterrizo a su lado por un devastador golpe de Diana que era ahora atacada por Frank, poniéndose de pie la mercenaria de rojo corrió contra su enemiga que estaba dando una buena pelea al mercenario que apenas podía contenerla. Quedando solo de nuevo Jason suspiro y se palmeo la frente.

"¿Sabes que?" dando unos pequeños saltos movió su bastón bo, "¡Al demonio si puedo!" dando los primeros pasos corrió contra los héroes que se prepararon, llegando asta el rey de los mares le dio un golpe con su arma que fue bloqueada por el tridente de este, cuando los demás héroes iban a atacar vieron como de las mangas del traje de Red Hood cayeron decenas de esferas.

Una gran nube de humo de formo y dejo sin visibilidad a varios, Batgirl fue derribado por una patada que le quito todo el aire de sus pulmones, siendo tomada por su capa fue arrojada contra Black Canary, pero la nube de humo fue dispersada por Flash que moviendo sus brazos a toda velocidad izo un mini tornado que disperso el humo, justo detrás de estaba el encapuchado que antes que pudiera tocarlo fue golpeado por un rayo de energía, "¡Booya!" Ciborg bajo su brazo sonriente, pero esa sonrisa se borro cuando vio que el, Aquaman y Flash tenían una papales pegados en ellos, las explosiones no se hicieron esperar.

A la distancia Red Hood se levanto adolorido, ese ataque hubiera sido grave si no fuera por su maya de vidranium debajo de su traje, levantándose se trono la espalda, sin embargo antes de poder planear el siguiente ataque sintió un golpe que casi lo derriba, aturdido se puso en guardia, solo para no ver nada, gruñendo sintió varios golpes en su estomago y finalmente un gancho que lo elevo del suelo, cayendo de espalda se levanto para ver a un sonriente Flash, "Se necesita mas que una explosión para derrotarme" siendo rodeado por rayos desapareció de nuevo y dio varios golpes a Jason que solo pudo intentar cubrirse.

"¡Maldito hijo de perra!" soportando los golpes Jason intento dar un golpe certero, pero ante la velocidad del velocista fue inútil, pero tubo que sostenerse el estómago cuando sintió un demoledor golpe, volando varios metros atrás rodó por el suelo, levantando la cabezo miro con furia al meta humano.

"Lo siento, pero se terminó el juego" cuando Flash iba a noquear a su oponente sucedió, todo el tiempo se detuvo y el velocista vio sorprendido una silueta que voló contra el, recibiendo un golpe en la cara voló por los aires, todos los presentes vieron con sorpresa a una mujer pelirroja con marcas en sus mejillas y un traje de batalla amazona que estaba unido a una maya parecida al velocista, solo que oscura.

"¿Acaso no lo viste venir?" pregunto con burla la mujer al velocista que se levantó aun incrédulo por la repentina aparición, extendido su mano Omega ayudo a Jason a levantarse, este gruñendo se recupero de forma rápida de los golpes.

"Sennin dijo que estarías en la isla amazona cortando flores, disfrutando la paz y toda esa basura" comento con burla el encapuchado adolorido que no espero la aparición de la clon en el campo de batalla, aunque no se quejaba, le acaban de salvar el trasero.

"Tengo una deuda que jamás podre pagar… además" de forma sutil la clon miro a Lex que estaba a lo lejos recostado en una roca, frunciendo el ceño enfoco su atención en Barry, "Tenemos el mismo objetivo…" poco a poco pequeños rayos la fueron cubriendo y con un destello en sus ojos se preparo al igual que Flash que tubo la misma aura eléctrica. Sin una palabra ambos desaparecieron en unos destellos.

Mientras los velocistas tenían su batalla, Jason aun tenía que lidiar con Aquaman, Ciborg, Batgirl y canario negro, suspirando retomo su bastón bo y se puso en posición, pero no llego a atacar ya que el grito de Dinah lo obligo a caer de rodillas, sintiendo las fuentes hondas de sonido solo pudo gruñir de dolor.

Pero de forma sorpresiva un escudo circular vino de la nada y golpeo la cabeza de la heroína asiendo que esta cayera de espaldas, el escudo de forma extraño y contra toda ley física volvió al lugar de donde fue lanzado, en un edificio alto se podía ver a Lady Pool sostener el escudo y colocarlo en su espalda, "Capitana Deadpool ha venido patear algunos sexualizados traseros de unos héroes de comics" sin dudar salto a una altura de 50 metros, cayendo de forma épica con una rodilla en suelo se escuchó un fuerte tronido, "Puta madre… aterrizaje de súper héroes… mala idea…" poniéndose de pie espero que sus rodillas sanaran, suspirando camino con normalidad asta su compañero que se había puesto de pie algo aturdido por las hondas sonoras que lo dañaron bastante, "Muy bien capucha, tu te encargas de la chatarra sin corazón y del sujeto con un tenedor gigante, yo me encargare de someter a esas dos heroínas… eso sonó algo con intenciones sexuales?" pregunto con duda al encapuchado.

"Un poco…" sin mas el anti-héroe corrió contra sus oponentes, siendo imitado por la mercenaria bocazas que saco su escudo y ataco a Batgirl primero.

 **###########################**

Mito estaba sorprendida, no espero que ambos supuestos hijos del enmascarado dieran tanta batalla, dando un salto de un edificio a otro esquivo los golpes frenéticos de la peli planta que era seguida de cerca por el chico que tampoco dejaba de atacar, gruñendo la Amazona aterrizo sobre un edificio y vio como por cada lado era atacado, extendido sus manos atrapo ambas hojas de espadas y dando un salto, extendió sus piernas y dio una patada doble que separo a ambos dueños de sus respectivas espadas.

"Son buenos lo admito" con ambas espadas en mano las balanceo y apunto a los hermanos que se habían recuperado del golpe, "Pero aun les falta mucho" sonriendo se lanzo al ataque, pero no llego lejos debido que una extraña sombra se movió por el suelo y se unió a la suya, sorprendida noto que no podía moverse.

"¡Grandísima estúpida!" Rose corrió a toda velocidad y le clavo un brutal golpe en la boca del estómago de la Uzumaki, haciendo que esta suelte las espadas y salga volando para atravesar un edificio, la sombra del suelo volvió rápidamente a Demián que se puso de pie y atrapo la espada que la adolecente mayor le lanzo, "¡No te hagas la arrogante con nosotros! ¡Si quisiéramos ya te hubiéramos matado!" grito con ira mientras colocaba su espada en su hombro.

"Tranquila hermana… debemos de centrarnos en distraerla asta que todo termine" dijo con calma el chico que frunció el ceño cuando vio que de forma lenta la Uzumaki se podia de pie entre los escombros, "Atenta" con su espada en mano se preparo, pero antes que se diera cuenta la peliblanca ya estaba frente a el, lista para darle un golpe, para su suerte Rose intercepto el golpe y se abalanzó contra la Uzumaki.

Ambas chocaron y tuvieron una caída de mas de 40 metros, pero a ninguna le importo, Mito forcejeo con la peli plata y con éxito la estrello contra una pared, sacando un kunai iba a inmovilizarla, sin embargo su muñeca fue tomada y doblada, gruñendo recibió un duro cabezazo, de forma casi salvaje Rose la tomo de sus ropas y la arrojo contra una pared, solo para después patearla y hacerla atravesar la pared de ladrillos.

"¡Vamos aun no acabo contigo!" Rose corrió asía los escombros y saco a una aturdida Mito, con una sonrisa peligrosa la ex mercenaria dio un fuerte derechazo que mando al suelo a su oponente, cuando iba a pisarla su pie fue tomado y fue golpeada contra un viejo refrigerador en el hogar donde estaban peleando.

"Ya puedo ver porque Sennin hizo todo esto, si su hija es así no me imagino lo loco que puede ser su padre…" limpiando la sangre de su labio roto, miro a su enemiga que tomo un aire sombrío cuando dijo esas palabras hirientes de su Padre.

"Como te atreves…" saliendo del refrigerador destruido miro con cierto odio a la Uzumaki, su cabello ensombreciendo sus ojos apretó los dientes, "¡No sabes nada de el! ¡El es la mejor persona que he conocido y me salvo cuando nadie mas lo izo! ¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de el!" en un estallido de velocidad tacleo a la Amazona y atravesó varias paredes para finalmente quedar en el medio de una calle, estrellándola contra el duro concreto se sento sobre ella y comenzó a golpearla en la cara, "¡No sabes lo que hubiera dado en el pasado por tener una persona como el! ¡Mi verdadero padre era un monstruo que solo me veía como una herramienta desechable que le importaba una mierda si estaba viva o muerta! ¡Tu no entiendes lo que es que tu propio padre te trate como basura!" levantando su puño derecho dio un fuerte golpe en la cara de Mito asiendo que esta escupiera sangre, con una mirada llena de rabia la peli plata izo que su espada gigante apareciera en sus manos, "¡Tu no lo mereces!" bajando la espada iba a clavarla en pecho de la Uzumaki, sin embargo está usando sus manos detuvo la hoja de la espada.

"¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?!" moviendo la hoja de espada a un lado izo que se clavara en el suelo, dando un golpe en el mentón de su oponente la izo salir de encima de ella, dándose impulso con sus manos dio una patada que izo que la peli plata saliera volando varios metros, respirando de forma pesada la Amazona gruño, (¿A quien se supone que no merezco?) pensó con frustración solo para tener un recuerdo de lo que Lex dijo, negando con la cabeza de centro de nuevo en su enemiga, "¡Que tu verdadero padre te haya hecho eso no significa que debas tener fe ciega en ese enmascarado! ¡Te esta usando al igual que a Revan! ¡El es solo-" la peliblanca no pudo terminar ya que fue derribada por un duro puñetazo.

"¡Cállate!" un ambiente pesado se torno en el lugar, a solo unos metros de distancia ambas enemigas se miraron, con una mirada sombría Rose levanto su espada y apunto directo a la Uzumaki, "Tu no lo entenderías…" antes que la chica pudiera seguir Demián aterrizo a su lado.

"Es suficiente hermana… recuerda nuestro objetivo" con el ceño fruncido Demián se acerco a su hermana y esta tubo que calmarse, mientras tanto una seria Mito se puso de pie y suspiro.

"Ya basta de juegos…" un clon apareció junto a la Uzumaki y esta desapareció en un shushin de hojas, con mas calma la Amazona suspiro y comenzó a estirar sus brazos, esto izo que tengo Rose como Demián se pusieran en guardia, "No me importa lo que digan o piensen… yo iré por el" unas marcas oscuras comenzaron a formarse en el rostro de la Uzumaki y sus ojos pasaron de celestes a marrones claros, con su modo Sennin activo miro a sus dos obstáculos para llegar a su objetivo. Tanto Rose como Demián se miraron y asintieron.

"No eres la única con trucos" con esas palabras el pelinegro menor fue cubierto por una capa de chakra rojo al igual que su hermana, sorprendida Mito vio como un manto de zorro de una cola rodeo a ambos, "Papá tiene muchos trucos que se nos fue enseñado…" ambos hermanos corrieron contra la amazona.

 **###############################**

Tanto Frank como Elektra se vieron en dificultades en su trabajo de derribar a la alumna de su líder, al parecer era digna de ese titulo de alumna de Sennin, the Punisher fue rodeado por el lazo dorado y arrojado al cielo para luego ser estrellado contra el suelo, mientras tanto Diana con facilidad desvío todas las shurikens y demás armas que la mercenaria le lanzaba, todo con sus brazaletes.

"…" con una mirada seria Diana piso la espalda del castigador que estaba atado por el lazo dorado, mientras tanto Elektra usando múltiples veces el shushin de sombras trato de despistar a la amazona, apareciendo en su espalda con sus sais en alto dio una estocada, solo para en menos de un segundo ser tomado de su cuello.

"¡Ahh! ¡Okey eres fuerte lo entiendo!" gruño la mercenaria bajo el fuerte agarre de la heroína que tenía un mirada sombría.

"Debo de detener a sensei… esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos" dijo sin molestarse en negar la conexión con el enmascarado, soltando a Elektra la dejo caer, soltando su lazo de Frank la coloco en su cintura, *Ustedes no son rivales para mi… si siguen me asegurare de detenerlos y no aseguro que salgan intactos de eso" sin mas intento volar asía la dirección en donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea entre Sennin y Superman, pero no contó que unas manos rojas de chakra la atraparan.

Mirando el suelo vio como a ambos miembros de Akatsuki eran envueltos por un manto de chakra que formaban la silueta de un zorro de una cola, estos usando las manos gigantes mandaron al suelo a la Amazona, **"Aun no se termino esto…"** con esas grabes palabras Frank siendo seguido de Elektra atacaron a la heroína que se puso en guardia.

 **###########################**

Revan voló con calma en lo alto del cielo, sabía que Dr, Destino no sería vencido por eso, ahora lo único que podía hacer es pensar de forma cuidadosa, cerrando los ojos se concentro, sintiendo todo a su alrededor respiro hondo, dejando de levitar cayo evitando una gran bola de fuego, volviendo a volar volteo para ver a herido pero furiosos Dr. Destino.

" **Niña me has hecho enojar"** con un aura dorada brillante levanto su mano e izo que unos rayos dorados se formarán, sin dudar izo que los rayos volaran contra la adolescente que usando su magia izo que un cuervo gigante la envolviera, pero ni siquiera este freno el poderoso ataque.

"¡Ahg!" sintiendo el golpe del hechizo eléctrico Rechal fue cayendo asía atrás, el mago supremo al ver como la niña caía izo otro hechizo eléctrico y lo mando, sin embargo para su frustración como si un fantasma fuera la adolescente desapareció, cuando Kent miro a alrededor noto algo extraño en el ambiente, chocando sus manos izo que todo se volviera gris y se comenzara a romper como si de vidrio todo estuviera hecho.

Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba parado en el medio de la cuidad, tubo que saltar a un lado cuando varios discos oscuros casi lo golpean, varios portales se abrieron a su alrededor y puso sus manos frente a el, cubriéndose soporto el golpe de un auto viejo que cayo sobre el, varios autos chatarra cayeron sobre el, pero estos salieron volando ante una explosión de magia, sin embargo frunció el ceño cuando vio cientos de cuervos volar a su alrededor, pero de forma extraña puños de la adolecente se formaron a través de los cuervos y estos golpearon desde todas las direcciones al mago.

Soportando los fuertes golpes atrapo una de las manos y vio como estas se transformo en cuervos, **"¡Ya basta!"** moviendo sus manos y formando un hechizo izo que un tornado de fuego lo rodeara, tomando un gran tamaño quemo a todos los cuervos a su alrededor, a la distancia una sorprendida Revan se alejó del fuego, sin embargo al adolecente no espero que del fuego saliera Dr. Destino y le conectara un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

Cayendo contra el suelo creo un escudo para evitar ser golpeada, pero este fue atravesado con facilidad por el mago que la tomo del rostro y la estrello contra el concreto, "Maldito… eso es todo" gruñendo la adolecente pateo a su oponente apartándolo de ella, chocando sus manos creo una espada de energía oscura, con rapidez y habilidad ataco al mago que siguió su ejemplo, ambas espadas de energía chocaron, pero la adolecente no tenia oportunidad contra los siglos de experiencia del Dr. Destino, usando su mano libre Revan creo un lazo de energía y enredo el brazo de su oponente, usando la espalda mando un corte que solo corto parte de la capa del mago.

Kent bajando su espada izo que esta desapareciera, golpeando el cuerpo de la chica espero noquearla, pero tubo que alejarse cuando unos picos de energía salieron de la espalda de Revan que dando un giro intento conectar un golpe directo, pero su puño fue atrapado y su muñeca torcida **, "Al parecer no entiendes la abismal diferencia entre ambos"** sin piedad rompió la muñeca derecha de la chica, soltándola le dio un fuerte golpe en su estómago mandándola a volar varios metros asta chocar contra un edificio.

"…" mordiéndose el labio inferior Revan sostuvo su muñeca rota con dolor, sintiendo varios daños internos noto que no podía levantarse, furiosa vio al mago supremo aterrizar frente a ella, "Básico… dañar las manos de un mago" como pudo intento ponerse de pie, pero cayo de rodillas, tosiendo sangre sintió los daños en sus pulmones, de forma rápida saco un bomba de humo y la arrojo al suelo.

" **¿Eso es todo?"** pregunto con cierta irritación el mago que con solo mover sus manos izo que el humo se dispersara, justo a tiempo atrapo la muñeca izquierda de la joven y la arrojo contra le muro, levantando su mano derecha izo que un circulo dorada se formara, **"Se acabo…"** cuando iba a derrotar a la niña miro el suelo, decenas de papeles bomba estaban encendidos, por instinto abrió un portal debajo de el y bajo por este. Apareciendo en otra parte de la cuidad suspiro tranquilo.

Lo que no espero es que alguien callera en sus hombros y antes que pudiera reaccionar su casco se le fue quitado por una herida y exhausta Revan que había saltado a su portal y aterrizado sobre el, perdiendo su forma el mago fue remplazado por una anciano confuso, estando a cientos de metros de altura ambos comenzaron a caer, pero Revan atrapo al anciano y con dificultad aterrizó sobre un edificio alejado de la cuidad, respirando de forma agitada Revan sonrió ante el casco dorado en sus manos.

"¡¿Tienes una idea de que has hecho niña?!" el anciano se puso de pie furioso, pero antes que pudiera seguir gritando un portal oscuro lo succiono, un silencio se produjo en el lugar y la adolecente se sentó en suelo para tomarse con dolor sus costillas, suspirando miro el cielo donde la pelea de su padre adoptivo contra el hombre de acero se llevaba a cabo.

"Ufff* suspirando Revan se recostó y miro el cielo, no fue una victoria, era superada en todos los aspectos por el Dr. Destino, fuerza, magia, astucia y experiencia, pero Naruto le había enseñado una de las arma que puede incluso superar las ventajas que tu oponente tiene, el arte del engaño y siempre tener un plan.

En un principio su plan fue quitarle el casco, pero necesitaba distraerlo y acercarse, primero fue hacer que note que los sellos explosivos podían ser peligroso incluso para el, luego obligándolo a alejarse lo aprovecharía para acercarse para quitarle el casco, aunque tubo una dura batalla logro su objetivo, pero que sea mediante engaños y no por su fuerza y habilidad asía que esta fuera una victoria algo agria.

Levantando el casco lo miro, la próxima vez no recurriría a trucos para ganar, se aria mas poderosa, suspirando una vez mas abrió un portal para arrojar el casco en este, lo mando a la base de la Young Justice donde su respectivo dueño lo encuentre al paso del tiempo. Mirando el cielo sonrió.

 **Chan chan Chan chan…**

" **Muy buenas a todos, una vez mas su buena anfitriona Lady Deadpool que viene a dar las ultimas noticias, como han leído las peleas siguen y siguen, al igual que las referencias, hemos visto varias batallas y demás, pero díganme… ¿Autor que coño fue el inicio de este capitulo? Esto no es una novela… o un anime, joder el dolor de Batman se siente y valla pelea entre Bruce Wayne y Alfred. El viejo si que tiene pelotas….**

 **Dejando de lado los sentimientos, vamos a las peleas, o si algunos personajes han reaparecido para ayudar y equilibrar la balanza, aunque oye autor yo vencí a Thanos y me costo acabar con dos pinches héroes, me has nerfeado y de qué forma, pero bueno dejemos todo eso para después….**

 **Recuerden lectores mientras más comentarios más rápido el autor escribirá el siguiente cap y para alentarlos a comentar un spoiler, les diré el titulo del siguiente capitulo…**

 **Sennin vs Superman… batalla de ideales… cap 40…**

 **O si ese les gusto escuchen el posible título del próximo cap 41…**

 **La llegada del caballero de la noche… la verdadera batalla comienza…**

 **¡Pero mira esos títulos papá! ¡Se viene lo chido! Bueno ya di demasiados spoilers, es hora de despedirse, CHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Muy buenas a todos, espero que les vaya bien y gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios.**

 **Solo puedo decir que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _(Hablar)_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

############ Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 40:** **Sennin vs Superman… batalla de ideales.**

 _Pueblo de Smallville, Kansas, en uno de los pequeños terrenos lejos del pueblo vemos una granja, en la hogar de los Kent, vemos en la sala de estar varias personas, siendo estas dos personas de edad, Martha y Jonathan Kent, entre ambos adultos estaba un chico de 15 años, su cabello era oscuro y tenía unos ojos oscuros también._

 _Frente a la familia de agricultores estaban dos personas siendo estas una mujer con sobrepeso y un adolescentes de gran tamaño que tenia su brazo derecho enyesado y miraba de forma inquieta a Clark que tenia la cabeza baja, "Se que ustedes son buenos padres… pero su hijo le rompió el brazo al mío, se que mi hijo no es un santo, pero el solo estaba jugando con ese chico, el me dice que Clark le rompió el brazo con solo empujarlo…" algo inquieta la mujer de edad miro al adolecente Kriptoniano, "Yo… no se lo que su hijo sea, yo mismo vi como mi hijo voló 5 metros por un solo empujón y termino con el brazo roto" la madre de Clark decidió interrumpir a la señora que no dejaba de mirar al adolecente con cierto miedo._

" _Me es difícil creer que mi hijo de 59 kilogramos mando a volar a su hijo de 80 kilos a esa distancia, no negare que sucedió, pero descuide yo pagare por los gastos médicos de su hijo…" con esas palabras la mujer se puso de pie y camino a puerta siendo seguida de la mujer y su hijo, siendo este ultimo que miraba con miedo a Clark._

" _Fenómeno…" sin mas el chico siguió asustado a su madre, una vez ambos salieron hubo un incómodo silencio en la casa, ambos granjeros intentaron acercarse a hijo, pero este se levanto y salió por la puerta de atrás. Martha iba a seguir a su hijo adoptivo, pero fue detenida por su esposo._

" _Tranquila… yo hablare con el" calmando a su esposa Jonathan salió de la casa, llegando asta el granero, escucho unos estruendos, suspirando el granjero abrió las puertas del granero para ver como el adolecente estaba golpeado un tractor viejo, ante cada golpe el vehículo se deformaba y destruía, "Bueno… De todos formas pensaba el venderlo como chatarra" ante sus palabras el joven kriptoniano se detuvo._

" _Lo siento" retrocediendo unos pasos el chico se sentó en el suelo, con una mirada sombría abrazo sus piernas, el silencio reino en el granero, "No soy un fenómeno…" rompiendo el silencio se puso de pie y miro sus manos, luego miro el tractor destruido, "¿Verdad?" pregunto en voz baja a su padre que permaneció un momento en silencio._

" _No eres un fenómeno, eres alguien especial…" caminando se puso junto a su hijo y tomándolo por su hombro izo que se siente y seguido el también se sentó en el tractor destruido, ambos padre e hijo miraron el atardecer atreves de la puerta del granero, "Sabes cuando te encontramos en esa cápsula… solo vimos un niño pequeño, aunque no lo creas cavias en esta mano" levantando su mano derecha sonrió con nostalgia, "Eres tan pequeño y frágil, tu madre y yo supimos en ese instante que el destino izo que te encontraremos y criáramos, solo a los días me día cuenta de algo…" deteniéndose un momento miro al adolecente que levanto la cabeza y miro a su padre._

" _¿De que?" pregunto en voz baja, pero se podía detectar el interés en su tono._

" _Que este niño que encontramos seria alguien importante, que cuando creciera seria algo que este mundo necesite… y al verte crecer vi que el tiempo me dio la razón, eres un buen chico, en cuanto a estos dones que tienes, se que en el futuro serás como un faro de esperanza, que siempre este allí para los demás…" palmeando la espalda de su hijo se levanto._

" _¿Enserio crees eso?" pregunto con duda mientras también se levantaba._

" _Tengo fe en ti… deberías de tener fe en ti mismo… recuerda hijo solo se tu mismo, recuerda tus valores y cuando llegue el momento, bueno el mundo vera al Super boy…" comento lo ultimo con humor asiendo que el kriptoniano frunciera el ceño._

" _No soy un niño…" contrarresto el chico de forma rápida para alegría de Jonathan, que con cariño desordeno se cabello._

" _Oh claro, disculpa Superman… ven vamos a casa, tu madre debe de haber preparado la cena ya…" ambos salieron del granero fueron a su hogar, pero Clark se detuvo un momento para mirar a su padre, este pudo ver la mirada aun llena de duda de su hijo adoptivo, "Escucha… siempre estaremos orgullos de ti Clark, sin importar que hagas, se que ya tienes un objetivo en mente… pero por las dudad dime… ¿cuál es?"_

" _Me gustaría ayudar a las personas… ser como un héroe para todos" dijo con convicción el chico mirando a los ojos a su padre que asintió con la cabeza._

" _Bien… lo lograras y una vez que lo hagas defiende tu objetivo, por mas que las personas te vean como un loco, sigue tu objetivo que desiste elegir, no seas como el resto de las personas Clark, que dejan que sus ideales sean pisoteados… nunca te rindas"_

###########################

 _Era una noche oscura en Konoha, la calma resguardaba la aldea shinobi, las personas estaban en sus hogares descansando luego de un día de trabajo, o al menos la mayoría, en la montañas Hokage, donde estaban los cuatro rostros de los shinobis mas poderosos salidos de esa aldea y que cargaron con la responsabilidad de dirigirla, cuidarla y dar incluso sus vidas por ella._

 _En la sima de la cabeza del Yondaime vemos una pequeña silueta, este era un niño de 7 años vestido con una chaqueta sin mangas naranja y unos pantalones oscuros, era rubio y sus ojos azules, con una marcas en sus mejillas, el chico actualmente se estaba vendando una cortadas en sus antebrazos, su ojo izquierdo estaba morado y su tenia sangre seca en su frente, con una mirada sombría miro el cielo nocturno iluminado por la brillante luna llena y las interminables estrellas._

"…" _el rubio Uzumaki miro sus heridas, hoy fue un mal día, su error fue merodear las calles cuando los aldeanos están ebrios, esta vez logro huir con leves heridas, tubo suerte que los aldeanos no se molestaran en seguirlo asta la montaña Hokage, mirando las vendas teñidas de sangre gruño, "¿Porqué?" apretando sus puños miro la aldea, bajando la vista vio la gran caída que le aguardaba, acercándose a la orilla miro el suelo._

 _Valía la pena seguir…_

 _Valía la pena pasar esto todos los días…_

 _Solo lamentaba que las pocas personas que lo valoraran se sentirían mal por el…_

 _Tragando en seco se acerco al risco, pero decidió retroceder y sentarse de nuevo en la cabeza de piedra, "No les daré el gusto de festejar mi muerte" con esas palabras abrazo sus piernas y miro el cielo, pensando que hacer, que podía hacer, solo era el peso muerto de su clase, nadie esperaba nada de el, no tenia un objetivo, una razón para vivir, "Si vas a matarme… te advierto que me defenderé con todas las fuerzas que tenga" hablo a la nada mientras escuchaba unos pasos que venían detrás de el._

" _Eso no es lo que un niño de tu edad debería de decir…" Naruto giro la cabeza para mirar a la persona que se le acerco, este era un joven de 17 años, su cabello era de color oscuro azulado, tenía la piel pálida y unos ojos oscuros como la noche, vestía ropa azul y oscura, traía atada en su espalda un Sai y una banda shinobi atada en su frente._

" _¿Quién se supone que eres?" pregunto molesto el rubio que miro de nuevo al frente, el adolecente riendo en lo bajo de acerco y se sentó a su lado._

" _Me llamo Shishui Uchiha…" suspirando el shinobi miro las estrellas junto al rubio Uzumaki, de forma sutil observo las heridas del chico, frunciendo el ceño negó internamente, esto era demasiado cruel, "Veo que tuviste un problema… espero que contra quien peleaste haya quedado peor" diciendo eso sonrió con complicidad._

" _Tienes razón… Quedo peor" sonriendo Naruto miro a su compañía, no sentía malicia o algún signo de que este extraño quiera hacerle algo, su actitud le recordaba a la de Jiji._

 _*Linda noche… a veces es bueno solo mirar el cielo y olvidar los problemas que cargamos…" llevando su mano a su bolcillo vio como el chico se tenso, de forma lenta saco una pequeña bolsa de dulces, abriéndola se la ofreció al Uzumaki que con duda las tomo, pero este dudo en comerlas, "Tranquilo… no están envenenadas, no todos te quieren hacer daño" sonriendo con amabilidad izo que el chico confiara._

" _Gracias…" comiendo despacio miro el cielo de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño miro sus heridas, "¿Por qué las persona me hacen esto?" pregunto de forma lenta mirando al Uchiha que seguía mirando el cielo._

" _Las personas suelen reaccionar de forma violeta ante lo que no entienden… sus actos se ven reflejados por todo lo que han pasado, para tu desgracia naciste el mismo día que el Kyubi ataco y esas marcas hacen que, bueno te veas como ese bestia que trajo tanto caos" explico con un tono bajo, palmeando la espalda del chico lo conforto, "El odio de las personas casi siempre va dirigido a las personas incorrectas… pero oye, siempre tendrás a personas que te aprecian, ¿Tienes algunas?" pregunto con interés mientras seguía comiendo._

" _Si las tengo" la imagen de Ayame y el viejo del ramen vinieron a su mente, sonriendo dio otra bocanada a los dulces._

" _Bueno, entonces es tu trabajo el protegerlas" sus palabras hicieron que el rubio se confunda, sonriendo Shishui apunto a su bandana, "Sabes porque soy un ninja, para pelear y proteger a las persona que aprecio, por eso entreno y me esmero cada día para ser un mejor shinobi y proteger las personas que amo" explico sonriente el Uchiha, el rubio miro al pelinegro con duda._

" _Es como ser un… ¿héroe?" pregunto con duda el Uzumaki, pero se preocupo al ver como la sonrisa del Uchiha desapareció. Este frunciendo el ceño bajo la cabeza._

" _En este mundo… no existen los héroes, te daré un ejemplo, el Yondaime es reconocido como un héroe por sus acciones en la tercera guerra ninja, el mato a todo un batallón de Iwa que iba a invadir los terrenos de Konoha y posiblemente la aldea misma, para nosotros lo de Konoha es un héroe… pero para las familias, amigos y la misma aldea de Iwa es un genocida que acabo con la vida de sus seres queridos en la guerra… el mundo es un lugar oscuro, donde no existen héroes ni villanos, solo es matar o morir para salvar a tus seres queridos y que estos estén a salvo para disfrutar esos pequeños momento de felicidad…" explico el Uchiha con una voz sombría y deprimente._

" _Eso suena mal…" frunciendo el ceño el Uzumaki miro el cielo, "Sabes Shishui…" llamando la atención del Uchiha este lo miro, "Me gustaría que nadie sufriera… que todos sean felices y sin perder a sus seres amados por estas situaciones… me gustaría poder de hacer este mundo un lugar mejor" dijo con alegría y determinación al shinobi, este solo lo observo antes de sonreír._

" _Se puede soñar chico… se puede soñar…" pasando de forma bromista su mano por la cabeza del chico sonrió con alegría, valía la pena hacer todo lo que izo por salvar personas como este chico, incluso tubo que matar a 4 uchihas veteranos que planeaban secuestrar el Uzumaki para usarlo en el golpe de estado que solo pasaría en unos días, era bueno disfrutar esta calma, "Pero…" frunciendo el ceño puso su mano en el hombro del chico, "Desafortunadamente… el objetivo que quieres lograr te teñirá tus manos con sangre, en las decisiones difíciles se necesitan voluntades fuertes…"_

" _Pues te demostrare que la mía lo es…" poniéndose de pie el Uzumaki se puso de pie, sonriendo apunto al confuso Uchiha, "¡Me convertiré en Hokage y lograre un cambio en el mundo! ¡Are que las personas de este pueblo dejen de odiarme y me ganare su respeto! ¡Y una vez lo logre me asegurare de que todos sean felices y los protegeré con mi vida!" grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras levantaba sus brazos para apuntar a la aldea, ante sus fuertes palabras Shishui sonrió de forma suave._

" _Te tomo la palabra chico… deberías de ir a casa, ven te acompaño" poniéndose de pie el Uchiha camino para bajar la montaña siendo seguido del pequeño Uzumaki, ambos caminaron entre la oscuridad para dirigirse a la aldea. Si tan solo Naruto supiera que esa seria la última vez que vería a Shishui, luego de la masacre Uchiha nunca lo volvió a ver, en cuanto a Shishui murió sin saber que había influido de gran forma al niño que encontró de casualidad una noche como cualquiera. La charla entre ambos llevaría a grandes sucesos en el futuro._

#########################

" **¡Ahhhhhhhh!** /¡Ahhhhhhhhh!" toda la ciudad se estremeció cuando una gran honda de choque se produjo, en el medio de la cuidad donde se llevaban a cabo diferentes batallas, vemos el choque de dos grandes potencias, siendo esta Superman y Sennin que tenían sus puños chocando contra el rostro del otro, ambos se miraron con desafío y separándose se lanzaron uno contra el otro de nuevo.

"¡No permitiré que hagas esto!" Superman usando su visión de calor izo que su oponente se apartara, pero el enmascarado usando una de las esferas de la verdad la convirtió en una barra y desvío el disparo, "¡Si sigues en este camino solo lograras que este mundo crea que el derramar sangre sea la repuesta! ¡¿Cuántos morirán en esa justicia que alientas hacer?!" volando contra su oponente dio un derechazo que izo que el shinobi saliera volando asía atrás.

Derrapando por el suelo el enmascarado choco contra un viejo vehículo **, "Entonces hagamos a tu modo, combatir en batallas sin sentido que no llevan a ninguna parte, ¡Te atreves a recriminarme las muertes que causo! ¡Al menos mis manos no están manchadas con sangre de inocentes! ¡Solo de la sangre de los que merecieron la muerte! ¡¿Dime que tan limpia están tus manos?!"** tomando el viejo auto se lo lanzo contra el héroe, este lo atrapo, pero atravesando el auto Sennin le dio un golpe en la cara, corriendo detrás de él, lo bombardeo con golpes y patadas, tomando la capa roja de su oponente lo estrello contra el suelo.

Gruñendo el Kriptoniano soporto un pisotón del shinobi que lo hundió en la tierra, atrapando su tobillo lo arrojo a un lado, volando contra el dio un golpe en su estomago que izo que el enmascarado volara por los cielos, volando asta quedar detrás de el, le dio un codazo en centro de su espalda, un desgarrador tronido se escucho, pero no fue la espalda de su oponente, en cambio fue un tronco que se izó pedazos, viendo el fallo Clark gruño frustrado.

Usando su visión de rayos X localizo al Sennin a dos kilómetros de distancia, rompiendo la velocidad del sonido atravesó varios edificios y llegando ante su oponente dio un golpe que fue esquivado, retrocediendo el enmascarado izo que cientos de Shurikens aparecieran de los sellos de sus muñecas, en menos de un segundo cientos de Shuriken cubiertos de chakra Futon volaron contra el héroe.

"¡No me vengas con eso!" extendiendo sus brazos Clark dio un fuerte aplauso que creo una honda expansiva que izo que todas las armas rebotaran, a una distancia de mas de cien metros el Kriptoniano dio un soplido, una corriente gigante de viento helado fue contra el shinobi que formo unos sellos de manos.

" **Katon: Hi no shōmetsu"** un tsunami de fuego fue expulsado por el líder de Akatsuki, ambos ataques de naturalezas diferentes chocaron, al paso de los segundos el ataque mutuo se detuvo y una gruesa capa de vapor cubrió toda la cuidad.

Superman permaneció de pie viendo como su oponente seguía en el mismo lugar, sin embargo con su super oído escucho el sonido de la tierra ser escarbada, mirando el suelo vio como un puño salía y lo golpeaba en su mentón, siendo volando al cielo fue golpeado por un proyectil que era un clon del enmascarado, mirando a su alrededor vio a cientos de copias rodearlo. Frunciendo el ceño el hombre de acero fue atacado por todos los clones a la vez.

Sintiendo la lluvia de golpes gruño y extendiendo sus brazos comenzó a girar para crear un pequeño tornado a su alrededor, todos los clones se vieron obligados a retroceder y esquivar un sorpresivo rayos de calor que fueron en todas direcciones, cada clon fue golpeada por el ataque y obligándolos a desaparecer, los que quedaron fueron atacados directamente por Clark que yendo a una velocidad mucho mayor a la del sonido golpeo y atravesó a cada clon con un solido golpe.

"…" mirando a su alrededor vio que estaba solo en el aire o eso pensó asta que un kunia volo frente a el, con un destello oscuro apareció el enmascarado con una esfera oscura en su mano derecha.

" **Soporta esto…"** el enmascarado enterró la esfera en la boca del estomago del héroe, rompiendo la velocidad del sonido el Kriptoniano voló a lo alto del cielo con la esfera en su estomago, llegando asta casi el espació la esfera brillo y exploto.

Sennin flotando sobre la cuidad vio el fuerte brillo en el cielo producto de la explosión, viendo que el brillo disminuir levanto una ceja, eso no seria suficiente para detener a alguien del calibre del Kriptoniano. Sus pensamientos fueron acertados, todo el tiempo se detuvo y Sennin abrió sus ojos con incredulidad cuando vio a Superman aparecer frente a el. El héroe estaba herido, su traje se vio desgarrado del lado derecho y su capa se había perdido, con sangre bajando de su frente vio con furia a su oponente.

"¡Ah!" con su puño en alto el hombre de acero dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago del enmascarado, antes de que siquiera pudiera alejarse recibió una lluvia de golpes del héroe, todo en un instante, tomando al shinobi lo lanzo al cielo, volando asta quedar enzima de el lo tacleo para bajar a toda velocidad, todos en la zona vieron como un mini cometa cayo a la cuidad y finalmente estos cayeron sobre una gasolinera.

La explosión no se izo esperar, entre el las llamas Clark se puso de pie para ver a sus pies al shinobi, con una mirada sombría comenzó a golpearlo asiendo que se hundiera capa vez mas en el cráter que no dejaba de crecer, deteniéndose miro al golpeado enmascarado que tenia su mascara fisurada y las llamas comenzaron a consumir la parte superior de su traje, respirando con cansancio el Kriptoniano retrocedió, levantando su mano derecha iba a dar el golpe final, dando el golpe causo una fuerte honda de choque.

" **Nada mal… sentí eso"** el shinobi había atrapado el golpe con su mano izquierda, sonriendo debajo de su mascara atrajo a su oponente y lo pateo en estomago asiendo que este saliera volando, estrellándose contra un camión Clark miro como su oponente caminaba entre las llamas, arrancándose la parte superior de su traje Sennin se detuvo, **"Sin duda tu fuerza es increíble… pensar que desde que estuviste en este planeta tuviste tales dones… sin entrenamiento, sin esfuerzo, solo naciste con ellos"** negando con la cabeza se acerco al Kriptoniano, las heridas en su torso por los golpes del héroe se comenzaron a sanar lentamente, **"Yo era solo el peso muerto de mi pueblo… alguien que moriría si se veía en un conflicto, tuve que entrenar toda mi vida, romperme los huesos, derramar sangre y sacrificarlo todo para tener este poder… un viejo amigo creía que el trabajo duro puede superar el talento natural, es hora de demostrar que eso es cierto…"** comenzó a avanzar contra el Kriptoniano corrió de forma lenta, solo para después desaparecer.

"¡Ahg!" Superman grito de dolor cuando sintió una patada detrás de su cuello, aturdido cayo contra el suelo, solo para ser tomado por su cabeza y ser golpeado en su espalda por la rodilla del enmascarado, volando asía adelante vio como el enmascarado apareció y le conecto un gancho en su mentón, antes que pudiera salir volando asía arriba su tobillo fue atrapado.

" **¡Vamos no me digas que es todo!"** sin piedad el shinobi lo estrello contra el suelo y luego lo pateo contra un edificio, corriendo detrás de el dio una serie de golpes y patadas que el héroe no pudo esquivar, ante los fuertes golpes el edificio colapso sobre ambos, pero Sennin simplemente salió antes de ser aplastado. Sin embargo la calma no duro, todo el edificio exploto en una demostración de fuerza del hijo de Kriptón.

"¡No es todo lo que tengo!" con furia Clark corrió contra el enmascarado, este lo imito y ambos extendieron sus brazos derechos para dar un golpe, el puño de ambos chocaron, una honda expansiva que destruyo una cuadra de edificios se produjo pero el Kriptoniano gano en fuerza bruta y rompió de forma grotesca el brazo de Sennin que retrocedió, solo para ser tomado por su rostro y siendo empujado atravesó decenas de edificios, llegando asta los limites de la cuidad chocaron contra el reactor nuclear que estaba apagado, Superman clavo la cabeza de su oponente contra el duro acero del reactor, "Ríndete…" levantando a sennin lo estrello de forma violenta contra el reactor, deteniéndose a los segundos soltó a un herido enmascarado que cayo de forma pesada en suelo, con cansancio Clark se limpio la sangre que bajaba de su frente, cerrando los ojos trato de recuperar el aliento.

" **¿Cansado?"** esas palabras hicieron que Superman abriera los ojos incrédulo, de forma anormal Sennin se puso de pie, todos los huesos produjeron un desagradable sonido al reacomodarse, la sangre se detuvo y las heridas se comenzaron a cerrar, por ultimo el enmascarado se acomodo su brazo que había sido destrozado anteriormente, **"Porque aun la fiesta no acaba"** sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el shinobi conecto un rodillazo en la cara al héroe y lo saco de la planta nuclear.

Derrapando de forma dolorosa Superman aterrizo en las calles, aturdido se puso de pie, solo para recibir un golpe en la mejilla que lo izo escupir sangre, cayendo de rodillas fue pateado en su estomago, gruñendo sintió una mano tomar su cabello, sin piedad Sennin golpeo el rostro del héroe sin parar con su mano libre, "…" adolorido el Kriptoniano abrió los ojos, siendo lanzado al suelo sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido y magullado, vomitando sangre sintió su mirada borrosa, levantando la cabeza vio como sennin se iba en la dirección de Luthor, gruñendo se puso de pie, "Espera…" los pasos del enmascarado se detuvieron y este volteo para ver al héroe mal herido.

" **Ya no eres un problema, solo cae y ríndete"** con esas palabras el shinobi giro para seguir su camino, dando un paso a la derecha evito ser golpeado por la visión de calor del Kriptoniano, este dando un salto voló contra el enmascarado, pero este en un instante lo tomo de sus manos y lo estrello contra el suelo, asiendo aparecer las esferas de la verdad detrás de el izo que las nueve tomaran formas de lanzas.

"¡AHHHHHHHHH!" en toda la cuidad se escucho el grito de dolor de Clark que fue acribillado por las nueve lanzas oscuras, dos en cada pierna, dos en sus brazos y una que atravesaba sus manos, gruñendo en agonía sintió su fuerza irse y se debilito de gran manera, levantando la vista el Kriptoniano miro a los ojos al shinobi que estaba de pie frente a el.

" **Diste lo mejor de ti… por eso te respeto, hace tiempo que nadie me da tanta batalla"** arrodillándose el enmascarado tomo la barra oscura y la hundió aun mas en el suelo, asiendo que el héroe sintiera aun mas dolor, soltando la barra se puso de pie, **"Eres alguien increíble, tanto poder y corazón a la hora de pelear es admirable… se que salvaste el mundo varias veces, diste todo de ti para salvar a un mundo sin pedir nada a cambio… también te admiro por eso… sin embargo"** con una mirada sombría bajo la cabeza y miro a los ojos al hombre de acero, **"El que impidas que se haga verdadera justicia es algo tonto de tu parte"** diciendo eso se alejo del hijo de Kriptón.

"No hagas esto…" usando todas sus fuerza el Kriptoniano intento moverse, pero fue en vano, la direcciones en la que Sennin iba era donde estaba Lex, que era resguardado solo por Flecha verde, los demás se encontraba peleando contra los miembros de Akatsuki, "Esta no es la solución… serás como ellos una vez lo hagas… el derramar sangre no es la respuesta" dijo con esfuerzo tratando de persuadir al enmascarado que se detuvo.

" **Tienes razón… el derramar sangre nunca es la respuesta que todos querremos tomar, pero se debe de tomar aun si eso nos mata por dentro"** mirando el héroe por sobre su hombro suspiro **, "En mi hogar, nos entrenaban para llevar a cabo asesinatos desde niños, a los 12 años salimos de las academias con la idea de hacer todo lo necesario para salvar a nuestro pueblo, incluso matar a aquellos que atenten contra ella… mi mundo no era perfecto, pero sabíamos el costo de la débil paz que teníamos, tu no entenderías lo que es ver morir a todos tus amigos y seres queridos, todo por no matar cuando pudiste al causante de todo"** guardando silencio el shinobi miro el cielo con melancolía.

"¡Que tu mundo haya caído no significa que pase lo mismo aquí! ¡Por favor detente!" viendo como retomo su camino al villano grito en un esfuerzo de hacerlo recapacitar, gruñendo intento moverse solo para sentir como las barras lo asían perder su fuerza restante, "¡No tienes que hacer esto!" las barras se comenzaron a fisurar levemente, pero también causo que sus heridas sangraran mas.

"¿Qué arias si ella muriera?" preguntó de forma inesperada el enmascarado que se detuvo, mirando de nuevo al héroe vio que este se confundió ante su pregunta, "¿Qué arias si Lois Lane es asesinada? La amas… si la vieras morir, buscarías al responsable y… ¿Qué arias?" pregunto de nuevo con una voz sombría asiendo que el héroe permanezca en silencio.

"…yo…" sin saber que contestar pensó en que sucedería si su amada fuera acecinada, probablemente enloquecería, no quería ni pensar en las repercusiones de sus acciones, la duda del Kriptoniano el enmascarado lo miro fijamente, "No lo se…" admitió con la mirada sombría y ya dejando de forcejar.

" **Cuando una persona pierde una persona que ama… pierde una parte de su alma, cuando alguien le quita la vida a otra pierde parte de su humanidad, ¿Cuánto crees que me quede de esas dos cosas?"** preguntó con un tono oscuro, volteando miro a lejos a un herido Lex ser arrastrado por Green arrow, **"No soy un monstruo Clark… solo soy alguien que se arto de ver las malas acciones de las personas y no hacer nada"** formando unos sellos de manos izo que su mano derecha apareciera un kunia y esta fue cubierta por electricidad, teniendo su objetivo la lanzo, todo el tiempo se detuvo cuando el arma voló a toda velocidad contra Luthor.

Pero el arma se quebró cuando choco contra una armadura oscura, Sennin vio con molestia al recién llegado, vestía una armadura negra con detalles rojos, siendo el mas visible un murciélago rojo brillando en la su pecho, el traje tenia características típicas del murciélago de Gotham, liberando una leve capa de vapor el recién llegado encaro al enmascarado, "¿Acaso te hice esperar?" fueron las grabes palabras del murciélago.

" **Así que decidiste aparecer… Batman"** contesto de forma mordaz Sennin que movió la cabeza a los lados asiendo tronar su cuello, ambos enmascarados se miraron con desafío y una pesada atmósfera se formo en el aire.

"He venido a dar punto final a esto…" apretando sus puños el caballero de la noche izo que su traje liberara vapor para bajar la presión, unas ranuras rojas se formaron en las articulaciones del traje y el suelo debajo de este se fisuro, el viento soplo de forma suave, uniendo sus manos Batman izo que un cañón se formara y para sorpresa del shinobi una ráfaga de energía pura salió disparada, con un disparo de mas de 100 metros de ancho fue imposible para el enmascarado esquivar. Siendo golpeado por el ataque fue mandado a volar asía atrás.

Aprovechando el momento Bruce voló asta Superman y le quito las barras en su cuerpo, al no tener contacto físico por el traje no le fue difícil arrancarle las estacas a su amigo, una vez este estaba libre se arrodillo y trato de recomponerse, "Bruce…" logro decir, siendo ayudado se puso de pie.

"Come" sacando una pastilla roja el caballero de la noche se la dio al hijo de Kriptón, este se la tomo y lentamente sus heridas se curaron, el sol brillo con fuerza en cielo asiendo que Clark solo a los segundos se sintiera como nuevo, ambos héroes escucharon pasos y vieron como entre la nube de polvo causada por el disparo del Hellbat, apareció de forma imponente Sennin.

" **Sennin vs Batman y Superman… suena como grandes titulares, al igual que 'Lex Luthor es encontrado muerto en el campo de batalla', no se ustedes, pero me gusta mas el segundo"** dijo con humor y dando una risa seca miro a sus dos adversario, su ojo rojo brillaba con fuerza y un aura de chakra invisible lo cubrió, **"¡Comencemos no les parece!"** tomando posición de ataque doblo sus rodillas e izo que el suelo debajo de este hundiera creando un cráter.

La pelea definitiva estaba por comenzar.

 **Chan Chan Chan… CHAANNNNN…**

 **Como vieron este capitulo solo se enfoco en el conflicto entre Naruto y Superman, en los próximos capituloa, siendo el siguiente.**

' **Batalla de hermanos… y la culpa de una Amazona'**

 **Si el siguiente capítulo se enfocara en la pelea entre Mito vs Rose y Demián, esto es algo que muchos han esperado, la pelea que será mas que solo puños, sino también algo mas psicológico, al igual que la batalla entre Diana y los miembros de Akatsuki, también enfocaría las demás batallas de Akatsuki.**

 **Pero por ahora la batalla de Sennin vs Superman y Batman quedara para el capitulo 42 o 43. Sin mas CHAAAAUUUUUUUUUU y cuídense.**

 **¡Aviso importante!**

 **Desafortunadamente lamento dar esta mala noticia, esta será la última actualización en bueno, por algunas semanas, ya que los exámenes finales están aquí y debo de estudiar, en un principio iba publicar este cap en unos días, pero como no voy a escribir por un tiempo. Decidí hacerlo ahora.**

 **Espero sepan comprender, sin mas adiós.**


	41. Chapter 41

**He vuelto.**

 **Con la historia que toda Latinoamérica unida a esperado…**

 **bueno se puede soñar.**

 **Solo puedo dar gracias a todos por su apoyo, me tome unas horas para escribir este cap, ya que debería de estar estudiando no escribiendo una historia, pero bueno, uno hace lo que disfruta y no mentiré al decir que me gusta escribir esta y mis demás historias.**

 **Pero bueno, sin más solo comencemos de una vez**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _(Hablar)_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 41:** **Batalla de hermanos… y una aparición inesperada.**

" _Oto-san…" en la isla de las amazona vemos el sol brillar, en la zona mas aislada de la isla vemos a dos personas caminar de la mano, siendo estas una niña de 4 años y un adulto rubio, Mito y Naruto caminaron por el bosque asta llegar a un valle, "¿falta mucho?" pregunto con aburrimiento la niña mientras miraba a su padre que solo sonrió._

" _Ya falta poco…" sonriendo de forma suave el shinobi sostuvo la mano de su pequeña, ambos continuaron asta llegar a un gran árbol de hojas rojas, en la base del árbol estaba el sitio de descansó de Perséfone, "Aquí estamos" con una mirada triste soltó la mano de su pequeña y la empujo de forma suave para acercarla a la tumba de cristal._

" _Mami…" con lentitud la niña se acerco y paso sus manos por el cristal, mirando el rostro pacifico de su madre sintió las lágrimas agruparse en sus ojos, "¿Ella esta durmiendo?" pregunto con inocencia sin apartar la mirada de su madre, a su lado Naruto se arrodillo, acariciando la espalda de la niña la conforto._

" _No… ella falleció" ante sus crudas palabras la niña bajo la cabeza, el rubio no endulzaría la situación, a su edad el Tercero le dijo que sus padres habían muerto, con una expresión en blanco puso sus manos en los hombros de la peli blanca, "Pero ella aun esta aquí… en tu corazón, no este triste porque ella no esta, en cambio has que se sienta aun mas orgullosa de ti desde donde te este observando…" la niña lagrimeando asintió con la cabeza, su padre acariciando su cabeza e izo que levantara su vista, "Desde ahora voy a entrenarte en las artes shinobis, será un duro y largo camino, pero todo esto será necesario en el futuro, para que algún día tengas que lidiar tus propias batallas y salgas victoriosas de estas… ¿estas dispuesta a darlo todo?" pregunto en un tono grabe mientras se ponía de pie._

" _Si… lo estoy" con una mirada determinada la chica asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Sonriendo Naruto levantó su mano derecha y creo una rosa blanca con el elemento mokuton, dejándola sobre el lugar de descanso de su amada se dio la vuelta para retirarse, detrás de el la siguió Mito._

 _Desde ese día no solo existía la relación entre Padre e hija, sino que también se forjó la relación de maestro y alumna._

 _ **#########################**_

 _En la isla que era la base de Akatsuki, debajo de la tierra en las áreas de entrenamiento podemos ver a Demián golpear sin descanso un tronco de madera, usando diferentes golpes izo que la madera se astillara, gruñendo dio un salto y de una patada destrozo el tronco del árbol de un metro de grosor, cayendo de pie presiono un botón en suelo._

 _De las paredes que estaban a su alrededor salieron pequeños cañones, de estos surgieron cientos de kunais y shurikens que volaron a toda velocidad contra el medio Uzumaki, el peli negro de ojos azules saco dos kunais de su bolsillo trasero, tomando una en cada mano desvío cada arma que voló contra, sin embargo dos se clavaron en su ante brazo, "Maldito hijo de-" antes de poder terminar recibió un golpe detrás de la cabeza._

" _Lenguaje chico" sonriendo el Uzumaki mayor apareció detrás de el e izo que los disparos de las shurikens se detuvieron, colocando una rodilla en el suelo miro la herida de su hijo que solo desvío la mirada frustrado por recibir dos golpes, "Sabes ahí una línea entre el entrenar y ser un masoquista… ¿no eres lo segundo verdad?" pregunto con burla mientras sacaba las shurikens y comenzó a curar las heridas de su hijo._

" _Claro que no, pero si quiero ser fuerte, debo de darlo todo, no puedo descansar, mientras sea más débil que tú, significa que siempre tendrás que salvarme el pellejo cuando un enemigo sea demasiado fuerte… no quiero ser una carga" explico con una voz seria y seca, sus palabras hicieron que el Uzumaki suspirara, el chico era orgulloso y siempre buscaba auto superarse a cada momento, sin importar el costo, entrenaba cada vez que podía y directamente no socializaba con los demás, ni siquiera con su madre, al parecer su aparición en su vida izo darse cuanta la gran brecha que había entre ambos._

" _No eres una carga, eres mi hijo y aunque fueras más fuerte que yo, seguiré protegiéndote… ven iremos a otra parte, llevas demasiado tiempo aquí encerrado" terminando de curar al peli negro se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida fue seguido por Demián._

" _¿Vamos a entrenar juntos?" pregunto interesado, después de todo su padre siempre tenia algo nuevo que enseñar._

" _No, algo mejor"_

 _En la isla de las amazonas, siendo mas específicos en el gran lago en el medio de la isla vemos un pequeño bote, en este estaban Naruto y Demián, ambos dándose la espalda apoyándose uno al otro, padre e hijo estaban con una caña en mano y pescando, aunque el mas joven tenia una mirada aburrida._

" _Esto es lo las cliché que eh vivido…" suspirando Demián miro su caña, solo pasaron unos minutos y ya quería irse a hacer otra cosa, no le gustaba perder el tiempo, "Esto se parece a esos escenarios de padre e hijo que se ven en todas partes, incluso en los Simpson, ¿Enserio vamos a estar así todo el día?" pregunto volteando a mirar a su padre que estaba pescando de forma relajada._

" _Deja de quejarte pareces una anciana, además que tiene de malo pescar con alguien, a veces lo hacía con jiji para pasar el tiempo" comento de forma tranquila mirando el horizonte, sin embargo su hijo rescato cierta parte de sus palabras._

" _¿Jiji? ¿Y tu padre? No tubo tiempo para esto" perdiendo la concentración en pescar se enfoco en su padre, asta el momento sabia poco de el, solo sabia que vino de otra dimensión y que lo perdió todo, pero nunca dijo mucho de su infancia._

" _Crecí siendo un huérfano… tus abuelos fallecieron el día que yo nací" dijo con una voz más sombría asiendo que su hijo abriera los ojos sorprendido, cuando iba a decir algo vio la brillante sonrisa de su padre, "De niño me prometí que si tenía alguna vez un hijo llevaría a pescar y como sabes un Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa" diciendo eso se enfoco de nuevo en su pesca, mientras tanto Demián frunció el ceño y bajo la cabeza, cuan difícil fue la vida de su padre, aunque sonriera podía ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos._

" _Oye oto-san…" llamando la atención de su padre izo que este lo mirara, con una pequeña sonrisa el chico mostró un pez en su anzuelo, "Tengo uno" tomando el pescado lo coloco en un sesta para luego volver a lanzar la línea, "tienes razón, esto es relajante" dejando de ver a su padre miro el agua._

" _Me agrada que te dieras cuenta" tanto padre como hijo disfrutaron del pacifico ambiente a su alrededor, aunque no dijeran una palabra la compañía de ambos era suficiente._

" _¿Me podrías contar más de ti… oto-san?" pregunto de forma baja mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua._

 _Naruto volteo a ver a su hijo que seguía pescando, sonriendo suspiro, "Bueno… nací en Konoha, era el peso muerto de mi clase y el rey de las bromas, estaba enamorada de una compañera de clase que era… algo temperamental, además de ser como una tabla, pero oye tenía una bonita frente y un bonito trasero" bromeando el Uzumaki siguió contando anécdotas de su antigua vida a su hijo que escucho todo atentamente, ambos rieron por horas y disfrutaron de una buena pesca._

 _Fue un gran día para Demián._

 _ **##########################**_

 _Rose estaba aburrida, en su habitación arrojo un cuchillo al aire, cayendo lo atrapaba en el aire y lo volvía a lanzar, su habitación era algo que una niña de 6 años tendría, todas las paredes eran naranja, había peluches de todo tipo de animales, sin embargo en el techo había un dibujo de Deathstroke, lanzando el cuchillo izo que se clavara en la cabeza, con un hilo atado en el cuchillo izo que bajara de nuevo._

"…" _repitiendo las acciones lanzo el cuchillo una y otra vez, mentiría si dijera que aun no pesaba en encontrar a su padre biológico y querer arrancarle el ojo que le queda para luego cortarle la garganta, con una mirada oscurecida lanzo el arma blanca y esta casi atraviesa el techo._

" _¿todo bien?" la chica se sobresalto cuando escucho esa pregunta, mirando a la puerta vio a su padre adoptivo, este entro a la habitación, respirando hondo miro la ventana, con calma el Uzumaki se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama junto a ella._

" _¿Cuándo iremos por el?" pregunto con veneno en su voz la peli plata, la imagen de su verdadero padre estaba grabado en su cabeza, apretando el mango de su cuchillo lo rompió, no seria feliz con su nueva vida asta que borre todo de la anterior, sin embargo esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sintió la mano del Uzumaki acariciar su espalda._

" _No puedes vivir llena de odio… a su debido tiempo llegara el momento para que se haga lo que se tenga que hacer" esas palabras hicieron que la peli plata frunciera el ceño y desviara la mirada._

" _¿Qué are mientras tanto?" pregunto de forma seca aun molesta, ante esto el shinobi se puso de pie y camino a la puerta._

" _Te mostrare que podemos hacer…" extendiendo su mano se la ofreció a la adolecente que se puso de pie y la tomo, en un parpadeo ambos desaparecieron en un destello dorado, confusa Rose vio que estaba en parque en alguna parte del mundo, las familias felices convivían entre ellos, el lugar tenia un aire desconocido para la joven, al estar rodeada por tantas personas se sintió nerviosa, pero al sentir que su mano era tomada miro al Uzumaki, "Este día solo seremos tu y yo, aremos lo que quieres y lo disfrutaremos, ¿de acuerdo?" pregunto con una voz confortante._

" _Bueno…" nerviosa tomo con fuerza la mano de su padre, nunca estuvo en este tipo de lugares, solo los veía desde lo lejos, cuando el shinobi comenzó a caminar esta la siguió, ambos llegaron asta un carrito de helados y con calma el Uzumaki compro dos._

" _Es hora que pruebes cosas nuevas, ten" tomando un cono de helado de vainilla se la extendió a la adolecente que la tomo, viendo la duda en sus ojos el rubio tomo su helado y le dio una mordida, "Es delicioso, si no lo comes lo are yo" devolviendo el helado a la chica esta lo tomo._

"…" _sin decir una palabra Rose dio una mordida y sintió el agradable sabor, sonriendo miro a su padre que le devolvió la sonrisa, así tanto padre e hija estuvieron todo el día disfrutando de las diferentes atracciones y la compañía de cada uno, llegando al atardecer podemos ver a ambos sentados en una banca de madera, "¡Este día fue genial! ¡No puedo esperar para decirles a mis hermanos! ¡Seguro que me envidiaran!" la chica ahora cargaba varios peluches y demás premios que gano en los puestos de juegos, dando una mordida a una manzana de caramelo sonrió de gran manera._

" _Ya lo creo" sonriendo el Uzumaki mayor bebió una cerveza, algo extrañado por la baja cantidad de alcohol tiro la botella a un cesto de reciclaje a su lado, ambos disfrutaron del gran día, pero la atención de Rose se centro en un niño ser empujado en un columpio por su padre._

"…" _frunciendo el ceño miro al suelo, nunca su verdadero padre mostró algo de cariño como veía de los demás padres con sus hijos en este parque, solo sintió algo parecido a eso con el Uzumaki que la hizo pasar el mejor día de su vida, pero al sentir una mano en su hombro levanto la cabeza, por un momento quedo hipnotizada por la gran sonrisa del rubio que solo desprendía cariño._

" _Ven…" tomando la mano de su hija adoptiva la hizo dejar todas las cosas en la banca, ambos caminaron asta un columpio libre, tomando la cadena el rubio sonrió, "Si ellos pueden, tú también" el Uzumaki ofreció el asiento del columpio a la chica que se quedo un momento estática, a paso lenta esta se sentó, algo incómoda sintió la mirada de varias personas._

 _Pero toda ese incertidumbre desapareció cuando fue empujada, apretando las cadenas sintió el mecer del columpio, "…" mirando un momento detrás de ella vio al alegre Uzumaki empujarla, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta la chica sonrió, "¡Mas fuerte Papá!" fue el grito sorpresivo de la chica que sobresalto a Naruto ya que no esperaba eso, pero sonriendo de nuevo empujo con mas fuerza, fue extraños para las personas que veían como una adolescente gritaba de alegría mientras un hombre adulto la empujaba por un columpio._

" _Bueno, tu lo pediste" fingiendo esfuerzo el shinobi comenzó a empujar el columpio asiendo que este valla más alto, el Uzumaki solo podía sentir felicidad al ver la gran sonrisa de Rose que daba un grito de alegría ante cada empujón, era como si hubiera vuelto a ser una niña de solo seis años._

 _Todo para Rose fue perfecto en ese momento, su largo cabello plateado se movía de un lado al otro con el movimiento y la suave brisa, con una gran sonrisa sintió la pequeñas lágrimas formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos, sin poder soportarlo lloro de felicidad mientras era columpiada por el Uzumaki, esto era lo que siempre anhelo. Pasando los minutos por fin el columpio se detuvo, con la cabeza gacha la peli plata miro el suelo con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, "… snff…" usando sus manos trato de controlarse y querer evitar llorar._

" _¿Estas bien?" preocupado el Uzumaki se puso frente a ella, pero tuvo que atraparla ya que esta salto a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza, confuso el Uzumaki devolvió el abrazo y acaricio la espalda de la chica dañada._

" _Gracias…" susurro Rose que abrazo con aun mas fuerza a aquel que la tomo como su hija, sin dejar de llorar agradeció una y otra vez al shinobi por todo lo que hizo por ella, así ambos Uzumakis permanecieron abrazados sin darle importancia a su alrededor, "Gracias por amarme…"_

 **##########################**

Todo un edificio cayo cuando una silueta fue lanzada contra la estructura, quedando bajo los escombros todo permaneció en silencio, pero los escombros comenzaron a temblar sin control, finalmente una explosión de fuerza hizo que los restos del edificio mostrara a una seria Mito con su modo Sennin activo.

Frente a ella a solo unos metros estaban Rose y Demián cubiertos por la capa de chakra, el viento soplo de forma suave entre los hermanos Uzumakis, "¡Ahora!" La peli plata se puso en cuclillas y unió sus manos, el pelinegro soltó contra su hermana y siendo impulsada por su empuje salto a toda velocidad contra Mito, con su espada en alto dio un corte vertical que la Kunoichi se vio obligada a esquivar.

"¡Ahg!" sin embargo no pudo anticipar la gran espada de Rose que corto de forma leve su hombro, gruñendo tubo que retroceder cuando la cola de la capa de chakra de la mercenaria casi la golpea, sintiendo la presencia del niño atrapo la hoja de la espada, "No perderé ante ustedes" diciendo eso la amazona en un movimiento rápido dio un fuerte golpe en el centro del estómago de Demian, este perdiendo el aliento y escupiendo saliva voló por los aires para atravesar la ventana de un edificio.

La amazona dando un paso al costado evito un corte espada de la peli plata, pero tubo que sorprenderse cuando la espalda desapareció y aparecieron otras espadas, viendo las Kibas en las manos de la mercenaria izo que la espada del dios del trueno volador apareciera por el sello de su muñeca, "¡Veamos lo que tienes perra!" con ira ciega Rose hizo que las Kibas fueran cubiertas por rayos, corriendo contra la amazona dio un salto e izo que la cola de chakra diera una estocada asiendo que la peli blanca retrocediera.

Cayendo frente a ella dio un corte vertical que fue bloqueado, ambas adolecentes se miraron con desafío mientras sus armas chocaban una contra la otra, moviendo sus armas amabas se enfrentaron en una batalla de Kenjutsu, sacando chispas ante cada fuerte golpe las dos dieron todo lo que tenían, sin embargo no paso mucho para que Mito mostrara su supremacía.

"No pueden contra mi" de forma hábil la peli blanca dio un fuerte rodillazo en la frente de su oponente, con el mango de su espada le dio otro golpe en su espalda derribándola, cuando iba a rematarla recibió un golpe de un puño de chakra rojo gigante, la mano que la golpea provino de la espalda de Rose que se levanto de forma rápida.

Gruñendo con ira la adolecente izo unos sellos de manos y cientos de explosiones se formaron a su alrededor, Mito se recompuso del golpe para ver que era rodeada por cientos de clones de la mercenaria, todas con sus Kibas en mano se lanzaron contra ella, sin embargo todas los clones fueron golpeadas por una gran series de cortes de relámpagos que las hicieron desaparecer.

Rose vio como la amazona se movía a una velocidad que no podía seguir, levantando sus brazos se cubrió de una patada que la lanzo para estrellarse contra un viejo auto, cuando se iba a levantar fue tomada y lanzada contra el suelo, "…" adolorida se intento levantar, solo para que su estomago fuera pisado, sin poder levantarse vio la espada del segundo Hokage apuntar a ella, con sangre bajando de su boca la peli plata sonrió, "Tu no lo entiendes… estas cometiendo un gran error, Papa esta haciendo lo correcto" dijo en un tono bajo miraron a los ojos a la amazona que siguió con un semblante serio.

"Tu padre se equivoca y voy a detenerlo…" bajando su espada se alejo de la mercenaria, le había roto algunas costillas, aun con el manto de chakra tardaría demasiado en recuperarse, el chico debía de estar inconsciente en el edificio donde lo lanzo, cuando iba a ir por su objetivo principal atrapo una kunai que iba a su cabeza, dándose la vuelta vio a la exhausta Rose que se había puesta de pie.

"Sabes… mi verdadero padre, me golpeaba solo porque el sol salía o se escondía…" hablo con un tono bajo y sombrío al adolecente que se sostuvo su hombro derecho con dolor, "El… desde que tenia cuatro años me entreno en el combate, a veces me dejaba sin comer días como castigo cuando no cumplía con sus expectativas, cuando tenia diez años experimento conmigo con un suero que me aria mejor en todo, permanecí en coma dos semanas… y desperté en un hospital, las enfermeras dijeron que me encontraron en la calle tirada…" con una voz llena de dolor y odio recordó por todo lo que tubo que pasar, "Yo volví con el y entrene con el, hice todo lo que dijo, sin dudar, incluso me arranque el ojo para que por fin me prestara atención…." De forma inconsciente se acaricio su ojo izquierdo, con un nudo en la garganta y unas pequeñas lágrimas bajando de sus ojos miro a la Uzumaki, "Solo quería que me dijera que estaba orgulloso de mi… solo eso quería"

"…" Mito sintió un nudo en su estomago, como un padre podría hacerle eso a su propio hija, podía sentir su dolor en cada palabra, con tristeza miro como la peli plata que caía de rodillas, se veía tan frágil y dolida.

"Yo fui derrotada en una misión dos años, termine en una cárcel y solo pensaba en la forma de matar a mi padre" el tono de voz de la adolecente se volvió mas oscuro y sombrío, con una mirada sombría miro a la Uzumaki, "Cada segundo en ese agujero… solo podía pensar en matar a mi padre… ni siquiera se quien es mi madre, seguro el la mato o la izo desaparecer, en mi encierro pensé que una vez que cumpliera mi venganza me suicidaría, así al menos podría por fin descansar en paz y tal incluso conocer a mi madre en el más allá… siempre tuve curiosidad de sabes cómo es ella" hablo con calma mientras miraba el suelo.

"Lamento el que allás pasado por todo eso…" esas palabras era lo único que le vino a la mente a Mito, no sabia que mas decir, la chica frente ella paso por el infierno.

"Pues yo no lamento nada" contesto de forma rápida Rose asiendo que Mito se confundiera, "Si yo no hubiera pasado por todo eso… jamás hubiera conocido a papá, él es el mejor, me adopto como si fuera su propia hija, me cocina comida deliciosa, me entrena, es gracioso y me hace sentir feliz… me dio una vida muy feliz… me dio el cariño que solo un padre a su hija puede dar" dijo la chica con una sonrisa feliz mientras cerraba los ojos, el viento soplo de forma suave asiendo que el cabello de Rose se moviera, "Tu debes de saber lo que se siente… ¿verdad?" pregunto de forma inocente la peli plata asiendo que la Uzumaki se quedara un momento en silencio.

"Si…" la imagen de su padre vino a su mente, ambas chicas permanecieron en un profundo silencio.

"Por eso hago esto…" poniéndose de pie Rose se sostuvo sus costillas que ya se había acomodado, gruñendo se agacho para tomar de nuevo sus Kibas, "… el me salvo y voy a darlo todo para cumplir con su objetivo, incluso si me cuesta la vida" el manto de chakra rojo comenzó a burbujear y a crecer, con la cola moviéndose de un lado a otro se preparo para atacar.

"¿Por qué me dices esto?" preguntó de forma seria Mito que empuño su espada de nuevo, ante su pregunta la peli plata sonrió.

"Solo quiero que sepas porque hago esto y que entiendas el gran padre que tienes" esas palabras hicieron que la amazona apretada el agarre su espada, no le gustaba lo que estaba pensando ahora, de forma lenta volteo en la dirección donde sennin estaba teniendo su batalla contra Superman y Batman, "Además…" llamando la atención de la peli blanca con mechones rojos esta vio como la sonrisa inocente de Rose pasaba a ser una mas oscura, "Es una distracción…" para consternación de la Kunoichi su oponente se hundió el suelo a través de un portal oscuro.

En la distancia sobre un edificio estaba Demian, este cargaba un arco de gran tamaño y con una flecha de mas de medio metro de largo, con la punta de la flecha cubierta de una delgada capa de la hielo, apuntando a su objetivo disparo, rompiendo la velocidad del sonido la flecha voló y llego asta Mito, este no logro reaccionar a tiempo, "¡Ahhhh!" la Uzumaki tuvo que gritar de dolor cuando la flecha atravesó su hombro derecho, justo sobre su corazón, incrédula vio que la flecha se congelo en su herida asiendo que la herida no se pueda cerrar y que no pudiera sacar la flecha. Gruñendo tubo que moverse cuando del suelo surgieron unos tentáculos de energía oscura, aterrizando sobre un auto vio que un portal se abrió cerca de donde estaba, apretando los dientes vio quien acababa de aparecer, "Rechal…" susurro viendo a la maga de capucha blanca.

"Mito" contesto de forma simple la aprendiz de la hechicera suprema, detrás de ella aparecieron Rose y Demián a través del portal, un silencio pesado se formo en el ambiente, "No vengo a pelear contigo… ya estoy sin energía, ese portal y los lazos de energía era lo ultimo que podía hacer…" mirando sus manos vio que estas temblaban sin control, con signos de fatiga miro de nuevo a su primera amiga.

"Veo que estas con ellos" con una mirada sombría la Uzumaki tomo la flecha y se la arranco de forma seca, sin pestañar vio la sangre salir de su hombro, la herida de forma rápida se cerró y se detuvo el sangrado, "Yo no quiero hacer esto… pero no me dejas alternativa" sus marcas de modo sennin fueron desapareciendo y fueron remplazadas por unos ojos rojos y la formación de bigotes en sus mejillas.

"Yo tampoco… solo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de mis decisiones, el me dio una segunda oportunidad y no pienso defraudarlo" de forma lenta una energía oscura cubrió a la adolecente encapuchada, con sus ojos brillando en blanco levito e izo que unas ranuras oscuras se formarán en sus manos. A su lado Rose y Demián se pusieron en guardia con sus mantos de chakra que burbujearon con fuerza.

"Lo siento… pero nada me detendrá" los miembros de Akatsuki vieron como un aura roja cubrió a la Uzumaki, no paso mucho para que una capa de chakra de tres colas envolvieran a la peli blanca, con las tres colas moviéndose de forma amenazante y con sus ojos rojos brillando Mito miro a los adolecentes que se pusieron en guardia, corriendo contra ellos se dispuso a terminar la batalla de un vez por todas.

###############################

En otra parte de la cuidad lejos de la batallas vemos como Lex Luthor y flecha verde se alejaran del campo de batalla, Arrow era de los pocos que aun estaba en condiciones de pelear y tenía camino libre para llevar al multi millonario a un lugar seguro, su amante y demás compañeros estaban batallando contra los miembros de Akatsuki.

"a este paso tardaremos meces en salir de esta cuidad" dijo con frustración el arquero que vio el paso torpe del calvo entre los escombros de la cuidad, el tener una pierna enyesada entorpecía mucho su movimiento.

"Púdrete" usando su bastón como apoyo siguió caminado a paso lento, ambos estaban en los limites de la cuidad y no había signos de que eran seguidos, _"Tendré que usar el plan B una vez llegue a mi edificio"_ con esos pensamientos apretó el agarre en su bastón, adolorido siguió caminando.

"…" suspirando Oliver se froto la frente con frustración, hubiera preferido quedarse a pelear contra los locos de Akatsuki, siguiendo su camino comenzó a escuchar un ruido de motor, frunciendo el ceño vio una colina que ya estaba fuera de la cuidad, "¿Qué demonios?" sacando una flecha y preparándose vio como un auto saltaba de la colina a toda marcha, este iba directo a ellos, disparando una flecha contra el motor izo impacto, tomando a Lex y lo arrojo fuera del camino para evitar ser atropellado.

El auto que recibió el disparo de la flecha que encendió fuego la parte de al frente del vehículo, este sin control golpeo al arquero y rompió el parabrisas, siguiendo se estrello contra una pared de ladrillos, Oliver rodó por el suelo y se levanto de forma rápida para tomar su arco de nuevo, levantando la vista vio a como la puerta lateral derecha del auto en llamas salió volando, una silueta salió del vehículo.

" **Odio cuando no me invitan a una pelea"** Rosrchach salió con calma del auto en llamas y se acomodo su chaqueta, caminando con tranquilidad se dirigió a donde estaba Luthor, cuando estuvo a solo unos metros de su vehículo este exploto, **"Ahora…"** torciendo su cuello lo izo tronar, abriendo su chaqueta tomo su arma y la preparo.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" pregunto molesto el arquero que sintió ira al ver uno de los delincuentes mas buscados por el estaba ahora presente, su pregunta izo que el enmascarado solo riera en lo bajo.

" **Akatsuki se apoya… quien crees que le dijo a Sennin sobre su satélite y los puntos exactos de donde debía atacar, yo tal vez no sea el más poderoso del grupo, pero como sabes en una guerra la información vale mas que la artillería, en cuanto a como llegue aquí… robe un avión y un auto, fue una suerte que estuviera en el país"** encogiéndose de hombros cargo su arma, levantando su arma disparo y dio un tiro certero en la pierna sana de Lex, cuando iba a disparar de nuevo fue interrumpido por una fecha que golpe su arma y esta fue rota. A la distancia Lex cayó al suelo con un disparo en su pierna derecha, gruñendo solo pudo permanecer tirado en el suelo.

"Estoy aquí" cargando de nuevo con otra flecha Oliver iba a disparar de nuevo, pero no llego a disparar ya que fue golpeado en la cabeza por el arma inútil de Rosrchach, recibiendo un duro golpe en la cabeza retrocedió unos pasos, cuando se recompuso fue envestido por el enmascarado, ambos forcejearon en el suelo y el arquero aprovechando su tamaño y fuerza mayor lanzo al miembro de Akatsuki lo lanzo lejos de él, cuando iba a tomar su arco se dio cuanta que no lo tenia.

A la distancia Rosrchach se levanto y mostro tener el arco de Arrow, **"Buscabas esto"** poniéndose de pie tomo el arco y lo rompió, lanzándolo a un lado se saco su chaqueta y su sombrero para mandarlos a volar también, **"No sabes cuanto espere para volarte esos dientes perfectos…"** tronando sus nudillos se acercó a Oliver que imito al enmascarado, quitándose su sombrero, muñequeras y sus flechas.

"Quieres arreglarlo como los hombres, bien, que así sea" ambos se miraron y corrieron uno contra el otro para chocar, no fue problema para el arquero taclear y levantar al enmascarado, lanzándolo contra el suelo lo comenzó a dar fuertes golpes, pero un gancho en su cara lo hizo detenerse, aturdido tubo que alejarse.

Rosrchach le dio un cabezazo a su oponente y se lo quito de enzima, sin darle tiempo de pensar tomo una roca y lo golpeo en la cabeza asiéndolo sangrar, tomándolo por su ropa lo levanto y lo arrojo contra una pared, **"Esperabas que esta fuera una batallas con reglas"** sin piedad lo tomo del rostro y le dio un fuerte rodillazo, **"Yo no sigo las reglas…"** tomándolo del cuello de su ropa lo levanto, corriendo con el lo golpeo contra una pared.

"¡ahg!" sintiendo el duro golpe en su espalda Oliver gruño, cayendo al suelo respiro de forma agitada, adolorida se levanto para mirar con ira al enmascarado, levantándose se puso pie y vio como Rosrchach solo estaba a unos pasos de el.

" **Tu amante pelea mejor que tu"** cuando Rosrchach iba a dar otro golpe este fue derribado por un barrido de pierna por Oliver, ambos se levantaron y tomaron distancia de uno del otro.

"Lo se" limpiándose la sangre de su boca el arquero tomo posición de boxeo, "Pero aprendí bien de ella" corriendo contra el enmascarado se dispuso a ganar, la pelea acababa de comenzar para ambos.

 **Chan Chan channnnnnnn**

 **Todo se esta tornado extraño, en un capitulo vemos una pelea entre Naruto contra Superman y en otro la pelea de Mito vs sus hermanos, además del extra de Rosrchach que no se quiso quedar afuera de la batalla.**

 **Bueno, solo les puedo pedir que comenten y dejen sus opiniones de que les pareció el capitulo, recuerden mientras más comentarios más rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	42. Chapter 42

**12 de noviembre un día triste para muchos, el gran Stan Lee ha fallecido, mis respetos y bendiciones a un gran hombre que fue el padre de muchos de los héroes que hoy conocemos y admiramos.**

 **Hola, buenas a todos, espero que están bien, si leen esto ya paso algunos días de la gran noticia que movió el mundo, pero bueno no ahí que llorar, sino recordar con cariño a una buena persona.**

 **¡Atención! ¡Leerlo!**

 **Volviendo a la historia, he notado que los comentarios han disminuido últimamente, agradezco de corazón los comentarios que dejan, pero varias preguntas vienen a mente.**

 **¿Se están aburriendo?**

 **¿Perdí la chispa?**

 **¿Perdí esa inspiración que llamo a muchos la atención para leer esta historia?**

 **Ante esas preguntas, pensé y luego de ver las películas y estudiar para algunos exámenes, me dije:**

" **Zero es hora…"**

 **Exprimí toda mi imaginación e inspiración para hacer este cap, siendo este capitulo lo que muchos han esperado, espero que este capitulo llegue a ser el mejor asta ahora, ya que a mi gusto lo es, debido que tiene de todo, drama, humor, suspenso y demás porquerías que no importan nombrar ahora, que mas queda decir solo que comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _(Hablar)_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 42:** **Culpa de una amazona y el comienzo de la batalla final… el romper de la mascara…**

Diana no tenia tiempo para esto, tubo que saltar entre los edificios para evitar ser golpeada por las gigantes manos de chakra rojo, ambos mercenarios siguieron su paso con los mantos de una cola cubriéndolos, su fuerza y velocidad habían aumentado asta un limite insospechado por ese manto de chakra corrupto.

"¡No puedes escapar para siempre!" la amazona detuvo su paso cuando Elektra apareció ante ella, esta con sus sais cubiertas de electricidad dio varios cortes contra la heroína que uso su espada para bloquear las estocadas, pero al escuchar unos disparos tubo que usar su escudo para cubrirse de la lluvia de balas por parte de Frank.

Apretando los dientes lanzo su escudo contra el punisher, con éxito lo conecto el golpe en la cabeza, pero su ventaja fue corta ya que un chorro de agua a presión por parte de Elektra la golpeo, sonriendo a la distancia la mercenaria de rojo vio como su ataque fue recibido, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que la amazona se transformo en un trozo de escombro.

"…" la silueta de Diana apareció detrás de la mercenaria, antes que esta pudiera reaccionar le conectaron un demoledor golpe en el rostro, saliendo volando se estrello contra una vieja tienda, aturdida la mujer de rojo tubo que hacerse a un lado para evitar ser pisada, girando por el suelo levanto sus armas y las lanzo contra su oponente, pero estas fueron atrapas en el aire con facilidad por la pelinegra.

"Estúpida" diciendo eso Elektra se levanto y dio un salto hacia atrás cayendo detrás de barra de servició, la amazona vio que desde las sais colgaban varios papeles bomba, estos no tardaron en explotar junto con toda la tienda, ahora entre los escombros en llamas vemos como Elektra se levantaba, cerca de donde estaba ella apareció una seria Diana, esta última entre las llamas comenzó a correr contra la mercenaria de Akatsuki.

Con un grito de guerra y con su espada en alto iba a atacar a la mercenaria, pero su camino fue interrumpido por una fuerte oleada de viento, frente a ella cayo el castigador que con sus manoplas de chakra ataco, Diana tubo que usar su espada para bloquear las largas hojas de chakra, "Que desperdicio de potencial" con esas palabras Frank dio una dura patada en el estomago de la amazona asiéndola retroceder, "Se de las historias de las amazonas, Sennin nos hablo de sus guerras y todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para conseguir paz, ¿Segura que eres una amazona como tus hermanas?" pregunto con duda mientras esquivaba una estocada de la espada de la miembro de la Liga que cargo contra el.

"Soy una amazona diferente a las demás" dando un giro iba a darle una patada en la cara al castigador, pero antes que pudiera llegar a el recibió un puñetazo sorpresivo de Elektra que la izo caer de forma dura contra el suelo.

"Ser diferente no siempre es mejor" tanto la mercenaria de rojo como el castigador se pusieron uno junto al otro, "Tu fuiste su alumna y debes de ver que lo que el hace es lo correcto, pero si no lo entiendes…" sus sais aparecieron de nuevo en sus manos y fueron cubiertas por un aura eléctrica, "Lo aremos por la fuerza" amenazo de forma seria y sombría a la Amazona que solamente se mantuvo de pie a la distancia con una expresión serena.

"…" respirando de forma profunda Diana miro el suelo. De forma lenta miro a su alrededor, todas estas luchas y violencia, todo esto por dar muerte a una persona que a hecho solo mal en este mundo, ¿Qué origino todo esto?, tal vez ella misma, desde que izo que Mito saliera de esa isla, todo fue para mal, su sensei no solo salió de la isla para ver por su hija, sino que también comenzó a hacer justicia propia.

"Tu no has pasado por una guerra…" Frank podía ver la duda en los ojos de la Amazona, era aun joven e idealista, "Se que lo tu y la Liga creen que hacen lo correcto, pero eso es solo una ilusión, la cruel realidad es que cada día es una lucha, personas viven y mueren, los tiempos difíciles crean personas fuertes, tiempos pacíficos crean personas débiles, tu Sensei tubo que pasar por muchas cosas solo en tiempos difíciles, muchos somos como Sennin, personas que nacieron en tiempos difíciles y que se cansaron de ver el mundo como es, solo queremos un cambio… para lograrlo se necesitan sacrificios…" las palabras de sabiduría de Frank hicieron que Diana permanezca en silencio, ambos mercenarios esperaron con paciencia la reacción de la amazona.

"Necesito hablar con mi maestro" ambos miembros de Akatsuki fruncieron el ceño ante la terquedad de la peli negra, esta con su mirada ensombrecida tomo su espada y apunto a ellos, "Soy Diana de Temyshira, hija de Hipólita reina de la Amazonas… y Zeus el rey del olimpo" apretando el agarre en su espada izo que unos delgados destellos de rayos la cubriera, "Protectora de la tierra…" levantando su vista mostró que estos brillaban en blanco con un destello eléctrico, "… y alumna de Uzumaki Naruto" el cielo comenzó a oscurecer por pesadas nubes de tormenta, varios relámpagos comenzaron a surcar el cielo.

"¿En serio?" pregunto con molestia Elektra que vio como rayos comenzaron a caer alrededor de ellos, no sabia que la alumna de su líder también tubería acceso de los poderes de los dioses Olímpicos.

"Al parecer nuestra oponente tubo un Power OP, debemos de evitar que llegue asta Senni-" Frank se detuvo cuando vio que la Amazona avía aparecido entre ambos mercenarios, tragando en seco vio sus brillantes ojos y con un aura eléctrica a su alrededor, "Mierda" gruñendo al igual que Elektra ambos tuvieron que enfrentarse contra la semi diosa que al parecer decidió el mostrar su ultima carta.

##############################

Mientras las demás batallas seguían nos centramos en el centro de la cuidad, en el cielo podemos ver al Hellbat volar y esquivar su lluvia de kunais que iban sobre el, desde el suelo Sennin izo que un clon aparezca y se lanzo a si mismo contra el murciélago volador, en el aire el enmascarado naranja atrapo a Batman y le dio un golpe en el rostro asiendo que este comience a bajar al suelo.

De forma dura el caballero oscuro se estrello contra el pavimento de la calle creando un cráter, antes que pudiera levantarse fue aplastado por Sennin que cayo sobre el, el enmascarado saco un kunia de su sello derecho e iba a atacar al murciélago, pero un láser atravesó su muñeca asiendo que suelte el arma, antes que pudiera moverse fue tacleado por Superman.

El hombre de acero lo estrello contra varios edificios y llegando hasta una fábrica, el shinobi fue estrellado contra un tanque viejo de agua, el Kriptoniano se separó de él y estaba por soplar su aliento de hielo, pero su boca fue cerrada por la palma del shinobi que lo estrello contra el suelo, **"¿Qué acaso no se cansan?"** pregunto con molestia el sabio enmascarado que lanzo a su oponente atreves de una pared, asiéndolo volar iba a seguirlo. Pero su camino fue interceptado por Batman que apareció frente a el.

"Solo callaré de una vez" con su brazo derecho formando un cañón disparo contra el shinobi, destruyendo la vieja fabrica izo que todo desaparezca, dentro del traje Bruce sudo de forma leve y sintió como el traje comenzaba a drenar poco a poco su fuerza vital, _"Debo de dar un golpe mas fuerte y…"_ sus pensamiento fue interrumpidos cuando vio como una sombra se extendía sobre el, mirando asía arriba vio una lluvia de shurikens, uniendo sus manos izo que dos alas salieran de su espalda y formo un escudo que lo protegió.

Sin embargo salió volando asía atrás por un fuerte golpe en su estomago de parte de Sennin que salió desde el suelo y le dio un derechazo en su zona baja, sin tener oportunidad de responder recibió decenas de golpes en todo su cuerpo, siendo llevada asía atrás por cada golpe se estrello contra una pared de ladrillos, en un movimiento rápido el caballero de la noche atrapo las manos del shinobi, gruñendo intento contener al enmascarado.

" **¿Tanto quieres detenerme Bruce?"** pregunto con una voz grabe el shinobi que se zafo del agarre del héroe, tomando las muñecas de la armadura oscura las presiono con fuerza asiendo que su traje se fisurara, **"Incluso llegando al punto de arriesgar tu vida… no se si admirar tu determinación o odiar tu terquedad"** gruñendo el shinobi dio un duro cabezazo a su oponente, dando un paso atrás evito ser pisado por Superman que cayó desde arriba.

"Tómalo como quieras, estoy dispuesto a todo para ganar este combate" aseguro el caballero de la noche que izo que los nanabots dentro de su traje reparan los daños sufridos, sus palabras cansaron diversión a Sennin y preocupación al Kriptoniano que miro a su viejo amigo, "No estoy dispuesto a perder luego de todo lo que sucedió…y de lo que perdí" unos propulsores y alas salieron de la espalda del traje de Batman, junto con unas cuchillas que salieron en cada ante brazo.

" **Si solo pusieras ese empeño en dirigir tu compañía, serias un gran impulsor para este mundo"** explico de forma calmada el enmascarado que miro como ambos héroes estaban listos para atacarlo **, "Pero en vez de eso te disfrazas de murciélago, ir por las calles de Gotham asiendo 'justicia'… tal fue ese trauma de tu niñez que decidiste tomar el manto de Batman, es una verdadera lastima, podrías haber sido un gran pilar para el mundo sin la necesidad de ser Batman"** dijo con un tono de decepción que izo que el millonario frunciera el ceño detrás de su mascara.

"Y tu no bebiste de salir del agujero que saliste, que lo hallas perdido todo no te da el derecho de interceder en este mundo" ambos bandos se miraron con desafío y sucedió lo inevitable, la batalla comenzó.

Superman y Batman volaron a toda velocidad contra su enemigo, esta permaneció de pie donde estaba, detrás de su mascara se **"** podía apreciar como un tinte naranja cubrió sus parados, respirando de forma profunda el shinobi activo el modo ermitaño, agachándose esquivo un derechazo del kriptoniano, tomándolo de uno de sus brazos lo estrello contra el suelo, dando un giro atrapo entre sus dedos la hoja de espada del traje de Hellbat que iba directo a su frente, rompiendo con facilidad la hoja quiso atacar al murciélago.

Pero un rayo de calor lo golpeo en el pecho asiendo que se eleve a los cielos, gruñendo miro la herida en su pecho que era una quemadura de segundo grado que se curaba de forma rápida, aun en el cielo miro como unos mini misiles salían de los brazos del caballero de la noche, estos volaron contra el y explotaron al contacto, una gran nube de humo se produjo que cubrió por completo al enmascarado.

Con su visión especial Clark vio como su enemigo formaba sellos de manos y cientos de copias de el mismo aparecieron a su alrededor, todos estos salieron de la nube de humo y cayeron sobre ambos héroes, pero dando un paso al frente Batman unió sus manos y creo un cañón gigante con su traje, un gran haz de energía roja fue contra todos los clones que desaparecieron ante el poderoso ataque.

"¡Bruce!" fue el grito del kriptoniano al ver como su amigo caía de rodillas para respirar de forma agitada, pero no llego acercarse ya que unas manos salieron del suelo y atraparon sus tobillos, bajando la vista vio como una cadena formada por cientos de clones lo elevo al cielo y lo estrellaron con brutalidad contra un edificio destruyendo por completo.

Batman al ver el ataque que recibió el hombre de acero tubo que moverse, corriendo a toda velocidad intento llegar asta el, pero fue alcanzado por Sennin que apareció a su lado, **"¡¿Dónde crees que vas?!"** dando un patada baja a las piernas del enmascarado de murciélago izo que quedara suspendido en aire, tomándolo de su tobillo lo lanzo contra otra copia de si mismo que clavo un rasengan en el estomago de Bruce.

"¡Ahg!" jadeando de dolor Batman izo que una cuchilla se formara en su mano derecha y apuñalo al clon que tenia ese ataque clavado en su estomago, cayendo al suelo se sostuvo el estomago, era como si sus intestinos hubieran sido puestos en una licuadora, una alarma roja apareció en su traje, levantando sus brazos izo que un escudo lo cubriera de una gran oleada de fuego.

Apretando los dientes espero que las llamas cesaran, pero estas sin embargo fueron apagadas por un viento de hielo que provino del Kriptoniano que aterrizo a su lado, una gruesa cortina de humo se formo dejando a ambos segados o eso fue esta que Clark dio un aplauso que izo que el vapor se dispara, "¿Qué?" el héroe de azul se vio incrédulo cuando vio a decenas de copias de el mismo y Batman, todos ellos rodeándolos.

"¿En quien confiar?" fue la pregunta de unos de los clones transformados en Batman, todos volaron o corrieron contra los héroes que se pusieron en guardia, obviamente el ser atacados por si mismos izo que se confundieran, recibiendo un duro golpe en la espalda Batman cayo de rodillas, pero izo desaparecer el clon con apariencia de Superman con una lanza que salió de su espalda.

" _Si sigo así me quedare sin nanobots_ " pensó con molestia el héroe de Gotham que izo que unos cañones se formarán en sus brazos, disparando contra los clones tubo que mantener la distancia, "¡Clark ataca a los que tienen tu apariencia, yo are lo mismo!" grito con fuerza, este plan fue escuchado por el hombre de acero que izo caso, así ambos atacaron con fiereza contra sus atacantes que al paso de los minutos ya habían sido todos acabados.

"…" cansado Clark acabo con su ultima copia y vio a Batman aterrizar a su lado, los dos héroes escucharon aplausos y levantaron la vista para ver a Sennin sentado en la punta de un edificio, este dejando de aplaudir se cruzo de brazos.

" **Mi turno"** sacando un kunai de tres puntas la lanzo al cielo, formando un sello de manos izo que el arma blanca se multiplicara en cientos, todas estas cayeron sobre ambos héroes, las armas revotaron ante el traje metálico de Batman y la piel del Kriptoniano, **"¿Quieren probar que tan buen equipo son?"** con esa pregunta el enmascarado desapareció en un destello oscuro, después de un momento de calma apareció de nuevo.

"¡Cuidado!" la advertencia de Superman llego tarde cuando vio como el shinobi apareció junto a Bruce y le conecto un golpe en el rostro, antes que pudieran contraatacar desapareció y solo un mili segundo después reapareció detrás del Kriptoniano, Clark no pudo bloquear la patada que lo golpeo detrás de la cabeza, usando su visión de calor intento golpear al enmascarado. Sin embargo este seguía apareciendo y desapareciendo.

A una velocidad que el ojo humano no podría seguir el shinobi usando sus kunais se tele transporto de un lado al otro, dando varios golpes a los héroes que estaban espalda con espalda tratando de anticipar los movimientos de su enemigo, pero no estaban cerca de poder defenderse, finalmente Batman izo que un pequeño agujero de formara en sus ante manos.

"¡Salta!" con ese grito izo que su compañero se elevará en el aire, mientras el se agachaba y daba un giro de 360°, un haz de láser rojo súper concentrado salió de las manos del caballero de la noche que corto y rompió cada kunai que usaba el enmascarado para tele transportarse. A la distancia Sennin se vio obligado a aparecer, solo para ser embestido por Clark que lo ataco con una ráfaga de golpes.

Gruñendo el shinobi sintió un duro golpe en su estómago, retrocediendo unos pasos iba a contratar, pero una lluvia de disparos de energía izo que tuviera que moverse, desde la distancia el traje Hellbat disparaba miles de proyectiles de energía contra su enemigo que recibió varios de los disparos en su espalda. "¡Ahora Clark!" sin darle importancia a la identidad secreta de su amigo dio la señal para atacar.

Al escuchar el grito de Bruce, el kriptoniano voló a toda velocidad contra el enmascarado y le conecto con éxito un fuerte golpe en su rostro asiendo que su mascara se fisurara, pero sin dejarse mover por el golpe el shinobi le conecto un rodillazo en el estomago a su oponente, lo que no espero es que el héroe le devolviera el golpe en forma de un gancho en su menton, "…" apretando los dientes el kriptoniano dio fuertes golpes que fueron devueltos con la misma fuerza, ambos titanes se atacaron con fuertes golpes que crearon fuertes hondas expansivas.

" _ **¡Maldito hijo de perra!"**_ gritando en sus adentros Sennin que sintió como incluso con el chakra natural a todo su potencial, no llegaba a compararse con la fuerza y resistencia del Kriptoniano, cada golpe que recibía causaba grabes daños, al igual que sus manos casi se rompían ante cada golpe que daba contra el hombre de acero.

"¡Esto se acaba ahora!" retrocediendo un poco Clark ladeó su brazo derecho y dio un fuerte puñetazo que fue esquivado por muy poco por su oponente, el kriptoniano vio que este contrataco y esquivo el primer golpe, sin embargo sintió un golpe invisible en su cara que lo izo retroceder, _"Eso de nuevo"_ pensó con frustración ante los golpes físicos e invisible que eran lanzados contra el, asiendo brillar sus ojos iba disparar su visión de calor.

Pero el enmascarado lo interrumpió cuando formo sellos de manos e izo que cientos de balas de aire súper comprimido volaran contra el, sintiendo los fuertes golpes retrocedió unos pasos, escuchando un chillar de aves vio como un destello eléctrico se formo en la mano de Sennin, **"…"** con una mirada oscurecida y con su ojo brillando en rojo, el shinobi corrió contra su oponente, que intento huir, pero unos raíces salieron del suelo de parte de un clon que esta a la distancia, en cámara lenta se puede apreciar como el shinobi iba a golpear al héroe con la técnica asesina, pero abrió grandes los ojos cuando recibió los recuerdos de su clon ser destruido por un haz de energía.

Entre Sennin y Superman apareció Batman que a usan velocidad increíble atrapo la muñeca del enmascarado y le conecto un duro gancho que lo izo retroceder, soltando a su enemigo disparo un proyectil que se incrusto en el estomago de este y una gran explosión se produjo, aprovechando el momento Batman disparo contra las ataduras de su compañero liberándolo, ambos héroes vieron como entre la nube de humo de la explosión surgió un herido Sennin.

"Es hora de acabar con esto…" fueron las palabras de Batman que izo que los propulsores de su espalda liberara fuego azulado, destrozado el suelo debajo de el voló a toda velocidad contra el enmascarado, sus puños cambiaron a unos pesados cilindros que tenían un brillo rojo, llegando asta su objetivo dio un fuerte golpe que fue bloqueado por los brazos de Sennin.

Pero este tubo que apartarse del murciélago cuando desde arriba cayo Superman que intento darle una patada, apretando los dientes con molestia el shinobi se vio obligado a esquivar los golpes de Superman y Batman, pero ambos mostraron ser dignos de ser llámanos los héroes mas poderosos de la tierra, "¡ah!" con un grito de guerra Clark dio un golpe en el pecho de su enemigo, este voló asía atrás y fue atacado por un lluvia de golpes poderoso de los cilindros de acero que formaban parte del traje Hellbat.

Batman dio un golpe certero en el centro de la espalda del shinobi y lo mando al cielo donde fue golpeado por la visión de calor de Clark, cayendo del cielo fue embestido varias veces por el Kriptoniano que le daba fuertes golpes en todo su cuerpo, finalmente fue tomando de un cintura y fue llevado a toda velocidad contra el suelo.

Un gran estruendo se produjo que sacudió toda la cuidad, en el centro de la cuidad se formo un gran cráter de mas de un doscientos metros de profundidad y de ancho, en el fondo del cráter se puede apreciar como Superman trataba de golpear a su oponente, pero este lo sostuvo de sus muñecas y de una patada lo saco del cráter, respirando de forma agitada y con varios huesos rotos el shinobi se puso de pie.

Solo para ver como unos pequeños cilindros caían a su alrededor, estos desataron una fuerte corriente eléctrica que paralizo de forma momentánea al enmascarado que solo pudo dar gritos ahogados de dolor al sentir los millones de voltios recorrer su cuerpo, frente a el aterrizo Batman, "…" de forma lenta este se acerco asta quedar frente a el, con calma este saco una esfera de gran tamaño que salió de la espalda de su traje, "Dime… ¿Cuánto dolor puedes soportar?" pregunto con una voz grabe mientras dejaba la esfera delante del líder de Akatsuki, sin mas salió volando del cráter.

Sennin solo pudo sentir la corriente atravesar su cuerpo y vio como la esfera que dejo el caballero de la noche comenzó a brillar y de pronto esta brillo para desatar una gran explosión que izo que todas las personas más cercanas que tenían sus propias batallas salieran volando por la fuerte honda expansiva, en el cielo estaban Batman y Superman que vieron como la explosión creo un cráter aun mas grande de 4 kilómetros de diámetro borrando fácilmente la mitad de la cuidad.

Ambos bajaron una vez la explosión se extinguió, aterrizando en el medio del cráter vieron el cuerpo de sennin en el suelo, todo su cuerpo estaba quemado y herida, su mascara se había roto dejando expuesto su frente y ojo derecho, este estaba boca arriba y permaneció inmóvil, Superman solo miro a su enemigo, podía ver sus signos vitales, eran débiles y su corazón latía de forma lenta, era difícil creer que aun sobrevivió a tal explosión.

"…" frunciendo el ceño detrás de su mascara Bruce casi cae al sentir como su cuerpo se debilitaba a cada segundo, mirando una estadística vio que solo le quedaba un 25% de energía antes que su cuerpo colapse, cuando iba a desactivar el traje lo escucho.

" **Ja…"** una risa seca surgió de Sennin dejando desconcertado a ambos héroes ya que pensaron que este estaba en las puertas de la muerte, de forma lenta el enmascarado se levanto, sosteniendo su brazo derecho que estaba negro por las quemadura y las fracturas, con sus piernas temblando se puso de pie con firmeza, **"¿Cuánto dolor puedo soportar?"** pregunto a la nada mientras una débil capa de chakra dorado lo cubría, mirando a Batman entrecerró su ojo visible de forma peligrosa, **"No tienes idea de cuanto puedo soportar…"** con eso dicho hubo un explosión de poder que causo una fuerte corriente de aire que izo que ambos héroes retrocedieran varios metros.

 **###########################**

She-Vemon sostenía a un derrotado Shazam en su mano derecha, mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía a una inconsciente Power Girl, frente a ella estaba una herida Supergirl que aun seguía en pie de guerra, pero ambas se detuvieron al ver como en el centro de la ciudad surgió un fuerte viento que casi derriba a ambas.

Sonriendo de forma amenazante mostrando sus afilados dientes la enorme ser dejo caer los cuerpos de sus victimas y corrió contra la kriptoniana que se puso a la defensiva.

 **###########################**

Lejos de la cuidad vemos a Flash combatir contra Omega, ambos se detuvieron al ver que el en centro de la ciudad se produjo una gran explosión y luego una fuerte corriente de aire que movió el largo cabello de la clon pelirroja que miro con preocupación el área de pelea central, dejando esos pensamiento de lado corrió a toda velocidad contra Barry que también corrió contra ella.

 **##########################**

Un agotado y herido Red Hood estaba sentada en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, a su alrededor estaban unos inconscientes Black Canary, Tornado rojo el cual perdio la parte inferior de su cuerpo metálico, un Ciborg el cual tenia falta de su brazo derecho y tenia su pecho abierto mostrando su corazón que aun latía, finalmente un noqueado Aquaman que tenia encima de el a una victoriosa Lady Deadpool que portaba el tridente del señor de los mares en su mano derecha y con su brazo izquierdo portaba su escudo.

"Ahora que pude levantar el tridente de Poseidón seré la reina de los mares… ya era hora que hubiera una reina, mundo machista de mierda" asintiendo con la cabeza golpeo el cetro contra el suelo algunas veces, solo para que nada pasara.

"Sabes que eso no es el martillo de Thor… ¿Verdad?" pregunto con pesadez capucha roja que se puso de pie y observo las fuertes explosiones a la distancia.

"De todas formas no me gustaba este tenedor gigante" arrojando el tridente a un lado camino sobre los miembros de la liga de la justicia que estaban noqueados, tubo que sonreír debajo de su mascara cuando piso los pechos de Black Canary y esta dio un quejido, "Quien lo diría, son naturales, el que te haya dibujado y creado era alguien con una mente… lujuriosa" silbando de forma alegre dejo de jugar con lo pechos de la heroína y camino asta quedar junto a su compañero de equipo.

 **###########################**

Afuera de la cuidad Rorschach se mostró victorioso sobre flecha verde que estaba a su lado inconsciente, sentado en una roca en una colina a las afueras de la cuidad, llevando las manos a sus bolcillos saco su libreta.

" _ **16 de noviembre de 2018, la batalla final comienza… y estaré aquí para presenciarlo"**_

Terminando de escribir cerro su libreta y la guardo, suspirando miro a unos metros de el a Luthor queriendo aun huir, la única razón por la que no lo detuvo que incluso una tortuga hubiera ido más rápido que el multi millonario, volteando de nuevo se enfocó en la gran ventisca y el débil brillo dorado que provenía del medio de la cuidad,

 **###########################**

Diana con una expresión sombría sintió la fuerte ventisca que hacia volar su cabello, sus ojos volvieron a ser normales dejando su modo primordial, aun no estaba acostumbrada a este nuevo poder, caminando entre los escombros dejo atrás a unos heridas Frank y Elektra, siendo el castigador el que se mantenía en pie sosteniendo a su compañera.

"Tarde o temprano tendrás que tomar una decisión Diana" la amazona se detuvo para escuchar las palabras del castigador que se logro colocar de pie, la peli negra volteo para mirar al serio mercenario, "Si estas con ellos siguiendo un ciclo sin fin… o estar con tu maestro" esas palabras hicieron que la princesa amazona frunciera el ceño.

"…" sin responder la Amazona se dio la vuelta y salió volando a su destino.

 **##########################**

Por ultimo en la zona sureste de la cuidad destruida vemos a Mito sostener del cuello del traje de Rose, a sus pies estaban unos noqueados Revan y Demián, la Uzumaki mostraba estar herida y su factor de curación se detuvo mostrando que llego a su limite, con su frente sangrando miro con furia a la exhausta Rose que apenas podía mantener la conciencia.

"…" soltando a la peli plata la amazona retrocedió unos pasos y se tambaleo, logrando mantenerse de pie, limpiando la sangre de su frente miro el centro del todo el caos, siendo esta donde estaban peleando Sennin y los dos mas grandes héroes del mundo. Dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar a paso lento a su destino, sin embargo su tobillo fue tomado por una mano, bajando la visto vio a Revan.

"No lo juzgues… el solo quiere hacer lo correcto" susurro de forma débil Rechal asiendo que Mito se detuviera, una pesada atmósfera se formo y cuando la Amazona miro a hechicera vio que ya volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"…" algo dentro de ella decía que no debía de avanzar, que sabia lo que esperaba, sin embargo otra parte quería probar que todos se equivocaron y que su padre debe de estar en la isla, esperando que ella vuelva, para que todo sea como antes, esta seria la ultima misión que haría para la Liga de la justicia, solo quería volver a casa.

Asintiendo para si misma salió corriendo como pudo asta donde estaba el enmascarado batallando contra Batman y Superman, sin que lo notara Rose se despertó y con la fuerza que le quedaba levanto a sus hermanos a sus hombros y la siguió.

 **###########################**

El panorama para Batman y Superman se veía mal, su adversario había sido envuelto por un brillo dorado, todo el suelo a su alrededor se fisuro y viento se volvió cada vez mas fuerte asiendo que sea difícil aun mantenerse en su lugar, finalmente todo se detuvo de golpe y Sennin dejo caer sus brazos a los lados, todas sus heridas fueron sanadas dejándolo como nuevo, levantado la cabeza miro a ambos héroes que esperaron el ataque.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que el shinobi corrió contra ellos, Superman lo imito y corrió contra el, ambos corrieron uno contra el otro, dando un derechazo el kriptoniano espero golpear a su enemigo, pero la reacción del enmascarado fue esquivar el golpe y con un fuerza titánica conectar un puñetazo en la cara de Clark, antes que siquiera pudiera alejarse el héroe recibió una lluvia de golpes que no pudo esquivar.

" **Arutesenin: Kūkyo no ken (Arte Sennin: puño del vacío)"** concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra natural en su mano derecha el enmascarado se agacho para dar un golpe en el centro del estomago del Kriptoniano.

"¡Ahg!" Clark vomito sangre cuando sintió sus entrañas ser demolidas, detrás de el una gran corriente de aire comprimido se llevo varios edificios y obligo a Batman a moverse del camino para evitar ser golpeado por la honda de choque, cayendo de rodillas el héroe fue apresado por unas cadenas que surgieron que un papel que fue pegado en su pecho que fue colocado por el enmascarado.

" **Se terminaron los juegos"** fueron las grabes palabra del enmascarado que camino junto al hombre de acero y fue contra Batman, este viendo que le quedaba un 15% de vitalidad decidió darlo todo.

"Tienes razón… se terminaron los juegos" con las articulación de su traje brillando en rojo voló a toda velocidad contra el shinobi que se puso a la defensiva, llegando asta su oponente Batman dio una fuerte patada horizontal que fue bloqueado por los antebrazos de su enemigo, sin perder tiempo dio un combo de golpes que fueron bloqueados de forma perfecta.

Con un movimiento de manos el shinobi tomo los hombros del héroe de la noche y le dio un devastador rodillazo que izo que perdiera el aire, soltándolo comenzó a dar repetidos golpes que izo que su traje se fisurara más y más, **"¿Acaso esto es todo lo que el gran Batman tiene?"** pregunto con fuerza el shinobi que le dio un derechazo que izo que la mascara del traje de Hellbat se rompiera, volando unos metros asía atrás Bruce cayo de forma pesada contra el suelo, levantándose poco a poco mostró una gran rajadura en su mascara, antes que pudiera contraatacar fue embestido por su enemigo que lo tomo del rostro y lo clavo en el suelo, **"¡¿Esto es todo lo que el gran Bruce Wayne puede hacer?!"** con furia Sennin tomo la mascara del traje y le arranco la parte derecha mostrando el rostro del héroe. Cuando el shinobi iba a golpear a su oponente fue victima de un láser que atravesó su estómago, en shock miro asía atrás para ver a Superman que había logrado sacar su cabeza de las cadenas y había sido el que disparo contra el.

Este momento de distracción fue aprovechado por Bruce que pateo al shinobi sacándolo de encima de el, poniéndose de pie izo que toda la energía que le quedaba se centrara en su pecho, con su logo de murciélago rojo brillando con fuerza apunto a su objetivo que recién se levantaba del suelo, "¡Esto es todo lo que tengo!" rayos rojos se formaron a su alrededor y el porcentaje de vitalidad que tenía comenzó a bajar de forma peligrosa, con un grito final izo que una gigantesca honda de energía roja saliera de su pecho y golpeara a su enemigo.

Sennin vio el ataque titánico que borraba todo a su camino, el gran ataque tenia un diámetro de cien metros y este dio de forma directa contra el shinobi que planto sus pies en suelo, recibiendo el ataque de lleno fue cubierto por el haz de energía, mientras tanto Batman vio como la silueta del enmascarado desapareció, posando los segundo el poder de su ataque disminuyo asta desaparecer, cayendo de rodillas el caballero de la noche vio que solo le quedaba 1% de vitalidad, con su vista borrosa vio la gran zanja que dejo su ataque se salía de la ciudad.

" **Nunca dejas de sorprenderme… Bruce"** el caballero de la noche abrió sus ojos en shock cuando vio una esfera negra a lo lejos, esta estaba rota y dejaba mostrar a un gravemente herido Sennin, lo que quedaba de la esfera comenzó a romperse y formaron unas esferas que fueron a flotar detrás del shinobi, solo para que después estas desaparecieran.

"Imposible-e" gruño Bruce que tenia un sangrado en su nariz y boca, su traje comenzó a perder su brillo y el símbolo de murciélago en su pecho comenzó a apagarse, sintiendo que su vida se acababa solo pudo dejarse caer asía adelante, pero antes que pudiera tocar el suelo sintió una mano tomarlo por su cuello y levantarlo, apenas consciente vio a Sennin levantarlo del suelo.

" **Tienes mi respeto Bruce… solo por eso"** bajando su mano izquierda el enmascarado tomo el centro de energía del traje y se lo arranco dejando expuesto el pecho del héroe, **"Te dejo vivir"** la vida volvió al cuerpo del murciélago de Gotham que vio el brillo dorado que lo cubría, al paso de los segundos el caballero de la noche sintió la mayor parte de sus heridas ser curadas y su energía ser restaurada, siendo liberado del agarre del enmascarado Batman cayo de rodillas al suelo y respiro de forma pesada, estaba vivo y con el centro de poder arrebatado de su traje.

"¿Por qué?" fue la pregunta del héroe que no podía moverse por la pesadez de su traje, con la parte derecha de su cara expuesta miro al ninja que solo se alejo de el.

" **Tu no eres a quien debo de acabar"** con calma el shinobi saco un kunai y un alambre, el arma blanca la ato al borde del arma blanca, **"Todos ustedes lucharon tanto para defender a una persona como Luthor… o solo lo usaron como carnada para que Akatsuki fuéramos por ustedes, la verdad no me interesa la razón…"** tomando su arma miro en una dirección y lo lanzo, esta voló a toda velocidad y se clavo en el hombro de un desprevenido Lex, con fuerza fue arrastrado por el cable que le arrastro varios kilómetros, al paso de los segundos cayo ante los pies de Sennin **, "No debieron de meterse en mi camino"** dijo con calma el enmascarado que tomo al aturdido villano y lo levanto del cuello.

"Tu… maldito fenómeno" gruño Luthor que lucho con su único brazo sano del agarre de hierro del shinobi que solo lo sostuvo con fuerza, con su mano libre, siendo este el brazo enyesado tomo su bastón y lo abrió mostrando ser un detonador con un botón rojo, "Debí de haber-r hecho hace mucho tiempo" presionando el botón sonrió.

"…." El enmascarado miro con duda al calvo, **"¿Qué has hecho?"** pregunto de forma peligrosa mientras apretaba más su agarre en Lex que dejo caer el transmisor.

"Bombas… bombas atómicas, mas de 179 van directo a la isla de las Amazonas, tendrás que moverte si quieres salvar tu hogar" contesto el millonario sin perder su sonrisa, sus palabras fueron escuchadas por Batman y Superman que miraron con incredulidad al villano.

"¡Estas loco! ¡Ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto! ¡Además de que vas a hacer un daño irreparable en el planeta! ¡Nos mataras a todos!" grito con fuerza el kriptoniano que intento romper las cadenas que lo apresaban, pero era en vano.

"Puedo desactivarlas-s, pero-o solo si soy dejado en mi mansión y se garantice mi seguridad-d" dijo como pudo Lex que sintió como su hombro derecho seguía sangrando y el agarre en su cuello se volvía mas fuerte, "Es un gran trato… ¿no crees?" le pregunto al shinobi que miro a los ojos al villano que seguía colgando de su agarre.

" **No… ademas tengo a alguien que se encargara de eso"** dijo con calma Sennin que enfoco su mirada a lo lejos donde se podían apreciar los misiles de este país ir a sus objetivos, obviamente sus palabras hicieron que Luthor frunciera el ceño y perdiera la compostura, su ultima carta estaba en duda.

#################################

En cuanto a la isla amazona todo seguía normalmente, las residentes de la isla seguían trabajando y disfrutando la calma ignorando todo lo que sucedía ahora mismo en el exterior, en un risco cerca de la playa vemos a Groot pelear contra un perro de las praderas, el pequeño ser de madera se subió sobre el pequeño mamífero y lo monto.

Montando por el prado sobre el animal cayo y gruño, cuando iba a seguir peleando contra su enemigo se detuvo para mirar el cielo a varios cientos de misiles venir contra la isla, escuchando un galopar de caballos vio que Hipólita había llegado a su al lado, "Por Hera…" con temor e impotencia la reina de la Amazonas vio los proyectiles venir a su isla.

" **Yo soy Groot"** la Amazona bajo la cabeza para mirar al pequeño ser creado por Naruto.

"No te ofendas… pero no creo que puedas detener a todos" en su mente la rubia pensaba en formas de hacer que todas las amazonas se resguarden en las catacumbas de la isla, tal vez así sobrevivan. Pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Groot correr asía el mar, "¡Oye espera!" bajando de su caballo intento atrapar al pequeño ser de madera, pero este salto del risco y cayo en el mar. Hipólita vio como Grood cayo en el mar y se hundió como si una roca fuera, pasando los segundos sintió como toda la isla comenzó a temblar, perdiendo el equilibrio la amazona cayo sentada y vio como del mar surgió un pilar de madera, "¿Pero que?" la reina de las amazonas vio con incredulidad una gran silueta que se comenzó a formar y el cual no paraba de crecer.

Los grandes tallos de madera se comenzaron a entrelazar entre ellos y poco a poco formaron a un ser de mas de 540 metros de alto, una versión adulta de Groot se alzo sobre el mar, **"¡Yo soy Groot!"** con esas palabras dio un grabe grito que aturdió a varias de las amazonas en la isla e izo que cientos de tallos de madera salieron de todo su cuerpo, mientras tanto los misiles solo estaban a unos kilómetros volando a la isla a toda velocidad.

Los lazos de maderas volaron a toda velocidad y atraparon cada uno de las bombas atómicas, una vez que todas fueron atrapadas fueron examinadas por la mirada curiosa del ser de madera, "¡Al cielo Groot! ¡Al cielo!" grito con fuerza la amazona que llamo la atención al titánico ser.

" **¿Yo soy Groot?"** con confusión el ser de madera apunto los misiles aun activos al suelo asiendo que la Amazona entre en pánico.

"¡No abajo! ¡Arriba Groot! ¡Arriba!" grito con todas sus fuerzas la amazona que escucho el galopar de los caballos, detrás de ella llegaron sus hermanos Amazonas que vieron con incredulidad a lo que alguna vez fue el tierno ser que no superaba los 20 centímetros.

" **Yo soy Groot"** subiendo los misiles apunto asía arriba, solo para luego bajarlos y apuntar a la isla de nuevo.

"¡No idiota! ¡Solo repetiste lo que dijiste antes! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!" con frustración la amazona arrojo su espalda contra Groot que solo siguió mirando los misiles, "¡Arriba! ¡Usa tu cerebro que Naruto creo! ¡Arriba!" grito con fuerza asiendo que el titánico ser asintiera, moviendo los raíces que sostenían las bombas dio varios giros que creo pequeños terrenos y que grandes olas se crearán.

" **¡Yo soy Groot!"** con todas sus fuerzas el ser de madera lanzo los misiles al cielo, estos aun propulsados por sus propulsores volaron al cielo, mas la fuerza de ser lanzados llegaron a salir de la atmósfera, finalmente flotaron a la deriva en el espacio, de nuevo en la isla vemos como el Groot adulto comenzó a desbaratarse, poco a poco los grandes tallos de madera cayeron al mar.

"Oh mierda" Hipólita junto a sus hermanos vieron como una gran ola de agua vino contra ellas como consecuencia de las caídas de los trozos del titán de madera, soportando la gran cantidad de agua vieron como Groot aterrizo en la cabeza de su reían, este de forma despreocupada se bajo y comenzó a combatir con los perros de las prenderás que salieron de sus escondites por el agua salada que inundo sus hogares bajo la tierra.

#############################

De nuevo en la zona de batalla vemos a Lex ser sostenido aun por el aguerre de Sennin, Batman y Superman solo pudieran observar como el villano comenzó ponerse pálido por el agarre que lo estaba asfixiando, **"Siempre te sentiste poderoso, cuantos pecados has cometido Luthor… cuanto dolor has causado, cuantas vidas has arruinado"** hablo de forma oscura Sennin que entrecerró su ojo expuesto con furia, el multi millonario solo se retorcía bajo su agarre.

"No lo hagas-s" con la poca fuerza que le quedaba tomo el brazo del enmascarado, "Te diré todo… solo fui un títere… el es culpable de todo… Darksaid" ese nombre al final izo que el shinobi suavice un poco su agarre asiendo que el calvo pueda tomar un poco de aire para seguir hablando, "Solo se que es un ser considerado como un Dios… el mueve los hilos en la universo desde hace siglos, ahora su atención esta en la tierra… nada lo detendrá" aseguro mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada.

" **Ya veo…"** aflojando su agarre izo que el villano suspirara aliviado, pero su alivio desapareció cuando la otra mano del shinobi fue sobre su cabeza y fue obligado a mirar los ojos rojos y rasgados del enmascarado, **"Es bueno saberlo"** apretando su agarre izo que el cráneo de Lex se comenzara a romper y los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar.

"¡Espera! ¡Piedad!" fue el grito de desesperación del calvo que sintió su nariz sangrar y como sentía que sus ojos iban a salir de su cabeza.

" **¿Piedad?... No conozco esa palabra"** apretando aún mas izo que sangre comenzara a salir de la cabeza de su víctima, todo bajo la mirada en shock de Batman y Superman, mientras a la distancia estaba Diana que acababa de llegar y tubo que ahogar el grito de horror la ver lo que su maestra estaba asiendo.

"¡Suéltalo!" de forma inesperada Mito con su modo Sennin activado y rasengan en mano intento atacar al enmascarado, pero ella simplemente fue atrapada por su muñeca y fue lanzada a un lado, rodando por el suelo se encontró con una mano apuntando a ella, de rodillas levanto la cabeza para ver a Sennin apuntar su mano contra ella.

" **Aun no eres una amenaza"** con esas palabras el enmascarado desato una fuerte holeada de chakra Futon que envió a la adolecente a volar, está despegando del suelo se estrello contra los escombros, solo para ser atrapada por Diana y ser llevada de nuevo al suelo, **"Aunque allás dominado el chakra Natural, no te hace ser un rival que me pueda dar batalla"** fueron las palabras simples del shinobi que bajo su mano con cual libero su ataque de viento.

"Es imposible" frustrada la adolecente se mantuvo junto a su hermana amazona, apretando los dientes se sintió impotente, con su modo ermitaño sentía el gran poder que el enmascarado tenia y era algo irreal, era como medir aquello que no se podía, como pelear contra alguien haci, como podía existir alguien así. "¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte?" pregunto con furia la Uzumaki que miro con desafío e ira al shinobi que solo permaneció de pie sosteniendo a Lex

" **No tienes idea por lo que tuve que pasar y sacrificar para ser tan fuerte como soy ahora…"** fue la respuesta sombría del enmascarado que solo observo a la adolecente, **"No es algo que un 'héroe' como ustedes pueda entender"** dijo con sequedad y seriedad.

"Pues no importar que tan fuerte seas… yo conozco a alguien mas fuerte" dijo la chica de cabello blanco con mechones rojos que saco un kunai de tres puntas, esto izo que Diana a su lado abriera sus ojos con temor, no lo aria, "¡Te demostrare que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser un verdadero héroe! ¡Te presentare al mas grande héroe que allá conocido!" aprentando el arma en sus menos la miro con esperanza, cerrando los ojos vio la imagen de su sonriente padre, "Mi héroe…" susurro con cariño mientras abría los ojos de muevo y miro a su enemigo.

"Mito…" la amazona intento detener a la adolescente, pero esta camino asía adelante y apunto el arma contra el sombrío Sennin que solo miro a la Uzumaki.

"¡Uzumaki Naruto te dará una paliza!" lanzando el kunia izo que esta se incrustara entre ella y Sennin, pasando los segundos nada paso y una pesada atmosfera se formo, el silencio reino el lugar y el viento soplo de forma suave, "¡Vamos oto-san! ¡Aparece y dale una lección a este tuerto asesino!" grito con fuerza la Uzumaki que tenia una gran sonrisa, que al paso de los segundos su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer, frunciendo el ceño la chica se arrodillo frente al kunai y la tomo, "¡Oto-san este no es momento para bromas! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Por favor!" las lagrimas se comenzaron a formar en los ojos de la adolecente que apretó el arma contra su pecho.

"…" sin decir una palabra Sennin solo pudo mirar a la chica, si alguien hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca hubiera visto el destello de tristeza y dolor en el único ojo visible en el, Luthor ya había perdido la conciencia y permaneció inmóvil en las manos de su verdugo.

"…" Diana sentía su corazón en su garganta, las lágrimas de la Uzumaki se transformaron en llanto mientras seguía apretando el kunia marcada contra ella, la amazona no podía imaginar lo que la chica estaba pensando ahora, su mente debía de ser un caos.

"Oto-san… por favor" sin dejar de llorar levanto la cabeza para mirar a Sennin, soltando la kunai la dejo caer en el suelo, la mirada de ambos chocaron, aquellos ojos rojos que causaban temor en la adolecente, esos ojos celestes que le recordaron a su amada al shinobi.

"¿Por qué no muestras quien eres en verdad?" esa pregunta quebró la atmósfera pesada entre ambos ninjas, la atención se enfoco en Batman que de forma lenta se puso de pie, con su traje destrozado observo al enmascarado, "Tu mismo dijiste que no eres como nosotros, nosotros usamos mascaras para proteger nuestra identidad y evitar que nuestros seres queridos sufran al saber lo que asemos… tu has dicho que lo perdiste todo, ¿entonces porque usas esa mascara?"

Ante la pregunta del caballero de la noche Sennin llevo su mano libre asta su mascara, tomándola con fuerza la rompió y se la quito arrojando los pedazos frente a el, ante los ojos de todos vieron como el cabello oscuro como la noche se volvió amarillo como el oro, una marcas en sus mejillas aparecieron y finalmente sus ojos se volvieron azules.

"Porque aun tengo seres amados… que sufrirían al saber que hago" fue la respuesta de Naruto que miro a su hija que abrió los ojos en shock.

"Oto-san…"

 **Chann**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnn**

 **Charannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**


	43. Chapter 43

**He vuelto…**

 **Pero joder más de 80 comentarios, Wow.**

 **Simplemente solo puedo dar gracias a todos por su apoyo y bueno contestar algunas dudas.**

 **¿Por qué Naruto no uso su máximo poder?**

 **Todos sabemos que naruto ahora es un hombre maduro de casi 50 años que entreno toda su vida, había muchos formas las cuales podría haber ganado de forma rápida y simple, pero que tendría de divertido invocar las esfera de la verdad de su modo Rikodou y acabar con Superman. Es naruto, es alguien que disfruta de un reto y vencerlos en su mismo juego, siendo este una batalla mano a mano con Superman.**

 **¿Cómo Mito venció a Rose, Demian y Revan?**

 **Bueno esta es una pregunta extraña, Rose, Demián y Revan solo llevan unos meces casi un año bajo la tutela de Naruto, mientras que Mito estuvo años entrenando en las ramas de los shinobi, además fue una ventaja que Revan estuviera muy mal debilitada por su batalla contra Dr. Destino.**

 **¿De dónde salió el Power Op de Diana?**

 **Desde que Naruto se izo presente Diana supo que tenia que fortalecerse, esto la llevo a usar algo que ella no quiere, el linaje divino, ella fue creada por Zeus y comparte una semejanza con el, asiendo que esta tenga un acceso a un modo que llamo, "Modo primordial", este modo saca a flote los poderes relacionados con los dioses olímpicos, es complicado de explicar, pero espero que los haya convencido.**

 **¿Naruto obtendrá el Rinnegan?**

 **No, seré claro, la verdad no soy tan fan de las líneas de sangre visuales siendo estos el sharingan, Byakugan y el Rinnegan, a mi parecer son injustas ya que tienen poderes que pueden hacer que todo pierda el sentido, Si Naruto tubería el Rinnegan, pum revive a su esposa Perséfone, si Darksaid ataca, pum le quita el alma con solo tocarlo y listo pelea terminada.**

 **No es que diga que estuvo mal que Kishimoto hubiera creado esos ojos, de hechos son geniales en personajes como Nagato, shisui e Itachi, pero en mi versión de la historia no puedo ver a Naruto con estos ojos, simplemente no es su estilo, Naruto es mas del tipo cuerpo a cuerpo o al menos así lo veo yo. Que mas puedo decir, solo que Naruto no obtendrá el Rinnegan y es definitivo, lamento por quienes los que querían que lo tuviera.**

 **¿Cuál es el modo más poderoso de Naruto?**

 **Este modo asta ahora fue usado solamente contra Trigon o Traigon como lo digan en su país, la cuestión es que este modo consiste en que Naruto está en el modo Ashura, solo que potenciado por el chakra del nuevo Juubi que es Kurama, esta forma es como el modo Kurama de Naruto que presento cuando peleo con las otras bestias con cola, solamente que la diferencia esta que tiene ojos diferentes y las Godou-dama flotando detrás de el, es como una fusión de las varias versiones del modo Biju que Naruto tiene.**

 **Cuestión, es como 10 veces mas fuerte que cuando peleo contra sasuke en el valle del fin del cannon oficial, si sumamos eso los mas de veinte años que entreno, que cuanta con una gran experiencia en combate, además de ser astuto, el infeliz venció al tercer Raikage con solo su modo sennin y un rasengan, es más maduro y en su máxima forma física siendo ahora un adulto, tenemos un Naruto bastante OP que solo unos pocos personajes del mundo de DC pueden superar, bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Ahí mas preguntas, pero no tengo el tiempo de responder todas, estoy aun con los exámenes finales que aran que me cage del esfuerzo, literalmente, es difícil, pero bueno solo es cuestión de sentarse y estudiar, tan fácil decirlo, tan difícil hacerlo.**

 **Bueno ya vasta y solo comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _(Hablar)_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

############ Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo 43:** **Padre o enemigo… el deber o la familia… decisión final…**

 _Era un día soleado en la isla de las amazonas, en el centro de la gran isla podemos ver como dos siluetas se movían a toda velocidad chocando entre ellas, una mostró ser una adolecente, siendo esta una Mito de 12 años que empuñaba una katana de madera cubierta de chakra Raiton, su oponente mostro ser su padre que empuñaba también una espada de madera, solo que esta estaba cubierta por chakra Futon._

" _¡En verdad eres fuerte oto-san!" dejando la espada de lado la Uzumaki se acerco al shinobi, respirando de forma agitada la chica coloco su espalda en su cinturón, feliz se paro frente al Uzumaki mayor, "Espero que algún ser tan fuerte como tú, nadie me detendría" su cabello fue agitado por su padre que solo sonrió de forma suave_

" _Lo serás algún día… vamos a casa" dejando caer la espada de madera se dirigió con una caminata lenta a su hogar siendo seguido por su hija, esta miro de forma distraída como cerca de donde estaban entrenando estaban Hipólita entrenando con Antíope, al ver a ambas hermanas combatir miro a su padre de nuevo._

" _¿Oto-san porque no tienes hermanos? ¿Y tu familia?" pregunto de forma interesada mientras se acercaba mas y caminaba junto al Uzumaki que solo sigue caminando._

" _Tu eres mi familia" contesto con cariño la pregunta de su pequeña mientras pasaba su brazo por su hombro, pero al ver que esta frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos vio que su respuesta no fue la que ella esperaba._

" _Ya dijiste eso miles de veces, que tu consideras a mi y a las Amazonas tu familia… pero y los demás" su curiosidad solo aumento ante la falta de respuestas, su padre nunca hablaba de su familia, solo cambiaba de tema o decía que no era necesario saberlo, eso era molesto para la adolecente Uzumaki que quería respuestas. Deteniendo su paso el rubio suspiro._

 _Tomándose un momento se arrodillo y se puso frente a la peli blanca para tomarlo de los hombros, mirando sus ojos decidió hablar, "Yo no tengo mucho que decir de mi familia, es un tema que quiero discutir contigo algún día… pero no ahora" sonriendo acaricio el cabello de su pequeña y se levanto, "Solo quiero que sepas que tu eres lo mas preciado que tengo… que aria cualquier cosa para asegurar tu felicidad y seguridad, después de todo…._

 **################################**

… _yo te amo hija"_

Mito estaba teniendo un ataque de híper ventilación cuando vio la imagen de su padre frente a ella, estaba herido y solo llevaba unos pantalones oscuros mostrando las heridas grabes en su cuerpo, pero lo que mas le afectaba eran sus manos, estaban manchadas de sangre y sostenía con fuerza el cuello de Luthor.

Los ojos de su padre, no era nada que halla visto antes, donde quedaron esos ojos brillantes que solo transmitían cariño, calidez y amor, donde estaba la sonrisa imborrable de su padre que siempre tenía cuando estaba ante el, ahora solo podía ver un rostro serio y unos ojos azules fríos como el hielo.

¿Esta era la verdadera apariencia de su padre?

Sin deja de llorar la adolecente retrocedió con temor ante la intimidante presencia del que alguna vez fue el enmascarado, retrocediendo llego asta Diana y solo pudo permanecer en el suelo mirando el shinobi que había causando tantas muertes, tanto dolor, tanta oscuridad.

"…" Naruto solo pudo ver como su hija se alejaba de el con una expresión que jamás espero ver, miedo y odio, mirando a Diana vio que esta no estaba mejor, suspirando mantuvo su rostro serio y sin emociones, no podía retroceder ahora de su camino que el mismo eligió, volteando vio que Lex había recuperado la conciencia.

"jajaja…" con una sonrisa burlona el villano miro el rostro de la hija de su verdugo y luego lo miro a el, "¿Qué-e sucede?... La mascara se ha roto-o, ya nada será igual-l" Luthor observo como placer como la mirada del Uzumaki comenzó a tornarse más sombría y oscura, "Tu perdiste… y cuando 'el' llegue lo perderás todo-o" logro decir Lex que solo sonrió aun mas, "No tendrás un buen final… y-" antes que pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por la mano izquierda del rubio que cubrió su boca.

" **Y tu no disfrutaras el verlo…"** fueron las grabes palabras de Naruto que sin dudar tomo la cabeza de Luthor y se la arranco, la sangre del magnate salió como geiser, sosteniendo la cabeza de este vio sus ojos que solo reflejaban horror, la sangre comenzó a correr por las manos del Shinobi que dejo caer el cuerpo de su objetivo, con un ruido sordo el cuerpo sin cabeza choco contra el suelo.

A la distancia esto fue visto por Clark que solo pudo ver con incredulidad tal acto de barbaridad, su enemigo de toda la vida fue acecinado de la forma más brutal, sus pensamientos fueron compartidos por Diana y Bruce que solo vieron con horror lo sucedido, pero la mas afectada de todos fue Mito, que no pudo contener el vomito y regurgito su almuerzo al ver la sangre correr.

"Sensei…" Diana fue la primera en salir del shock, caminando se acerco asta la adolecente amazona y la abrazo con fuerza sin desapartar la mirada de su maestro, "¿Qué has hecho?" pregunto soportando el sentimiento de llorar y apartar la vista de la imagen que su maestro tenia, un hombre con sus manos manchadas de sangre.

"Lo necesario" fue la respuesta simple del shinobi miro un momento sus manos, su voz volvió a la normalidad dejando atrás la grabe voz que tenía al llevar las mascara "Cuando llegue a este mundo… solo quería olvidar el pasado, por años solo disfrute lo que la isla de las Amazonas me brindaban, pero…" mirando a su hija y a su alumna respiro de forma profunda, "Cuando salí de la isla para buscar a mi hija… lo vi" frunciendo el ceño gano una expresión mas sombría, "Este mundo es un caos, muerte y destrucción, personas que se creen que son intocables solo perjudican a personas inocentes, cuantas muertes y dolor debe de soportar este mundo… yo solo quiero hacer el cambió" termino de forma simple mientras miraba a los héroes.

"¿un cambio?" fue la pregunta llena de ira Batman que miro con resentimiento al shinobi, "Pues lo lograste, has matado a miles de personas, has reunido a lo peor del mundo para formar un equipo, hablas de un cambio… ¿Qué me dices de la sobrina del Detective marciano y Robín? A ellos no lo hubieran gustado ver ese cambio que tanto quieres lograr" las palabra del caballero de la noche hicieron que Naruto se molestara, en cuanto a Mito solo sintió un piquete en el corazón al recordar a sus dos amigos que solo fallecieron hace unos días.

"Bienvenido al mundo real Bruce Wayne, no todos los días vemos el atardecer con nuestros seres queridos tomados de la mano" respondió de forma dura y seca el shinobi contra el héroe de Gotham, "Es la primera ver que pierdes un camarada en una batalla, ese chico fue valiente al igual que la chica, lamento la perdida créeme… todos los días perdemos a alguien" hablo con calma el shinobi que vio de forma simulada como varios de los miembros de Akatsuki estaban en las cercanías, "Ya termine mi trabajo aquí…" sin voltear a ver el cuerpo sin cabeza de Lex iba a irse, ya había cumplido su objetivo, dejando caer la cabeza de Luthor la piso asiendo que esta se rompa en pedazos y sangre salpique el suelo, sin darle importancia el rubio siguió caminando.

"Es tu culpa…" Naruto se detuvo cuando escucho el susurro de su hija, volteando la miro directo a los ojos, "Todo esto… omega… robín… alfa… Megan" la Uzumaki recordó por todo lo que tubo que pasar, las muertes de sus amigos, sus manos manchadas con la sangre de Alfa, todo estaba conectado con su padre, desde que Sennin apareció, su vida solo se arruino, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar mientras apretaba los dientes y miraba con odio al Uzumaki mayor, "¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" fue el grito que resonó en la cuidad abandonado, todos los que aun estaban consientes escucharon el fuerte grito de la Amazona.

A la distancia vemos a Rose arrodillada junto a sus hermanos, estos habían recuperado la conciencia y a los segundos de haber llegado al centro del cráter vieron a Shuri aterrizar detrás de ellos, en su espalda cargaba a Starfire que tenia una camisa de fuerza de vidrarium, dejando a la heroína inconsciente en el suelo la morena se unió a sus hermanos para observar el choque entre Padre e hija.

"Rose cálmate" dijo con seriedad una débil Revan que sintió las emociones caóticas de la peli plata que sintió furia cuando escucho como su padre era culpado.

El shinobi levanto su mano derecha asiendo que Diana y demás guardaran silencio, mirando a su hijo puso una expresión cansada y triste, "¿piensas que todo lo que sucedió es mi culpa?... Entonces di todo lo que tengas que decir… desahógate" las palabras tranquilas del rubio hicieron que la ira y odio de Mito solo aumentara.

"¡¿Quieres que lo diga todo?! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! ¡Si no fuera por ti mi equipo y amigos no se hubieran separado! ¡Si tan solo no hubieras tomado esa mascara y actuado como un monstruo!" con su rostro rojo de enojo y esfuerzo la adolecente libero todo su odio contra su padre, estos últimos meces solo tubo que soportar una perdida tras otra, todo por Sennin, respirando de forma agitada siguió, "¡Si tan solo te hubieras quedado en la isla! ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡Dos de mis amigos han muertos! ¡Mataste a miles de personas con tu modo de justicia! ¡Esos clones… fueron hechos a partir de ti! ¡Tuve que manchar mis manos con sangre y no hay un solo día que no vea a Alfa muriendo frente a mis ojos! ¡¿Que clase de padre eres?! ¡¿Acaso querías que fuera como tu?! ¡¿Qué sea un monstruo como tu?!... ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio con toda mi alma!" cada grito fue escuchados por todos los presente, sintiendo su garganta doler y con su corazón latiendo a toda marcha la adolecente solo pudo mirar con odio a Naruto, "Ya no tengo a Okaa-san… ahora tampoco tengo un padre…" finalizo la peli blanca sin apartar la vista de su padre que permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo.

"…" con una mirada sombría el shinobi paso su mano por su cara oculta unas pequeñas lágrimas, "Mentiría si dijera que cada palabra que dijiste fue como una apuñalada en mi corazón…" sonriendo un momento bajo su mano para mostrar sus ojos, ahora fríos como el hielo, "Pero… sabes algo, no me arrepiento de nada" fueron sus duras palabras que hicieron que Mito quedara impactada, "Sabes algo, cuando naciste eras tan pequeña, cavias en mi mano y yo le decía a todas las amazonas que tu serias una gran mujer que aria un cambio en este mundo, no me equivoque, te vi crecer y solo puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de ti…" sonriendo de forma suave solo pudo mirar a su hija que seguía distante, "Pero en tu trayecto cambiaste" frunciendo en ceño perdio su sonrisa, "Ahora estas buscando culpables de todo lo sucedido, yo no estuve para sembrar la desconfianza en tu equipo, yo no podía ignorar a esos animales que asesine que merecían ese destino, yo no mate a Megan y a Robín, no te obligue a matar a Alfa… ¿sabes en lo que te conviertes al culparme por todo lo que sucede?" pregunto con seriedad a su hija que solo contesto con una mirada sombría.

"¿En que?" pregunto de forma baja siendo casi un susurro.

"En una cobarde" esas palabras hicieron que un aura roja de chakra cubriera a Mito, pero esta fue ensombrecida por el aura dorada de Naruto, "Este mundo esta lleno de personas que buscan culpables, que por todo lo que pasan o sufren, que no llegan a ser lo que quieren, siempre buscan un culpable, porque temen el admitir sus propios errores, eso los hace unos cobarde… te diré algo que ya sabes, este no es un mundo de arcoíris donde todo te saldrá bien, es un mundo malo y salvaje, no importa que tan fuerte, seguro y feliz seas, siempre llegaran momento donde estarás de rodillas llorando por tus fracasos, en ese momento buscaras a quien culpar… eso te convierte en una cobarde" hablo con seriedad el Uzumaki que no aparto la mirada a los ojos celestes de su hija.

"…" Mito escucho de forma atenta las palabra su padre y sintió una pesada sensación de culpa, pero su odio y rabia contra el, eran mas fuerte que la culpa que se comenzó a generar, bajando la cabeza miro el suelo, respirando hondo miro de nuevo los ojos de su padre.

"Yo no te eduque para que seas una cobarde, ¡Puedes ser mejor que esto Mito! ¡Puedes ser una mejor persona de lo que yo fui! ¡Pero si solo buscaras culpables y no buscas ser mejor! ¡No llegaras a ningún lado!" grito con fuerza el Uzumaki perdiendo la compostura, deteniéndose respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta, "No importa cuando me odies… no importa cuando ira sientas contra mi… sin importar que niegues que eres incluso mi hija… yo siempre seré tu padre y te amare sin importar nada…" sin más comenzó a caminar alejándose de la sombría Mito que solo pudo estar de pie donde estaba. Bajando la cabeza solo se giro para encarar a Diana, este entendiendo tomo su mano como apoyo, al parecer solo quería ya irse de ese lugar.

"Acaso es todo" el silencio fue roto por Batman que se había puesto de pie con su armadura aun puesta, el pequeño centro de energía de emergencia del traje se había activado, permitiendo que aun puede usar el traje unos minutos mas, su lado llego Superman que había quemado el papel del sello con su visión de calor quedando así libre, las palabras del caballero de la noche hicieron que Naruto detuviera su retiro, siendo lo mismo en el caso de la adolecente Uzumaki que miro con confusión al héroe.

"¿Aun quieres seguir?" pregunto con sequedad el shinobi que ya no estaba de humor para juegos.

"No nos detendremos hasta detenerte…" tomando la palabra Clark miro con desafío al sabio, ambos héroes uno junto al otro se vieron solo a unos metros de su enemigo, "No puedo decir que nuestro método es perfecto, pero solo mira lo que tu causaste, acaso nuestro modo de hacer las cosas causa tanto daño… mira a estas personas" el Kriptoniano apunto a los miembros de tanto Akatsuki y la Liga, siendo estos últimos quienes acaban de despertar, "Mira a tu hija" trato de arreglar las cosas antes que solo empeoren, apuntando a la niña izo que Naruto se molestara en sus adentros.

"Sensei" dando una paso al frente Diana se vio rodeada de nuevo por su aura eléctrica, con su modo primordial activo miro a su maestro, "Sabes que solo hay dos formas de acabar con esto… que te rindas… o que peleemos" apretando su espada con firmeza izo que el cielo se nublada. Los tres grandes pilares estaban uno junto al otro enfrentando una amenaza que según ellos debía de ser detenida.

"…" con la cabeza gacha el Uzumaki solo negó, levantado la cabeza sonrió con burla y dio una risa seca asiendo que los héroes se molestaran, pasando los segundos la risa seso y la sonrisa del shinobi desapareció de forma lenta, "Ustedes son dignos de ser llamados los héroes mas fuertes del mundo… pero" un aura dorada cubrió al rubio que extendió sus manos, una pesada atmósfera se formo y el suelo comenzó a fisurarse alrededor del ninja que miro con seriedad a los héroes que estaban ante el, "¿Qué les hace pensar que pueden contra mi?" con esa pregunta Naruto lo izo.

Todos los presentes fueron cegados por un fuerte brillo dorado, como si de un geiser fuera el Uzumaki izo que un pilar de chakra amarillo lo cubriera y llegara asta lo alto del cielo, una fuerte ventisca se formo y obligo a los tres miembro de la liga plantarse con firmeza en su suelo donde estaban, Mito a la distancia tubo pegarse al suelo con su chakra en las plantas de sus pies, incrédula al igual que todos los presentes fueron testigos de una silueta titánica.

"…" Batman miro con incredulidad y con una gota de sudor bajando de su frente miro un ser que solo se lo podría llamar divino, todo el suelo tembló cuando unas cuatro patas gigantes chocaron contra el suelo, en toda su gloria se mostro un zorro de diez colas de color dorado con ranuras negras, su tamaño era digno de ser llamado un titán, un ser supremo, una deidad.

"Este es su verdadero poder…" dijo de forma lenta Diana que perdio su modo primordial, nunca vio a su sensei con esta forma, con un temblor de manos vio el enorme ser erguirse y gruñir en lo bajo, su tamaño superaba fácilmente los 600 metros de altura y su colas llegaban con facilidad a salir de la cuidad, cada pata que pisaba el suelo era fácilmente mas grande que una cuadra entera, elevando su cabeza el zorro abrió sus mandíbulas.

" **¡GROOOOOOOOOO!"** el rugido izo que todos los presentes se cubrieran sus oídos ante el grabe sonido que rompió todas las ventanas de los edificios aun intactos de la cuidad, el suelo solo se fisuro mas y el cráter producido por la explosión anterior solo aumento mas de tamaño, pasando los segundos el zorro fue empequeñeciendo.

Este perdio su tamaño para llegar asta solo un punto brillante dorado, este poco a poco dejo de brillar para mostrar a Naruto, su aspecto había cambiado, su piel se volvió dorada, sus ojos se tornaron amarillos oscuros con sus pupilas en forma de signo mas, su cabello se movía de forma suave y dos mechones se levantaron para formar un par de cuernos en su frente, una capa de chakra dorado se formo y llego asta sus rodillas, su torso se volvió oscuro con ranuras doradas que formaban círculos dorados en el centro de su estomago, estas se unían a las marcas oscuras alrededor de su cuerpo, unos esferas oscuras aparecieron de la nada y flotaron detrás de la espalda del sennin, estas diez esferas oscuras como la noche orbitaron en círculos detrás del shinobi que levanto su mano derecha, una de las esferas se movió y fue a su mano para transformarse en un cetro con un semi circulo en un punta y en circulo completo en el otro extremo que tenia varios círculos mas dentro.

Respirando de forma lenta el ser dorado dio un paso para aparecer entre Batman, Superman y Diana, estos se paralizaron ante la aparición instantánea del Uzumaki detrás de ellos, ante que pudieran moverse vieron que este desapareció de nuevo y reapareció frente a ellos, **"¿Ustedes creen que soy como los demás 'villanos' que han enfrentado?... Si lo hubiera querido ya los hubiera matado a todos ustedes"** dijo con una voz relajada, pero a la vez mas gruesa que imponía solo poder y respeto. Pasando los segundos la capa de chakra dorado desapareció y el shinobi mostro de nuevo su modo base, "Espero que esta sea la ultima vez que crucemos caminos" cuando iba a alejarse escucho un chasquido metálico.

"Yo también lo espero" Batman levanto su mano derecha el cual izo que un pequeño cañón apareciera, disparando un cilindro metálico oscuro izo que este fuera contra el shinobi, que con mirada aburrida atrapo el objeto.

"¿En serio?" frunciendo el ceño el rubio miro el objeto en su mano, el mas grabe error que pudo cometer, este se abrió y desprendió un brillo rojo, antes que el Uzumaki pudiera soltar el objeto sintió todo su cuerpo bajo una presión inimaginable, una burbuja roja de 5 metros de diámetro de formo a su alrededor. "¡Ahhhhhhhh!" todos sus sentidos se enloquecieron cuando sintió la fuerza gravitatoria aumentar cientos de veces, un sonido de chillido lo aturdía, el brillo rojo lo segó.

"¡Oto-san!" Mito salió de sus pensamientos al ver la figura de su padre perderse entre la esfera roja, intento correr a su padre pero su camino fue interrumpido por Superman, Diana en shock no pudo moverse al escuchar los gritos de dolor de su maestro. Los miembros de Akatsuki intentaron ir al rescate de su líder, pero fueron detenidos por los miembros restantes de la Liga.

She venom tubo que forcejear contra Kara, pero esta siguió en pie de guerra para detenerla, Elektra que acababa de despertar solo pudo ser testigo de todo, Frank intento correr al auxilio de su líder, pero su camino fue el interrumpido por la llegada inesperada de un herido Shazam que al igual que varios héroes volvieron a la batalla.

"¡Padre!" Demián junto con su hermana Rose salieron de su escondite para entrar en acción, solo para ser atacados por la aparición sorpresiva de Super-boy que cayó del cielo siendo seguido del Detective marciano que salió volando para ir contra Lady Deadpool y Red hood.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" con ira ciega Rose corrió contra el Kriptoniano, pero en su estado no fue rival para el, siendo golpeada en su estomago retrocedió y cayo de espaldas, Demián que intento atacar fue atrapado por su tobillo y fue lanzado con fuerza contra el suelo, sin embargo el clon de Superman fue atacado por Shuri que cayo sobre el con fuerza, con su armadura algo dañada por su batalla anterior la morena se enfrento contra el kriptoniano, a solo unos metros una exhausta Revan intento usar su magia sin resultados, el poder usado contra el Dr. Destino la dejo indefensa e inútil.

De nuevo con Batman vemos a este usando un pantalla que apareció en su ante brazo, "Te presento una versión del proyector de la zona fantasma, no te enviare a la zona fantasma, seria como un segundo hogar para ti ese infierno…" con una expresión seria presiono varios botones haciendo que la esfera que cubría al Uzumaki se volviera mas densa y los gritos del shinobi dejaran de escucharse, "Ahora sabes lo que se siente estar en un agujero negro, la presión debe de impedir que te muevas y puedas escapar, el ruido y la luz que el portal provoca es un seguro de que no puedas concentrarte… te enviare a la nada misma, donde nunca vuelvas a molestar a nadie más, no sobrevivirás en ese lugar" su pantalla brillo en rojo y tenia un botón que debía de presionar para terminar el proceso, "Lamento tener que hacer esto" cuando iba presionar el botón se detuvo al sentir una espada en su cuello.

"Libéralo" Batman no mostro sorpresa cuando Diana apunto su espada a su cuello, con una mirada decidida la Amazona levanto su espada contra su compañero de la Liga, "Esto no tiene que terminar así, solo libéralo y permite que-" sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una ala que surgió del traje de Hellbat, antes que pudiera anticiparlo recibió un duro golpe en la cara, volando unos metros cayo de pie, con furia el caballero de la noche vino contra ella.

"¡Realmente esperaba que esto fuera diferente Diana! ¡Supe que arrias esto, pero me negué en creerlo!" una gran espada se formo en brazo derecho del héroe de Gotham, con furia apunto su arma contra la Amazona que se avía puesto de pie. "¡Ni siquiera te sorprendiste cuando viste su verdadero rostro! ¡¿Desde cuando lo sabias?! ¡¿Acaso solo fuiste una espía?!" grito con furia Bruce que vio como su ex compañera se ponía en guardia contra el.

"¡Si lo sabia! ¡Pero no espere que nada de esto pasara! ¡No quería que nada de esto sucediera! Ahora solo te pido que lo liberes… o me veré obligada en hacerlo yo misma" fueron sus palabras serias que hicieron que Batman solo se enfureciera mas. Pero finalmente este suspiro y presiono el botón, solo al paso de un mili segundo ya tenia a Diana apunto de atacarlo.

"¡Diana no!" para suerte del murciélago Superman avía atrapado a la Amazona y la izo retroceder, mientras eso sucedía la esfera roja que contenía al Uzumaki se comenzó a desestabilizar.

"¡¿Pero que has hecho?!" fue el grito lleno de pánico de Diana que vio como la esfera comenzaba a crecer, su miedo aumento cuando vio a Mito correr a la esfera.

"¡Oto-san!" la chica cuando llego a la esfera la toco solo para quemarse, retrocediendo pudo escuchar los leves gritos de dolor de su padre, sin darle importancia al dolor enterró sus manos en la esfera.

"¡Mito detente!" Diana voló a donde estaba su hermana amazona y lo tomo, cuando intento alejarse vio que esta estaba atrapada, a la distancia Superman iba a alejar a ambas amazonas de la esfera, pero este fue tomado por Batman que lo arrojo al suelo.

"¡No lo hagas! ¡Te atrapará también!" el caballero de la noche intento por la pantalla de su ante brazo cerrar el portal y evitar que ambas heroínas quedaran atrapadas, pero era tarde, maldiciendo mentalmente izo que una cable saliera de su mano y lo enredo contra la cintura de la princesa de las Amazonas, "¡Diana sácala de ahí!" usando la poco energía que su traje tenia trato de volar asía atrás y sacarlas a ambas, pero era en vano.

La esfera comenzó a crecer asta cubrir a ambas amazonas y dando varias convulsiones creció mas y mas, todos vieron como la esfera se volvió completamente negra y de pronto solo desapareció, perdiendo el cable Batman cayo al suelo, levantándose vio con frustración que ya habían desaparecido, "No…" apretando sus puños bajo la cabeza, como no pudo prevenir que la niña y Diana irán a ayudar a Sennin.

En las cercanías vemos a Rose mirar con incredulidad la desaparición de su padre, cayendo de rodillas solo pudo llorar y permanecer con la mirada perdida, a su lado Demián apretó sus dientes con frustración y miro a su alrededor, no podía llorar ahora, aun estaban en un campo de batalla, el shock fue superado por varios y se dieron cuando de la gran desventaja que Akatsuki que ahora tenia al perder a su líder.

Sin embargo para consternación de todos el cielo y la tierra se transformaron en una especie de vidrio y una silueta encapuchada apareció en el medio del campo de batalla, esta mostró ser ancestral la hechicera suprema, con una expresión seria la mujer hizo varios portales que aparecieron debajo de los miembros de Akatsuki y estos fueran retirados del lugar, rápidamente todo volvió a la normalidad, pero no sin entes que la anciana mirara a Batman.

"No sabes el error que has cometido… lamentaras esta decisión" diciendo esas palabras la hechicera suprema desapareció antes que pudiera ser atrapada por Kara que solo atravesó la nada cuando la maga desapareció por un portal.

Frunciendo el ceño Bruce solo cayó de rodillas, apagando su traje sintió las consecuencias del usarlo, perdiendo la conciencia cayo desmayado en el medio del campo de batalla.

############################

Todo era oscuro y frío, no podía respirar y se sentía más débil a cada segundo.

Mito se vio flotando en la infinita oscuridad, la Uzumaki desorientada vio a Diana flotar cerca de ella, mirando a los lados vio solo oscuridad y más oscuridad, no podía respirar y todo su cuerpo estaba adolorida, pero todo eso desapareció cuando vio una esfera de energía dorada que rodeada a ella y a Diana.

Recuperándose vio a su padre flotar frente a ella, aun aturdida sintió la cálida energía envolverla, "…" flotando dentro de la esfera vio como su padre aun seguía afuera, no mostraba ser afectado por el frío y la falta de oxigeno, o al menos no lo demostró.

El shinobi contendiendo la respiración y sin darle importancia al frío del vacío saco un pergamino, abriéndolo izo una cortada en su palma derecha,"Sensei" Diana acababa de despertar y vio que estaba encerrada en una esfera dorada, mirando en la dirección en su maestro vio que estaba dibujando un complejo sello con sangre.

"¡Oto-san debes de entrar, vas a morir allá afuera!" grito la chica que puso sus manos contra el campo de fuerza hecha de la energía de su padre, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas por el shinobi que termino de escribir y comenzó un largo trazo de sellos.

Chocando sus palmas el Uzumaki entro en su modo Rikodou, los sellos escritos en el pergamino cobraron vida y salieron de la hoja para formar un gran circulo que cubrió a los tres, al instante un fuerte brillo blanco cubrió todo, las amazonas quedaron cegadas por el fuerte brillo, sin que lo notaran la esfera a su alrededor se comenzó a fisurar y romper.

"¡Ah!" Diana fue quemada por la extraña energía blanca que entro a la esfera por las fisuras, de forma rápida coloca a Mito detrás de ella, pero antes que salieran mas heridas la esfera dorada que las protegía se comenzó a restaurar, "¡Sensei! ¡¿Dónde estas?!" grito aun cegada por el brillo blanco, mirando a su alrededor vio unas manos pegadas a la esfera desde afuera.

De forma rápida Mito se acerco y vio con horror como su padre estaba aun afuera de la esfera, este se estaba quemando y las quemaduras ya estaban cubriendo sus brazos y torso, "¡No!" golpeando la esfera quiso romperla para dejar a su padre entrar, sin embargo sus golpes no llegaron a hacer ni un rasguño al campo de energía que las protegían a ambas.

La Amazona al ver lo mismo que la hija de su maestro uso su espada para intentar salir, pero se detuvo al ver como el Uzumaki negó con la cabeza, este lentamente fue consumido por la energía blanca afuera de la esfera dorada que usaba todas sus energías para mantener, "…" bajando la espada la mujer solo pudo ver al hombre que la entreno ser quemado lentamente.

"¡Ahg!" Mito clavo sus uñas en el campo de fuerza y poco a poco lo fue fisurando. Gritando con todas sus fuerzas abrió una pequeña fisura.

"Mito…" la Uzumaki se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su padre, mirándolo vio que este solo sonrió con tristeza, todo el ambiente cambio de nuevo siendo ahora solo oscuridad de nuevo, el Uzumaki poco a poco se separo de la esfera y esta no tardo en romperse en miles de pedazos, "Lo siento…" poco a poco el shinobi se fue separando de ella para ir asía la oscuridad infinita.

"oto-chan…" casi como un susurro la adolecente extendió su mano para intentar alcanzar a su padre que no se dejaba de alejarse de ella, pero no podía alcanzarlo, sintiendo los brazos de Diana a su alrededor solo pudo ver a su padre perderse entre la oscuridad, "¡Oto-san!" con ese ultimo grito solo escucho un fuerte estruendo y todo a su alrededor cambio de nuevo.

En shock vio que ahora estaba en una oficina formal, a su alrededor estaban varias fotografías colgadas y demás muebles decorando el lugar, sin dejar de llorar la adolecente sintió el fuerte agarre de Diana sobre ella, levantando la vista lo vio.

En un escritorio frente a ella estaba sentando un hombre adulto de cabello corto rubio y unos ojos azules, tenia unas débiles marcas visible en sus mejillas que se asemejaban a bigotes, vestía un traje formal chino de color naranja con unos pantalones oscuros, en sus hombros llevaba una capa blanca con flemas rojas, teniendo en su espalda escrito las palabras 'Nanaime Hokage'.

"¿Eh?" con confusión el rubio vio a dos mujeres aparecer en su oficina, no recordaba el haber escuchado la puerta abrirse, aunque estaba tan sumido en su trabajo que ni siquiera lo noto, sonriendo con amabilidad miro a la adolecente, "Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto, el séptimo Hokage de Konoha, ¿ahí algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?" ofreció con calma a ambas amazonas que seguían en shock.

"¿Oto-san?" fue la simple pregunta de Mito que solo mirar al Uzumaki sin dejar de llorar, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

##########################

En otra zona diferente del mundo vemos un lugar oscuro y sombrío, era un pasaje rocoso que tenia la base de un tronco cortado de un tamaño titánico que se podría comparar con una montaña, unas gigantescas raíces se dispersaban asta perderse en el horizonte, sin embargo entre la oscuridad del cielo hubo un destello y un flash ilumino el cielo.

Una figura cayo del cielo y se estrello con fuerza en el gran tronco cortado creando un cráter en la madera, gruñendo Naruto se levanto y respiro de forma agitada, **"Tranquilo chico… ya sufriste mucho castigó"** fue la voz de Kurama que se centro en curar a su amigo, la batalla contra los héroes fue duro aunque el shinobi no lo admitiera, al igual que el salto de dimensión que tuvieron por el pergamino de los Uzumakis.

"Si…" tosiendo el Uzumaki vomito sangre y sintió su cabeza retumbar, poco a poco se puso de pie para ver donde estaba, acaso volvió a su mundo de nuevo, lo recordaba muy diferente, suspirando se puso de pie, enderezándose camino por el tronco y tronándose su cuello suspiro, debía de encontrar a Mito y Diana para llevarlas de nuevo a su hogar, frunciendo el ceño de detuvo y escucho unos golpes secos.

" **Vaya… y pensar que llegamos para buscar a las bestias, pero tenemos al fruto del Shinji frente a nosotros"** El shinobi se dio la vuelta para observar a tres extraños seres, que tenían un parentesco grande a unos de los seres que mas odiaba, Kaguya, una de ellos era un sujeto delgado vestido de blanco y cargaba un palo en su hombro, tenia los característicos ojos blancos y piel blanca de los Otsutsukis.

" **Señor Momoshiki… tiene un gran poder, tanto incluso como el árbol sagrado"** esta vez tomo la palabra la segunda silueta que era el mas grande de todos, sus ropas blancas cubrían parte de su cara y mostraba que tenia barba y un bigote gris, era grande de aproximadamente unos 2,50 metros y llevaba lo que parecía ser un hacha con un filo de energía roja.

" **Interesante ser… aunque solo sigue siendo un mísero humano"** fueron las palabras de desdén de la ultima silueta que se mostró como un hombre enano que mantos blancos y un velo blanco que pasaba por sus cuernos y hombros, levantando sus manos mostro tener en estos el Rinnegan algo que sorprendió y molesto a Naruto.

" **Naruto… ellos no son comunes, cuida tus pasos… y acábalos"** al parecer el odio contra los Otsutsukis no solo pertenecían al Uzumaki, sino que también en el Juubi que solo pensaba en las formas en las que su jinchiruki los mataría. Sonriendo de forma sombría Naruto miro a los tres Otsutsukis.

"No tienen idea de lo molesto que estoy… voy a disfrutar esto como no tienen idea" con un brillo dorado mostró su modo de los seis caminos asiendo que los tres Otsutsukis se mostraron sorprendidos, pero a la vez ofendidos por el poder que llevaba un simple humano.

" **Al parecer no puedo subestimarte…"** levantando sus manos Momoshiki izo que los dos Otsutsukis a sus lados se transformaran en esferas rojas que tomaron forma de una fruta roja, con asco el shinobi vio como el enano de comió sus propios compañeros, un pico de chakra se sintió y el Otsutsukis mostro un lento cambio físico, sus ropas se rasgaron y su estatura creció, su cabello se volvió mas largo y unas marcas negras se formaron en su cuerpo, con un crecimiento de garras y colmillos el peliblanco mostro ahora en sus ojos el Rinnegan que era extrañamente amarillo, con sus cuernos creciendo de gran manera sonrío de forma arrogante, finalmente un ojo se abrió en su frente revelando otro Rinnegan amarillo, _**"Arrodíllate y regocíjate ante la presencia de un Dios…"**_ su voz se mostro mas distorsionada y abriendo sus manos mostro el Rinnegan amarillo en las palmas de sus manos. Con una sonrisa arrogante apunto con su mano derecha al shinobi, _**"¿Listo para enfrentarte a un dios?"**_ pregunto con burla mientras comenzó a levitar.

" **¿listo para ver a la muerte en persona?"** fue la respuesta de Naruto que izo que su báculo del sabio de los seis caminos apareciera en su mano derecha.

Una batalla termino, solo para que otra comience.

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Charannnnnnnnnnnn**

 **Doy por terminada la saga.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Díganmelo en los comentarios.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo y lo lamento, pero estoy en los exámenes finales de mi instituto y no puedo fallar.**

 **Por eso este capitulo es mas una instrucción, es algo corto, ya que serán solo los cimientos para los próximos capítulos que seguro serán mas largos que este. Ya que los comentarios que me dejaron, siendo unos de los que mas me dieron ideas fueron, Mikpirat, el cual doy gracias a cada uno de sus comentarios que todos ustedes compartieron, en fin ya se me ocurrió algunas, sino varias ideas para esta interesante saga, pero en fin.**

 **Sin más deséenme suerte para mis exámenes y comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _(Hablar)_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

############ Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 44:** **¿Quiénes son ustedes?**

Naruto estaba teniendo un día pesado en el trabajo, el puesto de Hokage llevaba mucha demanda, incluso con sus clones era difícil seguir el ritmo, mas ahora con los exámenes Chunnin a la vuelta de la esquina, seria el quinceavo examen en el que participen las cinco grandes naciones shinobis, y lo mas importante para el, seria el primer examen Chunnin para Boruto, solo esperaba que le fuera mejor que el a su edad.

Suspirando con desgano miro la hora en su computadora, faltaban 6 horas mas de trabajo, como deseaba solo dejar todo de lado e ir con su familia, jugar con Himawari, comer la deliciosa comida de su esposa Hinata, pelear con el cabeza dura de su hijo, arropar a su hija menor y por ultimo solo dormir junto a su amada en su propia cama, lo deseaba tanto, pero el debía de ser un soporte mas grande para toda su familia, su aldea.

" **¿Otra vez pensando en eso? Solo deja este puesto de mierda"** fueron las grabes palabras del Kyubi dentro del Uzumaki que solo sonrió con humor.

"Suena simple el decirlo" contesto con pereza el Hokage que siguió firmando algunos permisos y peticiones para la ceremonia de apertura de los exámenes Chunnin, sin que se diera cuando algo brillo en el centro de su oficina, levantando la cabeza se encontró con la sorpresa de ver una adolecente y una mujer que parecían haber pasado por un pelea callejera, parpadeando confuso se rasco la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros siguió con la rutina, "Hola soy Uzumaki Naruto, séptimo Hokage, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?" pregunto con amabilidad mientras sonreía.

"¿Oto-san?" eso no lo esperaba, el Uzumaki se sintió algo incómodo por como la adolecente lo estaba mirando y el que ella estuviera llorando no ayudaba, lo acababa de llamar papa a el, no recordaba haber tenido un encuentro con un chica a una edad tan temprana, la chica peli blanca parecía tener 18 años y el solo tenia 34. Aunque un recuerdo vino a su mente, a los 16 años antes de llegar a la aldea con Ero-sennin, este lo llevo a un burdel para convertirse en hombre, no debió de tomar su primer trago junto con el sabio pervertido.

" **¿Oye acaso no te revolcaste con una chica albina en ese burdel?"** fue la pregunta burlona de Kurama que hizo que Naruto tragara en seco, recordaba mas o menos ya que estaba algo alcoholizado, una bella mujer de cabello blanco el cual ofreció sus servicios a el.

" _¡Pero-o! ¡Ella dijo que no podía tener hijos!"_ pensó en pánico el Uzumaki que miro a la peliblanca adolecente, oh esto era malo, dejo a una de sus hijas a la deriva o bueno no sabia nada de ella hace solo unos segundos, al menos esa era su escusa si era acusado de algo, si Hinata se enteraba de esto sería malo, muy malo.

"Sensei… ¿Eres tú?" fue la pregunta llena de duda de la Amazona que se había puesto de pie y miro con incredulidad al hombre frente a ella, se veía diferente, pero sin duda era su maestro.

"¿Sensei?... Eeee, ¿están seguras que soy quien ustedes piensan?" pregunto con una sonrisa torpe el shinobi que seguía sentado detrás de su escritorio, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abrió.

"¡Oye viejo! Alguna misión mejor que casar a un gato no estaría mal…" por la puerta entraron cuatro personas, siendo el que recién hablo un chico rubio de ojos azules y dos marcas en sus mejillas, vistiendo una chaqueta negra y con su banda de la hoja atada en su frente, seguido de este estaba una chica de cabello oscuro y unos lentes rojos que tenia una expresión seria, vestía un vestido shinobi rojo que dejaba expuesto sus brazos, el tercer menor era un chico pálido de cabello celeste que tenia unos ojos amarillos y una suave sonrisa pegada en su cara, finalmente la ultima persona mostro ser un hombre adulto con una bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello y vistiendo las ropas típicas de un Jounin.

Boruto estaba por hablar con su padre cuando vio a una linda chica de cabello blanco y mechones rojos, detrás de ella estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, vestía una extraña vestimenta que dejaba mostrar su gran figura y escote sacando un sonrojo al Uzumaki menor y a Konohamaru.

"…" Mito vio sorprendida la llegaba de una versión menor de su padre, solo que con varias diferencias, cuando iba a decir algo su hombro fue tocado por su hermana amazona que negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que ha ávido una equivocación…" de forma lenta Diana saco su escudo de un sello en su muñeca asiendo que los shinobis se tensaran, pero cuando esta lo bajo, para abrirlo y mostrar una fotografía, con calma se acerco al Hokage y se la entrego, "Tu no eres el Naruto que nosotras conocemos" extendiendo la foto esta fue tomada por el Hokage que la miro.

"…" perdiendo su sonrisa Naruto vio la foto donde estaba el mismo, con ambas chicas frente a el en una especie de prado donde se podía apreciar una casa de madera detrás, sin levantar la cabeza izo que cuatro explosiones de humo se formarán, al instante los clones salieron por la ventana y corrieran en diferentes direcciones, en cuanto el original se puso de pie y dejo su escritorio, "Regresare" sin más salió por la ventana detrás de el para desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad.

"¿De que me perdí?" pregunto a la nada Konohamaru que solo se rasco la mejilla con confusión, mientras el trataba de armar en su mente los sucesos recién ocurridos sus alumnos tenían otros planes. Boruto desde que llego no aparto la mirada de Mito, con un sonrojo el chico no pudo apartar la vista de la chica que fácilmente lo superaba por unos síes años de edad.

"¡Ahu!" tubo que apartar la mirada cuando su pie fue pisado por Sarada que se cruzó de brazos molesta, "¡Oye cual es la idea!" grito con enojo mientras se sostenía su pie golpeado.

"Estas babeando por esa chica desde que llegamos, mejor tómale una foto, durara mas que en tu cerebro de mosquito" fueron las duras palabra de la Uchiha que hicieron que el Uzumaki se sonroja y gruñera ante sus palabras.

"Tiene razón fuiste muy obvio" comento el chico pálido asiendo que Boruto se molestara mas. Mientras ellos discutían las miradas de Diana y Mito chocaron.

"¿Lo supiste siempre?" pregunto de forma baja la adolecente que miro a la Amazona que gano una expresión más sombría, sabía que tarde o temprano saldría el tema de Sennin.

"Desde la batalla contra Zoom…" contesto con calma asiendo que la Uzumaki apretara sus puños.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" pregunto con un tono bajo y peligroso, pero esto no afecto a la Amazona que siguió con su semblante serio.

"Tenia miedo de como reaccionarias, el decirte que tu padre izo todo eso… no querría que la imagen que tienes de el se distorsionara y que llegaras al punto de odiarlo, me temo decir que reaccionaste como pensé" las palabras de la Amazona hicieron que la Uzumaki desvíe la mirada, aun tenia su mente muy confusa para pensar en eso. Cuando esta iba a discutir de nuevo con su hermana amazona la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

De estas entraron varias personas, siendo una de estas un hombre de cabello gris que desafiaba la gravedad, este tenia una expresión cansada y desinteresada que cambio al mirar a Mito, este era el Sexto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, detrás de este estaba tres mujeres, siendo estás Sakura, Hinata y Tsunade, siendo la Hyuuga acompañada po una curiosa Himawari.

Finalmente desde la ventana entro una sombra y mediante un shushin de hojas aparecieron Naruto y Sasuke, siendo este ultimo el mas serio y que rápidamente se acerco a Diana, esta ante el desconocido empuño su espada, alrededor del Uchiha y la Amazona se formo una pesada atmósfera, "¿Cómo creer que todo lo que dijiste el Dobe es verdad?" fue la pregunta directa del pelinegro que estaba serio y estoico, "¿Tienes pruebas?" pregunto de nuevo a la amazona que se sintió incomoda ante el ojo rojo con tomoes que mostraba el peli negro.

Ante sus palabras la Amazona levanto su mano derecha e izquierda, dando una respiración profunda se concentro, de forma lenta un rasengan se formó en su mano derecha y un chidori en su mano izquierda, "Soy alumna de Uzumaki Naruto, o al menos al Naruto que conocí" explico de forma simple mientras, esto izo que todos miraran a Naruto que solo se encogió de hombros.

"…" frunciendo el ceño el Uchiha miro a la Amazona para luego mirar a la adolecente, no veía que estén mintiendo, suspirando se froto la frente con su único brazo. "Muy bien supongamos que las creemos, ¿Dónde está el Naruto que ustedes conocen?"

 **##############################**

Momoshiki estaba furioso, como un humano, una de las especies más débiles del universo podía hacerle esto, un ser que era considerado un dios, pero este humano, tenía un poder que incluso superaba al suyo, eso era inaceptable.

" _ **¡Maldito ser inferior!"**_ el Otsutsuki voló contra el Uzumaki a toda velocidad para atacarlo, pero está superando su velocidad y le conecto un fuerte golpe en el rostro asiendo que volara asía atrás, derrapando contra el gigantesco tronco de madera se puso de pie, solo para ser embestido por una lluvia de clones.

Como si misiles estos fueran chocaron contra el alienígena que solo pudo proyectar energía roja para cubrirse, dando una vuelta izo que miles de agujas de energía roja volaran contra los clones destruyéndolos a todos, pero desde debajo de el salió una gran mano de chakra que lo elevo a los cielos, pero usando su mano derecha absorbió el chakra para sí mismo asiendo que la mano que la aprisionaba desaparezca.

Aun en el cielo el Otsutsuki vio una esfera morada venir contra el, levantando su mano derecha iba a absorber el ataque, pero cuando este llego asta el se transformo en el Uzumaki, este con su báculo izo que se transformara en una lanza y la clavo directo en el Rinnegan de su palma derecha, gritando de dolor el Otsutsuki sintió su mano ser atravesada por la barra negra, antes que pudiera reaccionar su cabeza fue tomada y fue llevado al suelo a toda velocidad. Con brutalidad fue estrellado contra el suelo creando un gran cráter en el tronco de madera que se fisuro y rompió.

Con una mirada seria Naruto desaparto su mano de la cabeza de su oponente, **"Ya me eh enfrentado a Trigón y dioses que te superan por mucho…"** brillando con intensidad con su modo rikodou activado, pero se podía ver como sudaba y su respiración comenzó a ser forzada, estaba forzando su cuerpo demasiado, se había enfrentado a los héroes mas fuerte del mundo, saltado de dimensión dos veces y ahora enfrentarse a este auto proclamado dios, **"Se cada secreto del Rinnegan y de los Otsutsukis, los he estudiado durante años… además esa maldita de Kaguya era más fuerte que tu"** asiendo aparecer su báculo apunto al Otsutsuki.

" _ **Esa mujer estúpida… es solo una traidora"**_ gruño Momoshiki que estaba aún en el suelo en el medio del cráter, una de sus cuernos se encontraba perdido y tenia sangre morada saliendo de varias de sus heridas, _**"Solo debía de vigilar que nadie toque el fruto del Shinji… pero la tomo para ella misma…"**_ levantándose respiro de forma agitada, apretando los dientes con frustración observo al humano que lo dejo en este estado, _**"Cuando acabe contigo iré por ella…"**_ sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y todo el suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza.

" **No me importa"** contesto de forma cortante el rubio que vio como del suelo comenzaron a surgir pilares de tierra que comenzaron a cubrir a su oponente, poco a poco un titán de roca con lava se comenzó a formar y se levanto a lo alto del cielo, el gran ser levanto su puño para bajarlo y aplastar al Uzumaki que no se movió de donde estaba.

" _ **¡Muere!"**_ dentro del titán de roca Momoshiki sonrió victorioso cuando vio que su enemigo fue aplastado, pero su alegría no duro ya que un pilar de energía amarilla lo izo retroceder, frente a el se alzo un zorro de diez colas que lo superaba en tamaño con facilidad, gruñendo en sus adentros el alienígena cargo contra el animal dorado.

" **Kurama…"** dentro del Zorro Naruto solo dejo que su viejo amigo atacara, rugiendo con fuerza el zorro se lanzo contra el coloso de roca y lo ataco, usando sus colas atravesó las extremidades y usando su gran mandíbula el Juubi le arranco la cabeza a su enemigo asiendo que este se comience a desbaratar. Dejando caer la forma de zorro de diez colas, Naruto voló y atravesó la cabeza de golem de roca.

Momoshiki apenas reacciono cuando el shinobi se estrello contra el y lo saco del titán de piedra, este con la mano en su pecho lo empujo al suelo a toda velocidad, gruñendo momoshiki hizo que una varilla roja apareciera en sus manos y golpeo a su enemigo, el shinobi logro bloquearlo pero la fuerza del golpe fue muy grande , retrocediendo Naruto voló asía atrás para aterrizar en el suelo, suspirando respiro hondo y se arrodillo, el brillo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse y poco a poco volvió a su modo base, frustrado el Uzumaki trato de recuperar el aliento, el proteger a Mito y Diana del viaje dimensional mientras el soportaba el salto fue un gran daño del cual su cuerpo no podía recuperarse aun.

A lo lejos momoshiki se levantó entre las rocas de donde fue a caer, este se limpio la sangre que caí de su boca y miro con furia su propia sangre manchar sus manos, levantada la visto vio a su oponente arrodillado en el medio del cráter del tronco del shinji, _**"¿Cómo te atreves?"**_ con rabia se puso de pie para luego comenzar a levitar, _**"¡Maldito seas patético humano!"**_ volando a toda velocidad llego a lo alto del cielo.

"…" gruñendo Naruto se colocó de pie y mantuvo una postura erguida, esto solo izo que la ira del Otsutsuki solo aumentara más. Levantando su mano izquierda izo que una esfera negra naciera de su mano y esta comenzó a crecer al instante, diferentes elementos rodearon a la enorme esfera negra que no paraba de crecer.

" _ **Yo soy Momoshiki Otsutsuki, soy uno de los más poderosos Otsutsuki de mi mundo, nací para ser un dios y rey que lo gobierne todo… ¡Y tu te atreves a desafiarme!"**_ la esfera llego a medir mas de un kilometro de diámetro que ensombreció al shinobi que solo miro con seriedad el ataque era dirigido a el, _**"Te borrare de la misma existencia!"**_ Bajando su mano izo que el ataque bajara contra su oponente que ni siquiera se movió un centímetro, sonriendo con victoria Momoshiki vio su ataque tocar al suelo, pero su sonrisa se borro cuando vio un destello dorado proveniente de una marca en su pecho donde el shinobi lo había golpeado anteriormente.

Todo el tiempo de detuvo cuando el ataque de Momoshiki exploto y la mano del Uzumaki se enterró dentro del pecho del Otsutsuki atravesando su cuerpo, "Se acabo…" con una mirada seria Naruto saco su mano del pecho de su enemigo que estaba en shock, pero antes que el Uzumaki pudiera reaccionar sintió la mano del Otsutsuki sobre su cara, este con sangre bajando de su boca sonrió de forma oscura.

" _ **Te presento tu destino…"**_ con un brillo en sus ojos Momoshiki hizo que todo se volviera oscuro para el Uzumaki, de pronto varias imágenes se presentaron ante los ojos de Naruto.

 _La isla de las amazonas ardía en llamas mientras en el centro de la ciudad se encontraban cientas de Amazonas acecinadas esparcidas por todo su pueblo en ruinas, una silueta femenina de altura con un tridente en mano levanto a una derrotada Hipólita, la última de las amazonas de pie para la guerra, la atacante de femenina sin esfuerzo le rompió el cuello a la reina y la dejo caer junto con sus hermanas caídas._

 _Las ciudades ardían en llamas mientras millones de seres extraños con alas volaban por los cielos, el cielo era completamente rojo y las nubes negras, todos los seres voladores volaban entre los edificios matando a los pocos sobrevivientes que habitaban la cuidad destruida._

 _El salón de la justicia se encontraba diezmada y decoradas con los cuerpos de los mas grandes héroes y heroínas de la tierra, mientras que en las cercanías un pedazo de tela oscuro con una nube roja voló entre el oscuro paraje, este voló asta caer sobre una calle donde se encontraban varios cuerpos que vestían prendas con nubes rojas._

 _Finalmente en alguna zona del planeta se puede apreciar una gran montaña, en la cima de la esta vemos una silueta sentada en un gran trono de piedra el cual tenían el signo de omega grabado en rojo, sentado en el trono estaba un imponente ser de piel gris, armadura azul y unos brillantes ojos rojos que solo brillaban con malicia y regocijo ante la escena frente a el._

 _Un devastado Naruto sosteniendo en sus brazos a una inmóvil Mito, el shinobi con un mirada sombría miro una espada clavada en la roca no muy lejos de el, la dueña de la espada era una estoica Diana que se encontraba arrodillada y con una grabe herida en su pecho, esta poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo, "Lo siento Naruto…" con esas palabras la Amazona fue golpeada por un haz de energía roja que la borro de la existencia, de forma lenta el alienígena se levanto de su trono y camino asta el shinobi._

" _ **Nunca debiste de enfrentarte a mi…"**_ _con un brillo en sus ojos el acecino de la Amazona disparo contra el Uzumaki que solo se mantuvo arrodillado sosteniendo a su hija fallecida con firmeza._

"…" separando la mano del Otsutsuki de su rostro Naruto cayo con fuerza contra al suelo al igual que su enemigo, de forma rápida el shinobi se levanto y tubo que cubrirse por la explosión del ataque de Momoshiki que se expandió de forma rápida, volando asía atrás el rubio recibió gran daño por el ataque que poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza asta desaparecer, adolorido el shinobi se levanto y se sostuvo su brazo derecho. Caminando de forma lenta se acercó al Otsutsuki caído que aún seguía vivo, llegando asta el vio que estaba en sus últimos momentos, **"¿Qué fue eso?"** pregunto de forma grabe el Uzumaki que tenia sus ojos rojos con su pupila rasgada.

Riendo en lo bajo Momoshiki levanto la cabeza del suelo, "Ya te lo dije… tu destino, no importa cuanto luches, cuan poderosos seas, no importa cuanto las quieras proteger… lo perderás todo" diciendo eso el Otsutsuki comenzó a reír, solo para que su torso fuera pisado y todos sus órganos fueron aplastados por la fuerte pisada del shinobi que permaneció en silencio.

"¿Crees que eso fue real?" preguntó el shinobi a la nada mientras caía sentado y observo el paisaje a su alrededor, ante su pregunta el Biju dentro de el suspiro.

" **El Rinnegan cuanta con poderes fuera de nuestra comprensión, si Jiji con un Rinnegan impuro al ser hijo de un humano y una Otsutsuki, pudo obtener poderes que desafían toda regla existente, el revivir personas, manipular la materia y crear incluso seres con conciencia como yo… ¿Qué nos dice que ellos no puedan hacer incluso mas?"** dijo con calma el titánico animal que solo observo el cuerpo del Otsutsuki a través de los ojos de su Jinchiruki.

Con lentitud el Uzumaki se puso de pie y se acercó al Otsutsuki, asiendo aparecer un pergamino de su tatuaje en su muñeca derecha lo abrió y sello el cuerpo de su enemigo, "Entonces cambiare mi destino…" cerrando el pergamino lo izo desaparecer. Mirando a su alrededor suspiro, gruñendo observo que su cuerpo aun estaba bastante herido, tardaría horas asta que se recupere por completo y tal vez sufriría algunas secuelas de agotamiento de Chakra, pero nada que no allá pasado antes, debía de encontrar a las chicas y tratar de volver a su respectivo hogar.

 **#############################**

Ante la pregunta del Uchiha la Amazona frunció el ceño, "No lo se… podría haber aterrizo en cualquier parte del mundo" aun molesta por esta atmósfera la Amazona se cruzo de brazos y solo pudo esperar y pensar que hacer. Mientras tanto una confusa Himawari miro a su madre.

"Oka-san, ¿Dice que oto-san no esta? Pero si ahí esta" dijo con calma apuntando a su padre que estaba mirando la ventana de su oficina.

"Es… complicado de explicar" ni siquiera ella misma sabia que estaba sucediendo, Hinata solo sabía que su esposo vino a la casa y los trajo con urgencia a la torre Hokage, mientras ambas seguían en silencio una curiosa Tsunade miro con interés Mito, desviando su mirada a Diana se encontró con algo curioso.

"¿Oye niña?" llamando la atención de la amazona se acercó a ella, "¿Qué tienes en el cuello?" pregunto yendo directo al grano asiendo que la Amazona tomara su collar en sus manos, con calma esta se lo quito y lo mostro asiendo que la Senju abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

"Esto es el collar de los Hokages, Naruto-sensei me lo dio cuando el me vio como una digna shinobi… dijo que se lo gano a una viaja borracha" esas palabras hicieron que unas venas resaltaran en la frente de la Senju que lanzo una dura mirada a Naruto que dio un paso lejos de la rubia, "Este collar vale mucho para el, ya que se lo dio la mujer que fue lo mas cercano que tubo como madre… ¿Esa es usted?" pregunto la amazona que se acercó a la Senju que no espero el cambio de situación.

"Emmm… si" asintiendo con la cabeza extendió sus manos y tomo el collar que era extendido por la pelinegra, tomándose un momento lo observo y lo acaricio con sus dedos, quien diría que esto significara tanto para ese niño gritón que nunca dejaba de llamarla abuela. Mientras ambas seguían observando el collar, Boruto se acerco a una decaída Mito que solo se sentó en uno de los sillones de la oficina.

"Hola, soy Uzumaki Boruto" se presento el rubio que extendió su mano a la peliblanca que solo mantuvo su mirada en un serio Naruto que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, viendo que no llamaba la atención de la chica por su padre frunció el ceño, "¿Entonces conoces al viejo?" pregunto en un tono mas fuerte y llamando la atención de Mito.

"Se puede decir…" fue la respuesta corta de la adolecente amazona que saco de un bolsa una kunai de tres puntas y la sostuvo con fuerza, ¿Dónde estaba su padre?, ¿estaba bien?, ¿Estaba vivo?, esas preguntas solo hacían que sostuviera con más fuerza el kunai y mirara al Hokage que solo permaneció en silencio, como si estuviera esperando algo.

"Porque lo miras tanto" dijo con molestia el Uzumaki que se cruzo de brazos y miro a su padre también, "Solo es el viejo que vive con su trasero pegado al asiento de su escritorio, si no esta aquí esta solo siendo un mal padre" comento de forma mordaz ganándose la mirada de Mito que frunció el ceño.

"No deberías de decir eso de tu padre" dijo de forma seca la adolecente asiendo que Boruto se moleste.

"¿Por qué no? Que es peor que tener un padre que solo trabaja y no tiene tiempo para sus hijos"

"Un padre muerto… un padre que abandona a sus hijos… un padre que utiliza a sus hijos sin importar su vida, ahí cosas mucho peores que solo un padre ausente porque trabaja" la respuesta de la Amazona izo que el Uzumaki menor guardara silencio y solo desviara la mirada en otra dirección, cuando la peli blanca iba a decir algo mas se detuvo y una idea vino a su mente, usando su kunai se cortó la palma y comenzó a escribir con sangre en el suelo haciendo un gran sello que fue descifrado rápidamente por Naruto y Sasuke.

"Espera" las palabras del Uchiha llegaron tardes ya que la chica de forma rápida izo sellos de manos e izo que una explosión de humo se produjera entre los presentes, de rodillas aun en suelo Mito vio la silueta formarse entre el humo, la Amazona sintió sus ojos humedecerse al ver al figura de su padre mostrarse ante todos los presente que no creyeron lo que vieron.

Uzumaki Naruto del universo DC había llegado.

 **¿Chan?**

 **¿Zero que esta porquería?**

 **Mhe, solo esperen los fututos capítulos y verán que tan buena puede llegar a ser esta corta, pero entretenida saga.**

 **Recuerden mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	45. Chapter 45

**He vuelto…**

 **Chan chan chan channn chan Chann.**

 **Wow, se viene las fiestas y las vacaciones de verano han comenzando, significa que dejamos de estudiar, solo para trabajar bajo el sol cargando ladrillos y cemento por una mísera paga…**

 **Joder, extraño ser un niño, todo era más sencillo.**

 **Pero bueno dejando de lado los problemas, estamos en el capitulo 45 de esta gran historia que según ustedes es de las mejores que han leído, es un honor que digan eso, leyendo sus comentarios note que nadie quiere a Boruto y no los culpo, el chico no me agrada, de hecho toda la generación nueva es un Mhe, a excepción de Himawari y Sarada, hubiera sido mas interesante el anime si se centrará en Sarada para ver un aire nuevo en el anime o incluso mejor, Himawari, no se ustedes, pero yo vería un anime centrada en esa niña, aunque le pondría la personalidad de Kushina, seria aun mejor.**

 **Pero bueno no todo es como uno quiere, por eso diré que no he visto un solo capitulo de Boruto, de hecho solo vi la película y nada mas, eso me dija corto de saberes, pero oigan para que ver capítulos de relleno si tengo Youtubers que me lo resumir y explicar.**

 **(Unas dos horas de ver Me dicen Dai y otros relacionados a Boruto)**

 **Emmm?**

 **¿Qué paso?**

 **¡Viejo que le paso al anime de mi infancia!**

 **¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué te han hecho?!**

 **¡¿Karma?! ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!**

 **La hija de Chouji puede crear las alas de chakra… ¿para ser más delgada? ¡¿Y sin consecuencia?! ¡Chouji casi muere con hacerlo a su edad! ¡Pero al menos el le partió su madre a Jirobo!**

 **¿Qué paso con las palabras de Kakashi?**

 **Si usas mas chakra de lo debido y este llega a cero… mueres.**

 **Los chicos hacen técnicas que sus padres aprendieron a manejar a su adolescencia en shippuden, la verdad no se porque me afecta tanto.**

 **Gohan a la edad de Goku de Dragon ball ya contaba con mas de 1000 de poder, superando a su padre por 10 veces, pero al menos el reflector no siempre caía en Gohan, también en los demás, es por eso que Dragon ball Z funciono, no se olvido de los demás personajes de la generación anterior, ósea Goku.**

 **La verdad he visto resúmenes y algunos vídeos referidos a Boruto, no lo se, no me causa la chispa de interés que me dio Naruto cuando era niño, pero aun es temprano para tirar tierra a este joven anime de ¿85 capítulos?, awww en ese lapso en Naruto ya vimos muchas cosas que son legendarias que están grabados en nuestros corazones.**

 **Lo siento Boruto, pero no te veré asta que termines y solo vea los pocos capítulos que tal vez tengas que valen la pena ver, al menos eso puedo hacer.**

 **Bueno, ejem me desvíe mucho del tema, bueno para empezar aremos lo primero.**

 **Para diferenciar a Naruto (Un sennin entre héroes) y Naruto (Boruto), aremos esto, me referiré a Naruto de mi historia, como Naruto-DC, en cuanto al Naruto del cannon, este será Naruto-BR, esta idea fue de Mikpirat.**

 **Bueno una vez dicho eso lo siguiente, que Naruto-DC halla matado a Momoshiki no significa que este reciba las marcas de Karma o Jogan, porque:**

 **1, No se como funcionan o que habilidades otorgan.**

 **2, No me interesan en lo mas minino darle esas marcas a Naruto-DC.**

 **3, Naruto-DC no las necesita.**

 **Una vez dicho eso, tengo que decir que eh visto el Tráiler de Avengers and game, y solo puedo decir que no moriré hasta ver esa película, lo que han visto el tráiler piensan ya en varias conjeturas o hipótesis de lo que podría pasar, yo en cambio solo pudo esperar con calma, Nah a quien engaño, estaré esperando con desesperación esa película.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, solo puedo agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, ideas y apoyo que dan a esta historia para que se siga desarrollando, sin mas comencemos.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _(Hablar)_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

############ Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo** **45** **: El perderlo todo… rompe a cualquiera.**

No creyó estar en un momento como este, aun en la zona de batalla donde el Shinji fue plantado y cortado se puede apreciar la figura de una persona caminando a un paso torpe entre la sombría zona, Naruto-DC estaba exhausto y herido, la explosión final de Momoshiki izo que su cuerpo solo llegara la limite, caminando en la tierra rocosa miro sus manos aun manchadas con la sangre de Lex y ahora la sangre morada de Momoshiki que cubría su mano derecha.

La voz de Kurama se avía silenciado en su cabeza, al parecer se tomo un descanso, la circulación de su chakra casi se había detenido, dejándolo solo con su propio chakra que estaba demasiado bajo, no recordaba estar en condiciones como estas desde su batalla contra Trigon, suspirando miro el oscuro cielo, cuando iba a dar un paso sintió todo su cuerpo temblar y su visión se volvió borrosa.

"Maldición" maldiciendo el shinobi casi cayo de rodillas, enderezándose de nuevo cubrió su boca y comenzó a toser sangre, gruñendo ente el sabor de la sangre la escupió en el suelo y se limpio. Solo debía de seguir y buscar a las chicas, debía de volver de nuevo a su hogar en la isla de las Amazonas, no podía perder tiempo, antes que diera un paso mas sintió un tirón y desapareció en una nube de humo.

################################

La oficina del Hokage quedo en completo silencio cuando una nube de humo se produjo, de forma rápida Naruto-BR y sasuke se pusieron frente a sus respectivas familias, en cuanto Diana y Mito permanecieron expectantes ante la aparición del shinobi que conocían, el humo poco a poco se disipo, solo para mostrar a un hombre muy herido cubierto de sangre y de rodillas en el suelo.

"Wow" Boruto al igual que los demás se mostraron incrédulos ante la aparición de un hombre que era igual a su padre, solo que este mostraba tener una físico mas trabajo y el cabello mas largo, el recién aparecido poco a poco se puso de pie para mostrar sus ojos azules que izo que varios se paralizara por la pesada atmósfera que se formo.

"¿Estas bien?" Sakura fue la primera en dar el paso al frente ignorando la mirada de advertencia del Uchiha mayor, la peli rosa vio las grabes heridas y estado del recién aparecido que mostraba estar en una especie de trance, ya que desde que se puso de pie, no se movió. Poco a poco la Iryo-nin se acerco asta el rubio, pero se paralizo cuando vio su mano apuntar a su rostro.

"No eres real…" con esas sombrías palabras Naruto-DC estaba por atacar a la peli rosa, pero su camino fue interceptado por Sasuke, el Uchiha levanto su espada y atravesó el estómago del Uzumaki sin dudar, pero este sin darle importancia a la estocada de la espada, le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro al peli negro asiéndolo retroceder, con una expresión de furia el shinobi rubio tomo la espada y se la saco del estomago, "¡No tengo tiempo para ilusiones!" lanzando la espada al suelo se dio la vuelta, estaba viendo al parecer visiones de nuevo de sus amigos y conocidos, no seria la primera vez.

Diana y Mito intentaron acercarse a Sennin, pero antes que pudieran acercarse, fueron detenidas por Tsunade, con una mirada seria la Senju dio un paso al frente, "¡Oye gaki!" llamando la atención de Naruto-DC izo que este lo observara, de forma lenta la Senju se acerco al shinobi, este automáticamente retrocedió.

"No te acerques" gruño el Uzumaki que se cubrió la herida de su estomago con su mano derecha tratando de detener el sangrado, ya mas calmado el rubio miro las personas presentes, estaba aturdido, apenas noto a Diana y a Mito, cayendo de rodillas vio que Tsunade se acerco mas y mas a el, "No eres real…" Apretando los dientes el shinobi bajo la cabeza y vio como la sangre no dejaba de salir de su estomago, pero se paralizo cuando vio las manos de la Senju posarse sobre las suyas con la que paraba el sangrado.

"Lo soy" contesto de forma suave la rubio que izo que sus manos fueran envueltas por chakra y comenzó a curar la herida del sombrío shinobi que no se movió, Tsunade podía ver su confusión, su impotencia y su miedo, ya una vez que lo curo tomo la mano derecha del Uzumaki y la sostuvo con fuerza, este se tenso, pero no desaparto su mano, "Todo esta bien ahora…" poco a poco levanto la mano del shinobi para ponerlo contra su rostro.

"…" Naruto-DC solo pudo tocar la suave y cálida mejilla de la Senju, con un nudo en su garganta y con su corazón latiendo con fuerza lo sintió, el chakra que conocía de Tsunade Senju, la mujer que Ero-sennin y el fueron a buscar hace tanto tiempo, la mujer que lo venció con un solo dedo cuando era niño, ella era lo mas cercano que tubo a una figura materna y estaba ahora ante él, ¿Viva?, tenía miedo de contestar esa pregunta. Todos los presentes estuvieron en silencio mirando la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos, de formo lenta Naruto-DC, se puso de pie para mirar a los presentes, "¿Cómo es posible?" preguntó el rubio que se centro en Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi y en una versión de si mismo, "Yo los vi morir…" alejándose de Tsunade solo pudo retroceder, los ojos del sennin comenzaron a cristalizarse y las lágrimas no tardaron en formarse, "Todos ustedes… murieron" sus palabras hicieron que todo se estremezcan. Finalmente el shinobi herido se rompió, sin restricciones lloro, esto era un castigo, no era una tortura, el verlos todos de nuevo, "Lo siento… lo siento…" cayendo de rodillas de nuevo solo pudo ver al antiguo equipo 7, aunque parecían mayores los reconocía a todos y cada unos de ellos, "No pude salvarlos… lo siento tanto" dejando caer su cabeza en el suelo se arrodillo ante Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke.

"¡Sensei!" sin poderlo resistir mas Diana corrió asta quedar junto a su maestro y lo levanto para abrazarlo con fuerza, el Uzumaki aun de rodillas abrazo con fuerza a su alumna tratando de controlarse lo mejor que pudo, pero su mente era un caos y no podía pensar con claridad. Esto fue visto por Mito que no sabia que hacer, una parte de ella solo quería ir a abrazar a su padre, ella siempre lo vio como un hombre seguro, alegre y que controlaba sus emociones sin importar la situación, el verlo llorar y estar en este estado tan frágil, era algo que no creyó posible ver.

 _Incluso los más duros y poderosos shinobis tienen sentimientos Mito… no lo olvides._

La peli blanca recordó lo dicho por su padre hace tanto tiempo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con frustración solo pudo ver como Diana abrazaba a su padre con fuerza consolándolo,

"Konohamaru, saca a los niños de aquí" esta vez tomo la palabra el Hokage que ordeno que se retiraran los niños, asiendo caso el Jounin izo que su equipo y Himawari los siguieran, todos sin decir nada se retiraron de la oficina de su líder dejando ahora solo a los adultos, los minutos pasaron y finalmente Naruto-DC mostró recuperar la calma, separándose de Diana se puso de pie y miro a los presentes.

"…" con un aire sombrío respiro de forma profundo y observo con atención a su alrededor, "Nunca llegué a pensar que podría llegar a una línea temporal diferente… el salto dimensional desde la zona que nos envió Batman debió de mandarnos aquí" analizo de forma rápida el shinobi que izo que un pergamino apareciera en sus manos, cuando iba a abrirlo perdio el equilibrio y comenzó a toser sangre, "Oh mierda" sin mas cayo al suelo de espaldas dejando caer el pergamino, Diana rápidamente se puso a su lado.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" pregunto en pánico al ver lo pálido que estaba su maestro, esta preocupación de compartida por Mito que corrió asta quedar junto a su padre.

"¡Sakura que preparen una sala en el hospital! ¡Ahora!" el grito de Tsunade se escucho en toda la torre Hokage.

#############################

Metrópolis era un caos, ya habían pasado dos días desde que Sennin fue vencido y los delincuentes ente estos estallaron en una rebelión masiva, no solo Metrópolis, en varias ciudades y países las personas que permanecían ocultas ante el miedo del verdugo enmascarado salieron de sus escondites, desatando una hola de caos sin precedentes.

Pero no solo se lamentaba la perdida de un justiciero, sino también la eliminación de la Liga de la justicia, las naciones unidas han decido dar una alto a los héroes y decreto que la liga sea disuelta, esto causado a raíz de la muerte de Lex y la desaparición de Sennin, además de los daños billonarios a la largo del mundo por estas batallas, la sociedad fue sorprendida cuando hace dos días todos los medios de comunicación fueron Hakeados y mostro todos los actos implícitos de Luthor, además de la forma de proteger la Liga a tal ser despreciable, esto genero rechazo de las personas a los héroes de la Liga.

No solo se mostro la muerte de Lex, sino también el como el caballero de la noche eliminaba a Sennin borrándolo de la tierra, esto solo causo mas ira y enojo en la sociedad, esto llevo a que se tomara la decisión de desacreditar la Liga de la justicia como una organización apoyada por las naciones unidas, el caos había comenzando.

"¡Estoy en el medio de Metrópolis y todo esta fuera de control!" fueron las palabras de Lois Lane que estaba siendo grabada en el centro de la cuidada la cual era saqueada o dañada por decenas de personas que estaban celebrando la caída de un vigilante, "Se han notificado que cientos zonas del mundo están siendo saqueadas y atacadas, las personas tienen miedo, la Liga de la justicia tienen a todos sus miembros trabajando para mantener el orden, pero ellos también están siendo buscados por las autoridades, les pedimos a las personas que no salgan de sus casas, repito no salgan de sus casas" la reportera de cabellera negra tubo que moverse para evitar ser atropellada por un auto que iba sin control. Lois dio la señal de cortar la transmisión y tanto ella como su camarógrafo se vieron obligados a retroceder por las personas que ahora estaban viendo por ellos, "a la camioneta Billy" ordeno la reportera que quiso entrar a su vehículo junto a su joven camarógrafo que algo asustado por estar en el medio del caos obedeció, sin embargo su camino fue interrumpido por un grupo de personas.

"¡Miren chicos la perra de Superman!" entre los hombre surgió un hombre de altura y con ropa de motociclista, esto con una sonrisa lujuriosa miro de forma lésbica a Lois que no se dejo intimidar, "¿Quién te salvara ahora?" caminando asta la mujer intento tomarla del brazo, sin embargo no llego por dado por un disparo que le atravesó el brazo derecho, gritando se sostuvo el brazo, todos los delincuentes se detuvieron y se enfocaron el lugar de donde vino el disparo.

Para incredulidad de Lois cientos, no miles de personas, hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades caminaban por las calles, todos portando una mascara naranja con un solo orificio para ver, los delincuentes tuvieron que retroceder y agruparse por las miles de personas que caminaban por las calles, los superaban mas de 70 a 1, además que varios de los enmascarados estaban fuertemente armados con artillería pesado.

Entre la multitud de enmascarados salió una mujer de cabello oscuro que mostro llevar una escopeta, quitándose la mascara naranja mostro tener una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo faltante, cargando su escopeta apunto al frente, justo al motociclista que intento atacar a Lois, "¡No dejaremos que hagan esto! ¡No debemos de depender solo de una persona! ¡Mientras Sennin no este nosotros mismos nos defenderemos y acabaremos con los desgraciados que quieran perturbar la paz!" colocándose la mascara apunto e izo que el hombre herido retrocediera junto con su grupo, al paso de los segundos las sirenas de la policía comenzó a zonas mostrando haber llegado a la zona.

"¡Billy la cámara!" asiendo grabar de nuevo al chico izo que este grabara el como los delincuentes eran aprendidos por la policía con la ayuda de los enmascarados que tuvieron que bajar sus armas para evitar ser arrestados también.

############################

En la mansión Wayne todo era silencio, en los dos últimos días hubo despidos masivos por parte del heredero de los Wayne, nadie sabe porque tal cambio abrupto de uno de los hombres mas rico del mundo, pero esta acción izo que muchas personas cayeran en una depresión económica, causando un resentimiento contra Bruce Wayne.

Pero esto era lo ultimo que Batman pensaba, dentro de su mansión se podía apreciar que la suciedad y el polvo se estaba acumulando en los muebles, al parecer Alfred fue fiel a su palabra y se fue, no dejando una sola pista de donde habría ido, esto causo solo que el caballero de la noche se encerrara en su guarida y se negara a salir, pero esto no impidió que los demás vengan por el.

Sentado en su silla frente a sus pantalla Batman fue testigo de todo lo que sucedía en el planeta, guerras civiles, caos, todo era un desastre, en su mesa de trabajo había algunos paquetes de comida rápida y agua, al parecer ya ni siquiera se molesto en comer de buena forma, mirando las pantallas vio como un grupo de personas en España estaban quemando un muñeco de el mismo.

"…" en silencio el caballero de la noche cruzo sus brazos y miro a una esquina de su guarida, levantándose de su asiento se acerco a su traje de Hellbat, desde que llego de su batalla contra Sennin lo primero que izo fue comenzar a reparar su traje, le llevaría semanas arreglarlo, ahora no solo estaba sin el apoyo de un viejo amigo, sino que también estaba contra la espada y la pared en cuanto económicamente, la perdida del satélite de la Liga y demás izo que las sospechas contra el comenzaran.

Tubo que hacer despidos masivos y vender muchas de sus propiedades para cubrir su espalda y todos los daños causados en estos últimos días, sabia que esto no había terminando, las palabras de esa mujer que saco a los miembros restantes de Akatsuki aun estaba en su cabeza, ya se cumpliría casi tres días desde que izo que Sennin, Diana y Mito salieran de esta realidad, mentiría si el mismo dijera que no sentía culpa ante todo esto.

"No podías prevenir esto Bruce…" de forma lenta Superman se mostro entre las sombras de la oscura guarida, sin su traje de héroe mostro sus vestimentas típicas de Clark Kent, solo que sin sus gafas.

"¿Cómo te fue Washington?" ignorando lo dicho por su viejo amigo fue directo al grano, sin dejar de ver su traje lo comenzó a reparar juntando algunos elementos y conectando el centro de energía que se le fue arrancado.

"Es inútil… Oficialmente estamos fuera, me encargue de dar aviso a los miembros de la Liga retirarse, estamos siendo cazados por las autoridades, además estamos siendo también juzgados por los ciudadanos que tampoco están satisfechos por los últimos sucesos" hablo con calma y cierta decepción, le dolía en sus adentros que las personas sean tan odiosos, era como si hubieran olvidado todo lo que la Liga izo por ellos, de cuantas amenazas los salvaron.

"Se lo que piensas Clark… así son las personas, siempre buscan algún culpable, temo decir que Sennin tenia razón, las personas de este mundo… te hacen dudar si el siquiera quieres salvarlos" suspirando abrió el casco del traje para levantarlo y mirarlo un momento, "Por ahora solo podemos permanecer en las sombras, ya me encargue que los mas jóvenes de la Liga sean reunidos en el monte justicia, solo debemos de esperar y estar listos, el mundo siempre nos necesitara, sin importar que ellos no lo quieran, estaremos ahí"

##############################

En la isla de la Amazonas caía la noche y las cosas estaban sombrías, la ciudad se encontraba en silencio, pero ese sonido fue interrumpido cuando una pared del castillo de la reina que fue derribado, mostrando a una furiosa Antíope, "¡No me importa lo que tu aras! ¡Pero no me quedare sin hacer nada! ¡Ahí que ir y atacar al hombre responsable de esto!" fue su grito lleno de ira dirigido a su reina Hipólita que estaba sentada en su trono con una mirada gacha, en la misma sala se encontraban los miembros de Akatsuki, en la esquina de la sala vemos a una desanimada y pálida Rose ser vigilada por Lady Deadpool, desde que Naruto desapareció se hundió en una seria depresión negándose a comer o beber.

"…" con una mirada vacía la peli plata miro la botella de agua que le ofrecía la mercenaria de rojo.

"Lo bebes o te lo meto en tu otro orificio… no quisiera bajarte los pantalones frente a todos" amenaza la mercenaria bocazas asiendo sonreír de forma leve a la adolecente que tomo la botella para beber, sonriendo debajo de su mascara Wendy saco esta vez comida, "Sabia decisión Rose" palmeando la cabeza de la chica permaneció a su lado.

Mientras tanto de nuevo con Hipólita esta solo ignoro el pedido de guerra de su hermana y se centro en un espejo que mostraba todo lo sucedido en el exterior, frunciendo el ceño apretó sus puños, "No podemos iniciar una guerra por la perdida de mis hijas y un amigo… no es lo que Naruto hubiera querido" dijo con calma mientras se recostaba en su trono.

"Oto-san hubiera querido vivir" fue la respuesta mordaz de Demian que estaba junto a su madre viendo la situación que estaba sucediendo en el exterior, "El mundo se esta derrumbando, las ratas que se ocultaban por miedo a Oto-san salieron y ahora están fuera de control"

" **¿Qué esperabas? Así son las personas, cuando alguien cae siempre esta aquel que aprovechara el momento"** fue la respuesta simple de Rosrchach que estaba sentada dándole la espalda a la pared, **"Esta sociedad esta mas podrida de lo que ustedes creen, cuando una símbolo de autoridad cae, se produce anarquía, no seria la primera vez que esto sucede…"** nadie pudo negar las palabras del enmascarado que solo miro el espejo perteneciente a la reina de la amazonas.

"Además eso revolución que las personas que están haciendo uso de la imagen de Sennin… solo podrían empeorar las cosas" tomando la palabra Red Hood suspiro y se quito su mascara, estaba cansado y las cosas no parecían mejorar, "Se que ellos quieren defender un ideal, una idea que nuestro líder representaba, pero se están arriesgando a perder sus vidas en el procesó, ¿Qué aremos?" pregunto finalmente asiendo que varios de los miembros de Akatsuki se enfocaran en the Punisher. Después de todo según las palabras de su líder, el era el segundo al mando.

"Por ahora solo podemos ser espectadores… no podemos darnos el lujo de un choque entre la liga y nosotros de nuevo, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es… esperar" fueron las grabes palabras del castigador que solo agacho la cabeza, pero al sentir una mano en su hombro volteo para mirar a Elektra que le sonrió de forma débil.

"Y pensar que el primer tráiler de Avengers and game era triste y desalentador" el comentario de Lady Deadpool quedo en el aire mientras esta seguía observando a Rose comer una chimichanga que no se sabe de donde la mercenaria consiguió, volteando la mercenaria se enfoco en la hechicera suprema que estaba levitando a unos metros del suelo y un extraño brillo verde provino de un collar que llegaba de su cuello, "¿Qué haces bruja blanca de Narnia?" pregunto de forma despreocupa viendo a Ancestral que dejo de meditar para abrir sus ojos.

"Me puedes llamar Ancestral mi niña, y contestando tu pregunta" aterrizando de pie en el suelo movió sus manos para hacer que su collar dorado se abriera mostrando una extraña piedra de color verde que brillaba con intensidad, la muestra de la visiones piedra izo que Revan se mostrara impactada, "Estoy evaluando en cual de los multiversos del espacio y tiempo se encuentra Naruto… es el una pieza vital para este futuro" su explicación izo que muchos se mostraran confusos.

"Wow Wow" dando un paso al frente Shuri se paro frente a al hechicera suprema, "¿Multi verso? ¿Tiempo y espacio? ¿Para empezar quien eres tu? Y ¿Qué es esa cosa en tu cuello?" preguntó con impaciencia la morena que solo gano la sonrisa suave de la hechicera de túnica amarilla.

"Ella es Ancestral…" toda la atención se centro en Revan que no desaparto si mirada del collar brillante de su maestra, "Es una amiga de Naruto y mi maestra, ella es la hechicera suprema y la contra parte de Dr. Destino si se lo podría llamar haci" dijo con su típica inexpresividad la peli morada que tenia su capucha abajo.

"Esa soy yo, digamos que soy una ser especial, no pertenezco en este plano ni en ningún otro, solo soy una persona que viaja de aquí y allá, conocí a Naruto de casualidad en Asia, me interese en su forma de ser y su gran poder, además de su facultad para hacer que quieras ser amigo de el, es extrañamente encantador" sonriendo de forma misteriosa la mujer de túnica amarilla bajo sus manos asta su collar, "yo estoy acostumbrada en ir a diferentes mundos para aprender y arreglar problemas que nadie mas puede… en cuanto a esto, es una de las gemas del infinito, la cual controla el mismo tiempo a su voluntad" explico con calma y espero que los presentes asimilaran la información antes de continuar.

"Espera…" llamando la atención Jennifer que estaba en su apariencia original apunto al collar de la hechicera, "Si controlas el tiempo podes cambiar todo esto, podría ir al pasado e impedir que Naruto y las demás sean enviadas a esa brecha dimensional" concluyo la científica dando su idea que mostro ser funcional para los presentes.

"¿Qué acaso no ves películas? Es malo viajar en el tiempo, lo hicieron en Termineitor y mira lo que le paso a Jhon Connor, no quiero enfrentar a un Naruto malvado" las palabra de Lady Deadpool no ayudaron a la tensa atmósfera que se formo, varios la miraron con molestia, esto no era ficción y el viajar en el tiempo no podía ser tan complicado si se tiene una piedra que lo controla.

"La mujer impetuosa tiene razón" hablo de nuevo la hechicera suprema dándole la razón a la mercenaria, asiendo que los demás se mostraron dudosos de eso, "El tiempo es frágil y si se juega o manipula con el se podría desgarrar la misma realidad, si contara con las demás gemas del infinito esto seria mas sencillo" se cuestiono a si misma la hechicera que solo permaneció mirando a la nada pensando de forma cuidadosa el que hacer.

"¿Gemas del infinito?" pregunto con interés Rechal que levanto una ceja interesada por tales artefactos, ante su pregunta su maestra sonrió.

"Aun ahí cosas que no llegarías a comprender, el multi verso es un lugar infinito donde existen cosas que no te imaginas, ahora" moviendo sus manos izo que toda la habitación se viera envuelta por la dimensión espejo, todos observaron como miles, sino millones de portales se abrieron mostraron diferentes realidades.

" **Eso es…"** Venom miro con sorpresa a un Naruto adolecente portando a un simbionte mientras peleaba en una especie de torneo contra otros adolecente que no rebasaban los 13 años, el no fue el único sorprendido, ya que todos vieron diferentes realidades de los diferentes portales que aparecían.

"Emmm" Revan se sonrojo cuando vía una dimensión donde estaba sobre una torre en forma de T abrazada de un Naruto de su edad, lo que izo que mas se avergonzara fue que ambos se estaban besando, rápidamente izo que el portal se alejara con su magia antes que alguien lo viera.

"¡Oigan soy yo!" Lady Deadpool se mostraba feliz cuando vio que estaba ella misma junto a Naruto combatiendo junto con otras personas mas, "Soy parte de los Avengers junto a Naruto… ¡Ahí te voy UCM!" sin pensar salto al portal solo para estrellarse contra esto como si una pared de ladrillos se tratase, levantándose la mercenaria miro con furia el portal, "No solo Disney esta contra mía para ser parte del UCM, sino que también un portal" antes que pudiera seguir intentando entrar el portal, este desapareció entre los millones mas que había.

"Solo yo puedo pasar por esos portales, al ser un ser único en las múltiples dimensiones" explico la hechicera suprema que aplasto las ilusiones de la mercenaria bocazas que solo resoplo molesta.

"Oto-san" frunciendo el ceño Demián vio en unos de los tantos portales como su padre de niño era molestando y herido por los aldeanos de una aldea, tantas dimensiones y realidades donde su padre tubo que pasar por cosas que solo unos pocos soportarían.

"Al parecer no todos son buenos" tomo la palabra esta vez Frank que vio una versión de Naruto que llevaba una armadura rojo y tenia unos ojos plateados con varios anillos, el Uzumaki estaba sobre lo que parecía ser una bestia de 10 colas destruyendo a todo un ejercito y aldeas a su paso.

"Siempre tendremos versiones de nosotros mismos que tomaron las elecciones que los llevaron a oscuros destinos, pero ahí otros donde alcanzamos una paz que al final merecen" fueron las palabra de Ancestral que mostro un portal donde estaba Naruto abrazando a una rubia de cabello corto que cargaba a una pequeña niña en sus brazos, todos pudieron apreciar la sonrisa de felicidad y paz que el Uzumaki transmitía, "Esta es una versión casi exacta del Naruto que conocemos que termino en una realidad parecida a esta, solo que un poco diferente, por ahora en el universo de Marvel va bien" con un chasquido de dedos izo que todos los portales desaparezcan, solo para que quedara uno.

"Padre" Rose se ilumino cuando vio a su padre sentado en una cama de hospital, estando a sus lados sentadas Diana y Mito, además de otras personas presentes que los acompañaban, la hechicera se mostró levemente sorprendida por el como la peli plata reconoció al verdadero Naruto de forma tan rápida, al parecer el laso entre ambos era mas fuerte de lo posible.

"¿Maestra iras por el?" pregunto Revan que miro esperanzada a su maestra que aterrizo a su lado y camino asta el portal.

"No puedo… no tengo la mejor de las relaciones con los dioses Shintos que custodian ese dimensión, Izanami es una diosa muy mezquina ante quienes entran a su reino" dándose la vuelta enfoco su vista en los miembros mas jóvenes de los Akatsukis, "Por eso los enviare a ustedes" dijo apuntando a Rose, Shuri, Demián y Revan.

"¿Quieres mandarlos solo a ellos?" cuestiono Thalía que estaba insegura ante la decisión tomada por la hechicera que solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Izanami es flexible ante los mas jóvenes y los ignorara cuando ellos lleguen a su dimensión, ¿están listos?" pregunto mirando a los hijos tanto biológicos como adoptivos del Uzumaki que dieron un paso al frente y a sintieron con la cabeza, moviendo sus manos Ancestral izo que fuera cubierta de un brillo oscuro mientras una extraña marca se formaba en su frente, asiendo que el portal crezca se concentro y usando gala de su poder izo que el portal brillara, "¡Ahora!" con su grito los adolescentes corrieron para pasar a traves del portal, toda la dimensión espejo se quebró y la hechicera suprema cayo de rodillas.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunto con preocupación Hipólita que se arrodillo junto a la calva de túnica que asintió con la cabeza mientras respiraba de forma pesada.

"El usar poder de la dimensión oscura siempre es prejuicioso para los seres vivos… estaré bien, ahora todo depende de ellos" todos los miembros de Akatsuki hicieron silencio y solo observaron el lugar en donde estuvo el portal por donde los mas jóvenes de su organización pasaron. Ahora solo les quedaba espera.

#################################

De nuevo en Konoha en la dimensión alternativa vemos en el hospital de la aldea a Diana y Mito esperando de forma impaciente en la sala de espera, ambas solo tuvieron que esperar cuando su maestro y padre fue llevado a la sala de emergencia, "¿Es como lo imaginabas?" fue la pregunta de Wonder Woman dirigida a la adolecente Uzumaki que se entraba mirando por una ventana la aldea en la cual su padre creció.

"Es… extraño, se parece algo a nuestro mundo en cuanto a la tecnología, pero no es lo que esperaba de un pueblo ninja" dijo con sinceridad la peli blanca que miro como un grupo de Gennin estaba sentados afuera de un edificio jugando con unas consolas de videojuegos.

"Si lo se, yo esperaba lo mismo…" contesto la Amazona que miro de forma disimulada a su alrededor, no sentía que las estuvieran siguiendo, pero los shinobis aseguraron que estarían cuando su maestro despertara para explicar varias cosas, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las puertas de la sala de espera que se abrieron para mostrar a una seria Tsunade.

"Logre reacomodar varias costillas rotas, huesos rotos, saturar las heridas y revisar las hemorragias internas… pueden verlo, esta despierto, me encargare de llamar a las demás para una reunión que el gaki pidió se llevara acabo" luego de decir eso la medica ninja se retiro dejando el camino libre para las Amazonas que caminaron por los pasillos para llegar asta la habitación.

"…" dando una respiración profunda Diana tomo la perilla de la puerta y entro siendo seguida de cerca por Mito, ambas miraron en silencio al Uzumaki que ahora vestía unos pantalones blancas sueltos, dejando expuesto su zona superior mostrando las puntadas o vendajes que tenia, con calma el shinobi se coloco una playera oscura que se le fue ofrecida por la Senju, una vez vestido tomo unas muletas que le ayudarían a caminar mejor sin forzarse demasiado.

"Seguro están tan confundida como yo" sin darse la vuelta Naruto-DC uso las muletas para caminar asta la ventana y centrar su atención en la montaña Hokage, "Solo en unos minutos vendrán los demás, confíen en ellos, conocí sus contra partes de mi mundo, tengo fe ciega en ellos…" dándose la vuelta encaro a su hija que estaba aun de pie junto a la puerta.

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto en lo bajo la adolecente que no desaparto sus ojos de los ojos azules de su padre que solo permaneció relajado y serio.

"No… es hora de decirlo todo… ya no mas secretos" con esas palabras la puerta de la habitación fue abierta para que entraran Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, Naruto-BR y finalmente Hinata.

 **Chan**

 **Channnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **Bueno, que mas queda decir, les aseguro que el próximo capitulo se centrará un 100% en el mundo del Naruto Cannon, ya que este fue mas centrado en lo que sucede en la tierra de DC por lo sucedido ante la desaparición de Naruto, sin mas recuerden, mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Pero mira todos esos comentarios!**

 **Simplemente Wow, estos últimos capítulos se han llenado de comentarios que dan apoyo e ideas que todos ustedes proponen, simplemente puedo darles las gracias por el apoyo y dar mi máximo esfuerzo para escribir la historia que tanto de ustedes adoran.**

 **Aun estoy armando los cabos de este saga que será algo larga, debido que muchos de ustedes se mostraron interesados en el desarrollo de la historia en el mundo del Naruto canónico, pero como a habido tantos comentarios de diferentes lectores como uno que escribió un comentario por cada capitulo que leyó.**

 **Chico enorgulleces a tu nación.**

 **Nha ya enserio gracias a todos, decidí el sacar un nuevo cap que sería publicado el sábado, pero por ahora aclare algunas cosas.**

 **N° 1. Me olvide de agregar a Omega que estaba también en la sala cuando Ancestral envió a los hijos de Naruto a donde estaba, el porque no la mande a ella es simple, es demasiada poderosa y es mejor que este en la isla de las amazonas para algo que pronto surgirá.**

 **N° 2: Ahí algunos errores de narrativa que bueno deja algo torpe la historia, pero bueno nada es perfecto.**

 **N° 3: Me causa mucha gracia los lectores de Wattpad que esta siendo publicada por Brolyvanhellsin, si gente no me olvido de ustedes, sus comentarios me hacen el día ante sus memes o bromas, sigan así.**

 **N° 4: esta saga será algo densa, ya que es de por si complicado ponerme al corriente con Boruto es difícil, pero les prometo que seré lo mas fiel al Cannon para desarrollar esta saga.**

 **N° 5: ¿Por qué Naruto es tan sensible ante el tema de sus contrapartes en esta nueva dimensión? Esa respuesta será dada en este capitulo.**

 **Sin mas solo puedo decirles que disfruten de la historia.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

 _(Hablar)_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

############ Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo** **46** **: El dolor de sobrevivir… mientras los demás mueren.**

En las afueras del país del fuego, estando en los límites del país del agua hubo un extraño circulo que se formo de la nada, de este circulo salieron cuatro siluetas que cayeron al suelo, rápidamente el portal se había cerrado, dando quejidos los adolecentes que aparecieron se levantaron y miraron a su alrededor.

"¿No deberíamos de haber aparecido frente al viejo?" pregunto con molestia Shuri que con algo de trabajo se mantuvo de pie y apartando sus mangas mostro un brazalete oscuro que brillo para mostrar una pantalla, haciendo un análisis rápido miro a su alrededor con curiosidad, "Interesante… la gravedad es tres veces mas fuerte que en la tierra, el aire es mas puro, no ahí contaminación, en cuanto al clima es el mismo" haciendo varias notas y análisis izo un escaneo del área, en estos momentos agradecía en sus adentros que su figura paterna la halla hecho entrenar físicamente o sino ahora estaría contra el suelo por este aumento de gravedad, estos pensamientos también fueron compartidos por Rechal que ya se acostumbro al peso extra. En cuanto a Rose y Demián no se mostraron afectados por el aumento de gravedad.

"La magia es compleja, tal vez no podíamos tener una localización exacta para llegar a el, maestra solo nos trajo a este mundo, depende de nosotros el encontrarlo" dijo con calma Revan que miro es cielo, era un poco mas del medio día y no había una sola nube en el cielo, hacia un poco de calor, pero nada que no pudieran soportar.

"¡No importar! ¡Ahí que encontrar a Oto-chan!" fue el grito de Rose que solo miro a su alrededor y comenzó a correr, pero no llego lejos ya que un hilo de alambre enredo sus tobillos y la izo caer.

"Rose no puedes correr en un mundo que no conoces, gritando como una loca" hablo con calma Demián que soltó el alambre asiendo que su hermana mayor fuera liberada, esta se levanto para cruzarse de brazos y hacer un puchero infantil, "Además, ¿Cómo pensabas encontrarlo?" pregunto con su típica actitud seria y rígida.

"Oto-chan y yo compartimos un lazo que nos une, eso me guiara a el" contesto de forma rápida y segura asiendo que los demás adolecentes la miraran con duda.

"Eso es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado" fueron las duras palabras de Shuri que izo que Rose la mirara con ojos asesinos, sin darle relevancia la morena saco de su bolcillo unas esferas y las lanzo al cielo, "Comenzare a hacer un mapa de toda la zona, debemos de registrar el área y saber a donde iremos" las esferas metálicas se elevaron en el aire y se alejaron a gran velocidad, en la pantalla holográfica de la muñeca de la adolecente se comenzó a dibujar un mapa detallado de la zona a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto un poco alejados de Rose y Shuri vemos a Revan mirar con curiosidad el horizonte, "¿Alguna idea?" fue la pregunta de el pelinegro Uzumaki que estaba detrás de la hechicera, esta ante su pregunta solo se encogió de hombros.

"No lo se…" frunciendo el caño escucho el sonido de pasos a las cercanías, los hermanos Uzumakis se reagruparon rápidamente, Revan recito unas palabra para que un campo de fuerza invisible los envolviera, asiéndolos a los cuatro invisibles a todos los sentidos humanos, los adolescentes vieron que era un grupo de personas que pasaban cerca de ellos, siendo estos varios adolescentes y algunos adultos, "Debemos de permanecer anónimos y no ser vistos, por eso-" sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Rose salió del campo de invisibilidad.

"¡Hola!" sonriente la peli plata corrió asta el grupo de shinobis que detuvieron su paso, esta acción izo que Demián se palmeara la frente ante la hecho por su hermana adoptiva, de nuevo con Rose esta se detuvo frente a una hermosa mujer de cabello pelirrojo y vestido azul que parecía ser la líder del grupo, "¡buenos días! Yo y mis hermanos estamos perdidos…" dijo sonriente apuntando a los demás que se vieron obligados a mostrarse para evitar sospechas, "Nos pueden ayudar a encontrar a nuestro padre, el esta en…" pensando un momento se froto la cabeza, esto izo sonreír a la mujer que vio esto con ternura, chasqueando los dedos la peli plata izo memoria, "¡Ya recordé! ¡Konoha! ¿Pueden ayudarnos?" pregunto de forma suplicante uniendo sus manos mirando a la pelirroja.

"Oh mi, claro pequeña, justo íbamos también a esa zona, ven acompáñanos, por cierto soy Mei, anterior Mizukage y estos son mis gennins que participaran este año en los exámenes Chunnin" explico con calma la pelirroja que fue abordada por la peli plata que la abrazo con fuerza.

"¡Gracias! ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Onne-san nos guiara!" sosteniendo la mano de Mei camino asía adelanta ante la mirada atónita de los Gennin de Kiri que solo siguieron a su Sensei, en cuanto a Chojuro solo se encogió de hombros para seguir adelante.

"Ahí Rose" suspirando en sus adentros Revan se coloco su capucha y camino siendo seguido por los demás adolecentes, al menos ya tenían quien los guíe para llegar a su padre adoptivo y biológico.

 **#############################**

En Konoha, siendo más exactos en el hospital vemos una reunión que se llevaba acabo entre varios de shinobis de la aldea y los invitados inesperados que llegaron, en la habitación que se la fue asignada a Naruto-DC estaban todos al pendiente del Uzumaki que con sus muletas. Este camino alrededor de la habitación observándola con cuidado.

"Fuin" asiendo un sello de manos el rubio izo que una larga cadena de sellos cubrirá la habitación para evitar que cualquier sonido saliera, una vez aseguro su privacidad el sennin camino asta sentarse en la cama de la habitación, aun estaba agotado, dejando sus muletas aun lado suspiro, "¿Por donde comenzar?" se pregunto a si mismo mirando a los presentes.

"Desde el principio" fue la respuesta seca de Naruto-BR que estaba cruzados de brazos mirando a su versión alterna, estaba aliviado en sus adentros que halla mando a los chicos con Konohamaru para que los lleve al recinto de los Hyuugas.

"Bien…" respirando hondo el sennin cerro los ojos, abriéndolos de nuevo puso una expresión mas seria, "Estábamos el equipo 7 peleando contra Kaguya…" dando un chasquido de dedos el shinobi izo un Genjutsu para mostrar la escena sacada de sus recuerdos, estos fueron vistos con atención por todos, en especial Mito y Diana, "Como saben cuando Kaguya fue sellada, esta fue encerrada en una luna… no fue tan fácil en mi caso" con una mirada sombría izo que las imágenes en su cabeza siguieran.

"Oh kami" Sakura se horrorizo cuando se vio a si misma ser convertida en polvo por una lanza de hueso, esto sentimiento fue compartido por Kakashi y Sasuke que se vieron a si mismo desaparecer entre el polvo.

"Yo logre evitar el golpe mortal… aunque a veces hubiera deseado haberlo recibido" Naruto-DC se vio a si mismo arrodillado en el campo de batalla siendo consolado por su padre que estaba junto a los demás Kages, suspirando el shinobi bajo la cabeza y se froto las manos, "Cuando entendí la situación en la que estaba me di cuenta de algo…"

"Que el Tsukuyomi infinito no podía ser cancelado" fue la rápida conclusión de Sasuke que no se equivoco, esas palabras hicieron que Kakashi frunciera el ceño y bajara la cabeza.

"Sin un Rinnegan… no podrías hacer nada… ¿verdad?" pregunto el enmascarado de cabello gris que observo en la ilusión como el Naruto del universo paralelo tenia a miles de clones recorriendo todo el continente ninja.

"No, no podía hacer nada" suspirando con frustración el rubio se froto la frente, "Estuve meces recorriendo las naciones ninjas, incluso mas allá, buscando información, alternativas, tenia varias ideas, como usar los ojos del cadáver de Uchiha Madara, pero sus ojos ya no eran viables, usar ojos que fueron almacenados por Danzo y Óbito, pero no darían resultado…" enfocando su vista en Sasuke lo observo, "Llegue a la conclusión de que si no estaba Sasuke con su ojo Rinnegan… seria imposible liberar a todos, incluso llegue a la desesperación de intentar el edo-tensei contigo Sasuke, pero no funciono ya que no tenía tu ADN" dijo con pesar asiendo que el Uchiha solo negara con la cabeza.

"Esta bien, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… ¿Qué hiciste una vez que ya te quedaste sin ideas?" pregunto con calma el Uchiha mirando al Uzumaki que solo levanto la mirara para centrarse en Diana.

"Huir y olvidar, use un pergamino que me permitía dar saltos de dimensión, es un jutsu que es la escala máxima que dieron origen a los jutsus de invocación e incluso el hiraishin del segundo Hokage y oto-san…" sonriendo con amargura bajo la cabeza, "Una vez llegue a salir de mi mundo, llegue al hogar de mi futura alumna" las imágenes alrededor de todos cambiaron para mostrar la isla de las amazonas en toda su gloria, "La isla paraíso o de las Amazonas, las cuales es habitada por mujeres milenarias que viven en paz" varias imágenes de Hipólita y demás amazonas se mostraron interesando a los presentes.

"Ummmm… el sueño de todo hombre" pensó en sus adentros Kakashi que sonrió debajo de su mascara, extrañamente esta isla sonaba parecida a unos de los libros que Jiraiya escribió, quien diría que su alumno viviría en un lugar así.

"mujeres inmortales que viven con su apariencia jóvenes tanto tiempo… me gustaría ir" dijo en voz alta Tsunade que miro con interés la isla y a las amazonas que vivían en la isla, sonriendo en lo bajo Naruto-DC la observo.

"Te aseguro que te gustaría Oba-chan" siguiendo con las imágenes mostro la adaptación de el mismo en la sociedad de las amazonas, sonriendo a Diana mostro el tiempo que tanto atesoraba junto a esa niña que corría por la isla pidiendo que la entrene, "Me sentí augusto en ese lugar, conocí a mujeres las cuales le confiaría mi vida sin dudar, también conocí a Diana… ella es mi primera alumna real que tuve" hablo con calma apuntando a la amazona que permaneció en silencio.

"¿Y ella?" hablando por primera vez Hinata se centro en una amazona de cabello blanco que estaba en la compañía del shinobi en el genjutsu que seguía mostrando diferentes sucesos.

"Ella es… era mi esposa" perdiendo su sonrisa Naruto-DC se puso de pie para caminar y quedar frente a la imagen de su amada, "La conocí unos años después de llegar a la isla, tenia una gran belleza que no se le comparaba, una guerrera a pies a cabeza que no temía ensuciarse sus manos o pelear batallas que no había posibilidad de ganar, además de un temperamento que te hacia temer por tu vida… creo que hice caso al concejo de Kaa-san de enamorarme de una mujer que sea parecida a ella" sonriendo con tristeza acaricio el rostro de la ilusión de su amada que tenia una gran sonrisa pegada en su rostro, "Ella era una gran mujer" la ilusión desapareció para dejar solo oscuridad en la habitación.

"Yo… siento mucha su perdida Uzumaki-san" fueron las palabras llenas de pesar de la Hyuga que se inclino de forma leve ante el shinobi que solo negó con la cabeza.

"Gracias… veo que encontraste a alguien con quien ser feliz" hablo el Sennin que miro a su contraparte que asintió con la cabeza sonriente mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer de ojos lavanda que se sonrojo con fuerza.

"Si lo hice" contesto alegre Naruto-BR que le sonrió a su esposa.

"Luego de perderla el mismo día que nació mi hija…bueno solo me quedo mi pequeña…" dando una mirada a Mito sonrió de forma suave, "Pasaron los años y mi única misión solo fue el pelear por mi nuevo hogar, darlo todo por mi familia, incluso llegando al punto de hacer cosas las cuales no me arrepiento para formar un mundo mejor para ellos" finalizo el shinobi que se mantuvo de pie entre los presentes mirando a la nada.

"Sensei…" Diana dio un paso al frente para quedar frente a su maestro para tomar su mano con fuerza, "Esto se puede arreglar, tal vez no puedas recuperar tus amigos… pero puedes salvar a los demás con la ayuda del Uchiha, podemos viajar a tu mundo y arreglarlo todo" dijo de forma lenta sin apartar sus ojos del shinobi, pero esto con una sonrisa amarga aparto su mano de la suya asiendo que la amazona retrocedió adolorida en sus adentros.

"¿Sucedió?" pregunto el uchiha que gano un aire mas sombrío al igual que Naruto-BR, los demás se mostraron confusos por esto.

"¿Por qué no tomamos la idea de la niña? Suena razonable" hablo esta vez Tsunade que dio su opinión de la situación, pero el aire de la habitación se volvió mas pesado.

"Por que ya es tarde…" fue la respuesta simple del Uzumaki del universo DC que dio otro chasquido de dedos.

 **Flash back:**

 _Ya había pasado dos días desde que su hija se fue con su alumna al mundo exterior para ser una heroína, sabia que algún día ella tomaría su propio camino para formar su vida e incluso su propia familia, pero eso no amortiguaba el golpe de ser dejado atrás, le dolía, pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones._

 _Naruto estaba frente a su hogar en la isla de las amazonas, era media noche y la mayoría de las mujeres estaban descansando, el shinobi agradecía su preocupación por el, pero si su hija no estaba, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el en este lugar?_

" _ **¿Estas seguro Naruto?"**_ _fue la voz profunda de Kurama que miraba con seriedad a su jinchiruki, esta era una decisión precipitada, pero no podía culparlo, estos últimos días fueron difíciles, el abandono de su propia hija fue demasiado._

" _Si… ¿Qué mas puedo perder?" pregunto a la nada mientras sacaba un pergamino de un sello, mirándolo un momento lo abrió e hizo un largo trazo de sellos de manos, dando un fuerte aplauso activo su modo Rikoduo, brillando con intensidad dio una ultima mirada a la isla de las amazonas, frunciendo el ceño fue rodeado por una esfera hechas de las Godou-dama._

 _Pasando los segundos el shinobi se concentro para mantener la esfera que lo protegía a su alrededor, finalmente todo se calmó y dejo caer la esfera,_ _ **"No creo que sea una gran idea restaurar tu mundo, es un lugar deprimente"**_ _Naruto trato de ignorar lo mas que pudo las palabras de su viejo amigo, una vez dio el salto dimensional vio con curiosidad que el shinji seguía, o al menos el tronco de este y la luna roja brillaba con intensidad en el oscuro cielo._

 _Pero lo que mas llamo la atención al rubio fue la vida vegetal que creció en toda la zona, tal parece que estos últimos 30 años la naturaleza recupero bastante terreno, caminando entre la planicie verde llego asta las raíces gigantes del shinji que se esparcían por todo el continente, Naruto levanto la vista para observar los capullos que colgaban sobre el, pero abriendo sus ojos en shock dio un salto que destruyo el suelo debajo de sus pies._

 _Aterrizando en la raíz atrapo uno de los capullos y lo abrió mostrando que estaba vacío, el corazón del Uzumaki dio un paro, paralizado corrió por la raíz y abrió otros capullos mas mostrando que también estaban vacíos, ganando una gran sonrisa cerro los ojos y activo el Sennin modo, sintiendo el chakra de varios de sus amigos en la aldea de Konoha, dando un salto aterrizo en el suelo y corrió, con todas sus fuerzas, siendo solo un destello amarillo,_ _ **"¡Naruto detente! ¡No lo entiendes!"**_ _los gritos de advertencia del juubi fueron ignorados por el uzumaki que siguió corriendo a su hogar, derrapando por el suelo se detuvo para ver las grandes puertas de la aldea, dejando caer su modo Rikoduo entro a la aldea._

" _¡Chicos regrese!" grito con fuerza mirando a su alrededor, solo para ver las casas y edificios en mal estado, las maderas estaban podridas y la vegetación cubrió gran parte de zona mostrando que había pasado mucho desde que alguien estuvo en ese lugar, confuso el shinobi camino entre las silenciosas calles, ¿dónde estaban todos?, sintiendo el chakra de Oba-chan en la torre Hokage corrió asta ahí, entrando por las puertas llego asta la oficina, lo sentía, ella estaba aquí, entrando a la oficina vio que la silla estaba detrás del escritorio dando a la ventana, "¿Oba-chan?" de forma lenta se acercó al escritorio, pero se detuvo cuando la silla giro y mostro a la Senju._

 _En lugar de estar esa mujer que tanto apoyo le dio, esa mujer que llamaba abuela todo el tiempo y curaba sus heridas después de entrenar, en lugar de ese bella mujer se encontraba un Zetsu, el cual aun tenia el cabello rubio y la marca característica de la Senju, su cuerpo se había vuelto blanco y transformando en ese ser que era solo un esclavo de Kaguya._

" _ **Miran nada mas… ¿el Kyubi ha vuelto?"**_ _fue la voz retorcida del Zetsu que se levanto de la silla, sonriendo de forma siniestra vio con placer la cara de shock del Uzumaki que retrocedió,_ _ **"Dejarme adivinar… pensabas que todo volvió a la normalidad"**_ _dijo con burla mientras su voz se distorsionaba y poco a poco tomaba la apariencia original de Tsunade, "Naruto… ¿Dónde estabas?" pregunto con dolor la Senju que se acerco al rubio que estaba paralizado, "Nos fallaste… nos fallaste a todos" del suelo y de las paredes comenzaron a surgir varios Zetsus que compartían similitudes con todos los habitantes de Konoha._

" _Shikamaru…" con su corazón latiendo con fuerza el shinobi vio a su amigo que aun tenia su cuerpo a media transformación a ser un Zetsu, la mente del Uzumaki se estaba derrumbando, ante sus ojos estaban, Ino, Sai, Chouji, Hinata, Tenten, Rock lee y todos a quienes conocía en la aldea, los ojos del rubio solo reflejaban dolor y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar._

" _Confiábamos en ti… prometiste que todo saldría bien" de nuevo la voz de Tsunade resonó en la oficina, a paso lento la Senju se acerco al shinobi que aun estaba de pie sin moverse, de forma lenta una estaca de madera surgió de la mano de la rubia que estaba a solo unos centímetros del Uzumaki, "Pero te perdonamos…" extendiendo sus brazos y sonriendo de forma feliz la Senju abrazo al shinobi que estaba aun paralizado, sin embargo la sonrisa de la Senju cambio a una mucha mas oscura, levantando su mano iba a apuñalar al Uzumaki que solo estuvo quieto con una mirada oscurecida._ _ **"Muere…"**_ _fue el susurro de Zetsu que bajo su mano para matar al shinobi._

 _Sin embargo su brazo fue tomado por un agarre de acero que la izo retroceder, con un expresión llena de dolor el rubio miro a la Senju que peleaba por salir de su agarre, al mismo tiempo los demás Zetsu a su alrededor hicieron que unas raíces afiladas salieran de sus extremidades, en cámara lenta todos fueron contra el Uzumaki que solo lloro en silencio._

 _Desde las lejanías de la aldea se podía apreciar a millones de Zetsu de los diferentes cinco continentes shinobis, todos dirigiéndose a Konoha, que en un solo instante fue borrada por una explosión de proporciones titánicas, en el medio de lo que alguna vez su hogar, estaba naruto en su modo Rikoduo que vio como solo era rodeado de polvo de los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, no, ellos eran su familia._

 _Con unos ojos vacíos y fríos el Uzumaki vio a los millones de Zetsus correr contra el, todos ellos que alguna ves fueron humanos, hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas que fueron atrapados por el Tsukuyomi infinito, que ahora fueron transformados en nada mas que marionetas que solo servían a Kaguya, ahora que su dueña no estaba, debían de matar al culpable._

"…" _llorando en silencio Naruto sintió el chakra de Gaara, Killer bee, la Mizukage, el viejo Tsukikage y demás personas que conoció en toda su vida, de forma lenta camino asta el interminable ejercito que venia contra el, con pesar se lanzo al ataque._

 **Fin de flash back:**

"Durante 6 días… siete horas… quince minutos… pelee y mate a todos y cada de los Zetsus que recorrían todo el continente para matarme, al parecer yo era como un faro de chakra que era fácil para ellos encontrar…" respirando hondo miro sus manos, por un momento vio la sangre de todos aquellos a quienes mato, ni siquiera quería levantar la cabeza para mirar a los presentes, "Yo mismo acabe con mi mundo…" levantándose tomo las muletas y camino asta la ventana para no querer mirar a su hija, ni a Diana, no estaba orgulloso de lo ultimo que dijo, pensar que Ero-sennin dijo que era el niño de la profecía, aquel que salvaría el mundo, valla forma de fallar en esa profecía.

"…" sin que el shinobi en muletas lo notara alguien camino a su lado, sintiendo una mano sostener la suyo miro a su lado a su hija, la adolecente como podía contenía el llanto sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de su padre, sin levantar la cabeza apretó el agarre, "No sabia…" ahogando el llanto la chica puso su cabeza contra el pecho del Uzumaki mayor, "Por todo por lo que has pasado…" tanto dolor, como su padre se guardo tanto dolor, todo causado por ella que se fue de la isla de las amazonas, "Lo siento…" repitiendo sus disculpas una y otra vez sintió la mano del shinobi acariciar su cabellera.

"Shhhhhh" abrazando a su hija permaneció en silencio disfrutando este pequeño momento, "No lo lamentes… todo estará bien ahora" diciendo eso se separo de su hija para enfocar su atención en Diana que solo mantuvo la distancia, a paso lento el rubio se acerco a ella, "No tengo una salida donde todos seamos felices, se que cuando regresemos tendré que afrontar la Liga… no voy a detenerme, solo puedo pedirte que respetes mis ideales, como yo los tuyos" sus palabras hicieron que la amazona solo desviara la mirada.

"Yo estaba equivocada…" esa declaración izo que Naruto-DC parpadeara confuso, su alumna llevo su mano a un sello ubicado en su escudo e hizo aparecer un libro que el Uzumaki reconoció al instante, "Yo lo leí… y al escuchar todo lo que acabas de decir, solo puedo agradecerte por aceptar el ser tu alumna en un principio, veo que tus ideales son todo con el fin de ayudar a las personas… y al ver la persona que eres aun viviendo todo lo que viviste, solo me hace querer ser como usted sensei…" dando una respiración profunda aparto su escudo y espada dejándolos caer en suelo, mirando los brillantes ojos azules del rubio puso una expresión de dolor y pesar, "Madre tenia razón… solo soy una niña estúpida que nunca vio lo cruel que puede llegar a ser el mundo, que nunca vivió en carne propia una guerra donde se pierden amigos… camaradas… familia, no tengo el valor para quitar la vida de aquellos que lo merecen…" abrazando el libro contra su pecho solo pudo llorar, "Yo… lamento ser una alumna que ni siquiera puede ser digan de ser tu estudiante… el ser tan infantil pensando que estar en la liga arreglaría un mundo que se esta derrumbando…"

"…" Naruto-DC solo quedo en silencio mirando a la amazona que se estaba quedando ante el, tratando de controlarse la peli negra ahogo el llanto para mirar de nuevo a su maestro.

"¡Trate de demostrarte que estabas equivocado en tu forma de hacer las cosas! ¡Pero lo arruine y cuando trataba de solucionarlo solo lo empeoraba! Lamento tanto el haber influenciado en mito para que se una a la Liga… lamento que hayas tenido que volver a tu mundo para solo tener que ver en lo que se convirtió… lamento que hayas tenido que usar una mascara para arreglar mis errores… lamento tantas cosas…" cubriendo su rostro dejo caer el diario de su sensei que solo permaneció de pie frente a ella, "Fui una tonta… yo… yo… ¡No se que mas decir! ¡Sensei yo-!" sus gritos cesaron cuando la mano del Uzumaki aterrizo sobre su cabeza, este con suavidad y cariño acaricio su cabellera asiendo que la amazona se estremezca y detuviera su llanto. Levantando la cabeza vio la gran sonrisa del shinobi.

"Que tal si dices solamente… 'Me perdonas'" dijo sonriendo el Sennin confundiendo a su alumna que se secaba las lagrimas con sus antebrazos.

"¿Me perdonas?" repitió confusa la amazona que aun estaba algo confusa y perdida por sus sentimiento liberados, antes que se diera cuanta era abrazado con fuerza por el Uzumaki dejando en shock a Diana que abrió los ojos y sintió el calor que su maestro transmitía.

"¡Claro que si pequeña idiota!" sonriendo el shinobi abrazo a su alumna, pero se arrepintió cuando este gesto fue devuelto por la amazona que la abrazo con fuerza asiendo que se escuchara algunos huesos romperse.

"¡Oye! ¡Todo muy lindo por resolver sus problemas! Pero basta" Tsunade dio un paso al frente para tomar a la amazona y separarla de su paciente, suspirando empujo sin cuidado al shinobi a la cama y comenzó a llevar a todos afuera, "Aun debe de recuperarse así que todos afuera y tu quedarte aquí" diciendo eso cerro la puerta asiendo que el rubio quedara solo en la habitación, este se recostó en la cama para observar el techo.

"…" sus problemas familiares se habían solucionado, o eso esperaba, pero esto estaba lejos de ser un final feliz, las visiones que fueron puestas en su cabeza por Momoshiki seguían ahí.

" **¿En que estas pensando?"** pregunto con cierto interés el zorro de diez colas dentro del Uzumaki, el titánico animal se recostó en el suelo del espacio mental con pereza y espero la respuesta de su amigo que perdio su sonrisa para tomar una expresión mas sombría.

"En futuros planes…. No pienso perder a las personas que me importan de nuevo…" cerrando sus ojos suspiro, abriéndolos de nuevo levanto su brazo derecha para hacer aparecer un pergamino negro con detalles rojos, "Incluso si tengo que romper algunas reglas" asiendo desaparecer el pergamino cerro los ojos y decidió descansar, aun tenia mucho que pensar.

 **###########################**

Naruto-BR estaba pensativo mirando a la hija de su contraparte caminar junto a Diana, tan complicada y dura fue la vida de su contraparte, pero este sin duda mantuvo a su familia como lo primero en sus objetivos, acaso tomo demasiada importancia a su puesto de Hokage que se olvido de los mas importante, saliendo de sus pensamientos pensó un momento.

"Oigan mientras tu padre se recupera, ¿Por qué no pasas tiempo en la aldea? Nosotros iremos por nuestros hijos en la casa de su abuelo" dijo con calma mientras seguía a paso lento por las calles saludando a los aldeanos que se inclinaban con respeto ante su líder.

"Si… me gustaría" fue la respuesta simple de Mito que siguió a la contraparte de su padre, sin embargo Diana permaneció con su mirada pegada en lo lejos sobre un torre, en silencio la amazona siguió a la hija de su maestro.

"…" frunciendo el ceño siguió el camino guiado por el Hokage y su esposa, mientras tanto en la dirección que estaba observando estaba un estoico Sasuke que estaba de pie sobre un edificio, junto al uchiha cayo un clon del Uzumaki Hokage que miro con seriedad a su viejo amigo.

"¿Debemos de confiar en ellos?" pregunto con simpleza el peli negro que estaba algo inquieto desde su charla con el shinobi del universo DC, ante su pregunta el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo lo hago, solo debemos de mantenerlo al margen, la reunión de los Kages es antes que el comienzo de los exámenes Chunnin, aun estamos algo tensos por Iwa que esta teniendo conflictos con Kumo, pero nada que no pueda solucionar" dijo con pesadez el Uzumaki que se cruzo de brazos mirando al original irse con la niña de cabello blanco y la amazona.

"Eh escuchado rumores…" esas palabras hicieron que Naruto-BR mirara al uchiha, este frunciendo el ceño apoyo su único brazo en su espada, "Las aldeas están sospechando de Konoha, no es ningún secreto que estamos dando varios pasos adelantados en cuanto a la tecnología, pero que solo la reservemos para nosotros por ahora, pone incómodo a los Kages, por no decir de los Daimyos… están planeando algo, al parecer el final de la paz esta cerca, podríamos intentar algo contra ellos antes que-"

"No" fue la respuesta seca del Uzumaki que miro con intensidad al uchiha que miro de forma desafiante al Hokage, "Ya se derramos demasiada sangre en la cuarta guerra, por ahora solo podemos hablar y tratar de resolver esto, hablare con Shikamaru para ponerlo al corriente de todo"

"La guerra esta cerca Naruto" el shinobi se detuvo ante las palabras del Uchiha que le dio la espalda, "Los dos sabemos que la paz nunca dura, el mundo ninja ya paso por la gran guerra de los clanes, la primera guerra, la segunda, la tercera y la cuarta, una quinta guerra se acerca, este podría ser la guerra final que podría acabar con todo y de ti depende el que hacer" sin mas el uchiha desapareció en una parvada de cuervos que se perdieron en el cielo.

"…" en silencio el clon desapareció en una explosión de humo enviando la información al original.

#########################

"¿Así que también eres una kunoichi?" fue la pregunta de Mei que miro con interés a la peli plata que caminaba dando pequeños saltos asía adelante, algo infantil, pero encantador del punto de vista de la anterior Kage del país del agua.

"Si mi padre me enseño, aunque no tenga una banda ninja para demostrarlo" contesto alegre sin dejar de avanzar, pero se detuvo al instante cuando escucho un risa seca, molesta volteo para mirar a unos de los gennins que cargaban las siete espada de la neblina, "¡¿De que te ríes?!" pregunto con ira Rose que miro a un adolecente con similitudes con un tiburón que cargaba la samehada.

"Bueno el que te consideras una ninja solo porque tu papi te entreno, eso es una estupidez" su comentarios izo que sus compañeros espadachines sonrieran con arrogancia, mientras que su sensei solo negó con la cabeza.

"No sobrevivirías a una batalla real princesa" fue el comentario de otro espadachín que cargaba la espada que alguna vez perteneció a Zabuza.

"Oh no" Demián se palmeo la frente cuando escucho los comentarios de los shinobis de Kiri, viendo a su hermana vio que esta temblaba de enojo.

"Esto se pondrá bueno" susurro Shuri a Revan que solo negó con la cabeza ante lo que sucedería, antes que pudieran calmar a la peli plata esta volteo contra los espadachines y los miro con desafío e ira.

"¡Cállense! ¡Les voy a demostrar que tan buena soy comparada con ustedes! ¡Los desafío a ustedes siete a una pelea! ¡Todos contra mi!" grito con fuerza Rose que se alejo de Mei para caminar asía los shinobis espadachines que solo sonrieron con burla ante el reto de la adolecente de armadura.

"Si claro… aun lado" queriendo pasar el usuario de Samehada y líder de los espadachines de la neblina iba a pasar junto a la peli plata, pero su camino fue interrumpido cuando un puño se estrello contra su cara, volando unos metros aterrizo ante los pies de su equipo.

"Creo que no fui clara…" un aire mas siniestro rodeo a Rose que sonrisa de forma oscura, levantando su mano derecha atrapo la Katana de su hermano Demián que le lanzo su espada, desenvainando la espada la puso en su hombro, "Yo contra ustedes… ahora"

"…" apretando sus dientes con furia el líder de los espadachines miro al Mizukage que solo asintió con la cabeza, ganando una sonrisa arrogante saco su espada asiendo que esta pierda las vendas mostrando la piel de tiburón de la cual estaba hecha, "Tu lo pediste niña estúpida, ¡todos listos!" sus compañeros desenvainaron sus propias espadas listos para la batalla.

"¿No debíamos detenerla?" pregunto con calma Revan que miro a sus hermanos que solo se encogieron de hombros sin importancia o al menos en el caso de Shuri, en cuanto Demián este miro con atención la batalla que se avecinaba.

"No, además es una oportunidad para demostrar que si somos dignos de ser llamados shinobis, debemos de ver si cumplimos con las expectativas, todos los espadachines de la neblina eran rango mayor a Jounin, ellos deben de serlo también, es hora de ver si el ser entrenados por nuestro padre nos hace adversarios para shinobis entrenados en sus propias aldeas" explico de forma sencilla el adolecente que vio a su hermana lanzarse contra los espadachines de la neblina.

"Siempre analizas demasiado las cosas" Fue la simple respuesta de Shuri que miraba como seguían sus drones armando un mapa de la zona que estaban recorriendo.

Mientras tanto la batalla de los siete espadachines de la neblina vs Rose había comenzado.

 **Chan…**

 **Channnnnn…**

 **Channnnnnnnnnn…**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…**

 **Que oscuro se volvió esto, ¿acaso eres del universo DC?**

 **Oh esperen si es, carajo.**

 **Déjenme en los comentarios sus opiniones y criticas de este capitulo, recuerden mientas mas comentarios, mas rápido les traeré el siguiente capitulo, sin mas CHAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Mis lectores, su amigo Zero necesita ayuda, tengo un canal en Youtube con el vídeo de "Cuando imaginas un pasado que nunca sucedió", necesito visitas y suscriptores para ganar una apuesta donde puedo ganar o perder $200 pesos contra un amigo que se cree Youtuber, por eso les pido a ustedes ayuda, si logro tener una buena cantidad de visitas y suscriptores, al menos unos 50, ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Ayudan a un hermano? Además subí algo que será importante de ver para saber que será la siguiente saga de este historia, ¿interesados?**

 **Si quieren ayudar busquen en Youtube a Elzerocrack 1999, en ese canal encontraran la película que se inspirara en parte para hacer la siguiente saga, sin más gracias por leer,**

 **Bueno estamos aquí de nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, la historia aun sigue con fuerza, estoy corto de tiempo así que solo diré, disfruten de este cap.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo47:** **La familia se une… parte 1.**

En el bosque en las cercanías de Konoha vemos un prado que iba a ser utilizado como un campo de batalla por unos shinobis, los espectadores eran Raven, Demián, Shuri, Mei la anterior Mizukage y finalmente Chojuro el Kage actual del país del agua, en el centro del área de batalla estaban los espadachines de la neblina frente a una tranquila Rose que estaba dando unos saltos cortos y tronando sus articulaciones.

"Uffff" suspirando la peli plata tomo con fuerza la espada que su hermano le presto, mirando el filo del arma asintió con la cabeza y miro a sus oponentes.

"Aun puedes rendirte" dijo con burla el líder de los espadachines que cargaba la samehada, Hoshigaki Shizuma es un joven de tez pálida con ojos de un color azul claro y dientes afilados. Tiene el pelo largo de color negro con una forma de ondas y una gran hebra del mismo que cae sobre la parte derecha de su rostro y su protector de frente con el símbolo de Kirigakure, su apariencia física se mostró afectada por ser usuario de la espada piel de tiburón, siendo ahora asemejada con la de un tiburón. Su vestimenta consta de una camiseta roja sin mangas con rayas horizontales y una faja, calentadores largos en los brazos y piernas con el mismo diseño y pantalones negros. Lleva la funda de su espada en la cadera sostenida por la faja. Posee una marca oscura en el rabillo del ojo y es capaz de ocultar lo que parecen ser branquias debajo de sus ojos.

"Esto es algo infantil, no preferirías mejor solucionar esto de forma mas pacifica" dijo el nieto de Yagura con una voz tranquila, Kagura es un joven de tez clara, ojos magenta, una marca en línea roja con tres puntos bajo su ojo izquierdo y el cabello corto desordenado de color rubio grisáceo, con un flequillo puntiagudo que cae en su parte derecha sobre su protector de frente con el símbolo de Kirigakure. El adolecente de estatura corta cargaba la espada Hiramekarei, que alguna vez perteneció al sexto Mizukage, su vestimenta consta de una camisa púrpura de rayas horizontales, un chaleco verde abierto de cuello alto con manga larga, guantes negros y pantalones negros.

"Silencio niña" fueron las duras palabras de Rose que se negaba a dejar este reto, obviamente sus palabras hicieron que el espadachín se deprimiera y sus compañeros rieran en lo bajo.

"Te dije que tenias apariencia de niña, niño bonito" comento con burla su compañera de equipo que era una chica, Buntan Kurosaki, la adolecente tiene el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, ojos azules y dientes afilados. Su vestimenta consta de un vestido rojo sin mangas con rayas verticales, calentadores de brazos y pantalones con el mismo diseño. Era portadora de las Kibas, las cuales llevaba en su espalda. Lleva su protector de frente con el símbolo de Kirigakure en la frente y la empuñadura de su espada en la cadera. También parece llevar un labial rojo.

Los demás espadachines de la neblina eran, el portador de Kubikiribōchō, Hassaku Omomichi tiene ojos de un color amarillo claro, un gran afro castaño, labios prominentes y dientes afilados. Su vestimenta consta de una chaqueta blanca sin mangas que deja al descubierto el pecho, lleva vendas en la mitad del torso, pantalones rojos altos con rayas verticales y una correa y una cuerda atada en la cabeza. Lleva la funda de su espada atada en la cadera. Utilizaba un jinbaori negro sin mangas con un forro y dobladillo gris que lleva sobre todas sus prendas, también empezó a utilizar su protector de frente con el símbolo de Kirigakure en la frente.

La portadora de la Nuibura, la espada aguja, era Hebiichigo es una mujer de baja estatura con el cabello largo de color gris que mantiene bajo su protector de frente con el símbolo de Kirigakure en la parte superior de su cabeza, lo que deja un flequillo y dos grandes hebras de cabello. Su vestimenta consta de un gran jumper de cuello de tortuga y manga larga rojo con rayas verticales, pantalones con el mismo color y estilo, así como zapatos planos. Lleva un labial negro y un sombreado negro alrededor de los ojos que baja formando cuatro picos.

El portador de la Kabutowari Kyohō Fuefuki es un hombre de gran estatura, robusto y musculoso. Su rostro está cubierto por una máscara blanca que deja al descubierto sus ojos, nariz, boca y orejas. Su vestimenta consta de una camisa sin mangas roja con rayas verticales, calentadores del mismo estilo, un cinturón rojo oscuro en su cadera donde lleva la funda de su espada y pantalones grises. Lleva su protector de frente con el símbolo de Kirigakure alrededor del cuello a modo de collar.

Por ultimo, el portador de la Shibuki era Ichirōta Oniyuzu, tiene ojos de color azul, cabello largo de color gris con un flequillo que cae sobre la parte izquierda de su protector de frente con el símbolo de Kirigakure y dientes afilados. Su vestimenta consta de una camisa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga roja con rayas verticales, un obi rojo oscuro en su cadera y unos pantalones negros. Lleva la funda de su espada atada en su espalda con una cuerda que pasa por su hombro derecho.

"¿Estas segura de esto?" pregunto el Kage del agua a Mei que solo se encogió de hombros.

"No se supones que tú eres el Mizukage ahora, no me preguntes a mi, solo déjalos, además si esa niña les patea el trasero servirá para bajarle el humo a esos mocosos engreídos" comento la pelirroja que espero de forma paciente que el combate comenzara, no tubo que esperar mucho ya que los espadachines de la neblina formaron sellos de manos al mismo tiempo y una gruesa capa de neblina se formo.

"Así que el escondite eh" con calma Rose vio como sus oponentes desaparecieron entre la neblina, "Técnica básica para un espadachín de la neblina, deben de cubrirse y desaparecer, dejando ciegos a sus objetivos entre la neblina" respirando de forma lenta por la nariz sonrió y puso su espada en su hombro, moviendo su espada bloqueo una estocada de parte de la espada decapitadora de Hassaku que se sorprendió por el bloqueo espontáneo, con una sonrisa oscura Rose empujo al shinobi de Kiri y tomo con firmeza su espada, "¡Lastima que yo no necesito ver!" rompiendo el suelo debajo de sus pies corrió a toda velocidad entra la neblina.

"¡Ahgggg!" el gigante portador de la Kabutowari no tubo tiempo de pensar ya que la chica corrió contra el y le dio una patada que le saco todo el aire de sus pulmones, antes que pudiera caer recibió una patada en su mentón que lo elevo unos metros y para finalizar fue tomado de su pierna para ser arremetido contra el suelo dejando un gran cráter ante tal fuerza bruta.

" _¡Ahora!"_ pensóla shinobi de la espada con forma de aguja que apareció desde arriba para intentar atacar a su adversaria, pero esta tomo el hecha y martillo de su compañero caído, gruñendo tubo que bloquear el golpe del mazo de acero que casi le rompe los brazos, cayendo al suelo derrapo, "¡¿Cómo es que sabe donde atacar?!" grito con frustración, solo para ser silenciada por un fuerte golpe del martillo de la Kabutowari que la dejo casi fuera de combate, siendo atrapada por su ropa fue puesta cara a cara con la peli plata sonrió con ferocidad.

"Pueden ocultarse cuanto quieran o no emitir un solo sonido cuando se mueven, pero…" llevando su mano libre al rostro apunto a su nariz, "Siempre tendrán un aroma que mi sentido del olfato desarrollado puede sentir, así que, buenas noches" sacando de espada de Demián de su cintura apunto a la rubia que tembló bajo el fuerte agarre y la espada que apuntaba a su cara.

Sin embargo fue salvada cuando Kagura asiendo uso de su espada creo un martillo de chakra y golpeo con fuerza a Rose asiéndola volar varios matos y estrellarse contra unos arboles rompiéndolos, aterrizando frente a su compañera el shinobi con apariencia de niño se mostro serio y determinado, asiendo un sello de manos izo que la neblina se despejara.

"Al parecer el subestimarte fue un error, volviste nuestra ventaja en un desventaja, sin duda era impresionante" admitió el chino que separo sus espadas para formar dos, mientras que detrás de el la portadora de la Nuibura se levanto en pos de batalla de nuevo.

"Ya venció a uno de nosotros, no ahí que confiarse" hablo esta vez el líder del equipo con apariencia de tiburón que empuño su espada apuntando a Rose que se levantaba entre los troncos que ella misma derribo, pero esta no salió ilesa debido que se brazo derecho quedo en una mala posición, "¿Podrás pelear con un solo brazo ahora?" pregunto con burla, pero tubo que retractarse cuando la peli plata se reacomodo el brazo sin pestañar.

"¿Dijiste algo?" pregunto desinteresada la Uzumaki adoptiva que vio su brazo ya acomodado, "Bueno ya cayo uno, solo faltan seis" dejando la Kabutowari de lado y envainando la espada de su hermano se trono el cuello.

"No seas arrogante, solo venciste a uno de los mas débiles de nosotros" tomo la palabra esta vez el portador de la espada explosiva que tomo posición de defensa cuando la chica vino contra el, "Se acabo" desplegando su espada izo que los sellos explosivos se iluminen y dio el golpe a su oponente causando una fuerte explosión, sin embargo entre el humo salió una mano que atrapo su brazo derecho y para su agonía este fue roto de una patada por parte de Rose que salió algo chamuscada de la explosión y con su ropa algo quemada, antes que el espadachín pudiera gritar fue derribado por un puñetazo en su cara que lo noqueo. Todos los espadachines y espectadores vieron este despliegue de brutalidad con incredulidad.

"wow" susurro impresionada Mei que vio esto con interés.

"Si Rose es la mas fuerte físicamente de nosotros" la pelirroja se enfoco en el chico de cabello oscuro a su lado que estaba mirando la batalla con atención, "Ella es el musculo del equipo debido a sus factores sobre humanos y mas el entrenamiento físico que nuestro padre la izo pasar, ya que ella no es… emm" frunciendo el ceño intento buscar las palabras mas refinadas para explicar, pero Shuri se le adelanto.

"Es mas idiota que una piedra, tardo mucho en solo aprender lo básico del chakra, no es buena en Genjutsu, ni Ninjutsu, además el que le falte unos tornillos no es muy bueno que digamos" interrumpió con sequedad la morena que se gano la mirada molesta de Demián.

"Si… pero en Taijutsu mostro ser implacable, además de tener un gran manejo de armas de mano, pero en definitiva las batallas en donde se usa la fuerza ella siempre gana, ya que una vez que ataca, es imposible detenerla" Mei interesada por las palabras de los hermanos de la adolecente de cabello plateado observo la batalla.

"¡Deténganla!" fue el grito del portador de samehada que corrió contra su oponente al igual que los demás espadachines, todos atacaron a la vez y con sus espadas en alto en poz de guerra, pero a solo unos milímetros de llegar a ella esta choco sus palmas asiendo que unos guanteletes con forma de leones aparecieran.

"¡No lo creo!" con una sonrisa maniática Rose choco sus guanteletes asiendo que una honda expansiva que mando a volar a todos se produjera, asiendo que los guantes se transformaran en brazaletes sonrió, levantando su mano derecha atrapo la hoja de la espada que alguna vez perteneció a Zabuza, "Conozca la historia de esta espada… ¿Eres digno de usarla?" preguntó con burla enfureciendo al shinobi de Kiri que uso todas sus fuerzas para mover la espada pero nada.

"¡¿Qué demonios eres?!" sin soltar su espada intento moverla, solo para ser mandado a volar por un cabezazo que le rompió la nariz, volando asía atrás cayo de pie y se enfureció cuando vio que la chica Uzumaki ahora tenia su espada.

"No me creerías si te lo dijera" sonriendo con burla la peli plata vio su reflejo por la hoja de la espada, "Mi padre me contó de los espadachines de la neblina… y no pude evitar identificarme con ellos, yo a los 10 años tuve que matar a decenas de personas con mis propios manos con tal de ser aceptada por 'el`, he matado a tantas personas…" tomando la espada con fuerza apunto al castaño que saco un kunai de su bolsa trasera, "Que ya no siento nada al quitar una vida… ¡Ustedes no son dignos de ser los espadachines de la neblina sangrienta!" con ese grito libero un gran instinto asesino mientras un ckakra morado la cubría y se volvía visible, todos sus adversarios se congelaron en donde estaban ante este sentimiento de terror que los invadía, "¡Ahora los voy a matar a to-" sus palabras cesaron cuando Nuibura la espada aguja atravesó su torso.

"Hablas mucho…" con firmeza la espadachín de Kiri sostuvo la espada que atravesaba a la peli plata que estaba paralizada ante el ataque sorpresa, pero la calma no duro ya que Rose solo tomo la espada y se la quito, con sangre saliendo de su pecho la adolecente sonrió y miro a la pequeña mujer que se congelo ante la Uzumaki que la tomo del cuello.

"Debiste de apuntar a la cabeza" sin piedad Rose estampo a la chica contra el suelo y dio un pisotón que creo un cráter y dejo a la chica enterrada bajo el suelo, levantando la espada aguja la peli plata la clavo en el suelo y dio un paso atrás para esquivar un dragón de agua que casi la golpea, sin embargo no pudo esquivar un relámpago que impacto en su espalda.

Corriendo a toda velocidad la portadora de las Kibas ataco a su oponente que estaba en el aire, dando unos giros izo que sus espadas fueran cubiertas de electricidad y día una estocada, que solo dividió un tronco de madera, "¿Qué?" atónita cayo en el suelo, solo para sentir el suelo temblar y que unas manos salieran del suelo, antes que pudiera evitarlo ya estaba enterrada bajo tierra dejando solo su cabeza expuesta, en las cercanías en donde estaba, salió Rose del suelo que sostenía las Kibas que le había arrebatado, "¡Oye eso es mío hija de pe-!" antes que pudiera terminar recibió una patada en el rostro que la noqueo.

"Cinco fuera… quedan dos" mirando a su alrededor se encontró con solo Kagura y Hoshigaki, ambos uno junto al otro con sus espadas en mano, con calma Rose camino asta la Kubikiribocho y la tomo para ponerla en su hombro, sin perder tiempo se lanzo al ataque a toda velocidad y dio un corto que fue bloqueado por el nieto de Yagura que retrocedió un poco por la fuerza bruta de la adolecente.

"¡Ahora te tengo!" dando un salto el líder de los espadachines de Kiri uso su espada de piel de tiburón para dar un golpe directo en estomago de la peli plata mandándola asía atrás con un herida en su estomago, "¡Prepararte para esto!" formado sello de manos izo que su apariencia tomara aun mas similitudes con la de un tiburón y unas gotas de agua comenzaron a levitar a su alrededor, con una sonrisa sedienta de sangre corrió contra la chica que se había puesto de pie, "¡Muere!" levantando su espada dio el golpe final, pero tubo que detenerse cuando la peli plata salto contra el y le dio un cabezazo en su estomago que le izo perder el aliento.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" con un grito de esfuerzo la adolecente tomo a su oponente por su brazo derecho y lo lanzo al cielo elevándolo cientos de metros, agachándose esquivo un corte que la hubiera decapitado, Kagura apareció encima de ella y la forzó a retroceder con una lluvia de cortes de parte a ambas espadas gemelas que no le dieron descanso, formando sellos de manos la peli plata soplo una gran llamarada que fue contrarrestada por un choro de agua.

El ultimo espadachín en pie permaneció quieto entra la neblina que apareció por el choque de ambas técnicas, dando un vuelta dividió por la mitad a Rose que había apareciendo desde arriba, solo para que esta desapareciera en un estallido de humo, gruñendo salto y evito ser tacleado por otra Rose que estaba vez fue apuñalada por la espada, solo para que desapareciera en una nube de humo de nuevo.

Molesto el shinobi de Kiri lanzo una de sus espadas que dio en el hombro a otra peli plata que vino de frente, "¿Desde donde atacara ahora?" se pregunto a si mismo, mirando en varias direcciones, solo para sentir una espada en su cuello, abriendo sus ojos con incredulidad vio su espada que había lanzado en las manos de la adolecente que creyó que era el clon, esta con su pecho y hombro sangrando apretó el agarre en la espada.

"Se termino" con esas palabras levanto su mano libre para golpear a Hoshigaki que recién había caído del cielo, solo para ser golpeado en su espalda bajo, con su espalda casi rota fue dejado en el suelo, con una mirada sombría la peli plata apretó el agarre en la espada de su oponente e izo que unas gotas de sangre salieran de su cuello.

"Me rindo" hablo de forma rápida el nieto del cuarto Mizukage soltando su espada y levantando sus manos en rendición, ante esto el agarre de Rose fue suelto y dejo caer la espada para alejarse de el y sus oponentes caídos.

"…No mate a ninguno de tus amigos, pero deberías de atenderlos" sin mas la adolecente se alejo del campo de batalla para llegar asta sus hermanos, siendo Raven la encargada de atender sus heridas con su magia.

"…" el líder de los espadachines estando en el suelo vio que todos fueron derrotados por una sola persona, gruñendo solo pudo ponerse de pie y revisar a sus compañeros, mientras tanto un incrédulo Chojuro fue abordado por una sonriente Mei.

"Es fuerte no lo crees, aun ahí que entrenar a los chicos, esto será un gran incentivo para ellos" dijo sonriente dejando al Kage atrás para llegar asta ese niña simpática que le caía bien, debía de felicitarla después de todo.

###########################

No recordaba la vez que durmió tan bien.

Era extraño lo bien que se sentía luego de arreglar las cosas con las personas que quería, Naruto-DC se levanto de la cama para tomar sus muletas y levantarse, aun su cuerpo estaba débil y no debía de forzarse demasiado, la advertencia de Tsunade estaba aun fresca en su mente.

 **Flash back:**

 _Luego de la cirugía y el haber despertado el Sennin se encontró en la sala de diagnostico frente a una seria Senju que estaba recibiendo los últimos análisis y demás cosas que mando a hacer para dar una visión detallada de todo lo que su paciente tenia, algo adolorido aun el shinobi se froto sus costillas que aun estaban fisuradas._

" _Siento como si una montaña me hubiera caído enzima" suspirando el rubio miro a ninja medico que cerro el archivo en sus manos para mirar con seriedad al Uzumaki que solo permaneció sentado en su asiento, "Oba-chan, te volverás aun mas vieja si no sonríes" dijo con burla, pero esto no fue bien recibido por la rubia que solo cruzo sus manos y frunció el ceño._

" _¿Dime exactamente que hiciste en ese mundo?" su pregunta confundió al shinobi que levanto una ceja ante la pregunta._

" _Ya sabes, todo lo necesario, nada que una que otra pelea con seres que no creerías que existen" explico de forma vaga mientras se recostada en su silla, "Ahí alguna razón para preguntar o…"_

" _Te estas muriendo" esas simples palabras sin tacto que hicieron que Naruto-DC se callara y mirara con seriedad a la mujer Senju que abrió el archivo para mostrar análisis y radiografías que el rubio tomo y observo con atención._

" _¿Podrías ser mas especifica?" pregunto con calma mirando los archivos._

" _Tu tienes algo que en la primera guerra mundial llamábamos_ ** _Saigo no furasshu_** _(Ultimo destello), es una enfermedad que es provocada por el forzar tus puntos de chakra mas de lo debido, si sigues así terminaras como el primer jinchiruki del hachibi, explotando y borrando kilómetros de bosque y demás ninjas en el medio de la guerra… sin embargo esta enfermedad es muy extraña y tu siendo un Uzumaki es aun mas extraño, el Naruto de aquí… no tiene este problema, ¿Por qué tu si?" pregunto con duda mirando al Uzumaki que solo izo que una nube de chakra rojo saliera de el, esta se acumulo para formar un zorro blanco de una cola._

" ** _Por ser el jinchiruki del Juubi"_** _Tsunade no se molesto en preguntar como es que el biju apareció,_ ** _"¿Cómo crees que Rikoduo Sennin murió? ¿Por qué piensas que el Juubi original fue dividido en nueve partes? Solo los Otsutsuki pueden soportar la carga o tal no, no lo se a ciencia cierta, pero los seres como yo no nacieron para ser sellados, somos demasiado poderosos…"_** _explico con calma el animal que miro con cierto remordimiento este efecto que el mismo provocaba,_ ** _"Jiji pudo haber llegado a vivir cientos de años, pero solo llego a los 60, el poder del shinji lo fue matando poco a poco, solo en su lecho de muerte logro separar al Juubi en nueve partes, pero ya era tarde para el… si salgo de tu cuerpo ahora, te matara al instante sin importar que seas un Uzumaki, lo siento chico"_** _sin mas la bestia con cola desapareció para dejar un silencio tenso en la sala, suspirando el shinobi se levanto para pasar su mano por su cabello y mirar la ventana._

" _¿Cuánto tiempo?" pregunto con una voz vacía y seca que izo que la Senju solo bajara la cabeza._

" _No lo se… si dejas de pelear y usar chakra podrías llegar a vivir décadas, pero si sigues con este estilo de vida… un año o menos, es difícil de decir… ¿Qué aras?" pregunto esta vez con cuidado al shinobi que ya había tomado sus muletas y se dirigió a la puerta._

" _Esto no cambia nada" contesto de forma simple yendo a la puerta, pero antes que pudiera abrirla su camino fue bloqueado por la Senju._

" _Escucha… se que no soy la Tsunade que tu conociste, pero te pido que pares, tienes una hija y personas que te aman, no puedes siempre ser el héroe que salva el día, deberes de dejar que ellos mismo se salven, no tienes que ser siempre el que se sacrifique por los demás" hablo con suavidad la senju que miro los ojos del Uzumaki que solo permaneció de pie._

" _Tienes razón, no eres la Tsunade que conozco" apartando a la rubia con cuidado abrió la puerta, antes de salir miro por ultimas vez a la Senju, "Se que tengo muchos que me valoran, por eso no me importa mi vida en lo mas mínimo, mientras pueda salvar las de ellos, no soy un héroes, solo soy un hombre que se mancha sus manos con porquería para que los demás las mantengan limpias y vivan esa felicidad que yo solo puedo desear…" suspirando salió por el pasillo para ir a su habitación, "Esto queda entre nosotros, no le digas a nadie mas" tras decir eso y sin voltear a mirar se fue a su habitación para esperar la llegada de Diana y Mito._

 **Fin de Flash back:**

"…" con la mirada perdida solo se vistió y formando un sello de manos izo que sus mascar desaparezcan y que su cabello se tornado oscuro al igual que sus ojos, con su apariencia ya cambiada para evitar problemas salió de la habitación, caminando con sus muletas vio que ya estaba amaneciendo, un nuevo día.

Saliendo del hospital camino por las concurridas calles del pueblo, todos estaban en sus respectivos trabajos o tareas desde temprano en la mañana, recorriendo las calles el Uzumaki sintió algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, nostalgia, aunque las cosas eran diferentes, seguía siendo Konoha.

Pasando los minutos llego asta la academia ninja y sintió un sentimiento pesado cuando vio a Iruka perseguir a unos estudiantes de academia que al parecer hicieron una broma, cuanto deseaba al menos ir y abrazarlo, siguiendo su camino llego asta un pequeño parque y se sentó en un banco de madera para mirar las montañas Hokages, verse a si mismo en las montañas junto a los demás Hokages de la historia era algo no podía describir con palabras.

Su contra parte cumplió todas sus metas, llego a ser Hokage y tener una familia, además de una prospera paz que hubiera hecho a Ero-sennin sonreír con orgullo, riendo en lo bajo se sintió un fracasado, pero no se arrepentía de sus decisiones en su nuevo hogar, tal vez era hora de solo disfrutar la paz en su hogar.

"Es bueno verte fuera del hospital" Naruto-DC giro la cabeza para ver a dos personas que conocía demasiado bien, estos eran Kakashi y Gai, ambos veteranos de guerra se acercaron al shinobi que solo asintió con la cabeza, el ex Hogake de cabello gris se sentó de perezosa en el banco junto al rubio mientras que Gai en su silla de ruedas solo se acerco.

"Es bueno verlos, veo que no has cambiado Gai-sensei" dijo con calma viendo al shinobi que estaba en la silla de ruedas.

"¡Ja! ¡Gracias se lo debo todo al poder de la juventud que me mantiene siempre al 100%!" grito con alegría mientras chocaba sus manos con fuerza, "¿Así que tu eres esa versión alternativa del Naruto que conocemos?" pregunto con interés mirando al shinobi rubio que volteo al shinobi de cabello gris que solo se encogió de hombros mostrando que había informado a su viejo amigo de los últimos hechos.

"Se podría decir" suspirando miro de nuevo las montaña de los Hokages.

"Veo que estas muy pensativo, ¿algo mal?" pregunto Kakashi que saco un libro conocido para cualquiera y comenzar a leerlo.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste en tirar la toalla y solo disfrutar de lo que tienes?" fue la pregunta seria del Uzumaki que no desaparto su mirada de las montañas, ante su pregunta Kakashi cerro los ojos y pensó un momento.

"Muchas veces, pero no es tan sencillo, ahí personas que pueden estar disfrutando su propia felicidad e ignorar lo que lo rodea, pero ahí otros que no pueden permanecer de brazo cruzados ante las cosas que suceden, aun si saben que eso le puede costar la vida y perder todo lo que tienen, ambos sabemos que tipo de personas eres" hablo con franqueza el veterano al shinobi que solo permaneció en silencio.

"…" suspirando el rubio miro sus manos un momento, su sensei lo conocía demasiado bien, acaso esta nueva condición seria un impedimento para lo que se avecinada, podría confiar en que Diana, Mito y demás puedan con lo que venia, esa visión que tubo solo le causaba dudas. "Temo que tengas razón" contesto de forma corta y tangente ya levantando la cabeza

"Pareces afligido mi amigo, ¿porqué tantas dudas? ¿Acaso no eres tan fuerte como piensas?" Esta vez Gai tomo la palabra y avanzo con su silla asta quejar junto al viajero dimensional.

"Lo soy… pero mi cuerpo no es lo suficiente para soportar este poder" dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro bajo el Genjutsu que solo pensó en sus futuras opciones.

"¿Y eso que?" llamando al atención del shinobi Gai sonrió de forma brillante, "Crees que mi cuerpo me detuvo para pelear contra… umm"

"Uchiha Madara" dijo Kakashi que solo suspiro por el problema de recordar los nombres que tenia su rival.

"¡Si el! Cuando tuve que pelear contra el lo di todo, sin importar mi cuerpo ni las consecuencias, aunque sabia que moriría no me importaba porque yo mismo decidí el sacrificar lo todo por un bien mayor, ese lo que un shinobi de Konoha hace, ¡así que mi juvenil amigo solo haz lo que creas lo correcto y has brillar tu llama de la Juventud como mil soles!" grito lo ultimo llamando la atención a varios de la cercanías que lo miraron con duda, en cuanto a Naruto-DC solo sonrió en lo bajo.

"Gracias por tus palabras Gai-sensei…" frunciendo el ceño suspiro, poniéndose de pie tomo sus muletas, llegando asta el cejon en silla de ruedas se detuvo, "Le puedo pedir un favor"

"¡Claro muchacho!" contesto sonriente mientras se movía en su silla siguiendo al Uzumaki que comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Mientras tanto Kakashi solo se mantuvo en su lectura sentado en la banco. Volviendo con Gai y Naruto estos siguieron su camino.

"Necesito que me hables de algo" pidió el Uzumaki asiendo que el jounin perdiera su sonrisa y se mostrara mas serio.

"Bien"

 **###########################**

Mientras tanto con Diana y Mito estas estaban en el hogar de los Uzumakis, esa noche el Hokage les ofreció cenar con ellos y pasar la noche en la habitación de huéspedes, estando ya amaneciendo y el movimiento en la casa Uzumaki comenzó.

"…" Diana abrió sus ojos para mirar el techo, levantándose de la cama mostro solo llevar una delgada playera blanca que dejaba apreciar su cuerpo del cual Afrodita estaría orgullosa, mirando a la cama a su lado se encontró con Mito dormir junto a Himawari en la misma cama, era interesante la interacción que ambas tenían, algo obvió debido que de cierta forma eran hermanas y según la pequeña Uzumaki siempre quiso tener una hermana mayor la cual se presento como Mito, algo extraño, pero no podía hacer nada ante eso.

Suspirando la amazona salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina y encontrarse con una alegre Hinata que estaba preparando el desayuno, mientras que sentada en la cocina estaba Naruto-BR que estaba debiendo café y leyendo el periódico, "Buenos días Diana-chan, por favor siéntate, ya te serviré el desayuno, espero sea de tu agrado" fueron las suaves palabras de la Hyuga coloco un plato con tocino y demás.

"Muchas gracias" con gracia y educación la amazona se sentó para comenzar a desayunar en silencio.

"Bien es hora de ir a trabajar" cerrando su periódico el Hokage se puso de pie para ir asta la puerta y tomar su manto de Hokage, antes de salir de la casa se acerco a su esposa y la tomo de la cintura para darle en beso en los labios y luego sonreír, "Adiós Hinata-chan, tratare de terminar temprano el trabajo para llegar a cenar, adiós a ti también Diana-san y siéntete como en tu casa" despidiéndose salió de la casa para ir a su oficina, una vez se fue una alegra Hinata fue a lavar los platos tarareando.

"…" todo lo que vio Diana izo que un picor en su corazón la molestara, mirando su plato pensó si tenia alguna posibilidad de tener este mismo estilo de vida en el futuro, el que el la viera como el Hokage veía a su esposa, "Yo… te puedo hacer un pregunta" llamando la atención de la Hyuga izo que esta ladeara la cabeza y se sentara frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina.

"Claro" respondió de forma positiva mientras limpiaba sus manos con un trapo.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Para que se fijara en ti?" pregunto algo insegura desviando la mirada asiendo que la peli negro de ojos lavanda parpadeara confusa, solo para después sonreír.

"Veo que también lo amas, ¿No es haci?" pregunto de forma suave asiendo que la peli negra amazona solo se sonrojara y asintiera con la cabeza.

"Supongo que soy muy obvia…" contesto con torpeza mientras miraba el plato que ya estaba vacío.

"Si, me recuerdas a mi…" juntando sus manos la señora Uzumaki jugo con sus dedos mirando su sortija de matrimonio, "Desde niña me sentí atraída a el, desde que me salvo de unos chicos mayores que yo cuando era niña, solo sentí admiración por el, siempre el era el valiente, testarudo, energético y siempre listo para dar una mano a quien lo necesitara… todo eso aún se mantuvo a pesar que la aldea no lo apreciaba" frunciendo el ceño se mostro afectada por el solo pensar en eso.

"Si… yo leí su diario, es una persona increíble, ¿no lo crees?" pregunto con una sonrisa a la Hyuga que asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo creo, al paso de los años mi admiración por el solo creció, mis sentimientos se transformaron en amor por el… incluso a veces lo acosaba un poco" avergonzada desvío la mirada y sonrió con torpeza, "Pase por muchas cosas para ganar un lugar en su corazón y tuve que pasar por muchos obstáculos, pero si yo pude hacerlo, ¿Porqué tu no?" pregunto tomando la mano de la amazona que devolvió el gesto.

"Yo… no quiero arruinarlo, el ya tubo una esposa y dudo que sea tan buena como Perséfone lo fue, además… no quiero que Mito me odie" frunciendo el ceño suspiro y soltó la mano de la Hyuga para juntar sus propias manos, "Ella es una persona que no quiere que su padre este con alguien mas, muchas de mis hermanas amazonas que intentaron llevar una relación mas estrecha con Sensei, tuvieron que pasar por Mito que siempre las saboteaba, era una niña con la cual era difícil lidiar" admitió en voz alta para luego mirar a Hinata que la comprendía, después de todo tampoco era sencillo lidiar con Boruto.

"¿Así que no solo temes el rechazo de el, sino que también el de su hija?" pregunto de forma suave la peli negra que solo observo como la amazona asintió con la cabeza.

"Si… temo que ella sepa que yo amo a su padre de una forma que no puedo describir" admito con una expresión triste, pero abrió sus ojos y giro la cabeza para ver a Mito parada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Tu amas a Oto-chan?…" pregunto la Uzumaki que poco a poco gano una expresión mas sombría, dando un paso atrás miro con furia a la Amazona que se había puesto de pie. Diana solo pudo ver el brillo de furia en sus ojos y la traición que ella debería de sentir, tragando en seco trato de acercarse a ella, solo para que la adolecente saliera de la casa corriendo.

"¡Espera Mito!" viendo a la chica correr fue a la habitación a buscar ropa que le fue prestada por la Hyuga y salió a buscar a la hija de su maestro, todo se acababa de complicar.

#######################

En las afueras de la aldea de la hoja se podía apreciar a cientos de shinobis de las diferentes naciones reuniéndose para uno de los mas grandes evento de cada años, los exámenes Chunnin, enfocándonos en un grupo vemos a una alegre Rose encabezar el grupo de shinobis de Kiri, "Oto-chan ahí voy!" alegre camino dando varios saltos, encontraria a su padre para volver casa y todo será como antes, esta actitud infantil izo que los espadachines de la neblina que aun se estaban recuperando de su derrota solo se sintieran mas depresivos.

"Fuimos vencidos por una 'Kunoichi' niña de papi, esto es denigrante" fueron las palabras del líder de los espadachines de la neblina que solo se mostraron reacios a admitir la derrota.

"Oh vamos, no lo hicieron nada mal… Nha a quien engaño, barrieron el suelo con ustedes" dijo sin delicadeza Mei que siguió su camino a la aldea donde se llevarían acabo los exámenes, obviamente sus palabras solo empeoraron las cosas, "Pero oigan, si ellos participan al igual que ustedes en los exámenes Chunnin, quien sabe, podrían tener una revancha" hablo la pelirroja con algo de malicia asiendo que una chispa de emoción naciera en los espadachines de Kiri que captaron el mensaje.

"Que mujer mas manipuladora" Demián no se guardo sus pensamiento que fueron escuchados por la pelirroja que volteo a donde estaba el.

"Niño… Cállate o te mato" amenazo con una sonrisa fría que izo que un escalofrío pasara por la espalda del Uzumaki que no se dejo intimidar y miro con desafío a la ex Mizukage.

"No me amenace señora" una pesada atmósfera se formo, las miradas de ambos chocaron, pero finalmente este ambiente fue roto por Raven que se puso entre su hermano y la Terumi.

"Ya basta, les agradezco su ayuda por guiarnos hasta aquí" agradeció la encapuchada que se inclino de forma leve, "les deseo la mejor de la suerte" diciendo eso con su típica inexpresividad se giro e izo que sus hermanos los siguieran.

"No hay problema…" sonriendo la pelirroja solo se despidió, pero su sonrisa lentamente se torno mas seductora y burlona, "¡Por cierto no estaría mal si su padre me agradece! Incluso podemos conocernos… más a fondo" diciendo eso siguió su camino seguido de su grupo, obviamente sus palabra tuvieron el resultado querido ya que se gano la mirada de muerte de Rose, Shuri y Raven, mientras que Demián solo suspiro ante esto.

"¡Chicas vamos no hay tiempo para celos!" empujando a sus hermanas lejos de la pelirroja Terumi las llevo a las grandes puestas de la aldea, esperaba encontrar a su padre lo antes posible para volver a casa, este mundo era extraño.

 **Chan**

 **Channnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **Ufff, bueno he terminando y mierda que fue algo largo para mis estándares, pero dejando eso de lado espero que les haya gustado. No saben lo difícil que fue escribir la integración de Diana y Hinata, además del ahora arranque que tubo Mito, escribí varias veces los posibles escenario y este que esta es el que mas me convence, no soy bueno escribiendo interacciones entre personaje, es difícil.**

 **Y se viene la reunión familiar que toda Latinoamérica a estado esperando, la familia Uzumaki del universo de DC se reúne y bueno quien sabe lo que sucederá, sin mas espero que les valla bien a ustedes y sus familias CHAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien**.


	48. Chapter 48

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, he vuelto y con otro capitulo, como posiblemente este sea el ultimo cap. del año solo les puedo desear una feliz navidad y año nuevo junto a sus familias, amigos, y si no tienen nada de eso recuerden que siempre me tendrán a mi, Zero.**

" **¿y quien quiere eso?"**

 **A que Hdp.**

 **Bueno siguiendo con la historia solo puedo dar mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios y demás sugerencias, muchos dieron sus comentarios sobre los hechos que sucederán esta saga y bueno, esta sega será algo que todos los fans de Naruto conocemos bien.**

 **Relleno.**

 **Si esta saga es relleno para ya saben un poco de humor y desarrollo de personajes, pero ustedes deben de pensar para que mierda hacer eso, bueno aun debo de pensar en que sucederá en la siguiente saga la cual estoy escribiendo de forma aparte porque bueno, es la saga de Doomsday y de mis personajes favoritos de DC, pero bueno como decía esa saga la estoy escribiendo de forma lenta y pensando en varios escenarios, ya saben para hacer lo mejor posible esta saga.**

 **En cuanto a la apuesta, solo puedo dar gracias ya que gracias a ustedes gane la apuesta y aunque $200 no sea mucho en estos tiempos, ayuda y mucho.**

 **Siguiendo con el tema de la historia, bueno la verdad pensaba en contestar varios comentarios que estaba debiendo, pero eso lo veré en el futuro, ya que ahora no cuento con el tiempo, pero oigan aun así lo are en los próximos capítulos, sin mas solo disfruten del capitulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capitulo** **48:** __ **La familia se une… parte 2.**

El día paso de forma rápida y en los campos de entrenamiento vemos una silueta sentada sobre un tronco, la persona mostro ser Mito que tenia la mirada perdida dirigida al lago frente a ella, tomando una piedra la lanzo para que esta llegara al otro lado con facilidad, tomando otra piedra la lanzo asía atrás con fuerza, esta iba dirigida a Diana que la atrapo en el aire antes que la golpeara en la cara.

"…" La Amazona iba vestida con una playera amarilla con una chaqueta blanca encima que resaltada su figura delgada y grandes pechos que se adecuaban a la vestimenta dada por la Hyuga, sus pantalones eran oscuros y ocupaba unas sandalias shinobis negras.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" pregunto la Uzumaki que se levanto del suelo para encarar a su hermana amazona que solo camino asta quedar a su lado.

"Sabia como reaccionarias…" contesto de forma simple mientras miraba los ojos celestes de la adolecente, Diana no pudo evitar recordar a Perséfone por esos brillantes ojos celestes.

"¿Oto-san lo sabe?" pregunto de nuevo ya desviando la mirada y centrándose en el lago artificial frente a ella.

"No…" contento una vez mas con sequedad.

"Entonces… no se lo dirás" Diana tubo que mirar a la Uzumaki con sorpresa que cambio a ser molestia, su mirada fue contestado de la misma forma por la adolecente que frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué no? No veo el porque no puedo hacerlo, además no es tu decisión" hablo con calma cruzándose de brazos, no se sorprendió cuando la peli blanca se molesto aun mas.

"¡Claro que lo es! Yo soy su hija, me niego a dejar que cualquiera tome el lugar de Oka-san, yo… solo quiero que todo sea como antes y no puedo permitir que nada cambie las cosas" dijo con firmeza y seriedad a la amazona que solo levanto una ceja ante sus palabras.

"Ya nada será como antes, las cosas cambiaron…" suspirando la Amazona paso su mano por su cabello, "Yo no pretendo tomar el lugar de tu madre, fue una gran guerrera Amazona que respete y admire… yo se que llegara el momento en que le diré lo que siento y solo espero que respetes mis sentimientos por el"

"No lo are, se supone que eres como mi hermana, como esperes que acepte esto…" la adolecente se vio interrumpida por la mano de la amazona que la izo detenerse.

"No espero que lo aceptes ahora, solo quiero que lo cepas, es todo lo que tengo que decir" ambas hermanas Amazonas permanecieron en un tenso silencio mirándose con desafío, Diana fue la primera en romper contacto visual para comenzar a alejarse, "Debemos de ver como esta, luego debemos de saber como volveremos a nuestro hogar" sin mas la princesa de las amazonas siguió asía la dirección del hospital, siendo seguida por una callada Mito que solo la siguió.

############################

En otra zona de la aldea, llegando casi asta salir de la aldea vemos una piedra con unas Kunai incrustadas en el suelo alrededor de estas y unas inscripciones, siendo este escrito "Jiraiya el sabio del monte Myobuko", el viento soplo suavemente para hacer que las hojas de los arboles cayeran, frente al pequeño monumento al Sennin caído estaba Naruto-DC que miro en silencio la piedra.

"…" Levantando su mano derecha izo que una flor blanca apareciera haciendo uso del Mokuton, arrodillándose dejo la flor e izo una pequeña oración, pasando los segundos se levanto con la ayuda de sus muletas, escuchando pasos no se molesto en observar a Naruto-BR caminar asta quedar a su lado.

"¿Visitando a ero-sennin?" pregunto con calma el Hokage que se acerco para arrodillarse y sacar algunas malas hierbas alrededor del altar.

"Si, en mi mundo las raíces del Shinji la destruyeron…" contesto de forma simple el Uzumaki de otra dimensión alternativa que miro con curiosidad el brazo derecho de su contraparte el cual estaba vendado, "¿Así que lo lograste?... El sueño de Ero-sennin" hablo de forma lenta sin apartar su vista de la piedra.

"Si… unos meces después de que la guerra terminara y todo comenzamos a reconstruir sus hogares, se llevo a cabo la reunión de los cinco Kages y yo fui la escolta de Oba-chan, todos los Kages acordaron una paz y alianza entre las naciones… fue un gran día" explico el shinobi de capa Hokage que sonrió de forma suave, "Esa misma noche celebramos, los años pasaron y las cosas cambiaron, Kakashi fue elegido como Sexto Hokage, Sasuke volvió a ser un shinobi de Konoha a su forma, ya que casi siempre esta en su viaje de redención, todos nuestros amigos formaron sus propias familias, me acerque a Hinata y decidimos dar el paso para formar una familia, el primero en nacer fue Boruto…" sonriendo con nostalgia y felicidad saco su billetera, sacando unas fotografías se las paso a su contraparte.

"…" el sabio sonrió al ver la fotografía del Hokage junto a su esposa en el hospital abrazando a un Boruto recién nacido, mirando las demás fotos vio el paso del tiempo y el como el niño fruto de esa relación era querido y amado, solo para que después la familia aumente con Himawari, finalmente la ultima foto era de la familia completa en la coronación de Hokage hace unos años, "Tuviste una buena vida…" sonriendo devolviendo las fotografías a su contraparte que las guardo y también sonrió.

"Si… lo hice y ¿tu?" su pregunta izo que el sabio sonriera para colocar su mano debajo de su camisa y que un sello se formara sobre en donde se encontraba su corazón, en una pequeña nube de humo algunas fotografías aparecieron, con calma se las extendido al Hokage que vio la familia de su contraparte, "…" sonriendo miro la foto del sabio con un chico peli negro de ojos azules, estando ambos pescando en un pequeño bote, pasando a la siguiendo se encontró con la imagen del shinobi del universo DC con su esposa Amazona embarazado, otra fue de las dos chicas que ya conocía, Diana y Mito, "¿humm?" parpadeando confuso se encontró con una fotografía donde estaba Naruto-DC abrazando a tres adolescentes diferentes, todas ellas tenían apariencias diferentes y no se aprecian en nada al shinobi que los abrazaba, con duda miro a la contraparte que solo sonrió con alegría.

"El chico es Demián, un hijo que me entere recientemente que tenia, se parece demasiado a nuestro Oto-san, es muy talentoso y hábil además de inteligente, ya conoces a Mito… en cuanto a ellas" tomando las fotografías se concentro en la ultima, "Ellas son Rose Uzumaki, Rachel Uzumaki y por ultimo Shuri Uzumaki, son adoptadas… ellas son como nosotros, tuvieron infancias difíciles y tubieron que pasar por muchas cosas, cuando las conocí solo eran niñas rotas que necesitaban ayuda… ahora somos una familia" volviendo a poner las imágenes en el sello en su pecho sonrió.

"Lo entiendo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo" respondió con calma el shinobi que comprendió a su contraparte, quien sabe tal vez algún día el también pueda adoptar a un chico que lo necesite, solo esperaba que no llegara a tener consecuencias al hacerlo en el futuro, _ **(Kawaki; Ahí es donde entro yo).**_

Permaneciendo un momento en silencio ambas contrapartes solo observaron la tumba de su maestro, pasando los minutos ambos caminaron de nuevo a la aldea, "¿Cómo van las cosas en esta paz entre las cinco aldeas?" preguntó con calma el Sennin que caminaba con la ayuda de sus muletas.

"Los primeros años fueron como un sueño hecho realidad… las aldeas se ayudaban entre ellas para reconstruir los nuevos cimientos para sus propias aldeas, sin embargo, la realidad nos golpeo y tuvimos que hacer cambios" explico con seriedad siguiendo el paso de su contraparte que levanto una ceja curioso.

"¿Cambios?" pregunto con curiosidad el shinobi líder del nuevo Akatsuki.

"Tuvimos bajas en 80% de shinobis en general, muchos murieron en la ultima guerra y mentiría si dijera que yo nos recuperamos… no haca falta decir que ahora la nueva generación no esta interesada en ser shinobis, al parecer ya no somos necesarios" dijo frustrado mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro.

"Siempre seremos necesarios… nosotros somos los encargados de pelear las batallas que otros no puedan ganar, la nueva generación debe de entender que ellos son los encargados de enfrentar las futuras amenazas por venir… ¿recuerdas las palabras del viejo tercero verdad?" pregunto sonriendo de forma débil el sennin mirando a la nada, sonriendo de la misma manera el Hokage asintió con la cabeza.

"Nunca se debe de buscar la guerra… pero siempre se debe de estar preparado para ella…" recito las misma palabras que el viejo solía repetir cuando estaban pasando tiempo juntos en su infancia, "¿Qué eres en tu nuevo mundo exactamente?" pregunto el shinobi al sennin que solo respiro de forma profunda.

"Es una larga historia… espero que tengas tiempo"

########################

"Lindo lugar" en el centro de la aldea de Konoha en la zona comercial vemos el grupo de adolescentes Uzumakis caminar por las transitadas calles, siendo el centro de atención debido a sus extrañas vestimentas en especial Raven, "Aunque para ser una aldea ninja… esperaba mas ninjas" comento Demián que estaba a la cabeza del grupo viendo con atención a su alrededor, no sentía muchos usuarios grandes de chakra, solo los civiles.

"Si, además esto se parece demasiado a cualquier ciudad actual de Japón" comento esta vez Shuri que miro los restaurantes, tiendas e incluso centros de entretenimiento, no se supone que este era un pueblo militar escondido, era extraño, su padre lo describió diferente, revisando su muñeca izo que su pulsera de esferas brillara, "El mapa está listo, ahora tengo a los drones moviéndose en busca del viejo" apagando su pulsera se cruzo de brazos y siguió caminando, pero no pudo evitar sentir la mirada de los adolescentes de la zona, "¡¿Qué acaso nunca vieron una hermosa chica de color?!" su grito izo que los civiles desviaran la mirada y se centrarán en sus propios asuntos.

"¿Hermosa chica de color? Pero si solo estas tu" comento de forma inocente Rose que estaba comiendo una bolsa de papas que le fue comprado por su hermano que le robo de forma hábil a un sujeto de la alta sociedad, su comentarios izo que Demian sonriera con gracia y que una vena se marcara en la frente de la adolecente de color.

"Me refería a mi cabeza piedra" suspirando detuvo su paso y miro a su alrededor, esto seria complicado, enfocándose en la hechicera del grupo vio que esta estaba mirando unas pantallas donde aparecía la contraparte del hombre que las acogió y dio su apellido.

"Al parecer ya sabemos de la contraparte de Naruto" comento con calma Raven que se quito la capucha y miro las pantallas, la diferencia física entre ambos era difícil de detectar.

"Oto-san se ve mas viejo de lo normal, también un poco gordo… y… ¡¿Qué le paso a su cabello?!" grito lo ultimo con incredulidad Rose que casi rompe la vidriera al tocarla para ver mejor al hombre en la pantalla el cual estaba en una especie de entrevista, observando con atención parpadea, "Ese no es oto-san" cuestiono cruzándose de brazos y tomar una pose pensativa.

"Gran deducción Sherlock, debemos de seguir" Shuri siguió el camino y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando vio que su muñeca se ilumino, "¡Bingo!" llamando la atención de sus hermanos les mostro su brazalete que brillaba, "Lo tengo, debemos de irnos" dando la vuelta camino a paso ligero entre la multitud de personas que estaban también circulando las calles.

"Si ya vo-" Demian tubo que detenerse cuando choco con una persona asiéndola caer, bajando la vista el chico se encontró con una chica de su edad, tal vez un año mayor que tenia el cabello corto oscuro y al igual que sus ojos, vestía un vestido shinobi rojo con unos pantalones cortos oscuros, "Lo siento" disculpándose se agacho para ayudar a la chica que al parecer buscaba algo en el suelo.

"No, fue mi culpa…" con su vista borrosa Sarada busco sus lentes, levantando la cabeza se encontró con sus lentes en las manos del chico que la derribo, tomándolo se los coloco, "Gracias…" ya viendo mejor se encontró con unos brillantes ojos azules que le recordaron al séptimo Hokage, frente a ella estaba un chico de 12 años que vestía un traje oscuro de cuerpo completo con una especia de armadura liviana que cubría su pecho, torso, hombros y ante brazos. Por un momento la adolecente estuvo en silencio mirando al chico que la ayuda a levantarse y que tenía sus manos aun unidas.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto el chico de cabello oscuro que vio el suave sonrojo en las mejillas de la niña, mirando su mano vio que aun sostenía su mano con fuerza.

"Yo… si" dijo algo confusa la Uchiha que escucho un flash y ambos adolescentes vieron a una sonriente Shuri sostener una cámara, mientras que detrás de ella estaba Rachel que sonreía de forma débil y por ultima una impaciente Rose que estaba cruzada de brazos.

"No puedo esperar para mostrar a Thalia que su bebe está creciendo" sonriendo de forma burlona la morena saco otra fotografía para luego darse la vuelta e irse siendo seguida por las demás.

"Hija de…" avergonzado Demián soltó la mano de Sarada y la miro, "Lo siento debo de irme" inclinándose de forma leve como ultima disculpa se dio al vuelta para seguir a sus hermanas que le llevaban la delantera.

"Umm… si" la Uchiha tomo de nuevo su camino de nuevo a su hogar, no sin antes darle un ultima mirada al peli negro que se perdió entre la multitud de personas.

Volviendo de nuevo con los adolescentes Uzumakis estos estaban yendo a los bosques de Konoha cerca del pueblo, sin embargo Raven se detuvo cuando sintió una presencia que conocía muy bien al igual que Demián, los miembros de Akatsuki tubieron que moverse para evitar una lluvia de shurirken y kunais, teniendo varias de ellas papeles bomba, sin embargo la hechicera del grupo izo que una esfera oscura se formara en sus manos e izo que esta succionara los papeles.

"…" levantando su mano derecho izo que otro portal se abriera y la explosión causada por los papeles detono asiendo que el culpable del ataque saliera de su escondite, "Es bueno verte Mito… hace tiempo que no nos hablamos" dijo con calma la chica de cabello morado y manto blanco mirando a la Uzumaki que se mostro seria.

"Eligieron un mal momento para aparecer… no estoy de humor" la peli blanca izo sellos de manos para que cinco clones aparecieran a su alrededor, todas estas tenían sus objetivos en la mira, siendo estos los miembros mas jóvenes de Akatsuki.

"¡¿Con que quieres terminar con lo que empezamos eh?!" con una sonrisa salvaje Rose izo que Samehada apareciera en sus manos, las vendas de la espada se desataron y mostraron la piel de tiburón, junto con una gran boca que mostró sus afilados dientes.

"No estamos aquí para pelear…" dando un paso al frente Demián levanto sus manos en forma pasiva, mirando a su hermana mayor se acerco unos pasos para mirarla a los ojos, "Debes de saber porque estamos aquí, ¿Verdad?" el asentamiento de cabeza de la Amazona Uzumaki fue su única respuesta.

"Oto-san me lo conto todo… aunque acepte lo que el hace… no quiere decir que tenga que soportarlos a ustedes" frunciendo el ceño la adolecente amazona izo que las clones desparecieran en unas explosiones de humo, "¿Y el porque ustedes están aquí? Dudo que sean de ayuda" fueron sus duras palabras que hicieron que los presentes se molestaran, en cuanto a solo unos metros estaba Diana que solo permaneció al margen de todo.

"La familia siempre se ayuda, venimos por nuestro Oto-san" esta vez hablo Rose que no supo medir sus palabras e izo que Mito se paralizara un momento, había olvidado que hace solo unos días esa misma chica dijo, que ese enmascarado era su padre, al igual que el niño pelinegro.

"¿Familia?" logro preguntar la Uzumaki que apretó sus dientes y un destello rojo se formo en sus ojos, "¡Ustedes no son mi familia! ¡Que Oto-san los haya sacado del agujero de donde vinieron no le da el derecho a ustedes para llamarlo padre! ¡El solo tubo lastima de ustedes y por eso están aquí! ¡Ustedes no son Uzumakis!" grito con fuerza lo ultimo dejando un denso silencio que fue roto cuando Rose fue sostenida por su hermano menor para evitar que ataque a la kunoichi Amazona.

"¡Maldita hija de perra! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Te voy a matar!" Rose tomando a su hermano lo lanzo a un lado y corrió contra la peli blanca que había sacado la espada del dios del trueno volador del segundo Hokage.

"¡Entonces ven y atrévete!" con furia ciega Mito empuño su espada contra la miembro de Akatsuki, cuando ambas Iban a chocar una silueta apareció entre ambas, esta sin problema uso sus propias manos para detener las espadas, la persona que detuvo el choque entre ambas adolescentes mostró ser Naruto-DC que había roto el Genjutsu que tenia sobre el mostrando su apariencia normal.

"…" con una mirada gélida el shinobi tomo las espadas de ambas chicas y las arrojo a los lados, **"Es suficiente…"** fueron sus graves palabra que hicieron que todos los presentes se estremezcan, pero una persona fue la excepción, Rose sin pensarlo se arrojo contra el Sennin y lo abrazo con fuerza.

"Yo…" las lagrimas en los ojos de la peli plata se comenzaron a acumula y sin contenerse lloro mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de su padre, "… pensé que me habías abandonado" fue el susurro de la chica que abrazo con fuerza al shinobi que de forma lenta devolvió el abrazo, el silencio reino en el lugar mientras Shuri, Raven y Demián se acercaban al shinobi.

"Padre…" el chico se acerco para estar junto a su padre que sin soltar a Rose uso su brazo libre para acercar a su hijo menor y abrazarlo.

"…" Raven intento mantener la compostura, pero cuando el viejo ninja soltó un momento a Rose que seguía firme en el abrazo, sonrió de forma suave y se acercó a la chica encapuchada para hacer que esta también se una al abrazo, "…" cerrando los ojos la peli morada abrazo con fuerza al shinobi mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Disfrutando del calor de su familia el rubio levanto la vista para mirar a una rígida Shuri que estaba cruzada de brazos a solo unos pasos de distancia, sin embargo esta se limpio unas pequeñas lágrima que se estaban formando, "¿Llorando por algo especial?" pregunto con una sonrisa el Uzumaki que no le fue problema moverse con todos sus hijos sostenidos de el.

"Ya quisieras viejo" negando con la cabeza la chica morena le dio la espalda para evitar que vean su rostro, "Solo vine a saltar tu trasero y ver que vuelvas a casa, si yo no lo hago quien más lo-" sus palabra se vieron interrumpidas cuando su cabeza fue tomada de forma suave por el Uzumaki que la puso contra su pecho, finalmente la adolecente morena devolvió el abrazo y se negó a despegar su rostro del pecho del rubio para llorar en silencio, "Pensamos… que estaban muerto" finalmente admitió la chica que al igual que los demás tenían aun el recuerdo del Sennin gritar de dolor cuando fue atrapado por el ultimo ataque del caballero de la noche.

"Saben que este viejo es difícil de matar, aun no se desharán de mi" hablo de forma tranquila el Uzumaki que disfruto este pequeño momento con su hijo biológico y adoptivas, pasando casi un minuto completo se decidieron separar, todo bajo la seria y sombría mirada de Mito, "Debemos de hablar"

############################

Naruto-BR se había ido a su hogar una vez llego el atardecer dejando al grupo del universo paralelo solos en el bosque, con el sol ya ocultándose vemos a los viajeros dimecionales sentados alrededor de una fogata, el ambiente era denso y pesado, pudiendo ser cortado por un cuchillo.

Sentada frente a la fogata en un tronco junto a Diana, Mito vio como Rose estaba sentada cerca de su padre colocando unos pescados para que se cocinen, "¿Quiénes son ellos?" todas las miradas se centraron en la kunoichi que miro directo a los ojos a su padre que solo siguió atizando el fuego para avivar las llamas.

"Ellos son ahora tu familia…" con una mirada duro el shinobi cruzo mirada con su hija que seguía aun esperando una respuesta mas concreta, "Cuando salí de la isla de la amazonas me centro en ir a los lugares donde se llevaban acabo experimento humanos, a solo unas semanas de comenzar mi camino me encontré con Shuri que era prisionera en una agencia en África forzada a hacer armamento y demás cosas debido a su alto intelecto…" explico de forma simple apuntando a la morena que solo miro con aburrimiento el fuego.

"Entiendo… ¿y ella?" pregunto la Uzumaki que apunto estaba vez a Rose que estaba comiendo de forma poco practica el pescado que ya estaba cocinado, pero esta comió mas lento cuando sintió la mirada del Sennin que palmeo su cabeza con calma.

"Rose Uzumaki, una chica que busque en la prisión 'la valsa', ella es una chica que tubo una vida difícil que merece lo mejor que el mundo puede dar" dejando a la chica seguir comiendo se centro en Raven que estaba sentada en otro tronco junto con Demián, que permanecían en un cómodo silencio, "Ya conoces a Rachel-chan, ella me conto mucho de ustedes cuando eran parte de la Young Justice… también esta Omega que esta en la isla de las amazonas, pero ella prefieren que le llamen Akane…" la kunoichi frunció el ceño ante la mención de la clon, pero dejo continuar a su padre, "… por ultimo Demián" tomándose un momento Naruto-DC suspiro en sus adentros, esto seria difícil para su hija escuchar, "Es mi hijo biológico producto de una corta relación que tuve con Thalia, una mujer que debes de recordar que hacer unos años estuvo en la isla…" dijo con calma mientras comenzaba a tomar los pescados ya cocinados y los comenzó a repartir entre los adolescentes, al llegar a Mito vio que estaba quieta.

"…" en silencio la chica miro al peli negro de 12 años que era su medio hermano, asimilando la información volvió a mirar a su padre, todos vieron como la mano del rubio era golpeado por un manotazo y el pescado salió volando asta caer en el suelo, con furia la peli blanca se levanto, "¡Tu… traicionaste a Oka-san! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir esto tan calmado?! ¡Se supone que solo la amabas a ella!" grito con fuerza mientras miraba con furia a su padre que dio una mirada a los demás presentes para evitar que estos interrumpieran.

"Yo amaba a tu madre… pero tuve un momento de debilidad como todo ser humano, habían pasado años desde que tu madre murió, yo me sentía solo" suspirando paso su mano por su cabello, "Cada día que me levantaba solo veía el lado vacío de mi cama donde estaba ella… cada día que salía al jardín cuidaba sus plantas que ella tanto cuido, cada vez que te miraba a ti solo la recordaba a ella…" mirando un momento a su hija suspiro, pasando unos segundos siguió hablando "…cuando conocí a Thalia, me sentí a gusto con su compañía y solo sucedió" admitió con sinceridad levantando la cabeza para mirar a su hijo Demián, "Y no me arrepiento del fruto de esa relación" dijo lo ultimo asiendo sonreír al chico peli negro.

"…" frunciendo el ceño la Uzumaki no acepto lo dicho, recordaba a ese mujer, solo tenia unos 5 años cuando esa mujer apareció en la isla, estaba enojada, solo quería gritarle a su padre, pero, **"No lo arruines, el solo cometió un error"** Mito parpadeo ante la voz en su cabeza, no fue difícil saber que era su Inner, **"Tarde o temprano sabíamos que Oto-san encontraría a alguien mas… no digo que la aceptemos, pero al menos respeta las decisiones de Oto-san"** La Uzumaki tubo que asentir a regañadientes ante las palabras sensatas de su otra yo, **"Además siempre seremos la numero 1 para oto-san"** ambas partes tubieron que sonreír ante lo ultimo dicho, saliendo de sus pensamientos la peli blanca de mechones rojos sonrió, "Yo entiendo todo esto oto-san, aunque no me guste, puedo respetar tus decisiones, espero que todos nos llevemos bien" sonriendo de forma algo forzada miro a sus nuevos hermanos.

"¡Wow! ¡Entonces tu serás la hermana más vieja de todos nosotros!" grito Rose que entusiasmada miro a la incomoda Uzumaki que solo asintió con la cabeza de forma lenta.

"Phuss, a otro perro con ese hueso" comento Shuri que se cruzo de brazos ganándose la mala mirada de Mito que apretó los dientes.

"¿Me estas llamando mentirosa?" pregunto en un tono grabe mientras miraba con furia a la morena que solo sonrió de forma inocente.

"Creo que también eres adivina y yo que pensé que solo era una niña rara con problemas emocionales, ya sabes como una emo" dijo en la bajo Shuri a Demián que estaba comiendo su pescado con calma, obviamente sus palabras fueron escuchadas por Mito y esta tuvo que tragarse su enojo y solo mantener una postura rígida.

Mientras todo esto seguía una pensativa Diana miro en fuego frente a ella, no sabia que su maestro había tenido una aventura con esa mujer que perteneció en la liga de sombras, sabia de ella, pero nunca sospecho que se avía revolcado con su sensei, con un sentimiento amargo solo miro el suelo, ¿Por qué no solo le decía lo que sentía? ¿Tan difícil es decirlo tus sentimientos a la persona que tanto quieres?

En cuanto a Naruto-DC, este estaba sonriendo en lo bajo mirando el fuego, internamente agradecía el esfuerzo de Mito por intentar aceptar los nuevos miembros de la familia, "Sensei" saliendo de sus pensamientos el shinobi miro a su alumna amazona, "¿Cuándo crees que podamos volver? Por lo que ellos contaron las cosas no están del todo bien en nuestro hogar" dijo con preocupación la peli negra asiendo que el rubio solo suspirara.

"Tardare al menos unos 10 días para recuperarme por completo, por ahora solo podemos esperar, ya que solo yo podría sobrevivir al salto, debo de recuperarme y estar al 100% para proteger a ustedes en el viaje…" sin mas solo se centro en el fuego, pasando unos segundos tomo sus muletas y se levanto con algo de esfuerzo, "Ya es tarde, debemos de irnos"

#######################

Mientras todos estaban en sus propios asuntos vemos en el medio del pueblo de Konoha a una solitaria Sarada que estaba ignorando gran parte de las miradas que algunos shinobis y civiles mas veteranos le estaban dando, el ser hija de Sasuke uchiha no era fácil, después de todo fue por un tiempo un traidor que le dio la espalda a su aldea por poder y luego sus acciones no fueron las mejores, el hecho de que haya ayudado al final en la guerra no borra todo lo que hizo antes.

Los pecados de los padres caen sobre sus hijos.

Sarada fue un niña marginada que era ignorada por gran parte de los ciudadanos de Konoha, fue difícil el encajar cuando tienes un padre que solo aparecía en la aldea solo cuando nació y tal vez solo esa vez, además de tener una madre que estaba bastante tiempo como directora del hospital principal de la aldea, además de ser también una maestra para los jóvenes que buscaban ser ninjas médicos.

La cantidad de amigos que tenia los podía contar con una sola mano, algo triste pero para ella era suficiente, aunque siempre agradeció a la persona que la escuchaba y apoyaba, siendo esta la figura que admiraba, el Séptimo Hokage, o simplemente Naruto cuando estaban solos, la Uchiha siempre vio al Uzumaki como su modelo a seguir o mas bien su figura paterna, algo ortodoxo ya que el rubio siempre tenia tiempo para escucharla a ella y no a su hijo mayor según este ultimo.

El comportamiento de Boruto es algo que Sarada siempre disgusto, el odiaba a su padre, solo porque este hacia su trabajo, eso era algo que la molestaba, tenia a la Sra. Uzumaki que era una gran madre que siempre se preocupaba por el, una hermana pequeña que lo amaba incondicionalmente, además de que el Séptimo era un gran padre a su punto de vista, que trabaja mucho, si, pero seria peor el nunca siquiera verlo como en su caso.

Aunque siempre sintió algo de culpa, ya que a veces el Séptimo en sus cortos periodos libres la visitaba a ella para ver como estaba o la invitaba a su propio hogar para cenar juntos esas noches en las que su madre estaba trabajando asta tarde en el hospital, para ella el Uzumaki era la persona mas genial y buena que conoció en toda su vida.

"…" frunciendo el ceño la adolecente Uchiha llego asta al frente de la academia y se sentó en el columpio, hoy era sábado, su madre trabajaba asta tarde y llegaría asta el siguiente día para tener unas horas juntas, seria lindo convivir con ella ese día que tenia libre, en silencio solo se columpio de forma lenta, era extraño lo solitario que uno se podía llegar a sentir aun cuando contaba con tantas personas en quien apoyarse, pero no se quejaba, tenia una gran madre, buenos amigos, un padre que al menos sabia que la quería, o bueno eso creía ella, además de contar con una gran persona, "Naruto…" diciendo su nombre sonrió para columpiarse.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Ahhhh!" saltando por la repentina voz la uchiha salto del columpio y lanzo una kunia asía la dirección donde se origino la voz, ya mas calmada vio que acababa de lanzar un arma contra el Hokage que atrapo el arma blanca entre sus dedos sin problemas, "¡Lo-o siento-o! ¡No sabia que era usted Séptimo-sama!" arqueando su espalda se inclino ante el shinobi que solo río entre dientes.

"Nha, no es la primera vez que soy atacado por las personas que aprecio" despreocupado Naruto-BR se encogió de hombros, actualmente estaba volviendo de su oficina y dejo clones para que terminaran su trabajó, le dolería la cabeza con fuerza mañana, pero lo valía para estar con su familia, llevando una caja en su mano mostró ser este unos rollos de canela que le gustaba tanto a su esposa e hija menor, "¿No es un poco tarde para que estés sola afuera?" pregunto con curiosidad y con una ceja levantada mirando a la chica que solo bajo la mirada.

"Yo… ya iba a casa, solo paseaba un momento es todo" dijo en un tono bajo mientras miraba al columpio donde estaba sentada, esto fue percibido por el Hokage que también miro el columpio vacío, el viento soplo de forma suave y por un momento Naruto-BR vio una versión joven de si mismo parado junto a Sarada con esa misma mirada.

"…" por un momento solo estuvo de pie, pero sonriendo uso su mano libre para palmear con suavidad la cabeza de la adolecente, "¡Oye ya a pasado unos días desde que no cenas con nosotros! Ven te invito a pasar la noche con nosotros, se que la familia se alegrara de que vallas" fueron sus palabras alegres que hicieron que la Uchiha permaneciera quieta un momento.

"Yo… me gustaría"

Pasando los minutos vemos a la gennin y al Kage caminar por las concurridas calles con rumbo a la casa Uzumaki, no tardaron mucho para llegar y una vez ahí vieron que las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, aliviado de que aun su familia siguiera despista a pesar de ser tan tarde, el shinobi fue a la puerta y la abrió, justo a tiempo para atrapar a una destello azulado con amarillo llego asta el.

"¡Oto-chan!" Himawari alegremente abrazo con fuerza a su padre, la niña sonrió aun mas cuando vio que Sarada también estaba acompañando a su padre, "También Sarada-nee vino, genial…" tomando las manos de ambos los arrastro a la sala de estar, asiendo sonreír a ambos por la alegría de la niña, "¡Oto-chan el otro Oto-chan trajo a su familia para cenar con nosotros! ¡Ahora tengo a muchas hermanas mayores!" grito con felicidad la niña asiendo que Naruto-BR se confundiera.

"¿Hermanas mayores?" el Hogake se sorprendió cuando entro a la sala de estar de su hogar para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que había varias personas, su contraparte estaba sentado en un sillón tomando calmadamente te junto a Hinata, cerca de ellos estaba Diana que estaba cruzada de brazos mirando como Rose y Demián estaban cambiando de forma constante los canales de la televisión de la sala.

Mientras que en otro sección estaban Raven y Shuri revisando algunos libros y royos que estaban en una estantería, por ultimo en otra parte de la sala estaban Mito y Boruto mirando con curiosidad un gran libro, siendo la amazona la que estaba revisando un libro de fotos que le fue dado por la esposa del Hokage junto al Uzumaki menor que no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

"¿…?" con duda Sarada parpadeo ante la escena frente a ella, muchas preguntas surgieron en su cabeza.

########################

A los 30 minutos Sarada se vio algo incomoda estaba sentada entre dos personas, siendo esta su derecha el chico que conoció ese mismo día, que según dijo se llamaba Demián y a su izquierda estaba Boruto, todos estaban sentados en una gran mesa comiendo una cena que fue preparada por la Hyuga, los invitados tubieron que comer para no menospreciar el esfuerzo de la esposa del Hokage.

"¿Me pasas la sal?" este no fue un problema para Rose que estaba comiendo de forma alegra arroz con curri, recibiendo la sal de Revan la agrego un poco a su plato "Esto esta tan bueno como la comida de oto-san, ¡eres genial Oka-san numero 2!" hablo con fuerza asiendo que la peli negra de ojos lavanda se sonrojara y agradeciera los elogios, aunque ser llamada mama por otra persona que no era su hija era extraño, aunque era adorable.

"¡Por tercera vez! ¡Ella es una persona de otro plano existencial! Estamos en otro universo que es la contraparte del universo del viejo, aunque sean las misma personas en apariencia, no son las misma que conoció el viejo en su realidad, que no tiene compatibilidad con nuestra realidad" hablo con cansancio Shuri que intentaba usar los palillos para comer sin éxito, malditas culturas occidentales que aun existían en otros universos.

"Rose-neechan ¿Qué quiso decir Shuri-neechan con esa palabras complicadas?" preguntó con curiosidad Himawari que estaba sentaba entre su madre y Rose que solo se encogió de hombros.

"No lo se Hima-chan, solo dice palabras complicada de nerd para confundimos" las palabras de la peli plata hicieron que la adolecente morena rompiera los palillos en sus manos por el enojo que sintió contra su hermana adoptiva.

"Hoooo" parpadeando ante lo escuchado Himawari asintió con la cabeza, "¿Entonces Shuri-neechan será como esos hombres solitarios con bata de científicos que trabajan para Oto-san? Que viven solos y nunca encontraron alguien con quien estar" dijo con inocencia recordando las palabras de algunas personas que hablaban en la oficina de su padre.

"…" un aura sombría cubrió a Shiri que tomando otro par de palillos y comenzó a comer en silencio, a su lado Naruto-DC palmeo el hombre de la adolecente para confortarla, mientras daba una mirada de advertencia a Rose que se centro en su plato.

"¿Así que?" rompiendo el denso ambiente el Hogake decidió decir hablar, "Su padre me dijo todos ustedes fueron entrenados por el y que son shinobis" Diana y los demás solo asintieron ante la pregunta del Hokage que se froto la barbilla curioso, "¿Y que rango tienen?" ante la pregunta todas las miradas de los Uzumakis se centraron en Naruto-DC.

"Oh si, todos ellos son gennins" un ambiente silencioso se formo mientras todos se detenían en la cena y miraron al shinobi que solo siguió comiendo con calma.

"Pero… sensei usted dijo que yo tenía el nivel de un Jounin, casi Sennin" tomo la palabra Diana que sonrió con incomodidad ya que tenga el titulo que un niño de 13 años tenia era un golpe en su orgullo.

"¡Si tu dijiste que yo estaba cerca de ser Jounin!" grito esta vez Rose que no se guardo su enojo al tener un rango tan bajo.

"Pues, el nivel de habilidad no es relevante ante el titulo que llevamos, a mis ojos todos ustedes son simples Gennins" explico con calma el sennin que se tomo un momento para pensar, "Yo me fui de mi mundo siendo un Gennin, según la ley que estableció Hashirama un shinobi de la aldea puede darle el titulo de ninja a otros si son merecedores de este, políticamente no tengo el poder para hacerlos Chunnin o Jounin, lo siento chicos" se disculpo lo ultimo con una sonrisa mientras reanudaba en su cena.

"Osea que nos llevaremos el titulo de Gennin asta la tumba?" pregunto con molestia Shuri que se cruzo de brazos para dar un bufido, "No lo creó, y… ¿a ti eso no te molesta?" pregunto a su figura parterna que solo sonrió, llevando su mano derecha a su muñeca izo que en una explosión de humo una banda apareciera, esta tenia el kenji de los sapos.

"Nha, yo tengo el titulo de Sennin dado por el viejo sapo sabio del monte Myoboku, técnicamente tengo el rango solo menor al de un Kage, que de todas formas no me permite ascender a otros, lo siento de nuevo niños…" pensando un momento una sonrisa torcida se formo en su rostro, "Pero saben, los exámenes Chunnin están cerca, no me parece mala idea que ustedes participen, ¿Qué me dicen?" pregunto mirando a sus hijos y alumna que se miraron entre ellos.

"Déjame pensar, hacer un examen para ganar un ganar un titulo que no me sirve para nada, puff, no gracias" negándose el hacer el examan Shuri solo se recostó en la silla esperando las respuestas de los demás que no mostraron motivados por participar.

"Yo… soy algo mayor para participar en ese tipo de cosas" Diana no quería batallar contra otros niños con décadas menos que ella.

"No me interesa" dijo de forma desinteresada Raven que solo siguió comiendo en silencio y con sus modales intactos.

"No lo se" Dudosa Mito solo miro su plato vacío, a decir verdad no tenia muchas ganas de participar en un tonto examen.

"A mi si me interesa" Demián estaba curioso por los adversarios que podía encontrar y que seria una buena forma de probarse contra otros adversarios de diferentes aldeas y estilos.

"¡Yo lo are!" fue el grito repentino de Rose que izo que Hinata casi saltara junto con Himawari de sus asientos por el repentino grito, "¡Los demostrare a todos que yo Uzumaki Rose soy la mejor de todos!" apuntando a Mito y las demás que rechazaron el la oferta sonrió con desafío, "No me importa con quien tenga que pelear, ¡Seré la mejor y voy a enorgullecer a Oto-san!" grito con fuego en sus ojos mientras que se levanto de la silla para mirar a su padre que sonrió.

"Bien dicho, te apoyare para que ganes Rose-chan y quien sabe una recompensa puede llegar" las palabras del shinobi hicieron que un destellos de celo apareciera en los ojos de Shuri, Raven, Diana y Mito, estas miraron con furia a la peli plata que solo se tomo la cabeza para sonreír aun mas por la posible recompensa que le de su padre.

"¡Saben que! ¡Yo también me anoto! ¡Y los are morder el polvo a todos ustedes!" fue el grito de Mito que se levanto de la mesa para mirar con ferocidad a Rose que seguía perdida en su imaginación.

"Me encargare de llenarte de orgullo Naruto y mostrar los frutos de mi entrenamiento" dijo con calma y determinación Rechal que miro a su sensei y figura paterna que solo sonrió de forma torpe por el arranque de competitividad que todas tuvieron.

"Yo también lo are sensei" tomo la palabra Diana que se inclino ante el sennin que solo se rasco la mejilla algo inseguro, parece que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

"Bueno, será grato vencerlas a todos en esta tonto examen, el cerebro siempre esta sobre el musculo" diciendo eso Shuri se levanto para ya pensar en varios métodos y estrategias para vencer a las demás, además quería dormir.

Mientras todas se miraban con desafío, Hinata, Sarada, Boruto y Naruto-BR vieron esto con cierta inseguridad, su aldea estada lista para la batalla entre las descendencia de shinobi de otro universo, en cuanto a Himawari esta siguió a Rose y demás hermanas para ir a su habitación que todas compartían, "¿Van a competir entre ustedes en los exámenes Chunnin? ¡Genial!" siguiendo a las chicas vio que esta se seguían mirando con desafío, "¿Me pregunto quien ganara?" se pregunto a si misma y también en pensar en quien apoyar, con eso pensamientos se fue a dormir junto a las adolescentes Uzumaki que compartían habitación con la pequeña Uzumaki.

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¡Wow! Mas de 7.000 palabras, un largo cap. en mis estándares, ¿Pero bueno díganme que les pareció el capitulo?, díganme en los comentarios, recuerden mientras más comentarios más rápido actualizare la historia, que más queda decir que solo felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo, CHAAAAAUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hola todo el mundo, espero que hayan pasado bien las fiestas, no como yo que solo bebí hasta olvidar mis problemas, obviamente no funciono y bueno, no sigan mi ejemplo.**

 **Como sea, como regalo final para este fin de año, escribí otro Cap. que pensaba publicar e de enero del 2019, pero como no quise dejarles sin un regalo para estas fiestas lo publico ahora, espero les guste.**

 **Volviendo a la historia agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, además de la aprobatoria para este relleno que tiene recursos para unos cuantos capítulos mas.**

 **Como sabrán este es una saga relleno que será hecho solo para hacer desarrollo de personajes y un poco de humor para alegrar el día, además viendo este comentario:**

 _ **Guest**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Serían grandes batallas una de Demian vs boruto debido a que ambos son hijos de Naruto y se valen más de su ingenio que de la fuerza para ganar, sarada vs Rose, debido a que ambas tienen súper fuerza y sería una gran batalla, Shuri vs Shikadai, será una buena pelea de intelectos, mito vs diana sería buena para saldar cuentas, o bien mito contra mitsuki en su máximo poder, y rechal vs el hijo de Gaara( cuyo nombre no recuerdo jaja), una pelea de personas que se especializan en ataques de Media y larga distancia.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Llevo 3 días leyendo la historia y me ha encantado desde el primer capítulo que escuche en YouTube, pero debido a que tardan en subirlo vine a llegar aquí para leer esta gran historia, me ha encantado el manejo psicológico que le das a cada personaje, aunque deberías darle mas relevancia Venom que es un personaje del que se pueden sacar muchas situaciones. Pero reiteró me encanta este fanfic**_ _ ****_

 _ **Pd: Llevo 48 capítulos esperando momentos de Diana x Naruto aunque era de esperarse del ninja Rubio jaja**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Saludos desde México**_

 **Por comentarios como estos y otros que ustedes escriben vale la pena escribir esta historia… mierda me estoy poniendo emocional.**

 **Carajo no sabia que tenía lectores de otros países, se siente extraño ser alabado y querido por esta historia, cuando en la realidad solo soy un perdedor mas de la sociedad, Mhe, podría ser peor. Solo puedo agradecer este gran año que pasamos viendo esta historia desarrollarse, que mas queda decir.**

 **A si, la saga de Saga de Doomsday este en desarrollo ahora, ojo en esa saga tal vez todos se torne feo, pero prefiero ahorrarme los Spoilers, sin mas comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 49:** **Políticamente correcto…**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el acuerdo en que las hijas, hijo y alumna del Sennin formarán parte de los exámenes Chunnin, la mentira que se divulgó para evitar sospechas es que un miembro de la familia Uzumaki estaba en la aldea para poner aprueba a sus hijos mestizos para participar en los exámenes. Esta mentira dicha por el Hokage causo dudas, pero la fe en su líder y camarada eran demasiado como para cuestionarlos.

Pero centrándonos en otra parte, para ser mas exactos la guarida de Raíz que alguna vez perteneció a Danzo Shimura, en lo mas profundo de la guardia vemos en una habitación oscuro a dos personas, siendo estos Sasuke y Naruto-DC, usando aun las muletas este último saco un pergamino de su bolcillo trasero y se lo arrojo al uchiha que lo atrapo en el aire.

Esta con calma lo abrió para luego caminar asta una mesa metálica y abrirlo, poniendo su única mano sabré el sello izo que una explosión de humo se produjera y la mirada del peli negro se torno seria cuando vio el cuerpo de Momoshiki, "…" en silencio se tomo el tiempo para revisar el cuerpo y noto los cinco rinnegan que el Otsutsuki poseía, siendo dos en sus manos, uno en su frente y otros dos en sus propios ojos, llevando su mano a su capa saco un pergamino pequeño para lanzarlo al Uzumaki que lo atrapo y lo leyó, "¿Te causo muchos problemas?" pregunto de forma seca revisando que el ojo de la mano derecha del alienígena estaba dañado.

"No muchos, si tu y mi contraparte peleaban contra el lo hubieran vencido con algo de trabajo" contesto de forma rápida mientras desenvolvía aun mas el pergamino que le dio el Uchiha, frunciendo el ceño cerro le pergamino, "Veo que tu también encontraste el mensaje encriptado en el templo Hoshi a las afueras del país del rayo rozando la salida del continente" a paso lento con la ayuda de sus muletas camino asta quedar junto con el uchiha.

"Si… me llevo tiempo descifrarlo, pero veo que tu ya lo has resuelto" dejando el cuerpo del Otsutsuki se alejo unos pasos para mostrar su eterno mangekyo sharingan activo en sus ojos, de forma instantánea un fuego negro nació de la nada y comenzó a consumir el cuerpo.

"Kaguya sabia que su propia gente vendría tarde o temprano, el que conservara el shinji para encerrar a personas en el Tsukoyomi infinito para que luego estos se transformaran en Zetsu, era su plan de defensa contra ellos" hablo con calma el sennin que señalando al cuerpo que ya fue consumido por las llamas, mientras tanto el Uchiha levanto una ceja impresionado por las deducciones de la contraparte de su viejo amigo.

"Es extraño ver que tan inteligentes puede llegar a ser el Dobe, aun siendo tu una versión de el" sonriendo de forma burlona comenzó a caminar a la salida siendo seguido por el sennin que solo río en lo bajo.

"Podemos serlo cuando es necesario… pero a decir verdad prefiero ser un idiota alegre que un inteligente emo como tu, sonreír un poco, no se te va a romper la cara" el uchiha solo suspiro ante las palabas del rubio, pero tubo que sonreír de todas formas, pero no paso mucho para que la sonrisa de ambos rápidamente desaparecieran.

"¿Crees que vengan mas de ellos? ¿Cuándo vean que tres de los suyos no vuelven vendrán para eliminar aquellos que pueden representar una amenaza para ellos?" pregunto de forma seria el peli negro de un brazo sin dejar de caminar, ante su pregunta el Uzumaki a su lado solo suspiro.

"Debe de haber un planeta lleno ellos… y es mas que seguro que nos verán como una amenaza ante la desaparición de unos de las ramas de la realeza de ellos…" cansado el shinobi solo paso su mano por su cabello, "No se como llegamos a pasara de pelear contra ninjas como Óbito, Nagato y Madara a alienígenas, extraño los tiempos donde los kunia aun servían y todo se resolvía de forma más simple…" suspirando permaneció un momento en silencio, solo para voltear para ver al shinobi y sonreír "je, ¿es extraño?" pregunto a la nada deteniéndose asiendo que el Uchiha también se detuviera.

"¿Qué es extraño?" pregunto con poco interés, pero al ver la mirada del rubio la curiosidad creció.

"Que es esto exactamente como imagine que seria… en las islas amazonas pesaba las noches sin dormir pensando en que hubiera pasado si todo hubiera sido diferente… si todos sobrevivían y yo no fallaba" sonriendo con tristeza volvió a caminar pasando junto al peli negro que solo siguió su paso, "Sabes Teme, siempre pensé que seriamos rivales, supe desde que nos ayudaste en la guerra que aun había posibilidad de salvarte de la oscuridad y por lo que este mundo me mostro no me equivoque, yo… pensé que ambos aun pelearíamos del mismo lado contra lo que se avecine, que demostraríamos que somos los protectores de este mundo, que podríamos envejecer para dejar a la nueve generación hacer nuestro trabajo… pero al final no pudo ser así" ya llegando a la salida de la guarida ambos salieron a la luz del día, "Sabes… nunca pude decirte que eras un gran amigo… Sasuke"

"…" el Uchiha detuvo su paso para mirar la espalda de la contraparte del Naruto que conocía irse a la paso lento, reanudando su paso llego asta quedar junto al shinobi, "Y tu también lo eres Naruto, a decir verdad…" dando una respiración profunda miro la aldea de Konoha que estaba en las cercanías, "… siempre te observe como un estúpido que solo quería llamar la atención cuando éramos niños, pero al paso de los años nos pusieron en el mismo equipo, formando el equipo 7, sin que me diera cuenta nos fuimos acercando y te considere un amigo, el equipo 7 se volvió mi nueva familia, no sabia los fuertes lazos que forme… todo gracias a ti" guardando un momento silencio recordó esos momento que atesoraba siendo el equipo siete en su adolescencia antes de irse de la aldea, "Al darme cuenta de esto solo sentí… miedo, de perderlo todo de nuevo, sentía el cambio dentro de mi, llegando al punto de pensar que la venganza por mi clan podría esperar, pero después de los exámenes Chunnin, vi como me superabas y el como siempre estaban un paso adelanté de mi… como Itachi" ante lo ultimo mencionado el uchiha gano un aire mas melancólico y sombrío.

"…" Naruto-DC solo guardo silenció ante las palabras de su rival, que mostró este lado que en su mundo no llego a alcanzar a ver.

"Tome malas decisiones y me fui hundiendo cada vez mas en la oscuridad, todo con el fin de cumplir mi objetivo, pero, cuando lo logre solo descubrí mas cosas que no debieron de salir a la luz, mi ira fue contra Konoha y matar a Danzo solo fue el comienzo, solo quería ver a Konoha en llamas… al paso del tiempo solo vi por mi mismo y tome la decisión de arreglar este sistema corrupto a mi manera, pero tu estuviste ahí para detenerme" sin que ambos se dieran cuenta ya estaban en la piedra de los caídos cerca de las áreas de entrenamiento, "Te di la elección de ser el héroe del mundo ninja que me diera muerte o solo un cadáver mas en mi camino, tu no tomaste ninguna de esas opciones y en cambio me salvaste…" de forma inconsciente paso su mano por en donde debería de estar su brazo izquierdo.

"No se porque te sorprendes demasiado… soy el ninja numero uno cabeza hueca" sonriendo extendió su mano para dar una palmada en el hombro del Uchiha, "El salvar a un amigo testarudo no debería de ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?" diciendo eso se detuvo cuando vieron que ambos llegaron a la aldea

"…" sonriendo el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza, ambos permanecieron en silencio mirando la aldea la cual se estaba preparando para el comienzo de los exámenes Chunnin.

"Oye… Mi otro yo me contó de tu viaje de redención" el peli negro miro de nuevo al rubio que esta vez se mostró mas serio, "Tienes una mujer que te ama y una hija que solo quiere ver a su padre, no crees que este viaje de redención ya debe de finalizar, solo debes de disfrutar lo que tienes, para ser la persona con los mejores ojos del mundo, estas ciego al no ver lo que tienes, no me hagas pelear por esto, porque no quiero hacerte perder tu otro brazo" con ese ultimo comentario burlón se comenzó a alejar del Uchiha que solo permaneció en donde estaba.

"…" mirando la aldea un momento cerro los ojos para suspirar, la imagen de Sakura junto a su hija vinieron a su mente, ya habían pasado mas de 16 años desde que comenzó con su viaje, comenzando a caminar siguió su camino. Tenía mucho que pesar.

 **######################**

Bajo un Genjutsu Naruto-DC camino por las concurridas calles de Konoha, mientras caminaba con la ayuda de sus muletas sonrió ante la variedad de shinobis recorrer la aldea, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Suna, Ame y otros países que estaban en esta gran alianza, diferentes shinobis de diferente pueblos conviviendo para presenciar los Exámenes Chunnin de este año.

"Sr. Uzumaki" Naruto-DC tubo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando una mujer aterrizo frente a el, esta era una chica llamada Mirai Sarutobi, hija de Asuma Sarutobi y Kurenai Yuhi, tenia una estatura promedio y el cabello oscuro ondulado llegando asta sus hombros, tenia los ojos rojos iguales a su madre, tenia una figura delgada y vestía el traje típico de un Jounin, con respeto la chica se inclino ante el Sennin, "Hokage-sama lo manda a llamar y que haga acto de presencia en la torre Hokage" sin más la chica desapareció en un shushin de hojas.

Suspirando el peli negro camino a paso lento con sus muletas, Tsunade fue muy estricta ante la orden de que no realizara el menor movimiento posible, algo molesto, pero bueno no debía de hacerla enojar, caminando por las calles llego a la torre Hokage, entrando por las puertas principales detecto varias firmas de chakra, al parecer la seguridad aun era prioridad, eso era bueno.

Llegando asta las puertas de la oficina se encontraba con una alegre Shizune, "Hola Uzumaki-sama, espero que siga con lo pedido por Tsunade-sama" viendo que el paciente de su maestra asintió se dirigió a la puerta y esta fue abierta, entrando a la oficina el shinobi en muletas no se sorprendió al ver a los cinco Kages actuales sentados en una mesa circular y cerca de ellos en unos sillones estaban los Kages anteriores, que extrañamente estaban comiendo naranjas.

"Es bueno verte" Naruto-BR se levanto de su asiento para saludar al recién llegado que sintió con la cabeza.

"¿Y ese quien es?" pregunto sin perder el tiempo la Yondaime Tsuchikage que miro con desconfianza al igual que algunos de los demás presentes al desconocido que solo permanecía de pie sonriendo de forma leve.

"Soy Menma Uzumaki"

" **¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurrió? Entre tantos nombres por existir tomas el mas estúpido"** Naruto-DC tubo que mantenerse inexpresivo ante las palabras zorro que dañaron su orgullo, ignorando lo mas que pudo las palabras del Juubi volvió de nuevo a la realidad.

"Soy el ultimo de los Uzumakis que vivía aun en las isla de Uzu…" todos prestaron interés en las palabras del shinobi en muletas que fue el centro de las miradas de todos.

"¿Por qué sabemos de ti recién ahora?" fue al pregunta de un extrañamente serio Darui que al escuchar que este sujeto era de Uzu lo asía preocuparse, no era el único, ya que tanto los Kages de Kiri e Iwa eran sabedores que sus antepasados fueron los causantes de la desaparición de todo un clan que era un peligro, aun si estos eran pasivos, no impidió que fueran aniquilados.

"Unos meces antes de que la cuarta guerra estallara, fui visitado en mi isla por Akatsuki, ¿Cómo creen que los Akatsukis supieron el como sacar los bijus de sus Jinchirukis aun con sus complejos sellos?, obviamente el estar en mi isla solo no me preparo para enfrentar a un usuario del rinnegan, dos uchihas con el mangekyo sharingan y otros ocho ninjas de rango S" levantando su camisa mostro tener una grabe cicatriz que se extendía por su torso. Los oyentes se mostraron dudosos aun por la historia que le estaban contando, "Por suerte soy resistente y aunque me dejaron medio muerto, sobreviví, bueno luego de un coma de un año, pero bueno vivir es vivir, aun con estas secuelas" dijo mientras apuntaba a sus muletas.

"Interesante, pero, ¿Qué los Uzumakis no son pelirrojos?" pregunto con duda Chojuro aun reacio a la idea de este shinobi.

"¿Acaso al Nananaime no es un Uzumaki?" la pregunta rectoríca del pelinegro Uzumaki que izo que el Mizukage frunciera el ceño.

"¿Por qué mas estas aquí?" rompiendo el denso silencio Gaara se sintió curioso ante el shinobi que tenia un aire y personalidad que le recordaba al mismo Uzumaki Naruto, era extraño. Sonriendo ante la pregunta del Kage de Suna el shinobi de cabello oscuro saco unos papeles de un sello en su muñeca.

"Estos son los formularios de unos niños que yo entrene, quiero que los dejen participar en los Exámenes Chunnin" dándole los formularios a Shikamaru este los repartió a todos varias copias, muchos se vieron interesados ente este pedido, además seria interesante de ver lo que serian capaces.

"¿Rose-chan?" Mei tomo el formulario donde estaba la simpática niña que pateo el trasero a sus espadachines, poniéndose de pie sonrió mientras caminaba asía al Sennin que parpadeo confuso ante su acción, "¿Así que tu eres su padre, Mmmm?" pasando su mano por su mentón dio una mirada al peli negro que se sintió algo incómodo ante la mirada de la pelirroja.

"Si, Emm yo adopte a Rose-chan, parece que la conociste" sonriendo con torpeza retrocedió un poco cuando su espacio personal fue invadido por la seductora pelirroja que solo sonrió aun mas, sin embargo antes que pudiera seguir fueron interrumpidos por Naruto-BR que carraspeo su garganta.

"Bueno, permitimos que ellos entren a los Exámenes Chunnin, en cuanto al otro punto, quiero comenzar la reunión de los cinco Kages" todos los Kages actuales se sentaron en la mesa circular mientras que los demás estuvieron en los sillones cercanos, el ambiente se torno mas serio y tenso, "¿Por donde podremos comenzar?" el Nananaime Hokage cruzo sus manos y miro a sus colegas.

"Pues la formación de shinobis esta decayendo" tomando la palabra Shikamaru mostro unos archivos en sus manos, "En este año la cantidad de jóvenes en la academias han disminuido un 15% en Kiri, un 10% en Suna, un 17% en Kumo, un 19% en Iwa y finalmente en Konoha disminuyo un 25%" esas estadísticas hicieron que los shinobis fruncieran el ceño y se mostraran molestos.

"Esta generación no están interesados en una formación que solo les quita según ellos tiempo y diversión… es decepcionante" las palabras del anciano Onoki hicieron que la atmósfera se tornara más lúgubre y gris, "La ausencia de guerra nos esta afectando de una forma que no he visto en toda mi vida… si sigue así los shinobis desapareceremos" con un rostro sombrío el anciano bajo la cabeza, parpadeando se mostró confundido, "¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto confundido ganando la mirada triste de varios, el anciano confundido fue calmado por Kurotsuchi, "¿Eres tu mi pequeña?" con un temblor de manos tomo las de su nieta que solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Si… es hora de dormir, Kotaru te llevara" dando una mirada a su subordinado esta asintió para empujar la silla de ruedas del anciano que vivió en carne propia las cuatro grandes guerras shinobis, era tristes ver como una leyenda podía llegar a esto. "…" en silencio la pelinegra volvía a su asiento, "Lamento eso, continúen por favor" nadie dijo nada referido por el incidente y la reunión continuo.

"En fin… esos son los resultados y hemos pensado en posibles soluciones sin llegar a obligar a las futuras generaciones a formar parte del sistema shinobi" explicando eso cerro el archivo y suspiro, todo esto era problemático, "¿alguna idea que quieran aportar?" pregunto esperando que alguno de los presentes, pero solo gano silencio.

"Desafortunadamente los shinobis irán desapareciendo" todos se enfocaron en Naruto-DC que escucho todo con atención, suspirando el peli negro solo miro a los presentes, "Los tiempos de paz forman personas débiles, los tiempos difíciles forman personas fuertes, eso es lo que un viejo amigo solía decir, todos aquí sabemos que la única razón por la que los shinobis existen es para pelear batallas, ya sean para ganar poder, recursos o defender nuestros propios hogares…"

"¿A que quieres llegar?" pregunto un serio Darui que cruzo sus manos y apoyo sus codos en la mesa.

"Que no hagamos nada" todos los presentes se mostraron confusos ante lo dicho por el Uzumaki que siguió hablando entes que alguien saque malas conclusiones, "Solo podemos prepararnos, siempre existirán personas como Madara o Obito, siempre debemos de estar preparados ante lo que pueda surgir, ya que no hoy, no mañana, pero algún día alguien vendrá a destrozar la paz por que la tanto sacrificaron… si la antigua generación fracasa, la nueva tendrá que aprender a lidiar con lo que venga"

"¿Estas diciendo que debemos de perder para que la siguiente generación se de cuenta que deben de prepararse?" fue la pregunta de Shikamaru que miro con enojo al Uzumaki.

"Siempre la antigua generación debe de caer para que la nueva nazca y salga adelante, es así de simple… la generación de los clanes que batallaban entre ellos perecieron y la nueva generación que fundaron las aldeas salieron adelante, ese es un ciclo que no podemos cambiar, esta es la lastimosa realidad en la que vivimos, ya sea para mal o para bien debemos de desaparecer para que los mas jóvenes tengan una mejor forma de vida que nosotros mismos" finalizando el sennin guardo silencio y observo como los presentes solo analizaron lo dicho por el.

"…" frunciendo en ceño Naruto-BR afirmo con la cabeza de forma lenta, "Tiene razón… no podemos controlar los grandes cambios que se avecinan, solo podemos guiar a la nueva generación a un mejor mañana siendo los cimientos para un nuevo mundo que ellos deben de cuidar" varios solo pudieron aceptar esta dura realidad dicha por el shinobi mas fuerte sobre las tierras elementales, "Si es todo… doy por-" antes que el Hokage pudiera decir algo mas fue detenido por el ruido de algo ser arrojado a la mesa. Abriendo sus ojos sorprendido vio que la Tsuchikage dejo caer uno de los prototipos de las herramientas científicas shinobis, "¿Qué significa esto?" pregunto el Kage con una voz grabe, la tensión en la sala creció de gran manera.

"No lo sé, tu dime… ¿Desde cuándo Konoha desarrolla este tipo de armamento?" la pregunta desafiante de Kurotsuchi izo que un ambiente pesado y denso se formara en la sala, sin embargo en cuanto a Naruto-DC este se levanto de donde estaba y tomo el extraño objeto para analizarlo.

"Eso es un producto de una investigación llevada acabo por Konoha, no es nada fuera de lo normal, acaso debo de recordar que Iwa asía experimentos para mejoras en Keken genkai, Deidara es la prueba de esas investigaciones" Shikamaru no espero para contraatacar a estos ataques contra su pueblo, "Kumo desarrollo un cañón de chakra capaz de borrar incluso la Luna, Suna esta en el desarrollo de Bio armas, ustedes no compartieron en el pasado sus investigaciones, ¿porque nosotros si?" las palabras del Nara solo hicieron que la tensión en la sala creciera.

"Porque ahora estamos en una alianza entre las cinco naciones, no pueden ocultar algo como esto" contesto de forma rápida la Tsuchikage, mientras las discusiones seguían entre los altos mandos, el sennin miro con curiosidad unos pequeños pergaminos que estaban en el aparato, viendo la función básica que tenia coloco un pergamino en el aparato, de forma rápida un Rasengan se formo desde el aparato.

" _Esto…_ " furia comenzó a surgir desde los adentros del Shinobi que vio como la técnica de su padre estaba al acceso de cualquiera, incluso un civil, esto era un gran poder regalado, dominar una técnica de tal nivel usada por cualquiera era un insulto, revisando el aparato lo dejo de lado para observar los pergaminos, "¿Qué es lo que han hecho?" fue la pregunta grabe del pelo negro que llamo la atención de todos, enfocándose en el Hokage lo miro con enojo,

"Esto fue un proyecto originado hace casi diez años… cuando hace dos año los científicos quedaron estancados, los del concejo decidieron hacer uso de los pergaminos que fueron dejados en el hogar de Uzumaki Kushina, mi madre" Naruto-BR se mostró serio ante lo dicho y miro a los ojos a su contraparte que gano una mirada mas oscura.

"Usaste los secretos de los Uzumakis para crear estas cosas, estos pergaminos que usas para replicar las técnicas son de Fuinjutsu nivel alto, estas dejando que los secretos de tu clan salgan a la luz, ahí secretos que no deben de salir nunca de sus clanes" un ambiente denso se forma entre ambas contrapartes que se miraron con desafío, "No solo te arriesgas que cualquier civil tengo manejo de técnicas nivel Jounin, sino que nos arriesgamos a que el esfuerzo sea dejado de lado, parte de ser Shinobi es entrenar y mejorar con trabajo duro, todos aquí hemos entrenado asta rompernos los huesos y sudar sangre para llegar hasta el nivel que tenemos…" varios de los shinobis asintieron ante las palabra del pelinegro en muletas, "¿Qué clase de lección le daremos a los jóvenes con estas cosas? Que el trabajo duro puede ser remplazado con tecnología" tomando con fuerza la herramienta científica la rompió en pedazos.

"Estoy consciente de eso… por eso e intentado cancelar este proyecto" con cansancio el Hokage volvió a su asiento para pasar su mano por su cabello, "Pero el concejo civil tanto como Shinobi están interesados en el desarrollo de estos instrumentos, por ahora no puedo hacer nada, solo mantener el proyecto de las herramientas shinobis congelada" dijo con calma mientras se sentaba de forma erguida en la silla para mirar a su contraparte que solo negó con la cabeza.

"No cometas el mismo error del Sandaime Hokage, tu eres el líder de este pueblo, esto no es una democracia, es una dictadura y tu estas a la cabeza de esto, si no tomas las riendas de este pueblo, lo perderás todo" diciendo eso el shinobi en muletas volvió a sentarse, un incómodo silencio se formo en la sala y la tensión con el debate que acaban de escuchar no ayudo a calmar las cosas.

"…" suspirando Naruto-BR se curvo en su asiento y miro la mesa, ¿acaso su contraparte tenía razón?, saliendo de sus pensamiento levanto la cabeza para mirar a Kurotsuchi, "¿Qué necesito para que todo esto termine en buenos términos?" pregunto de forma calmada y diplomática mirando a la Tsuchikage.

"Un informe detallado de todo lo que Konoha esta ocultando, quiero saber también de estas herramientas científicas shinobis y que varias de estas sean exportadas a Iwa" diciendo eso gano la mirada perpleja de varios, no solo estaba pidiendo información privada, sino que también un arma que podría ser usada contra sus mismos creadores, "O me veré en la pena de salir de la alianza" sus palabras finales hicieron que todos quedaran incrédulos.

"Tsuchikage-dono… espero que esta decisión no este relacionado con el rumor de que ninjas de Iwa estén en territorios del pueblo de la primavera que están dentro del país del rayo…" las palabras del Raikage fueron grabes y claras, y viendo que la Yondaime no negaba esta acusación izo que el shinobi de piel oscura se molestara aun mas.

"Viendo la decisión que la Tsuchikage-dono tomo… yo también me veré forzado a seguir su ejemplo" esta vez el Gondaime Mizukage tomo la palabra e izo que solo todo se tornaran aun mas nerviosos, "Konoha debe de mostrar confianza con sus aliados y dar lo pedido, sino todo relación con Kiri también se romperá" sus palabras hicieron que Mei se molestara, no hacia falta decir que estas decisiones podrían traer grabes consecuencias.

"Esperen, no tomemos esto tan a la ligera" Naruto-BR intento calmar la grabe atmósfera que se formo en la sala, sin embargo solo fue ignorado.

"Están consientes que tienen a tres grandes potencias contra ustedes" Gaara miro con sequedad a la Tsuchikage y al Mizukage, "Deben de saber que sus decisiones traerán consecuencia…"

"¡Es eso una amenaza!" Levantándose de la mesa con un grito sorpresivo Kurotsuchi miro con furia a los Kages, "Nuestros pueblo sufre de perdidas agrícolas, nuestras tierras solo son roca, difícil de hacer plantaciones y cosechas, por eso me veo en la necesidad de tomar la tierra de la primavera, es la tierra mas cercana al país de la tierra, es nuestra salvación para tener una salida económica a nuestro declive…" con una mirada sombría miro al Raikage que también se había puesto de pie y coloco de forma amenazante su mano en el mango de su espada atada en su espalda.

"Tsuchikage… esto es una clara propuesta de guerra, solo estas usando el tema de las herramientas científicas shinobis como un excusa para salir de alianza y atacar al pueblo de la primavera… ¡Pero antes que eso suceda! ¡Tendrán que arrasar con Kumo! ¡Yo mismo me asegurare de ir y reducir a cenizas a tu pueblo!" Grito con furia Darui que no dejaría que unos de los pueblos del país del rayo sea atacado y tomado, el fue nombrado como Kage de su país y estaba dispuesto a lo que sea para protegerlo.

"Lamento decir Raikage-dono, que Iwa no esta solo, también cuenta con el apoyo de Kiri y una declaración de guerra contra ellos, también es contra nosotros" Chojuro no se quedo callado y también se puso de pie, como consecuencia Gaara también se puso de pie, una batalla estaba por comenzar, solo faltaba el detonante, sin embargo antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo todos se paralizaron cuando unas sombras salieron de los pies de Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…" con esfuerzo Naruto-BR miro con reproche a su consejero y colega que lo ignoro.

"Cabe decir que Konoha esta a la cabeza del poder limitar… contamos con dos de los shinobis mas poderosos de las tierras elementales…" Las palabras del Nara hicieron que el Mizukage y la Tsuchikage se mostraran furiosos, pero en sus adentros sabían que el Nara tenia razón, aunque ellos mismos y todos sus shinobis fueran contra el Hokage o el Uchiha, perecerían y serian borrados juntos con sus pueblos ante el poder abominable de ambos descendientes de Asura e Indra, "Ustedes no tienen posibilidades y lo saben, no solo están arriesgando sus propias vidas, sino que también a sus pueblos, deben de considerar si están dispuestos a ir contra Kono-" Shikamaru no pudo seguir ya que fue derribado por un puñetazo que lo mando contra la pared.

"Es suficiente…" todos quedaron atónitos cuando Naruto-BR asiendo uso de su modo Kurama se libero de la técnica de sombras y derribo a su amigo de un golpe, todos sintieron la pesada intención asecina que paralizo a todos, a excepción de Naruto-DC que estaba mirando todo con curiosidad, en cuanto al Hokage este volvió a su estado base y al instantes cayo de rodillas para poner su frente en el suelo, "Lamento lo que mi colega a hecho…" todos miraron esto con sorpresa, el shinobi mas poderoso estaba de rodillas rogando perdón, era inaudito, "¡Les pido que piensen esto! ¡Estamos en una época de paz que solo nuestros antepasados pudieron solo soñar! ¡Les ruego que mantengamos esta paz entre nosotros! ¡No solo por nuestros pueblos! ¡Sino por nuestros camaradas, amigos y familia! ¡No es necesario derramar mas sangre! ¡Por favor no condenen a una generación a vivir en una guerra donde perdamos a nuestros amigos, padres e hijos!" grito con fuerza el Uzumaki que siguió con la frente pegada en el suelo rogando para evitar que una posible guerra estalle.

"…" El sabio del universo DC solo pudo mirar como su contraparte se humillaba de esta manera, sabia que tenían el poder para no solo matar a los dos Kages y borrar del mapa a los rebeldes de las respectivas aldeas que solo buscarían venganza por sus lideres, sino para poner al mismo continente a sus pies, pero con el costo de ganarse el miedo del mundo, de su propio pueblo que temerían a un líder genocida que tomo la decisión mas sangrienta, su contraparte tenia dos opciones, humillarse y rogar para que la paz siga o acabar con millones de vidas con tal de desaparecer un problema, _"Eres mejor que yo en muchos sentidos…"_ con esos pensamientos el shinobi de otro universo guardo silencio y siguió observando.

"…" Kurotsuchi sintió una profunda sensación de culpa ante ver como un shinobi de tal calibre arriesgaba a perder todo su respeto con tal de mantener la paz, tragando en seco asintió con la cabeza, "Yo… solo quiero lo que pedí, si es cumplido retirare mis shinobis del país del rayo y estaré dispuesta a seguir con la alianza" tomando su sombrero de Kage de la mesa de retiro junto con el Mizukage que también se retiro junto a su guarda espaldas y Mei.

"Nos veremos mañanas para el comienzo de los exámenes Chunnin" Darui tomo su sombrero de Kage y se retiro junto a su antecesor, todo mientras el Uzumaki seguía de rodillas con la frente en el suelo, finalmente Gaara en silencio tomo su sombrero y se retiro junto a su hermano. En la habitación solo quedaron Shikamaru, Kakashi, Naruto-DC y Naruto-BR, el silencio fue sepulcral mientras el Nananaime Hokage se ponía de pie en silencio.

"Naruto…" antes que Shikamaru pudiera decir algo retrocedió ante la dura y fría mirada que le dirigió su amigo que solo mantuvo la cabeza gacha, sin escuchar a nadie salió de la habitación.

Saliendo de la oficina no se sorprendió cuando su contraparte apareció en una pared recostado de forma perezosa, frunciendo el ceño el Hokage comenzó a caminar por el pasillo siendo seguido por el Sennin, "Me encargare de cancelar el proyecto de las herramientas científicas, eso te lo puedo prometer"

"Confió en que lo aras…" caminando con sus muletas el shinobi palmeo el hombro de su contraparte, "Esas cosas son peligrosas, en cuanto a lo que hiciste… estuvo bien, incluso debería de aprender de ti, ahí mejores formas de solucionar problemas que el derramar sangre, en cuanto a este problema con la Tsuchikage…" frunciendo el ceño miro al Kage que solo suspiro.

"Se que el feudal no solo del país de la tierra sino que varios están en contra de esta alianza, el que estemos en esta alianza nos hace independientes de ellos y eso no les agrada ni un poco… no me sorprende si una guerra civil surge, al parecer el destino esta contra los shinobis, esta escrito que debemos de desaparecer" dijo con pesadez el rubio de manto blanco con llamas naranja.

"El destino nunca esta escrito, debo de recordarte que nosotros solo éramos simples perdedores que eran apaleados en toda nuestra infancia" hablo con calma el sabio que salió de la torre Hokage con el Kage a su lado.

"Tienes razón…" suspirando el Uzumaki sonrió con cansancio.

"¿Quieres que me encargue yo mismo de los feudales?" esa pregunta izo que ambos Uzumakis se detuvieran, Naruto-BR se torno mucho mas serio mirando a su contraparte que contesto con la misma mirada, "Sabes que siempre es necesario hacer lo que nunca queremos… ya tengo bastantes pecados detrás de mi, desaparecer unos corruptos mas no será nada para mi larga lista" hablo sin remordimiento el Uzumaki de otro universo asiendo que su contraparte desapartara la mirada.

"…" Cerrando sus ojos Naruto-BR respiro de forma profunda, abriéndolo nuevamente los ojos vio a su pueblo, los niños corriendo por las calles jugando con sus amigos, madres y padres ganándose la vida para alimentar a sus hijos, todos disfrutando de la frágil paz que era amenazada por motivos egoístas de los altos mandos de la sociedad, "lo pensare…" ambos ninjas siguieron caminando por las calles concurridas mientras el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte.

"¿Unos tragos?" pregunto el Uzumaki del universo DC que se detuvo para mirar un bar, su contraparte pensó un momento solo para después encogerse de hombros, "Ayuda a relajarse después de un día de porquería, créeme" ambos entraron al bar y se sentaron en unos banquillos libres en la barra.

"Suenas como un anciano, ¿Cuántos años tienes?" dijo en broma el Kage que izo un pedido de Sake al Barman que se puso a trabajar.

"46 años y en unos meces cumpliré 47" contesto de forma rápida sin pensarlo mucho, pero tubo que mirar a su contraparte que se mostro incrédulo ante lo escuchado, "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto mientras se servía en un baso pequeño el alcohol.

"Pero… pero… yo solo tengo 34 y me veo mas viejo que tu, eso no tiene lógica, ¿Cómo es posible?" dijo molesto el Hokage que solo gano una sonrisa burlona del sabio.

"Pues simple… no tengo un trabajo que me tenga atado a un escritorio"

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Díganmelo en los comentarios y recuerden que mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas solo les deseo un Feliz año nuevo y CHAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU, y que les valla bien.**


	50. Chapter 51

**Bueno, bueno, bueno…**

 **Aquí estamos, 2019, mhe no quiero pensar en eso.**

 **Buenas a todos, mil gracias a Nick,** **black soul uzumaki** **,** **ThePowerX1** **,** **Brandon631** **,** **dlmauricio19** **,** **Airon07** **, mikpirat,** **dovah117** **,** **emacorr12** **,** **JaCk-o'-LaNtErN 91** **,** **BlackStarBlake1** **,** **herob2301** **,** **dark knight discord** **,** **09** **,** **El asesino de la muerte** **,** **Dante Sparda2** **,** **G** **uest y Carlos Trujillo por desearme felices fiestas, yo les deseo lo mismo.**

 **También gracias por todos los comentarios de los demás capítulos, sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o seres poderosos hablando

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 50:** **Los exámenes Chunnin, ¡Comienzan! Parte 1.**

Era un nuevo día en la casa Uzumaki, los jóvenes de la casa y sus huéspedes se fueron levantando, siendo por un lado Boruto y Demián que compartían habitación, siendo el mismo caso en Himawari, Rachel, Rose y Shuri, por ultimo en la habitación de huéspedes estaban Mito y Diana,

Todos estaban saliendo de sus respectivas habitaciones y fueron a la cocina por su desayuno, sin embargo se encontraron con la sorpresa de que tanto Naruto-DC y Naruto-BR estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina en una posición rígida, ambos estaban tensos y apaleados, además del hecho de que ambos tuvieran un moretón en la cabeza decía mucho de lo que podría haber sucedido.

*Buenos días niños" de forma amorosa Hinata saludo a los niños y adolecentes que entraron en la cocina, la Hyuuga llevaba un delantal y un palo de amasar en manos, no asía falta decir quien dejo el moretón en la cabeza de ambos Uzumakis que estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina esperando su desayuno.

"¡Buenos días Oka-san 2!" fue el grito de Rose que cargaba en sus hombros a Himawari, que estaba tan alegre como la peli plata.

"¡Buenos días Oka-san!" imitando a su 'hermana mayor' la pequeña Uzumaki abrazo con una sonrisa brillante a Rose que tomo a la niña para bajarla de su hombros y colocarla en la silla, solo para después sentarse junto a la pequeña de ojos azules, "¿Oto-san estas bien?" pregunto la niña que vio como su padre y su contraparte se tensaron, ambos recordaron el cómo terminaron así.

 **Flash back:**

 _El sol estaba saliendo de forma lenta en el horizonte, todos estaban por dar comienzo en sus rutinas en sus respectivos trabajos y dieron comienzo a lo que sería un nuevo día, sin embargo en las residencias familiares vemos a dos personas caminar a paso torpe a su destino, estos eran unos ebrios Naruto-DC y Naruto-BR que caminaban con sus brazos en el hombro del otro ayudándose a caminar._

" _Y así fue como mate a… a unos dioses del olimpo" algo atontado por el alcohol el sennin del universo DC ayudo a su contraparte a llegar a su hogar, siendo este último riendo en voz alta por las historias que el sabio del universo DC contaba._

" _Pfff… yo vencí a un sujeto afeminado que vivía en la luna, ese desgraciado se atrevió a secuestra a mi Hinata-chan" dijo el Hokage que estuvo toda la noche con el shinobi de otro universo bebiendo y divirtiéndose como no lo hizo en años, era grato tener a alguien que pensaba igual que el._

" _Bha… yo… vencí a un demonio multi dimensional que quería acabar con la tierra y lo peor, quería lastimar a mi pequeña Rachel-chan, eso no lo podía permitir, ¡Llegamos!" deteniendo su paso vieron la puerta del hogar Uzumaki, el Kage como pudo busco sus llaves dentro de traje y las saco, solo para que estas cayeran, "Eres un ebrio inútil, trae acá" tomando las llaves del suelo el Uzumaki de caballo oscuro abrió la puerta, tomando a su contraparte lo ayudo a ponerse de pie._

" _Oye… ¿Qué se siente vivir en una isla con miles de mujeres, hip, hermosas y sexis?" preguntó el Hokage que como pudo entro a su casa, detrás de el vino el sabio que cerró la puerta y procuro el no perder el equilibrio._

" _Oh… hermano, no tienes idea, ven" tomando a su amigo de parranda del cuello lo acerco a el, sonriendo con un sonrojo en sus mejilla miro a su contraparte, "Yo… tuve una noche con cuatro mujeres amazonas, y no cualquieras, sino que una de ellas era la reina y otras eran sus generales… esa fue unas de las experiencias más… uff, no tengo palabras" admitió mientras daba una carcajada al aire y siguió hasta llegar a la mesa de la cocina._

" _Hijo de puta… que afortunado" como pudo Naruto-BR llego hasta la mesa de la cocina en la casa y se sentó frente al Uzumaki de cabello oscuro que tenía aun el Genjutsu sobre él, "Pero… eso no es nada, hace una vez en mi cumpleaños, Hinata-chan izo clones de sombras de ella y tuve una orgía con 10 Hinatas, ¡Supera eso idiota!" sonriendo iba a seguir pero se detuvo cuando vio que su contraparte estaba paralizado en la silla y pálido, de forma lenta el Hokage se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que su esposa estaba en la puerta de la cocina con un aura oscura cubriéndola, "Mi rollo de canela… ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?" pregunto tragando en seco, su respuesta solo fue el que la Hyuuga activará su Byakugan._

"…" _en silencio Naruto-DC se escabullo debajo de la mesa, gateando intento salir de la cocina, sin embargo su camino fue interceptado por Hinata que lo miro de la misma forma que a su contraparte, por alguna razón el Uzumaki sabía que Perséfone estaría animando a la Hyuuga para que le partan la cara a el._

" _Ustedes dos… deben de aprender una lección" fueron las oscuras palabras de la Hyuuga que era aún cubierta por su oscura aura y con su Byakugan brillando de forma amenazante._

 **Fin de Flash back:**

"Emm…" El Hokage sintió la mirada de Hinata que esta a solo unos pasos de el, tragando en seco solo sonrió y dio palmadas suaves a la cabeza de su hija menor, "¡Todo esta bien! Es solo que yo y el padre de Rose fuimos a beber unas copas y bueno tuvimos que separar a unos borrachos, ya sabes que a papa no le gusta la violencia" se excuso ante Himawari que solo ladeó la cabeza.

"¡Oh~! ¡Eres genial Oto-chan!" grito la chica que miro con admiración a su padre que solo bebió café que fue servido por su esposa.

"Fuiste de parranda, ¿verdad?" fue la pregunta de Demián que estaba sentado junto a su padre que solo se sirvió café, la resaca estaba golpeando la puerta y solo esto podría relajarlo, ante la pregunto de su hijo menor el sennin gano la mirada penetrante de Mito, Shuri, Diana y Raven,

"Hijo… me ofendes, crees que tu padre fue a beber y a seducir mujeres, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo seria?" dijo ofendido el shinobi que siguió bebiendo café ignorando las miradas que le estaban lanzando tanto sus hijas como su alumna.

"Le diré mama y la abuela Hipólita" las simples palabras del adolescente peli negro hizo que el Uzumaki se ahogara con el café.

"¡Niño traidor te voy…" antes que pudiera llegar a estrangular a Demián sintió la mirada de Himawari que tenia unos grandes ojos llorosos, suspirando solo se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, "No sabes lo que te espera" la amenaza del shinobi no afecto al adolecente que solo se sirvió unos panqueques que le fueron dado por la Señora Uzumaki.

"…" Todo esto fue visto por Boruto que comió en silencio viendo la interacción con la contraparte de su padre y su hijo, hace cuanto que su padre y el no convivían de esa manera, recordaba que antes que su padre tomara el puesto de Hokage solían pasar todo el tiempo juntos con su hermanita, sin que el lo supiera estaba siendo observado por su padre que solo bebió su café en silencio.

"Bueno…" saliendo de sus pensamientos el Kage de la hoja llamo la atención de los presentes, "En solo unas horas comenzaran los exámenes Chunnin, debo de irme, los espero haya" sin mas el Uzumaki se levanto de mesa para revolver el cabello de Himawari y palmear la cabeza de Boruto, llegando asta su esposa sonrió con torpeza al ver que ella seguía enfadada por revelar cosas intimas a su contraparte.

"Que tengas un buen día…" sin embargo esto no evito que la Hyuuga le diera un bento con su almuerzo y con un beso en la mejilla, sin más se separó de su esposo que sonriente se fue de la casa.

"Supongo que debemos de prepararnos" Diana no estaba emocionada en participar en estos exámenes que no representarían un desafío para ella.

"¿Prepararnos? Pfff, pasare esto con los ojos cerrados" comento con arrogancia Mito que estaba comiendo pan tostado, oigan podía ser arrogante, tenia una fuerza y velocidad que según su padre era nivel Kage, tenia el manejo del elemento rayo, agua y fuego, sabia de jutsus que se clasificaban en A, S y SS, además de su tener grandes reservas de chakra que rosaban las de un Biju, eso además de tener su carta de triunfo, Senjutsu, una vez entraba en ese estado se sentía imparable.

Ambas amazonas fueron entrenadas por Uzumaki Naruto durante años, pocos seres podrían llegar a representar una amenaza para ambas, pero los pensamientos de ambas fueron interrumpidas por Naruto-DC que carraspeo su garganta, "Si… en cuanto eso, tengo algo para ustedes dos" diciendo eso saco dos trozos de papel y miro sonriente a Diana y Mito que solo levantaron una ceja ante los sellos que les estaban mostrando.

##########################

"Buenos días a todos" Naruto-BR les dio la bienvenida a cientos que jóvenes que estaban ante el, el Uzumaki estaba en un escenario frente a la montaña de los Hokages, frente a un micrófono sonrió ante la gran cantidad de este año que añoraban el ascender a Chunnin, "Es bueno ver que este año tengamos a mas de 372 gennin que están dispuestos a probarse a si mismo para traer orgullo a sus naciones, además me da placer decir que este año los exámenes serán diferentes" los gennin se mostraron confusos por lo dicho por el Kage.

"¿Cuáles serán esos cambios?" fue la pregunta de un gennin de Kumo que estaba junto a su demás compañeros. A su lado estaban el centro de atención de varios, sino todos los gennin, era dos grupos los cuales eran casi conformados por chicas, una de ellos estaban conformados por Shuri, Mito y Raven, en cuanto al otro equipo era conformado por Rose, Demián y una chica de 16 años de cabello lacio oscuro que caía asta su espalda baja.

"…" La adolecente estaba vistiendo una maya ninja con una chaqueta blanca por encima, llevaba unos pantalones oscuros con un porta Kunia atada en su muslo derecho y una vendas atada en sus tobillos, en sus pies llevaba unas sandalias shinobis oscuras y finalmente unos brazaletes de acero en sus muñecas. Sin duda una hermosa joven la cual tenia una figura delgada, sin embargo la chica tenia el ceño fruncido al igual que sus compañeros por ser el centro de atención de los demás. Lo que mas distinguía estos dos equipos era las bandas shinobis con el símbolo de un remolino tallada en la placa.

Volviendo con el Hokage este escucho la pregunta del joven de Kumo y con calma contesto, "Hemos decidido que el formato de los exámenes Chunnin de este año será como los de hace 20 años, no hace falta decir que en estos últimos años los exámenes se han mostrado demasiados sencillos, por eso este cambio" la explicación del rubio Uzumaki izo que varios se preocuparan.

"¿Y cuando comenzamos?" fue la pregunta de Inojin que levanto la mano, su respuesta fue una sonrisa divertida del Kage que saco un reloj de bolsillo.

"En 25 segundos, tienen que ir a las instalaciones en el norte de la aldea, es un edificio que tiene un letrero que es el comienzo de los exámenes Chunnin, tienen unos 2 minutos para llegar asta el lugar o serán descalificado y sacados de los exámenes de este año" las palabras del Uzumaki hicieron que algunos quedaran incrédulos.

"¡Pero son 10 kilómetros asta el otro lado de la aldea!" fue el grito de pánico de Chouchou que al igual que varios se mostraran incrédulos y molestos por tal comienzo.

"¿Y?" encogiéndose de hombros Naruto-BR miro divertido las reacciones de los Gennin, levantando su mano izo señas para que se fueran, "Les quedan un minuto con 56 segundos, ¿Qué esperan?" ante su pregunta todos los adolescentes salieron corriendo a toda velocidad a la dirección que le fueron encomendados.

"¡Coman polvo tontos!" con una sonrisa salvaje Rose corrió a toda velocidad por las calles de la aldea dejando una estela de polvo, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio a su hermano menor saltar de forma hábil entre los edificios de las aldea y correr por las estructuras, cayendo frente a ella el chico sonrió con desafío.

"No eres tan rápida para decir eso" sonriendo Demain apresuro el paso corriendo a gran velocidad, sin embargo su hermana mayor no quedo atrás ya que estaba a su lado, ambos hermanos se miraron con desafío y corrieron dejando una estela de polvo que dejo a los civiles anonadados.

"¡Púdrete!" Rose no dispuesta a perder salto y intento pisotear al adolecente, pero este en cambio solo dio salto a un lado y evito ser golpeado, siguiendo su carrera contra el tiempo la peli plata que envuelta por una cadena que rodeo sus brazos, furiosa vio a Demián sobre su espalda.

"¡Arre Rose!" con burla el chico golpeo el trasero de la chica con una cadena, ante esto Rose dio un grito ahogado, con rabia dio un salto y cayó sobre su espalda queriendo aplastar hermano, ambos al correr a tan alta velocidad y caer de golpe izo que derraparan por el suelo, rodando de forma brusca ambos Uzumakis forcejearon entre ellos.

Dejando una zanja por su derrape los dos se detuvieron frente a una línea blanca, levantándose los dos levantaron sus puños en poz de seguir su encuentro, "Ya terminaron…" Rose y Demián voltearon para ver que había llegado a su destino y que los estaba esperando una seria Raven que cerro el portal detrás de ella, mostrando ser que ella y su equipo fueron los primeros en llegar.

"¡Oigan eso es trampa!" Rose furiosa apunto a sus hermanas que solo pasaron por un portal desde el comienzo de partida asta la meta, sin embargo su enojo también se dirigió a Demián, "¡Y tu si me vuelves a azotar el trasero con una cadena te arranca la cabeza!" sus gritos de furia no afectaron al adolecente que solo de encogió de hombros.

"Tu intentaste pisarme como si fuera una cucaracha" dijo de forma tranquila el Uzumaki menor que miro a su hermana que solo permaneció un momento en silencio.

"… bien tienes un punto" aceptando las consecuencias la peli plata dejo de pelear y en cambio se centro en otra recién llegada que mostro ser su compañera de equipo, que apenas sudo ante la distancia corrida, "Eres lenta Diana-chan, al parecer perdiste mas que solo tus pechos" dijo con burla a la peli negra que de forma rápida cubrió sus pechos con un sonrojo.

"¡Cállate-e! Es esta forma que tengo ahora que me limita" hablo avergonzada la chica que noto que ahora era la menos desarrolladas en cuanto a su cofre a comparación de las demás, _"Pagaras por esto sensei"_ pensó con furia y vergüenza al ser rejuvenecida físicamente.

"Te quejas demasiado" Mito también mostró una leve perdida de estatura y medidas, suspirando solo pudo recordar una de las condiciones que su padre puso para que ambas pudieran participar en los exámenes.

 **Flash back:**

" _¿Estas seguro de esto?" fue la pregunta de Mito que estaba sentada en un circulo con varias ranuras de complejos sellos, cerca de ella en un mismo circulo estaba Diana, ambas estaban en la patio de la casa de los Uzumakis, a solo unos pasos de ellas estaba Naruto-DC que estaba escribiendo algo en unas hojas de papel._

" _Entrene más de 17 años en sellos que nuestros antepasados crearon, ahora shhhh" dando unas ultimas pinceladas a los sellos sonrió con suficiente, caminando asta su hija y alumna coloco estos papeles en la espalda de las chicas._

"…" _Diana sintió un escalofrío ante la mano de su sensei que toco su piel expuesta en su espalda baja, pero esa sensación cambio a mareo cuando el sello en su espalda y el suelo brillaron, "¿He?" parpadeando confusa la amazona sintió una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo, mirando sus manos vio que estas eran mas pequeñas de la que recordaba. Pero la sensación no termino ahí ya que sintió frio en su pecho, bajando su vista chilla cuando vio que el escote de su pillama había caído para revelar ahora sus pequeños pechos._

" _Debí de haberlo previsto…" con torpeza el shinobi sintió la mirada asesina de Diana que levanto su ropa que ahora le quedo grande y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo, esto no fue tan grabe para Mito que solo perdio unos centímetros de estatura._

" _¿Qué nos hiciste?" preguntó curiosa la Uzumaki que se levanto y vio que sentía algo diferente, pero le era difícil de explicar en que forma se sentía diferente._

" _Les coloque algo especial, es un sellos que esta basado en un sellos que se lo utilizaba contra prisioneros de Uzu, este delimilita su chakra en un 90%, su cambio físico también lo use en base del Jutsu que usaba Oba-chan para equilibrar las cosas con la competencia, ahora sus chakra no superan los de un Chunnin alto" con esa explicación vio como las dos amazonas se ponían pie y se miraban a si mismas._

" _¿Y ellas que?" pregunto con molestia la Uzumaki de cabello blanco que apunto a Raven, Shuri y Rose que estaban en la casa preparándose para ir a los exámenes._

" _A ustedes los entrene unos 10 y 15 años respectivamente" menciono apuntando de Mito a Diana, a paso lento el shinobi siguió caminando para ir a la casa, "Ellas solo llevan bajo mi cuidados casi dos años, aun les falta mucho que aprender" fue el planteamiento del Uzumaki que fue de nuevo a la casa, tenia que hablar con su contraparte para hablar de los Exámenes Chunnin que se llevaría acabo._

 **Fin de Flash back:**

"15 segundos, son rápidos" los dos equipos de Uzu se alertaron, volteando miraron que el Kage de la hoja estaba fresco como lechuga recostado de forma perezosa en el edificio, sin embargo su sorpresa disminuyo sabiendo quien era esta persona, la contraparte de su padre de este universo. "Ahora solo debemos de esperar a los demás" sacando un reloj miro que solo faltaba un minuto.

"Oh bien…" Rose estiro sus brazos y se forma perezosa cayo sentada para arrancar la yerba que estaba a su lado, sus demás compañeras y hermano solo imitaron sus acciones esperando de forma paciente la llegada de su competencia.

Los segundos pasaron y varios fueron llegando, siendo los primeros los espadachines de la neblina que solo miraron con molestia a Rose que solo los saludo con la mano de forma infantil asiendo que los shinobis de la neblina solo se molesten mas, otros grupos fueron llegando, de Suna, Iwa y Kumo, entre ellos la nueva generación de la hoja, Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, Inojin, Chochou y Shikadai, estos llegaron en el ultimo segundo.

"…" Respirando de forma agitada al igual que sus amigos por correr tal distancia, Boruto vio que la entrada de la meta al edificio de la siguiente prueba se habia cerrado por una reja dejando a docenas de gennin fuera de la prueba.

"¡Esto es basura!" fue el grito un adolecente de Iwa que no llego a tiempo, sus compañeros mostraron ser unos chicos delgados que estaban de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, el líder del grupo era un chico de color con un buen estado físico que miraba con rabia al Uzumaki que solo cerro la reja que dividía a los que llegaron y a los que no, "¡¿Qué clase de prueba solo es correr como idiotas?! ¡Mis compañeros son especialistas en ataques de larga distancia! ¡Es injusto!" sus reclamos fueron compartidos por los demás decenas de Gennin que tampoco llegaron a su meta en la carrera contra el tiempo.

"Un Shinobi debe de estar siempre en un estado físico excelente, hablas de que esto es injusto, ¿Crees que eso importar haya afuera? La persona contra quien te enfrentes no le importara en que te especialices, solo importara ganar con los medios que contamos para salir victoriosos, esa es la vida Shinobi…" dándole la espalda a los chicos desaprobados estos solo permanecieron afuera asimilando las palabras del Kage Uzumaki.

"¿Entonces pasamos la primera prueba?" pregunto Chochou que levanto la mano llamando la atención del Uzumaki que solo arqueo una ceja ante la pregunta.

"¿Terminar? Esto es solo parte de la primera prueba…" dijo con calma el rubio que se encamino asta el edificio, obviamente sus palabras hicieron que varios se molestaran, pero esto no afecto al Hokage que llego asta la puerta y la golpeo dos veces, "Ahora les presento a su siguiente evaluador para la primera fase de los exámenes" sin más el Shinobi dio un paso al costado alejándose de la puerta

Tan pronto como como el Hokage se alejo de la puerta, las puertas de entrada se abrieron, una enorme nube blanca explotó repentinamente desde la oscuridad e inundó toda el área de humo. La estela blanca de humo cayó sobre los Genins más cercanos a la entrada, sobresaltando a muchos y causando numerosos gritos de sorpresa que sonaban ante la inesperada entrada. Momentos más tarde, cuando los adolecentes vieron que la nube de humo se fue disipando. los ojos de todos se posaron en un escuadrón de cinco adultos, todos vestidos con uniformes de color oscuro diseñados específicamente para los exámenes.

Cuando las nubes blancas se despejaron lo suficiente para que todos pudieran ver, todos los Genin en el área, incluido el equipo de Uzu que estaban en la parte de atrás, pudieron ver que los cinco Jonin que habían aparecido fuera de la entrada eran shinobi de cada uno de los Cinco grandes naciones shinobis. Sin embargo surgió una sexta persona entre el humo y mostro ser un hombre adulto que ya estaba en las puertas de la vejes ante las apenas visibles arrugas en los lados de sus ojos, llevaba un abrigo negro sobre su uniforme de supervisor, un pañuelo envuelto alrededor de su cabeza y cicatrices en su rostro, teniendo una expresión severa.

"¡Bien, pequeños bastardos, ojos al frente!" El sujeto bramó con una voz grabe, causando que todos los más cercanos a él se congelaran. Con las manos detrás de su espalda, el shinobi con cicatrices miró hacia el mar de humanidad nerviosa que se encontraba en su línea de visión. "¡Soy Ibiki Morino! Su supervisor para la primera etapa de los exámenes Chunin de este año y para todos aquellos que no me conocen... seré su peor pesadilla" dijo lo ultimo con una voz gruesa que saco a más de un gennin un escalofrío.

Sonriendo Naruto vio las reacciones de todos los adolescentes, "Es bueno ver que aun no has perdido tu toque Ibiki" las palabras del Uzumaki hicieron que el veterano asintiera con la cabeza sin perder su expresión seria e intimidante que ponía los pelos de punta a varios de los Genin presentes.

"Es bueno volver Hokage-sama" contesto de forma profesional el supervisor de la primera etapa que no desaparto su mirada de los mocosos, sonriendo de forma amenazante dio unos pasos al frente, "¡Escuchen pedazos de basura! ¡Esto no será como los años anteriores donde se jugaban a ser ninjas! Estoy aquí para mostrar que no son mas que unos simples mocosos que aun no saben limpiarse correctamente el trasero"

"uh" Diana frunció el ceño ante este hombre que estaba dando solo miedo a los adolescentes, desviando la mirada al edificio vio que había cámaras, según su sensei esto era transmitido a las aldeas para entretener y mostrar cual de las aldeas era mejor que la otra.

"El sujeto me agrada" susurro Rose a su hermano menor Demián que lo miro con duda, al parecer la personalidad mas violenta de su hermana mostró agrado ante la actitud violenta y seria del examinador de esta etapa, "¿Cuál será la prueba?" pregunto un voz baja para sí misma, si su supervisor de esta parte de los exámenes era un sujeto rudo que hacia que los demás adolescentes mojaran sus pantalones, debía de cubrir una prueba que involucre una pelea o tal vez varias peleas, como ponerlos en un habitación cerrada entre varios participantes y que solo uno saliera.

"¡Niña con cabeza de aluminio! ¡Cierra la boca!" Rose no vio venir un kunia que fue lanzada de forma precisa para que el mango sin filo la golpeara en la frente, aunque no fue cortada por el armas blanca, sí que le dolió el golpe.

"¡Ahu! ¡Oye hijo de-" la Uzumaki adoptada tubo que callarse ante la mirada oscura que estaba recibiendo del viejo que izo que todos los gennin se apartaran del camino dejando vía libre para que los dos se encontraban, tragando en seco la adolecente dudo en que decir.

"¿Algo que decir mocosa?" pregunto con una sonrisa peligrosa Ibiki que logro que la adolecente se estremeciera, pero esta frunciendo el ceño tomo el arma que el fue lanzada y apunto al veterano.

"¡Si! ¡Te voy a cortar las pelotas para ponértelos en el-… ¡Hmmmm!" antes que la Uzumaki adoptada pudiera seguir amenazando a su supervisor fue callada por las manos de Diana que la sostuvo con fuerza.

"Lamento la interrupción Morino-san, por favor continúe" fueron las suaves palabras de Rachel que se disculpo ante el supervisor que solo levanto una ceja ante el extraño equipo y que la mocoso de cabello plateado estuviera aun forcejeando con su compañera de equipo no ayudo a la imagen que tenían.

"Si vuelven a interrumpir, me asegurare de sacarlos de estos exámenes ahora mismo" suspirando el Jounin puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y miro a los Genin de nuevo, "Eran 372 participantes, ahora son 234 genin asiendo un total de 78 equipos…" frunciendo el ceño vio la gran cantidad que eran, "…pero no se sientan cómodos solo porque hay muchos de ustedes. Todos los números lo que realmente significa para nosotros es que las pruebas serán aún más difíciles para ustedes y que más de la mitad de ustedes tienen la garantía de ser eliminadas en las primeras rondas " una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras seguía hablando: "Como sus supervisores, es nuestro _trabajo_ hacer que sus vidas sean miserables y asegurarnos de que solo los mejores de ustedes se conviertan en Chunin... o ninguno en absoluto, eso depende totalmente de usted, ahora demos comienzo a la prueba escrita" sin más se dio la vuelta para entrar al edificio para continuar con los exámenes.

"¿Prueba escrita?" fue la pregunta de Rose que aun estaba en el agarre de Diana.

#########################

En una gran sala vemos los cientos de Genin sentados en varios bancos, todos ellos tenia una hoja, lápiz y borrador frente a ellos, frente a todos estaba Ibiki Morino el cual tenia detrás de el una gran pizarra, todos los adolescentes puestos a prueba estaban sentados en diferente partes la sala.

"…" Rose estaba sentada entre Sarada y una kunoichi de Kumo, la adolecente con desanimo miro la hoja de papel frente a ella, _"¿Una prueba? ¡¿Una prueba?!"_ pensó en pánico la adolecente que movía sus piernas en un constaten golpeteo tratando de calmarse.

"…" Raven estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de la sala, junto a ella estaba Diana y a solo unos asientos estaba Shuri, en cuanto Demián este estaba sentado cerca del frente con Mito sentada a su lado derecho y del lado izquierda estaba Boruto, todos los del equipo de Uzu estaban relajados a excepción de Rose que tenia a su mente a mil por segundo.

"¡De acuerdo, pequeños pedazos de mierda! ¡Bienvenido a su primer examen; el examen escrito! Debido a que esta es la primera evaluación que conduce a las siguientes etapas del proceso, hay algunas reglas que deberá seguir, así que escuche con atención porque no responderé ninguna pregunta y no lo repetiré", su anuncio rápidamente tuvo la atención completa e indivisible de todos. Los Genin se pusieron rígidos y las miradas se endurecieron.

"…" Sarada vio con curiosidad y nervios el como las hojas del exámenes eran repartidas a todos los genin de la sala, la uchiha tu que mirar como a su lado Rose temía el solo tocar la hoja de papel que le dieron, antes que pudiera preguntar algo a la 'hermana mayor' de Himawari fue interrumpido por su supervisor que golpeo el pizarrón llamando la atención a todos.

" **Regla número 1;** este examen es un poco diferente en comparación con los otros que probablemente tomaste en el pasado. Serán diez preguntas que debe responder antes de que se agote el tiempo, y se le otorga un punto por cada respuesta que recibe correctamente. Sin embargo, debe tener en cuenta que cada pregunta comienza desde el principio, terminar las pistas en la siguiente, lo que significa que no puede responder la pregunta dos sin responder primero la pregunta uno, y no puede responder la pregunta tres sin responder primero las dos preguntas anteriores, y así sucesivamente. Es tan simple como eso" explico con calma Ibiki que escribió la primera regla en la pizarra.

 _"Oh mierda"_ _Mito tubo que ahogar el suspiro de frustración ante escuchar la primera regla de que por si era una porquería, el no poder responder las primeras preguntas solo asía que el miedo al fracaso te consuma y cometas errores en las siguientes preguntas que puedes responder, en momentos como esto agradecía que Hipólita-oba-chan le haya dado educación universitaria y avanzada cuando era un adolescente de 13 años, aunque era difícil para ella, siempre estaba dispuesta a aprender._

 _"¿Hombre, en serio? Odio las pruebas como esta,"_ gimió con desgano Demián mientras se frotaba la frente exhausto. , prefería el aprendizaje practico a diferencia de lo teórico, _"Al menos se que Diana podrá hacer esto, las Amazonas tienen una educación muy estricta, si ella y yo sacamos una calificación perfecta, el promedio ara que Rose pueda aprobar, después de todo para eso vinimos en equipo, ¿verdad?"_ se pregunto a si mismo en sus pensamientos, girando la cabeza se encontró con la mirada de Diana que solo asintió con la cabeza.

" **Regla número 2;** los equipos pasarán o fallarán según el número total de preguntas que puedas responder", dijo Ibiki, levantando miradas de asombro y murmullos de todos los Genin en la cámara. Algunos incluso se sintieron con ganas de protestar, pero todas las quejas y comentarios fueron rápidamente reprimidos cuando el ninja Konoha gruñó con advertencia en toda la zona. "Debido a que todos ustedes llegaron a este examen en equipos, se retirarán o avanzarán como grupo, por lo que el examen se ha configurado de esta manera, si uno de ustedes fracasa, todo su equipo lo ara". Su sonrisa luego se amplió considerablemente. "Además de esto, las preguntas que se le hagan serán cada vez más difíciles a medida que avanza, y sin la información que puede obtener de antemano en las primeras preguntas, es inútil tratar de avanzar saltando hacia adelante. Si obtiene menos del ochenta por ciento en tu puntuación final, estás fuera" con lo ultimo dicho se levanto el alboroto y un fuerte golpe se escucho.

" _iMierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!"_ con fuerza Rose se golpeo la cabeza contra el escritorio, sentía las miradas de Demián y Diana clavada en su espalda, si fallaba ellos la matarían, le raparían la cabeza y luego la despellejarían, o peor aun tendría que ver la mirada de decepción de su padre.

 **##############################**

Los exámenes Chunnin eran conocidos actualmente por ser transmitido en todas las naciones elementales, pero dejando eso de lado nos centramos en el hogar de los Uzumakis, donde estaban Naruto-DC, Hinata, Hanabi y Himawari viendo como Rose se estaba golpeando repetidas veces la cabeza contra el escritorio.

"Oka-san… ¿es normal que Rose-nee se golpee la cabeza así?" pregunto con inocencia la niña que miro intrigada a su madre que solo sonrió con torpeza.

"Bueno… es que le ayuda a pensar" contesto de forma rápida, en sus adentros pensaba que esa niña para no ser la hija biológica de la contraparte de su esposo, se parecía en muchos sentidos, ver esto también la hacía el considerar dar clases a su hija menor como lo izo con su hijo mayor.

"Hinata-nee" la esposa del Hokage salió de sus pensamientos cuando su hermana menor la llamo, Hanabi era ahora la cabeza del clan Hyuuga, debido a que su hermana mayor se caso con alguien de renombre como Naruto, por suerte su hermana mayor evito tener problemas con el concejo de ancianos, ya que la tradición y regla mas sagrada de los Hyuuga era que nunca, pero nunca un miembro de su familia salga del clan para estar con otro que no sea de su mismo clan, y si llegara a suceder se debe de sellar con el sello del pájaro enjaulado a la mujer o hombre que salgan del clan..

Obviamente el Uzumaki reacciono de forma violeta cuando los del concejo dieron la opción de sellar a su esposa, Hanabi solo recordó con diversión el como Naruto casi ataca a los ancianos del consejo Hyuuga, y solo pudo ser detenido por su prometida que no quería ver una pelea en su hogar, finalmente los ancianos al ver que no tenían opción dejaron ir a una Hyuuga de sangre pura y también tuvieron que tragarse sus quejas cuando los hijos de la paraje tuvieron dos descendientes que tampoco llevaron la marca del pájaro enjaulado.

Hanabi solo podía admirar lo que el esposo de su hermana izo, no solo desafío al concejo de ancianos, algo que ningún Kage de la hoja anterior izo, sino que logro un cambió, cumpliendo la promesa de Neji de hacer un cambio en su clan, logro que el Sello del pájaro enjaulado sea prohibido y desechado, obviamente los Hyuugas mas veteranos se negaron a cumplir tal orden e incluso amenazaron con irse de al aldea para llevarse a unos de los clanes fundadores lejos de la aldea.

Pero Naruto para sorpresa de muchos les permito hacerlo, solo que debía de destacar que el no solo era un shinobi de influencias y contaba con amistades de los altos mandos de las cinco naciones, sino también el pilar de las cinco grandes naciones Shinobi, nadie en las naciones elementales se atrevería a tomar un clan renegado que era parte de la aldea donde vivía el hombre mas fuerte del continente, simplemente no valía la pena el riesgo y las consecuencias que podrían llegar a tener.

El resultado final fue que los anciano se metieron sus orgullos en el trasero y tuvieron que acatar las ordenes de su nuevo líder, fue un gran día para la rama secundaria de los Hyuuga que eran libres de formar sus propias vidas, casi todos se quedaron en la aldea para formar parte de esta mediante diferentes trabajos, siempre agradecidos de lo que el Uzumaki izo por ellos.

Ahora el rol de Hanabi del clan era algo simple, de hecho se volvió un trabajo nulo ya que solo 26 Hyuugas de la rama principal habían quedado y con la riqueza que tenían, no era un problema vivir con comodidad varias generaciones mas, el ser líder de unos pocos era sencillo aunque, aburrido, ya que siempre se la pasaba viniendo a la casa de su hermana para pasar tiempo con ella y sus sobrinos.

Volviendo al presente vemos que Hanabi ya habia alcanzado la madures, siendo ahora una mujer adulta, su cabello castaño y lacio creció asta llegar a su espalda baja, su piel era pálida y sus ojos ámbar típicos de los Hyuuga, su figura aunque no era tan curvilínea como la de su hermana, era de envidiar, sus pechos eran copa D, una cintura pequeña y unas grandes caderas, vestía una Yukata amarilla con bordes rojos y una larga falda roja que cubría por completo sus piernas, sin duda una hermosa mujer.

"¿Qué sucede Hanabi-chan?" pregunto la Hyuuga mayor que miro a su hermana menor que izo señas para que se acercara, todo mientras Himawari le preguntaba algunas cosas a Naruto-DC para entender mejor los exámenes Chunnin, volviendo con Hinata esta se acerco para quedar junto a su hermana menor.

"Nunca me dijiste que Naruto-kun tuviera un hermano o algo así" curiosa la castaña miro como el peli negro de muletas cargaba a su sobrina para seguir observando la televisión, era una imagen encantadora.

"Es complicado de explicar" las palabras de la Hyuuga mayor no calmaron a la menor que se froto la barbilla pensativa.

"¿Es soltero?" un gran sonrojo se formo en las mejillas de Hinata que miro con reproche a su hermana menor que solo sonrió complicidad.

"Hanabi-chan el es un hombre viudo con cinco hijos" susurro con fuerza la peli negra que miro de reojo como su hija menor comenzó a bostezar.

"Que aburrido~" la pequeña Uzumaki se aburrió al ver como esta parte del examen solo era escribir en un tonto papel, levantando la vista la niña miro al Sennin que estaba relajado observando la pantalla, "¿Oto-san 2?" Naruto-DC tubo que sonreír ante el apodo de la niña, tal ves ella pasaba demasiado tiempo con su hija adoptiva Rose, "¿Podemos ir a jugar?" pregunto en voz baja mirando a los ojos al Uzumaki que solo suspiro ante la expresión, grandes ojos llorosos y su labio inferior temblando.

"Himawari-chan te recuerdo que Mito-chan hacia lo mismo que tú a su edad… ¿y sabes qué?" con una expresión seria el peli negro tomo a la niña que solo bajo la cabeza decepcionada.

"¿Qué?" devolvió la pregunta desanimada, pero chillo cuando fue levantada y puesta en los hombros del sabio que camino sonriente a la puerta.

"Siempre funciona, ¿Quieres un helado y luego una película? Sera suficiente asta que todos vuelvan de los exámenes" ante lo dicho Himawari chillo de forma alegre y asintió de forma furiosa con la cabeza, todo esto fue visto por Hanabi que vio esta escena con alegría, pero fue traída de nuevo al mundo real cuando los dedos de Hinata fueron chasqueados repetidas veces frente a su rostro.

"Hanabi-chan, quiero que pienses en esto, saldrás lastima-" Hinata tubo que detenerse ya que su hermana menor se habia escapado mientras estaba hablando, suspirando se vio sola en casa, mirando la televisión solo pudo seguir viendo la transmisión.

 **##############################**

Volviendo de nuevo con los exámenes vemos como los Genins se mostraron furiosos ante la segunda regla que perjudicaba a varios de los adolescentes,

"¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo!"

"¿Qué tipo de examen es este?" Voces gritaban a su alrededor con indignación, pero todos fueron silenciados por la mirada oscura de Ibiki que izo que su instinto asesino abarcara la habitación, una vez todo guardaron silencio el supervisor decidió continuar.

"El mundo de los shinobi no es justo, puedes lidiar con la situación o despedirse de sus sueños de ser Chunnin. Pasas o fracasas, 'En el mundo real tienes éxito al completar la misión o fracasas' sin importar que sea justo o no la situaciones con la que estén lidiando", dijo Ibiki con el ceño fruncido.

"…" los supervisores que estaban en los extremos de la habitación vigilando a los Genin solo asintieron ante las palabras del veterano.

" **Regla número 3;** los centinelas que ven colocados en sus puertas estarán patrullando el área en busca de cualquier indicio de intrusiones, trampas y cosas similares. Ante cada intento de copiar que se vea se les descontara un punto, si llegan a tener diez puntos por intentos de copiar, serán expulsados" La mayoría de los Genin se estremecieron donde se encontraban ante algunas de las miradas lanzadas por los mencionados shinobi y kunoichi presentes. "Si salen de la habitación sin antes anunciar su intención de hacerlo, será descalificado. Si termina el examen, deben de esperar que la hora impuesta se cumpla, el examen escrito debe de ser entregado en las condiciones en las que se le fue entregado, osea sin rasgaduras, ni lágrimas, ni manchas, y ningún daño. Es posible que deseen pisar con cuidado…* sin dejar de escribir en la pizarra, no le dio la espalda en ningún momento a los adolecentes que escuchaban todo con cuidado, "Los centinelas son extremadamente agudos, así que si te atrapan tomando alguna vía fácil o cometiendo errores, considérate a ti y el resto de su equipo desaprobados"

Los Genin que estaban sentados más cerca del Chunin que estaba alrededor se inclinaron preocupados lejos de los hombres y mujeres cuando se giraron para sonreírles o burlarlos. Esos ojos de águila definitivamente no les infundieron mucha confianza.

Viendo las acciones nerviosas de los Genin Ibiki sonrió: "Si quieres ser considerado shinobi, entonces muéstrenos qué shinobi excepcional puedes ser". El silencio que cayó después vio a muchos jóvenes tensándose y retorciéndose incómodamente donde se encontraban, con miradas y actitudes cada vez más frías y los ojos fijos en las puertas que tenían delante. Sin embargo, cuando parecía que el hombre había terminado con su pequeña muñeca de información, Ibiki rompió el silencio con otro anuncio: "Oh, sí; un par de cosas más. Obtengan un cero y no podrás participar en los exámenes de Chunin nunca más. Sin presión".

"¡Usted no puede hace eso! ¡Obviamente ahí personas que ya han hecho mas de una vez este examen!" en un arranque de furia un Genin de Suna se levanto y miro con furia al Jounin, antes que el adolescente pudiera seguir fue puesto contra el escritorio por una de las supervisores ayudantes que era una Kunoichi de su mismo pueblo.

"Hace años que no estoy activo dando los exámenes Chunnin y para su desafortunado caso, he vuelto… puedo hacer lo que quiera, tango el poder que me fue dado por los Kages, mi palabra es ley…" las palabras grabes del sensor solo preocupo aun mas a los Genins, "Pero… para aquellos que querían una segunda oportunidad el próximo año, pueden retirarse, si uno de los miembros del equipo decide levantar la mano para irse, todo su equipo se va" no paso mucho para que varios levantaran las manos, poco a poco los superiores en la habitación fueron dando nombres y retirando a los que se rindieron. Pasando los minutos ya solo quedaba un poco mas de la mitad de los que entraron en un principio, "¡Tienes un total de una hora! ¡Comiencen!"

Rápidamente todos comenzaron a escribir y el golpeteo de los lápices fue el único sonido de la habitación, cada Genin estaba batallando para poder comenzar la complicada prueba, centrándonos en Sarada vemos como la Uchiha con una mirada analítica revisaba las diez preguntas en su examen, _"Cada pregunta es mas difícil que la anterior, la información que esta plasmada es trigonometría, matemáticas avanzada, proyección de ángulos, Biología humana y función precisa de puntos vitales del cuerpo… esto es difícil"_ acomodando sus anteojos la peli negra respiro hondo para comenzar a escribir.

" _La clasificación de estos temas solo un Jounin podría resolver"_ pensó con preocupación Demian que miro con interés como Mito a su lado estaba resolviendo el examen sin problemas, en cuanto al hijo de la contraparte de su padre estaba resolviendo de forma lenta, pero exitosa el examen _, "Debo de ser cuidadoso… esto será divertido"_ el adolescente cerrando los ojos uso su capacidad de sensor al máximo nivel posible, de forma lenta en su mente se formaron las personas en la sala, centrándose aun mas noto que Shuri estaba escribiendo con pereza, moviendo su atención se centro en Mito. Sonriendo vio la imagen de su hermana formarse en su mente, Mito tenia el chakra mas potente de la sala, el ver su chakra atraves de su habilidad de sensor era sencillo, podía ver en su mente como la adolecente peli blanca escribía de forma lenta las respuestas, como si ella quisiera que la copiaran, sonriendo al ver en su mente las respuesta que Mito escribía Demian escribió de forma rápida las respuestas.

" _¿Se dio cuenta?"_ se cuestiono Shuri que vio como su hermano escribía al mismo ritmo que Mito, mirando de nuevo su hoja vio ya todas las respuestas escritas, sonriendo solo jugo con su lápiz, el examen fue una tontería para ella,

"…" Raven en su asiento cerro los ojos y suspiro, ella estaba lejos de ser tan inteligente como Shuri o las amazonas, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera creativa, con sus ojos cerrados dio una corta respiración y el tiempo se ralentizo cuando una forma espectral salió del cuerpo de la adolecente que permaneció sentada su lugar, flotando en el aire la hechicera se vio a si misma en su estado astral, volando entre los presentes sin ser notada por nadie reviso quien tenia todas las respuestas, con su memoria fotografía no le fue problema recolectar y memorizar todo.

" _Esa niña es extraña"_ pensó Ibiki que vio como la adolecente de manto blanco estaba sentada con sus ojos cerrados, solo para que a los minutos volviera a abrirlos y comenzara a escribir, curioso noto las formas ingeniosas que cada Genio usaba para recolectar información, aunque no todos eran tan iluminados, "¿Algún problema niña?" preguntó con desgano viendo como Rose estaba con la cabeza contra la mesa.

Levantando la cabeza la adolecente se encontró con la penetrante mirada del sensor, sentándose erguida apunto a la hoja de su examen, "Si lo tengo, su examen es una porquería" dijo con rabia queriendo romper la hoja en miles de pedazos, su respuesta solo causo un suspiro en el Jounin que decidió mejor seguir observando a los demás, tomando su hoja de examen de nuevo Rose gruño, "Bueno cerebro, tu y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero si me ayudas te seguiré matando con videojuegos y anime, ¿Qué me dices?" Sarada tubo que detenerse para mirar con preocupación a la adolecente a su lado que estaba hablando en voz alta, _"Agrega el comer helado y darnos baños semanales con Oto-san y tratar hecho"_ extrañamente otra voz sonó en la cabeza de Rose que asintió con entusiasmo ante la voz de su conciencia o según ella, su cerebro. Tomando su lápiz la peli plata Uzumaki comenzó a escribir con rapidez queriendo terminar el examen, para luego cumplir el trato con su cerebro.

Pasando ya 45 minutos la tensión creció más y mas, "Equipo 47 fuera" los supervisores no tardaron en nombres y comenzar a sacar a los equipos que fueron vistos haciendo trampa, algunos negaron tal acusación, pero fueron sacados a la fuerza de todas formas.

" _Muy bien…_ " suspirando Ibiki volvió de nuevo para quedar frente a la pizarra, "Un cambio de ultimo minuto, les voy a dar una oportunidad, cambiare la décima pregunta, pero será decisión de ustedes el responderla o no, deben de tener en cuanta que si responden de forma correcta la decima pregunta serán aprobados automáticamente"

"Señor eso es contradictorio a todo lo que estamos haciendo" las miradas de todos se centraron en Demián que habia levantado la mano, "¿Por qué dar una pregunta que nos aprueba así de sencillo?" la simple pregunta del chico pelinegro izo que todos se cuestionaran de la misma forma.

"Si deciden responder la pregunta pueden aprobar… pero si responden mal, ¡Serán sacados del sistema shinobi! ¡No solo perderán el derecho de ser llamados ninjas! ¡Sino que también decepcionaran a su nación! ¿Por qué no lo piensan un momento? Tantos años entrenando bajo la mano de sus Senseis o padres, todo ese entrenamiento y esfuerzo habrán valido nada" no hace falta decir que todos estallaron con enojo.

"¡¿Qué clase de regla es esa?! ¡Si decidimos no responder nos arriesgamos a ser Genin para siempre! ¡Pero si nos arriesgamos a responder no solo perdemos la posibilidad de ser Chunnin, sino que también corremos el riesgo de dejar de ser ninjas!" fue el grito de Sarada que se levanto de su asiento.

"Son mis reglas y si no les agrada mal por ustedes…" los Genin tuvieron que tragarse sus quejas ante lo dicho por su supervisor que se mostro impasible ante las miradas de ira y rabia que recibía de los adolescentes, "Pero como estoy de buen humor, les permito que huyan ahora, aquellos que prefieran retirarse ahora pueden venir el próximo año, eso les puedo ofrecer" muchos se miraron con duda, pero no paso mucho para que algunos se quebraran y decidieran abandonar, con una expresión grabe el Morino vio que gran parte de los Genin se estaban retirando, _"¿Eso es todo?"_ pensó con decepción cuando vio que gran parte del grupo estaba dudoso del seguir adelante, pero antes que alguien pudiera retirarse se escucho un golpe.

"¡No me intimidas anciano!" el grito de Rose llamo la atención de todos, poniéndose de pie piso su escritorio y apunto al Jounin, "¡Un shinobi nunca debe de dudar! ¡Vivimos tomando decisiones que pueden llevar a las muertes a nuestros camaradas! ¡Pero eso es parte de ser un ninja! ¡Un ninja nunca duda! ¡Un ninja debe de estar dispuesto a todo para cumplir con su misión, aun si nos cuesta la vida! ¡Un shinobi debe de estar dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por el bien de su villa, su hogar, sus amigos y familia! ¡¿Quién se podría considerar un shinobi si huye ante las adversidades que se le pueden atravesar?!" dándose la vuelta apunto a los Genin que estaban en silencio escuchando los gritos de la adolecente de cabello plateado, "¡Si no están dispuestos a tomar riesgos! ¡No merecen ser ninjas!" con ese ultimo grito se sentó de nuevo para cruzarse de brazos.

"…" Ibiki permaneció en silencio viendo como los Gennin que se estaban por retirar se mostraron con mas confianza y seguridad, al parecer la mocosa bocona les dio el valor de seguir, mirando a la extraña chica de Uzu sintió nostalgia al recordar un chico gritón con vestimentas naranja, _"Nada mal mocosa… se parece demasiado a el"_ con esos pensamientos sonrió y río en lo bajo, de donde salió esa niña, no lo sabia, pero le caía bien. "Entonces todos están dispuestos a tomar el riesgo y responder la décima pregunta…" su respuesta fue positiva al ver a todos seguros en sus asientos, "Pues entonces… ¡todos pasan!"

"¿he?" muchos, por no decir todos se mostraron incrédulos, parándose de su asiento Shokadia se mostro confuso, "No es que me queje por aprobar, pero y ¿la décima pregunta?" pregunto el Nara aun extrañado por el resultado.

"La décima pregunta no existe, pero para ser claros, la décima pregunta los obligaba a tomar una decisión, el quedarse o irse para intentarlo la próxima vez, ¿estaban dispuestos a tomar el riesgo?" preguntando eso llevo sus manos a la cabeza y se quito la banca mostrando tener graves cicatrices de viejas batalla y misiones pasadas, "¡Claro que si deben de tomar el riesgo! Si están dispuestos a huir o dudar de sus decisiones se equivocaron de carrera al ser ninjas" tomando su bandana de nuevo se la coloco.

"¿Entonces para que fueron las primeras nueve preguntas?" pregunto al azar una Kunoichi de Suna.

"Para ver si son capaces de recolectar información en situaciones bajo presión, era obvio que solo unos pocos podrían resolver este examen, incluso tenemos a tres Jounin escondidos entre ustedes" entre los alumnos hubo explosiones de humo mostrando a Jounin que anteriormente llevaban un Henge para hacerse pasar como participantes del examen, "Un shinobi no solo es un arma para dar batalla en zonas de guerra, sino que también un espía, es alguien que debe de estar informado, la información puede llevar a la victoria a un bando en una guerra, como también la información incorrecta puede llevar a la caída de todo un pueblo…" terminando de decir eso vio como los Genin procesaban todo lo dicho, esta era una buena manera de darles una probada muy suave de lo que seria alguna día una misión real.

"¿Aprobamos?" pregunto Rose con duda, su respuesta fue el simple asentir da la cabeza del supervisor que tenia sus manos en sus bolsillos, "¡Aprobé! ¡Estoy tan feliz que podría besarte viejo! ¡Pero mi padre seguro le arrancaría las bolas y las aria que te las tragues!" Ibiki solo levanto una ceja ante lo dicho, pero al parecer la felicidad de Rose era demasiada, "¡Oh que diablos!" mirando a los lados sonrió de gran manera para tomar a Sarada de los hombros.

"¡Oye-e esper-" La Uchiha no pudo seguir para reclamar ya que fue besado por la peli plata que conecto labios con los de ella, solo por unos segundos ya que después fue dejada para caer en su asiento, sonrojada la peli negra miro con furia a la Uzumaki que solo seguía celebrando para si misma.

 **################################**

En el viejo barrio de los Uchihas, siendo mas exactos en una gran casa ubicada casi afuera de los terrenos Uchiha, dentro de la casa vemos a dos personas sentadas frente al televisor viendo los exámenes Chunnin, siendo una de ellas Sakura que tenia una mirada en shock e incredulidad.

"…" la otra persona fue Sasuke que rompió una tasa de té que tenia en su única mano, una vena comenzó a formarse en su frente y sus ojos se encendieron con furia, su rinnesharingan en su ojo izquierdo y su mangekyo sharingan eterno en su ojo derecho, "…" con una mirada sombría llevo su mano a su espada, tal vez no era el padre del año, pero al menos mataría a quien se atreva a tocarle un solo cabello a su pequeña angel, algo hipócrita ya que el en su primer encuentro con su hija intento matarla, pero eso era punto y aparte. "Me vengare…"

"¿Qué dijiste?" fue la pregunta de Sakura que miro al Uchiha salir por la puerta.

"Nada"

 **################################**

"Oh mierda" Naruto-BR, Himawari, Hanabi y Naruto-DC estaban frente a una vidriera viendo una gran pantalla, por suerte el Hokage llego a cubrir los ojos a su pequeña que estaba molesta por no poder ver.

"Emmm… esa es mi hija" con una sonrisa torpe el sennin vio a su hija adoptiva celebrar por aprobar la primera prueba.

"Si… ¿Y su madre quien es?" preguntó con incomodidad Hanabi que intento cambiar de tema.

"Oh pues… yo soy su padre adoptivo y su madre adoptiva es…"

 **################################**

"¡Esa es mi chiquilla!" en la guarida de Akatsuki en la otra dimensión vemos a Lady Deadpool sentada en un sofá, vistiendo solamente la capa de Sennin que saco del cuarto de su lider, dejando expuesto parte de su estomago y parte de sus grandes pechos, al igual que sus torneadas piernas que estaban expuestas. "¡Es igual a mama!" sonriendo de gran manera la rubia vio con cariño a su hija adoptiva en la pantalla de su televisor que tenia una extraña antena que brillaba en verde.

" **¿Cómo es esto posible?"** fue la pregunta de Venom que estaba sentada en un banquillo junto a su mejor amiga, abriendo su mandíbula comió una gran cantidad de chocolates, eran mejor que comer cerebros de sus enemigos, mientras estaba comiendo izo que un tentáculo oscuro tomo una cerveza para abrirla y pasarla a la mercenaria que solo sonrió.

"No me lo creería si te lo dijera…" contesto en un tono misterioso la rubia mercenaria.

" **Eso es la frase de una película"**

"¡Silencio cagada espacial o te devuelvo a Sony de una patada en el-"

 **Chann**

 **Channnnn**

 **Channnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnmmmmm**

 **Uffff… mas de 9.000 palabras, un récord para esta historia,**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

 **Como vieron me encargue de detallar lo mejor posible la saga, que para mi es la tercer mejor saga de todo Naruto, bueno si les interesa mis lista es.**

 **1: Saga de invasión a Konoha por Pein, (la mejor saga de Naruto por mucho, la pelea de Itachi vs Sasuke, la pelea de Jiraiya vs Pein, la muerte de Jiraiya, la invasión a Konoha, Pein vs prácticamente todos, Naruto vs Pein, la mejor escena de Hinata, etc, ufff, la mejor saga del anime a mi gusto, ¡a mi gusto! Quiero aclarar eso)**

 **2: la Saga del país de las olas, (Hace falta decir algo mas)**

 **3: Los exámenes Chunnin (Una gran saga que vale cada segundo ver)**

 **4: El escape de Sasuke de la aldea para ir con Orochimaru.**

 **5: La corta saga de Itachi donde mata a su clan / al mismo lugar la historia de Óbito y su reacción ante la muerte de Rin. (No son sagas, pero son capítulos que valen un 100% ver)**

 **6: la cuarta guerra ninja (Se que… no es la mejor, pero tiene pequeños fragmentos que valen la pena ver, Madara vs alianza shinobi, Naruto vs Tercer Raikage, Madara vs los cinco Kages, la solidificación de la amistad de Naruto y Kurama, etc).**

 **Bueno como vieron esta saga tiene tanto humor, como algo de seriedad, en un principio iba a hacer que Mito o Demián tomen un papel relevante en este primer parte del examen, pero a final de cuenta elegí a Rose, se parece mas a Naruto en su niñez y miren la sorpresa que nos cayó en la parte final, esa Lady Deadpool es una loquilla.**

 **¿Qué quise probar con poner a Rose en una posición que se parece demasiado a Naruto? Simple, no es necesario ser hijo de sangre para parecerse a los padres que te acogieron, a veces es algo que no puede evitar, ya que sacan lo mejor de ellos mismo para ser como las personas que los acogieron y tomaron en papel que nadie puede reemplazar, pero como dice el dicho o no ya que yo lo invente, "No son tus padres aquellos que te dieron la vida, sino aquellos que te acompañan el resto de tu vida, para amarte, quererte, cuidarte, aquellos que te educan para ser una mejor persona y que saben cuando deben de detenerte para mostrarte que vas mal encaminado" eso es lo que los verdaderos padres deberían de hacer.**

 **En los siguientes capítulos tratare de profundizar lo mas que pueda en los personajes que aun no llegue a tocar, como Mito, Diana, Demián, Shuri, Salada y Boruto.**

 **Y bueno ya no tengo nada mas que decir, CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	51. Chapter 52

**Lo siento sebastianrosso1c, tienes razón es Pain, no Pein, fue un error de mi parte.**

 **¿Ahí una relación entre Naruto y Lady Deadpool? Si, al menos para tomar el papel de padres para Rose, románticamente es demasiado pronto para decir eso, pero es una gran posibilidad ya que después de todo esta historia es, Naruto x Harem. La única razón por la que no me centre tanto en las relaciones que tendrá Naruto, es para un desarrollo de trama y personajes que vemos ahora.**

 **¿Por qué Rose y las demás están tan influenciadas por Naruto? Simple, ya casi han paso dos años desde que Naruto salió de la isla y fundo Akatsuki, todo ese lapso de tiempo ha pasado lo que escribí, eso es algo que debí de especificar antes, me disculpo por eso. Esta es mi escusa el porque los personajes actúan de una forma que normalmente no lo arrían, recuerden que nuestras personalidades y emociones son afectadas en un largo periodo de tiempo por las personas que son nuestros modelos a seguir.**

 **¿Por qué Mei y Hanabi muestran interés ahora? Simple, no soy el único que vio con desagrado como personajes como Kakashi, Iruku, Anko, Mei y demás quedaran 'Solos', la verdad me parece triste que todos ellos solo envejezcan sin nadie, por eso are algunos cambios que Boruto, a mi punto de vista, Que debería de haber hecho, además Mei y Hanabi son los personajes que tal vez tengan un papel para futuro, ¿Quién sabe?.**

 **¡¿Para cuando Naruto y Diana?! Calma, la relación entre ambos ya esta establecida y tienen un trasfondo ya hecho, solo falta un pequeño empujón para que todo funcione, así que solo les pido paciencia.**

 **Ahí varios puntos que aun no son mostrados, pero a lo largo de la historia se darán, sin mas comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o seres poderosos

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 51:** **Los exámenes Chunnin, Parte 2.**

"…" Boruto tenia un gran sonrojo en su rostro al igual que muchos presentes que presenciaron el beso entre al loca de Uzu y la única mujer Uchiha de la aldea.

"¡Rose grandísima idiota! ¡Estas haciendo el ridículo!" Shuri deseaba estar cerca de su hermana, solo para ahorcarla, ella no fue la única, ya que Raven se coloco su capucha para evitar sentir las miradas de todos sobre ellas, Diana solo vio esto con cansancio, ya estaba aceptando todo lo que sucedería al formar equipo con los hijos adoptivos de su sensei.

"Esto es incómodo" sonriendo con incomodidad Demián también fue el centro de las miradas de los demás Genin, sabia que la auto denominada 'madre' de Rose era Wendy Wilson, una mujer de mente abierta, por decir poco, ya que era una mujer extraña y extravagante que tenia una gran bocaza, además de que según ella también era bisexual, aunque la fijación por su padre izo que mostrara un mayor interés por el lado masculino.

"…" respirando de forma profunda Ibiki vio como la chica de cabello plateado por fin se calmaba para tomar asiento junto a la avergonzada y enojada Uchiha que mantuvo su mirada clavado en la adolecente que la beso.

" _Mi primer beso, fue tomado por alguien de mi mismo genero"_ llorando mentalmente la Uchiha se sintió furiosa, pero antes que pudiera dar un reclamo se escucho la ventana de la habitación romperse, ante la mirada de todos se desenvolvió una tela que tenia kunais atadas en los extremos que le permitieron clavarse en las paredes.

"¡No celebren demasiado mocosos! ¡Soy Anko Umino y seré su segunda sensor para esta etapa!" la segunda sensor del examen mostró ser una kunoichi de ya una edad madura, tenia el cabello morado con algunas canas que se llegaban a apreciar, tenia una figura de reloj de arena que dejaba apreciar sus grandes pechos copa D, una cintura pequeña y unas grandes caderas, la jounin tenia su cabello atada en una cola de caballo alta, vestía una gran chaqueta marón que cubría su maya ninja que cubría su torso, en su zona inferior llevaba una falda larga de color oscuro y finalmente unos protectores atado en sus piernas, "¡Si todos están listos! ¡Síganme!" su grito de entusiasmos solo fue respondido con un silencio incomodo.

"Hola tía Anko" al parecer la única que respondió el saludo de Sarada que saludo algo incomoda a la mujer que se mantuvo frente a la tela.

"Hola Sarada-chan"

#########################

En otra parte de la aldea, siendo más exactos en el parque, vemos a ambas contrapartes de Naruto sentadas en un banco esperando que Hanabi volviera de acompañar al baño a Himawari, el sennin miro con intriga a la segunda supervisora de los exámenes Chunnin, "¿Umino?" pregunto con curiosidad mirando al Hokage que sonrió.

"Fue una gran sorpresa que Iruka-sensie y Anko llevaran una relación, comenzó hace unos 11 años y desde entonces son inseparables, incluso tienen dos hijos, creo que se llaman Tenma y Ryo, son gemelos de 5 años que están bajo el cuidado temporal de Kurenai-sensei, ya sabes por los exámenes" explico sonriendo el rubio de cabello corto que miro la gran pantalla ubicada en uno de los tantos edificios a su alrededor.

"Ya veo, me da gusto por ellos" fue la simple respuesta del Sabio que siguió viendo el desarrollo de los exámenes.

##########################

"Aun no terminaba…" saliendo detrás de la cortina Ibiki miro con molestia a la Sra. Umino que solo gruño, ignorando a su superior la Jounin vio la cantidad de participantes que aun quedaban.

"Bha, tu dijiste no quedarían ni 10 equipos y veo mas de 46 equipos, bueno cuando yo termine no quedara ni la mitad" diciendo eso la peli morada saco un mapa y lo pego en la tela que dejo clavada, "Tiene 15 minutos para ir a la zona 51 en el Noroeste de la aldea, Ja ne" con un signo de manos desapareció en un shushin de hojas dejando aun confusa a la clase que se fueron levantando de sus asientos para dar una mirada al mapa y retirarse para ir a la siguiente prueba.

"¡Vamos equipo! ¡Aun debemos de ganar! ¡Por Oto-san!" sin pensar Rose salto de su banco para correr sobre los escritorios y tomando las manos de sus dos compañeros de equipo corrió a toda velocidad a al salida, en cuanto a los demás estos solo siguieron caminando con calma para retirarse del salón.

"Cuanto entusiasmo tiene esa niña gritona" con pereza Ibiki fue por los escritorios para recoger los exámenes, llegando asta uno en especial lo tomo y lo reviso, "Rose Uzumaki…" sonriendo vio que la chica solo puso su nombre y la fecha, mirando asta el final de la hoja vio que había algo escrito, _"Lamento no poder escribir mas viejo, pero no soy un cerebrito como mis hermanos, pero oiga, al menos puso mi nombre"_ leyó en voz alta el Jounin que solo tomo la hoja y la apretó con fuerza, acababa de aprobar una mocosa que apenas sabia escribir su nombre, sonriendo siguió recogiendo los demás exámenes, era bueno estar de vuelta.

 **############ 15 minutos después ############**

Estando en otra locación vemos a los Genins restantes frente a un bosque de proporciones titánicas, los arboles llegaban a medir cientos de metros de altura y el grosor de cada unos de ellos era mayor a 15 metros, la densidad del bosque era tanto que incluso los rayos del sol no podían atravesar los arboles, asiendo que dentro del lugar sea oscuro y sombrío.

"Se parece al bosque de Oto-san" dijo en voz alta una curiosa Mito que miro el bosque ante ella, tenia similitudes con los bosques que su padre creo en la isla de las amazonas para entrenar, sus compañeros de equipo solo pudieron apoyar lo dicho ya que eran similares, pero antes que alguien pudiera comentar algo se vieron interrumpidos por un silbato que pertenecía a Anko que estaba frente a todo el mundo.

"¡Muy bien mocosos! Les doy la bienvenida al bosque de la muerte, donde se llevara acabo la segunda etapa de los exámenes Chunnin, la prueba es simple, tienen dos días para llegar a una torre ubicada en el centro del bosque" explico con calma apuntando al bosque, muchos se mostraron algo aliviados ya que sonaba una prueba tan difícil.

"Sera sencillo" comento en voz alto Boruto, pero tubo que retroceder cuando un kunai voló a su cara, sin embargo esta fue atrapada en el aire por Mito que miro con molestia a la supervisora peli morada que solo se cruzo de brazos, "Gracias por eso" agradeció el rubio que suspiro aliviado al ser salvado por su media hermana o algo así.

"No hay de que" contesto con simpleza la Amazona peli blanca que lanzo de nuevo el Kunai a Anko que lo atrapo sin problemas.

"¡Sin interrupciones! Ahora…" llevando su mano a su bolcillo saco dos pergaminos, uno de color oscuro y otro blanco, "Cada uno recibirá un pergamino, ya siendo de la tierra o el cielo, ¿Cuál es la prueba? Conseguir ambos pergaminos, si no tienen ambos, no se les permitirá entrar a la torre" todos se miraron entre ellos, ahora no importaba de que nación seas, cada equipo se valía por si mismo o al menos eso pensaba la mayoría, "Pero para no repetir lo mismo de siempre, ¡tara!" sacando una caja se las mostro a todos que se mostraron curiosos a que ahora pasaría, "Como saben un shinobi debe de estar listo para lo inesperado, en esta caja están varios papeles, de color azul o rojo, entre las decenas de equipos que ahí, dos tendrán que enfrentar una prueba más en el medio de la prueba actual que estamos llevando acado…" Caminando hasta el equipo de Uzu le extendió la caja a la más cercana, siendo esta Shuri.

"…" la morena de forma rápida metió su mano en la caja y saco un papel de color rojo, "Hija de puta" suspirando se dio una palmada en la frente, entre los cientos de papeles tomo uno de los únicos rojo.

"Jajaja!" riendo en voz alta Rose se acerco a Anko para meter la mano en la caja, "Tu careces de la suerte con la que los Uzumakis nacemos hermana, ¡admira!" sacando la hoja que tomo se paralizo al ver que también era rojo, "¡Quiero intentar de nuevo! ¡Esto esta arreglado!" antes que pudiera tomar la caja esta fue apartada por una sonriente Anko que la puso detrás de su espalda.

"¿Arreglado? Me ofendes niña" sonriendo la supervisora dio la caja a uno de sus asistentes, si solo supieran que todos los papeles dentro de la caja eran rojos, se hubieran dado cuenta que fueron engañados, "Ustedes no solo tienen que conseguir los pergaminos, sino que también deben de desenvolver y bueno no les quiero arruinar la sorpresa" sacando un pergamino grande de color verde se lo lanzo a Raven.

"¿Cuándo empezamos?" pregunto un curioso Inojin que miro a al encargada de la segunda etapa que miro un reloj en su muñeca.

"En 45 minutos, todos deben de firmar un acta que diga que si mueren no será mi culpa, es política antigua de los exámenes" muchos se mostraron inquietados cuando los asistentes de la jounin de cabello morado repartieron varias copias del acta que debían de firmar, "Muy bien muévanse el tiempo es crucial, uno de mis asistentes se encargaran de guiarlos a sus puertas correspondiente… y por ultimo, ¡No mueran!"

####################

"…" un serio Naruto-DC estaba de pie frente a las piedras de los caídos, Naruto-BR y Himawari se había ido a pasar el tiempo juntos, la segunda etapa de los exámenes comenzó y también hubo una pausa para que al final del día se transmitiera todo lo sucedido en el examen, la única que estaba con el era Hanabi, la Hyuuga menor vio con asombro como de la mano derecha del Uzumaki comenzó a nacer unas flores blancas, sonriendo de forma débil el sennin miro a la chica a su lado, "Es un secreto entre nosotros, no es necesario llamar la atención" diciendo eso se inclino para dejar las rosas blancas en frente a la piedra.

"Descuida, puedes confiar en mi" correspondiendo la sonrisa la castaña disfruto el silencio al igual que el Uzumaki a su lado, "Menma-san… ¿Cuánto paso desde que perdiste a tu familia?" pregunto la chica queriendo averiguar algo sobre el peli negro en muletas que asta ahora para ella era solo un misterio, solo sabia lo que su hermana estaba informada y no era mucho, la Hyuuga se preocupo cuando la mirada del Shinobi se torno sombría, "Yo lo siento, no quería"

"No esta bien…" respirando hondo el peli negro sonrió, "Yo soy en muchos sentidos parecido al Nanadaime, fue huérfano en mi infancia, perdí amigos y maestros… lo poco que tengo ahora es todo lo que puedo querer, mis hijas, hijo y mi hogar…" con melancolía el peli negro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por la chica que guardo un momento silencio.

"Me gustaría tener una familia propia, hace años que e intentado encontrar al hombre indicado… pero eso aun no sucede, el ser la líder de mi clan ya no tiene significado, los ancianos del concejo son los que toman las decisiones a fin de cuentas, a veces siento que no encajo y cuando veo la familia que tiene mi hermana… me siento" sin saber que decir la mujer de ojos blancos se detuvo para mirar el suelo.

"¿Vacía? ¿Sola?" pregunto el Uzumaki que se detuvo para mirar a la chica con simpatía, solo era una joven confundida y preocupada por su futuro como muchos, además del siempre existente miedo a terminar sola y en el olvido. Asintiendo a sus palabras la Hyuuga siguió caminando con el peli negro en muletas.

"Si…" susurro la chica que se sintió vulnerable al hablar de sus problemas con un desconocido, pero había algo en el que la hacia confiar en el, era como en el caso de su cuñado, siempre hacia que las personas se habrán emocionalmente sin importar que tan duros sean.

"Tal ves solo necesitas un nuevo comienzo…" fue la simple respuesta del Uzumaki que sonrió.

"¿Así? ¿Cómo estas seguro de eso?" pregunto la Hyuuga que miro al shinobis que solo detuvo su paso, confundida vio que el cabello del sennin comenzó a volverse rubio y sus ojos azules, además de que unas conocidas marcas se formaron en sus mejillas dejando en shock a la chica.

"Porque se lo que es ese vacío"

#########################

De nuevo en los exámenes vemos como todos los Genin iban a sus respectivas puertas para el comienzo, centrándonos en una de las puertas vemos al equipo de Raven, Mito y Shuri, las tres adolescentes estaban al pendiente del reloj colgando del alambrado que envolvía todo el bosque.

"¿Algo en mente?" preguntó Mito a Shuri que levanto una ceja ante la pregunta.

"Es simple, debemos de reunirnos con las demás y luego de eso buscar los pergaminos, tengo pensado darle a Diana las coordenadas de donde exactamente nos reuniremos en el bosque, ella sabrá guiarse, una vez estemos juntos abriremos el pergamino que nos dieron como prueba adicional" explico con calma la chica de color que vio como por fin las puertas eran abiertas, rápidamente las tres adolescentes corrieron para adentrarse al bosque, corriendo algunos cientos de metros se detuvieron en un estrecho prado entre los árboles.

"¿Cómo conseguirás un mapa de este bosque? Naruto nos prohibió que usáramos tecnología" hablo esta vez Rachel que miro a su hermana que solo sonrió con arrogancia.

"No dependo solo de la tecnología, para eso esta mi cerebro" diciendo eso la adolecente morena miro asía arriba, tomándose un momento miro el suelo, levantando la cabeza enfoco su atención en Mito, "Oye 'Hermana mayor' lánzame tan fuerte como puedas al aire" su pedido izo que una vena resaltara en la frente de la amazona que detecto el sarcasmo al ser llamada hermana mayor.

"Con gusto" tomando de la ropa a la chica de color dio un giro y la lanzo al cielo con fuerza, cabe decir que Shuri salió como un cohete despegando del suelo, volando cientos de metros la adolecente se vio sobre el gigantesco bosque. Dando una mirada rápida a todo comenzó a bajar a toda velocidad de nuevo.

"¡Oye atrápame perra!" grito al ver que debajo de ella Mito solo estaba cruzada de brazos, cuando iba a chocar contra el suelo se preparo para el golpe que nunca llego, debido que en el ultimo minuto fue atrapada por el cuello de su ropa por su hermana amazona.

"Que ruidosa eres" con aburrimiento la Amazona soltó a la morena que cayo de pie y las miradas molestas de ambas chocaron.

"…" desviando la mirada Shuri se arrodillo para sacar de su bolcillo trasero un pergamino, sacando un lápiz del centro del pergamino comenzó a dibujar de forma precisa un mapa exacto de todo el bosque, pasando los segundo dio un ultimo retoque y cerro el pergamino, "Ya sabes que hacer" lanzando el pergamino este fue tomado por Raven que con un brillo en sus ojos izo que un cuerbo de energía oscura apareciera.

"Bien" dándole el mapa al cuervo izo que este saliera volando en la dirección en donde estaban sus compañeros, "Debemos de movernos" Raven dando unos pasos salto para llegar asta los arboles y correr de forma hábil entre ellos, que pudiera volar no quería decir que no haya sido sometido a un entrenamiento físico para este tipo de movimiento y no depender solo de sus poderes..

No paso mucho para que las tres recorran el bosque entre los arboles, ignorando los enfrentamientos entre algunos de los equipos de los diferentes pueblos llegaron asta su destino, aterrizando en una zona libre no se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Rose sentada en el medio de varios genins noqueados, todos de diferentes aldeas.

"Es aburrido el no poder tener una batalla seria" expreso de forma seria la peli plata que tenia la espada decapitadora de la neblina en su hombro, mirando los adolecente que venció se levanto, "Tienen suerte que esto no sea real o ya estarían muertos" dicho eso vio como Shuri, Raven y Mito llegaban al área, al mismo tiempo Diana y Demián aterrizaron en las cercanías.

"Hemos neutralizado a otros tres equipos de Suna, estamos solos en esta zona" dijo con seriedad Demian que miro como sus hermanas revisaban a los shinobis noqueados para tomar los pergaminos de ellos, no les fue problema el completar los dos pergaminos tanto de la tierra como el cielo.

"Bien… es hora de ver la segunda prueba" la hechicera del grupo izo que un portal apareciera a los pies de todos y los izo aparecer lejos de donde estaban, ahora aparecieron cerca de un río a la par de los arboles del bosque, "…" sacando el pergamino que le dio la examinadora del segundo examen lo abrió, solo para ver que era un sello de invocación, arrojando el pergamino izo que callera a solo unos metros de ellos.

"¿?" todos los Uzumakis vieron como una fuerte explosión de humo se produjo y una silueta se forma entre el humo, "Valla el mocoso tenía razón, ustedes son diferentes" los adolecentes se mostraron curiosos ante la voz femenina entre la bruma del humo que poco a poco se fue disipando. "Solo unos 10 minutos del comienzo del examen y ya me invocaron" ante todos la silueta de una mujer apareció, siendo esta Tsunade Senju, una mujer de apariencia joven, cabello rubio que estaba atado en dos coletas bajas y dos mechones que enmascaraban su rostro, sus ojos eran cafés y su piel algo pálida, sin embargo esta vez no vestía su típico traje.

Esta ves llevaba un equipo y vestimenta que alguna vez uso en la tercera guerra mundial ninja, siendo esta una armadura gris que cubría sus antebrazos, torso, pecho, hombros y piernas, debajo de la armadura llevaba una maya oscura shinobi, también llevaba con orgullo la banda de su pueblo en su frente, su figura seguía siendo curvilínea que solo resaltaba aun mas por el traje que llevaba, siendo sus grandes pechos copa E, una cintura pequeña y grandes caderas.

"¿Tu eres la prueba?" pregunto con burla Shuri que se cruzo de brazos, "Debemos de vencer una anciana de 70 años, no te ofendas, pero Naruto nos contó que eras una Kunoichi de temer… hace 40 años" los dos equipos se miraron entre ellos con duda, esperando que la Senju estallara de ira por resaltar su vejez, pero en cambio vieron que esta sonrió de gran manera.

"Su padre… o como le digo ahora Naruto-kun" sonriendo la rubia vio con diversión como las adolescentes mostraron molestia al nombrar de forma cariñosa a su padre, "Me dio un gran regaló, el cual será de ayuda para esta prueba, ya que tienen que vencerme si quieren pasar y llegar a la torre" llevando sus manos asta su armadura la bajo al igual que su maya mostrando gran parte de su escote sacando un suave sonrojo al único miembro masculino del equipo que desvío la mirada, la Senju mostro que sobre su gran pecho izquierdo había una marca de sol de color blanco, "Tienes razón mocosa, he vuelto a ser la antigua rompe corazones y rompe traseros… Tsunade Senju" sin perder su sonrisa se coloco de nuevo su armadura.

"¿Te rejuveneció?" pregunto con duda Diana que se trago la rabia para mantener la calma, al igual que sus compañeras que se mostraron incrédulas ante esa suposición.

"Mas o menos, el izo algo que medicamente es posibles, curo todas los huesos, arterias e incluso la piel de mi cuerpo reemplandolos con células nuevas y fuertes, resumen he vuelto a ser una mujer de ummm, 20 o 25 años, ¿Genial no? Incluso podría ser ahora su nueva madre con esta apariencia, ya que su padre tampoco esta nada mal para ser un viejo de mas de 40" sus palabras lograron que las adolescentes estallen, al parecer no le fue difícil para Tsunade hacerles romper una de las reglas mas básicas del manual, no dejarse llevar por sus emociones,

"¿Así que tenemos que vencerte?" pregunto Rose que apretó con fuerza el agarre en su espada, "¡Pues lo aremos vieja bruja!" fisurando el suelo debajo de ella corrió a toda velocidad contra la Sennin que solo permaneció de pie, moviendo su espada la adolecente dio un corte, pero para su incredulidad su espada fue atrapada entre los dedos de la Senju.

"Eso quiero verlo mocosa" sin soltar la espada uso su mano libre para dar un golpe con sus dedos en la frente de la Uzumaki que salió volando con fuerza asía atrás y llego asta estrellarse contra varios arboles derribándolos, todos los adolecente vieron esto en shock por tal demostración de fuerza bruta, "Upps, se me paso mano" sonriendo la rubia aun con la espada sostenida en sus dedos la lanzo para que se clave en el suelo a su lado, "¿Qué tal si comenzamos?"

No hubo necesidad de esperar demasiado ya que Diana y Mito corrieron de forma instantánea contra la Sennin que se puso en posición defensiva, "¡!" con seriedad la Amazona mayor saco un kunai de su bolcillo trasero, bajando su arma intento dar un corte en el hombro derecha para incapacitar a la rubia, en cuanto a Mito esta invoco una simple katana de un sello de su brazo izquierdo, por ultimo desde arriba un portal se abrió revelando a Raven que tenia sus manos cubiertas de su magia oscura.

"¡No tan rápido!" Tsunade dando un salto esquivo el corte de ambas armas y extendiendo su brazo atrapo el manto blanco de la hechicera, dando un giro en el aire la lanzo a la distancia, asiendo que la adolecente choque contra un árbol, aturdida Rachel tubo que rodar por la rama donde cayo y esquivar varias shuriken, sin embargo algunas llegaron a golpear su capa dejándola atorada.

"¡Cuidado Mito!" Diana empujo a su hermana Amazona cuando Tsunade cayo de nuevo al suelo e impacto su puño contra el suelo, la princesa Amazona salió volando cuando mas de 100 metros cuadrados de tierra fue sacudida y destrozada por la fuerza irreal de la Senju, rodando a la distancia Diana fue golpeada por las rocas que salieron volando consecuencia del golpe que dejo un gran cráter.

La sennin en el medio del cráter observo a su alrededor, dando un giro de 180° grados atrapo dos flechas, "Nada mal" rompiendo las flechas vio que tenia papeles bomba pegados en estas, arrogando los papeles estos explotaron. A la distancia entre los arboles estaba Shuri que portaba un arco y flechas, de forma rápida la adolecente pego algunos sellos explosivos en las flechas y las disparo.

Sin embargo tubo que salir de su escondite cuando una gran roca fue arrojada, saltando entre los arboles tubo que correr con chakra en las plantas de sus pies para alejarse de la Senju que a una velocidad superior a la de morena llego asta el árbol donde estaba y sin problemas lo destrozo de un puñetazo, "¡Mierda!" Cayendo desde lo alto Shuri vio en pánico como Tsunade apareció frente a ella, cuando la sennin iba a golpearla fue tacleada de forma inesperada por Demián que fue lanzado por Rose.

Conectando con éxito un golpe en el estomago de la rubia el adolescente intento sacar su espada, "¡Ahg!" sin embargo fracaso cuando el codo de la Senju golpeo su espalda, con fuerza voló al suelo y cuando iba a estrellarse fue atrapado justo a tiempo por Rose, "Es muy fuerte" gruñendo con dolor el chico Uzumaki sintió el palpitante dolor de espalda, eso golpes dolían demasiado.

"Ummm" Tsunade aterrizo en un árbol para ver a los adolescentes que estaban frente a ella, pero antes que pudiera lanzarse de nuevo al ataque escucho un sonido extraño, dando un salto esquivo justo a tiempo un Rasen-shuriken por parte de Mito que a la distancia cayo de rodillas respirando de forma agitada.

" _No recuerdo que ese ataque desgastara tanto chakra"_ fue el pensamiento de la Uzumaki de cabello blanco que vio como su ataque borraba una hectárea entera de arboles, frustrada vio que su oponente alcanzo salir del rango del ataque y ahora venia directo a ella, levantándose se puso a la defensiva.

"¡Ora!" con un grito de guerra Tsunade dio un salto y extendiendo su brazo derecho pensó en terminar con la hija biológica del sabio del otro universo, cuando estaba por golpearla esta fue apartada y se encontró con Diana que dio un mismo golpe, el puño de ambas Kunoichis chocaron y una fuerte honda expansiva se produjo.

"…" apretando sus dientes Diana sintió su mano derecha casi romperse, sin retroceder se lanzo a una batalla de Taijutsu con la Sennin que ataco de la misma forma, la Amazona mostrando tener agilidad y dio rápidos golpes que dieron de lleno en el estomago de la rubia que gruño ante los fuertes golpes, sin embargo no retrocedió.

"Vamos niña, ¡eso es todo!" con dar un paso al frente la sennin dio un rodillazo en el estomago de la adolecente sacándole el aire de sus pulmones, extendiendo sus puños Tsunade dio unos golpes certeros en el rostro de la Amazona que aturdida intento levantar guardia, sin embargo esto fue inútil ante los fuertes golpes de su enemiga que dando un barrida de pierna la derribo, cayendo de espaldas Diana abrió sus ojos con terror cuando vio el talón de la Senju bajar a toda velocidad contra su rostro.

"¡No tan rápido!" Rose usando el Kawarimi no jutsu cambio de lugar con la Amazona y bloqueó el demoledor golpe con sus antebrazos, ahogando el grito de dolor la adolecente se hundió en el suelo por tal golpe que izo que el suelo debajo de ella se fisurara. Pero no tubo descanso ya que recibió un duro derechazo en el rostro que le rompió la nariz, aturdida recibió una lluvia de golpes en todo su torso y pecho, recibiendo un golpe final en la boca de su estómago la adolecente de cabello plateado cayo de rodillas para vomitar su almuerzo. Tsunade viendo que ya termino iba a ir por los demás, pero para su sorpresa tubo que detener con la palma de su mano un derechazo de Rose que con sangre bajando de su nariz sonrió con desafío mostrando sangre entre sus dientes, "Aun no terminamos-s anciana-a" apartando su puño iba a atacar de nuevo, solo para ser mandada a volar con un empujón de la Senju que la hizo derrapar por el suelo y terminar junto a su equipo.

"Aun les falta mucho" comento Tsunade que vio con curiosidad que a simple vista solo estaba Diana, Mito, Demián y Rose, solo faltaban dos mocosos, formando sellos de manos las bajo para golpear el suelo y del suelo surgieron unas paredes de roca que los encerraron entre las paredes de piedra a los adolescentes, "Se acabó" una vez cerro las salidas corrió contra los adolecentes que se levantaron en pos de guerra.

Pero antes que la Senju llegara vio como decenas de bombas de humo cayeron del cielo y todo se volvió blanco, gruñendo ante la densa nube de humo la rubia senju dio un fuerte aplauso que disperso el humo, mirando al frente no mostró sorpresa cuando los adolecentes habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, frunciendo el ceño la Sennin se cruzo de brazos y dando un salto se sentó en el muro que ella misma creo, mirando el río fluir solo pudo esperar, no era buena rastreando y sabia que ellos vendrían por ella para lograr pasar la prueba.

########################

A solo unos kilómetros de la zona de batalla vemos como un portal oscuro se formo para revelar a los dos equipos de Uzu, los seis adolecentes se miraron entre ellos, fueron vencidos y obligados a huir, "*who*" Rose aun mal por los daños internos vomito de nuevo, el primero en acercarse a ella fue Demián que acaricio su espalda para aliviarla.

"¿Así que este es el nivel de un Sennin?" fue al pregunta de Diana que se limpio la sangre de su labio inferior rojo, su ojo izquierdo se había hinchado y tenia un moretón sobre su frente, su oponente no se había restringido y los ataco con todo y sin piedad, escupiendo sangre se levanto para tronar su espalda lastimada. Hace tiempo no sentía este amargo sabor de la derrota.

"…" Mito apretó los dientes con furia ante esta derrota, se supone que aun con los sellos supresores puestos sobre ella ser aun shinobi de alto nivel, pero esto, tantos años de entrenamiento, en vano, mirando sus manos noto que su chakra estaba bajo, el usar el Rasen-shuriken ya no era un opción.

"Debemos de tomarnos un momento…" Raven se acerco a Rose para con sus manos cubiertas de chakra sanar las heridas mas grabes y aliviar su dolor, solo sabia Ninjutsu medico básico, pero lo suficiente para sanar heridas como la que su hermana sufrió, además de que el factor de regeneración aria el resto por la peli plata por el suero que le fue dado por 'el' hace ya tantos años.

"Nos quedan aun dos días y esta anocheciendo, podemos acampar y mañana ir por la Sennin" opino el joven Uzumaki que conforto a su hermana que ya se había aliviado un poco, suspirando se levanto para mirar a su alrededor, "Me asegurare de cazar algo y armar un refugio, Rechal por favor crea un perímetro de 100 metros que nos vuelva invisible ante los demás Genin, no estamos para perder el tiempo con ellos" el comando del joven peli negro fue aceptado por la hechicera que seguía curando a su hermana.

"…" con una mirada sombría Shuri se levanto, esto no quedaría así, era hora de mostrar de que estaban hechos.

 **Chan**

 **Channnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean,** **Panamá, USA, México o Argentina, recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien.**


	52. Chapter 53

**Muy buenas a todos.**

 **Esta historia cuenta con 51 capítulos, mas de 285 mil palabras, donde se desenvolvió toda la historia que nosotros leímos a lo largo del 2018, ahora estamos en el 2019, contamos con mas 158 mil visitas, 482 favorito y 488 seguidores que están presentes para leer cada capítulo y disfrutarlo. Y sin olvidar los 1704 comentarios, (todo gracias a ustedes).**

 **¿Por qué digo todo esto?**

 **¿Acaso su amigo Zero morirá?**

 **¡No!**

 **¿Acaso piensa acabar con la historia sin terminarla?**

 **¡No!**

 **¿Acaso conseguí novia y ahora no me interesa el seguir escribiendo la historia?**

 **¡No! Alv que me dolió preguntarme eso a mi mismo.**

 **¿Entonces que sucede?**

 **Simple, esta historia tomara un descanso, será una pausa debido que ahora por esta situación económica me vi obligado a buscar salidas laborales, ósea buscar diferentes trabajos, la realidad nos golpea una vez mas. Mhe siempre ahí que agradecer por lo poco que tenemos, pero bueno eso es punto y aparte. No estoy dando ese pésimo discurso para dar lastima, sino que solo estaré muy corto de tiempo.**

 **Además me surgió otra idea, como sabrán ya estoy yendo por la saga de los exámenes Chunnin que es solo relleno, ya tengo en mente el desarrollo de esa saga, ¿pero que ahí de las ultimas dos sagas?, mi propuesta es simple.**

 **Ustedes deben de dar sus opiniones, ideas o predicciones, incluso lo que quieran ver ante las dos últimas sagas de esta historia, que son obviamente.**

 **La saga Doomsday.**

 **Y la saga de Darkseid.**

 **Todos sabemos que esta historia se creo bajo las ideas tanto mías como las de ustedes, por eso quiero hacer esto.**

 **¿Cuándo volveré a publicar? Pues la verdad no lo se, depende de muchos factores, que mas queda decir, solo recuerden que mientras mas comentarios y apoyo tenga, mas rápido será publicado los nuevos capítulos.**

 **Sin mas CHHHHAAAAAAAUUUUUU y cuídense.**


	53. Chapter 54

**Eh vuelto…**

 **Y tarde al parecer, lamento mucho el haber tardado tanto en hacerlo, pero bueno es que últimamente me he enganchado mucho en la historia de…**

 **Ronin: esta es una historia que hice siendo el Crossover de Naruto en el mundo de Boku no hero, a mi parecer esta historia tiene como futuro destronar a 'Un sennin entre héroes' como una de mis mejores historias, ¿Por qué? Bueno no lo se, solo lo presiento. Aunque también me puedo estar equivocando, ya que pensando bien lo que izo a esta historia de 'Un Sennin entre héroes' tan buena, es que hice a Naruto lo mas parecido al Cannon posible.**

 **Es alegre, tarado, comete errores, carismático, el no saber cuando rendirse, estar siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite, si se que son características clichés en los protas de los Shonen, pero para mi Naruto tiene un valor especial ya que lo considero no solo mi anime y manga favorito, sino que también es el personaje que esta en mi lista de Protas como Numero uno, no puedo evitarlo es que me agrada demasiado este personaje y no voy a negarlo.**

 **Eso es por lo que esta historia triunfo, y viendo los cambios que hice en Ronin, solo puedo seguir escribiendo para que tenga el éxito que esta historia tubo.**

 **Uffff**

 **Bueno ahora solo puedo agradecer sus comentarios tanto en esta plataforma de Fanfiction, Wattpad e incluso Youtube ya que un canal esta subiendo de forma constante vídeos de esta historia y al parecer tiene éxito, nunca pensé que esta historia seria tan buena.**

 **¿Y a quien puedo agradecer todo esto?**

 **Pues a todos ustedes claro esta, los que leen esta historia para pasar el tiempo y solo buscar una distracción, solo puedo agradecer a todos los que comentan y dan sus opiniones para mejorar la historia en cada capitulo, estando entre ellos…**

 **Nick**

 **black soul uzumaki**

 **ThePowerX1**

 **Brandon631**

 **dlmauricio19**

 **Airon07**

 **Mikpirat**

 **dovah117**

 **emacorr12**

 **JaCk-o'-LaNtErN 91**

 **BlackStarBlake1**

 **Herob2301**

 **dark knight discord**

 **El asesino de la muerte**

 **dante Sparda2**

 **Guest**

 **Carlos Trujillo**

 **Reload32.**

 **Trafalgar-D. 122**

 **Emacorr12.**

 **Bladetri.**

 **Mario.R.E.**

 **Brg2000.**

 **X29.**

 **Joel.**

 **Yuutsuna Okami-sama.**

 **Amagvvillegas.**

 **Julio cesar partida valencia.**

 **Lord Mortensen.**

 **Anderson Yagami.**

 **ELninjarubio.**

 **Shiro981.**

 **Darkiller3**

 **LA O.N.U**

 **Arraia.**

 **Naru99.**

 **David**

 **Joan Dimax Cr.**

 **Matias Samaniego Gonzales.**

 **ViRus.**

 **Tony stark.**

 **Thefat cartman.**

 **Dlmauricio19.**

 **Jenko. J. Jenkins99.**

 **CCsakuraforever.**

 **Gianlukagonicuentas.**

 **Blackstarblake.**

 **Wmesencar.**

 **.56, W.M King.**

 **Josamuel.**

 **Kiriatos.**

 **Silber D. Wolf.**

 **Bueno esto solo son unos pocos de los +500 favoritos y ±500 seguidores, sin mas que decir solo les puedo pedir que disfruten de este capitulo…**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

" _Hablar"_ personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas o seres poderosos

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **############** Cambio de escenario o lugar.

 **Capítulo 52:** **Los exámenes Chunnin, Parte 3.**

El monte Myoboku, conocido por ser hogar de una de las invocaciones mas fuertes y antiguas de los continentes elementales, toda la zona era cubierta de una gran variedad de vegetación con diferentes arboles y plantas que le daban vida a las montañas, los habitantes no eran nada más que sapos de diferentes tamaños, algunos que median solo unos centímetros y otros que llegaban incluso a ser tan grandes como una montaña.

Pero en alguna parte de las montañas vemos una sorpresiva explosión de humo por donde apareció una persona, siendo esta Naruto-DC, el Sennin estaba vistiendo su vieja chaqueta de sabio y con la bandana con el símbolo de sabio tallado en la placa en su frente que le fue dado por los ancianos sapos de su mundo. El shinobi no estuvo solo mucho tiempo ya que ante el se acercaron dos sapos pequeños, siendo uno de ellos masculino y el otro femenino.

"¿Están informados de la situación?" pregunto con seriedad el Sennin que miro a los sapos que solo asintieron.

" **Naruto-chan me envió un pergamino con la información necesaria para entender tu situación"** contesto con calma Fukasaku, el viejo sapo verde con barba miro con interés a la contraparte de uno de sus alumnos, pasando su pata con su barba gruño en lo bajo, **"Es difícil de creer que seas de otro universo o realidad, el que estés aquí significa que quieres aclarar alguna duda o ¿me equivocó?"** pregunto el viejo sapo sin dejar de mirar al shinobi que solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Estas en lo correcto Gama-jiji (viejo sapo), yo tengo algunas preguntas que le quiero hacer a Gamamaru-sama" ante la mención del gran sapo sabio los dos ancianos sapos se miraron con preocupación, sin decir una palabra los dos se fueron saltando siendo seguidos de cerca por el rubio Uzumaki, pasando entre la vegetación llegaron hasta un gigantesco templo de roca, entrando por las gigantes puertas se encuentro con el líder y mas viejo del clan de los sapos conocidos.

Naruto levanto la vista para ver en un trono a un gigantesco sapo de unos 50 metros de alto, era de un color rosa y con su piel muy arrugada, llevaba un collar hechos de esferas rojas y una grande con el kenji de sapo grabado, el viejo sapo parecía estar ciego debido a que sus ojos estaban en blanco sin pupila mostrando solo una mirada perdida, de forma lenta el gran sapo bajo la cabeza para 'ver' a los recién llegados.

" **¿Quién eres joven?"** pregunto de forma lenta el anciano sabio, **"¿Minato?"** preguntó en voz alta con duda entre cerrando sus ojos intentando ver mejor.

"Gamamaru-sama…" con respeto el Sennin se inclino ante el líder de las invocaciones, cuando iba a hablar fue callada por la gran mano del sapo que le izo señas para que se acercara, con duda el shinobi se acercó al trono. De forma lenta el anciano sapo puso un dedo sobre la cabeza del rubio, un gran silencio se formo en la sala, que fue interrumpido a los minutos por el pesado suspiro del sapo.

" **Pobre criatura… has pasado por mucho"** con pesadez Gamamaru volvió a sentarse de forma cómoda en su trono mientras el rubio Uzumaki retrocedía para quedar junto a Shima y Fuzasaku, **"Has perdido tu hogar… y ahora tratas de salvar un mundo condenado"** las palabras del viejo sapo hicieron que el Uzumaki frunciera el ceño.

"¿Un mundo condenado?" pregunto con duda sabiendo que se refería a su nuevo hogar, ante su pregunta el sabio sapo saco una esfera detrás de su trono.

" **Ya han pasados décadas desde que le revele la profecía a Jiraiya-chan… 'el niño de la profecia' obviamente tu no pudiste cumplirla, tu debías de salvar a tu mundo, sin embargo fallaste"** dijo sin tacto el anciano asciendo que el rubio apretara sus puños con furia, **"Lo lamento Naruto-chan… pero tu debiste de haber muerto en aquella realidad, tu nunca debiste de haber aparecido en ese nuevo mundo que ya estaba destinado a perecer…"** fueron las vagas palabras del sapo que solo lograron que la atmósfera en el castillo se tornara mas sombría.

"Dime… ¿Qué le espera al mundo donde ahora yo vivo?" pregunto el Sennin ignorando las palabras del anciano sapo, no le interesaba ahora que le recuerden el como fallo, quería saber que estaba amenazando su mundo actual, "¿Tiene algo que ver con mis visiones que el Otsutsuki puso en mi cabeza?" pregunto de nuevo mirando de forma fija a Gamamaru.

" **Las casualidades no existen… al parecer por obra del destino terminaste en un nuevo mundo que esta destinado a perecer… lo lamento chico, pero tus visiones son solo un pequeño vistazo de la realidad que te espera"** diciendo eso izo que la esfera blanca en su mano se iluminará para mostrar un mundo en ruinas y una silueta oscura de ojos rojos que borraba todo a su paso.

"…" en silencio Naruto solo miro el oscuro futuro que lo esperaba, "¿tengo otra pregunta?" dejando de ver la esfera esta fue tomada por el sapo gigante que la tomo y la guardo detrás de su trono, "Yakushi Kabuto… el fue entrenado por la líder actual del clan de las serpientes, el no solo demostró un manejo del Senjutsu, sino que también incluso llego a una transmutación que lo izo ascender de serpiente a dragón…." Los sapos presentes se mostraron reacios ante la mención de las serpientes, pero al escuchar de un usuario del Senjutsu que llegara a ese punto era interesante.

" **Hemos oído de el Naruto-chan"** tomando la palabra Fuzasaku llamo la atención del sennin, **"Pero el no fue el primero, ya que Hashirama Senju llego a un punto en el manejo del Senjutsu que solo se le podría comparar con Hagomoro Otsutsuki, el sabio de los seis caminos, ambos lograron dejar de lado la necesidad del mimetismo animal con las invocaciones y se centraron directo en conectarse con la naturaleza… solo ellos dos han logrado tal proeza"** explico el pequeños sapo que sintió curiosidad por el ahora interés por el Senjutsu.

"Diría que somos tres ahora" para incredulidad de los sapos sintieron un pico de energía Natural centrarse como un vórtice en el Uzumaki que fue envuelto por un aura apenas visible de chakra blanco, sin sus características marcas del sennin modo el shinobi aun conservo sus ojos azules y sus parpados no obtuvieron ese típico pigmento naranja.

" **Esto es… increíble"** ante los ojos Fuzasaku vio al Uzumaki rodeado de una gran cantidad de chakra natural que provenía de todas direcciones, esto era algo incluso mayor a lo que Hashirama había llegado.

"…" el mas afectado ante este estado fue Gamamaru, por un momento el viejo sapo tubo la visión del primer invocador de su clan, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, ese chico estaba llegando a un punto que solo uno llego, **"¿Cuál es tu punto Naruto-chan? Por lo que veo has de haber entrenado décadas en el arte del Senjutsu para llegar a este nivel, ¿acaso aun dudas de tu fuerza?"** pregunto con calma a la vez que entrecerraba sus ojos para tener una mejor visión del shinobi.

"Si… no soy tan fuerte como debería de serlo, siempre habrá seres que me sobrepasen, por eso debo de romper mis limites para ser mejor, por eso te pido ayuda Gamamaru-sama" pidió el viejo Uzumaki que se inclino ante la invocación, que solo permaneció unos momentos en silencio, "Quiero saber que hay mas haya del Senjutsu" pidió de forma seria al anciano sabio que solo suspiro.

" **El Senjutsu tiene origen hace milenios en forma de energía natural, incluso ante que yo o el chakra mismo existieran, la energía natural estuvo siempre presente y era peligrosa de usar debido al riesgo de convertirse en piedra, pero al aparecer el chakra por parte de Kaguya Otsutsuki, la energía natural muto gracias al chakra y por fin fue viable para que los humanos lo utilicen…"** el sapo hablo con sabiduría explicando el origen de la energía que solo algunas invocaciones podrían utilizar, **"La esencia natural del Senjutsu es conectarse con la naturaleza misma… es una fuente infinita de poder que solo es limitada por el cuerpo de los mismos usuarios… el Senjutsu es vida"** hablo de forma calmada el sapo, que de pronto cambio a una expresión mas seria y sombría, **"Pero los riesgos son demasiados… ni siquiera Rikudou Sennin llego a alcanzar este poder, ¿Por qué piensas que tu lo lograras?"** preguntó de forma severa al shinobi que estaba ante el.

"…" el Uzumaki permaneció de pie en donde estaba, estaba listo para alcanzar un nivel que ninguno de sus antecesores llego, incluso una gran leyenda como el sabio de los seis caminos fracaso en el intentó de llegar a ese poder, respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos vio la imagen de la isla de las amazonas en su mente, con todas las amazonas que conoció, a Diana, Thalía, sus aliados en su nuevo equipo, sus hijos, "Porqué tengo mucho que perder"

############################

De nuevo en el bosque de la muerte vemos como la noche había caído, cerca de la mitad del recorrido entre la torre y la entrada del bosque se podía apreciar una pequeña fogata, alrededor de esta se encontraban seis siluetas que estaban sentados en unos troncos cortados mirando el fuego.

"¿Algún plan para mañana?" pregunto con desanimo Rose que abrazaba sus piernas a la vez que miraba el fuego, sentado a lado en el tronco estaba Raven que solo suspiro, no hace falta ser un genio para saber que la derrota que tuvieron fue un gran golpe para todos, tanto entrenamiento no les preparo para enfrentarse a alguien de la altura de una Sannin como Tsunade.

"…" Dando una respiración profunda Shuri avivo las fallas del fuego con una rama, "Ella tiene una fuerza monstruosa que podría llegar no ser tanto como la de Superman o Diana en su máxima forma, pero es la suficiente como para rompernos todos los huesos del cuerpo de un golpe, tiene una velocidad que también es alta siendo esta una combinación mortal con su ya fuerza irreal, por que lo que vi no es especialista en armas, solo en las típicas Kunai y shuriken, los elementos que maneja según pude ver son la tierra y tal vez agua ya que es lo típico de estos elementos en los Senjus…. Es todo lo que pude deducir asta ahora, lo demás solo son conjeturas de lo que es capaz de hacer" la explicación de la adolecente morena solo izo que la atmósfera se tornara mas lúgubre.

"Podemos armar un plan" Demián tomo la palabra para discutir con Shuri un plan de acción, de forma silenciosa Mito se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió al bosque, la Amazona menor camino hasta quedar a una buena distancia del campamento y solo se sentó sobre el césped para mirar el cielo estrellado.

Aun le costaba creer que tenia tantos 'Hermanos', su padre hizo muchas cosas cuando ella decidió formar parte de la Young justice, estaba molesta, enojada y traicionada al saber que su padre tubo otro hijo biológico cuando aun era una niña, estaba frustrada de saber que ahora tenia que compartir la atención de su padre con otras cuatro personas que el acogió, pero…

¿Qué derecho tenia ella de juzgar a su padre?

Mito admitía que cometió errores, estos últimos años no fueron los mejores ya que solo cometió error tras error, a veces solo deseaba que todo fuera como antes, antes que ella saliera de la isla y formara parte del mundo exterior, además estos últimos días viviendo en esta aldea izo que se preguntara, ¿Qué tanto conocía a su padre?.

"No puedes dormir, ¿verdad?" Mito ni siquiera se molesto en mirar a Diana caminar asta ella y sentarse a su lado en la césped, las dos amazonas permanecieron en silencio a la ves que solo miraban las interminables estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

"Diana-nee… ¿Qué tanto sabes de oto-san?" la pregunto de la Amazona de cabello blanco confundió a la Amazona mayor, con duda la Uzumaki solo miro el cielo y abrazo sus piernas, "No entiendo todo lo que sucede, ¿acaso fui tan mala hija? Esas chicas… de verdad lo aprecian y quieren, me hacen sentir como una tonta" admitió mientras abrazaba sus piernas para hacerse lo mas pequeña posible.

"Yo no sabría como contestar eso… no soy tu padre, pero se que el es un gran hombre que aunque siempre sonría, esta preocupado por muchas cosas… aunque no creo que tu padre apruebe esto" llevando una de sus manos a sus bolsillos Diana saco un libro que la Uzumaki menor reconoció al instante, "Sensei me dejo que me lo quede, a el no le gusta mucho recordar su infancia y cuando leas por esto entenderás por que…" abriendo el libro ojeo unas hojas para encontrar la pagina que buscaba, "¿Sabes cual era su mayor sueño?" preguntó con suavidad mientras le extendió el libro a la peli blanca que lo tomo.

En silencio la adolecente tomo el pequeño libro y comenzó a leer, _"Jiji decía que nunca sabemos lo que queremos hasta que sea el momento indicado, creo que tenia razón, hoy acabo de volver de una misión del país de las olas y me di cuanta que a veces los lazos que formamos son las cosas mas valiosas que podemos tener, además de ser Hokage me gustaría tener una familia, ya saben una esposa, hijos y todo eso, aunque Sakura-chan este enamorada del teme se que aun tengo oportunidad o quien sabe, Kakashi-sensei decía que para cada hombre ahí una mujer, aunque el se enojo cuando le pregunte donde estaba su mujer, al parecer a algunos hombres les molesta que les pregunten, ¿Dónde esta ella?, espero no terminar como ellos solos y aislados, ¡ahora que lo pienso! ¡Tendré muchos hijos y los protegeré de todo! ¡Seré el mejor padre del mundo! Aunque nunca conocí a los míos… seré mejor que ellos… ¡Así no estaré solo! ¡Y si son niñas me asegurare de partirle el trasero a quien se atreva a acercarse a ellas! ¿Aunque tengo dudas? Si es niña, ¿Cómo la llamo? Natsumi, Yumi… o ¡ya se! ¡Ya se! ¡Mito! ¿Es un gran nombre no?... Bueno tengo que irme, los exámenes Chunnin van a comenzar y no quiero hacer esperar a mi equipo, Ya ne!..._

"…" cerrando el libro la chica lo apretó contra su pecho, eso era lo que su padre siempre quiso, una gran familia, tal vez era lo único que quería cuando solo era un huérfano que estuvo soló todo su vida, "Gracias Diana-nee… esto significa mucho para mi" agradeció la chica que desvío la mirada para secarse las lágrimas con sus manos sin dejar ir en ningún momento el diario de su padre.

"De nada, ahora debemos descansar, mañana será otro día, y tus hermanos esperan" acariciando la espalda de su 'hermana menor' se levanto junto a ella para irse de nuevo al campamento, cuando llegaron vieron que cada chica estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, incluso Demián que estaba sentado en un tronco viendo el fuego del campamento.

"Papi~ Rose tiene hambre" bueno casi todos estaban tensos, ya que la adolescente de cabello plateado esta acostada boca arriba en una cama improvisada de hojas, sonriendo de forma extraña la chica se abrazo a si misma a la vez que se movía de un lado a otro en su cama.

"…" Dando un suspiro pesado Demián saco un pergamino para hacer aparecer una manta y extrañamente un peluche que izo que Mito tubería una vena palpitando en su frente, "No preguntes" dijo el chico a su media hermana Uzumaki y luego mirando a Rose la cubrió con la manta y le dio el muñeco de trapo con la apariencia de su padre, casi perdio su mano cuando esa cosa se le fue arrebatada por la adormilada adolecente.

"Tétrico" Shuri no se molesto en hablar en voz baja al ver como la loca estaba durmiendo abrazada de esa cosa que ella misma armo, pasaba demasiado tiempo con la mercenaria bocazas, eso era seguro.

"En unas horas amanecerá, debemos de seguir su ejemplo" tomo la palabra esta vez Raven que estaba recostada en la yerba del bosque, dejándose caer en una cama improvisada de hojas miro el cielo y trato de conciliar el sueño, los demás siguieron su ejemplo, quedando solo Demián que se mantuvo despierto o al menos eso parecía.

Detrás del adolecente estaba Mito que se sentó para darle la espalda a su medio hermano, en silencio la chica Amazona vio como Diana se instalaba cerca de Shuri para también dormir, "¿Es raro verdad?" saliendo de sus pensamientos la Uzumaki escucho la pregunta del pelinegro de ojos azules, "Saber de un día al otro que tienes un medio hermano y otras tres `hermanas`, suena como una telenovela turca con malos actores…" hablo con calma el chico que sonrió ante la broma que izo.

"Es inesperado… pero debería de estar feliz, tengo hermanos ahora" dijo la chica que trato de sonreír pero le fue difícil, suspirando miro el cielo estrellado en el firmamento, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que solo se sentó para mirar las estrellas?

Viendo que su media hermana estaba perdida en sus pensamientos Demián decidió dar el primer paso, "Yo estoy feliz de tener ahora varias hermanas…" Mito bajando la vista siguió dándole la espalda al peli negro que ahora estaba viendo como Rose estaba descansando a su lado, "Yo solo crecí con el amor de mi madre, pero ella solo lo demostraba cuando estábamos solos, en la liga de sombras era mal visto el tener lazos sentimentales… el tener sentimiento solo era una carga, esa era la mierda que mi abuelo metía en la cabeza de todos los que estaban en la liga" frunciendo el ceño solo pudo recordar con desprecio lo que vivió con su abuelo, dando una profunda respiración se calmo, "Mi madre me contó de ustedes…"

"¿Ustedes?" preguntó la chica que volteo levemente para mirar el fuego de la fogata que iluminaba a ambos hermanos.

"De Oto-san y de ti, ella me contaba historias de como Oto-san era uno de los mejores hombres que conoció en su vida y que tenia los ojos iguales a el… me gustaban esas historias" sonriendo de forma leve avivo las llamas de la fogata para que estas no se apagaron, "Mi madre decía que tenia una media hermana, que era una niña imperactiva, alegre, enérgica y un poco torpe, a veces sentía celos de que…" quedando quieto un momento miro a su hermana que aun le estaba dando la espalda mirando en cualquier dirección que no sea el, "Oto-san te criada y amara de esa manera… el seguro no sabia que existía hace solo unos meces, pensar en eso me frustraba…" admitió con pesar mientras volvía a mirar el fuego.

"…" La Amazona Uzumaki solo permaneció sentada en donde estaba procesando todo lo que escucho, su medio hermano menor estaba hablando de sus temores y males que le sucedieron, ella ni siquiera sabia que decir o hacer.

"Pero bueno aquí estoy, Oto-san ahora pasa tiempo conmigo, a veces entrenamos, otras veces vamos a pescar e incluso el esta considerando que debería de ir a una escuela con otros chicos de mi edad para socializar… es raro como el busca que tenga una vida normal, incluso en un principio se negó que me una a Akatsuki, pero lo convencí de dejarme ayudar…" guardando silencio miro un momento a Revan, Shuri y Rose dormir, "El es un buen hombro que nos ayudo a todos nosotros… nos rescato de nuestros propios infiernos para darnos una vida mejor, se qué apenas nos conocemos, pero puedo pedirte una cosa…"

"…" el asentir de la cabeza de la chica fue su única respuesta.

"No juzgues a Oto-san… solo disfruta esos pequeños momentos a su lado" fueron las sabias palabras del chico de cabello oscuro que bostezo para luego frotarse la nuca, "Mañana será otro día, debemos descansar" levantándose del tronco estiro su espalda, "Sabes las historias que decía de mi madre de ti… no eran mentira, aunque eres algo temperamental e impulsiva eres una gran persona, hasta mañana" dejándose caer en el suelo se recostó cerca de Rose para dormir a su lado, dejando como la única despierta a Mito que estaba aun sentada en el tronco del árbol caído.

"…" si solo alguien pudiera ver que la joven Uzumaki estaba llorando en silencio.

 **##################**

El sol estaba llegando a su punto mas alto al medio día, en alguna zona del bosque de la muerte, siendo mas exactos en las orillas de un río, vemos a la ultima Senju sentada en la orilla del río con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, no movió ningún musculo mientras estaba esperando de forma paciente que los mocosos volvieran a atacar.

"…" aun con sus ojos cerrados escucho el relajante sonido del fluir del río y los animales silvestres que vivían en la zona, pero su rostro pacifico cambio a uno mas molesto cuando escucho los leves sonidos de pasos a su alrededor, _"Hay tres corriendo entre los arboles… ¿pero y los otros tres?"_ abriendo sus ojos extendió su mano derecha para atrapar un kunia, "Ya era hora de que vinieran, se me estaba durmiendo el trasero" con calma la rubia de grandes pechos se puso pie a la vez que estiraba sus articulaciones asiéndolos tronar, una ves lista vio que estaba rodeada por las tres que la estaban acechando, estas eran Rose, Mito y por ultimo Diana, "¿Así que ataque en equipo? ¿Eh?" sonriendo Tsunade movió sus pies para levantar la guardia mientras veía que las chicas estaban preparándose para la pelea.

"¡Ora!" la primera en correr a la batalla fue Rose que cargaba esta vez la mas fuerte de las siete espadas de la aldea escondida entre la neblina, Hiramekarei, la espada estaba bañada con el denso chakra de la chica que izo que este chakra se moldeara para formar un martillo gigante, con una sonrisa salvaje Rose cayo sobre la Senju, "¡Muere!" bajando su arma obligo a la Sannin a moverse y evitar el golpe que provoco un pequeño terremoto y un gran cráter que se conecto con el río que estaba cerca.

Aterrizando sobre el río Tsunade tubo que agacharse para evitar que un chorro de agua súper comprimido la cortara a la mitad, este ataque fue escupido por Mito que al ver que su ataque fallo dio un salto para mostrar a Diana que cayo sobre el río cerca de la Senju, **"Raiton…"** con sus manos cubiertas de electricidad la Amazona izo que los relámpagos viajaran por el agua directo a su oponente que no tubo tiempo de salir del agua.

"¡Ahg!" apretando los dientes la Sannin de las babosas sintió los millones de voltios pasar a través de su cuerpo, cuando el ataque finalizo tubo que hundirse en el río cuando una gigantesca hoja de chakra era cargada por Rose que dio un corte horizontal que fue esquivado, al estar debajo del agua Tsunade se dio cuenta que esto se estaba tornado serio, sonriendo actuó.

Diana no tuno tiempo de reaccionar cuando un puño salió debajo del agua y se estrello contra su mentón, sintiendo el devastador golpe voló por los aires, en cuanto a su atacante salió del agua para sacar un kunai y bloquear la gran espada de la adolecente de cabello plateado.

"¡Vamos a bailar anciana!" Rose empujando a su contrincante la obligo a retroceder y luego la forso a defenderse ante una lluvia de estocadas y cortes que venían de todas direcciones.

Usando chakra la ninja medico izo que el kunai en sus manos se fortaleciera para resistir los salvajes golpes de la espadachín que no le dio un respiro, pero al tener una fuerza y experiencia superior no le fue problema a la rubia descifrar el estilo de combate de la Uzumaki postiza, pero cuando iba a contraatacar se encontró con otro problema.

"¡Ahhh!" con un grito de guerra Mito cayo desde el cielo cargando consigo la espada del dios del trueno volador que alguna vez perteneció al segundo Hokage, cayendo con fuerza dio un corte vertical que la Sannin apenas pudo esquivar, aunque algunos de sus mechones fueron cortados. Cayendo sobre el agua la Uzumaki media amazona ataco en sincronía con Rose.

Ambas adolecentes atacaron de forma frenética a la Kunoichi legendaria que apenas pudo mantener la guardia, tensa la rubia sintió como algunos cortes y estocadas que las chicas estaban dando raspaban su armadura, no podía seguir así.

Para su confusión las dos chicas de pronto se desapartaron para dar camino libre a Diana que con su puño derecho en alto dio un poderoso derechazo en la cara de Tsunade que no pudo bloquear el golpe, como consecuencia salió volando a toda velocidad a las profundidades del bosque de la muerte derribando varios arboles en su camino.

Derrapando de forma dolorosa la invocadora de babosas choco contra una gran roca que la detuvo, lentamente se puso de pie para hacer tronar su espalda, su momento de descanso fue interrumpido cuando vio que a sus pies había miles de cables de acero, siguiendo los cables se encontró con Shuri que estaba en las riendas de los cables parada sobre uno de los gigantes arboles a una buena distancia.

"¡Escapa de esto vieja!" Jalando el cable izo que estos se movieron y revelaran cientos de papeles bomba, "¡kai!" formando un sello de manos la morena izo que todos los papeles comiencen a brillar en blanco. Tsunade tuvo que cubrirse con sus brazos cuando la reacción en cadena de las explosiones la envolvieron, todos los animales en las cercanías huyeron ante las fuertes explosiones.

Al paso de los segundos las explosiones por fin cesaron y en el medio de un cráter en llamas estaba una herida Senju que perdio parte de su armadura, vestimenta y con varias quemaduras alrededor de su cuerpo, con su cabello revuelto la mujer de cabellera rubia trastabillo, pero se mantuvo de pie, solo para ver como un portal oscuro se abrió ante sus ojos.

Del portal surgió Demián blandiendo su espada y sin dudar el chico dio un corte en diagonal que la Sannin de las babosas no pudo esquivar, la sangre salpico cuando la espada del adolecente dio un corte desde hombro izquierdo hasta el estomago de la rubia que en shock cayo de forma lenta al suelo.

"…" con lentitud el chico envaino su katana en la funda atada en su espalda, levantado su mano derecha izo que un portal oscuro se abriera y de este surgieron todas sus hermanas que caminaron y vieron a su contrincante caído.

"¿No la matamos verdad?" preguntó preocupada Raven que vio la sangre manchar la tierra, ante su pregunta las miradas se centraron en Demián que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Oh bueno, ¿Quién tiene hambre?" fue la pregunta despreocupada de Rose que cargaba su espada en su hombro indiferente si la anciana estaba muerta, con su espada golpeo de forma tosca a la rubia que aun no se movía, curiosa giro el cuerpo para ver algo curioso, "¿Vapor?" pregunto extrañada mientras se acercaba mas para ver que en donde debería estar la herida de la Senju estaba saliendo una apenas perceptible capa de vapor.

"¡Sorpresa!"

Para incredulidad de los adolecentes la anciana rejuvenecida dio un golpe en la cara de Rose que salió volando contra los arboles, poniéndose de pie la Senju mostro que la marca en su frente había crecido un patrón extraño de marcas oscuras que cubrían su rostro.

Reaccionando de forma rápida Raven levito para que unos tentáculos de energía oscura se formaran y esto fueron a atrapar a la Senju, sin embargo esta con una agilidad increíble paso entre todos los ataques.

" _¡Es mas rápida!"_ pensó con frustración Diana que apenas pudo cubrirse de una patada que la izo retroceder, pero no pudo esquivar el siguiente golpe que fue en la boca de su estomago, perdiendo el aire salió volando para perderse entre los arboles.

Tsunade de forma ágil se movió de un lado a otro dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, la siguiente en caer fue Shuri que recibió el mismo tipo de golpe que la amazona, un demoledor golpe en el centro de su estomago, rodando por el suelo la chica morena quedo tendida en el suelo.

" _Debo de detenerla…"_ Demián corriendo con su espada en alto fue contra su contrincante. Dando un corte horizontal vio como su espada era atrapada entre los dedos de la Sannin que le dio otro fuerte golpe en el estómago del chico asiendo que este perdiera el aliento y cayera a la distancia.

Finalmente la Senju levantando su pierna derecha la incrusto en el estomago de Mito que intento atacar con un Rasengan en su mano derecha, pero fue inútil, sacando algunas shurikens la rubia las lanzo contra Revan que estaba aun levitando en el aire, obligándola a bajar dio un salto para tomarla de su capa y arrogarla contra el suelo de forma brusca causando que la chica dejara un cráter en donde se estrello.

Cayendo de pie en el medio del campo de batalla Tsunade se limpio el sudor que bajaba de su frente, "Sin duda son lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligarme a pelear enserio, pelear al nivel de un Sannin es algo que muy pocos han logrado…" reconoció la legendaria Kunoichi que vio como los adolescentes se volvieron a reunir frente a ella, aunque al parecer el cansancio y los golpes que le dio fue lo suficiente como para que apenas se pudieran mantener de pie, "¿Y como planean derrotarme?" pregunto sabiendo que tal vez los dos equipos de 'Uzu' tendría algún plan de respaldo.

"Juntos" fue la simple respuesta de Mito que ayudo a su medio hermano a ponerse de pie, todos los adolecentes miraron a la Uzumaki de cabello blanco que estaba a la cabeza del grupo.

"Los venceré" sentenció con seriedad Tsunade que frunció el ceño viendo como los mocosos iban a atacar de nuevo.

"Nos vencerás juntos entonces…" respondió sonriendo Mito asiendo sonreír a sus hermanos también que estaban listos para seguir.

Sonriendo en sus adentros Tsunade vio que los adolescentes estaban listos para pelear, pero esta vez todos juntos, incluso si sabían que no podrían ganar estaban dispuestos a perder juntos, _"Debes de estar orgullosos de ellos Naruto"_ pensó la Senju sabiendo el Uzumaki de otro universo inculco los valores de Konoha en estos niños, la voluntad de fuego de no rendirse y siempre darlo todo por tus camaradas, su abuelo estaría orgulloso también, "¿Perder juntos he?" pregunto viendo a las demás chicas que estaban igual de decididas.

"Mi hermana ya lo dijo, aremos esto juntos" Demián tomando su espada la desenvaino y se mantuvo junto a su hermana mayor.

"Bueno…" las marcas del sello en la frente de la Senju comenzaron a brillar para desaparecer y volver a formarse en su característico punto verde en su frente, "¡Pueden pasar!" sonriendo les levanto el pulgar de forma aprobatoria con su mano derecha asiendo que los gennin se llenaran de incredulidad.

"¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos vieja de mier-" antes que Rose pudiera correr a la torre en el centro del bosque fue callada por la mano de Diana.

"No sabes cuanto me alegra que la callaras, están seguros que el mocoso no tubo una aventura con la madre de esa mocosa, porque se parece demasiado a el cuando era un mocoso gritón" si Rose no fuera detenida por Diana era seguro que ella se hubiera abalanzado sobre la Senju.

"¿Solo pasamos nada mas? ¿Cuál es truco?" Tsunade no se molestó en contener una corta risa cuando escucho las preguntas de Shuri que estaba aun desconfiada de todo lo que escuchaba y no era la única ya que los demás también estaban escépticos.

"No ahí trucos, aunque en verdad si tenían que pelear para pasar, no era necesario que me venzan, ya que es mi decisión si pasan o no" explico con calma la Senju, pero esto aun no terminaba de convencer a los adolecentes.

"¿Y si te hubiéramos vencido sin ganarnos tu aprobación?" fue la pregunta audaz de Rachel que aún se frotaba con dolor su estomago, después de todo su fuerte no era lo físico y el golpe que recibió le estaba dejando un daño que dolería un buen tiempo.

"Bueno pregunta, pues su querido 'Oto-chan' los hubiera sacado de una patada en el trasero a cada uno de la torre, no todo es ganar mocosos, sino el nunca dejar de intentarlo, pero bueno…" sin darle importancia a sus heridas la Senju llevo su mano a su escote y saco un pequeño pergamino rojo que se lo dio a Demián que desvío la mirada cuando vio lo que la legendaria Kunoichi saco entre sus gigantescos pechos, "Que tierno" sonriendo con burla Tsunade acaricio la cabeza del chico para comenzar a caminar e irse, "No vemos mocosos" despidiéndose la Senju solo se fue dejando a los adolescentes aun en la zona de la pelea.

"¿Crees que los míos crezcan como los de ella?" fue al pregunta inesperada de Rose que llevo sus manos a sus compactos pechos copa C, deprimida vio que el faltaba mucho para llegar a esas medidas irreales de la Sannin de las babosas.

"No" fue la respuesta seca de Raven que aunque no lo demostrara bajo sutilmente la mirada para ver sus propios pechos, entrecerrando sus ojos gano una mirada sombría, era la segunda menos desarrolladas de sus hermanas, siendo Diana ahora la mas 'plana' solo porque ahora era la mas joven, siendo seguida de Shuri, Rose y finalmente Mito siendo las 'desarrollada' de todas.

"¿Por qué me miran los senos?" fue la pregunta incómoda de Mito que se cruzo de brazos cubriendo sus pechos al sentir las miradas de todas sus 'hermanas'.

"Porqué tu las tienes mas grandes" respondió sin pensar Rose que sin disimular clavo su mirada en el pecho de su 'hermana mayor', "¿Cuál es el secreto? ¿Debo de comer algo o beber algo? ¡Dímelo!" al parecer todo se estaba tornando extraño ya que ahora la peli plata estaba tomando de los hombros a la amazona peli blanca para sacudirla de un lado a otro.

"¿Por qué estamos hablando de pechos?" pregunto con duda Demián que estaba viendo que sus hermanas eran algo sensibles respecto a este tema de medidas, "No le veo lo importante" recalco mientras se cruzaba de brazos, solo para ganar las miradas de las adolescentes que no estaban precisamente de buen humor.

"Tu no lo entenderías, el tamaño de los pechos es como el tamaño de la hombría para un hombre, son cosas que hacen la diferencia" Demián levanto una ceja extrañado viendo como Shuri hablaba de esto como si de verdad fuera importante, "Además a mi no me engañas, ni siquiera pestañaste cuando te cruzaste con la chica Uchiha, ¿pero con esa anciana? ¡Ja! Te estabas babeando por esas montañas de carne" el chico de cabello oscuro tubo de desviar la mirada incómodo ya que en cierto punto era cierto lo que su hermano morena estaba diciendo.

"Solo vámonos a la torre" ya queriendo olvidar lo que escucho el más joven del grupo escalo un árbol para luego saltar entre ellos para llegar a la torre en el medio del bosque de la muerte. Mirando a su hermano menor perderse entre los arboles el grupo de adolescentes lo siguieron de la misma forma.

Pasando los minutos el equipo Uzumaki al llego a la torre, al parecer no fueron los primeros en llegar que varias puertas alrededor de la torre estaban abiertas, entrando por alguna que estuviera sellada entraron, solo para encontrarse en una sala vacía con un cuadro de madera colado en una de las paredes.

 _ **Si las cualidades del cielo son tu deseo, adquiere sabiduría para elevar tu mente…**_

 _ **Las cualidades terrestres te hacen falta, entrena tu cuerpo y prepáralo para atacar…**_

 _ **Cuando el cielo y la tierra se abran juntos, el camino peligroso se volverá derecho para siempre… ese 'algo' es el camino secreto que nos guía apartar de hoy…**_

Cada uno de los adolecente leyó e interpreto a su manera, uno mas lento que otros, "Mhe" Rose apenas se molesto en leer y solo se encogió de hombros, algo que izo que Demián suspira ante lo denso que podría llegar a ser su hermana mayor, "…" mirando el pergamino que le dio la legendaria Sannin lo abrió, solo para ver que era otro sello de invocación, lanzándolo al frente este cayo al suelo y la explosión de humo no se izo esperar.

Los adolecentes no pudieron avisar sonreír cuando vieron a la persona que apareció, en toda su gloria un tranquilo Naruto-DC izo acto de presencia, ahora sin el Genjutsu y vistiendo vestimentas típicas de un Jounin, sacando un reloj el Uzumaki sonrió, "Justo a tiempo, solo faltaban 15 minutos para que la segunda etapa del examen Chunnin terminara…" guardando el reloj de mano no se sorprendió cuando Rose casi lo derriba cuando lo abrazo.

"¡Oto-chan! ¡Este examen es horrible! ¡Tuve que hace un examen escrito! ¡Escrito!" el shinobi sonrió con humor escuchando las quejas de una de sus hijas que dejo de abrazarlo para seguir hablando, "¡Luego una anciana nos dio una paliza! ¡Pero luego le ganamos!... Eso me recuerda… ¡Lo tocaste los pechos a esa vieja! ¡Le diré a Oka-san que te parte la cara!" los demás supieron que la 'oka-san' era en verdad Lady deadpool y dudaban que esa loca no intente hacer eso contra su padre que solo sonrió incomodo ante los gritos de su hija de cabello plateado.

"Solo la ayude para que recupere su mejor forma, además ella misma dijo que no le molestaba que la marque en esa zona" la explicación del Sennin no estaba ayudando en lo mas mínimo la densa atmósfera que se estaba formando.

"¿Oto-san que estas haciendo aquí?" para suerte del sabio su hijo menor decidió darle una mano al cambiar de tema y alivianar la atmósfera.

"Claro, estoy aquí para decirles que han aprobado la segunda etapa de este examen…" explicó con calma el shinobi que gano una expresión mas seria, "También estoy aquí para explicar eso" apuntando al gravado en la pared izo que sus hijos se mostraran curiosos.

"Solo veo una frase que ya has dicho antes, el equilibrar las habilidades que nosotros mismos tenemos, mejorar mentalmente y físicamente parpara estar en perfecto equilibrio" Hablo con calma Revan que gano el asentir de cabeza de su figura paterna.

"Cierto, ya en el pasado les he explicado este legado que dejo el primer Hokage… así que no me molestare en explicarles" las adolecente aceptaron esto debido a que ya fueron entrenados por el shinobi, "Y debo de decir también que estoy sorprendido que Tsunade les allá dejado pasar… ahora vemos, la reunión esta por comenzar" de forma instantánea el cabello del Uzumaki se torno oscuro al igual que sus ojos, mientras que el símbolo de su bandana cambio a ser el típico remolino de Uzu.

Siguiendo a su Padre los adolescentes caminaron por los viejos pasillo de la torre hasta llegar a un gran salón donde estaban todos los participantes del Examen, algunos Jounin y por ultimo al Nanadaime Hokage, "Hokage-sama tenemos dos equipos de Kiri, uno de Suna, uno de Kumo, dos de Konoha y finalmente dos de Uzu, ningún equipo de Iwa o otra nación independencia llego a la torre" fue el informe de Anko que camino hasta su líder que asintió con la cabeza, dando un paso al frente la examinadora del segundo examen miro a los Gennin, "¡Muy bien mocosos! ¡Formen filas y cállense que el Nanadaime va a hablar!" con ese grito dio un paso atrás para quedar junto a los demás Jounin de las diferentes naciones elementales.

"Es bueno ver que muchos buenos candidatos han llegado a esta etapa…" sonriendo de forma leve Naruto-BR vio a su hijo entre los equipos de Konoha que llegaron a esta etapa, su hijo estaba sucio y algo lastimado dando a entender que no la tubo fácil en ese bosque, "Ahora hablaremos de la política de la siguiente etapa" ganando una expresión mas seria el Kage de la hoja gano las miradas extrañadas de varios.

"¿Política?" pregunto en voz una extrañada Chōchō que estaba confusa por el termino que estaba usando el líder de su aldea.

"Si, los exámenes aunque no lo parezcan… sigue siendo iguales que hace tantos años, con solo un objetivo mas allá de una muestra de compañerismo entre las aldeas y una competen amistosa" explico con calma el Kage de la hoja, pero esto solo gano mas dudas, ¿Qué el sentido de esto no era una muestra de la paz que se disfruta? ¿No era esto solo una amistosa competencia entre las aldeas para ver quienes son dignos de ser Chunnin?.

"¿Qué es mas importante que el compañerismo y la competencia que se lleva acabo entre las cinco naciones que están en paz?" esta fue la pregunta de Diana que levanto la mano llamando a atención de varios, _"¿Porqué sonríen?"_ pensó extrañada viendo como los shinobis mas veteranos como Ibiki y Anko sonreían con cierta burla.

"Poder militar…" sentenció Naruto-BR sin perder su compostura, obviamente esto izo que los jóvenes presentes se mostraran incrédulos.

"Usted dijo que esto solo era algo amistoso" esta vez tomo la palabras la siempre seria y estoica Revan que esta vez frunció el ceño y mostro leve molestia al escuchar lo contradictorio de toda esta palabrería.

"Solo escuchaste la mitad de lo que dije, mencione que esto era una competencia, que tiene el fin de medir el poder militar de cada nación, no solo eso ya que los resultados de estos exámenes también abrirán puertas para futuros trabajos, las naciones con mayor poder militar son quienes tienen mas contratos de trabajo y las naciones con menor poder están en el problema de perecer al no obtener contratos que lo beneficien económicamente…" Naruto-BR no se molesto en endulzar la realidad, esto mas allá de que algunos creían de que ser un shinobi es una vida, también es un trabajó, "… no estoy orgulloso de decir que varios jóvenes, incluso menores que ustedes han muerte en estos exámenes, en los últimos dos siglos que este sistema shinobi funciona hemos tenido miles de bajas con esta 'competencia amistosa', así es como esto funcionaba…" dijo con calma el Uzumaki que no estaba orgulloso de lo que estaba diciendo, pero era parte de vivir en este sistema.

"Estas diciendo que… morir joven en tiempo de paz por tu aldea, ¿debería ser un honor?" esta vez todas las miradas se centraron en Mito, ella no solo estaba atónita, estaba realmente furiosa por esta atrocidad, ¿Toda esta competencia solo para ver qué países eran los más fuertes?, sacrificar a niños para que se maten entre ellos, ¿Qué clase de mundo era este?, "…" apretando sus dientes miro entre los Jounin a su padre, que solo negó con la cabeza dando a entender que debía de calmarse y no cometer un error que le traería problemas después.

"Si" incluso algunos de los shinobis mas veteranos tuvieron que mirar con sorpresa a su Hokage, este estaba ahora cruzado de brazos y con un expresión imponente que puso incómodo a mas de uno, "Ustedes son shinobis… yo e estado en esa misma posición, se lo que están pensando, por eso les digo que si esto les incómoda… pueden irse y renunciar a ser ninjas" el silencio que se formo en la sala fue pesado y nadie se atrevía a ni siquiera moverse.

"…" varios de los gennins se miraron entre ellos con duda, pero nadie se retiro, aunque algunos aun estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos por lo que acaban de escuchar.

"Hokage-sama… ¿puedo decir algo?" entre los Jounin un calmado pelinegro con la banda de Uzu dio un paso al frente, el Kage al ver que su contraparte iba a decir algo solo asintió con la cabeza, "Se que puede sonar cruel e incluso inhumano estos exámenes, pero deben de saber que mas allá de poder militar o poder económico, hay algo que ustedes deben de saber…"

"¿Y eso que es?" hablo por primera vez Sarada que al igual que sus compañeros estaba incómoda por esta cruda y oscura forma de ver las cosas.

"Ustedes serán la ultima defensa…" caminando hasta quedar frente a los adolecente Naruto-Dc miro a cada uno, "¿Hay paz? Si ¿existen shinobis como el Nanadaime y demás que afrontaran los problemas o amenazan que aparezcan? Si… ¿Si fallamos? ¿Si toda la generación anterior falla y solo quedan ustedes? ¿Quién protegerá sus pueblos? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Sus familias? Tarde o temprano aparecerán amenazas que nosotros no podremos vencer, ¿Creen que solo entrenan para enorgullecer a sus padres o solo ganar reconocimiento? Ustedes entrenan también para proteger lo que tienen…"

"…" Los adolescentes solo pudieron escuchar las palabras del sabio que en ninguno momento perdio la compostura o esa aura que solo desprendía poder y demandaba respeto.

"Recuerden porque hacen esto… no es solo por ganar, sino para aprender de sus errores y fortalecerse para algún día estar preparados para cuando su generación anterior fracase ustedes estén listos para salir victorioso y superarnos en donde nosotros fracasamos…" terminado de hablar el Uzumaki solo volvió a donde estaba parado en principio dejando vía libre al Nanadaime que sonreía en sus adentros por lo que escucho.

" _Bien dicho oto-san"_ pensó Demián que vio de forma sutil como los jóvenes a su alrededor estaban tomando muy enserio lo escuchado.

"…" Boruto solo llevo su mano izquierda para apretar un bulto que estaba en su muñeca derecha, con una mirada sombría mantuvo la cabeza baja.

"Bien…" llamando la atención de todos Naruto-BR tomo la palabra para estar de nuevo frente al grupo, dando una mirada a Anko esta saco una caja de madera detrás de su espalda, "Ahora les repartiremos unos números que darán lugar en que orden se seleccionara las peleas que se llevaran acabo en cinco días en el estadio de Konoha, en esos cinco días pueden recuperarse de sus heridas y descansar para el torneo que viene" explico con calma el Kage que vio como la examinadora de la segunda etapa de los exámenes termino de repartir los números y comenzó a anotar los nombre de los enfrentamientos que abrían en unos días.

"¡escuchen gusanos! ¡Esto serán los siguientes enfrentamientos!" con ese grito Anko le dio la lista a un asistente que llevaba una pantalla sus manos y pasando los segundos una gran pantalla bajo del techo para mostrar los futuros enfrentamientos.

 **Primer combate: Shuri Uzumaki (Uzu) vs Shikadai Nara (Konoha)**

 **Segundo combate: Kyo Hado (Kumo) vs Buntan Kurosaki (Kiri)**

 **Tercer combate: Ryo Hado (Kumo) vs Rechal Uzumaki (Uzu)**

 **Cuarto combate: Zuki Miyamoto (Kumo) vs Shinki no subaku (Suna)**

 **Quinto combate: Inojin Yamanaka (Konoha) vs Boruto Uzumaki (Konoha)**

 **Sexto combate: Demián Uzumaki (Uzu) vs Mitsuki (Konoha)**

 **Séptimo combate: Mito Uzumaki (Uzu) vs Araya (Suna)**

 **Octavo combate: Diana Uzumaki (Uzu) vs Yodo (Suna)**

 **Novena combate: Kagura Karatachi (Kiri) vs Hassaku Omomichi (Kiri)**

 **Décimo combate: Hebiichigo (Kiri) vs Chōchō** **Akimichi (Konoha)**

 **Onceavo combate: Rose Uzumaki (Konoha) vs** **Kyohō Fuefuki (Kiri)**

 **Décimo combate: Sarada Uchiha (Konoha) vs Ichirōta Oniyuzu (Kiri)**

 **Segunda ronda:**

 **Ganador del primer encuentro vs Ganador del segundo encuentro.**

 **Ganador del tercer encuentro vs Ganador del cuarto encuentro.**

 **Ganador del quinto encuentro vs Ganador del sexto encuentro.**

 **Ganador del séptimo encuentro vs Ganador del octavo encuentro.**

 **Ganador del noveno combate vs Ganador del décimo combate.**

 **Ganador del Onceavo combate vs Ganador del doceavo combate.**

"¿Alguna pregunta?" pregunto Anko que vio como los adolescentes estaban observándose entre ellos buscando a quienes tuvieran en enfrentar en la ultima etapa de los exámenes Chunnin, viendo que nadie dijo nada la Jounin sonrió, "¡Bien! ¡Ahora pueden irse y preparase! ¡Porque en cinco días tendrán que pelear!" finalizando la peli morada vio como poco a poco los mocosos se estaban retirando.

Naruto-DC estaba por ir con sus hijos para volver a la aldea, pero alguien toco su hombro, volteando se encontró con Mito, su hija mayor que estaba extrañamente seria, "¿Podemos hablar oto-san?" preguntó en un tono bajo mientras mantenía su mirada en el suelo asiendo que su padre se extrañara.

"Chicos vayan con Boruto y su equipó, los alcanzaremos mas tarde" dando esa orden el Sennin toco el hombro de la pelo blanca amazona y desaparecieron en un shushin de hojas dejando a los Uzumakis restantes confundidos.

"…" Demián permaneció en silencio mientras daba una ultima mirada en donde había estado su media hermana y padre, dando un suspiro siguió al equipo gennin de la hoja que estaban siendo guiados por el Nanadaime para salir de la torre y volver a la aldea.

 **####################**

El viento soplo de forma suave en los bosques cercanos a la aldea escandida entre las hojas, el cielo estaba ganando tintes naranjas mientras el sol poco a poco se comenzaba a ocultar para mostrar el atardecer, en un pequeño prado verde un remolino de hojas se forma de la nada para mostrar a dos personas, siendo estos Naruto y Mito, siendo esta ultima la que seguía manteniendo la cabeza baja y dando unos pasos atrás se alejo de su padre.

"Sabes… me cruce con Tsunade-obachan después de que ella los examinara en el bosque de la muerte, hablo muy bien de ti, de todos ustedes, ella dijo que aunque son algo irritantes también son buenos chicos, dieron una buena impresión con ella y eso es difícil de lograr" dijo con calma el rubio Uzumaki sonrió con orgullo, extendiendo su mano derecho intento tocar la cabellera de su hija, pero esta atrapo su mano entes de eso y la sostuvo con fuerza, "Mito…" preocupado vio como su hija tenia un temblor de hombros mientras escuchaba que su respiración se estaba entrecortando.

"Oto-san… ¿fui una mala hija?..." fue el escaso susurro de la chica que apenas se alcanzo a escuchar, sosteniendo la mano de su padre entre sus manos la chica mantuvo su mirada pegada en el suelo, "Yo te decepcione…" lentamente varias gotas comenzaron a caer para chocar contra el suelo, levantando la mirada la chica mostro como un río de lagrimas estaban bajando de sus ojos, "Yo siempre lo arruino todo…" sin contenerse comenzó a llorar con fuerza sin soltar la mano de su padre.

"Hija…" Naruto intento acercarse a su hija mayor, pero esta soltó su mano para alejarse de el.

"¡Yo debí de quedarme en la isla! ¡Nunca debí de salir! ¡Pero… pero… fui egoísta y te deje solo! ¡Luego solo pensé en la liga y ser una heroína! ¡Ellas nunca hubieran hecho eso! ¡Rose… Rechal… Shuri… Demián! ¡Ellos nunca lo hubieran siquiera pensado!... soy una estúpida…" abrazándose a si misma Mito solo pudo pensar en todos los errores que cometió, ¿siquiera merecía el padre que tenia? ¿Después de todo lo que izo?, "Yo te falle… yo falle" susurro con una voz tembloroso mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando de sus ojos.

"…" el Uzumaki mayor vio esto con tristeza, ¿Cómo no pudo predecir esto?, no sabia que si su hija interactuaba con las demás se sentiría de esta forma.

"Se que cada decisión que tome hasta ahora… fueron equivocadas, no tengo el valor, la fuerza… no tengo nada, es como si cada cosa que digo o haga hace enojar a todo el mundo y no los culpo… soy egoísta, soy celosa, soy una estúpida…" con una mirada vacía Mito siguió llorada, "Yo…" cerrando sus ojos solo pudo seguir llorando mientras el dolor en su pecho aumentaba, nunca se sintió tan débil y frágil en toda su vida.

"Eres mi hija" la chica se paralizo cuando los cálidos brazos de su padre la envolvieron para abrazarla con firmeza.

"Para…" llorando con más fuerza Mito se retorcía bajo el abrazo de su padre, no merecía esto, no era digna. Pero todo intento de separarse del viejo shinobi fue en vano ante la fuerza que esta tenia.

"Aunque tengas dudas… aunque tengas miedo y pienses que todos te odian, quiero que sepas una cosa…" llevando sus manos al rostro de su pequeña, el Uzumaki solo le sonrió mientras limpiaba sus mejillas de las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir, "Que sin importar que hagas, que decisiones tomes, yo estaré ahí para ti…" con sus pulgares acaricio con ternura sus mejillas sin dejar de ver los ojos celestes de su hija que se estaba quebrado por dentro, pero esto no detuvo a Naruto que solo la miro con una gran sonrisa y con sus ojos brillando con cariño que solo un padre podría tener, "…porque eres mi hija" diciendo eso el Uzumaki se acerco para besar con suavidad la frente de la chica y luego abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

"…" Mito sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, su garganta estaba seca y solo pudo devolver el abrazo a su padre mientras gritaba en llanto con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de su padre solo pudo llorar, todo mientras su espalda era acariciada por el rubio mayor.

"Te quiero hija…" fue el susurro que una y otra vez repetío Naruto que conforto a su pequeña que no dejaba de temblar, gritar y llorar pidiendo perdón por todo lo que izo, sonriendo el shinobi permitió que unas lágrimas cayeran de sus propios ojos, llorando en silencio solo disfruto este momento que hace tanto deseo tener…

El abrazar a su hija y decirle que la quería…

 **Chan**

 **Channnn**

 **Channnnnnnnn**

 **Channnnnnnnnnnnnn**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **No se cuando publicare el siguiente capitulo, solo publique este para hacerles ver que aun no me olvido de esta historia, pero que les parece casi 10.000 palabras y tal vez sigan siendo así de largos debido a que así puedo detallar mas historia mientras vaya avanzando.**

 **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare la historia, sin mas CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien a ustedes y sus familias.**


	54. Nota importante

**Hola todo el mundo, lamento decepcionarlos si pensaron que esta era una actualización, pero no, la verdad es que aun estoy pensando en como arrancar con algunas historia, ya que yo quería centrarme desde abril en la historia de 'Un nuevo comienzo' en el UCM, pero también quería darle partido a los Mutantes y demás elementos que le pertenecían a Fox, pero como ahora Disney tomo las riendas solo hay que esperar que la película de Avengers And game nos de una respuesta de que será el futuro del UCM.**

 **Ahora estoy centrado en terminar la historia de 'Un Sennin entre héroes' que mirando a largo plazo llegara hasta los 70 capítulos, donde daré por terminado la saga de Doomsday y Darksaid que son las que darán fin a esa historia que tanto cariño le tenemos, también esta 'Ronin' bueno esa historia aun esta en proceso, pero como va yendo sé que llegara lejos.**

 **Ahí tantas historias que hubiera querido seguir, como un 'Sennin en Fairy tail' esa tenia mucho potencial para también triunfar, pero bueno no todo es tan simple, ¿A que quiero llegar con todo esto? Buenos muchos me han estado mandando mensajes por PM preguntando por como seguirán las historias. Pues bueno desgraciadamente las vacaciones llegaron a su fin y el curso escolar comienza de nuevo, en pocas palabras no tendré tiempo ni para limpiarme el trasero luego de cagar, (no es la mejor metáfora, pero ya que).**

 **Los capítulos de 'Un Sennin entre héroes' serán publicado un capitulo cada mes, pero estos capítulos tendrán un mínimo de 10.000 palabras para compasar que tarde tanto en publicar.**

 **En cuanto a 'Ronin', publicare un capitulo cada semana o en menos tiempo viendo como estoy con los tiempos libres que llegue a tener.**

 **Ufff que más queda decir, solo que este mensaje se publicará en, OJO, las historias que tienen una gran posibilidad de que continúe.** **Me despido de ustedes de donde sea que sean Costa rica, Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Chile, Puerto rico, Uruguay, Panamá, Perú, Venezuela, USA, México, Argentina y demás países donde estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Recuerden mientras mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizare las historias, sin más CHAAAAAUUUUUUU y que les valla bien a ustedes y sus familias.**

 **Pst: el dí de marzo publicare el nuevo capítulo de 'Ronin' y el día 27 de marzo el capitulo 53 de 'Un Sennin entre héroes'**


End file.
